Team RWBYS
by Setusna
Summary: "What's the matter, Qrow? Your prowess with your weapon was so great. It's a pity that your handwork isn't as keen as your polearm is long!" Winter disses Qrow and I let out a laugh. "Oh shit, that old school diss though!" I said and continue laughing. [Beacon fell and RWBYS got back, however, new problems arise. Will the team be strong enough to face them?]
1. My name is Soichi

**I hate myself. DON'T READ! Turn back right now. This is going to be so embarrassing, save yourself... WHY ARE YOU STILL READING? And when you do finish reading this go and comment how bad this is. Please, I need help I have low self-esteem please help me make it lower. And please kill me. I'm ashamed to even put this fanfiction out into the world so please kill me.**

* * *

Long, long ago. Possibly a few seconds ago I was being beaten to a pulp. I lay on the ground huffing and puffing as I was out of breath. My aura was depleted and the next strike will surely kill me. My right hand positioned on my belly and I tried to get up, my boss put his foot on my face. But, just for you to know I got everything under control. I stare at my nonexistent left arm. I had most things under control, just ignore the part about my arm being sliced off.

Now you might be wondering, what the fuck am I reading? Now, this is the perfect place for you to shut your screen as you will cringe so hard.

I can't believe this was happening on graduation day. All my years of hard work show no avail when I fought with my boss. I wonder what will happen. Now before I explain to you what happened. Would you like to know how I got into this mess? Will it start years ago when I was sixteen years old?

Just a teenager, but I was no normal teenager, I was an assassin. 'But wait, kids can't be an assassin you're sixteen you can't possibly kill people.' Yes, now that's the point. Now my response to that question is. SHUT UP! I run my life and you run your life.

About six months before the start of RWBY, I was assassinating a target. A Faunus of the White Fang, now this guy isn't quite the normal Faunus. Now you see this Bat Faunus, who walked into the wrong place at the wrong time. I was accompanying my boss on a mission before this idiot stumbles by.

My boss notices this Bat Faunus. He takes out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a smoke he then said. "Kill him." I turned around to meet the Bat Faunus's fearful look. The Bat Faunus starts to run away from me.

Now our organization the 'Diamond Dust' is a special private arms assassination group. Fancy way of saying we kill fools for money. What I'm saying is that White Fang Faunus is like you. A virgin... Now I had to go and eliminate any witness of a murder committed by us. Fuck you, I was no janitor. Alright, I mean, sure I did clean up once in a while, but I still killed a lot of people. The Bat Faunus ran into a corner, I slowly walk up to him dragging my katana on the floor.

"Their's only two ways you can get out of this. Dead or-" I spoke, but was loudly interrupted by the Faunus screeching at me. No idea what he was trying to do, but it annoys the fuck out of me. I lifted my katana and charged at him, he grabs a weapon out, but he was simply too slow. His blood splattered on the wall, I had killed another person adding on to my kill count. One hundred and four and no half of the assassinations were like this. I sheathed my katana and walk back to my boss.

But my scroll buzzed, taking it out and opening it, I see my boss has given me another assassination target. See I do get to kill people like real assassins do. I'm cool, YOU'RE NOT COOL! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! I WILL SERIOUSLY CRY! My scroll turns dark, I was alarmed it went into private mode. It starts to ring and to my surprise, my boss was calling me. I quickly picked up without wasting a moment.

"YES BOSS!" I said sweating.

"ATX-0048, I hoped you have dealt with the Faunus." My boss says.

"No problem I have cleaned up the scene."

"Good. Now I know this is a lot to ask, but could you make your next kill swiftly?" I was confused on what my boss had asked me.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I said this assassination target, make it quick, efficient and no witnesses." My boss repeats irritated. I quickly apologize soon to wet my pants. Now, this guy is possibly the strongest person I have ever met in my life. I have seen him murder his own co-workers without moving an inch. Even business dealers he shows no mercy; if nothing goes his way he makes it go his way by killing people.

The man lit up a cigarette and continue to speak to me. "This target is well known. He also has a high bounty on his head, if you manage to kill him. I might promote you. But if you fail... I will kill you." My boss threatens me.

"I will not fail you," I tell him and I hear that my boss ends the call. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I check to see my assassination target. The guy had tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and a green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. I read his name.

"Ozpin," I repeat, I think I remember hearing about him, but it won't matter this man is about to be dead. I turned around and walk away before someone grabbed my left leg. I turn my head around to see the Faunus was still alive. His mask damaged and he was covered in his own blood.

"Please, help me. I have-" He coughs up blood, I felt no sympathy for him. He looks at me again with sadness in his eyes as he pleaded to me one more time. "Please, I have a family." Triggered. Here is the triggered word. I'm saying that you guys will possibly start crying like them K-pop fangirls.

No, actually I was crying internally, I grab my katana and finish the job for real this time. But this swing has gotten blood all over me. Machinery sprang to life on top of me. I look up and saw an airship ready to pick me up. Getting myself cleaned I jumped on the ship and it flew to my destination

The airship couldn't fly directly to Beacon academy because that would be dumb. We would possibly be shot down I would die this story wouldn't be told. I wish it never did as well. I jumped down from the open side of the airship just right outside of Vale. And I start to run towards the direction of Beacon.

Don't ask how I got there, and don't ask how is this story so cringy. Because I'm cringing way more than you are right now. When I arrive, I hide behind a pillar to inspect if there were any night guards. My eyes caught a tiny piece of red on my hands. I wiped it off and it only made it worst. It smudged over my hand, I try to keep rubbing it off, but it moves and spread all over my arm.

I smelled blood, was I having an illusion right now. I scratch my skin, but it did not help. I was still seeing blood all over my hand and I heard the Faunus that I killed. 'Help me!' I can hear him say. Snapping out of my illusion I focus on my mission. Assassinating Ozpin, inspecting my hands one more time the blood seems to disappear like it was never there.

" _Going directly into the building or climbing onto the top of the tower?_ " I ask myself, there seems to be no security over here. Well, this is going to be an easy mission. I bolt to the doors and I slowly open them. I climb the many floors staying in the shadows. Until I made it into the headmaster's room.

I open the door slightly to peak in. There he was Headmaster Ozpin, looking out the window with a cup in his hand. I slip in, taking my katana out without making a single noise. Just like my training, I approach Ozpin silently.

Lifting my katana up I held it with my left hand while my right hand supported the end of it, and I was preparing to stab him. "Beautiful night isn't it." I move to stab him, but I stop when he talked.

"You know I'm here?" I asked him.

"Of course." He turned around to look at me. Taking a sip from his cup he speaks again. "Now young man, what business do you have with me?"

"Do you have any idea that I am going to assassinate you?" I ask him, at this time I was being stupid I should have killed him right on the spot.

"Yes, yes, I know that, but, is that what you really want to do?" He asks me, taking out a cup and pouring a drink into it. He didn't seem afraid of me and he didn't seem to call for any help at all. He hands me the drink, I was hesitant to accept the drink.

"What are you plotting?" I asked him.

Ozpin set the drink down in front of me. "I'm not plotting anything, I just want to talk," Ozpin says sitting down and taking another sip from his cup. "You don't really want to kill don't you?" He asks me. And that hit me hard, my eyes open as wide as wide an owl.

"What do you mean?!" I ask him, putting my katana down.

"I have seen it in your eyes, young man. You do not wish to kill me or anyone. You wish for peace, don't you? But it seems circumstances won't let you." Ozpin was right, but I was denying it with everything I got.

"You're wrong I was born and made to be the perfect assassin and this scar proves it!" I grab my collar and push it down revealing a giant scar where my heart is supposed to be found. This scar was made because of a surgery. You see I'm not a normal person; my heart isn't my own heart. Well, I mean it is but it's complicated, it's a fusion between a human's heart and a Grimm's heart. That makes me half human and half Grimm if you take it that way.

"That's a nasty scar," Ozpin commented.

"Because of this scar, it shows that I am no longer human. My heart is that of a Grimm I will kill if I am ordered to."

"But what if you were ordered to kill a friend or family. Even someone you love?"

"Then I will do it," I said, my insides were torn now this guy was messing with my head I need to fight it off.

"So are you saying you aren't a human?"

"I'm not. I'm a monster, my heart is a fusion between a Grimm's and my own. That makes me the real monster here... Not the Grimms or the Faunus." I said and Ozpin thinks about what to say next.

"Look behind me," Ozpin orders me, I look out the window and saw the beautiful city. The dark night nicely commented the city's bright colors. It was a wonderful view, my angry expression softens up. Sometimes I never took the time to appreciate the beauty of this world. This sight was warming my heart the skylines were so bright.

"Your predecessors built this city, with hands like yours," Ozpin says and I stare at my hands. "These hands are able to create something this wonderful, and I can not say that you are a monster. It does not matter what you are made out of. It only matters on what you can do." Ozpin gave words of advice to me. I look at the city again. The lights flash at me like the bright morning sun. My aura was resonating with the lights, I felt warm and my eyes got teary.

"My hands can build that?" I ask Ozpin.

"Yes. Only if you wish to. But, your hands can also destroy this scene."

"My hands aren't only used to destroy," I mumble to myself as I drop my katana. It made a huge noise as it drops, I imagine the city burning and it was not a pleasant sight; this sight was better than blood and guts spilled everywhere.

"Young man. You have quite an impressive aura. May I ask for your name and age?"

"ATX-0048 sixteen years old," I replied as that was the only thing I was called as in the Diamond Dust.

"I mean a real name."

"I never had one," I told Ozpin as I look away, avoiding eye contact.

"Then how about?" Ozpin pause to think. "Soichi?" That was the first time I was given a name. The name that will either be fear in history or regarded as a hero.

"What does that mean?" I ask, and to my surprise, I actually like the name. I actually want to be called by it.

"It means swift, and bright friend," Ozpin says, pouring himself another cup.

"Why did you give me this name?"

"Because you have a wonderful smile," Ozpin says, looking at me, and I notice I was smiling. I cover my mouth and wipe the smile off.

"A good friend has a bright smile so I believe you would have no problem making friends."

"Headmaster Ozpin. You may have said some great things. But I still need to kill you. I cannot just walk off or my life is in danger." I told him, picking up my katana and ready to strike him down. He didn't seem to have any more words to say. He claps his hands together and closes his eyes. I believe he has accepted his fate. I prepare to swing.

"Six months." I stopped again. "In six months Beacon Academy will accept its new group of student. You can join." Ozpin offers me a deal.

"I can not just quit the job I'm involved with and go to school," I raise my voice at Ozpin as I was impatient now.

"I have friends that can get you a new I.D. and hide you from the Diamond Dust." Ozpin shocks me with his words.

"How do you know about the Diamond Dust?"

"Atlas keeps track of your organization's movements they are fully aware of your assassin group's existence."

Can Ozpin really keep me away from my boss? Can he really guarantee me a life without killing anyone? Or are his words being a bunch of lies? Psych! I killed him got married and had two children. Is what I loved to say, but it didn't work out like that. I considered the offer carefully; can this man really give me the freedom I really want? One way to find out.

"I'll accept your offer!" I told Ozpin sheathing my katana. It seems he smiles at me. Ozpin stood up and walks around his desk.

"Come back on the opening day of Beacon. I will have your new I.D. and rest of the documents ready. Durning, this time, lay low and learn how to be... Normal." Ozpin tells me. Indeed, I wasn't normal back then, I was a cold-hearted killer barely touching the surface of emotions.

I intend to do so. Because now, I'm turning a new leaf." I stare at Ozpin as he holds out a hand and I grab it shaking it. "By the way, what I am supposed to do after I'm finished with school?"

"That is for you to decide Mr. Soichi," Ozpin says, grabbing the cup he put in front of me and handed it to me. I grabbed it and drank it.

After my talk with Ozpin, I thought over my actions, I put my scroll on the ground and place my katana over it and I sliced it in half. Now I can actually not turn back. I will move forward now; I will move forward towards this new and dark path to my future.

* * *

After seven months two days after the events of 'Jaunedice' Soichi was in a small condominium room. Dirty with clothes and food wrappers everywhere. I was watching a soap opera... Don't you fucking laugh at me... It ended and I was crying my eyes out as I hugged my pillow.

I took a tissue and blew my nose, and I felt like I was forgetting something. And it hurt me. ' _Six months_ ' Ozpin's voice echoes in my head. I grabbed my biker jacket and ran out the door. I changed my hairstyle making it a little messier and I color it silver now instead of the usual black. I had a white button shirt over my silver biker jacket along with jeans.

"I am so getting my ass bite for this," I said as I ran out the door of the condominium I rented. And I got onto the last dropship heading to Beacon Academy.

" _I should work out again._ " I thought, then I grabbed my burning chest. Ever since the night I met Ozpin I never trained or held my katana. I ran through the students outside of the building bumping into some of them, but that did not slow me down.

"Sorry! Coming through! Outta my way! MOVE!" I shouted each time I bump into someone.

* * *

"Ruby, are you even listening to me?"

"Wha?! Sorry, Weiss, what were you saying?" Ruby asks waking up from her nap.

"I SAID MOVE!" A voice boom across the courtyard and people were being pushed down.

"What's with all the commotion did a bull get on the dropship?" Weiss asked and she was not having a good day.

Out emerged Soichi running towards the Beacon Tower. He passed Weiss and they exchanged a look. Weiss gave him an angry one and Soichi gave her the 'BITCH MOVE!' look. Ruby had time to wave hello to Soichi but he ignored her.

"Did that look like a bull to you?" Blake asked.

"Weiss you're a bunch of **bull** oney," Yang says and everyone just sighs and shakes their heads. "Come on, that was a good one!"

* * *

I took the elevator not wanting to climb the stairs as I will die from a shortage of air. I ran and opened the door to Ozpin's room and he was there. Luckily he was there I should say, I ran here blindly and I didn't know if he was going to be here.

"I'm here. Not late or anything." I said, bending my torso with my hands on my hips trying to breathe.

"Soichi! You sure took your time."

"Shut it! I had things to do alright."

"Well, there's no need to fret, let me show you around." Ozpin walks up to me and hands me a new scroll along with some other documents. Opening it up I saw it had my name on it, it was brand new as well. Plus and plus.

This new feeling was awesome, it's like you went to a party with your best friend and then you took a couple of drinks and then you look at him sexually. And then you kiss him and then you laugh it off as a joke, and then when you are alone you wonder if he enjoys it as much as you enjoy it. Then you went up to him and ask him. 'Hey! Wanna be fuck buddies?' Pfffft. I'm not gay... YOU'RE GAY!

Ozpin guides me through the academy. "This is the main building."

"Woah!"

"This is the dorms."

"WOAH!"

"This is the amphitheater."

"Woah!"

"This is our academy's statue."

"Woah!"

"This is a window."

"Woah!"

"... This is a tree."

"OH, MY GOOD! WOAHHHHH!"

"Are you joking right now?"

"Me, what!? Nahhhhhhh. I'm just impressed that this academy has so many things I have never seen before." I commented poking the tree. Yes, I have seen a tree before, believe it or not. Ozpin caught sight of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Ah, Miss Goodwitch!" Ozpin called out to the blonde.

"Can you guide this young man to his team?" Ozpin asks. Glynda was confused.

"Ozpin, it has been a month after the ceremony. How can this child not know who his teammates are?" Glynda asks.

"This child has just arrived today at Beacon Academy. I believe I had told you about him."

"The Soichi kid?" Glynda asks and Ozpin nods at the blonde. "I have bad news for you, there is currently no one left to be partnered up with. So I suggest this kid pack his bags and leave."

"Glynda, please. I made a promise with this kid." Ozpin puts a hand on Goodwitch's shoulder as she was about to turn away. The blonde sighs and speaks to me.

"Child as much as I want to accept all the students into Beacon I can not. You have arrived late and that resulted in you unable to form a team. Due to the lack of students." Glynda tells me.

"Ok, lady! I don't know who you are. But you can not tell me what to do with my life! I have thrown my past away and now you are telling me to throw away my future as well? How about you go and find me someone that I can pair up with I don't care if it has to be dogs or cats." I said with an angry tone and I walk up to Glynda about to grab her collar but Ozpin claps his hands, stopping me.

"Well said, and I believe I know a team that you can fit into," Ozpin says with his hands still together. I turn my head slightly unsure what to say.

"Didn't the grandma says there were no more available teams I can join?"

"Grandma? That is so rude of you." Glynda was offended she grips her weapon tightly and was even ready to throw me out.

"In a mere seven months your attitude has changed, now you're acting like a normal teenager. Instead of a trained assassin."

"Awww, you flatter me. Stop it, I just read books." I announce. "Yeah, its call manga and watching a lot of T.V. shows."

Ozpin and Glynda look at each other. "That team, right?" Glynda asks and Ozpin nods. "Ugh. One more troublemaker. I won't be surprised if the academy burns down by tomorrow."

"Ignore her. Come follow me, I'll show you your teammate's dorms." Ozpin turns and heads towards the direction of the dorms.

* * *

"I'm just trying to say is that-" Ruby was talking with Weiss before the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company interrupted her.

"Look, it's that dunce with the silver hair." Weiss points at Soichi who was walking behind Ozpin. Ruby looks at the direction Weiss pointed.

"Wasn't he the guy that ran down the main avenue... And ran down a bunch of students? Yeah, that's him! The guy who injures at least twenty students here. Wanna talk to him?" Ruby asks.

"Why should we? We probably won't ever see that insolent piece of worm again."

"Why are you so cold towards him? Did he step on your toe?" Ruby asks.

"No! I just feel like that guy is a complete asshole! He just ran by me giving me a funny look."

"Uh, Weiss you always give people a funny look. I think it was natural he gave you one back."

"Shut up Ruby!"

"Don't be so negative. Remember the first time we met?" Ruby asks using her Semblance she appears to the right of Snow Angel. Grabbing her shoulder Ruby got dramatic. "It was fate! Our eyes colliding with each other! The way you ran your mouth at me! I knew we were destined to be on a team." Ruby says, holding out her hands into the skies.

"I wish I never met you." Weiss scoffs and walks away from Ruby leaving her alone friendless. A tumbleweed roll by Ruby.

"She'll come back... Right?" Ruby asks, she then walks to find Blake.

* * *

Ozpin unlocks the door with his Headmaster scroll. The room was dark and Soichi couldn't see anything; he walks into the room and Ozpin turns on the lights. Soichi closes his eyes and slowly opens them.

The room had one window which is covered by a red curtain with a diagonal slice in the middle of it. It was neatly sewn back together with no tiny spots that light can pass through. Underneath the shelve was a bookshelf storing a ton of books. The beds were replaced with... Bunk beds?

Soichi doesn't even know the one on the left side can even be called a bunk bed. The bed was in the air held by ropes tied around it, it slants to the right and blankets were covering it. The bunk bed on the right was much better built, but can't say if it was as sturdy as the one on the right. The beds were on top of each other with books stacked in between the legs of the bed.

"Is this safe?" Soichi asks Ozpin. Of course, it is, one hundred perfect fail-proof, no one got hurt at all. He swears one of these days the person sleeping on the bottom bed would get crushed.

"I never heard anything about a student getting injured," Ozpin says and then drinks from his cup. The ex-assassin went to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. There was a book that caught his interest hidden very cleverly. But not enough for his eyes to miss, Soichi took it out and read the title.

"Ninja... Of love..." He read the title slowly and opens it up and read the middle section and he screams while dropping the book. "I'M SCARRED! FOR LIFE!" The boy shouts kicking the book away from him. That was clearly some boy on boy action in there and he really wishes he could rewind time.

"It seems your teammates are not in right now," Ozpin says checking the clock on the wall it was a little past four P.M. "Listen Soichi. I have to leave right now. I believe you can get along with your teammates well. So try not to cause any trouble well you?" Ozpin asks Soichi.

The man couldn't find the ex-assassin anywhere. He turns his head to the right and saw Soichi cuddle up into a ball rocking back and forth. Ozpin takes a sip from his cup and closes the door. "He'll be fine." Ozpin murmurs to himself.

After an hour of Soichi's so-called 'meditating,' he gets up. His stomach cries out for food, as he remembers he hadn't eaten anything since last night. He didn't know where the cafeteria was and he knows it would be rude if he just searches for food in this room.

"Well... CALLING TOP BUNK!" Soichi shouts, he runs over to the left bunk bed and lifts himself up. One of the ropes snap as Soichi was fully on the bed; the bed tilts to the right more now making Soichi slide off of it.

He tries to grab onto something but grabs a piece of cloth that came out from the bed. Hitting his head on a solid object Soichi was knocked out cold. The bed has come collapsing on top of him along with the right one; since during his fall, he moved the books.

* * *

Not too long footsteps were heard outside the room and came voices. "Ruby, did you forget to turn the lights off?" Someone asks as their footsteps grew louder.

"What I was sure I remember to turn them off, trust me, Blake. I'm a professional at memorizing things."

"Yeah, ok little sis." The door lock clicks and team RWBY enters the room. "What happens here?" A blonde asks, looking around the room in astonishment.

"Ughhhh! Ruby, you probably didn't tie the rope properly again. What if I was under the bed, I could have died!" Weiss says march over to the bed and begins to pick up some books.

"No, Weiss! I made sure to use the bunny loop this time." Ruby says crossing her arms. The rest of team RWBY joined in on moving the bed. Yang moved the first bed out of the way; Blake and Weiss helped move the second one. Weiss yelps as she see's Soichi unconscious on the floor.

"Hey, it's that dude we saw earlier," Yang says not at all shock to see a boy in their room.

"Get the dunce out of here! Hurry!" Weiss says hiding behind Ruby. Blake walks around Soichi and crouches shaking him gently by the shoulder.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Blake asks Soichi displays no signs of waking up Blake shakes a bit rougher. "Wake up!" Blake says much louder this time. Soichi groans as he sits up properly.

Soichi had his eyes closed and his head was killing him pounding as all the blood was rushing up there. With his hand, he rubs the back of his head. Team RWBY was furious when they saw what he was holding in his hand.

Unaware of what he was doing, Soichi felt bloodlust and a person or persons wanted to kill him. He opens his eyes to see the member of team RWBY. Eyes red and weapons ready, he had no idea what was happening.

"Did I miss something?" Soichi asks, he was about to rub his head again as he caught glimpse of what was in his hands. "Oh, that's what happened!" Soichi comments as he held a white bra with rose designs in his hand. Grabbing it with both hands, he read the tag and state. "B cup..." Ruby had steam coming from the top of her head, her face was as red as her cape. It took Soichi a while to figure out what is happening.

Soichi stands up right away as he realizes the position he was in. "Ok everyone please calm down!"

"UNDERWEAR THIEF!" Blake yells pulling out her Gambol Shroud.

"NO NO NO NO! This is a big misunderstanding!" Soichi tries to say, but no one really wants to hear what was coming out from his mouth.

"How dare you take my little sister's bra? It would have been better if you took mine!" Yang says, her eyes turning red and a fiery aura surrounds her hair.

"I SAID THIS IS AN MISUNDERSTANDING!" Soichi says with his hands parallel with his chest. He knew there was no way out of this, you know there is no way out of this. Now should he A.) Accept his fate and die? B.) Yell and cry like an eight-year-old girl? C.) Run and eventually get caught? Leave your answer in the review section of this fanfiction.

* * *

I am so screwed... Aw man, this is the way how I am going to die? I call a bunch of bullshit! Maybe it's right for me to die to atone for the people I killed. NAHHHHH! At the moment I was like 'RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN ATX-0048!' but there was nowhere to run I was cornered by four girls who want me dead.

My katana was at least two arm's reach away from me. A light bulb turned on, on top of my head.

"Oh, hi, headmaster Ozpin! Nice to see you!" I said, dragging out my words, trying to make it sound as real as possible. The girls took the bait and turn their heads around. I picked up my katana when they were looking at the empty door. I jump on the bookshelf and shout. "AHA! NOW I'M AT THE WINDOW!"

There was an awkward silence. "And?" Weiss asks me. Now I was silent. Oh god, I didn't think this through enough. Now, what am I going to do? I still can't run for the exit the girls will tear me to shreds. Another light bulb went off in my head. COMPLIMENT THEM! My head tells me so I did.

"Hey, girl! Sup!" I said to Ruby, her face was still red and pouting. "You got some killer cup size for your age, you should be proud. You must have been drinking a lot of milk!"

"See Weiss. Drink milk." Ruby tells Weiss, Weiss turns around and gives a fierce look at the fourteen-year-old.

"PEDOPHILE!" Blake shouts at me.

"Stop sexually harassing my sister!" Yang shouts at me as she runs at me jumping while firing a shot from her Ember Celica. She kicks me out of the window and I fell on my back. I roll from side to side for a good one minute and I got up.

Students were looking at me as I was covered in broken pieces of glass. And the part where I was kicked out from the window. Team RWBY ran out the front door and caught sight of me.

"KILL HIM!" Ruby shouts, running at me with her Crescent Rose ready to take my life. I unsheathe my katana a little, so a portion of the blade blocks Ruby's scythe. The young girl was trying to avoid eye contact with me which was a big mistake.

If I were still an assassin right now, I could have killed her. But no... I'm done with that life I don't want to hurt Ruby at all. So I kicked her so hard in the stomach, possibly giving her a lot of pain. Good job me.

Weiss used her Glyphs to slide towards me with her Myrtenaster out to stab me. I was still proud of myself of handling Ruby without hurting her... IM NOT STUPID! SHUT UP!

Myrtenaster stabs me in the chest, my aura kicks in to protect me. But the kinetic energy from Weiss transfer all the way to me; the force was so much I slammed into a tree passing through it, landing on another one.

"Ok, that hurts more than my kick," I groan, Yang was the next one to attack me she jumps into the air. I look up holding my back in pain as I saw her ready to slam me down, crushing my brain and blowing my body to pieces.

I don't know what happen back then, but my semblance was kicking in. The first time it had activated, time seems to slow down. I roll out of the way just in time before my semblance wore off. Yang hit the stone ground super hard making a crater.

"Don't move!" Yang yells clenching her teeth. Using the ricochet off of her gauntlet she kicks me again. Before hitting me sixteen times all over my body. The students around us were running now far away from the action.

"Come on guys! You have front row seats to this fight don't run!" I called out after the running students. None of them care to stop just for me. I felt sad really sad until it turned into pain as Yang uppercuts me in the stomach.

Grunting Yang does it again with her other hand, this time, sending me into the air. I landed on my face first, turning my nose red. I got up and check my scroll to see my aura was about two-thirds finished. Blake runs at me creating multiple shadows of her. "Not fair!" I said.

The first clone swings at me, I parried with my katana, the moment my blade touches her's my hands and katana turned to ice. The clone was now ice and I tried to break free, but the ice was tough. The other Blake and Blake herself attack me while I was immobilized, I try to sidestep, but it was hard when both hands are frozen in place.

Her slashes prove ineffective as my aura takes it like a man. Before the shadow clone of her's turn into red dust and explodes. The explosion destroys the ice and knocks me rearward.

This is the first time my aura had said 'I'm quitting this job.' my aura was now at zero. Every part of my body aches with pain, all I wanted was to take a nap and all this happens. Weiss points her Myrtenaster at my throat, digging it in, confirming that I had no more aura.

"Any last words pervert?" Weiss asks me.

"Well, anything I say you won't believe so. If I'm going to die with people thinking I am a pervert, why not die as one?" I did something I shouldn't have. "Nice underwear you have," I told Weiss. She stomps on my manhood, I try to grab it, but the tip of her blade prevents me.

"DIE!" Weiss shouts and uses her Myrtenaster to pierce my throat. I close my eyes waiting for it to be over, but instead of my neck going 'AHJHDJOHJDHGJSGHSJKGHGJKHGJK IM DYING!' I heard metal clashing with each other.

"Weiss, wait." I heard a soft voice say. I pry my eyes open to see Ruby's Cresent Rose blocking Weiss's Myrtenaster.

"What are you doing Ruby?" Blake asks the black and red hair girl.

"I want to hear his side of the story before we pass judgment."

"THANK YOU!" I shout. The girls told me to shut up.

"Ruby he sexually harassed you and me!" Weiss says, thinking she had enough reason to kill me right now. Yep, just pierce that shiny blade up my throat and kill me instantly. I look at Ruby and Weiss then Blake and the blonde.

"Maybe this was all a big misunderstanding we were just caught up in the moment you know. We don't really need to kill him."

"Please don't," I said, in the background, everyone ignored me.

"Little sis, you saw him, grabbing your bra."

"By accident," I said and I have been ignored again.

"I say... We kill him now!" Blake quickly says as she brings down her sword's fury on my face. You know they say that when you are about to die your life flashes before you. You know, when images of your life flood your head. That thing... Don't you know what I'm talking about? SHUT UP!

Blake's Gambol Shroud stops inches before my nose. Everyone got pushed away from me and I started to float up.

"Children please don't fight in the yard." I turned to the direction of the voice. Correcting my doubts it was the Grandma again. She stood tall and walks towards us her oval shape glasses reflecting the setting sun. Her cape flow's behind her as she walks towards us with the grouchy look.

"Soichi-" She says and I had to say something back.

"Grandma." She gave me the glare; you know the glare. The 'I'm not in the mood' glare, pssst she is never in the mood for frolicking around.

"I should have left you to die," Glynda tells me, I chuckle loudly once.

"That's funny."

"What happened here?" Ozpin says, walking up to us, with the magical cup of liquid in his hand that never seems to run out.

So Yang explained the situation first in the way they saw it making me look like a rapist, then I explain my story saying I was the innocent here. Ozpin listens to both sides of the story and can't seem to make a decision on who is telling the fact.

You know, let's take a moment to honor the people who read this far, good job on surviving this cringy story. (Please help me).

"Now Yang. I seem to have made a mistake. You see this young man is named Soichi."

"Hi, their murderers." I greeted, Blake, Weiss, and Yang glared at me with death looks. I glared at them back and our eyes sparked electricity.

"Mr. Soichi here arrived late to Beacon so I thought he could join your team," Ozpin says and team RWBY was surprised.

"Say what?!" Ruby says.

"Join our team?! He can't do that. Our teams full! Tell him to pack his bags!" Weiss says coldly. You know I'm like five feet away from you...

"I made a promise to this young man. I promise him a spot in Beacon and I intend to let him stay."

"What about the Vytal Festival. It's supposed to be a four on four battle not a five on four." Blake says making a good point.

"You worry about training for the Festival. I shall make arrangements so that Soichi can fight in the festival fairly."

"Can you really do that?" Yang asks, even Miss Goodwitch was doubting if Ozpin can do it. But since this year's festival is in Vale he might actually change some things around. Ozpin handed the spotlight to me, I explain how I got here and everything but leaving out the part about me being an assassin and all the other crazy stuff. Only focusing on what happened today. I said it slowly and friendly, so team RWBY wouldn't get into another fight.

"I'm so sorry," Ruby says after hearing my story again. "I didn't know anything and yet I still attacked you."

"It's ok. It was my fault, in the beginning, I said things that I shouldn't have." I apologize as well. Ruby quickly runs up to me and squeals.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that! No, more importantly, what about your weapon. I never saw it before!" With one swoop she grabs my katana and its sheath. She opens it and examines it. My katana glows light blue the same color as Neptune's hair. Ruby and my sword turned Chibi as she swings it and stabs. "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" She exclaims. "What material did you use? What was the process of forging it? Why is the sword buzzing? What enchantment did you make? What does this button do?" She asks barraging me with questions. I was about to reply to her saying that I don't know, but Yang grabs me giving me a headlock.

"Come here you! Why didn't you explain to us a bed fell on you?" Yang asks. I can't believe how strong this girl is, I was nearly choking, the only thing coming out of my mouth was noises of death. Yang lets go of me and I rub my neck, we were the same height when I stand tall.

"I did, but you just care about killing me."

Yang gave a huge grin, as her Ember Celica transforms into standby mode. I look over to Weiss and Blake, who didn't seem to accept me unlike the sisters here. Ruby was still playing with my sword and Yang was asking me all sorts of questions.

Weiss approaches me and points a finger at my chest. She lifts her head a little bit to meet my gaze on her.

"Listen... Boy. Just because you clear yourself up doesn't mean I trust you yet. You have done nothing to gain my trust or my acknowledgment. And you never will so don't even get within ten meters to me. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't breathe the same air I breathe, and don't you ever! Come into team RWBY's room." Weiss says her index finger poking my chest.

"Speaking of the room. Ozpin, where am I going to sleep tonight?" Ozpin drinks from his cups then answer my question.

"Since you came on such short notice I didn't have time to prepare a room for the five of you to live together."

"Five!?" Team RWBY asks Ozpin their voice in perfect harmony.

"Didn't I tell him to not get involved with me?" Weiss tells Ozpin with her stern face.

"Being a team means living together, eating together, sleeping, training, and studying. Which is why I put the boy's and girl's in one room." Ozpin says.

"I refuse to live under the same roof with this man," Blake says.

"What's the harm? We thought Ruby and Weiss couldn't live together. But look at them now they are inseparable."

"That's a lie!" Weiss comments on Yang's thoughts.

"Ruby and Weiss are different, we are talking about a young male here."

"I'm not bothered by it," Ruby tells Blake.

"Aren't you the leader, aren't you suppose to listen to what the teammates have to say?" Weiss asks Ruby getting sassy with her.

"But Soichi is part of our team now." Team RWBY continues to argue about letting me live with them. Look's like the sides are split. Ruby and Yang want me to stay while Blake and Weiss want me to leave. As of right now, I can't say anything, my voice has no power here.

"Ahem!" Ozpin interrupts team RWBY's conversation. "I believe we can settle this in a fair way."

"That's right. In a fight." Yang says, giving a mischievous grin, she slams her fist into her palm ready to fight Weiss and Blake. Hearing that team RWBY will fight each other, I couldn't just stand there and listen to them anymore.

"No!" I told Yang.

"What? Soi you want to give up now?" Yang asks me.

"You can't go down in a fight. We must fight on! We have to fight the power, right now-" I cut Ruby off as she was going through her weird speech time.

"I'm not giving up, and I am definitely not letting someone else fight my battles for me," I told them, grabbing my katana back from Ruby I spin it in my left hand and point it at Weiss and Blake. "This time I'm not holding back," I announce to Princess Black and White.

* * *

 **Kill me now. Please kill me now. Anyways hate if you cringe, please say I'm horrible at writing. I need this negativity to stop writing this shit of a story. So please please please don't taze me, bro. I'm fine with you telling me I'm shit and everything but just don't taze me, bro. Don't taze me.**


	2. The Calm before the Storm

**Wow thank you for your support, but please I still have cringing writing abilities. So thank you for just reviewing my works. It's fine if you read it and don't feel like giving it a follow. But if you do it helps me to work harder and get these out faster and much more readable. : ^)**

* * *

"I'm not giving up, and I am definitely not letting someone else fight my battles for me," I told them, taking my Katana back from Ruby, I spin it in my left hand and point it at Weiss and Blake. "This time I'm not holding back," I announce to Princess Black and White. Weiss crosses her arm and Blake turns her frown into a battle-ready face. This could have been an epic moment if my stomach did not grumble.

"Of course, after you eat." Yang giggles at me.

"Sorry. I didn't eat anything since last night." I said, rubbing the back of my head. I sheathed my Katana and strap it securely on the right side of my waist.

"We accept your challenge," Blake announces.

"Don't go crying to your mommy when you lose," Weiss says sticking a tongue out at me. The school bell rings signaling for dinner.

"Dinner time?" I ask with my eyes glimmering as I thought about what kind of delicious food is served here at Beacon, just by thinking about food my mouth starts to water.

"Yes, Soi. Let's go!" Yang says, grabbing me by the collar and runs towards the mess hall almost blinking towards it. I was dragged and flying through the air behind Yang as she drags me.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Ruby yells, running after Yang.

"And trouble has already begun." Glynda comments.

"Let it go, Glynda. They will learn to like each other." Ozpin says, walking towards the Beacon Tower.

After we arrive at the mess hall I waste no time getting food and eating it. I'm now on my fifth plate just over thirty minutes. Ruby and Yang sat beside me while Blake and Weiss sat across from me. All four of them barely touch their food because they were baffled by how much I could eat. Soon, team JNPR joins us at our table.

"Hey guys, Snow Angel." Jaune greets team RWBY. Weiss rolls her eyes and ignores Jaune's attempt at flirting with her.

"Who's the new fat person over there?" Nora asks.

"Nora, that's rude," Ren says, I was busy eating so I didn't know what was happening around me.

"I'm glad you ask! Today team RWBY has become more special! This guy over here is the newest model of human evolution. He is also the newest member of team RWBY!" Ruby says popping a party popper.

"Where did you get that?" I ask about the party popper, she shrugs it off.

"Hi, my name is Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha waves hello to me.

"Hello, my name is Soichi. Just Soichi no last name." I told her.

"Oh! My name is Jaune Arc."

"And I'm Lie Ren!" Nora says, waving hyperactively at me.

"No, her name is Nora Valkyrie. I'm Lie Ren." The black hair person informs me.

"And to reintroduce team RWBY. I'm Ruby Rose!"

"YANG! Yang Xiao Long!" The sisters introduce themselves, I look over at Weiss and Blake, who was still acting cold to me.

"Well, Princesses. My name is Soichi, whenever you feel like it, you can tell me your name." I reintroduce myself again, Blake gets up and leaves. No one chases after her, as we think she just needs some space.

"Hmph! I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss says very high and mighty. I didn't know what the Schnee company was, so I resume talking with team JNPR. "Hey, don't you ignore me! Aren't you suppose to drop on your knees and beg for forgiveness?"

"Now why should I do that Princess?" I ask Weiss.

"Hello!? Schnee?" Weiss says in a question form, I raise an eyebrow.

"Bless you?" I said.

"I DIDN'T SNEEZE! Do you even know me? Weiss Schnee? The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company!"

"No, are they some minor business company?" I ask, which offended Weiss more than the time Ruby met Weiss.

"Schnee Dust Company is the largest Dust producing and exporting Dust Company in Remnant?" Weiss tells me, and all she did was make my eyebrow go to the sky. "The company that controls more than ninety percent of trades that involves Dust!" Now she completely lost me. Then I remember about the Schnee Dust Company. Of course, I wasn't going to admit it so I thought I tease Weiss.

"AHHHH!" I shout making it look like I remember what the Schnee Dust Company is. "WEISS SCHNEE!" I said, pronouncing her first name wrong. I pronounce it as Wē-is Schnee! The brat of an Heiress to the questionable 'About to Bankrupt' Schnee Dust Company. The company that uses Faunus Labors and other bad stuff!?"

Weiss was now more than bitter, I insulted her and her company along with her honorable name. Ruby, Yang, and JNPR couldn't hold back a laugh when I mispronounce her name

Blake seems to overhear us. "You also believe the Schnee Dust Company uses Faunus?" She asks me.

"I mean, yeah. How else are they this rich? Forcing Faunus to work long hours and not giving them the right amount of payment. Like dude, why do you think Faunus' are targeting that company?" I ask Blake, that was a plus one on getting Blake to the Nep side. I saw that she had a book in her hand. "You like books?" I ask.

Blake realizes what position she is and scurries away like a cat. Weiss possibly hates me more than Ruby now. Yang gives me another headlock. "Hey, I like you! Look, I was invited to a party on the other side of Vale you want to come later?" Yang asks.

I manage to reply to her. "Ack! Sure. Ack!" I reply.

"Nice!" She says, letting go of my neck, for the next four years I will need to get used to this treatment from Yang. I have never been to a party before, this is going to be so fun. Meeting new people, drinking Kool-aid and talking with people my age and acting like a normal teenager.

I really need to thank Ozpin for this wonderful opportunity. We talk a lot more with team JNPR while Weiss was still giving us the silent treatment.

"Why aren't you finishing your food? You have one bite left." Pyrrha asks me, I look down at my spaghetti indeed I can finish this in one bite but I did not want to.

"Well, because I never finish eating food."

"That's a waste of food, Faunus can eat this!" Nora says.

"Nora..." Ren raises his voice slightly.

"I don't finish it because the last bite is always the worst."

"Isn't it the other way around? The last bite is the best and tastiest?" Yang asks me, I laugh.

"For me, if I eat the last bite it means that I in the future will want to eat this more, but to not finish it, I won't need to worry about wanting to eat it again in the future."

"Are you sure you didn't want to eat it because you have five other plates of foodstuff in your belly?" Ruby asks me as she pokes my stomach; when she pokes it my muscles weren't fully there, it was just fat and then the muscle.

"Well, I still am a growing boy," I said and we all laughed. Although I found that not funny at all.

"I wish Jaune can learn a thing or two from you," Pyrrha says looking at the underdog.

"Hey! I'm on a diet ok."

The bell rings again. "Can team RWBY along with Soichi come to the amphitheater." The announcer says through the P.A. And repeats it, and I guess it's time for the battle.

Before the fight started, I warm up, doing some pushups and other basic exercises and stretch my muscles out so I don't pull them. I check my scroll to see my Aura was back to one hundred percent. Blake and Weiss got up on the stage. Their high heels clap on the ground.

"I hope you packed your bags," Weiss says.

"Sucks for you cause I didn't bring one!" I told them, Blake and Weiss stare at me like I was stupid.

"Wait! So you prepared to spend the next four years of your life here. And you didn't pack anything?" Blake asks me.

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure if you are being feeble-minded on purpose or just outright stupid," Blake tells me.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Blake's eyes widen as she can not believe the level of my smartness.

"I take that back. You're one hundred percent moronic."

Ruby runs up to me from out of the seats. "Are you sure you want to fight Blake and Weiss on your own. They are tough." She says I pat Ruby on the head.

"It's fine, red riding hood. I don't want a girl to help me fight two other girls."

"Ummm. If you're sure." Ruby says with hesitation in her eyes. "Just ask if you need help."

"It's ok riding hood, I got this match in the bag," I said, Ruby, nods at me and runs back to the seats sitting next to Yang. Yang smiles at me and then at Blake and Weiss, whose side is she on?

"The first side to forfeit or faint is the loser. The time limit is thirty minute, whoever has the most Aura at the end wins." Glynda says with her hands behind her back. I look at Blake and Weiss across from me. They had used the time given to us to change their outfit.

Blake was wearing her normal combat outfit, and Weiss was wearing her skirt. Ahem, excuse me 'Combat Skirt'. "Are both sides ready?" Glynda asks and she looks at both sides. "Begin!" She says and steps out of the ring.

I got into the Quickdraw stance, the first person to make the move has a three percent increase in losing. It doesn't make sense, it makes more sense if you don't think about it. And apparently, Weiss and Blake didn't know about the fact I stated.

Blake charges at me and Weiss summons Glyphs under Blake, increasing her speed, Blake uses her Shadow to create clones of herself and the glyphs.

"GOT YOU!" I place my left hand on my Katana's handle and wait until the perfect moment to strike. I unsheathe my sword to do a horizontal slice, I bent forward to surprise the Faunus as she did not predict the extra reach.

The original Blake had to bring her sword back to parry my attack. My attack had cut the Dust clones in two. Blake was pushed back by my swing. I walk forward to bring down a slash at her. "Not falling for the same trick twice!" I said.

I slice downwards and Katana got trapped in ice again. "OH COME ON!" I shout, Blake appears from my right side and attacks me, she disappears and reappears every so often to slice me. Each attack reduces a minor portion of my Aura. So far my plan is not working, I need to stay as a pacifist.

One part of me doesn't want to hurt Weiss and Blake but drag the battle to the time limit. Another part was like 'If someone is shooting at you. YOU HAVE THE RIGHTS TO SHOOT BACK!' I want to listen to this side. This side is always the smartest.

I closed my eyes and block out my senses and tap into my Grimm power. "Level one." I open my eyes, they were replaced with vertical pupils like dragons. My canine tooth sharpens a tiny bit. I break free from the ice imprisoning my hand.

When Blake came to attack again, I kicked her away from me. Weiss' glyphs develop underneath me and it glows red. I quickly jump back as fire rises from the Glyph. Tapping into my Grimm power it increases my speed and strength; since it's only level one it increases by zero point five percent. Since reaction speed is the same as the speed I was able to dodge the attack from Weiss.

A trail of Glyphs appears underneath me and extends to Weiss, she slides forward to me with the Red Dust activated. I jump to the left and because I used to fight a lot of one on one battles, I forgot about Blake. She snuck up behind me and use both her blades to smash me onto the ground.

" _Ruby was right, these two are tough._ " I thought to myself, as I roll away to gather my thoughts. I wouldn't want to risk keeping 'Level One' on anymore, using this power has a nasty side effect. But I was just being a pussy, the amount of time I had it activated wasn't enough for the side effects to show up. But I still turned it off cause I was a pussy. I might be a pussy but you're still a virgin!(I'm in need of help)

"It's time for my special move, attack," I shout. Blake and Weiss stop what they are doing; since they didn't know anything about my special move, attack. Well, I took out a small cartridge and put it into the slot underneath my Katana's handle. Once it was locked in place I push it in holding it in place until it made a beep.

I smirked at Weiss and Blake, who was sweating. "Oh wait! This clip is empty." I told them as I press the trigger button on my Katana and pull the cartridge out.

I threw the cartridge behind me and pull out another cartridge, it glowed with a faint yellow. Putting it into the slot again, once it locks into place my blade opens up. It grew a tiny bit longer and you can see the Dust Frame inside it.

The Dust Frame glows yellow instead of the grayness with single cuts neatly spaced out; Weiss was shocked when she saw the inner frame of the Katana.

"That's the Schnee Dust Company's new Dust Frame!" She exclaims.

"OH! I saw that in a magazine once! It synchronizes the Dust with the weapon up to sixty-five percent. The highest ever yet." Ruby exclaims with sparkles in her eyes. She hugs her Crescent Rose as she shivers seeing my Katana. Yang just stares at her weapon crazy sister in disgust.

"So you know what my special attack is right?" I ask Weiss, she sweats and took a big gulp.

"I have a hunch," Weiss says taking on a more defensive stance. Blake follows her movements, she seems to not know my special move, attack.

"Well, since I can't hide it anymore. My special move, attack is..." I announce as I put my Katana down and push the cartridge in again. Weiss points her Myrtenaster at me. "RUN!" I shout and then I turn around and run as fast I could possibly can. Team RWBY was so confused about what I am doing. Weiss had enough of my foolishness actions.

"Stop messing around!" She shouts angrily forming glyphs underneath herself and all the way underneath me. She slides forward, trying to aim for my exposed back. I roll to the right still pushing the cartridge all the way in.

"Ragh!" Blake tries to slice my legs I jump up, a black glyph appears underneath the black hair girl, she jumps up and was right in front of my face. She elbows me across the face. I fell to the ground, sensing a murderous intent I roll away. Just in time before Weiss Myrtenaster would have stabbed my left eye out.

"Unnecessary backflip!" I shout as I did a few backflips and backhand flips and cartwheels. I don't even know if backhand flips is a thing. My Katana started to beep slowly.

The sound whispers in my ears and I smirk. Weiss and Blake both charge which is perfect. I look up at the big screen that measures our aura. I was in the yellow zone with half my aura gone. Weiss and Blake still in the green Weiss with minimum damage and Blake were almost in the yellow zone. I stop holding the cartridge down; doing so it springs back to its original position.

Breathing in, I focus hard to listen to the blood flow around the room. It was quite hard since my ears weren't as sensitive as seven months ago. Timing it perfectly and perfectly. I swung the sword horizontally, a wave of electrical energy came out of my sword and lash out at them.

The princesses didn't have time to dodge it so they decided to repel. The humongous wave of energy struggles between their blades. It soon went through the swords and their bodies, causing a ripple through the air. The girls flew backward, I watched the screen showing their aura going down a shit ton. Weiss was in the yellow and Blake was dangerously close to the red zone.

"Still wanna fight," I ask unlocking the empty cartridge and throwing it behind my back. The girls did not move at all. "Um. Guys. Hello?" I approach them and knelt down I try to put a hand on Weiss and Blake. They opened their eyes and hugged my arm. "Woah!" I blush as I saw Weiss and Blake sprang to life. They turned to ice trapping me again. This time, I couldn't move my legs since I was being held down.

"The question is reversed now," Blake says, holding her blade to my face.

"Truce?" I ask giggling nervously.

"It looks like this match is over, we clearly know who the winner is," Weiss says turning to meet Goodwitch's stare. While they weren't looking I move my Katana to the copy of Weiss. Good thing after the slash my sword heats up. It lands on Weiss' clone's arm and slowly the ice clone melted freeing my left arm.

I move to my right arm and just slam my Katana breaking the Blake Clone. The actual Faunus turns her head around to see me out of my ice trap. I grabbed her Gambol Shroud out of her hand and pointed it at her.

"That wasn't very ice of you to trap me in that prison."

"No stop... Just no, we already have Yang." Ruby shouts from the sidelines. Weiss facepalms, Blake starts inhaling some of the steam coming out from my Katana. She coughs and bends down before I realize what she was doing. She attacks my right hand and retrieves her Gambol Shroud when I dropped it. She points the tip at me.

"It's the tip of the iceberg for you Mr. Soichi." Blake made a joke.

"AH! That one was good!" Ruby shouts.

"NOT HELPING!" I shout back. Her blade was so close to my throat, I couldn't afford to be reckless or my Aura will be gone, then I remember that her words sound familiar.

"Isn't that from the book Two Nights and a Cat?" I ask her, Blake loosens up a bit, but her blade was still resting on my throat.

"You know that book?" She asks me astonishing.

"Yeah, before I got into manga and comic books. I read a lot of novels and fictions, they were one of the main reasons why I can act normal right now."

"What other books you read?" She asks me, I listed some that I remember at the top of my head.

"You read Alice of the White Cats and Black Dog Academy?" She asks me.

"Well of course! That's the best book I read so far."

"I thought I never find another person that read this underrated romance novel."

"It's not underrated it's just been hidden from society."

Weiss walks up to us stopping our pleasant conversation. "Blake! He's trying to get into your head! Don't fall for his mind tricks." When they weren't looking I jumped backward a fair distance. Weiss chases after me ready to stab me with her rapier. I grabbed the empty cartridge on the floor.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asks me.

"A lot of things!" I shouted back as I lock the cartridge into place. My sword opens up again and I parry Weiss stab, I move to the side tripping her and I press the trigger. Blake catches on very fast and runs towards me trying to stop my plan.

Fire envelops around my sword and I slice Weiss in the stomach dropping her aura down into the red zone. Now it was only Blake left, so Blake and I exchange slices. My sword gives one final blaze to hit her, but it didn't go well. When I sliced her she got me as well. I kneel down stabbing my Katana into the ground to support me.

Blake was on all fours breathing heavily. Weiss stands up and holds her left abdomen. Even though her aura protected her from the cut, it probably didn't block out all the heat. I look at the clock, one minute left, I was losing.

I need to knock one of them out in that one minute. With the rest of my willpower a.k.a. Stubbornness. I stand up and planned to knock Weiss out.

"How did you manage to get Dust into your sword?" Weiss asks me.

"It's like a gun, my Katana has a chamber to store extra Dust. Just like you can load one more bullet into the chamber of a gun." I explained. "That's why I threw the cartridges onto the floor. So I can surprise you guys." I told them about my plan. The Dust wouldn't work if the cartridge wasn't in the slot.

So if I pulled out a full cartridge it would alert the two. But if I purposely throw them on the ground, making them think the cartridge was no more of a threat it would guarantee my victory. Well, I lost, since Blake also cut me in the chest.

"I'll keep that in mind. Wait, I don't have to because you lost this fight!" Weiss says summoning her glyphs in a line. She slides over to me and I run to her. Ten more seconds on the clock, this will determine who will win.

We were about to exchange blows at the five-second mark and Weiss played smart. She jumps out from her glyphs making me miss her. I was stupid enough to try and jump to stab her, but I couldn't turn around in time. I fell down and the bell rings and the fight is over!

"The winner has been decided!" Glynda Goodwitch announces. If you combine Weiss and Blake's Aura they would have more than me. Blake carried them because she had a lot of Aura left; if it was only me and Weiss I could have won through that time out.

"NO! He lost." Ruby says, pulling on her hood.

"He still coming with me to that party right?" Yang asks and her younger sister elbows her in the stomach. "Ow!"

The screen changes to announce the winner. It wasn't much of a grand reveal because they all know I lost. The screen shows an anonymous male silhouette with my name on it. With the word Winner above it. Everyone but Glynda was confused.

"What how did he win!?" Weiss asks all surprise.

"Miss Schnee, have you paid attention to Miss Belladonna?" Ozpin asks who snuck into the room during our battle. Everyone looks at Blake on the ground collapse and tire. Weiss looks at her scroll to see Blake's aura was precisely at one percent.

"How? She was fine, just a moment ago!"

"Who was behind you when you dodged Soichi's attack?" Glynda asks, Weiss thought and remembers Blake was behind her. When Weiss dodged Soichi, he took the chance and slice Blake's back. There was a long slash mark on the back of her attire. The slash mark started from her left leg all the way up to her left shoulder.

"So you were telling me I lost either way. Even if I didn't charge at him?" Weiss asks.

"I wouldn't say you would have lost. Both Miss Belladonna and you fought aggressively. Soichi fought passively because he knew if he were to fight like you guys he would lose. But if he conserves his energy and plays keep away, he had a chance of winning." Ozpin explains my plan.

"Damn right!" I said, trying to get up, but my legs weren't listening to me. The knees just want to stay on the ground.

"But, that's not fair..." Weiss whines, she hates the feeling of losing to me. The feeling wasn't nice, all I felt was the joy of winning. The stoic Wee-is Schnee was breaking up. Ah, ma Gawd.

"I'm sorry Weiss. But nothing is fair in this world." Ozpin says putting a hand on her shoulder. I finally give up on trying to get up and I collapse on the floor. My body sprawl all over the ground as I breathe in triumphant.

"I did it!" I said with a huge grin on my face. Woohoo! I get to stay, I get to live a normal life. I get to be a teenager!

"Good job! You scared me for a second." Yang says, which was obviously a lie. She picks me up and gives me another headlock while scruffing my hair.

"Yang... Can't... Breath." I said in a high pitch voice. She either doesn't care about me or she didn't hear me. The headlock was all over when Ruby jumps on stage.

"That was so cool! I didn't even know you attacked Blake! OH! And is your sword alright!?" She asks. Ruby is that one friend who likes you because you have cool stuff. That's the feeling I get from her. Yang is the friend that loves to bully you in a gentle way, not a harsh way. Weiss and Blake... Data not found in friend file.

Ruby was trying to figure out how the cartridge thing works. She was trying everything to pull it out. What she didn't know is that you need to push it in and then press the trigger and then pull to release the lock.

That's the thing... You gotta remember to pull the trigger. If you don't, you might charge the weapon up and possible slice something with a wave of energy. Good thing I put out empty cartridges. I mean can you imagine the damage Ruby would have done if I gave her a live cartridge?

"Yeah. I mean it's not like I'm hurt or anything." I said sarcastically to Ruby.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a huge fan of weapons, especially of your sword. May I ask for its name?" Ruby asks me.

"Name? Why would it have a name?" I ask. Ruby gasps at me.

"What are you serious! You never gave your Katana a name?" Ruby asks me with a gentle but stern look.

"Why would I? It's just a tool." I said and now Yang was gasping at me as well.

"Your weapon isn't just a tool! It's an extension of your body." Ruby says with a sparkle in her eyes. "A weapon also has feelings and a beating heart. If you give it a name they grow stronger!"

"That's not a fact is it?" I asked, pushing myself away from Ruby, who was getting awfully close to me. She holds my Katana with both hands and presses it up close up her chest.

"It doesn't matter! So can I name it!? Please!? Please, please, please!?" Ruby asks very childishly. I mean, if you look at her adorable fourteen-year-old face I have to say no. No just kidding you guys would just kill me if I did say no to her.

"Fine..." I said, letting out a huge sigh that builds up inside of me.

"YAY! I have so many names for you. Susanoo? No! Izanagi? OHHHH! There're so many names to give to this Katana!" She yells as she jumps up and down thinking of a name.

"Hey, Weiss," I said without saying her name wrong this time.

"Don't talk to me." She says aggressively, she looks like she was about to cry this time. Her eyes really want to murder me, I don't know why she hates me so much. I hadn't done anything bad to her when we first met.

I mean, sure I did accidentally say out loud Ruby's cup size. But it was an accident, we clear that incident up, it's now in the past. Right, guys? RIGHT!?

I decided to back off giving an awkward grin. Yang had gone over to Blake to see how she was doing. The Faunus seems to be doing much better than me, she can sit up properly.

"Blake are you ok?" The blonde asks her. Blake nods as she grips her left shoulder.

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you this badly," I told Blake with my head facing the ground when I got up. Blake had one of those grumpy cats look on her face. Though it softens up into a halfhearted smile.

She got up and slowly walks over to me. She held out her hand, which made me raise my head. I look up into her amber eyes, and she stares into my golden eyes. I look at her hand and then back to her amber eyes.

"My name is Blake Belladonna." She says with her standard stoic face on. I grab her hand.

"Soichi. Just Soichi." I said and smiled at her. With these two hands meeting. It was a start of a disastrous friendship. AND YES! I FINALLY BROUGHT BLAKE TO THE NEP SIDE!

See, it's just like chess, but realistic chess. Like that episode of No Game No Life. Yeah, but instead of the black player vs the white player... Don't you fucking say I'm racist? So instead of the black and white player. It's either you're on the Nep Side. Or the Dark Side...

Blake pulls me up with her right hand. "So what was your favorite part in Alice of the White Cats and Black Dogs?" Blake asks me.

"Oh! The part when Romanus punches Juliette each time someone from the White Cats or Black Dogs find those two talking. So Romanus has to preserve their relationship he had to punch her."

"And each time he was like-" Blake starts and we both say in unison.

"IRON FISTO!" We both shout and then we laughed and talk about other parts of the book.

"Look at those two hitting it off," Yang says, giving a huge grin. She looks at Ruby, who was still trying to name my Katana. She was touching it at every angle possible. Even touching the rough Dust Frame.

"Mary, S.S. Voyager, Tommy, Bob, Syndicate, Bloodthirster, Second Legion Commodore of the Third Platoon Ballista Squadron Garrison Unit-" Ruby names a bunch of weird names and then stops and turns around and runs to me using her Semblance. She interrupts my talk with Blake and appears in between us. Her eyes dazzle and her mouth was open wide with a smile.

"Ruby I was talking to Soichi," Blake says, but Ruby didn't care at all.

"I found the perfect name!"

"Um, what is it little red riding hood?" I ask her.

"It's Rage Cutter!"

"I think... I'll just call it a tool." I said, which made Ruby point my own Katana at me. "Woah! That's dangerous." I said.

"It's either Rage Cutter or your blood will spill on the ground," Ruby says, she had a smile on but it was one of those _I will rip your spine out_ smile.

"Yeah! Rage Cutter! Sweet name." Ruby puts my sword down and runs around with my sword.

"Rage Cutter! Meet Crescent Rose, I hope you two will be best of friends." She says, taking out Crescent Rose in Scythe form. "Now let's go, Rage Cutter, we are going to have so much fun together."

"But it's my sword..." I said quietly pushing both my index finger to each other. Ruby walks out of the amphitheater with both Crescent Rose and the newly named Rage Cutter. Skipping down the hallways, and I could hear the countless screams of innocent students possibly accidentally being cut by Ruby.

"Don't worry. She was like this when I built my Ember Celica. She even brought it to school for show and tell."

"Was that safe?" I ask Yang.

"Nah. She nearly blew the whole school up when she demonstrated what it does."

I could imagine Ruby just putting the gloves on to show a bunch of kids her age; showing what the Ember Celica can do.

* * *

 **"Ok, so you put it on like this. You change it into combat mode and-" BOOM!**

* * *

I shake that image of Ruby shooting the Ember Celica in front of the entire class. "Was she always like this?"

"Ever since our uncle introduced her to the scythe," Yang says, running her hands through her hair. "Now come on we need to get ready for the PARTYYYYY!" She yells in excitement and then drags me off again. I was hovering in the air being pulled by Yang for the second time today.

"Weiss move!" Yang shouts at the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss was blocking the door to team RWBY's room.

"No! I won't let anybody in until that dunce leaves." Weiss says, giving me a stern look. She crosses her arms and plays Princess. Team JNPR opens their door slightly and through the crack they made they peeked at us.

"What's happening?" Jaune asks as he couldn't see what was happening.

"I think Weiss is going to break the new guy's legs," Nora says.

"No, she isn't Nora," Ren says back at her.

"Weiss seems pretty mad," Pyrrha comments which caught Jaune's attention quickly.

"WHAT!? Did he do anything to my Snow Angel!?" Jaune says, pushing everyone out of the way to peek.

"Ow! Jaune stop!" Pyrrha says along with groans and grunts from Nora and Ren.

"Move it! Or you will be moved!" Yang says she was so aggressive now. I don't understand why these two fight when they are teammates, they should be best of friends. Am I right?

"Ok Weiss, Yang. Let's not fight again." Ruby says getting in between the young females.

"Blake and I will not accept Soichi into this room," Weiss says, Blake rubs her arms awkwardly as she avoids eye contact with Weiss.

"Ummm." Blake starts catching everyone's attention with her soft voice. "I think it would be fine to have Soichi live with us," Blake says shocking Weiss.

"Why Blake?" Weiss asks, Blake didn't seem to answer at all. "You guys are being manipulated right? He paid you right, no he must have messed with your head. The guy is a rapist."

"Do I look like a rapist. I look like the guy who would get raped." I shout, everyone looks at me with an exasperated face so I decided to shut up.

"Weiss, our team has decided on letting Soichi stay. I hope you understand." Ruby says. Weiss looks at her best friend, her best friend's sister, and the Faunus.

She felt betrayed, in her eyes, she saw me as the asshole type character. Sure, I am an asshole at times, but I'm a good person at heart. That's if you stay on my good side. It's not like I'm doing this on purpose or anything, I just want attention.

"Fine. Do whatever you guys want." Weiss says moving out of the way and slams her body onto her bed. The room was still a mess and the window was still broken. We all went in and I felt bad for Weiss. I was being too much of an ass to her. I went over to her and sat next to her while her face is buried in her pillow.

"Hey, Weiss." I start.

"Get off my bed! I don't want your dirtiness on my bed when I sleep." Weiss says and I didn't get off until I said what I wanted to say.

"Yeah, so I'm just going to change outfits," Yang says, grabbing her clothes and running to the bathroom.

"Listen, Weiss, I know we got off on the wrong foot. But let's try everything over again. I want to know you better." I said and Weiss keeps saying 'Get off' after each of my sentences. "Since I'm going to be your teammate now. I will do everything to keep you safe. I swear it on my title if I do anything indecent, you have permission to strike me down and take my life." I said and quickly Weiss takes her head out of her pillow and yells at me.

"GET OFF!" When she shouts that with her overly aggressive face I immediately got up and far away from her bed. She puts her face back into her pillow and screams into it, not in stress but embarrassment.

Ruby and Blake were putting the room back together as best they can. "Hey, since we are moving to a bigger room wanna just leave the bed on the floors?" I ask them.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Ruby says. They picked up books as I move the bed around.

"I think I have an extra sleeping bag somewhere here!" Ruby says running into a box and throws articles of clothing out, she threw some clothing at me. She ran over to me using her semblance again.

"Whoops, sorry." She says, taking her clothes back. She moves to another box and found the sleeping bag. It was red and made out of wool, I felt like it was a little too short for me.

I took it and thanked her. I spread the sleeping bag on the ground in the middle of the room. Between Weiss' bed and Blake's bed; I look over at Weiss, who still had her head buried in her pillow.

"Now what do we do about the window?" Blake asks, putting a hand on her chin.

"I think, we should use your books to cover it up!" Ruby proposes.

"NO!" Blake shouts back at the young leader of team RWBY. Yang came back shortly, we look at her and saw her outfit. She had a black tank top underneath a yellow crop top, with skinny jeans accompanying it, she had high heels on and holds sneakers in her hand.

"Ok question. Bring normal sneakers, or party night high heels?" She asks us.

"Sneakers." Blake and Ruby say, Yang, nods and quickly changes her shoes. She tosses her uniform and high heels at Ruby.

"Take care of that for me little sis," Yang says making Ruby pouts cutely with her hair slowly swinging, the wind was heavy tonight in the room mainly because of the broken window.

"Come on Soichi! The party has started already!" Yang shouts at me.

"Me?" I ask her.

"Who else is named Soichi? Now come on!" Yang says, dragging me by the collar and out of the dorm room. I slide on the ground, letting Yang do whatever she pleases with me. We took a dropship down to Vale and we walk to get Yang's bike.

"Wow, sweet ride. What model?" I ask her.

"Thanks, her names Bumblebee. The Model is Sung-8770, the brand name is Red Rose." Yang says as she gets on her motorcycle and puts on her sunglasses and helmet. She hands me another yellow helmet.

"You have such a stylish bike, but not so much of a stylish helmet," I said as I put it on and got on the bike.

"My dad says I have to wear this helmet or he wouldn't buy this bike for me," Yang says as she starts the engine.

"Your dad bought you the most expensive motorcycle from the most famous and expensive motorcycle brand?" I ask in shock. Yang lets the back wheel grind on the ground before the motorcycle rides on the road.

"He has connections," Yang says, the motorcycle was traveling so fast as it zooms by other cars on the streets. Yang bobs and weaves with Bumblebee and past each car on the road. Once in awhile, a car would honk at her.

"How much horsepower is in this girl?"

"About three hundred and fifty," Yay replies, turning her head to smile.

* * *

"So do you like motorcycles?" Yang asks me as we stop at a red light.

"Kind of, I drove a few before. I find it better than a regular car." I said as I remember the times when my mission requires the use of a motorcycle. It was easy to maneuver, fast, and small.

"Nice. Nice. Wanna try driving Bumblebee when we finish the party?" Yang offers me the deal.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, as long as you don't scratch it."

"Sure I'll do it!" I exclaim and we start rolling again.

"So Soichi. Any parents, siblings? Aunts, uncles?" Yang asks me. I thought back to as far as I can remember. You know, usually, we don't have memories of ourselves when we were younger than four years old. For me, I have a special case; I don't remember what I was doing when I was six years old until the time I was born.

I woke up one day and was greeted by my boss. Well, he wasn't the boss at that time. He told me that my parents were dead I wasn't human and I was training to become the best assassin possible. He said I threw a rock at me or something, that's how I had amnesia. It was skeptical at the beginning, but I forgot all about it. I believed him when my body didn't forget all the training I received, but my mind sure did.

"No, I was told my parents died at a young age. No siblings or aunts or uncles, my guardian told me."

"Who's your guardian?" Yang asks, stopping at another red light.

"I never really caught his name." As I thought about my boss, he kind of acts like a guardian to me. Right?

"So where is he now?"

"Ummm, I got into a fight with him so I ran away," I said, I mean it wasn't the truth and it wasn't a lie as well.

"Oh, sad," Yang says without any sadness in her voice.

"Hey are you and Ruby actual sisters?" I ask Yang, she laughs and revs her motorcycle up.

"You are possibly the first person to ask us that," Yang says and starts driving again.

"Unfortunately, she's my half-sister. My mother was Raven Branwen, and my father was Taiyang Xiao Long. Before Ruby was born, my mother left the family when I was born. So my father married Ruby's mother. Summer Rose."

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"Nah, I'm not bothered by it."

"So where are your dad and Ruby's mom right now?" I ask her. Yang was silent for a bit.

"Ruby's mom died in an accident on her mission. And my dad is still active." She answers me.

"Oh..." I said and it was an awkward five minutes before I talked again.

"So where is this party?" I asked her since it was taking a long time for us to get there.

"Oh, it's Downtown," Yang says.

"DOWNTOWN!? The area with the most crime!?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Yang says enthusiastically. "Soichi do you like me?" Yang says breaking the silence.

"WHAT?" I shout at her blushing.

"I said do you think I'm a good person," Yang asks again, her hair whips my face as she speeds up. We were now in downtown Vale, no cars sighted on the streets and the lights of the buildings were off. We were going so fast that even apartments, two blocks away can hear the engine.

"I mean, who wouldn't think you're a good person? You place an A-minus in my book."

"Really!? What about Ruby." Yang asks me.

"She's... Unique," I said. "I give her a solid B-plus."

"Blake?"

"She's the anti-social type, right? I find it boring when she talks about books that I haven't read. But she does seem like a good person. So a B"

"Ohhh. What about Weiss." Yang asks me, I thought real hard on this one.

"A-plus," I said Yang turns around and looks at me in shock.

"She places higher than me!?"

"YANG ROAD!" I shout, Yang turns around and quickly turn Bumblebee back to the road so we weren't on a one way trip into hell.

"How did she score higher than me?" Yang asks me keeping her eyes on the road this time.

"I don't know. I just find her... Cute."

"You gotta be kidding me. Weiss cute?" Yang says in disbelief.

"Yeah, cute... Just like a Snowflake." Yang laughs at my comment. She wipes a tear from under her eyes beneath her glasses. She slows down and brakes all the way, turning her motorcycle and making a complete stop. My heart felt like it was jumping out of my body as this scared the shit out of me.

"We're here," Yang says. I look at the building with neon lights.

"This... Is a club..." I told Yang. There were Junior Xiong's men outside of the building. They pointed at Yang and ran inside the building.

"Yes, it is! That's where all the fun happens." I look at Yang when she says all of that. She took off her sunglasses and helmet. The door bursts open and Junior Xiong and his henchmen came out from the door. With a bazooka in his hands, that doubles as a club.

"Blondie gets out of here," Junior says aggressively.

"Did you forget to refer to me as... Sir." Yang says, her eyes turning red as she gives a playful smile. Junior was intimidated by her smile and lowers his bazooka.

"What do you want this time?" He asks.

"Nothing, I just heard this place was reopening tonight and I decided to drop by with my friend. Drinks are free right!?" Yang says, pointing her thumb at me. I waved hello at them, Junior thinks about either blowing us up or letting us in.

"Whatever." He says as he goes back inside the club along with his henchmen. Yang drags me by my collar again and we enter the club. (Insert your own club music. Then continue to read, it will make the story more enjoyable : ^) hate my life)

The doors slide open for us to enter. I saw the dance floor with a lot of people dancing. Lights were everywhere and it smells of sweat and cigarettes. Like a normal club should. I saw the DJ who was wearing a teddy bear head with a giant band-aid on the right side.

Yang waves at the DJ, the DJ flips the bird back at Yang. She just smiles at the man and continues to walk towards the dance floor. Yang struts all the way and I couldn't even help but look at her figure. The place was still under repair as I saw some tool on the ground and big plastic covers over the windows.

"Let's dance!" Yang shouts out as she grabs my hand and pulls me into the crowd of people dancing. She starts to dance and I just stood there trying to dance. I have never been to a club before.

When Yang said party, I thought she meant a normal high school party. This was beyond all realms of expectation, especially from Yang. At times Yang would push her bodies towards mine and even grind it against mine.

I started to get more comfortable and follow what everyone else was doing. Although Yang did laugh at me when I did a weird move. She seems like she goes to clubs every night for a sixteen-year-old girl. We are underage and we are still in a club.

What would her parents think about her if they found out Yang is with a _sexy_ young man like me. Partying like a girl who lost her virginity, something you guys will never experience. (KILL ME NOW!)

"Come on let's go take a drink. I'm thirsty." Yang says, pulling me out of the crowd of people dancing. She drags me all the way to the bar. We sit down next to each other and when we did, I see twins getting up and leaving. One had a red dress and the other had a white one. "Drinks are free, order anything!" Yang exclaims as she gives me another headlock.

"Ok... Ok." I cough out. She releases me and I proceed to rub my neck. "Aren't we a little too young to be drinking?" I ask her, being the goody two shoes here.

"It's ok as long as we drink a little," Yang says, and I decided to not fight it. The bartender comes over to us.

"I'll have the Strawberry Sunrise, no ice... And the little umbrella!" Yang says and the bartender walks off to make her drink. "Go ahead order a drink!" She tells me. I thought back when I was working at a bar before. When I was only eleven years old before my boss got announced as the new boss he was a bartender. I was his apprentice and he forced me to work behind the bar.

"Ummm. I know what to get!" I exclaim so when the bartender came again with Yang's drink, I ask him something not that different from the party girl's drink. "Can you make me a Strawberry Paloma clean with no lime?" I asked him, he nods at me and goes to make me the drink.

"Look at Mr. Cocktail Person here."

"My guardian worked at a bar before, so I know some terms," I told her rubbing my sweaty hands. This was possibly the first time I ever try the cocktail. I made it countless times before at the Diamond Dust bar with my boss.

"Wow, did he teach you," Yang asks me, taking a sip of her cocktail. I shrug at her.

"He kind of did," I reply. More like I didn't have a choice but to accept his teachings. The bartender came back with my drink, Yang and I clashed cups and drink from them.

"Want a taste?" Yang asks me, holding her Strawberry Sunrise out to me. I grabbed it and drink it, she grabs my Strawberry Paloma and tries it.

"This tastes good." She tells me wiping the liquid from her mouth with her arm.

"This Strawberry Sunrise isn't bad," I said back and we both laughed. We have talked for a while and then I decided to bring up something interesting.

* * *

"Hey Yang, want to know something only a girl can do correctly?" I ask her as I finish my Strawberry Paloma. She drinks the last of her Strawberry Sunrise and asks me.

"Ohhh! What is it?" Yang asks as she was intrigued by my comment.

"Bartender!" I called out, grabbing his attention. "Can you get me a bottle of Bailey's, Kahlúa, Amaretto, and whip cream?" The guy nods and returns with all the things I asked for. Yang slides closer to me, our shoulders almost touching. "Watch," I told her.

I grab the shot glass and pour half a fluid ounce into the glass or fifteenth ml of Bailey's Irish cream. Another half fluid ounce of Kahlúa a coffee liqueur; lastly I put a fourth of a fluid ounce or seven point four ml of Amaretto which is Italian liqueur. Finally, I grab the whip cream bottle, shake it and spray it on top of the liquid and slide it to Yang.

"So put your mouth on the edge of the shot glass and make sure you can lift it up with only your mouth," I told Yang, she does it and asks me what to do next.

"Mow What?"

"Without using your hand lift the glass all the way up and drink all of it," I told her, she puts her hands behind her back and drinks all of it. She bends down and put the glass down.

"How was that something a girl can do? You can surely do that." Yang tells me. I let out a huge laugh.

"I can't. Because that drink is called a Blowjob." I told Yang. It seems she cough and choke on her own tongue.

"What!?" She asks me.

"You just did your first blowjob." I laugh with her joining me after a few seconds, I made her another one and she does it again. "Good practice right?" I ask her. She punched me in the shoulder. Knocking me out of the chair. I quickly got back up and sat down again. Soon Yang and I went a little too out of control. We took more drinks and soon I got drunk.

Soon I was drinking something that made me snap out of my drunken state. I shook my head dropping the glass cup in my hand. I was back at Beacon, outside of team RWBY's room. Yang was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her with her head down on the ground. I look up to see an angry Weiss looking at me. Something bad must have happened.

* * *

 **Good news I'm almost finished with chapter three. It might be out in two days or three depending on how long the revisions take. It's currently sixty percent finish it might be already finished when you are reading this. So look forward to reading it. Actually don't look forward. Continue to hate me, continue to write bad stuff about me. And continue to not taze me, bro. Chill!**


	3. Silver and White wire

**I'm actually writing this when chapter two already finished. But I'm just at the revision stage. Note that even if I revise a chapter there will still be errors in my writing. Sometimes if things don't make sense to you it makes sense to me. If you don't understand something you can either Stop reading (Highly recommended) Kill me (Highly recommended) or P.M. me (Least Recommended) and if you hate this fan-fiction and want to see me die please write how bad this story is and give hate comments to me.**

The birds were chirping as the morning sun peeks through the broken window. It tickles my face as I turn around in my sleeping bag avoiding the bright light. A bird landed on the window sill pecking at some broken glass. It starts to chirp loudly annoying me. I grabbed my katana at the side of my sleeping bag and threw it at the bird missing it by a few centimeters. The bird flaps its wings trying to fly away. Feather's fell from its wings as the bird flies out into the world.

The feather slowly floats and landed on my nose. I sneezed making the feather fly into the air again. I poked my left hand out of the sleeping bag and scratch my nose. The calm morning was interrupted again when Ruby get's close to my ears with a whistle. She blows the whistle as loud as she can. That made me jump out of my sleeping bag with my eyes wide open.

"GOOD MORNING! TEAM RWBY! And Soichi!" She yells into my ears. I cover both of them but it didn't block out her voice. My ears were ringing and my head was pounding.

"Ruby it's only seven," Yang says sitting up on her bed and rubbing her eyes. The young leader of team Rwby stands on her bed with her cape flowing in the wind.

"Today is the first day we and Soichi start to be a real team! I had the honor of checking his schedule." Ruby says holding my scroll open and unlock.

"How did you?" I ask checking my pocket to see if that was actually my scroll.

"You didn't set a password," Ruby says and I lay back down seeing that I was stupid.

"Interesting! He and Weiss have Math, and Science together." Ruby says, I open my eyes and turn my head over to Weiss's bed. She wasn't there, I got up and inspects the room. It seems she wasn't in the flat at all.

"Does he have any class with me!?" Yang asks.

"Let's see. Yep! Physical Education!" Ruby exclaims showing my full schedule to Yang.

"Yes! Woohoo!"

"Blake you have Mr. Oobleck's, along with Literature together!" Ruby yells out. I look at Blake already dress in her uniform. She gave me a frown and I thought for a second her ribbon moved. Must be my imagination, I had a lot of drinks last night and I still might be woozy. Speaking of last night, what happen? I don't remember what happen at all. All I remember is making the blowjob for Yang and after that everything went down. Then I remember Weiss yelling at Yang and me, then after that, I went to sleep.

"Let's get breakfast!" Yang yells, jumping out of bed.

"Oh right!" Ruby runs to the clothes hanger behind the door and grabs the male Beacon Uniform and hands it to me. "Headmaster Ozpin came by yesterday and drop this off." I kindly accepted the outfit and at the same time, I grab my scroll out of Ruby's hand. She smiles at me and I gave her a stern stare.

I look at everyone who was staring at me, they were all dress and even Yang. She changed very quickly even her hair was fixed to look a little less messy now. They continue to stare at me as I stare back at them.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day." Blake says.

"Excuse me! Can I have some privacy?"

"Oh right sorry," Ruby says unapologetically and they still didn't move. I grab all three of them and push them out of the door. Ruby sulks, all the way out the door. I close the door on them and lock it. I waited a few seconds to hear the door unlock and a quiet squeaking noise. Ruby's eyes poke out, I open the door and stare down at her irritated.

"Heh, heh." She laughs nervously. "I just forgot my books." She says trying to come into the room. I didn't let her, I cross my arm and stare at her waiting for her to stop peeking. "I'll get it later." She says closing the door.

This time, I lock the door and change quickly before they decided to peek on me again. On normal circumstances, I would have been fine if they saw me changing as long as I have my pants on. I didn't want them to see the few scars on my body. The one on my chest, another on my right shoulder and a nasty one on the back. Those were the small scars and it was only visible if you shine a lot of light on it, with the exception of the scar on my chest which was visible anytime.

I open the door seeing the girls patiently waiting for me. I sigh and fix my tie and run my hand through my hair. "Did you guys have fun last night?" Blake asks me.

"Actually, I don't remember much," I told her, Yang gives me the daily headlock.

"I'll tell you what happen," Yang says. Cue the flashback!

* * *

Last night Yang was staring at Soichi as he drank his fifth glass of Cisco Summer. He was obviously drunk due to the slur in his speech.

"You know Yang. When we walk through here. I was staring at your figure as you strut in." Soichi says and burps, Yang was awkward about his statement. "Like I don't know how or why. But how? How? How? H-h-how? Just how?" Soichi stutters, he continues to stutter more than Morty from Rick and Morty. Soon he can speak properly again. "Why don't you have a boyfriend yet? You're hot. Like hot. More hot than, hot. If you were to be placed next to a fire, you burn fire more than the fire would burn you."

"Ummmm. Thank you?" Yang says awkwardly. She didn't understand a single word Soichi was saying now. He makes weird connections and says strange things. Well, it was technically her fault. She orders two Cisco Summer and made Soichi chug it all down, and then another one. Soon he was ordering it by himself and drinks it.

"Another one!" Soichi yells holding the cup up, the bartender refills his cup.

"No no! We got to go." Yang says but it was too late. Soichi already gulped the entire drink down. "Come on Soi. We need to get back to the dorm." Yang says. She was thinking this was a big mistake inviting Soichi to the club.

"Ah! Bah! Bah! Bah!" Soichi says gently pushing Yang's hand out of the way. He saw two of Junior's henchman having an arm wrestle. He walks over with his scroll in his hand and sat next to them.

"Get out kid." They told him stopping their arm wrestle. Soichi slams his scroll on the table.

"I bet all the money in my bank. And challenge you-" He burps and continues. "Arm wrestle." He says holding out his left arm.

"We don't need your lunch money. Use that to pay your tuition." One of them told Soichi and they got up to leave.

"What? Running to your mommy because you're afraid of losing to a high schooler?" Soichi says drunk. Yang tries to get in between Soichi and the henchmen, she was sensing a fight. Soichi puts his arm in front of her. The two henchmen sat down with the one who insulted Soichi wrestle Soichi first.

"You're on kid. Don't cry when you lose." He says holding my hand. We soon began it was a struggle for the first few second but soon Soichi won. He slams the henchman's hand down and shouts in victory. Soichi grabs a shot glass from a server carrying a tray with a bunch of shot glass.

"Let me try." The other henchmen say, he and Soichi arm wrestle. This time, it wasn't much of a struggle. Soichi didn't even need five seconds before he won again. The two henchmen grunt as they gave everything in their wallets to Soichi. Soichi grabs the lien and looks at it then he passes it to Yang.

"Don't need this." He says. Yang didn't argue she counted the Liens.

"There! This is enough to pay one month of the dorm." Yang exclaims, she stares at the money and kisses it. Soichi wasn't paying attention to how much that was. He only cares about drinking and he did only that. The two henchmen that wrestle with Soichi spread the news that they lost to a high schooler. Soon a group of them came to challenge Soichi.

"You think you're tough kid?" A giant henchman asks Soichi. He let out a hiccup and takes another shot of vodka. The big henchmen swipe all the glass on the table off and slam his arm down. "Wrestle me now."

"How much you bet?" Soichi asks. The henchmen took out a stack of Lien.

"My payroll for this month." He says. Soichi grabs another shot from a tray and drinks it. He put his arm out to wrestle with the big man. This one took a bit longer than Soichi expected, will he lost track of time. While wrestling he was grabbing more shots from passing by servers. He keeps drinking until there was at least ten shot glass on the table he was sitting at.

Soichi wasn't struggling at all, Yang stares at them nervously. She was afraid that Soichi was going to loose. Soichi had one final shot of liquor and then slam the man's hand down. He had won again, he takes one more shot of vodka and threw the glass on the ground.

"WOO!" He shouts as he takes the payroll and tosses it to Yang. Yang counts it and kisses the lien, she never had this much money in her life before, she probably won't take her allowance this month. Minute by minute Soichi defeated all the henchmen in the arm wrestle and claim their money. He still gave all of it to Yang who was jumping in glee. Soon outsider was placing bets on who will win. This was more like a bar now instead of a club. Yang continues to rake in money from bets and Soichi grabbing money from the henchmen.

"Who's next!?" Soichi yells as he defeated the last henchmen in the arm wrestle. People step aside for Junior to walk in.

"I'm next," Junior says sitting down on the opposite side of Soichi.

"Ohhh. The boss shows up. What are you going to give me? The club?" Soichi asks jokingly, as he drank the one hundredth shot glass of today.

"No, if I win, you give back half the money you won from my henchmen. If you win... These guys won't get pay for a month." Junior states. Soichi moves his shot glass out of the way and extends his hands out. Soichi felt woozy now, his left arm was sore and he couldn't think straight. When the match started, Soichi was half asleep. With a second Soichi saw that the back of his hand was touching the table.

Soichi had lost. Yang's mouth drops as she see's that Soichi was sleeping. The henchman surrounded her and grab half of the Liens. She tries to cling on the Liens but she couldn't. Everyone shouts in glee when Soichi lost. Junior got up from the table and walks away with everyone following him. Yang runs over to Soichi and slaps his face gently.

"Hey, man! You lost!" Yang shouts at him.

"Wah! Huh? Food?" Soichi wakes up and rubs his eyes. "I'll win again." He says getting up and yawn. Everyone was surrounding Junior as he had the glory of defeating Soichi. Soichi pushes everyone away and walks up to Junior, and steps on top of an innocent bystander.

"Ok man! Round eight!" Soichi says and Yang corrects him.

"Round two"

"Two" Soichi repeats looking at Yang and back at Junior. "If I win... You strip into your underwear and run around the club for the rest of the night." Soichi says and then doze off and starts to snore gently. Yang shakes him and he wakes up. "And if you win! I'll pay for all the damage and drinks from tonight. Out! O-o-out of Busty's wallet over there." Soichi says pointing at Yang.

"What! I don't have enough to pay for everything!" Yang says tugging on her hair gently.

"Deal," Junior says.

"NO! Don't accept the deal!" Yang shouts biting her bottom lip. Soichi and Junior walk over to a clean table and wrestle again.

Yang and Soichi leave the bar after the wrestle. Yang had a smile on her face as she posted videos of Junior running around the club with only his boxers on.

"Tonight was fun!" Yang shouts.

"Whatever you say Busty," Soichi says as he tries to walk straight. Yang helps him walk over to Bumblebee. "Alright give me the keys," Soichi says.

"But you're dru-" Yang starts to say but Soichi interrupts her.

"KEYS!" He shouts and extends his hands out. Yang thought it would be fine since there were no cars tonight on the street. It was three in the morning so it couldn't hurt. She hands him the keys and it was another mistake she made tonight.

After driving for thirty minutes there were three cop cars chasing after them. "SOICHI! Drive faster!" Yang shouts. The silver hair ex-assassin was only going seventy miles per hour. Listening to her command he cranks the engine to the maximum. Soichi drives onto the highway, he turns into an incomplete part of the bridge.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yang yells, Soichi knows exactly what he was doing. Luckily there was a ramp at the end. He pulls out his katana with his left hand and readies to strike. When he was close to the ramp he extends his katana out slicing the ropes holding barrels together. When he was near the edge of the ramp it goes down like a see-saw.

The barrels fell on the other side of the ramp and launches Bumblebee through the air. Soichi yells as Yang lets out a party yell. They lost the cops as they stop chasing after them. Soichi continues to drive and stops the motorcycle. He yawns and but his arms on the Accelerator, Rev Counter, and fuel gauge and went to sleep. Yang lets out a sigh and drives them back to Beacon. With Soichi's head on her shoulder, she parked bumblebee in the garage. She carries Soichi to the dropship and set him down on the ground.

"This person is crazy." She says staring at a sleeping Soichi. "But he's fun as well." Yang lets Soichi put his hand around his shoulder and carries him to the dorms. Weiss was in her bed with a flashlight going through some documents. She heard some noise outside the door. She heard Soichi grumbling and speaking some nonsensical things. Follow by Yang answering with a logical one.

Weiss opens the door when she saw the shadows under the door. Yang jumps a little when the door flies open. Weiss see's a half asleep Soichi with his arm over Yang's shoulder. Weiss cross her arms and stare at those two.

"Oh. You're awake." Yang says giving an awkward smile. "Awkwarddddd..." Weiss gave a sigh and walks out and closes the door. Yang sets Soichi down and he sat down with his legs cross.

"Explain..." Weiss says to Yang the one who obviously could talk much better than Soichi. But Soichi talked first anyway.

"I gave her a blowjob." He says Weiss looks shocked when Soichi announces that, she had the wrong idea.

"NO! NO NO! He meant the cocktail!"

"You guys went drinking?!" Weiss exclaims softly careful to not wake the whole floor up.

"Yeah, we decided to take a few drinks. But I forced Soichi a little too much to drink. He got drunk before I knew it and started drinking the night away."

"Fuck yeah, I did." He shouts. Yang and Weiss press their index finger to their mouths and shush Soichi.

"I can't believe you guys," Weiss says walking back into the room she closes the door and comes back after a minute. She takes Soichi's arm and puts a bottle into his hands.

"NAH! I had too much to drink." Soichi says tossing the bottle at Weiss. She catches it. Weiss puts the bottle into his hand and helps him drink it. Soichi gulps down the drink and soon returns to his senses. And you know the rest of the story.

* * *

"What did I do last night!?" I said blushing like crazy. Yang finishes the story as we got our breakfast.

"Thank you for giving me my rent money," Yang says again. I sigh and cover my face in shame.

"Sis can I come next time?!" Ruby asks, after hearing the story.

"Absolutely not," Yang says.

"Why not."

"Underage." Yang, Blake, and I told Ruby.

"But you guy's are underage as well."

"We look old enough to be considered eighteen," Blake says.

"So true," I commented and proceed to bite on my pancake.

"Hey, guys!" Jaune says waving over to us with his team behind him. "Where's Weiss?" Jaune asks sitting down next to Ruby.

"I didn't see her when I woke up," Ruby says raising an arm up into the air.

"Last night she yelled at us, so where could see been?" Yang says.

"So Soichi. How was your first night at Beacon? Did you break a leg?" Nora asks me with her hands under her chin. I look over at Yang who waves at me.

''It was... Crazy." I commented.

"Why? What happen." Pyrrha asks me, I sigh and cover my face as I remember what yang told me. I never knew I had the party spirit inside of me.

"I'll tell you," Yang says I claw on my face as she explains the story again. I couldn't even stop her she just keeps yapping and yapping.

"You guys. Went drinking?" Jaune shouts for the entire cafeteria to hear. I shut his mouth and shush him.

"You guy's are underage." Pyrrha states.

"We heard that the twelfth time today," I told her putting my left hand on my forehead.

"But it was so fun! I'm totally dragging this guy to the next party I'm attending." Yang says giving me another headlock.

"Please don't!" I gagged out. She smiles and releases me and then scuffles my hair. The bell rang for the first class of the day, I fixed my hair and grabbed my books. It was math first- when I walked into the room I expected to see Weiss there. But she wasn't, Ren was also in the same class but he didn't feel like the talking person. Everyone was black and it creeped me out, I sat down as the teacher instructed me to.

The class wasn't all that fun just stuff that I barely understand. I didn't have any class on the four basic subjects when I was an assassin. Although my boss did teach me a lot of math, but the concept for this class is different. Was it called Calcu-what? Calculus? The fuck is that shit?

Next class was with Mr. Oobleck. I felt like that guy was doing drugs, he probably had some in his coffee. The guy was moving like Ruby except ten times faster. I didn't understand a single thing about History. I don't even know why we learn about it anyways, we cling onto the past which makes us unable to move forward. Well at least half of Team JNPR, with Cardin, Velvet, and Blake. Blake actually motioned me to sit next to her surprisingly.

Next was Mr. Port's class, all he talks about was his life experience. I don't even know what this class is about. At least Ruby was also in the class so it wasn't completely boring. The class ends after forever. Now it was lunch time. There was still no sign of Weiss at all, I was getting worried if something happened to her. I grabbed my lunch and sat down with the team and JNPR. After a while into lunch block Weiss shows up, she puts a case file with my name on it in front of me. I stare at her, she crosses her arms and speaks.

"This is all the information I have about you. And you seem suspicious. No past medical record, no date of birth, no dental appointment. There isn't even a single student record from previous schools." Weiss says slamming her hand down on the table and bends down to meet my eye level. "Who are you?"

"Ummm. The innocent bystander getting stalked by a yandere Princess..." I said taking the file and flipping through the papers. I was scared if she did find out I was an assassin. I was a little off the cup a little mad a teenie tiny angry. She tries to dig out information about me. This is an invasion of personal and sensitive space.

"No, you're not! Tell me who you are?!" Weiss shouts at me with her hostile face on. Looking up from the document I gave the classic bloodlust stare. Weiss backs away when she sees the murderous intent in my eyes.

"Ahem! Miss Schnee, I think Mr. Soichi is feeling unpleasant that you dug up information about him." We heard Ozpin's voice. Weiss turns around to see Ozpin walking towards us.

"Headmaster Ozpin... Good afternoon." I greeted the Headmaster of Beacon.

"Mr. Soichi comes from a poor family. They couldn't afford proper Health Insurance so he never had a health check up or a dentist appointment." Ozpin states going what he remembers making up.

"Then what about school records?"

"Parents died. Never went to a private or public school." I answer her remembering from the top of my head what Ozpin wrote in my student report.

"Then how can you get into Beacon? Wait! You didn't even take a test! Did you bribe yourself in?" Weiss asks me, using every bit of knowledge she has to prove something.

"I found potential in Mr. Soichi. So I let him into the school. Is that a good enough answer from your Headmaster?" Ozpin asks giving a 'Stop talking' stare. Weiss didn't try to ask any more questions, she sighs and sat down. Ozpin turns around and strolls out of the mess hall.

The bell rings for the next class and I look at Weiss who dumps my case file away. Next was Science class... Oh boy. I walked in and sat next to Ruby.

"Get out of my seat," Weiss commands me, I decided to get up and sit in another seat across the room. Ruby looks at me with sad eyes and mouths 'Sorry'. I mouth back 'It's ok'. When class starts Ruby was passing me notes using her Semblance whenever the teacher wasn't looking at the class.

' _After school can I take your weapon apart and inspect it?_ ' She asks in one note. I wrote back to her.

' _Sure if you can put it back together after it._ ' We continue to pass notes and draw doodles and giggle at each comment we made. Each time when Ruby used her semblance a huge gust of wind flew by annoying the class. When we giggle it annoys Weiss even more, soon after the constant wind blowing and the constant giggling. Weiss had enough of it and stood up.

"I need some fresh air." She tells the teacher and walks out the room. I kind of wanted to chase after her, but it would only make our relationship worse.

* * *

Weiss walks out into the balcony of Beacon Academy, she sees Mr. Port looking at the view. She decides to join him.

"What is wrong Miss Schnee?" Port asks Weiss. Weiss gives a stressful sigh.

"It's the new kid. Soichi. I just can't seem to accept him as a teammate." Weiss says and Peter Port starts to laugh.

"I feel like this is Deja Vu. Didn't you come to me a month ago talking with me about your feelings about Ruby?" Port asks her.

"I did," Weiss answers him and sighs at the memory.

"Then what I am going to say next is almost the same as a month ago," Port says and clears his throat. "Mr. Soichi does seem like a student unenthusiastic about learning. But even so, it's not about the personality of the people or the actions they take. It's about the Heart."

"The Heart!?" Weiss asks in confusion.

"Yes, the Heart! Headmaster Ozpin talked with us in a meeting once saying that he highly recommends that Soichi would join the school. And just as much as I trust him, I believe in his actions. He told us that Soichi has a good Heart and is ready to tackle the impossible." Port tells Weiss who doesn't understand most of what he is saying.

"I don't understand where you are going at."

"Mmmm. To say it this way. I saw the fight between Soichi, Blake, and you. He never once fought to harm you did he? Even at the last second, he could have easily break Miss Belladonna's aura. But what did he do?!" Port asks Weiss.

"He only went above Blake and carefully manage to get her aura down to one percent," Weiss says as she saw a replay of the fight as well. Blake was completely expose to attack anywhere, he could have easily stabbed her or anything else. He even apologized at the end.

"That's correct! He is an excellent fighter and a truly great teammate. So believe in him... And believe in his Heart." Port says.

* * *

Weiss didn't return to science class so I decided to try and find her. But Yang stops me. She appears from nowhere and gives me a headlock, this time, lifting me into the air. I gasp and try to break free from her hold.

"Let's go to Phys. Ed.!" Yang shouts as she drags me all the way into the gym. I changed clothes along with other male students doing everything I can to hide the scar on my chest. I quickly changed into the gym uniform and run out the boy's locker room. In physical education, it seems that everyone but a few students including Yang and I were the most fit. I could run miles jump high and perform other exercises before I break down into sweats.

Yang was still going at it, most of the males were just watching her bust jiggle. She seems unaware of this, even Jaune was staring at her chest. Now it comes the awkward part, taking a shower. I went to the corner to take a shower. I overheard people talking and expressing their feelings for Yang. Mostly directed towards her breast, I shook my head when I heard them.

"Hey, Soichi!" Jaune greets me as I close my locker.

"Hey, Jaune!" I greeted back.

"So how's your first day at Beacon?" He asks me.

"A plateful..." I replied and walk out of the boy's locker room.

"The same happen to me when I first arrive at Beacon. I was bullied and I constantly threw up." He tells me. I giggle a little when he told me about his first-day experience.

"That must have been rough?" I asked him and he nods at me.

"It was painful. But I have everything under control now." Jaune tells me as we arrive at Grandma's class. "Well, I gotta go meet up with my team. Seeya!" Jaune waves me goodbye as he runs over to Nora and Ren.

I walked around trying to find someone I know. I couldn't see Yang, Ruby, or Blake. But a certain white hair princess caught my attention. I slowly walk over to Weiss and apologize.

"I'm sorry about what happen in Science Weiss... I want to talk to you." I told her. Weiss interrupts me.

"I want to talk to you as well," Weiss says with a blush on her face. This was the first time she never gave me an either aggressive or an unhappy look.

"Alright, kids! Listen up!" Goodwitch shouts at the front of the class. "Today we will be taking our test on 'Bomb Defusion'," Goodwitch says and everyone groans, I look around the amphitheater to see a lot of sour faces on students. "I hope you studied," Goodwitch says and she announced the first student.

"The rules are simple. Two random students get up to take the test. The first student will be the defuser, taking orders from the bomb expert. The bomb expert will need to know everything about the bomb I provided. The defuser gives the bomb expert information about the bomb, and the bomb expert needs to remember everything on how to defuse the bomb. You guys will have five minutes or the bomb detonates. After that, the roles will change but you will have a new partner." Glynda explains. I wasn't worried about getting picked because I wasn't here the past month.

But Ozpin planned a little surprise, I looked at the mistakes the students were making. I know how to defuse a bomb but not as good as everyone else at the 'Diamond Dust'. The bomb Glynda provided was fake, and it was a poorly made bomb. The next few students failed miserably, the only people who pass was Blake who was defusing the bomb partner up with Pyrrha being the bomb expert.

Soon Glynda announces the next two students. "Would Jaune Arc come up, you will be the defuser," Glynda shouts writing something on her clipboard. Jaune groans and slowly gets up on the amphitheater. "And Soichi you will be the bomb expert," Glynda says looking at me. I open my eyes as wide as it can and I look at Glynda as if she was crazy.

"That's got to be a mistake," I told Glynda she checks the clipboard and she shakes her head. Weiss tugs on my sleeve.

"Go on! You represent Team RWBY." She says, a piece of paper was thrown at me landing on the back of my head. I turned around to see Yang next to Ruby who urges me to get up. I took a deep breath and got up onto the stage.

"You wouldn't know anything about defusing a bomb would you?" Jaune asks me nervously.

"No." I lied to him. I sat at a table with a walkie-talkie, a highly advanced walkie-talkie. Jaune went into the room where the bomb is.

"Begin!" Glynda shouts and the clock starts. The screen shows Jaune in a room with a bomb. I look up at it but Jaune's body was in the way. If he moves to let the camera see the bomb the image changes.

"Alright let's do this!" Jaune say's through the walkie-talkie nervously.

"Ok Jaune. Do you see a cable connected to the bomb?" I asked him.

"What?" Jaune asks holding the walkie-talkie with his right hand. He looks behind the bomb and saw a cable connected to it. "Yeah! I found a black one."

"Follow it," I order Jaune. he gets out of the seat and follows it to an electrical outlet.

"I found it connected to an outlet."

"Ok unplug it," I told Jaune, he did and he went back to his seat to see the clock was still running.

"It' still ticking." He told me.

"Ok find the on and off switch," I told him. The entire class giggles at my comment. Until Jaune found it.

"Found it!" He said and turned it off. "I turned it off and it's still running," Jaune tells me, I could see from the monitor that he was sweating really hard.

"Ok keep trying to turn it on and off," I told Jaune. He follows my command his hands were shaking as he turns the switch on and off a few times.

"They're just fooling around." I heard Cardin say. I ignored him and focus on trying to not have Jaune blow up.

"It's not working," Jaune tells me.

"Ok turn it around. Do you see a slot that should have one screw on it, and it looks like it can fit batteries inside?" I ask Jaune. He nervously turned it around and then shakes the box due to his unsteady hands.

"Yeah!"

"Ok take the screwdriver and unscrew the screw," I told him he reaches out his hand to grab the screwdriver. Shaking his hand it took a while for him to unscrew it. "And take the batteries out." Jaune took the batteries out. The time was still counting down. We have two minutes left on the clock.

"It didn't work!" Jaune shouts as he saw how much time is left.

"Dammit! We don't have time for this." I said and the room darkens it feels like this was a real bomb defusion now.

"What should I do!?" Jaune shouts as he breaths faster and harder.

"Alright, you see wires right?"

"Yeah."

"Since wires are what makes a bomb work, you cut all of them," I said and the room brightens again as everyone was laughing at my comment. Even Ruby and Yang, although Weiss just stares at me with concern in her eyes.

"What! That's the dumbest idea I ever heard! You said a bunch of dumb things-" I blocked out what Jaune was going to say and took a deep breath. Jaune has a lot on his plates right now and I understand. So I said the only thing that could shut him up and obey me.

"Y.O.L.O," I told him which made him shut up, everyone else burst into more laughter. Jaune mans up and took the cutters and then cuts all the wires at once. The clock stops and nothing happens.

"Congratulations. They past." Glynda says.

"I passed?" Jaune asks.

"We passed."

"We passed?"

"Yes, we did."

"I PASSED!" Jaune screams running out the room and jumping off the stage. I got up and stare at him with a smirk forming on my mouth.

"That was a unique way you handle it Soichi. But since you defuse the bomb and only one minute and forty-two seconds left. You get full credit." Glynda says writing down the score on her clipboard. I grin at Glynda she stares at me coldly. "Stay on, you're now the bomb defuser." She commands me. "Would Miss Schnee get on?" She asks. I stare at Weiss. She gets up on the stage. I went into the bomb room. I look at the new and different bomb placed on the table.

Weiss starts to give me instructions. Although it seems she was having a hard time with the last part. I cut all the wires perfectly and listen to each direction.

"Alright, now there's the silver and the white one left," I told Weiss. I looked at the clock only a minute left.

"What? The yellow one should have been the last one." Weiss says.

"No there's the white and the silver one. The clock's even ticking."

"Crap! I forgot." Weiss tells me. I thought for a moment, I don't know which wire to cut. I can't cut all of them again because there are only two wires left. The bomb could explode if I cut both of them.

"Weiss. I'm going to need you to trust me." I told Weiss.

"What no!" Weiss starts to say, her grade depends on my decision and she won't trust me. Then she remember's Peter Port's words. "Sorry. Go ahead do what you want... I believe in you." Weiss says softly and kindly. I was shocked, with this I was motivated. Even though I was motivated I didn't know which one to cut. Weiss soon remembers which wire to cut, she wants to tell Soichi. But she stops, she will believe in Soichi. She closes her eyes and prays that Soichi cuts the right one.

I put the cutter near the wire and I quickly cut it, with only three seconds left. The clock stops and nothing happens. "You guys passed," Glynda says and I let out a sigh of relief. I walked out the door only to be greeted by a surprised Weiss.

"How did you know to cut the silver wire?" She says. I tilted my head down to speak to her.

"I thought of it this way. If the white wire represents you and the silver one represents me. Either end you or me. So I said, 'I don't want to hurt Weiss anymore.' So I cut myself." I explained to Weiss.

"You big dunce!" She says almost tearing up, she slaps me on the shoulder.

"I want to talk to you," I told her.

"Can I say what I have to first?" She asks me. I nodded. "Listen, I know I was a bit too harsh on you. I shouldn't have done that, I kept thinking in my mind that you are the worst person I have ever met." Weiss says she grabs my hands and continue. "I want you to know. I will become the best teammate and friend I possibly could." She says holding my hands tightly. I was surprised to hear those words coming out from her mouth.

I look into her light blue eye seeing my golden ones being reflected in her eyes. I bow down, she still held on to my hand tightly. "I'm so sorry that I said all those nasty things." I apologize to her.

"Look at you two," Ruby says blowing a wolf whistle with her mouth.

"Are you gonna make Weiss drink a blowjob?"

"Getting touchy are we?" Blake asks us. Weiss and I look at each other again, we blush and she lets go of my hand. I ran and jump down from the stage.

"Not a word," I told them blushing like crazy. Weiss took the stairs and meets up with the four of us again. We sat down and let the test fly by.

* * *

Yang was the last one to be the bomb defuser. Let's say she was the worst at defusing the bomb. Glynda took a huge sigh and marks a zero for Yang and her partner. "Miss Xiao Long... Punching the bomb does not defuse it..." Glynda says. Yang just smiles and gives out a peace sign with her right hand.

We walked out of class and back to our dorms. We had some homework to do but we decided to stop by the library first. Blake and I talked about books while Ruby was hugging my sword, she was the personal weapon holder. Weiss and Blake argue on who should talk to me. I smirked as I stared at Yang who stared back at me.

"Team RWBY." We stop when Ozpin called out to us. "Follow me please." He says we shrug and follow him. He walks over to the dorm and approaches a dorm room that was directly below team RWBY's room. Ozpin unlocks the door and opens it, the room had two actual bunk beds and one normal bed. A bigger window and it was a bigger room.

"From today, you guy's will be known as team RWBYS," Ozpin says, our scrolls buzz in our pockets. Taking it out at the same time our team roster and information was updated now. Personal information and other things about us were share through this magical device.

"HOORAY FOR TEAM RWBYS!" Ruby shouts, we all did a side group hug.

"Quick, let's move our stuff!" Yang shouts at us and in a single file line with me being last we ran to get our belongings.

"Actually Soichi can I talk to you?" Ozpin asks me, I stop right at the door.

* * *

Ozpin and I walked to Beacon Tower and into the Headmaster's room. "Why would you bring me all the way here?" I ask the Headmaster. He motions me to sit down in a chair. I did so and with his scroll he powers up a holographic screen. The screen shows my fight with Weiss and Blake, Ozpin stops at the part when I activated 'Level One'

"What is this?" He asks me putting his scroll down on the desk. For once he even put his cup down on the table. Looking at the man, I decided to tell him everything.

"Remember I said, my heart is a fusion between my own and a Grimm's? Well because of that, I can tap into the powers of a Grimm. Some have the power of a Beowolf, some in the 'Diamond Dust' have the power of Ursa. But mine... I have the power of the Dragon Grimm." I said frowning and nervously. Ozpin eyes widen for a second when he heard about me.

"How did they get a Dragon's heart?"

"In a cave in Vacuo, inside there was a lot of Grimm and when I said a lot. I mean a fuck ton of Grimm's. But they are encased in a stone imprisonment. Though they can't move, they are still alive. Inside the caves were Grimm's we thought to have been gone, wiped out of Remnant. But they are still alive, just couldn't move. Yes, I'm talking about more Dragons in there, Krakens, Warwolf, Colossals. The strongest Grimm's that man has ever encountered all gathered up in one huge mountain."

"How did they fused two hearts together? It should be impossible, a Grimm doesn't have a soul."

"That I do not know. I only know so little about the Diamond Dust, yet I know so much." I told him.

"Well is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"So many things. But I won't be able to tell you in a day." I told Ozpin. I got up and turned around. "Thank you Ozpin," I said to him and I walk back to my dorm.

"No problem Soichi."

* * *

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS!" I shout crumbling up my scrap paper and throwing it into the trash. Weiss came out of the built-in bathroom dress in her pajamas.

"Let me see." She says and stands beside my left shoulder. Her shoulder collided with my as she took the pen out of my left hand and did the math problem out. I stared at her pearl-like face. Her hair wasn't tied in the off-center ponytail, it drops down still wet from her shower. "Here."

I look over at the problem to see a bunch of random numbers thrown everywhere on the paper. "It seems like you have the concept right, but you need help in the process," Weiss tells me as I stare at the paper trying to figure out what the fuck is going on.

"I don't understand any of this."

Weiss clears her throat. "If you don't mind. Maybe after school you and I can study together. I can help you with the problems you don't understand... But don't get it wrong, I'm only doing it because you're my teammate!"

Smiling at Weiss, I look at her small figure. "I love to," I told her giving a huge smile. Weiss turns around and lets me continue to do my work. Which I still did not understand at all. So I decided to give up and take a shower.

* * *

After a couple more weeks, I have settled in at Beacon. Weiss 'Study' time with me was nothing more than four hours long class in the library. Blake constantly asks me if I read any romance novels. Once in a while when I did read some books in the library she would spoil what happen to me. Yang tries to get me to another party but I did the best to not go to her 'friend's party'. Ruby was possibly the only person I liked to hang out with. Both of us acted like a kid, we exploded stuff in Science class and doodle in Mr. Port's class.

We walked down the streets of Vale, just like Episode 15 of Volume one "The Stray". Holding a bag of chips in my hand I listen to Weiss talk about the Vytal Festival. We ran to the docks and Weiss comments about Vacuo, students, Beacon. Blah blah blah- I wasn't paying attention at all.

"What happen here?" Weiss asks the detectives in front of a vandalized Dust store.

"Second incident this week took all the dust but left the lien."

"Possibly the White Fang." The second detective says. I decided to stop listening and focus on the sound of chips being crunch in my mouth. Then I realize I was running with Weiss and the rest chasing a Monkey Faunus.

"What happened!?" I shout.

"Pay attention next time!" Ruby yells at me, I don't understand why she wasn't using her Semblance to catch the Faunus. Weiss accidently bumps into this ginger hair girl. I help pick her up, after a weird introduction. She stops us.

"What did you call me?" Penny asks, Yang jumps.

"Sorry! I thought you couldn't hear us."

"I wasn't talking to you," Penny says and walks in front of Ruby. "What did you call me?"

"Um. I called you friend?"

"I'm your friend!?" Penny exclaims, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and I shook our heads and waves our hand signaling no. But knowing Ruby she did the opposite, so I ran away with the others following me.

* * *

"Why did she have to say we are friends?" I ask crumbling my empty bag of chips.

"Don't ask. My sister is way to soft." Yang says she walks beside me behind Weiss and Blake. It seems like they were having a heated argument.

"What are they arguing about?"

"Discrimination. Separate but equal, all those laws about Faunus's." Yang answers me. We went to stores and they still were arguing. We were kicked out one time because we were too loud. It was hard trying to shop for clothing and supplies when we are constantly getting kicked out. So I called it a day and we went back to Beacon. Dropping my jacket on my bed I sat down on my table and try to finish some homework...

...

Which was hard when Weiss and Blake were still arguing.

"You want to know why I despite the Faunus?" Weiss asks as she looks out the window and tightly clench her hand. "When I was a child, my father would come back angry and furious. In a single day, dust would be stolen from the company. An entire freight load. People working for the company would be attacked, my family would be threatened. My aunt almost died when she went to the city..." Weiss says. "And it's because of those Faunus's!"

"Well maybe because we are tired of being pushed around!" Blake yells out at us, her ribbon, this time, was actually moving. We all stared at her, it looks like her world fell apart. Blake runs out the door and down the hall. The sun set and I look at Weiss who looks just as broken as Blake was.

"Weiss maybe you should apologize," Ruby tells her.

"You did go a little too far." I chime in with Ruby. Weiss just went into the bathroom, after a long time in the bathroom we heard water pumping and sprinkle. I sigh, this team really has a lot of problems.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I don't think you know this is a gang warehouse." Roman Torchwick says as his White Fang bodyguards drop to the floor, he points the barrel of his Melodic Cudgel at the man that took out his guards. He fires at him, the flare stops in front of the man and was soon devour by nothingness. Two other person jumps at Roman pushing him down onto a crate. One of them points a knife at his throat.

The guy who stopped Roman's flare gun walks out of the shadow. Revealing the boss of 'Diamond Dust'. "Relax. I just want to do business with you."

"By killing my men?"

"Part of the business as well." The Boss of 'Diamond Dust' tells Roman.

"So what do you want."

"A certain person important to me has escaped to this city. I want you to find him, and bring him back to me... _Alive_." The Boss says as he shows a picture of Soichi before he turned to the Nep side. Black hair, and a face of a true assassin.

"Why don't you do it? Since you have time to make a deal with me." Roman says, the person holding the knife to his throat digs it deeper.

"I'm not the one to get my own people to retrieve one of our own." The Boss says putting a cigarette in his mouth, it automatically ignites. Cinder Fall comes out of the shadows.

"We love to do business with you." She says walking up to The Boss. He snaps his finger, one of the assassin's holding Roman down takes out a briefcase and opens it up to see one stack of Lien.

"Your payment in advance. I'm leaving one of my men here to help in your little charade..." The Boss says walking away from Cinder. He was fully aware of Cinder's plan.

"Don't you want to stay and have a little fun?" Cinder asks running her finger across The Boss's face.

"MTY-0793." The Boss calls the assassin while slapping Cinder's hand off of his face. The assassin that was pointing a knife at Roman ran over to his Boss.

"YES! Boss."

"Stay... Make sure you retrieve ATX-0048. And when you do, stay and help these fools."

"Yes!"

"Don't fail me." The Boss of 'Diamond Dust' says as he walks out of the warehouse with the other assassin. A White Wolf member was murder in the process while trying to attack them. Roman Torchwick counts the Lien and exclaims.

"With this much, we can afford another Atlesian Airship!" Roman exclaims.

"That's great Roman. But right now let's keep him on our good side. Hurry and find this boy." Cinder tells Roman and pass him the picture of Soichi. She walks off into the shadows again.

"So... You have a name?"

"MTY-0793." The assassin replies. He was the same age as Soichi possible older. The guy was wearing the attire of the 'Diamond Dust' with a gigantic Diamond on the back of his shirt. The guy had two tonfas as a weapon. He threw his knife at the picture of Soichi hitting it directly on the forehead and staple it onto a crate box. Roman was impressed by this assassin's skill.

* * *

The next morning we woke up to see Blake who wasn't in her bed. We all got dress and went to Vale trying to find Blake.

"Blake!" Ruby, Yang, and I shout in turn.

"Weiss, why are you not helping?"

"Why would I want to find a criminal? Let the cops handle it..." Weiss comments.

"Weiss..." I grunted. Blake might be annoying when she talks or spoils books, but to me, she is a valuable teammate. Penny appears before us, she compliments Weiss' hair. When she appears I already scram with Yang. Weiss shortly joins us as we leave Ruby to converse with Penny. Ruby might have been angry as we ditched her the second time.

* * *

Blake and Wukong were at a stakeout at the docks waiting for Roman Torchwick. Sun had just come back after stealing some food. She offers some to Blake but she denies his offer. MTY-0793 snuck up behind them. He crouched down in between the two who was frozen in shock.

"What are you guy's doing here?" MTY asks them. Blake and Sun try to attack him but the assassin was too skill for them. A huge explosion occurs knocking them off from the building they lay down at. A mushroom cloud rose through the air alerting the rest of Team RWBYS.

"How did he sneak up behind us?" Sun asks as he takes out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in staff form. MTY walks out slowly with his tonfa in his hand.

"He must be one of Roman's goons! Catch him alive!" Blake yells rushing to MTY. She dual wields the Gambol Shroud, she fights the assassin who was doing well at defense. Sun see's that Blake was not landing a direct attack on the assassin.

Sun had a reputation for being the person with the most randomly placed attack. But this assassin parries all the attack with his tonfa, what was more surprising is that the assassin even nullifies the attack so he felt no impact when their weapons collided.

"I can't land an attack on him," Sun states as he was breathing heavily. A dropship flies over the docks and Roman Torchwick jumps out of the ship with some White Fang goons.

"Oh, it looks like you chase out some rats..." Roman says and looks at Sun-Wukong. "And the monkey. Animal equality."

"Shut it!" Sun shouts. Blake releases her ribbon and held it in her hand.

"Brother's of the proud White Fang! Why are you siding with this goon!?" Blake asks, they didn't listen to her.

"Get the dust," Roman commands the White Fang people. Blake runs towards the White Fang members, but MTY stops her. Blake was furious by Roman controlling the White Fang, the White Fang not listening or answering her, and with MTY blocking all her attack. Sun runs at MTY and tries to strike him. MTY pushes Blake away when she collided blades with him then crosses his Tonfa to block Sun's strike.

Using all his power into the strike he manages to stagger MTY. "I got him!" Sun exclaims helping Blake up. Roman aims his flare gun at the hanging shipping container on top of Blake and Sun. They roll out of the way, MTY points his tonfa in rifle mode at Sun's head. Roman also points his flare gun at Blake.

"End of the line... Kitty." Before Roman can shoot Ruby intervenes.

"HEY!" She shouts.

"Oh hello, Red!" Roman shouts at Ruby, she instantly got distracted by Penny. When Ruby wasn't looking Roman changed his target to Ruby and fire his gun at her knocking her down and disarming her.

"Don't let your guard down!" I shout kicking MTY with my left leg. I knock him away from Sun. "Don't bully kids." I said and I saw the 'Diamond Dust' insignia behind his back.

"Who are you?" Sun asks me.

"Go to Blake..." I told him, he didn't seem to argue as he runs over to help Blake up. Penny was also fighting with White Fang henchmen.

"ATX-0048."

"Oh and here I thought changing my hairstyle would not make me noticeable." I joke around, I know the assassins from 'Diamond Dust' can tell who I am by my face, but I can't just change it.

"Why did you betray the 'Diamond Dust'?" MTY asks me as he points his tonfa in rifle mode at me.

"Betray!? I just left."

"Then why did you leave!?" He shouts at me. I pulled out a necklace in my pocket. It was the 'Diamond Dust' insignia, but different. This insignia had a fine craft yellow crystal to represent the diamond. It also had a dragon's head biting the top of the diamond and its wings covering the side.

I don't need to say anymore as he get's the message. This was the original 'Diamond Dust' insignia, the first one created by the first boss. MTY turns his rifle back into tonfas and prepares to fight me. ' _Sorry Ozpin. But I can not let this guy live._ ' I thought. Grabbing my katana I put on my cold face. Even the dark circles underneath my eyes return. My hair as if it had a mind of its own. Moved up and backward out of my line of sight, the way I wore it seven months ago.

"Welcome back ATX-0048," I told myself.

 **Well, that's the end of Chapter three. I still can't believe people read this cringy ass shit. There still isn't anyone who tries to P.M. saying I'm shit and stuff. Please do... In fact, I got Soichi to be in another story by TheRedHood1999, check out his story it's cool and funny. Better than my cringy ass shit. I mean you don't have a choice, it's either, be a piece of shit like me. Or be a piece of shit like me. See you don't have a choice go read his stuff and stop reading my stuff. Don't taze me bro! Chill!**


	4. Shanking is NOT Cool

**You know revisions take a long time. I take breaks to write the next chapter. No idea why I said that... I know a lot of you might be questioning my writing ability. Which is all of you? And it should be all of you. I want Soichi to be strongest of the team and at the same time the weakest. He is all brute strength, but due to that, he lacks the brain. He is really bad at studying and grades blah blah blah school related stuff. I don't want him to come as an asshole type to you guys or the overpower type person. So I made it so that the only time he would have 100% Plot Armor(Kirito mode) is when he fights a member of the 'Diamond Dust'. That's when he fights to kill, if he doesn't he will be kill. Which is what is going to happen today in chapter four. Although Soichi won't be as strong as he was seven months ago as I keep emphasizing that.**

The scene opens with me and MTY trading blows and attack. I was mostly on the defensive side, only going for openings in the assassin's attack. He and I were in the same group once when we were still trainees. Slowly I remember him, he was taught on the basic close range and long range combat. Back then even when he had the range advantage he couldn't beat me. I hope this was the same, I wouldn't like to be brought back into the 'Diamond Dust' and be curb stomp ten times have my hands cut off and finally be put out of my misery. That's how they treat traitors...

"Too slow!" I shout as I punch him in the face. I remember the last time we fought was like this as well. He fell to the ground rolling on it. He does one of those ninja get up in the movies. I stare at him like he was crazy. Why can't you just get up normally? You don't need to look so cool in a fight... If I had a gun I would have shot him while he was trying to get up, but I'm stuck with my katana.

Changing his tonfa into rifle he fires at me. I widen my eyes, I forgot this wasn't a fair fight. We both want to kill each other. I move my sword to a defensive position, but it would not block all the bullet fired at me. He pulls the trigger and a volley of bullets launchings at me. Time slowed down again, I didn't waste this chance and roll to the side. Zero point five seconds, I kept in my mind. MTY changes his weapon back into tonfa, I put the red dust cartridge into my sword. Rage Cutter opens up and I crash my blades with his tonfa.

"There!" He shouts as his tonfa flips around to reveal a hidden blade. He stabs me with it, I use my aura to block the attack. He wasn't letting me fall back as his other tonfa was pushing hard against Rage Cutter. My aura was draining fast and I need to get out of this situation before he stabs me. I slam the cartridge into my sword three times and press the trigger.

Flames shot out of the Dust Frame. The fire jumps at his face, he barely dodges in time. And just by doing that I manage to get myself out of his hold. I sheathed my katana and got into a quickdraw position like the one in my fight against Blake and Weiss. He held his right cheek the part where the fire got him. When he turns his face around I saw that the cheek was burned and red.

"I'm going to kill you! I don't care what The Boss says. I will kill you!" He shouts then he flips his tonfa to reveal the blades again. Since he takes me seriously now, guess I have to take him ten times more seriously. Unsheathing my sword I held it above my head, running my index finger through the side of it I ran at him. He parries my first attack and aims for my neck. I dodged the attack to return a headbutt. He swipes his other tonfa at my stomach, I jump back with him slicing at me again, then again, and again.

I continue to jump back as he didn't leave me a chance to retaliate. "Shit!" I shout as I messed up my steps. Time slows down again I quickly corrected it so I can requite against MTY. Zero point five seconds, I kept that number in my head again. Twirling behind him I stabbed his back, he was forced into using his Grimm powers.

"Level Two!" He shouts, I quicken my stab but it shows no promise. He quickly evades my attack and kicks me down. While sliding on the ground I use some of the force to help me get back up.

"Beowolf..." I said, not Beowulf, but Beowolf, the O, and the U is different... You gotta remember the O and the U. His hands and feet were replaced with the Beowolf Grimm's.

"Look's like you can't control your powers as good as I can. Maybe that's why you will never get promoted to tier two." I taunted him as I swipe my katana through the air.

"You were never one as well!" He runs towards me making giant wolf tracks on the ground. Level two was dangerous for me to fight alone. His speed and strength are doubled... I keep up my defense but it was chipping. With each of his swings, my hand grew weaker. Soon I could barely block his attacks or dodge it. He cuts parts of my clothing but I kept the defense up as best as I could. With the power of a Grimm and the mind of a human, that's what made the 'Diamond Dust' special.

I was forced into a corner, maybe I needed to activate my own Grimm power as well. But in front of Ruby who was fighting some White Fang goons if I let her see my Grimm powers it was dangerous. If word got out I might need to go into hiding. But it seems I don't need to. His body got sluggish and his breathing was abnormal, I can now hit him without worrying about him killing me in one hit.

"Shit!" He shouts as he coughs up blood, looks like the side effects of Level Two is showing up. I elbow him in the face when he closed his eyes. I continue to slice and dice at MTY. He had no choice but to take all my attacks. His stupid pride made him unable to disconnect the Beowolf's powers from his body. After one final slice, he topples over and slams onto the rough ground. I point my katana at him.

"You're stubbornness got you kill..." I said, I wanted to end this quickly before Ruby shows up and make some excuse saying he committed suicide but it was too late.

"SOI!" Yang yells. I got cold feet and I turn my head towards Yang's voice. My hair flows down again into its messy way, I lost my face as I saw Yang running towards my direction. I then felt a solid sharp object run through my stomach. I open my mouth in shock, I slowly lean my head down to see a knife in my belly, the assassin MTY was gone running off in the distance. I fell on my knees my katana felt so heavy in my hands. My eyelids felt heavier, though, I reached out an arm towards the assassin that jumps into the ocean.

"Oh, my god! Soichi! Soi! Are you ok?" Yang asks me as she got on her knees meeting my eyes. My eyes were full of pain and they were watering trying to stay away. I clutch the knife's handle tightly and in an instant pulled it out. I scream loudly as the knife leaves my belly leaving a sharp pain. My aura went to work and start to drain the blood away and repair the broken tissues.

"Bestie number five are you ok?" Ruby asks me stumbling over my katana, I was surprised that she ignores my katana and care for my good-being.

"That's a nasty cut," Weiss says as she reaches into her small bag behind her back pulling out some dust. "Lay him down," Weiss instructs Yang, I try to resist but Yang holds me down tightly. I barely have the energy to mutter out a word or a single noise of pain.

"I'm so sorry Soichi. If it weren't for me this wouldn't happen-" Blake starts talking with her voice cracking. She was almost on the verge of tears, I poked her leg and gave a soft and bloody smile at her. Weiss takes the bloody knife that I pulled out of my stomach and uses it to cut my shirt. Starting from the bottom she made it all the way to the collar without slicing my skin.

My surgical scar near my chest caught her attention. It was straight and colored white the same color as her hair. Weiss tries to touch the scar but I grabbed her hand gently for a few second. I reminded her the task at hand, she uses her sleeves to wipe up the remaining blood off the stab mark. My aura was doing it's best to stop the blood flowing out. Weiss helps it by putting some green dust over the wound.

Feeling the dust seeping into my wound I scream. The dust was burning my insides, I want to hug myself but Weiss quickly orders Yang and Ruby to hold my arms. "It's alright Soichi! Listen to my voice!" Blake says as she slaps my cheek. I felt my strength returning to my arms, but not enough to break free from the sisters' hold on my arm.

The green dust increases my aura's healing ability swiftly like the wind. The pain subsided and I felt the sweat all over my body. I look at my wound which disappeared without a trace, the only sign that showed it was once there was the green dust around the perimeter of my abdomen. Weiss found herself staring at my scar instead of my other areas, like what about my nipples... Or my abs!? The abs I work so hard to bring back.

Weiss was an example on why I hide this scar, everywhere I go people seems to always stare at my scar. It's really annoying, Weiss unconsciously went to try and touch it. I playfully slap her hands.

"Hey, Princess. Looking at this body is ten bucks. Touching it is forbidden unless you want to become my girl." I said jokingly as I got up using my elbows as support.

"Oh shut it!" Weiss says coldly as she pushes my forehead down onto the floor. I landed back onto the ground. The police sirens shortly follow when Weiss stood up and gave one last look at my scar. RBY was just glad I was alive, Yang gave me another headlock. Blake and Ruby keep apologizing to me. Out of all the confusion that happened, Blake and Ruby didn't notice Penny or Sun Wukong missing.

* * *

We were interrogated by the police when they took us to the station. I said as little as possible making them believe I was the least suspicious. After being interrogated we were free to go, but we have to wait for Blake who was having a conversation with Ozpin who took the time to meet us at the Police Station. We sat at a bench side by side waiting for Blake.

Yang couldn't stand the silence and broke the ice first. "So... Is your wound ok Soi?" She asks me, I nodded with a forlorn look on my face. I was thinking about the safety of team RWBY. MTY made it out alive he probably already told The Boss that I was a student here at Vale. No, The Boss must have already known I was here. How else would one of the Tier three assassins be all the way here at Vale with the only high-value target being Ozpin?

"Soi? Soi? Soi?" Yang keeps repeating my nickname, I didn't notice that she was calling for me. I look up at her when I finally realize my nickname was being called a thousand times.

"Hm?" I hummed out trying to look happy but it failed horribly.

"Are you alright? You seem kind of down." Ruby asks me while putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I am," I said, I never had the intention to make it sound sorrowful but it did.

"Soichi. We're a team. You can tell us anything." Ruby tells me.

"It's not the right time. I'll endanger you all." I told Ruby and I got up. I turn to head out the doors before Weiss stops me.

"What is wrong with everyone today? First Blake and now you! Do I need to give another speech like the one I gave to Blake?" Weiss says crossing her legs and then her arms. "Listen dunce. If you don't want to share anything with the team. Then why even bother joining Beacon? This is a place to communicate with each other."

"I'm sorry Weiss. But you don't know what you are getting yourself into."

"I don't know exactly what I'm getting into? I know exactly what I am getting into. I'm training to become a huntress if I am as thickheaded as you then I would have already grabbed an easier job."

"No, you don't! This is something beyond my control, if anything happens to you or the rest of the team I won't be able to forgive myself." I shout at them. Weiss uncross her legs and stares at me. I turned back around and continue to walk away from them.

"Then what you said was a lie?" Weiss asks me, I stop again and turn around. "When we first met. You said you will do anything to protect me. Is that a lie?"

"No. I mean yes. No... I don't know." I reply to her. She got up and stomps over to me.

"Listen I am the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, I trusted my life to you and you want to give it back to me? That's the highest level of insult you can give to me." Weiss says sticking a finger into my chest.

"I'm sorry, you can give your life to another person."

"And who can I give it to, other than a well-trusted team member," Weiss says putting her finger away from my chest.

"I don't know... Give it to someone else like Jaune," I said and I didn't want to talk anymore so I walked away this time. Weiss was so obnoxious she won't let me leave.

"Nuh uh! I'm not leaving your side, or am I taking back my life from you."

"You already did," I said stopping in my tracks.

"Sorry, no refunds without a receipt. That's how the Schnee Dust Company rolls." Weiss says taking our a piece of paper that had a bunch of rules and guidelines from the Schnee Dust Company.

"Oh, so you sell your body to the Schnee Dust Company? How about you also sell it to the strip club down the street." I said pointing out the window at the strip club. I was seriously pissed off by Weiss's compulsive behavior and her awful attitude.

"How dare you! I own my body, that does not mean- Hey! Listen to me! You take back what you said!" Weiss shouts at me as she sees me walking away from her. I stop to give a smart ass reply.

"I would, but I don't have a receipt. Schnee Dust Company rules..."

"Damn," Yang comments as she and Ruby high fives at my comment. Weiss just had about enough of my stubbornness she heavily stomps up to me. Her heels clap onto the floor making loud noises. She turns me around and grips onto my collar ruining it.

"You stupid ass, ignorant, piece of shit! Can't you see that I'm here worrying about you? Do I need to spell it out for you!? How much do you need to hurt the team before that stupid ass of yours will see your mistakes! What are you going to do now!? Run off into the distant and cry like a Lil' baby? Do you want to destroy everything you built up towards?" Weiss asks me, I remember Ozpin's word.

 _"Those hands of yours can create this scene. But it can also destroy them."_

How can I be so blind? I have a team now, they care about me. It's time for me to care about them. This isn't the 'Diamond Dust' anymore, I won't let Weiss dies. I clutch onto the receipt and rip it. Now I can no longer return Weiss's life to her anymore. I hope in the future she won't have to give back my life. I was happy that Weiss shouted at me. I can't believe she went all the way to cursing at me, she went and lost her modest and rich girl attitude.

I look at her as she growls at me, and in her mind, she went. _"Oh, my god! I lost my cool, everyone's going to think I'm weird. I swore! Help me! Soichi must think of me as a scary person now!"_

"Thanks, Weiss," I said as I embrace her into my arms. She lets go of my collar and stood there in shock. Her cheeks turn several shades of red, she didn't try to resist at all. Once I felt like I hugged her enough I let her go. "I will tell you guys everything." I went back and sat next to Ruby and Yang.

"The person I fought. Was from an underground organization. He was called MTY-0793. This organization is called the 'Diamond Dust' they take kids from early ages in their life and train them to be the coldest and brutal assassin there is. The world is unaware of their existence, because if anyone tries to investigate or even a word got out. They will find you... And they will execute you."

"How do you know all of this?" Yang asks me, she was shocked. I look into her eyes and spoke.

"I'm tied to the organization in some way that I can not tell you yet."

"But you said you will tell us ever-" Weiss starts but Ruby covers the Ice Queen's mouth. Weiss completes her sentence with her mouth covered.

"Thanks for telling us... But you don't have to worry. We got you and Blake on the team. If anything comes our way they can't stop Team RWBY." Yang says and smashes her fist into her palm.

"RWBYS." Ruby corrects yang. I glare at my team, it was the best team anyone can ask for. I stood up and wipe my hands.

"Thanks, guys! Group hug!" I said opening my arms wide, Ruby and Yang hug me, Weiss just stayed over there pouting. Yang grabs the Queen and made her join the hug. Blake comes out from the interrogation room. I let go of everyone and we ran to her side.

"Blake! What happened?" Ruby asks.

"Ozpin just wanted to confirm a few things," Blake answers us, Ozpin opens the door and motions me to come in.

"I'll be right back. You guys can head back to the dorms first." I said and ran into the room.

* * *

Soichi sat across from Ozpin, Ozpin hands him a tray of cookies. Soichi looks around the room and tries to take one without having Ozpin seeing that he took one. Ozpin sat down fully aware that Soichi was grabbing a cookie because it wasn't really stealthy when Soichi was munching on the cookie.

"What happen tonight?" Ozpin asks me. I timed it so when he blinked I grabbed another cookie and chew on it.

"Didn't Blake tell you? This weird ginger hair guy-" Ozpin interrupts me.

"What happen on your end. Miss Belladonna told me about this skill assailant." I took another cookie and then answer Ozpin while wiping the crumbs off my lips.

"The guy was called MTY-0793. A tier three assassin in the 'Diamond Dust'. I guess he was here to kill me."

"Where did he go?"

"Jump into the ocean after shanking me. That was not cool! Shanking is always not cool." I said and grabbed another cookie.

"Did he know who you were?"

"Yeah, everyone in the 'Diamond Dust' probably knows who I am now. Since they bounty on me."

"A bounty?" Ozpin asks as he pushes the plate of cookies closer to me.

"Yeah. Higher than your head I presume. If someone leaves the guild, or is claimed to be a traitor. The Boss will put a bounty on the sore losers head. Once the traitor is retrieved. The boss will put the traitor's mouth on the stairs and stomp his head on it five times. While the traitor is in pain he will cut both arms off and then shoot the traitor in the legs. After that, the guild is free to do whatever they want with the traitor." I answer Ozpin finishing the plate of cookies. Hey, I didn't complain when he push the plate closer to me.

"So what do you want to do now?" I took the glass of milk next to the plate of cookies and gulp it down.

"What do you think? I'm going to stay at Beacon and try my best to protect everyone... No." I said while slamming the glass down. "I will protect everyone." Wiping the liquid off my top lip I grin at Ozpin.

"One more question. you said something about Tiers in the guild. Would you mind sharing more?" Ozpin asks me while refilling my glass with more milk.

"In the 'Diamond Dust' assassin's are categorized into tiers based on their skill. There are five tiers the first tier is the strongest in the organization. People like the Boss's left and right-hand man. People who possibly mastered the power of the Grimm inside of them. Tier two is like officers and their subordinates. They are close to mastering the Grimm's power but not close enough." I said feeling my throat was dry I took a gulp of the milk and continue. "These people are the ones who post and give rewards to the assassins. Then there is Tier three the middle ground veteran assassins and skill in the arts of the Grimms. Tier four is basically everyone else, lastly with Tier five being the disposable henchman."

"Interesting. What about you? What tier are you in?"

"Well before I turned my back to the organization. I was at the top of Tier three. If I kill you and return with your head I could have been somewhere between Tier one and two."

"What about this MTY person?" I let out a laugh.

"Pfffft. Him? Last time I check he was somewhere in the bottom of Tier three, he probably still is." I comment as I let out a burp. "Excuse me."

"Well, Soichi I guess this is all the time we have. But before you go I want to tell you. Whatever happens, always believe in your team. They are there for you whenever you need them." Ozpin shares some wisdom to me.

"Yes, sir!" I said saluting him using my left hand. I open the door and skip out of the police department and back to the dorms.

* * *

On another part of the port, MTY swam up and lift himself out of the cold sea water. His arms and legs were badly bruised his eyes were bloodshot and he coughs out blood. Dragging himself up he heard a voice.

"Oh me! Oh my! I spy a little wolf. Whatever could happen?" A feminine voice asks. MTY stood up and looks around the open space seeing no one. He knew this voice very well. The voice of someone he hated in the Tier two level.

"COME OUT ATX-0068!" MTY shouts the girl giggles. Her voice echoes in the big area. MTY was nervous he walks forward trying to get out of this place. The waves crashed onto the port and it made him more paranoid.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Come out! You Tier two assholes think you are so great! I bet you guys don't even know how to fight! You just hide behind us all scared and helpless!" MTY shouts.

"Oh! Fiesty are we? Oh well if you so desire to see me fight. Then you will regret it." The girl says raising her voice. She was clearly no longer happy. MTY pulls out his tonfa and stays on guard. But it was too late the girl named ATX-0068 had won. MTY screams could be heard through the night then accompanied with a gunshot. MTY was found dead, the cause of death was a gunshot through his head. Police said it was a suicide as many evidence points towards it.

 **And that will do for chapter four. Don't worry I'm working on chapter five revision and will be posting it somewhere today it might be out already when you read this. I feel like it's too long so I will shorten the chapters a bit but at the same time, I will post two chapters in one day. Also to answer that guest question. Opportunity for a Harem? Why would I do that when Weiss is the best girl and Blake x Sun is a cute thing. Seeya in a little while with chapter five!**


	5. Swiggity Snooty

**... WHY ARE YOU GUYS READING THIS!?**

Ruby drops a huge binder full of paper inside of it on the desk. It's been a long time since the incident at the docks. I heard MTY-0793 had died. I guess it was either someone from the organization killed him or he lost the will to live? I don't know and I don't care, this must have meant that he didn't give the news to The Boss. Or The Boss knows and decides to leave me be for a while. If I'm lucky The Boss would decide that I can be left alone and live my life to the fullest.

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M GONNA DIE!

I was eating my waffles while talking with Weiss. She was complaining about me not getting high marks on my math test from last semester. She held the paper in her hand and flips through each problem I got wrong. I mean I only got three questions wrong, she should be happy. I can't always be like her, she keeps complaining and saying that we might need to extend the 'Study' period.

Thank god she shut up when Ruby dropped the binder.

"Ahem. Sister! Friend! Weiss..." Ruby announces.

"Hey!" Weiss shouts at her. I snicker at what Ruby had said.

"And emo guy!" Ruby says pointing at me.

"HEY!" I shout at her. "I'm not that emo..."

"Four scores and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good," Yang whispers to Blake and me. She then catches a cherry with her mouth and ate it.

"That one day, the five of us will come together. As a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss ask Ruby, Ruby looks innocent and ignores Weiss.

"I am not a crook!" Ruby also says.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asks Ruby.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!"

"I always kick my semester off with a Yang!" I nearly choked on my waffle when Yang says that. Nora threw an apple at Yang.

"BOOOOOO!" Soon a food fight erupted. I didn't know how it turned this big but I was not enjoying it. I crawled under a table avoiding the food being thrown everywhere. I saw a bag of chips fly through the air, I quickly got up and grabbed it. But I was met with a flying turkey slamming into my face.

"YANG!" I shout at the blondie, she giggles and apologizes.

"Sorry Soi!" She says while ducking a breadstick, the breadstick hit my face. This time, I was angry, I quickly dodged a flying Jaune. I don't think that counts as food... I thought to myself. I punched the ground so hard it made the food on the ground jump. I don't know what was happening but everyone was running out the mess hall. Soon it was just my team and JNPR.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Ruby shouts and the rest of the girls joined her. I decided to back away to where Neptune and Sun were.

"Sup." Sun greeted me.

"Sup." I greeted back and we fist bump. I didn't really remember him and I don't really care. I grabbed an unopened bag of chips on the ground and ate it. Sun and I started to share as we see the two teams fight each other.

"How does a breadstick crush a watermelon?" Neptune asks.

"Oh, my god. The breadstick here is awful. It's so hard, one time someone had to get their tooth glued back on because he tried to eat one." I told them, I grabbed a breadstick from the floor and demonstrate the tenacity of the bread by slamming it onto a table breaking the table in two.

"That doesn't explain the leak." Sun points at Ren and Yang.

"You know dude. I stopped questioning the food here after seeing this food fight." I answer Sun. Sun and I were dodging the food and cans of soda being thrown at our direction. I winced when I saw Yang flying through the air and out the ceiling. Blake was soon defeated after Pyrrha used her semblance to control the cans which I thought should be impossible. Because the cans of made out of aluminum but hey. This is the world of RWBY we are talking about. Shit happens all the time.

Ruby used her semblance and run straight so fast it affected the can's trajectory. It soon follows Ruby and smashed against team JNPR. Splashing them and the wall with a wide variety of colors. I was surprised they got soaked in colors but Blake wasn't, but again I stopped questioning. I look at Sun and Neptune, Sun and I were completely clean while Neptune... Not so much.

The door behind us slammed open, out came Grandma and she is so not happy. Using her semblance she rearranged everything in the room back to where everything was originally before the food fight. When she was doing that I took my time and ran over to my team helping them up. Mainly Weiss since Blake had already gotten up.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food." Glynda says softly trying to not sound angry.

"I'm innocent!" I shout back with my hands in the air. "Don't shoot! I'm innocent." I said again and Weiss elbows me in the stomach. Yang falls down landing on top of me. We all laughed ignoring what Glynda had just said. We are all dirty now, we all traded words with each other. Talking about the best part of the fight.

* * *

After we got cleaned up we went to the library. Ruby brought Remnant: The Game. Since it was four players only I sat out and read some books. Far away from Blake so she won't spoil it. It didn't help because Ruby and Yang were screaming at the top of their lungs. I sighed and flipped my page as I heard Ruby yell in anguish. Ruby ran into Weiss's arms and hugs her. I thought that was cute and I walked over to them and decided to help Weiss out.

"Weiss hand please."

"What!?" She asks me awfully embarrass.

"I'm asking for your cards!" I said and she understands she quickly hands them to me. I have zero knowledge of the combos in this game. Although I am skilled in the game 'You activated my trap card!' So I think this isn't different.

"Still Weiss's turn right?" Yang nods.

"What are you going to do? Weiss's armies have already been destroyed. You stand powerless before my armies!" Yang lets out an evil laugh.

"Oh, there are plenty of things I can do," I said back and I analyze my hand and I check the graveyard as well. "First I activate my spell card! Grimm Reborn! With this, I can take one Grimm monster from anyone's graveyard and resurrect them. And I target the mighty Kraken in Yang's graveyard!" I shout grabbing the figure and placing it on top of Yang's naval fleet.

"Huh! You wouldn't dare." Yang says to me.

"Oh, I dare. I activate the Kraken's special effect. Since It's surrounded by three or more enemy naval fleet. It gets to destroy all of them. Then I activate the spell card in my hard. Airdrop supplies." I shout and reveal the card to Yang. "With this card, I can use the Kraken's effect again. I used it's second effect! Go Kraken! I use its effect to go to your docks and destroy it!"

"How dare you!" Yang shouts at me slamming the table.

"I'm not done! With Airdrop Raid's bonus effect I get to draw a reward." I draw it and smirks. "I activate Regretful Faunus! Now I can activate a trap card from my hand without waiting a turn. The card I choose is! Safe return! With Safe Return my armies that were lost this turn gets to be revived. But at the end of the turn, they die along with a part of my fortune."

"Then what are you going to do now?" Yang asks me as she thinks my plan isn't going to work.

"Oh but you forgot. I'm playing as Vacuo... All my cards have bonus effects. First I activate Regretful Faunus's bonus effect. I get to look at your hand."

"And what does that do?" Yang asks me as she shows me her hand.

"Now I activate the card Desert Scavenger! I choose a random card in your hand and add it to my hand!"

"NO! I forgot about that card!" I grabbed Scout from her hand and add it to mine.

"Now I activate your own card. Scout! Durning my battle phase you can not use any trap cards! But wait! I'm not finished. I activate Sandstorm, your armies lose half their attack for this turn. Now I change into battle phase! Attack my army!" I grabbed some of Yang's figures and threw them away.

"MY MIGHTY ARMY!" Yang shouts trying to stay in control. The librarian had to shush her.

"Then with Sandstorm's bonus effect. If I had attacked this turn, I can move three space forward and attack again. I move my army to your city. But before I attack I use Resourceful Raider. I grab Atlesian Warship from Ruby's graveyard."

"YEAH! Teach her a lesson!" Ruby shouts getting all over my face, I pushed her aside and resume the game.

"I activate Atlesian Warship's effect! I get to target your walls and reduce its defenses. BOMBARD THEM MY NOBLE MEN! Now since your walls can no longer protect you, your dock's is occupied by your own Kraken. There is no place for you to escape."

"No! This can't be! I can't lose! This can't be happening!" Yang shouts, I smirk and slam my fist onto the table.

"ATTACK HER DIRECTLY MY NOBLE MEN!" I shout and point at Yang. With some invisible force, Yang was knocked into the air as her life points drop to zero. "With that, I end my turn," I said and I gave back Weiss her cards. Although there was only one left.

"Sup losers!" Sun greeted us.

"Hey, Sun!" Ruby greeted him.

"Ruby, Yang, Soichi, Blake... Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone call me that?" Weiss asks.

"Because you're the fearless queen of cold, Snowflake."

"Don't call me that as well!" Weiss pinches my cheeks when I called her by the nickname I gave her.

"I never got the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."

"Uh. Aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asks us.

"Thank you!" Ren shouts from behind us, I grabbed a giant book and threw it at him.

"Shut up! Don't be a nerd."

"Ah, gigigig! Intellectual. Okay. Thank you." Neptune turns towards us. "I'm Neptune."

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asks her. I cross my arms and pout.

"I don't like the new guy," I whisper into Ruby and Yang's ears. They giggle at me thinking I was just jealous. Which I am not! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M NOT JEALOUS! STOP JUDGING ME!

"Haven... And I don't believe I've caught your name. Snow Angel"

"Her names Weiss." I interrupted Weiss from talking.

"I can speak for myself," Weiss says pushing me away.

"I never took you as the board playing type." Sun talks with Blake.

"Right... Well, I think I'm done playing actually." Blake says getting up and leaves us.

* * *

Blake sits on her bed in team RWBYS dorms recovering the events of what happened on the docks. From MTY to the White Fang and Roman, she was confused and didn't know what to do. Due to her foolish actions, it almost got Soichi killed. What would have happened if Weiss wasn't there? Would Soichi die that night? The rest of team RWBYS came through the door.

"Ugh, we should have never let him play."

"I don't understand how you could have lost since I gave you such a great start Weiss?" I told Weiss.

"Hey! I'm not exactly the board playing type." Weiss shouts back at me.

"You're just jealous because Neptune beat you." Ruby giggles at us.

"Beginners luck," Yang tells us. Blake gets up from her bed and starts to walk out the door. I crashed down on my bed wanting to go to sleep.

"Stop." Weiss points at Blake. What happened now I thought. It was always these two, Princess Black and Princess White. So good friends before trying to kick me out of Beacon but now bitter enemies. "Lately you have been quiet, anti-social, and moody."

"Uhhhh. Have you met Blake before?" Yang and I asked then high five each other knowing that we are in perfect sync.

"Which I get is kind of your 'thing'," Weiss says and I scoff at her she kicks my sides. "But you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly is unacceptable.

"Look who's talking," I told Weiss and she kicks me again but harder. I roll in my bed messing the sheets up.

"You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong." Suspenseful music was replaced with happy and moody one when Weiss jumps onto a chair. "So Blake Belladonna! What! Is! Wrong!?" She shouts trying to balance herself on the chair.

"GET CHO' FUCKING FEET OFF MY CHAIR!" I yelled at Weiss, she didn't listen to me but she still got off since she couldn't balance herself correctly on the chair anymore. Weiss quickly puts my chair back to my desk and rush back in front of Blake. This time, I sat on my bed thinking something might go down. Like every single week. Something has to go down in team RWBYS every week. But hey that's what you get for living with the weirdest team combo in Beacon. Shut up I don't count as weird.

"I just..." Blake says with her eyes close. She opens them and continues to talk. "I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asks changing places with Yang. Ruby's sister sat beside me watching the three of them talk.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it."

"There is nothing anyone can do. This is Remnant Blake, not some normal place called Earth. If anyone causes panic the whole place will stir into destruction. Destruction comes fear, it comes riot, all the negative feelings. The Grimms gather here and then with all the chaos and all the confusion Vale will fall. So think logically!" I told Blake.

"I know that! But we can't just stand here and wait for something to happen."

"Ozpin told us not to worry, between the police and the huntsman. I'm sure they can handle it." Yang says breaking the little tension between me and Blake.

"Well, I'm not," Blake yells at the blonde. The tension moves directing towards Yang now. "They don't know the White Fang like I do." I gave up trying to calm Blake down. After since this whole incident, she has become more sensitive.

"Ok between fighting assassins, blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the four of you think you're ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells..."

"Uh, who?" This time Ruby and I said in sync. We high five just like Yang and I did when we figure out we are in sync.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason."

"HAHAHAHA!" I laughed loudly, Weiss growls and grab a solid object and throws it at me. "Ow!"

"We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation." Weiss tells us. I put the glass snowball back onto Weiss's desk.

"Well yeah, but-" Ruby starts and then Weiss interrupts her.

"We're not ready!" Weiss shouts softly.

"And we may never be ready-" Blake shouts she stops when I put a hand on her shoulder. I smile at her signaling her that I had something in mind. I cleared my throat and did something Ruby would do.

"ALL IN FAVOUR OF BRINGING DOWN A CROOK ORGANIZATION SAY AYE!" I shouted quickly.

"AYE!" Ruby and Yang shouts raising their hands into the air. Weiss crosses her arms and looks away from me. I walk towards her and poke her.

"Oh ok fine! I hate it when you're like this Soichi." Weiss tells me, I just smile and winked at Blake. Blake lets out a big sigh.

"Alright then... We're in this together."

"Let's hatch a plan!"

"We're like chickens," I told Ruby Yang punched my shoulder she knows I got the expression. Ruby gasp and her smile turn into a frown.

"I left my board game in the library! I'll be right back!" Ruby says and she runs out the door. "Oof!" We soon heard her voice accompany by a loud sound of a body hitting the carpet. I poked my head out and saw Ruby on the ground; in front of Ruby was a girl with emerald-like hair and a guy with mercury like hair.

"Uh... I'm Ruby! Are you... new?" Ruby introduces herself, the tan girl moves aside to reveal another girl. Damn she got a nice body. Weiss threw her spare shoes at me, somehow the Ice Queen knew what I was thinking.

"Visiting from Haven, actually." The new girl tells Ruby. Ruby stares at the girl I commented on a nice body. Swiggity snooty look at that booty. I thought and this time, Weiss throws the snow globe at me again. The glass globe smashed onto my head breaking into a dozen pieces. I rub the back of my head and glare at Weiss. My glare melted into a frightful look. Weiss was giving me a death glare, she was mentally sharpening Myrtenaster. I nervously giggle and turn my head the other direction avoiding the Ice Queen's cold gaze.

Cinder walks by me towards the direction of the exchange student's dormitory. "Hey, their boy." Cinder says running her hands across my chest. For a second I thought she slowed down near the area of my scar. But I shrugged it off.

"Hey." I softly said while blushing when I smelled Cinder's lavender perfume. Yang pulls on my silver jacket's collar and drags me into the room.

"So I heard from a certain Ice Queen you were checking out an exchange student's body. Look's like someone is becoming a perv. And you know the agreement we made." Yang says her eyes was red with that evil grin. She cracks her knuckles and then her neck. There was no way I am getting out of this so I took Yang's beating.

* * *

The next day I had this giant black eye visible for everyone to see. "Sheesh what happen to you?" Jaune asks me after getting his breakfast.

"Yang," I explained. He seemed to get the message. The rest of his team joined the table.

"Oh, my god! Soichi what happen to your eye?" Pyrrha asks.

"Yang." Jaune and I said in sync. We then high five knowing that we are in sync.

"What did you do this time? Didn't steal Ruby's underwear again?" Nora asks me. I blush as I remember the day when I first met team RWBY.

"That would have been better than what I did last night," I said pointing my fork at Nora. Weiss got this giant paper fan and smack my head. You think it doesn't hurt but it hurts me a lot. Not physical pain but mental pain.

"Shut up and eat your food," Blake said to me.

"I don't know what happen last night. But those three seems to be awfully angry at Soichi." Ruby tells team JNPR, she was too young to even know anything about a guy checking another girls body.

"You don't want to know," I told Ruby.

"Tell me!" Ruby says almost jumping into the air.

"You tell her, your other eye is going to be black as well," Yang says and then eats her sausage. It didn't matter because I got that black eye.

"Come on! What did Soichi do tell me!?" Ruby begs, we ignore her plea and continue to eat our breakfast. Blake was thinking about the strategy for today, Weiss and Yang were still mad. Ruby just wants to know what happen when she went to get her board game. Last night she came back seeing Soichi on the ground with broken bones and a twisted ankle. Good thing we have aura here of else Soichi would have been dead.

The bell rings and we head to our first class, which was the Grandma's class. Remember I told you about Yang giving me another black eye? Yeah, this is the part, and no it had nothing to do with anything perverted. You fucking perverted monster... It was sparring day and I was paired up with Yang, I guess you can pretty much guess what I did. While sparring I sliced at her forehead. She did a backflip and stand tall.

"You were so close, if my h-" Yang tells me and her voice fades away when she saw a tiny yellow line fall through the air. "That's it! You did it now! YOU ASS!" Yang shouts at me and used the ricochet off her Ember Celica to boost towards me punching me in the other eye.

Durning lunch I had two black eyes, but the first one was fading away. I poked my food and questioned my life. "Let me guess Weiss this time?" Ren asks me, we were in the same class how did he not know?

"Nope. Still Yang." I told him continuing to poke my food. This was possibly the worst day I ever had. I mean what else can happen?

* * *

 **Ten hours later**

 **"Why? Why did he punch me in the dick? Why?" I said in a high-pitch voice when I landed after getting punched in the dick so hard by a mechanical robot.**

* * *

While in Mr. Port's class, the team was just looking at the clock. I mean there was literally nothing to do in the class. We hadn't had a test or a quiz or even homework assignments when I joined the class. Every day we heard Port's mouth running and talking about how great of a fighter he is when he was younger. The five of us stare at the clock as it was almost nearing four.

The bell rang and I quickly packed my stuff and walked over Weiss. "Get your butt out of my face!" Weiss shouts accidently slapping my butt.

"HEY!" I said rubbing my butt cheeks.

"Seems like you two are getting closer with each day." Pyrrha snickers at Weiss. Weiss stares at Soichi pushing students out of the way and tripping on the stairs.

"Our relationship is about the same as yours and Jaune. Your Jaune's mentor, and I am Soichi's... Older sister"

"He's older than you." Yang comments but Weiss ignores the top heavy girl.

"I see it a different way." Jaune comments grumbling.

"We're not dating! Who would want to date this kid? He always keeps us in the dark. When we ask what he did before Beacon he changes the subject. He knows dangerous stuff, one time he 'accidently' made a makeshift gun out of spare metals on the ground. It punched a hole in a tree!" Weiss comments Ruby jumps into the conversation.

"Sorry guys, but Weiss needs to go shopping with me," Ruby says grabbing Weiss's arm and running into the dorm room with her. We all got changed to noncombat outfits even though we were still carry our weapons. I unsheath Tool/Rage Cutter and inspect it's sharpness, little did I know there was a crack in the Dust Frame. Hidden under the naked eye.

"I knew this new jacket would look good on you," Yang says giving me a headlock. I kept on choking and soon my face turned purple. I had a black short sleeve polo shirt, and the jacket I wore was complete black on the inside but The sleeves and the front of the jacket was a black with a little silver splashed everywhere. The back of the shirt was completely black with a dragon stitch into the clothing using golden silk.

Yang let's go of me. "You... Got... To... Stop choking... Me." I said with heavy breathing in between, my face return to its original color thankfully my eye was no longer black. Imagine me going outside with just these two black eyes. I would have just shot myself.

"Everyone ready?" Blake asks. I sheathed Rage cutter and nods. Everyone gives a nod to Blake. "Then let's head out."

 **Your WAIFU! IS! PLATINUM! SHIT! Sorry, that's the only way I can get you guys to hate me and tell me my waifu is shit. T~T... Anyways I been looking through the fanfictions of RWBY and I have to say I am impressed with you guys. You are so awesome some of you have been writing for a year. So go look at you guys. Let's talk a round of applause to these people especially the fanfictions that don't have a lot of reviews. But anyway thank you for your support and follow reviews and favorites. It really brings my moral up even though you guys should be bringing it down. And also check out TheRedHood1999's story. No, he did not pay me to promote him. If anyone wants me to give a shout out I can but it has to reasonable. I know I'm not popular but we writers have to help each other out sometimes. It's like that saying umm 'I scratch your butt and you scratch my butt.' that's how it goes right? Please don't touch my butt. Anyways see you next time! So excited for Volume 4!**


	6. Best day ever! EVER!

**Thank you guys so much for the support of this shitty story. You know it's like my dad's favorite quote to tell me. "You're adopted." He keeps telling me... And then he tells me this other quote he likes to say a lot to me. "You're the worst daughter anyone could have." I mean I think he is joking because I'm a dude but I know he knows I'm a guy. Right? RIGHT!?**

 **I MISS MY DAD! ;-;**

* * *

"Alright guys, today's the day. The investigation begins!" Ruby shouts jumping off from her top bunk. She lands on my bed and jumps up and down messing the sheets up.

"I'm glad to see that we are taking this so seriously," Weiss says sarcastically.

"Hey! We got a plan. That's... Moderately serious." Yang says while her shotgun shells revolve in her Ember Celica.

"And people who are willing to take it seriously," Blake says looking at me and Ruby. We were bouncing and jumping on my bed.

"What! This is fun!" I responded to them.

"Right! Everyone remembers their roles?" Ruby asks us while jumping off my bed and landed without bending her knees.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies," Weiss says and places a hand on her bosom. "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake speaks and we change our sight to Yang. The blonde hair girl crosses her arm.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." I said and then I stare at her cleavage. Yeah, shouldn't be hard when you are the hottest and dangerous girl in Beacon.

"And that leaves..." Ruby says and the four girls turn their recognition towards me. They fell silent when their eyes went up and down to follow my motions. I was still bouncing on my bed, the room fell so calmly spooky you can hear the springs going boing!

"Um, what are you going to do?" Weiss asks putting her hands on her hipbone. I jump up and did a front flip settling on the floor.

"Classified. I have some friends still in town." I report to them.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby says and bends her forearm.

"Yeah!" We heard a familiar Faunus speaks. We quickly turned our head towards the open window. Sun was fastened upside down on a tree.

"Sun!" Yang calls the Monkey Faunus's name and we all back away. "How did you get up there?" Yang asks him.

"Ah, it's easy I do it all the time!" I let out a snicker assuming about the other meaning...

"You do what!?" Weiss shouts at Sun she was thinking the same thing I was. It looks like the rest of the group didn't know the dark meaning.

"I climb trees all the time!" Weiss squints her eyes, I snickered more at her. She returns my snickering with a punch to my shoulder. "So... Are we finally getting back at this Torchwick guy?" Sun asks us and flips into the room.

"We are going to investigate the situation," Blake says inching forward to Sun. "As a team." Blake says putting the emphasis on "Team" she also stretches her arm to us.

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to," Ruby says and moves her hands.

"Pfft. That's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." Sun says pointing out the window. We all push our heads out the window.

"Sup." Neptune greeted the five of us.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asks, she was pushing her weight on top of me with the other three girls. If I was a flimsy kid we would have fallen off the window.

"I have my ways. Seriously, though, can I come in. We're like, really high up right now." Neptune asks us. I squint my eyes in jealousy as Weiss made a starry-eyed look. Wait did I say I was jealous? I mean I was secretly what's the word? Fuck it roll with it, just for you to know! I am not jealous!

"No," I said and at the same time, Weiss spoke.

"Yes!" Weiss shouts. She heard me and stomps on my toe. I almost let go of my government on the window and we all could have fallen to our death. Neptune ended up coming into the room.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang because she doesn't have a partner. Unless you want Soichi." Ruby says pushing him in between me and Yang.

"No," I said crossing my arms.

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang, ha. After all, she is your sister." Weiss suggested.

"But Weiss. Who would go with you then?" Ruby asks.

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with me," Weiss says evading eye contact with the neon blue hair hunter-in-training. Ruby looks over at my fierce face. Ruby soon starts to laugh.

"Nah!" Ruby says and Weiss was unamused.

"But! But!" Weiss starts to shout when Ruby pulls on the Snow Angel's collar.

"It's for your own good Snowflake!" I yelled at Weiss vanishing into the distance.

* * *

Mercury was watching Soichi crossing the plaza of the dormitories. He swipes his thumb under his nose. "Huh. This kid doesn't even look tough." Mercury remarks.

"When will we apprehend him?" Emerald questions Cinder.

"Soon. But for now, we must gather information. Once we have enough information. We will fulfill our end of the deal." Cinder comments while she was working on a virus on her scroll. Her scroll went dark and she was surprised. Soon it was ringing from an incoming call. "Hello?" Cinder asks picking the scroll up.

"It's me." The Boss of 'Diamond Dust' said over the scroll. Cinders eyes stretch and then recover to the normal size.

"Hello, dear. If you are here to complain about your cute subordinate then I'm sorry. We didn't kill him." Cinder says. The Boss ignite a cigarette up and smokes.

"One of my men did it." The Boss says looking at ATX-0068 perched on his desk.

"And may I ask why?"

"Disobeying superiors." The Boss says letting a cloud of smoke coming out from his mouth.

"I like how your organization runs." Cinder says trying to flatter The Boss.

"Clam it. I'm not in the mood to hear your silly comments." The Boss says which anger Cinder. "I want to give you a new assignment."

"But we still haven't finished your first one."

"Forget that one. Keep the payment. I want you to confirm something." The Boss says and a bird flew across the window dropping a giant silver briefcase. It slides all the way to Cinder. She stops it with her heels. She bends down and opens the case.

"Like my present?" The Boss asks the main antagonist.

"Oh yes, I do." Cinder answers as she gingerly picked a yellow crystal. It was cut so perfect that it looks like the crystal was created like this. Cinder holds the crystal high up and saw the electricity sparking inside of the Dust Crystal.

"Oh wow! These are even higher quality than Schnee Dust Company." Emerald comments picking up a couple of the crystals.

"How do you do all of this?" Cinder ask The Boss as she puts the crystal on the table she was leaning on.

"My assassins. I don't just train them to kill, I also train them in other subjects. So when they spread through the world. They can influence giant companies." The Boss answers Cinder and crushes the cigarette onto the cigarette jar.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"I'm sending more of my men to you. Do what you want with them. But in return, I want you to confirm some things about ATX-0048." The Boss says looking out the window.

The Boss ends the phone call with Cinder and lit up a new cigarette. "What should I do now?" ATX-0068 asks The Boss as she swings her legs back and forth.

"KTR-001," The Boss says while his cigarette was in his mouth. ATX-0068 smirks as she is in glee that a Tier One is going to be in her command.

* * *

Soichi was tailing Weiss and Ruby, to see if Weiss was not secretly hanging out with Neptune. So far everything seemed ok, and then Ruby runs off with Penny. Soichi using his assassin's way to trail Weiss inside of the CCT. He follows her up the elevator and saw her talking with the hologram. He notices that she was making weird faces while in the elevator.

Soichi hides behind a computer scroll. Close enough to see Weiss and hear her. She was still making weird faces before connecting to the Schnee Dust Company. She opens the channel and speaks with the Schnee Dust Company's receptionist. The dialogue was smooth but Soichi can hear the discomfiture in Weiss's speech. He even heard the sorrow in her voice when the receptionist mentions her Father. The call concluded and Weiss got rid of the hideous smile on her face. Soichi sneaks up behind Weiss.

"That smile looked ugly." He says Weiss bounces up and swings around.

"SOICHI! What are you doing here!?" Weiss asks with her heart beating ten thousand miles per hour.

"I was worry about you. So I decided to trail you and Ruby."

"So you were stalking me!?" Weiss asks me with that overly hostile face.

"No... I mean if you would count a teammate watching out for another teammate as stalking so yeah. I am stalking you." I said giving a thumbs up. Weiss stomps on my feet with her heels. I quickly jump and held it in pain, by the time the pain subsided; Weiss had already ridden the elevator down. I quickly follow her.

"WEISS!" I shout running up to the white hair Princess. I ran in front of her, she scoffs in nuisance when I stopped her.

"Don't you need to go to your friend?" Weiss asks me traversing her arm.

"He doesn't show up to his normal place until he gets off of work," I told her, Ice Queen walks around me. I quickly follow her and walks beside her. "So... Um. Neptune. Um, a great guy right?"

"What's this about?" Weiss asks me.

"Nothing. Just want to know what you think of the new person."

"All I know is that you treated him rudely," Weiss says and I gave a timid laugh.

"No, I didn't!" Weiss walks in front of me and crosses her arms.

"Oh really? The window, in the game the list goes on." Weiss list some of the times I was "joking" with Neptune. "You don't know the guy and you-"

"You don't know him as well!" I accidently shouted at Weiss.

"At least I'm willing to learn about him."

"By making dreamy eyes at him?" I said a little bitter. Weiss gives out a gasp and puts her hand on her heart.

"What's wrong with me doing that? Would you want me to make them at Jaune?" Weiss asks sarcastically. I let out a huge exhalation.

"No maybe not Jaune. But I don't maybe some other guy in Beacon. Like... Fuck. Who is a guy here? Everyone's black." Soichi says and then he realizes the lack of blackness around him. "Holy shit! People have colors now! We got a higher budget!" I yelled out looking at the people walking far away from me. When I turned my attention back to Weiss she disappeared. I sigh and decided to not pursue her anymore, and just let it go.

* * *

Soichi enters a bar named "Drunken Dust". He pushed the door and walks in. He scans the room and tries to find the person he is looking for. Soon he focuses on the bar with only one person sitting. Soichi walks over to the bar and sat next to the person.

"I'll have one of those." The bartender grabs an apple juice box like Soichi had ask and threw it at him. Soichi grabs the small straw that came along with the box of juice and pokes it into the slot.

"You want me to kill you, kid?" The old man beside Soichi says.

"That's funny," Soichi comments as he slurps his juice box.

"You have a bounty on your head. Higher than even a Tier Ones." The old man says as he looks up at the T.V. The old man wore a suit and tie and was almost bald. Soichi looks at the T.V. as well and continues to slurp his apple juice. "What do you want?"

"Remember the rule saying if someone leaves the organization. They can ask for one favor from a Tier One." Soichi says which disturbs the old man.

"Oh shut the fuck up." The man says and grabs his drink finishing it.

"So since you are a Tier One in Vale disguised as high-end businessmen that trade the best weapon in Remnant. I'm here to ask for a favor."

"Shut the fuck up, kid." The old man says as he orders another drink.

"So tell me everything you know about, Roman Torchwick," Soichi says as he finishes his apple juice. The bartender passes him another one and he proceeds to drink that one. The bartender passes the old man his drink as well.

"Fuck you." The old man says and in one gulp he finishes the drink. "What I know, is this Torchwick guy is connected to someone The Boss is working with. All I know is that person is powerful. The Boss won't give us any more information about that person. What I know of Roman is that the guy is a crook. Grew up in the wrong neighborhood and live by stealing. Right now he is working with the White Dog's leader Adam Taurus. Roman is giving them the supplies and in return, they follow his command. His weapon is the Melodic Cudgel, it's a hook weapon as well as a flare gun. A highly explosive flare gun. Other than that he has some weird fashion sense." The old man finishes telling Soichi everything he knew. Soichi grabs some peanuts and cracks them open and tosses the shell into the old man's empty cup.

"Thanks, geezer," Soichi says and pops the peanut into his mouth.

"I won't tell anyone about today. But the next time you come to me. I might not be as soft as today. And watch your back ATX-0048" The old man tells Soichi.

"It's Soichi now," Soichi says as he gets up from the chair.

"Thanks, man. See you next time QTR-031." Soichi says getting out from his chair. The bartender tries to tell him to pay for the apple juice but Soichi points at the QTR-031 and mouth some words at the bartender. Soichi had said that the old man would pay for everyone drinks tonight. The bartender nods his head understanding Soichi and put everyone's tab on QTR's.

"You remind me so much of your grandpa..." QTR quietly says when Soichi was out of ear range. Soichi runs back to the old man's side as QTR's voice still reached him.

"You said something?" He asks, he thought he might miss some valuable information.

"Just some old man quotes," QTR says and drinks the water in his glass and spits out the shell Soichi left in there. Soichi looks out the window and surprised to see it was already night. His scroll rings, he takes it out of his pocket and answers.

"Yello-" He tries to say but was interrupted with Sun screaming.

"We need help!" Blake says and Sun grabs the scroll and screams into it.

"AHHHHHHHH! It's huge! Big! So big! Mad big! HUMONGOSAUR! IT'S GONNA STOMP ON US!" Sun shouts. The background noise was cars being crushed and heavy stomping.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asks. And in Yang's background noise was stomping and screaming. "Nevermind," Yang says and disconnects from the multi-call. I swear I can even feel the stomping and hear the sound of cars being crush beneath something heavy; even after I ended the call. Sun and Blake ran across the window of the Drunken Dust, then along with the Atlesian paladin and then Bumblebee drove by the window.

"Friends?" QTR asks me, I nodded a little bit embarrass.

"You wouldn't have a bike wou-" I start and the old man use his thumb to point outside at a biker gang.

"Those models! Ah fine!" I said and I ran out Drunken Dust. I walk up to the Biker gangs leader. Which I presume was the giant fat one, they look at me. I quickly punch the leader in the face.

"Ow! Dude! What the fuck?" The person I punch shouted.

"Wait what?"

"Why did you punch me?" The person asks me while holding his broken nose.

"I thought you were expecting a fight for your bike."

"If you wanted to borrow it you could have just ask!" He says and the other members handed him a tissue to wipe the blood off.

"Yeah but-"

"Just take the fucking bike!" He shouts at me. I didn't say anything else and I got on the bike and drove it onto the highway. I spotted the Atlesian Paladin and the Bumblebee along with Sun and Blake jumping on top of cars. I drove next to Yang and talked with her.

"Got a plan?" I ask her.

"I do!" Neptune says as he stands up and grabs his weapon in rifle mode and aims at the Atlesian Paladin. Yang speeds the Bumblebee up and rides closer to the Paladin. She dodges cars that stray off the path by the Paladin. The Chopper motorcycle was barely keeping up with them. It was so slow, even Sun and Blake was jumping on cars faster than this thing can drive.

Neptune shoots the Paladin but it did nothing. The Paladin grabs a car and throws it at the Bumblebee. Bumblebee swerves and slides underneath the flying car. The chopper motorcycle was shit. The car crashed into the borrowed motorcycle and I came to a halt. The motorcycle was in ruin now and I almost died alone with what was left of my jokes. I moved the motorcycle off of my legs and walk around the burning car.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Someone ask me I don't know why but I smashed his head and knock him unconscious. Squinting my eyes and looking into the distant I saw that the Paladin was knocked off of the highway by Weiss. Taking a seat on the ground I took a breather, this day just gets worst and worst. Finally catching my breath I got up unsheathing Rage Cutter and jump down off the highway.

"SNOWFLAKE!" I shout, Weiss looks up at me falling down, I need an extra boost and she knows that as well. She points her index and middle finger at me. A black gravity glyph forms behind me. I placed my feet on it and jumps on it using the glyph as a platform. I landed on top of the Atlesian Paladin and jabs Rage Cutter into an opening in the armor. Wiggling my katana in it I yank it out not knowing what I did. I step on top of the cockpit and then jump forward towards RWBY.

Roman catches my leg with the Atlesian Paladin. "How do you like this?" Roman asks through the speaker. He lifts me up and cranks the Paladin's arm to full power. He brings it back and with possibly more than fourteen thousand tons of force in his arm. The metal hand slams into my dick. All across Remnant males held their dick in pain. The girls closed their eyes when the fist met my private area. Roman laughs and throws me at the support beams.

I flew through one and then another. "That must have hurt." Yang comments.

"Why? Why did he punch me in the dick? Why?" I said in a high-pitch voice when I landed after getting punched in the dick so hard by a mechanical robot. Roman continues to laugh at me. I try getting up but with each of my movements my dick wants to fall off.

"Just stay down! We got this!" Ruby shouts. She shoots at the Paladin but the armor was tough.

"Take this!" Yang shouts as she jumps and dives at the Paladin with her fist ready to make a dent in the armor. The Paladin jumps back when Yang was close to it, Yang's fist makes a crater on the ground. Weiss summons a fire glyph underneath the Paladin and flames arose from the ground. The Paladin had some kind of cooling system as the flames around it diminished.

"Ruby..." I called out my best friend's name as I got up. My dick didn't hurt as much as before and I feel like getting revenge at Roman. Ruby nods at me and then at WBY.

"Silver Birch! Then Silver Cat!" Ruby shouts out I spin the fire dust cartridge in my hand and jack it into the slot under Rage Cutter. I charged the attack up while running towards the Paladin. Weiss use her Ice Dust when the Paladin tries to punch me. I jump into the air and onto the arm and release the cartridge then press the trigger. Rage Cutter transpires into flame and I slice all over the Paladin heating the metal up. I jump away from it and backflips over to Weiss. She switches her revolver to the Water Dust and I put the water cartridge into the slot.

We point our weapons at the Paladin, she forms a blue glyph in front of our weapons. I press the trigger and water shoot out from the glyph slamming the Paladin with tons of force making it fall over. The Paladin was steaming and wet looks like it's almost temperature resistant as well without the cooling mechanism.

"Soichi!" Blake shouts as she runs past me and Weiss. I got the message she passed to me and I follow her lead. I ran behind Blake and we separate when we were close to the Paladin. I went towards the left of the Paladin and she went to the right. We slice and attack the Paladin in all the directions trying to find a weakness. Since that's what Silver Cat operation was. I then found it his left arm was slightly weaker than the right.

"THIS! Is for my d-" I shout as I slice the opening at the left arm. But it was too late Rage Cutter broke into millions of pieces. My eyes widen and I stop my sentence as shards of my katana flies everywhere. The Paladin launches missiles at me and I was pushed back onto the ground.

"Ladybug!" Ruby shouts, Blake and Ruby launch a series of attack at the Paladin and ended the attack with Ruby cutting the left arm off. Yang jumps on top of the Paladin and just repeatedly punches it. Torchwick boosts the Paladin and slams Yang into a bunch of support beams and then punched her into another one.

"Yang!" Blake shouts seeing the party girl was not getting up.

"Don't worry! With each hit, she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special." Ruby states and pulls the bolt carrier of Crescent Rose making the empty shell jump out. Yang was mad, she stood up with her eyes blood red. The Paladin tries to punch her and Yang punches back. The ground cracks around them. She then proceeds to destroy the Paladin's right arm. Roman getting desperate kicks Yang past Ruby and Blake.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby shouts and Blake throws her Gambol Shroud at Yang who catches it and use the blade to balance herself and she swings around back to the Paladin and kicks it. Weiss walks back up to Ruby and the leader shouts. "Iceflower!" Ruby snipes the Paladin while Weiss turns the bullet into ice with Ice Dust surrounding it. Once the bullet hits the Paladin it in cases a part of the Paladin in ice. Yang uses the momentum of the Gambol Shroud to punch the Paladin one last time and destroy it.

I walk over to them as they land an epic team pose. I didn't make one because I was too tired I just put my hands on my knees and just breath heavily. Roman gets up as if nothing wrong had happened to him. It was like he felt no impact from Yang's destructive punch. Yang fires a bullet at the defenseless thief. Someone jumps in between the bullet and Roman with an umbrella.

The umbrella blocks the bullet to my surprise. The umbrella moves to reveal a girl with pink, white, and black hair. "Ladies, Ice Queen." Roman says and he taunts me without even saying 'Men' I flip the bird at him knowing that he called me a girl.

"Hey!" Weiss shouts.

"Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would." Roman says, Neo does a bow and they stood there. Yang reloads her Ember Celica and runs at Neo. When she punches the umbrella Neo and Roman turned into a glass statue that breaks into a million pieces just like my katana.

"Damn that girl was cute," I said finally able to stand straight. Weiss and Blake use they're the tip of their shoes and kick my dick...

* * *

I had my arms across Ruby and Blake's shoulder as we walk towards our dorm. Surprisingly team JNPR were still up this late in the night. "What happen!?" Pyrrha asks as she saw that I was cover in black particles and my clothes were almost nonexistent except for my jacket.

"Partying," I answer them.

"With Ruby!?" Jaune shouts.

"Nah we drop her off at an arcade," Yang says, Ruby nods quietly trying to look as innocent as she can.

"But what happen to Soichi?" Ren asks pointing at me.

"Yang." Everyone but the girl we called said.

"Weiss," Yang says at the same time we answer Ren's question. "What! Why does it always have to be me!?"

"Because you always hurt Soichi in some way." Ruby comments.

"Not true! Blake and Weiss kicked Soichi remember?" Yang says and my "Area 51" pain intensified.

"Because he deserved it," Blake says glaring at me.

"All I said was the pink hair girl was cute!" I told team JNPR. Weiss kicks me in the shin. "Ow!"

"I thought we made it clear no perverted thoughts in your head. Or else you will sleep outside the window." Weiss says crossing her arms, soon we broke into a team argument straying from the original one. Yang helps us bring our minds together and remind us of who to blame.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! It's all Ruby's fault remember?" Yang asks us giving a weak smile. We all groan and grumble in agreement all except Ruby.

"What! But I'm the leader!"

"Didn't you also say you drop her off at the arcade?" Nora asks us.

"It was the weapon store," Weiss says.

"Wait didn't you tell us you and Ruby were shopping?" Pyrrha asks. Ok, we are inadequate at lying so shut up and don't laugh at us.

"You know Pyrrha some things just happen alright!" Yang quietly shouts at the red hair huntress-in-training. Yang's eyes were burning red and her hair was on fire. Pyrrha backs away from Yang, with that we all went back to our dorm. Ruby and Blake helped me lay down on my soft and fluffy bed.

"What do we do now since Rage Cutter broke?" Ruby asks me holding the bits and pieces of Rage Cutter's blade and the Dust Frame.

"It was my fault I didn't give it maintenance," I said with my left arm covering my eyes.

"You dunce you should always maintenance your weapon!" Weiss says and I believe I told them many times already and I will tell them again.

"I didn't make Rage Cutter or bought it. It was made from someone I knew, each day I would hand my weapon to him and he would do maintenance on it and sometimes upgrade it. But due to some circumstances, I can't meet with that person anymore." I said.

"Then come with me tomorrow lets go get you a new weapon. A co-executive of the Schnee Dust Company is in town. Let's ask him what he can do." Weiss says. I grumble and moan, tomorrow was a Saturday and I don't want to go out I was planning on staying in the dorms and practice some of my skills. Like making a makeshift gun or creating a poisonous gas.

I took my tattered shirt off and threw it in the trash and then jumped onto my bed again with my back facing the ceiling. When Ruby turned on the light my back scar was visible for everyone to see. The scar stopped hiding and at the worst moment revealed itself to RWBY.

"Wicked scar!" Yang comments, Blake pokes my scar with her nails. I rolled around to hide it and Ruby saw the one on my left shoulder.

"So many scars on you!?" Ruby exclaims as she runs her index finger down my shoulder scar. It was like she was wiping the dust off of me if I had any. Growling I cover myself with my bed sheet.

"Want to tell some stories?" Yang asks, Weiss wasn't interested so she went to take a shower first. I decided it's no use trying to hide my scars anymore, I uncover myself and stood up straight. Turning around I gave the three girls a good view on the back scar. It was color lightly almost the same color as my skin. I pointed my thumb at the scar and explained.

"Durning a training exercise I was fighting a giant Ursa. When my back was revealed to the Ursa it ripped a huge chunk of me out. It was a miracle that I survived." I said and I turned back around.

"What about the one on your shoulder?" Ruby asks taking a magnifying glass and magnifies my scar. It was straight and clean across my left shoulder.

"Someone accidently shot me once." I lied to them, it was actually from a mission a sniper got me; if the sniper had better aim I would have died. Weiss soon opens the door to our built-in bathroom and dries her hair with a wiping cloth.

"And what about the one on your chest?" She asks while dumping the cloth into the clothes basket and grabbed her blow dryer. "No lies!" She shouts as she turns on the blow dryer and put it on low power.

"Ummm." I wanted to lie but there was this awful feeling in my chest. My mouth wouldn't want me to tell them the lie, at the same time my mind does not let me form words if I want to tell them the truth. These two body parts are at war with each other.

"What happen? Cat got your tongue?" Yang asks and Blake gives a glare. Yang returns a nervous giggle to the Cat Faunus. My mouth and mind were still at war, Ruby couldn't hold onto her excitement as she wants to know the epic story behind this scar. I look down at the white scar and I heard Weiss's blow dryer turning off. My scroll rang and I picked it up. It was from Ozpin, I motion the gang to let me take this scroll call.

"Hello?" I answer the call when I closed the door of our room.

"Soichi we need to talk," Ozpin says in a compelling way.

* * *

I made my way to Beacon Tower and rode the elevator up to the headmaster room. The elevator doors open and I walked in. At the same time, the set of doors opens revealing Glynda and the other professors.

"What is this all about?" I asked my teachers and Ozpin. Ozpin passes a photo to Oobleck who uses his supersonic speed and passes it to me. I looked at it and it was a picture of a Grimm trapped in stone.

"Is this what you meant about Grimm's being trapped in stone?" Grandma asks me, I nodded and walk up to Ozpin's desk and put the photo down.

"Similar to this, but not as severe as the Grimm's I saw in the caves of Vacuo," I told them, the Grimm in the picture had arms that had fallen off and cracks in it.

"How severe are the Grimm's in the cave?" Ozpin asks me forming a triangle with his desk using his arms.

"They are encased in stone with width as long as a football field. Preserved for possibly hundred or thousands of years." I told Ozpin then Professor Port urged me to sit in the chair and I did. It made me uncomfortable because the teachers are standing in a U shape behind me. Ozpin seems to be in stress, I felt that he wanted to tell me something but he couldn't.

Ozpin presses his finger on his glass desk and around the room paintings are shown. I look around me and stare at the paintings painted by a professional artist. Ozpin stands up and walks to one of the painting. I decided to follow him and stop a couple of steps away from him. Ozpin stares at a painting of a young woman with a sword holding a bloody female child in her hand. Behind the woman was an army armed to the teeth, spears sharpen and armor shiny as my jacket.

"Do you know who this is?" Ozpin asks me, I look at the picture again I remember it from Oobleck's class but I can't wrap my finger around it. I shook my head and Dr. Oobleck rushes towards me and shouts at me.

"MY DEAR SOICHI! Have you not learn anything from my class!?"

"Dr. Oobleck. Another time." Ozpin tells the History Teacher.

"Of course Mr. Ozpin!" Oobleck says and rushes back to where the rest of my teachers are.

"This is the Maiden of Revolution. She originated from Atlas, she was born to nobility. Atlas was a bad Nation when Knights and Lords were still present. When the Maiden grew up she had enough of her father's foolish decisions. She would be told to marry off into another noble house, one day she ran away. With the help of her maid, she met many people along the way. She also found the person she loved, a leader of a small mercenary group. She fell deeply in love and marry the young warrior. One day her father found her and separated the married couple. She was once again forced to listen to her father and saw the horrors Atlas. The nobles rule with power and the commoners died to plague." Ozpin says and he looks at the painting without saying another word. Ozpin then resumes the story that I had forgotten about.

"With the help of her maid and fellow people she fled from her cage. Her father was furious and sent people after her. The first person he went to was her husband, the husband had no idea of his wife's escape and refuse to help her father. One day she never heard from the person she loved any more, and she believed he was dead. The Maiden had lost all of her emotions when she thought her husband was gone. She sought out friends and allies to organized a revolution. Her father became desperate and threaten to kill the Maiden's younger sister. The Maiden did not listen and thus mark the end of her younger sister's tale. After the revolution, she was alone. Her father's head was severed from his body. Her sister was dead murder by her father, and her husband is presumed to be dead." Ozpin tells me. Then the rest of the story came back to me.

"And she was nicknamed the Ice Queen. Because she acted cold towards everyone when the revolution was over." I commented, this was how we gave Weiss the nickname Ice Queen.

"Correct! So you were listening!" Oobleck shouts from the sidelines.

"I have one question, do you believe this story?" Ozpin asks me.

"Of course. I believe in it through the last word." I said to Ozpin without any hesitation or time to think.

"Then do you believe the Ice Queen lived happily after the revolution?" Ozpin asks me and I nodded.

"Of course she lived a happy life after the revolution."

"Even though her family was gone and her only love is dead?" Ozpin asks me, my teachers seem to be fascinated by my answer especially the grandma.

"Yes! I believe the Ice Queen reunited with her husband and they lived happily."

"Interesting theory Mr. Soichi! I never heard that in my life!" Oobleck shouts out.

"There are many versions of the story. People said her husband is dead, some said he marry another girl. But why do you believe the mercenary came back to the Maiden?" Ozpin asks me, I thought about it for a second.

"Because we don't hear about the Ice Queen anymore. We never hear she died in vain or anything else about her life. That should mean she lived happily and everyone knew it so they never share the story of her dying alone. Because they know she died happily with her husband." I said.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful! Mr. Soichi have an essay about your statement on my desk by tomorrow!" Oobleck shouts which made Glynda glare at him. This was the third time he has interrupted and Glynda was about to throw him out. Ozpin moves onto the next painting as his face softens up when he heard my explanation. The painting was a house on a hill and four young maidens in front of the house.

The painting had all four seasons in it. Brown and yellow leaves, frozen puddles on the ground and some snowflakes, with trees abundant of leaves, and lastly the bright orange sun in the bright blue sky. The four maidens stood side by side waving at the house.

"Have you heard about the story of the Four Maidens?" Ozpin asks me and I nodded. We just learned about that in Oobleck's class a week ago so it's still fresh in my mind. "This painting represents the Four Maiden. Winter." Ozpin points at the Maiden to the far left. "Summer." He then moves his hand to the girl next to Winter. "Spring." He points at the next girl. "And Fall." Ozpin finishes his statement.

"I'm sorry Headmaster Ozpin but is this what you want me for? To teach me history?" I asked Ozpin, I wanted to go back and sleep on my soft and fluffy bed. I never liked History sure it was fun and all but I feel like we should just forget about the past.

"Straight to the chase," Ozpin says and we move to the next painting and I open my eyes in shock. My heart even skipped a beat, no! My heart stopped beating for a full second. The painting was the 'Diamond Dust' old insignia the one I have as a necklace. I didn't want to hear what Ozpin has to say. In fact, it looks like he has nothing to say as well. "That is all Soichi," Ozpin says, I ran to the elevator and ran as fast as I could back to my dorm.

I open my door quickly and I heard the girls scream. This day just keeps getting better and better. I walked in on the girls when Ruby was changing into her pajamas. Her red B cup bra was out for everyone to see along with her white teddy bear panties. Weiss use her Myrtenaster and blast me with fire dust.

"Do you have a thing for underage girls?" Yang asks me cracking her knuckles. She really wants to kill me now, I already had a bad enough day. I wasn't in the mood for whatever this is.

"I'm sorry but. Not today..." I said and I push Yang out of the way and ran into the bathroom. Before I did I grab my original jacket and pulled the necklace out of it. I sat down on the toilet and stare at the necklace.

"Soichi are you alright?" I could hear Ruby's voice at the other side of the door.

"Yeah! Don't worry about me just go to sleep!" I softly shout at her so she could hear me. Why did I run? I asked myself constantly. My body replies with this strange feeling inside of me. This necklace has been with me for a long time, I even forgot how I got it. Swinging like a pendulum I wrap it back up and tightly grip it in my hands. I put my other hand on top of my left hand and pray. I don't know what I was praying for but I pray really hard to someone or something.

After an hour or two sitting in the bathroom praying, I took a shower and went to sleep. That night I had nightmares horrifying nightmares...

* * *

 **So the next chapter might be out tomorrow. Because this one is 7000 words long and that's the same as my first chapter. I don't want to give you guys a lot to read which is why I decided to split chapter three and two. Because those two are almost 9000 words long. So who is hyped about volume four? It looks so good hopefully, it won't be as shit as volume 3. FINGERS CROSSED! And I will tell you something that I learned from my dad. This was the only thing he thought me about. "You're adopted..."**


	7. Aggressive Old Man

**Yang with both arms, one arm(L/R), or no arms? That's the main question of this series right now. Also...PONYTAIL YANG BEST YANG!**

* * *

Soichi rolls around in his bed, all his sweat wetted the covers. Weiss wakes up since her bed was the closest to Soichi. She sat up in her bed and looks at the ex-assassin who was sweating bullets. She decided to get a napkin to wipe his forehead. After dumping the drench napkin into the trash Soichi's forehead was wet again. This time with twice as more sweat.

"Having a nightmare?" Weiss asks Soichi but she directed it to herself, as she puts a hand on the young hunter in training's forehead. Instead of a burning sensation, she felt coldness. Colder than the snow in Atlas. Weiss couldn't go back to sleep until Soichi would stop making noises. So she thought maybe singing a song would help calm him down. She opens a window to let the midnight breeze in and let the night play a tune for her to sing to.

Weiss starts to sing "Mirror Mirror" in a lullaby version.

* * *

I ran, and I just keep running in my nightmare. I look around and I was surrounded by bars. No matter how much I run forward I was trapped in the center of it all. Looking up there was nothing but black and the void. Looking down was the same black void. Continuing to run and never stop to rest I saw four figures. Quickening my pace I stop when I saw the backs of team RWBY.

"Yang? Blake? Weiss? Ruby?" I called out their names. Yang slowly turns around, suddenly she changed. Her right arm was gone and blood was dripping down of the flesh. She was badly beaten with bruised everywhere with deep cuts. I took a step back and bump into someone. Turning around I saw Blake her face was burnt and her left eye was gouged out and hanging down swinging like a pendulum. The left cat ears of hers were gone and the other one was tear into two parts.

I walked away from Blake turned around and ran over to Weiss. Turning her around I gasp in horror. I held my mouth and fell on my butt. Weiss didn't have a face or ears. It was just her pure white skin. The three girls surrounded me, I didn't understand what any of this means. Did I do this? Was I the one who made them this ugly?

"Get away from me!" I said and I pushed Yang away from me. She disappears into yellow mist and the mist returns to nothing.

"You're hurting me Soi!" I heard her shout as the mist disappears. Blake tries to grab me but with instinct, I grabbed Rage Cutter and stab Blake and my sword pierced her heart. I let go of my sword and I was disconcerted; I had just stab Blake.

"Why? Why do you have to kill me again?" She asks and then disappears into black mist, my sword drops to the floor and melts into a puddle of silver goo. I turned around to Weiss, she starts to dissolve into snowflakes I ran at her quickly and hugged her.

"NO! NO! NO! Don't leave me! I promise I won't hurt you!" I shout and she disappears to nothing.

"Why do you keep lying?" Her voice echoes in my ears. The snowflake cuts my cheek and dissolves. Then I remember one more person, turning towards Ruby's position. I ran towards her and slowly put my hand on her shoulder. When my palm touches her shoulder I quickly turned her around. Instead of seeing the normal happy red cape wearing girl; everything changed. This person was wearing a nice black tuxedo with the penguin tail, the shoes were polished until it gives off a shine. Everything was accompanied by a red tie which was what made the suit stand out. On both, this person's shoulder was a long light brown trenchcoat. When I finally look at the person's face I was lifted into the air by an invisible force.

The dark circles under his eyes and that bored expression of his scares me every time I see it. It seems I could never escape from this person. I look at my boss as something invisible was choking at me. "From despair I found you. And to despair, you will return to." He tells me. I couldn't say anything back at him, my throat got clogged and my tongue was held down.

I was dropped on the floor when my boss disappears into smoke. "Bestie?!" I heard Ruby call out to me. I open my eyes and I was on my bed, I sat up and felt the warm light of the sun behind my head. I look around to see team RWBY staring at me fully dress in their uniform.

"Is everything alright?" Blake asks me as she moves the strand of hair blocking my left eye. My hands were shaking and tightly grip the covers of my bed sheets for dear life.

"You look like you seen a ghost." Weiss comments, she was very worried about me. This was a rare sight for her I never saw her make this face. The scar on her left eye seemed to fade away when I look at her face.

"No fever," Yang says when she puts her forehead against mine.

"Am I still dreaming?" I ask them as I hugged myself tightly. Everyone shook their heads.

"Of course not. This is the reality." Blake tells me rubbing my back making me feel better. I let go of myself and let out a slow sigh.

"This is your nightmare." I heard Weiss says, my eyes widen and I slowly lifted my head up. Weiss didn't have her face anymore. Yang's right arm was gone the bruises and cuts were appearing again. Blake also look the same when I had my dream. I backed up into the wall. My bed grew arms and held me down. My heart was beating like crazy. The world around me disappears except for my bed and team RWBY. Looking at Ruby she was still the same with her happy go lucky smile.

"Ruby!" I shouted at the leader of team RWBYS.

"What?" She asks me, it was like she seemed nothing was wrong. Blake gets up and walks over to Ruby until she was behind the young teenager. Blake takes out her Gambol Shroud and crosses it on Ruby's neck. "NO! BLAKE STOP!" I shouted but it was too late. Blake had decapitated Ruby's head, I shout in anger. My body struggles to break free from the bed.

"Because of you, my sister died," Yang says, she was smiling. She felt nothing wrong that her best friend had just killed her sister. Yang cups my face with her only hand. Her blood smeared all over my cheeks. "And you have her blood on you." I look away from Yang's smile and saw Ruby's head on the ground smiling at me.

"Because of you, people didn't want to accept my Faunus side. And they abused me. At the end, you were the one who killed me." Blake says. I was trying very hard to break free. The bed didn't budge and just acted normal as I use everything in my power to try and break free.

"Ever since you came to the team. You have done nothing but harm us. You are useless, unintelligent, and weak." Blake whispers into my ears. I stopped struggling and breathe heavily sitting on my bed. I held my head down having no more will to live.

"Look at my face. I don't have one because of you. You told me so much lies now I can not show myself to the world. Then this was the result." Weiss says Yang lifts my head up. My eyes were dead and I couldn't take this torture anymore. What was the point of living anymore I did all of this to team RWBY? They were perfect before without me.

"Mirror, tell me something... Tell me who's the loneliest, of all?" I heard Weiss sing. Not the Weiss in front of me but the real Weiss. The genuine girl that I care about with my life. "Mirror tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all? Mirror what's inside of me?" Life returns to my eyes; I look directly at the three girls.

"You're right, but that was before I was Soichi. Now I am shaped and bettered by you guys. No by my actual teammates. They treated me like one of them, Blake, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss. They put up with my personality like I put up with theirs. If they fall I help pick them up. If I fall they pick me up no matter how much I have ruined and wreck them. So get away from me!" I shout at them, it seems like my eyes had a crack in them. Everything broke into pieces and I woke up from that nightmare.

Slowly opening my eyes I saw Weiss singing "Mirror Mirror" my little Snowflake never look this pretty before. The moon shines on her face making it ten times more beautiful, and the midnight breeze gently blows on her hair that was flowing down like fresh snow. I then went back to sleep and dream of memories I had in the past. Memories I had long forgotten due to the blood all over my hands.

* * *

I heard yelling, gunshots, ATX-0048, and laughing. The first scene I saw was a giant surgical light and a doctor operating on me. I couldn't remember anything else, but after the scene fades I heard laughing and then gunshots. Then it changes to the scene I long had forgotten. I was standing on the side of an elegant bed, on the deathbed of an old man.

My boss in his younger days stood next to me. I remember this, it was just after I woke up having no memories prior to waking up. My boss was wearing his bartender outfit and put on white gloves. I look at the dying old man, his face was in so much pain.

"What happen to my son?" The old man asks my boss with a weak voice.

"Someone assassinated him. It was TTR-03, he killed him thinking he can take over the 'Diamond Dust' once you were dead. But don't worry I handle him and made sure he paid for his crimes." My boss says as he takes out a pack of cigarette from his pants.

"And what of my daughter-in-law." The boss asks, my boss takes out a lighter from his other pocket. The old man who was the third generation boss of the 'Diamond Dust' had his eyes shined. The Boss #3 looks at me, it felt as if he was asking me why I was here.

"I'm sorry, but TTR-03 also got her." My boss says and lit his cigarette and takes a smoke. Boss #4(A.K.A. my boss the fourth generation boss) lets the smoke out of his mouth. My boss doesn't even look sad at all.

"But is my-" The old man asks, but he coughs sickly.

"Yes, he is safe." My boss answers as he flicks the half finish cigarette onto the expensive carpet and steps on it.

"Good. Then someone will carry on the Inzerillo family name. He shall become the fourth generation boss." The boss says and closes his eyes. My boss takes out a pocket knife from his coat jacket. "Listen to his commands. I trust you, after all, you were my son's best friend. Destroy all the enemies of the 'Diamond Dust'."

"Oh, I will destroy the enemies. But I won't follow orders from anyone." My boss says and flips the pocket knife and shows the sharp blade.

"What do you mean?" The old man says, his voice was much weaker than before.

"I'm going to become the fourth generation boss and guide the 'Diamond Dust' to a greater future." My boss says as he brushes his finger against the knife.

"But an Inzerillo has to be the leader the 'Diamond Dust' they were the ones who created this organization. Only they can command the 'Diamond Dust'." The old man says and he coughs painfully.

"I'm going to break that rule. From today, I will be the fourth generation boss. This boy here well witnesses this moment." My boss says and looks at me.

"No..." The old man says and his voice fades off. My boss puts the pocket knife against the old man's neck and cuts the man's throat. The blood splatters onto the bed, the walls, and the carpet.

"From today on, I am the fourth generation boss." My boss said to me and looks at me. "Although maybe not today. It might take a while to make everyone gather under my command." My boss says and turns to me. I nodded my tiny head and he shuffles my hair. "Fix your fucking hair. It reminds me of the person I fucking hate." My boss says and puts his pocket knife away.

I looked at the dead old man's right hand and it moves. When my boss wasn't looking the old man tries to tell me something but nothing came out of his mouth. In his left hand was the 'Diamond Dust' old insignia and he holds it up for me to grab it. I took it and hid it from the new Boss for all the years I followed him. My boss yells at me to come out of the room.

So that was how I got the necklace, and this memory was so gruesome. How could I have forgotten one of the first memories I received when I woke up?

I follow the new boss for the next two years, he trained me while trying to make everyone follow his command. Then soon after one more year he finally became the official boss of the 'Diamond Dust'. No one questioned that the third generation boss was murder. They were desperate to find someone that could lead them. I learned many techniques in dangerous classes many of the people I knew didn't survive. I learned even more from my boss, he taught me how to listen to blood flows and bartending stuff.

Everything turned black again and I heard my boss tell me. "Kill her," he said and I pulled a trigger that follows with the sound of a gunshot. I don't remember where this was from but it didn't matter.

* * *

I open my eyes and saw Blake sitting on the side of Yang's bed. I turned my head to look at her, the Faunus wasn't wearing her ribbon so I could see her cat ears. She was reading a book in the dark, the moonlight was bright enough for her to see, it didn't matter if the moon was up. The girl was a Faunus who could see perfectly fine in the dark.

"Having a bad dream?" Blake softly says to me as she flips the page of her book. I slowly got up from my bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Yeah. What about you? Couldn't sleep?" I ask Blake.

"No. You wouldn't stop moving in your bed unless I was close to you. I can't sleep if you make more noise than Ruby and Yang." Blake says without peeling her eyes off of her book. Indeed Ruby and Yang were snoring loudly but soft enough to have their voice be kept in the room.

"Really?" I ask the Faunus. She gave me a blank stare.

"No." She shot me down. "I just wanted to go over the information we found." She answers me.

"Oh ok," I said and I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. "Blake."

"Yeah?"

"Am I a bother to the team? Do I do more harm than good?" I ask the Faunus. She puts down her book of information we gathered and looks at me blankly. Now Blake is acting colder towards me, just like she does with the rest of the team. She doesn't bother to ask me about books anymore.

"What's this about?" She asks me.

"I had a dream..." I said and ran my left hand through my hair. "Where you, Yang, and Weiss said how useless I was."

"I don't think you harm the team. I'm not sure what the others might think but every day I hear from them is about you. Sometimes they say bad things about you and sometimes they say how much you are a great person. For me, I think you're an alright dude."

"Is that how you really feel?" I ask her hesitant in her reply to my question.

"Yes. After so long you and I were able to connect."

"Even though we barely talk with each other now."

"But I still feel the connection between you and me as a teammate," Blake says sitting up correctly. Her head bumps into Yang's arm, she moves around the arm and pushes it in. Yang moves it back out in her sleep.

"What did you think about me when you first met me?"

"A creepy person. You suddenly showed up in our room upstairs. When I heard your mouth run I was seriously offended. When Ozpin told us you were joining the team I didn't want you to. Our team already has enough bad mouths already." She tells me and I could tell she was talking about the three sleeping girls in the room. "Now when I think about you. I see a reliable teammate ready to be at our backs and help with anything."

"Then what do you think of me now?"

"I told you, I think you're an alright dude. You just keep us in the dark about your past. But I understand your past must be sensitive. I won't push you for any answers and respect your space. Just like you respect mines." Blake answers me, I chuckle softly when she told me that I respect her space.

"Thanks, Blake. I felt better talking to you."

"Me too. Now go back to sleep we have a long day tomorrow." Blake says I lay back down on my bed and close my eyes.

"You get some sleep too," I told Blake after getting one last good look at her. She was reading the book where we wrote down all the information we gathered in.

"Soon."

"Good night Blake."

"Good night Soichi." She replies to me. I soon drifted off to sleep and dream about rainbows and ponies. Literally!

* * *

The next morning Weiss and I went to the co-executive of Schnee Dust Company. We went to a five star Schnee Dust Company hotel. "Does the Schnee Dust company do everything other than dust?"

"Of course. We even have our soda branch. Our pen branch, and our paper making organization." Weiss says as she throws a Schnee Dust Company brand soda can, pen, and a stack of papers. "That'll be five hundred Liens." She says holding her hands out. I almost reached for my pocket to hand her the money.

"What the fuck? No!" I shout throwing the things in the trash can.

"HEY! That's property destruction!" Weiss shouts at me but I just ignore her. We rode the elevator up to the VIP floor. Weiss and I walk down the hall and stop at the door "1102"

"This it?" I ask her and she nods. Weiss presses the doorbell on the electronic lock.

"Hello?" I heard an electronic old man voice.

"Uncle Q! It's me, Weiss!" Weiss shouts into the speaker. Loud footsteps were heard from behind the door and the door swung open.

"WEISS!" I heard a familiar old man shout as she gave Weiss a hug. Weiss happily return the heartful hug. "It's so good to see you! How is Beacon?" The old man asks Weiss.

"I'm good! Listen one of my teammates just broke his weapon in an accident and I want to see if you can do anything about that." Weiss explains holding both hands of the old man. My right eye twitches as I recognize who the old man was... QTR-031...

His eyes met my eyes and his right eye twitch as well. "Why the fuck are you here?" He asks me letting go of Weiss's arms.

"You guys know each other?" Weiss exclaims, she was shocked.

"Yeah. This dude was the one who gave me my katana and the one who does maintenance..." I stated.

"This faggot disappeared months ago and went cold," QTR says.

"So you know something about Soichi Uncle Q? Tell me! He never tells us anything." Weiss shouts, she could barely keep her excitement in.

"No can do. He is a customer and I can not share customer information."

"But. But-"

"Schnee Dust Company rules pumpkin. You should know that." QTR tells Weiss and softly slaps her cheeks while smiling. I wanted to barf, a Tier one was smiling and that made me sick. Weiss pouts cutely and crosses her arms when she heard from her "Uncle".

"Are you guys related?" I ask.

"No. Uncle Q is one of my father's close friends. He helped my father make the Schnee Dust Company explode with business." Weiss tells me. Now I know why the Schnee Dust Company is so rich. The 'Diamond Dust' buys a fuck ton of Dust from them and other shit. This explains why I haven't heard of any assassinations on Weiss's family. If the Schnee Dust Company dies the 'Diamond Dust' is fucked.

"Yeah, so come on in." He says and Weiss walks into the hotel room and he slams the door. "FUCK OUTTA HERE!" He shouts. Weiss turns around to look at the shut door. She thought they need to catch up and decides to leave them alone. I mean she is a modest lady, right? RIGHT WEISS? RIGHT!?

"What about you! YOU FUCK OUTTA HERE!" I shout back at him.

"Why the fuck you didn't tell me you are related to Weiss Schnee!?" He shouts gritting his teeth.

"Because you never asked!"

"OH! And because you never ask to me to repair your weapon. AND I STILL REPAIR AND DO MAINTENCE ON IT!" He shouts.

"BITCH! I have a bounty on my head..." I reminded him.

"Get the fuck in!" He points at the door. I open it and walk in sitting next to Weiss. "Guess I can't kill you anymore..." He quietly says and I stick my tongue out at him. He responded with the middle finger. Yep QTR is an aggressive old man.

"How was the talk?" Weiss asks me crossing her legs.

"Oh yeah. Best talk. Great talk. Love it. I love him. I want to kiss him. I want to marry him." We both said at the same time and our voices mix together becoming an untellable sentence.

"Okay..." Weiss says.

"So let me see the condition of the katana," QTR says passing a cup of tea to Weiss. He takes an empty cup and throws it at me. I quickly caught it and I smirk at him. He threw the entire tray of tea accessories at me and I raised my arms up to block it.

"Yeah... Um. This was all we could find of the katana." Weiss says pulling out a plastic bag with bits and pieces of Rage Cutter in it. She holds it above the middle of the table and lets it go. The plastic bag fell onto the wooden table.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO MY SWORD!?" QTR screams as he grabs the handle of the katana through the plastic bag. He looks at me angrily and in shock at the same time.

"Yeah, the other day. I smash it against a rock..."

"I know you are dumb. But how dumb can you really get?" QTR asks me as he opens the plastic bag.

"Smarter than your whore wife," I said, I knew QTR doesn't have a wife but I still said it. Weiss pinches my cheeks and makes me apologize.

"That wasn't what happen, please keep this a secret from my dad. Last night we were fighting the Atlesian Paladin-290."

"Oh so that's what happen when the White Fang told me it got destroyed," QTR said really quickly so Weiss and I couldn't hear it.

"Did you say something about the White Fang?" Weiss asks, QTR quickly shakes his head left and right at an incredible speed.

"So what can you do about the sword. Asshole." I ask QTR.

"Nothing motherfucker..." QTR says as he picks the tiny pieces of Rage Cutter.

"Are you guys even friends?" Weiss asks, we both nodded. Seeing that we nodded we change our answers to a shake. Knowing that we are in sync we high five than realize what we were doing. I glared at him and he growls at me. "Boy's are so weird," Weiss says and lets out a long sigh.

"Some way you can fix it?" I ask QTR.

"Fix it? Pffftttt! Nahhhhh! This katana was about a year old. I mean if you really love this sword so much I can use super glue to glue it back together." QTR says and pulls out a Schnee Dust Company brand super glue.

"Uncle!" Weiss frets at QTR.

Letting out a sigh he tells me. "I'll craft you a new weapon."

"Thank you!" Weiss says cheerfully. "Do you need some combat data?"

"Yeah give me your scroll. Imma show you something cool." QTR says and Weiss passes her scroll unlock to QTR. "You see this combat data?" He asks and Weiss nods. "You hold it down and press the fucking delete button. Sorry honey. But I don't need this shit person's combat data. I already have enough." He says as he passes the scroll back to Weiss.

"I hate you!" Weiss says crossing her arms acting like an eight-year-old spoil child.

"Love you to pumpkin. Let me give you a temporary weapon." QTR says and gets up. He takes a statue of a naked baby and throws it at my head. I raised my arm again to block it and proceed to swear at him. Weiss kicks me in the shin.

"Don't be rude to my uncle!" She shouts loudly at me. QTR returns pulling a giant metal wardrobe. He opens it up and inside was a load of weapons. From scythe and rapiers even assault rifles.

"Let's see. Someone like you who likes to fuck people up close and personal. Should have a penetrator." QTR tells me. "Cause you're gay."

"Uncle! Be serious!" Weiss softly impute at QTR. QTR reaches deep into his weapon wardrobe and pulls out a katana.

"Schnee Dust Company Dust Frame built Katana M.K. I," QTR tells me and throws the katana at me. I dodge the blade and catch the handle, I slowly pull it closer to me. I inspect the sharpness of the sword, it was almost the same as Rage Cutter. With the difference was how much Dust Frame was inside the sword.

"Considered this a downgrade of your katana. This was the predecessor to the katana you broke. So don't break it because I won't give you another one-" QTR starts talking and stops when we see's his katana broken in two pieces. QTR breathes loudly through his nose until his lung was full of air.

"Uncle calm dow-" Weiss starts but QTR points his index finger upwards. Now listen I was just swinging the katana and it just snaps in two. I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't purposely snap it in half using my knee, pfft why would I do that? It's not like I intentionally want to anger QTR.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" QTR screams for a whole minute. Weiss and I cover our ears as best as we could to block out the screaming. "ARE! YOU! A! FUCKING! IDIOT!?" He shouts at me.

"Uncle, please! I'm sure it's just a flimsy weapon." Weiss says patting QTR's back.

"THAT! WAS! THE LAST! M.K. I. IN THE WORLD!" QTR shouts.

"Uncle I know you love to collect weapons but this was an accident," Weiss says standing in between QTR and my life. I made faces at QTR when Weiss's back was turned to me. QTR calms down through Weiss's guidance, he returns into his wardrobe and threw a long sword at me. I didn't see the long sword fly across my face as it pierces the wall like an arrow.

I remember how scary a Tier one could be. If I was still in the 'Diamond Dust' I would already be dead for pissing off QTR. "I have no more katana in the wardrobe. Remember to not stress the weapon out to much with your speed and strength. I predict your performance would be better now since the katana's curve won't be there to stop you." QTR says closing his weapon closet. I pull the sword out and the blade has like a long heptagon. It was lighter than Rage Cutter and it wasn't vibrating.

"What do you mean better?" Weiss asks her Uncle.

"Your boyfriend over there is very skilled in using swords. Each sword we gave him ends up broken or bent to look like a metal ball. Even till today, we can't seem to find a way to solve that problem. The best we could do was forge the strongest sword in the world a katana for him . Even doing that the katana was under a lot of stress." QTR tells Weiss a little about me. It was true, it was because of my boss he made my swing with a makeshift sword made out of the heaviest material in Remnant and then he would tell me to cut the toughest material in Remnant. I could swing faster than an average swordsman by a few millisecond. It may not seem a lot but at times it pressures the opponent to block my sword because I was swinging faster than normal swordsman they face. Though the people higher Tier than me can still kick my ass like QTR over here.

"Um. Uncle. Me and Soichi..." Weiss says blushing and fidgets with her hands and legs. "... Aren't dating." She says; she was embarrassed not because of me but because she was thinking of Neptune.

"Oh thank god! I thought I had to tell your dad you were dating an insufferable bitch ass whiner." QTR says and he felt a huge burden lifted off of his heart.

"Yeah fuck you to you old geezer," I tell him and he flips the bird at me again. He gave me the sheath to my sword and pushes the weapon wardrobe back to where it originally was.

"Thank you so much for today uncle!" Weiss says hugging QTR. I shook hands with QTR because Weiss forced us to. He easily crushed my hands in his titanium grip. This guy was super strong, and he looks weaker than me.

"Anything for you pumpkin. I'll call your friend when his new weapon is finished. Should be ready about a month I guess maybe less depending on how his combat data runs in the weapon simulation test." QTR says putting his hands in his pockets.

"Alright bye! I'll see you again!" Weiss says and we walk off. QTR closes his door, Weiss pushes me into the elevator and close the elevator door. I thought she was going to rape me and that was what she did. She beat the shit out of me for being so rude to QTR.

"Why! Did! You! Act! So! Rude!" She shouts at me while punching me repeatedly in the face. Soon I will tell her about the 'Diamond Dust' but right now it's still early. I will tell everyone about the'Diamond Dust' and everyone will know that I'm not full human. Right now I want to enjoy this peace and beating.

* * *

 **YOUR WAIFU IS PLATINUM NICESU! Yeah, so the next few chapter will be fillers no action or progress through the story. The prom will be the next big like scene... I don't know what to call it, but anyways thanks for the follows and favorites and the views. Always love to see people hating on my works. So please go post a review to help me kill myself, simply tell me "YOUR WAIFU IS PLATINUM SHIT!" is good enough or any kind of insult and I will grab a knife and stab myself ten times. So until next time! Don't taze me! AND PONYTAIL YANG BEST YANG! Check the poll...**


	8. FRIENDSHIP IS MAGICAL!

**Hope you guys will finally post something about me being shit and thank you for those views and not following because it lowers my self-esteem. NO! I'm not trying to make you follow or favorite just do whatever you want. You know it's like what my mom tells me "You can be anything you want." So I told her I'm going to be a failure. She laughs at me and then tells me "You're already a failure of a daughter."... Why do my parents keep thinking I'm a girl? They're just joking. Right? RIGHT!?**

* * *

"Welcome back!" Ruby greeted me and Weiss as we opened the door to our dorm. Ruby and Yang were playing chess while Blake was going information about Torchwick. Yang moves her Queen piece to check Ruby. Ruby answers this move by moving her Rook to eat Yang's Queen. Yang moves her Bishop to eat one of Ruby's pawn in the middle of the board. I saw an opportunity for Ruby to win, but it seems Ruby didn't see it at all. I look at Ruby's Queen that didn't move at all during the entirety of this match. Ruby puts her hand on her Knight and prepares to move it.

"Checkmate," I said as I push Ruby's hand out of the way and move her Queen up to the King. Yang was befuddled at what just happened. She moves in different angles to see if she really did lose and yes she did.

Yang flips the chessboard in anger. "NO FAIR! REMATCH! Soi helped you!" Yang yells at her sister and stares into her sister's silver eyes with her red ones.

"No thank you!" Ruby kindly rejected her older sister's offer.

"Fine! I was getting bored of playing the game anyways." Yang says with her eyes returning to the normal colors. Ruby gets up and runs to me.

"BESTIE! Wanna play a prank on Professor Poop today?"

"Nah," I tell her as I walk towards my bed.

"Oh! How about we replace Ms. Goodwitch's shampoo bottle with permanent hair dye?"

"That sounds great. But maybe tomorrow." I tell her as I remove my shoes and socks.

"Then how about I stuff you into a trash barrel and push it down the stairs!?" Ruby asks I gently flick her forehead.

"We did that almost two weeks ago remember? I broke an arm." I reminded the red hood wearing huntress in training. We were punished with wiping the walls around the school. It was not fun but at least better than the time when we had the food battle.

"Then what do you want to do?" Ruby asks me rubbing her forehead lightly.

"Sleep," I told her and I slam onto my bed and closed my eyes.

"Alright, I'll sleep with you!" Ruby says and gets into my sheets. I picked Ruby up comically and drop her on the floor. She landed on her butt with a loud thud. Ruby goes over to Weiss who was on her bed laying down on her chest checking social media sites with her scroll. "Weiss! Wanna do something fun today?"

"Sorry, no time," Weiss says as she goes through Neptune's profile on social media. She likes the images of Neptune and when he is hanging out with Team SSSN, she dislikes the photo where Neptune is flirting with other girls, though.

"Blake?" Ruby asks the Faunus. The B of the team sighs and harshly tells Ruby off.

"Ruby I don't have time for your childish games."

"Yang-" Ruby starts to talk to her sister but Yang was busy running her hair through her finger as she got an invitation from her friend to go clubbing. Ruby climbs up the ladder to her top bunk bed. Everyone was ignoring her and she didn't like it. Being the leader of the team made her feel more awful. This was a perfect time for the team to bond and they are doing their separate things. Soichi was falling asleep, Weiss was busy with reading Neptune's post, Blake just wants to do research, and her sister always goes clubbing whenever Ruby needs her the most.

" _How do I make everyone stay together? We have to do something new that we never did before._ " Ruby thought to herself and puts her hand on her belly. She closes her eyes and thinks hard and then a lightbulb turns on and then off. Ruby taps the lightbulb and pulls on the switch turning it on again.

"Well then. I'm heading off!" Yang says as she grabs her scroll on her desk.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Ruby says jumping off of her bed. Yang stops moving and freezes in place. "Today is a Saturday. A very important day for a team. Now I know we are still tired from last night but let's put our fatigue away. And then let's come around and talk with each other." Ruby suggested. This was possibly the dumbest idea I heard.

"No." The rest of us told Ruby. Yang turns the knob on the door.

"STOP!" Ruby shouts again and pushes Yang aside locking the door and jamming it with her special technique so now no one can exit the room without jumping out the window. But Ruby thought about that as well and grab boards and nails. She went to board up the window so now no one can escape from the room.

"Ruby! I need to go to the club!" Yang tells Ruby with her eyes flicking between Red and Blue. Ruby threw away her hard hat and puts her hands on her hips.

"LISTEN UP TEAM RWBYS! Today we are going to start to bond! I notice ever since we became a team we never took the chance to tell each other about our phobias, weaknesses, or siblings. Yang and I already know so much about each other, but we know nothing about the rest of you." Ruby states.

"Actually you're right. I guess I can stay for this." Yang says as she texts back to her friends saying she changed her mind.

"Sorry, I want to sleep maybe tomorrow,"I told Ruby but she jumps on my stomach and then sat on it. "RUBY!" I shouted at the fourteen-year-old. Her face was awfully close to mine and she tells me.

"Get up!" I decided to not even try to argue with Ruby and I got up, or at least try to get up. Ruby was still sitting on my stomach, she was surprisingly light I estimated she weighs about one hundred pounds. I picked her up by her hoodie and drop her down again. I got up and sat on the floor with Yang.

"No thank you," Blake tells Ruby off but Ruby manage to get the stoic Blake to join in the circle. Ruby unties Blake's ribbon and keeps it away from the Faunus. "HEY! Give that back."

"Nope!" Ruby says moving her arms to block Blake from retrieving her ribbon.

"Fine! I'll join this stupid circle." Blake says and she sat down next to Yang. She was not happy and she looked tired in my eyes. Ruby walks over to Weiss's bed.

"Weiss!"

"Sorry, I have to study after this," Weiss says. The young leader of team RWBYS wasn't going to let that slide. Ruby jumps on Weiss's stomach making the Heiress groan in pain.

"Alright! Alright! I'm joining! Get off!" Weiss shouts at Ruby. Weiss takes a seat next to Yang and I while Ruby sat down next to Blake and me.

"Ok! Now team RWBYS will officially start their bonding time!" Ruby shouts and crickets chirp. "You're supposed to clap!"

"Uh. I'm starting to feel like this is a bad idea." Yang says and she got up and head for the door. Ruby pushes her sister away from the door and went straight to work. While Yang was down construction noises were heard at the door. When Yang opened her eyes to see what happened Ruby had already bolted the door shut so it's even harder to get out. Yang's eyes turned red. "Ruby! Do not stop me!"

"Yang. We're sisters so get on the ground now." Ruby says and this was the first time I heard the young adult raise her voice. Yang's eyes return to their normal color and she sat down again.

"So to celebrate this memorial day. I GOT US FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS!" Ruby says and using her semblance she ran around all of us and put the "friendship bracelet" on. I heard some shackles, I lifted my left arm to try and rub my eyes. My arm was stopped and Weiss yells.

"HEY! Who pulled my arm?" She says, I look at my arm and saw that I was handcuffed to Weiss's right arm. I looked around everyone, Weiss's left arm was connected to Yang's and the blonde hair girl was chained to Blake. Then Blake's left hand was connected to Ruby's and lastly the troublemaker was chained to my right arm.

"This is stupid!" Yang raises her voice as she tries to use brute force to snap the chains. When she yanked it pulls and hurts Blake.

"Ow! Watch it, Yang! The Faunus shouts. Yang did not heed Blake's warning and yanks again, this time, harder. Weiss was pulled with Blake which made me collapse on top of Weiss. We landed with a loud thud, Weiss was crushing Blake's legs under her back and I was pinning the Heiress down with my body.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Weiss shouts trying to push me off but her hand was chained to Blake's hand stopping any movement with her hands.

"I want to but Ruby is on top of me," I said trying to get Ruby Rose off my back. It seems as if the troublemaker did not want to leave my back. So we all try to move and free ourselves which hurt more than before.

"STOP! STOP! STOP! Listen up dolts!" Blake shouts, she took command and soon we were out of this mess. We sat in a circle for a minute trying to not make any movement. Ruby talks after feeling her wrist pain were gone.

"Alright! Let's start asking questions!" Ruby exclaims and she tries to stand up but falls down as I didn't move my arm with her arm. Ruby sat down again and hands me a cup with hundreds of popsicle sticks in it. I bent my wrist at a weird angle and pick a stick out. I read Ruby's sloppy handwriting on the stick.

"Ask someone about their family members," I said and Ruby explains.

"Oh! Oh! You see you have to ask one member of the team this question. When you picked one they have to answer telling no lies." Ruby explains, I looked around the room. Looking at each girl carefully I decided to choose Blake.

"Blake. Tell us." I said, the Faunus never really tell us about her past at all. Blake sighs and answers my question. She wanted this to be over with as quickly as possible so she could resume her research.

"I was born into a Faunus family. I _had_ a little brother and my dad was a Faunus who married a human. One day when I was six years old my mom was carrying my little brother in her arms as we were walking towards home. Suddenly a mob of masked wearing people surrounded us. They were anti-Faunus people and they attacked us. My father and mother protected me and my brother. They were killed in the process, then the anti-Faunus went after my little four-year-old brother and then turned their attention towards me. I was saved by members of the White Fang. By the time the White Fang chased the anti-Faunus people off. My parents had died and my brother was missing." Blake tells us. I had my mouth wide open, this was why she stood at every protest. This was why she worked with the White Fang so loyally. Because her entire family was ripped apart by humans. Knowing this I felt bad, I couldn't believe humans were this cruel.

I'm not in any position to say that humans are cruel. I murder families as well, I remember the last person I killed the bat Faunus. His last words whisper into my ears. He had told me he had a family and now their only source of income was gone. I felt really bad, why did I kill him. No why was I even born to kill?

"I'm sorry to hear that Blake," Yang says, she tries to pat Blake's back but realizes she couldn't because Blake would have to bend her arm in an uncanny position.

"It's no big deal, I was too young to realize what was happening. I even forgot about my family." Blake says's looking away from us.

"WEISS! You're next!" Ruby forces me to past the can of popsicle sticks to Weiss. The Ice Queen took a while to pick a stick out. With her high and mighty voice, she asks the question clearly.

"What is your favorite color?" Everyone look at Weiss as she puts the stick down. "Well, my favorite color is purple! The color of royalty-"

"NEXT!" Ruby shouts cutting Weiss off before the Heiress goes onto a paragraph long explanation. Weiss growls and she passes the cup to Blake.

"Wait! Soi. I never know your favorite color. What is it?" Yang asks me. I thought for a while. The color I liked the most was possible...

"White," I answer them, white is pure and the absence of all colors. Everything starts with white and no it's not because I see Weiss wearing it every day. Go fuck yourself you failure of a daughter!

"Oh! Oh! I like black! But white is a pretty dope color as well." Ruby expresses herself to us.

"I actually like pink," Yang tells us. She is a true white girl, hey no stereotype alright. I'm just saying I could imagine eight-year-old Yang playing with barbie dolls. Just saying! I'm innocent here alright.

"Blake what about you?" Weiss asks the quiet, antisocial, moody Faunus.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asks us.

"Bl-" I tried to say black at the same time Blake tells us.

"It's yellow." She states I mad a silent oh and zip my mouth shut.

"ALRIGHT!" Yang exclaims loudly. Blake just took a stick and sighs as she reads it.

"What weapon would you guys trade for if you couldn't use your own weapon, and why?" Blake asks and she lets out another sigh and answers the question. "I'll take Ren's weapon I guess. It's light and is semi-automatic like my Gambol Shroud. I can easily dual-wield it and shoot automatically at enemies." Blake answers and passes the cup to Yang.

"Oooh! I want to steal Ruby's scythe. Heh, heh, heh!" Yang says giving out a subtle laugh.

"How dare you!" Ruby says with a smirk.

"Just kidding. I wouldn't steal it. When I saw you use Crescent Rose it looks awesome."

"I wouldn't trade my weapon at all. A rapier is an elegant weapon for an elegant person." Weiss states and her nose grew a few inches. I push my index finger on it pushing it back to its original size. "Thank you." The Princess thanks me. I put my hand down and her right arm follows my movements.

"Ok, what's your favorite food?" Yang reads the question on the stick. "Burgers. Don't have anything else to say about that. HA!" She really is a one hundred percent pure white girl. NO STEREOTYPE! I DO NOT ENCOURAGE STEREOTYPE! ALL LIVES MATTER!

"I like cookies. My mom used to make them all the time." Ruby says and Yang also comments on the cookies.

"Best knockout cookies ever made that I tasted," Yang says.

"I like pasta. Because it's high in-" Weiss starts but Blake stops her from going on an essay long explanation.

"My favorite is fish. Since I am a Cat Faunus I have a thing for seafood." Blake says, everyone seems to be forgetting the stress and was starting to have fun now. Blake doesn't seem to be as tired as before. Weiss was actually not focusing on Neptune, and Yang was back to being the loud girl we know and love.

"Soi! I think you like sushi right? No! Ramen! Oh! Maybe something like curry!?" Yang tries to remember the food I always eat.

"It's all those, I like anything with a lot of spices and flavoring. Like sushi, ramen, and sushi rolls. Anything like those." I state and I smile at the lovable yellow girl. Ruby grabs the cup and she gives a maniacal laugh. She pulled a stick out that was hidden in a place only she knows about.

"Ehem!" She clears her throat and says the question without looking at the stick. "What type of boys are you girls into?" Ruby states and realizes I was here as well. "Or girls. If you are male."

"Who has time to think about boys. We're too busy trying to become huntresses and hunters." Yang says but Weiss still tell us.

"I'm looking for a strong, dependable person. Who is smart, good looking, and will love me for the rest of his life." Her thoughts were forming into a bubble. I saw that her thought bubble was Neptune giving her a shiny smile. I grab a pin out of nowhere and poked her bubble making it pop. "HEY!" Weiss shouts at me.

"I guess I like a boy's that's quiet but outgoing. Has a high social status and is upfront about his feelings." Blake says giving a slight blush.

"That's actually very contradicting. I don't think there is a single boy in the world who is like that." Yang comments on the Faunus's odd dream boy.

"Then what is your dream boy?" Blake asks a little offended by Yang's comment.

"Me? I don't really know. I guess I can find someone like Soi. A guy that I can pick on and is easy to depend on. Want to become mine Soi?" Everyone glares at me waiting for an answer.

"What?" I said back at the blonde girl a little stun by Yang's comment.

"Just kidding! I want someone strong enough to spar with. Soi... Is a little flimsy." Yang says trying not to sound mean. It's not my fault she punches like a nuke going at the speed of sound pushing you into a supernova.

"Ehem. Since I know you guys are curious about what boy's I like. I will tell you. I want someone that's smart and I can hug every day. I want him to give me his affection every day. He also has to be cool, also a strong person!" Ruby say's I stare at her and she returns the stare at me. She gave her usual smile. "Bestie. Wanna share your dream girl?"

"A tsundere. I like it when a girl isn't willing to express her emotions clearly. It's cute of them." I said everyone looks at me they don't know that term means.

"What's a tsundere?" Blake asks me.

"I don't know but the description sounds like Weiss," Yang says looking at the white hair, Princess.

"What!? I'm honest about my feelings."

"Sure..." I quietly said. Ruby passes the cup to me and I grabbed a stick and said the question clear and loud.

"Wild stick. Ask any question you want." I read, and I pondered. I didn't really have a question on the top of my head and I found myself staring at Yang's jacket.

"Where are you looking at?" Yang asks me as she uses her arms to cover her breast. I realize where I was looking at and looked away.

"I see you also like giant girls as well." Blake comments, everyone giggles as I blush. It's not a lie I mean who doesn't like a girl with giant melons. Then I decided to make a random question up, I didn't want to keep everyone waiting so when they stopped laughing I asked Yang a question.

"Yang. When will you ever button up your jacket?" I asked and everyone starts to laugh. Yang tries so hard not to laugh and she answers my question.

"I... Will... Fucking kill you... When you are sleeping." Yang says breaking into a huge grin. I passed the cup to Weiss and she picks a stick.

"Let's see. Do an impersonation of everyone in the team." Weiss says and she clears her throat and does her best Ruby impersonation. "Look at me. I look like red riding hood. I use a scythe. I love weapons and I think I am so special because I went to Beacon at the age of fourteen." Everyone but Ruby laughs.

"Hey! That hurts." Ruby pouts cutely as her face turn red. Weiss sticks her tongue out at Ruby and proceeds to do Blake's impersonation.

"I love books. I think I am so edgy and cool because I have the saddest history." This time, no one laughed. That was kind of rude for Weiss to say.

"Um. Blake pick up a stick." I told the Faunus. Blake didn't seem to question and no one else wants to hear Weiss's other impersonations as well. Blake picked a popsicle stick and reads it out loud.

"If you would create another weapon what would you create?" Blake asks herself and she didn't need a minute to think. "I would possibly create Soichi's katana. It seems to be like my Gambol Shroud but the Dust Frame seems to be cool. How it glows up and shoots out Yellow dust and it explodes into flames. That is a pretty cool weapon."

"Thanks. Too bad it's not with us anymore."

"You will be missed, Rage Cutter. We well avenge you soon enough." Ruby says overly dramatic holding back a tear. I ruffle Ruby's hear messing the perfectly comb black strands.

"Oh! This is interesting! If I had another semblance what would it be?" Yang asks herself and then she throws the popsicle away. "I don't know if you know about my Uncle Qrow. You know an amazing guy. I want his semblance the ability to shapeshift. But I want to shapeshift into a giant gun." Yang says and we all burst into laughter at her silly comment.

"Share the story of how you found your semblance," Ruby says. "Um as you guys heard from Yang, our Uncle Qrow is a pretty cool guy. You know awesome dude you should meet him sometimes. He was there for me trying to help me find my semblance. One time he had this giant Grimm brought into class and he let it free and we had to run from it. So I was so scared that I didn't realize that I already ran back home using my semblance. My dad was so surprised." Ruby says and I chuckle not knowing if the story was true or not.

"What's the most impressive Grimm you have ever encounter?" I thought for a minute over the years that I was training to be an assassin I met a lot of Grimms. But I have to say the most impressive one has to be that one. "A Colossal. That has to be the most impressive Grimm I saw."

"Did you see it in a picture or in real life?" Weiss asks me. In real life duh, I mean there was this one guy in the 'Diamond Dust' who has the Colossal Grimm's power but he died since the Colossal Grimm's power was too much for him to handle.

"In real life. And it is huge. When I mean huge it's taller than Mountain Glenn. Its head would be in the clouds kind of like the Mountains in Vacuo but smaller than those mountains. What's amazing is that it doesn't walk. The thing just floats and moves so slowly!" I said and I was so excited to share this story.

"The Colossal Grimm is located in the middle of Remnant how did you manage to get there? The place is heavily infested with Grimm." Blake comments.

"That's a story for another day. But for now, Snowflake if you mind?" I told Blake and passes the cup to Weiss. I was surprised when my left arm moves and a sudden pain was felt on my cheek. Weiss had pinched me with her right hand.

"Call me that again and I will kill you before Yang does," Weiss says and then let my cheek go. "Ask another party member is they would be in another team what team would it be and why? Alright, Yang! What team would you join?" Weiss points at the blonde moving her left arm along with Blake's right arm.

"I would probably join team SSSN because-" Yang stops talking and she winks at us. We laugh except for Ruby she stares at her sister in shock.

"What am I hearing? Excuse me? Team SSSN? You can't join that team. No! There's already enough blondes. None of that." Ruby says and Yang laughs and comments on her younger sister's words.

"Yeah, but have you seen Sun's abs?"

"Uh. Yeah, I'm aware." Ruby says and we laugh even more. Blake picks a stick after feeling her stomach pain gone from all the laughing we had.

"Ask someone about their weaknesses." Blake states and she knew the perfect target. "SOICHI! What is your weakness?"

"Oh. I have so much. But the most notable one is that I can't swim." I told the girls.

"You can't swim?!" Ruby asks me surprised at my weakness.

"Yeah, it was one of the many skills that I never learned from my guardian or any classes I took before," I explained to them.

"OH! OH! Maybe one day when we don't have classes we can go to the pool and teach you how to swim!" Ruby exclaims lifting both her hands up and the same time bringing my right hand and Yang's left hand up along with her.

"Sounds like a plan," Yang says.

"I guess I can join," Weiss says smiling.

"Will there be fish!?" Blake asks and I thought I saw her mouth leak saliva.

"Maybe I'm not sure. Yang your turn." I told the blonde and she picks a stick.

"Go around the circle and ask everyone about their favorite fairy tale," Yang says and she decides to share as well. "Well, my favorite has to be 'Goldilocks and the three Bears'. I always love hearing about it when Ruby's mom tells us the story."

"Oh! I also love 'Little Red Riding Hood' when mom used to tell us every night." Ruby comments as well.

"My favorite is 'Snow White', my mother used to read the entire book to me night after night," Weiss says.

"I like 'Beauty and the Beast'," Blake shares. I thought about what fairy tales I know. Then I remember a story someone told me before.

"I like the 'Four Guardians of Remnant'."

"What's that?" Ruby asks us. I try to remember everything about the fairy tale.

"Well, you know there is the Four Maidens of Remnant. Durning their journeys they were accompanied by Four Guardians. Their names were 'Morning' the elder brother, 'Afternoon' the second oldest, 'Evening', and 'Night'. Brothers from a noble family. They were the ones that protected the Maidens and made sure they return to the Old Wizard safely once a year." I told them what I remember.

"I don't think that's a story Soichi," Weiss tells me.

"Yeah I never heard of the story from my mom." Ruby also chimes in.

"I read almost all the fairy tale books and there was no story like that."

"Oh, silly Soi. If you don't have a story then just tell us." Yang tries to give me a headlock but she hurts Weiss and Blake. Maybe I did make it up but I remember it so clearly in my head for some reason.

After a few more questions and laughing the cup was finally empty. We had asked all the question in the cup. So we decided to ask more questions that pop up in our head. Then we just talked and laugh about random things.

"Alright, I think I need to go back to researching. Ruby unchain us." Blake says with a huge smile on her face.

"Uhhhh. I don't have the keys..." Ruby states.

"YOU WHAT!?" WBYS shout in unison.

* * *

 **It may not seem like it but I love my life. You know I have my parents who think I'm a girl. My school hates me I have no friends and this story is shit. You know just the typical stuff. BUT WHY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN READING THIS STORY? IT'S SO CRINGY! Anyways so see you next time until then don't taze me and CHILL! OH! I also forgot I may already have told you guys this. But after this, it's just going to be fillers. I don't want to end this story to quick. At the same time, I want you guys to know more about Soichi. So be ready for some missions and Grimm Eclipse... No JK. CHILL!**


	9. I cheat in Singing

**Thanks for all your support and views always love to see that senpai is noticing me. You know it's like that one football star in my school. You know when I think about him I feel all funny. Oh, so that's why my parents say I'm a girl. OHHHH! Cause I'm gay... Also, a message to Ze Anon Cesar thank you for your review. I am always trying to improve. but sometimes when things make sense to me it doesn't make sense to you. our schools teach differently or we live in different areas something like that. But thank you so much for giving me the review. I don't quite understand what you mean by Soichi shouldn't know about Neptune or Jaunedice. Soichi indeed doesn't know anything about Jaunedice because he arrives a few days after Cardin blackmails Jaune. He also didn't go on the field trip which I didn't tell you guys about. But oh well. I don't know what you mean about Neptune though. Neptune has been introduced in Volume two episode one. And Soichi was introduced right after Jaunedice Part two. So yeah anyways thank you guys so much for reviews. Still trying to look for those negative reviews enjoy reading! Or don't... Yes please don't enjoy reading...**

* * *

"Feel your aura," Weiss whispers into my ears. I was sitting in the Quarter Lotus position, with my eyes closed. We were doing our "Study" session. "Breath in gently. Let out a calm breath. Become one with my aura." Weiss says as she sits down in front of me and meditates as well. "Feel my aura and feel it's curves and edges around my body. The shape that takes is my semblance."

"Heredity," I whisper to myself. In my closed eyes, I saw Weiss's figure with white and light blue lines running around her. Traveling from her mind to her arms, her heart to her legs. Forming circle and loops.

"Good now, keep breathing. Ignite a bit of your soul to start your aura. Now, what do you feel?" Weiss asks me as she closes her eyes. I felt nothing, my body stood still. I continue to breathe normally trying to find something. Then it happened, a great gust of wind blows me off of my Quarter Lotus position. I stood up, I didn't find myself in our room.

Looking around myself it was dark. Except for the tiny bit of gray on the floor. Hearing growls I saw Grimms were running towards me. I try to take out my new weapon but I forgot it wasn't on me. There was nothing I could do, I don't know where this is and I was about to die. Alpha Beowolfs were running towards me ready to rip me to shreds. Luckily I was saved.

A giant claw slammed on the Grimms killing them and I fell to the ground. The claws were huge and shiny, the figure that owns the claw moves forward allowing me to see it. Giant and deadly the Dragon Grimm looks into my eyes. I stared into its red ones and found myself shaking. YOU THOUGHT THE GRIMM FROM VOLUME THREE WAS THE DRAGON GRIMM?! NIGGER THIS IS ONE A WHOLE DIFFERENT SCALE! That thing was like a wyvern this thing in front of me is a dragon.

Two glowing eyes sharp teeth and a body cover in white bone like armor. Sharp claws that can cut the toughest wall in Remnant. My eyes were wavering and I never felt this scared in my life. The dragon roars and I saw the inside of its red mouth, it's four hands move in harmony as the Grimm spreads out its giant bat-like wings.

I cover my head in fear as the Dragon eats me. Feeling nothing wrong anymore I open my eyes slowly; Now I was in a white room with many clocks around me. Digital and old fashion ones even sundials are here. "Where is this place?" I ask myself and I was snapped out of my illusion. Weiss was shaking my shoulder while shouting my name.

"SOICHI! SOICHI!"

"Wha!?" I opened my eyes seeing Weiss was ready to slap me, she still slapped me.

"Geez. Making me worry like that." Weiss says as I held my right cheek in pain.

"You didn't need to slap me!"

"Well, I'm sorry I was worried about you."

"AND YOU SLAP ME!?" I shout at the Heiress.

"That was required." She said and I was shocked at what she said. "Anyways did you have a vision?"

"Yeah. Clocks lots of them." I answered her, this session was to help me find my semblance. Since the Vytal Festival is coming up in a couple of months Weiss thought I might have a special semblance. If she can help me find it and train me we can have a better shot at winning. Although we haven't heard anything from Ozpin about this five men team.

"Clocks... Clocks... Clocks... The ability to control clocks?" She suggested.

"Very funny. I believe I can stop time."

"That's really useful in the Vytal Festival we can just- SOICHI!" She shouts my name as I collapse on the group. My head was feeling woozy and my vision starts to blur. "Are you alright?" She asks as she helps me sit up again.

"Yeah, I don't know what happen."

"You should get some rest, we don't want you to miss class tomorrow," Weiss says, I nodded at her and I went to bed. She helped tuck me in and put her left hand on my forehead.

"Good it doesn't feel like you have a fever," Weiss states as she felt her forehead as well.

"Haha, don't jinx it," I tell her and I was drifting off to sleep already. The beds at Beacon were so soft and comfortable. Just laying on it would make you want to sleep.

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?" Weiss asks mocking me as if I was a baby.

"Bitch you know you sound awful," I said and she punches my nose.

"OW!"

"You can't sing so shut up." She says preparing to punch my nose again. I know Weiss was trained to be a professional songstress, I just wanted to tease her. But I guess I did sound like an asshole.

"At least I can still sound better when there is music," I told her rubbing my nose.

"You never heard me sing when there is background music as well."

"Ok then tomorrow after school you and me go to the auditorium and sing," I told Weiss, she smiles at me and stood up crossing her arms.

"Deal! If I make you speechless you take me out to eat cake. If you can make me awe then I will do something for you."

"Game on Snowflake," I said which tick Weiss off and she pinches both my cheeks.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She says and I apologize in pain.

* * *

The next day we got up and went straight to class in the morning. Yang didn't want to get up, she came home late last night. She almost kidnapped me to go to the club before Weiss saved me. Yang was dangerous she had the ropes and the sleeping pill all ready for me. I need to double check everything Yang tries to give me.

Like one time she gave Blake a box full or yarn and when we got back to the room it was yarn everywhere. Blake was found on all four biting and chasing balls of yarns. Oops, we were told not to mention that story or Blake will kill us. What surprises me the most were the next day Ruby was playing with yarn as well and it was a pain to clean up.

"Team RWBYS let's see if you guys can handle each other's weapons," Glynda says and we got up on stage. We argue a bit on whose weapon we should try out. Eventually Ruby took Blake's Gambol Shroud, Weiss exchange Yang's Ember Celica with her Myrtenaster Blake took my new sword and I grabbed Ruby's Crescent Rose.

"Don't scratch it," Ruby warns me and she meant it. Her Crescent Rose was as precious as Yang's golden mane. I look at my team who was paired with weapons, not of their style. Blake looks like she is having a hard time picking my sword up, Weiss doesn't know how to operate the Ember Celica and Yang was messing around with the Myrtenaster.

"Uh. Miss Goodwitch what is the point of this again?" Weiss asks and accidently fired a shot out of Yang's Ember Celica onto the ground. She jumps and covers her ears when the bullet pierces the stage's floor.

"Sometimes fighting Grimm's your weapon could be lost or seriously damage," Glynda says and looks at me with a glare, I just whistle and look away from her. "You need to be accustom to fighting with other weapons as well."

"That makes kind of sense," Blake says holding my sword with both her arms. I don't understand how she was having trouble holding the sword up. It's god damn lighter than Rage Cutter which weighed the same as her Gambol Shroud.

"Begin," Glynda commands us to fight. I did Ruby's signature twirls and spins with her Scythe from the top of my memory. It didn't turn out well, all I did was cut my clothes and my belt. My pants fell down and I dropped Crescent Rose to pull it up.

"TAKE THIS!" Yang shouts as she tries to cut Blake with the unsharpen part of Myrtenaster. Blake couldn't dodge or parry in time but Myrtenaster didn't even cut her. Blake growls as she swings my sword and it made Yang fly into the air dropping Weiss's elegant weapon.

Ruby and Weiss was having their own fit, every time Weiss tries to punch it would just hurt her hand. To make matter worst she couldn't reload the chamber of the Ember Celica. Her arm doesn't have enough force to pull the bolt backward. Ruby was just swinging the Gambol Shroud around making weird noises. This was weird, it was very weird. I don't even know how to use a scythe.

Weiss had to manually pull the bolt backward to reload. Ruby tries to throw the sheath of Gambol Shroud at Weiss. Since it was connected to the blade the sheath flies back at Ruby's face knocking her out. Weiss tries to fire a shot of Ember Celica at the unconscious team leader. Instead of the projectile type bullet, it was the blast wave bullet. Dust powder explodes in front of the Ember Celica; combining the explosion and the heavy ricochet Weiss flies off the stage.

I bet you that's why Yang is so _top-heavy_ because if she wasn't the ricochet of Ember Celica would send her flying like the _un-top-heavy_ Heiress. I finally fixed my pants so it wouldn't drop and I picked up Crescent Rose. Yang lets out a scream and punches me. Her hair was on fire and her eyes glowing fiery red.

"No fair she is using her fist!" I said getting up. Yang had discarded Myrtenaster during her fight with Blake. Blake was down on the ground in no condition to fight. Grandma seems to enjoy watching me getting pounded. I use Crescent Rose to fight back but I never manage to cut Yang with the blade. I keep using the scythe like a sword when I am not supposed to. Which is why I never could cut Yang and she was fisting me so hard.

The bell ending the class rang as Yang picks me up and slams my back onto her knee. I groaned in pain, this was possibly how much it hurts for the baddies she fought. You do not want to get on Yang's bad side you would regret it. RWB and I got up while Yang's hair returned to normal. "You guys received an F for class today. If you want to change the grade. Then I expect the next time we meet. Be more proficient with each other's weapons." Glynda says and she walks off.

* * *

"Nice fight! Yang next time break his legs!" Nora says as we sat down in the Mess Hall.

"I can't believe we got an F. It's all your fault!" Weiss shouts at Yang in an accusatory tone.

"My fault!?"

"You were the one who started to fist Soichi," Blake says as she rubs her sore neck.

"It's not my fault that I can't cut anything with her Myrtensaur whatever its call," Yang says and her eyes start to flicker red and purple.

"Instead of fighting I believe we should take this time to talk about our weapons," I told them pushing the Faunus and Yang Xiao Long far away from each other.

"Yeah. You really need to know how to use my scythe." Ruby says. I wanted to shout at the girl but decide not to.

"It's not my fault you crank the ricochet to the max. How am I suppose to shoot correctly when my arms are blown off?"

"Sorry, I use that to do all the cool tricks." Ruby giggles. We talked and complain about each other's weapon. Team JNPR didn't seem like they want to get involve. If I were in their shoes I would have already stopped being friends with team RWBYS.

* * *

"Look it's team CFYV!" Someone shouts as I walked to my class with Weiss. I look at Fox curiously the guy doesn't even have pupils in his eyes. Velvet was possibly the most normal one on the team if you ignore the fact she was a Faunus. HEY! I'm not saying I hate Faunus, I'm just trying to say everyone else in the team is weird. Everyone made way for Team CFYV.

I look around seeing Weiss and I wasn't moving at all. I try to move but Weiss grabs my collar. "Move," Coco says as she stops in her tracks. Velvet tries to say something but Coco shushes the bunny Faunus.

"And what if we don't?" Weiss says, I try to move but Weiss grabs my collar again. Coco tilts her head down and moves her sunglasses down a little.

"Want to see Princess?" She asks us, I look at the leader of team CFYV. Her beret sits neatly on her brown hair and the sunglasses made her look intimidating. She takes out her briefcase and FYV walks away from Coco. I try to walk away but Weiss still have a grip on my collar. I try calling for help but the other students move around us. Weiss growls at Coco and Coco spits on the ground. I don't know why girls are always aggressive with each other.

"What is going on here?" I heard Grandma's voice. I sigh in relief knowing that a teacher is coming to save me.

"Wait a minute," Glynda says and she looks at Coco, then to Weiss. Back to Coco and to me. Then to Weiss and then to me. "Are you involving Soichi?" Coco and Weiss nods with battle ready faces. "Ok carry on." She says and walks away. Let's just say I was brutally murder. I should probably try and get on Glynda's good side. Pfft, Nah calling her Grandma makes me feel better.

* * *

I was sitting in Professor Oobleck's class excuse me Doctor Oobleck. I was thinking about the painting Ozpin show me the one with the Insignia of the 'Diamond Dust'. Now I remember that I got the necklace from the old boss of 'Diamond Dust'; it brought more questions to me. What does the insignia mean? Why did we change the insignia? Why did Ozpin show me that Insignia? I'm going to find that out when I am going to meet Ozpin later.

The bell rings and I grab my stuff ready for my last class. But Oobleck stops me. "Soichi! May I have a word?" He asks. I put down my books and walk down the steps to his desk.

"Listen. Every faculty member here knows about your past. I just want to tell you that you don't need to be afraid. Ozpin will protect his students. So will I, Professor Port and Miss Glynda. We are strong." Oobleck tries to reassure me.

"You don't know what the 'Diamond Dust' are capable of. There are people stronger than... Strong." I told him.

"I think we're pretty strong because you're still alive," Oobleck says taking a sip of gasoline.

"No, if I suddenly die here it will cause suspicion. The media will explode and many things will go bad for the 'Diamond Dust'. They are just trying to find the perfect moment to kill me. Right now if they kill me they are risking the organization." I told him. Just being an assassin isn't about killing everyone you see or everyone you don't like. You have to think carefully about the future consequences. I know that Weiss's father has a huge bounty on his head but if someone would to kill him. The Dust organization around Remnant would die down as well. Soon supplies of Dust will diminish to nothing and Grimm's will destroy the Four Kingdoms.

It's the same with me if I had not join Beacon Academy I would have already died. "That may be true. But you have not seen Ozpin when he gets serious. It's a dangerous thing to have him get serious."

"Then you don't want my Boss to get serious," I told him, Oobleck seems like he couldn't say anything back so I gather my book and head to the last class. Opening the doors his next class swarms in and I push myself out of the swarm. I don't know why I am so paranoid, I should be feeling safe. But each day it gets harder and harder for me to feel safe.

Every noise I hear from the corner gets me scared. What I told Oobleck was true, but we never know if someone stupid enough from the 'Diamond Dust' will try to kill me. The night at the port was a lucky situation, the 'Diamond Dust' could have blamed it on the White Fang that I died because of the Faunus and the media would buy it and soon I would be forgotten. I clench my fist and ran to Professor Peach's class.

After the class was over I didn't need to find Ozpin. Ozpin found me, I walk outside of the door and turn the corner to see Ozpin. He doesn't have his cup just his cane, he gave me a slow smile.

* * *

"I heard from Doctor Oobleck that you still feel insecure," Ozpin says as I walk with him down the empty plaza. I had my hands in my pocket and I looked down on the ground kicking the tiny pebbles as if they done something to me.

"Yeah," I told him.

Would you mind sharing why you feel so insecure at my Academy?" He asks and I sigh. I didn't know how to reply to that but I found the words to.

"It's just that, ever since the night at the Port and meeting up with QTR. I feel that I am too vulnerable. I know that the 'Diamond Dust' won't kill me until they find the perfect opportunity. But even with that in my head I can't help but feel that the perfect opportunity can be right now." I told Ozpin clenching my fist tightly in my pockets.

"My school has the best of the best Hunters and Huntresses. Why would I hire them if I don't think they can't protect my students?" He asks me.

"I told you so many times the 'Diamond Dust' has a bunch of trained assassins. If they wanted to they could slit your throat right now." I said to Ozpin so annoyed that no one seems to understand me.

"And you were saying that I didn't notice you?" Ozpin says and I try to say something back and he was right. "I dealt with assassin's before, so did Miss Goodwitch. We know how to handle these stray little lambs. If you don't believe me then let's spar." Ozpin says and I decided to take his challenge. I took my scroll out and punch in my coordinate for my rocket-propelled locker to land right next to me.

After two minutes I was down on the ground breathless and my body was sore. Ozpin was toying with me all the time, I used everything I know I even aimed for vital spots and I couldn't touch him. This guy was strong, way stronger than QTR I believe. Maybe stronger than my boss.

"Are you convinced?" Ozpin asks me, I got up and nodded my head. "Good, now I believe you have things to attend to with Miss Schnee," Ozpin says looking behind me. I saw Weiss running towards me and Ozpin. Ozpin disappears and Weiss stops in front of me.

"There you are. I was looking all over for you. Don't tell me you chicken out!" Weiss says putting her hands on her hips.

"What! No! I was just warming up!" I told Weiss, after that fight with Ozpin I felt more confidence in myself.

"Well isn't someone feeling special today!" Weiss says noticing the change in my tone. I flick her forehead and she pinches my cheeks lightly. We raced to the auditorium for our competition and boy I have a surprise for her.

* * *

Behind a shadow lay KTR-001 pulling his sword out from its sheath ready to kill Soichi. His arms were stopped by a soft hand. His eyes widen and he couldn't move. "I don't know who you are. But please do not trespass on my school." Ozpin says.

KTR jumps into the light and fully unsheathe his sword. Ozpin walks forward and shows his dominance to KTR. "Monster," KTR says weakly as he was about to fall unconscious after Ozpin defeated him.

"Relay a message to your boss and your subordinates. The next time he tries to lay a hand on ATX-0048, or if anyone tries to think of coming to my school. They will end up just like your previous friends." Ozpin says. KTR gets the message he was a high-end Tier one and even he couldn't assassinate Soichi. This tells the 'Diamond Dust' a lot about Ozpin. The Headmaster is a dangerous Hunter, KTR uses his semblance 'Blend with Shadows' to slip into the shadows and run back to HQ.

"They never learn to stop, do they? When will they stop trying to infiltrate this school?" Glynda asks Ozpin.

"I should really tell Soichi about his heritage," Ozpin tells Glynda.

"I believe he is too sensitive to know just yet," Glynda says her face forms into a caring mother face.

"But we can't keep it from him any longer! I feel guilty even Augustus Inzerillo will feel guilty." Ozpin quietly raises his voice.

"Ozpin. Please wait for the right time." Glynda pleads the Headmaster of Beacon.

"Glynda, even if you are Soichi's aunt. We can't keep his true heritage from him. Just like we can't keep Amber's condition from the Council any longer." Ozpin says revealing the dark secret of Glynda Goodwitch.

* * *

Soichi walks into the school's giant auditorium. The stage was huge and it was prepared with a piano and microphone. Weiss had this big smug look on her face. She was so confident in her abilities. She already decided on what cake in Vale to buy.

"Hope you're ready to lose Soichi. And kiss your wallet goodbye" Weiss says.

"Just you wait and see Snowflake," I said and Weiss growls when I called her the nickname I gave her. I got up on the stage and sat on the piano's bench. I open it up to reveal the shining and glossy white keyboards.

"Shall I start?" Weiss asks and she was about to press a button to start the music.

"WAIT! I believe I should go first." I told her and she gives off a laugh.

"Sure I'm going to win anyways." She says as she takes a seat in the audience. I clear my throat and made it seem like I was gonna sing. Remembering the classes I took on music when I was still in the 'Diamond Dust' I played "Mirror Mirror" on the piano. Hitting each note on the spot I was proud but the tuning of each note was off. I may seem perfect but I wasn't Weiss even seem like she was about to gag when I hit the wrong tone.

I ended it and she wasn't really amused. Sure there was times when she did went awe but it wasn't enough. "Cheater," Weiss says and I stood up and flip her off. Then we heard clapping in front of the entrance was the rest of our team clapping at my solo everyone but Blake was there.

"Bravo!" Yang shouts. They ran towards the front row and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell us that you guys were playing music?" Ruby asks as she drops onto the seat.

"Because this is a competition," Weiss says and she gets up as I jump off the stage.

"Explain!" Yang says and Weiss gladly did as she walks up the steps to the stage.

"Yesterday this dunce was saying how bad I can sing. So I decided to show him and we made a bet saying who can sing better. The loser has to listen to one command from the winner. But this dunce decided to play the piano instead of sing." Weiss says and I stick my tongue out at her.

"Yeah, that means you lost Soichi," Ruby says.

"WHAT!" I shout.

"It's a singing competition, not a who can play the piano better," Yang says and I cross my arms.

"YAY! Then let's go to Vale to get some cake! Soichi's paying!" Weiss says and the sisters scream in happiness. But my wallet screams in anguish, we took a drop ship to Vale and walk towards the most expensive cake store.

"What should I get? Strawberry flavor? NO! Cherry! Maybe watermelon! Oh so many to choose!" Ruby exclaims as she skips down the streets of Vale. I was still amazed that everyone has color now. We have a higher budget now and with volume four premiering soon. Our character models look much better. I can officially call ourselves anime Monty should be proud. Except I don't think he would be proud of volume three.

"Uh, when did we walk into an alley?" Yang asks as we indeed were in a giant alley. We look back and saw four mask wearing people.

"Are you guys lost as well?" Ruby asks the four mask people. Weiss and Yang went on alert, me and Ruby not so much. Ruby was calm about this situation while I was half alert. The giant longsword on my back was telling me to pull it out. I just rested my left hand on the handle to calm it down a little.

"Ruby, get away from them," Yang says engaging her big sister mode. When I felt something off I drew my weapon Yang and Weiss did the same. Ruby was a little late on what was happening. The one who had a figure of a man jumps into the air and extends his right leg to do a drop kick on Ruby. Yang fires a round of shot from her Ember Celica on the ground to fly at the masked man and punch him away from Ruby.

"On guard now!" Weiss says as she summons a glyph to block a sickle weapon from the other masked person. Weiss engages into combat with this one. Ruby fights the one with the glass bow and arrow. I was about to help Ruby but I forgot one more person.

Three girls and one dude. I counted, looks like I need to hit a girl today. She takes out a chain weapon and swings it at me. I parry with my new sword and engage in combat with this masked woman.

* * *

 **Anyways that ends that and I feel like I should add a disclaimer.**

 **I do not own RWBY or it's products or it's proper- Ok bad idea... Anyways um. Blank space here; don't know what to talk about. Since I just found out that I was gay. Yeah, awkward... Out with a Yang! Chill!**


	10. Hashtag RIPSoichiWallet

**Yay! Another chapter! WOOHOO! Hope you guys enjoy my torture. I had to haul ass because my school wifi sucked ass when I was writing this chapter. crashed and I had to retype everything! Fuck my life, I still love it! Don't taze me as well. Don't taze.**

* * *

"OW!" I heard Ruby scream as the girl she was fighting with threw a fireball at her. I was instantly sliced by my opponent for not paying attention to her. I roll away from my attacker and stood up again, I was met with Yangs back slamming us into a wall.

"Soichi! Yang!" Weiss shouts our name. Yeah, we're getting our asses whoop so hard. These people are tough, beyond my skill level. Weiss turns her revolver to ice dust and stabs the rapier to the ground. She traps her assailant in ice, Weiss's face was met with a sickle. "I thought I froze her!" Weiss exclaims seeing her assailant next to her.

"Call for help we need Blake..." I said getting up slowly.

"She's not picking up!" Ruby shouts at me.

"THEN CALL THE DAMN COPS!" Weiss Yang and I shouted at the scythe-wielding girl. Ruby was about to dial the Vale police department number but her scroll was knock out of her hand by an arrow.

"What do you guys want?" Yang asks, they didn't seem like the talking type. The male assailant extends his claw weapon and jumps at Yang. I jump in front of Yang to help parry the attack. Yang punches the assailant away from me. Ruby and Weiss's opponent jump at us. Weiss summons dust projectile and shoots it at the two attackers. The sickle-wielding feminine attacker slice all of them.

Ruby swings her scythe so they would back off but we were forgetting one person. My opponent swings her chain weapon at me and caught my hand. The chain starts to heat up and burns through my shirt. I scream in pain; the last of my aura was gone and I was getting a second-degree burn. Yang uses her Ember Celica and shoots at my opponent.

My opponent unhanded me and jumps onto a roof. The rest of the attackers jump on the roof as well and they turned to a blurry picture and then nothing. I was still screaming in pain; my right arm never felt this bad before. Weiss pulls my sleeve up to see the condition of the burn. She was surprised at how serious the burn was.

"SOI! STOP SCREAMING!" Yang shouts at me.

"DUNCE! Stop screaming!" Weiss shouts at me and she slaps me.

"Ow!" I said and I realize my right arm wasn't burning anymore. I look at it and there was no burn marks or anything. Ruby had checked her scroll to check my conditions and I was perfectly fine. My conditions were normal and nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Ok what just happened?" Yang asks.

"We got our ass whooped," I answer her.

"No! Who were those people? Why did they target us?" Yang says and she was in no mood for jokes.

"I don't know and I don't like where this is going," Ruby says. I roll my sleeve down and wipe the dirt off my butt. Those people weren't from the 'Diamond Dust' the male had a claw weapon no one in the 'Diamond Dust' is supposed to use that. He also had something wrong with his legs, each time he would do something with his legs I would hear creaks and machine gears.

"Ok let's not overthink this. We made it out alive that's what matters. So how about we go get some cake now?" Weiss says being the voice of reason at the right time for once.

"YEA!" Ruby and Yang shouts. I'm glad those three are alright, well since this doesn't involve with the 'Diamond Dust' I believe those were just pranksters or something like that.

"LET'S GET SOME CAKE!" I shout and we ran to the cake store. I had forgotten that I was paying, and my plan of ordering the least expensive cake for them failed. So Hashtag RIPSoichi'sWallet.

* * *

"Did we confirm it?" Cinder asks taking off her mask. Mercury and Emerald follow what Cinder was doing. The assailant with the chain sat down on a crate box and took off her mask.

"Yep. The Boss well be happy. Well since you did really well. Here's a present." The assailant from the 'Diamond Dust' told Cinder's group. The girl removes her mask as well. She shakes her head to let her brunette hair flow down. This girl was ATX-0068, she took off the gray cloak they were wearing. Her eyes were blue and sharp like a blade

"I like presents." Cinder says as she burns the cloak she was wearing. ATX-0068 tosses a scroll at Cinder and then puts her right arm under her chin.

"That's a special virus. Plug it in anywhere that has access to Vale's security and it will turn the shields off. Easy for you to attack Vale using Grimm's right? Since you are planning to use the abandon underground railway." ATX says as she smirks and crosses her legs.

"Oh, so you know our plan?" Emerald asks and of course ATX-0068 does.

"I like this girl," Mercury says giving a grin at ATX-0068.

"Well, I guess this is where our business ends. Have fun destroying Vale." ATX-0068 says and starts to leave.

"Wait." Cinder stops the female assassin. "Why does your organization want to aid us in destroying Vale. Won't that harm your business?" Cinder asks ATX-0068. Commonly normal assassins won't know anything they just obey orders. But ATX-0068 is special, she is skilled in the art of hacking and gathering information.

"I'm not supposed to tell anymore. But I'll tell you to make this interesting. Glynda Goodwitch, Headmaster Ozpin, and QTR-031 along with a few selected people need to die. What's better than have them die in a terrorist attack."

"That's kind of extreme." Emerald comments.

"I think so as well. But it would be easier for us, no clean-up no dealing with the media no nothing." ATX-0068 replies.

"But what's the point of destroying an entire Kingdom to just kill a few targets?" Mercury asks, he was an extreme person but this is beyond extreme.

"I don't know. I don't come up with these ideas." ATX-0068 says and she walks into a shadow disappearing from Cinder's group's line of sight.

* * *

Glynda had a strong gaze on a photo in her hands; she was looking at it sorrowly. Ozpin enters her Lecture Hall and stands beside the professional Huntress.

"Are you alright Glynda?" Ozpin asks the teacher. Glynda puts the photo facedown and lets out a sigh.

"I don't know how to explain it to Soichi. About his family, about me, and about his parents. The two people who he has forgotten." Glynda tells the Headmaster of Beacon.

"Glynda take your time to think. For the longest time, we thought Soichi was dead. You should be happy he is alive don't stir up the past too much." Ozpin tells the female professor.

"Weren't you the one who told me that we can not hide the secret from Soichi?" Glynda asks the Headmaster.

"Yes I did, but if it makes you like this. Then I would rather not have to tell Soichi."

"I believe he is better without knowing. I don't want him to blame me, or blame anyone."

"Glynda his parent's death was inevitable, there was nothing you could do about it." Ozpin tries to make the Huntress feel better. Glynda takes the picture and looks at it one more time before putting it back into her desk drawer.

"Ozpin, give me another month before I tell him," Glynda tells Ozpin. The Headmaster looks at Glynda's face and then nods slowly. "Thank you." Glynda bows at the Headmaster.

* * *

"Man, I am stuff," Ruby says as she walks into our dorm.

"Blake we got you a cake as well. It's tuna flavor." Yang says holding the box out. With a swift motion, the box disappears from Yang's hand. "What the?"

"I can't believe there were so many flavors. My favorite was the blueberry." Weiss comments as she remembers the taste.

"The mango flavor wasn't bad," Yang comments as well. I slam the door shut and threw my wallet in the trash. What's the whole point of it if there is no money to put in it. I even had to use my scroll to pay the rest of the bill. We bought so much cake that the shop even gave us a coupon for next time. A SPECIAL COUPON ONLY FOR US!

"Next time I'll treat you out Soichi," Ruby says, I collapse on my bed and held a thumbs up. We really need to go on missions soon. Those are the only jobs we can get paid for doing our job.

"Blake find anything good?" Yang asks the Faunus who was sitting on her desk with the light on.

"No." The Faunus says and flips the page of a news article.

"You got some cream on the side of your mouth," Yang says, she wipes it off with her index finger and licks the cream. "Mmmmh. Tuna isn't half bad. Better than tomato flavor."

"Uh. It tastes just like tomatoes." Weiss says.

"Because everything is made of tomato even the cream," Ruby says as she climbs her bed with a comic book in her hand.

"We should probably accept a quest soon," I told them, the girls look at me.

"Yeah I think so. My wallet is getting dangerous empty." Yang says, girl, my wallet is nonexistent. I mean I threw it in the trash but you guys understand me right?

"I think I'll sit this one out," Blake says and she moves on to another news article.

"Sucks for you," Ruby says as she reads her comic book.

"Alright, tomorrow after school lets's go on a mission," Yang says and she pounds her palm with her fist.

"Let's go find a quest right now," I said and I got up from my bed. Ruby puts down her comic book and decides to slip off her bed. Doing that it got her cape entangle on the bed.

"NO! STOP! NOT LIKE THIS!" Ruby says trying to free herself, she was dangling in the air and was choking on her own cape.

"Hold on I'll cut the cape!" I said and I grab the nearest sharp object. Yang slaps my hand making me drop the scissors.

"No! That cloak is special to her! We can't just cut it." Yang tells me, Ruby was struggling harder now and her hand was losing strength.

"Then what do we do?" I ask Yang and Weiss didn't seem to know any good ideas. "Cutting the cloak it is!" I said and I grab the scissors and Yang slaps my hand again.

"NO! I just said we can't cut the cloak."

"Then what do we do? Ruby is choking!" Weiss exclaims.

"Help!" Ruby says weakly and we didn't hear her. We look at the cape it would take too long to untie it from the bed. Should we just cut the bed? No, we would need to pay for it. Usually, it's either Ruby or Blake who would solve this problem. But Ruby is choking and Blake doesn't even bother to help a dying teammate.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! I don't know what to do! I don't want my sister to die!" Yang shouts in panic, I was panicking as well. I don't want to be a criminal will I mean I am a criminal but I don't want to go to jail! Ruby stops moving and her conscious fades. Weiss slaps me for no reason, she was freaking out as well. Blake groans in pain and walks over to Ruby, she unclips the cloak and Ruby drops onto the floor.

"Easy right!?" Blake says very annoy and she went back to reading the news article. Our eyes were wide open we never through about unclipping the cloak. We didn't even know the cape can be unclipped!

"Ruby are you alright?" Yang asks putting her sister's head on her lap.

"I thought I saw mom," Ruby says coughing. Weiss and I sigh as we saw that Ruby was ok. If Ruby had actually died I would have run to an uninhabited island and live there for the rest of my life. What? Don't give me that look!

Yang hugs her sister and suffocates her more. "Yang! Can't... Breathe!" Ruby says.

* * *

The next day I decided to make it up to Ruby and I help her pull a prank off. In the morning we snuck into Grandma's room and replace the shampoo bottles contents with neon pink hair dye. Once we were finished we quickly ran out the door before Glynda would wake up to take her morning shower. It was better that we have Glynda first for class.

We team RWBYS sat on the desk waiting for our teacher Glynda to come to class. Usually, she was early but today she isn't here on time. "Uh, where is Miss Goodwitch?" Pyrrha asks us.

"I don't know. Bad hair day?" Ruby said and I snicker. Weiss knows what was going on and didn't plan on snitching.

"What did you guys do this time?" Ren asks Ruby and me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! Ruby and I had done nothing!" I told Ren in an unconvincing way of speech. Weiss and Ren sigh, the door burst open and we saw Glynda walking in extremely piss. Her hair was brighter than Neo's hair. The neon pink shines bright and she doesn't look half bad. Glynda heavily stomps down the steps and slams her large scroll on the desk.

"As you can see today. I am not having a great day. So if anyone tries to do anything funny, they will not deal with me but clean the bathrooms instead." Glynda says everyone was snickering and trying not to laugh at Glynda. Ruby, Yang, and I were probably snickering the most. "Isn't that right Mister Soichi, and Miss Rose?"

Ruby and my eyes widen, we stop snickering and look at Glynda who was staring back at us. "How did she know it was us?" Ruby asks me. I shrug because that was the least of my concern.

Afterschool news of Glynda's new hairstyle has spread throughout the entire school like ants building a new home. I was almost considering playing another prank with Ruby. But it was too risky, Glynda has already know that Ruby and I change the contents of her shampoo bottle.

"That was so sick what you pulled off!" Yang tells me when we are at Physical Education. We were running laps around the courtyard and I look at her.

"Nah, dude! I plan to do something bigger. I want to pull a prank on Ozpin!" I said and Yang laughs at me.

"He will expel you," Yang says as the group of students behind us decrease.

"Nah Ozpin and I have a special relationship," I told Yang, it wasn't a lie.

"Oh getting special treatment huh?" Yang asks me and the group of students behind us decreases again.

"COME ON MAGGOTS RUN!" Our teacher shouts at the students that were on the ground already tire.

* * *

Ruby finishes her class and runs to the dorm as quickly as she could. She was excited for the Grimm clearing mission they were doing today. She opens the door hoping to see someone but instead no one was in the room.

"Huh, no one here. Guess I'll go check the courtyard-" Ruby stops talking and saw something interesting underneath Blake's pillow. Ruby look's around the halls and the room. She closes the door and runs over to Blake's bed pulling the book underneath the Faunus's pillow. "Ninjas huh?" Ruby says after reading the back of the book. After reading the first three chapters Ruby was bored. She turned the page and things turned interesting.

Ruby gasp and her body start to get warm and excited she continues reading and reading. She was getting so excited that she reads the book using her semblance and then flips to a folded up poster. Ruby turns the book sideways and lets the poster fall to its full length. Ruby gives off a sly smirk.

"Now that's a katana!" Ruby says staring at the poster of a ninja and his partner in their birthday suits.

"Can I see?" Yang asks hearing what her sister had said. Ruby turns the book to have Yang take a look, Yang did a slide whistle.

"Now that's a katana!" Yang comments as well, Soichi walks around Yang and saw the poster his eyes widen.

"MY EYES!" He shouts as he covers it and he runs away, with his eyesight gone he was colliding into everything, walls, antiques, and priceless things. He even steps on a cat which made the poor feline meow in pain.

"I should stop him," Yang says and she closes the door for Ruby to finish reading the book. Ruby climbs onto her bed and continues to read the book. Blake comes into the dorm and sits on her desk reading books trying to find a lead on Torchwick. She felt something was off, her cat senses were tingling. She first looks at the lamp post. She walks behind there and disappears she pokes her head out and then back into the lamp post.

A while later she appears behind Yang's poster, and then under her bed, she pokes her head out. She crawls out from under the bed and saw that her pillow looks flatter than usual. She remembers she left her R +18 book under there. She picks her pillow up and gasps seeing the book was missing.

"No! No! No!" Blake shouts and she goes to the bookshelf and throws books out trying to find that book. It was a limited edition and she stood in line to get this book sign by the author. If she loses this special book there was no more meaning in her life. She feels a presence behind her and turns around to see an angry Ruby. She looks at Ruby's hand and saw the book.

"Uh, Ruby is that my book?" Blake asks pointing at the "Ninjas of Love" book in Ruby's hand.

"This is filth! FILTH!" Ruby shouts, she was not happy with one scene of the book. Ruby smacks Blake with the book knocking the poor Faunus out cold. Ruby walks to her bed and climbs up.

"Can I have my book back?" Blake asks still on the ground with ninjas running in circles on top of her head.

"WHEN I'M FINISH!" Ruby shouts at the Faunus. "Also if you have any other books like this please let me read them."

"Oh, my god! Blake what happen to you?" Yang asks as she opens the door seeing the Faunus still daze.

"Get that book away from me!" Soichi shouts at Ruby who was using the book like a cross to ward off evil.

"Begone foul beast!" Ruby exclaims at Soichi, she pushes the book closer to Soichi's face. Soichi responds with walking backward and hissing.

"Let's go! We already wasted enough time!" Weiss shouts at us. Ruby puts down the book and Yang lets Blake rest.

* * *

"HIYA!" I shout as I slice a small Ursa in two. Its body disappears and I turn my attention to a Beowolf. But Ruby had already snipe the Grimm before I could attack it. I gave a thumbs up at Ruby who was sitting on a tree. She returns it with a smile and pulls the bolt carrier backward to let the bullet spring out.

"Die!" I heard Yang shout as she punches three Beowolf that were stack on each other like a sandwich. Each of her punch releases a shockwave to overkill the Beowolfs. Lately, the Emerald Forest has an increase of Grimms so someone needs to clear them out. So here we are killing Grimms for money.

"We're supposed to just reduce the number of Grimms right?" I ask Weiss. The Heiress pulls out her Rapier from an Ursa' tummy. She checks her scroll to see the contents of the quest.

"Yep, I think this is good enough. We don't see a lot of Grimms anymore." Weiss tells me.

"But I want to slay some more!" Ruby exclaims as she jumps down from the branch she was sitting on. I rub her head messing up her neat strands. I mean what's the harm of killing more Grimm. That means less Grimms in the world to deal with. A shadow flies over us, we look towards the west where the shadow was moving.

"Two Nevermore! One medium and small." I said squinting my eyes. The Nevermores circle back and unleash its Fatal Feathers. I ran forward dodging all the feathers in my path. Weiss and Ruby did backflips with their hands and surprisingly by the law of plot armor, none of the feathers hit them. Yang just stood there and punch all the feathers away. She slams her fist together and her hair burst into flame.

I jump on top of a tree branch and use the trees to cover me as I jump to higher ground. Due to habits, I try to grab a cartridge and slam it into the pommel of my sword. I stop when I felt the air on my hips where I use to keep my cartridges. I remember this isn't Rage Cutter, and I also threw the cartridges away. Don't worry I gave the Dust to Weiss; she was the one supplies me with the Dust anyways.

"RUBY! Change of plans! Stop the small Nevermore!" I roar at the leader gaining her attention she gave me a thumbs up.

"YANG!" Ruby shouts at her sister, Yang looks behind her at the leader of team RWBYS. Ruby did some hand signal and Yang nods. Weiss also seem to know what's going on. Ruby unlocks the empty magazine and lets it drop to the ground. From her pouch, she takes another one with a snowflake symbol on the side. She locks it in the slot and loads the chamber.

"CATCH!" Weiss shouts at Yang, out of Weiss's little backpack she pulls out shotgun shells tied to one another decorated with a fire symbol. Yang opens up her gauntlets and the empty shotgun shells pop out and bounce on the ground. Yang holds both her gauntlets up and receives the Fire Dust bullets that Weiss made just for her.

"Time to kick some ass!" Yang yells as she loads her chamber with the new type of bullet she received from Weiss. She starts to fire at the medium size Nevermore. Ruby carefully takes aim at the small Nevermore and pulls the trigger. The bullet collides with the small Nevermore's right wing wrapping it in ice. The Nevermore falls down since it lost its ability to fly.

The Nevermore falls into a giant opening in the forest where I was standing in. I let it get up and screech at me. "Dead birds don't talk. Or screech. Or chirp. Or- You know what? Fuck you!" I said and I dash at the Nevermore. Taking my new sword I try to finish the Nevermore in one slice. But I epically fail since I misjudge the armor on the Nevermore's head.

The Nevermore shot its feathers at me at point-blank range. A glyph appears in front of me and protects me from the deadly feathers. "FINISH IT!" I heard Weiss angrily shout at me. I breathe in and prepare for a final strike. Due to me being me I forgot that I got a new sword. When I slice at the Nevermore it didn't finish the Grimm.

"Shit! SNOWFLAKE!" I shout at Weiss but she knew I was going to fuck up. A red glyph forms underneath the Nevermore big enough to even reach under me. The glyph heats up and fire arose. After the fire stops I was cover in ashes I open my eyes and sneeze. Damn Weiss was savage, she burns the Nevermore alive, and then burn the ashes of the Nevermore and then burns the ashes of the ashes of the Nevermore.

"Really?" I ask Weiss, the medium Nevermore fell out of the sky and landed next to the pile of ashes. Ruby jumps into the sky with her Crescent Rose in scythe mode ready to slice things. The Nevermore lifts its head up to see what is going on. Ruby took the chance and beheads the Nevermore.

"Do you like chopping the heads off of a Nevermore?" Yang asks her sister, Ruby gave a single nod with a happy face. The body disappears and I heard Ruby screech in pain. I look and saw Ruby was being attacked by a giant Ursa.

"RUBY!" Yang shouts at her sister; she was mad now, she tries to fire a bullet but there was no more. The Ursa prepares to swing at Ruby, her aura was nearly gone.

"LEVEL ONE!" I shout out and my body receives the Dragon Grimm's enhancements. I ran as fast as I could at Ruby, but I wouldn't make it in time. Should I throw my sword? No, the sword will still not be able to make it. Weiss needed time to shoot the Ice Dust or Fire Dust at the Grimm. Using a glyph also needs time to prepare. It was too late to do anything.

" _I only need a second. No! Less than a second!_ " I thought to myself, an image of dead Ruby appears in my head. My blood starts to boil and I grit my teeth so tight that my gums start to bleed. The Ursa has started to swing, I was in behind Ruby either I need to swing at the Ursa killing it in one hit or I block the attack. It was too late to block so I decide to swing at the Ursa.

Ruby brace herself for death but I would not let her die on me! "MAKE IT!" I shout as loud as I could, my body shines and a large clock face appears on my back and it rewinds a second back. Time slows down and I didn't waste the extra time given to me. My swing made it in time before the Ursa could even touch Ruby. I did it I saved Ruby and I killed the giant Ursa.

"That..." Weiss says in shock her voice trails off as she was shocked to see that I had unlocked my semblance. Ruby looks at me I still had my sword out in the air.

"That... Was... AWESOME!" Ruby shouts as she hugs my arm and I lift her up; she kicks her legs in the air.

"Ruby are you alright?" Yang asks her sister and embraces the tiny girl into her big chest.

"Mmph, hmm, mmm!" Ruby tries to say but her voice was muffled out.

"You did it! You did it! Did it! Did it! Did! It! It! It!" Weiss exclaims for once she lost all that modesty of her. She was jumping up and down like a little kid on meth.

"Did what?" I ask her.

"You fully unlock your semblance!" Weiss tells me and she sounds like a nerd, so much like Ruby when the fourteen-year-old goes on a rant about sniper rifles and SMG and other stuff that I don't know about.

"I did?" I ask her, I didn't even know what the fuck is going on, all I saw was time slowing down and I use that to my advantage. But wait! Soichi! How do you know that time slow down? Well when you have this giant bear claw going down four hundred fucking miles per hour and then you saw it go to one yard per hour. THEN YOU FUCKING KNOW TIME EITHER SLOWS DOWN! OR THE BEAR IS HAVING AN ORGASM!

"Yes, you did! That glow! Do it again! Hurry up! Do it! Do it! Do it! DO IT!" Weiss exclaims, if Ruby is the weapon nerd then Weiss is probably the semblance nerd. Hate to break it to her but I have no idea what the fuck I am doing.

"I don't know how to do it," I told her and she kicks my shin, I retract my left leg in pain.

"Stop joking! Your semblance is something related to time alright! So just recall what you thought about when you saved Ruby." Weiss says, it may seem easy for you guys. But I forgot half the shit I thought, either way, I try to remember.

" _Let's see what the fuck happen in my mind. There was this huge fucking Ursa, about to kill Ruby. Thought about using 'Level One' because if I run normally it would take five seconds to get to Ruby. By that time Ruby would have a giant cut across her chest. Activated 'Level One' shit happen I ran so fast. I stop behind Ruby and prepare to swing. Thoughts about Weiss using glyphs but it would take too long for her. Thoughts about parrying or swinging appear. Got mind fuck, thought about having more time, thoughts about-_ " I thought to myself and a tick can be heard in my mind.

"What the fu-" I try to say as the clock appears on my back again; it was pointing at six forty-seven at the thirty-six second. The hand counting seconds rewinds to be at thirty-five and time slow down for me. It quickly returns to normal and Weiss gasp and sequels.

"What just happen?" Yang asks. Time may seem to slow down for me, but others perceive it as normal. They can still see the clock on my back but they don't see the clock rewinding itself. Once the zero point five-second is over the clock disappears. Which is a really short time if you think about it. It's not even a full second!

"I don't know," Ruby says. Now she knows how we feel when she goes on a rant about weapons!

"Soi explains," Yang commands me, I shrug. I don't even know what was happening so I just said what I can.

"Time slows down for zero point five seconds. I can move like normal while everyone moves slowly. So I can do everything zero point five seconds faster." I said and Weiss squeals more than I heard her call someone dunce.

"That's so useful in the tournament! Once its finish use your semblance again! Then again! And again! Again! Again! And again! You would be unstoppable!" Weiss says giving out a malicious laugh. This girl is creeping me out now, she is acting out of the ordinary and I don't like this. You thought I was weird? You thought volume three was weird? You thought I had a weird dick? Imagine Weiss acting like a Ruby! Yes, Ruby is a verb now.

"I don't think I can always use my semblance," I told Weiss, there is so much shit going on a battlefield at one time. If I keep focusing on activating my semblance then sayonara me.

"THEN MAKE IT HAPPEN! PRACTICE NOW!" Weiss shouts at me, now this was weirder. Suddenly going from normal to Ruby than back to angry. I was so weirded out that I lost my sense of reasoning. I just follow the Heiress of the Schnee Dust company's order. I activate my semblance and once it's over I try doing it again. Nothing happens, I thought about needing time again and still, nothing happen.

"Give me a second," I said and after ten seconds I still can't activate my semblance.

"Stop messing around!" Weiss says and somehow she is annoy. I should be the one annoy, not her. After thirty seconds trying to activate my semblance it works again. Huh, interesting a time limit. A convenient flaw of my semblance! A time limit how convenient.

"Time limit," I said in the most Blakiest voice that I could do. Weiss mentally swear, I try to activate it again and nothing happens. I waited thirty seconds again and my semblance activates. Yep, this confirms the Time semblance's flaw, the Time semblance has a time limit which is bullshit. Using time powers has a time limit what kind of stupid idiot came up with that idea!?

 **(That be me : ^) haha!)**

"Drat, now you can't slow time forever..." Weiss says and she lost interest in me. "But I'm curious about this semblance. The ability to control time is weird. I believe there was another person that could control time. Although it seems that I don't recall the person's name."

"Well, I guess this is enough for today! Let's head back claim our money and get to sleep." I said but Weiss had to spoil my night.

"Nope. We still need to study. You got an I- in Miss Goodwitch's class. Which should be impossible!" Weiss says. Wait I got an I- an I minus? What the fuck Grandma? Weiss yanks my ear until I'm about the same height as her. "So I hope you hit the books hard tonight!"

"No!" I scream for the entire forest to hear me. Yang and Ruby laugh at me as Weiss drags me off to study.

* * *

 **So one of the major flaws of Soichi's semblance is the cooldown. Once he trains his semblance enough he can increase the limit of how much he can slow time by. So once he slows time down for one second the cooldown also increase so he can activate it again in one minute. I will also make flaws for RWBY's semblance because their semblance is overpowered as fuck. Blake can just keep making shadows of herself as long as she has the dust to and that's like Naruto Nine-Tail chakra Sage mode vs a baby Blake would destroy everyone. Same with Weiss she can just create multiple servants or just create a barrier of glyphs so with Ruby! She goes like Sonic! Anyways see you guys next time! Chill!**


	11. The Girls start Fighting- Again

**CAFFEINE! YEAH CAFFEINE!...**

 **I MISS MY DAD! ;-;**

* * *

Sitting in Professor Port's class I was bored. Ruby wasn't here today so we can't draw doodles. She had to go to this meeting for like team leaders or something like that. I was staring at my book of Grimms I flip through it trying to find something interesting.

"Griffins, Krakens, Chimeras, Gorgons, Hydra, Yamata-no-Orochi, Humanoid-" I quietly said the names of the Grimms I saw and then stop at Humanoid. This was interesting, a humanoid Grimm, I never heard of such a thing. I rested my hand on the table and I start reading.

" _The Humanoid Grimm was founded after the Great War. They seem to be more peaceful and only work on improving themselves. They do not harm humans but if threaten they will use lethal force. They take on the shape of a human male with no eyes mouth or facial features. They seem to have a self-conscious which only a few Grimms have. These abnormal creatures have found their way to use Dust. Forty years after the Great War these mysterious Grimm were detained and held for research in Atlas. Not much is known._ " I read internally. I was about to continue but Port gives out a heavy cough of attention.

I turned my head up and look at the old Professor. "Attention students. Professor Peach wants me to remind you guys that your performance is due next Friday. Remember you have to choose something to perform, whether it is a play, musical performance, or a reenactment." Port says and his word becomes nothing to me.

"What does he mean by performance?" I asked Weiss as we were walking down the halls.

"What are you? An idiot?" Weiss asks me I was about to answer it but she takes back her statement. "Nevermind you are. This performance is related to the Vytal Festival. Each time the Vytal Festival comes around students has to make a performance honoring the Gods and Goddesses." Weiss explains to me.

"Gods? Goddesses? We still believe in those!?" I ask Weiss she glares at me.

"Of course! Without the celestial beings, we wouldn't be alive today!"

"Are you serious? We were born from dust in a world full of things that can kill you!" I told Weiss.

"Yeah! But you know who gave us dust? Gods." Weiss tells me and I decided to not argue with her. I don't believe in this higher being things if there are Gods and Goddesses or anything like them. I will cut them down and claim their powers. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

"So what are we going to do?" I ask Weiss. She gave me a shrug.

* * *

"So! What are we going to do in the play?" Yang asks us, I took a bite of my steak and then I realize she said " _play_ ".

"We're doing a play?" Blake asks, she puts her book down and her eyes were darker and more tired than Dr. Oobleck without his gasoline. Geez, how many nights have she not slept?

"That's right!" Ruby exclaims and she slams a gigantic binder on the table we were sitting at.

"Attention! Friends, sister, Weiss!" Ruby says Weiss didn't say anything she was waiting for Ruby to say my name. "Today I went to a meet-" Weiss cuts the young leader off.

"What happened to the emo guy?" Weiss asks Ruby and I tapped her shoulder.

"Friends. Plural." I told her, Weiss growls and cross her arms.

"Anyways. I was at a meeting with other loyal subjects and they consulted me. They all begged me for guidance and-"

"Just get to the main point." Yang cuts her sister off.

"But I wrote an entire paragraph..." Ruby pouts. "So the other leaders of the team thought we could do a play."

"And you agreed?" I asked Ruby.

"Did you steal my binder again?" Weiss asks the crook named Ruby.

"I am not a crook," Ruby says and I facepalm.

"Why couldn't we do something else like a musical," Yang asks Ruby and I liked that idea.

"Yeah we could just have Weiss sing put on some background music and pretend we are playing music," I suggested, everyone seems to agree. Ruby slams her hand on her binder.

"Your forgetting. Blake can't sing." Ruby says and we look at the Faunus who looks at Ruby very offended the; Faunus lets out a quiet scoff.

"I so can!"

"We heard you sing in the shower, it's bad..." Weiss says coldly. Blake turns her attention back to the book.

"So what kind of play are we doing?" Yang asks and Ruby grins.

"We're doing!" Ruby then tells us what we are doing.

* * *

"CUT!" Ruby shouts at me and Weiss on stage with a script in our hand. Weiss and I sigh this was the fifth time Ruby had cut us. "Soichi put more emotion into your voice! Don't sound like a someone who just got their dick punched!"

"... You know I'm sensitive on that topic." I told Ruby.

"Come on, an ugly witch is in front of you. Feel some disgust!" Ruby shouts, we were doing a play on multiple fairytales. Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Beauty and the Beast, Snow White, and Little Red Riding Hood. We were doing Beauty and the Beast right now, I was the young Prince, Weiss was the ugly Witch/Beautiful Goddess or Witch something like that. Then Ruby was Belle and Blake was the Beast and Yang was the castle servant.

"I don't understand why I am the ugly witch," Weiss says and she puts her script down.

"Why do I have to be the young prince? Shouldn't I be the beast because I'm a boy?" I ask Ruby.

"Nope! Be happy Weiss you're about to turn into a beautiful goddess!" Ruby shot my offer down and tries to convince Weiss to keep her role, I didn't like being a minor role of a big character.

"And she curses a twelve-year-old kid who is taught not to accept strangers in his house?" I ask Ruby she shushes me.

"Don't sweat the small details!" Ruby tells me, I decided not to push any more out from the girl.

"Let's just go to the next scene ok?" Yang asks and Ruby didn't complain. If she had to hear my bad acting anymore then she would shoot herself. Weiss clears her mouth and speaks.

"I shall curse you! You will turn into a hideous beast! Until you find love and be loved in return you will stay like this! If you do not find love... THEN DIE!" Weiss says dramatically. Ruby clap at Weiss's performance, Blake pushes me off the stage. I handed her the script and she flips to her line. Then with the most basic, monotone, and dead voice ever.

"Oh no. I'm a monster... No one..." She sighs and continues. "No one will love me now..."

"CUT! Blake! Don't sound so depressed! You just turned to a hideous beast!" Ruby tells the Faunus... She should have reworded that because I think Blake feels vexed.

"Yeah... Whatever."

"This is not how you guys are supposed to act! This is show biz! Show some spirit, emotions we have to kick this off with a bang!"

"Did someone said, Yang?" We heard the ' _funniest_ ' girl in the world speak. We sigh and look over at Yang, mentally preparing ourselves to see what Yang had done this time. And of course its always something stupid. She had this ridiculous getup, she wore this stupid tea mask with a hole in it revealing her face.

"Can I quit?" I ask.

"If we have to sit through this then so do you," Blake tells me. This was possibly the worst day in my life, other than that one time I got punched in the dick by a mechanical robot. I rub my cheeks and then my eyes.

"Let's move to Snow White ok?" No one seems to complain, Beauty and the Beast were possibly the worst one out of all the fairytales we are doing.

"Well, I guess I am Snow White!" Weiss says placing her left hand on her bust and the other one on her hips. Ruby had another role for her, she wanted Snow White to herself.

"Nope!"

"What? Explain Ruby Rose!" Weiss moves her hands to her sides.

"You're going to be the old witch that curses I! Snow White!"

"You can't always be the main character!" Blake tells Ruby. Ruby was still a child, that's what happen when you trust a child to handle the roles of everyone. Of course, Weiss is the ugly old witch again...

"Why do I always have to be the villain?" Weiss asks Ruby. Weiss doesn't know if there is a secret meaning behind Ruby giving her the villain role.

"Because of your coldness! A villain is cold and you fit the role perfectly." Ruby tells the Heiress; Weiss was very offended by what Ruby had said.

"But why do you have to be the Princess?" Yang asks her sister, good thing Yang had taken the ridiculous mask off.

"Because I'm the leader!" Ruby says and she was tugging on her short cut hair. The stress was getting to her she just wanted everyone to cooperate and listen to her as the leader of the team.

"Not everything is going to be handed to you on a silver platter!" Weiss shouts at the young adolescent. Soon Ruby starts shouting and then Blake then Yang, shit went down real fast. The constant yelling and screaming were making my head pound. Yep team RWBYS looks like they love each other and work together like the most Mary Sue team but no. This is what was happening in the background. If I hear any more of this childish argument I swear to Harambe I will take Ruby's Crescent Rose and shoot myself...

* * *

When we were at dinner everyone was grouchy, in fact, we didn't get dinner. We were just in our room making sour faces at each other. I was sitting on my bed with my left palm on my left cheek. Ruby was on her bed listening to music, Weiss was on her scroll each of her movements was quick and furious. Blake had her face in a book. Yang was beating up her cat pillow, and here I was unable to do anything.

I sigh I need to make everyone come back and be a team again. I checked my wallet, oh wait I didn't have one. I grabbed the money folded up in my pants and see if I could get something for the four of them. There was not enough to buy expensive jewelry or something fancy.

"I'll be back," I told my team, none of them reply to me. I open the door to exit and close it. Taking a dropship down to Vale I went to a decently average restaurant to order takeout. I empty my pocket and gave them all the money I earn from the last mission. I got spaghetti for Weiss and enough for five people, tuna and some salmon cooked different ways for Blake. I also had some steaks and other vegetables and some bread. Lastly cakes and cookies for desert.

I kicked our dorm room open. "Back bitches," I said, everyone was still ill-tempered. All four had taken a shower and was dress in their pajamas. Everyone looks at me and then the four bags of food in my hand. "Time to eat," I said in a monotone voice.

Ruby went back to listening music and I saw her hair was still wet, Yang was squeezing her pillow and ignoring me. Blake and Weiss went to sleep, I pulled out one of Ren's Stormflower from my back. I pull the slide and then point the gun at the roof. I fired a shot and now there was a hole in our ceiling. That grabbed everyone's attention.

"I SAID GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND AND EAT!" I shout at them, the girls was hesitant on moving so I fire another round at the door to the bathroom so now there is a hole there as well. "BITCHES! NOW!" I yelled and then I point the gun at Ruby, she trips on her bed sheets and fell on the floor. I then aimed at Weiss she puts her scroll down and pushes Ruby aside and takes the food out.

"Coming!" I heard Yang shouts, I point Stormflower at Blake who was already putting on her sandals to come and eat. I sat down with everyone and pulled out food to eat. The girls were scared of me now, not only did I give them an intimidating look. I also wasn't afraid of shooting at the girls. Blake munches on a piece of tuna, and Yang gobbles up a steak. Ruby reverse her eating steps and went straight for the cookies.

"Good right?" I ask the girls while I open a can of Dr. Pepes and drank it.

"Yep delicious!" Yang answers me as she wipes her mouth with the back of her wrist.

"Yang manners!" Ruby tells her older sister. Ruby was just scared that I would shoot them. Don't worry the last shot was the last time I pulled a trigger today.

"Hey did you guys see my other Stormflower?" The door opens while Ren was asking us his question. He was holding one of his Stormflower in his hand, I didn't want him to spoil this moment. So I did something to make him walk away.

I point my gun at him and pull the trigger. I intentionally miss so the bullet passes through the wall of our neighbors. Will sucks to be team BENN they have a hole in their wall now.

"Right! I'll get back to you guys tomorrow on that." Ren says and walks backward slowly back to his room. Alright, this was the last time I pulled the trigger, I promise you! I put Stormflower on the ground to my left and I look at the girls. They were exchanging awkward faces and sometimes a grin. Soon they broke out laughing.

"That face of yours when Soichi pointed the gun at you!" Ruby says wiping a tear from her eyes.

"I know right! I was like 'What the hell!?'" Weiss says, I finish my Dr. Pepes and went to take a quick shower. I came out of our bathroom with my pajamas on, gray sweatpants and a white short sleeve v-neck shirt.

"And then I said. 'Now that's a katana!'" Ruby tells the other three girls and they laugh. I joined them on my bed.

"Why are you guys on my bed?" I ask them. Ruby had my pillow in her arms and she was hugging it, Weiss had my other one. RWBY had their legs under underneath my sheets so they could stay warm.

"It's in the middle of the room. That's where we always gather to talk before you showed up. Now there is a bed here it's even more perfect!" Blake answers me. I let out a sigh and sat down as well. That night we shared stories and talked about life until an interesting question was brought up to me.

"Soichi! Why did you want to become a hunter?" Blake asks me. Her words hit me hard, harder than Weiss's slaps. When you think about it, I just joined Beacon to escape the killing I had to do. I never gave a thought to what I was going to do when I graduated. I was going to get a diploma on 'Kicking Monster's asses' and I don't have a reason why.

"Yeah why did you?" Yang repeats the question in her own words. I put my hands on the bed to support me as I lean back and look at the ceiling. You know I didn't want to have my precious school life to end. Right now I like everything the way it is, I don't want some evil elaborate plan to make this all disappear. I don't want someone to destroy Vale and wield magical powers killing Ozpin and tearing me away from the people I care about.

Because right now, my team is like a family to me. They are closer to me than anyone that I ever had. I thought real hard on the question that was brought to my attention. Then I found the perfect answer to the question. I sat up normally and I look at my left hand. Looking at the lines that run through it I clench my fist.

"I'll become the hero that Remnant needs in the future," I said, I was honestly expecting everyone to laugh instead they all acknowledge my dream. We talked more and then once we started to feel tired we all went to bed.

"Night everyone," I said and I flick the lights out. Before I did I look at my ' _family_ ' in their beds all tuck in and ready to tackle tomorrow's problems. I couldn't hold back a smile and I turned the lights off. I climbed into my bed and Ruby wasn't ready to sleep yet.

"Hey, bestie?" Ruby calls me.

"Yes, bestie?"

"How did you get Ren's gun?" She asks me.

"Go to sleep Ruby," I told the young leader of team RWBYS.

"Tell me please!"

"Go... To... Sleep." I told Ruby I seriously didn't want to answer Ruby. The way I got Ren's gun is a secret and always well be a secret.

"But I'm really curious-" Ruby starts talking again; I groan and poked my hand out of my sheet with Stormflower in my hand. I pointed it at the sky and fired it at the ceiling. The blast brightens the room for a second causing all four girls to scream.

"I SAID SLEEP! NOW!" I shout at Ruby.

"Going to sleep!" Ruby says and I put my hand back into my sheets. What? Why are you giving me that look? Oh, you're right! I broke my promise I pulled the trigger again! You're damn right I did.

* * *

The Boss looks outside his window, he sat with might on his chair. His gaze was on the buildings below his window. The lights were similar to Las Vegas bright and spotlights everywhere. RTX had just delivered Ozpin's message to The Boss. On the outside, The Boss was bored and tired, but on the inside, The Boss wants to rip something apart. He was frustrated and enraged, he raised ATX-0048's bounty many times. People around Remnant and his trained assassins could not touch the young boy.

"What's the price on ATX-0048's head?" The Boss asks RTX.

"Three trillion Liens," RTX says and he was sweating bullets. The Boss sighs, hearing that number made him even more frustrated. That's a quarter of the 'Diamond Dust's' yearly profit. This was very frustrating, he can't set foot in Vale, all the assassins he sent to assassinate ATX came back bruised or didn't come close to arriving at Vale.

RTX felt like he needed to go; The Boss caught the Tier One assassin's movement. Feeling anger that someone would just leave in his presence he killed RTX. A shadow appears behind the Tier One assassin, and without a trace or any signs of murder, RTX disappears into nothing.

"The Black Knives are useless. I can't get close to Vale to finish the job myself." The Boss says as he rubs his forehead, he was so frustrated right now. He wanted Soichi dead as soon as possible.

ATX-0068 opens the door to The Boss's office and saw everything torn apart and flip upside down. "Oh my! What happen here?" She asks. The Boss turns around, for a moment his brown eyes flashed red like lava.

"We're going to finish this." The Boss says. "Get me Kraken... He will finish this for me..." The Boss says. ATX-0068 eyes widen; the Kraken is dangerous The Boss seriously can't be thinking about unleashing this assassin. The man is so dangerous not even The Boss can defeat the person.

"You can't be serious! Using _him_? Just to kill ATX-0048?" The female assassin asks The Boss. The Boss grabs his coat and rests it on his shoulders as he walks out the door. "You can't let _him_ out!" ATX protest, with a swift hand motion The Boss had use an invisible force to push ATX-0068 into a wall. He doesn't care if he had to use one of the most dangerous Grimm in humankind if it cost him an arm or leg.

The Boss was getting desperate now, he must kill Soichi. There is no want he needs Soichi to die. When he saw Soichi knowing he had the Dragon Grimm's heart in the kid. The Boss made a risky bet, kill Soichi and there will be nothing in his future to stop him. Or train Soichi to be the most powerful assassin there was. But if he lost grip of Soichi everything would come crashing down on him. That was what's happening right now. He had lost his firm grip on Soichi, if only Soichi had killed Ozpin none of this would happen.

" _Fuck Ozpin!_ " The Boss shouts internally the light bulbs in the hall all broke and the glass came crashing down. He opens the locked door to where the Kraken was and he prepares to fight this person.

* * *

Yay! Today was a sparring day in Grandma's class she still had her pink hair and people were still talking about it. "Grandma, did I tell you that you look younger with that new hair?" I teased Glynda she growls at me. Yang holds her hand up to high five me which I gladly did.

"These troublemakers." Glynda silently said to herself. She takes another look at team RWBYS, not the image she imagines one of the strongest team in Beacon would look like. If you said something like "The Strongest Team in Beacon" you imagine something like team CFYV. In fact team, RWBYS reminded her so much of team STQR, too much of team STQR. This is the reincarnation of that exact same team.

Weiss and Blake are just like Raven with the stoic and modesty. Soichi is like Qrow rude and obnoxious, Yang is like her father the party girl with the huge mouth. Ruby reminds Glynda a little of her mother Summer. Summer was a little more mature but still a nerd as well. Glynda looks at Ruby, she was picking her nose. Ruby looks at Glynda and waves hi.

"YO GRANDMA! Hurry up I want to fight some people!" I shout at the pink hair professor.

"Every time I look at you I see Qrow..." Glynda comments, Soichi took out a canister and drinks the contents of it. "Are you drinking in my class?"

"Yeah. You want some lemonade?" I ask Glynda offering my drinking container to her. Glynda remembers years ago when she was attending Beacon Academy Qrow said the exact same thing.

"Don't blame me when you become an alcoholic," Glynda whispers softly. "Miss Nikos, and Soichi please come up. Today you two shall have a friendly spar."

"About time! I get to fight the strongest huntress in the academy." I said with a battle grin.

"But I'm still here!" Ruby exclaims.

"Someone that's at the age of sixteen," I reassure Ruby.

"But I'm still here!" Yang says.

"Someone that's not a blonde," I reassure Yang now.

"But I'm still here," Weiss tells me. Why do these girls love their hype so much!?

"Someone that is above a B cup," I said Weiss glares at me. At that moment I knew I fucked up. I ran down the steps and met Pyrrha for a fight.

"Good luck boy!" I heard a womanly voice call. I turn to the voice and saw Cinders. GOD DAMN! She looks hot in that uniform! Weiss grabs a glass bottle and throws it at my head. I fell down but quickly got back up; wiping the broken glass shards off my head. I swear I wouldn't mind if Cinder was evil as long as I get to stare at that body. If she lets me touch it! I would join her evil faction!

"PERVERT!" Weiss shouts at me, she grabs another object made of glass and threw it at me. I didn't have time to dodge so the glass hit my head. I collapse on the ground; why does Weiss always know what I was thinking?

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha asks me. I raise a thumbs up at the sky. Getting up I look at my team, Ruby had no clue what was happening. Blake was half asleep so she didn't know what had happened. Yang on the other side. She messages me using the secret hand signals Ruby and I created.

" _You and me. Going down! Sucker!_ " Yang signals at me, she was piss. What did I do to deserve this? Will my ass is going to hurt for the rest of the day after this. I drew my sword and held it in my dominant hand. Pyrrha took out her weapon in rifle mode, we both then look at Glynda.

"Ready?" Glynda asks us.

"Good luck," Pyrrha says and I give her a confident smirk.

"Begin!" Glynda shouts and steps off the stage.

* * *

"Ozpin are you hundred percent sure?" Qrow asks Ozpin through a scroll call. Ozpin was sitting in his chair looking at a replay of Soichi using his newfound semblance. When Soichi's semblance had activated it; that was what confirmed that Soichi was indeed the Soichi that Glynda and Ozpin thought was supposed to be dead. The power to manipulate time.

"It is true. Soichi is indeed _their_ child." Ozpin says Qrow fell silent as if something bad happened to him.

"You sure he is the son of the two people from the strongest team ever graduated from Beacon?" Qrow asks Ozpin. He was in disbelief, a child from the two strongest people he ever knew was still alive.

"Yes, Qrow. His parents are those two from team JHSE(Chase). Who else would have passed down the ability to manipulate time through generation and generations?" Ozpin asks Qrow. On the other side, Qrow was chugging down his liquor. He thought today must be April Fools, but it wasn't. He held no personal grudge to team JHSE he was just too surprised.

"If only Julius, Hunter, Sakura, and Elaine were alive." Qrow comments, he pulls up a picture of team JHSE. A silverish white hair young man was in the center of the picture; the tip of his sword was on the ground with both his hand resting on the pommel. To the left of the teenager was a man with his back to the camera. Although we could see his face. The person was a Faunus with a thick beard and golden hair.

The other side of the picture was two girls the girl closest to the boy in the middle seems to be from Mistral. She looks

" _ **Asian**_ "

she just wore a scarlet "combat skirt" and a frilly gray and scarlet shirt, her hair was as black as Qrow's hair before he starts to get old. The last girl looked shy and anti-social. She had yellow eyes and black hair like the other girl, this girl wore a "combat skirt" as well colored ebony the same with her jacket and the ribbon on her chest were colored purple. The two girls were hugging each other the scarlet skirt girl did an idol-like pose. The ebony skirt, however, looked sheepish while trying to do the same thing as her friend but it fails making her look cute.

"Team JHSE. The only team to ever beat team STQR the coolest team ever..." Qrow says as he flips to another picture, this new picture had team JHSE, STQR, and another team all together in one picture. The silverish white hair man held the Vytal festival's trophy up in the air with Summer Rose. Qrow had popped a bottle of champagne in this picture. If he remembers correctly this was the first time he had alcohol.

"Reminiscing the past is good. Right now that is all I want to tell you." Ozpin said to Qrow.

"Got it," Qrow says and ends the call. He looks at the photo again, he zooms in on his best friend. Julius if only he hadn't died. No, if only team JHSE wouldn't have died at all. Qrow, Taiyang, and Julius were the coolest kids back in the day. They were his best friends, bros that know each other's secrets. The day when he heard that all the members of team JHSE were dead he didn't believe it. How could the strongest team that graduated from Beacon be dead?

"He's still alive. So rest easy guys." Qrow says and turns off his scroll.

* * *

 **Well, you guys want to know what's better than reading this shit of a fanfiction? TheRedHood1999's new story. Although Soichi is still in there... So just ignore Soichi and focus on everyone else. In fact, if you hate Soichi so much please give me hate comments... Also, let's celebrate on getting 24 follows and 18 favorites. Good job guys, you know it's like that one time when I had " _friends_ " to go a project and my mom try telling a joke, then I told her. "Mom you can't make a joke." then she burn me in front of my ****" _friends_ ," she said the exact same thing I am going to say "I made you." Yeah I love my life you know. So until next time chill! Don't taze me bro! Don't taze me...**


	12. BENN needs Help!

**My mom is a fucking S.A.V.A.G.E. It stands for I fucking hate my son and I hope he dies the most horrible death. She told me she will be back to cook me dinner and she didn't come home until two days later. I was starving to death I don't know how to cook. When I went to school the Lunch lady won't give me my fucking lunch because she would beat me up and take my money so I can't pay for my lunch... Yeah, true story bro! Anyway keep on cringy to this story you know I'm trying my fucking best here to get hated on and still no one wants to hate on me... Anyways thanks for the follow and favorites and here is the story. Shoutout to RedHood1999 again and Dragondude998 and lastly Shane33 because they are in RedHood's story and why not give them a shoutout right? Because I want people to stop reading this fanfic.**

* * *

I took a swing at Pyrrha, she raised her shield to block my slice. She points the barrel of her gun at my stomach and pulls the trigger. Swiftly I side step so the bullet misses me. I try to use my left elbow to strike Pyrrha. I stop when my sword hit my chest knowing if I were to extend my elbow any further I would cut myself. How did I miscalculate my sword's position? I swore a minute ago it was far away from my chest.

Pyrrha didn't waste this opportunity to strike me with her shield. I stumble backward as I got shield bash in the face. Pyrrha then threw her shield at me, I counter with my sword. Swinging my sword up I remade the shield's trajectory so it flies to the sky. When the shield was in the sky I grip the handle of my sword with both hands and I ran at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha transforms her Miló into javelin form and aims it at me so she could throw it. Is she insane? Why would she throw her only weapon at me; then I soon realize why she is doing that. With some next level Captain American bullshit her shield came down and hit the back of my head. I collapse on the floor as I lost my conscious for a second.

"There!" Pyrrha shouts and she threw her javelin, I put my head down again but Miló's tip grabbed onto my neck collar and drag me with it. How does a small javelin lift me up?! Suddenly Miló's trajectory changed and it rooted itself on the ground. I try grabbing it and pull it out but some kind of strong force had it planted in the ground. It was like lifting up an airplane, you can't do it.

While I was immobilized Pyrrha ran towards me and picks up Akoúo̱, seeing Pyrrha running towards me I grabbed my sword to try and block Pyrrha's attack. The huntress-in-training slam her shield on my sword. I was glad I had a tight grip on my sword or else my sword would have gone flying. Too bad my chest was wide open for attacks by Pyrrha when she smashed my sword.

"Not into gingers!" I shout as Pyrrha sat on my stomach and prepares to knock me out with Akoúo̱. Using my legs I lift it up high enough to kick Pyrrha behind her head. Pyrrha rolls forward when the tip of my shoes met the back of her head. When she rolls away from me she took the chance to grab Miló.

"Now that's rude," Pyrrha says as she puts her shield in front of her and her javelin ready to stab me. While cracking my knuckles I look at the crowd. It was hard to fight when you have an audience watching you, especially when Yang was giving me death glares. She really needs to learn how to _chill_. AHHHHH! Get it? Cause her hair is on fire... And... Ice... Yeah, I should kill myself right now.

We both then start running towards each other; at the last second, I slam my right foot down onto the ground so it would lift me up by a few inches and I jump over to Pyrrha. Pyrrha was surprised by my action she was too late to block my attack but she still raised her shield. I smirk and brought my sword down.

CLANG! I saw Pyrrha's shield had blocked my attack. "WHAT KIND OF CAPTAIN AMERICAN BULLSHIT IS THIS!?" I shout at Pyrrha. The red hair girl changed Miló into a Xiphos and slice at me. Nope, I didn't dodge that because my sword was being a little bitch and weighed like a mountain. Pyrrha had cut me and I felt the sharp pain of being sliced.

"You see the difference between our skill?" Pyrrha asks me and she had a smug look! HOW DARE SHE GIVE ME A SMUG LOOK! I'LL KILL HER! Now I understand what it feels like to fight Captain America with a Xiphos. Charging at Pyrrha one more time I was so determined to win. If I had a scouter reading my determination it would have been over eight thousand.

"Take this! STRIKING FROM THE TOP!" I shout announcing my attack. Pyrrha blocks that attack and I quickly follow up with a diagonal slice. Pyrrha easily blocks that as well and that was when I went full sonic mode. I quickly did a horizontal slash and Pyrrha was too slow. CAPTAIN AMERICAN BULLSHIT! Somehow my sword went downwards and met her Xiphos.

"That was close," Pyrrha says. Impossible my swing wasn't my normal swing. It was almost two inches away from my original trajectory. Right now at the top of my mind, I know there was something wrong. Not once in my life had I miss my original course of a swing. But today... Today! This will go down the hall of shame and join my other shameful moments of life.

I decide to not hold back my speed and just keep swinging at Pyrrha and then it happens over and over again. " _Five millimeters off, two centimeters, one inch, five centimeters, three inches. How can I deviate off my swing that much?_ " I asked myself that. Something was awfully wrong did I eat something funny today? Was I having a bad dream? Did I just get raped by Weiss again? Did Yang rape my ass? Did Ruby fuck around with me while I was sleeping? BECAUSE SHE DOES A LOT! Can't trust her with a permanent marker for a night. She drew fucking cat whiskers on me and a thought bubble saying "Meow".

Pyrrha strikes at me again, this time, I couldn't even lift my sword off of her shield so she slices me again. The buzzer rang and I saw my aura was below fifteen percent. "Good fight!" Pyrrha says and she offers me a hand to help me get up. I took it and stood up with her help. Just lost to a ginger you know not every day that happens.

"Yeah even though I lost horribly," I told Pyrrha she slaps my shoulder gently. The bell rang for the next class I got my books and ran for the next class. When I got out the door Yang drags me into a closet and proceeds to beat me up horribly.

"What? Did? I? Say? About? Keeping? Perverted? Thoughts? Away? From? Your? Dirty? Little? Mind?" Yang asks me and with each word she punches me two times.

* * *

The Boss wakes up on the ground. He was bruised and had cuts all over his body. His expensive suit was ripped and tattered. He slowly gets up and tries to remember what happened. Gripping his right arm he looks around the spacious room. The room that held the uncontrollable assassin.

"Kraken." The Boss murmurs and then he remembers. He and Kraken had a one on one fight with The Boss emerging victorious. Now he had Kraken under his control he ordered Kraken to find ATX-0048 and kill him along with anyone else that stands in his way. After Kraken had left to do The Boss's bidding the leader of the 'Diamond Dust' collapse on the floor.

" _I might not be able to walk for a few days_ ," The Boss thought as he coughs up blood. The fight was brutal he was always on the defensive side if not for a stroke of luck The Boss might have died.

* * *

"What is this?" Weiss asks me, she held a crumpled up paper of a test I did a week ago. Shit she found it in the trash...

"That would be my physics test from last week," I answer her, Weiss slams the test on my desk. The giant D- was written in big bold red color. Weiss crosses her arms with that fierce look on her face. Everyone else in our physics class backs away from me and Weiss.

"You're giving me a bad reputation. The first few weeks of school you were doing so good. Now, what happen? Are my lessons boring?" Weiss asks me.

"Yes," I said in the background.

"Is my teaching style not fit for you?" Weiss continues her speech.

"Yes," I said again.

"Are you just that stubborn towards learning?"

"Yes."

"Whatever it is, you better appreciate the time that I give up to teach you," Weiss says. The first few weeks Weiss was the best tutor anyone could have. Then after that, she just keeps talking and talking without letting you do work. Even when she did give you work the tiniest mistake you make will cause your eardrums to explode.

"Maybe you can shorten our lesson to an hour long?" I suggested.

"And let you get an I- again?" Weiss asks me, fuck Glynda that bitch seriously hates me. I hate her twice as much as she hates me.

"Ok that I- was bullshit I got one problem right," I told Weiss she growls at me.

"It was an essay... You swore so much, more than a Swan..." Weiss says. "Do you not have decency?"

"Well, I'm sorry I never know I could express my thoughts on why girls shouldn't fight."

"Do I need to remind you that you WROTE A PARAGRAPH OF A GIRL GETTING RAPE BY A GRIMM WITH MORE DETAILS THAN YOUR OTHER PARAGRAPHS!" Weiss shouts at me, I cover my ears and close my eyes. I open my eyes when the ringing in my ears stopped, and then I cough twice.

"Personal opinions," I told Weiss; she growls at me even more. The Heiress crumbles my test in her hands and throws it on the floor.

"You are not going to sleep until you can answer every question in less than a second," Weiss says and I scoff at her.

"What are you, my mom? You can't tell me what to do. Even if you are my mom." I said and I cross my arms, Weiss pushes me onto the floor and stomps on me. Then she kicks me and then stomps on me some more.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! I'm sorry! Help me!" I said shedding real tears of pain, Weiss was so angry that each time I plead for mercy she kicks me harder and harder.

* * *

"What happen to you?" Blake asks me as I sat down next to her. I was cover in footprint marks, there was even a gigantic one on my right cheek.

"Weiss," I said.

"Oh, for once it's not Yang," Blake comments, oh no before Weiss it was Yang.

"Nope Yang also beat me up," I told the Faunus, I pulled out my book for the literature class and try to fix my dirty hair. Sometimes I kind of miss my black hair; but eh who cares.

"Alright, class today we are going to continue our reading on 'The Four Maidens'. My favorite story ever!" Professor Peach announces, I would have just fallen asleep as soon as our professor starts talking.

"That is what I like to say. But no. Today we are doing myths and legends." Professor Peach says and we all yell in excitement. "Calm down, please get into groups of three." I look at Blake and she looks at me we shrug at the same time.

"Can I join your group?" Velvet ask us, we both shrug at her. Velvet eventually joined and took a seat to Blake's left. I sat there looking bored as Velvet did all the work. Blake was reading news articles on her scroll and sometimes dozing off to sleep. At the end, we got an A+ because of Velvet, hey if she didn't complain that means we were helping by not helping.

Life lesson, you let other people do your work and if they don't complain that means you are helping them by not helping at all. Remember that lesson, the bell rings and you thought we would go back to the dorms or hang out in the library. But no we have to do the stupid play. Right now nothing was really wrong everyone had a role that they liked. I just don't want to go because of Yang and Weiss they probably still want to beat me up.

* * *

"Come here!" Yang says as she pulls me by my collar. She slams me into a wall and punches my jaw.

"What happen now!? I wasn't even thinking about any perverted thoughts!" I said and I cover my face so I wouldn't get a black eye.

"You need to know some decency. Until you do I'm just going to beat it into you." Yang says I look at Weiss and she stuck a tongue out at me. She probably told Yang about what I wrote in my essay. Yang punches and kicks me, while she was doing that I cry to ignore the pain.

"Alright! Everyone on stage!" Ruby says. Yang kicks me one last time and walks back to the stage. I slowly got up with my butt hurting as if I was sitting on a porcupine. She knows my weakness the butt she always aims for the butt.

"Starting from where we left off yesterday," Blake says, I'm not sure if it's just her or just me but it seems like she can't keep her eyes open anymore. I got up onto the stage we were doing Snow White. I was one of the gnomes along with Ruby and Yang, that's just my side role. Blake was the witch and Weiss was Snow White.

"I grow fond you, child. Eat this apple, young child." Blake says in a weak old voice which was perfect. Weiss grabs the prop in Blake's hand and inspects it.

"Why thank you mysterious woman. I bid you farewell take care!" Weiss says and Blake walks away from the scene. "That kind lady was so sweet, she even gave me an apple," Weiss says alone, Ruby, Yang, and I walk into the scene.

"Today was a good mine. Don't you think so Grumpy?" Ruby asks me.

"Hmph! I don't care about mining, my back hurts so much." I said and I pat my back.

"Don't be like that! I found something that's very valuable!" Yang says and she pats my back with enough force to dislocate my shoulder. She was Happy and Ruby was Doc.

"Hey, Snow White! Whatcha got there?" Ruby asks Weiss, Weiss shows us the apple.

"A lovely old woman came by and gave this to me," Weiss says and she looks at the apple tenderly like a mother would look at her newborn child.

"Hmph! You don't plan on sharing? Fine by me it's not like I have a dislocated shoulder or anything!" I yell at Weiss and then I walk off the scene.

"Don't be bother by him, he's always grumpy. Eat the apple don't worry about us!" Ruby tells Weiss.

"I was planning on making an apple pie for you guys to eat." Weiss states.

"Don't worry about it! I'm happy that you thought about us!" Yang says giving a huge grin. Weiss holds apple with both her hands and stares at it. Then she takes a bite out of it. Weiss starts to cough and gasp, Ruby and Yang's face turns dark.

"Snow White! Are you alright?" Yang asks Weiss. Weiss collapse on the floor and closed her eyes. Ruby and Yang rush towards the maiden on the ground.

"Quick! Get her to the house!" Ruby orders Yang, the blonde returns a nod and picks Weiss up on one arm and over her shoulder. Blake then starts to narrate what happens in her monotone voice.

"It was found out by Doc that Snow White has been cursed. She will never be able to wake up ever again. The dwarfs put her inside a coffin and stare at her body every day. Then one day a young prince on his mighty steed walk through the forest where Snow White lay in deep slumber." Blake stops narrating and that was my cue to enter the scene.

"Hurry up my steed! We need to get out of this forest by nightfall!" I yelled at the person I was sitting on. Ruby was on all four with a saddle strap on her back, she was having trouble crawling. Yang, Weiss, and Blake laughs at the scene.

"Ok cut! Can I change roles?" Ruby asks we all said no. If she was going to be The Beast and Little Red Riding hood then we need to embarrass her somehow in exchange. So here she is my noble steed! Ruby sighs and she continues to crawl on the floor with me sitting on her back. Ruby crawls all the way to the middle and then stops. Yang walks in and stops us, well tells us to stop since Ruby stops earlier than what the script says.

"Get out of this forest!" Yang says and irrelevant dialogue. Stuff happens that made me follow Yang. I got off Ruby and she collapses on the ground Blake got up on stage and drag Ruby off the stage. Weiss comes up and laid down on the table that was there. I walk up to her on the table.

"Kiss her. You are the only one who can break her from the curse," Ruby says, I was about to before I realize something was off. Weiss opens her eyes and with harmony we look at Ruby.

"WHAT!?" We both shout at the Doc. Everyone covers their ears as they hear Weiss and I roar loudly. We have changed the script so it wouldn't involve kissing, it was some stupid flick on the forehead and then BOOM! She wakes up. Or something like that... Yeah, Ruby is really bad at this.

"I said kiss! Weiss lay down!"

"No! That's not part of the script!" I told my best friend. She pulls out the script from her pocket and flips through it. She shakes her head and then looks at me.

"Sorry, I changed it a few days ago. Snow White won't be Snow White if the Prince doesn't kiss the cursed maiden." Ruby says and she points at the script. Weiss takes the script and rips it into a million pieces. "Weiss!" Ruby shouts at the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

"No! No! No! No! My first kiss doesn't have to be from this dunce!" Weiss tells Ruby.

"Will then I can be Snow White then," Ruby suggest.

"NO! NO! NO! You can't, you're a minor. Why don't you just change the script back again?"

"Sorry Weiss. The team cast a vote and said we should keep the script for kissing. If you seriously don't want to kiss I'll be Snow White." Ruby suggest again.

"Who voted to keep the script as the original!?" I ask Ruby. Ruby, Blake- and Yang raised their hands.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? This is supposed to be PG!" I shout at them.

"It is. I mean kissing isn't much of a deal. Don't you see your parents do it every day?" Yang asks me.

"Yeah! But your first kiss is a symbol of the bond between you and the person receiving the kiss. It's not something you can give it away freely!" Weiss says.

"It's not that special. My first kiss was with my ex-boyfriend and I dump that guy so hard. Remember Peter Ruby?" Yang questions her sister.

"Wasn't he the one who commit suicide after you dumped him?" Ruby asks.

"Not now Ruby," Yang tells her sister.

"But! But!" Weiss continues to protest.

"The group already decided so hurry up and kiss," Blake respond to all of Weiss's whining. Weiss grabs my shoulders and brings me close to her. I widen my eyes upon the sudden action of the Heiress.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THIS!?" Weiss shouts at me nervously.

"Uh..." I try to say something but nothing seems to come out of my mouth.

"Yeah, he's not ready. So let's change scenes." Weiss says happily and lets go of my shoulders. Ruby takes Crescent Rose out and aims the barrel at Weiss's face.

"Three choices Princess. You kiss Soichi, you give the role to me." Ruby says and then she pulls the bolt holder back. "Or I blow your face into next week," Ruby says. I grab Weiss by the shoulders and she turns around.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THIS!?" I shout at Weiss.

"YEAH!" She shouts back at me. We were not ready for this, my face was red this was my first kiss. I can somewhat sympathize with her on why the first kiss was special.

"SO ARE YOU READY FOR THE KISS?" I asked her again.

"YEAH I'M READY TO BE VIOLATED BY YOU AND FORCE INTO A CORNER AND BEATEN AND ABUSE BY YOU!" She shouts at me saying some nonsensical things.

"DON'T WORRY YANG OWNS MY ASS'S VIRGINITY!" I shout at her again.

"OK!"

"OK!?" I ask her.

"OK!"

"THEN LET'S DO THIS!" I shout at her and I slowly brought my face closer and closer to her. She closes her eyes and her face got redder than Ruby's cape. The door creaks open and Weiss puts her left hand on my face and slams me onto the floor.

"WE'RE NOT KISSING!" Weiss shouts so loud the entire Academy could hear her. Someone walks in and I recognize this guy. He was about Blake's size had rectangular glasses navy blue hair; he wore a green shirt that's the same color as his eyes, along with the shirt he wore some khakis.

"Ben? Do you need something?" Yang asks the person who opened the door. Let me introduce you to this guy, this guy is Ben from team BENN, I thought he was here to complain about me making a hole on his wall. Not the time when I shot the wall with Stormflower. But the second time, which was not the first time, which was not the second one but it was the second one.

Do you want to know what happen? Yang and I were fooling around yesterday and I decided to take her Ember Celica and try to boost myself to my bed, when I fire a shot it blast a hole in team BENN's wall and I also flew out the window, I was way off from my bed. "Um. I want you guys to help me. Well... Mostly Soichi." Ben tells us. Ben and we hang out often he was the third year student at Beacon. Although he and his team weren't as good as we are. Though they do study hard but they still don't do well.

"Um. I want you guys to help me. Well... Mostly Soichi." Ben tells us. Ben and we hang out often he was the third year student at Beacon. Although he and his team weren't as good as we are. Though they do study hard but they still don't do well.

"My help?" I ask Ben as I stood up rubbing my nose.

"Yeah, I need you to help me with something important." He says, I look at Ruby and she shrugs.

"What do you want?" I ask Ben, he walks closer to us; he was fidgeting his hand a lot. I didn't know he had anxiety issues.

"I... Uh... Want you to... Uhhh. Help me..." I nodded at Ben, I guess I was helping him feel comfortable when I made a grumpy face. Can't help it that I broke my nose the fifth time this week.

"Go on," Yang tells Ben, I am glad she was here. Yang always made other people feel better, even though she mistreats them.

"I want you to help me confess to someone," Ben says. I look at Blake we made the same face. She and I couldn't believe what Ben had told us.

"Never fear! Love Doctor Weiss is here!" Weiss shouts she had one of those lab coats on but the cool ones for doctors. I pushed Weiss aside because Ben asked me.

"Just go up to the girl and tell her your feelings. It's that easy."

"It's not a normal girl," Ben tells me. Upon hearing that I sigh, I don't even know why Ben wants my help. Ben and I aren't really that close.

"Who is it? Weiss? Ruby? Yang? I can't help you with Yang. She's a savage." I ask Ben.

"What! No! Not someone from RWBY. It's a difficult person." Ben tells me, I raised an eyebrow.

"Is it Blake?" Weiss asks Ben.

"No! It's no one from RWBY!"

"Yang?" Ruby asks Ben.

"I SAID! It's not someone from RWBY!" Ben raised his voice at us.

"Then who is is?" Blake asks him. Ben lets out a deep sigh and muster up the courage to tell us.

"Its... Its... Coco." Ben says. Once he said that RWBYS all look at each other.

"Take it from the top again?" I ask Ruby.

"Yep scene one act one," Ruby says and we all got up to go on stage.

"Wait! Aren't you guys going to help me?" Ben asks us.

"Dude! It's Coco! We can't do shit!" I told him.

"But you're the famous Harem King!" Ben tells me.

"THE FUCK YOU CALL ME!?"

"Your nickname. Everyone calls you the Harem King." Ben tells me, RWBY was also surprised by this news.

"Since when did people call me that?" I ask Ben.

"I don't know. Maybe that time when you saw Ruby's bear pan-" Ben stops his sentence as Yang gave him the murderous glare. He didn't need to finish I know he meant that time when I came back from Ozpin. The night when I saw Ruby in her red bra and teddy bear panties. Weiss grabs a glass bottle and smashes it on my head.

"Stop doing that!" I yell at Weiss, she closes her eyes and turns her head away from me. I rub the back of my head in pain.

"Is this normal?" Ben asks Yang. The blonde crosses her arms and nods at the leader of team BENN.

"Ben, forget about it," I told him, I mean have you seen Coco? That girl spends more money than Weiss on a shopping spree. The girl literally kicks Grimms in the nuts. She is also the same girl with the most powerful range weapon that I saw. That shit ripped a seven meter wide Nevermore in two pieces.

"I'm sorry Ben. Coco has shot down every guy that asked her out." Ruby says.

"Yeah did you not hear about what happen to Jack when he made the most dramatic confession to Coco?" Yang asks Ben. My team and I remember that time, yea that was possibly the most brutal and most savage rejection ever.

"Could you guys at least help? I mean look at Soichi he has girls all over him!" Ben says, I look at the guy. Was he literally serious?... OH MY GOD! He is serious! And he is so true! The only people that I hung out with is mainly girls. My team, along with team JNPR, after that a bunch of girls that I made friends with. Holy shit now I think about it I never really talked to another guy that wasn't Jaune or Ren.

"Ok, point number one. My teammates are not my 'Harem'." I said and Yang interrupts.

"I'm down with being part of your Harem. I want to try some multi-action stuff. If ya know what I mean." Yang says and winks at us.

"Yang!" We all shout at the blonde, Yang just snickers and gives a grin.

"Point number two. I have no male friends besides Jaune and Ren." I told Ben, one of my female friends walk across the room and says hello.

"Hi, Soichi! Hi, Ruby!"

"Hi, Katy!" Ruby and I greeted our friend from Port's class.

"Point number three. We're doing this shit my way." I told Ben, and he forms a smile on his face knowing that I will help him.

"That's not a point," Weiss says.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like this is another shit chapter release by me. How the fuck do you guys read this cringy shit? Even I have a bad time revising the work. I mean the next chapter I will post it without any revisions and things. Just so you could realize how shit I am at English. Don't worry I am going to revise it at the same time I am posting chapter fourteen. Well by the time you are reading this the chapter might have already been revised. So yeah, also! ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL PREMIERE OF VOLUME FOUR! EXCITED! Fingers cross that it won't be as shit as this shitty fanfiction. Until then don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	13. Like a Bitch?

**Wow, can't believe RWBY chibi is finished... I feel sad. I loved that series, the girls were just so cute. Well I mean I can't blame them because RWBY volume four but I just hope that in the future they bring it back. BECAUSE I LOVE RWBY CHIBI! Please, Rooster Teeth! Well anyway, the joke for today is uh. I ran out of jokes... Oh! Um... My mom wants an abortion when I was still in her stomach... Wtf is wrong with me...**

* * *

"FIRST STEP! Don't be afraid! A girl loves a guy that is brave and unafraid of anything! Second step! Stand straight! Stand tall and believe in your convictions! Girls get excited by guys who are like this! Lastly! Work on those abs! You need to be strong enough to embrace a girl. A strong grip on a girl will make them fall all over you!" Weiss shouts at Ben, she wore this teacher uniform and those oval glasses the same as Grandma's own pair.

I stood at the doorway so confuse at what the fuck was happening. I told Ben to meet me at Oobleck's Lecture Hall after school the next day. Then when I opened the door I saw Weiss in a weird outfit shouting at Ben.

"Move Weiss!" I said to the girl and I push her aside so I can be in front of Ben. "Alright so don't listen to what she has to say. She always goes on and on about this perfect boyfriend even though she has no idea what real men can be like." I told Ben.

"And you know boys better?" Weiss asks me, I walk up to her and look down on her with an intimidating look.

"Are you a guy?" I asked her.

"Wha..." She asks me.

"Are you? A guy?" I asked her again making each of my word crystal clear. Weiss backs up a little she couldn't say anything back to me. I sigh and sat down next to Ben. Grabbing a sheet of paper I put it on the table and start drawing.

"What are you doing?" Ben asks me. I continue to draw until I finish. My drawing was mediocre better than Yang's poop art. I drew the first thing we are going to do to have Coco fall in love with Ben.

"So this is what we are going to do. You can not confess to Coco because she doesn't give a fuck about you. She knows zero things about you so how would she say yes to your confession?" I ask Ben.

"You're right," Ben tells me, he doesn't need to remind me that I am always right.

"Ok, so you see this awful drawing?" I ask him and I held the picture up of a poorly drawn Coco falling on top of Ben. Ben looks at it and nods at me.

"Yeah, ok you crumple this up," I said and I crush the paper in my hand and form it into a ball. "And throw this shit in the garbage," I said and I try to Kobe the ball into the trashcan but I missed by a lot... Weiss snickers at me and I glare at her. I was never a baller and I will never be a baller.

"What?" Ben asks me so confuse. He didn't know what was the reason for drawing that picture if I was going to crumple it up.

"I thought you actually had something going!" Weiss exclaims at me, she doesn't watch a lot of soap opera or animes, does she? This kind of logic might work in the Television universe but in real life. Pfft kiss your ass goodbye, yeah T.V. actually taught me this.

"I did that because we are not fucking Jaune," I said and speak of the devil. A guitar was heard and then the door flies open. Jaune plays the guitar in an awful tune.

"WEISSSS!" Jaune tries to sing, all three of us shout at the underdog of Beacon Academy.

"NOT NOW JAUNE!" We shout at the cringy ass person. Jaune gives off a nervous laugh and close the door.

"You see what I mean? That guy will never get a girl if he keeps doing unnecessary things." I told Ben. Ben nods and what I was saying was actually making sense. A lot of random shit comes out of my mouth all the time. But right now I was dead serious on trying to help Ben. Ben is really serious about Coco and I like that commitment.

"So what's your plan?" Weiss asks me, I grabbed glasses out of nowhere and put them on. I closed my eyes and then open them quickly. Pushing my glasses up with two fingers I try to look cool.

"Just ask her out," I said. Okay, this was possibly the only time I was joking. No! I'm not joking about what I said. I was joking on the way I worded my sentence.

"That won't work on Coco!" Weiss shouts at me. Ben also seems to agree with the white hair huntress-in-training. "Everyone before Ben tried doing that and they still got rejected."

"That's why we innovate, learn what the others had done wrong," I said. "Don't be dramatic, don't make stupid jokes. Don't try to embarrass yourself, don't try to make her look inferior to you." I said, all the things I said was what people before Ben tried to do. Coco was like a bull, you can never grip onto a bull forever.

But! You can grip onto a bull for a long time. Eventually, the beast will tire herself out and give in. That's when you go in for the kill, a confession of love is like a game. "That's stupid!" Weiss states her opinion.

"You know if you think you have a Ph.D. in love then go ahead take Ben and do it your way," I said, I grabbed my belongings and left the room. Ben tries to stop me but he couldn't.

"Soichi!" Ben calls out to me as I slam the door shut. Weiss puts on a lab coat and takes her glasses off.

"NEVER FEAR! Love doctor Weiss is here!" Weiss exclaims. Ben sighs and decides to follow Weiss for now. Weiss slams down a gigantic binder on the table. "In here is all the possible scenarios to make Coco fall in love with you," Weiss says her eyes sparkle with delight. She had just activated nerd mode.

* * *

"First one! The classic, common interest!" Weiss says and she was hiding in a corner watching Ben walk up to Coco. Coco was in the library with her legs resting on the table. Coco was reading a book on anatomy. Ben walks up to Coco and rubs his arm nervously.

"Hi, Coco! I see you like anatomy!" Ben says awkwardly. Coco looks at the leader of team BENN.

"Ben... This is the project we have to do in biology." Coco says and turns her head back to her book. Ben had totally forgotten about that project, he runs away in shame.

* * *

"Ok then. Classic number two! _Accidently_ bumping into each other!" Weiss says and she hides behind a pillar watching Coco walk down the courtyard. She quickly signals Ben to walk around the corner to bump into Coco. Ben sighs and then he closes his eyes and turns the corner. Upon colliding into something he fell on his butt.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Someone shouts and it was not Coco's voice. Ben opens his eyes to see Cardin Winchester's angry face. Ben was scared to his teeth as Cardin grabs the navy blue hair hunter-in-training and sock him in the jaw. Weiss was shocked to see that Coco had stopped in the middle of the courtyard to pull out her scroll and started to text a friend.

* * *

"Ok then. Classic number three..." Weiss says losing some hope. "Saving the damsel in distress," Weiss says, she held her rapier in her hand and ready to summon a glyph. Coco had her arms cross and that cool no expression face. She was walking towards the dorms and crosses Cardin's path. Weiss summons a gravity glyph to have Cardin trip and push Coco down.

"You trying to fight Winchester?" Coco asks as she gets up. Coco and Cardin start to argue and this was about to turn into a fist fight. Weiss signals Ben to jump in and fight Cardin. Weiss had reassured Ben that she got his back. Ben starts running towards Cardin and Coco, he stops and his jaw drops as he saw Coco knock Cardin out in one punch.

* * *

"Ok classic number four. The fall." Weiss says; Coco was on a ladder trying to fix a broken lightbulb outside of her dorm room. Weiss hides at the end of the hall and summons a gravity glyph to make the ladder shake and move. Ben starts running when he saw the black glyph. Coco seems to be unaware of what was happening to the ladder.

"Careful Coco," Fox said and he held the ladder for the leader of team CFYV. Weiss's jaw drops as Fox foils her plan. She stops the glyph and smashes her head into the wall.

* * *

"Classic number five. The love letter." Weiss says. Ben stuck a pink letter in the opening of Coco's weapon locker.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Coco asks, the leader of team BENN jumps up and almost screams. Weiss was surprised as well she didn't even see Coco walk in the locker room. Ben starts to sweat it seems Coco didn't see that Ben had slipped the letter into her locker.

"Uh... Nothing. You know trying to find my locker." Ben says and lets out a nervous laugh. Coco raises an eyebrow but she didn't give two cents. Coco walks past Ben and towards another row of lockers.

"Uh, Coco what are you doing?" Ben asks the leader of team CFYV. Coco turns around and pushes her sunglasses down.

"I'm going to do some maintenance on my weapon," Coco says.

"But your locker is here," Ben says and points at the locker behind him, the one where he slipped the letter in. Coco pushes her sunglasses back up and crosses her arms.

"Glynda moved my locker the other day. That locker is Yatsuhashi's now." Coco says which cause Ben to be baffled; he turns around to see Yatsuhasi was holding Ben's pink letter in his hand. Yatsuhasi was already reading it, Ben covers his face in embarrassment and runs out the locker room.

* * *

"Ok! Classic number six... The cool guy." Weiss says, she had convinced Yang to let Ben borrow Bumblebee and stole Soichi's jacket with the golden dragon on the back. She handed Ben the black and silver jacket along with the keys to Bumblebee.

"I'm not sure this is right," Ben says, he doesn't know how to drive. In fact, he doesn't even have his license to drive. Weiss pushes Ben towards the direction of Bumblebee. It was now nighttime perfect for Ben to hook up with Coco. Weiss was starting to think this is hopeless, Ben still hadn't done anything to make Coco share affection to him.

Ben puts on Soichi's jacket and starts Bumblebee up. He slowly drives forward and up the front of the school. Coco was walking towards the school to pick up something from her locker. She spotted Ben on Yang's bike. "Ben, are you trying to steal Yang's bike?" Coco asks Ben.

Ben remembers what Weiss had taught him to say. He clears his throat and crosses his arms and tries his best to look like a douche. "Hell yeah girl. Planning to sell this and return only the wheels to Yang." Ben says acting all cool.

"That's a dick move. I'm disappointed Ben, I thought you were better than this. You know Yang's dad used a lot of money to buy Bumblebee... You disgust me." Coco says, she walks up to Ben and knocks the poor man out. Ben wakes up with Weiss shaking him.

"Thank god. I thought I had to call an ambulance." Weiss says and Ben gets up hopeless on trying to win Coco's affection. Weiss was just as hopeless maybe even more than Ben. Weiss caught sight of me standing in the corner, I walked away from them. Weiss fires up her motivation to prove my methods are wrong. She got up and use all the technique she knows to have Coco fall for Ben.

"Weiss, I think we should give up," Ben tells Weiss.

"NO! Are you really into Coco?" Weiss asks the hopeless hunter-in-training.

"Yes I am, but she probably hates me now," Ben says, Weiss grabs on the leader of team BENN's collar and lifts him up.

"THEN DON'T GIVE UP! We can fix this! I swear on the Schnee family's name that I will make Coco fall in love with you!" Weiss shouts bursting with determination. Ben saw the determination in Weiss's eyes and he was affected by it as well. Ben nods confidently and then they called it a day and went back to their dorms.

* * *

The next day was Thursday Weiss didn't show up after school for practice she just helped Ben. Even though she was fully aware that the performance was tomorrow... Weiss walks back and forth in Dr. Oobleck's Lecture Hall trying to find a way for Coco and Ben to hook up, but the way this is, it won't happen.

"I got it! Classic number seven! Eliminate your rivals!" Weiss exclaims, Ben got a bad feeling about this. Weiss convinced someone she knows that likes Coco to express his feelings to him. Once the guy is in front of Coco Ben will come in and beat the guy up. Ben first resisted this plan but eventually Weiss softens the guy up and convinced him.

Weiss smiles as she knows this might work. NO! She knows this will work, her womanly senses were triggering as well. If someone were to beat another person up in front of her she would automatically date that person. Weiss's friend stops Coco and was about to confess to her. Ben steps in and stops him from doing so.

"HEY!" Ben shouts, he walks up to Weiss's friend. Coco and the other person was confused, Ben closes his eye and punches Weiss's friend. Weiss gives a nod and a smiley face. Then her face turns dark as Coco punches Ben in the stomach.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BEN!?" Coco shouts at the poor person she punched. Ben knelt down and held his stomach in pain, it wasn't as painful as Yang's punch but it still hurts like a bitch. "Are you alright?" Coco asks and helps Weiss's friend up.

"Coco wait!" Ben calls out to the leader of team CFYV. Coco stops walking away from Ben while Weiss's friend was using her as a support pole.

"Don't show your face to me anymore," Coco says and she continues to walk away. Weiss quickly runs up to Ben once Coco was out of sight.

"Jeez, what is wrong with her?! It's like she is clueless!" Weiss says, Ben gets up slowly and walks towards the direction of the dorms. "Where are you going?" Weiss asks the young hunter.

"To my dorm, I'm not going to try to confess to her again," Ben says, Weiss protest but Ben ignores the Heiress. It was a mistake to have her help him. Weiss kicks a metal trash can, her foot quickly jumps away from the trashcan and she holds it in pain.

* * *

"Yo! Made any progress?" I ask Weiss when she walks into the dorm. She ignores me and sits down on her bed. I put my pen down and sat next to her. Ruby joins as well on the other side of Weiss.

"Are you alright Weiss?" Ruby asks the depress huntress-in-training.

"I kind of made Ben hate me now."

"Don't let that bother you. I'm sure he doesn't hold anything towards you." Ruby comforts her best friend.

"No, he does. Not only did I break his relationship with Coco. Coco doesn't even want to see Ben anymore." Weiss says and puts her face into her palms. Ruby looks at me sadly. Ruby urges me to do something but I got up and left the room. Right now Weiss needs some time alone and I will give her the space she needs. Her pride was seriously damaged.

"I know something that will cheer you up!" Ruby says she runs over to Blake's bed and picks one of the dresses up. "Tada! Yang made these herself." Ruby says holding a dress similar to Snow White's own dress. "See look at my outfit! We're going to look so good tomorrow." Ruby exclaims. Weiss didn't budge she laid down on her bed and turn away from Ruby. Ruby sets the dress down and decides to leave as well.

* * *

The next morning Weiss felt better, her pride had been repaired. There was no school today since of the performance. Small booths were put up outside and inside of Beacon academy. Since team RWBYS performance didn't start at nighttime we went around the school and see the different attractions. We held cotton candies in our hands as we walk down the front of Beacon Academy.

"Glad you're feeling better Weiss!" Ruby says.

"You don't really expect someone like I to have my pride be shattered this easily!" Weiss says, Blake and Yang looks at each other.

"We never said anything about pride," Blake tells the Heiress and Blake receives a growl from Weiss.

"Anyway let's go play some games!" I said and I started running, my team follows me to the shooting booth. I grabbed a gun and tried to shoot at the moving targets. I only got two and I fired like thirty bullets. What! Oh just because I'm an ex-assassin that should mean I'm the greatest marksmen!? FUCK YOUR STEREOTYPE! I like to tell you that I am a melee assassin, which is why my katana didn't have any projectile mode. The only thing that was close to being a projectile was when I insert the thunder dust cartridge into Rage Cutter and slice at the air. Fuck your stereotype, at least I was better than Weiss who miss every single time.

"Damn Ruby," I said when I saw the young leader of team RWBYS had never missed a shot. She even hit the head all the time! This shows how much of a badass sniper this girl was. We hear Yang growling, and saw that her hair was on fire. Blake grabs the person behind the counter and we ran away from the booth. A second later the entire booth was destroyed.

"YANG! Was that necessary!?" Weiss asks the yellow hair girl.

"The game is rigged! I could never hit the target a single time!" Yang shouts at us, she was having one of those mental breakdowns. I sigh and went to the next booth, something that won't get Yang mad. Ok now this one won't get Yang mad, it was catching as many fish as you can with a paper net. I paid one of my fellow classmate money to play. I was about to grab a fish before someone jumps into the pool of water.

"BLAKE!" I shout at the Faunus who had a fish tail sticking out of her mouth. She stood next to me with her hands behind her back, I growl at the Faunus she gives me a nervous laugh. Welp now our team had just closed down two booths, one because of Yang, another because Blake had just eaten every fish in the pool. Ok, so I need to find a booth that won't make Yang angry and won't have fish.

"STEP RIGHT UP! We got pancakes and the uh... Whatever this is!" We heard Nora scream loudly. Ruby starts walking towards Nora's voice and we follow. We push people aside to see a food booth and those things that you throw a ball at a target and the man inside of a cage well fall in the water. What are those things called? Anyways we saw Ren flipping pancakes and Nora being the entertainer. And the person in the cage was Jaune.

"Oh hi! Weiss. This is um our attraction!" Jaune says awkwardly he didn't have a shirt on and was sitting on the edge of a plank. "Listen maybe after this we can go around together-" Jaune tries to ask Weiss out but he falls into the pool.

"Nope!" Weiss says as she crosses her arms, she had just thrown the ball and with extreme accuracy, it hit the center of the target. So she can hit a stationary target but not a moving one. Interesting.

"Nora! Give me pancakes!" Ruby exclaims, Nora grabs a plate of pancakes next to Ren and hands it to Ruby.

"Nora! Those aren't edible!" Ren tells Nora but it was too late Ruby had shoved the entire plate of pancakes into her mouth. Our leader drops the plate and falls onto the ground.

"Uh! My stomach..." Ruby whines. I facepalm so hard while seeing Ruby rolling on the ground holding her stomach as if it was her purse... I just thought of something, do the girls even have purses? Yang picks up her sister and runs towards the bathroom, we waited outside for Ruby. It took her like a long time before she comes out.

"About time!" Weiss exclaims as Ruby walks out of the bathroom.

"Sorry..." Ruby says and she looks like she was in a lot of pain. We continue to tour the school and stop only to get food. I didn't try to play a game because I'm afraid something will go wrong. Glynda had already given us a warning, if we were to do something wrong again we will be suspended for today. We walk down the halls again.

"Well, it's five o'clock. Let's get ready." Yang says as she checks the time with her scroll. We turned around and walk towards the direction of the changing room. I look outside the window and look at the setting sun. I can't believe its been almost three months since I arrive here. And another two months before the Vytal Festival starts.

"WEISS!" We heard the voice of Ben call out. We look in front of us and saw Ben running towards us. Weiss sighs and crosses her arms.

"Listen, Ben, if you are here to complain then talk to Ruby," Weiss says, Ruby looks at Ben and shakes her head in disagreement. She couldn't handle any complaining that is about her or anything similar to that.

"No. I just want to say I will listen to your advice and just spill my feelings out for Coco." Ben says, Weiss's face softens up, she tries to remember when she told Ben that.

"When did I said that?" Weiss asks Ben. Ben was about to answer her until he sees Coco and her team walking away from him.

"Uh, I'll talk to you later," Ben says and runs after Coco. We decided not to interfere and walk towards the changing room. Right, when I took a step everyone behind us gasps loudly. Ben had just been punch by Fox and there was blood trickling down his mouth. Weiss was about to run towards Ben to help him. Extending my arms out I held a bag of popcorns in front of Weiss's face.

Weiss grabs the bag. "Soichi! We need to help Ben or he is going to get hurt."

"Just watch," I told Weiss as I grabbed some popcorn and threw them in my mouth. Fox and Yatsuhasi were beating Ben without mercy at all. Ben stands up and bolts towards Coco, but Fox and Yatsuhasi held him back.

"COCO! I want to tell you that I love you! You are always the person that I think about! When I first met you I instantly fell in love with you! I love everything about you! From your hair to the way you punch people everything! I love everything! SO PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Ben shouts at Coco, everyone around him groans and knows how this is going to end. Coco turns around to look at Ben which made everyone gasp.

Coco slowly walks over to Ben. "You try to steal Yang's bike, you punch one of your fellow classmates. And you still have the guts to ask me out?" Coco asks Ben, and Ben replies with a confident nod. Coco stood silent for a moment, the brown hair girl uncrosses her arms. "Alright. I'll go out with you." Coco says and everyone gasp even more. Weiss probably was the most shock. She couldn't believe that Coco had just accepted Ben's proposal.

"They're not going to survive a day right?" Ruby asks me.

"Give them a week." I said to my bestie.

* * *

"Tell me! What did you do?" Weiss asks me as I change my clothes in front of RWBY. It didn't matter now because they already saw my scar and everything no not my dick so shut up. I pulled my shirt over my head and looks at Weiss in a bear outfit.

"Oh, so you knew it was me," I said to Weiss, I grabbed the spare bear outfit and I start to put that on.

"Tell me," Weiss commands me.

"Well, yesterday."

* * *

I knocked on the door of where team BENN was practicing for their musical. Natasha one of Ben's teammate opens the door. "Hey N! Can I see Ben?" I ask Natasha.

"Um. Sorry Soichi. Ben says he doesn't want to see anyone." Natasha says.

"Great thanks!" I said and I forced my way into the band room. Natasha holds my arm to stop me but I overpower her and I walk towards Ben.

"Soichi?" Ben calls out to me. I walk over to him and I smile at him. When I felt like my smile was annoying I turned it into a frown and sock the leader of team BENN so hard. His teammates gasp loudly. What is with everyone today? Is it national gasping week?

"Bitch! You made Weiss feel terrible! What do you have to say?" I asked Ben. He spits on the ground and looks at me unafraid of what I was going to do to him.

"She destroyed me!" Ben says.

"You destroyed her pride," I told him.

"It's always about her! The Schnee family's pride is so important! She just wants to make people feel bad and boast about the Schnee company! She just joins Beacon to make every feel inferior to her!" Ben shout, I grabbed him and punch him again.

"Then tell me again. Why did you join Beacon?" I ask Ben as I throw him on the ground.

"I want to destroy the Grimms that killed my family," Ben answers me, he tries to get up but I kicked him down.

"Now tell me, how did your family die?"

"You can go fuck yourself! You're just kissing her shoes!" Ben curses at me, I kicked him harder but I aimed for the neck.

"And you're just an adorable little bitch. Aren't I right bitch?" I ask him in a mocking-like tone. "Come on bitch, tell me how your bitch ass family died," I said and I kick him down. His team didn't even want to try and help him.

"MY FAMILY DIED BECAUSE ME! Our village got raided once by mercenaries... Without anyone to protect us the Grimms attacked us. While everyone was dying my family hid me. First, they ate my parents and then they killed my sister... While I just hide there, in the closet like a... like a..." Ben says, I let him get up as he was saying his sentence. I walk up close to him and look into his eyes.

"Like a bitch?" I asked him trying to complete his sentence.

"Yes..." He says.

"Then stop being a bitch! Stop hiding! Just go up to Coco and grip her by the horns and tell her your feelings! Just spill it out and drown her in your feelings! She can't reject you when you're putting a show for her." I yelled at Ben.

"But I can't! I'm a bitch!" Ben says.

"That you are! But is it better to hide and be a bitch, or just be a bitch?" I asked him. He lifted his head up to look at me. Monty Oum, his neck is swollen, I probably kicked him a little too hard.

"I don't want to hide..." He says softly.

"What do you want to be?" I asked him, I turned my head so my left ear is facing him.

"I want to be a bitch..." He says.

"Can't hear you."

"I wanna be a bitch!" He says a little louder, loud enough for me to hear but I'm not satisfied.

"Still can't hear you," I told him.

"I WANT TO BE A BITCH!" He shouts.

"LOUDER!"

"I WANT TO BE A BITCH!" He screams so loud that it might have shaken the foundation of Beacon Academy.

"Atta boy! You go and spill your feelings!" I said and slap his right shoulder.

"Thanks, Soichi," Ben tells me. I was about to say something but I stop and decided to do something that was unlike me.

"Don't thank me. Thank Weiss, she wanted to tell you this herself. But she is busy..." I said.

"Alright, oh! Tell her I'm sorry I called her those nasty things." Ben says and bows down.

"Don't worry, she didn't hear it so its fine." I told him.

* * *

"Wow! That's so generous of you." Yang says.

"But I think you broke him. You called him a bitch too many times." Blake says, she might have been right. But I just wanted to tease the guy. I mean he is a bitch!

"Well! Look at the audience!" Ruby exclaims as she peeks out the tiny opening of the curtain. Indeed there was a lot of people there just to watch our performance. I took a deep breath, everyone was ready. Yang gives me a wink and she looks good in that golden dress. DAMN! It even exposes some of her upper chests. Weiss takes out a glass bottle and smashes it on my head. I rubbed it and got onto the stage.

"Well... It's showtime!" I said as the curtain starts to open.

* * *

 **YAY! Only one chapter today. CAUSE FUCK YOU! Don't worry the other chapter might be out tomorrow. And you might have to know that I broke my promise. I edited and revise this chapter because of its mad fucking cringy if I don't. No, it seriously is, trusts me I had a Ph.D. in stupidology. Anyways thanks for all those follows and favorites and until next time! Don't taze me bro! Chill!**


	14. No more Fillers

**Ok, so this chapter is rushed a little. Some of my sentences might not make sense. It's because I believe I had too much time on fillers. So the next chapter we will go back on track to continue the story. Prom, yacht, Kraken, Dragon, Fox, kidnapping, water, drama. So much shit is going to happen, and I still don't know why you guys are still reading this cringy story. Anyways here is the chapter for today. I'll see you guys in two days I believe... CHILL!**

* * *

"There was once three bears that lived in a house in the middle of a forest," Blake says into a microphone. "There was Papa Bear." I waved my hands at the audience. "Mama Bear." Ruby waved her hands. "And Tiny Bear." Weiss happily waves at the audience, after we finished waving we went over and sat down next to the table.

"One day. The three bears were having porridge." Blake says and we grabbed spoons and put it into a bowl of prepare porridge. Not a prop but real porridge. "But it was just too hot."

"Ow! My tongue!" I exclaim after putting the porridge into my mouth. I dropped the spoon and pulled my tongue out to cool it down.

"Let's take a stroll through the forest and let the porridge cool off!" Ruby/Mama Bear suggested.

"Yes! That's a great idea!" Weiss says in a cute babyish voice which made the audience awe after hearing Weiss's voice.

"So then the three bears exit their house and walked off into the forest." Blake narrates then we disappear off stage and signal Yang she was up next. The curtains closed as we prepare the set moving the table to the left some more and place a door on the right.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Goldilocks. She went for a walk in the forest. Pretty soon, she came upon a house. She knocked and, when no one answered, she walked right in." Yang walks onto the stage and blows everyone a kiss. "At the table in the kitchen, there were three bowls of porridge. Goldilocks were hungry. She tasted the porridge from the first bowl." Yang sits down at the table and tastes my porridge.

"This porridge is too hot!" Yang exclaims dropping the spoon. Yang pushes my bowl away and grabs Mama Bear's bowl of porridge. Yang puts the spoon into her mouth and then made a sour face. "This porridge is too cold!" Then Yang grabs the last bowl of porridge and eats it. "And this porridge is just right!" Yang exclaims in delight.

"After she'd eaten the three bears' breakfasts she decided she was feeling a little tired. So, she walked into the living room where she saw three chairs. Goldilocks sat in the first chair to rest her feet." Blake narrates. The curtain closes again and I ran to the table and push it away. Ruby and Weiss moves three chairs in. The curtain opens and Yang was walking towards the three chairs.

Yang sits down on the big chair. "This chair is too big!" She exclaims and she gets up. Yang moves to the chair next to the big chair. "This chair is also too big!" Yang whines. Lastly, Yang sits in the small chair, when I mean small I mean the chair was for like a small baby. Everyone laughs at Yang when they saw her sitting down on it. "Ahhh! This chair is just right!"

"After sitting for a while the chair Goldilocks was sitting on breaks!" Blake tells the audience. Yang grips the leg of the chair and yanks it, she fell down with the chair.

"Ow... My butt..." Yang says, and that was Yang talking not Goldilocks. Everyone laughs again, we saw Yang's eyes turned red. Oh shit... I was sweating so much when I saw Yang's eyes. Praying to God with all my might Yang finally return to normal. The curtain closes again and Blake narrates as we change the props.

"Goldilocks decides to go upstairs and sleep in the beds." The curtain opens again with Yang stretching her arms while sitting on a humongous bed. She lays down on it but it feels weird. "Goldilocks felt the first bed was too hard," Blake says, Yang gets up from the bed and goes to the next one. Upon sitting on it, she instantly got up. "Goldilocks felt the second bed was too soft." Yang moves to the last bed, she crawls into it and closes her eyes. "The last one was just right for Goldilocks," Blake says, the curtain closes for the final time and we went over and change the props again.

"As she was sleeping, the three bears came home," Blake says and she gets off of the microphone to change into her outfit.

"Someone's been eating my porridge," growled the Papa bear.

"Someone's been eating my porridge," said the Mama bear.

"Someone's been eating my porridge and they ate it all up!" Cried the Tiny bear. The audience gasp in shock wanting to beat whoever the person that ate Weiss's porridge.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair," growled the Papa bear.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair," said the Mama bear.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair and they've broken it all to pieces," cried the Tiny bear. The audience growls in anger seriously wanting to kill whoever did this to Tiny bear. Seriously were they not paying attention to Yang?

We went over to the beds and check each of our beds. "Someone's been sleeping in my bed," I growled.

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed, too," said the Mama bear.

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed and she's still there!" exclaimed Tiny bear. Just then when Weiss said her lines Yang's eyes open and she got up. She stares at us and screams.

"HELP!" Yang screams and she punches me and runs out of the house.

"Ow..." I said as I pulled myself up from the ground.

"The End!" Ruby, Weiss, and I said and the audience claps as the curtains close. I took my costume off to change into another one. Blake had already finished changing into her outfit. I wore a kind of normal outfit and I walk out to grab the microphone. We decided to just have me narrate most of the story because Beauty and the Beast was a long ass story.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, I hope you enjoy our Goldilocks and the Three Bears performance starring Yang Xiao Long. Now we will move onto our next piece Beauty and the Beast." The crowd cheers as I finished my sentence. The lights dimmed out and the curtain opens. Weiss and Blake walk in. Weiss was wearing normal wealthy clothes for a man. Blake was wearing a black frilly dress, we also changed the story quite a lot...

"Father please don't go!" Blake pleads Weiss.

"Sorry, Belle but we need somewhere to stay for tonight," Weiss says to Blake while touching her cheek.

"But not the haunted castle. We can sleep outside!" Blake protest, Weiss lets go off Blake's cheek.

"You should not sleep outside. Now come!" Weiss says and she grabs Blake's hand and drags her off the set. The curtain closes and I start to narrate.

"Belle and her father went into the Haunted Castle of a once wealthy prince. What they did not know was that there was a Beast in the castle." I said and everyone gasp again. Have they not hear the story of Beauty and the Beast? The curtain opens with Ruby and Yang pushing each other off stage. Don't worry they didn't fuck up. This was planned to happen, Belle and her father walk onto the set with food on the table.

"Look! The castle owners even prepare our food!" Weiss says then she drags Blake over to the table and sat her down. "Hurry up and eat! We need to go home tomorrow."

"But father! There is no one living here anymore. The food might be a ghost who wants to take our souls." Blake says, the audience grumbles and seems to agree, I had to shush them to shut them up.

"Don't be silly! There is no such thing as ghosts. Now hurry up and eat." Weiss says, she grabs an apple and took a bite out of it. "See. Nothing is wrong." Weiss says as she was chewing on the apple. The curtain closes again and I start to narrate.

"Belle and her father stuffed their stomach out and went to find a room to sleep in. They found one and slept the night away like a baby." I narrate slowly so the girls can have time to prepare the stage. The curtain opens and we play some birds chirping, Weiss and Blake was walking down a row of roses. "Belle and her father walk down the garden behind the castle."

"Look! This rose is so beautiful. Here!" Weiss exclaims and she picks a rose and gives it to Blake. Blake smiles and smells the rose. Ruby jumps out with a bear mask.

"RAWR! How dare you! I gave you a place to stay and even provide you food! Now you want to steal my flowers!" Ruby exclaims and lightly pushes Weiss. Weiss falls on the ground and Blake runs in between Ruby and Weiss.

"Please don't hurt my father! He just wants to make me happy." Blake pleads to Ruby.

"No way! He stole my precious rose!" Ruby says and lets out a deep roar.

"Please! Let him go. You can take me." Belle says. Ok, do you guys seriously wanna know what happens to the rest of Belle's story? What, you want to know? Well, go fuck yourself I ain't explaining to you guys.

* * *

Blah blah blah, Snow white happens. Oh, shit Snow White happened! We couldn't practice that shit because Weiss was busy helping Ben. Then the kissing scene happens...

"I can't kiss her," I whisper to Yang, her eyes widen and she heavily motions me to kiss Weiss. Ruby gently kicks me, I took a deep breath. Looking down at Weiss she was sweating. Weiss almost got up but I grabbed her shoulders and held her down. Weiss close her eyes tightly and prepares herself mentally to kiss me. I lower my head and then I kissed her forehead. YAY! I avoided kissing her... Fuck you!

* * *

Seriously I don't want to tell you guys about the play anymore, I'll tell you that I was the Wolf in Red Riding Hood, Weiss was the narrator, Blake was the hunter, and Yang was the grandma. Happy! If you guys really want to know what happen in the play then go to the website. Ren makes the best pancakes dot com. No please don't, that's not even a real website. In Remnant we don't have websites we have this hexagon thingy-ma-bob... I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE CALL! SHUT UP!

"That was hell," Blake says as we enter the actor's room. We all collapse on the soft couch.

"Never do that ever again," Yang says and she puts her head on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby also puts her head on my shoulder, her neck couldn't support her head anymore.

"Wanna go back to the dorms and sleep or just watch team CFYV perform?" I ask them, they all groan and reply to my question.

"FOOD!" They all cried out. My stomach grumbles, we all laugh and then got up to get some food at a diner. We sat down in the diner preparing to order the most food as possible that our wallet can handle.

"Hey, that's our professors!" Ruby exclaims she points at Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck, and Grandma who was sitting behind Yang and Blake. Eyyyy LMAO! It's not every day you see your professors outside of school. Like literally, I wonder what the professors do in their spare times.

"Oh no," Glynda comments as she caught my eyes.

"Oh, my! Team RWBYS! We just saw your performance and it was spectacular." Port praise us.

"It was nothing,"Ruby says rubbing the back of her head.

"In celebration of this wonderful day, we will treat you!" Oobleck says and Port also agrees.

"YES!" We all shouted. Our professors immediately regret their decision on treating us out to eat. We order so much food! Omelets, steaks, fish and chips... Of course, you know who that is for. Fries on top of fries on top of more fries.

"Ruby stop hogging the mash potatoes!" I shout at my leader and then I grabbed the bowl of mash potatoes and grab a scoop full putting it on my plate of omelet. Yang and Weiss were fighting over the ketchup and some of the sauce squirted out.

"Woops!" Yang says as some of the ketchup landed on Glynda's face. I handed her a napkin and she cleans her glasses first.

"Give me that!" Weiss shouts at me taking the hot dog from my fork.

"Hey! I grabbed it first!" I shout at Weiss taking my hot dog back. We continue to fight over the hot dog, I got so angry with Weiss that I accidently push her. It was easy to push her because she was sitting to my left.

"Ow!" Weiss exclaims, she saw me swallowing the hot dog in one go. Not a good idea, I almost choked on it. "You dunce!" Weiss shouts at me, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey, Ruby try some of this," Yang says holding a spoon out for her sister. Ruby puts her mouth on the spoon and pulls the spoon out of her mouth.

"Mmmh. This isn't bad!" Ruby says. "Soichi, try some," Ruby says grabbing some of the food she just had and tries to spoon feed me. I grabbed the spoon from out of her hand and put it in my mouth.

"Eh, I feel like it's too sour," I commented and gave the spoon back to Ruby. We continue to eat and order more food until our stomach couldn't handle it anymore.

"Thanks for the treat!" Yang thanks our professor. We got up and left, leaving our teachers to face the bill.

"This is at least two months of my paycheck!" Port exclaims looking at the bill, he almost wants to stop RWBYS and have us pay for it. But he looks outside the window and we were already running towards the dropship that will take us back to Beacon.

* * *

A little less than a week after our performance I was walking down the halls, after school and I caught grandma.

"GRANDMA!" I called out for her attention. Glynda stops in her tracks and pushes her glasses upwards and then faces me.

"What do you want?" Glynda asks me, and in fact, I don't know why I want to stop her. Calling her grandma doesn't make me feel better anymore, it's just a habit of mines now. It's like me calling Weiss Snowflake half the time.

"Oh... Nothing I guess. Just want to say hi." I told Glynda giving a clumsy laugh. She sighs and turns around to walk again. I caught sight of a piece of paper that fell out of Glynda's book. I grabbed it from the ground and looked at it.

It was a picture that had two girls standing in front of the Emerald Forest. The one on the left looks like Glynda in her younger days. DAMN! She had like B cups back in the days. It also seems like she was giving a smile, she also wore no glasses. The girl on the left was a girl wearing a scarlet "combat skirt".

"Grandma who is this?" I ask Glynda, she turns around thinking it was another one of my stupid comments. Then her eyes widen seeing that I had a picture she owns in my hands. She stomps over to me and grabs it out of my hand.

"No one you should know," Glynda tells me violently. Glynda looks at the picture and grips it tightly in her hand. Glynda storms off to where she needs to go. For the first time, I was actually scared of Glynda, I turned around to see Ozpin.

"Hey, Ozpin!" I greeted my Headmaster.

"Soichi, do you have anything you want?" Ozpin asks me after drinking his cup of liquid.

"Yeah, do you know anything about a picture of Glynda in her younger days with a girl in a scarlet 'combat skirt'," I ask Ozpin.

"First you don't refer to your teachers by their first name. Or any nicknames, please call them by their last name." Ozpin tells me.

"Ok, can you tell me anything about Goodwitch?" I ask Ozpin, the man gives up on trying to correct me.

"The person in the skirt was Miss Goodwitch's sister," Ozpin tells me. I was confused, they didn't look anything alike.

"But they don't look alike at all," I told Ozpin, he nods his head.

"Because her sister was adopted. Her sister's biological parents were killed and no one knows how they got killed. Glynda's parents felt sad for the little girl and adopted her. Through the years Glynda treated her like an actual little sister." Ozpin explains to me.

"TEACHER FAIL! You're not supposed to give me information about teacher's past." I told Ozpin as I made a gigantic X with my arms. Ozpin chuckles a little, it was the first time I heard him laugh.

"You well soon know why we tell you this," Ozpin says and he walks past me.

* * *

After another week, we were preparing for the Prom night. Yang had told us that team CFYV the people originally planned this need to stay out for their mission so they will miss the prom. I was having trouble lifting a medium size crate box. Yang walks past me holding one of the speakers in one arm. My mouth open as I saw how strong this girl was. Yang puts it down causing the ground to jump, I fell down dropping the entire crate on my head.

"So have you picked out a dress yet?" Yang asked her sister. Ruby had been bummed out after hearing that Blake wasn't going to the dance.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going." Ruby ask her sister, I don't understand why she is so bum out. Sure we are all worried about Blake not getting enough sleep. Although saying that the dance doesn't matter if only one person doesn't show up is kind of going over the tip of the iceberg.

"Oh, don't worry; she's going," Yang tells her sister, Yang saw Weiss placing some doilies down on a table. "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!" Weiss angrily walks over to Yang and points at her head.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss tells Yang, the door opens and Neptune with Sun came in.

"Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asks us, I sigh I almost wanted to leave but then who is going to finish all this. Not Yang she is going to destroy everything, definitely not Weiss she is so picky. I continue to set things up until I notice that Yang had left to talk to Blake. Ok, now this is something I got to see, Yang and Blake talking to each other. Boy, we sure know how that will work out.

* * *

I masked my trail and follow Yang who was dragging Blake to a lecture hall.

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath," Blake tells the blonde who was sitting cross-legged on the teacher's desk.

"I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down," Yang says calmly trying to drill some sense into Blake.

"I _don't_ have the luxury to slow down," Blake says as she paced around the room with her arms cross. Blake was irritated now, she was losing precious time doing research.

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity," Yang says, she sounds like those monks in Mistral giving others wise and calm advice.

"The 'necessity' is stopping Torchwick." Blake returns with a fight, the tension meter was starting to rise between the two girls. Since nothing was going down I stood still listening to them in my hiding place.

"And we're going to. But first, you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang says patting the part of a desk for Blake to sit on.

"Fine." Blake gives in and sits with Yang.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang tells her story and then looks down. Blake feels sorry for Yang for her loss.

"It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, ya know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom." Yang says, I wasn't really shocked at this news but Blake was. The second day of Beacon Yang had told me that. Remember? Chapter two? Go fuck yourself if you don't remember.

"He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow; and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since." Yang says finishing her sentence. For a second in my mind, I was cursing at Yang's dad, what is wrong with you. First going off to someone you love and then just gave up and fuck another bitch. GO CHASE AFTER RAVEN! WHAT THE FUCK!?

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asks breaking my thoughts about how messed up Yang's dad was. Yang lets out a big sigh and walks to the chalkboard.

"That question... Why? I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her." Yang says and she grabs a chalk and starts drawing on the board. "Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother." Suddenly I felt the tension between Blake and Yang decrease until it was zero. Maybe this was actually working as well.

"I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes..." I silently laugh at the part when Yang says she put Ruby in a wagon. What the fuck Yang? Seriously? REALLY? SERIOUSLY? WHAT THE FUCK? My face turns dark when Yang comments on the eyes she saw.

"There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time." Yang says and she had finished drawing a picture of something that I can't figure out what it looks like.

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake starts talking but Yang cut the Faunus off from finishing her sentence. The tension meter skyrocketed and I was about to intervene.

"I told you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?" Yang softly yells at Blake.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake yells back at Yang, I open the doors and the girls were still fighting.

"No, you don't understand! If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?" Yang asks Blake, her eyes were red and the sound of flames crackling was echoing in the room.

"GIRLS! Stop!" I shout at them, I had a grip on my sword, Yang had already gotten her Ember Celica ready to punch Blake. "Blake. Come with me." I said; Yang tries to stop Blake but my words stopped her. "Yang, I have this." Yang clenches her fist.

* * *

Blake and I walked all the way to the library so the Faunus could continue her research. "Thanks, Soichi. At least you understand." Blake says as she begins typing on the computer scroll.

"Yeah... About that. I believe you should slow down as well... BUT JUST FOR THIS WEEK!" I said so she wouldn't get the wrong idea, which she still got.

"Even you?! I thought we know each other? You know that I can't just let Torchwick do whatever he pleases!" Blake says, she felt betray and I'm not going to let her feel that anymore.

"You're right. You should continue your research." I told Blake, she wasn't really convinced in my words but she still continues to research. "Answer me Blake. What would you do if suddenly I was gone?" I ask Blake, my face darkens just like hers.

"What are you talking about Soichi?" Blake asks me. My words were real, someday in the future, I may need to disappear. Or worst I might actually die.

"One day in the future what would you do if I disappear?" I ask Blake again, I sat down next to her and fidget with my hands.

"You're scaring me Soichi," Blake tells me, I could feel that she was nervous as well.

"Just answer me, what would you do?"

"I... I don't know. I'm sure I don't want you to leave." Blake tells me.

"Then you don't want Ruby, Yang, and Weiss to disappear as well right?" I ask her, she looks at my face. My eyes were watering as I thought about the day that I might need to run away. Her eyes start to water as well.

"That's right." She says; Blake tries to hold back her tears. My words made her think about what might happen if everyone were to disappear. Blake was part of my family, and she thought so as well. We were similarly grown up, without any parents and grew up in an evil organization.

"Then don't you want to spend most of your time with them? Have fun, laugh and make memories." I told Blake, she wipes her eyes and still resisted my intentions of helping her.

"I want to. I really do, but if no one stops Torchwick then the day when we all disappear will arrive sooner." Blake says softly.

"That won't happen. I swear on my family name. The name that I never knew, that I will stop Torchwick." I told Blake, I had finally stop those stupid tears from trying to break out. My eyes were sharp and serious, I would even kill Torchwick if he seriously threatens us.

"Then lets research together!" Blake pleads with me, I shook my head and then I got up.

"The prom, go and have fun. We won't always be a family." I told Blake, she was surprised when I said those words to her. Blake was finally loosening up, she thought about Yang, Summer, Ruby, her parents, and then the prom.

"Ok..." Blake finally agrees to me. "But only for a little while then I will continue my research." Blake attaches a string. Still better than have her not go to the prom. Since the prom was tomorrow Blake and I walk back towards our dorm.

"When you say for a while it can not just be an hour. At least half the time." I told Blake and she still had some resistant in her.

"Three hours." She says; since the prom starts at around five o'clock and it ends at midnight it was a terrible deal.

"Half..." I argue with Blake, I don't have time for this. I need to ask a certain girl if she wants to go with me to the prom.

"Three hours, take it or I'm not going to the prom," Blake says, I use both my hands and ruffle my hair. She is literally killing me right now, no not literally! It's just a metaphor... Is that it? I DON'T KNOW I DON'T PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS! Our ears caught Weiss's voice, just in our sight we saw Weiss running up to Neptune.

"Neptune!" Weiss shouts.

"Oh, uh, hey, what's up?" Neptune asks the white hair girl. Blake and I couldn't help but eavesdrop at the two of them. Weiss puts her hands behind her back trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I know this is a little unorthodox, but... I wanted to ask you something. Would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" Weiss says, Blake continues to walk after hearing those words. But for me, that's a different story. I don't know why but my heart shatters and there was a low growl in my mind. My eyes flicker between reptilian eyes with a vertical slit for irises. It changes back to my normal golden eyes, but before it did Blake had caught what happen to my eyes. She dismissed it as the setting sun playing tricks on her.

"Soichi lets go," Blake says, I look at her with my eyes looking dead.

"You say you would stay there for three hours right?" I ask Blake.

"Yes," Blake tells me, her eyes turn into light concern eyes.

"I'll strike a deal with you," I told Blake.

* * *

 **FUCK MY LIFE! Anyways thanks for all of them follows, it makes me feel not like shit. Even though I keep telling myself I am shit. You know it's what my dad always says. "You're adopted..." Wait if my mom says she wish she had an abortion before I was born and my dad says I was adopted... I'm an alien! Anyways you know what's going to happen next, prom shit happens things go down. The next two chapter is when shit really goes down. Then after another two more chapters I believe that is where I will end volume two. I'm not sure. Anyways don't taze me! Chill!**


	15. My first Prom

**Thanks for these people being the first few people to follow/favorite or did both to this cringy story.**

Ajayblaze, Dote JiEndo, Dracoboy259, EdgeColumbus, Ekiro268, Fenrir Wolfram, Fragment Hollow, Jlwhite96, Keldeox, LegendaryOkami, Lone10, MidnightWriter0, Monstrel45, Mountains edge, MudkipGames, MultiEruchi, Novic64, Pilot 8, Red Salamand3r, SCB Blackwing, SamSpade93, TheHunter94, TheRedHood1999, Toy2711, Yusuke Kurosaki, chrisbahena123, courtsons, , jaffa3, jamesb497, jeit93, kaizero6, nomb8217, successfulmisfire, the-new-kid-Death, theawsomest5

Energy Dragon Slayer, TheNewbieSlayer, Zero-tails Jinchuuriki, blingmx3, damarcusgraham, doctor3378, elvisfan994, silversean24

 **THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *Bows***

* * *

We were in lunch all depress. I was depressed because of Weiss, Weiss was depressed because of Neptune, Ruby was depressed because Blake wasn't going to the dance, Yang was depressed because I stole her waifu last night, Jaune was depressed because of Neptune, and Pyrrha was depressed because of Jaune. Yeah, Beacon Academy stands for a Beacon of Hope and it holds students with crippling depression. **(LIKE ME!)**.

"Hey, Soichi..." Ruby calls out my name. I grunted at her signaling she can talk. "About the dance today..." Ruby starts talking and then she pause for a second. Since she paused I thought she had finished her sentence so I interrupted her.

"Yeah, I'm not going," I told them. Everyone was shocked by the words that came out of my mouth.

"Why Soi?" Yang asked me.

"I don't know... Just don't feel like it." I said; the truth was that I can't bear seeing Weiss with another man. I don't know why I fell deeply in love with her. Half the time I hated her with all my life and I would sometimes, you know lash out at her. Then half the time my heart feels like it is resting on a cloud... IT'S ONE OF THOSE GOD DAMN SCHNEE COMPANY PRODUCTS RIGHT!? Last time she handed me a Schnee Dust Company Cologne and when I spray it on... I SMELLED LIKE A FUCKING SEWER RAT FOR A DAY!

"But you put a lot of effort into preparing," Ruby says I shrug at her. If I told them about my feelings to Weiss I would rather just mail myself to the 'Diamond Dust' with a ribbon wrapped around me. Yeah, haven't heard from them in a while right?

"Come on bestie. You have to go." Ruby tries to appeal to me. I let out a sigh and then grabbed my tray dumping the food out. After that, I went straight to class feeling more depress than ever.

* * *

After school Blake, and I met up in our dorms. She was supposed to give me all the data she had on Torchwick. Yang and Weiss went to where the dance was held to do some last minute preparations. Ruby left because she needed some help with her dress. I sat down on my bed with my scroll in my left hand. Blake bumped our scrolls together and transfer her data to my scroll.

"This is all the information I have on Torchwick," Blake tells me, I nodded and then I look out the window. "You know Soichi. You don't have to do this, let's go to the prom I promise you that I will stay there until it closes." Blake tells me but I don't want to go.

I looked at the sun, it was four o'clock almost time for the dance. I can't believe the sun was going down so fast. "No. It's alright Blake. Catching Torchwick right?" I asked her giving a fake smile.

"Alright then," Blake says; she looks at me one last time and went inside of our built-in bathroom to change into her dress. "How do I look?" Blake asks me, I look at her. She was wearing a stunning purple outfit with a black belt. She also changed her bow, it looks the same but it was colored purple as well. My brain didn't function correctly, I kind of wish I have seen what Weiss had worn.

"You look gorgeous." I forced myself to say that and gave her another fake smile. We walked out from our dorms, I headed to the library to do some research while Blake went straight to the dance.

"You know Soichi. You're just like an older brother." Blake says.

"Really?" I ask her, I was kind of shock she had said that.

"You're strong, weird, and embarrassing. Just like an older brother." Blake tells me, I giggle a little.

"Then what are you?" I asked her.

"I guess I'm the third oldest. Yang is the older sister and then Ruby and Weiss is the youngest." Blake tells me, I could see that. Family RWBYS... Yeah, that would be a disaster... "Soichi, please come to the dance." Blake tries one last time to convince me. Behind Blake, I caught sight of Sun Wukong.

"Behind you," I told Blake, she turned around to see Sun as well. Blake kind of blush a little seeing him. "Go on... Your older brother approves." I told Blake, she gives a smile and suddenly hugs me. My heart skipped a beat, Blake wasn't like this. WHO TOOK MY LITTLE SISTER AWAY FROM ME!? Blake lets me go and walks to Sun. After I saw they had their arms interlock I walk to the library.

* * *

I was sitting in the library, no one was there they all went to the dance. Even the librarian was feeling pity for me. Don't tell anyone but I punched the librarian for laughing at me. SHHHHH! Anyways I was sitting there typing on the computer scroll. I try to remember all the dark websites with like them really bad peoples with them really bad skills.

I was getting so much information about Torchwick, that if I were to sell information on him I would be a billionaire... Ok, maybe not really. The sun outside had finally set, good thing the light was still on. I was biting my lips as I was reading on one person's post about Torchwick. At the same time, I had hacked into the 'Diamond Dust' records. Yeah, the first try didn't go well, the school computer almost got a virus.

The second time was when I had actually gotten in, the 'Diamond Dust' security was actually pretty weak. They pass information by physical contact and never really text or send information by mail. So their servers were defenseless, but sometimes valuable information may be stored in them. After thirty more minutes of reading, the big lights started to turn off one by one.

Noticing this strange phenomenon I tapped the button on the lamp and turned it on. The lights finally all shut off, then my lamp turned off as well. I tried tapping on the button and it wasn't turning on. The room was very dark and I felt something was off. I took the flashlight out of my pocket and turned it on, soon it sparked and went crazy.

"What the fuck?" I quietly say and I slam the flashlight on my palm trying to fix it. I decided to take a candle out and light it up. My computer scroll turns off as I lit the candle. Soon a gigantic gust of wind blew the candle out. I grabbed the lighter in my hand and I quickly swipe the spark wheel and the flames came out. In front of me was a face I knew so well.

"Boo!" ATX-0068 says and once she said those words it also blew the tiny flames out. Jumping out of my seat I grabbed my sword. The room brightens up again and I saw ATX-0068 was gone.

"Come out you bitch." I taunted ATX-0068, this girl was the person who gives me my missions when I was in the 'Diamond Dust'. She would sometimes also sexually assault me, no she didn't rape me. I'm talking like groping my ass any poking my nipples. The Boss literally had to put me in a tight security monitor room at night so ATX-0068 won't assault me.

"I love it when you call me that." ATX-0068's voice echo in the library.

"You're still that psychopathic bitch ass fucker aren't you?" I continue to swear at the girl. She continues to giggle, this was getting real creepy. I swung to my right to deflect a chain that was aimed for my head. Then I realize this chain was the same one from a few weeks ago. "You attacked me!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, no shit dip shit. Who else would attack you? Some random ass pranksters?" She asks me, ok this makes more sense now.

"What do you want?" I ask ATX-0068, she reels her chain in. I follow where the chain goes to the second floor. ATX-0068 was sitting on the ledge of those fence thingy... STOP LAUGHING AT ME!

* * *

"I told you she would come," Yang tells Weiss and Ruby. Sun and Blake were dancing in the distant.

"Mission accomplished," Weiss says.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asks, Yang gives a smirk and she walks off.

"Just have fun!" Yang tells Ruby, Weiss walks off in the opposite direction.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby asks, Yang didn't give a reply. "Stupid lady stilts!"

"Not enjoying yourself?" Ruby hears Ozpin asking her. Ruby was surprised to see Ozpin at the dance, she shakes her head and then laughs.

"Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl." Ruby says awkwardly.

"Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to," Ozpin tells Ruby, the girl crosses her arms looking irritated.

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately."

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot." Ozpin tells Ruby as he was staring at a dancing couple. Ruby looks down on her own feet.

"Or a twisted ankle."

"It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget." Ruby smiles at Ozpin's word of wisdom that was shared with her. "So where is your partner?"

"Oh! I don't have one." Ruby says giving an awful laugh. She then frowns thinking she will be alone for the rest of her life.

"What about Soichi?"

"Oh him... He said he didn't want to come to the dance." Ruby replies to Ozpin. She grabs her left arm and rubs it. Ozpin stares at Ruby's expression and comes to a conclusion.

"You like him, don't you?" Ozpin asks Ruby. Ruby looks up and she almost trips on her high heels.

"What! Nooooo. Who has time to think about boys?" Ruby says; Ozpin gives her a kind smile.

"If you don't share your feelings with the people you love. _Then it will be too late, they might disappear one day_." Ozpin says. Ruby felt that Ozpin had this experience in his life.

"Ozpin did you like lost someone, like your wife?" Ruby asks her professor.

"Not a wife. But someone just as dear." Ozpin says, he turns around and walks away.

"Not enjoying yourself?" Sun asks Blake, she had a worry expression on her face.

"No, it's not that. I'm just worried about Soichi. He just suddenly changed." Blake tells Sun her worries.

"Don't worry about it. Soichi is an awesome man, he just wants the best for you. I'm sure... Uh, at least I think." Sun tells Blake. The Cat Faunus lets go of Sun and they stop dancing.

"He's just by himself in the library doing my research for me. He shouldn't be doing that, he should be here having fun!" Blake says. Sun doesn't know what else to say. "I'm going back to him," Blake tells Sun. The Monkey Faunus didn't intervene, he thought nothing would go wrong.

* * *

"Kraken..." ATX-0068 tells Soichi or ATX-0048. Yeah! Haven't heard that name in a while right? My face was shocked until it became stoic and normal.

"Uh, wrong universe? This isn't Pirates of the Caribbean or whatever..." I told her, she lets out an irritated sigh.

"No! Fucking Kraken is after you!" She shouts at me.

"A Kraken doesn't have legs, it can't walk on land."

"NO, THE ASSASSIN KRAKEN!" She shouts loudly at me.

"What you're joking. He doesn't listen to anyone!" I shout at the assassin, she crosses her legs.

"The Boss defeated him, so now he has Kraken under his command." She tells me. Well, this is bad, Kraken is literally dangerous. I saw some videos of him in action and boy was that dude savage. Like he was legit scary, scarier than Jason, Saw, and Freddy Cruger combine.

"What do I do?" I ask her.

"I don't know."

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE!"

"Not my fault you left the 'Diamond Dust'." She tells me, oh my god should I shoot myself, cut my throat?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you have a choice. Let me kill you, or let Kraken kill you." She asks me, she just wants the credits for herself. I stood silent, I can't die. I have a family to go back to. Doing a stupid move I point my sword at her.

"Alright then." She says. She jumps down from her sitting place. Once she landed she threw one end of her chain at me, I almost couldn't see it. Luckily I deflected it with my sword. We are about to destroy the entire library but the doors open. "Shit." She says and she jumps into a shadow and disappears. That's a Tier two for you, easy to escape.

"Soichi?" I heard Blake call my name. I sheathe my sword and walk up to her. She caught sight of me and starts to walk to my direction.

"Blake do you need something?" I ask her.

"Soichi, please come to the dance." She tells me, it was now seven o'clock.

"I would, but there is no one for me to dance with."

"There's Ruby," Blake tells me, wow I thought she would already find someone to dance with. But I guess it is weird to have danced with a girl that is two years younger than you. Although this doesn't negate the fact that I will see Weiss. "There's also Weiss." My eyes widen as I heard Blake tell me that.

"Say that again." I made Blake repeat her last statement. I need to make sure my ears weren't trying to fuck with me.

"Weiss is available to dance with."

"Didn't she go with Neptune?"

"No... She came to the dance alone." Blake tells me, I felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off of me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Blake," I call for her, she looks at me. "Fetch me my suit," I commanded her, she runs off quickly and came back in a second with my suit and tie.

* * *

"You know? I think we really needed this." Yang tells Ruby. She looks at Blake who had just returned from wherever she went.

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!" Ruby tells her sister, Yang crushes Ruby in a one arm hug.

"Aw, thanks! It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too." Yang tells her sister, she looks over at Weiss sitting alone in the corner. Neptune was making his way over to the lonely girl.

"You wanna dance?" Yang asks her sister.

"No. There was only one person I wanted to dance with." Ruby says and she looks down on the ground.

"Who is it? I'll beat them up for rejecting you." Yang says and she punches and jabs in the air.

"No, it's alright Yang."

"Oh, my god! Look who's here!" Yang exclaims as she looks out the window. The door slams open and team CFYV marches in.

"You guys think you can have a party without us?" Coco asks, she held an electric guitar in her hand. She also had a brown dress, without her beret and sunglasses. Everyone stops what they are doing and cheers for team CFYV. They all got on stage and they play their most notable song. CAFFEINE! Fox was on the bass with Velvet, and Yatsuhashi was on the drums.

"Tomorrow it's back to work," Yang says as she looks down at everyone in a cluster dancing to Coco's song.

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us. Except for that." Ruby comments as she saw Jaune in a dress. Everyone was laughing at Jaune, he walked up to Pyrrha and ask if she would dance with him. Yang went down the steps and joins the dancing competition. Now this is where I come in, I ran to the place the dance was held. I stopped before the door and check to see if I looked alright. My hair was the same as always I didn't need to gel it. I wore a black and white suit with a silver tie.

I also put on some Schnee Dust Company Brand Cologne. That doesn't smell like sewer rats... I smell my breath and nothing was wrong with that. I took a deep breath and I open the doors. There was classical music playing again, I was surprised to see team CFYV was there. Jeez, I feel bad for Ben he just broke up with Coco as well. I try to find Weiss but she was nowhere in sight.

"Yang!" I called out to the crazy party girl.

"Soi! I thought you said you weren't coming!" Yang shouts, she gives me a headlock.

"No time for chit-chat. Where is Weiss?" I ask Yang while she was still choking me.

"I saw her with-" Yang points at Neptune, she stops her sentence seeing that Neptune was flirting with Velvet. "At least I thought she was hanging with Neptune," Yang says. I had already left Yang to continue my search for Weiss. Then there she was, just standing there in the corner. Weiss was staring at the wilting White Rose in her hand. I grabbed a red rose from one of the vases and walk to her. I grabbed the dying rose out of her hand and gave her the new one.

"Hey, Snowflake." I greeted her, she was baffled that I was at the party.

"Soichi! Wha- Why are you here?" She asks me. Tonight I guess I might be a little smooth with her.

"Because I heard a cute girl didn't have a dance for this wonderful night." She crosses her arms and gives a light smile directed to me.

"Hope you meant me." She jokes with me.

"Who else would be as cute as a Snowflake?" I ask her, she finally gives me a full smile. I held my hand out to her, she looks at my gloveless hands. It looks rough and sweaty.

"May I have this dance?" I ask her. She decides why not, dancing with me for tonight doesn't really mean anything. She grabs my hand and the music changes into a slow beat. We went to the dance floor with the other couples and dance slowly together.

* * *

Ruby saw that I came through the door, she was so happy. But her feelings were shattered when she saw that I was asking Weiss out for a dance.

" _It's alright. I get it. I'm a child, Soichi is a grown person._ " Ruby thought as she exits the dance, her eyes caught someone running across the roof. She decides to follow this very suspicious fellow. When she arrives at the CCT and she saw an unconscious guard she immediately calls for a locker. It arrives moments later and the scythe wielder grabs her weapon.

Ruby rides the elevator to the last floor, she exits the elevator slowly brandishing her weapon. "Hello?" Ruby calls out and then stumbles on her heels. "Is anyone there? Hello?" Ruby calls out again. Cinder rises from her hiding place behind the computer scroll and steps towards Ruby. "You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-" Ruby was interrupted when Cinder threw an Ice Dust container at her.

Ruby dodges the ice that spouts out. Ruby had a troublesome fight with Cinder since her heels were hard to maneuver. Soon the elevator dings and it opens up. Ruby smirks seeing Ironwood has walked into the communication room. Ruby turns her head back to Cinder to see that the masked woman had disappeared.

"General Ironwood! I swear I didn't do this!" Ruby tries to prove her innocence Ironwood stops her from talking anymore by raising his hand.

"It's alright. I believe you. Right now you should go back to the party and let me take care of this." Ironwood tells Ruby.

"But-" Ruby tries to convince to Ironwood to let her stay.

"I said leave!" Ironwood says aggressively, Ruby nods and walks back to the party. It was now nine thirty there was still two hours and thirty minutes left of the party. Ruby walks in and she see's her team talking with Sun. Her eyes were set on Soichi sitting on a chair laughing at Sun's comments. He turns his face to the door and saw Ruby.

"Ruby! Come here!" Soichi motions the girl to come over to them.

"Where were you?" Yang asks her sister. Ruby decides not to tell them just yet.

"Just getting some fresh air. So what are you guys talking about?" Ruby asks.

"Blake was telling us that your team is like a giant family," Sun answers Ruby, Blake nods her head and speaks.

"That's right. I said that Soichi is like the oldest in the family taking care of everyone and being embarrassing. Yang is the second oldest, I'm the middle child, Weiss is next in line, with you being the youngest sister." Blake says while her hand was resting on Sun's shoulder, Ruby's face turns darker when Blake tells her she was the youngest.

"I believe I should be the second oldest! If not the oldest!" Weiss says; we look at the white hair maiden who seems offended.

"Uh... You act like a spoiled brat half the time. No! Three-fourths of the time." Yang says, we all laugh everyone but Weiss and Ruby. Weiss growls at Yang feeling irritated.

"Then why should you be the second oldest?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yang asks, she wraps her hand under her chest and then puffs it up. Sun and Soichi look at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh damn!" Soichi comments at Yang's reply to Weiss's " _obvious_ " question.

"She just went there," Sun tells Soichi, they were still laughing. Blake smacks Sun behind his head, Weiss grabs one of the clay plates and smash it against Soichi's head. Two giant lump of meat grows out of both the males head. They stopped laughing and stare at each other. The group continues to talk with one another and share information.

"Yeah I can't swim. Ruby suggested that we could go to the pool one day and have fun." Soichi comments, he looks over at Ruby and gives her a smile. Ruby wasn't talking a lot and she notices that Soichi was staring at her. Ruby quickly wiped the dull look off her face and smiles at Soichi and then everyone.

"Yep! One day!" Ruby speaks for the first time in what seems like forever.

"Oh! That reminds me, you guys know what Neptune is afraid of water." Sun tells us.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF WATER!" Neptune roars off the screen at us. Soichi drinks his glass of punch and smiles at Weiss. The white hair maiden sitting to Soichi's left punch him lightly. She couldn't believe Soichi had this kind of flirtatious side in him. Although she thought he was just being nice instead of serious.

"You should come with us Sun," Blake says inviting the Faunus, no one had a problem with Sun joining. The guy was cool and a great friend. At first, he seems annoying and loud but he cares about his friends a lot and the people around him. Unlike *cough* Neptune *cough*

"Oh! I love this song!" Yang exclaims. "Let's dance!" Everyone got up and walk to the dance floor.

"You guys go ahead. I think I had enough fun for tonight." Ruby says then everyone looks at her. Sun checks the clock, it was ten thirty now so it was understandable why Ruby feels tire.

* * *

I look at Ruby as she exits the door. "We going to dance?" Weiss asks me.

"Um. Actually, after I dance with someone else. Is that fine?" I ask her.

"Who else would want to dance with you?" Weiss asks me, I push my index finger against her forehead.

"Just wait for me Snowflake," I said, I gave her a bright smile along with a wink. Weiss rubs her forehead as she looks at me running out the door.

I ran up to Ruby and stopped her by calling her name. "Hey, Ruby!" My leader turns her head around.

"Soichi. Shouldn't you be dancing with Weiss?" Ruby asks me. Hey, eyes were full of sadness, how could I not see that? My face turns stern while I walk closer to Ruby. I look down at her tiny figure.

"Ruby what is wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Ruby tells me. She was the girl that had more energy than Nora at night time, and she is suddenly exhausted? In the middle of the night? Impossible.

"Ruby... I'm here for you. So tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong Soichi. I just want some rest." Ruby tells me, the more I stare at her eyes I saw more of her feelings. She was hurt and I don't know why; I try to grab her arm but she slaps my hand. "Soichi, go back. Leave me alone." Ruby says she turns around. I clench my teeth and I grabbed her arm with a strong grip. I made sure to not hurt her when I turned around.

"Don't be hurt," I told Ruby, those words just popped out of my mouth, I didn't know why I said them. Ruby's head collides with my chest and I embrace her for a hug. Ruby struggles for a second but she stops and hugs me back. If I was the oldest brother than taking care of my younger sisters is my main duty. Letting Ruby walk off like that would just make me look like a normal friend. I don't want that, I want to be with my family as long as I can.

"It's not fair," Ruby says with her voice cracking. She continues to repeat those words as she cries into my chest. Right now those words mean nothing to me, I just want to comfort my youngest sister. Slowly I start to stroke her hair to try and make her feel better. After Ruby calms down a while, I use the handkerchief in my suit's left pocket to help her wipe the ruin makeup on her face. "Thanks..." She says as I continue to wipe the dry makeup off her face.

"Ruby," I said as I put the handkerchief in my side pockets. "May I have this dance?" I ask Ruby. I extended my arm out just like with Weiss. Since I was so clueless I thought Ruby was just bum out that everyone but her had a dance. So being the idiot I was I just ask her to dance with me. Ruby looks at my warm smile and then she smiles with her eyes close.

"Yes!"

We went back and dance a few songs together before, I change with Blake, and then a few female friends. There were only ten more minutes of the dance left. Ruby actually felt better now, she was talking with everyone and being the kid she was. My thoughts trail to what ATX-0068 had said to me earlier.

" _Kraken._ " Her words echo in my mind. shit is going to go down the next few days, I need to ask Ozpin to take at least a week off of school. Staying at the school will only endanger everyone. Right now Kraken isn't those normal assassins he will literally blow the entire school up. So I need to wait somewhere secluded so I can fight him. Although I might not do much I still need to try. Someone clears their throat and I turn my attention back to reality. Looking behind me I saw an angry Weiss.

"Finish daydreaming?" Weiss asks me.

"May I be of assistance my lady?" I ask Weiss, she crosses her arms and taps her foot. "Oh! I forgot. I'm sorry!" I told Weiss, I promise her that I would dance with her again but everything with Ruby and my female friends just got me overwhelm.

"You do know, it is common courtesy in Atlas that a maidens' last dance has to be the first gentlemen they danced with?" Weiss asks me, I bow down a little and I grabbed her left hand with my own left hand.

"I'm sorry I forgot Snowflake. May I have this last dance?" I ask Weiss, her furious expression melts into a smile.

"Of course."

* * *

 **SHIT IS GOING DOWN NEXT CHAPTER! After I finish revising it and stuff happens you know. Like Weiss and the others will know that Soichi is an assassin and Soichi use his full Grimm Power to the maximum and like idk. Just stop reading this cringy ass story please kill me. Anyways thank you guys so much again. Um please don't follow please don't review and please try to kill me. Or wish I am dead... Don't taze me bro! CHILL!**


	16. Airship Party

**I'm mad stupid I made a poll last week about Yang and then I never put it so that is is reveal in my bio... Fucking kill me anyways I promise you guys that you will hate me after reading this story. If you guys don't hate me I will um... Fuck I don't know what to do if you guys don't hate the chapter. I guess can make Qrow x Winter happen maybe Zwei x Neo... No comment...**

* * *

"No," I told Ozpin, I had barged into his room after hearing Glynda, Ironwood, and Ozpin's conversation. "Don't call Ruby, she needs more time to rest," I told him. I was here to ask if I could take a week off but I overheard them talking about someone had infiltrated the CCT and things about Ruby.

"Young man you can't barge in like that," Ironwood tells me, I glare at him. It didn't intimidate him since I haven't used those eyes in forever.

"Soichi this is none of your concern," Ozpin tells me.

"If you want to use my teammate for something or involve them in anything. Then fight me."

"We are not going to involve Ruby in our affairs." Ozpin tries to reassure me. I was acting all defensive because I was afraid they might hurt Ruby. The girl has a lot on her plate right now.

"Then tell me what you want to ask her?"

"We can't because-" Glynda tries to tell me but I already knew everything.

"I wasn't there at the CCT? Ruby told me everything." I finished Glynda's sentence.

"We just want to ask her some question," Ozpin tells me, he was the calmest in this situation

"You will get her curious and potentially hurt her."

"She is going to be a huntress let her face the dangers," Ironwood tells me, he had raised his voice.

"But right now you still need to teach her and train her more." I counterattack.

"Stop!" Ozpin loudly says.

"Soichi you are right. We will try everything in our power to prevent Ruby from going somewhere dangerous. Right now I also believe she should get some rest." Ozpin says; I nod my head since I don't have a problem with him talking to Ruby after she has rested. Ruby doesn't like losing, this was the third time she let a bad person go.

"What do you want?" Glynda asks me. I told them about my rest. "Absolutely not!" Glynda replies to my demands.

"That was not a request or a demand, I am going to take this week off no matter what you say," I told them.

"You see what happens Ozpin when you don't show your power. Your students will ignore you just like this guy." Ironwood complains to my headmaster.

"Ironwood, this is Soichi. I believe you two haven't met." Ozpin tells Ironwood. That is true I never met Ironwood ever since he arrives with his giant ass army. Ironwood looks at me, he looks a bit shocked.

"Soichi," Ironwood says my name.

"This relates to the 'Diamond Dust' right?" Ozpin asks me.

* * *

In the end, Ozpin still disagrees on letting me take a week off. You have no idea how much I emphasize about Kraken being strong, Ozpin hasn't even seen Kraken. But like I said even if they said no I will still go. My eyes caught sight of Weiss, it wasn't hard because her white hair stands out so much. Weiss was trying to fit in with a bunch of girls that hangs out with Neptune.

Every time she tries to speak the girls would tell her to shut up. It seems like she was being bullied, that was strange. Weiss doesn't seem like she wants to fight back. Normally she- Oh! Of course, because she is in front of Neptune. Are you fucking serious Weiss? You know he has no god damn fucking feelings for you. What do you find in that asshole who only cares about himself?

"Weiss!" I call my teammate out.

"I'll be back," Weiss tells Neptune and the other girls.

"Do us a favor. And don't come back." One of the girls tell Weiss, she just grips onto her book tightly and runs over to me.

"Are they bullying you?" I ask Weiss.

"Of course not! They are just playing with me." Weiss tries to lie out of this. My anger was bursting inside of me, I try to walk over to Neptune and his friends but Weiss grabs my arm. "What are you trying to do?"

"Teach them some respect," I said.

"No! I didn't say they were bullying me."

"Obviously they are!" I shout at Weiss. The girl looks at my sharp eyes, I was about to go over there and punch everyone.

"No! You'll make me look bad in front of Neptune!" Weiss tells me, I look over at the girls they were imitating Weiss. My rage burst and I yank Weiss's hand off my wrist. She grabs it again and stops me.

"Weiss! He is not into you!" I shout at my teammate. All of this is making me want to hit the girls. They were bullying Weiss, and Weiss was so blind, all of those contributed to my anger.

"You don't know that!" She shouts back at me.

"Then why didn't he help you when the girls are bullying you? Why did he post on his social network that you are annoying? Why did he reject your offer to go to the dance? And why-" I list all the things Neptune had done to her, she slaps me making me stop my sentence.

"You're an asshole you know that," Weiss says, she grabs a piece of paper and rips it to shred. After that, she runs away I touch the area where she slapped me. My anger had been dissolved as if she released it from me when she slapped me. This hurts way more than those other times she slapped me.

* * *

I walk into the dorms and started packing. A few spare clothes and some Liens along with my sword... OK AND SOME CHIPS! I stuffed it all in a duffle bag and I wrote a note for the girls saying I will be back in a few a days. Hopefully... I need to prepare some traps I guess. What should I do, though? Anything I think of the Kraken will have a way to counter it.

"Soichi!" I heard Jaune call my name when I exit the room.

"Jaune, hey do you need something?" I ask him.

"Listen, yesterday I kind of talked to Neptune about Weiss. Now he seems to hate me so is it alright if you talk to him for me?" Jaune asks me, I had no idea what he meant.

"Uh... Excuse me?"

"Last night I yelled at Neptune for rejecting Weiss's proposal. He was about to ask Weiss if she wanted to dance, then team CFYV showed up and he kind of forgot. So when he wanted to ask Weiss again you had already taken her. When I asked how it went with Weiss he kind of how do you say this... Aggressively sent me off. So I was wondering maybe you can help repair my relationship with him..." Jaune explains to me. I was completely silent, did he just really ask me that? Or does he really have nothing else to talk with me?

"Um, sure..." I told Jaune awkwardly. I rubbed the back of my head in confusion, of course, I was not going to talk to Neptune. You guys know I hate him right... Wait I seriously never told you guys that I hate that guy? Oh well, now you know.

"Oh! I see you're also going to Weiss's party." Jaune says as he points at my bag.

"Party?" I ask Jaune, I didn't hear about this.

"Yeah! Weiss says her aunt and uncle was holding a party on a Schnee Dust Company Atlesian Airship." Jaune tells me, wow... Guess I was never invited, wait... I remember the paper Weiss had ripped apart. Was that for me? Damn now I seriously wish my semblance can turn back time. Going to a party with Weiss would make my day. No! I need to focus on what I have to do... Stop Kraken.

"Oh, actually I wasn't invited. Well, I was but I rejected." I told Jaune.

"Then are you going somewhere?" Jaune asks me.

"Yeah. Uhhh... Visiting some... Old... Friends... I guess..." I told Jaune, thank god Jaune wasn't like Pyrrha or Ren. If he was just like those two I would have just ran already. Pyrrha and Ren never stop bugging me whenever they see me trying to do something suspicious. I mean I'm not even suspicious at all! Right? RIGHT? RIGHT!?

"Alright then. See you around?" Jaune asks me, I held my hand out for a high-five. He swiftly slaps my hand and we smile at each other. No, not sexually... Great now all those fanfictions are starting... OH WAIT NONONONONONONO!

* * *

"And then I said. Now that's a katana!" Yang tells Blake and Ruby. The three girls laugh as they open the door to their dorm. They were surprised to see that Soichi wasn't there.

"I thought he would be sleeping," Blake says as she prepares another dress for the party.

"You think he already left for the party?" Ruby asks she also picked out a new dress for the party.

"Seems reasonable, he must have gone with team SSSN," Yang says. "It is a four-day party they must have claimed their beds already," Yang says and they all laugh.

"What's this?" Blake says as she grabs the silver paper on Soichi's bed and reads it. "Dear girls. I'm going out for a few days. Bye... Love Soichi... P.S. don't eat my chips." Blake says. Well too late on the P.S. part Ruby had already opened a bag of chips she found in Soichi's drawer.

"So he's not going to the party?" Ruby asks.

"Even if he liked to I didn't invite him," Weiss says appearing at the doorway. RBY saw that she was piss like really piss. Weiss storms over to the closet the four girls share together and grabs her Snow Pea outfit and packs that. Then two different sort of dresses. "Come on! Our taxi will arrive shortly." Weiss tells her teammate to hurry up.

"Uh..." Yang utters out and she stares at Ruby who stares back at Yang.

"NOW!" Weiss shouts, the girls panic and finish packing their belongings and exit the dorms.

"You guys are so lucky!" Pyrrha tells RWBY. "I wish I could have gone to your party."

"Have fun! And break a leg!" Nora tells them.

"This isn't a concert Nora," Ren tells the super duper hyperactive girl.

"Too bad Soichi couldn't go with you guys. I hope he is having fun with his old friends." Jaune tells the girls. Ruby's eyes widen, she looks at her sister Yang. Yang gives a slow nod.

"Uh... Jaune... Soichi doesn't have any... ' _old friends_ '." Ruby says using air quotes when she said "old friends".

"Come on! We don't have time to worry about that dunce!" Weiss shouts at Ruby, she then proceeds to grab all the girls and drag them to the taxi.

* * *

I settle in a broken and run-down factory outside the walls of Vale. It was near old Vale as well and close to the ocean. WAIT! WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO BUILD AN MADAPHAKING FACTORY!? NEAR THE MADAPHAKING OCEAN! Round of applause for the genius that did this. Keep the clapping coming guys. Anyways I went to the second floor and set my duffle bag near a broken window. Using the sheath of my sword I broke the remaining glass so the wind can come in.

I open my bag of chips and eat it as I stare outside the window. Now you might be wondering how can the Kraken find me? Great idea, because I don't fucking know. I just ran away from Beacon after Weiss slapped me, I was too shocked to think this through. So Soichi one you guys zero. After many hours has passed I decided to exercise and try to memorize the factory's structure and every nook and cranny of it.

In the movies they make it seem like a crucial moment but it's not. All you do is wait... And that's it... Nothing else and nothing more. So that's pretty much I did for the first day. Then the second day was the same thing, at least there was an Atlesian Airship above the water so I can use my imagination and things... God should I just return to Beacon? Nah... I'll get in trouble... What should I do? Waiting is so boring! At night then that's when shit gets interesting.

"ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING TALK!?" I heard someone shout at me from behind. I turned around to see ATX-0068, my first reaction was to grab sword towards my left. Before I even got to it the sly girl had used her chain and grab my sword. My sword was now resting on her hand and she gives me an annoying grin. All defenseless I don't know what to do. If I try to go toe to toe with her without any weapons I would be dead in two seconds.

"Relax... I just wanna talk." She tells me, she throws my sword and her chain to the first floor.

"Your sleeves!" I told her. She rolls her eyes she grab the hidden knife under her sleeves and threw them to the first floor as well. "Your collar." She then grabs the needles from the back of her neck and threw it away. "Now boots." She bends down to grab the combat knife and throw it down to the first floor. I start to walk to her but then I stopped realizing I forgot something. "Underwears," I said...

"... Do I really?" She asks me.

"Do you have a choice?" I asked her. She reaches into her bra and throws the last bit of weapons she had on herself. "Now we can talk, but why do you want to talk?" I asked her.

"You have two choices."

"No I don't want to die," I answer her I already knew what she was going to say.

"Ok plan B. Come back to the 'Diamond Dust'." She says.

"You're funny aren't you?" I asked her, rejoining the 'Diamond Dust' after you left them is impossible. No matter how much I wish I can go back to the old days I can't and I don't want to. I hate killing now; after I learn so much of the world. I want to create many beautiful things not destroy them.

"I'll put in a word for The Boss. Even though he might chop off a finger or two." ATX-0068 tells me, well that's reassuring.

"I like my fingers where they are now," I told her, I grab my fingers and I almost threw up just having the thought of them being chopped off.

"Then I guess we have to do this the hard way." She says.

"Bring it bitch," I swore at her, I was ready to do some of my hand techniques with her... I should rephrase that, should I? I meant karate... Or whatever the fuck we have here. I don't know! You think I pay attention to Yang's martial arts? Fuck no!

"Oh no. I won't force you to rejoin. I'll break you." ATX-0068 says she snaps her finger and then I hear Jaune's voice.

" _ **Oh! I see you're also going to Weiss's party.**_ " I heard Jaune's voice, this was from yesterday. My eyes widen she had placed a bug on me.

"You bugged me! When!?" I shut at 0068, my right arm burns with immense pain. I lifted my sleeve up to see the burn marks she inflicted to me the day when she attacked me. It disappears and the burning sensation stops. She had lifted the bug off of me.

"So you heard everything after that day."

"Yes, I have... I also saw a lot of things." She tells me, my eyes widen this was more creepy than that one time when Weiss tried to dig up information about me.

"Even... Ev-even..." I try to ask her something but my mouth doesn't want to. She knows what my question was going to be.

"Yes! I also know what you do at night..." She says. The girl closes her eyes. I'm very embarrassed that my ears turned red as blood rush in and out of it.

"You'll regret watching what I do with Sergeant Scruffles," I tell her, I gave her a glare. My glare turns into a shocked face when she holds Sergeant Scruffles in her hands.

"This teddy bear? I can't believe you cuddle with it at night time!" She exclaims... WHAT! Oh just because I'm a guy it automatically means I masturbate at night? Wow! What you guys are doing is profiling! I can call the cops and sue your school for that.

"It makes me feel safe when I cuddle with Sergeant Scruffles!" I yell at her.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING RETARD AREN'T YOU!? A tier three cuddling with a stuffed teddy bear?!" She yells at me, she couldn't believe an ex-assassin was cuddling with a teddy bear.

"I SAID IT MAKES ME FEEL SAFE!" I yell at her again.

"YOU'RE GROSS!" She shouts at me.

"AND YOU'RE A BITCH! YOU KNOW THAT!?"

"We're getting off topic!" She tells me after scratching her face in agony. "So do you know why I play that recording for you?" I didn't know why. Then I piece the puzzle together. Atlesian Airship in front of me, party going on, Kraken will break me down, Weiss has a party on the Atlesian Air... FUCK!

"You motherfucker!" I yell at 0068, I turn to the window and examine the Airship hovering above the air. It had the Schnee family emblem, my eyes widen and my anger takes over.

"I had the honor or telling Kraken all of this." She says then I turn to look at her she gave me her annoying grin. Her words just drag me in and made me fall into her trap. My mind tells me not to fall for it but my body tells me to fall for it.

"LEVEL TWO!" I shout furiously. My hands morph into claws and my teeth sharpen to look like chainsaw teeth. Then I use my semblance to slow down time and rush at her. When my semblance stop she quickly jump backward. My fist crushed the floor where she stood once. Now she stands inches away from me, she was laughing she really does want to break me.

"We will fight soon, sooner than you think." She says and she jumps out the window behind her and disappears, gone with the wind. There was no way I can make it to the Airship in time. I didn't have anything that can fly and if I use my Grimm powers it will exhaust me and I can't fight against Kraken. I slam my fist into a wall in anger. Then I remember Ruby taught me a neat trick that involves the rocket locker. Disconnecting my body with my Grimm power I enter the coordinate into my scroll for my rocket locker to land at.

"Hurry up!" I said, I had happy feet as I saw the rocket locker's trail of smoke behind it. It landed in front of the abandoned factory. I grabbed my sword from the first floor and I jump out the hole in the wall. Putting my weapon into the locker I set the coordinates to where the Airship was at. Since I was a genius at math I calculated the trajectory and how heavy the wind was tonight.

" _Hang on guys. I'll be right there!_ " I thought as my locker takes off and shoots into the skies heading towards the Airship.

* * *

Team RWBY arrives at the docks where the Schnee Dust Company's personal Airship was docked at. They got out of their taxi and look at the Airship in awe.

"It's so huge!" Ruby comments at the massive size of the Airship.

"Weiss, what is this party for again?" Yang asks Weiss, the invitation was sudden she just invited them all in class. Blake looks at the fancy letter of invitation in her hands. It had residue of perfume which made her sneeze.

"My uncle wants to celebrate the upcoming Vytal Festival so he invites people to join him," Weiss explains, then a man she knows and loves approaches her to comment on what she says.

"That's right pumpkin. Good to see you are doing well." QTR-031 tells Weiss. The daughter of Mr. Schnee turns around and smiles when she saw the Tier one assassin.

"UNCLE Q!" She exclaims and she drops her stuff to run over to her ' _uncle_ ' and gave him a huge hug.

"Alright pumpkin that's enough, you're going to break this old spine," QTR-031 tells Weiss as he made painful grunts. Weiss didn't want to let go, this person was the only one that ever treated her correctly besides her mother.

"So this is your uncle?" Yang asks, she looks at the old man and questions if he really is the young Schnee maidens uncle.

"No. Uncle Q is my dad's best friend," Weiss explains to her teammates. Ruby was weirded out by how happy Weiss looks.

"Is it just me or Weiss actually seems cute when she smiles?" Ruby asks Yang and Blake. The Faunus and the blonde both nods in agreement, Weiss shot them a glare.

"Q you're here." Someone calls the assassin. They turn to the direction of the Airship and saw a middle age man walking over to them. The guy is well dressed and his white hair was gel backward to leave his giant forehead out to the world. QTR shakes the new person's hand.

"Hi, Uncle Frost." Weiss greets her actual Uncle a little awkwardly.

"Weiss... You're here..." Her uncle says. His tone shows that he doesn't want Weiss here. Frost turns his attention back to QTR who smiles at him. "Q I am glad you are here. Come let's take a walk."

"Alright. See you later pumpkin." QTR says and he kisses Weiss's forehead. Her teammate gags in disgust when they saw this side of Weiss.

"Sup losers!" They heard a familiar Faunus call to them. Turning around again they saw team SSSN walking towards them slowly and casually.

"Sun! I'm so glad you can make it." Blake tells the Faunus and her cheeks turn rosy.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss a classic party!" Sun exclaims.

"Neptune! Come! I'll show you around the ship." Weiss exclaims, she was so excited that Neptune arrives at the party. Soichi's words came into her mind uninvited. She shakes those words out of her head and she thinks positive.

"Nah! I think I'll stay with my team." Neptune rejects her kind offer. Weiss looks down sadly as Neptune's rejection pierce her heart like a hot needle.

"Hey, where's Soichi?" Sun asks as he saw the sole male of team RWBYS absent.

"Weiss didn't invite him," Ruby tells Sun while her silver eyes gaze upon the sulking Weiss. Sun was surprised by the news that Ruby had share with him.

"Why didn't you invite him!?" Sun exclaims, he really liked Soichi they were almost the same. Except for one important detail... That they won't share with the world...

"It doesn't matter, the idiot was going to meet his ' _old friends_ '." Weiss says putting a heavy emphasis on " _old friends_ ", it was clear Weiss was still mad at Soichi. The girls also know that Weiss was angry; they had a hunch that the reason Soichi left was possible because of Weiss. The first day on board the Airship was just settling in and waiting for the other guest to arrive. Weiss never left the room they were assigned to even when it was dinner.

The ship took off the next morning and towards their destination the ocean. Weiss's uncle Frost thought it would be great as the guest could look out the window and see the water glimmering and reflecting the lights of the moon or the sun. Though it was a huge mistake in the future. QTR was on his phone talking to some business people, he was calm and all until he caught an uninvited person's face.

Kraken had just walked across the end of the hall, he dropped his phone as he saw Kraken. " _Why is he here?!_ " QTR thought, he was sweating. The Boss shouldn't have any assassin beside him on the Airship. There was nothing he can do, he wanted to stop Kraken so much but doing so will have him assassinated for interference with Kraken's mission.

"Hey, Weiss's fake Uncle!" Ruby talks with QTR. The old man almost punched the girl for scaring him like that.

"What do you want!?" QTR asks Ruby aggressively, he needed to know what Kraken was up to. Chit chatting with Ruby will only delay him.

"I heard you were the one that design Soichi's katana!" Ruby exclaims she is about to go full nerd mode.

"Yes, I built it as well," QTR says, Ruby's eyes glimmer with admiration.

"TEACH ME! TEACH ME! TEACH ME!" Ruby exclaims she clasp her hands together and begs the assassin.

"What!?" QTR was surprised by Ruby's sudden demands. No one has ever asked him to teach weapons, people were not interested.

"I want to know how you build weapons! Like I want to become a huntress! And at the same time, I want to own a workshop that builds and sell weapons! But I can't do both at the same time. But what if I get someone as great and powerful as you to teach me? It would make both my dreams come true, my sister Yang always tells me that it was impossible. Well, my mom uses to teach at Signal and fight giant monsters, my uncle and my dad does as well. So I want to prove her wrong saying I can build weapons and fight monsters at the same time. And when I see that look on her face AHHH! I just really want to learn about weapons! Every month I got to the store and buy the new issue of _Weapons_ and I memorize everything on it. Oh! I think I remember seeing you once in an issue! YES! I remember issue two hundred and seventeen when they introduce Dust Frame and you were the one who created it! OH, MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN THE PRESENCE OF AN IDOL IN THE WEAPONS WORLD! Can I have your autograph?" Ruby finishes her essay long speech. QTR was weirded out by this girl, he looks at Ruby's size and then saw her cape.

"Uh... First... You need to upgrade your cape into an anti-penetration cloak. It would protect you from most attacks. Really useful." QTR says the first thing that pops into his mind. Ruby gasp and she still had her nerd mode engage.

"I was thinking about that! But since this is a special cloak to me I didn't want to do anything to it because I thought it would lose value. But if you really recommend me then I will. My dad can get me some material and I can start stitching right away, although I'm not as great as my sister at stitching but my skills are still mediocre. Which is why I'm here to ask if you could teach me. Heh heh! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Ruby says, QTR really wants to get out of here. Ruby was creeping him out so much. At the same time, Ruby kind of reminds him of his younger days. He was once this crazy about weapons but now it isn't really exciting when you are the leading researcher in the field of weapons.

"Listen, kid," QTR says, he bends down and looks Ruby in the eyes. "You can not learn about a weapon, weapon crafting is an art that you do yourself. There is no such thing as learning but there is an experience. Keep trying the different and weird combination and soon your skills will blossom. Do not give up on that dream." QTR tells Ruby. He stands up again and runs off to find Kraken.

" _How soft have I become Augustus? Is this because you died?_ " QTR ask a dead man internally. Night fell and he found Kraken, he hides behind a pile of junk as he watches Kraken tinker with the machinery. The assassin he looks at is a genius, he watched the kid grew up as the strongest child in the 'Diamond Dust'. The third generation boss had to lock him away after giving him the Kraken heart. Simply because this beast was too powerful, now QTR can't believe the mighty Kraken is obeying The Boss's words.

"He's coming." QTR hears a woman's voice. The Kraken takes out a highly encrypted scroll and mutes ATX-0068. Kraken then hits a button on his scroll and a hidden bomb behind QTR explodes. QTR's aura had protected him from the blast but it blasted him out of his hiding place.

"Just as I expect from the most dangerous assassin in the 'Diamond Dust'. You predicted everything. You were even smart to use a small bomb to not attract attention." QTR comments as he picks himself up from the ground. With a blink of the eye, Kraken had disappeared, QTR looks around the engine room to check where the Kraken had run off to.

He was so caught up in trying to find Kraken he fails to notice a pile of metal rod falling on top of him. When he realize the poles were falling he was too late, the pole smash against his head knocking him out.

* * *

"You know, this party is kind of boring." Yang states. She wore a yellow qipao with lotus flower design: for the party and she held a glass of water in her hand.

"Yeah, I kind of thought this has more... Fun stuff." Blake also comments, her dress had the asymmetric neckline and a gypsy skirt colored black and purple. Ruby wore boots, this time, she had a red and black bateau neckline with a frilly knife pleated skirt that looks similar to her "combat skirt".

"I use to attend to parties like this every day back in Atlas." Weiss comments, her dress was possibly the most elegant of all. She had a white Queen Anne neckline for the dress and mermaid skirt. If anyone saw her they would wife her immediately. That is if everyone wasn't above the age of thirty at the party she was attending to. Most of the team RWBYS stood near the table with the food. They had no one but themselves to keep them company.

"I rather sit in Professor Poops' class than be here." Ruby whines, Yang sort of agrees and Blake could debate about it.

"Yeah... Weiss if you knew the party was going to be like this. Why did you go?" Yang asks the Heiress. Everyone takes a sip of water and looks at Weiss. The Heiress just wanted to hang out with Neptune but they haven't seen team SSSN after arriving at the banquet.

"I was just being nice, I want to show you guys a real party instead of the one we threw last Friday." Weiss lies to them, she was embarrassed to tell them about her true intentions.

"Wanna call Soichi?" Yang asks them after they stood quietly listening to quiet classical music and the untellable words of the high-class people.

"No! Leave him alone!" Weiss protest, everyone else wants to call him. Although they have to make the Princess happy so they decided not to. Last night they try to ask Weiss what had happened but Weiss dismiss that topic. Ruby caught a janitor walking across the room and towards the direction of the bridge.

"Doesn't that guy seem suspicious?" Ruby ask and points at the janitor. Weiss looks at the contents of the cart the janitor was pushing.

"We don't use cheap store brand soap..." Weiss comments, they try to follow the janitor but lost him in the crowd.

"Should we report him?" Yang asks and Weiss shakes her head.

"I'll file a complaint to my uncle Frost." They walk back to the food table and they stop when they hear the window break. A rocket locker landed in front of them, Weiss saw the Beacon Academy mark on the locker.

"What is happening?" Blake asks them.

"Guys! It's Soichi!" They hear Sun yell at them.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! THERE IS AN ASSASSIN ON BOARD THIS SHIP!" They heard Soichi shout, the team push their way through the crowd to see Soichi in the middle of a circle made by the crowd of wealthy people.

"What is this commotion?" Frost asks Soichi.

"Listen sir. There is a dangerous assassin on this ship. He plans on killing everyone that is on this ship." Soichi tells Frost, he was cover in glass and he was breathing heavily.

"What kind of prank is this?" Frost ask Soichi, he didn't believe a single word Soichi is saying.

"Soichi!" Ruby exclaims, Soichi looks over at the rest of his team and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok." He says, he almost wants to hug them but he saw Weiss's face.

"Weiss, is this your friend?" Frost ask her niece. Weiss nods hesitantly, Frost expression changes he was infuriated now. "You disgrace the Schnee family name," Frost says then he walks up to Weiss and slaps her. Everyone in the room gasp as they saw Weiss's uncle raise a hand on her. "First you refuse to attend Atlas Academy and you disrespected your father. Now you brought this mongrel in." Frost furiously said to Weiss, he then points his finger at Soichi.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing Weiss could say, Frost was so angry he tried to strike Weiss again. Soichi grabbed her uncle's hand and crush it breaking a bone. Frost screams in pain as he had no aura to protect him.

"Don't strike my Snowflake ever again," Soichi says, he gives Frost his signature murderous look perfectly replicating the original one.

"GUARDS!" Frost shouts as he holds his right hand in pain, Atlas Soldiers pull their guns out and points it at Soichi. Soon the ship's engine explodes shaking the floor they stood on. Everyone fell on the ground trying to grip on to something. After the explosion stop, a bomb went off at the bridge of the ship shaking the floor again. The Airship could not keep itself up anymore and starts to descend into the ocean.

"EVERYONE GRAB ONTO SOMETHING SOLID!" Soichi yells, the ship was descending at an incredible pace. Then it collides with the ocean and begins to sink like the Titanic.

* * *

 **PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! What the fuck am I saying? You know I ran out of jokes. It took me a whopping four hours to write this chapter. Because I was stupid I accidently close my browser without saving my document and I punch my computer screen. Then my mom yelled at me and then threw me out of the house. She didn't allow me to eat dinner so I am really hungry! Anyways thanks for writing them shitty comments about me, don't like, follow, or whatever. Also, don't taze me! CHILL!**


	17. The Truth

**I don't know why but I was so angry when I made the rough draft for this story. You can tell where I got so frustrated, not just this chapter but the next as well. So thank you Dote JiEndo for your uplifting comment once I saw that my anger subsided when I was trying to make this chapter. So thank you so much for that review. Also, this if for Rean-Belle thank you for your suggestion, but it's not going to end up the way you said it lol. I already had everything plan out so just calm down. Everyone chill! No need to get crazy about people dying or something like that.**

* * *

"Wake up Soichi, it's time for breakfast." I heard a female voice call out to me, my eyes were half closed. I saw a silhouette of a young maiden who smiles tenderly at me. I saw another figure walking up to the female the shape of a young man.

"Soichi. Stop being a lazy bum, don't you want to learn about daddy's sword style?" The man asks me. Who are they I thought to myself? My eyes fully open and I saw Sun and Ruby looking down at me?

"Soichi! Thank god you are alive!" Ruby exclaims and she hugs me when I sat up. The room was a mess some people were getting up and there were also some bodies on the floor lifeless. My head was pounding and I guess I must have hit it hard when the airship crashes into the water. I saw Yang was helping Weiss up, glad they were ok.

"We need to get out of here," I stated. My friends gather around me to forge a plan. "Yang call Ironwood or Ozpin and tell them the situation here. Sun's team try and help everyone who can't walk. The rest of us need to find the assassin on board this ship." I order them, they didn't seem to complain about my plan. Weiss couldn't look directly at me and I felt sad each time she turns her head away from me. "Move out people!"

Team SSSN immediately went to help people and lead them to somewhere safer. The ship creaks loudly and it seems to be sinking slowly. We all grab our weapons and brandish them checking each room carefully. Since I was an ex-assassin my guess is that Kraken must have more tricks up his sleeves. We run into the engine room and saw QTR on the floor.

"UNCLE Q!" Weiss shouts as she rushes towards the unconscious old man. I quickly follow her to make sure no tricks were added into this. Weiss picks up QTR by his head and checks his pulse. Weiss lets out a sigh knowing the old man was alive. I check the engines and saw they were tinkered with, the explosion was Kraken's doing.

"No one seems to be here," Blake tells me which calms us down a little. I gave QTR a piggyback ride and he better be thankful. I would have just let him sink with the ship if I had a choice. No seriously I really wanted to let him sink with the ship. I don't give a shit if I don't receive my weapon, I'm happy with my heptagon shape sword. We ran all the way to the port of the ship where everyone was lined in a single file line to escape in some spare bullheads.

"Take care of him," Weiss tells an Atlas soldier who was carrying QTR into a bullhead.

"We checked everywhere. Are you sure the assassin is here?" Blake asks me, this was the part I am stump on. Why would Kraken just blow the bridge and the engine up then just leave? No, did he even leave at all? The people are all fitting nicely in the bullheads, although there was a lot of casualties. I look at the bullhead and then something pops into my mind.

"False hope... He wants to break me." I said. My team was confused when I said that. Then I know what he was planning. Under the bullheads were carefully design bombs. Thank god I checked before the bullheads took off.

"These bombs will detonate the second they are touch or by the press of a remote." An atlas soldier tells us once he inspects it.

"Can you do something about it?" Frost asks the soldier.

"I'll try." The Atlas soldier replies to him and continues to inspect the bomb.

"Let's go," I told my team.

"To where?" Weiss asks me.

"Defeat the assassin, he has the remote control." My team close to that conclusion as well and decides to help me. We ran to the last place we haven't check, the deck...

"SOICHI! TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Weiss shouts at me when we were running towards the deck. This question... AGHHHHHHHHHHHH I DON'T WANT TO TELL THEM! AT THE SAME TIME I DO! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSDJKFHDGJKLHE QJKLEQFIOhwrgjkowr

"I'll explain later." THIS TIME! I promise I will, no jokes no nothing I will tell them. We arrive at the burning deck that had holes in it. A man had his back to us and looks at the ocean. His long hair blows in the ocean's breeze and he was the suspicious janitor Ruby had saw earlier. He turns around and I saw his eyes weren't normal it was weird. It was like he had multiple eyes and he gouged them out and what's left was the sockets. EH! You do not want to see his eyes.

"What is wrong with his eyes?" Yang asks she wanted to throw up but she couldn't because she was cringing as much as this cringy fan fiction.

"Give up!" Blake tells Kraken. Kraken raised his hands with a remote control in his right hand. "Don't move anymore!" Blake shouts as she saw the big red button in the Kraken's hand. We walk closer to him ready to strike the person if he tries to do anything funny. When we were at least five inches away from him Kraken drops the button. Our eyes follow the button.

" _SHIT! He planned this_ " I thought when my peripheral visions saw that everyone also looked at the button. Lifting my head up again Kraken had kicked us in one swing of his leg. First, he hit Yang then Ruby, Blake, and Weiss. "SHIT!" I scream as he kicks my right arm breaking the bone. I crash into the railings and he jumps at me and punches me with incredible speed. Blake attack Kraken when she got back up.

She went with a slice at the head, Kraken dodges and Blake almost sliced me. The assassin then focuses on Blake hitting her joints and when she tries to regain her eyesight Kraken would punch her in the face making her close her eyes due to human instincts. Yang punches Kraken, he held his palm out to catch Yang's arm. Grabbing the fist he crushes it easily. I heard the bones crack and Yang scream in pain.

Ruby and Weiss attacks coordinately but it was not enough. Kraken saw an opening in Ruby when she swung her scythe and then he punch Ruby in the face knocking her backward. Then when Weiss tries to backflip he grabs her leg and breaks the bone making her scream. I threw my sword at him and he caught it. I know his weakness he doesn't think fast and there is a lag in his brain sending the electric code to his muscles.

I finally landed a hit on him but he took it like if I was just an annoying fly. "LEVEL THREE!" I shout my skin starts to peel off of my muscle to form into scales. my nails were sharpened enough that I could pierce a heart with just my pinky. I smashed his head with one arm damaging him. He falls and rolls across the deck. Kraken's other weakness is that he can not access the Grimm's power inside of him without completely transforming his body.

I continue my assault on him and actually pushed him into a corner. Kraken and I trade blow after blow just like one of my crappy animes I watch. He punches my stomach then I kick his leg making him kneel. He does an uppercut and then I ball my fist and then smash it down on his head. Kraken grabs my hand and flips me onto the ground and stomps on my head. After stomping my face twice I gripped onto his leg and punch it trying to break a bone. The guy uses his other leg to punt me across the head almost knocking me out. but it didn't and I let go of his leg. He jumps up and prepares to stomp me with both of his feet. Moving my head to the right he missed me and I got up quickly to smash my fist into his face.

He was tired and I was even more tired than him. The scales on my body helps protect me from his blows adding my aura it possibly reduces fifty percent of the damage he inflicts on me. Put this guy was not normal, his muscle was hard as steel. When his muscle expands to crush something or punch me it feels like a mountain slammed into me. He grabs my head and smashes it against the ground again. My skull broke the wooden deck with ease. It wasn't as painful as his punches so I retaliated. His aura was depleted now and I use my nails and dig it into his skin. The guy lets me go as my nails sunk into his calf then I rip a decent amount of meat off of it.

This was a battle to the death. When he was in pain I got up and grab his neck. I was about to snap it but the guy was resisting. So I use my nails to dig into his stomach and claw on it slowly. His head stops moving and I use this moment to snap his neck. His neck makes a cracking noise and he drops onto the floor lifeless. I breathe heavily as I was satisfied somehow. I felt eyes staring at me and I saw my teammates looked at me like I was some kind of monster.

"Guys." I try to reach out for them. Yang jumps backward as she saw my nails had meat on it. I put my hand down and there was no way for me to lie out of this. Out of nowhere, my sword pierced my stomach from behind. I scream in pain as I saw the blood on my sword. My team still stood there in shock they show no motion to walk over to me. Kraken kicks me down and I lay on my side with a sword in my stomach.

Impossible how was he still alive? "Do you guys want to know who he is?" Kraken speaks for the first time, the wounds I inflicted on him was still there. Was this guy a zombie? He was walking with most of his left calf gone. "This person you call Soichi. Is not normal."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL THEM!" I coughed out. He kicks me directly at my mouth and I scream in torment.

"This guy," Kraken says and he grabs my hair and lifts my head up. "Is an assassin, of the 'Diamond Dust'," Kraken says he had a smile on his face. my team stood there in more shock.

"Is that true Soichi?" Ruby says after she stood silent for a long time. I look at Weiss who was on the floor. She looks at me with fear in her eyes. "SOICHI!" Ruby shouts at me wanting an answer.

"Yes..." I quietly said. "I had one hundred and four kills when I was still on duty. BUT I CHANGE I SWEAR! I DIDN'T HAVE ANY WILL TO KILL ANYMORE!" I shout at them, I was desperate for them to not leave me.

"Then why did you fight so... So... Inhumane?" Blake asks me. She was shocked at the way I fought against Kraken. No... He calculated... All... Of this. my fighting style, to my teammate's reaction. I never felt this empty in my life. I couldn't feel mad because the face my teammates gave me was so... SO! Baneful. Kraken slams my face on the floor again.

"This is what happens to traitors... You think you can leave?" Kraken says and he grabs a knife and stabs my left hand so I can't move it anymore. "Do you think you can just leave and live a happy life?" He asks me and takes another knife out to stab me once in the kidney. My body is in so much pain. "Stay here." He tells me, not like I can move anyways.

Kraken takes out another knife and walks towards my team who were to tire to even escape. "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" I shout at him but he didn't listen to me. Ruby lifts her Crescent Rose and fires at Kraken. Her hands were shaking so much she can't line a shot up. Each time she shoots she would miss Kraken by a mile. Kraken was close enough to Ruby now and he grabs her by the throat and lifts her up.

"Ruby!" Yang screams her sister's name. The party girl stands up and tries to do something. Yang grabs Kraken's arm with her good hand trying to free her sister.

"JUST DIE!" I shout at Kraken, he turns to my yellow teammate and he slices Yang across the stomach. Yang falls to the ground and she lost conscious since she lost so much blood.

"Soichi..." I heard Ruby croak my name, I look at her and my leader returns a smile to me. then she told me with the last of her energy. "I don't blame you." She tells me and then she died. All the pain around my body disappears as I tap to the deepest part of the dragon's power pool. My right arm starts to spazz out as I regain control over it. Using my fixed arm I grabbed the knife with my left hand and pulled it out. Kraken dropped Ruby and he walks to Weiss who was still shocked.

Then I remove my sword from my stomach and my aura that sparked back to life repairs the tissue with insane speed. Kraken was still unaware that I was in a condition to fight again. "I'll make sure your family joins you, Miss Schnee," Kraken says before he could kill Weiss I severed his head from the rest of his body. His body was still functioning and he walks off the edge of the deck and falls into the water. His head also rolls into the water due to the deck being tilted.

"Soi...Chi?" Weiss calls me name slowly. My eyes were watering; she snapped out of her daze when she saw my face. I dropped my sword and kneel down. Team SSSN and Weiss's uncle Frost rush to the deck.

"What happen?" Frost asks as he saw most of my team unconscious. Atlas soldier went over to Yang and Ruby to check on their condition.

"They're still alive." A soldier says, my heart wasn't feeling better with that news. It should be happy that Yang and Ruby were alive. Blake walks over to me and looks at me.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She asks me, I look at my supposed sister with eyes full of dread. Kraken had almost broken my sanity but it seems Blake was going to finish his job. An Atlas soldier helps Weiss up and bandages her broken leg. While he was doing all of this a bunch of soldiers surrounded me pointing their fancy guns at me.

"You will be put on trial," Frost tells me, good. Now I can maybe atone for my sins by being executed. The ship creaks and then rumbles, the water splashes then a gigantic figure rises. I turned around and my eyes widen. What I saw was...

"KRAKEN!" A soldier shouts then all the soldiers started to shoot at the Kraken Grimm. How persistent was this guy? I had severed his head and he still wants to torture me. The attacks were ineffective against it and it slams its gigantic tentacle down on the deck. The tentacle wasn't aiming for me, but for Weiss. The soldier that was helping Weiss runs away leaving the handicapped Weiss to die. Weiss had a lot of luck since the tentacle missed her by a few inches. But she was thrown off the deck. My legs brought me up and running towards her. I try to dive and catch her but she still slipped out of my hands and fell into the ocean. Another tentacle from Kraken smashes against me knocking me to the center of the deck.

That was the assassin, he wanted to make Weiss drown. The guy still wants to break me. "HELP!" Weiss screams, she couldn't swim with one foot and salt water was invading her lungs. "Uncle!" Weiss shouts for her uncle Frost.

"Get me out of here!" Frost shouts and he runs away to somewhere he feels safe. Weiss's heart cracks when she saw her uncle was willing to leave her to die. She caught sight of Neptune looking at her. Her heart feels warm and she knows Neptune will save her. "SAVE ME NEPTUNE!" She shouts. Neptune didn't he just stare at her and the water surrounding her. His team was busy trying to defend themselves along with Ruby and Yang from Kraken's tentacles. Neptune was the only one who can save Weiss.

"Uh..." Neptune was so scared of water he backs away and decides to help his team out. His aquaphobia got the best of him and he pretends to not see Weiss.

"Neptune..." Weiss says and then she submerges as the ocean eats her up. I tried to run and jumps into the ocean but each time a tentacle will be in my way. Blake appears to help me, I was shocked to see Blake still wants to help me.

"Go, brother..." She says while she distracts the tentacle that was trying to stop me. My heart feels a little better as she just called me her brother. Thank you, Blake, I continue to run to the edge of the deck. Another tentacle tries to swing me back to square one, but since the deck was wet I slide under the tentacle. then I jump off of the deck, I needed to save Weiss. I forgot everything even my incapacity to swim.

I sank down and try to find Weiss. My eyes want to close since this was the first time I had water in my eyes, a whole lot of water. Then I caught sight of her just slowly sinking; I waddle down to her and grab her with my left arm. Doing my best I try to swim upwards but no matter how much I kick or struggle my body continues to sink. Not now... I can't die like this. I thought as my mouth runs out of oxygen to keep me from suffocating.

"Dragon..." I said underwater and my voice didn't get carry. My body starts to change again. I had activated level seven against my mindfulness. Black armor forms around my body then white bone like armor reinforces the important part of my body. Like my chest and where the joints are located. My back sprouts wings and I knew what to do with them. I move my wings so easily as if I had them since the day I was born. Moving them up and then down I zoom upwards so fast after a blink of an eye I was flying in the air.

"Soichi," Blake says she knows the mysterious person in Grimm-like armor was me. I held Weiss in bridal position, after another second I could feel the negative effects of level seven. I got a heart attack and at the same time, my heart stores a huge amount of blood and then release it out through my body. It hurts so much that I almost fell into the ocean again. Kraken turns his attention to me, I shifted Weiss around so I held her in my right arm then I extend my left arm out.

Energy gathers in the palm of my hand and then soon my sword had teleported to my left hand. "I'll finish this fast," I said then I point the tip of my sword to the sky like Luke Skywalker. Black slime wraps around my silver sword and it changes the entire shape of it. Now my sword looks like a Grimm and it was completely fused with my hand. Kraken sends all his tentacles out to try and grab me. My sword radiates with dark energy and I shape it into a gigantic blade.

"DIE!" I scream and then I brought my sword down on Kraken slicing him in two. Then behind him, the water jumps up in a straight line that extends for miles. The assassin in his Grimm form disappears into nothing. My heart almost exploded, here is a metaphor. My heart is like a squeezy ball and you squeeze it that's what my heart is doing right now. Expanding and then reshaping into a heart like those squeezy balls.

I float down to the deck and lay Weiss down on the wet floor. My armor becomes transparent and then shatters like a window then the glass disappears to nothing. My heart was trying to jump out of my body and quit his job as being my heart. Although it can't because I will die the moment it exits from my body.

Ironwood's fleet arrives at our destination shortly after I set Weiss down. A few bullheads drop down and medics rush out to check my teammate's condition. One of the medic officers feed Ruby something and she woke up. "Cookies!" She shouts as she jumps up and then remembers what happen.

Another medic officer had bandage Yang's stomach and put her on a stretcher. "She will live." He tells Ruby. My leader almost cries; another medic ran over to me. She sets her medical equipment box down and tries to inspect me.

"No. Check her please." I stop the female medic soldier, she nods and then inspects Weiss.

The medic turns her head to me and I stare into her brown eyes. "She is safe. But she has inhaled a dangerous amount of sea water. We will need to take her to the hospital in Vale as soon as possible." She tells me, I sigh knowing that Weiss is safe, the practitioner takes out something that sucks the water out of Weiss's lungs. Then some of Ironwood's soldier brought Weiss to the stretcher and move her to a bullhead. We all were transported to the warship flying above us and when we landed in the warship I was forced to do a full body checkup.

* * *

"Three blood vessels broke with a fractured bone with a nonfunctioning kidney. How are you still alive? On top of that, they are being regenerated. Also, a mysterious cell in your body is reproducing the necessary vitamins for you to survive. What is this?" A doctor asks me, Ruby and Blake was also in the room where the doctor spoke to me.

"Is this because of your mysterious power?" Ruby asks me and I nodded at her. After the doctor finishes his check up I ask him about Weiss.

"Is Weiss ok?"

"Who?" He asks me.

"Weiss Schnee. The girl who went to the hospital she drank a lot of seawater." I told him, the doctor seems to not know what I was talking about.

"Why would she need to go to the hospital? This is a warship, you think we don't have something to cure something that small?" The doctor asks me and then he starts laughing. FUCK! Brown eye practitioner... SHE WAS FUCKING ATX-0068.

"Someone has Weiss," Blake says. The scroll in my pocket starts to ring. Taking it out I saw it was from ATX-0068.

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU!?" She asks me and then starts laughing. "You think someone needs to go to a hospital when a giant warship is in front of them?" She taunts me, I clench my teeth. Then I calm down, I need to stay chill...

"Where is Weiss?" I asked her. Once she calmed down she replied to me.

"Uh... With me."

"Her condition..." I said she know what I meant but she still teased me.

"Uh... I don't know how to explain. What would you call her in this condition?" She asks me after a second my scroll receives a media file. Downloading it I then open the file up; I saw Weiss with two slashes across both her shin and she was unconscious and tied up. "Yeah she tried to run like multiple times so I wanted to cut her legs but then you would have been so mad." 0068 tells me.

"I don't know who you are and I don't know what you want but I will find you and I will kill you," I told ATX.

"I'll send you the location," ATX-0068 tells me and then she ends the call.

"Soichi-" Blake tries to talk with me but I exit the room and walk towards the hanger where they have all the bullheads. Ruby and Blake follows me.

"Soichi let us help." Ruby tries to plead but I can't drag them deeper into this.

"Blake, Ruby... This is my fight I don't want to drag you guys into this anymore."

"But we are a team. We need to rescue Weiss." Ruby tells me.

"No... Right now this is my fight."

"Don't be stupid Soichi. We are united as one person. Not divided." Blake says a weird expression that I didn't understand at all.

"No Blake... Please understand, I want you guys to be safe." I said and then they stare into my golden eyes.

"Ok," Blake says, she walks into the hanger and knocks two guards out and prepare a bullhead for me.

"Thanks, Blake," I said and then I hugged her she returns my hug and buries her face into my neck.

"Please return safely Soichi," Ruby says and she hugs me after I let go of Blake. I got on the bullhead and start it up. The alarms went crazy as soldiers surrounded the hovering bullhead. It was too late I was flying to my destination already. I use the back camera to check on Blake and Ruby. Atlas soldier had arrested them for theft I think.

" _Hang on Weiss._ "

* * *

 **Cringy right? Don't worry I made the next chapter more cringy than this one. OH MY GOD! VOLUME FOUR PREMIERES TOMORROW! FUCK YEAH! KILL ME NOW! dfhdofdsajo jwdofjewokf dlkvdslk jadwokj woooi**

 **Anyways always welcome hateful comments and don't follow or favorite also don't taze me bro. CHILL!**


	18. Level Seven Berserk

**Remember I told you last chapter that I feel so angry? I figure out it was the huge amount of caffeine I chugged down. So I am not going to post anything in the next two days. Don't worry I will be back in four days. AND RUBY VOLUME FOUR PREMIERES TOMORROW! WOOHOO! FUCK YEAH! Anyways stop reviewing since you guys don't have anything bad to tell me. So here is possibly the most cringiest chapter of all. Also! I also figure out that I need to write in my own style and not try to make something like 100% serious.**

* * *

After arriving at the coordinates that ATX-0068 gave me I found myself in front of an abandoned warehouse... Oooooooo! It's like one of those crappy animes I own with them crappy fights in them crappy abandoned warehouse... I walked in with my sword in its sheath resting on my waist. It wasn't hard to find 0068 she was sitting on a crate box swinging her chain to keep herself occupy.

"About time. I was waiting for an hour!" She exclaims. BITCH!

"You do know that you told me to meet you in fucking PATCH!" I shout as I point outside at the water.

"Yeah... But it shouldn't take you that long."

"How long did it take you to get here?" I asked her, she thought about it and then checked her clock on her scroll.

"Almost two hours I guess."

"THEN I ARRIVE HERE AN HOUR EARLY!" I scream at her.

"BUT YOU'RE STILL SLOW!"

"BITCH! I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR SPINE OUT!" I threaten her. The female assassin got off the crate box and walks over to me.

"THEN I WILL RIP YOUR JAW OUT!"

"I WILL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!"

"THEN I WILL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT!"

"FUCK YOU! I WILL PULL YOUR LUNGS OUT!"

"NO FUCK YOU! I WILL RIP YOUR RIBCAGE OUT AND THEN USE IT TO PENETRATE YOUR SKULL!"

"THEN I WILL RIP YOUR INTESTINE OUT AND CHOKE YOU WITH IT!"

"ASSHOLE! I WILL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR DICK!"

"Ok that's a little too far," I told her, she apologize to me.

"Sorry, I did go a little too far. Wait why am I apologizing?" She asks me then I shrugged at her. We stare at each silently for a full ten seconds then I shrug again and punch her in the face.

"OW! What the fuck dude? That's not cool! I get why you punched me. But do you really need to punch my face? Ahh. You fucking asshole." She says as she wipes the blood leaking from her nose.

"Oh! I didn't mean to hit you so hard." I told her.

"Is it still bleeding?" She asks me and she gave me permission to inspect her nose. I look inside the nostril to see blood was still flowing down. Before I even got a chance to tell her she punched my face.

"OW! Really? I was nice enough to help you check!" I yelled at her holding my nose in pain.

"That's what you get bitch!" She says and then I punched her again. Then we pull our weapons out prepared to fight seriously.

"Where is Weiss?" I ask her as I flourish my long sword. She tilts her backward and I saw Weiss on the ground still unconscious.

"So I will give you one last chance. Die quickly and painless, or die slowly and painful." She gave me the options, I reply to her the second she finish her sentence. The moment her mouth stopped moving I moved up to her and headbutt her face. "You fucking asshole! Again!?" She asks me and then she whips her chain at me. Too slow, I had already started moving to the right. With the flick of her wrist, the chain wraps around my right arm.

She yanks on her chain and brought me closer to her. As I was trying to keep myself on two feet she did that running, jumping, heavy kick and she hit me in the chest. I flew backward when her kinetic energy transfers to me.

"I would love it if you didn't punch me in the face again." She says while I was on the ground groaning. Hey! Did she say punch right? While her guard was down I grab her leg holding her in place and then kick her nose while I was on the ground. I let her go so she can fall on her back. "You asshole! Ok! Try not to hit my face!" She yells at me.

"This is a fucking fight to the death! Can you at least act seriously!?" I asked her, she got up and complies with my wishes. She swings her chain at me and aims for my head. I bend down and dash at her, she extends her leg to kick my face. Since I was running to her I hurt myself. She didn't do shit all she did was lift her leg up.

"Ok! Now I understand why you don't want to be hit in the nose." I told her, it was not pleasant. There was this weird feeling almost like a nauseating feeling when she kicked my nose. Though she was not joking around anymore, the assassin leaps into the air to crush my skull under her leg.

Swiftly I roll to the right and got up. She acted faster than I did and kick my stomach making me groan. Then she grabs my head and brought it down to her knee cap. There it was again the nauseating feeling. ATX-0068 had no mercy while fighting against me. She then sat on top of me. Yes her fucking pussy was sitting on top of my fucking dick. You fucking perverted ass bastard. She points a knife at my throat and grins.

"Any last words honey?" She asks me.

"Yes! Look at me. Now look at you. Now back to me. Now look back at you! Now back to me!" I said then I flipped her off. "I am not you, now I'm flipping you off. Now look at Weiss, then back to you. Now look at me." I said I was standing up now. "What's the difference? I USED MY FUCKING SEMBLANCE TO STAND THE FUCK UP!" I told her.

"The fuck? You stole that joke right?" She asks me, guilty as charge! I punch her but she caught my fist, I was surprised to see black fur was sprouting out of her skin. She then grew whiskers and two crimson color line across her face.

"Don't I look cute?" She asks me as her face got awfully close to mine. So this was her Grimm... The Fox Grimm, I saw two cute Fox ears on top of her head. It reminds me so much of Blake. Her smile disappears and she punches my stomach. I groan in pain after she punched me. She tries to attack me but I caught her arms.

"Don't I look sexy?" I ask her as I activate my Level Three as well. We were both using our Grimm powers, although this is the first time I fought against someone with the Fox Grimm.

"We should bang and make a Dragon Fox." She suggested.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yell at her, now you understand why I call her a psychopath, bitch, and all those other names I forgot. Because this girl is like so sexually active or something like that.

"Too bad." She said and then headbutts me. One of her hair fell on my nose making me sneeze repeatedly. My grip on her arms loosen and she frees herself and then kicked me. I got up again and I punch her at the same time she punches me. Since I was a left handed user and she was a right handed user our hands collided.

"Ow!" We both shout as we shake the pain off of our hands. Then we use the opposite hand and then punch each other again. The same result, we cry in pain and then decided to headbutt each other. Same result again we hurt ourselves. "Ow! Stop doing what I am doing!" We both said at the same time.

"Why are you copying me!?" I asked her.

"Maybe cause we were in sector ATX..." She tells me. Oh yeah! I forgot that we were had the same shitty teachers that teach us the same shit and anyone else that had ATX in their name. Wait why the fuck wasn't I using my weapon? Noticing my weapon on the floor I dived for it. She dived the other way to grab her chain. Grabbing it at the same time we strike each other at the same time as well.

My sword bounces off her fur and her chain bounces off my scales. Then I twirl to strike her from another direction. Lifting her weapon up she blocks my sword, then she uses my weight to knock me down. When I fell down I rolled away so she could not attack me. We exchange a few attacks after I got up. Her fur was tough, it probably has the same durability as my scale. We locked our weapons and stare into each other's eyes.

I look at her brown eyes and she stares into my golden eyes. "Why do you like killing so much?" I asked her.

"Huh? Is that even a question? Why: you ask? Because I can." She replies to me, I push my sword into her weapon with more force than before.

"So you can live a normal life as well."

"Is it more fun to be a part of society and follow their laws. OR IS IT MORE FUN TO BREAK THEM!?" She asks me as she pushes my sword away and kicks me. Right now due to her body structure she has more speed than me. I block her chain as she was running towards me. I swing down at her, she quickly moves to my right and then behind me.

"Too slow!" She tells me as she pushes her chain against my neck trying to choke me. I flip my sword around and stab her stomach, it was a real struggle trying to penetrate her. Her fur was repelling my sword back, just like my scale was repelling her chain from trying to choke me. She then grinds the chain against my neck at the same time I slice downwards. We both scream in pain then she lets me go.

Once the pain in her stomach was gone she laughs. "HAHA!" She exclaims and saw who was behind me. Of course, I didn't know who was behind me until I got stab from behind again! She dashes forward at me, I stopped moving when I felt someone ripped a hole in my stomach. Then ATX-0068 stabbed me from the front.

I coughed out blood then turn my head around to see... "Kraken..." I said with my voice cracking. The assassin was still alive and his wounds were gone.

"Penetrated from the front and back. Aren't you a naughty boy?" She asks me. GOD DAMN IT! How perverted is she?

* * *

Weiss stirs from her slumber and then opens her eyes and she heard something weird. "Penetrated from the front and back. Aren't you a naughty boy?" Weiss felt a lot of pain on her leg and then she saw why. She remembers her female medic officer killing the other doctors and soldiers. Weiss tried to run but failed as the assailant had held her back. Then Weiss tries to escape numerous time but fails each time, after getting tired of seeing Weiss trying to escape. Her abductor cut her shin preventing her from trying to get up.

She sits up then she sees Soichi being stabbed from the back and the front as well. "Oh my! Looks like we have someone watching. This is very embarrassing, isn't it? Don't worry this is my first time as well." ATX-0068 says sexually as she saw Weiss had woken up. Soichi coughs up more blood and stares at Weiss. He wasn't in pain or angry at all. What surprised her about her teammate was that Soichi was smiling.

"This is a bad time for you to wake up..." Soichi tells Weiss and then coughs one final time before he starts to scream in pain. His body summons the black armor again this time it was more alive. The armor morphs again to flesh and blood; the armor seemed like it was breathing as well since it grows a tiny bit bigger and then shrinks. Just like a person's chest would when they take a breath of air. Kraken and 0068 move away from Soichi; they were scared to the bones. It was sudden but Soichi activated Level Seven for the second time today just right before the perverted girl had penetrated him.

"How stupid! You let the Dragon Grimm take over!" ATX-0068 says and she starts to laugh. Kraken was sweating because the miasma being emitted from Soichi was poisonous. Soichi's voice was heard one last time before his helmet then changes. The mouth guard starts to open and the flesh was ripped apart to reveal a mouth. The helmet also pushes out the mouth and nose forward. So now the helmet was no longer a helmet, but a Dragon's face. The last changes to the face were it opens two more set of eyes. Two eyes on the forehead, two eyes that were already there, and then two more at the cheeks.

The humanoid shape Dragon slams its tail onto the ground and extends his wings. With a blink of an eye it disappears, ATX-0068 stopped laughing as she felt a great weight lifted off her on her right side. She slowly turns her head to see her right arm and shoulder was gone. Soon the pain comes without any warning making her scream. She collapsed on the ground holding her flesh. Kraken looks at the humanoid Dragon that was behind ATX-0068. The Dragon held ATX-0068's arm in its hand at the same time the Dragon was chomping on it.

"What is this?" Kraken mutters to himself, the Dragon picked up Kraken's voice. Opening its mouth the Dragon lets ATX-0068's arms drop onto the ground. It slowly pivots to face Kraken. Kraken was frozen in place as the Dragon roars at him. He knew the Dragon was strong but this was beyond what his mental side had prepared for. Kraken was prepared to die but, standing in front of this Grimm made him want to run away from death.

"Soichi?" Weiss asks the Dragon. No. The thing before her was not Soichi, it had Soichi's body but it doesn't think like Soichi. The Dragon folded its wings and slams its tail on the ground again. Roaring at Kraken one last time it ran at the assassin. Kraken braced himself for the impact, then he felt overpowered before the Dragon had touched him. Watching those six eyes glaring at him made him feel scared.

The Dragon grabs Krakens face and crush some parts of the assassin's skull and then fling him out and into the ocean. The Dragon roar as it cries out for more blood. Its nose caught a sweet scent and he turns his head around. Weiss looks at her abductor that was standing up. The female assassin's arm then regenerates, no! It completely restored itself along with the clothes. But the clothes didn't matter because she forms armor around herself as well.

"I can't believe I have to use this form against you. Someone that let their Grimm take control." ATX-0068 tells Soichi or the Dragon. She grows a tail and then the tails split into twelve more. Her armor resembles Soichi's Level Seven armor as well but the white bone-like armor was like her underwear. It covers her womanly area like panties and her chest like a bra.

"Prepare to die." She says, her voice was repeated again with a one-second delay, just like an echo. The Dragon and she move at an incredible speed. They attack and trade blows. Scratching each other and breaking armor. Each blow they counter or traded it creates a gigantic shockwave. It seems like an even match but Weiss could tell who was winning.

"Soichi..." Weiss says the name of her teammate again. She couldn't believe that he was actually an assassin. How could she not know that she was teaching an assassin and living under the same roof with one? She felt betray for some reason, by her family, by the one she had a crush, and by a teammate that she cares so much about. She just couldn't believe her luck... If she had one wish it would be to be born into another life, into another family.

The Dragon slams ATX-0068 into the wall and punch her repeatedly. "Why? Am I corner into a wall? I'm supposed to be better than you because I'm in control of my Grimm!" ATX-0068 shouts, she was losing hard. The Dragon she is fighting was violent. Soon she suffers a heart attack, she had overextended the time limit on her Level Seven. As much as she wants to disconnect the flow of her Grimm power. She can't because if she would the Dragon would kill her instantly.

" _Fuck it!_ " She screams internally and then she lost control of her body. The Dragon Grimm stops attacking ATX-0068 to see her miraculous transformation. From a monster human to a humanoid monster. She now had let her Grimm took control of her body, just like Soichi did as well. Her armor turns into black flesh that was the same as the Dragon Grimm. Instead of scales she had fur around her. And her helmet was morphed into Fox's head.

She didn't have the Fox Grimm. She had the legendary Kitsune Grimm in her, it was just as powerful as the Dragon Grimm. The two legendary beast roars at each other and engages in a battle of beasts. The clever Kitsune versus the destructive Dragon who shall win? Weiss watches these two Grimm in humanoid form battle each other.

"This is..." Weiss says then she saw the Dragon Grimm rips off the Kitsune Grimm's arm. "So brutal." She completes her sentence, Kitsune Grimm restores her lost arm and rips a huge chunk of the Dragon Grimm's torso out. The Dragon Grimm quickly restores his damaged body part. "What kind of nightmare is this... Soichi don't tell me you are actually an assassin. You're lying, right? That's right you always lie. You're not an assassin, you are the dunce that I know." Weiss says and she tries to stand up.

She falls down the moment she puts the weight of her body on her legs. "The dunce that hates studying. The dunce that loves eating lightly salted chips. The dunce that would be stupid enough to attack my uncle." Weiss talks and she tries to get up again. Falling again she talks while the two Grimms continue to savagely rip away chunks of body parts. "So tell me Soichi. Tell me what you really did before you came to Beacon. You were probably in a high school peeking on girls changing in their locker rooms. You always barge into the room catching us changing or thinking perverted thoughts." Weiss's wound on her shin opens up and she felt her cold blood flow down her leg.

"Or are you a Grimm in disguise?" Weiss comes to an awful determination which was not true and it still made her lose her insanity. She saw the Dragon Grimm's sharp nails scoop into the back of the Kistune and brutally rip one part of the spine out. The spine in his hand disappears into black mist as the Kitsune restores its broken limb. The Kitsune Grimm's own claws sunk into the Dragon's jaw and rip it out. The jaw disappears as the Dragon Grimm restores its missing jaw.

They roar at each other again; the Dragon rips both the Kitsune's arms off making it roar in pain. After she restores her arms she uses her tails to hold the Dragon down. Then she claws all six eyes and simultaneously ripped them out. The dragon roars loudly and then used its own tail to skewer the Kitsune Grimm just like a Xenomorph. The Kitsune use all twelve tails and skewer the Dragon all over the body.

"SOICHI!" Weiss shouts, the Dragon Grimm and Kitsune Grimm ignores the Heiress. "SOICHI!" She shouts again but the dunce she knew was gone. "SOICHI! COME BACK!" She shouts again and then she use all her energy to get up on her legs and runs over to the Dragon Grimm. Then she embraces the Dragon Grimm in her arms. Upon receiving the embrace the Dragon cease all noise. However, the Kitsune was still growling and snapping its mouth at the Dragon Grimm completely ignoring Weiss.

* * *

My pocket starts feeling hot, it was probably my 'Diamond Dust' necklace. IT'S BURNING MY DICK OFF! I open my eyes to see a Kitsune Grimm in a humanoid form... Wha! THE! FUCK!? I thought the Kitsune Grimms were extinct like the Dragon Grimms... Wait a minute... It took a while to realize I was looking at ATX-0068's version of Level Seven.

She was on the ground gasping for air, then I look at myself. I had regained control over my body. My armor was back and then I look at the giant lump of meat on my right side. Oh, wait that's Weiss... IT'S WEISS!?

"Weiss?" I called my teammate's name. Her eyes open and she lifts her head to look into my ibis. Well, it's not an ibis it's like one since it covers the area around my eyes. She looks into those red transparent glasses into my golden eyes. She smiles seeing that I had returned to normal her eyes start to water. She lets me go and my necklace floats out of my side skirt armor. My molar/lower face masked splits into two and slides backward like Optimus Prime's mask. Then my ibis slides upward so my entire face was revealed.

"Why is my necklace..." I started to talk but I stopped when the necklace radiates with energy. My heart doesn't feel like being squeezed like a squeezy ball. It seems like the crystal on the necklace keeps Grimms away. Although it was also helping ATX-0068. She got up and she looks like she wasn't in pain as well.

"I don't feel pain." She says and she feels incredible, the power of the Kitsune Grimm was flowing through her aura without all the nasty side effects. My necklace stops radiating the energy and falls into Weiss's hands. The yellow color of the crystal turns gray as if it was out of juice or something. I moved in front of Weiss so I can stop ATX-0068 from hurting her.

"Stay back Weiss. I'll finish this." I told her. Extending my left arm again energy gather around my palm and I summon my sword. The Kitsune Grimm bearer collects energy into her right palm as well, but she didn't summon her weapon. She was preparing a blast wave.

"You know I have more experience than you on utilizing this form right?" She asks me. Of course, she does I can't even go ten seconds in this form without getting a heart attack. All the Tier two can use the Level Seven for one or two minutes. But ever since my necklace starts to shine with a weird energy it seems like I can stay in this form forever.

"Then let's finish this in one strike," I told her she didn't complain, using the dark energy she gathers in her palm she forms into an orb of spinning energy. I gather energy into my sword as well this time black slime didn' merge my sword with my hand which was weird. My sword radiates with dark energy and she lets the energy in her hand go. It became a stream of energy, once I saw her releasing her energy I swung my sword down. My blast wave collided with her blast wave.

"You can't win!" She tells me as her energy wave pushes my energy wave back to me. I put my ibis and molar back on so the shockwave wasn't whipping against my face. It didn't help as I was on the losing side. Weiss touches my left hand with her own, then I felt her aura going into my sword. A gravity glyph forms behind the Kitsune and knocks the assassin off her foot. "What?" ATX-0068 says as she stops supplying her energy wave with her power.

My beam envelops her and once my beam dies down I didn't see ATX-0068 anymore. I open my ibis and molar again and I stare at Weiss. "To be honest, did you kill her or did I?" I ask her.

"Hey! No sign she was there. That means no one killed anymore." She replies to me and she had a point. I got a heart attack again and I stopped breathing for a second.

"SQUEEZY BALLS!" I shout and I collapse. Weiss falls onto her knees as she tries to find out what was wrong. I disconnected my powers and then return to my normal outfit and normal skin. My body then starts to ache; both my legs feel like they had no proteins left in them. I felt like my left arm was broken and my right arm was possibly out of its socket.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" Weiss shouts after hearing her say those words I lost conscious.

* * *

 **So like I said I won't post anything in the next two days but in four days. I need to take a rest and recover the damage brain cells that die due to the huge amount of caffeine I chugged down. My mind like literally can't think straight, like I keep changing my script for the next chapter like ten times already. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to make Yang angry, or am I suppose to open it up with Soichi being in a medical bed. Anyway, don't review anymore... Don't taze me! CHILL!**


	19. First to Forgive

**I just really like lying you know. I needed just one day to gather my thoughts and have the caffeine burn out. Anyways I can't watch episode one of volume four cause the servers are like... Busy... FUCK! ROOSTER! TEETH! COME ON! Anyways uh. Shoutout to RedHood1999 happy birthday to you. And stuff... I never celebrated a birthday because my parents don't remember my birthday. It comes by each year and I tell them it's my birthday. They don't say happy birthday they just punch me really really really really hard by the number of years I was alive. Fucking love my life you know.**

* * *

This chapter opens with QTR and Ozpin sitting in the Headmaster room on top of Beacon Tower. Q was playing some hardcore Candy Crush Saga. Ozpin was glaring at Q who continue to swipe the candies and popping chocolates and jelly.

"Q..." Ozpin says after they sat in silence for thirty minutes.

"Suhhhhpppp?" The assassin tells the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Was Augustus the leader of the 'Diamond Dust'?" Ozpin asks.

"Yep! Until he died." The old assassin tells Ozpin.

"Then you know why I am angry."

"Yep! Sorry that we didn't tell you." QTR says and then he changes the game as he fails a level of Candy Crush Saga. QTR opens up Tokyo Drift: School Bus Drifting... Yes, that's actually a game... In Remnant...

"Quit..." Ozpin tells QTR, the assassin sighs and decides to confess what actually happened.

"To be honest... I abandon the organization the day Soichi told me he knew Weiss. But now I really left because they hurt Weiss." QTR fesses up.

"So they are after you as well."

"Yehhhhpppp," QTR says as he tilts his scroll to make his school bus drift against a tight corner. Ozpin sighs and then takes a sip out of his cup of liquid.

"Why didn't Augustus tell me?" Ozpin asks. QTR pause the game and shuts off his scroll.

"He wanted to. Believe me." QTR says as he puts his scroll back into his pocket.

"Does that mean he wanted Julius to become the successor of the 'Diamond Dust'?" Ozpin asks QTR... "No! Before that did you know Soichi was _their_ son?"

"I kind of had a hunch... But I didn't know. When I ask the current boss of the 'Diamond Dust' he would dodge the question." QTR says... After another moment of awkward silence QTR gets up to leave. "I'm going to check on Soichi..." Ozpin nods and watches the ex-assassin exit through the elevator.

* * *

"A ruptured spleen, thirty-seven broken bones, a concussion that turned to a coma. Then half his enzymes in his body disappear. How is he still alive?" Glynda asks the question that no one has. Soichi's team without Weiss was standing around in the medical bay looking at Soichi in a comatose state.

"The Dragon Grimm. it's forcing Soichi to stay alive." QTR says as he barges into the room.

"What?" Blake asks the ex-Tier one assassin. QTR moves forward close to Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Glynda.

"You guys probably heard from Kraken. Soichi is an assassin from an underground organization called the 'Diamond Dust'. They extract the hearts out of Grimms and fuse them together with the human heart."

"But once the Grimm dies it disappears," Glynda tells QTR who explains the reason for the phenomenon.

"They didn't use Grimm that can attack back. The Dusty Mountains of Vacuo had Grimms frozen solid preserved for thousands of years. Possibly there before Humans were born from Dust! If you try to kill them the Grimms won't disappear but still be there. Although there are some rare cases that the Grimms will still disappear."

"But the Dusty Mountains have nothing inside of them!" Blake tells QTR, he starts laughing.

"If you guys never heard of the 'Diamond Dust' then how much things have you not heard about the world?" QTR asks Blake.

"So Soichi's heart is gone?" Yang asks the ex-assassin.

"Not gone. But it's not an original heart. His heart is his but the blood pumping through his body is not his blood. It's the Dragon's blood, the creatures of Grimm has surprising regenerative abilities. So when we fused the hearts together it creates an unstoppable warrior. They can tap into the monsters power that rests deep within them and use it however they want. Soichi was lucky to be blessed with the Dragon Grimm's heart, if I had a choice I would have gave him a Goliath heart or a King Taijitu."

"Then when Soichi's body changes-" Blake starts but was interrupted by the assassin

"That was him tapping into his Dragon Grimm's power and enhancing his body. Although it's not a perfect weapon. Using the power of the Grimm will also produce nasty side effects. In level one you will start to feel sore, level two is when your bones in your body start to become brittle after you disconnects the power. Level three stops blood from flowing through your body, four and five will crush your bones. Six and seven... Well, look at this idiot." QTR says and he looks at Soichi.

"But how do you know this much?" Ruby asks the ex-assassin, QTR puts his hands into his pockets.

"Because I was once an assassin like this idiot," QTR says. "Now I defected and they are desperately trying to kill me and this idiot," QTR says he turns around to leave. He opens the door and leaves it open as he walks out. Team JNPR walks in after QTR leaves.

"Hey, guys... Thanks for telling us about... You know... Soichi." Ren says very rigidly.

"How are you guys doing?" Pyrrha asks the girls of team RWBYS. The girls looked away from Soichi and their eyes wander off elsewhere.

"I just... Can't believe any of this. Assassins, Grimm's heart, Soichi. It's too hard to take in." Yang tells team JNPR while she looks at the cast on her arm. It was a lot to take in, what would you do when someone close to you just told you that he killed one hundred and four people before?

"Let's just hear what he has to say when he get's up," Pyrrha says, but Soichi doesn't have anything to say. There was nothing else to say, his presence here is endangering everyone around him.

"Where's Weiss?" Jaune asks as he notices the white hair, Princess absent from the group. Ruby shifts her body to a more comfortable position.

"After Soichi was transported to the Medical Bay... She just... Shut down you know. I guess the near-death experience got her. Not to mention her uncle left her to drown." Ruby tells Jaune.

"What! Her own family left her to die?" Jaune asks shockingly, how could someone be that cruel? "Where is her uncle?"

"We don't know," Blake answers Jaune.

"I'll go break his legs for real!" Nora remark but Ren stops her. The hammer girl looks at Ren who shakes his head.

"I think this is enough for today. You guys should go prepare for school tomorrow." Glynda says being the voice of reason in Weiss's stead. Everyone wanted to stay for a while longer but the professor forced them out of the room. Glynda takes one last look at Soichi on the bed with medical equipment attached to him. She couldn't believe that Soichi almost died. Her own nephew almost died, Soichi was the only thing that her sister left for her. Then now she won't lose him again.

" _Sakura... It's been a long time since I saw Soichi... He has grown up so much..._ " Glynda thought to herself and closed the door locking it so no one can approach the room secretly.

* * *

Weiss sits in a cafe with a cup of coffee in front of her. She wore her spare Snow Pea outfit and she had Soichi's necklace wrapped around her left wrist like a bracelet. She checked her scroll to see that her father was calling her the two-hundredth time ever since the night she was abducted. She rejected the call two-hundred time again then puts her scroll away. Someone walks up to her and sat on the other side of the booth she was sitting on.

"Hey, pumpkin, how you holding up?" QTR asks his " _surrogate_ " niece. Weiss grips onto her coffee. QTR was possibly the least favorite person she wants to meet right now. Weiss was angry at him, angrier than her hatred for her uncle Frost.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Weiss asks the old weapons dealer sitting across from her. QTR takes a look at the menu then replies to her question.

"About me being an assassin?"

"NO!" Weiss shouts. "Why didn't you tell me that Soichi was not normal... Why didn't you tell me anything at all? Why are you just like everyone in my family?" Weiss asks the weapon dealer of Schnee Dust Company. Q closed the menu and touches Weiss's hands then he looks into her water filled eyes.

"I'm not like your uncle Frost. I care about you... The shitty person Soichi wanted to protect you. If he told you all of this then you would have been assassinated."

"Then what's the point? I know everything now."

"I won't let them hurt you again." Q tells Weiss as he lets go of her hands.

"Uncle Q... Did you save me when I was drowning?" Weiss asks the question that was in her mind for the longest time. The only person that could save her was her uncle. Soichi can't swim, Ruby and Yang was knocked out. Team SSSN ditched her and the atlas soldiers only care about their orders to protect Frost. Q shooked his head and Weiss looks up to his eyes and the scruffy beard.

"I was still unconscious when you were kidnapped. But I heard from your friends that Soichi dived into the ocean just to save you."

"But he can't swim... Did he use his powers? The Dragon thing?" Weiss asks and QTR nods.

"Seems like it," QTR says and then explains the powers of the Grimm to Weiss. The Heiress's jaw drops after listening to the awful side effects of using the powers. How could she not know about this? Soichi uses his Grimm powers so many times in front of her and yet she didn't realize. Then all the times when she thought she saw Soichi's body structure change it was him risking his life? How big of a dunce was the ex-assassin?

"Heh... That's Soichi alright. It's like he really wants to die." Weiss says and lifts her left arm up to smile at Soichi's necklace. QTR spits out his drinking water once he saw the 'Diamond Dust' emblem dangling on Weiss's wrist.

"Where did you get that?" QTR asks as he wipes his mouth with a napkin and then cleaned his expensive suit.

"This was Soichi's... I don't know where he got it." Weiss answers her uncle. She takes the necklace off of her wrist and gives it to her uncle to inspect.

"This is it! This is the genuine necklace! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR IT! FOREVER!" QTR exclaims and the entire cafe stares at him. "Sorry! Go back to drinking coffee!" He apologizes for disturbing the peace of the cafe.

"What is it uncle Q?" Weiss asks, she was so confused by her uncle's sudden burst of joy.

"This crystal is an old crystal." Her uncle exclaims as he points at the faint yellow crystal that is being hugged by a dragon. "This crystal was used to keep Grimms away from whoever carries it. It's similar to the Safeguard Crystal Dust that we use to power our shields. But it's stronger! This Crystal actually repels the Grimm and mask the wearer's scent from the Grimm. Think of it as a giant always active bug spray for Grimm uses."

"So what's so special?" Weiss asks.

"EVERYTHING! Remember my friend Augustus?" QTR asks Weiss, Weiss thinks back long and hard to remember someone that always hangs around with her father and her uncle. She nods remembering the third old man of her uncle's group of friends. "This was his necklace. A family heritage... I guess it makes sense that Soichi has this necklace." QTR continues and Weiss still doesn't know the importance of the necklace. "Oh right... If Soichi keeps it on him forever. He might not lose his sanity."

"As in?" Weiss still doesn't understand a word her uncle was saying.

"The crystal will repel the Grimm inside of him and possibly protect him." Her uncle says, then she remembers that this necklace was what brought Soichi back to normal. Without this Soichi might still be on a rampage and Weiss might have been dead.

"Wait, uncle Q. You said this repels Grimms right?" Weiss asks her uncle the weapons dealer nods his head. "Then why don't we use this to power our shields?" QTR takes a sip from his cup of drinking water and then answers the uneducated girl.

"Because there is no more of this crystal left. Many have tried to create a replica of it but fail. That's where the Safeguard Crystal Dust was created from. A fail version of this crystal." QTR says and he holds the necklace up and let the lights shine on the faint yellow crystal. "Actually! Weiss... I'm going to borrow this. If I can draw energy out of this... I can make my long project succeed!" QTR says, his ultimate weapon will actually work. Weiss smiles at her uncle and then takes the necklace back.

"Sorry uncle Q. This necklace belongs to Soichi." Weiss says, QTR sighs and then leans back so he wasn't sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Guess I have to wait another twenty years to complete my G.O.D. project." QTR whines and Weiss giggles at her.

"If you can live that long," Weiss says and Q pats her head. An unexpected person walks up to the two of them. Weiss looks at the new person with the neon blue hair and goggles resting on his forehead.

"Hey, Weiss." Neptune greeted the Heiress. He rubs the back of his head in awkwardness.

"Hi, Neptune." Weiss greets the person that left her to drown. QTR gets up and left the two young warriors to talk with each other.

"I'm really sorry about what happen the other day," Neptune says, he was expecting Weiss to be angry but she wasn't. "It's just one of those moments you know."

"It's alright Neptune. I'm not angry at all. It's all in the past." Weiss tells the neon blue warrior who was shocked by her words. Neptune widens his eyes and then he decides to continue his apology.

"Listen... I'll make it up to you. Wanna... Go out on a date tomorrow?" Neptune asks Weiss. Weiss's heart beats a million miles per hour. She always dreamed that this day would come. The person she liked actually asked her out, how could she not reject it? Now she can finally kiss a boy instead of making out with Soichi's teddy bear she found underneath his bed... Ok almost everyone in her team had done it once... Including Soichi...

"Really?" Weiss asks and Neptune nods giving her his shining smile. Weiss smiles happily at Neptune and with her heart, mind, and mouth connected together for once. She gave him her most truthful answer that made her happy.

* * *

Yang sits on the edge of the landing pad for the dropships to land at. She kicks her legs back and forth in the air as she stares at the cargo ship that went across the body of water in front of her eyes. With her good arm, she picked up some pebbles and chuck them as hard as she can.

"OW! Where did this rock come from?" She heard Jaune shout from underneath her.

Ozpin walks up to Yang and sat down next to her. He puts down his cane on the ground and handed Weiss a cup of whole milk. "A cup of whole milk will make you feel better," Ozpin tells Yang. The blonde hair beauty accepted Ozpin's glass of milk.

"Is there something you want Professor Ozpin?" She asks the headmaster that suddenly showed up to talk to her.

"There isn't any Yang. I just want to check on you." Ozpin says as he stares at the orange sun that was setting on the horizon.

"I'm feeling fine Professor Ozpin," Yang says as she threw another pebble out into the air and then accidently hit a raven. The raven squawks as it starts to descend to the ground.

"OW! Why did this raven drop out of nowhere?" Jaune shouts again and Nora starts to snicker at him.

"You know Yang. Soichi just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? He lied to us. I trusted him! And he just... Broke it." Yang yells at her headmaster angry that someone like the headmaster of Beacon defended a person that broke her trust.

"I know what it feels like as well Yang. Someone important to me broke my trust as well. One day she came in fall with a dead hunter in her hand and then just... Changed you know. Her eyes were so tearful as she walks up to me with the dead man in her arm." Ozpin tells Yang about his past.

"This is different Ozpin. Soichi... My friend that I told so many secrets to... Lied about himself..." Yang tells Ozpin, her red eyes faded back into her lilac color eyes again. Ozpin looks at the beauty's eyes with sorrow in his own.

"I know Yang. But you need to know how to forgive him."

"HOW CAN I? Why do so many people have to lie to me!?" Yang asks and she crushes the glass of milk in her hands. She opens her palm to let the broken shards fall down to the forest beneath her. "First my mother, my dad, then my uncle, now Soichi, what's next, my sister? My partner Blake?" Yang asks the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Ozpin uses some weird power to make the glass that Yang broke reappear again. "I use to be so arrogant like you Yang. Then I met these four young maidens that open my eyes. They show me how to forgive, how to apologize, and how to forget." Yang scoffs at Ozpin's words.

"This isn't Church Ozpin!" Yang yells, Ozpin puts a hand on Yang's good shoulder.

"Yang... The first to apologize is the bravest. The first to forgive is the strongest. And the first to forget... Is the happiest." Ozpin says and her eyes widen by Ozpin's words of wisdom which he possibly got from his scroll.

"You sound just like my father," Yang says and she looks at the setting sun.

"I'm pretty sure Taiyang would agree as well," Ozpin says, they sat there for a while until Ozpin gets up and leaves.

* * *

Ruby, Blake, and Sun walks around the school keeping themselves occupied until their ban from visiting Soichi is lifted.

"Do you think everything will be the same when Soichi wakes up?" Ruby asks Blake. The Faunus looks up at the white, black, red, and yellow sky with a tinge of silver that's slowly fading.

"I hope it is. Yang seems to be really troubled by Soichi. Weiss... Just... I don't even know about her anymore."

"Hey! Don't be so upset! Everything is going to be fine and dandy again. When Soichi opens his eyes everyone will be laughing again!" Sun comments trying to be optimistic. Ruby and Blake didn't find that to be the case.

"I don't know. Yang really has a bad history with people lying to her." Ruby states a fact about her sister.

"Weiss... Just doesn't care! Soichi risked his life for her. This is how she thanks him? Just runs off somewhere." Blake asks feeling angry at the Ice Queen. Sun with his loud mouth tells them something they shouldn't know.

"Yeah! How could she go and accept Neptune's date!"

"She what!?" Blake and Ruby shouted at the same time.

"I mean... Uhhh... Nice bow Blake is that new?" Sun asks trying to laugh his way out of it. Blake growls at Sun trying to get some answers from the Monkey Faunus.

"Sun... Tell us and there won't be any trouble." Blake tells her monkey fellow, Ruby places a hand on her Crescent Rose's handle. Sun sweats, he couldn't get out of this problem. Well, time to man up and face this like a real man. RUN! Sun tried to run but Blake caught his tail stopping his movements.

"That hurts!" He shouts and groans in pain. Ruby points the barrel of Crescent Rose at Sun's face threatening to shoot the poor Faunus.

"TELL US EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!" Ruby shouts on Sun. The unlucky Faunus decides to be an actual man and tells Ruby and Blake everything Neptune had told him before the neon blue hair fellow went to ask Weiss out.

"Neptune and I were planning on visiting Soichi and then we saw Weiss in a cafe talking with her fake uncle. Weiss was laughing and smiling, so Neptune felt bad for leaving the Ice Queen to drown. So he told me he was going to ask Weiss out as a way to make up." Sun tells Ruby and Blake. Ruby didn't seem to be getting all the answers. The hooded cape wearer pulls the bolt carrier on the Crescent Rose scaring Sun. "ALRIGHT! I ALSO ATE ALL THE CHIPS SOICHI SAVED UP!" Sun confessed his awful sin and then starts to bawl like a baby.

Blake rolls her eyes as she saw the sorry state her fellow Faunus was in. "So Weiss really doesn't give a shit about Soichi huh?" Blake asks, she was angry now. Weiss just think she can trample all over Soichi's feelings and just dispose of common people. She really is just like the other wealthy people, only care for themselves. Blake knew Soichi had feelings for Weiss, he needed to help him somehow. Kill Neptune? She wishes she could but Neptune is Sun's long best friend.

"I can't believe Weiss. She is a! Excuse my language. A bonobo!" Ruby exclaims as she stomps on the ground. Ruby rarely gets angry, even when she does get angry it's about idiotic stuff.

"It's alright to cuss Ruby. I'm just as mad as you are."

"That bitch." Ruby cursed. When Weiss comes back Ruby was going to give her a piece of Ruby's small mind. Ruby clenches her fist wanting to hit Weiss so bad. Blake clenches her fist as well and squeezes Sun's tail. Sun tries not to scream like a pussy little girl; while holding back his screams the Faunus faints. His soul left his body from his mouth.

* * *

Yang heard from Ruby about what Weiss had done. Now the blond hair beauty was mad, Yang's eyes turned red and her hair starts to let out sizzling noises. All three girls storms to their dorm room hoping Weiss would be there. Yang slams the door open, she looks around the room to see Weiss was not there. Yang growls and her hair burst into flame.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Yang shouts grabbing Weiss's notebook and flings it across the room.

"We'll just have to wait for her to come back," Blake says. The three girls waited patiently all night without any rest, but even when the sun came up Weiss didn't come back to the dorm.

"Do you think she got in trouble?" Ruby asks, her angry has subsided. However, Yang and Blake's anger was still burning hotter than the sun. No one answers the fifteen-year old's question and they continue to wait until their alarm went off. The three girls decided to head to class to see if Weiss was there. Again she wasn't, Weiss wasn't there at lunch or any classes.

"Where on Remnant could that bitch run off to?" Yang asks as she punches a wall. Ruby called Weiss but she got through to Weiss's voicemail all the time.

"She's purposely ignoring me," Ruby states as she calls Weiss another time.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" They heard Jaune shout. Jaune was running towards Ruby, Blake, and Yang with a face full of disbelief.

"Jaune what's wrong?" Ruby asks the underdog and leader of team JNPR. The young warrior bends over with his hands on his knees and catches his breath.

"It's Soichi..." Jaune says and continues to gather his breath. "HE'S GONE!"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! No one gives two cents if Soichi is gone right? I mean, of course, everyone hates this sucker. Look at him silver hair thinks he's a badass. Even I hate him... Anyways I might post another chapter tomorrow I'm not sure. Wish I could see volume four episode one IF THE SERVERS AREN'T FUCKING BUSY AS FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK ROOSTER TEETH! Anyways uh don't taze me bro and chill!**


	20. Soichi Inzerillo

**Ponytail Yang is best Yang. Damn, she is going to be like my new waifu... Self-OC insert? Nah... Ponytail Yang bests Yang btw... Anyways um I hope the hate comments will come in after this chapter.**

* * *

RBY and JNPR run to the medical bay to see if what Jaune had said was true. The door was already open for them to save a little bit of time. Yang's eyes widen to see Soichi's bed in a mess and the window was wide open. Professor Port and some nurses rush to the scene as well. It doesn't look like kidnapping or a crime, Soichi left through the window.

"IS HE AN IDIOT!?" Yang shouts.

"His wounds aren't healed yet so we need to find him fast," Port tells Soichi's friends.

"He should still be on academy grounds so split up and find him!" Ruby commands. The group splits up to find Soichi, JNPR went to the Main Avenue to stop Soichi if he tries to get on a drop ship. Yang, Blake, and Ruby ran around the school to find him. They all converge on one area and checked their dorm room to see if Soichi was there.

Instead of finding the ex-assassin they found an unwelcome face. "Oh hey, guys! Where were you?" Weiss asks them as she was putting on some stockings. Yang's eyes turned red and her hair starts to burn.

"YOU!" Yang shouts, Ruby and Blake holds the bloodthirsty Yang back from Weiss.

"Yang not now! We need to find Soichi." Blake knocks some sense into the burning Yang. Yang calms down and lets Ruby and Blake do all the talking. She doesn't even want to speak with Weiss right now.

"Soichi's gone? Shouldn't he be resting?" Weiss asks as she puts on an earring. The cloud blocks the sun out and the room fades to a darker color of darkness... SHUT UP! I'm great at being descriptive.

"Soichi must have escaped because he doesn't want to endanger us anymore." The Faunus tells the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company who was putting on make-up and freshening her looks.

"Oh ok."

"Ok? WEISS! He is our teammate! Help us find him." Ruby shouts at the Heiress who was putting some eyeliner on her face.

"Mhmm," Weiss says, Yang tries to attack Weiss but Blake and Ruby held her back again. "I also found this," Weiss says and gives them a silver piece of paper. The words were written in cursive and the handwriting belong's to Soichi. Blake takes the paper and reads it out loud and clear.

"Dear girls, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. Yang, I know you are angry... I deserve to die, so I found a place for me to rot away and separate myself from society... It's like that movie with the guy shouting 'WILSON!'. I'm going to slowly lose my sanity and rot away. That's what I get for endangering you guys." Blake reads, Ruby covers her mouth and was ready to cry. "I want you guys to know. I enjoy every last bit of our time together. From when we first met to our first battle as a team, to the time we went on missions, the time we start to bond, our play, every last moment of them... So don't find me, I'll be taking a ship to Mistral... From the shitty person... Soichi." Blake finishes reading the letter.

"Come on! There's still got to be time to stop him!" Yang exclaims. Blake crumbles the silver paper up and throws it in the trash. Ruby wipes away the tears that escape from her eyes.

"Weiss lets go!" Blake offers Weiss to help. The Heiress checks her makeup in a handheld mirror.

"I have somewhere else to be," Weiss says as she applies the last of her makeup on. Yang growls and pushes Ruby and Blake aside so she can attack Weiss. The Heiress was almost too late to block Yang's punch. But Weiss summons a glyph to protect herself. "YANG! You almost ruined my makeup!"

"You're a fucking whore! Do you not care about Soichi!?" Yang shouts at Weiss and strikes at the Heiress's glyph, again and again, letting her anger out.

"YANG STOP!" Ruby shouts and holds her sister down.

"Leave her. We don't have time to waste." Blake says, Yang still wants to beat Weiss up as she was being dragged out of the room.

* * *

Glynda walks into the Emerald Forest deepest part through a special path only a few people know of. Without any weapons, she held a bunch of roses as she follows the red leaves that blow through the wind. She pushes apart some bushes and walks to a giant opening, the ground was stone instead of dirt. Red and orange leaves dance around the ground. Glynda sets her eyes on the giant stone cross in front of her.

Walking up to the cross she sets the roses down and cleans the stone slab with engravings in it.

 ** _Here lies Sakura Ryu Raijin_**

 ** _Lost her family at the age of two_**

 ** _Adoptive Sister of Glynda Goodwitch_**

 ** _Teammates with Julius Inzerillo, Hunter Leon, and Elaine Helenius_**

 ** _May she and her teammates Rest in Peace..._**

Glynda got on her knees and said her prayers. "Hello, sister... How long has it been? Eight years since the last time I been here... I'm sorry I didn't visit you... I got your favorite flowers." Glynda speaks with her dead sister. "How is it up there? Are you having fun chatting with mom? Or are you chatting with Summer? You guys are best friends after all." Glynda speaks sadly.

Taking a deep breath Glynda continues to talk. "Soichi is alive. He is currently doing well and attending Beacon. Although he reminds me of Qrow... Remember him? Of course, you do he tried to swoon you once." Glynda says and lets out a laugh. "He's seventeen now right? Although his life wasn't all smooth. We found out that he was part of the 'Diamond Dust'... Like father like son right? Although he is fine now. Soichi really hates killing, but he's not eating well. You almost never see him without a bag of lightly salted chips."

The clouds move to let the sunlight shine on the stone slab Glynda was kneeling in front of. "Do you have anything else to say to me? We lost eight years of catching up." Glynda says. Oh, how she missed the old days. Glynda closed her eyes and remember her fourth and final year of Beacon Academy.

* * *

"SISTER!" Someone shouts at Glynda. The young huntress comically steps to the right, the person that was running at her trips and falls on the ground. Glynda pushes her glasses up and scolds the person who just tripped.

"Sakura... Please do not run in the halls." Glynda tells her sister. Sakura quickly gets up and tries to hug her sister. Glynda moves quickly each time Sakura would try to grab her.

"Tag! You're it!" Sakura shouts trying to tag her sister. Glynda moves away each time Sakura would come close to touching the huntress. "Tag! Tag! Tag! Sis! Tag! You're it! SIS! You! Are! It!" Sakura shouts she gave up on trying to play with her sister.

"Don't you have to go to class?" Glynda asks her sister. Sakura's eyes shine red for a moment when she saw Glynda had her guard down. Sakura dives and grabs Glynda's breast and fondles with them.

"I MISSED YOU! Have your breast grown after you left for Beacon?" Sakura asks as she continues to grope Glynda's breast. Moans escape from Glynda's mouth as her sister touches her. Glynda felt the stares of the other students. Turning angry Glynda smash her elbow on top of Sakura's head. Sakura fell to the ground with a giant lump of meat growing out of her black hair with white highlights. The first year huntress tries to get up but someone trips on her.

"Ow!" She heard a feminine voice cry in pain after landing on top of Sakura. "Sorry! I didn't see you!" The same voice tells Sakura. The black hair huntress looks up to see a black hair girl with red highlights wearing a worried face. "Are you ok!?" She asks Sakura while helping the girl up.

"I'm fine! This doesn't compare to my mom's mouth!" Sakura comments making her new friend giggle.

"I'm Summer Rose."

"Sakura Raijin! Sakura Ryu Raijin!" The girl introduces herself, and this was the bloom of a friendship that was stronger than diamond or steel.

"Summer! We're going to be late!" Another feminine voice calls out to the white hooded cloak wearer.

"Coming Raven!" Summer yells back at her teammate.

"SAKURA!" A masculine voice shouts at the ebony combat skirt wearing girl.

"SHUT UP JULIUS! I KNOW!" Sakura shouts out at her leader.

"Well... I hope I see you around again!" Summer says as she waves goodbye to Sakura and runs to her team.

"Yep! Seeya soon!" Sakura waves goodbye and runs the opposite direction to her team.

This friendship was the strongest friendship that was forged. Until six years later after team STQR and team JHSE graduated from Beacon Academy... Everything collapsed.

"SAKURA NO! DON'T DO IT!" Summer shouts at her best friend.

"Sorry Summer. It's the only way."

* * *

Glynda starts weeping in front of the stone slab. She missed her sister so much, she wanted to hold her sister and actually talk to her.

* * *

"SOICHI!" Pyrrha shouts the name of the missing person. She and Jaune were running around in the commercial district trying to find Soichi. Even though Soichi wrote he was leaving by a ship, they can't be sure. No one is going to pull that trick off on them. Jaune and Pyrrha run through the streets trying to find the idiot who disappeared. They shout his name in turns and ask around.

Nora and Ren were running around in the residential district trying to find Soichi as well. Although they had just as much luck as Arkos on trying to find Soichi. No one had seen him anywhere around the streets of Vale. They run around still trying to find Soichi and they never gave up hope. Soichi was their friend no matter what happens they stick with each other. That is what Nora and Ren knows, they have each other before Beacon. Now they have more than just each other, an entire school full of friends. They don't want to lose one of them.

Yang went straight to Junior for help... After knocking all of Junior's guards out in one punch Yang slams the club owner into a wall. Yang grips the person's collar and lifts him into the air. "SEND YOUR MEN OUT AND FIND SOICHI!" Yang asks Junior for help. Junior didn't have a choice, so now all his men were in the city trying to find Soichi. After receiving the help from Junior Yang got on her Bumblebee and broke the speed limit. She calls all her friends to help her so they can cover a lot of ground.

Blake runs around through ever port that held ships, and ever port that held flying ships. Asking every person she met if they saw a silver hair person. But no one has ever seen Soichi. Blake then went to security for help and check the camera to find Soichi. None of the cameras ever pick up someone that looks like Soichi. Blake needed to think like an assassin, where would she hide or run to if she was an assassin.

Ruby used her semblance to check every corner, garbage can, bathroom, the woman's changing rooms to find Soichi. She ran to every building and crawl through every ventilation system and even ran around the sewers twice! Ruby trips and falls on a grassy field gasping for air. She had outdone herself but she was doing this to find Soichi! Ruby got up and wipe the sweat off her face but it only smudges the dirt all over her adorable little face. Ruby then continue to run.

"SOICHI!" They all shouted at the dumbass that went missing.

* * *

Soichi was standing on a port terminal and then he sneezed. The dumbass puts down his duffle bag and takes out a tissue. He blows his nose and then tosses the tissue away. "It's chilly today," Soichi says and a cold breeze blows by making him shudder. Zipping up his jacket he then put his hands into his jacket's pockets. Soichi looks at the giant ship he was going to board to escape to Menagerie and lived with the Faunus that will teach him pain and suffering.

"We're almost ready to take off!" A man yells at Soichi. He was twice the size as the aforementioned man and had a lot of chest hair. Another person stuck her head out to smile at Soichi. She had cat ears which remind him of Blake. The clouds darken much more and soon it starts to rain. Soichi stood there soaking up the rain he is going to get cold. But this is the first step towards atoning his sins.

"Alright! We're ready to leave." The Faunus girl yells at Soichi. He picks up his duffle bag and turns his head around to look at Beacon Tower and looked at it one last time.

" _Goodbye..._ " Soichi thoughts and he start to walk up the ramp.

* * *

"There! That's him!" Blake shouts after she went to the police to check security footage. She saw Soichi purchasing a bag of lightly salted chips at a vending machine. The police operating the camera tracked Soichi and they found him walking to a port. Blake takes out her scroll and calls everyone to tell them where Soichi is. "Soichi's at the docks! Hurry up!"

Yang turns Bumblebee around and starts driving towards the direction of the docks. "I'm going there as fast as I can! Ruby!" Yang shouts.

"Alright," Ruby says trying to catch her breath. She was in Forever Falls. She runs again but then collapses her legs gave in at the wrong time. "Move, you stupid legs!"

"Pyrrha and I are too far away. Ren! Nora!" Jaune speaks with his team

"We're stuck in traffic..." Ren tells his leader. He and Nora were sitting in a taxi on this raining day in the middle of the highway. An unexpected person joins the group call and surprises everyone in the group.

"I have this cover."

* * *

I was about to set foot on the ship but I was stopped by the person I thought would come last to stop me...

"And where do you think you are going?" A Princess asks me. I turn around to see Weiss irritated about something. She held a transparent umbrella in her left hand. Weiss also just put her scroll into her jacket.

"Weiss? How did you know-"

"Know you would be at a dock going to Menagerie to rot with the Faunus to atone for your ' _sin_ '? Because I'm your teammate you dunce... You think saying going to Mistral will confuse us? Then you have a long way to go to fool I! Weiss Schnee!" She says to me. I step down to the ramp to talk to her.

"Weiss you can't stop me," I told her as I threw my duffle bag on board the ship.

"Oh! You're funny! You think I'm going to stop you! I have a date, stupid." Weiss tells me. My heart didn't even shatter at all when she told me she was going to see another guy.

"Have fun."

"How am I suppose to have fun when the guy hasn't shown up," Weiss tells me. I was confused, like really confuse.

"Sorry?" I told her, she slapped her forehead so hard that I could hear the slap.

"I should be the one that's sorry... I have been... Treating you... Like... How you do not want to be treated..." Weiss says not wanting to say the word "badly". "All you been doing was saving my life. Like how I entrusted it to you. So now! Are you trying to return my life? Did you forget the no return without a receipt policy?" Weiss asks me. Then I remember I had ripped that receipt to pieces.

"Weiss... Go to your date... It's with Neptune right?" I told her trying to avoid this subject. She starts to laugh and wipe a tear from her eye.

"You think... I like that guy... He left me to drown..." Weiss says laughing in between each sentence. "I'll tell you what I told him yesterday."

* * *

"No." Weiss rejects Neptune's offer. His shining smile was wiped off his face. No one had ever rejected him before, he always got what he wants. Although this is the Ice Queen for you. The untouchable Snow Angel that acts like a Devil.

"What?"

"I have a date with another idiot tomorrow," Weiss tells Neptune and then finish her cup of coffee.

"With who?" Neptune asks wanting to know the person she prioritizes more than him! Neptune! The guy that picks up every girl with just a few smooth words. The breaker of hearts! The true king of girls.

"Soichi." Weiss smiles as she says the name of the idiot she prioritizes over Neptune.

"But he's in a coma!"

"That idiot moved in his bed this morning. His bed sheets were different than usual, so he was awake. I guess he is trying to escape to another continent or city to atone for his 'sin'." Weiss says.

* * *

"But... You... Wish that would happen." I told Weiss.

"Not anymore... What I wish. Is that you don't be a complete dunce." Weiss scolds at me. My eyes start to tear and my body starts to feel warm. My Snowflake would do all of this just for me. A nobody, a person without a past, a person that murder innocent people before, the person that isn't on the same level has her. This moved my heart more than when I was called a brother by Blake.

"Weiss..." I quietly said her voice.

"Menagerie huh? Not the ideal first date... But I guess its better than going to Mistral." Weiss comments. I ran down and hugged her, she was surprised by my sudden actions. She let go of her umbrella upon my sudden actions.

"WEISS!" I cry out with actual tears coming out of my eyes. This was the best day ever! Ever! Well, except for that day when I got a punch in the dick by Roman.

"Hey! Stop! You're embarrassing me! Don't make me regret this decision!" Weiss says trying to separate me from her but my titanium grip was unbreakable. She then gave in and hugged me back. I heard Yang's Bumblebee engine roaring louder and louder until she was on the spot. Soon Blake arrives on a Vale Police Department Bullship, Ruby ran all the way here. JNPR got out of their taxi as well.

They all stopped to see that I was hugging Weiss and crying at the same time. Ruby starts crying as she knows I was safe and I didn't leave her. Yang hugs her sister comforting her and calming her down. Blake lets out a smile, team JNPR all smile at me.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Q ask Ozpin while they were in a distant looking at me and Weiss.

"After the rain... Comes the rainbow." Ozpin says as the clouds separate to reveal the hidden rainbow.

* * *

After two more days of healing my wounds, I was finally admitted out of the Medical Bay. Though I wish I could have stayed the nurses there are hot! Of course... I can't think any perverted thoughts anymore. I was with my girlfriend now... Ruby Rose... The girl I love- Wait what the fuck? No! Weiss Schnee! Why is Ruby with me?

"Come on! Soichi! Just after this door, you won't believe what I did!" Ruby tells me, she drags me all the way to the mess hall. If this was a stupid fucking prank I will find her. And I will rape her. She opens the door and pushes me in, it was dark and I felt something was off. OH NO SHE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!

"SURPRISE!" The lights turn on and I saw almost everyone in the school popping party poppers. I jump when I saw this, the food was everywhere and many other party accessories.

"Oh no... THIS IS A GANG BANG!" I shouted everyone starts laughing.

"No! This is the party for you being admitted out of the hospital." Ruby tells me, Blake comes forward and puts a party hat/dunce cap on my head. Yang then runs to me and gives me my daily headlock.

"Congrats Soi! Hope you're feeling better. Nice job on picking up the Queen Fish." Yang tells me. My face turns purple, Yang was trying to send me back to the hospital again.

"Ok hands off!" I heard the Ice Queen shouts. Weiss steps forward with a blush on her face. There she is, the girl that trusted her life to me. The girl that saved me twice from despair. She was the hope of my heart or the door to my mouth... Or the... Pussy slayer 4000... I have no idea what I am saying right now. Ruby, Yang, and Blake walks behind Weiss.

"Something you want to say, Weiss?" Ruby asks the shy girl. Weiss gives a glare at her partner. Weiss takes out a box and hands it to me.

"Here! This is your getting well gift." Weiss says holding the box out to me. Her head was turned away from me as her appearance turns red like roses. I took the box and open it. Seeing the contents of the box I laugh.

"This is a gift?" I asked her as I took out my 'Diamond Dust' emblem necklace out of the box. Weiss didn't seem to reply to me, but I was so glad.

"Weiss... Anything else?" Blake asks the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

"And your gift as a girlfriend..." She says, and then to my surprise she gave me a peck on the lips. The crowd went wild after seeing her public display of affection. I almost fainted after her sudden kiss. My smile turns wider and wider which creeped her out. "What are you thinking?" She asks me. I embrace her for another kiss a longer one. The crowd went crazy by my sudden action.

"That's a kiss," I told Weiss after I depart my lips from her.

"I didn't give you permission to kiss me!" Weiss shouts at me. I just laughed it off which annoyed her. "Whatever." She says and then lets out a smile. I ran over to the table with all the drinks and grabbed a giant bottle.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I shout and then I shook the bottle then uncapped it. I ran around dumping the sticky liquid all over my friends. First team JNPR and team SSSN team BENN, I try to spray it on Coco but then I realize she would just send me back to the hospital. JNPR decided to get some revenge and got a bucket of Gatorade and dump it over my head.

"Yeah! We're gonna break your legs next!" Nora comments, we all laugh and talk with one another then we dived for the food.

"Soichi!" Blake calls out to me as I was eating Ramen. "Don't ever try to leave us again... I told you so many times. You're our big brother." Blake says. I slurped up my ramen noodles and then smile at her.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I apologize to Blake and then I rubbed her head, she purred like a real cat. Which was so adorable, Blake bends me down and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"BLAKE! HANDS OFF!" I heard Weiss shout from the distant, Blake laughs and runs back to talk with Sun. Yang snuck up on me then gave me a headlock.

"It feels like forever since I gave you a headlock." Yang comments and I started to choke.

"Yang... Breath!" I try to say I was choking but Yang didn't care.

"Soichi's better now," Ozpin tells Glynda.

"Good. That means we can start our missions tomorrow." Glynda replies to Ozpin while watching Yang choke her nephew.

"Glynda you waited long enough. Please tell Soichi." Ozpin tells the professor and then he turns around to leave the party. Glynda takes a sigh and walks over to Yang and Soichi. Soichi stopped struggling after seeing Glynda. "Soichi. May I talk to you?"

Yang dropped me and starts to whistle. "No! I won't do makeup work." I told Glynda.

"It's not about that," Glynda tells me. I then follow her to her lecture hall. Glynda took out a photo book with the cover printed the words ' _Team JHSE_ '.

"What's this about?" I ask Grandma. She flips a few pages of fun times team JHSE had with each other. Then she took out one certain picture, the leader of the team, Julius the one with silver hair had proposed to his teammate the one with the black hair with white highlights... Sakura. "Ok! I hope me and Weiss will go there. But... Now it's just... I still haven't met her parents." Glynda smacks my head with her magical wand.

"The girl is my sister. The one proposing to her is my brother-in-law...-in-law... I guess." Glynda says I look at the picture nothing seem out of the ordinary. The silver hair dude has golden eyes; he looks ugly... I'm not jealous because he looks sexy... I'M SEXIER! SHUT UP! Although Glynda's sister was kind of cute. She took the picture out of my hand and put it into the photo book again.

She flips to the last page with a motion picture. An older version of Julius and Sakura was holding a baby in their arms. "Grandma... I told you... I promise I will use protection... But right now-" She slaps my wrist with her magic wand. "Ow!" I cry and I rubbed my wrist in pain.

"Augustus Inzerillo..." Glynda says my eyes widen when she said the third boss of the 'Diamond Dust''s name.

"How do you that name?"

"Because he is my sister's father-in-law..." Glynda tells me. "Soichi do you know your real name?" Glynda asks me. Something was off, I don't like where this is going.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because... You're name is... Soichi Inzerillo... Son of Sakura Ryu Raijin and Julius Inzerillo... The true fourth generation boss of the 'Diamond Dust'."

* * *

 **Don't taze me. Chill!**


	21. ZWEI!

**So Halloween is coming soon. I don't want to go to it but my mom forces me to get out of the house. She says if I do she can invite her male friends to help her release some stress. I don't know what that means but the reason why I don't want to go trick or treating is because my mom will steal all my candies. Like one time I found a twenty dollar bill on the ground she punches me and took it from me and said. "Don't you know this has germs on it?"... I miss that twenty dollars so much.**

* * *

I slice down at Weiss and she blocks with her rapier. Quickly I regain my composure and dodged her... Ok, I'm going to use fencing terms because she hates it when I just call it by what everyone else calls it. So here we go... She _Attack_ me and then I blocked her, then she _Beat Attack_ me... Which is basically her just attacking my sword over and over again?

Cleverly she _Disengage_ me... Monty, I fucking hate myself. She aims for my torso but then she does a semi-circle to attack my right leg. I was preparing to protect my torso so I didn't block her rapier. She cut my leg making me kneel. Then she follows up with a _Lunge_ attack... Which she just extend the front leg by using a slight kicking motion and propelling the body forward with the back leg. I rolled aside and she chases after me.

I ran to the wall and I use my aura to help me climb up the wall and did a backflip. Since I was shit at this I use my semblance to help me. A bad thing about my semblance is that the giant clock appears behind my back. Weiss predicts my movements and stab woah-woah-woah. Excuse me uh. _Attack_ me... Basically, she stabs me. I fall onto the ground after her slice and she points her blade at my neck.

"Stop!" We heard Q shout. He runs up to us with his scroll in hand.

"Nice fight!" I told Weiss admitting my defeat. She seems to be annoyed at me.

"You don't need to worry about hurting me. Just fight to the fullest." Weiss says, she saw through my plan. We were gathering some more combat data for Q. Can't believe he actually quit the 'Diamond Dust' now we both are on the run.

"But I'm so afraid if I hurt you badly," I told Weiss, but she saw through my cover.

"You still thinking about what Glynda told you?" Weiss asks me, Q looks up from his scroll. After my talk with Glynda yesterday it bothered me so much that I had to share it. Q knew about this and I don't blame him for not telling me.

"Yeah..." I told Weiss and I remember what Glynda had told me.

* * *

Almost fifteen years ago in a time where there was no such thing as a scroll. Everyone uses modern day technology of Earth. Julius was walking down the Emerald forest it was his second day of Beacon Academy. His sword was tightly wrapped around his waist as he tries to find the relic. Julius sighs as he remembers his dad forced him to join Beacon Academy to learn how to cooperate with other people.

"An assassin doesn't need to learn how to cooperate..." Julius mumbles as he cuts some tree branches with his hands. Then he grabs his sword with his right hand and unsheaths it. A Grimm runs out into the opening and at the young warrior. It stops running and drops to the ground and disappears. More Grimms jump out, but they weren't asking for a fight. They were running from a fight.

A giant Ursa came out swinging its arms around and shaking its body. Soon it dies and fell face first into the ground. "Aw... It's dead..." A girl said. Julius looks at the person standing on top of the dead Ursa. The girl looks back at Julius, she had black hair with white highlights. Those blue eyes stare into Julius's gold eyes. The girl looks at Julius elegant white suit.

Julius looks at her frilly outfit. "Can I ride you?" The girl asks Julius.

"NO!" He shouts back at the girl. Julius turns the other direction and walks away from the weird girl he met.

"Where ya going!?" Sakura shouts at Julius. The father of Soichi ignores his future wife. "Hey! Are we partners, right? Or did you place your eyes on another girl? I'll go and bully them!" Sakura offers as she runs behind Julius. The man quickens his step and Sakura follows him. "What's your name? My name is Sakura... Where did you come from? Why are you wearing a suit and tie? You do know this is a warrior academy, not some business... Thingy..."

"Do you ever shut up?" Julius shouts at the talkative girl.

"Of course! When I sleep... I mean imagine people talking in their sleep. Oh, wait... That's sleep talk... But I don't have sleep talk. Is that something contagious?" Sakura says; Julius sighs at her comments. "Listen... I have a sister in this school. And I haven't seen her ever since she arrive at Beacon. So I want to make a really really really really really really really!" Sakura repeats "really" ten more times. "Good impression! So we have to kick this off with a bang!"

"I wish you would take off with a bang," Julius says and he continues to walk with Sakura talking and gossiping.

"Like! Oh, my god! Have you not seen Justin Beaver? He is like so ugly! I mean my friends all love him I don't know why? I mean punch my face a couple of times, pay me four hundred Liens, and I will kiss him."

"I'll give you four hundred Liens to shut the fuck up!"

"Deal!" Sakura agrees. Julius pulls out four blue color Liens and throws it at Sakura. "Damn... Rich kid... Daddy must be proud... Look at this you can pay your rent. Let's be friends! I promise you I won't use you for your money." Sakura says.

"I don't need a friend," Julius says.

"Everyone needs a friend! I mean how are you going to survive in this world?"

"My dad left me, and my mom hated me so much she killed herself. Then my dad took me in and abused me." Julius tells Sakura.

"Lucky you! My family burned to the ground!" Sakura tells Julius. His eyes widen and his jaw drops at Sakura's comment to his life story.

"You... Hit your head as a child right?" Julius asks Sakura.

"Pfft! Nah... I drank bleach." Sakura tells Julius who was shocked to death.

"How... Are you even alive?"

"Nah! I was just kidding." Sakura says, Julius almost felt bad for Sakura and was even considering letting her be his partner. But then she told him she was joking. "I drank Clorox..." Sakura says in a monotone voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Julius screams for the entire forest to hear. The leaves rustle and two people walk in arguing. They both have raven black hair and they appear to be twins. One carried a katana and one carried a buster sword.

"No! It's this way!" The boy shouts at his twin.

"No! It's that way!" She shouts at her twin pointing towards north. The boy points south and they growl at each other. Sakura gasps and dashes over to the twins.

"FRIENDS!" Sakura exclaims and hugs both of them.

"Hey! Watch your hand!" The long raven hair girl tells Sakura. Julius decides to escape and leave Sakura in the dirt. When Sakura was busy talking with the two new warriors in training; Julius dash into a bush and masked all his traces.

"We're going to be the best of best friends!" Sakura exclaims and crushes the two in her bear hold.

"Great... I'm teamed up with my brother and I have this idiot trying to crush my lungs." The girl says and all the air in her lungs were sucked out when Sakura tighten her grip.

"Shut up Raven! I specifically told you to not get in my way." The male tells her sister Raven.

"And I told you Qrow... TO NOT! Walk west! Cause I will be walking west!" Raven yells at her brother Qrow.

"YAY! Our first fight!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" The twins roar at Sakura who whimpers and cries in a corner.

* * *

"Welcome back you guys!" Ruby greets Weiss and I. The leader was laying on her stomach reading a Camp _Camp_ comic book. Her leg was in the air as she kicks it back and forth.

"So... How was your date?" Yang asks us. I glared at her and Weiss rolls her eyes.

"It wasn't a date. Uncle Q just wanted to see Soichi new fighting style." Weiss tells Yang. Yang holds out her binoculars and looks out the window. Knowing Yang she is doing something that isn't PG-13. Blake was on her bed reading information about Torchwick. She has lost a lot of time to catch up, almost two weeks of the time she wasted. The Prom, the party Weiss invited her to, then there was the incident involved with me. But now she is all rested so we don't complain about her staying up all night.

"Yeah. It was just a few minor tweaks into my sword style. Not a whole lot different, I still stand the same way and everything." I told them, Ruby notices that my sword was gone.

"What happen to your sword?" She asks me, I look at my waist and remembered what happen.

"Q took it. The sword was at its limit and it sustained a lot of internal damage during my last fight." I answer her.

"So no fighting with you until you receive a new weapon?" Blake asks me while her eyes were glued to her book. Yang starts to gasp and her ears turn red.

"Yang what are you doing?" I asked her as I walked up to her. Yang continues to gasp and she moves her body closer out the window. She then got up on the bookshelf and makes her way until her kneecap touches the window sill.

"Come on! Turn Sun! Turn around!" Yang says; I grabbed her shoulder so she didn't fall to her death. Yang didn't seem to move even when I yanked at her hair. This was strange what on Remnant could be valuable to Yang Xiao Long other than her golden mane?

"Why are you watching Sun?" Blake asks curiously and she lifts her head up and looks at the party girl.

"Yo! Blake, I think you need to see this." Yang says taking the binoculars off her eyes. When Yang tries to pass it to Blake, I took it before Blake can take it. I position my eyes and the binocular to see what Yang was looking at. Ok, that's the gym... I said and then I looked at the first floor, to the left, and into the window. It was hard to see because some tree branches were in the way. I refocus the binoculars until it was at 20/20 vision. Then I saw Sun's glory and abs.

I dropped the binoculars and scream. "MY EYES! AW! WHAT THE FUCK YANG! AHHHH!" I scream as I was on the floor rolling around. Blake takes the binoculars and her ribbon moves in excitement as she saw what I saw.

"Yang you're horrible," Blake tells her partner in crime. Blake returns the binoculars with a blush on her face.

"Oh! Let me see!" Ruby exclaims. The girl tries to take the binoculars but then Weiss took the binocular away from Yang's hand. The Heiress glares at the other girls on our team, then my girlfriend coughs.

"This is something that will get us in trouble. So let's all get in trouble!" Weiss shouts in excitement as she tries to look into the binoculars. Oh no! Not on my watch I took the binoculars from her hands and slam it on the ground. I stomp on it over and over again and then grind it into the ground. Then I kicked the remaining huge chunks out the window.

"No! We are not doing something like that! EVER! AGAIN!... EVER!" I told them. The girls look sad, I can't believe Weiss would want to look at another man. When this is over I am going to give her a piece of my mind.

* * *

"Hello!? Anyone there?" A girl timidly says as she walks through the Emerald Forest. We are now back in the past again to the second day of Beacon's opening ceremony. The day when everyone finds their team. She was Elaine the Mage of the soon to come to team JHSE. She held her multi-acton Dust spear with both hands. In the pouch on her left waist was hundreds of vials of Dust.

A Grimm appears in front of her making her fall down. She raised her spear point at the Grimm and closed her eyes. The Grimm's shadow didn't move, so it got her curious. She opens her eyes and saw the Grimm frozen in place. Then it falls to the side and then its body disappears gone with the wind. In front of her stood a giant lion Faunus.

"Are you with someone?" He asks Elaine. The girl mistook the Faunus as one of the Grimms.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Elaine shouts as she raised her weapon up trying to attack Hunter. The Lion Faunus walks backward and slides his sword into the shield he carried. Hunter catches the spear and pulls it out from Elaine's hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a student here as well." The Faunus tells Elaine. After clearing the confusion up Elaine stuck with Hunter. This was the first time she encounters a Grimm and a Faunus. Elaine couldn't help but stare at the lion tail sticking out from Hunter's butt crack.

"First time seeing a Faunus?" Hunter asks Elaine.

"Uh! Ye! YES!" Elaine timidly tells Hunter. The Faunus turns around and stares at Elaine's tiny body. He could not believe someone like this is attending the most prestigious school in Vale.

"I don't think you are cut out for this job. Maybe you should be... A librarian." The Faunus tells his honest opinion to the tiny girl. Elaine's eyes changed into a white circle as her soul escapes from her mouth. Hunter had hit her really hard mentally.

"I guess everyone was right about me. I'm no huntress... I can't be those heroes in the books I read as a child." Elaine says, from a magical pocket she pulls out a small picture book. Hunter read the title; " _Stardust_ " was the name of the book.

"OK, THAT'S ONE MAD GOLEM!" They hear someone shout, the screaming and voices were growing louder and louder until the trees in front of them were crushed. They saw one of the possession types Grimms had possess multiple rocks to form the Golem Grimm. They saw a girl with a white hooded cloak and a man with yellow hair running at them.

"RUN!" Hunter shouts as he clips his shield and sword onto his waist. Elaine didn't waste a second and start running with Hunter.

* * *

"Reign supreme in your dreams... Kick my ass, I'm world class... Bringing out your rockets... I'm the one who's gonna soar." Yang and I sing in our physical education class. The Vytal Festival is like two weeks away, there were no more exchange students and everyone has a grip of their techniques and everything. Weiss had just unloaded a fuck ton of Dust just for the Vytal Festival. Then she went and got her weapon tuned to the finest by QTR.

Ruby had just talked to Ozpin about what happen during the Prom Night. I was glad Ozpin kept his promise, although Ruby still has a lot of interest. "I'm so ready for the Vytal Festival," Yang tells me as we help each other stretch.

"I'm not even sure if I can even participate," I told Yang. She then remembers that I might not be able to fight. Ozpin still hasn't said anything about the tournament. Last night I asked him, he just told me he has everything under control.

"We can kick Weiss out!" Yang suggests.

"Dude! You know she would freak out. Even if I am her boyfriend she would not back out." I told Yang. I push Yang's back until it's flat on the ground. Yang is actually very flexible you know. Guess that's the life of a fister... You know. You fist people so heard it destroys them. What am I even saying...

"Maybe you can participate in the one on one stage," Yang tells me and she moves to help me stretch.

"No... I think you are more powerful than me. Your semblance is what makes you strong." I told Yang.

"Well. Let's just hope Ozpin comes back with something good." Yang tells me and she used her foot to push my back into the ground. My spine then cracks and I cried in pain.

"YANG! OW!" I scream and she realizes what she was doing.

"Oops! Forgot you weren't flexible as Weiss and Blake." Yang says. Apologizing won't fix my fucking back that hurts like a bitch...

I walked to Professor Peach's class with a limp. Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy or something. I sat down next Blake and slammed my books down. Then my back gave in and my face slams into my books.

"Are you ok?" Blake asks me.

"Fuck Yang!" I told her with my voice being muffled by the books.

"What did you do?" Blake asks me and she turns her head to her notes.

"Nothing. We were stretching out and she stepped on my back." I told her. Blake rubs my head and messes my silver hair up.

"It's alright. You have been through more worst." Blake reminds me. I groan as I remember what happen a few days ago. Never using level seven twice in one day. Bad idea... One thing I wish is that when the Grimm helps me restore my broken body parts. The Grimm would make my scars disappear. But it's restoration is more like turning back time... It just returns my body to the normal state it was before my arms got chopped off. Or my brains were blown to smithereens.

My back felt better after my final class and we wait for Ruby to come back. Ruby told us everything about what she told to Ozpin.

"That was a risky move," Weiss tells our leader.

"No, I think you handle it well," Blake reassures Ruby.

"I hope so," Ruby says looking a little gloomy.

"I'm sure everything well be alright, Ruby. Oh! I know something that will cheer you up!" Yang tells her sister. She then produces a cylindrical package about the size of my forearm.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. Our dad sent it to us. I thought me and Ruby could open it together."

"Ooooh! Something from home!" Ruby shouts feeling a lot better already. Ruby zooms all the way to Yang wrapping herself around her big sister and tries to grab the package. Due to Ruby's movement, the cylindrical package opens up and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out. Then the cylinder starts to shake and transforms into a corgi. The dog starts to bark and our reactions were delayed.

Weiss, Blake, and I jump into the air. I ran to my bed and hide under my sheets and Blake hides on Ruby's bed. "ZWEI!" Ruby exclaims the dog's name. Yang and Ruby were so excited seeing the corgi. Ruby jumped into the air and a blue background appears behind her with four shots of the dog, two full body shots and two headshots.

"He sent a _dog_?" Blake and I ask. I was still hiding under my sheets; I had a bad experience with dogs before. Like a really bad experience with dogs that left me talking with the 'Diamond Dust' private therapist for a whole three years.

"In the mail?" Weiss asks as well. Yeah, what the fuck Taiyang? I doubt the dog just crawled into the cylinder and rolled all the way to the post office and then spent days in a position that would break his bones.

"Oh, he does that all the time!" Yang tells us. Ok was she actually talking about the dog? Or is Zwei a girl...

"Your father or the dog?" Blake asks the question in my mind as well.

"Are you telling me this manegy... drooling... _mutt_ is going to wiv wif us **_foweva_**? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!" Weiss says like if she was talking to a baby. I glare at the dog and it glares back at me with that cute look. But I ain't falling for it, this dog is a spawn of satan. I can smell it, the stinking smell from hell and those white teeth just like the devils in hell.

"Please keep it away from my belongings."

"You only have a closet full of bows!" I reply to Blake's demands. Like literally if I were to open our shared closet right now you would see bows neatly lined up everywhere. How many bows does a girl need?

The intercom beeps and we heard Grandma's voice. "Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" She says through the intercom.

"Oh shit... Why didn't he sent the dog after this week." I said. We were going to be gone for a week to do missions and stuff.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week," Weiss says.

"Actually how about we throw him into the ocean and abandon him. Then after one week we can come back and see if he is still there; if he is we shoot him." I suggested only one person agree with my dumb idea.

"I'm willing to do it." Blake comments and we high-five each other. Ruby sets Zwei down and Zwei runs to Blake and barks at her. Yang sees a letter.

"LOOK! There's a letter." Zwei runs to Yang and she reads the letter. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love, you both, Taiyang." Yang turns the cylinder upside down and dozens of cans of dog food drops out and piles on top of Zwei.

"What is he going to do with that?" Weiss asks, and then a can opener falls out of the package bouncing off of Zwei's head.

"Well, that settles it! Come on girls and Soichi, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang says and she exits the room. Weiss talks with Zwei as she leaves.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute you are," Weiss says with her voice deteriorates into untellable babytalk; which makes me so jealous of a dog! A DOG! A FUCKING CORGI! Blake jumps off of Ruby's bed and jumps across the table avoiding Zwei. I look at the dog that makes me so jealous.

"Listen... This is a declaration of war... If you were to steal my Snowflake away from me... Then saw your prayers." I told Zwei threatening him. I looked at him one last time and glare at him then I went to the amphitheater.

"Quiet! Quiet, please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda says and she looks around the room until her eyes fall upon me. I waved hi at her, I guess she thinks I am angry about what she told me about my parents. But I wasn't I just need a couple more chapters to explain everything to you guys.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first-year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Ruby exclaims.

"Yeah! We'll wait until night time give them some sleeping pills and then steal their wallet run back to Vale buy computer parts with their credit cards and then build a super computer that would do our homework!" I said letting them know my evil plan. Crickets were chirping after I stop talking, everyone had no idea what I just said.

Yang broke the awkwardness. "Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!"

"Let's check 'Search and Destroy'!" Weiss says and then we walk to one of them big hologram screen.

"Here we go! Quadrant five needs Grimm cleared out!" Ruby says.

"Sounds perfect!" Yang commented. Ruby then press the mission and type our team's name. R, W, B, Y, S. Then a window pops up saying we first-year couldn't take this mission. I lightly kicked the hologram screen releasing the tiny anger built inside of me.

"Wonderful!"

"Just like me Snowflake," I commented on Weiss's words. She rolls her eyes and playfully pushes me to the ground.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asks us and Ruby came up with an absurd idea.

"We can _mail_ ourselves there!" She says; before we could say anything Ozpin interrupts us.

"Well, that's one option," Ozpin says and then suddenly appears from shadows. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you five will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

We all started to laugh making us seem more suspicious. "Ah, whatever makes you say that Ozpin. It's not like we tend to do something bad!" I said in a way that makes me even more suspicious.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." Ozpin says and we grin nervously at our headmaster. "I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin says and he types on his scroll and then the hologram screen makes some noises. We got what Ozpin wanted us to do.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Ruby tells our headmaster.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck." Ozpin says and he turns around, then he stops forgetting to talk to me. "Soichi. You're not going on this mission as well." Ozpin broke the news.

"WHAT! WHY?" I shout at him.

"You don't have a weapon." He told me. Who needs a weapon? I can fight without one.

"Pffft! Who needs a weapon I can fight with my fist." I said and I threw some punches in the air. Then my back starts to hurt again making me fall onto the ground.

"Don't need to say anymore," Yang says. "I'm pretty sure our Huntsman will be a skill and genuine person."

* * *

"PROFESSOR OOBLECK?!" We all shout at the Doctor Degree person...

* * *

 **And there is chapter 21... Chapter 22 might be posted like later tomorrow or something like that. I finish it. I realize I haven't been updating my thing status... Thingy... Stuff... Thingy... Lately. So I'll try to keep updating that... It's not like anyone reads it right? Anyways thanks for all of those reviews I been getting. It always brings my spirit up with the reviews. I'm also trying to improve my writing skills, try to comment about parts where I'm bad at. It will help me. So until next time! Don't taze me bro... CHILL!**


	22. JHSE and STQR

**So... I was planning on everyone unfollowing this story and give hate reviews... But nothing yet... Anyways the quote for today is. "My mom beats me..." ... What the fuck am I doing with my life?**

* * *

"That's Doctor Oobleck! I didn't go back to University to get my Ph.D. for fun!" Oobleck says and then he continues to talk faster than Sonic. "Now I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. SOICHI GET BACK TO MAKEUP WORK!"

"Uhhhh..." I was speechless, we are going to save the world with the Professor... That doesn't even look like a hunter... I would have expected Professor Port to be our hunter for this mission, not Oobleck...

"Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind!" Oobleck stops and thinks for a second. "Schedule!" He says and then zooms of to the airship docked in the distant. I looked at Ruby and we had the same 'what the fuck' expression

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby starts positive but just got depress after that.

"Don't worry... Ok yeah, you guys should be so worried. You'll be on the news with him..." I pointed at Oobleck who was impatiently checking his watch. "Too bad I can't save the world with you guys."

"Uncle Q said he will have his new weapon for you by tonight. So go see him alright." I smile at Weiss.

"SAVE THE WORLD?!" We turned around to meet the person who shouted. It was Nora she was approaching us with the rest of team JNPR. "You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren..."

"Ren! You making pancakes?" I ask him with my mouth drooling. Ren crosses his arm and turns away from Nora and I. Like Ren makes the best pancakes, have you tried his pancakes? It's like so delicious!

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Jaune asks RWBY.

"Oh... Just outside the kingdom." Ruby replies to the underdog.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora says.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village," Pyrrha explains the reason why they were heading out.

"We set off tomorrow," Ren tells us and then I frown.

"Argh... Everyone's going out... And here I am waiting for my time to shine." I whined.

"Why can't you go?" Jaune asks me as I kicked a pebble on the ground.

"He has no weapon," Blake answers Jaune for me.

"I can lend you my weapon." Jaune offers me his weapon but no... Not really a shield kind of guy.

"Nah... I'll just cry in bed tonight." I told them.

"Instead you can come party with us tonight," Neptune tells me, I looked around to see Sun with him. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Jaune was awestruck as S and N show him their junior detective badges.

"Yeah, I guess that would work," I said as I fist bump him and Sun. No, I still hate Neptune, don't write them crazy fanfiction, please.

"Let's just hope nothing explodes and junk... So let's check the city when it's... Normal without you guys." Sun says and I laugh at him.

"FOUR MINUTES, LADIES!" Oobleck shouts, which embarrass us.

"Well. Wish us luck!" Ruby says and before they zoom off we did a team hug.

"Take care of Zwei ok," Yang tells me... Yeah no... When they come back Zwei might have disappeared.

"Come as fast as you can," Blake tells me.

"I will. Call if anything happens." I told Blake.

"No reception." She reminds me and I bonked my head comically. She then went to say a final goodbye to Sun and Neptune.

"Not going to say anything to me?" Weiss asks me, I didn't need to I just hugged her.

"Please be safe," I told her, she returns the hug. I let her go and I motion for something.

"What do you want?" She asks not getting my message. I bend down and pointed my right cheek at her and tapped it. "No..." She shot me down, I felt depress but then she kissed my cheek quickly. My feelings were back again!

"See you soon!" Ruby shouts at me while they took off in their airship. I wave goodbye at them and watch their airship disappear into the distance.

"Alright, Zwei. Time to teach you who's the top dog..." I said and then I notice Zwei was missing. "Zwei? Zwei? Hello?"

"Something wrong?" Ren asks me.

"Yeah... Ruby's dad sent a dog today and I think the corgi might have escaped..." I told them. I was sweating like crazy, who knows what Yang will do when she figures out that Zwei is missing.

"You better find him fast. Or else Yang will break your legs." Nora tells me. She doesn't need to tell me that Yang will murder me. I claw on my face and run off to find Zwei who was with Ruby but I didn't know that.

* * *

Back again fifteen years in the past. "RUN!" Sakura shouts as she encounters the Golem Grimm. Raven and Qrow already start running before her. Hunter and Elaine were running with Taiyang and Summer.

Julius had already picked up a chess piece and then he heard Sakura screaming. "What now?" He asks and his question was answered as all six people run to the clearing with a Grimm behind them. Qrow and Raven stop to try and prevent the Grimm from chasing after them. Qrow took out his sword and transform it into active mode.

"Distract it," Raven tells her brother. She then concentrates on drawing her sword out correctly. One wrong move and she might hurt herself; her sword then continues to double its length while it was cover with blue dust. Qrow continues to distract the Golem and jumps away once seeing his sister had finished her Dust concentration.

Raven slice downwards with her sword and a wave of a cold energy strike the Grimm. Ice spreads all over the Grimm's body and trapped it in ice. "You're late!" Qrow shouts at his sister."It's not exactly easy to use my techniques you know that!" Raven shouts back and the two of them got into an argument.

"It's not exactly easy to use my techniques you know that!" Raven shouts back and the two of them got into an argument.

"It's the rich boy!" Sakura exclaims pointing at Julius.

"I have a name..." Julius tells Sakura, then he realizes he never told Sakura his name. "It's Julius Inzerillo... Don't get too friendly."

"Why did your parents give you a girl's name."

"IT'S A MAN'S NAME!" Julius shouts at Sakura's stupidity.

"Well! What is that in your hands?" Sakura asks Julius. The successor to the 'Diamond Dust' looks at the relic in his right hand. It was the King chess piece, the most valuable piece in the game of chess.

"Uh... A relic I guess." Julius says and Sakura zooms over to hand and takes the chess piece out of his hand. She bites on it and tries to break it but it was Sakura-proof.

"That scared me. Who would have thought that rock was a Grimm." Summer says as she catches her breath.

"I need to party less." Taiyang comments and he collapse onto the ground.

"NEXT TIME DON'T GO AND LEARN DUST-SWORD TECHNIQUES FROM RANDOM OLD STRANGERS!" Qrow shouts at her sister.

"THEN YOU SHOULD STOP WASTING MONEY TRYING TO GET A GIRLFRIEND!" Raven yells back and the twins start bumping heads. Hunter went over to grab the other King chess piece. Then he looks at the other chess pieces, Rooks, Bishops, Knights, and then the _Queens_. Then everyone got their heads together and grab a chess piece. Summer and Raven grab the pony piece.

"Now what?" Sakura asks Julius but he didn't answer the girl he found annoying.

"Let's hurry back before anymore Grimms come by." Summer tells her newly formed team. Then a gigantic gust of wind lifted all of them off their feets and smash them into the stone pillars. Alarms rang and they hear one of their professors talk.

"Attention! All students please hurry and get to safety. A Swallow Grimm has approached the testing area! Please hurry up!" Their professor says through a loud speaker. The newly founded team JHSE and team STQR got back up to their feet. They then look upwards to see a Swallow-like Grimm flying at high speeds. To make matters worst the Golem Grimm had broken out of his imprisonment.

"I told you to reinforce the ice!" Qrow shouts at his sister. Raven ignore her brother and clicked with her tongue.

"Start running!" Hunter shouts. Everyone bolts towards the Golem and slide under its leg. Then they try to retrace their steps to the starting place of the test. The Swallow flew above them again carrying a giant gust of wind. The wind knocked them down again, the Golem smash it's rock hands at them. They all jumped out unscathed.

"Looks like these two won't let us leave," Qrow comments and takes out his sword.

"Then we fight," Taiyang says and slams his fist together.

"No... Too dangerous without a plan." Julius tells them. "We're facing a Swallow Grimm along with a Golem... So we need to form a plan."

"We don't have time for a plan," Hunter tells the leader of JHSE.

"There's always time for a plan. We can not get out of this if we don't take our time and think." Summer agrees with Julius. They roll to the side to evade the Golem Grimm's attack.

"GROUP UP!" Raven commanded them. They all dodge behind a gigantic rock when the Grimm wasn't looking at them. Julius, Hunter, Summer, Taiyang, Raven, Elaine, Qrow, and Sakura all sat in a circle to discuss a plan.

"We don't have much time so hurry it up," Sakura says in a serious tone.

"We take everyone that has a ranged weapon and shoot at the Swallow." Summer says.

"No. It's not wise to go in and start shooting randomly." Elaine comments.

"Then what do you suggest?" Summer asks the shy girl. Everyone looks at Elaine, she then got stage fright.

"I got the plan," Julius says then he tells the plan. It was a daring plan and only a madman could come up with this plan.

"I do not approve of this plan," Raven tells Julius. This plan was too dangerous, if someone were to mess up it would kill them all.

"Any other ideas sis?" Qrow questions her sister. Raven clicked her mouth, indeed she has nothing else in mind.

"Let's just hope no one screws up." Summer says wiping her forehead. The mother of Ruby was scared that she would be the one to mess up.

"It's alright," Sakura says. She was the only one in the group who smiles. This plan could go wrong and she didn't fear death. "I'm not feeling scared. Because I believe in you guys." Sakura says giving a peace sign and a huge grin. Suddenly everyone's spirit was lifted up and they would execute this plan without fail. Everyone grabbed their weapons and they start running towards the sacred ritual place in the Emerald Forest.

* * *

I checked everyone to find Zwei but the dog was nowhere to be found. OH MY GOD! Yang is so gonna kill me. What am I going to do? I don't want to fucking get my ass raped again... Monty if you are up there, please! Please! Stop modeling Yang late at night. Cause it's weird; you don't need to make sure everything is perfect, the breast doesn't need to jiggle and- Ow! Where did this glass bottle come from?

* * *

"You ok Weiss?" Ruby asks Weiss who was angry.

"Yeah... Soichi was just being Soichi." Weiss answers her leader.

* * *

"Glynda!" I shout at my auntie, she turns around and looks at me. "Did you see a corgi, like a small black and white one running around school?" I asked her.

"No... You know pets aren't allowed in school..." She tells me.

"You didn't say anything about dorms," I told her; My auntie thinks for a while and it was true, Ozpin never wrote anything about pets not allow in dorms. Then a random thought popped up in her head. There was one time she participated in the Vytal Festival and someone's weapon was their dog.

"No. But if I do find one I will bring it to you." Glynda tells me, I let out a sigh of relief when she tells me that.

"Thanks. Bye, auntie!" I shout and I run towards my other friends and ask them.

"Auntie..." Glynda says and then smiles. " _Never thought I would hear that from him._ " Glynda thought to herself. "Ok, seriously Sakura I feel old now."

"Katy. Please help me find this stupid mutt. OH! Shit..." I said; when Katy turned around she was carrying a dog in her hands.

"A mutt?" She asks me.

"Nope! It's cute... Tiny ...Uh... Fuck... Anyways bye!" I said and run towards the library to check there. Katy was so confused, I just wanted to be away from any more dogs. I mean what is today? National Dog Appreciation Day... Then here it is... Why does God hate me?

"Mommy! It's National Dog Appreciation Day!" A girl shouts out. I wanted to run up to that four-year-old girl and just kick her as hard as I can. But then I will be arrested for child abuse... Does that even count as child abuse? I don't know at least I have Sun and Neptune to bust me out of jail... Are they not going to bust me out right? Right...

I then ran into Sun and Neptune. "You find the stupid dog?" I ask them; they both shook their heads. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?" I ask.

"I don't know dude. It's your fault for taking your eyes off of him." Neptune says. I feel so guilty now, what am I going to say to Yang? Then an idea pops into my head.

"I'm gonna need a favor," I said to them.

"Shoot," Sun says. "Not literally!"

* * *

"Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?" Oobleck asks the beauty. Yang looks at Oobleck in confusion after she punches a Creep Grimm.

"Well, to fight monsters and save-" The Ph.D. graduate person interrupted Yang.

"No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress." Oobleck tells Yang after hearing her non-honest answer. Yang considers this question for a while and then replies.

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?" Yang says not entirely sure about her response to Oobleck.

"Hm. I see... Then what do you think about Soichi? What do you think of this odd fellow?" Oobleck asks Yang. Yang laughs and then punch another Creep Grimm. After calming down she replies to the Ph.D. person.

"Soichi is like a friend that would listen to my problems. I was really shocked when I heard Soichi was an ex-assassin. Like, have you see him? The guy doesn't even know the square root of two." Yang says having this huge grin on her face. Oobleck than moves to the next person.

He was sitting on a high windowsill writing in his journal. "And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why to choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" Oobleck asks the Heiress of Schnee Dust Company. After impaling a Beowolf Grimm Weiss happily, answers her Hunter.

"It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty." Weiss says that would make anyone happy. Oobleck listens to Weiss and then nods.

"Then what are your opinions about your boyfriend?" Oobleck asks Weiss after putting down his journal. Weiss starts blushing and turns her head up to look at Oobleck.

"To be honest... I had feelings for him for a long time. It's just that... He doesn't strike me as the type that was interested in girls. Sure he may peek at us when we are changing. Or accidently having our underwears under his bedsheets. It's just so embarrassing to call him my boyfriend. But in honesty, the dunce is really reliable in a fight. He saved me and I will never forget that." Weiss answers Oobleck. Oobleck then strolls to his final target.

"And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." Blake finished shooting the Grimms that flew into the air.

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it." Blake answers her Hunter. She thought about the White Fang and her parents when answering the Hunter.

"Very well. How?" Oobleck curiously asks the Faunus. Suddenly she could not answer his question. "Then answer this. Give me your honest opinions on Mr. Soichi."

Blake was happy he changed the topic. "Him... I see him as an older brother. It's always reassuring when I see his back in front of me. Tall and broad shoulders that protect us. One thing I wish is he rely on us more. Although I really wished he told us about his past. Who would have thought he was an assassin?" Blake answers Oobleck who seems to be intrigued by Soichi's teammate's answers.

"Sorry! Uh... Are we ready to keep going?" Ruby says after playing with Zwei.

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." He then throws his bag at Yang. "You three, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby." Oobleck instructs his students. Weiss, Blake, and Yang looks at Oobleck and Ruby walking away from them. They wonder what Oobleck was going to ask Ruby.

"Whaaaa..." Ruby exclaims as she saw Goliaths walking in the distant.

"That, my dear girl, is a Grimm," Oobleck tells Ruby who was in amazement. She then pulls out her gun and opens the scope.

"Let's kill it." She says happily.

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitating a Grimm of that size." Oobleck breaks the bad news to Ruby.

"But... What if it attacks us?" Ruby ask the possible outcome.

"Fret not, Ruby; those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in the will, and that killing one human will only bring more." As Oobleck was telling Ruby all of this information. One of the Goliath swivels its thick neck to look at the figures watching their procession, eyes glowing as fiery red as any other Grimm.

"Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?"

"Waiting..." Oobleck says and squints his eyes in anger. Ruby could not see Oobleck's expression because his glasses was covering it all. Oobleck and Ruby return to their temporary base of operations. Then at night time they took turns staying on guard. Ruby spots Zwei running off and then follows him. After that, she fell into a hole underground and was captured by the White Fang.

* * *

Team JHSE and team STQR arrive at the ritual spot of the Emerald Forest. Once used to worshiped Gods to keep the Grimms away; now a nesting ground for giant Grimms. Quite ironic actually.

"START!" Summer shouts. Hunter, Qrow, Taiyang, and Julius stops to face the Golem. While Summer, Raven, Sakura, and Elaine continue to run into the ritual area. The Golem emerges from the trees and engages the boys in battle. The girls continue to run and get into position to face the Swallow-like Grimm that was not far behind the Golem Grimm.

" _Remember the plan Elaine..._ " Elaine thought to herself. Of course, she remembers it, she just doesn't want to mess up and get scolded. Once the Swallow Grimm was close enough Elaine grabs her spear and summons dust from her pocket. The light blue dust forms into a spiral and then zooms at the Swallow Grimm. Summer and Sakura stood up and then display their weapons.

Sakura had a multi-action dust Yugake which is an archery glove on her right hand which pulls the string of her bow. The bow doubles as a double sided sword which she almost never uses. Summer held her scoped M1903 Springfield in her hand which doubles as a spear she calls Gungnir. Once the Dust was wrapped around the Swallow, Summer pulled her trigger and Sakura releases the arrow.

The bullet and arrow hit opposite end of the ice dust and activated the Dust. The bird stopped flying at high speed and falls to the ground due to the extra weight it got suddenly. Raven encase her Odachi with fire Dust and then jumps into the air to slice the Swallow. Upon contact with the ice, the fire Dust explodes and burns all of the ice off of the Swallow making it screech in pain.

Taiyang punches the Golem's rock hand and actually match it in strength. Julius and Qrow jump into the air and attack the head. Their sword bounces off of the Golem harmlessly. Hunter changes his sword and shield into ax mode. The side of his shield became the blade and the handle of the sword extends out to become the handle. Hunter chops the arm Taiyang was punching. The rock separates from the main body, but it did not matter. The Grimm replace his missing arm with rocks around him.

Qrow transforms his sword into its shotgun form and shoots the Grimm's head. Julius turns his sword into its railgun form. The blade of his sword splits open to reveal the barrel, then the sword sparks with electricity. They both start to shoot at the Grimm's head. Now the Grimm was angry, it smashes its new arm into Qrow and Julius. Hunter jumps in with his shield to block the attack. Then he uses his sword in javelin form to stab into the hand. Taiyang jumps at the Grimm and smashes the Grimm's head.

"CHANGE!" Julius shouts. The girls jump in front of the Golem Grimm and attack it, Julius and the boys retreat to attack the Swallow Grimm.

Summer changes her sniper rifle into her spear Gungnir and strikes the Golem in the head multiple time. Sakura provides cover fire with Elaine. Raven got up to the Golem and slice at its arm keeping it occupied while Summer jumps around and attacks the head.

Qrow lets out a scream as he slices the Swallow's head. The Swallow tucks its head into its wings to protect it. Qrow bounces off of the Grimm leaving Taiyang to attack next. Using all the power he had Taiyang smash his fist into the Grimm. The Grimm got knocked back into a pillar supporting the roof. With a support beam gone the roof collapse on top of the Grimm.

hunter and Qrow run at the Grimm while it was getting up. Hunter throws his shield at the Grimm, the shield's blade digs itself into the Swallow's torso making it fall to the ground again. Qrow stabs his sword into the left wing of the Grimm and runs across the wing. Qrow jumps off after cutting the flying Grimm's wing. Julius lines up a shot with his railgun. After he found his target he pulls the trigger, the enhanced bullet pierce the Grimm's eyes making it move around in pain

Over on the girl's side, they were having a little trouble. Summer was going in for another strike but Raven let the Golem's arm get past her.

"WATCH OUT!" Raven shouts, it was too late before Summer realize what was happening. In a blink of an eye or one second for Sakura she activated her semblance; the archer slams her shoulder into Summer pushing her out of the way. The rock hits Sakura hard in the face.

"Are you alright?" Elaine asks running towards Sakura. The archer stood up once again and grins at Elaine. The girls regroup to fight the Golem again. They ran in a single file line, Raven was the first one. She counters the Golem's first arm and held it in place. Elaine then uses her gravity dust to lock down the other hand. Sakura turns her bow into her double sided sword. Then with one swing she slices the Golem's legs making it fall down. Summer then pierces the head with her spear for the final blow. Her spear chipped the remaining rock to reveal the Grimm's true form.

"SWITCH!" Julius shouts at the girls. Elaine and Sakura run towards the boys; Qrow and Taiyang run over to the girls. Now team JHSE was together and team STQR was together. Taiyang punches the Golem's left arm to smithereens and Raven cuts the other arms into multiple rocks. They then smirk at each other. Qrow changes his sword into scythe form and drags it on the ground while running at the Golem. He then jumps and slices the head off of the Golem. Summer aims to throw her spear at the head that was flying in the air. She then threw her spear which penetrated the possession type Grimm killing it.

Team JHSE was fighting the swallow and tries to finish it. Elaine controls the Dust to wrap around the Swallow's legs, then Sakura fires her arrow to activate the dust. Now the Grimm's legs were snared in ice, Sakura then fires a few more arrows that pierce the Swallow's torso. Hunter just retrieved his shield, threw it again at the Swallow's right wing. The shield's blade slices the Grimm's wings off, he then used his Gladius to slice the other wing off. It was Julius that went for the finishing touch. Julius uses one of his techniques to finish the Grimm. He stayed still for a second and when the wind blows he runs at the Grimm slicing it at incredible speed.

Julius was now behind the Swallow Grimm. "Your Fairy Tale... Has come to... The End..." Julius says and then sheaths his sword. The Swallow Grimm splits into two pieces and then disappears into nothing. This... Was team JHSE, and team STQR's first battle as a team with a Grimm.

* * *

 **Damn... Julius is my new favorite character now... What the fuck am I saying, I created him... Anyways hope you guys enjoy my torture and this cringy chapter. Don't leave a positive review. Hope you guys have a great day, and wish me a shitty week. Until next time! Don't taze me bro... CHILL!**


	23. First Pet

**Uh... What do I say again?**

* * *

I ran to the pet store in the commercial area of Vale. It was ten o'clock the door was locked but there was still someone in there.

"OPEN UP!" I yelled at the girl. She shook her head and points at the clock. I flipped her off and push the doors breaking the lock.

"DUDE! Really? That's property damage." She tells me. I walk up to her behind the counter and I told her.

"I need a dog."

"Can't you wait tomorrow?" She asks me. NO! I can't wait tomorrow this is RWBY we are talking about. Professor Oobleck might send them home early because of some dumb reason.

"JUST GIVE A SMALL FUCKING CORGI!" I yelled at her, and I was so desperate. You have no idea how scary Yang can be. You only saw her good side in the show. But behind the scenes and shit, she is a beast. A butt raper and a balls crusher.

"Are you going to pay for the door?" She asks me.

"TAKE MY MONEY AND SHUT UP!" I shout at her and threw my wallet at her face. Yeah, I got a new wallet now, which doesn't matter because it's about to go in the trash. Buying a dog isn't cheap you know that. She sighs and then took her keys out.

"Come with me." She says. Then she opens a door up and I walked in. Dogs were barking and yelping everyone. I immediately froze in place... You wanna know why I'm traumatized? One time I was training to become the best assassin there is. A wild angry vicious K-9 jumped out and bit the face of my classmate. Then it ripped a huge chunk of another classmate's leg out and ate it. Then it went for me and dug it's sharp teeth into my left leg. Thank god my teacher kill the dog before any more casualties were made.

I don't know where the dog came from. But ever since that day, I tried to stay away from dogs. "I'll... Wait outside..." I told her.

"I can't bring the Corgi's outside their resting area." She tells me very annoy for some reason... Of course, she feels good about selling a dog to me. Anyways I man up and walk with her down the resting dens of the dogs. A golden retriever runs up to me and licks my fingers. I jumped up almost kicking the dog away from me Chuck Norris style.

"Can we hurry up?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes and quickens her pace. She then points at a giant area full of corgis. They stuck their tongues out just like Zwei. All of them roll around or try to chase their tails. One of them was sniffing another's corgi's ass... Why do they do that, it's so weird...

"Pick one." She tells me. I look at all of them... No! None of them looked like Zwei... Some are either too big or too small. To make it worst there wasn't a black and white corgi...

"Where's the black and white small corgi?" I ask her. She checks her scroll and then replies to me.

"We sold the last one last week."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I shout at her. She covers her ears and then sighs.

"Listen... I need to go home and rest so I can come to my shitty work tomorrow. So can you hurry up." She tells me. I guess no one likes the job as a pet seller... Is that what they are call? This is bad, maybe I can grab the one most similar to Zwei and paint it black... But when Yang gives Zwei a bath the paint will come off... OH! I'll just shower Zwei myself. Genius Soichi!

"I'll take-" I was about to buy the small brown, and white corgi. But then I heard a low growl towards my left. It didn't sound like the other dogs, so I turn my head and saw the animal that made the noise. Inside a cage, I saw it's golden eyes staring right back into my golden eyes as well. Its white fur reminds me of Weiss's hair. This dog doesn't make me feel so... Scared. In fact... It makes me feel like I was it's best friend.

"Her?" The pet seller asks me. "She was found inside an Atlas cargo ship. Must have slipped in there when the people were packing things up." She tells me how this animal got here. I walked up to the cage and put my finger inside the cage. The animal sniffs my fingers and then licks it. I saw it's white sharp teeth when it opened its mouth.

"I'll take this one," I told the pet seller. This was perfect, I like this one.

"But that's not a dog..." She tells me. I don't give a shit. This thing doesn't make me feel traumatize as much as Zwei. I pointed at my wallet and she sighs. "Take it..." She says then I jump up and down happily.

"Sorry. I want to name you but since you are a replacement. Imma calls you Zwei." I told my new pet. She doesn't seem interested and closes her eyes. I look at my new pet and saw it was a little cub. About a year old I guess judging from her size. I picked up her cage and grab my receipt and saw the price. "ONE HUNDRED LIENS! That's cheap!" I exclaim when I saw the price.

"I told you. It's not a dog..." She says. I grabbed my wallet and smile happily. Looks like I don't need Sun's money, I'll return the money to him later. I walked back to my dorms with the cage and the new 'Zwei' in my hands. When I arrive in my dorms I open the cage to let the animal out. The dog jumps on Weiss's bed and sniffs around it. After that, it crawls into her sheets and went to sleep. Someone knocks on my door.

I open the door and Sun greets me. "Yo! Wanna check out our Junior Detective activities?" He asks us. I look at the rest of his team behind him. I grin at him.

"FUCK YEAH!" I shouted and Neptune shushes me. I forgot it's like ten thirty here and everyone needed sleep. My scroll rang and then I saw it was from Ruby. Then the call was cancel for some reason. Guess she butt dial me or something like that.

* * *

Ruby was being dragged to the White Fang's boss. "Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?" One of the White Fang guards yells at his junior worker.

"Sorry, sir!" The other guard quickly apologizes. Ruby looks around the city and she saw many Grimms were being guided towards somewhere. In a distant, she saw a GIGANTIC! A GIGANTIC! Hole in space that touches the roof, in the hole she saw it was day and trees were everywhere. Then she saw a man at the other side of the portal.

"Hey, boss! Found something you might want to see!" The person dragging Ruby yells at an open rail car.

"Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day." A familiar voice tells the person named Perry. Two people walked out of the rail car. Ruby was shocked to see the 'Diamond Dust' emblem on their shoulders. She then looks around one more time to see a few more people wearing a 'Diamond Dust' emblem.

"Uh, it's a little girl?" Perry answers the Boss. Torchwick then walks out and sees Ruby.

"That would be bad." He says. Torchwick laughs and picks up Ruby. Then he throws her to the ground. "Wow! You are much more manageable without that over-sized gardening tool of yours." Ruby got angry that he called Crescent Rose an over-sized gardening tool. She gets up and charges at Roman, the crook simply sidesteps; Ruby stumbles across the floor. "Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this."

Perry raises his thumb up. "But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?" Torchwick asks Ruby. The red hooded cloak wearer uses her semblance to run to the exit. Torchwick looks around startled by Ruby's actions. After seeing Ruby he smiles and then points the handle of his Melodic Cudgel at Ruby. He fires the handle which was a grappling hook, it catches Ruby by the hood and reels her back in like a big catch.

"I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." Torchwick says. The grin on his face was wiped off when he hears a massive explosion. "Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." Perry nods at Torchwick's command and goes to figure out what is happening. Then another explosion happens, this annoyed Torchwick. " ** _WHAT_** is going on here?!"

A third explosion occurs and multiple White Fang members and some 'Diamond Dust' members come running around the corner. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zwei and Oobleck run around the corner, much to Roman's annoyance. Ruby takes this opportunity of confusion to escape. She jumps on Roman's shoulders, pulls his hat down over his eyes, and then flees towards her friends.

"SOMEBODY KILL HER!" Roman shouts after readjusting his hat. The two Tier Two 'Diamond Dust' members chase after Ruby. "Attach this cart, and spread the word: We're starting the train." He tells a White Fang member.

"But we're supposed to take off tomorrow." The White Fang member tells Torchwick.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT CINDER SAY! We can wait for the Colossal to come after we grab all these Grimms." Torchwick says and the White Fang member nods.

"RUBY!" Yang calls for her sister that was running towards them.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asks her partner.

"I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons, Grimms, robots, and that giant portal down here!" Ruby exclaims and then she points at the portal. Everyone looks at it but doesn't seem to be alarm.

"What?!" Blake asks and hands Ruby her Crescent Rose.

"Grimms, androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Ruby exclaims pointing at the train.

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Oobleck says and then someone speaks into a speaker system.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Then the train starts to move.

* * *

I was walking with team SSSN towards the Vale Police department. I have been here twice before, once during last semester and another time a week ago. "Everyone put on your mustache!" Neptune says. Team SSSN pulls a fake mustache out from their pockets and put it on their nose. "Now group selfie!" Neptune exclaims. Their team got together to strike a pose and Neptune took the photo. I was somehow included in the picture as well.

We walk into the police department like a bunch of bad ass cops. "Step aside! Junior Detectives!" Sun says. The other detectives and officers look at team SSSN like they were crazy. I mean I would as well, they are junior detectives not like professional detectives. Scarlet and Sage went into another room, while Sun, Neptune, and I continue to walk.

"In here Soichi!" Sun tells me and points into a room. For some reason, I feel like this was going to end badly. Since I trusted Sun I listen to him and went into the door. It was the same interrogation room Ozpin talked with me the night at the docks. Neptune pulls out a chair and tells me to sit in it.

"Come. You must be tired. Sit down." He tells me. Ok, this was really weird now. I sat down on the chair like he instructs me. Sun and Neptune stood on the other side of the table and cross their arms. They look at me aggressively and I look back at them innocently. What could they want? Ruby already told them I use to be an assassin, Ozpin talked with Ironwood so I can't be arrested anymore. So what do they want?

Neptune throws down a case file onto the table. "Open it up and tell me what is it?" Sun tells me with a good cop voice... I don't really like this. Anyways, I took the case file and open it up and was shocked.

"This... Is your history homework..." I reply to them. Then I turn the case file around to show them Sun's doodles and random answers on his homework.

"Yes! Yes- Wait what?" Neptune shouts. He grabs the case file and then flips through the pages. "Dude, why is your homework in here?"

"I must have grabbed the wrong one," Sun answers his old friend.

"Alright! Let's do this the old fashion way." Neptune says and glares at me. He slowly moves and then with a great motion he slams his hands onto the table. His actions made me blink my eyes. "So... I heard you been talking with Blake a lot lately."

"... Yeah..." I answer Neptune.

"Why are you talking with Blake?" Sun asks me. I was literally fucking speechless when he asks me that question. They raised an eyebrow at me and I facepalm.

"Dude... We see each every day! She's my fucking teammate!" I exclaimed. Neptune slammed his fist down causing me to blink again.

"STOP LYING!" Neptune shouts at me. Sun push him backward and calms him down. How am I lying... Sun then talk with me.

"So, we heard from a certain student that you been going out with Weiss." He tells me. What the fuck is wrong with these two?

"I think you heard that from me," I told him.

"Is it true?" He asks me. I facepalm again.

"Yes. Although we haven't been on a single date yet." I said to them while blushing.

"WHAT! And this is your ' _ **sixth**_ ' day going out?" Sun asks me and I slowly nod.

"Don't get off topic man! Remember your original goal!" Neptune howls at Sun. After the two of them share a moment they return to interrogate me.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT BLAKE!" Neptune yells at me.

"I don't know anything!" I cry and decided to play along with them.

"Lies! You been stalking her don't you?" Neptune asks me and I continue to fake my emotions.

"No! I didn't!" I cry out. Sun then sits down on the opposite side.

"You can get out of this if you tell us Blake's three sizes," Sun tells me. My eyes became white circles and I was shocked at what he tell me.

"I'll tell you her bust. But in exchange... You let me keep the money you gave me. Including you Neptune." I told them while putting my hands together and let them rest on the table. Neptune and Sun mumbles for a long time then comes to a conclusion.

"Deal," Sun tells me. I motion them to come closer and then I whisper into their ears.

"FUCK NO!" I yell into their ears. They cover up their ears and I look at them aggressively. You think I will just tell them my secret? I know everyone's breast size in my team. I won't tell a single soul.

"I'll grant you a favor. Anything! I will do it without any fail." Sun pleads me. This was a tempting offer and then I realize it might not be bad. And I know exactly what I am going to ask for Sun.

"Alright. I'll tell you." I sighed at them. The two of them grin, I slapped my face and then sigh one more time. "But first. Grant my wish."

"Go..." Sun tells me and then I look at the two members of team SSSN with seriousness in my eyes."If anything were to happen to me... Please... Please be there for Blake and help her and protect her." I told them my wish.

"Alright. I promise you. I Sun Wukong will protect Blake without fail!" Sun tells me. That reassures me now, for his reward.

"Thirty-four D..." I stated Blake's breast size.

"She looks like a C though," Neptune tells me.

"Her shirt compresses her breast," I told them. I'm so gonna get my ass raped for this. Blake is going to kill me when she finds out I told Sun her cup size... Let's just hope she never finds out.

"Tell me Yang's size." Neptune implores me.

"Take a fucking wild guess. It's like an above a triple Z size. I don't understand how her back didn't break yet." I told them. I mean it's not false, Yang's breast was like humongous! She must have drunk a lot of milk when she was a child. Or was it genetics?

"Ok please tell me Ruby's size," Neptune asks me. What... The... Fuck...

"NO!" I shout at him. "She's a fucking minor... I don't even know her size." I told them. Ok I lied Ruby is a thirty-two B cup, please don't tell anyone. This is a secret between us and only us... My scroll then rings the ringtone I gave to Q. You know sometimes some scrolls have this options for certain people they have certain ringtones? No... Ok, then Earth is boring.

"EY YO FUCK THIS NIGGER! DON'T PICK UP!" My scroll shouts. I sigh and I know it's from QTR, I didn't pick up. The scroll stops screaming and then after a minute it starts ringing again.

I picked up the call. "WHAT!?" I yell at QTR.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP THE FIRST TIME!?" He shouts at me.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I shout at him.

"I DON'T CARE! I CALL! YOU PICK UP!" He shouts back at me. I moan in annoyance.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Come to my ship. Your weapon is almost ready." He tells me.

"Where is your ship?" I ask him.

"Forget about that. I'll send someone to pick you up. Where you at?" He asks me. I then look around the room.

"Vale police department," I answer him and then he hung up. What in the world of Remnant... Why did he hang up on me? Sun and Neptune look at me and then I shrug at them. After that, we heard tires screech loudly. A few more seconds loud noises were heard behind the interrogation door. Then it slams open and I saw QTR with irrelevant background character number two.

"Let's go! I got my lawyer. Time to bust you out of this place." QTR says and then he grabs my arm and drags me into his car. Then he steps on the pedal and goes like one hundred and ten miles per hour. "What did you do?" He asks me.

"Nothing... My friends just wanted to play cops and robbers." I told him and he slams his foot on the brake. My face came into contact with the glove compartment. My whole body almost flew out of the car.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE I GRABBED MY LAWYER!?" QTR shouts at me. I slowly got up and wiped the blood that was leaking out of my nose.

"CAUSE YOU HUNG UP BEFORE I COULD!" I shout back at him. Cars behind us were honking their horns and the people driving the cars were screaming and shouting at Q.

"Next time tell me the reason why you were in jail..." Q tells me and I decided to give up on trying to fix this old fuckers brain. After driving for a little while at a normal speed he asks me a question. "You have your Grandpa's necklace?" He asks me. I took my necklace out from my pocket and stare at it.

"Hey... Q... What were my parents like?" I ask him. Q took a moment on how to answer my question.

"I don't know much about your mom. Your dad..." Q tells me and then he remembers the bad parts about my father. "Was difficult... Really difficult." Q answers me. I stare at the necklace my Grandpa gave me.

"Why did I have amnesia?" I ask Q. He almost didn't want to answer me, but he knows I have the right to know about my past.

"It... Was your father's order. I used my semblance to make you forget your memories." Q answers me and I was shocked. Why did my own dad have his son's memories wiped?

"But why?" I asked him. Q looks at me with eyes of dread. His breath starts to waver and it almost seems like he was crying.

"When you were about three years old... Your mom died..." Q tells me and he wipes his eyes. "Your father took care of you for the next five years... Telling you that your mom was on a far away mission. And I thought that he must have been on the edge of despair. Your father loved you very much. He possibly couldn't bear the burden of lying to you anymore. So he told me to wiped all your memories."

The news shook me internally. "How... Did my mom die?"

"Only a few people knows. I'm not one of them." Q tells me as he turns a corner into Vale's abandon airport. I saw a giant Atlesian Cargo ship parked in the middle of the runway.

"Did this... TTR-03 kill my dad?" I asked him. Q parked his car into the hanger of the Cargo ship.

"No... TTR didn't have the potential to kill your dad. Someone else did. And it was someone close to him, a person he trusts very much." Q tells me and he grips the steering wheel tightly. We got off and a person wearing a Schnee Dust Company engineering suit walks up to QTR.

"Sir. G.O.D. is almost complete." He tells QTR. The old man jumps up and down gleefully.

"MONEY MONEY MONEY!" QTR shouts and he skips all the way to the door. I look around and saw some Atlesian Paladin-290 Advance version, and there was some Atlesian Knight-200 lined up in rows holding their handheld rifles. The engineer direction me to the door QTR had skipped into. Slowly I made my way over to the door and walked it.

"This... Is a mission command base?" I ask QTR. Looking around I saw many people wearing Schnee Dust Company outfits talking with each other. Someone was sitting on the computer scrolls typing in some codes I don't know of. Then on the main monitor, I saw it, my weapon. It was crazy, what QTR had done with my weapon is crazy.

"All of this people are highly trained professional I picked out myself. These people worked on your weapon slash my G.O.D. project." Q tells me. "EVERYONE SAY HI TO SOICHI!" Q shouts at his men.

"HI!" They all shout enthusiastically.

"What does G.O.D. mean?" I asked Q.

"It stands for General Omnipotent of Despair." Q answer me.

"Shouldn't it be GOOD then?"

"The of is not included." Q tells me.

"Sir. Everything is complete, simulations says the weapon will work ninety-nine percent of the time... Never mind one hundred percent." The same engineer person tells Q. "We just need a kick start the generator."

Q looks at me. "Soichi. Please use your necklace and breathe life into your weapon." Q begs me. I look at him, then at his men, then to my necklace. Closing my fist and securing my necklace I nod at Q. They guide me towards an explosion-resistant room.

"NO ONE TOLD ME THIS CAN GO WRONG!" I shout. The door closed behind me and locks.

"Ok walk up to the thing in the middle of the room and put your necklace into the container," Q says. I look at the container in the middle of the room, I walk over to it and put my necklace into it. The machines sucked the air out of the container and then my necklace started to float in the space. "Now don't move." Q says, a needle comes out from the machine and injects a serum into my neck.

"Ow," I said and I rub my neck.

"Now put both your arms on the machine." Q tells me and I did what he says. My hands then were held down by cuffs. After that, my hands were covered by more metals and machinery.

"WHAT! HEY! GET ME OUT!" I shouted.

"Sorry Soi. The weapon is too heavy for you to lift. So this is what we came up with." Q tells me. Machines then start to sound and the room heats up. My arms then start to hurt so much.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream in pain, the pain was intense. My necklace then shines with energy.

"It's going to take about two hours." Q tells me.

"YOU ASS!" I shout at him then I continue to scream in pain.

* * *

 **No jokes today. Have a nice day.**


	24. The Breach

**Sup... SERIOUSLY WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL READING THIS CRINGY STORY?**

* * *

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck shouts at his students. Weiss opens the emergency exit and saw a bomb.

"Err... Professor?" Weiss calls for Oobleck.

"Doctor..." Oobleck corrects Weiss annoyed that she hasn't fixed that.

She points inside the hatch. "What's that?" She asks. Oobleck kneels down to take a look.

"That my dear... appears to be a bomb," Oobleck informs team RWBY. It took them a while to cringe away from the open hatch. Ruby points at the front of the train.

"We've got baddies!" She stated. White Fang and Diamond Dust members crawl out from the trains to stop them.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go—" Oobleck says and then bomb activates. "—easy on us. Time to go!" RWBY jumps to the next railcar. Oobleck stops Blake before she can jump. "Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Blake nods at her Hunter's commands. She jumps down to the connector and was ready to cut the connection. At the last second, the connector detaches from the railcar surprising Blake.

"It decoupled itself!" Blake yells at Oobleck.

"WHAT!?" Oobleck exclaims in shock. Yang proposes a reason why.

"I guess he _really_ doesn't want us on this train." She says giving a tiny smirk. Oobleck looks at the detached railcar and then it explodes. Ruby decides to open the hatch of the railcar they were standing on.

"That's not good..." Oobleck comments at the exploding railcar.

Ruby was standing next to the open hatch. "Err, neither is this!" She tells Oobleck while finding another bomb.

"Another bomb?!" Blake asks and she found her answer. Oobleck runs to the next car.

"No, no, no!" He says and then runs to another car and opens the hatch. "THEY _**ALL**_ HAVE BOMBS!" Oobleck shouts at team RWBY shocking them. The bomb beneath them activates and then the cart decoupled itself. This force RWBY to run and jump onto the next car.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang says. The White Fang members and Diamond Dust people all rush at RWBY and Oobleck. Team RWBY engage into combat with the enemies. Ruby snipes the White Fang/Diamond Dust members who had ranged weapon. Blake, Weiss, and Yang all push or disengages the other that comes close to them.

Oobleck turns around to see the caboose that just detaches exploding again. This time it creates a hole in the roof and then Grimms fall underground. "Oh, dear..." Oobleck comments, then the Grimms begin advancing quickly to catch up with the train. "He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck guesses what Torchwick was doing.

"WHAT!?" Weiss asks in disbelief as she slices a Diamond Dust member.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck tells him his guess. Blake thought this was an insane idea.

"That's insane!" Blake yells. The caboose behind them decoupled itself.

"We have to hurry! You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!" The Hunter instructs Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"What about us?" Ruby asks Oobleck.

"We're going to stop this train," Oobleck says dramatically. Then this is where the commercial break would start but nothing.

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier." Ruby spoils the moment for the professional Hunter. The group continues to move forward while the train continues to march towards its destination. White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290s and jump to the top of the train.

"Up ahead!" Oobleck shouts pointing at the Paladins. Oobleck takes a sip of gasoline out of his thermos and then transform it into a flamethrower. Zwei barks informing Oobleck he is prepared to attack. The corgi jumps into the air while flipping himself, Oobleck then swings his flamethrower like a bat. When the bat hits Zwei it turns the corgi into a tiny fireball. The Paladin shoots at Zwei but misses every time. Then it was knocked off of the train by Zwei and Oobleck's combination attack. Another Paladin points its big guns at Zwei. Oobleck attacks the Paladin with flames knocking it off the track as well saving Zwei.

* * *

Down in the train Weiss, Blake, and Yang was ready to stop the bomb.

"I guess this is what we _trained_ for." Yang tries to make a pun but it was mistaken. Weiss reaches into her pouch and gives Blake a magazine filled with Dust vials.

"Here you should need this," Weiss tells Blake. The Faunus slides the cartridge into her Gambol Shroud, then the three of them charge forward. Suddenly Neo dropped down from the ceiling blocking their path.

"You two go on ahead. This one's mine." Yang tells her teammate. She needed revenge from the night Neo helped Roman escape. Blake and Weiss run forward, Neo tries to attack but Yang fires at Neo causing her to defend herself. While Neo defended herself with her umbrella Weiss and Blake got past the Ice Cream girl. Yang heavily stomps over to Neo and looks down at the short girl. Neo gave her a sinister smirk and then the two of them start to fight.

Blake and Weiss were running to stop the train but then they saw the White Fang Lieutenant. "You go on ahead," Weiss tells the Faunus.

"Got it!" Blake tells Weiss. They work together to confuse the Lieutenant so Blake could move to the next cart. Weiss smirks when she looks at the Lieutenant she kicked onto the ground. He slowly gets up while laughing.

"Finally... I get to kill a Schnee..." He tells Weiss. Weiss crosses her arms while her Myrtenaster was still in her left hand.

"Let's hurry up. I have a dunce to meet back home." Weiss says provoking the White Fang Lieutenant. In response, the Lieutenant growls at Weiss and they engage in combat. On Blake's side, she was stopped by Roman.

"Hello, Kitty Cat." Roman greets the Faunus. "You miss me?" He asks and spins his cane in his hand, which was nearly impossible because it's a cane with an arch, not a full circle... Plot holes! "You know we really need to stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk." Roman teases Blake. Blake runs at Roman angrily. Then they engage in combat as well.

Back to Weiss she had the upper hand in this fight. After knocking the Lieutenant down to the ground again she taunts him. "Your nothing. I train with an idiot that swings faster than you." Weiss taunts and sticks her tongue out at him. Weiss use her Time Glyph she just learned with the help of Soichi to attack that Lieutenant. After a barrage of attacks, she tries to finish it.

"Come here Princess." The White Fang Lieutenant says and grabs Weiss by the face shocking her. Then he slams the girl into the ground knocking her unconscious.

Yang feels so angry that none of her attacks could land on Neo. What's worst is that Neo is playing smart so that Yang couldn't use her semblance. She did some research on Yang before this fight. Yang grabs Neo's leg and tosses her into the air, Neo lands gracefully as if she was a ballerina. This made Yang even angrier, she charges at Neo and tries to punch her. Again Neo blocked Yang's attack. Since Neo was so confident in winning she didn't see that Yang planned this.

"GOT YOU!" Yang shouts as she steps on Neo's left foot making her unable to retreat. After that, she chops Neo's right vein severing the connection between her mind and her hand for a second. Neo didn't feel her right hand anymore so she dropped her umbrella, after that Yang punch Neo in the face. Neo falls backward and lands ungracefully. "I learn that from a friend. It took me a while to nail the chop. but boy... Does that feel good." Yang says still feeling angry.

Neo was surprised she lost her grace, but she wasn't at all shock. Neo smirk which made Yang agitated. Neo runs at Yang while picking her umbrella up and does some cool tricks while riding Yang. Then using Yang's upper body weight against the blonde, Neo kick Yang up into the ceiling knocking out the beauty. Neo turns around and smirks at the sleeping Yang. She walks over and draws out her concealed blade to finish Yang. Neo's eyes widen as she felt a strong and power presence.

A masked woman jumped into the railcar and attacks Neo. The heterochromia iridium girl looks at the new opponent. Neo was scared, she felt how strong this woman is. The woman looks at Neo and blinks two times. After that, she drew her blade again and pointed it at Neo. This was not the time for Neo to die, the heterochromia iridium girl used her semblance to escape. The masked woman takes a good and long look at Yang while opening a portal to an unknown place.

* * *

Ruby and Oobleck had just finish knocking an Atlesian Paladin-290 off of the train. "Ruby! You go on ahead!" Oobleck tells his student.

"But-" Ruby was worry about the safety of his professor.

"Don't worry, Ruby. It's time... I teach them a lesson..." Oobleck says and then goes to stop the White Fang's advance. Ruby notice that Zwei was sad and she knows what he wants.

"Go," Ruby tells her dog. The corgi knows her words and runs to help Oobleck. Yang, Blake, and Weiss climbs up again failing to stop the bombs. Ruby looks on worriedly as she realizes the train is on a collision course with a thick concrete wall.

"What do we do?" Blake asks her leader. Ruby looks at Weiss, then they smile at each other. Weiss twirls and stabs her Myrtenaster into the railcar and an ice dome wraps around the girls protecting them.

* * *

I was just sitting on a seat after the torture Q gave me. That person threw a cold water bottle at me but I didn't flinch.

"Huh... Guess the brain was damaged." Q says as he opens his can of soda. I flipped him off; my arm was so sore now, it feels like a million needles were on it.

"What did you do to me?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. We had to connect your aura to the power crystal. So now when you try to lift your weapon it feels natural." Q explains to me. He puts one hand into his pocket and sips his Coca-cola.

"Natural?" I ask him not getting what he meant.

"We connected your aura to your new weapon." He tells me and I nod. "Now when you use your weapon, it feels like a part of your body." He says and now I understand.

"Oh! But why does it hurt so much?" I asked him and he shrugs at me. I took out my scroll and saw it was seven o'clock now. Damn I should really get some sleep, this afternoon I'm going to join Weiss and everyone else. They are going to be surprised when they see my weapon. Thinking about the weapon, it's actually really dangerous. A really dangerous weapon, if anything backfires the whole weapon might explode.

"Have you read over the manual?" He asks me. I nodded at him, so he tests me. "How to unlock the rocket propeller?"

"Type in the code or use fingerprint identification. After either those two turn the knob." I answer him and he nods at me feeling impressed.

"How to fire the missiles?"

"Release safety and then there's this number pad to indicate which silo, so you press a silo number and press the trigger."

"Didn't really understand that. But I'll take it. How do you activate the booster on the sword?" He asks me.

"Uhhh... Twist the handle?" I ask him.

"Which direction?" He asks me, this I didn't know.

"Left?" I ask him and he slaps my head.

"It's to the right. You wanna get yourself kill?" He asks me. I rubbed my head trying to make the pain go away.

"So... How long have you been working on this project?" I ask Q breaking the silence between us.

"Ever since they told me you were dead. Your grandpa wanted to make the perfect weapon for you. So I design this weapon but I stopped knowing you won't be able to use it until you reach a certain age. But then your grandfather died, and then you supposedly died. This got into my head and broke me down, so I resume this project."

"So almost... Ten years?" I asked him. He rocks his head left and right signaling me I was almost on the guess.

"SIR! Check the news!" One of Q's men shouts at him while running to him. After hearing the news I open my scroll up to watch it. I open the VNN window and saw " _Breaking news_ ". This ought to be good.

"At this moment Grimms have invaded the downtown area of Vale. A train crashes into the sealed underground railway. Soon hundreds of Grimms are rushing outwards and attacking civilians. What is surprising is that the train has hundred of Grimm store in them-" I dropped my scroll. The direction where that train came from was the southeast. Where my team went to investigate.

"Q!"

"I'm calling Weiss!" He answers me. He already has his scroll press against his ears as he calls Weiss. My scroll then rings.

"YOUR CALLING ME IDIOT!" I shout at him as I heard the ringtone I gave him. I picked up my scroll rejected his call and called Weiss myself.

"SOICHI!" I heard her scream my name after a moment of suspense.

"WEISS! Are you ok!?" I ask her. I was so scared if anything happens to her, I don't want to lose her.

"I'm fine! But I don't think we can hold out much longer here. We are fighting-" She cut off her voice and I heard Grimms growling in the background. "Please come quickly! Bring reinforcement!" She shouts at me and then hung up.

"Q!"

"Follow me." He tells me, I did and he leads me to an armory room. I look around guns, armor, and clothes were on the walls and spread across the ground. Q presses some buttons on his scroll and the wall at the end of the room flips over to reveal a special clothing set. He walked over to it and unlocks the glass protecting the suit. "I made this suit just for you. It has your mother's emblem on it." Q tells me as he hands me an armband. I saw a dragon's head with the body of a thunderbolt. This was my mom's emblem? I gripped it in my hands and place it on my chest. "Gear up." He tells me.

* * *

In a misty village on the kingdom of Mistral. Qrow was tired from fighting Grimm, he needed information and he needs a place to rest as well. So he heads for the village's inn. Walking in he knew something was awfully wrong, something... Wasn't right. The inn was crawling with lowlifes and thugs. Even a few huntsmen that stray off their righteous path of life. Qrow looks around the room and that's when it happens...

Qrow was defeated in a mere second... Qrow kneels on the ground because of the mere sight of the inn keeper's SKIRT LENGTH! Qrow got up and tuck his buster sword onto his back. He walks over to the innkeeper who was wiping the bar and try to flirt with her.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass." Qrow says earning a slap from the innkeeper.

"Hey, buddy! That's sexual harassment." A giant fat thug tells Qrow.

"I'm really sorry buddy. I didn't know you fall out of the stupid tree. You were dragged through the dumbass forest." Qrow says.

"Watch it. You don't want a fight."

"A fight!? You were the reason why they invented double doors." Qrow insults the person. The person tries to punch Qrow. The uncle of Yang Xiao Long moves a metal tray in front of him. The fat ass punches the metal tray possibly breaking a finger. "You must be on the seafood diet. When you see food, you eat it!" Soon the fat ass's friends attack Qrow. He dodges all of the attacks they threw at him.

Qrow kicks one of the fat ass's friend into a round table making him crush it. "Do you wanna lose ten pounds of ugly fat? Cut off your head" Qrow taunts again, he just has so many fat people insults. The thugs ran out of the inn not wanting to provoke Qrow anymore. "A strawberry sunrise Sweety. No ice, make sure there's extra alcohol. Oooh! And one of those tiny umbrellas." Qrow tells the Innkeeper. She rolls her eyes and then goes to make Qrow his drink.

A person taps on Qrow's shoulder. His eyes widen since he was startled. No one ever startles him before, he usually felt a presence behind him. But... The person who tapped him didn't feel to be alive. Qrow didn't sense the person, so he turned around to meet a black hair person with yellow eyes. "What do you want kid?"

"I want to ask some questions."

"If you're lost go to the sheriff. He'll find your parents." Qrow says catching the Strawberry Sunrise that the Innkeeper threw at him.

"I'm not lost. I'm looking for someone that's lost." He says with the most robotic and monotone voice ever. Although he seems to but a lot of emotions through his voice.

"Sheriff," Qrow tells the boy who looks roughly sixteen or fourteen. The person was five-six at least, and he wore an unusual armor.

"They can't help me." The boy tells Qrow.

"Too bad," Qrow tells the boy and tries to walk away. The person puts his hand on Qrow's shoulder annoying the Hunter very much. "Don't... Touch me... Kid." Qrow says aggressively. The boy didn't seem to be frightened by Qrow.

"I'll pay for your drink." He tells Qrow. The Hunter growls at the person he just met.

"Why didn't you say so!" Qrow says patting the boy's back. Qrow sat down again and help the boy find whoever he was looking for.

"My name is Panthèrë. At least that's what they call me." The boy says and takes off his hood to reveal black Cat-like ears.

"I kind of guess why the sheriff won't help you. The name's Qrow... Qrow Branwen." Qrow introduces himself and then finish his Strawberry Sunrise. "Tell me what you want."

"I'm looking for my sister," Panthèrë tells Qrow and turns his head to look at him. "Her name's Blake Belladonna." The boy says. Qrow thinks for a while and doesn't know anyone by that name.

"Sorry... Never heard of her in my life." Qrow says then he fixes his collar to leave. "You don't need to pay," Qrow tells Panthèrë. But it was too late the boy left the cash and tips on the table.

The door slams open and someone shouts "GRIMMS!" The person shouts.

"Oh boy... Guess it's my time to shine." Qrow says and pushes his hair backward. The boy walks out the Inn surprising Qrow. "Hey, kid. Stay indoors it's too dangerous." Qrow tells Panthèrë who confronts a large pack of Grimms. Panthèrë stood in front of Beowolves, Creeps, one King Taijitu, and a few Boarbatusks. He put his leg into the Kokutsu Dachi stance in karate. The armor he was wearing opens up to reveal Dust Crystal all over his armor. Then he used his right leg the leading leg and kick up to do a high Yoko Keage kick.

Qrow tilts his head in confusion. Soon a pillar of flames erupts from where the Grimms were standing, incinerating them all. Qrow's eyes widen, a kid of his age shouldn't be able to control Dust this good. This kid... Was a genius? Panthèrë closed his armor back up and looks at Qrow one last time. Then he walks out of the town to continue his journey to search for this sister.

* * *

"There's way too many Grimms." Blake shouts at her team. They were surrounded by a sea of Grimms. To make matters worst some White Fang members and Diamond Dust assassins were getting up and attacking civilians as well.

"You don't think..." Emerald talks with Cinder. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were standing on a nearby roof watching the action unfold beneath them.

"Sure looks like it," Mercury answers Emerald.

"But it's supposed to be tonight!" Emerald exclaims.

"So? What do we do?" Mercury asks Cinder.

"We wait... It's still too early to decide who's going to win. Us... Or Vale. But... When the Colossal arrives it's checkmate." Cinder says and then grins.

A King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signaling the Grimm to attack. Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground. Blake slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade. Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she also sees Nora flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast.

"NORA SMASH!" Nora yells as she slams her hammer on the King Taijitu's head killing it. The rest of her team arrives to help team RWBY.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha shouts out and she starts to fight Grimms.

Jaune runs up to the battlefield and stops when he saw the sea of Grimms. "There's... Too many." Jaune says.

"That's right... But we shouldn't quit our jobs." Ren tells Jaune as he fires his Stormflower killing minor Grimms. After watching the rest of his team and team RWBY fight without hesitation on sacrificing their lives. Jaune toughens up and runs into battle. He slices a Grimm killing it then blocks another Grimm's strike. Jaune notices a Beowolf running at him so he slices that Grimm twice. Soon he was overrun by Grimms swallowing him in.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha shouts as she saw her leader being swallow by the bodies of the Grimm. She threw her shield Captain America style and made a path leading to Jaune. She made a clearing for Jaune and her to converse. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Pyrrha." Jaune thanks his teammate. They stood back to back ready to fight the Grimms that would rip them apart.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun shouts as he and Neptune flash their badges.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune says after Sun and they fist bump each other. Then Ironwood's fleet moves in to help defend Vale. Airships were deployed to send out the new Atlesian Knight-200. The Knights drop down and begin to lessen the number of Grimms. An airship's machine gun mows down a great number of Grimms but more came out of the tunnel replacing the dead Grimm's position. Neptune and Sun drop their badges and stood in awe as they saw Ironwood's fleet. Slowly Vale's defenses were being pushed back and they were losing ground.

A Beacon airship comes to drop off team CFYV and Professor Port onto the battlefield. Yatsuhashi drops down and immediately Beowolves surrounded him. The muscular person draws his mighty greatsword and slams it onto the ground creating a massive shockwave. Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

"Nice hustle, Fox. Good job." Coco praises her teammate and slaps his butt lightly. She walks up to an Ursa unafraid and actually really piss off. "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store," Coco tells the Ursa. The Ursa roars at Coco, and the leader of team CFYV spits on the ground. "Prepare to die." Coco swats the Grimm's right arm away from her. Then she kicks the Ursa in the crotch, while the Grimm was on the ground Coco slams her purse onto the Grimm's head killing it.

Velvet walks up wanting to use her weapon but Coco stops her. "Hey, come on, you just spent all semester building that up. Don't waste it here." Coco tells Velvet. The Bunny Faunus looks at the sea of Grimms waiting to destroy the city but she agrees with Coco. The leader of team CFYV transform her elegant handbag into a giant minigun and start to slaughter the advancing Grimms.

Port and Oobleck group up to do a combination attack trying to lessen the number of Grimms as well. Glynda comes to the fight as well using her telekinesis to attack the Grimms. Even with all these extra people and heavy support from Ironwood's fleet, the Grimms were still advancing. Then everyone felt an earthquake, once the earthquake subsided everyone was scared.

"What was that?" Yang asks. Then another earthquake occurs with a bigger magnitude. Then in a distant, they saw what was causing the earthquake.

"No..." Ironwood says in his Atlesian Airship as he saw the Grimm who was causing the earthquake. The Grimm was trapped underground but soon it's head emerges from the secret underground hideout. It was the Colossal Grimm a small size Colossal, it was a twenty meter Colossal Grimm. Ironwood's mouth drops as he saw the Grimm.

"Why is it here?" Glynda asks as she saw the Colossal Grimm as well.

"Now?" Mercury asks Cinder.

"Release the shields." Cinder tells Emerald. The girl takes out a scroll Cinder stole from an Atlas Soldier the night of the Prom. Emerald takes out the USB drive ATX-0068 gave them and place it on the scroll. The scroll's screen changes into a fox's head a smiling fox's head. The shields raised around Vale soon was shut down. What was worst is that the Grimms on the other side of the walls tore a hole in the wall?

Now even more Grimms were running into Vale and terrorizing the city. And there's a big door in the wall for the Colossal Grimm to float into.

"No... Is this the end?" Oobleck asks. No... They need Ozpin here, he is the only one who can stop this catastrophe!

"I'm heading your way," Ozpin tells Ironwood after the General calls the Headmaster of Beacon. Ironwood grips his right mechanical arm.

"I'm heading out as well," Ironwood tells his soldiers and proceeds to enter the battlefield.

"EVERYONE RETREAT!" Port orders the students of Beacon and some professional Hunter and Huntresses. They already lost about four percent of the city, civilians still need to be evacuated as well. Team RWBY ignores Port's commands and runs forward to stop the wave of Grimm from advancing.

"I regret not telling my feelings to the boy I like," Ruby tells them and grips her Crescent Rose tightly.

"I wish I could have changed the world more," Blake tells them and brandish her Gambol Shroud.

"For me... I wish I found my mom." Yang says and looks towards the sky to see a Raven flying away from Vale.

"I wish I could have gone on one date with Soichi," Weiss tells the girls her wish. " _Soichi_. _"_ Weiss thinks of her boyfriend. Soichi called almost an hour ago and he still hasn't shown up on the battlefield. What on Remnant is the ex-assassin doing? Then an Atlesian Airship very similar to James Ironwood's private airship arrives above the battlefield. Some bombs with Schnee Dust Company emblem on it was dropped onto the battlefield tearing a huge chunk of Grimm's out.

Then the cargo door opens and someone jumps out of it. Team RWBY was fighting the horde of Grimms that was defeating them and showing no mercy. Suddenly the person that jumped out of the Airship landed in front of team RWBY. The person stood up, the girls saw the giant Schnee Dust Company emblem on the back of his long coat cape for men.

He wore a dark navy outfit with light blue on the edge of his outfit. His coat wasn't buckled up so you saw his body armor that wraps around his muscular figure. Some round power conduits glowing yellow was planted around his armor and outfit. There was also some yellow lines running from one conduit to another conduit making him look even cooler.

Weiss stares at the Schnee Dust Company emblem on the person's back and her eyes trace to the person's right arm. A golden armband was found there, with a dragon's head that had a body of a thunderbolt was painted in silver. The person turned his head around and everyone knows that silver hair.

"The hero always arrives late," Soichi tells them giving the rest of his team a grin.

* * *

 **I know Coco fought with a Beowolf at first but I just wanted to spice things up a bit. Anyways this chapter is long enough already. You guys probably don't even read it. So don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	25. This is Broken! Please Nerf!

**Day three of my mom not coming back to home. She went to Japan and she said she be there for a month. How am I going to do shopping? I quit my job to work on this shitty story. So I don't have any money to buy food. There's like one pack of meat and a few broccoli in the fridge. Milk and cereal almost no more rice... Guess I can eat one meal per day.**

* * *

"The Hero always shows up _fashionably_ on time," Yang says patting my back. She was impressed with my new outfit, but I wasn't. I liked my jeans and jacket although I love the armband. I guess I should adopt this as my new emblem I guess. Uhhhh! I'll do that later right now it's ass kicking time.

"Where were you!?" Blake asks me. Well Q made me read the manual of how this suit works, he doesn't want his poster boy to explode and give Schnee Dust Company [Mostly him] look bad. Then after that the suit took an hour to put on then preparing my weapon for combat took even longer. So then Q send me to combat but he had to call in an airship because he can't just bring his cargo ship into battle.

"The old man was picky..."

"SHUT UP!" Q shouts into my earpiece. Damn, I forgot about the earpiece on my right ear.

"Weiss's fake uncle!" Ruby shouts as she heard Q's voice blasting off the earpiece.

"It's Q! Anyways. Weiss are you safe pumpkin?" Q ask his " _niece_ ".

"Yeah, uncle Q. But why did you just jump into combat, you dunce! Now we all are going die!" Weiss shouts slapping my head the same way Q slapped my head the last chapter. I rubbed my head trying to make the pain go away.

"Then let's all die together," Yang says... Wow... Real positive here. EVERYONE ROUND OF APPLAUSE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! When we stop living. See that's a good quote, "We're all gonna die. When we stop living." Morgan Freeman 2k15. Dunk master of memes here!

I look at my team, and I saw the fear in their eyes. Those eyes never got me bored when I was an assassin, but when I saw it on the people I love... It fuels the fire in my heart. "Die? Pfft! You guys sit down and take a breather." I told them. Then I push a piece of a building over to them to let them sit. It took a while but I eventually got there.

"This is no time to joke," Blake tells me. AND I'M NOT JOKING!

"Just sit and let me do it alright little sis? Big brother is going to teach these Grimms a lesson when-" I stopped my sentence when I felt something sharp hitting the side of my head. My body collapse due to the pressure the projectile sent through me.

"SOICHI!" Weiss shouts my name. I raised a hand to tell them I was alright. Then I got up and I looked at the direction the projectile was shot at. To my surprise, I saw a Diamond Dust assassin reloading his sniper rifle. The man aimed at me again, once he got a clear look of my head. The person pulls the trigger and shot my forehead.

Falling down again I started to groan. Then I felt the heat of my heart surging through my body. Boy, that guy just messed up; he got me piss and you do not like it when I am piss. "I'm mad..." I stated as I got up quickly. Then I have been shot down again; I lay on the ground the third time feeling the heat of my heart fading away.

"Do you need help?" Ruby asks me trying to help me up. Holding out my hand I signal Ruby that help was not needed. Getting up the last time I was ready to go on the offensive. The Diamond Dust assassin fire a bullet at me and I caught it with my left hand.

"DUDE! This suit is awesome! The nano-fiber reduces all the impact of that bullet!" I exclaim after I saw the bullet in my hand.

"Of course! You won't expect anything less from Schnee Dust Company's best Arms Dealer." Q spoke out from my earpiece again.

"That's uncle Q's nano-fiber." Weiss states. The assassin tried to fire again but I caught that bullet as well. Yo, I feel like Neo right now, no not Neopolitan. Neo from The Matrix. Except that he never caught a bullet, he just freezes the bullets in the air. Dude! I want to try that bullet-dodging scene from the first movie.

Grimms soon notice me and my team and charge at us. My team reloads their weapons except for Weiss... She just made the revolver revolve... "Uh, ba, ba, ba, ba! I said sit. Let me handle this." I told them and I grab my weapon that was attached to my back.

"Is that your new weapon?" Ruby asks me and I smirked at her. It was a gun much similar to the one's the Atlesian Knight-200 were armed with. Instead, this customized by Q, so it had a revolving grenade launcher on the bottom of the barrel. Then between the trigger guard and the grenade launcher Q went crazy and attach a Jitte on it... I guess it's for close combat... On the left side of the rifle was a two-by-six small missile silo. Then on the right side was the laser sight. What's special about this rifle that differents it from the other is that it had a revolver that held Dust. So it's model like a Revolver with a revolving grenade launcher below the barrel a launcher that contains small missile on it's left side and a laser sight on the right side. The wheels were full of Dust... Oh and a Jitte between the revolving grenade launcher and the trigger guard... That's one messed up baby... I mean gun!

I charged into the Grimms and set the rifle to semi-automatic fire. I pull the trigger and it fires four shots killing the Grimms instantly. My magazine had about forty bullets in them. So if it takes four shots to kill a Grimm then I would only take out ten of them... Ok subtract ten from a million and you get... A FUCK TON OF GRIMMS I STILL NEED TO KILL!

Some Grimms got close to me so I used the Jitte to slice them and point the barrel of the rifle below their chins and blow their brains out. The grenade launcher revolves once and I fire it at a group of Ursas. Then it revolves again reloading itself and I fire it at the giant Nevermore in the sky killing it instantly. Then I continue to fire normal bullets at the Grimms and once in a while cut them down with my Jitte. My rifle clicks telling me it was out of ammo.

"Well... MISSILE TIME!" The silos open up and reveal a unpointed missile painted red. I pull my trigger and the missile store in silos one and two fire at a nice group of Grimms. The missiles zoom through the air and flies like crazy before they collided with their target. That took out at least twenty of the Grimms I guess. I fire another a grenade into a King Taijitu's mouth causing its head to explode. "Waste..." I said.

I heard a Nevermore scream and I lifted my head up to see the Nevermores fired their Fatal Feathers at me. Using my armored forearm I swiped the feathers away from me. Then I aimed at the Nevermores in the sky when the laser was shaking around the Nevermore's body I fire all the remaining missile in the silos. Silos three, four, five, and six's missile hit six out of ten billion Nevermore in the sky.

Hey! Ironwood's fleet is actually defending the skies pretty good. I didn't know that because the flying Grimms disappears before their bodies hit the ground. I unlock the empty magazine and grabbed a new one on my right waist and lock it into the magazine slot. This time I just set my rifle on automatic fire and held my finger down on the trigger. I played this like one of those RPG shooting games, like Call of Hunters or RemantField, CounterDust Global Warming.

The magazine empty so quickly so I grabbed my other magazine and reload the rifle. While reloading a Boarbatusk used its spinning move at me. When it was close to hitting me I slam it away from me with my rifle. My missile launcher was badly damaged but good thing there wasn't any missiles left in there. I continue to fire my rifle which was set on automatic mode. Soon I used all six of the spare magazines Q had given me.

"Well... No more bullets." I announce; so I fire the remaining three grenades store in the six slot revolving grenade launcher. The Dust revolver spins until it was at Ice Dust. Pulling the trigger the grenade discharges at a group of Grimms. When the grenade made contact with the ground everything turned to ice within a certain radius. Grimms were frozen, the ground was cover with ice as well.

My grenade launcher revolvers and so did the Dust as well. My rifle's Dust was set to fire Dust, then I fire my second to the last grenade on this revolver. The group of Grimms that was near the impact of the grenade was set on fire. They run around spreading the fire to their friends as well. Stupid! Then my grenade launcher reloads and my Dust revolves to be at the Earth Dust. Now this is really interesting. I shot the last grenade and let the empty grenade launcher fall to the ground.

The Grimms were getting smarter and they know to run away from my grenade, but when the grenade hit the ground it bounced off and nothing happen. The Grimms thought it was a false alarm and charges at me without any consideration of what my grenade had done. The ground around the grenade shakes and a giant hole appears on the ground sending the Grimms falling to their deaths.

I walked over to the hole and look at the Grimms that were disintegrating. "STUPID!" I shout at them. Then I grab the spare revolving grenade launcher on my left waist and attach it beneath the barrel of the rifle. More Grimms approached me kicking away broken building parts and other objects on the ground. I could have used my wind Dust to blow them away but it wouldn't kill them. My thunder Dust only works against machinery.

"Fuck it!" I rotate the Dust chamber so it was set to ice Dust again. Then I fire all six grenades one after another at the Grimms. Some Grimms moved aside and let the ice Dust grenades hit the Grimms behind them. It didn't stop them that much, but now I was almost out of ice Dust. The Grimms were so close to me and there was too much of them. My Jitte is only used for one on one and I have nothing else... OH WAIT!

I grab the front of the rifle and pulled it off. Then I spin the Dust chamber so it's on the fire Dust. "Burn baby," I told the Creep Grimm and winked at it; something Yang would do. Then I press the trigger and flames sprout out of the barrel burning everything I see. YEAH! VALE! LAND OF THE BEACON STUDENTS! AND HOME OF THE GRIMMS! VALE!

Even though I took down a good number of Grimms there were still too many of them left. We were able to slow their advance but the Grimms were still running to my classmates that were defending their position with everything they have. My fire Dust ran out and I switch to the thunder Dust then that ran out and I use the last of my ice Dust. ICETHROWER! FLAMETHROWER! AND THUNDERTHROWER! EY! LMAO! I just realize it's like those legendary birds of that game where you trap animals in tiny balls and force them to fight for your entertainment. Yeah, that was a brutal game that was sued by many parents.

I spray out some earth Dust and strike it with the last of my fire Dust hardening it. Now there was a makeshift sword covering the barrel of the rifle. Combine with the Jitte it was now a full sword with the body of a rifle. I slice more Grimms with the Jitte then I finish them off by stabbing their hearts. All this combat wore the dexterity of the Jitte. Soon the Jitte breaks along with the makeshift earth sword.

"Uh oh..." I said and I smile nervously at the Beowolf in front of me. It snarls its fangs at me; raising its claws I raised my rifle to protect me. The Beowolf swiped the Dust chamber and activated the air Dust. The Dust blows us both away I landed on a piece of rock and he landed on his friends. Looking at my rifle it was in no use anymore. "Q..." I tapped my earpiece he didn't reply to me. A giant Goliath runs at me ready to squish me like a pancake.

"YANG SMASH!" Yang screams as she punches the Goliath killing it. To my right, I saw Ruby and Blake fighting the advancing Grimms.

"Don't try to do everything by yourself," Blake tells me when she got the chance.

"We're a team," Yang tells me and gives me my daily headlock.

"So let us help share the pain," Ruby says. I didn't know what she meant but I still smile. Weiss reach out to grab the spare Dust vials on my back.

"You're a dunce you know that. A really reckless dunce." Weiss says refilling her Multi-Action Dust Rapier with the vials of Dust. "But that's something that makes you attractive." She says blushing.

"Aw." Ruby and Yang awes at Weiss.

"SHUT UP!" Weiss shouts at them. Her face burns red while shouting at the half sisters.

"So stop trying to do everything by yourself. You got us." Blake says and Ruby corrects her.

"No. Us!" Ruby says holding her arms out at the other warriors behind us. Everyone rushed towards us all ready to fight again.

"Thanks for attracting the Grimms attention," Pyrrha tells me.

"We had time to regroup," Neptune tells me giving me his shining smile.

"Now it's time for payback," Coco says brandishing her minigun. I sighed and decided to give up on trying to protect everyone by myself. I powered up the last weapon Q gave me before he sent me to the battlefield. The yellow lines running from the glowing power conduits shines and turns red.

Glynda walks up to me and rubs my armband. "Reckless like your mom," Glynda says with that stoic face of hers. I looked at our army and I look at the Grimms country of killer beasts. A tiny island of non-professional warriors versus a sea of beasts. And we have some dumb robots that can't take down a single Grimm by themselves.

"Shitty person." Q speaks from my earpiece.

"Now you answer! I called you ten minutes ago!" I tapped my earpiece and then yelled at him.

"I'm sorry equipping the rocket-propellers took an hour! You want your weapon to land in the ocean?" Q says sarcastically.

"So it's ready right?" I ask him ignoring the sarcastic comment. I heard Q sigh and took a deep soothing breath.

"Yep. Hold out for three minutes. We're sending it to your location right now." Q tells me and I jump in excitement.

"Wait. So you're telling me that rifle wasn't your new weapon?" Ruby asks me and I nodded.

"Of course not Ruby. Uncle Q just customizes the Atlesian Knight's rifle." Weiss informs the weapon nerd.

"That's awesome... I really want him as my teacher." Ruby says with her eyes shining brighter than the stars.

"Three-minute let's go!" Yang shouts and propels herself into the wave of Grimms charging at us. Well time to use the last of my weapons; a new Goliath charges at me and I power up my arm. I caught its tusks and held it in place. The Dust flowing through my armor increases trying to match the Grimm's monstrous strength.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I said as I gave my all trying not to get run over by this oversize elephant... Bake does that Levi twirl and slices the Goliath's head off freeing me from the Grimm's hold. "Thanks, babe!"

"I'M STILL HERE!" Weiss shouts at me from off screen. We were doing so good in like the first minute, we held our ground. But once the Grimms continue to pour in and outnumber us. We needed to back up, even with professional Hunter and Huntresses in the battle we were still losing.

"Remember! Our objective isn't to repel the Grimms. But to wait for more reinforcement and give time for the civilians to evacuate!" Oobleck shouts as he sprays fire at the Grimms.

"That's boring!" Q shouts from my earpiece the same time I shouted the same words as well.

"I'm here for the money! MONEY! MONEY! MONEY!" Q says and I muted him, and I swear I could hear him cussing in my mind. The power conduits around my body detach the power cell. My suit power down and stop glowing, this meant I was fucked. No more power in my suit that means I had to rely on my aura to protect me. Looks like I didn't need to, my weapon was already in the air. Shooting across the sky like a rocket... I mean it is in the rocket form.

"Come to papa!" I said then I realize Q had overshot the rocket. "NO NO NO NO!" I shout as I run forwards and towards the group of Grimms.

"SOICHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Blake yells at me as she saw me walking the opposite direction of where everyone else was walking.

"Is he insane!?" Yang asks. I didn't care that a Harambe- I mean Beringer Grimm was in front of me. The gorilla Grimm tries to smash me onto the ground but my rocket beat him to it. My rocket slams onto his head and squashes the dude like a pancake.

"WOOOOOO! IT'S HERE!" I shout as I look at the rocket embedded into the ground.

"That's-" Ruby starts.

"Your-" Weiss continues.

"New-" Blake says next.

"Weapon?" Yang finishes the sentence. I turned my head around and nod at them with a giant smile on my face.

"Open it up! Quickly!" Weiss shouts at me as she summons a glyph to protect me from an attack by a Beowolf. I walked up to the rocket and I grab the handle. It scans my fingerprint and beeps telling me I was its right owner. Then I turn the handle ninety degree and the rocket parts snapped off. Then I toss the handle behind me hitting a Beringer.

Then I grab the handle of the actual weapon and show it to my team. They were shocked and confused at the same time. "IT'S A BLOCK! A GIANT BLOCK!" Yang shouts after she snapped out of her stun state. Looking at the new weapon it is a rectangular prism twice the size of me. By width and by length.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN LIFT IT-" Weiss starts shouting at me but when I touched the weapon my aura spreads through it as well. Then it felt like a normal extension of my body and I lift it up making her shut up. Then I put one face of the prism on my shoulder and stare at them.

"So. Who's the first Grimm to-" I started talking and I heard the Beringer behind me roar. I turned around and saw it walking up to me slowly. Each time it gets closer I had to tilt my head upwards to look at its head. Then it roars at me and I smirk at it; the Beringer tried to grab me but I moved my prism with my left hand. His right-hand slams into my prism and he's struggling.

The Grimm couldn't push against my strength so it decides to grab the weapon and toss it away. But it can't do that as well, the Beringer roars in anger and I gave it a smug look. "Looks like your first," I told the Beringer than I swiftly smash the prism into the Grimm's head. After the gorilla Grimm was out cold I turned my head to Coco's direction.

"COCO!" I yell at the leader of team CFYV; the brunette stops shooting her minigun and looks at me. "PLAY! MY! SHIT!" I yelled at her. Coco grabbed her scroll and change her heavy metal into my playlist. This Will Be The Day starts to blast out from nowhere. The Beringer that I knocked out stood up once again and tries to slam me like a snicker bar.

I slam his hands away from me and then I smash the bottom of the square ends of the prism into a Beowolf's head instantly killing that Grimm. Then I squash a Creep Grimm that popped out from the ground. Then I continue to play Whack-a-Mole Grimm edition. The Beringer tries to attack me again and I felt annoyed. I smash the square face of my rectangular prism into his chest.

"Hey... You're annoying. So listen to some Justin Beaver." I told the Beringer. The square end of my prism opens and machines inside of it move aside to reveal a speaker driver found in the boombox and other auditory devices. "Cover your ears everyone!" I told them and I turned up the music in my earpiece. I press the trigger on the handle and the drivers sent out a ripple through the air. It went in and then out the Beringer; after a while, a high pitch sound rang through everyone's ears. Good thing I was listening to music or else my ears will bleed.

The Beringer starts to bloat and then he blows up in front of me as I gave a mischievous smirk. The flying Grimms in the sky was hit by the ripple and they exploded as well. "THAT HURTS!" Ruby exclaims rubbing her ears to get the ringing sound out. I turned my music down again and give them an asshole smile. I turned my music up again and continue to blast sound at the Grimms making them explode.

"Stop that!" Blake shouts at me while covering her ears. At least the Grimms are dying, they should be happy that I'm doing all the work. I continue to blast sound at them and soon sound wasn't coming out of the drivers anymore. Of course, I still had music blasted into my ears. I couldn't hear my weapon beeping and the sound of the trigger telling me there was no more ammo. I realize this when a Goliath ram its tusk into me.

"Aw, that hurts," I said after the Goliath slams me into a building. Everyone got their hearing back and resume the fight. The Goliath tries to crush me under his legs but I swiftly slam the prism into his tusk. One of the white tusks snapped off and killed him. Oh shit... I forgot about the Colossal Tita- I mean the Colossal Grimm. The dude was literally in front of the door into Vale.

"Retreat!" Oobleck was shouting over and over again. Oh hell no! Ain't nobody got time to retreat. Everyone slowly retreated as they let the Grimms pick out their new homes. But I wasn't going to just stand here and watch my favorite stores and crying corners be overrun by these hideous creatures that look like your mom. DAMN! I got one! I got a roast for myself. If my face was a historical moment it would be The Great War... With terrorists... On Ronald McDump's election day November twenty-eight. Never letting that go!

"Ey. Shitty person. Stop playing around." Q tells me and I gave a smug look. My team ran up behind me.

"I know that look. You have something big don't you?" Ruby asks me as she reloads her magazine.

"Tell us what to do!" Yang says having that passive but aggressive look with those red eyes of hers.

"Just watch me," I told them.

Everyone turns their head to look at me again. I use my right hand to brush off the dirt on my dark navy colored long coat cape. Then I pull the handle out and the end with the speaker drivers pop off. Four huge cannons arranged in a two-by-two formation were brandish.

"What is that?" Blake asks as she saw the massive cannons.

"You know what they say," I said while my eyes were closed. Then I open them. "Bitches love cannons," I said and everyone tilts their heads to the side in confusion.

"Huh?" Everyone said in sync. So I demonstrated this new form of my weapon to them. I pointed all four barrels at the first Grimm I set my eyes on. Then I pulled the trigger each of the barrels fired a straight beam of pure red plasma energy. The beams darken the area around us and it disintegrated the giant golem Grimm I set my eyes on. While my hands were still on the trigger the beam didn't stop. It went past the golem and into some Goliaths, into Beringer, and then a pack of Grimms.

The red beam didn't seem to end and stretch our infinitely. While my finger still was pulling the trigger I move the barrel to the right and left disintegrating parts of the Grimm's body. After that, I release the trigger and the beams stop at the same time the area around us brighten up again. Looking around I saw the Grimms were far away from us now. My weapon had just annihilated the front line of the Grimms.

"Impossible... That's... Forty percent of the Grimms he just wiped out." Ironwood took a guess as he had an aerial view.

"IMMA FIYARING MAH LAZOR!" I shouted and then I look at my team and smirk at them.

"That's... Broken! Please nerf!" Ruby says and this is a pretty balance. I wanted to tell Ruby it is balanced but a shadow looms over us. The small size Colossal Grimm was behind our walls now. Let's see if my weapon can destroy the Grimm in one shot. Lifting my two-by-two cannons at the Grimm I took a clear shot. Then I pulled the trigger and without delay or charging energy the laser fired off once more.

The area around us darkens again and I watch all four red colored laser shoot at the Colossal Grimm. " _Please don't have a shield!_ _Please don't have a shield!_ _Please don't have a shield!_ _Please don't have a shield! FUCK!_ " I thought to myself internally. When the beam collided with the Colossal Grimm the Grimm's built-in shield activated. It pushes my beams aside and around him but I still didn't give up.

"PENETRATE HIM! PENETRATE! PEN! NET RATE! HIM!" I shout out unaware of what I was saying. My laser got smaller and smaller and then it stopped even when I was still pressing the trigger. The cannons were melted and were dripping liquid metal. The heat the laser gave off was too intense for the cannons so this is what happened.

"It has a barrier." Weiss states and I try to detach the four huge cannons on my weapon.

"Grandma..." I called my auntie. I caught her attention and I ask her something. "If I take out this Colossal Grimm... I want to be rewarded." I told her.

"Are you serious?" She asks me. Glynda was on the edge of the iceberg right now, she doesn't want to tolerate with me anymore.

"If I'm going to be the Hero of Vale. Then I want a proper award." I told her as I smash a Boarbatusk with the burning cannon.

"Speak Soichi. I shall grant you anything." Ironwood says through his Airship's announcing... Speaker... Thingy... Yeah, I should focus in class more so I know what those things are called.

I gave a smirk and I clench my fist. "I want... My team!" I pointed at them with seriousness in my eyes. "TO COSPLAY!" I shouted and everyone dropped their weapons.

"What?" Ruby asks me.

"I WANT YOU GUYS! TO FIRST DRESS UP AS A MAID AND SERVE ME WHILE CALLING ME 'MASTER'! THEN I WANT YOU GUYS TO DRESS UP IN A BUNNY OUTFIT AND HOP AROUND! THEN I WANT YOU GUYS IN A KIMONO! LASTLY! A BIKINI!" I shouted. My background turned to hearts while to my left was Ruby wearing a maid outfit next to Ruby was Weiss wearing a bunny outfit, to my left was Blake in a kimono and next to Blake was Yang in a bikini.

"YEAH!" All the boys cheered out.

* * *

 **Well, this is going to be a fun story. I mean we all know that Soichi won't kill the Colossal Titan. Anyways thanks for leaving a review always love those people telling me I'm shit normal comments are welcome as well. Don't follow or favorite and don't taze me bro. CHILL!**


	26. God Eater

**Thanks for over fifty followers. Can't believe people still want to read this cringy fanfiction. Like I have done everything in the book on trying to lose followers but nothing seems to work. Guess I'll kill off a favorite character. By the way, do you guys think follows or favorites is more important? Anyways this chapter is going to be long, don't want to keep you guys waiting**

* * *

Blake and Yang kicked my manly area at the same time and it hurts. Like... Really hurts. I almost thought my eyes were going to pop out of my eye socket. I fell to my knees and held my crotch in pain.

"I'm sorry Soi. That reward will never happen." Yang tells me.

"Fuck you." I groaned in a high pitch voice. I slowly got up; they kick me with so much force that I can't get Weiss pregnant no matter how much I try. No! In the future, I can see my children fading away as they try to figure out why they are fading away. "Why is it always my dick?" I ask as my knees were trembling.

"It's because you're Soichi," Blake answers my question. Being me gets me kick in the nuts... Great, I'll start acting like a real Harem king now. Picking up every chick I find attractive. Just let me go to the chicken farm and grab those yellow fluffy chicks.

"There's no way I can ever cosplay," Weiss tells me. My Soichi senses were tingling. She was right! My girlfriend can't put on a maid suit, a bunny suit, or a bikini... Because... Because.

"You're right! You're too flat to wear a bunny suit or a bikini-" I said and Weiss grabs a glass bottle and smash it against my head. I fell down to the ground again and she proceeds to kick me and stomp on me.

"SIZE! DOESN'T MATTER! YOU PERVERTED DUNCE!" Weiss shouts as she continues to kick and stomp on me. The Grimms roar causing Weiss to stop beating me up. I slowly got up and wiped my blood off my face. Then I picked up my still burning hot cannon.

"Persistent are they?" I ask.

"You got another one of that laser?" Yang asks me and I shook my head.

"There's spare back with Q but he can't send it here when the skies aren't secure yet," I said then we look up into the sky. Ironwood's fleet was fighting the flying Grimms; if the Grimms in the sky were to disappear this battle would be in the bag already. "But first. We need to do something about the Colossal Grimm. It's attracting the other Grimm's attention. So it doesn't matter if I take out all of the Grimms here. That boy is just going to make more come to Vale."

"So what do we do?" Ruby asks me and I smirk at her. I slide the handle down and the outer layer of my weapon detaches.

"I have to do something that I haven't done in a long time... Strategize!" I told them all.

"To be honest you never think before you attack," Ruby tells me.

"Shut up Ruby!" I yell at my leader. I caught the handle of my new sword, the handle wasn't in the middle now but at the end of my weapon. On the bottom was a long sword that curves inwards and ends with a huge part sticking out. The front portion where the cannons use to be can open up and clamp onto an enemy unit tightly. A special chainsaw hidden in the bulbous front portion of the sword can then slice apart the enemy unit.

"Is that your final weapon?" Yang asks me and I smirk at her.

"BOOST!" I shout and I jump upwards. Yang held the bottom of my shoes and then flings me at the Colossal. I press the second trigger button and the front opens up as wide as it can. Then I press the third button to activate the chainsaw. Extending my weapon's new form I collided with the barrier of the Colossal Grimm. "PIERCE! MY CHAINSAW WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!"

"YOUR NOT GURREN LAGANN!" Ruby shouts at me and I ignore her. The blades of my chainsaw continue to grind against the Colossal's unyielding shield. Until he slaps me with his hands. I landed on a soft wind Glyph made by Weiss. She then used her Haste Glyph to speed me up, after dispatching my body she turn her wind Glyph into the gravity Glyph. After she gathers her breath she launches me back at the Colossal Grimm's head. Using my blade this time I try to cut through his barrier but the shield bounced me back.

Blake catches me as I fell to the ground. "Thanks, Blakey," I said shaking my head trying to lessen the pain on my brain. That impact smashes my brain into the front of my skull. I blame Weiss for throwing glass bottles at me like every single fucking day. Also, Yang because she needs to choke me every day as well.

"Is strategizing helping?" Ruby asks me and I gave her the annoyed glare. That stupid barrier is in the way, it withstood fucking plasma and three hours of nonstop blades grinding against it. Then my buster sword's final attack.

"Alright. Everyone fall back. You guys help Doctor Oobleck and the others. This nigger's mine."

"No," Blake says. IS SHE DISOBEYING HER OLDER BROTHER'S COMMANDS! SHE'S GOING TO BE SPANK WHEN WE GET HOME!

"Blake... I said... Retreat." I told Blake while grinding my teeth.

"No." She tells me again.

"YOUNG LADY! I SAID GO-"

"We're not letting you do everything by yourself again. I'm tired of watching you charge into battle before us and finish everything. I'm so tired of watching you saying your alright and happy when you aren't. You're not an assassin anymore Soichi, you're our brother." Blake says and everyone stood on Blake's side. A Griffon cries out and I look into the skies. One of Ironwood's airship's engine was on fire and it was slowly descending.

If I don't provide them back up then we will lose the skies and it will be checkmate. But how am I going to provide- I'm a fucking idiot. I look at my scroll that was attached to the hilt of my irregular sword/chainsaw/mace. Yeah, it's also a mace but I'm not really going to be smashing a lot of Grimms. I look at the numbers on my scroll; then I smash my fist into the screen. The gigantic boxes on the side of my sword and the top opens up to reveal multiple missiles. 30mm missiles were loaded into the boxes. Two hundred missiles each side, then I fired all of them at once.

The recoil was strong within this one, I mean I was firing off six hundred missiles simultaneously. The missiles were all seeking missiles locking on to all hostile unit and exploding them. Now Ironwood's fleet was safe again and the skies were almost Grimm free. Putting my sword over my shoulder I spoke with my team. "What would I do without you guys?" I asked them.

"We would probably be dead," Ruby tells me and I scuffle her hair messing her neat strands of hair. "Your weapon is still broken."

"It's not broken!" I shout at her. The Colossal Grimm slams his hand down as if he was squishing a bug. Using my semblance I quickly push Yang and Ruby away then I picked Weiss up and ran away. Blake already knew to step aside from the giant black hand that was about to crush us. Ruby and Yang used their weapons to propel them to safety.

"TIME TO SAVE THE WORLD!" Yang shouts as she jumps out from the smoke and punches the Colossal's hand. The barrier protects the Colossal from Yang's destructive punch. The Colossal Grimm gave a creepy smile.

"Grimms can smile?" Weiss asks because this was the first time she saw a Grimm making an expression. My heart starts to beat faster and faster... The Dragon Grimm was upset. The two legendary Grimms... Are taunting each other... The Colossal had the creepy grin directed towards me. Somehow it knows I have a Grimm inside of me... Ok, that sounds wrong.

The Grimm wasn't a 'Diamond Dust' employee because it doesn't have a self-conscience. The Dragon's anger was consuming me but I kept it in check. "Weiss... Try to make the Colossal fall down." I told my girlfriend as I set her down. She nods at me and cups my face which surprises me.

"It's alright, don't be afraid." She says and I look into her eyes, those blue eyes sooth the Dragon. My girlfriend was literally the most beautiful person in the world. Fuck your OC x Yang/Ruby/Blake/Pyrrha/Penny/Cinder/Emerald/Neo/Other Waifus. I love my Weiss. She is the best girl anyone can ask for. She gave me her grumpy look with a light blush across her cheeks.

I smile at her and she lets my face go. "Ruby and Blake! Take turns grabbing this oversize man beast attention." The two of them nodded at me and quickly went to distract the Colossal Grimm. Then I at shout the last girl on my team. "YANG!" I scream her name and she turns her head to look at me. I pointed a finger at her and said. "Punch harder."

"FUCK YEAH!" She screams and uses the ricochet off her Ember Celica to fly at the Colossal. With one punch she shook the Colossal's barrier sending a ripple through it. "But I punch that shit as hard as I can!" Yang shouts. JUST HOW MUCH STRENGTH DOES THIS GIRL HAVE? It's impressive she causes the barrier to almost explode! Only a nuclear bomb can make the barrier ripple like that! Taiyang your daughter is a living time bomb.

I pull the handle of my ChainsawSwordMace. The external armor and the sword pop off and it reveals another sword. A giant buster sword design the same way as Qrow's sword. Except it was twice as large as Qrow's sword. The chopping and slicing edge of the sword glow red.

"Wait! So you're telling me that's the final form?" Ruby asks and I smirk at her. Then I charge at the Colossal preparing to slice his legs. Weiss speeds me up with the wind Glyph. Then I slice at the floating foot horizontally; my burning sword was met with the barrier again. Twisting my handle to the right the open vents on the back of the sword release nitrogen and boosts my sword.

"GRAHHHHH!" I let out an anguished scream; my sword was slowly very slowly breaking the barrier. The Colossal Grimm focus on me now. Ruby and Blake try their all to catch the Colossal Grimm's attention. Any attack they threw at him just bounces off his barrier. The Colossal Grimm grabs me and lifts me into the air. The dude lets out a womanly screech from its mouth.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouts at my girlfriend. Weiss was sweating like a bitch in heat. Never once in her life had she concentrated this much on making a Glyph. She was putting all her efforts into this because of me. I believe in her and she can't betray my trust.

"Hurry!" Blake shouts as she lands on the Colossal's arm and tries to free me from the Colossal's crushing hold. My aura was depleting fast and it was below ten percent now. Even though I took no damage from normal Grimms my weapon did. Didn't I tell you, my aura is connected with my sword so if I swing it and my sword gets hurt it chips a part of my aura away? This is why I said my weapon is balanced because it's a double edged sword.

"SHUT UP!" Weiss shouts at Blake and Ruby. Yang punches the Colossal one more time and sent another ripple through the barrier. Then she punches again sending a ripple again. Weiss finally completed her Glyph. "NOW!" She shouts as a giant Glyph as wide or even wider than the twenty meter Colossal Grimm forms beneath it. Then the Colossal was lifted into the air. While he was in the air the dude lets me go. I used his hand as a stepping stone and I zoom at him.

"DUST FRAME! OPEN!" I commanded my sword and the buster sword opens up to reveal the Dust Frame inside of it. The grayness of the Dust Frame glows red like the sharpness of my sword. Then I took a swing at his head; again my sword was met with his barrier. The Colossal smirks at me, then the smile was wiped off his face as I was giving him a sinister grin. I stopped trying to push my sword into his shield. Then I press the trigger button and took a horizontal swing. The Dust Frame lets out a wave of yellow energy to collide with the barrier.

The barrier soon snaps and breaks completely. Weiss lets go of her Glyph and collapse on her knees taking giant heavy breaths. Yang didn't need to me to tell her what to do. The girl used the floating pieces of rocks to jump up at me. I lay the flat part of my blade out so Yang could use it as a step. When I saw her stepping on my sword I push it forward to help her fly higher.

Damn she got a nice ass. A flying china vase smashes into my head... Did Weiss planned this? Would that vase still hit my head even without me commenting on Yang's ass? WHY DO I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!? Yang blows a kiss at the Colossal Grimm and then smash his face. The Grimm was starting to fall but at the last second, he put both his hands on the ground.

"IRONWOOD! LITTLE HELP!" I shout. After a moment two of his ships focus all their weapons on the Grimm's left hand. Continuous bombardment caused the Grimm's hand to weaken and he falls on his back. Seeing that the Grimm was on the ground now, I could go to Weiss. "Weiss, are you ok?" I ask the girl of my life.

"Yeah... Just a little dizzy." She tells me. "I can still fight." She continues. Watching that determination of hers I had to hug her. Suddenly all of her fatigue was gone. "What are you doing? I never ask you to touch me!" Weiss exclaims as her face burns red.

"I know you were scared Weiss... No one likes the thought of death. Believe me, I killed many people before." I told her. Weiss was still struggling but I made sure she felt comfortable. I let go because she was still struggling.

"Let me fight Soichi." She pleads me.

"Get some rest first," I told her. If anything happens to Weiss and I knew that I could have helped her. My heart would be broken, so I rather protect her for now. But I know her pride is at stake as well. "Aunt! Take care of Weiss. Once you feel like she is rested, send her back into battle." Glynda nods and helps Weiss out of the battle. Before she did Weiss pulls on my sleeve.

She turns her head away from me and then speaks. "Please be safe." I smile at her and turn her head to face me. Then I kissed her forehead and then gave her a giant grin. She blushes by my actions and lightly slaps my head. I walked back to Yang, Blake, and Ruby. They were just as bad as Weiss. No matter how much I try to persuade them to leave. Their wills are as strong as a lion's pride.

"Plan?" Yang asks.

"We run in! And throw everything we got at it!" Ruby suggested. Sounds like something I would do... Oh, wait that was something I did for the past hour.

Blake sighs. "Guess we have no other way." She comments.

"Then let's go! Team RBYS... Team RSBY? Team... SRBY? SBRY? SYRB? Umm... How does Ozpin create the names?" I said trying to create a team name for us.

"I think RBYS is better," Ruby says.

"No. It should be YBSR." Yang says and I forgot how she said it.

"How do you say that again?" I asked her.

"No that sounds terrible. I think it's BYRS." Blake comments and I forgot how she said that as well.

"Since I'm the leader of the team it has to be RBYS." Ruby comments and then we got into an argument on how we should call ourselves. The Colossal Grimm sat up and notice us screaming and shouting. Using his left arm the Grimm tries to slam us into the next century.

"No, it should totally be, OH MOVE!" I shout as I saw the giant hand about to crush us. Everyone runs and we suddenly forgot about what to call ourselves. The Colossal Grimm quickly slams his fist into me. I planted my legs firmly into the ground and then try to block his fist with the side of my buster sword. His punch was powerful; my feets drag up the dirt and cement blocks from the ground as he was pushing me. My aura was at two percent now when he does one final punch.

Lifting my sword up I notice shards of the sword falling off... "That's not good," I comment as I saw my sword was busted and crack. The Dust Frame was completely destroyed as well. Blake does that spiderman swing and grabs me, swinging us away from the Colossal's second slam.

"Tell me you got another sword," Blake says as she plants me on the ground and retrieves her sword. I smirked at her and pull the handle down. My sword releases some air and hisses. Then the damage parts and the Dust Frame drops to the ground. Now it was just a giant pointy longsword. Roughly the same size as Qrow's sword.

"That's gotta be your last form right?" Ruby asks me and I smirk at her again. She sighs guessing that this wasn't my sword's final form. It's like Super Saiyan! One, one point five, one point seventy, one point ninety, and then there's two, two point one, two points five, then three, then a bunch of other forms no one cares about. Parts of the sword detaches and glows with power.

"This is what Q calls a funnel," I told them. Then I charge at the Colossal jumping onto his chest and slice it. My funnels fly around the Colossal's head and shoot beams at it then recharge and continue to shoot.

"Don't forget me!" Ruby yells as she jumps on the Colossal's chest as well and slices the torso with her scythe. Blake and Yang help my funnels attack the Colossal's head. With the barrier gone it was much easier to hurt and distract the Colossal. The Grimm opens its mouth to call for help, I will my funnels to focus all their power and shoot the Grimm's mouth. After that, the Grimm closed its mouth and my funnels drop to the ground having no energy left in them.

I made it fall because the Colossal Grimm can't get up without its hands. So if we remove its ability to move and decrease its size... Checkmate. It tries to grab me again as I stab my sword into his belly. Trying to get my sword out he hits me and I crash into a building breaking a ribcage. I checked my scroll and saw my aura was completely gone. I coughed out blood on my hand and saw a large amount of it.

Everyone except for Weiss had below twenty percent of their aura left. I walked out of the building and the Colossal immediately slam his palm onto me. Due to sheer will I close my eyes waiting for the end. "You dunce." I heard Weiss's voice. Guess I was in heaven... Or hell... Or where we go once we die.

"Weiss?" I said as I open my eyes. She was in front of me with a Glyph in front of her.

"Hurry up and get to safety!" She tells me as she pushes her rapier against the force of the Colossal. Using my semblance I grabbed her and ducked to the side. Now we were hiding in a destroyed building. Weiss helps me down as I grabbed my broken ribcage.

"Fuck..." I swore as I touched my ribcage. Like it seriously hurts. "Can you heal it?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"You get some rest now. I'll find a way to bring that oversized ape down." Weiss says as she stands up. I look at her back and smile as she runs into battle.

"Hey, Dragon..." I called out for my Grimm. Then in my mind, I heard the Dragon growl. "You really want to let me die like this? With this idiot mocking you?" I ask and I feel the Dragon getting angry. "Then let's finish this..." I said and he ignores me. "Fine fuck you too," I told him. The Dragon really dislikes me for some reason. When I swore at the Dragon he roars in rage. "HEAL ME YOU BITCH!" I shout and he did. My body turns to Level Seven and my ribcage heals. Then he deactivates the power by himself. My aura was at ten percent now... Damn he may be a bitch but he sure is kind.

Hearing Ruby scream I rush back into battle. Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ruby was on the ground. Rushing towards them I decided to show my weapons true form. "No! Run Soi!" Yang tells me. I press the trigger button on my sword and the sword opens up to show a transparent silver energy crystal.

"You know what this is?" I ask them. "This is the crystal that powers my ridiculous weapon..." I said.

"RUN!" Blake yells at me. The Colossal moves his hand to grab me.

"But it's also something else," I tell my team. My sword transforms for the last time and when the Colossal's hand was ready to crush me. His fingers were sliced off. Everyone looks at my new weapon. The handle was the same and the transparent crystal was now the blade of my sword. "This is the double sided sword... Also the power generator... Thingy." I tell my team.

The Grimm cries in pain because his fingers were gone. I flashed my weapon at the girls and they saw the double sided sword reflecting the setting sun's light. "That's the final form right?" Ruby asks me.

"OH YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS IT'S FINAL FORM?" I asked her.

"NO!" They all scream at me. When the Grimm moves to attack me with his other hand. I detach the swords and dual wield them. Slicing at an incredible speed I minced the Colossal's hand.

"That doesn't count as a new form," Ruby says as she saw I was dual wielding now. "Anyways! Go finish it!" I turned around.

"Oh! And here I thought we want to finish the Colossal... As a _team_." They all smile at me when I said that. Blake jumps onto the Colossal's left arm and stabs her katana into it. After that Yang swings her around the Colossal binding the Grimm's arms. Then Ruby fires some ice bullet at the Colossal's head and Yang uses some fire shells to create mist.

"Yang!" Ruby pass Yang her plan. Yang runs at her sister; Ruby does some flips and lays flat on the ground with the barrel of her scythe facing the sky. Yang jumps on the barrel then activates her semblance. The sisters both fire their guns propelling Yang towards the sky. Yang uppercuts the Colossal bringing the Colossal down and on its back.

Weiss and I were preparing for the final attack. "Soichi..." Weiss calls my name. I wiped the stoic aggressive expression off my face and turn to look at her. "Since we were talking about... Appearances."

"We never did," I said in the background.

"Whats the body part you find attractive about me?" She asks me. Oh boy... This question. Good thing I have already asked myself this question before.

"You really want to know?" I ask her and she nods. I took a deep breath and prepare my inner love. "IT'S BECAUSE OF THOSE THIGHS! GOD DAMN! I WANT TO SLAM MY FACE INTO THAT! LOOK AT THAT THIGH! SWIGGITY SWOOTY! YANG AND BLAKE MAY HAVE THE CHEST! RUBY MAY HAVE THAT ASS! BUT YOU GOT THAT DAMN THIGHS! DAMN!" I shout and Weiss seems to be offended. My girlfriend was preparing to launch me at the Colossal. "But that's only my backup favorite. The most attractive thing I find about you... It's your scar." I said and she was surprised.

"You're probably the first one to said you find my scar attractive," Weiss says with a blush.

"BUT GOD DAMN THOSE THIGHS! MMMH! JUST WAITING FOR YOUR CHEST TO GROW INTO D CUPS AND THEN- AHHHH!" I was launched into the air by Weiss's Glyph. Then I was falling down towards the Colossal's face. The Colossal roars at me and opens his mouth to prepare a special beam cannon.

"Should have used that before. Now your death is inevitable." I made an X with my forearms having my two swords over my shoulders. The Colossal finish charging up its beam attack and fires it at me. "YOUR LITTLE TALE! HAS REACH THE LAST PAGE!" I shout and I press both of my sword's trigger and then I slash downwards at the Grimm. My sword summons a gigantic beam sword and it pierces the Colossal's beam and making a giant X across its chest.

I landed on the ground and put both my sword on my hips. "The End," I said and the Colossal stopped making noises and I assumed it was dead.

"WE DID IT!" Ruby yells ramming into me and hug me. I fell on the floor when she tackled me.

"I feel so tired," I comment. Weiss and Yang got Ruby off of me and my girlfriend offers me a hand. I grabbed it and she pulls me up. Looking around I saw that the Grimms were running away.

"Soichi! Are you alright?" Jaune ask me. He and his team run up with dirt covering them. We all gave a grin and a thumbs up at team JNPR.

"You guys did it!" Nora shouts and fires a grenade into the air and she pretends it was a firework.

"You saved Vale," Ren says with a smile. Looks like my dream came true. I became the Hero Vale needs. The Colossal then starts to move again.

"Impossible... It's still alive?" Blake asks as she saw the Colossal trying to sit up again. We heard clapping and I look to the distant and saw a man standing next to the Colossal. The Colossal stops moving when another person put a hand on the Colossal. I saw three people and they wore Grimm-like armor. Different from my Level Seven armor...

"Aw... How did he get here?" The person touching the Colossal comments.

"You guys damaged him badly." The person clapping says.

"Who are you people?" Blake asks brandishing her weapon.

"Just passerby. Spreading the news about the end." The person touching the Colossal says.

"The end?" I asked them.

"It's like what you said. The little fairy tale of Remnant is about to close." The person that was clapping says.

"Hey! Kira! I can eat this guy?" The person touching the Colossal asks the only person wearing a mask. That person was staring at me with those violet eyes the opposite color of my golden eyes.

"That guy is going to be my rival in volume five right?" I ask Ruby and she nods. The person named Kira nods and the person touching the Colossal giggles in joy.

"You hear that!? You get to be in my stomach." The person tells the Colossal.

"Be sure to clean up, Jayce." The older person says. If I have to guess the one name Jayce is possibly eight years old judging by his size; the other one is about twenty-two maybe? Then Kira was... About my age.

"Thanks for the meal!" Jayce says and his hands morph into a giant mouth with razor sharp teeth some broken and dislocated. My eyes widen as I saw him swallow the Colossal Grimm whole. "Mmh. Could use some barbecue sauce." Jayce comments as he licks his lips and then his hands return to normal.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Jaune asks.

"Just the messenger of the end." The older person says. Then I remember something from what I read.

"You guys... Are you humanoid Grimms?" I ask. All three of them didn't show any movements, they just stood perfectly still. The older person opens his eyes for the first time and he disappears. The dude reappears in front of me and prepares to pierce me with his hands. Ruby and Weiss moves their weapons in front of me and saved my life.

"Ford! Kira didn't say anything about killing them!" Jayce tells the person who tried to pierce my heart. "Although... I want some dragon meat. I miss the taste of dragon." Jayce says creepily and licks his lips again.

"Soichi get away from them!" I heard Ozpin shouts. He had his cane flip around to use as a weapon. Kira holds up one hand causing Jayce and Ford to jump back to him.

"You're still looking well aren't you, ya old geezer," Ford tells Ozpin.

"The three of you are not supposed to be alive!" Ozpin shouts as he jumps in front of my team and JNPR.

"Too bad because we are," Jayce says.

"Ozpin who are they?" I asked the headmaster of Beacon. Our headmaster did not answer us and was silent.

"Well, it looks like Kira is irritated now. Shall we go?" Ford asks and Kira nods slowly. Even when Ozpin arrives Kira was still staring at my eyes. Black mist rises from the ground they were standing on and they disappeared.

Who were they? My thoughts were broken as I felt a large chunk of meat wrapped around me. I look down to see Weiss shaking with fear. "It's alright Weiss. Dying is scary." I told her and I embrace her then I motion my team to join as well.

* * *

We were sitting on the ledge of the landing pad for an airbus/BullHead/Airship/Winter's private Airship... Yeah does things. I had a can of honey roasted peanuts in my hands. Weiss was the one that was actually feeding me. Because I was thinking about what the future holds.

"ZWEI!" Yang shouts as the corgi jumps into her arms.

"Wait Zwei is alive?" I asked and Weiss accidently threw a peanut in my eyes. "OW!"

"Sorry." She apologizes.

"Yeah. Ruby snuck Zwei in her bag. We couldn't tell you because we had no reception." Yang says as she throws Zwei into the air and catching him.

"So I bought a dog for no reason!?" I shouted.

"You bought a dog?" Blake asks me.

"Yeah! I thought Zwei got ran over by a truck or something." I told them.

"So where is the dog now?" Ruby asks me. Then I thought for a while.

"Oh, my god! I think it's dead." I told them as I realize I haven't feed the dog in one and a half day maybe more. Then out of nowhere the white animal climb onto Weiss's laps.

"What is this?" Weiss asks lifting her hands into the air. The golden eye animal starts to sleep on Weiss's lap.

"You _lucky son of a bitch._ " I thought, feeling jealous of the animal I bought. "That would be the dog I bought," I answer Weiss's question.

"Um... Soichi... That's a wolf. A Snow Wolf from Atlas." Blake informs me. Then I stare at the wolf in Weiss's laps...

"GOD DAMN IT! THAT BITCH RIPPED ME OFF! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME THIS WASN'T A DOG!?" I shouted.

"I think Soichi just didn't care about what the pet seller said." Ruby whispers to Yang and they both laugh at me.

"So what are you going to do with the wolf now?" Yang asks me. Grabbing the wolf I lift it into the air. This guy was too adorable for me to abandon it. I mean like search up images of cute baby snow/arctic wolf... Their so cute and fluffy.

"Well... I can't abandon it. Guess I'll let it die." I said and then I dropped the wolf off the ledge.

"NO!" Weiss shouts and quickly summons a Glyph saving the wolf.

"WEISS! There's like no use left for the wolf." I told her.

"But you can't kill it," Weiss says grabbing the wolf and hugged it tightly like a baby.

"Fine... How about this. The wolf is my gift for you." I told Weiss and she smiles.

"YAY! I can't believe how cute this wolf is. I always wanted a pet! And your fur is so soft and warm!" Weiss says putting her cheek against the wolf's cheek.

"Well. Guess you can name her now." I told Weiss as I grab the can of honey roasted peanut and feed myself.

"Oh, my god! I have so many names for you! Wynter, Snow, Albus, Shiro, so many names! Oh!" Weiss exclaims catching our attention. "I'll call you. Krystal!"

"With a C or K?" Ruby asks.

"K!"

* * *

 **Well that's it I guess. So long folks! Don't taze me! CHILL!**


	27. Halloween Special!

**Halloween special! I wanted to make this story but then I forgot that Halloween was today so I didn't do my homework to just post this chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy my torture and I'm going to stay up like all night to try and finish my homework and study for my CS test tomorrow... The things I do for you guys... Anyways hope you enjoy this special and I'll see you! At the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"HOW DID THIS SHIT HAPPEN!?" I yelled as I run down the haunted mansion. Creepy floating ghosts were chasing me and Weiss as we run down the halls of this gigantic mansion. What's worst is that ghost Grimms was chasing us as well. Weiss turned left and I turned right when we got to the end of the hall. Weiss went to a dead end, I turned around and ran after her.

"Soichi! Run!" She shouts at me but I didn't listen to her. I grabbed her hand and open the door and barricaded us inside the storage room. How did this shit happen? We were only supposed to go into the mansion to grab a necklace. Then ghost showed up and started to chase us and shit happened... GHOST AREN'T EVEN REAL!

"Can you call Yang and Ruby?" I asked Weiss and she shook her head. The door starts to pound and I grabbed Weiss pushing her behind me... I guess I should start from the beginning.

* * *

"Extermination?" Ruby asks us.

"No!" WBYS said the same time.

"Lost and found?" Ruby asks again.

"No!" We tell our leader again.

"Recon?"

"No!"

"Then what do you guys wanna do?" Ruby asks us.

"Something easy and have a lot of prize money!" Yang says and I agree with her. Since it was Halloween our school had taken a day off of studies and let us go trick-or-treating. Although since we were not interested in candy we decided to go and grab a mission.

"How about this one?" Ruby asks pressing a mission she found on the holographic screen. We inch forward to read the description of the mission.

"I lost a special amulet inside the abandoned house at the edge of the Emerald Forest. If anyone can go in and grab it for me I shall reward them with four thousand Liens for each individual that helped." The description says and below it was an image of the necklace the person wants us to find.

"Four thousand Liens?!" Weiss exclaims and she couldn't believe the amount of money someone would give just to find a small necklace.

"I can give Bumblebee some sweet upgrades with that much!" Yang exclaims and her eyes turned into money symbol.

"Then let's hurry up and accept it!" Blake exclaims as she presses the accepted button and swiftly types our team name. Our scrolls were updated with the mission and the location of the mansion.

"Time to rake in some cash!" I said and grin at Yang.

The five of us walked into the Emerald Forest and made our way to the house that was supposed to have the lost necklace. Occasionally some Grimms would come out and attack us. But nothing we couldn't handle showed up... Just yet...

Strangely the closer we got to the house the darker and murkier our area got. Soon cumulous clouds gathered together and grayed out the sky and blocked the sun. "The forecast didn't say anything about rain." Blake comments looking up in the sky.

"Dude remember they said there wasn't going to be snow in the middle of fucking winter. And it hailed for eight days?" I asked them and they all grumble and agree with me. That year was bad for the weather channel. They told us the hurricane won't' hit Vale, the hurricane hit Vale! There won't be rain today, it started to rain! It's going to be ninety degrees this morning! AND IT'S FUCKING ABSOLUTE ZERO! Get your shit together ya boosted bonobos.

"That's the house I guess," Yang says pointing at a mansion with the Schnee family's emblem on the front door...

"Weiss... Did your family post this quest?" I asked my girlfriend.

"No... I never heard of the Schnee family owning a house in Vale... Possibly my ancestors summer house or something like that." Weiss answers me. Blake tries to open the door but it opens for us before she touched it...

"The wind." I guess. It was very windy today. We all walked in and saw the spacious center of the house. It was modeled very similar to Weiss's mansion. A wide stairway with curved balconies on either side allows passage to the ground floor. At the top of this stairway is a panel triptych of arched windows, and on either side of the stairway stand enormous white suits of armor that had cobwebs and dust decorated them. The floor at the bottom of the steps bears a large, blue, circular pattern decorated with the Schnee snowflake emblem in various places. The ceiling of this room bears the same blue, circular pattern.

"This is eerily like my home," Weiss comments standing close to our team.

"Your home has a lot of cobwebs," Yang says earning a growl from Weiss.

"Who cares. Let's go and find the necklace." Blake says being the most logical one here. A flash of light blinds us and then after that was the sound of lightning. Blake jumps into Yang's arms Scooby-doo style. Since she was part cat it was understandable why she is afraid of lightning.

"This place is too big to search as a big group. Let's split up." Weiss says and we all nodded.

"Yang and I shall search the left wing of the building. The rest of you guys can search the right wing. Call once you find the necklace alright?" Ruby commands us and we all nodded. Then we split off Yang and Ruby first went to the second floor to search. Blake, Weiss, and I went to the door and open it.

The hallways are decorated with nature paintings that exclusively use white, gray, and pale blue colors. Running the length of each hallway is a long blue rug with white floral designs, and along the walls are occasional black armchairs and glass coffee tables with metal frames. Most of the chairs are broken and the paintings are dried out rusting with time.

Blake and Weiss stood behind me and they wore a frighten expression. They yelped when they heard the sound of thunder... "Guys, what is there to be afraid of?" I asked them.

"Ghost!" Weiss tells me.

"Ghost aren't real! Even if they are we wouldn't be able to see them... Well except for Blake because animals have extraordinary powers that we humans don't have." I told them.

"Thanks for that information," Blake says feeling more paranoid now.

"Blake I thought you would be the one that would be fearless!" I exclaim.

"I read a spooky book last night..." She tells me, I rolled my eyes and we continue to walk down the halls. I had my eyes set on the ground to see if the necklace was on the ground. A flash of light brighten the halls and then I heard the girls scream.

"WHAT HAPPEN!?" I shout at them lifting my head up. Weiss and Blake ran to me and starts crying.

"I saw a boy at the end of the hallway..." Weiss tells me shaking with fear. I look at the end of the hall... There was no one there at all! The storm was possibly playing a trick on their eyes.

"When the boy lift his head up... We saw his eyes were full of maggots!" Blake says...

"Are you guys trying to scare me?" I asked them and they both shook their heads. When I stare into their eyes they were actually telling the truth... So it has to be the pressure their brain was putting on them...

"Soichi... You won't disappear and leave us right?" Blake asks me. Damn... I kind of want to right now. I sighed and rub Blake's head making her purr.

"Of course not. I'll protect you guys from the ghost." I said sarcastically.

"Where's my pat?" Weiss asks and I patted both their heads. After comforting them I went to the first room on my left. Opening the door there were old and dusty toys scatter on the ground.

"Alright start searching," I told them. We all look around the room opening drawers and flipping the rug to check underneath it. Weiss yelps when she opens a box and a clown's head pops out...

"It's just a jack-in-a-box!" Weiss states putting the box down. Blake looks under the cabinet of a drawer and saw a set of angry eyes looking at her. Blake jumps so high into the air her head slams against the ceiling.

"What happen?" Weiss asks the Faunus. Blake runs over to us and hugs Weiss tightly.

"There were two eyes looking at me! Under that cabinet!" Blake says pointing at the cabinet. I sighed and bend down to check what's underneath it. Yep! She was right I saw two glowing red eyes, but they weren't described as what Blake had said. Reaching my hand in I grabbed a pair of red sunglasses out.

"Really? I thought you Faunus suppose to have great vision in the dark." I mocked Blake.

"No Soichi! I really saw darkness and two eyes opening looking at me." Blake says scaring Weiss as well. I left out an anguished moan.

"For the last time! There're no such things as a ghost!" I shout at them. Lightning flashed from the long curved window. A shadow of a small man was sprawled across the floor. Noticing the shadow I turned my head to the window and saw no one there.

"What was that!?" Weiss screams feeling paranoid.

"The trees probably," I answer them.

"That didn't look like a tree Soichi," Blake says hugging Weiss tighter. Something then was hitting the window and I saw it was water... Thunder roars again and then it starts to rain...

"Great..." I comment and I continue to search the room while the girls hugged each other and looked around the room in fear. Blake's legs were trembling with fear and Weiss wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. I finished searching the room and found nothing, so I exit the room with the girls. When I closed the door, another door squeaks and I saw a door down the hall opening.

"Why did that door open?" Blake asks. I sighed and walk over to the open window and closed it. I pointed at it and the girls didn't feel any better. Then I gave up and open the next door. It was locked so I try to force it open but it wouldn't budge at all. Guess the person didn't lose his necklace in that room. So I went to the next room the room that was opened by the wind.

I look around it was small library area. Bookshelves were on the wall and some normal ones were standing tall. A few books were also on the ground or on a reading table. I picked up a book and saw the ink was already fading so I lay it back on the ground again. "Search..." I told the girls and they hesitated at first but eventually they were able to.

Weiss looks around and saw a painting that she recognizes. It was one of her ancestors... But something was off about the painting she smelled... Blood! The painting morphs and Weiss saw that the female ancestor was bleeding from her mouth, nose, and hey eyes. The painting's hands move and she screams at Weiss. Seeing all of this Weiss collapsed and screams for my name.

"SOICHI!" Weiss screams. I dropped the vase I was holding and ran to Weiss.

"What!?" I ask her and she comes running to me. I look around nothing was out of the ordinary for me.

"The painting!" Weiss tells me. Blake looks at the painting and she saw a picture of a suit of armor. I saw the suit of armor as well... Nothing was wrong...

"What is wrong with the painting?" Blake asks my girlfriend. Weiss looks at the painting again and saw the portrait of her ancestor was gone. She was perplexed by this and then explains what she saw to us.

"Paintings! Can't bleed or scream!" I told Weiss.

"But you haven't seen what we saw!" Blake tells me and I slap my face and let out another groan.

"I TOLD YOU! This place isn't haunted! I wish I went with Yang." I told Weiss and Blake.

* * *

"Do you hear screaming?" Ruby asks her sister.

"Nope! Don't be scare little sis." Yang says going through some drawers trying to find the necklace.

"I thought I heard Weiss," Ruby says.

"Maybe... Oh! Check this out!" Yang says and puts a tiara on her head. "I'm a Schnee! I'm so great!" Yang mimicks Weiss and the sister laughs. Sure Ruby and Yang saw some strange things but they weren't scared at all. Like when a figure of a woman went across the halls they thought it was their eyes. Then when the door locks behind them they thought it was broken.

"That never gets old," Ruby says.

"I don't think it was a great idea to send-" Yang stops talking when she felt a cold knife stabbed into her back. Yang jumps to Ruby and then turns around. She saw nobody there.

"What happen?" Ruby asks her blonde hair sister.

"I felt something pressing against my back," Yang tells her sister already having Ember Celica in combat ready mode.

"It was probably your bra," Ruby says and Yang rolls her eyes. After searching for a while Yang decides to talk with her sister again.

"Hey, Ruby! What do ghosts serve for dessert?" Yang asks her sister catching the red hooded cape wearers attention. "Ice scream!" Yang made a bad pun. Then they heard a ghostly scream.

"Sounds like Blake." Ruby comments.

"Hey, Ruby! Why did the mummy call the doctor?" Yang asks causing Ruby to roll her eyes. "Because he was coffin!" Yang says and laughs. They heard another scream accompanied by a cough.

"I think that's... Weiss..." Ruby says.

"Maybe. Wanna call them to ask how they are doing?" Yang asks putting a hand on her hip. Ruby took out her scroll but there was no reception.

"That's weird. The CCT is like six miles away and I have no reception." Ruby comments, Yang takes out her scroll and saw she had no reception as well.

"The storm is probably messing up the tower." Yang comments. Yang turns around and starts talking about things. Yang was about to leave the room when she noticed that Ruby was missing... "Uh... Ruby?" Yang calls for her sister.

* * *

I exit the last room we checked on the first floor. It was still raining and Weiss tugs on my sleeves. I turned to look at her preparing to hear her crazy wacky stories. She points at the end of the hallway... There is was... A Grimm...

"Probably snuck in. I'll take care of it." I told them and I pulled out my heptagonal sword. The Creep Grimm runs at me and when it got close I slice it. My sword passed through his body and I was surprised. The Grimm leaps at me and tackles me down.

"Soichi!" Blake shouts my name. She fires some bullet from her Gambol Shroud and they all phase through the Grimm... Weiss's jaw drops as she saw everything went past the Grimm. I got up and picked my sword up. Then all the doors open and ghosts came out... They all had no face and when I saw them my jaw dropped as well.

"There's a logical explanation- ALRIGHT FUCK SCIENCE RUN!" I shout as I sheath my sword and grab Weiss and Blake. We ran down the halls turning corners. Each time I look back the ghosts and Grimms were inching closer to us.

"I TOLD YOU!" Weiss shouts at me.

"NOT NOW!" I shout back at her. Then I realize I could jump out the window. I try to open one but it was bolted shut. Grabbing my sword I try to break the window but my sword bounces off the glass... "What!?" I shout as I swung at the window again. Weiss helped me using her rapier to break the window but it didn't work.

"No time! Just run!" Blake yells at us. Weiss and I ran but Blake's leg was caught by a ghost. Blake turns around to see a ghost had caught her leg. Then more of the ghost wrapped their hands around the Faunus and drag her into the darkness.

"BLAKE!" I shout and I ran back to try and help my teammate. When I ran and turned the corner where the ghosts dragged Blake I found Weiss looking at me. "Weiss!?" I shouted my girlfriend's name... Impossible! Weiss was around the corner.

"Soichi! But how!? I saw you just-" The girl starts but her voice trailed off... This was impossible... Ghost aren't real! There has to be a logical explanation to this. Then I saw behind Weiss was multiple hands grabbing my girl. They tried to pull Weiss into the darkness as well. Before Weiss disappears like Blake I grabbed her hand.

"Hold on!" I shout at my girlfriend tears were shedding from her eyes.

"Let me go Soichi!." She tells me but I wouldn't. "I love you." She says and then her hand slips from my grasp. The ghosts were bringing her somewhere, the anger inside of me burns. I activated my Grimm powers and I let out a draconic roar. The ghost's hands disappear leaving Weiss alone. When I saw this I ran to her and hugged her.

"I was so afraid of losing you!" I told Weiss and I was crying for real.

"You saved me..." Weiss says and she returns my hug. I had to let go because the ghost was coming back.

* * *

So that's where we are now... Ready to meet our ends. The door continues to pound and then I heard something from the other side.

"HELLO!? Soichi Weiss!?" We heard Ruby's voice. I open the door without hesitation and there was the tiny girl in front of me. I let out a sigh of relief and hugged her. Much to Weiss's annoyance.

"Ruby. Why are you here?" I asked the leader of team RWBYS.

"I saw you guys running down the hall. So I followed you here." Ruby states.

"Where's Yang!?" Weiss asks.

"Yang is meeting the owner of this house," Ruby says.

"Owner?" Weiss and I said at the same time. Ruby lead us to the living room where lights were on and we saw Yang with a young woman with snow white hair laughing.

"And I said! Now that's a katana!" Yang tells the owner of the house. The woman laughs at Yang's story.

"Oh, you guys are here!" Blake says and we saw her sitting with Yang and drinking tea. I was shocked to see Blake was safe.

"Blake! I thought you were-" Weiss speaks but Blake cuts my girlfriend off.

"Abducted by ghosts? There's an explanation." Blake says smiling at us. The woman stands up and greets Weiss and me.

"I'm sorry but those illusions you saw were from my little brother." The woman says and the little boy Blake and Weiss saw runs up to his big sister. The boy was about eight years old. "I'm sorry. He doesn't really have control over his semblance. So it goes crazy whenever he gets excited."

"I'm sorry." He apologizes. Then he demonstrated his ability.

"See! No such things as ghosts!" I told Weiss. Soon we sat down and talked for a while then the storm clears and the sun were already setting.

"Oh! We forgot about our mission!" Ruby says and we all groan.

"We're sorry for intruding into your house." Blake apologizes to the owner of the house.

"No! It's alright. It was a pleasure to have someone to talk to." The woman says giving us a kind smile.

"Oh! Do you know if someone dropped a necklace here?" Ruby asks the woman, she giggles at Ruby's question.

"Do you think someone would have come here and dropped a necklace?" She asks us and we felt stupid.

"It was a scam right?" Yang asks me and I nodded. The mission was possibly a prank someone tried to pull. I mean four thousand Liens for each of us! That's like saying Weiss will grow a pair of D cups. Weiss smashes a flower vase over my head. So we walked to the door accompanied by the woman and her younger brother.

"Excuse me. But are you a Schnee?" Weiss asks the woman before we walked out the door.

"Yes. I'm Marilyn Schnee." The woman tells us with a kind smile. That news shocked all of us.

"But! My mother told me there weren't any other Schnee besides my uncle and aunts." Weiss states and Marilyn giggles.

"I can see why she didn't tell you." Marilyn comments.

"Well! We stayed long enough goodbye!" Ruby says and waves goodbye to Marilyn's younger brother. The child hides behind his sister's skirt.

"Oh! Before you go. There's another house in the mountain behind this house. I think that's the house you were supposed to go to." Marilyn tells us.

* * *

RWBYS walked up the mountain and saw a house in the middle of nowhere. The house had vines growing and wrapped around the exterior and a ladder going to the roof still lay at the side of the house. Windows were open and when we peeked through one window we saw an old fashion heater connected with the chimney. A small dusty and dirt covered bed and a rocking chair in front of an open chest.

Then there it was! In the chest was the necklace that we were supposed to find! "I got it!" Ruby says bending over the window and grabbed the necklace.

"Now let's go back before dark and get our money!" I shout and we jumped into the air and did a team high-five. Then we float in the air for a long time and then someone unexpected walked towards us.

Blake turns her head and gasp in surprise. "Professor Ozpin?" She asks confirming if the person was indeed the headmaster of Beacon.

"Hello, team RWBYS." Ozpin greeted us.

"Why are you here professor Ozpin?" Ruby asks him. He pointed at the necklace in my leader's hand.

"Wait! You were the one who posted the mission?" Yang asks out professor and he nodded. We looked like we were smack in the face by a Grimm. The professor leans his cane on the broken fence. Then he picks some berries of the bush near the house and then he sets the berries on the long family dining table outside the house.

"But professor. Why do you need someone to help you find this necklace if you can just get it yourself?" Blake asks the man who took a seat at the end of the table.

"Because I lost the will to come here anymore," Ozpin says. "I mustered up the courage when I saw that you guys didn't return to Beacon," Ozpin explains why he was here now.

"But why!? How could someone lose the will to come here?" I ask and Weiss jabs the side of my stomach. My girlfriend was signaling me saying Ozpin might have some bad connection to this place. Ozpin took a moment of silence and looked around at the house, the table, the garden, the trees and everything else.

"So I guess we won't be getting money?" Yang asks and we all looked at her. Ozpin chuckles and gets up from his seat. He goes to grab his cane and then took out his scroll. Once he pressed a button on his scroll our own scrolls updated with money being transferred.

"DAMN!" I shouted, Ozpin seriously gave each of us four thousand Liens.

"Ruby may I have the hair clip?" Ozpin asked and she tilts her head in confusion.

"I thought you said it was a necklace," Ruby says.

"I said amulet..." Ozpin says and then Ruby hands the hair pins to Ozpin. "Thank you, Ruby... You guys may head back to Beacon." Ozpin tells us; I wanted to stay but Blake pushed us away from the house in the mountains.

" _Where did things go wrong?_ " Ozpin thought to himself once he saw that we were far away. Looking at the hair clips that reminds me of knitting needles Ozpin then puts it in his pockets and walks back to Beacon.

* * *

"So that was weird," Yang says as she opens the door to our room.

"Mega weird," Ruby says as she throws Crescent Rose onto her desk.

"Not's not overthink it too much. We got our money so let's be happy." Blake comments and I agree with her.

"Hey Uncle Q," Weiss says to her scroll. She had contacted the shittiest person on Remnant.

"Hey, pumpkin! What's the matter? Don't tell me Soichi got into trouble." Q says and I want to throw a rock at his face.

"No. I just want to ask you do you know Marilyn Schnee?" Weiss asks and then she puts her scroll on the speaker to let us hear what Q had to say. When she put it on speaker Q was already laughing.

"Why are you bringing up ancient history? Marilyn Schnee is like your great grandma's sister." Q says still laughing. My insides felt cold and a chill went down my side. Weiss sweats a cold drop.

"But do you know if there is a Marilyn Schnee that's alive?" Weiss asks and Q laughs harder.

"NO! Of course not! Your dad, Whitley, Winter, your mom, some of your uncles and aunts, along with you are the only Schnee on this world." Q says after calming himself down.

"Um... Q... What happen to Marilyn?" I asked him.

"She burned to the ground in an accident. Her little brother was playing with fire. She and her brother were visiting Vale and they stayed in a house in the Emerald Forest. One night her little brother played with fire and caused the whole house to burn down. When the firefighters got there it was already too late." Q tells us and Blake had fainted hearing this.

So we were talking with a ghost... That can't be right! "She's not a ghost right?" Ruby asks Weiss.

"Let's go back to her tomorrow and check." Weiss says and that's what we did.

* * *

"WHAT THE BALONEY!?" Ruby shouts out as she saw the Schnee mansion in the middle of the Emerald Forest was gone... Our footprint from yesterday was still here and on the ground were the outlines of once where a house stood...

"This isn't true..." Yang says as she touches the lines on the ground. I checked the footprint in the ground and yes. They were indeed our footprints made when we stepped in the mud last night...

"Oh my god," Blake says and fainted.

"So... She is a ghost!" I shouted.

"SEE! GHOST ARE REAL!" Weiss shouts at me.

* * *

 **So if you guys want to you can consider this canon to the actual story line. I was thinking it was after Soichi started dating with Weiss but before they went to the southwest/eat forgot to foil Torchwick's plans... So anyways don't taze me, bro. And CHILL!**


	28. My Dreams! Shattered!

**Setusna where were you!? You haven't updated in like forever... Guys calm down it's just like what? Three days? I needed to change something from this chapter and that took a day to get just right. So anyways besides that, I also was playing Love Live... You know the game where you kidnap girls by telling them you have free cookies. Then you pick the girl you like, give them a knife and stab the other members of the club so they earn experience. Then you grab twins and force them to battle to the death and the one that comes out alive becomes idolize... I just assume these things don't take my words for granted. Anyways here's the chapter hope you guys fuck me in the ass. And I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"What's wrong with Soichi?" Jaune ask about my condition. I was standing up in front of the assembly Ozpin gathered us to. It's been a day since the Grimms had broken through the wall. My eyes were replaced with white circles and my mouth was open.

"Professor Ozpin didn't allow his reward to come true," Ruby answers the underdog.

* * *

Last night I was skipping to Ozpin's room hoping I got my wish.

"No," Ozpin tells me after I mention my reward.

"WHAT!?"

"That's not appropriate for school Soichi. Even if you are a Hero you need to know some decency." Ozpin tells me.

"Instead we will give you an honorific medal," Ironwood says opening a box with the medal that they probably pick up in the corner store. Ironwood walks to me and hands me the box the badge was in. I slapped his hand making the General drop the box.

"I RISKED MY FUCKING LIFE! JUST FOR THIS ONE LITTLE REQUEST! AND YOU GUYS WON'T GRANT IT!? WE MADE A DEAL!" I scream at Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda.

"Technically... You didn't kill the Colossal. It was still alive before... _They_ showed up." Glynda says. She didn't know who the mysterious new people were as well. Neither did anyone else but Ozpin.

"I almost died!" I shout at them.

"And we are grateful for your efforts. Without you, Vale would have never survived that attack." Ironwood says picking the box up again.

"Are you fucking serious? I'm a fucking Hero... I should have left Vale to burn if I knew this was going to happen." I said.

"Soichi... That's not proper language to use in front of us." Glynda says.

"Fuck you, Grandma. I'm pissed. I already have enough shit handed down to me. Yang's going to rape my ass tonight. The room is a mess because fucking Krystal destroyed it when I was gone. Can I at least get Weiss to dress up? If not Yang in a bikini?" I ask them. This time the three of them was angry at me. After my speech, they kicked me out without giving me the medal.

* * *

"So he's mad because he never got his wish?" Pyrrha asks my team and they all nodded.

"Sheesh. Soichi's been through a lot. I would have let him have his way with you guys." Nora comments.

"That's not appropriate Nora," Ren tells his childhood friend.

"I'm just glad I don't have to put on a maid outfit," Blake says. Foam starts to escape from my mouth. Inside my head was my imagination at work picturing my teammate in various outfits. I WAS GOING TO MAKE A PROFIT BY SELLING THOSE PHOTOS! Zwei and Krystal run around my legs trying to cheer me up. Though Zwei was making it worst and Krystal I just hate to my guts. She had the honor of sleeping in the same bed as Weiss... WHICH IS MY JOB! GOD DAMN IT! I HATE THIS WEEK!

"As you, all have known. Yesterday was the first time in history Vale's walls have been destroyed. It was also the first time our military have dealt with a Colossal Grimm. Without your efforts and sacrifices, that were made. We wouldn't be standing here today. To those who did not make it, we shall remember them in our hearts. And those who lost a friend or a family member. Your bonds with them shall not be wasted. Carry their memories in your hearts. Let them guide you to a future where no one will be hurt by the creatures of Grimms anymore. And today I called you all here to honored the people that risked their lives on slaying the Colossal Grimm... Team RWBYS. Please come up." Ozpin gave his speech and offers us the stage. I didn't want to be on stage but Ruby pushed me all the way onto the stage.

"This team went into battle with no one else but themselves and brought down the Colossal Grimm. They are Vale's heroes. They locked up Vale's villain Roman Torchwick who is sitting behind bars right now. But the one person I want to bring your attention to is Soichi." Ozpin says and the spotlight was changed to me. I was still standing motionless with foam sprouting out of my mouth. Weiss slaps her face as my classmates were laughing at me. "Without this person, our casualties would be in the hundreds. With his weapon design from Schnee Dust Company's Weapon Branch director. Many of you would have been scattered throughout the kingdom." Ozpin says and Q runs onto the stage.

"Remember everyone! Buy my products I'll give discounts to the first item you buy. You all saw this person wielding Schnee Dust Company products right? He destroyed thousand of Grimms not by skill but by gear. And remember! If it isn't the key to your solution. Then it isn't Schnee. Or your money back guarantee... With a receipt!" Q says and then he and Weiss said the Schnee Dust Company catchphrase. Glynda used her telekinesis to remove Q from the stage.

"As I was saying. These five young warriors protected Vale like true hunters and huntresses. So we shall give them a proper reward." Ozpin says, Ironwood walks to Ruby and puts a medal on her neck. Then he goes down to Weiss, to Blake, to Yang, and then me. I had the special medal because I did the most work. BUT I JUST WANT TO SEE MY TEAMMATE COSPLAY! HOW HARD IS IT FOR A MAN TO GET WHAT HE WANTS!?

"Thank you for your efforts. Vale and my army are deeply indebted to the five of you." Ironwood says saluting us then his soldiers saluted us as well. Along with the Atlesian-Knights that did jack shit yesterday.

"Team RWBYS. State your reward." Ozpin says and the girls already know what they want.

"I WANT A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF TOP GRADE TUNA!" Blake shouts at Ozpin.

"I want Soichi to attend my next party!" Yang says the same time as Blake.

"I want a day with Soichi!" Weiss and Ruby say the same time and the exact same time as Yang and Blake. The two girls glare at each other and there I was not able to have my wish granted.

"I want-" I started but Glynda cut me off.

"No." She denies my cosplay idea. Still worth a try right? FUCK MY LIFE! God damn wish I could turn back time and let Vale burn to the ground. At least just put some cat ears on my teammates and have them act like a cat for the rest of the day! GOD DAMN! I'm crying a fucking ocean right now.

* * *

So here I was... Dressed up ready to go to a party Yang was dragging me to. At least Blake didn't get her lifetime supply of tuna so we were both sulking on our beds.

"YES! We are finally going to a party after a long time!" Yang exclaims as she sprays some perfume around her body. Weiss and Blake were dressed up in party outfits. They decided to tag along, Blake just wants to take her mind off of the tuna and Weiss couldn't trust me to be alone with Yang. WAIT SO YANG, RUBY, AND WEISS HAD THEIR WISH GRANTED! But I can't have a god damn cosplay? FUCK THIS SHIT!

"It's going to be so much fun!" Yang says again and Ruby scoffs. "No Ruby! You can't come to the party."

"Why not?" Ruby asks her sister.

"Underaged." The four of us said to Ruby.

"So are you guys!" Ruby shouts at us.

"And does it look like we give a shit?" I told Ruby.

"You still can't drink!" Ruby shouts but we ignored her. Yang grabbed her scroll and we were ready to head to her party.

"Take a shower and go to sleep. Don't stay up too long ok?" Yang asks her sister and then gives her a hug. "Once you turn eighteen I'll be sure to take you to every party in the world."

"You said that when I turned fourteen." Ruby whines.

"That's when I attended non-drinking parties," Yang says flicking her sister's forehead. Ruby broods and crashes onto my bed and throws a tantrum.

"I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO! I WANNA-" Ruby starts shouting

"Would you guys shut up!?" Our next door neighbors shout at us. It was like eleven o'clock now so we need to be back at like... I don't know when we will be back. There's like no curfew in Beacon so we can stay out as long as we like.

"Well bye, Ruby!" Blake tells our leader and then we exit the door leaving Ruby all alone... Friendless... Just like you guys. DAB! Ruby looks at Zwei and Krystal running around the room.

"Well guess it's just us," Ruby says. Zwei replies with a bark and then Krystal leaps onto Weiss's desk and knock the books and notes onto the floor.

* * *

We arrive at another club that wasn't Junior's. It was bigger and had strippers... Both male and female...

"Ok, this is a bad idea," Weiss says grabbing my hand and trying to exit the club.

"No! It was hard for me to get us in here. So let's enjoy the night!" Yang exclaims already moving her body in tune with the music.

"It wasn't that hard. All you did was push your breast against the bouncer." Blake says.

"You did it as well!" Weiss shouts at Blake who blushes as she remembers her actions.

"Yeah and I remember the bouncer looked at your breast and showed you to the door," I said and everyone but Weiss laughed.

"GOT HER!" Yang shouts giving me a high five. Weiss grabs an empty beer bottle and smashes it against my face. Then she walks off really angry at me. I want to go comfort my girlfriend but Blake and Yang drag me to the dance floor. Soon I forgot everything about Weiss and just enjoy the night with Blake and Yang dancing with me.

* * *

"That stupid dunce... Breast size isn't everything." Weiss speaks to herself quietly. How could she love that idiot so much? Being with him made her feel special. For all her life she felt plain and ordinary, but with Soichi he made her feel special. In fact, she loves it when he calls her Snowflake it reminds her of Klein her personal butler that made her feel good after every fight she had with her mom.

Weiss takes a sip of her cocktail and found it disgusting to drink. "Excuse me. Would you mind telling me the name of this drink?" Weiss asks the bartender.

"White Russian cocktail." The bartender answers the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

"What's Russian?" Weiss asks never heard that word in her life. The bartender shrugs at Weiss not knowing what in Remnant was Russian.

"It's supposed to be a magical place where bears run wild and the ground is cover with snow. Falling from the sky from an angel and I think I found that angel." A rather handsome person flirts with Weiss. Well, this night was suppose to relieve some stress why not play along with this handsome irrelevant background character?

"Oh really? How do you know I am that angel?" Weiss asks playing along with this handsome man.

"Because God called me saying he is missing one of his most beautiful angels." The person says. "Tell me your name sweetheart."

"Weiss Schnee." Soichi's girlfriend tells the boy who was flirting with her.

"Oh! No wonder you are so beautiful. The rumors were true that Jacques Schnee's daughter was an angel." The handsome man continues to compliment Weiss. Although she didn't feel any excited anymore because this new person kept calling her an angel.

"May I help you?" Weiss asks the person flirting with her as she traces her finger across the rim of her glass cup.

"No, but I think I can help you." Irrelevant background character says and tries to put a hand on Weiss's thighs. Weiss's eyes widen when she saw the person moving his hands towards her thighs. A firm hand grabbed the irrelevant character's hand stopping him from touching Soichi's property.

"Please try not to touch Weiss," Soichi tells the person.

"Who are you?" He asks Weiss's boyfriend.

"Her man," Soichi says wrapping his arms around Weiss's hips and brought her body close to his. Weiss's face burns as she felt Soichi's warm chest press against her face. A strong grip he has on her, it made her feel safe.

"Don't lie man. I can tell she doesn't want you." Soichi laughs at the irrelevant background character number three's words.

"Bitch! I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up your ass." Soichi insults the person that creeped Weiss out. The person got salty and threw a punch at Soichi's face. Soichi took the punch and his aura protected him. The ex-assassin felt nothing when this creepy person punched him. "Please don't touch my property. Or you'll regret it."

"She's not yours!" He shouts at Soichi. Soichi cracks his neck and then punch the irrelevant background character knocking him out. Weiss felt excited! Soichi had just fought for her and protected his status as her boyfriend. Her view of Soichi had changed, he wasn't some asshole that only wants Weiss's body. He genuinely cares for his property. Weiss felt even more attracted to the Hero of Vale.

"That'll teach him," Soichi says letting Weiss's hips go. Weiss nestled her head into his chest. "Weiss you can let go now," Soichi tells his girlfriend.

"You're really attractive when you fight for me," Weiss comments Soichi's bad side.

"I just want to protect my prize trophy... You know... It's-" Soichi's lips were sealed as Weiss pulls the dunce's face down and kissed him. Soichi melts into her kiss and his heart start beating like a sports car engine. "What was that?"

"Your reward... Don't tell anyone." Weiss says blushing madly. Ever since arriving at Beacon she had gone on so many adventures. Things she never could have done at Atlas. Kissing Sergeant Scruffles, comparing breast sizes, trying to murder an underwear thief, having a near-death experience, getting kidnapped, foiling evil plans, going on wild adventures, finding a boyfriend, and kissing him. All of this happen because of a magical place called Beacon.

"When will you tell your family?" Soichi asks Weiss as he orders a Winter Solstice cocktail.

"Soon... I don't want my father to separate us..." Weiss says rolling her glass in her hands.

"If you really don't love me-" Soichi starts talking but when Weiss heard those words she slaps him.

"Are you stupid!? If I didn't love you then why did I stop you when you try to rot in Menagerie? Why do I put so much effort helping you study? Why would I care so much about you? You have done things that no other people have done before. You saved my life... You take care of me making me feel special. Most importantly you did things that make me feel attractive to you. So don't ever say something like I don't love you." Weiss shouts at her boyfriend. Soichi was shocked by Weiss's slap and even more shocked by the words that came out of her mouth.

"Thanks, Weiss." Soichi thanked her and then the rest of the night they got drunk.

* * *

Yang opens the door to their dorm with Soichi wrapped around her arm. She had so much fun tonight, Soichi really was the party god she needed. Blake and Weiss froze in place when they saw Ozpin, Glynda, and Ruby staring at them. It was six in the morning what could they possibly want?

Ruby looks into her sister's eyes innocently. "Today was dorm inspection day..." Ruby comments. Yang froze in place...

"Ok! Everyone don't move!" Soichi spat out drunkenly. "EVERYONE RUN FOR THE DOOR!" He shouts and then runs at Glynda and Ozpin. Then he jumps out the window. Then he landed with a thud crushing some sticks on the ground. "THAT'S NOT THE DOOR!" Soichi shouts out. WBY looks at Glynda and Ozpin innocently... Weiss's father was going to know about this.

Yang didn't really care because her dad went to more parties than she did when he was younger... She's just afraid what Taiyang might do to Bumblebee her prize possession. Blake gives a nervous and creepy smile then she tries to run for it. Glynda caught the Faunus and use her telekinesis to sit her down.

"We are very disappointed," Ozpin says.

"Just because you guys are the Heroes of Vale... Does not negate the fact you are still minors... Going _clubbing_ and _drinking_ is highly unacceptable." Glynda says. "And you! Miss Rose." Glynda starts shouting at Ruby for not stopping the rest of her team. She was the leader and yet she let the rest of her team do something unacceptable. Soichi walks into the room again and froze.

"Ok! Everyone don't move!" He says again. "EVERYONE RUN FOR THE DOOR!" Soichi yells again and jumps out the window. "THAT'S NOT THE DOOR!" Soichi yells once more. Weiss facepalms, she knew she should have stopped Yang from giving Soichi so much alcohol. Now that idiot is so drunk he can't tell left from right and right to left.

"But... Since you guys did ask to go to a party. We are partially at fault. We are even more at fault when you guys are the Heroes of Vale... So we will let this go under our nose." Ozpin says much to Glynda's annoy. "Although we still need to mention this to your parents," Ozpin says wiping the smiles off of RWBY. Soichi runs into the room and dives out the window without saying a word.

* * *

Day three after Vale's walls were destroyed. The shields aren't back up yet so some teams were recruited to help with the wall's defenses. CFYV gladly took that job and other teams. But today was a special day for Ruby Rose... It's the day she gets Soichi for one whole day alone... In the wild...

"GET HIM!" Ruby shouts. Soichi and the young teenager were sitting in a stadium watching the minor Vytal Tournament held by Signal Academy, Sanctum Academy along with Atlas and Vacuo's combat school. Ruby was cheering for her friends from Signal Academy that was fighting with Atlas's combat school. Instead of the normal teams like Beacon Academy. The combat school set up one on one battles with each other.

Ruby's friend Sam from Signal Academy was fighting a person from Atlas Academy. They were all the same age as Ruby, fifteen years old. Two years younger than Soichi. The ex-assassin sits in the seat unlike the rest of the audience standing up and cheering for the side they were on. The fight was boring for him just two amateurs playing keep away and trying to poke each other.

No thrill in this fight. When Ruby invited him to watch this fight he thought it would be bloodshed like the Colosseum in Mistral. But nope! Just two people afraid of getting hurt... The bell sound signaling the fight was over... Signal Academy had just lost to Atlas Academy...

"NO!" Ruby shouts and collapses onto her seat. Soichi let out a yawn wanting to go home and sleep. In the end, Sanctum Academy won this bootleg Vytal Tournament. Ruby drags Soichi into Signal's resting room to cheer her friends up.

"HELLO!" Ruby shouts as she pushes the door open. Today she was wearing her Slayer outfit with her signature hoodie and Crescent Rose behind her back.

"RUBY!" Her friends shout and rush to tackle her.

"We missed you!" A girl with black braids and round glasses tells Ruby.

"Why did you stop writing back?!" Another girl asks Ruby.

"I missed you too Krissy. I wrote back last week didn't I Michelle?" Ruby talks with her friends.

"We could have won if you were still here," Michelle tells Ruby.

"Nope! I would have been eliminated the first round!" Ruby states, Ruby possibly would have been eliminated the first round. Ruby walks forward to the boy that lost the final round. "How are you doing champ?" Ruby asks the sulking boy.

"I'm mad that I didn't win... We were so close." He tells Ruby.

"Well... You lose some and you win some!" Ruby states with that optimistic voice of hers.

"It's not that Ruby... I trained so hard for this! This was our final year and we couldn't win." Ruby's male friend says making the mood feel depressed. By the time the next Vytal Festival comes they would be in another Combat Academy that probably isn't Beacon.

"You did well! Soichi, tell him he did well." Ruby tells the assassin; so he did the only thing he could do right.

"If I were to show a video to Blake, Weiss, and Yang of your fight today. Then tell them to compare it to monkey poop. They would have mistaken your skills to monkey poop and call monkey poop your skills." Soichi told the person his honest opinions.

"SOICHI!" Ruby yells the idiot's name.

"Sorry! Using monkey poop is an insult to the monkey. Monkey shit." Soichi said.

"SOICHI! He worked so hard!" Ruby yells at me.

"Well maybe if he didn't work half as hard as his mom works on the corners on the weekends. Then maybe his combat skills wouldn't be complete shit." Soichi tells the dude.

"Soichi!" Ruby shouts at her teammate. Soichi couldn't stand someone like him saying they worked so hard and yet they pussy out at the last second. They don't know what it feels like to be in combat. They don't know the thrills of putting your lives on the betting board... So they have no rights saying they work so hard.

* * *

"Why did you do that!?" Ruby shouts at me.

"That bitch was acting more of a pussy than Blake," I told Ruby. To be honest I tried to remove that bitch's phobia of getting hurt.

"You were so rude, though!" Ruby yells again. I ignore her this time letting her yell all she wants. Well, guess that boy needs therapy now.

"Come on let's go get dinner," I told Ruby and then I put my hands in my pockets. We walk out of the stadium and Ruby caught someone in her eyes.

"DAD!?" Ruby shouts. In the distant Taiyang was talking with another person around his age. Taiyang turns his head around and saw Ruby.

"Ruby!" Taiyang shouts and his daughter uses her semblance to give Taiyang a hug.

"Did ya miss me!?" Ruby asks her father.

"Of course," Taiyang says returning his daughter's hug. I walked over to them causing them to break their family hug.

"I thought you said you're going on a mission!"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Then I'll be back before you know it." Taiyang says. "You watch Signal's fight?"

"Of course! It's a shame we didn't win." Ruby says.

"If you were there you could have won."

"Yeah everybody says that," Ruby says all mighty and confidently.

"Hi, there!" Taiyang greets me.

"Sup," I said not all interested in Ruby's father.

"Dad! This is the boy that joined our group! Soichi!" Ruby says causing Taiyang a heart attack.

"You're Soichi?" He asks me and I nodded. "You have your father's eyes," Taiyang comments causing my heart to skip a beat.

"You know my dad!?" I ask him.

"Yes... He was uncle Qrow's rival besides me." Taiyang says directing those words to her daughter who was still hugging him tightly. I walked up to Taiyang and got close to his face.

"TELL ME MORE!" I yelled at him.

* * *

 **Taze me bro... I dare you... Don't taze me bro! Chill!**


	29. Our First Date

**Warning! The next bolded paragraph is about me ranting and expressing my opinions. If you are not a big fan of me or my rants. Then, please... Make me feel depress. Thank you.**

 **I'm beginning to hate volume four. But still too early to judge! I watch the third episode and... The animations are good, the Grimms awesome! Story... Kerry... Kerry... Kerry... Baby... THE FUCKING SHOW IS CALLED RWBY! Not JNPR, not JNRR, nor RNJR, nor everyone is so depressed because they miss each other... IT'S FUCKING! CALLED! RWBY! Not W. Not Y. Not B. Certainly not JNPR... That's the problem with volume three towards the end it starts to revolve around JNPR. Like their fight with the team, BRNZ was like longer than RWBY's fight with team ABRN. I just want everyone back together and have fun again... NOT SOME DARK ASS FUCKING SHIT! Like what the fuck was with Yang losing her arm? The fuck? I mean you could have let Beacon survive the attack, but Ozpin is dead or whatever he is right now. But nooo! You have to make things complicated. Blake runs away. Weiss's dad takes her back. Yang loses a fucking arm. Still fucking salty about that. And Ruby... Ok Ruby is the only thing you did right. SHE! LOOKS! HOT AS FUCK RIGHT NOW! So good job. BUT YOU'RE MORE SHIT THAN WHEN MONTY DIRECTED THE FIRST SEASON! Ok, that's a lot of anger. But there are some good things, you have more character development with team JNPR. I can get why you want to have them develop more as a character because Ruby is going to be traveling them. But when you spend a little more than half a season revolving around them... Then... You should go back to writing school. But you did do well on the new animations, Velvet's awesome new weapon. Some great fight scenes, just... Make sure team RWBY is back before chapter six... Because I'm pretty sure a lot of people want to see RWBY... Not W/B/Y/RNJR. So thank you for taking Monty's mantle of directorship. And then stomping all over that mantle, but you still didn't give up. So thank you for bringing us RWBY.**

* * *

Taiyang, Ruby, and I sat in an Asian cuisine restaurant. Taiyang said he will treat us to dinner at the same time telling me about my parents. "Do you have any allergies?" Taiyang asks me and I thought for a while.

"Yes! I'm allergic to an attractive woman... That's why I'm dating Weiss." I told Taiyang. Then out of my butt pocket, I pull out a pair of party sunglasses with the words "Get Good" written on it and I slowly put it on my face.

"OH!" Ruby starts laughing with Taiyang.

"Quickly tell me what my parents were like!" I rushed Taiyang after he finished ordering the dishes.

"Slow down! Glad, I'm not like you." Ruby tells me and crosses her arms. She was trying to act mature in front of her dad. Taiyang smiles at me.

"I don't know where to start," Taiyang says and I don't know either. "Oh! I'll tell you about your father's team. Julius Inzerillo possibly the greatest leader I saw in my life." Taiyang says reminiscing the moment when Julius created daring plans on the spot in the middle of the battlefield.

"What about me?" Ruby asks and Taiyang smiles at his daughter.

"Your mother was just as smart as well. I'm pretty sure Odin's Left Eye's daughter is just as smart." Taiyang tells his daughter and kiss her forehead. Ruby gives a huge grin when she hears her father's words.

"Odin's Left Eye?" I asked.

"Back in the cool days. Everyone had a nickname they went by." Taiyang says and Ruby gives a laugh.

"Back in the _old_ days!" Ruby comments and Taiyang growls at his daughter.

"Ruby's mother was called Odin's Left Eye because of her knowledge. I was named Jacky Chun after the famous martial artist." Taiyang tells us and I smile. "These names aren't compared to what we called your parents and their teammates. Your mother was called 'The Devil that Broke Time'... Her semblance made her able to slow time and speed herself up at the same time."

"Sounds like Soichi's semblance." Ruby comments.

"Your father was called 'The Leader God Condemned'. That was a pretty cruel name to give him. Not only was he the best team player, he was the best leader ever. Combining his knowledge of real world experience, high-quality combat training, and his semblance... Nobody would dare challenge his team." Taiyang says.

"What was my dad's semblance?" I asked Taiyang.

"His semblance was too broken. When his aura drops lower and lower he gains strength equal to the amount of aura he lost. It also included his teammate's aura and he shares the power boost with his partners. So the more you push JHSE into the dirt... The more they sink you into hell." Taiyang shivering as he remembers the first time Julius had demonstrated his aura.

"A great skill for a great leader," I said and Ruby broods feeling she was ignored. "What weapon did they use?" I ask Taiyang.

"Your mother used a bow that doubles as a double sided sword. She called her weapon Kawaii Sakura. Then she uses a multi-action Dust Yugake." Taiyang says and I didn't know what that was. "It's an archery glove. She makes an arrow by using her Aura and then if she wanted she can infuse Dust into it which was a cool ability back then." Taiyang grabs his scroll and then puts a video on.

I look at it and it was my mom demonstrating her weapon. "This is Kawaii Sakura! Named after me! Cause I'm very cute... Shut up Julius! Anyways-" The video stops.

"Sorry, this is as much as I got back then when the Scroll first came out," Taiyang says putting his scroll back into his pocket.

"That's my mom huh?" I said smiling after I watch that video.

"That is... She was the class clown. Every day she walks into class and something new comes out from her mouth." Taiyang says and I look at Ruby who was still sulking.

"Sounds like a certain leader I know," I comment causing Ruby to growl at me.

"Your father was really rich! He afforded a Railgun which was the most expensive gun back in the days. Now you can get it anywhere, but back then his bullet could have penetrated Vale's walls. And the toughest shield from Atlas." Taiyang tells me more about my parents. Their favorite foods, colors, clothing, and other things I never knew about my parents. Then I brought up the _question_.

"How did my parents died?" I asked him suddenly. Taiyang almost dropped his cup of water and then he puts his chopsticks down. Taiyang took out his scroll and laugh awkwardly.

"Look at the time! I have to go to my mission!" Taiyang says and he takes out his wallet to pay for the food. "Love you Ruby!" He says and then kiss his daughter's forehead and ran out the door leaving me pondering about my parent's deaths.

"Aw... I thought he could have said hi to Yang." Ruby says but I didn't reply to her comment. How did my parents die? I know someone murdered my father, but what happen to my mom? There is no lead for me to chase... I need to find someone who knows the truth.

* * *

"Did you know somebody slapped my butt yesterday." Ruby tells me as I was picking out a nice outfit to wear. Yang's sister senses activated, yesterday when we were coming home in the airbus someone, touched Ruby's ass... I could have seen why they wanted to.

"Soichi! Why didn't you do anything!?" Blake asks me.

"Girl! I didn't know as well."

"Ruby... It's time for the _talk_." Yang says and motions her sister to sit down. The older girls stood in front of Ruby with seriousness in their eyes.

"If a guy slaps your ass again... You first give them a warning and tell them 'Don't'." Yang tells her sister.

"If a person touches your breast. You say 'Stop'." Blake says.

"And if he does not, you have the rights to send them to hell," Weiss says with that stern look and they set the mood and words perfectly.

"But if he slaps that ass and then gropes your boobs! You say 'Don't stop!'" I said earning a slap from Weiss.

"Don't listen to this simpleton," Weiss says, she was wearing a summer dress on this hot day in the middle of fucking November... What the fuck forecaster? You said it's going to be like fifty-six degrees and then WHAM! It's already ninety-three... I swear he has like mysterious powers, or he's just trolling us.

She wore a white shoulderless A-line dress with layered sleeves. With an open toe strap high heels that are colored gray with a little gloss. All of this was finished with her usual weird-looking necklace and snowflake earrings. NOW WE ARE READY FOR OUR DATE!

"So I should shoot them with Crescent Rose right?" Ruby asks taking out her baby scythe and hugged it.

"Now you could. But it's better to remove their legs." Yang says crossing her arms.

"Or cut off their tongue," Blake suggests.

"No don't really listen to them. You'll get arrested." I told Ruby.

"No, she wouldn't. It was self-defense." Weiss says.

"HOW IS IT SELF-DEFENSE!? You're chopping off a person's legs!" I shout.

"Ah! Easy. Just act cute and show them your breast." Yang says.

"Too bad I don't have breasts... Or Weiss." I said causing Weiss to smack my head.

"Then show them your dick," Yang tells me.

"That's... Weird..." I told Yang. Yeah just let me walk up to the Detectives and unzip my pants and go. HELICOPTER! HELICOPTER! While waving my thing around.

"I don't even know why I'm still your friend," Blake says.

"Cause you love us," Yang says and squeezes Blake's head against her chest. Damn I do anything to- I looked at Weiss as I hold that thought and she was glaring at me. Good thing I didn't finish that thought or Weiss might call this date off. Well... OUR FIRST DATE! Will probably go down the drain...

"Soichi, hurry up and get dressed," Weiss tells me. Um...

"I am dressed," I told Weiss. She looks at my non-comb hair my wrinkle black shirt underneath my jacket and my Beacon Uniform pants.

"I'm not standing next to you if you look like that," Weiss says taking a step away from me.

"What's wrong with this? It's just clothes." I told her, and to be honest I don't have any fashion sense at all. In my perspective, these clothes seem normal, but in Weiss's eyes she saw the boogeyman ten times uglier and scarier.

"Ew! No..." Weiss says and then she opens our shared closet and walked to my cabinet of clothes. She was surprised to see four of the open cabinets are empty and the only set of clothing I have is my jacket with the dragon emblem behind it and another pair of jeans. "I thought you have more clothes!" Weiss shouts out from the closet.

"Ah! Yeah! I don't shop for clothes..." I told her. It's a waste of money, I mean Monday through Friday I wear the uniform. Then when Saturday arrives I put the uniform into the washer and then wear my normal outfit. In special occasions, I change into my other jacket. It's the same for the girls! They wear their Beacon uniforms in the morning of school and the afternoon they wear their normal outfits. Then on the weekends they change into their alternative outfits.

"Then I know what we are doing today," Weiss says.

"Wait so you didn't plan the date?" I asked her.

"No, I thought you did," Weiss tells me.

"But you're a girl," I told her and she got offended.

"Just because I'm a female doesn't mean I should be doing everything," Weiss tells me and then cross her arms. I try to make her feel less annoy by smiling at her. Her eyes were still sharp and fierce. Well time for plan B. I picked up Zwei and Krystal and put them in front of Weiss's face. "OH MY GOD!" Weiss exclaims and then grabs the two animals out of my hands and then hugged them. "They're so cute! I just wish my boyfriend could be just like you guys." Weiss says and then glares at me.

I rolled my eyes and wait for Weiss to calm down. After that, we head out the door. "Have fun!" Blake tells us and gives a small smile.

"Bye, Krystal! Be a good girl and wait for mommy to come back!" Weiss says treating Krystal like a real dog. I was really surprised to find out that Krystal hadn't killed any of us yet. At night I had to sleep late to be sure Krystal didn't bite Weiss's neck and kill her. Instead, Krystal actually liked to follow Weiss around and see my girlfriend as her mother. Weiss feeds her regularly and baths the Snow Wolf every other day. Weiss didn't need to walk Krystal because the Wolf wanders around the campus when we were at class.

Though there was one time she came back with blood staining her white fur and a dead squirrel in her mouth... Can't train a wolf to be a dog but it sure acts like one! Behind the door, we could hear Krystal trying to get out and follow her mother. Weiss frowns after hearing Krystal making noises. "I'll be back Krystal! I'll be sure to bring something back for you." Weiss says and Krystal stops making noises.

"I swear that wolf is trying to take you away from me," I comment as we walked out the front door of our dorm.

"You're just jealous. Maybe if you act more like a man then I _might_! _Might_! Treat you the same way I treat Krystal." Weiss says and I ignore that offer. Telling me to become a man is the same as her saying she has a pair of double D's. Weiss smash a glass bottle over my head.

"Ow!" I said and then I rub the top of my head. "Where do you get these bottles from?" I asked her.

"Um... They're like everywhere." Weiss tells me and points at a recycle bin planted at almost every corner of the streets...

"Since when did those things get here?"

"They were here. The animators didn't animate them into the show. Well except for that trashcan Jaune keeps throwing up in." Weiss tells me and I didn't even want to talk to her anymore. "Come on. First stop the Salon." Weiss says and pulls on my sleeve walking to the airbus that will take us into the city.

* * *

Weiss pulls me into a woman's hair salon. I looked around the huge space and saw many young to middle age woman sitting in the salon chairs. Their mouths were running faster than Ruby's mouth on a caffeine rush. They were all talking about their lives and boy trouble. The barber and the stylists, which are female barbers ya sexists cunt. So the people cutting the hairs were nodding to the words and then once in a while saying their opinions; and while doing all that they were cutting hair or styling their client's hair.

"Come on," Weiss tells me. She was standing next to an empty chair with a muscular and tan man standing next to her. I walked over to the chair and she motions me to sit on the salon chair. The barber puts the nylon salon cape over me and then runs his fingers through my hair.

"Oh my! I never saw hair as smooth as this. And is this dye hair? No! Is it?" He asks me in the most womanly tone he can get.

"The dunce said he dyed his hair. See I told you. I knew you wouldn't be able to tell if he dyed it as well." Weiss says smiling at the barber. The barber gaze at Weiss and then they both laugh... Ok, one hundred percent sure this guy is gay. Nothing wrong with gay people... I just feel weird because this guy is going to be touching me... A lot...

"I can't believe this hair. Did you have a family member that had silver hair?" He asks me... Well, he puts his mouth near my ear and whispers to me. I almost jumped out of the chair and ran for the exit.

"Um... My dad had silverish and gray hair." I told him.

"That explains it! No wonder you look great in silver hair." The person says and then rubs my cheeks.

"Um... I know this is rude... But are you gay?" I asked him.

"Yes... And are you free?" He asks me and I tried to get up but Weiss pushes me back into the chair.

"Back off Angelo. This dolt is my man." Weiss says flicking my forehead.

"Oh! Soichi. I heard a lot of good things about you." Angelo tells me and then he puts both his hands over my shoulder and starts to rub it.

"Um... Like what?" I asked.

"Weiss told me you were _big_ and _strong_." He whispers into my ear and he continues to rub my shoulder. I looked at Weiss and she clearly didn't hear what Angelo had just said to me. "You were also smart, kind, caring, and the best b-" Weiss cuts Angelo before the gay barber could finish talking.

"NOPE! Don't tell him what I said." Weiss says covering Angelo's mouth.

"Did you call me the best bitch?" I asked her and her eyes turned into white circles. Then she turns around and coughs.

"Yes! I did."

"I'll remember this," I told Weiss.

"Anyways! Enough chit chat! Let's work on your hair." Angelo says as he clasps his hands together and smiles. After that, he washes my hair and then with a lot of snipping and cutting my hair starts to fall. Um... Does he know what he is doing? I look at Weiss with fear in my eyes.

"Don't worry! Angelo went to the best boarding school in Atlas just to study hair. Trust him with your hair. He will make you look... A little better than before." Weiss says and Angelo gasps.

"No! I'll make your boyfriend look majestic!" Angelo says and then the two of them starts talking about random things on the news. Angelo keeps grabbing the bottles on the table every few seconds and sprays the contents of the bottles on my hair. He moves with such speed and grace it makes me feel even more scared. "And finish!" Angelo says. The man turns the salon chair over to let me see what he did to my hair.

"..." I said nothing as I saw what he had done to my hair.

"What do you think?" Weiss asks me and she agrees that I look majestic but I don't.

"I look the exact same!" I told them. I stare at my reflection in the mirror and saw that Angelo has combed my hair and that's it! He cut so much hair off my head and yet I look the same. Turning my head around it was the same as well.

"See... He doesn't know anything about fashion." Weiss says shaking her head with Angelo.

"It's a shame," Angelo says. When I turned my hair some more I notice something was different.

"Well. Who cares, let's pay and go." I said.

"You don't have to pay. This is a favor for Weiss." Angelo says and Weiss hugged the man. "Come back anytime for me to style your hair. And maybe I'll give you something extra." He tells me I was about to run but he pulls out a bag of chips.

"Oh! How did you know?" I asked him as I grabbed the bag of chips.

"Weiss told me how much you love chips." I looked at Weiss and she was blushing.

"It's not like I don't know anything about you," Weiss says and I smile at her. After that, we said goodbye to Angelo and walked out into the streets of Vale. "Now time for some clothes," Weiss says and on our way to a haberdashery, I saw an ice cream parlor. I told Weiss to stay where she was and I ran to the store and order some ice cream.

Hiding the ice cream behind me I walked back to Weiss. "Where did you go?" She asks me and I snicker.

"Here." I pull out a Blueberry Frozen Yogurt flavored ice cream... Damn that's a mouth full.

"You knew my favorite ice cream flavor!" Weiss exclaims and she takes the ice cream cup with a spoon in the ice cream.

"Of course," I told Weiss.

"But I haven't told anyone. Not even the rest of the team!" Weiss states and she took a bite of the ice cream.

"When we go out you always order Blueberry Frozen Yogurt as a desert. You would also pick blueberry over any other fruits. So I thought you like things that are blueberry flavor." I told Weiss afraid that I might be wrong.

"Well, you're right. That's a plus for you." Weiss tells me.

"A plus?" I asked her.

"But it's also a minus because the taste is awful. They didn't use top grade milk! There's too much blueberry and it's just too sweet!" Weiss complains and I let out a sigh and smile at my girlfriend. She then stops talking and looks a little uncomfortable. "Here!" Weiss says and then put the ice cream cup out to me. "You can have some if you like."

"Sure," I said and I try to grab the spoon but she takes the cup back.

"You have to use your own spoon!" She tells me.

"Huh? Where am I going to get a new one?" I asked her.

"Not my problem." She says.

"Just give me your spoon!"

"NO!"

* * *

Weiss drags me into many stores after the ice cream conversation. Eventually, I went back to the parlor to grab a new spoon but Weiss had already finished the ice cream. First, she drags me to a normal casual clothing store with many popular brand clothing. Kalvin Klein, Michael Chors, Cucci, and many more bootleg versions of the original brand names.

"Don't look at the rip-off. Look at the real Calvin Klein, Michael Kors, and Gucci." Weiss says dragging me into the expensive side of the store. That's where you find the legit popular clothing brands. Weiss lets me pick the clothes I like first and try them on... Let's say I look like Pharrell had a baby with some old fashionless lady. Yeah, I would be their son... Cause the shirt never match with the shoes, or the shoes never match with the pants.

"So how do I look?" I ask Weiss and I was wearing all gray because she was complaining about the colors of my clothes. Weiss went to the trash barrel and threw up.

"CHANGE QUICKLY!" Weiss shouts at me after finishing her time with the trashcan. I went to the changing room and then someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Open the door dunce," Weiss tells me and I did. She closes her eyes after seeing my bare chest. Then she threw a set of clothing at my face. "Cover yourself up!" She shouts at me.

"You saw my chest multiple time back in the dorm!" I told her as I remove the articles of clothing on my face. Weiss grabs the handle of the door and slams the door shut while her eyes were still close. "I don't feel as I'm dating her," I comment as I change into the outfit Weiss gave me. I walked out the changing room and Weiss saw my outfit.

"It's alright." Weiss comments at the style she chose for me. A tight dark green sweater with some light brown pants.

"Alright? I look like a pimp. This sweater looks awful! It's like my grandma hated me so much and gave me this sweater for my birthday and said Merry Christmas instead of Happy Birthday." I said grabbing the other shoppers attention.

"Yeah... The color doesn't fit with your new hair." Weiss says putting her index finger on her chin. She then throws another set of outfits at me. I change into it and I look like one of those eighteen hundred political people. "Yeah, that look isn't good."

"Who design these clothes? Today is the future! Not when the Faunus were capture and force to be slaves!" I said grabbing, even more, bystanders attention.

"Do you really need to make unnecessary comments?" Weiss asks me and I shrug. Then she throws another set of clothing at me. I caught the clothes and went to change into it. "That looks good," Weiss says. I look like I can be her older brother. No! I look like a salaryman.

"The fuck. I'm still in school! Not some person that goes door to door selling wigs!" I said and Weiss groans.

"Change! We're moving." Weiss says and I did. When I got out of the changing room Weiss drags me to another store. A fancier store than the last one. She helps choose my outfits each time and time after time. I would comment about the bad parts of the outfit she gave me. At times I would roast the people who made the clothes... And Weiss... But she would smack me with a glass bottle.

So then we move store after store for another two hours. Weiss then lets me choose my own outfit halfway through. Then I start to figure out Weiss's pattern and style. Until I got the perfect set of clothing that I love and I know she would love as well.

"Tada!" I shout as I open the door of the changing room. Weiss looks up from her scroll and her eyes widen. The outfit I was wearing made her speechless. She loved it and so did I. A black button, fitted, and stretch cotton western shirt was adorned on me. Over the western shirt was a two button dark gray blazer which I only button the last button. Then I wore denim jeans with gray casual dress shoes that were for running.

"Perfect." Weiss comments. "I mean... It's alright. You can buy it if you want." I laugh at Weiss when she comments on my appearance. "Stop laughing!" She yells at me and I try to but she was just too cute.

"Alright. Let's go to the cashier." I told Weiss. I change again and then pay for my new clothes. To be honest I might just donate these clothes, because of what I said a couple of paragraphs ago. We were walking out of the store and Weiss stops me.

"Soichi. Why don't you let me pay for anything?" Weiss asks me. Um...

"Because I have money?" I said forming my answer into a question as well.

"I thought you would use me for my money and status," Weiss says almost making me collapse. How could she say those words? I'm shocked, she thought I'm only dating her because she was a Schnee. Without any warning, I grabbed Weiss's hands.

"Weiss... I don't love you because you're a Schnee. I love you because you _are_ Weiss Schnee. My girlfriend and teammate, not the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. I would not ask a girl for money at all." I told Weiss and her eyes widen with each of my words. "These hands are meant to work. These hands are meant to protect and care for you. So for me to ask you for money, is a sin. I would rather fight hordes of Grimm to get you the most expensive necklace ever, than having you get me the new album of Muse." I told Weiss.

"Dunce," Weiss says with a blush on her face. "That's minus a million points!" She tells me.

"WHAT!? I said my honest feelings! Don't you like that?" I ask Weiss and she pouts.

"STUPID! DOLT! IDIOT! NINCOMPOOP! DOPE! FOOL! IMBECILE! NITWIT! BLOCKHEAD! DUMMY!" Weiss yells at me causing me to get upset. We yell at each other for a while and then a smile form on our face. Then out of nowhere, I kiss my girlfriend and she didn't resist.

* * *

 **I have been so tired lately, so I'm going to take a break from fanfiction. So you guys better hope that I don't come back. If I don't tell me to go back to the hole I crawled out of. Anyways hope you guys enjoy my torture and I hope you guys don't even read this cringy story anymore and I'll see you guys... I don't know. Tomorrow? Next second? Four days? Eight years? Anyways don't taze me, bro. CHILL!**


	30. MY DREAMS!

**SURPRISE! Here we go with another chapter. Ever since jaffa3 senpai notice me. I decided why not post this chapter today? So anyways shoot me in the dick and call me donkey... Yeah let's not get any more awkward so hope you guys are happy. An announcement at the end of the chapter. The Vytal Tournament will be next so... Be ready for shit to go down.**

* * *

For the twenty-thousandth time on our date, Weiss had rejected the call from her dad. Each time she saw her scroll she had given a scowl. This caused me to be worry about her feelings, I know Weiss didn't have a good relationship with her father. It's just that I'm worried about what her father might do. I made sure Ozpin wouldn't tell Weiss's father about my relationship with her. Then I blackmail... I mean I kindly ask everyone at school to not tweet my relationship with Weiss. So basically our relationship is in the dark right now.

"Are you ok?" I ask my girlfriend as she furiously puts her scroll into her pocket.

"You asked for the eighteenth time. The answer is the same. I'm fine!" Weiss answers my question. This was a pretty bad first date. After I bought my clothes, Weiss went to several different shops to buy clothes; although she bought only a dress that I liked. Because each time she asks me about my opinion I either say. "You look like an {Insert insult}." or "Isn't that the same shirt as the last one?"

After walking some more I saw it was four o'clock and the sun was already setting... We didn't even eat lunch yet. "Wanna get some brunch?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"You mean supper?" Weiss asks me. Oh yeah... Brunch is for breakfast lunch and supper is a light meal before dinner... I'm stupid as you can tell.

"Sure. I'll treat." I told Weiss. That's it. Like what else do you want me to say? Then we walk back to the dorms ending our date.

While walking home I saw Weiss's hands was empty and alone. Then I look at my hands, a bag of clothes was on my right and left hand. So I put all the shopping bag on my left hand and use my right hand to grab Weiss's left hand... She was surprised by my actions. She looks at my face and my cheeks were cherry color. Looking at my burning red face she looks down and smiles. Then she tightens her grip on my hand shocking me.

* * *

Weiss was surprised by Soichi's daringness to hold hands on a first date. Weiss had planned out that Soichi would be a wimp and use her money. But today she keeps learning a new side of Soichi. The nicer side of him, not the asshole everyday personality, or the cruel cold assassin personality... But the normal boyfriend personality. Now it's her turn to show Soichi her true side... The side she yearns so much to come out, but each time she tries to bring it out. Her cold personality appears before it.

Suddenly everything turned weird. The colors of the world were reverse, everything was negative color now. The sky was black and most of the building and people around them was as well. Looking at Soichi she found out he disappeared. Turning around she couldn't find her boyfriend anywhere. What's weird is that everyone was frozen in place, the raven in the sky was in mid air trying to fly away.

Turning around she saw the person called Kira staring at her. Weiss tries to take out her rapier but she recalls she left Myrtenaster in her room. Kira walks closer to her. The mysterious person didn't wear the Grimm armor but in normal outfit. Weiss could see those piercing violet eyes of his behind the mask.

"Who are you?" Weiss asks the person, she tries to walk away but her legs were frozen in fear. Kira walks closer and closer to Weiss until he was in front of her. Kira lifts his hand up and Weiss could see a scar on the palm of his left hand. That hand cupped her right cheek, his skin was as smooth as a baby's skin. Weiss unconsciously touched Kira's hand as well... It feels... Like... Soichi's hands...

"Be patient Weiss," Kira tells Weiss and then the man disappears. The color of the world returns to normal, the raven flaps its wings again and the citizens of Vale walks again.

"Weiss," Soichi calls for the girl. He saw Weiss was pale white, whiter than usual. "Are you alright? You look like you seen a ghost." Soichi says putting a hand on Weiss's cheeks. There is was... The same feeling... The same touch as Kira. Who was that man?

"No. It's alright... I'm just tired that's all." Weiss says and Soichi dismisses the fact that Weiss did look trouble.

"Then let's go," Soichi says and he continues to walk towards the direction of Beacon. Weiss runs up and catch up to her boyfriend and then grabs his hands tightly. Soichi smiles at her and Weiss stares into those golden eyes... Not violet... Golden... Who was Kira?

* * *

I had my scroll in my hands and Weiss's hand on my other hand... Yeah, that's not a good sentence... Anyways Weiss seems trouble and awkward for some reason. Tapping my scroll on the lock the door clicks and I turn the knob to open the door. This was strange... RBY, Zwei, and Krystal wasn't in the room.

"Where do you think they went?" Weiss asks me and I enter the dark room with her. Placing my hands on the wall I try to find the light switch. "Don't turn on the lights!" Weiss tells me and I look at her funny. Then I listen to her and remove my hands from the wall. So I decided to open the curtain and let some of the orange light into the room. "Don't open the curtains as well!" Weiss tells me and this was weird now. The only source of light we have is the hallway's lights.

"Then how are we going to see?" I ask Weiss, I still had my hands on the curtains preparing to open them the minute Weiss changes her mind.

"Just... Give me a few second." After hearing Weiss talk she close the door and I let go of the curtains. I saw the outline of her body in the dark and I was tempted to use my Grimm powers to see better in the dark. Then I heard some clothes dropping onto the ground... Ok, what the fuck is happening? Weiss was shuffling around a lot and I really wanted to see what she was doing. But if she didn't want me to see what she was doing then... "Then on the lights," Weiss tells me.

I walked over to the switch next to Yang and Blake's bunk bed and turn the lights on. Then I turned my head to look at Weiss and WAHHH!?

"Wha?" I said.

"Don't stare too much," Weiss tells me while hugging her shoulders and cover her chest. She is wearing a white colored playboy bunny outfit with black bunny ears, black pantyhose, a white collar with a red bowtie wrapped around it. Then I look at her and saw the fluffy cotton tail was painted red. The cuffs on her wrist were white and the cuff links including the buttons are black. The corset was tightly fit around her breast, I'm not telling you guys her cup size.

The glossy white color of the strapless corset was bright enough to differ it from the color of her skin. Then those thighs... THOSE DAMN THIGHS! GOD DAMN! The black pantyhose wraps around the skinny and well-toned thighs. It was muscular but not too muscular to be considered unsexy, it was just the right form to knock any man out. I see those thighs every day but this! This is too sexy.

I was wrong when I thought she would be unsexy in this bunny costume... And I was wrong. The corset's cup presses tightly against her chest just like her normal dress. There was a little cleavage, small but also sexy. Weiss looks so cute and sexy; a rare combination to find a girl with. You can't forget about the heels she was wearing white and glossy heels as if those were the exact same pair Cinderella wore.

I looked at those bunny ears pointed high into the sky much similar to Velvet's pairs. Then those light-blue eyes of her accompanied by her scar, which would melt me instantly. That blush on her cheeks was what made this sexy outfit cute. The corset and the tiny mounds she calls breast were also cute. The fluffy cotton tail was above that sweet ass of hers. Then the thighs took my breath away no matter how many times I look at it.

"I SAID STOP STARING!" Weiss shouts again and her voice broke me. Blood spew out of my nose and then I lost conscious, Weiss was just too cute.

* * *

"Yes... We failed..." Cinder spoke with The Boss.

"I can see that. I lost many men and millions because of you." The Boss yells at Cinder.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear your apology. I want to hear how you will make this up."

"I have another plan."

"I'm not going to send any more men to you."

"I don't need your men. What I'm going to do is cause fear inside the city. Then the Grimms will stir up again attack the walls again." Cinder tells The Boss. The man took an agitated sigh.

"Did you not learn? You fail that already."

"Yes. But this time... I'll also bring Grimms deep into the city and implant a virus into Atlas's network. So their own armies will turn against them..." Cinder explains her plan.

"Make sure. The people I ask for are to be executed."

"Don't worry. They won't survive this. No, I won't let them." Cinder says and then ends the call.

The Boss sits in his new office and slams his fist onto his desk. "I lost so many people... Who would have thought he would have killed Kraken... The next Kitsune is still in training. No sign of that whore... I know she is alive... Where the fuck is she? If only I can handle this myself!" The Boss says to himself and takes out a pack of cigarettes.

" _Do you wish for power?_ " Something whispers in his mind.

* * *

"Master... Wake up!" I heard Ruby's cheerful voice. It feels like I was on my bed again. Rolling around my bed I ignored Ruby. "Wake up! It's time for breakfast." She tells me.

"Ruby... Not in the mood for pranks." I told my leader.

"Geez... Master is so mean." I heard Blake stutter. Great... Somehow Ruby convince Blake to be on this prank as well. Since I was still tired I ignore the two girls.

"Looks like master needs a wake-up kiss," Yang says and then she crush my dick in her hand. I sat up and open my eyes and groan in a high pitch voice. I look at the girls and I was so shocked that I feel like I was still dreaming.

The girls were wearing french maid outfits. Ruby wore red and white, Blake wore lilac and white, Yang wore yellow and white. They wore a white trim one-piece dress with a skirt ending at the knee. With a ruffle half-apron over their skirts and those ruffle maid headpiece design like a tiara. Blake and Ruby wore white stockings that end beneath their kneecap. What made everything bad was they were wearing sneakers...

Yang was possibly the sexy maid, her top looks like it was about to burst at any second. It was like she intentionally wore a dress two size smaller than her normal dress. I was doubting she was wearing a bra under the dress. Then instead of stockings, she wore black lace garter combine with tights. If I was dreaming right now please wake me up. I don't want to wake up twenty years in the future because Weiss smacked a giant glass bottle over my head.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked them and Blake shook her head. She then brushes her wavy black hair back. The Faunus still has the black ribbons wrapped around her arms for decorative purposes. "Yang... Slap me." I commanded the girl. Yang smiles and slaps my face so hard that my face follows her hand. Yep, this is reality... The slap didn't even hurt because I was so stunned by what happened to my team. First Weiss now the rest of my team. Is today National Appreciate the Dumbest Idiot You Guys Know day?

"I guess you don't like it?" Ruby asks me and I look at her. When my head suddenly turns the young teenager jumps a little. My mouth was wide open as I ran my eyes up and down her body like I did with Weiss last night. Oh yeah... Where is Weiss?

"Ok first... You guys look amazing! Second... Where's Weiss?" I ask them.

"The head maid said she didn't want to participate," Yang answers my question.

"Head maid?"

"Weiss argue saying she wanted to be the head maid. In the end, she never showed up." Blake answers me.

"Yeah. It's a shame. But did you like her bunny outfit?" Ruby asks me.

"I think I lost too much blood," I said and everyone laughs.

"See. He loves this." Yang says after finishing her laugh.

"Did you guys plan this?" I ask them. I mean there's no way they decided to dress up for me.

"We thought it was unfair to drag you around as our reward. So we decided to grant your wish by ourselves." Blake answers me and then her hairpiece fell out of her hair. She blushes and turns away from me. Blake didn't like to have her ears expose, which is why she even wears her bow when she sleeps.

"No Blake! Let me see you without the bow... Or the hairpiece." I said and Blake hesitantly turns around. Then I notice something that I didn't know before. Blake could fold her ears... WHICH IS SO GOD DAMN CUTE! "Oh, my god! Unfold those ears! You look so cute." I said and Blake shook her head. I slap my hands on my cheeks and rub them while staring at Blake.

"Blake... We agree if Soichi wants anything you grant it for him." Ruby says elbowing Blake's stomach. Blake sigh's and lifts her cat ears up. I got out of my bed and softly rub her ears. Blake tilts her head down and yelps. It feels so soft! Like oh, my god... The inner skin was so soft and felt like silk.

How is she this adorably cute? Blake is stoic and modest, so this side of her was so cute. "Ok enough!" Blake tells me and swipes my hand off of her cat ears. "Time for your breakfast," Blake says. I frown when she didn't allow me to continue touching her cat ears. Ruby brought a tray over with normal milk and cereal with two pieces of burnt bacon and an egg that had too much black pepper scatter over it.

I sat on my bed and she puts the tray on my lap. Looking at the food I was already gagging. I try to take the spoon but Yang slaps my hand. "Hey!" I said and she bends over and points a finger up.

"You're the master. So let us maids do the actual work." Yang tells me and then Ruby jabs a fork into the burnt bacon and held it in front of my mouth.

"Open the gates! The airplane is coming in for a landing." Ruby says and pushes the bacon closer to my mouth. I turned away not wanting to get cancer because of the burnt food. Is it even true that if you eat burnt food you get cancer? "Come on! Say ahh!" Ruby tells me and push the bacon against my seal lips.

"Open your mouth!" Yang yells at me and grips my chin trying to force my mouth to open. Blake assists the juggernaut-like girl but my mouth didn't budge. Then out of nowhere Blake got a crowbar and try to pry my mouth open but instead she broke the crowbar. The girls continue to try and open my mouth but I don't want to eat that shit! Yang grips my balls and I open my mouth to try and scream. Ruby took this chance and puts the bacon into my mouth. Blake slams my jaw making me close my mouth.

Tears form in my eyes, and my tongue was committing suicide. The bacon tasted so horrible... Who made this? It can't be Ruby because she has some skill in cooking. Yang can make a mean apple pie and some good soup. I never try Blake's cooking at all. So she has to be the one that made this piece of shit.

"How does it taste?" Blake asks me. I started coughing after I swallow the bacon without even chewing it. Now my stomach wanted to commit suicide... Imma has a hard time going to the bathroom tonight. Today was a Saturday so why not enjoy myself. It was the last week before the Vytal Tournament. I can't believe it's going to start in two days. Still no news from Ozpin about how I will be attending.

* * *

After the disastrous but delightful morning, I went and got change into my normal outfit. Tight short sleeve black shirt and my silver jacket that accompanies my light blue jeans. Then I put on my necklace and it stands out because of the yellow crystal laying over my black shirt. "We're going to train wanna come?" Ruby asks me.

"Later," I told them. I still need to find Weiss, so I grab my scroll and saw some notification. Jaune had texted me and I decided to ignore him. Another friend had called me but she then texted me to forget about that call. Some game notification and then the final text from Weiss.

"To Dunce... Love Weiss." I read the title and I open the media file attach to the message. Opening the file up, I knew what was going to be my new wallpaper. Well sorry Nisikino Maki, you'll always be number one idol.

* * *

I found Weiss sitting on a bench with a book on her lap. How strange to find her in her snow pea outfit. With one hand on the book, she had the other hand fidgeting and playing with her necklace. I stare at her for a while and then approach her. Sitting next to her I put a hand over her shoulder. Weiss didn't speak or react to me.

"Thanks for the photo," I told Weiss. Although she didn't reply to me again. Something was awfully wrong and I knew it. "Weiss something wrong?" I ask her. Weiss closes her book and places her head on my shoulder. There was no one around the main avenue making me feel safe a random stranger won't come and do some random stuff.

"My father plans on taking me back to Atlas," Weiss tells me her worries.

"Who said that?" I ask her.

"Uncle Q called me this morning. He told me my father called him to deliver a message to me. Father was furious that I went out to a club, he was even more furious that I ignore his calls." Weiss tells me and I was speechless. Nothing good will come out of my mouth to comfort Weiss. "I don't want to leave," Weiss tells me and I wrap my arms tighter around her shoulder.

"Weiss... Tell your father everything. You're not a puppet he controls. You aren't a puppet at all. You're the girl I love, Weiss Schnee. Even if the world turns against you I will stay by your side." I told Weiss with sharp and warm eyes. Staring into my eyes she then looks away.

"I can't just defy him. He's my father."

"If he doesn't care for your happiness then that is no father," I told Weiss. "I grew up without any parents. So I don't know how it feels like to have a dad. But after hearing stories about my parents. I know they wanted the best for me. But your father continues to ignore what you want. So let me talk to him." I try to reassure Weiss.

"NO! You can't!" Weiss shouts at me with a tone I never heard her reach.

"Weiss! It's ok... I may be stupid. But I'm not the type to destroy relationships." I said and I grabbed her hands. I put her hands in between my own and I stare at her. Brimming with confident I was sure I can snap some sense into Jacques. Even if I have to cut a finger or two to talk to Jacques I'll gladly do it. "Weiss... Tell me. Do you love me? Or is it fake love?"

Weiss looks me in the eye and tells me the honest answer. "I love you." Her words echo in my mind.

"And I love you, Weiss Schnee." I smile at her. As if my smile was contagious she smiles at me and repeats her sentence.

"I love you, Soichi Inzerillo," Weiss says my full name. It was weird, I couldn't believe that Ozpin took the bet thinking I was _the_ Soichi. If I wasn't then that would be awkward...

"Actually. I like Soichi Ryu Raijin better,"I told Weiss and she laughs.

"Whatever dunce." She says and I kiss her forehead.

"I still haven't told you how much I love the photo that you sent me," I told Weiss as I pull out my scroll and show her my background. Weiss had sent me a selfie of herself in the bunny outfit. A giant smile and her hands made a heart shape across her heart. Then in cursive beneath the photo, she wrote _Dunce!_

"No! I didn't say you can put it as your background photo!" Weiss exclaims, her face was bright red now.

"But it's my scroll. So tell me! How hard was it to get this perfect position?" I ask her. My girlfriend tries to grab my scroll but I move it around so she couldn't take it.

"DELETE IT!" She shouts and starts to chase me around Beacon trying to grab my scroll.

"NOPE!" I shout back at her and we had a good exercise.

* * *

"Goodbye, uncle Q." Weiss tells Q while hugging the weapons dealer of Schnee Dust Company.

"Stay safe pumpkin." Q says returning Weiss's hug. Jacques Schnee had requested Q to come back because business is blooming! Ever since I demonstrated Schnee Company's product more and more people were buying their shit.

"Come back soon!" Weiss says as she lets go of Q.

"Don't know when but I will. I'll try to talk with your dad about letting you stay here. But no guarantee that you will stay." Q says. Then his cargo ship's engine starts. Q look at me with dead eyes.

"You replace the sixth forms buster sword to a sword mace?" I ask him. It was the form before the two crystal swords. The first form is the rocket mode, second the hammer/sound driver, the third form is the laser, the fourth form is the chainsaw/mace/sword/missile, now the fifth form is the giant buster sword with the dust frame, and the sixth form was the smaller buster sword with the funnels, but I told Q to replace that with the sword mace. The sword mace isn't a sword on a mace, it's just a giant long sword.

The sword mace is good to cut through a hard and tough material; because it weighs like a claymore, and because of the width of the blade it's great to strike down heavily armored foes. First, you slam the cutting edge into it, to make a hole in the armor and then you let the width of the sword mace cause more damage.

"Fuck off." Q tells me. I already knew he replaced the buster sword. I didn't like the buster sword and the sword mace option seems pretty entertaining.

"So. Guess I'll see you later." I told Q and then he holds out a hand. I grabbed it and shake his hand normally.

"Before I go. Here." Q says he runs inside his cargo ship and comes out a second later with a box in his hand. The ex-assassin hands it to me and I open it.

"Can I not have the Schnee emblem?" I ask him as I saw the same combat suit I wore a few days ago neatly wrap in the box.

"Shut up. As long as you're using my product for free you have to be the poster boy for Schnee Dust Company. I mean you're already trending on Reddit." Q tells me. True if you go on Reddit right now or Tumblr it would say about a mysterious hero the Schnee Dust Company has. Although I am working for free.

"Goodbye, uncle," Weiss says hugging Q one last time. Then Q walks into his cargo ship and the cargo door close. After a few minutes, the plane rolls down the abandoned runway and takes off. Weiss waves goodbye and I flip the plane off. Once the plane disappears in the distance me and Weiss turns around.

"So... What do we do now?" Weiss asks me as she stood close to me and wraps her hand around my waist. Then I put my arms around her shoulder and we walk off.

"Continue to love each other," I said, Weiss lightly punch my stomach.

"Be more specific!"

"Well. The Vytal Tournament is in two days. So let's train." I told Weiss and she agrees. Soon we heard a familiar howl from a wolf. In the distant Krystal was running towards us.

"KRYSTAL!" Weiss shouts letting go of my waist. The white wolf stops in front of Weiss and lets the Heiress rub her belly. Krystal gets up and runs over to me. I picked up Krystal and put her over my head. Laying her down Krystal seems to want to fall asleep. Then soon our scroll beeps. Taking it out I read the email Ozpin had sent the entire school.

"This is going to be interesting," I comment after finishing reading the email.

"This year's Vytal Tournament will be different," Weiss says and looks at me. I punch my palm and let out a cocky smirk. The contents of Ozpin's email said.

" _As you, all have anticipated. This year's Vytal Tournament will be different from previous years. We will begin with the normal four-on-four battle. After that, we move on to a three-on-three battle. Then the remaining teams will have a Battle Royal choosing one person to participate. The remaining teams will proceed to a dual battle. The semi-finals will be a three-on-three tag team. Then the finals will be the normal one-on-one._ "

"Ozpin... I'll show you my skills!" I said and I threw one fist into the air.

* * *

 **So... Here is the dilemma finish right now? Or continue to torture me? Anyways I don't have a lot to say right now because lately, I have been so tired. So to recover energy and ideas, I will be taking a five-day leave of fanfiction. I will still check PM or reviews... So when I come back I'll be ready to finish volume three and then either end it there or just kill myself... Anyways don't taze me and CHILL!**

 **P.S. you guys know I won't end it after the Fall of Beacon. Right LOL!**


	31. Round One

**I just can't seem to get a fucking vacation from fanfiction. If I don't write this story then it will be in my mind. Anyways I don't have school two days this week so I can safely rest and right at the same time. So yay! Fuck me! Like it's so satisfying to hear from people that have been one of your first ten followers. It's actually what brings me the courage to continue writing this story. Reviews... No matter how shitty the reviews are. I'm happy to see people reading and enjoying this story. Also! So in memory of RedHood1999 thanks for your support of this story. It's sad to see you go but get better! I'll always be here. So without further ado! THIS CRINGY CHAPTER!**

 **P.S. last minute changes to this. For the Guest that review the story. Thank you for the review and this is our little secret. It is true that Weiss did cook the meal. I never plan on Blake and Weiss cooking but that's a great idea. So see that in a near chapter before the Fall of Beacon. So thank you for your review! So without furthur ado!... LOL... LMAO... The chapter... ROFL...**

* * *

"Hey, mom... Dad... Uncle and aunt... I don't know what to call you yet Mr. Leon and Ms. Helenius." I talked with the tombstone. Glynda thought it would be a good idea to visit my parent's grave. So she told me how to find this secret area in the Emerald Forest. "I have been doing good. I have grown up since the last time we met... Even though I don't remember a whole lot." This was really awkward. I was the only one here with autumn leaves blowing in the wind.

"So I heard you guys found this super secret hiding place here and use it to train. Glynda also told you guys lost horribly the first time you guys participated in the Vytal Tournament. Then two years later, you guys dominated the stage and had a flawless victory." I said and gave a smile. "The Vytal Tournament is today... Although I'm not participating just yet. My team is going to play first. Because our team is a five man team. Did Glynda tell you that? Yeah, I arrived at school a month late so they had to put me with another team. You guys might be shouting at me for being late. At least I have a girlfriend. So you don't have to worry about me dying alone and friendless. I mean most of my friends are girls, so I hope dad is happy that I'm surrounded by girls." I comment.

The wind blows and brought leaves over the tombstone. I quickly wipe it off so it doesn't cover my mother's name. "More good news! I'm treated as a hero now because Q gave me a destructive weapon. Do you guys know Q? I know dad does. I heard you guys were the strongest team to graduate from Beacon... Cause they said your semblances were broken. Dad's semblance gives him and his team power boost by how much aura they lost. Mom can slow time and speed herself up... Although my is different for some reason, why does my just slow time and doesn't speed me up? I'm not complaining though this was the semblance you gave to me mom. I'm happy. Mr. Leon's semblance was probably the most balance... Ms. Helenius reminds me of Weiss's semblance except Ms. Helenius controls dust freely. Oh! Weiss is my teammate and my girlfriend. I might bring her here after the Vytal Tournament. Don't worry we have a healthy relationship! Hahaha! At least I think we do." I then laugh again and cease it.

"Along with Ruby our leader, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, we form team RWBYS! And we are going to graduate as the strongest and forever strongest team of Beacon! Yep! This is a challenge! We will train hard for the next three years left of Beacon and surpass team JHSE! We will be twice as cool as team STQR and three times a smart as team SMRT(Smart)! They were self-proclaim to be the smartest right?" I ask then Krystal found me and ran up to me. She bites my jeans and I rub her head causing her to let go of the jean. Then I picked her up and held her in my arm like a baby. "This is Krystal. Weiss probably sent her to tell me the tournament is about to start." I said and Krystal tries to bite my ear. "Yeah she's a wolf, but still a baby. We could train it to act like a dog." I said and then I kiss Krystal's grayish white nose. "Well. See you guys later." I said and then I walk towards the forest. Before I disappear into the trees I turn my head around and wave goodbye.

* * *

"GO FOR THE FACE YANG! ALWAYS THE FACE!" I shout at my teammate. They were fighting team ABRN of Haven and this was a tight fight. A really close fight, the leader of team ABRN Arslan Altan was actually matching Yang's destructive punches. Although I know she couldn't parry most of Yang's attack because the beauty still hits you like the train from GTA V.

"BLAKE! DON'T GO FOR THE LEGS! AIM FOR THE BODY!" I shout at the Faunus, she was fighting Reese Chloris the girl with the hoverboard.

"Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?" Port asks Oobleck. The Ph.D. holder was very annoy by his colleague. When I saw those two were the commenters, I thought this would be a disaster. AND IT IS!

"Doctor!" Oobleck corrects Port and then was cheerful again. "And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!"

"BOO! YOU SUCK!" I shouted and it got the other people's attention as well. They all started to boo and demote Port and Oobleck. Like I didn't think it would be this big... Guess everyone hated Port and Oobleck. Port coughs and ignores everyone that was wishing he would retire.

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!" Port announces... Yeah, like we didn't know already. This was my first time on the Amity Colosseum, getting a ticket was just as expensive as the Superbowl's final showdown ticket. Maybe even more expensive. Good thing participants of the Vytal Tournament get in for free. Or else I would have been stuck at home with a bag of chips in my hand. My bed sheets wrap around me with the curtains close. And cry as I watch Weiss fight. "If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules."

"This year's tournament is different. Since we have much more participants and a special team, the council has agreed to this new set of distinctive rounds. First! We have the traditional four-on-four battle. Then we move on to a three-on-three battle with the members chosen at random." Port explains and the hologram changes to focus on Oobleck. The Doctor nods in agreement with Port.

"Yes! Then the remaining teams will select one person to represent their team for a battle royal! The stage will be all of Vale! From the harbor to Forever Falls! If anyone steps outside the boundaries they will be automatically eliminated." Oobleck says and this was the round that I want to participate in. Running around Vale to find and defeating strong opponents. A true test of skills.

Oobleck pushes his spectacles up and continues to explain. "With the sixteen teams left we can proceed to the partner round. The traditional two-on-two battle! We will then proceed to a three-on-three tag team duel!" Oobleck finishes and everyone cheers. It was a nice change of pace from the normal boring tournament. In fact, I heard there were more people watching the Vytal Festival than any other year.

"The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" Port says lastly.

"And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!" Oobleck says and even more of us were telling them to commit suicide. Someone with amazing arm strength threw a hammer at the booth Oobleck and Port was sitting in. When the hammer hit the glass window protecting them Oobleck jumps back.

"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY, of Beacon, and Team ABRN, of Haven." God damn... Seriously who thought it was a good idea to let them be commenters...

Reese was riding on her hoverboard in the icy glacier field. Then she did a three-sixty and then kicks the hoverboard in Blake's direction. The bow wearer deflects the hoverboard with a twirl and then Reese deflects it back at Blake. While mid-twirl Blake kicks the board back at the light-green haired girl. While the hoverboard was making its way back to Reese. Blake runs at the skater and throws out seven consecutive slashes and kicks. Although Reese caught her hoverboard and blocks all of Blake's attack.

Reese stuns Blake and then took a few flips backward and got on her hoverboard. The girl rushes towards my smirking teammate. When Blake thinks Reese was close enough; Blake summons an ice shadow of herself. Reese slams her board over the beautiful shape sculpture of Blake. Then Blake took this moment and slice at the hoverboard. Then the two halves of the board become katars that then turns into twin bayonets. Reese fires a few green rounds at Blake while flipping through the air. When the girl tries to land, she slips on the ice and lands on her tailbone. Blake winced with sympathy, I would have taken this chance and curb stomp that bitch. Or punch her in the face! PUNCH HER IN DA FACE BLAKE! DA FACE!

I turned my head to look at Yang. Yang and Arslan are both thrown back when their fist collided, Yang reaches her Arslan and tries delivering more blows before Arslan uses her rope dart to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own to send Yang skidding on the ground. While Yang tries to get her balance back on the slippery surface, Arslan rushes forward and knocks her back even further.

The gunner Nadir Shiko tries to aim at Yang with his assault rifle. Suddenly Ruby fires a bullet at the ice Dust crystal behind the gunner. A burst of frosty blue explodes behind the gunner leaving his legs trap in ice. For some reason, he still didn't pull the trigger but stood there like a loser and dropped HIS god damn fucking gun! What the fuck?

Ruby looks up from her scope. "I got your back!" She shouts at Yang. Bolin then sneaks up behind her.

"But who's got yours?" Bolin asks. Like why doesn't he say that _AFTER_ he knocks Ruby out or damage her... Shouldn't be giving enemies hint and pointers.

Ruby looks up behind her as Bolin twirls his staff, right when a black snowflake glyph appears to his left and Weiss kicks him through it into a rock. "MY BFF!" Ruby exclaims as she looks at Weiss.

"No." Weiss deadpans and runs off. Ruby pumps her fist in excitement.

"Yes!" She whispers to herself. Weiss summons a white glyph in front of Bolin. The staff wielder was crouching with his weapon as he sees the white glyph. A moment later, Weiss dashes quickly at him and slashes his face. She then leaps to try an aerial attack, but Bolin was able to block her attack. Weiss summons a white wind glyph behind her to propel Ruby into the air. Bolin notices Ruby and blocks Ruby's aerial attack as well. My girlfriend and her BFF stood shoulder by shoulder. Bolin runs towards them and Weiss takes a step forward to summon shards of ice to rain above Bolin. He rolls away from the attack and runs past Weiss. Ruby tries to halt his advance but fails to. "What!?" Ruby asks, confuse on what Bolin was doing.

Bolin smashes a fire Dust crystal from a nearby deposit and throws it at Reese halfway across the stadium. Reese catches the shard of crystal and slams it into her hoverboard. I didn't know how the crystal fuse quickly nor did I see it... But that should be impossible. The aqua lights of her hoverboard turn a light crimson shade. Reese then winks at Blake shocking her... I'm getting a feeling Blake is lesbian... Reese got on her hoverboard again then use the heat emitting out of the hoverboard to free Nadir from his icy imprisonment.

She comes back to Blake and slams her board into her enemy's blade, but propels herself backward and knocks Blake through a frozen pillar. She then tries to slam her board onto Blake on the ground. The Faunus quickly gets up and use her shadows to dodge one of Reese's attack. Blake decides to do what she does best. Being the Awesome Ninja Neko Shy Bookworm girl I know. Blake throws the pistol part of her Gambol Shroud at a pillar of ice and uses the momentum to swing herself behind the pillar.

That's where she lays her trap. Reese chases after the filthy book loving Faunus and saw Blake's back was facing the light green haired girl. Reese smirks taking this chance and rides in to deliver a flaming spiral with her disappears surprising the skater, once Blake's shadow disappears she throws the pistol part of her Gambol Shroud again. Reese saw the ribbon Blake is launching to trap her opponent a moment too late. Blake pulls tightly and causes Reese to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage. Reese crashes into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated.

"Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring out and Aura level!" Port says and the hologram in the sky shows Reese's aura dropping below fifteen percent. I look at the screen projected in the air and check my teammates' aura level. I sigh as I saw Weiss was at ninety, I need to remind myself to not break out and run into the field to comfort her each time she would get hit. Because Weiss is really flimsy... Like super flimsy... Though Yang is the one that was having a tough time. Her aura was the lowest on the team and I fear she might be eliminated.

"Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!" Oobleck comments. Back in the fight, Arslan uses her rope to swing around and avoid Yang right behind her, using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir is aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summons another glyph and launches Bolin at the gunner. The two teammates are helpless as Weiss creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together until she forms a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two. It reforms itself into a ball that rolls around the field.

"That's my girl." I quietly whisper to myself. When Arslan sees her team in this state, she rolls her eyes, annoyed, before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball. She readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which cracks under her power and frees her allies.

"Yang!" Weiss shouts at the blonde hair beauty. The Y of RWBYS looks at Weiss as the W of RWBY makes a sideways slide out of ice dust. Once she was complete with the slide, Weiss turns to look at Yang with a worry expression. "NOW!" Weiss yells at the busty. Knowing what to do, Yang blasts herself forward and skims over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as the Faunus uses Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of, towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only have a second to look horrified as Blake whips a screaming Yang around to land a devastating punch that sends the trio flying into their elimination.

The bell rings and Ruby cheer in victory. "Yes!" Yang says and pumps her fist.

"And that's the match! Team RWBYS is victorious!"

"YES! THEY DID IT!" I shout out and I jump into the air and threw my fist out.

* * *

"-...is anyone else starving?" Ruby asks and hunches over.

Looking cool as ever, Blake had her hands behind her head and comments on Ruby's question. "I may have worked up an appetite." As if there was a monster in her stomach, the Faunus's stomach lets out an angry growl. Blake places her hands over her stomach, extremely embarrassed she let everyone hear her stomach growl loudly.

Weiss shrugs her arms and sarcastically says."Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here." Then we look around us to look at the colorful tents set up in a large forest clearing. "Oh wait."

Ruby takes Weiss's shoulder with one arm. "It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too," Ruby says not noticing Weiss was being sarcastic.

"I was being facetious?" Weiss informs our leader and then smacks the said leader's hand away from her shoulder.

"Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?" Ruby exclaims, I couldn't hold back and help myself to laugh at what Ruby had said.

"I think you were thinking about 'famish' Ruby. Facetious means sarcastic." I told the still-learning huntress. Recently I learned what facetious meant because Weiss always tells me she was being facetious.

"Come on! I know just the place." Yang says and then starts to lead us to a place to eat. Weiss stops walking and I stop a second later. She suddenly stops because her phone was ringing. The normal ringtone, the ringtone that's not from Jaune or from me. Pulling her scroll out she checks the caller ID. The ID was labeled " _FATHER_ ". Then she puts it back from where she got her scroll from, leaving it unanswered.

I held my left arm out and she runs for the hand but I teased her and didn't allow her to grab it. She growls at me and I lightly push my finger against her forehead. My girlfriend rubs her forehead and smiles at me. Then we walk to the place Yang had recommended.

"Masque Scélérat." I read the title of the place we were eating at. We sat at a round table set outside of a small french booth. "Anyone french?" I ask.

"I know latin," Weiss tells me.

"Not helpful," I told Weiss, and she bonks my head lightly. Our waiter comes over. The only waiter in this small open restaurant... He wore a normal french waiter's outfit, white shirt, and black blazer, with dress pants and shoes.

"Good evening madams and sir." He greeted us, the man was possibly twenty-five I believe maybe younger. A kind smile was over his mouth and his eyes were baby blue. "How may I serve you for today?"

"I'll have... Soupe à L'oignon?" Yang says trying to pronounce the entree correctly.

"Sole Meunière for me," Blake says after putting down her menu. She didn't know what that is but when she saw fish in the description she automatically wants it.

"I'll try... Informer Le Serveur Si Vous Avez Une Allergie." Ruby says and our waiter breaks the bad news.

"That says 'Inform the waiter if you have any allergies'." Our waiter kindly tells Ruby.

"Oh! Haha!" Ruby laughs and then I order while Ruby tries to find a dish.

"I'll start off with fried calamari. Then with my entree, I'll have the Confit de Canard." I told the waiter and he nods at me.

"Do you have something with low-salt and not spicy at all?" Weiss asks and our waiter nods.

"For you madam. I recommend the Ratatouille. But if you want some meat in your dish. Our chief would want you to try the Beef Bourguignon." The waiter says. Weiss thinks about the options and then decides for a healthy meal.

"I'll have the Ratatouille," Weiss tells the baby blue eyed man. Our waiter nods and walks towards the door to the kitchen. The door suddenly swings open and a boy was carrying a plastic box full of dishes in it. His head was facing the kitchen and he had a scowl.

"I KNOW! GOSH! Why don't you do it instead Ki-" The boy's mouth was covered by our waiter. I stare at the boy, he was around ten years old. Or he is a midget... The boy was a farmer boy, freckles, and dirty blonde hair. His outfit was a white shirt and a black vest, along with dress pants under a long black apron.

"Manners... And do not call the _chef_ by their names." Our butler tells the boy and then lifts his hand and free the boy's mouth.

"I'm sorry." The boy apologizes. Then our waiter walks into the kitchen to tell the chef our entree and my appetizer.

"How old is that boy?" Blake asks and I shrug. The boy puts the plastic box on the table and caught our eyes looking at him. His expression brightens and he dashes to us. Once he was next to our table the boy stares at Blake in awe. Blake responds by sitting back in her seat.

"Can I help you?" Blake asks and the boy didn't respond to the Faunus. Weiss looks at me, what does she want me to do?

"I saw your fight today! You were amazing big sister!"

"Big sister?" We all said at the same time.

"Um... Thanks." Blake awkwardly says. "May I have your name?"

"It's Jay-... Jay! They call me Jay." The little boy asks.

"Well, Jay. Aren't you a little too young to work?" Yang asks.

"And aren't you a little too young to be having premature sagging?" Jay asks. DAMN! Ruby and I quickly got up, knocking our chairs over and high-five each other after Jay roasted Yang.

"You got roasted!" I said breaking the silence. Yang punches me in the face.

"Well, Jay... Can we help you?" Blake asks the boy.

"I want-" Jay stops his sentence when our waiter comes back. The waiter chops the back of Jay's head causing the boy to groan in pain.

"Jay... This is disrespectful to the customers."

"I'm sorry," Jay tells our butler and he walks back to where he put down the plastic box with dishes in them. Our waiter puts down my calamari in front of me.

"I am terribly sorry. Jay is still young. I hope you can forgive his rude behavior."

"It's no problem. Crazy kids right?" Ruby tells our waiter and then he walks away from us after bowing. I grabbed one of the tentacles and offer it to Weiss.

"No. Not a fry food fan." She tells me, but I continue to try and offer it to Weiss. "Fine." She gave in. While blushing she opens her mouth a tiny bit, enough to fit the tentacle in. So I slide the tentacle into her mouth and she starts to chew it. "It's a little spicy," Weiss tells me after swallowing it. So I smile at her and grab a tentacle to eat.

"You guys want some?" I ask my team as I push the calamari closer to them.

"Don't mind if I do," Yang says and grabs a handful of calamari. We talk and eat the calamari for a while until I notice a pair of eyes looking at me... Two violet eyes...

* * *

 **WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB! So... How's your day going? Terrible? Well, fuck you! You don't know what a terrible day is. Being constantly beat up in school, bully by my teachers, and lunch ladies beating me up and stealing my lunch money. My dad left me and my mom hates me so much she used my college tuition to pay for her trip to Japan. Then I have to write this shitty ass, cringy ass, fucking ass, weird ass fanfiction. Like can I have a normal life? With a normal family? With a normal school? With a normal Earth!? Without any war or conflict at all? Well, anyways thanks for reading this cringy ass story. So anyways don't taze me, bro! CHILL!**


	32. Worth

**While you guys were loitering around as I was taking my vacation! I WAS DOING RESEARCH! MORE RESEARCH ON THE THREE SIZES OF TEAM RWBY! Yeah, I didn't I just fooled around and look at the AMA thing they posted did you know Weiss wants to drive a** **White Bentley Continental GT Coupe? Interesting.**

* * *

The chef moves out of my vision. The violet eyes quickly disappear the moment I caught sight of them. Cold and piercing eyes, I stood up while Yang was telling us a story.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I told my teammate and they nodded. Then Yang resumes her story as I walk towards the door to the kitchen.

While making my way to the door, I look around to see if Jay or the waiter was around. They weren't, it's like they just disappeared. The box Jay was carrying earlier still had unwiped dishes. Where could he have gone in the minute I turn my eyes away from him?

I look through the round plastic covering on the door. A person wearing all white was chopping onions. His face was turned away from me, I try to move and see his eyes. Though it was as if he was aware of me. The more I try to look at his eyes he turns away from me. I move my hand to my swords attach on both sides of my hips. My left hand was on the transparent crystal sword on my right hip and my other hand was ready to push the door open. This person was clearly not normal... He is really suspicious, suddenly I was pulled back.

I move my hand to my swords attach on both sides of my hips. My left hand was on the transparent crystal sword on my right hip and my other hand was ready to push the door open. This person was clearly not normal... He is really suspicious, suddenly I was pulled back.

"Please do not enter the kitchen." My waiter tells me with stern eyes. I look at his baby-blue eyes that were trying to dry fear into me. Throughout the years I train to become an assassin I am used to the look. This was awfully suspicious, what are they hiding?

"Who are you people?" I ask him.

"Woah! Soichi! What's up man?" I heard Mercury talk with me. Turning around I saw him and Emerald walking towards me. The silvery-gray haired man puts his hands around me and walks me away from the kitchen door. He was only taller than me by point seventy-eight meters. I was five eight and he was five ten.

"Dude... I was talking." I told Mercury, he releases his hands from my shoulder.

"Sorry. I didn't notice. You can go back." He tells me and then he walks away with Emerald bowing in apology. I turned around and saw my butler was gone and the food was already served.

"SOICHI!" Yang yelled at me. She had a giant steak in her mouth while waving at me.

"WAIT UP!" I yelled at them. Pulling out my chair I already picked up my fork. Then I sat down and put the piece of duck in my mouth. Suddenly a burst of flavor explodes in my mouth. This was delicious, beyond what I tasted from the calamari. It's soft and juicy, not dry and rough. Breaking out of my daze I saw everyone was frozen in delight. Their food tasted just as good as my Confit de Canard.

Blake's fish was so good. Even in Menagerie she never tasted anything this angelic. It was like she was eating the king of all fish. Weiss was shocked, she thought she tasted some exceptional food before... But this is beyond what her chefs back in Atlas cooked for her. If she thought the chefs in Atlas cook an angelic meal... This meal surpasses time and space. A meal that could even kill angels and gods.

"This is so good," Ruby says turning chibi and her eyes sparkle like diamonds.

"True! I could eat this all day, every day." Yang comments and stuffs her mouth with her soup.

"Not even the professional chef in Atlas can do this. Who made this?" Weiss asks but no one was there to answer her question. Although there was something wrong with my dish. It feels... Too familiar. My vision blinks back and forth. I'm looking at the duck at one moment and then static, then to the same dish but this dish was on a wooden table. Are my memories... Coming back?

Although there was something wrong with my dish. It feels... Too familiar. My vision blinks back and forth. I'm looking at the duck at one moment and then static, then to the same dish but this dish was on a wooden table. Are my memories... Coming back?

I chop some duck and slide it onto Weiss's plate. "You need some meat," I told her. She wants to return the duck to me, but she decides to suck it up. Looking at my food she felt dizzy. She was about to eat the same food I touched... With her spoon, she scoops up the duck. Then with a quick movement, she stuffs the duck into her mouth. After that, she decides to return my generosity.

Looking at my food she felt dizzy. She was about to eat the same food I touched... With her spoon, she scoops up the duck. Then with a quick movement, she stuffs the duck into her mouth. After that, she decides to return my generosity.

"Here," Weiss says and then scoops some of the Ratatouille and points it towards me. I turn my head to her, the Heires's head was turned away from me. Therefore I put my mouth on the spoon and swallow the Ratatouille. "Hey! I didn't say you can eat out of my spoon!" Weiss yells at me with her aggressive face.

"Aw look at the couple," Yang says. Weiss ignores the blonde haired woman and continues to yell at me. Soon we start to laugh and have fun again.

"Are you fine gentleman and ladies finish?" Our waiter asks us. Weiss takes out her Schnee Dust Company credit card and hands it to our waiter.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asks after the waiter takes her credit card.

"I just want to make sure Soichi doesn't spend any more money. I mean... It's also because I'm feeling generous today. Wait. I just want to celebrate... No that's not right." Weiss says losing her composure quickly. The waiter comes back with a scroll pad in his hand. Weiss looks at it and her eyes widen. The waiter gave a kind and awkward smile.

"Declined..." I said. "Well. Thanks for the meal Weiss. I'll be going." I said as I push my chair back. Weiss grabs my collar preventing me from escaping.

"What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

"Well... Guess let's just scrap in what we got." Blake says and she takes out her black clutch wallet with her signature emblem design on the front of the wallet. Yang and Ruby took out matching design woman's wallet with the difference being the color. Weiss looks at me as I lean back on my chair and drop my own wallet on the table.

"I'll cover for you Snowflake," I told Weiss and she hunched over feeling embarrass that her poor friends were paying for a meal that she could easily cover.

"Don't be too down Weiss!" Ruby tries to cheer our discounted tsundere up.

"You'll just owe us one," Yang says and crosses her arms while wearing a mischievous smirk.

"Hold on. I said I'll be covering for her. I never said anything about splitting her tab." I told the sisters and I slap down a platinum Schnee Dust Company debit card on the table.

"How are you a platinum member?" Weiss asks me as she picks up the platinum color card.

"Back in the assassin days, I made money as well. Q slipped my old debit card in the suit he gave me." I answer her.

"Uncle Q gave you this much amount of money?" Weiss asks me and I turned around and start to do a suspicious whistle.

"Well let's see how much is in here!" Yang says and with a blur, she takes the debit card out of Weiss's hands and taps it against her scroll. I try to stop her but it was too late. My teammates crowded around Yang's tiny scroll and their eyes become dead.

"Twenty thousand Liens..." Ruby states. That's still a lot of money but-

"That's not enough to get you a copper card... They should have asked you to return this platinum card." Weiss states.

"Shut up! It's not my fault sometimes on missions I need to afford my own transportation and other shit when I mess up."

"Then don't mess up... I thought you were a professional..." Blake tells me.

"TWENTY THOUSAND LIENS STILL A LOT!" I yell at them but they didn't care. The average platinum card holder has at least over fifty million Liens. Sure there was a time when I had that much... But... Circumstances have risen the time when I had that sum of money.

"You can't buy Bumblebee with that much," Yang tells me. I DON'T WANT NO EXPENSIVE BIKE!

"Just pay! We still have to watch SSSN and JNPR's fight!" I yell at them as I quickly snatch my debit card away from my busty teammate.

* * *

"Fucking assholes." I said as I walk down the halls of the Amity Colosseum. The girls were still making fun of me for being poor.

"Soichi!" Weiss runs up to me. I stop and let my girlfriend catch up to me. "Let's do some shopping." She tells me and I groan. "No! Not for clothes. I want to buy some things for Krystal."

"But don't you-" I was going to say Weiss didn't have any money and then she smiles at me before I could finish my sentence. "Alright. Make sure it's not expensive." I told her and she screams gently in joy. "I don't know why I love you so much," I told her as I walk off to board an airbus.

"You know. I keep thinking that question as well. Why do you love me?" She asks me. "What about me do you love?"

"THOSE GOD DAMN MADAFAKING THIGHS! DAMN GURL! DEM THIGHS!" I yelled out catching the attention of bystanders around us.

"No." She deadpans. "Tell me something that I could believe." I smile and then I cup her face, then slowly and gently I trace my thumb against her scar.

"This scar is very attractive. Those sharp light-blue eyes melt me with each glance. This asymmetrical white hair weakens me when I touch it." I stated facts and then I ran my hand through her ponytail very slowly causing her to smile. "These strong hands and-" I picked her up and twirl her around. "-this light body is perfect! Sure your breast aren't as big as Yang's or your butt may not be as delicious as Blake's but you have something they don't."

"What is it?" Weiss asks losing her bloodlust.

"My heart. They can't have my heart because they don't have your personality. This discounted tsundere personality of yours is cute. You talk high and mighty and then the moment you mess up makes me laugh. It's very cute, even the way you dress and the expressions you make. It's all very cute, these clothes are cute." I said and I brush my hands against her pale blue bolero jacket.

"Stop it," Weiss says and her ears starts to burn red.

"When you get angry the face you make is scary. But it's a cute scary. Although it's still very scary." I said making her laugh, now she feels more comfortable I can continue my speech of affection. "So don't be like any other girl. Just be yourself, you try so hard to hide your true intentions and feelings. But nothing can fool these eyes here."

"Oh shut it! Dunce." Weiss says and pinches my cheeks and pulls it. We took the airbus down to Vale and then from there we don't know what to do...

"So... Where are we going?" I ask her.

"You know... I don't know. I want to buy some toys for Krystal. But what does a wolf like to play with?" Weiss asks me.

"I don't know. You're supposed to be the A-plus student here."

"I never really remember the lectures on Snow Wolfs! I know they are cute and all." Weiss says and I facepalm.

"You should do your research before buying the wolf."

"YOU BOUGHT IT!" She yells at me with enough force to blow my body away.

"Whatever let's go to the pet shop then," I said and then I stop walking. "Where is the pet shop?" I ask her. I doubt there's a pet shop that even sells materials that are essential to a Snow Wolf. She let out an agitated scowl and consult a nearby person for directions.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to know the directions to the local pet shop?" Weiss asks a person with his back turn to her. When the person turned around his face turns offensive.

"Why? Is it because I'm a Faunus? You damn Schnee." He said and Weiss seems offended. It looks like she didn't know this person was a Faunus. So this was a mistake, but my girl didn't want to say it was a mistake. In fact, she didn't want to say anything, she just looks sorry.

"You damn Schnee think it's so fun to torment Faunus' its so sickening. One day your family's head will be on a stake." He said and that was the last straw.

Before the person can walk away I grip his shoulder tightly. "Hey, buddy! She was asking for the direction to the pet store. She never meant any harm." I told the Faunus. The person quickly slams my hand away from his shoulder.

"Fuck off! You're one of those anti-Faunus activists!" He yells at me.

"No, I'm not. I treat everyone equally, but there is no need for you to get aggressive on someone that is asking for directions." I told him trying to keep my cool.

"She's a Schnee! Her entire family needs to burn for what they had done." He said and then points at Weiss who squirms and hides her face. My anger inside me was about to burst so I grab his wrist making him stop pointing at Weiss.

"Nothing good will come if you don't stop this meaningless exchange of words. Take your time to understand each other, that is when peace can be obtained." I said and if he still doesn't listen I am seriously going to kill him.

"Peace!? You dare talk about peace when you don't know what it feels like to be segregated from humans? You guys have everything! We're constantly tax, we have to use different things from you guys. All because of the fucking Schnee-" I grip his wrist with a force I never use before and I was starting to punch him.

"STOP SOICHI!" Weiss yells at me. My fist stops a few inches before the Faunus's fearful face. The person was scared of the bloodlust emitting off of me. Everyone around me was.

They all saw my murderous eyes and the sick assassin-like aura around me. "Let's go." She says and then grabs my arm. I instinctively follow her and then the rest of the way to the pet store. We were silent...

* * *

I knock on Ozpin's office at the top of Beacon Tower. "Come in." He told me and I open the door. He was staring at the city of Vale and Ironwood's army in the sky.

"You call me?" I ask him. The headmaster turns around and sits in his chair.

"Soichi. Do you know Vale is still in danger?" Ozpin asks me and I was surprised. We locked up Torchwick the wall is repaired and there seems to be a decrease in Grimm activities outside of the walls. How is the city still in danger?

"Um. Why is it in danger? The walls are repaired, sure the shields aren't operating yet but the Grimms seem to have decreased so no fear of them coming from the air to attack us. Torchwick is locked up in Ironwood's ship and if there are some remnants of his forces I can take them easily. I mean do you want to mess with someone that can wipe out an army of Grimms with a laser cannon?" I ask him with a grin on my face.

"Beware Soichi. Even if you have a powerful weapon... Stronger men than you have strayed from their path. Even without powerful weapons they can take down as many Grimms as you did the other day." Ozpin tells me.

"Dude! No one will fuck with my weapon. I mean Q factor in all the situation in battle. Which is why he had many other forms for the God Eater."

"Your weapon the God Eater. Will seem nothing to the skill people. What you need to work on are communication and teamwork. Once you have those two finish you can improve more than ever."

"Pfft! Nah bro! Improve on me first and then teamwork! If you can't hold up in a normal fight without your teammates. Then what's the point?" I ask him as I threw some punches in the air.

"You remind me of your father," Ozpin says and he stands up. "Strong and stubborn. He believes communication is needed but not teamwork. As long as he continues to improve on himself he can become stronger than any team. His lesson was the first Vytal Festival. He never cares to help his teammates and soon he was the last one standing in the ring. With four other people he had to fight."

"I'm different from my old man," I told Ozpin and I gave a grin. "Because I have the others. It's because of them I can improve every day. Ozpin I know your philosophy is to help others and become friends and buddy-buddy. But there is a limit." I tell Ozpin and then take a pause.

"If you continuously work on improving with each other. Then I rather shoot myself before the Grimms can kill me. Once we graduate, we're alone in this whole. Sure we will miss each other and visit once in a while. But who knows when the day we will die. But that's not an excuse to say spend time with others-" I told Ozpin and in his eyes, he remembers what happen twenty years ago. Julius Inzerillo standing in front of him.

"What it means is to improve oneself so in the future you can see those smiling faces more," I said the same time he recalls the same words my father had told him.

"There's no way to remove that stubbornness from the family," Ozpin says.

"So, what you want from me?" I ask Ozpin and then he takes out a mug and fills it with some liquid from his teapot.

"What's your favorite fairy tale?" He asks me.

"Don't have one."

"Well. Have you heard of The Story of the Seasons?"

"Pfft. Who hasn't?"

"Did you know that story is true?"

"Um... Like true as in the four maidens are true or as in the mystical powers of seasons true?"

"Both," Ozpin says and smiles at me.

"I'm listening," I told him with seriousness in my eyes.

"Did you know there was another story... Lost in time."

"What story?" I ask Ozpin. He presses a button on his desk and then the same paintings I saw a few months ago show up on the walls again. While the paintings were opening he stood up and walk to the one with the old 'Diamond Dust' insignia. "The Four Guardians of Remnant."

"So that story I heard... Was true!" I exclaim.

"You know the story?"

"Bits and pieces. I don't know where I heard it from. Obviously not from the 'Diamond Dust'. I guess it's a fragment of my memories."

"Then I shall remind you. The after the Four Maidens went on their journey they met four young men. Born into nobility, with their creative weapons the four brothers accompany the Maidens on their journey and protected them. In return, the Maidens also protected the Guardians and guide them down the right paths to be wonderful rulers." Ozpin says and then he moves to the Four Maidens painting

"Then when the time of year comes the brothers escorted the Maidens to the Old Wizard's house. 'Night' went with 'Winter' to meet the 'Old Wizard' at midnight in the middle of winter. 'Evening' accompanied Spring when the sun was setting in the middle of spring. Then 'Afternoon' escorts 'Summer' on a hot summer day in July. Lastly, the oldest brother 'Morning' attended with 'Fall' the youngest sister... The Old Wizard then gave the Knights his knowledge."

"Grateful that the Guardians protected the Maidens he cherish as daughters. With the new knowledge, they obtain the Guardians would create the weapons we use today. Guns combine with swords, and swords that becomes guns. It was rumored the knowledge the Wizard gave them allow their surroundings to change. When 'Morning' was around his mind shine with a dim light. 'Afternoon' shine the brightest! 'Evening shine with bright colors, but 'Night' didn't shine at all. Instead, he turned everything black... And that... Was The Story of the Days."

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Can you repeat the story?" I ask him after I snap out of my daydream.

"Soichi..." Ozpin says my name and then pinches his dorsal bridge. "You can't always be like this. In the future, if you don't listen to directions. You might endanger everyone around you."

"No! No! No! That's different. My mind switches to autopilot when I hear unimportant words." I told Ozpin.

"It doesn't matter if what I may say. You have to listen... Soichi..." Ozpin calls for me while I was on my scroll.

"Hang on... Yeah, Ruby! Tell Yang to wait for me before she starts to watch the soap opera... Ok... Just... Alright... I'll be back around... No, it won't long... Give me..." I look at Ozpin's angry eyes. "Just give me... I dunno, I guess two hours the most." I told Ruby and I could feel Ozpin was losing his patience. "Yeah... Love you too bestie. Bye. YEAH, I LOVE YOU TOO WEISS!" I yell after hearing Weiss screaming into Ruby's scroll. "Sorry about that."

"Soichi... What does normal mean to you?" Ozpin asks me... PFFT! ROFL! Easiest question anyone has ever ask me. Except for when Weiss asks me if I love her. And the obvious answer is, of course, FUCK NO! Jk.

"Umm... Not out of the ordinary?" I ask him to make sure my definition is correct.

"That is absolutely correct. And do you know what you are acting like?" He asks me and I could feel his tone was annoyed.

"Umm... Out of the ordinary?"

"That is correct! Why can't you act normal?! Be a serious student! When I offer you a place at this school I didn't mean it as a place for you to goof around and be disrespectful! If you want to continue to live here you must follow the rules and listen to directions! No swearing, no rude behaviors, and absolutely not being moronic intentionally!" Ozpin raises his voice against me. This was the first time I heard him raise his voice. It was also the first time I was scared of him.

"Sheesh... I didn't know that. I have been attending school, getting decent grades for a student at my level of education. So what if I decide to let loose and misbehave? Swearing means nothing. You guys make a big deal out of it but its just a word. A word that could express your emotions! Now just for you to know, this place is a place for me to train to become stronger so when I graduate from Beacon. I WOULDN'T BE FUCKING SNIPE BY THE 'DIAMOND DUST'!" I yelled at Ozpin. This was the first time I yelled at him. I'm not scared of him, and neither should he be scared of me.

* * *

Well, no need to know what happened to me. What would happen to you if you yelled at your headmaster? The most powerful person in the entire academy! Of course, I'll be kicked out of his office and sent to bed. So I made my back to my quarters very bitter and mumbling bad shit about Ozpin. Then I kicked my dorm room's door open.

That's when you know you fucked up. Like, don't ever kick a door open when you live with four other girls. Especially when you eat, sleep, study, and make-out with a stuffed teddy bear in the same room.

"AH! DAMMIT!" I shout after my foot slams the door open. I heard the girls scream, but I thought they were surprised by my shouting. "Seriously!? Why does Ozpin need to be-" I stop my sentence when I knew I fucked up... Bad... I walked in while the girls were changing into their pajamas.

Weiss wasn't wearing a bra... Because it's bra with an B, not an A. OHHH! Oh, shit I told you her cup size. BUT IT'S ALMOST TO A B! I SWEAR! Her arms were covering her upper chest as she was pulling up her nightgown from the ground.

Blake was pulling her nightgown down from her head. DAMN! Her figure was like an hourglass, and what the fuck!? She was wearing a babydoll nightwear! That's totally something you wear for your boyfriend! Not for when you are sleeping! My eyes widen when they settle down on Yang's body.

The blonde had already put on that tight orange shirt of hers over her enormous chest. For some magical reasons, she likes to buy clothes two times smaller than her actual size. Then there is was! Yang was wearing... A sport's panties? I thought she would wear a thong... But no! She is wearing a god damn sexy and tight sport's panties.

Looking at Ruby, the young teenager had her back turn to me. The fifteen-year-old was daring, she was starting to put on her shirt but stop. The girl had no bra on and only panties. Cute light green panties with a small red ribbon in the front of the panty. But god damn... God thank you for this wonderful scene!

I can die happy now. Ruby's face continues to grow redder and redder. I could see Blake's ears were moving around under her bow. Not sure if she was excited or just piss off. But Yang I know is mad fucking piss. The girls' eyes were cover by the shadows of their bangs. Then they prepare their bloodlust to kill me.

"Now wait a moment here, I know what you guys want to say," I told them and I put one hand on my face and another in a pause formation and directed that to the girls so they couldn't interrupt me. "And no excuse will save me," I said and then I close my eyes and but down my hands. "So as the fine gentleman I am. I will..." I quickly open my eyes with my own bloodlust and look at the girls.

"ENGRAVE THIS WONDERFUL SCENE WITH MY OWN TWO EYES!" I yelled out and then I cross my arms. Yang was already running at me and her fist was blazing! Her fist collided with my face and then I was sent through team BENN's walls and then out their window...

"YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT!" Blake yells at me. My teammates had already finished changing and I was laying on the ground. Somehow I survive Yang's punch and a wall and a fall that could kill anyone. Then I saw Ben and his team poke their heads out their broken window. Then they stare at me with eyes as wide as your mothers- Nope! Can't say that...

"Worth..." I said as I pick myself up.

"I'll never get marry now!" Ruby says as she buries her face in her hands. Blake wraps her hands around Ruby and comforts the girl.

"That damn brother... Never learns." Blake says.

"I'm not sure if I should break up with him. Or just punish him." Weiss says crossing her arms. She was possibly the most piss out of the girls.

"When he comes back here I'll send him flying out the window again," Yang says. This time her eyes were red and both her fist were blazing with searing flames, this was the first time Yang felt this much rage. But let me tell you something... Once you lay your eyes on my team's figure... It's fucking worth.

* * *

 **Thanks for all of those reviews and the positive attitude. For CyberIona and other reviewers. I know the present, future, past tense will get mix up and gets confusing. But to be completely honest with you, I never learn grammar in school before. I kid you not. Preschool play with toys, kindergarten that's when my life starts going to shit. I don't know why but I think my kindergarten teacher was racists. She always picks on me because I was the only Asian in the class. When I drop my books on the ground she would yell at me. When I couldn't sleep during nap time she would force me like legit put her hands on my head and force my head onto my fucking pillow. No, I'm not fucking joking. The teacher got fired for laying hands on me. Not joking, so then first, second, third, and fourth grade was shit to me because I was bully a lot. Like too much and I never got the basics of grammar and learn by reading books and reading news and fanfiction you know. That's how I learn a lot of English, I would grab like big chapter books while I was like eight or nine years old and hide in the corner of the library so the cops won't arrest for some unknown reason. And I would read the books until the library closes. Like I'm dead fucking serious this was my life. It's a fucking creampie. Except, a dirty one. A very dirty one. But I also took in some of your other reviews and I try spacing out the long paragraphs. But there are some that I need to leave long because if I just leave a gap there it wouldn't make sense. I'm not sure how much fourth-wall breaking I'm doing, like if it's when the characters are talking I can understand why you said that. But I do some fourth wall breaking when the characters aren't really interacting with each other. Since RWBY was a show that wasn't made to be serious. Like look at volume one, the amount of child play and light-hearted shit in there was more than volume three. The caps thing I can't change. Because that's how I kind of know when to like fucking shout at the top of my lungs. Like super loud. I repeat a lot of things because I want you guys to like fucking get the point even if I have to come to your house and punch the point into your head. But I will continue to improve on myself. I'm trying really hard to fix the present and past tense thing. So thank you for your review, your follows your favorites, and your uplifting reviews. So... Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	33. Winter is Coming

**I know I fucked up. Winter is supposed to come after the four-on-four battle. But I want Winter to watch Soichi fight and call him barbaric. So stop telling me I fucked up. I try fixing some of the present and past tenses... It just feels so weird... Anyways here's the story I hope you hate it and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Ren opens the door to JNPR's room for me after I knocked like two million times. "Soichi! What are you doing here?" Ren then checks the clock on the wall. "At eleven thirty..."

"The girls kick me out of the room after we watch the season finale of ' _Game of Thanes_ '," I tell him.

"So you want to crash here?" Jaune asks me and I nod.

"Come on in! There's enough space for the five of us." Pyrrha tells me. I walk in with a pillow and bed sheets and put them in front of Jaune's desk.

"Thanks for this guys. I don't want to sleep in the halls... Or out in the wild." I tell JNPR.

"Just let me break your legs!" Nora exclaims and she pulls out her grenade launcher.

"No Nora. Soichi is our friend, it's only natural to have friends help each other." Ren tells Nora and she drops her grenade launcher and it disappears into thin air.

"What did you do this time?" Jaune asks me, there's always a hitch.

"Ruby found her underwear under your bed?" Pyrrha asks me.

"You 'accidently' strike, Blake's butt?" Ren asks me.

"You stole Yang's bra?" Nora asks me... Wow... These are almost close.

"No! Something better! I walked in while they were changing. And I saw a lot of skin." I said and Jaune's team claps their hands. "Yep. I know I'm the best."

"So that's why we heard glass breaking downstairs," Pyrrha says and I nod at her. Yang punched me so hard that I almost die. Good thing she helped me improve my aura dexterity... By punching me every day... In a 'sparring' match.

After we talk for a good five minutes our fatigue got to us. Mostly team JNPR because of their fight today. Pyrrha turns the lights off and we all close our eyes.

"There sure is a lot of teams participating this year." Jaune comments.

"I know! I can't wait until I start to fight!" I exclaim.

"This year went by so fast. It's crazy." Ren comments and he turns his head to look at Nora. The girl has a bubble coming out of her nose and started drooling.

"In two more months... We're all second-years." Jaune says and yes. Time went by so fast, it's November now. In January we become second-year students. A month break and then back to studying.

"What do you guys want to do once you graduate?" I ask them. I never really know their reasons for becoming a hunter/huntress nor what they want to do.

"I never really put a lot of thought into it. I just want my family to recognize me. That's why I cheated my way into Beacon. Even then they still thought I was useless, I really want to drop out and then go home. But it was you guys that help me."

Jaune says and I smile at him. "You help pick me up. You guys kept encouraging me, and help me improve. So I want to return the favor to you guys in the future." Jaune responds and then he turns his head to look at Pyrrha. The red haired maiden smiles when Jaune looks at her.

"I don't know what I want to do as well. I'm the person that follows the water current. Wherever Nora goes I follow her, so whatever Nora wants to become. I'll be there with her." Ren says.

"What about you Pyrrha?" I ask when I notice she hasn't answered my question.

"Oh... You know... Become strong and save as many people as I can. That's what I want to do in the future." Pyrrha says, and she can achieve that. A girl as strong as her can achieve a tremendous amount of things. Soon their words become nothing and then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes and find myself in the room full of clocks again. Ticking sounds are endless and this time the background wasn't white, it was violet. Then I heard a plate clatter behind me. Turning around, I see a young woman sipping tea. Then to her side lays the Dragon Grimm with his head flat on the ground.

"Hello." She greets me with a warm smile. This was very nostalgic, her kind smile and that jet black hair. Before I could notice it, my eyes are shedding tears. "Why are you crying?" She asks me and then giggles.

"Mom?" I ask. Then she opens those eyes of her, and they were blue. The woman stands up and holds her hands out, I run to her and hug her.

"You've grown big, haven't you Soichi?" She asks me and I cry into her shoulders. "I'm sorry. But this isn't the time for us to talk... Not yet." She softly says. Her words are like a piano. An angelic piano, then the Dragon Grimm lets out a puff of smoke from his nostrils and it covers us.

The smoke was dense and I start to cough, I let go of my mom and try to swipe the smoke away.

When the smoke clears I was standing in a different location. I am in the middle of a wreck Beacon. Grimms surrounds the place, and the tower had a rip-off version of the Dragon Grimm. Like seriously that's a fucking wyvern. You can tell because of the fucking wings and how long the neck is.

Yes, it technically still counts as a dragon but we have to specific!

The scene changes when I hear a Grimm roar. Yang is on the ground clutching her right arm and she is in a lot of pain. Then the scene shifts again and I see Blake throwing away her bow.

One more time, the scene changes and I see Weiss talking and laughing with a boy the same age as her. They were in a party with many rich business people.

"I'll change everything." I hear myself talk. But I didn't say it! Someone else did. "This isn't right... I'll make everything **_right_**!"

I open my eyes and it is greeted by the morning sun. I grab my scroll and observe it was only eight thirty. Then I notice a mail from Weiss. " _Come back! We need to get ready._ " Weiss had sent me. I reply to her with a smiley face and she instantly sent me an angry emote.

I lift my upper body up and notice JNPR was gone as well. Wow... They sure know how to leave me alone when I'm sleeping. Unlike a certain team... I got up and went down to my room and change. Then I went to the eating area on the first floor of our dorms. When I walk in I saw a few other teams were there as well.

"Over here!" Ruby yells at me and I see my teammates along with JNPR standing in a circle. I join their conversation.

"I think Ren should go cook pancakes," Yang says and then Ren opens the fridge and looks at the contents.

"Sorry. I forgot to go shopping last week, so there are no ingredients to make my pancakes." Ren says and then close the fridge.

"Then let me bake cookies!" Ruby yells.

"No time. We're hungry." Nora tells my leader.

"We can't eat at a diner because they are closed." Blake comments.

"CAN SOMEONE JUST COOK!?" Jaune yells out and we hear his stomach growl.

"Weiss cook," I order my girlfriend.

"Me!? Why me!?"

"Because you grew up in a rich house... So wouldn't you have some expertise in cooking?" I ask her.

"I mean... That's true! I'll show you my high-class cooking ability." Weiss says and we all see her nose grow ten times bigger.

"Uh... You guys want me to cook instead?" Blake asks and we all nod at the Faunus. Who knows what Weiss might cook.

"Hey! I thought we are eating my food!" Weiss exclaims.

"Um... I'm taking my chances with Blake's food. I don't want to eat whatever comes out from your pot." Yang comments.

"Sorry, Weiss. Maybe another time." Ruby tries to reassure our Ice Queen.

"I'm down with trying Weiss's food," Jaune says and Ren wants to try as well.

"Then how about this. The two of you can have a cook off." Pyrrha says and that is a really good idea. "The winner of the match will serve us their breakfast."

"I fancy that idea," Blake says then she gives Weiss a dull look.

"Fine with me! I'll show you who has the superior talent." Weiss says and then her nose grows larger again. We all break a sweat after hearing the haughty Weiss. So then Blake and Weiss put on an apron. Then when they start cooking, Blake took a piece of cloth and put it over her head so her hair won't fall.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Ruby asks us.

"I bet Blake." Almost everyone but Jaune, Ren, and I said.

"Like I doubt that Blake has any cooking ability. All she does is read books every day." I comment.

"Yeah but last time I told Weiss to cook she almost burn the kitchen down," Ruby tells me.

"She probably wasn't paying attention- WOAH WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yell as I see Weiss had set the curtains on fire.

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY FROM THE FIRE!" Weiss screams and starts to run around in circles.

"Weiss dump water!" I shout, then I run out to grab the fire extinguisher around the corner. When I came back the fire has already spread onto Jaune and other flammable objects. "What happen here?"

"You told me to dump water and I did," Weiss tells me and I saw a jug of empty cooking oil.

"YOU DUMPED OIL! COOKING OIL! Which still wouldn't combust if the temperature isn't two hundred degree celsius!" I yell at Weiss then she throws the jug away.

"I'M ON FIRE!" Jaune yells and run around in circles.

"Jaune! Stop, drop, and roll!" Blake yells at the underdog then the fire alarms start beeping.

"Right!" Jaune screams and then drops onto the floor rolling around until the flames are smother out. I went over to the fire and spray the chemicals over the fire and then around the places that seems could go into flames again.

"Should... Should we just have Blake cook?" Yang asks and this time everyone nods.

"Hey! I never forfeit!" Weiss exclaims... She sure is persistent... We gave in and then let Weiss continue to cook. But I was next to her, guiding her at times so she wouldn't put bleach in the food. Like why is there a bottle of bleach under the sink? And then...

"Here you go!" Weiss says and then drops nine plates of food on the table. We look at it and then stare at Weiss. She seems happy with the burnt bacon and charred egg. This is so unedible...

"Um... Is the hospital ready to take me in?" Ruby asks and then Weiss growls at our leader. Zwei jumps onto a seat and Weiss grabs a spoon and feeds the corgi a burnt bacon. Zwei barks and then freezes in place. After a while, the corgi falls over his chair and drops unconscious.

"THIS IS SERIOUSLY DANGEROUS!" I yell out. I am getting goosebumps... This is so not safe!

"Stop complaining and eat!" Weiss yells at us. We exchange looks and then I let down a gulp. With everyone in sync, we put Weiss's food into our mouth. Without even swallowing it, it seems like the world has ended.

The taste is so horrible, so horrible that I have to stop myself from throwing a brick at Weiss in self-defense. Except I can't... Because I fell over due to cancer...

"Horrible."

"Disgusting."

"Filth."

"Hell."

"I just ate bleach..."

"Mommy?"

"The second coming of Hitler..."

"The Great War part two... With terrorist... And rednecks..." We all insult Weiss's food while we were on the ground in a trance.

"You guys don't know what real food is!" Weiss says and then she takes a bite of her bacon. Then she follows us and collapse onto the ground and pass out. What woke us up was this sweet fragrance.

I look up and see Blake put down a pot; a steaming warm pot. When she opens it the steam spreads out into the surrounding air. I take a peek inside and saw Blake had cook beef stew... It looks so good as well.

"This looks edible!" Yang comments then she puts a spoon into the soup and slowly drinks the liquid. "So good!" Yang exclaims and her background turns pink with stars and shimmering light.

"Here." Blake offers each of us a bowl full of her beef stew. This is some good quality stew, where did she learned how to cook like this?

"This is so good!" Ren comments and Blake didn't react to our praises.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Jaune asks the Faunus. Blake takes off her apron and hair towel.

"When the White Fang was still the old White Fang. I would cook large meals whenever we had long protests in front of government centers. So I had many years of experience."

"What in the blazes happen here?" We hear a familiar cranky old teacher ask. Turning our head to the entrance we saw Glynda. Our female professor looks around the messy kitchen and then to us. "You!" Glynda points at Nora. "Explain."

"Uh! We had a cooking competition and then this happen!" Nora quickly explains. Glynda was our dorm advisor... At least better than Oobleck being team CFYV's dorm advisor. You do not want Oobleck as your dorm advisor... Like... Ever...

"Someone has to pay for the damage. And the broken wall..." Glynda announces and then steers her frightening stare at me.

"This wasn't my fault!" I shout at my aunt.

"I'm sorry Professor Goodwitch. This was my doing. So any damages that we cause today shall come out of my wallet." Pyrrha covers for us.

"You're a saint," Ruby whispers to Pyrrha with a river of tears flowing down from her eyes.

"Just get ready for the today's Tournament," Glynda says and then we finish our stew and then run off to the airbus that will take us back to the Amity Colosseum. On the way there we had an interesting conversation.

"So who's going to be in today's three-on-three battle?" Ren asks us.

"Don't know. But I know we're fighting team FNKI of, Atlas Academy." Blake tells us.

"Whoever it may be I'll kick their ass!" Yang says then slams her fist together.

"OH MY GOD!" Weiss squeals loudly. "She's coming!" She just received a message from someone.

"Um... Who is coming?" Ruby asks the overly-hyped girl.

"WINTER!" Weiss says in a high-pitch tone.

"GREAT! Weiss, I know the season finale shocked you. But enough with the ' _Winter is coming_ ' memes... It's mad old now!" I told Weiss.

"No! My sister! Winter!"

"Yeah and I have a brother named Spring." Yang mocks Weiss, my girlfriend growls at Yang.

"I thought you hate your family," Ruby says.

"No! I hate everyone but Winter. She's so cool! Strong! Elegant! And a good role model." Weiss says and then my thought bubble comes out. Then I imagine an older looking Weiss in a dress rolling on the runway of a fashion show.

"Not that role model. A person you can look up to." Yang tells me. Then I imagine Weiss looking up at an older looking Weiss.

"As in a person, you can respect," Blake tells me and then I understand.

"Oh! Thanks walking dictionary." I tease Blake and rub her head. My thought bubble returns inside my head and starts to store more useless knowledge.

* * *

"And the randomization process is finished!" Port says and then I see who we are up against. I gasp and then I lock hands with Yang and then jump up and down.

"From Team RWBYS's side. We have Weiss Schnee the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Yang Xiao Long the girl who can _rack_ up a punch." Port says and I seriously want to die. "With Soichi Ryu Raijin! The Hero of Vale! And Schnee Dust Company's prize soldier!" Yeah no...

"I AIN'T NO SLAVE FOR THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY!" I yell at Port but he can't hear me.

"And on Team FKNI's side. Our contestants are. The leader Flynt Coal the Trumpeter. Neon Katt the girl that Never Miss a Beat. And Kott Fulcrum the Jammer!" Oobleck announces our enemies for this round.

"We're gonna kick some butt!" Yang says but I ignore her.

"Just remember to keep proper form," Weiss tells us.

"Be sure to stay safe. If anything happens, yell for me. I'll be there in a jiffy." I told Weiss as I hold her hand.

"Just worry about yourself," Weiss says and then she gives me a quick kiss. Then the three of us walk out of the tunnel and stood in the middle of the ring. Yang and I stretch our arms and legs out while we wait for our opponents to enter the arena.

"You're from Atlas. What could we expect?" Yang asks Weiss.

Weiss listed facts while Yang and I continue to loosen our muscles. "Well, seeing as their Kingdom, academy and armed forces are all merged as one, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies." Suddenly a rainbow zooms past our face.

Our eyes follow the rainbow to where it came to a stop. The culprit of the rainbow is a pigtailed Faunus girl with roller blades and a cat tail. Next to her was a dark skin boy, wearing a fedora and sunglasses. His weapon appears to be a trumpet. Then next to him is anime, Skrillex...

No just kidding, he had a khaki colored mohawk and multiple piercing around his face. Then he sticks a tongue out and we see more piercing on it. Then on the right side of his skinny arms was a tattoo... The tattoo is flowers with the words Ramona under it. His weapon seems to be an electric guitar.

Weiss was the first to recover from the shock. "... Or whatever they are." She says.

"That's not what you said," I comment and she punches my shoulder.

"Hey!" Flynt calls for Weiss and my girlfriend smiles at him. "You Weiss Schnee, right? The Heiress." Weiss bows her head and answers his question.

"I am."

"I take it you're pretty good with Dust, then?" Flynt asks and of course she is. Her skills with Dust are. Moderately decent.

"I do my best." Weiss humbly replies Flynt's question.

The leader of FNKI smiles at the Heiress. "Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little Dust shop of his own." Flynt says and then his smile turns to a scowl. "Till your father's company ran him out of business."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss says while feeling ashamed.

"Sure you are," Flynt says sarcastically.

"Hey! Why don't you-" Yang starts but she is interrupted by the Faunus on the enemy's side.

"Hey! Why don't you?" The Faunus starts and points at Yang. "That's what you sound like!" And Yang is confused on what to say next. "Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?"

Oh no... "This is just my normal hair," Yang tells the Faunus.

"Ooh, really?" Neon says in disbelief.

"Yeah! Is that a prob-" Yang tries to speak but Neon cuts her off again.

"You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun!" Neon says and then starts to spin. "It'd probably take you a while, though, since you're so... you know, top-heavy."

"Oh shit..." I said and then Yang smacks my head.

"Excuse me!?" Yang says and she was so offended. The other dude then starts to laugh creepily.

"Hey! What's your favorite genre of music?" He asks me.

"Um... I like rock music."

"Amateurs! Listen to real music!" He yells and then strikes his guitar and plays some kind of warped metal music. Everyone but FKNI covers their ears.

"I never heard anything as bad as this... Except for Blake's singing!" Yang comments as she rubs her ears after the person was finished.

"HEY!" We hear Blake yell from the seats.

"That was music!" Kott tells me and lets his tongue out. Not even God Eater's second form's soundwave could cause so much ear pain...

"No this is music!" I yell as I take out my scroll and put my playlist on. First 'Angelic Angel' by µ's came on. "Sorry... Wrong playlist." I told them and I change it to DMX's 'Where the Hood At'. "THIS IS MUSIC!" I shout at him at the top of my lungs.

"That's rap! You can't call that music!" He yells at me and then we got into an argument.

"Looks like our combatants are fired up and ready! Shall we begin the match?" Oobleck says and the roulette behind us starts to spin. Then the roulette stops and our field changes. Geysers, volcanic, ruins, and desert rises from the ground.

"I'm going to drive you ten feet into the dirt," I said and I crack my knuckles.

"Three!" Port begins the countdown.

"Where's your weapon?" Yang asks me...

"Two!"

"Shit..." I quietly talk.

"One!"

"Don't tell me..." Weiss speaks and her voice trails off.

"BEGIN!"

Flynt raises his trumpet and places his lips on the mouthpiece and blows, out from the bell comes forth a soundwave. I quickly roll to the side and left Weiss and Yang to deal with the soundwave. Weiss creates a glyph to stop the soundwave from pushing her back.

Neon jumps into Flynt's soundwave and charges at Yang pushing the blonde into the ruined city.

Flynt stops blowing into his mouthpiece and lets Weiss ready her Myrtenaster. When she prepares to attack, Flynt blows into his trumpet again. The Heiress summons multiple black glyphs one by one to move her forward, pushing against the cone of waves.

When she was close she starts to strike at Flynt, however, the trumpeter stops playing and Weiss is forced to move forward due to her gravity glyph, earning a kick from Flynt. She crashes through a red Dust crystal, and Flynt grins when he sees her lying in the area now spouting pillars of fire.

I want to run over to Weiss but I will myself to stay and focus on this... Anime Skrillex. Kott gives a creepy laugh. "Let's put the pedal to the metal!" Anime Skrillex then strikes the strings on his guitar.

"Woah, there!" I shout as I duck to the right when a flash of thunder strikes the ground where I use to stand. His guitar was colored yellow now and sparks of electricity were jumping out. Kott strikes his guitar multiple time sending thunder to attack me while I rush towards him. Then I jump up and strike him with my fist.

He grips the fingerboard with both hands and then a blade extends from the body of the guitar. I was caught off guard, I never counted that his guitar would be a striking weapon. Due to my carelessness, he strikes me down and into a wall of a ruined building. Anime Skrillex does a creepy laugh again.

"You can't defeat me." He says full of confidence. My impact was cushion by an invisible force. And I was left wall-sitting and no matter how much I try to slide down, I just couldn't. Then I remember why I was like this.

"I'm an idiot..." I state as I got up. Kott leaps into the air and prepares to chop me like a lumberjack. I bend down and grip onto an invisible object behind my back. Kott slams his hatchet into an invisible object behind my spine. Then with my left hand still on the invisible grip, I spin the weapon. Kott jumps backward and repositions himself.

Then I grip on the handle, suddenly I squeeze the handle tightly. The air in front of me starts to change color until it was a grayish black sword. "Say hello to my sword mace," I said and smirk.

"What is this? A surprising hidden weapon!" Oobleck shouts and he stands up.

"Where did you hide that weapon!?" Kott yells at me while pointing at the sword.

"Optical Camouflage. It's not fashionable walking down the streets with a giant sword isn't it?" I ask him. "Now! Shall we begin this story?"

* * *

 **Help me... I can't stop playing Love Live! The game is too addicting, and I keep getting fucking Sakurauchi Riko! She's like a yandere always there. Like, I have ten R two SR and one UR rank for her. I just want my N** **ishikino Maki UR, SSR, or SR rank... T~T**

 **How hard is it to get her? Anyways hope you guys enjoy my torture for writing this cringy story. I hope you guys will always give me tips on improving. Negative comments are super welcome! And encouraging comments... Are only in time of need... Anyways I'm going to continue my shitty life and don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	34. It's All In the Family

**WHY IS CHAPTER FOUR TAKING SO GOD DAMN LONG TO UPLOAD?! God damn it Rooster Teeth! I don't want to know what's in between the Kingdoms. Sure it's fun to have a drunk Qrow as my teacher but it's not fun! I mean how is he a teacher at Signal? He should be fire! He's always drunk! And I swear if you guys aren't going to post an episode today... WOO! I'm going to flip my bird. You know I'm curious about your guy's RWBY OC or just crazy storyline. If you want to tell me then please review it or PM me. You can talk about their semblances and stuff. Don't worry I won't steal it! I just have an interest in other people's OC. As long as its not broken as fuck. Like this guy says his OC's semblance increase his physical capabilities. So he has the strength of Hercules and moves faster than the Flash. And the down side is that he can only use it for thirty minutes. BITCH HELLO!? Thirty minutes! You don't need thirty minutes to take down Soichi if you move faster than instant teleportation and you smash people as hard as Yang... Like hello?**

* * *

I run up to Kott and thrust my sword mace out at him. The person responds to my attack by moving towards my left. So then I I twist my sword until it was parallel to the ground and take another swing. Kott dodges this attack as well and runs out of the ruin building biome and into the geyser biome.

"A surprising weapon! But it seems to heavy for him to swing." Port says and I feel annoyed and angry for what he had just said. While dragging my sword mace's tip on the ground I chase after the metal music lover.

He turns around and strikes his guitar again sending another bolt of thunder at me. I use the flat of my sword to protect me from his attack. After that, I brought the sword mace over my shoulder and leap into the air. His eyes follow my movements and then I start to descend upon him.

Within a second I was almost about to smash him with my sword mace. Kott steps backward, that was a mistake he made. When the sword mace touches the ground all the stored potential energy transfer into the ground. A dome of air was push aside and the ground cracks. Out from the crack comes the water that sprouts out.

Kott quickly stands up and tries to find me. A column of water was in front of me to block his sight. I hold my sword straight so it was perpendicular with my chest, and I shove the sword mace through the column of water and it smashes against Kott.

"Let's go! Ready go!" I said as the curtain of water stops jumping into the sky. Kott was on the ground and a portion of his aura was gone.

"Nice weapon. Hit me again!" Kott tells me and lets out a sinister laugh. I tilt my head in response to what he said. Then I shrug and then I rush at him. Kott takes out a blue pick and uses it to strike his guitar.

"Too slow!" I shout and I swing my sword mace like a bat. My sword starts to shake and it stops a few inches before Kott's shoulder. I struggle to hit Kott, but my sword keeps being push back. It was like a tug of war except you have to push instead of pull.

Kott moves around me and I got push forward by my own force. I quickly got up and Kott is spinning his head and doing other weird metal music stuff... He keeps striking his guitar with his blue pick. The soundwave he was emitting had some kind of repelling factor...

"You'll never hit me!" Kott says and he then uses his fingers to strike the strings and sent another burst of thunder at me. I use my sword mace to block his attack again. Then I start to speed toward him, as I suspected. Kott uses the pick to strike the strings this time.

If I were to guess, the soundwaves are pushing my sword aside and any other object. And the sound is coming from the string... I got close to him and then I try to smack him with my sword mace. But that was a feint, I quickly let the momentum of my swing to move me around the guitarist. Once again I prepare to strike his expose back.

"Game over!" I shout, then to my surprise my sword is deflected off of him. Kott quickly took this chance and attack me with his hatchet. His guitar's blade runs across my stomach and sends me flying into a pool of water.

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" I shout as I flail around in the water. I smack the water and I kick it.

"... SOICHI! IT'S JUST A PUDDLE!" I hear Blake shout at me. Then I stop panicking and see that the water is only two inches deep.

"Oh... I knew that... Just... Confusing the enemy!" I lie to them. Ruby and Blake slaps their forehead; they couldn't believe me.

I look over at Yang and I see that Neon traps my teammate's legs in ice. "Now you're bottom-heavy, too!" She laughs at Yang. She does know it's not a good idea to get Yang angry. Right?

"Too bad all that money can't buy you skill." I hear Flynt for some reason. His voice was clear like crystal. Those words ignite the fire in my heart and fuels my body with a new resolve. Those who sully my teammate's skills... Shall not live to tell the day that they encounter me.

"Uh-oh... I know those eyes of Soichi's." Ruby comments and stuff a handful of caramel popcorn into her mouth.

The anger inside of me is overflowing. Fueling me with an unknown power. I slam my sword mace onto the ground making a new geyser for water to sprout out. Kott grabs a fire Dust crystal and puts it into a slot on his guitar. The color of his guitar changes to red.

The guitarist strikes his guitar while facing the head of the guitar at me. Fire springs out of the head and attacks me. This fire was nothing compare to the fire in my heart. I step out of the flames; my aura was down, but I am not fazed by the attack.

"That's a good game," Blake says and throws a popcorn into her mouth.

I charge at Kott with my sword extended out to stab him. While I was running at him he still struggles to stop my progression. Until he gives up and plays his guitar while using the blue pick. Then I was playing tug of war again.

"You'll never get pass this impenetrable defense!" Kott tells me and I stare at him with murderous eyes. Lowering his guard wasn't my intention at all. I press the trigger of my sword and the four slots on either side of my sword mace shoots out an object.

His so-called 'shield' had been penetrated and his guitar snaps into two. "Oh! Kott's defense has been bored!" Port shouts into his microphone.

"What's this!? Four sharp spikes are coming out of Soichi's sword!? With these eyes, do I spy! A PILE BUNKER!" Oobleck shouts out and he leans forward to inspect my weapon.

"When in doubt... Carry a fucking pile bunker." I told Kott while he was on the ground still trying to recover from the shock. My pile bunker had snapped his guitar and then the spikes had stricken him. I raise my sword and then smash his face with it. The buzzer rings and Kott's aura drop below fifteen percent.

"Weiss... Or Yang?" I ask myself. "Weiss... Or Yang?" I ask and I look at Yang. "Weiss... Or Yang?" I said again and I look at the Heiress. Weiss was propelling herself around Flynt, I was about to run to help Yang. Before I notice a second Flynt has appeared, then a third, and a fourth. They each attack Weiss and sent her flying backward.

"Whoa!" Jaune comments amaze by what Flynt had done.

"What's this?" Port asks while turning to Oobleck. They are both equally surprise by Flynt's semblance.

"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance! And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!" Oobleck announces. While Weiss is still falling from the air I run towards her and activate my semblance to shorten the time to get to her.

Then I jump into the air and catch her. I land with one knee on the ground and I held Weiss in a bridal position. "Now that's when you say. 'My Hero' Princess." I tease Weiss and she flicks my forehead. I help her stand up and we prepare our weapon.

"Let's finish this," Weiss says and I nod at her. Flynt uses his semblance again and summons three different colored version of himself. I pull the handle of my sword down and the sword mace opens up. I grab my crystal sword and then I throw the empty sword mace away.

"Your weapon is super confusing," Weiss says and she revolves the hilt of her sword.

"Nah! It just has many forms... With gimmicks that I can't even remember... Like I forgot my sword mace has fucking optical camouflage." I tell Weiss. "You know I wish Ozpin didn't ban my weapon's laser form, missile form, and Dust frame phase... It would be so easy to win this tournament."

The Flynts blow on their trumpets and sent out a huge cone of soundwaves. Weiss spins until she was in front of me, then she summons a gravity glyph to push the soundwave aside. Weiss then summons a small white wind glyph beneath me.

While she launches me into the air I switch my sword into laser rifle mode. I simply push the blade down and made an obtuse angle with the sword. The cutting edge of the sword is perpendicular with the ground. I press the trigger and the hole at the top and the bottom of the cutting edge shoots out a purplish pink laser.

My gun in my left-hand shoots down the pink and bright green colored Flynt. My other gun shoots down the yellow Flynt and damages the genuine Flynt. Weiss is free from Flynt's attack and she summons multiple white glyphs in a line. She zooms forward at Flynt and strikes him.

The glyph user summons another glyph in front of her to propel her back at Flynt to strike him again. Flynt raises his trumpet and plays it. While Weiss was still zooming at Flynt, she gets throw back. I use this chance and press the trigger when my transparent silver sword is in sword form.

"Try this!" I shout at Flynt. Out from the barrels of my sword comes plasma. It wraps the side of my sword and extends and link at the end. The plasma has triple the length of my sword, and I slash at Flynt.

Flynt turns his head around and sees my attack. He quickly jumps forward and falls to the ground. Weiss walk up to him and point her rapier at him.

"Surrender." She tells the leader of FNKI. Flynt gives Weiss a smirk; I was jogging towards them and I wish I didn't. Behind Weiss was the three other Flynt ready to attack my Snowflake.

"WEISS!" I shout at my girlfriend. She ignores my shout and the Flynts behind her raises their trumpet. I ignore Ozpin's commands and activate my Grimm powers. I start with level two to gain an increase of speed. Then I use my semblance, the combined forces of these two allow me to push Weiss aside.

"Woah!" Jaune exclaims when he saw I blink to Weiss in a second.

"Ladies and gentlemen I believe Soichi has just used his... Semblance? Right! His semblance allows him to slow down time." Oobleck says but he knows it's not just my semblance. Well, Ozpin's going to have my ass later.

The Flynts now in front of me still play their trumpet. I cross my swords to try and reduce the blow of his trumpet. Apparently, I never learn physics... I ace physics... Now there was, even more, area for the soundwave to push me back. So then I was lifted into the air and sent flying out of bounds.

The buzzer rings as I fall onto the floor, I was disqualified due to ring out. I got up and look at the holographic screen. My eyes widen when I saw Weiss had sacrificed herself to eliminate Flynt.

"Weiss!" Ruby, Blake, and I yell in sync. I try to run back into the ring but a barrier kept me out. My body bounces back when it collides with the barrier.

"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!" Port assumes. I saw Weiss's aura was at zero but Flynt's is still above the fifteen percent closure.

"In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted! She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt! Wait a minute. What's this!?" Oobleck exclaims as he sees Flynt is wobbling over to Neon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flynt Coal remains standing!" Port says the obvious. I couldn't see Weiss anywhere, the fire in my heart starts again and burns brighter than ever.

"You did it, Flynt! Don't worry about her, she's easy! But, kind of annoying." Neon tells her leader. Yang felt the heat from her heart, her rage is fuel into a new level, burning her insides. Then she glows with power, and she lets out a scream of rage. Her scream of rage combining with the group of lava bursts from the rocks.

"That's not good," Oobleck says. Yang then uses her semblance converting all the pain she experienced into raw strength. Flynt and Neon are shivering as they see the tremendous rise of Yang's power.

"They shouldn't have poked the beast." Blake comments as well.

"It's wise for team FNKI to forfeit right now." Port gives them advice. "Because you do not like an upset Yang Xiao Long."

"Neon, go!" Flynt orders the Faunus. Neon was still trembling but she follows the order and rushes at Yang.

"Argh!" Yang uses her Ember Celica to propel herself past Neon and in front of Flynt. She then grips the bell of the trumpet causing the instrument to backfire on Flynt. The buzzer rings saying Flynt is out of the fight.

"Finish it!" I yell at Yang.

"Never miss a beat," Neon tells herself. Suddenly her roller blades get caught by a crack in the ground and she falls. Her body rolls into an erupting geyser, and then she was left to Yang's mercy. Yang smirks and then fires a single shot at her screaming enemy.

The fifth buzzer rings and it was our victory. The barrier around the battlegrounds disappears and I rush towards Weiss.

"Weiss!" I shout my teammate's name when I see her cover in dust and smoke. "Weiss! Talk to me! Weiss!" I pick her up by the head. She responds to me with a sickening cough.

"I may not be singing for a while," Weiss tells me and I hold back a tear.

"You know, I'm not sure that was proper form," Yang says turning her worry expression into a joking smile.

"Oh, ha ha." Weiss sarcastically laughs and then she suffers another coughing fit.

* * *

The two of them walk out of the Amity Colosseum's medical bay. "Don't do anything drastic like that ever again!" Soichi tells Weiss.

"If I didn't we would have lost."

"I would have thrown the match instead of watching you get hurt... Or worst."

"What would you have done if Flynt hurts me badly?" Weiss asks the ex-assassin.

"I will make his life shit. I would force him to kill his dad, burn down his house. And make sure he never ever... Ever have a good life. I would kill all the people he loves in front of him and I will make her suffer-"

"Jesus! You're insane!" Weiss tells her boyfriend.

"What would you do if someone were to hurt me badly?" He asks the Heiress.

"I will do nothing! I can easily replace you." Weiss teases. Ozpin then walks in front of the two young warriors.

"Weiss, I'll meet you back at the dorm," Soichi tells the Ice Queen and kiss her forehead. Weiss watches Soichi and Ozpin walk back into the Amity Colosseum.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouts and jumps on her BFF's back.

"Ruby get off of me!" Weiss crushes Ruby in between the Heiress's back and the wall. Ruby lets go and fall to the ground.

"You're so mean! I was trying to do what a BFF would do!"

"For the last time Ruby! I'm not your BFF." Weiss says and then turns around leaving the hooded cloak wearer in the dust. Then her eyes catch a ribbon adorned aircraft flying across the Amity Colosseum towards the direction of Beacon.

Weiss stops in her tracks causing Ruby to bump into her. Weiss turns her head around and scowls at Ruby. Then she turns her head back and sees the aircraft about to land on Beacon's docking bay.

"Uh, what are you viewing?" Ruby asks.

"She's here!" Weiss exclaims while straining her voice.

"Who?" Ruby asks and Weiss starts to run to a nearby airbus that would take her to Beacon. Ruby follows the excited Heiress into the airbus. The bus lands on a nearby docking pad that was near the ribbon adorned airship.

Weiss runs out of the airbus and towards the main avenue of Beacon Academy. "Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who is _she_!?" Ruby asks the Heiress.

"Winter!" Weiss smiles when she sees her sister.

"Wait... Your _sister_?" Ruby asks as the cargo door opens revealing a white haired girl walking out of the airship. Accompanied by two crimson Atlas Soldier and a handful of Atlesian Knight-200. Weiss then runs up to the elder Schnee.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh..." Weiss then realizes she wasn't being formal. The Ice Queen clears her throat and curtsy in front of Winter. "Your presence honors us."

Winter looks at the surrounding area of Beacon. "Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different." The elder Schnee speaks clearly not a big fan of team Beacon.

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder," Ruby tells the elder Schnee. Weiss punches Ruby's shoulder and gives her leader a threatening expression.

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asks her sister.

Winter is still looking around Beacon when she responds to her sister. "Classified."

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss asks a different question.

"Classified." Winter repeats.

"Of course." Weiss nods in understanding.

"Well... this is nice... I think." Ruby says while looking pensive.

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!" Weiss says excitedly. Ruby has never seen Weiss this excited before. "Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-"

Winter cuts off the minor Schnee. "I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... _bureaucracy_. That is not why I came."

"Right! I'm sorry!" Weiss apologizes and gives a nervous laugh.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Winter scowls.

Weiss is utterly puzzle. "But, we won!"

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least eighteen strikes missed from both your battles." Winter belittle her younger sister. "Leave us." She commands the A.K.-200 and they obey her. Winter takes a sigh and warms up to Weiss. "How have you been?"

Weiss smiles. "Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-" The Snow Angel receives a slap from Winter, leaving a massive bump on her head.

"Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" Winter gives Weiss a dirty look.

"Well... There's Ruby..." Weiss says and Ruby calls in.

"Heh, boob." Ruby giggles and then pushes the massive bump on Weiss's head back into her hair.

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming." Winter respond and Ruby misunderstood.

"Uh... Thank you!" Ruby awkwardly replies. "Don't worry about your younger... sibling... She makes plenty of... Acquaintances... Like... Soichi! Right, Soichi!"

"Greetings Ruby Rose. I'm glad to hear people are taking an interest in my sister." Winter smiles.

"Oh! The honor is mine... But you should thank Soichi. He really has an _interest_ in Weiss." Ruby says and then Weiss growls at her leader.

"What makes you say that?" Winter asks. Ruby starts to talk but Weiss prevents the young teenager.

"Oh, you know! A regular boy that I help study-"

"Silence! I ask Ruby not you." Winter cuts off the young Schnee again. "I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?" Weiss asks.

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." Winter speaks as she walks with Weiss escorted by the A.K.-200

"Of course! Just don't be surprised when I say there are five beds..." Weiss informs the elder Schnee.

" _Five_ beds!?" Winter asks in disbelief.

"One of them is for Soichi."

"Is he the boy that wore the crest of our family?" Winter asks and Weiss didn't notice the anger in Winter's tone.

"Yes!" Weiss happily replies.

"Lead me to him. I have to teach him a lesson for sullying our family's name." Winter angrily speaks.

"But! He's treated as a hero!" Weiss says.

"He's not a hero. He is a barbaric fighter that will only bring misfortune to our family. I do not approve of the way he fights, each movement is rickety, unplanned, and would cause him to be shot if he is in my squad!"

"But Winter, Father's business is higher than ever because of him."

"It was not because of him. It was because of our uncle Q. If he was not present in Vale we wouldn't be here today!"

"But without Soichi, no one could have wielded the God Eater."

"Please. Even a child can lift that weapon and destroy thousands of Grimms." Winter says and then the sisters hear metal rolling on the floor. They turn their heads around to see a decapitated A.K.-200 in an old man's arm.

"Hey!" The entire group turns around to see the old man. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, _Ice Queen_!" The rest of the Atlesian Knights holds their rifles up.

"Halt!" Winter commands the Atlesian Knights before they can fire at the old man.

Weiss angrily walks up to the black and gray-haired man. "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?" Then the middle-aged man places a hand on Weiss's face.

"Sssshhh. Not you." He tells the young Schnee and then pushes her away.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaims.

" _You_!" He directed the words at a furious Winter. Then a crow perches on a lamp post. "Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess _you're_ here, _too_." Qrow talks to Winter and then _talks_ to his _sister_ Raven. ( **I can't believe many people miss the detail he was talking to the fucking Raven perched on the lamp post** )

"I'm standing right before you," Winter tells Qrow not noticing Qrow is talking to Raven. The middle-aged man squints his eyes in his hazy mind of state.

"So it would seem," Qrow says and Winter gives a scowl.

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property," Winter tells Qrow his offense. He responds to her with a sarcastic apology.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... _sentient_ garbage."

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow," Winter tells the drunk man.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asks and she is ignored by everyone.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow asks Winter.

"It's in the title," Winter replies with a sly remark.

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss." Qrow talks making a big scene.

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough," Winter tells Qrow and tries to walk away from this scene.

"Oh, I heard, too. I heard Ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin!?" Weiss asks and she is shoved aside by Winter.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go."

"What-" Weiss tries to ask for a reason but this time she is cut off by Qrow.

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?"

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will _gladly_ remove it for you!" Winter says and then she draws her sword.

"Alright then..." Qrow slicks back his hair. "Come take it."

* * *

 **So... I'm bored... Like there isn't anything to do when I take a break from writing a chapter. So most of the time I'm just sitting in front of the screen and trying to figure out what to include in today's chapter. I have bits and pieces planned out for the future but once I come to these plans. I need to form them, so I'm winging it and at the same time I'm planning it. That's usually how I have the motivation to write the story. I make a vague plot in the future and plot it as I build up to the plot. So there will be a lot of foreshadowing and a lot of mistakes. Anyways thanks for those negative reviews always helps with lowering my self-esteem, don't follow of favorite and instead unfollow and unfavorite. Don't taze me bro... CHILL!**


	35. Lessons Learned (Part One)

**EWWWW! YangIsNotYourWaifu! Ewwwwwwwwwwwww. We all know Blake is best waifu. Just kidding it's actually Ironwood... Ok! I'm not saying I'm gay. I'm just saying I'm still young... And I like to experiment and experience new sensations... With my penis... Anyways I'm more afraid of being taze than getting shot in the heart. BECAUSE GETTING TAZE IS NOT FUN!**

 **HAHAHA! Soichi, acting like gentlemen? That's like saying I have balls... Uh, I hate myself... Anyways here's the cringy chapter I hope like Fanfiction crashes and deletes this story or something like that. See you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"What's going on!?" Ruby runs up and faces Weiss after she hears metal clanging and a circle form by a huge crowd.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss falsely accuse.

"Oh no! Who would do such a-" Ruby changes her tone and sentence when she sees Winter's opponent. "That is my uncle!" She shouts excitedly.

"What!?" Weiss asks in shock.

"Kick her butt, uncle Qrow!" Ruby yells loudly.

"Uh... Teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss joins the cheering as well.

Qrow and Winter were moving at the speed of sound and no one could catch up with their movements. They could only see the rivals when the two of them clash and lock blades for one second; before they move at the speed of sound again.

Winter dodges a slice made by Qrow and then smash his face with the hilt of her sword. Qrow turns back to Winter and smiles at the elder Schnee. His pupil glints for a second as if it was glass.

He brings his sword over his head and prepares to chop Winter. The woman jumps backward with the help of her glyph. Qrow smashes his blade into the ground smashing the poor tiles into smithereens.

While in midair Winter smirks at the Qrow on the ground. She does multiple flips and lands on the ground with an angry and drunk Qrow chasing after her. Winter appears to be shocked when she sees Qrow closing in on her. The Schnee flips backward again and Qrow cleanly slices the lamp post next to her.

Winter tries to do an aerial attack and Qrow blocks it. She smirks while her back is exposed for Qrow. The drunk man takes a swing and Winter jumps up and lands on his sword. And then kicks the man's face while jumping onto the broken lamp post.

She didn't have time to rest and jump off as soon as she lands. Qrow's sword lands on the lamp post and he quickly retrieves his weapon. Schnee lands on top of another lamp post and is quickly driven off of it. Qrow fires a single shot at where Schnee used to stand at.

His weapon clicks and then transforms back into sword form. The elder Schnee lands on the side of the pillar and they both exchange dirty looks. Qrow runs forward and Winter reacts by climbing up the pillar. Qrow's sword starts clicking again and transforms into its shotgun mode and fires a single shot at where he predicts Winter will land.

Winter lands on top of the pillar and runs across it while Qrow is still shooting at her. Qrow jumps on top of the opposite side of the arch pillar. Now he can aim at Winter better.

Then with one shot, smoke arises from where Winter was supposed to stand. Because of some magical bull shit logic. The sword clicks multiple times again and it transforms back into a sword. Qrow squints trying to find Winter, he knows the girl won't be hurt by something this small.

Winter jumps out of the smoke letting out a war cry. Qrow lets out a smirk happy that Winter didn't give up so easily. Winter's sword pops out a hidden blade inside the handle and Winter catches it. Now she is dual-wielding swords, then she clashes both swords against Qrow's buster sword.

Qrow breaks the platform he was standing on and the two of them fall off. Where the two of them landed is a huge crater. Then within a second, everyone sees the two rivals are clashing blades again. Winter pushes Qrow back with immense force causing Qrow to drive his sword into the ground.

Winter has enough of this fooling around and gently but with quick motion puts her main sword onto the ground. A giant glyph forms beneath her and she summons familiars to help her fight. A swarm of white bird Grimm's circle and attack Qrow.

Qrow swings his sword that conjures a wave of white energy that rides the ground and heads towards Winter. Weiss's sister releases her sword from the ground causing the flying Grimms to disappear. She grits her teeth and summons a giant glyph behind her.

Qrow smiles and lifts his sword up by a tiny margin and puts it down again. The gears on the hilt of his sword start spinning and his sword extends. Then it bends backward in an arch shape. Qrow growls at Winter and then he sees who was behind Winter. The drunk men transform his sword back into stasis mode.

Winter is surprised by Qrow's action and grows angry as he gives her the 'c'mere' motion. Winter screams in rage as she propels herself forward to kill Qrow.

"SCHNEE!" A commanding voice shouts her name. Winter stops her approach and her blade's tip is inches away from Qrow's neck. Winter looks behind her to see General Ironwood standing behind her, with Penny Polendina behind him.

She lowers her blade to address Ironwood. "General Ironwood, sir!"

Ironwood approaches her with Penny by his side. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" The general asks her.

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter states.

"That's actually not true. She attacked first." Qrow lies. He was the first to attack the A.K.-200

"Is that right?" Ironwood asks his officer. Winter couldn't say anything, she did attack him. "And you! What are you doing here?" The general asks Qrow.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Qrow tells Ironwood. Winter's rage bursts again and tries to behead Qrow. A transparent silver crystal appears in front of her face. This sudden appearance causes Winter to stop her actions.

"Now, now, everyone." They hear Ozpin intervene as well. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn."

Winter traces the sword back to its owner and sees a neutral looking Soichi holding the blade out in front of her. She growls even more but manages to bottle up her rage again.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Glynda says.

"Let's go," Ironwood says. As Ironwood and Winter leave, Penny notices Ruby and quietly waves to her, while Ruby waves back. Ruby then leaps giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouts while dangling off his arm. "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

Qrow's angry face softens up and replies to his niece. "Nope!" They share a grin and he pats her head.

"Qrow!" Ozpin says the drunk hunter's name while Glynda is using her telekinesis to repair the damage caused by Qrow. "A word, please," Ozpin says with eyes full of anger.

"I think I'm in trouble," Qrow tells Ruby discreetly.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard," Ruby tells her uncle.

"Yeah I did." Qrow realizes and winks at his niece while giving her a fist bump. "Catch ya later, kids." Qrow then joins Ozpin. Soichi sheathes his sword and his eyes met Qrow's red eyes. Qrow gets blown with a wave of memories and emotions when he see's Soichi's eyes. Then he smirks at the young hunter.

* * *

"Where were you?" Weiss asks me.

"Ozpin was yelling at me," I reply to her.

"For what?" Ruby asks.

"Bull shit reasons. Like using my Grimm powers."

"You're not supposed to!" Ruby yells at me.

"But no one knows I did! So it's a win-win!" I emphasize each word. "Why was there a fight in the courtyard?"

"Her crazy uncle attack my sister." Weiss points at Ruby.

"Wait what!" I shout.

"Yes! I can't believe it as well!" Weiss shouts as well.

"No! That white haired woman is your sister!" I ask Weiss.

"Um... Yeah." Weiss tells me. I take out my scroll and open up the group chat. Sun, Neptune, Ren, Jaune, and I started a group chat together and I thought no one was going to say anything. But holy shit it's so fun to talk in a huge group.

" _Hey yo... Is it weird that Weiss's sister's chest size is larger than Weiss's._ " I type and send. Jaune was the first to respond.

" _Weiss has a sister!?_ " He asks.

" _She talks about her sister all the time_ _!_ " Ren replies.

" _Damn let me see her sister._ " Neptune was the next one.

" _What's her cup size?_ " Sun asks me and I reply.

" _I don't know. The same size as Glynda's I guess._ "

" _Damn that's big,_ " Neptune says.

" _Like if you were to put those two together. You wouldn't believe they are sisters. I mean even Ruby has a bigger chest size than Weiss. AND SHE'S FIFTEEN!_ " I sent into the group chat.

" _I know! You pick the wrong girl!_ " Jaune tells me.

" _Don't worry! You have to believe! Believe that one day, those hills of hers will grow into giant mountains!_ " Sun tells me and I nod at his text.

" _You're right. If her sister's jugs are big then Weiss's jugs will one day bloom as well!_ " Ren text. Like holy shit this conversation is hilarious.

" _Yo, guys! I think I landed the hook on this NDGO girl._ " Neptune texts.

" _Who?_ " Jaune and I ask Neptune.

" _This Dew girl._ "

" _She's like a five,_ " I tell Neptune while walking towards my dorm.

" _You're kidding me. She's like a seven!_ " Neptune tells me.

" _I'm going to agree on Soichi. She is ugly._ " Jaune says.

" _Does she even have boobs?_ " I ask.

" _Of course! I think..._ " Neptune replies to my question.

" _Bigger than Blake's?_ " I ask.

" _Nothing is bigger than Blake's... Except for Yang, and Glynda's._ " Sun replies and I let out a laugh.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asks me and I ignore her question.

" _Bigger than Jaune's losing streak._ " Ren roasts his leader.

" _Damn! You just got roasted Jaune!_ " I tell him while the others laugh.

" _That's it, Ren! I hate you._ " Jaune says and then leaves the group chat.

"Ah, classic guys," I said. "So what are we talking about?" I ask the girls.

"Ah! Excuse me! Soichi!" We hear a familiar Faunus shout my name. I look to my side and see Velvet running up to me.

"Hey, Velvet!" Ruby greets the Faunus.

"Hey, Ruby. Soichi can I ask a for a favor?" Velvet asks me.

"Yeah! What do you want?"

"Can you tell me how your weapon works?" Velvet asks. Then I let our a sour face...

"That's going to take a lot of time. Damn! I wish I kept the manual so you can read it. But sure why not!" I tell Velvet and then she takes a picture of me.

* * *

"The first thing you have to know about my weapon," I tell Velvet and my team gathered around in our dorm. I push a whiteboard in front of them so I can draw and speak at the same time. "My weapon is unlike any other weapon."

"We can see that!" Weiss says and I stick my tongue out at her.

"It's fuel by a special crystal, this one." I pull out my sword and show Velvet the silver crystal which is also my blade. "This crystal attracts Baryon a subatomic particle and store it inside. And then it destroys the Baryon and harnesses the byproduct of the Baryonic Decay."

Then I strike the blades together. "When the swords clash into something that can harm my Aura. My Aura sends some kind of pulse causing the Baryons to decay." Then within the crystal, a couple of small orbs of light appears.

"What's Baryon?" Ruby asks me.

"Good question. I don't know. It's some subatomic particle with a mass greater than or equal to proton." I tell Ruby. "So anyways. These subatomic particles can help in a variety of ways." I started drawing.

"Unlike standard-flavour particles of the same class, Decayed Baryons are responsive to an unspecified machine-producible interactive force. The Baryon is prominently used as part of an electromagnetic radar-disruption stealth measure," I draw my Sword Mace's outline and made some lines showing it is invisible.

"A physical barrier," I draw my aura spreading around the sword.

"Vernier propellant," I draw the Dust Frame Buster sword form and I draw nitrogen and flames coming out from the thrusters.

"And a particle coating that enhances both the sharpness and durability of the weapons." I just draw a muscular and very detailed version of me taking down a Dragon Grimm.

Velvet stops taking notes. "Um. How is your weapon fueled by that tiny crystal?" She asks me.

"Like every other power source, the sword has a limited moment-by-moment output; however due to its very nature the Baryonic Decays will continue to supply power for a theoretically infinite period of time, so long as I don't push it to the breaking limits."

"How can you move the weapon so freely, though? It should weigh heavier than Jaune's losing streak." Blake asks me and then we hear Jaune bursting into tears. After Jaune's sudden burst of tears, I explain to the Faunus.

"Another special ability created by the Baryonic Decays is the manipulation of weight. Specifically, the pull of gravity on mass. As a result of this, the Baryonic Decays can either increase or decrease the weight of an object." I draw a pile of trash and label it Jaune's losing streak and then I point an arrow to a feather.

"But then shouldn't it have destroyed the world already?" Weiss asks me.

"Don't sweat the small detail! If animal people and black soulless creature exist in this world. Anything can be explained by saying." I clear my throat and clasp my hands and spread them in an arch shape. "Bullshit." I slowly and quietly said.

"How about that giant laser thingymabob? Shouldn't that cause something to explode in the weapon?" Yang asks me.

"That's actually a great question. See the orb of li-" I pause my sentence when I notice the Baryonic Decays disappeared; so I smash my sword into each other again. "These orbs of light are stored energy. Release from the Baryons when they start decaying. So I can use this to supply the laser and use my special. IMMA FIYARING MAH LAZOR!"

"Stop shouting!" Blake raises her voice and I let out an awkward laugh.

"Anyways. Because of these important factors, I am able to murder anyone that wants to fight me." I tell her. Then Velvet snaps a picture of me and my sword.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Yang asks me.

"You can't replicate my weapon," I tell them.

"Huh?" Everyone is puzzled by my information.

"My aura is connected to the weapon. Those who try to wield my weapon before... Well... Weiss you can ask Q about what happen. But this is a double-edged sword. In exchange for a tremendous amount of power. My aura lowers each time my sword collides with another thing that can hurt my aura. Because of this reason, you can try and recreate this thing. But you won't be able to use it effectively and safely."

"Why tell us that?" Weiss asks me.

"Because I know Ruby. She would want to try and create a multi-laser-rifle-hammer-missile launching-ass fucking-scythe." I said sarcastically while looking at her.

"Hehe! You found me out." Ruby giggles and bonks her head lightly.

"So whatever you do... Try not to create this weapon. If you want to; have thousands and hundreds of people helping you and you better make sure they graduated from the best engineering school ever!" I tell them.

"How do you know all this?" Blake asks me and I let out a haughty laugh.

"It's all in the manual Q gave me," I told them.

"Why would anyone put information like this in a weapon's manual?" Yang asks.

"Uncle Q/The shitty person." Weiss and I said the same time.

"Uncle Q is a money fan. So if he puts in a thousand pages of instruction and fine print he won't be sued for killing someone." Weiss says.

"Yeah, take a guess on who made the brochure 'Dust for Dummies'," I said.

"Q." Blake hesitated.

"Correct!" Weiss and I said the same time.

"Well, I have to go now. Coco doesn't like me out to long." Velvet says as she gets up.

"Oh! I'm sorry you guys lost." Ruby tells the Faunus.

"No. Just win it for us alright!" Velvet says and we share a laugh. "Who's going to fight in the Battle Royal for you guys?"

"Me! It is I! The fabulous! Glorious! Sexy! Soichi!" I said triumphantly earning a slap from Weiss, a punch in my stomach by Yang, and Blake stepping on my toe. "Ow!" You guys are the reason why I go to therapy every Sunday."

"Want me to fix that?" Yang asks me and then gives me my daily headlock.

"Right. Well, thank you guys. Bye!" Velvet leaves our room while the girls watch Yang choke me. We then hear Velvet scream, Yang loosens her grip and then we jump out the door.

Velvet was at the end of the hall and her face was horrified. "Velvet what happened?" Ruby asks and then she turns her head and views what Velvet had witnessed. We catch up with our leader and see the horrific scene.

Four people laid on the ground or leaned on the wall. And they were dead. Their faces are obscured, their guts had been spilled. It was a bloody scene, who could have done such a thing?

Weiss grips onto my jacket. "Close your eyes," I told her. Yang walks to the first person she sees.

"It's a team from Haven," Yang tells me holding up a part of the Haven Academy's uniform.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Blake asks and un-cups her mouth. We then hear footsteps behind us and I see Glynda rushing towards us.

"What happened here?" She asks us and I move out of the way to let her see the dead team. Her eyes widen and then it turns into a scowl. "Everyone back to their rooms!" She orders us. I drag my team back into our room and Glynda helps Velvet out into the stairs.

I close the door after pushing everyone into our dorm room. "Why are there dead people!?" Ruby burst out.

"Shh! Calm down. We must not spread panic. Let's keep this to ourselves; if word gets out the Grimms will act up again." I tell Ruby.

"Soi's right. The shields aren't back up so do not-" Yang stops and stares at Weiss. "Spread the word."

"But who would do such a thing?" Blake asks and no one gives her an answer as we don't have one.

"Someone still wants to bring down Vale," I said shocking everyone.

"But there is no one left!" Blake raises her voice.

"Why else would they kill the students? Right now everyone's emotion is at the peak because of the Vytal Tournament. The panic will surely attract the Grimms." I said while cupping my chin.

"That doesn't make sense!" Weiss tells me. "If they want to kill someone, then do it where it's full of people!" Weiss says... Wow... Did she try to kill someone before? Because I never thought about that as well. The P.A. rings and we hear Ironwood's voice.

"Attention students. Would everyone in this dorm stay inside their rooms? Those in the lounge and kitchen area please exit the building." Ironwood says and then repeats again. This is a disaster then our door opens and we see the familiar face we all know and love.

"UNCLE QROW!" Yang and Ruby yells, the tension in our room disappears.

"Close the window. It's cold tonight." He says and Blake did as he asked.

"Uncle Qrow did you know what happen outside?" Yang asks and his expression grows angrier.

"Yeah. Which is why I'm here. Don't tell anyone about this." Qrow tells us.

"Soi already said not to," Yang tells her uncle.

"Soi?" Qrow asks and I wave my hand at him.

"Oh! You. Soi, something, something Inzerillo." Qrow says and everyone's ears went on full alert.

"You know my dad!?" I ask him.

"Of course!" Qrow takes out his canister and drinks the rest of the gasoline in there. "I know everybody to some extent."

"Tell me more!" I went up to his face and spit on it. "Woops. Sorry." I said and then I rub my hand over his face.

"Stop it!" He slaps my hand. I frown at him and then he pulls out a chair and sits in it. I then sit down in front of him and look at him. "What?" He asks me.

"Aren't you going to tell me about my dad?" I ask him.

"Right... Your dad... Julieta..."

"Julius." I correct him.

"Julius! Great man! And I hated him."

"Why?" Blake asks and she takes a seat next to me.

"Cocky. Arrogant. Stubborn. Ego's bigger than my sister's ego." Qrow says and holds his canister over his mouth to try and get the last drop of gasoline in there. "But it's good to be on his good side. You piss him off... He'll kill you. For real..." Qrow says and then he realize four people did die around the corner.

"Yeah... Guess that's my dad..." I awkwardly say.

"Are you like him?" Qrow asks me and then stares into my eyes. I look away from him.

"Um... I don't know. I never really met him." I tell the old man.

"Hehe. You use to be all over him, constantly bugging him ever since your mom died." Qrow says as he leans back into his chair.

"How did my mom died?" I ask Qrow and I am prepared to stop him from trying to leave.

"Sorry kiddo. I don't know, ask Taiyang or someone else." Qrow says and I don't sense that he is lying.

"How long are you staying?" Yang asks with a giant smile.

"A while. I need to go back to Signal soon. Need to pick up my paycheck." Qrow says.

"Running out of gasoline?" Ruby asks the old man.

"Not funny, kid," Qrow says and he gets up. "I heard Signal lost."

"Yeah. I think it was because you left for a whole two months." Ruby smacks the air.

"I taught them everything I could." Qrow opens the door.

"Uncle Qrow! You always come into a class drunk." Yang tells her drunk uncle.

* * *

 **Qrow opens the door and walks over to his desk. He takes a book and then puts both his feets on the desk and leans back into his chair. Then he opens the book and puts it on top of his face.**

 **"Um... Mr. Branwen? Are we learning anything today?" A student asks the teacher.**

 **"Call me Qrow."**

 **"Um... Mr. Qrow... It's the second month of the semester. It would do us a favor if you would teach us something... For the first time."**

 **"Alright students, I have a hangover. Who can tell me what that means?" Qrow asks the student and Yang raise** **her hand.**

 **"It means you're drunk Mr. Branwen!" Yang tells the teacher.**

 **"No, it means I was drunk _yesterday_ ," Qrow says and then he starts laughing under his book. "But yeah. I am drunk." Qrow says and then he runs over to the trashcan and throws up.**

* * *

"Ah. Good Ol' times." The family says at the same time.

"That is highly irresponsible and dangerous. How are you not fired yet?" Weiss asks the old man.

"Uh duh. Because he is awesome." Ruby tells her BFF.

"I am pretty awesome." Qrow replies.

"You're drunk!" Weiss yells at the drunk man.

"He's always drunk!" Yang happily tells the white-haired Heiress.

"Don't worry I can speak drunk!" I tell them and then I started talking with slurs in my words and Qrow does the same thing.

"I feel like they will become best friends," Blake says sarcastically while watching Qrow and I talking gibberish.

"I feel like he should get out before he stinks the entire room. I do my very best to clean the room you know." Weiss says and I feel like she was talking to me.

"Haha! You're just like your mom." Qrow tells me and pats my head messing my hair up. "Anyways try to stay indoors tomorrow. The killer is still on the loose." Qrow tells us.

"But what about the Vytal Tournament?" Blake asks the teacher.

"Ozpin says he will postpone it for a day. We need to try and figure out who killed the Haven students." Qrow says.

"Well... DAY OFF! I can sleep!" I shout while throwing my hands up into the air. Qrow laughs at me along with Ruby and Yang.

"Anyways. I'll see you kids tomorrow." Qrow says and then he leaves the room and close the door.

"I hope he never comes back," Weiss growls and crosses her arms.

"You're jealous because he whooped Winter's butt," Ruby tells the Heiress.

"It was a tie!" Weiss raises her voice.

* * *

"Ozpin. Have you figure out which team it is?" Qrow walks up to the headmaster of Beacon.

"All of Haven's teams are still present. None of them appears to be missing." Ozpin turns around to face Qrow. The uncle of Yang and Ruby looks at the blood stained walls and guts on the floor.

"I never saw anything like this. No human could have done this." Qrow says pushing past a few A.K.-200 guarding the scene of the crime.

"I only know a few people who could have done this," Ozpin tells the teacher at Signal Academy.

"Who?" Qrow turns his head to ask the headmaster.

"People who are supposed to be dead," Ozpin says after a brief moment of silence.

* * *

 **Still waiting for that fucking chapter four. I swear I will finish the rest of my bleach I saved up from my Christmas. If chapter four isn't posted this week. Will hope you hate this chapter and actually try to kill me. Please, I'm suffering from living. Anyways don't follow and please don't give me a positive review. And I'll see you guys... Oh, wait it's. Don't taze me bro... CHILL!**


	36. Lessons Learned (Part Two)

**My favorite song has to be Wonderful Rush now. It's just so good! I listen to it like everyday... Anyways check out the Author's Notes again. I have updated it with information. Because I don't want to talk about it right here. AND GOD DAMN IT KK BELLE! STOP ACCURATELY PREDICTING WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE!? Are you like me from the future? How did you know ATX-0068 is going to become Soichi's travel buddy? And I was thinking about a sword/whip/gun as well...**

* * *

Cinder opens the door to her dorm and looks up straightly. To her surprise, her eyes were met with violet colored, cold, and murderous ones. Cinder jumps back and summons a fireball throwing it at the person she has contacted.

Kira holds his hands up and the fireball disappears along with the Maiden powers Cinder possesses. Cinder calms down and softens her face. "Why are you here?" She asks the man.

"Because he wants to." Ford comes from down the hall. Baby blue eyes and dress like a butler.

"Is Salem not satisfied with my work?" Cinder asks.

"Nope! She didn't say anything. The King sent us to help you speed up the pace." Jayce walks up to Cinder and now she is surrounded.

"Then why now?"

"He is impatient. And Kira really wants to meet this Weiss girl." Jayce tells the antagonist.

"Then what do you want?" Cinder asks.

"Relax. The King hasn't sent us to replace you. In fact, we will be under your command for the time being." Ford tells her.

"Just kidding! We're just here to recover our strength." Jayce tells her.

"That's a relief. But shouldn't your combined strength be able to take down Beacon?" Cinder asks the trio. Kira shakes his head once.

"Ozzy, Ozzy, Oz. We just recently came back from the dead! So our powers are lost. It would be so fun to eat everything the humans created!" Jayce tells Cinders and with a blink of an eye his hand transforms into a sharp-teethed mouth. Cinder hops backward, after seeing the sudden transformation. Stuck in between the teeth was shredded pieces of a bloody Haven student uniform.

* * *

I sneeze twice. "Bless you," Blake says and hands me a box of tissues.

"Thanks," I said and I grab a tissue and blow into it. After that, I hand the dirty and crumble up tissue to the Faunus.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" She asks me.

"I don't know. Cherise it, love it, kiss it, eat it. I don't care."

"Throw it away!" She tells me and she continues reading her book. It is a boring morning, we have to stay indoors all the time. Ruby is on Blake's bed playing with a paddle ball, Weiss is studying on her desk. Yang and I were just on our scrolls trying to find something interesting to do.

"This is so boring!" Ruby shouts throwing her paddle ball away.

"What else can we do?" Weiss puts down her pen and asks the girl.

"Anything but being bored out of our minds."

"Well, let's play 'Total Annihilation'," Yang suggests, turning on our hologram.

"I'm going out," Blake tells us and then she jumps onto my back and out our open window.

"You can't do that!" Ruby yells at the Faunus who was already dashing towards the library.

"She just did." We hear Qrow. The old man had open the door without us noticing.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yells and runs over to the old man trying to hug him. Qrow moves aside and Ruby crashes into team BENN's wall.

"Mind if I join?" Qrow asks, grabbing Ruby's scroll and turning on the scroll version of 'Total Annihilation'.

"I'm first!" Ruby shouts out and runs back into the room.

"What happened kid. I thought you were going to sleep all day." Qrow asks me and I smack the air in front of me.

"Not sleepy at all," I told him and that is true. Usually, Weiss would make enough coffee for the both of us to stay awake in Port's class. Although today I feel so refreshed, even without the coffee.

"Alright. Let's play." Qrow invited me to play the game he already mastered. I pulled out my scroll and join Qrow who was sitting on my bed.

"Choose your character first," Qrow tells me and I look through the list of ninjas and fighters.

"Ahem." I turn my head around to the door and I see Winter.

"What do you want Ice Queen?" Qrow asks in disgust when he sees Winter as well.

"That is none of your concern. Dusty old crow." Winter growls at him.

"I'm not old!"

"You're so old they wore your clothes eighty years ago." They went back and forth. "Weiss. May I speak with you for a moment?" Winter asks her younger sibling.

"Of course!" Weiss says excitedly. Winter exits the room follow by Weiss. Before my girlfriend closes the door she looks at me. I mouth her something and she gets the idea.

"No." She mouths me and I said it again. She then shakes her head and I mouth, her the same thing again. Then she gives up and agrees to my idea.

* * *

In an elegant twilit pavilion area of ivy-covered pillars, rounded archways, and lion-decorated fountains, Weiss Schnee and her elder sister Winter are sitting at a simple table with a plate full of croissants and strawberries.

"You're... Leaving?" Weiss repeats the news she hears in her own words. Winter sets her teacup down on the table.

"Yes. I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with its cargo, actually. It's fortunate, those Paladins were in the prototype stage; otherwise, your team may not have fared so well." Winter tells her sister and then Weiss sighs and looks down.

Winter grabs her sister's hands reassuringly. "Weiss, you've done... Well, out here, on your own. You should be proud." Winter finds it hard to say those words.

"Do you really think so?" Weiss asks her sister.

"Yes. I'm proud that you aided General Ironwood a week ago. That is a brave thing to do. No one in history has ever taken down a Colossal Grimm with a handful of people." Winter reassures her sister.

"Well. It's not really I who did the work." Weiss grabs her biceps.

"That doesn't change the fact you helped save Vale."

"Winter... I need to tell you something." Weiss says in a serious but soft tone.

"That can hold for a minute," Winter says growling at the person behind Weiss. Someone steps into the pavilion the sisters were having tea at. Weiss notice Winter has her attention to something behind her. Turning her head around Weiss sees Soichi.

"Hello." Soichi greets the sisters.

"Soichi Ryu Raijin," Winter announces his name as she slides her chair out. "I shall ask you this only once." Winter gets up from her chair and walks forward stopping when Soichi is close to her. "Get on your knees and apologize to the Schnee family."

"Winter!" Weiss gets out of her chair, but the elder Schnee stops the younger one.

"You have dishonored the Schnee family's name. A minor person like you dares to bear the crest of our family without permission!? Even yet you sully it with your barbarous actions. Even if my sister is willing to forgive you." Winter pulls her sword out. "I won't until you return my family's honor and you apologize to us."

Winter points her blade at Soichi's neck and he walks closer to her. Then he gets on his knee and bends over until his forehead touches the ground.

"Soichi!" Weiss exclaims. She couldn't believe he would sacrifice his pride in this.

"I am truly sorry. I should not have done such actions while wearing the Schnee family's emblem. If it pleases you then you can burn my family's emblem." Soichi apologizes to the elder Schnee.

Winter looks down at Soichi while still pointing her blade at the boy. "Tell me. Why should I not strike you down this instance?" Winter asks the ex-assassin.

"I have nothing to say. If it pleases you, then you can bear the honor of removing my life from this world."

Weiss stands up from her chair tipping it over. "Soichi! Stop spouting nonsense!" She yells at the boy who was on his knees.

"Silence!" Winter shouts at her sister. "Soichi Ryu Raijin. By my family's name, I, Winter Schnee shall end your life."

"NO!" Weiss shouts as she sees her sister raise her saber to strike Soichi down.

Winter stops her blade at Soichi's left shoulder. Weiss is surprised by her sister's actions. "Stand up," Winter orders him, but Soichi didn't.

"I do not have the greatness to do so in your presence," Soichi tells the elder Schnee and then she moves her saber to Soichi's right shoulder.

"Tell me your name," Winter commands him.

"I am Soichi Ryu Raijin, of the Raijin family."

"You may stand up now," Winter says and then after a few seconds, she lifts her saber up from Soichi's shoulders and clips it back to her hips. Winter then moves her hands behind her back as Soichi stands up. "You aren't as barbaric as I assume you are."

"Your words humble me." Soichi bows in front of her.

"Lift your head up. You have the honor to stand in my presence." Winter says slapping his shoulder.

"What is happening?" Weiss asks and she is confused.

"She won't kill me," Soichi tells Weiss as Winter sits in her chair again. Soichi gets a chair and pulls it next to Weiss.

"Now, what is that you wish to tell me?" Winter asks Weiss as she swirls her cup of tea. Weiss doesn't know how to put her words in the correct sentence. Soichi pours Weiss some more tea and then puts a sugar cube into her drink.

Weiss sighs and looks at Winter's smiling face. "I'm dating," Weiss tells Winter, surprising the elder Schnee.

"Is that it?" Winter asks and Weiss nods her head. "There's nothing wrong with that. You're at the right age to find a suitable husband." Winter says and then she sips her tea.

"Father doesn't know."

"It's alright. I understand he may be tough at times. But eventually, you will find a chance to tell him." Winter reassures her sister. But it is making it harder for Weiss to say who she is dating.

"I know, but. You might be the hardest to swallow this information down."

"No, I'm not. You're not the tiny sister, I used to know. You have grown up finely so tell me what is troubling you." Winter says and she puts down her cup of tea.

"The person I'm dating..." Weiss's voice trails off so instead of telling her sister; the Heiress decides to show her sister by locking hands with Soichi. The successor to the 'Diamond Dust' organization awkwardly smiles at the elder Schnee.

"I see." Winter doesn't need to know anymore. "Raijin," Winter says Soichi's last name surprising the ex-assassin.

"Yes!" Soichi replies to the Atlas soldier.

"What do you find attractive about my sister?" Soichi smiles at that question.

"Everything. From her scar to her personality. But of course, you won't believe me. That scar of hers is the number one most attractive appearance of hers. Each time I look at it, I can't help but stare at it. Then I find myself being melted by those light blue eyes of hers. Then that lip, to innocent to be tainted, and when she smiles it's as equally beautiful as an angel."

Soichi takes a moment to look at the smiling Weiss. "Then that asymmetrical hair. You cannot say how beautiful that white hair is. Soft and delicate like snow. She may not be the cutest girl or the hottest. But in my eyes, she is the greatest girl in this cruel, dark world. This world." Soichi points at his heart, causing Weiss to blush.

"But it has to be her pseudo-tsundere actions. It's very cute to see her high and mighty persona crashing down when she tries to fix it. Then that confident and formal portion of her captures this heart and soothes the unsteadiness in my mind. If it was not for her, I would have lost my way and died a long time ago." Soichi says as he lays his hands on his heart.

"Soichi..." Weiss is moved by his words.

"BUT THOSE GOD DAMN MADAPHAKING THIGHS! GOD DAMN!" Soichi shouts out losing his noble pose. Winter's eyes grow wider after the ex- assassin's sentence.

"You dunce!" Weiss punches Soichi's face, causing him to fall over his chair.

"Ow! You didn't need to punch me that hard!" Soichi yells at Weiss as he gets up from the ground. The two of them went back and forth having a healthy couple's argument. Winter starts to giggle and it turns into a large laugh.

"Sorry. You remind me of Father and Mother in the younger days." Winter then wipes a tear from her eyes. Weiss and Soichi then start laughing, joining the elder Schnee. Soichi then enters their conversation and talks with the girls.

"I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon!" Winter admits.

Weiss straightens up and smiles. "I can't wait to show him what I learned!" She says highly.

"Oh? Then what do you think you've learned?" Winter asks her younger sibling.

"Weiss learned a lot of things," Soichi tells Winter.

"That's right! I'm getting better and better with my glyphs! I've even started Time Dilation!" Weiss tells Winter her accomplishments.

Winter gazes at Weiss with some hidden intentions. "And what of your Summoning?" She asks the girl.

"I..." Weiss turns away from Winter. "You know I can't."

"Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to summon. We have for generations." Winter informs her sister.

"I've tried! It's just... It's the one thing I've been having trouble with!" Weiss cries out.

"We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easily." Winter summons a glyph in her hand. "Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it..." The glyph expands and in a flash of light Soichi and Weiss turn their heads away.

When they look up again, they see a white Beowolf standing behind Winter. "If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow," Winter says some deep words.

"Well. I think I have to go now." Soichi says as he stands up.

"Farewells to you Soichi. Is there anything else you wish to know?" Winter asks him and he thinks up an interesting question.

"How many gallons of milk do you chug down per day?" Soichi asks earning a flying kick from Weiss aimed at his kidney. Soichi falls onto the ground, laying there with a floating sign saying "K.O." and then the Total Annihilation announcer speaks.

"Special move. Weiss Kick! Discounted Tsundere wins! Total Annihilation!" The announcer speaks.

* * *

"Weiss's kicks always hurt," I said as I walk up to my room holding my kidney in pain.

"You are the worst!" I hear Yang shout and then Qrow along with Ruby's voice laughing.

"Best two out of three?" Qrow asks and then I did a running slide-aiming my feet out on Yang's butt. When my foot collides with the girl she flies into the air dropping her scroll and I caught it.

"I'm next!" I shout and then Yang falls behind me. Qrow and I then start playing the game.

"So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" Ruby asks as she sets herself on Weiss's bed. Krystal runs up to the girl and jumps onto her lap.

"Nah, I and Oz go way back. We're cool." Qrow says, waving the question off.

"Cool for an old guy." Yang scoffs and Qrow turns angry.

"Not funny." He says as Yang and I start laughing.

"SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION! FLAWLESS VICTORY!" I stare at the hologram in shock. Qrow's health bar is still at one hundred and I just died...

"You suck!" Ruby laughs at me, causing Krystal to jump down and licks my hand trying to bite it as well. I growl at my leader and I grab Krystal, hugging the female wolf.

"So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought Dad said that you would be on a mission, for like... Ever." Ruby asks Qrow. Then he plays the game again.

"Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible," Qrow says and Ruby scoffs.

"Yeeeeaaaah, I get that." She laughs. "We're pretty much pros, too."

"Oh really?" Qrow asks not believing her.

"Psh, yeah! Read the news sometime. We totally saved Vale while you were gone." Yang tells Qrow and the man laughs.

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a large scale Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train," Qrow says and then he destroyed me again. "But they don't give out medals for almost."

"They do and it's called silver!" Ruby yells out.

"I like diamond medal better," I comment.

"Well, we helped take down Roman Torchwick! He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!" Yang says and I am surprised she thinks that was a bounty mission. I hope in the future, she doesn't become that criminal huntress.

"Sure, you may be acting like Huntresses, but you're not thinking like one. You really think four girls, a guy with a crazy weapon and their friends could end all crime in a Kingdom?" Qrow asks us and I rub the back of my neck. He has a point.

"I mean, I did until you said that..." Ruby says while tapping her fingers.

"Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed; it's stopped, completely. No White Fang activity around the city. You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head 's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his." Qrow says sounding more serious.

"You... Know the General?" Yang asks after exchanging a look with Ruby and me.

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon!" Qrow says as he pulls out a picture. "Hah, Team STRQ... That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day."

"Well known for crummy fashion sense!" Ruby jokes.

"Hey, we looked good! And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up!" Qrow puts his photo back into his pocket as he sees Yang staring at her mother. "But, I'll save those for when you're older."

"Oh, gross!" Ruby cringe in disgust.

"Anyway, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style. " Qrow says and he stands up. "Also! Here" Qrow pulls out another photo and holds it in front of me. "I figure you may want this. It's probably the only photo left of your parents."

It was a picture of team JHSE. I stare at my dad with a cocky smile and then I stare at my mom making an embarrassing idol-like pose. "No. Keep it. It might be more important to you." I tell him and he smiles. After putting the picture back into his pocket the old man pats my head.

"Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go..." Qrow starts sharing some words of wisdom. "And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning; if you never stop moving forward." With these immortal words of wisdom, Qrow exits down the hall.

* * *

I walk back towards the pavilion hoping to find Weiss. "Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push, past where you were, and become who you are now." I hear Winter and I look from afar at Weiss and Winter. "Think of them, and watch as they come to your side."

I see Weiss trying her hardest to make her glyph do what she wants. Eventually, the glyph dismisses itself causing the Schnee to stomp her foot angrily. "I can't!" Weiss shouts angrily.

Winter brings her hand down quickly upon Weiss's head. "Stop doubting yourself!" She scolds her sister.

"I'm trying!" Weiss turns around to face Winter.

"If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress!" Winter yells at her sister and then smirks. "Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father would give you a nice job as a receptionist!"

"I don't need his charity!" Weiss turns away.

"But you do need his money, don't you?" Winter leans in to tell her sister causing me to grin.

"What!? How did you know about that!?" Weiss asks surprised.

"Lucky guess. I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So what have you done this time?" Winter tells her sister while straightening her back.

Winter circles around Weiss. "Well, that's the thing: I'm really not sure! I went to pay for lunch the other day, but the card didn't work!"

"How embarrassing."

"I know! Well, it was! Why would he cut me off like that?"

"Perhaps so that you'd stop avoiding him and call home," Winter suggests and Weiss turns away angrily and summons a glyph. Winter consoles her sister by putting a hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Emotions can grant you strength. But you must never let them overpower you."

The glyph disappears once more. "It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back, and explain once more why you would want to study at Beacon over Atlas, or you could continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and honestly, more about yourself." Winter gives Weiss sisterly advice.

"It's ultimately your choice," I tell Weiss as I walk towards her. I grab her hands and I press my forehead against her, causing her to heat up. "Try once more," I tell her.

Weiss feels the fire in her heart ignite stronger and she summons a giant glyph. The glyph rises slowly creating an armor, but soon Weiss starts feeling dizzy. I let go of her hands and the fire in her heart dies out and the glyph disappears again.

"You're slowly getting there. Just as Soichi says, you have a choice." Winter walks up to her sister and shares a hug. "It's time for me to go." Winter smiles sadly.

"It was really good to see you, Winter." Weiss breaks the embrace.

"Until next time, sister." Winter then turns to face me. "Soichi Ryu Raijin!"

"Yes, sir!" I salute her.

"Take good care of my sister. If you were to hurt her in any way. You will face my wrath." Winter threatens me.

"Yes, sir!" I shout and then I follow her along with Weiss, who is holding onto my left arm grinning at me.

Weiss waves goodbye at Winter's airship and I was on my scroll.

" _Boobs or Butts?_ " Sun asks me.

" _Thighs,_ " I reply to him. And then I see Weiss's face in front of me. I put down my scroll and she smiles at me. I place my index finger on her forehead and push. The Heiress rubs her forehead while grinning at me wider than ever.

"Seriously, how many gallons of milk do your sister chug down?" I ask her. My Snowflake's smile turns into a dirty look and she kicks my shin. "Ow! Weiss! I just want to know!" I shout at my girlfriend who is stomping back to our dorm.

* * *

Ruby slams down five jugs of whole milk in front of us. "What is this for?" Blake asks our leader.

"I found this great new challenge online." Ruby states...

"Oh, here we go." Weiss states. I look around the eating area and I see that Glynda had repaired the damages caused by Weiss.

"So what's this challenge?" Yang asks her sister.

"So we have to chug this entire jug of milk as fast as we can. And we cannot take a break." Ruby says and then I let out a burp.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Blake asks after finishing her jug of milk. Yang, Blake, and I have already finished the entire jug of milk. Yang held the jug upside down, showing that she drank to the last drop.

"Yeah can you repeat the challenge?" I ask her. Weiss stands up and stomps back into our room.

"Good thing I didn't drink my three gallons of milk today. Thanks, Ruby." Yang states and she gets up also walking back to our dorm.

"So this challenge. Are we going to do it?" Blake asks while holding her empty jug.

"Um... Nevermind! I realize I have to do something else." Ruby then zooms off using her semblance. I look at Blake and she shrugs at me, I turn my head around and then I turn back.

I look outside the window and there was nothing there. I thought I saw a pair of dark violet eyes staring at me. But it's probably my brain telling me it needs to recharge. "Well, let's go. You need some rest for tomorrow's Battle Royal." Blake tells me.

"Yup! Let's go ninja girl." I wrap my arms around her shoulders trying to touch her cat ears.

"You touch my ears, I'm making sure you won't wake up tomorrow," Blake tells me and I left my hands on her shoulders.

* * *

 **It might take longer than usual for chapter 36 to be uploaded. But when it is uploaded I will have chapter 37 finish... Maybe... Anyways don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	37. Shit Talking

**Raven looks like that internet version of Yang with black hair. Oh, my god... BUT WHY DID THEY POST CHAPTER FOUR TODAY! INSTEAD OF LAST WEEK! I COULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING CHAPTER FIVE RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE FUCK! And um... Why no Weiss or Blake in this chapter?... See, we already know how this Volume will go. You either get Yang in one chapter and the rest of the group in another chapter. You don't get all of them in one chapter... See... This'll be a good Volume... KK Belle I mean you accurately predict the plot inside of my secret Diary. Do you like, break into my room and read my Diary? The one with all the drawings and ideas for the future of this fanfiction? Also, I like the name Reika : ^). Anyways I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter! Ciao!**

* * *

My internal clock went off and I open my eyes. I check my scroll for the time. Five o'clock, four hours before the start of the Battle Royal. Hopefully, Ozpin didn't bend me over and fuck me in the ass and reschedule the Battle Royal again..

The reason for waking up this early is because I need to change into my battle armor. That thing takes so long to put on, but eventually I'll get used to it and I can put it on in less that a minute. Although right now... Too many steps to follow.

I got out of my bed and I look towards my right to see Weiss and Krystal sleeping peacefully. I got up and then I tiptoe over to them, I first gently pat Krystal's soft white fur. Then I stroke Weiss's hair, causing her to turn in her bed. Then I notice Zwei was also in the same bed.

While picking up the corgi I have to make sure not to disturb Weiss's slumber. Then when he is in my arms I climb up the ladder and throw him onto Ruby's forehead. The two animals are heavy sleepers and didn't wake up.

I smile at the two crazy animals. Then I climb off and went over to Blake and Yang's bed. I bend over and brush some of Blake's bangs to the side. The Faunus cracks her eyes open a tiny bit. Those cute amber eyes close as soon as she opens them. Then I climb the ladder and I look at the snoring Yang.

"Waffles... Pancakes..." Yang wheezes. It's just like Blake says, we're like a big family. I'm really glad I decided to walk this path. The 'Diamond Dust' seems to have left me alone now. I mean, who wouldn't? I killed ATX-0068 and I defeated Kraken. Everything seems to be going well for me.

I went to our built-in bathroom and I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste. I open the door as quietly as I can. "I'll be right back," I whisper to them and then I close the door.

Then I made my way to the communal bathroom on the first floor. Some students were also up to do their morning training or what not. I brush my teeth and clean my face. Then I look into the mirror at my reflection. I grab a lock of my hair, some of my silver dye is wearing off.

"I guess I should redye it," I tell myself. Yeah, I hope you didn't forget I'm not naturally a silver haired person. I mean I would look like a freak. I mean, look at Neptune! What the fuck is wrong with his hair?

Then I went outside to look at the rising sun. What I didn't expect is to find Ren. "Hey, Ren!" I call out to the member of team JNPR.

"Hi, Soichi. Why are you up so early?" Ren asks me.

"I need to get ready for today," I told him and we look at the rising sun.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask him.

"I always wake up a little earlier than usual. It's kind of my thing." Ren answers. "Soichi... When you were an assassin. Was it hard to live that life?" Ren asks me a surprising question.

"Kind of. There will be days when I can't sleep and times when I dream of the people I killed. Even that, I started to get used to the warm blood splattered all over me. I was one out of many assassins, and yet I feel like killing is wrong. The other assassins were trained to kill since at an early age." I told Ren as I held my hand up towards the sky.

"I guess it's because of my parent's love. I remember tiny parts of them and I know they loved me. So my heart was still warm and full of love the minute I was taught how to kill." I grasp the air and then bring the clenched fist towards my heart.

"We're the same. I never knew my parents, ever since I was a child. All I had was Nora and that's it." Ren tells me.

"I remember seeing my grandpa murder in front of me. In fact, that's one of the first memories I made ever since I had my memories wiped." I told Ren surprising him. "If there's one thing I want. It's to remember everything, my mom, my dad, my childhood." I tell him.

"Don't you ever wish you can change it all?" Ren asks me.

"No... I'm happy with the way things are. I have you, the rest of JNPR. Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Yang. Everyone here, the professors, everyone at Beacon." I tell him and I smile. "It's like what they say. The sun will rise again, that's when your hope shines bright," I walk forward and turn around to look at him.

The sun rises and shines behind me casting a silhouette of me. "But then the moon has to rise again. And cast a shadow on everyone." I try to give him words of wisdom... But as you can see I just made that up on the spot and didn't really think deeply.

* * *

I fired up the stove and then I crack some eggs. Who told you I can't cook? They're right the only thing I know how to do correctly is an omelet... And fried rice... SHUT THE FRONT DOOR! I'm a trained assassin I don't have time to practice my cooking skills.

I quickly finish and I see it is seven o'clock only an hour before the start of the Battle Royal. There it is a loud elephant like footsteps race down the stairs and I see my team still in their pajamas.

"Why are you up so early!" Blake yells at me.

"You should get some rest!" Weiss yells at me.

"Food!" Yang screams the loudest.

"Forget that. It's time to eat." I tell them and then Ruby sits down on the table and starts eating the omelet I made. "How is it?" I ask her.

"No flavor..." She tells me.

"My's too salty," Yang tells me.

"I have too much meat," Blake says, poking the omelet.

"Well, sorry, I try making breakfast for you guys." I sarcastically said.

"You should have been asleep right now. What if your brain is damaged?" Weiss asks me and I shot her a glare.

"I need to put on my combat suit," I tell them.

"Why? It's not like you'll get hurt badly." Ruby tells me.

"It's a Battle Royal. The entire stage is the Forever Fall and the Emerald Forest." I tell her.

"Grimms may appear as well. And if your Aura drops because of them. You're out." Yang tells her sister.

"I'll be right back," I tell them and I run back up to my room and open our shared closet. I push my way to my cabinet and grab the box. I put the box on my bed and then I open it. I grab the suit and lift it up and smile at it.

* * *

"Alright! Time to show the world my power!" I tell myself and then I grab the long coat with the Schnee family's emblem on it. I run down the stairs and I greet my team.

"Hello, sexy six-packs," Yang says and I laugh.

"Looking sharp as always," Blake tells me. She then brushes a white hair strand away from the long coat.

"Thanks." I then put on the long coat.

"You look so cool! I wish I can have something like that." Ruby tells me and she inspects every corner of my suit.

"I'll ask Q if he can make you one," I tell her... No... I do not want to talk to that shitty person ever again.

"Alright, head to the Amity Colosseum now," Weiss tells me and I pat her head. "I'm not a child!" She tells me and we all laugh. I start out the door and then Weiss tugs on my sleeve.

"Something wrong Snowflake?" I ask Weiss and she hugs me suddenly.

"Please be safe." She tells me and I return her hug.

"I'll be back. When I win I'll take you out on another date. It's a promise." I tell Weiss.

"I said I'm not a child!"

"Then you give me a reward when we win the Vytal Tournament." I tease Weiss.

"Just go already!" She pushes me out the door.

* * *

"Welcome back to the third day of the Vytal Tournament," Port says as I get onto the BullHead that will take me to a random location

"Actually! It's the fourth day! Due to a miscommunication, we were forced to postpone the Battle Royal. Sorry everyone." Oobleck lies to the audience. It must have been hard for him to lie.

"But now it has been fixed! So shall we explain the rules for the Battle Royal?" Port asks us and the crowd cheers. "We will be using a special drone to fly around the battlefield to inspect the warriors, along with carefully place cameras all over the forest!"

"We will also have some of General Ironwood's ships carefully inspecting the ground to help eliminated warriors. The point of this Battle Royal is to half the number of teams. Once the teams have reached sixteen then the Battle Royal is over. If it's past the time limit those with the lowest amount of Aura will be eliminated." Oobleck tells us.

"During this time. Temporary alliances are allowed. Summoning spare weapon or armor from your rocket-propelled lockers are also allowed." Port explains.

"If you somehow step outside of the battlefield you will be eliminated. So be careful of your surroundings and where you step." Oobleck says. "And if you happen to find rare relics, please do retrieve it and bring it to me!" Oobleck glees. I slap my forehead, I can't believe he just said that.

"That's ridiculous Professor," Port speaks and is cut off by the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Oobleck corrects him feeling irritated.

"Anyway, if you do manage to find relics, please leave them alone. But if you manage to take down a few Grimms we will reward you. But! Remember this is a competition. Not a hunt." Port tells us.

"Soichi Ryu Raijin this is your stop. Please jump off." The pilot of the BullHead tells me.

"What!?" I shout at him.

"Please jump off." He replies to me.

"Umm... Get me close to the ground," I tell him and then one of the combatants kick me out of the BullHead. I start descending from an altitude of five thousand feet. I need to think of something before I become a pancake.

" _Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think!_ " I keep repeating internally. I grab my Buster Sword with the Funnels attached to a power cable. The Funnels around my sword spreads out and then I wait. Once I feel like the time is right, I fire the laser off my Funnel. Now I know what you are thinking light doesn't have mass. You are right...

But light has momentum; so the momentum transfer over to the sword and into me. But not enough to slow my descent. So I keep firing to help me slow down. Until I am so close to the ground. I land hard, causing a huge thump.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-" I want to curse because my feet hurts so much. "WOOOOO!" I let out. I look around myself trying to shake the pain off of my feet. The trees around me were either on fire or destroyed because of my laser. Even the grounds have holes in them.

"Ooh! Looks like Soichi needs to work on his landing strategy." Port tells the audience.

"Bad landing strategy." Ruby comments as well.

In the distance, I see the other students are being dropped or push out of the BullHead. Then they disappear into the trees out of my vision. "And now the Battle Royal-" Oobleck cuts himself off. The countdown drops down to zero. "-Begins!"

I dash forward, I need to find people as fast as I can. I came to a halt and then I dodge to the left. The reason for my sudden action is because fuck you. I heard something out of the ordinary. Then a Creep Grimm came out sniffing the ground.

"Yo man! Fuck out of here!" I shout at the Grimm. Then I stand up pointing my sword at the dude. It didn't have time to react and my Funnels shoot out a laser blowing up the Grimm's head. "Don't scare me like that!" I shout at the dead Grimm.

* * *

"That's like ten Liens right?" Yang asks after watching Soichi blow up the Grimm's head.

"Yeah. Not worth anything. It's better to just fight people than fighting the Grimms." Ruby answers her sister.

"The Grimms are just for distraction. If they make you fight these Grimms then you're wasting time." Weiss tells them.

"Weiss is right. If you're fighting a Grimm and then a foe comes along and attacks you. Now you have to deal with two enemies. It's also bad to spend your resources on a side mission. You'll find yourself out of ammo or dangerously close to running out of Aura." Blake pitch in her two cents.

"So they're not going to give you money?" Yang asks and the two Princesses sighs at the blonde.

"Oh! It looks like Pyrrha is fighting already!" Ruby exclaims, pointing at one of the holograms showing Pyrrha fighting a student from Haven.

"Look. Mercury is also fighting as well." Yang points on the other screen.

"Focus on Soichi!" Weiss yells at the sisters.

"Oh no... Someone's using guerilla tactics." Blake states. Someone is hiding behind a bush with a Blow Dart Gun over his mouth. The person is carefully waiting for Soichi to stop so he can strike him.

"Gorilla tactics? That doesn't seem like it. I call that the Bushwacker tactics." Ruby tells Blake after imagining a person dress as a Gorilla pounding their chest.

"No! Guerilla! Not gorilla. Someone's hiding from view and attacks the enemy while their enemies are in confusion. It's a cowardly tactic." Weiss says having her eyes, glue onto the hologram. Soichi stops and then rubs the back of his head.

Oh no!" Blake shouts almost jumping out of her seat. The person blows into the Blow Dart Gun and comes out a tranquilizer dart from the barrel. Soichi's neck gets struck with the tranquilizer and then he collapses.

"Well... It was a good game!" Ruby says and then grabs some popcorn and stuffs it in her mouth.

"It's not over yet!" Weiss says.

"The person still needs to reduce Soichi's aura level," Blake says. The person comes out of his hiding place and runs up to Soichi ready to hit the unconscious person with his Blow Dart Gun. Soichi's left arm comes to life and he swings his sword at his attacker's torso.

* * *

"That's a surprise attack!" I shout at my attacker. I get back up and then I grip the tranquilizing dart and yank it out of my neck. He then gets back up and then disappears. But it was actually his semblance allowing him to blend into his surroundings.

"Ok... Let's do this." I said and then I put my buster sword over my left shoulder. Once I see him, I swing my sword hitting his torso again. He once again falls down and groans in pain.

"You saw me?" He asks me.

"No shit, Sherlock! It's not really stealthy when you have mud on your shoes!" I point at his dirty shoes. "Now you have two choices. You can come out of this dead... Or you can be Ursa's dinner tonight." I threaten him. Then I pinch the edge of my sword and slide my fingers on it.

Then I give him my signature murderous, crazy smile. "Now choose!" I scare him. Then the BullHead comes down ready to transport the person out of the Forest. I was only messing around with him because his Aura is already below fifteen percent.

"Hey!" I turn around to the voice. I see a male sitting on a tree branch.

"Can I help you?" I ask him.

"Your waifu! Is! -" He starts and then stops.

"Is what?" I ask him.

"Your waifu! Is platinum, grade S, shit!" He yells at me.

"What did you say!?" I yell at him.

"I didn't say it! It was one of those people I saw back there!" He tells me pointing towards the direction I was facing.

"Lead me to them!" I shout. He jumps off the tree branch and starts running and then I follow him. I went to another section of Forever Falls puffing and huffing angrily. Instantly three people greet me, and then another four people come behind me.

"AY YO YO YO! WHICH ONE OF YOU SHIT HEAD! COCK SUCKERS! BEEN SHIT TALKING ABOUT MY WAIFU NISHIKINO MAKI!?" I yell at them.

"Silence! We're going to destroy you!" One of the girls shouts at me.

"BITCH! You shut the fuck up! You bushy, green eyebrow, large forehead fuck!" I shout at the girl and then she covers her large eyebrows.

"What did he say about my eyebrows?"

"Shut up! Who the fuck was trash talking about my waifu Maki!? In fact, introduce yourselves!" I shout at the group of people surrounding me.

"Well... I guess you can say I'm the 'cool one'." Says the 'cool' girl.

"Um... Guess I'm the 'cute one'." The 'cute' girl tells me.

"I'm the 'hot as shit one'." 'Hot as shit girl' tells me.

"I have no idea why we are doing this." 'I have no idea why we are doing this' tells me... That's not a right name... Who in the holy fuck would name someone 'I have no idea why we are doing this'? Just no...

"I don't like Maki." Bushy eyebrow girl tells me.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT LIKE MAKI!?" I yell at her.

"I like Rin." She tells me.

"Get'cho! Bitch ass! Fuck ass! Nigga ass! Dumb ass! Rin-loving ass! Out of here! Jump out a window!"

"No! Nya!" She shouts at me.

"I'm more of a Nico fan. Nico Nico Nii!" The 'cool' girl says.

"FUCK OUTTA HERE! I don't want yo Nico Nicotine!" I shout.

"You guys are pissing me off! We're here to eliminate him! Not debating about who is best waifu!" The 'hot as shit' girl yells at us.

"Alright. Let's-" One of the males, says, but he gets cut off.

"But Eli is best waifu." The 'hot as shit' girl finishes her sentence.

"NRAHHHHHHHH!" I scream in rage. I dash forward with my sword ready to attack and beat those Maki-haters. I swing my sword with my left hand. The bushy eyebrow girl jumps back to avoid my attack. I follow up with a diagonal slice, delivering that to one of the Hunter-in-training.

He blocks with his shield, and then the people behind me start to fire. I am in a bad position, the Hunter in front of me has locked me down. I can't move and the people behind me are constantly shooting at me.

Good thing I wore my combat suit, or else I would have been dead already. Alright, enough mindless thinking lets turn this around. "FUNNELS!" I scream. The Funnels around my sword extends out with the power cable still connected to them. I will two of them to circle around the shielded person and shoot his back. Then the others shoot behind me.

The Hunter and Huntresses behind me run away from the lasers coming out of the Funnels. The shield person lowers his shield and then I kick him in the stomach.

"Let's go! Ready go! Three two one! Go!" I shout out. You know... Don't ask why I say these weird things. I call my Funnels back and they dock in the docking ports around my buster sword. I slam my sword against the person with the shield. Then I jump and put my left feet on his shield and kick to boost me backward while pushing him down.

I grip my sword tightly using the Baryonic Decay inside the Crystal Sword to increase the mass of my sword. Then the momentum of the swing allows me to easily swing it like a normal sword. But it sucks for the person being hit by a sword that weighs more than a jet.

After I hit the person, I quickly change the mass or else I would be flying along with my sword. They quickly retaliate by shooting their guns at me. I place the flat side of my sword in front of me and I charge at them. Even though my Aura is still lowering, I just don't want to get hurt by the bullet.

The 'cool' girl charges at me with her swashbuckler ready to destroy me. And of course you know how that goes, when we clash blades her swashbuckler popped like a balloon. Shards of metal fly everywhere, and then my sword knocked her unconscious.

"Ahhhh!" I scream in pain as my body gets shocked. From my left and right side; inside my forearms deeply rooted was two probes of a Taser gun. "Do something you stupid suit!" I shout and then the yellow lines around my combat suit turns the color white, and then I no longer felt any shock.

I parry an attack by another male person and then I immediately get smashed in the face by shield guy. Damn, it's like fighting AIDS... They always come back. AIDS, on AIDS, on AIDS, on even more AIDS. Then a net grabs onto me and tightens trying to squeeze me to death.

"RAHHHHH!" I screen using the suit's power to double my strength, I quickly snap the net and free myself. "Wait... Why are you guys going after me?" I ask them.

"Because we wouldn't need to deal with you or your team in the future." The 'cute' girl tells me.

"What did we do to you?" I ask them.

"Nothing. It's easier to eliminate you now than deal with your troublesome weapon later." The shield person tells me.

"Ok, fuck this shit. It's time to go hard mode on your asses." I said and then I will my Funnels to come out. I'm going to end this all in one attack. Something unexpected happens. Two of my Funnels has been shot down. I stare in shock to see two gigantic holes in two of the Funnels.

I quickly detach the power cord from my sword and jump away. The energy of the Baryonic Decay went crazy and causes the Funnels to explode. " _A sniper!_ " I thought and then I get headshot by the sniper. My Aura drops and now it is at forty-five percent. It's been only one o'clock and this happened.

"Only one sniper... Four hybrids... Six ranges... Ten melees... I can do this, as long as the sniper doesn't hit me." I whisper to myself, then I wait for the sniper to pull the trigger. Using my natural human instinct I roll to the side, dodging the bullet. Then I quickly rise and parry an attack; I use my Funnel to attack the person.

Then I roll to the side, dodging an arrow and I quickly raise my sword to block the sniper's bullet and some bullets from the other gunners. They have me locked down, but I am in a good position to block their attacks. My eyes widen as I feel a sharp pain from my back. I turn around to see my right shoulder blade has steam rising into the air.

In the distance, a beam attack collides with my back causing me to scream. A beam sniper... A regular sniper... Two snipers now... The perfect plan to defeat me... How will I get myself out of this?

* * *

 **Raven looks like she is sixteen... She looks like she can be Yang's sister... Also best mom 2k16 and Taiyang with them roasts. Anyways chapter 37 will be out in like a few days. I didn't really have time to work on this chapter so that's why chapter 37 will be out later. But anyways please unfollow and unfavorite this cringy story. And don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	38. Never Getting a Girlfriend

**... What?**

 **Oh, so you expect me to post a chapter every single day? Well, I'm sorry I hate this story so much. I'm sorry everyone around me hates me. I'm sorry my teachers are trying to make me fail school. I'm sorry the principle doesn't come out of his office. I'm sorry there wasn't any Thanksgiving special... No, seriously I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do for a Thanksgiving special... Having everyone turning into a turkey? Turkey Grimm? That just sounds dumb. Anyways I have a Christmas special so don't worry. It's going to involve the beach... And snow... And a yeti...**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL READING THIS CRINGY STORY?!**

* * *

Last time on Team RWBYS: "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-"

This time on Team RWBYS: "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-"

Next time on Team RWBYS: "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-" Enjoy... Yeah, I don't know what to do anymore. Because I have been watching anime and they were doing this so I thought... Hey, why not make a small recap for you guys... What? You, don't think that's a recap? Well, you have no imagination!

Back on topic now. As you can tell from last time; I'm in a pinch... A really big pinch. I have Maki haters on my tail trying to brutally send me home. But I'm not going down without a... Ok, I meant I am not going down at all.

I will win this Vytal Tournament no matter the cost. Even if these Maki haters start shit talking about Weiss. You know, 2D waifus are better than a real wife. I mean, look at them! Compare your girlfriend, you probably pay twenty dollars a week and feed them three meals a day.

Then compare to your wife... Yeah! So different. Number one 2D wife does not complain, do not whine, do not need to eat, do not reject anything, and best of all they have no depth. I know... You're crazy for paying your girlfriend twenty dollars. It's five dollars a week.

What are we guys? Some kind of money giving, no girlfriend, lonely gamer... NO NO NO! DON'T GO! I JUST WANNA BE LOVED!

 _ ***BEEP! ***_

* * *

"He's actually putting up a good fight," Ruby comments and continues munching on her popcorns.

"But can he get himself out of this?" Blake asks.

"If he tries to run into the trees, the sniper will stop him and then more people will block his path. Even then he needs to fight through two lines of hunters that will stop him. Even if he does get out, it's not like he is safe. They will pursue him not giving up until Soichi is eliminated." Yang comments and she turns around looking at her team. They suddenly turned silent.

"Yang..." Weiss says, holding up a cross.

"What have you done with Yang?" Blake asks cringing away from the blonde.

"Be gone, Devil! Free my sister!" Ruby shout.

"What are you guys saying?!" Yang shouts at her team.

"You're not Yang! She's not this smart!" Blake exclaims, causing the blonde to growl.

* * *

I crash my buster sword against shield person's shield. Then I jump back before the sniper's bullet could get me. I quickly jump away from my landing place; soon the ground was met with a barrage of bullets. Then I put the flat of my sword in front of me to block a laser from the beam sniper.

"I got you!" 'Hot as shit' girl yells. I punch her in the face the moment I heard her. "Ow! That's such a dick move!"

"Hint! Don't ever yell out anything before you attack someone!" I give her advice. Then I crash my blade with another hunter, the 'hot as shit' girl quickly gets up to pierce me from behind. I have done this before, so I step on the person's toe, making his grip on the sword weaken. Enough for me to push him down, then I turn around and punch the girl in the face again.

"Ow! You're such an asshole! You'll never get a girlfriend now." She yells at me holding her nose in pain. Yeah... Too late for that. I turn to the drone in the sky and I give a thumbs up. Weiss knows I was directing this to her. Because of my foolish actions the two snipers landed a hit on me. I collapse and kneel on the ground.

Have you ever got shot in the face before? I did... Like ten times during my entire life, it hurts alright. I command my Funnels to rise and attack my opponents. Trying to distract them so I can gather my thoughts. One by one, my Funnels are shot down.

"Hey! Assholes! These things aren't cheap to make, you know!" I shout at them. I grab the variety of bombs attach to my back. I look at them and I have a plan.

I stood up and detach the power cable from the destroyed Funnels. "Hey, assholes!" I shout at them. Then I pick up a smoke grenade. "Prepare! For my special move, attack!" I shout at them. Then I look at the ground, I pull the pin from the grenade and I whip it at the ground below me.

Once it touches the ground, it exploded sending out a blinding white light.

"Ah! FUCK!" I fell to the ground holding my eyes in pain. "Shit! Fuck! Why don't they label the grenades!" I shout as I roll around in pain. My eyes hurt so much, it's like staring at the sun for eight hours. They really should label the grenades... Good thing my opponents were blind as well. But I was probably the blindest.

I get up and pry my eyes open. Then I look at the last grenade in my hand. "Maybe it's this?" I ask then I pull the pin and I set it on the ground. The grenade didn't explode until I got up to it and pick it up. "A false grenade? GOD DAMN IT! Q!" I shout and then the grenade lets out a loud high pitch sound.

I drop the grenade and I collapse onto the ground holding my ears in pain. "I HATE YOU! Q!" I shout but no one can hear me. After a good minute, the sound grenade stops making loud high pitch noise.

"Are you an idiot!?" The 'cute' girl asks me.

"Not my fault! The Schnee Dust Company needs to label their products. Like how am I suppose to know that was a sound grenade if they never-" I stop my sentence as the sniper fire another bullet at my head. I press the hologram button on my left wrist and I get up one more time.

The beam sniper fires a shot at me and I block it with my sword. I charge at them, causing the shield guy to raise his shield to protect his allies. I use my free hand to grab his shield and I use my suit's strength to help me remove the shield from his hands. His eyes are full of shock as I fire a laser at him. I then disconnect the last Funnel.

The Baryonic Decays aren't producing enough energy for me to continuously use the Funnels. My sword is also at its limit, the problem with me stressing out my sword is still there. Only the crystal has enough durability to withstand each of my swings. But if I switch weapons now it'll be a problem, I won't be able to defend myself as easily.

But if I switch weapons now it'll be a problem, I won't be able to defend myself as easily.

"You should give up right now. You're outnumbered and you don't have enough Aura to defeat each of us." One of the huntresses tells me. I smirk at her as I brandish my buster sword.

"I'm not giving up until the bitter end," I tell them. They continue their assault on me. I fight for another two minute with high hopes. Then a miracle happens... Will not a miracle. One of the hunter tries to attack me as his friend has me locked down.

"Look up," I tell him, but he did not heed my warning. My spare weapon crashes into him. The person in front of me is surprised and I kick him making him step backward. Then I slice him making him fall down. I rush over to my weapon; then I open my buster sword up revealing the crystal swords.

I grab both of the swords and I toss the empty buster sword away. I then insert it into the rocket, the rocket opens up for me to insert the sword. Then I put my hand inside of it and I grab my sword mace.

"Get this thing off of me!" The Hunter under my rocket says.

"Nah," I told him and I left him there. Struggling... Trying to not be crushed under the weight of my weapon's shell... That weighs the same as a medium size airplane... Which is why I need the Baryonic Decays! If I, didn't I would have been crushed by my sword as well.

What? Are you telling me to free the person before his lungs collapse? You're really an idiot, aren't you? If I did, he would have attacked me and shit happen again. Use your brain man... Your brain... Well, aren't you a clever devil?

I dash forward and then I smash my sword mace into the shield guy's shield. "Heads up!" I yell at him. Then I release my sword from the shield and then I jump away from him. The sniper's bullet hits the shield, causing the shield guy to flinch. "Amateurs," I yell as I slice shield guy's back.

I quickly turn around to block an attack from 'I don't know why we are doing this' girl. The gunners circle around us and aim at my back. "Amateurs." As soon as they pull their triggers I jump to the side. Causing them to hit their own ally.

"Hey! You missed me!" I shout and then I run towards an opening they made. Then I smash my face against a transparent blue wall that appeared suddenly. I quickly wrap myself with my long coat. Bullets rapidly collide with the anti-penetration long coat.

I look around myself, and I realize I'm in a notably bad position. There's this invisible wall in front of me and people taking turns shooting at me. Then a miracle happens. Someone came to my rescue.

I heard moaning and groaning along with metals clashing. I turn around to catch a blur of red and bronze speed past me and then stops in front of me again.

"Hello!" Pyrrha greets me.

"Pyrrha! Why are you here?" I asked the warrior as she offers me a hand.

"Well... I was walking and then this giant blue wall appears in front of me. So I walk the other direction and I found you in this state." Pyrrha explains.

"You didn't need to help me. Isn't it better to leave me? It'll make winning the Vytal Festival easy." I tell the huntress and she laughs.

"We're friends. Besides, I want to take you down myself." Pyrrha says and I grin at her. She throws her shield Akoúo̱ at one of the gunners that try to take aim at us. "Shall we clean up?"

"Yeah!" I open my sword, mace and then I grab my main weapon.

"How's your Aura?" Pyrrha asks me and I check my scroll.

"Oh! Uh... Eighteen percent... We got this." I reassure the huntress.

"Alright, I'll take eight on the right and you'll take the other eight on the left."

"Fuck you! I'll take the nine on the left." I tell Pyrrha.

"That's the spirit!" Pyrrha exclaims as she transforms Miló into javelin form. I dash forward, I didn't need to worry about the sniper because this barrier keeps things from coming in and going out.

I spin like a Beyblade while swinging my sword, then I kick one of my challengers down. I duck down, avoiding a swing by another foe. Then I strike his stomach with my elbow. Using my elbow I made him bend over and set his chest over my back; then I flip him over myself as I got up.

Pyrrha is using her Captain America bullshit-ness swinging her sword and tossing her shield that always comes back to her no matter what. Even if that shield is in the North Pole it'll come back to her. Like a whining kid will come back to the bitch ass mother.

... I MISS MY MOM!

Anyways, forget what I just said. The fight continues for a while; it's much easier now. The snipers are out of the picture I only have five people to deal with now. But my Aura is at sixteen percent now. Pyrrha is still strong and Pyrrha-y than ever...

I press my trigger and summon the plasma to extend my sword's reach and I slice two of my adversaries. Then I throw both of my swords up into the air, I backflip evading the bullets. I catch my sword that is in its gun mode now. I have the guns sideways with my left hand extended out and my right hand a little closer to my chest.

"Drive by!" I shout as I run and fire multiple laser beams at the gunner that was shooting at me. I know what you're saying... What the fuck am I doing? I don't know, but I sure do know I offended a lot of people.

The blue dome around us disappears when I shot one of the gunners that wielded a tesla cannon. My eyes widen and I dive to avoid fire from the sniper. The sniper didn't fire, though. This causes me to be surprised, but it is a big mistake.

"I got you!" the 'I don't know why we are doing this' girl shouts ready to bring her copy of Squall's gun-blade which she probably got for ten bucks at the Otaku shop. BUT IT'LL KNOCK MY AURA BELOW FIFTEEN PERCENT! That's when a white cloud hits the 'I don't know why we are doing this' girl knocking her away from me.

I turn around and I see Mercury with his right leg in the air parallel to the ground. I gasp. "Yo." He greets me.

"SILVER BUDDY!" I shout. Mercury puts his right leg down and looks at me as if I was insane.

"Um... What?"

"We're matching buddies! We both have something related to gray." I said then I give him a huge smile.

"I don't think that's how it works," Pyrrha tells me.

"Shut up! No outsiders allow!" I pull out a sign from my magical butt pocket. The sign has big, bold letters saying "Boys Only!" Then the bell rings and the BullHead drops down.

"That's all folks! We are down to the last sixteen teams!" I hear Professor Port's voice.

"Wait, what?" I forgot to keep count on how many were left.

"Mercury took down the last team," Pyrrha tells me.

It took me a while to figure it out, but then a smile hit me in the face. "YYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

* * *

-YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Ruby shouts out. I jump off my BullHead and run towards my team.

"We made it past the Battle Royal!" I shout as well. Weiss resists trying to tackle me, but Yang still gives me my daily headlock.

"Geez! You made us worry!" Yang says, choking me as hard as she could. I feel like my eyes would come out of their sockets at any moment before Blake lightly chops Yang's head. Yang releases me and rubs her head.

"I'm glad you won." Blake quietly tells me.

"Let's celebrate!" Ruby yells out throwing her arms in the air.

* * *

We sat in the eating area waiting for Blake to finish cooking. "My arms hurt so much!" I complain.

"Here! I'll help." Yang walks behind me and massages my shoulders.

"Oh! You're surprisingly good at this Yang." I comment and I feel my muscles loosen.

"Alright, that's enough!" Weiss pushes Yang away and then tries her best to massage my shoulder. But I think she dislocates my right shoulder.

"Yeow!" I scream in pain causing Weiss to let my shoulders free. "Weiss that hurts," I tell my girlfriend.

"Sorry." Weiss quietly tells me while tilting her head down. The Heiress fiddles with her hands nervously. Then Yang continues to rub my shoulders, trying to release me from my pain.

"Here. Thanks for your hard work." Blake tells me and she puts down a plate that has curry on one side and on the other side has rice.

"Wow! Looks yummy!" I exclaim and I pick up my spoon scooping some of the food and I quickly chow it down. "It is!" I exclaim again chewing in delight.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Blake says and then I shove my empty plate in front of her.

"More!" I exclaim. My stomach needs more of this delicious food.

"Dual-wielding must be hard if you eat that much." Ruby comments and I shook my head.

"Not really. Because when I was training in the ATX sector I was originally a dual-wielder." I tell Ruby.

"ATX?" Weiss asks me.

"Oh! Back in the 'Diamond Dust,' assassins are categorized into different sectors, base on what The Boss thinks they are good at. For me, I was in the ATX sector that trains fourth generation close range assassins. Then we have the QTR which was the third generation assassins of bruisers. MTY is close to mid range assassins."

I took a bite of the curry and continue. "Then we have KTR which is the fourth generation long and close range assassins. Then we have a bunch of other categories, but the ones I just told you are the big ones." I said and then I continue to eat my curry.

"Oh, so that's how your names originated," Ruby says and I nod at her while chewing on a potato.

"Then I guess the numbers behind the weird letters are like... How many there are?" Blake asks and I nod at her as well, then I swallow.

"Then there sure are a lot of assassins around," Yang says and I correct her.

"Actually, not true. So every fifty people will group together and be trained together. At the end when the teachers taught everything to us. We fight to the death and the last one standing is branded an assassin." I tell them.

"Oh, my god! That's dark!" Yang exclaims.

"Really? I thought killing innocent people is darker."

"They're all dark!" Weiss yells at me.

"And my story isn't dark as well? I got my memories wiped. Dad and mom died, forced to become an assassin. Brutally abused by friends. That's not dark at all? But killing innocent people is dark? You guys are messed up."

"Innocent people are being killed!" Weiss tries to clarify to me.

"And I live with the trauma of killing one hundred and five people. Maybe one hundred and six. That's a lot more than Grimms invading towns. I should be ordered for death sentence already." I tell her and then she gives up trying to fix this broken brain of mine.

"So when Weiss's fake Uncle was making this weapon he was thinking about the weapon you are superior in," Ruby says while hugging God Eater in her hands.

"How... Why do you have my swords?" I ask her.

"Oh... It was on the ground." Ruby lies.

"It can't be! I put it back into the rocket."

"Well... I think you hit your head a little too hard during that fight." Ruby says giving me an innocent smile. I mean... I guess I did.

"Well, enough chit chat. Let's all eat and enjoy our meal." Blake recommends.

* * *

"Like why do you guys summon me twenty million times?" I ask Ozpin who was in front of the dorm's main door.

"Do not question. Just come with us." Ozpin says and then I grab my silver jacket and follow Ozpin.

We went inside and ride the elevator. But he presses the super secret lowest floor button on the elevator. This peaks my interest and pedophile alert.

"Uh... Where are we going?" I ask Ozpin.

"The vault under the school."

"We have a vault!? Are you trying to give me money? Not like I'm saying no or anything." I tell Ozpin and then he rolls his eyes. Then the door opens and I see the 'vault' is just a big room... A very dark room...

"You're late." I hear Qrow and I see at the end of the room stood the uncle of Yang and Ruby. I also see Glynda and I smile at her and wave. Good thing it wasn't just Ozpin and I down here. Or else I would have pressed the button back to the ground level and call the cops.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"We would like to confess a few things," Glynda tells me.

"Shoot," I tell them. The three of the people seem awkward and they feel more awkward when they see my face. But when Glynda sees my face she has to tell me what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry," Glynda tells me and she bows in front of me.

"Woah! Is this because of that I-? You finally apologize for that?" I ask her and she ignores my stupid remarks.

"Soichi... We are the protectors of the world." Ozpin tells me, but I thought he was joking.

"And I'm Carmen Sandiego! Guess where I am?" I then shoot them the double finger gun. But they are not in the joking mood right now. "What is this about?" I said losing my childish act.

My hair slicks back up showing my drastic change. "Do you know what your parents participated in before you were born?" Qrow asks me.

"My father wasn't an assassin after he graduated from Beacon. My mother didn't have any records of any successful missions after graduating from Beacon as well. So I'm guessing my dad was the Hunter and my mom was something else?" I ask them.

"No. Your father was indeed a Hunter and your mom was a Huntress as well." Qrow tells me.

"They were part of the same group we are. Protectors of the world," Glynda says.

"As protectors of the world. We protect the truth of the world, from the world. Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Ozpin tells me as I already have knowledge of the Maidens.

"And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power," Qrow tells me and I can understand. I think of myself, I have the Dragon Grimm inside of me. The deadliest beast during Medieval times, and it currently still is one of the dangerous Grimms.

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend," Glynda says.

"So you're telling me. My parents risk their lives to help protect this little secret?" I ask them without any joking in my words. "So they knew what they were signing up for. And risk their lives." I said and then I went over to Amber. I am unaware of who this girl was.

"Your parents... Didn't have a choice." Glynda tells me.

"When a team with so much talent comes. Our brotherhood immediately seeks their help. If they do not wish to help us... They can't reject." Qrow tells me.

"So my parents didn't willingly sign up for this?" I ask them.

"At first... But then they eventually realize that the world could be in danger without their help." Ozpin tells me and Ozpin dropped the bomb.

"You guys... Forced my parents into this crazy mess? How could you? You're telling me that my parents could have been alive and well right now. I could have been happy, untraumatized, living a normal teenage life. If you people..." I pause my speech. "If you people didn't drag them into hell."

Glynda shudders after hearing those last few words. "I'm sorry." She tells me.

"Will sorry bring my parents back? Will it bring your beloved sister back?" I shout at Glynda. She is at fault as well.

"Kid. Calm down!" Qrow tells me with fierce eyes.

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down?" I ask Qrow staring right into those angry eyes of his.

"Soichi. I understand this is a hard thing for you to swallow. But please forgive us." Ozpin tells me, giving me a sad face. I inhale a large amount of air and breathe out.

"Let me take a guess. Team STQR is also in this business?" I ask them.

"Yes. But we signed up for this." Qrow tells me.

"So Summer died because of this stupid job as well?" I ask them. They decide to leave this question unanswered. "Of course... You know. It's easy to take in the fact that my parents were murdered and I was stripped of my childhood. But saying my parents died because you forced them into this. IS INSANE!" I yell.

The three of them stood silent and all we could hear was my angry huffing and puffing noise.

"Is that all you want to tell me? Or do you want me to become one of you because I know this much already?" I ask them. There was a moment of silence before Ozpin answers me.

"No... You can live a normal life. Just... Don't tell anyone." Ozpin lies. I know he lied, he wants me to follow my parent's footsteps. His hands were telling it all. Rubbing the handle of his cane nervously. He lied to me... My hero... Just lied to me.

I feel as if a giant nuclear bomb just exploded in my head. I grip my head in pain trying to keep my anger in. I let out a heavy scream and I stare at them with murderous eyes.

"I hate you all," I said and then I head for the elevator. I get in and then Ozpin calls for me.

"Soichi!" Ozpin yells my name. I look at the 'Protectors' of the world. They bow down. "We are sorry." He apologizes and then the elevator doors close.

When the elevator starts moving I punch the door trying to release my anger.

* * *

 **EHHHHHH! I hate my life. Anyways I hope you enjoy this shitty chapter that made no sense. Like this is what happens when I take a long time off of writing. I just forget everything I was supposed to put in this chapter. Like, that's why when I say I'm going to take a break. I don't take a break. Anyways unfollow, unfavorite, review about me being a shitty author and until next time. Don't taze me bro... CHILL!**


	39. Evil Tinker Bell

**Oh, harrow there! I didn't see you there... What? I was busy... Like right now is the time I will update slowly. Like once every week... Whenever Rooster Teeth decides to post a new Chapter of RWBY volume four. BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO WATCH WORLD OF REMNANT WHAT THE FUCK! Anyways I'm glad they posted Chapter six instead of a god damn fucking World of Remnant. Anyways I hope you'll make me feel like shit again and I'll be in your care. See you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

I walk down the main avenue trying to forget what Ozpin and the others told me.

" _Why am I this mad? This doesn't make sense. There has to be something more. Something they aren't telling me. But what is it?_ " I think to myself. I continue trying to figure out what they might be hiding.

I stop under the light of the lamp post. I look straight and then a figure walks forward to me. The person stops before the light of the lamp post can reveal him.

"Hello?" I ask the person. Then he speaks to me.

"It's not fair is it?" He asks me. His voice is deep and warm.

"What is?"

"Everything. Your childhood, your parents, your life." He tells me and I became cautious of him.

"Who are you?!" I self-consciously shout at him. The person raises his left hand and I catch a glimpse of a scar on his palm.

"I see everything. Your present, past... And the future." He tells me and a ball of blue fire ignites from his hand. In the fire, I see the small version of me, training to become an assassin. Then it changes to an aerial view of us. Then the future of me kneeling on the ground.

This me was out of breath and clutching his right shoulder. I see he was wearing level seven of Grimm armor, but without the helmet.

"Do you want the power to make everything fair again?" He asks me.

"Again?" I thought. "What are you saying?" I ask him.

"Change the past. Then change the future. Your parents will be alive and you will have a happy future with Weiss. Just join me." He tells me and the image inside the fire changes. I see my parents hugging me and then Weiss joins the picture. Smiling brighter than ever...

There's more questions than the number of answers this guy is saying. I quickly draw my sword from my hip and fire a laser at him. The fire on his left palm vanishes. Then he uses his left hand to stop the laser in midair.

My eyes widen. What kind of Kylo Ren bullshit is this? We already have the female King Leonidas version of Captain America. Now we have dark mystical power, Kylo Ren... Ok, that just sounds like the normal Kylo Ren.

The red laser then turns around now facing me. He puts his left hand down and the laser traveling the same speed as light and strikes me. My Aura protects me negating the damage and the fall damage. I get up and I see the mysterious person disappeared.

"Think about it." I hear him whispering in my ears. But he was not behind me or anywhere near me. Just who is that person?

"Soichi?" I turn around and my eyes meet the vivid green eyes of the female version King Leonidas Captain America.

* * *

I pass a soda can to Pyrrha. "Thank you." She thanks me.

I sit down across from her in the school's mess hall. I open my soda can and take a sip. "So what's going on?" I ask her.

"Nothing really. I just... Have a lot of things on my mind." She tells me with a frown.

"Wanna get it off your mind?" I ask her and she takes a deep sigh.

"Have you ever got overwhelmed by a wave of information?" She asks me and I chuckle.

"I just did," I tell her.

"I just don't know what to do? Should I continue being the girl that everyone expects the best results from? Or should I just do what I think is the best?" She asks me. I put down the soda can and I start to think.

Pyrrha then realizes my state of mind. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have bothered you." She tells me. Pyrrha gets up, but I stop her.

"Pyrrha! It's not about what other people want from you. It's what you give them. People expect the best from you and what you give them. Is the best that you could do." I tell Pyrrha. I know, I sound stupid. But what else am I going to say? Go get em, girl?

"Um... Thanks, Soichi." Pyrrha says and gives me a quick smile. Then I watch her walk out of the doors, disappearing into the night. I spin around and lay down on the bench.

"Best huh?" I tell myself. Then I find myself thinking about what the mysterious person told me. The power to change the past... What kind of stranger would just go up to you and say that? This is a weird day.

What should I do? Report this to Ozpin? No... I don't know what to do. I don't even know how to find this guy. Even if I do, I don't know what I will say. How does that guy know so much about me? What does he mean about changing the future? And changing the past. Is there such a power that exists?

Then I remember there is. "Pixie..." I whisper to myself.

* * *

"I'm back," I said after opening the door to my dorm room.

"What did you do this time?" Yang asks me.

"Nothing. He just wanted to talk about what I will do in the future. Will I continue learning at Beacon or will I start working." I lie to her.

"Why not ask that after the end of the school year?" Ruby asks me and I shrug at her.

"Are you sure it's not because you activated your Grimm powers?" Blake asks me.

"No! If I did I would have dominated the battlefield already."

"Wow. It must be nice to have Grimm powers." Ruby comments.

"No! It is not! I do not recommend doing this. It sucks to have Grimm powers." I warn them.

"What do you mean?" Yang asks me.

"Let's just say. It hurts like a bitch." I tell them, causing them to laugh. "No, I'm not joking. The stronger the Grimm the more it hurts like a bitch."

"How so?" Weiss asks.

"Because of many reasons. You're becoming one with a different species. You should have died. But I don't know what kind of Semblance or technology. But that shit works. Fusing two different species' hearts together. That's phenomenal, but it's dangerous."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Just forget about it." I wave Weiss's question off.

"You're talking about all these fusing hearts. So who is the strongest in the group?" Ruby asks me.

"That would be Kraken. But I guess he's dead now. So the next one should be..." I think about it for a while and then I pick up Krystal and brought her to my bed. "It should be ATX-1103. Although he's been M.I.A. For a while." I tell them.

"What's his Grimm?" Blake asks me.

"Beowulf," I answer her. I lay down on my bed with Krystal on top of my chest.

"Someone with a grunt level Grimm is that strong?" Yang asks.

"No! Not Beowolf! Beowulf." I grab the Grimm book on the bookshelf to my left and flip to the Beowolf page. "Beowolf!" I point at the grunt level Grimm then I flip to the legendary Grimm section. "Beowulf!"

They look at the wolf like creature. Red glowing eyes and razor sharp teeth. This is the larger, buffer, and more human-like, Beowolf. It's commonly classified as the Lycanthrope Grimm. But it's the Beowolf, so don't get it wrong.

"What's the difference?" Ruby asks me.

"So much! This Grimm travels at supersonic speed, possess the ability to hypnotize people. This Grimm can take a huge beating and still be able to fight a Dragon Grimm. Like you do not want to mess with an angry Lycanthrope."

"It's only classified as a Legendary." Blake states.

"Yeah, but since humans are only borrowing their powers. It depends on how much experience and skill you have with using their powers. If somehow we were able to get their experience and memories. Then, oh boy! I'll be the strongest. Unless they figure out who can use the Phoenix Grimm." I tell them.

"Wow. Teach us more about Grimms!" Ruby tells me. I push Krystal to have her jump off my chest and she runs over to Yang trying to gnaw on her clothing.

"Alright then. Where should we start?" I ask them while sitting up on my bed. Weiss pulls up a chair and sits in front of me.

"Start with the Dragon Grimm," Weiss tells me while crossing her legs. MMMM! Those thighs of hers! I flip to the Ace section.

"Is this the Dragon Grimm?" I ask them, showing them a picture of the Wyvern Grimm. Four eyes and wings as arms.

"Yes!" Ruby exclaims. Then I grab my pillow and I whip it at her face.

"NO! It is not! I'm sick and tired of people getting these two Grimms mixed up! It's a fucking Wyvern! You can tell because of the wings! It's combined with its hands! That's a fucking Wyvern! Get it right!" I yell at her.

"I'm sorry," Ruby apologizes me.

"Wyvern doesn't have its own set of arms. Sure, some Dragons have that same thing. But the main difference is that the Dragon has its own pair of arms." I said while flipping to the Legendary section and showing them the Dragon Grimm.

"Six eyes. Bad breath. Larger than the Wyvern. All around... It's better than the Wyvern. The Wyvern sacrifices a portion of his life and mass to drop down Grimms. But the Dragon Grimm creates Omega Class Grimm; like Omega Creep, Omega Boarbatusk like it's his Sunday afternoon job. That's how scary he is." I tell them.

"How big is it?" Yang asks, letting Krystal gnaw on her hair. Which is surprising.

"Imagine one of the Alps mountains. Now half the size of that. That's how big it is. The Wyvern isn't bigger than Beacon tower." I tell them.

"What makes it different from the other Grimms?" Blake asks.

"Well, almost all the Grimms can fire off a laser beam. So that's not it. The Legendary and Ace class Grimm can all create Grimms. The Dragon Grimm can..." I pause for a second. "You know... Now I think about it. I don't know why the Dragon Grimm is so strong?"

"I couldn't experiment with Level Seven because it's so dangerous. And the Dragon Grimms are extinct. So I don't really know it's special ability or anything." I tell them. Like that's the truth. I only know how to shoot fancy laser beams and superhuman strength/speed. And flying... Which is mad fun?

"You're useless..." They said in sync.

"NOT MY FAULT!" I shout at them. "This is why I go to therapy."

"Continue talking about the Grimms!" Yang yells at me.

"Fine," I said and then I flip to the next page and my eyes widen. "Well... Guess let's talk about the Kitsune Grimm. Legends say that each time the Kitsune Grimms fights until its near death. The Fox-like Grimm grows a tail. The more tail it has the stronger it is." I tell them.

"Is it true?" Ruby asks me and I nod. She then throws a pillow at me. "Then it's not a legend!" She shouts.

"Well, besides its ability to grow tails. The Kitsune Grimm focuses more on casting illusions. Able to create a mirage of things and summon Fox Fire. Different from the normal fire. It's said by people that these fires can see the future and the past. Whether it is true or not remains a mystery."

"Interesting." Weiss comments.

"It also leaves a strong aphrodisiac like aroma in its home. Attracting creatures of all sorts, so the Grimm can murder it and eat it." I said causing Weiss to cringe in disgust. "Besides that, it also has some charming abilities causing people to be in a trance staring at its black beauty."

"Ooh! I want some of that!" Yang comments and I roll my eyes.

"Next Grimm. Is..." I flip to the next and it was the Phoenix Grimm. "Ooooh! This is interesting!"

"What is it?" Blake asks me. I turn the book around and show them a black Phoenix.

"Phoenix Grimm. It's... It's alright. Like it's tough to deal with because it's flames are stronger than water. If it wants to. It can melt solid into a liquid, and heat up liquid into a gas, and sniff some crack causing a plasma to be made. That's why you don't fuck with Legendary Grimms. It's not fun." I sarcastically said. No, seriously, it's not fun... Don't ever try fighting a Legendary Grimm...

I MEAN LOOK AT COLOSSAL! THAT THING CAN PUSH THROUGH VALE'S DEFENSES! AND I ALMOST DIE TO IT!

"So a big fiery bird. Sounds like Yang trying to cook a turkey." Ruby comments causing her sister to lightly punch her shoulder.

"Shut up Ruby," Yang tells her sister.

"So next is the..." I flip through the pages, skipping the boring Grimms until I find myself at the Supreme section of the Grimms. I stop when I see Tinker Bell.

"Something wrong?" Yang asks me and she looks at the page and reads the Grimm's name. "Pixie..." She says.

"A Pixie Grimm?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah. This is a dangerous Grimm. It's categorized as a level ten threat. If you encounter one... Run." I tell them. This Grimms is crazily strong... Not in physical, but when it comes to breaking someone's mind... This Grimm can do it all.

"To be categorized a ten out of ten it must be really special," Weiss says and I smile at her.

"Not special. Just extremely dangerous. I would say Pixie might be the strongest Grimm out there." I tell them.

"Have you faced the Grimm before?" Blake asks me and I shake my head.

"I don't ever want to be in the place where we commonly find them."

"What does it do?" Weiss asks and I look into her eyes.

"The Pixie is rumored to have the ability to see into the future. Using this power it makes whatever it wants to see horrible visions. Hallucination. Mirages. Nightmares..." I said and then the air was left with tension. "Well! That's rumors only. Other than that, it's also rumored to be able to use magic! Which is impossible because magic doesn't exist."

"Really..." Blake says.

"Yeah. I mean is Santa real?" I ask and Weiss rebuttals.

"Santa is real!" She shouts at me.

"If Santa is real then why are my parents dead?" I ask Weiss.

"That does not relate to anything about Santa!" Weiss shouts louder this time.

"You just proved my point," I said with a smirk on my face.

"W-" Weiss stops her sentence. "I hate you."

"Love you too." I got up from my bed and I kiss her forehead. "Now I'm going to take a shower enough talk about the Grimms today," I said as I grab my pajama that was laying on the ground next to the bathroom door.

"Soi! Do you think we will be able to fight these awesome Grimms you just told us about?" Yang asks me and I stop myself.

"Well... Most of the Legendary Grimms are dead. Like the Dragon Grimm are extinct. There's less than one hundred Lycanthrope. Only one Phoenix Grimm, but they said the Phoenix Grimm's rebirth is in like... Two hundred more years. The Kitsune Grimms are extinct as well. So I don't think so." I tell them with a huge smile.

"Awww. I wanna slice them and decapitate them with Crescent Rose." Ruby tells us. And I just give her an awkward laugh, then I went into the bathroom and turn on the showerhead.

" _May God never let them face these dangerous Grimms._ " I pray to God while washing my hair.

* * *

In the villains' own room. Mercury is doing push ups and Emerald watches Cinder pace across the room.

"Uhh. Cinder you should take a break." Emerald suggests to her boss.

"She's fine," Ford says suddenly appearing to the right of Emerald. Emerald quickly backs away, knocking over a lantern.

"Whoops! Be careful." Jayce says catching the lantern before it breaks into pieces.

"Where have you guys been? I have been trying to contact you." Cinder tells the two Grimms.

"Nowhere," Ford tells them and he turns off the lights. The window suddenly opens and the curtains move aside to let the cold night breeze in. Mercury backs up into the corner of the room along with Emerald. They appear to be scared of the Grimms' sudden actions.

The night was calm and the city lights are as beautiful as looking at the stars. The autumn wind blows into the room, leaving a chill through everyone's spine. Airbuses are coming and going from Beacon's landing ports.

"Where have you been?" Cinder asks again with a much more serious tone.

"No... Where..." Jayce repeats Ford's words. Saying each word with sharp articulation. Cinder growls and forgets about that question.

"Forget it! Where is Kira?" She asks another question, noticing the leader of the Grimms is missing. Ford smiles and Jayce look over at the window. Kira has his back turned to them and he's sitting on the window sill. With his legs hanging out in the open air.

The mysterious mask-wearing Grimm was in his normal Grimm-like armor. The flesh-like armor with bone-like reinforcement all over his body. His black hair blows in the wind and his mask was as creepy as ever. Two holes where his purple eyes peek out and a scratch mark running from the upper left corner to the lower right corner of the mask.

Kira holds up his left hand and put his index finger out into a hook-like position. Soon a purple winged butterfly flaps its wings and lands on Kira's finger. Kira slowly turns his head and looks at the butterfly that looks back at him.

And on the rare occasion... Kira talks. "I have a mission for you," Kira tells the butterfly. The butterfly transforms until it takes the form of a small woman about the size of Kira's palm. With red eyes and a red mouth with all black skin.

"Fufufufu... What is it?" The black version of Tinker Bell asks Kira.

"Do... Your job." Kira slowly tells the small woman with butterfly wings. The Grimm sitting on Kira's finger laughs in a cute manner.

"What if I don't feel like it?" She asks Kira. With a blink of an eye, the small woman is now in Kira's crushing grip.

"Do it..." Kira says. With a flash of light, the Grimm disappears from Kira's grip, leaving nothing but glitter is left in his hands.

"Don't need to tell me." She says and then flaps her wings heading towards the Beacon student dorms.

"What did you ask from Pixie?" Cinder asks Kira.

"Use the HIVE," Jayce tells Cinder and Ford inform the boy.

"She can't use it," Ford informs Jayce.

"Oh! Too bad then. You will never know." Jayce says, causing Cinder to growl. She is irritated, but she cannot do anything about this irritation. If she attacks them, she would not even live to see the sun rise again.

"It's wonderful. The HIVE is such a wonderful thing." Ford comments.

"If you don't mind. Can you tell us what is the HIVE?" Emerald asks the Grimms.

"It's something we Grimms has. Think of it like the Scroll for Grimms. Our minds are linked to each other so we can control and give orders to Grimms all over the continent and sometimes the world." Ford explains.

"Right now I can even tell what the Leviathan is thinking about!" Jayce exclaims. Smiling at them while playing with a crystal ball. They might know what the Grimms is up to. But who knows what is going through their minds.

* * *

In team RWBYS room, all the members of the team are sleeping peacefully. Ruby and Zwei sleeps peacefully next to each other. Yang clutches her cat pillow in her arms. Blake fell asleep while reading a book. Soichi snores loudly and rolls around on his bed. Weiss and Krystal were sleeping cutely together; Krystal has a chewing toy in her mouth and is embraced by Weiss.

The window lock clicks and then Pixie moves forward and into the room. She sees her target. The sleeping Soichi and lands next to him and giggles.

"Fufufufu." She giggles and then moves closer to Soichi's right ear and she whispers an incantation. Soichi immediately turns and rolls on the bed. His smiling face quickly darkens and he growls.

Pixie then flies upward ready to fly back and play with her sisters before she senses danger. Krystal was awake and growling at the Grimm. Pixie flies over to the wolf and sprays some glitter over her nose. Krystal sneezes and then fall asleep again.

"Sweet dreams," Pixie tells the Snow Wolf. "Wow. You're so pretty." Pixie comments Weiss.

She grabs a strand of Weiss's hair. "Your hair's as white as snow. How pure... I bet your smile is even prettier." Pixie says playing with Weiss's hair with her tiny hands. "Well... Let's see what you are dreaming about." Pixie flies over to Weiss's forehead and touches it with her petite hand.

Pixie smirks seeing that Weiss was dreaming about winning the Vytal Festival. Having Winter praise her and her parents are proud of her as well. But let's change that...

Pixie chants an incantation and Weiss's dream changes into a nightmare.

* * *

"Good job Weiss! You won the final battle. I am so lucky to have you as my girl." Soichi tells Weiss. The Heiress smiles and crosses her arms receiving all the praise.

"Weiss. I'm sorry about all the pranks I played on you. Please teach me how to become the ideal Huntress like you." Yang begs the Heiress, raising the snow white haired Heiress' ego.

"Weiss... Please give me some advice. You're the perfect girl ever." Blake asks of Weiss with a huge grin.

"Bestie! Please teach me how to become a proper Huntress. I want to be strong like you." Ruby pleads the girl.

"Hmph! Sure. Why not, as the champion I have the duty to teach those below me." Weiss says with her ego as big as Hillary Clinton's emails... That wasn't funny at all...

"So Soichi..." Weiss calls to her boyfriend. "About that prize..." Weiss blushes. Soichi smiles and grips both her hands, he then leans in ready to kiss the Heiress. Then he winces in pain.

"Ow..." Soichi stops his actions and looks at his hand. His left hand has a deep cut surprising the couple.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asks and Soichi smiles.

"It's alright. This is nothing." Soichi says and he hugs the girl. Weiss returns the hug and then Soichi screams in pain.

"Soichi!" Weiss shouts in shock. The ex-assassin kneels down and shows his back to the girl. There was a gigantic slash mark on his back. Weiss touches the slash. Her mind is blown. She has no idea what is happening. "What is happening?" She asks.

"Weiss, stand back," Soichi tells her. The scene is different now. They are standing in front of the main avenue of Beacon. Grimms was running everywhere and then a man with red hair and a Grimm mask walks towards them.

The red hair Faunus draws his crimson katana and points it at Soichi. Soichi unsheathes his crystal swords and runs at the member of the White Fang. Soichi tries to swing at the Faunus but was too slow. The Faunus decapitates the ex-assassin and sends his head flying.

"Soichi!" Weiss shouts her boyfriend's name. The landscape changes and this time Soichi was fine again. He turns his head around to look at Weiss. His face was stern and his face was covered in soot. There was also sand in his silver and blackish hair... Then Soichi's body burst into flame.

Weiss is thrown off balance as a huge Shockwave disrupts her sense of balance. She turns around, facing the direction from where the Shockwave came from. The landscape changed again. She was standing in a destroyed forest in the middle of a mountain.

She sees Soichi in his Grimm armor without the helmet protecting his head. Then she sees his opponent, someone that seems to be Kira. The enemy did not have a helmet like Soichi. She tries to see the Grimm's face, but Soichi's fist met his face-averting his face.

Kira uses the sharp bone-like substance on his left knee guard and impales Soichi's stomach. The ex-assassin spew out blood from his mouth and then digs his armored claws into Kira's chest. The two summons their helmets and then a huge explosion happens.

* * *

Weiss opens her eyes and gets up. She looks around the room and then grabs her scroll. It was only six thirty in the morning. Krystal wakes up as well after being disturbed by Weiss.

"Sorry Krystal," Weiss says, petting the wolf. Weiss then puts her hand on her forehead. "What the hell was that?" She asks herself.

* * *

 **Like I said. This is what happens when I stop writing for like... Two days and come back to writing again... It doesn't make sense anymore so I said. Fuck it! I rather have a stick up my butt than spending a month trying to figure out what the fuck I was smoking. Anyways fucking unfollow this cringy story. Ummm, comment about how shit I am and HOLY SHIT! Fucking Aqours have a new single... *sigh*...**

 **I fucking miss Muse. Anyways don't taze me bro... CHILL!**


	40. Two-on-Two (Three)

**I'm sorry guys. No, I'm not dropping this story... Yet... A lot of things has been happening so I can only complete five percent of a chapter every day. I have been writing every day but I just don't have that one or two whole hours to write. One of my teachers hated me so much she quit her job. Then my new principal hates me more than my old principal. Decides to move my class to the worst teacher ever. The one that yells at me every day and talks shit about my class and fails everyone. The best part is that the old class she teaches gets the new teacher. WHICH MAKES NO GOD DAMN SENSE! WTF! Like my principal hates me so much... Anyways to lighten up the mood imma do a magic trick. Take your age... Add five to it... That's how old you'll be in five years... I can't tell you the trick, or else it won't be a magic trick anymore.**

* * *

"Ren?" I call to the member of team JNPR.

"Yeah?" He asks me. We both stare down at the crying little boy in front of us. He has tears falling down from his cheeks to his chin. This boy is crying an ocean right now.

"What the fuck is this?" I ask him.

"I believe this is what they call... A 'child'," Ren answers my questions. The kid continues to cry nonstop.

"Why is it making that sound?" I ask him.

"I don't know."

"It's annoying," I tell him.

"I know!"

"Make it stop!"

"You make it stop!"

"I don't know how!"

"Try asking him to stop," Ren tells me and I try.

"Hey... Hey, kid..." The child ignores me so I shout at him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" The boy continues to cry and ignores my question.

"I think it's sad," Ren tells me.

"I know."

"I have an idea," Ren tells me.

"Do it!" I command him. Ren grabs a brick on the ground and throws it at the kids head. The boy falls over and cries louder than before. "Why didn't it work!?"

"That always works!" I shout.

"What does it want!?"

"I don't know!"

"Sing it a song!" Ren commands me.

"I can't sing!" I admit.

"Sing anyways!"

"What do I sing!?" I ask him.

"Anything!" Ren shouts.

"Uhh." Then I decide to sing a rap. "Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at? Have that nigga in the cut, where the wood at? Oh, them Niggaz actin up?! Where the wolves at? You better BUST THAT if you gon pull that."

Then Ren joins in. "Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at? Have that nigga in the cut, where the wood at? Oh, them Niggaz actin up?! Where the wolves at? You better BUST THAT if you gon pull that." Ren sings.

Ren and I both rap now. "Man, cats don't know what it's gonna be. Fuckin with a nigga like me, D-to-the-M-to-the-X. Last I heard, y'all Niggaz was havin sex, with the SAME sex. I show no love, to homo thugs. Empty out, reloaded and throw more slugs. How you gonna explain fuckin a man?" Yang then comes.

"Why are you guys rapping DMX?" Yang asks us.

"Oh, thank god! Yang, how do we make this thing stop?" I ask the busty blonde.

"Have you tried throwing a brick?" Yang asks us.

"I did... And it won't stop." Ren tells Yang.

"That always work in Mistral!"

"I know!" Ren tells Yang. Then we stare at the crying boy for a few second.

"Soi! Sing again!" Yang commands me. Then I think of another song. I snap my finger and I know just the song that will stop people from crying.

"You already know who it is. Silentó! Silentó! Silentó! Gonna do it for me. Now watch me whip (kill it). Now watch me Nae, Nae (okay). Now watch me whip, whip. Watch me Nae, Nae (want me do it). Now watch me whip (kill it). Watch me Nae, Nae (okay). Now watch me whip, whip. Watch me Nae, Nae (can you do it)?" I sing, but the kid still didn't stop.

"Still not working... Any other ideas?" Ren asks. I decide to try and use my final last resort. I wind up my left leg and I kick the kid as hard as I can. That's what I liked to do, but Yang stops me.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! You can't kick a kid!" She tells me, causing me to stop.

"Why not?" I ask her.

"Because you might kill him," Ren tells me and I shrug. I continue my kick, but Yang and Ren hold me back.

"Come on! That's one less annoying child to deal with!" I tell them, but they hold onto me tightly.

"What is going on here-" We hear Weiss talk. "What are you guys doing?" Weiss asks us.

"I'm trying to kill this kid," I tell Weiss and her eyes widens. She takes out her scroll and presses some buttons.

"Hello? Is this the police? Yeah, there's this crazy person trying to murder a little boy." Weiss says and Yang runs over to Weiss and grabs the scroll. Yang ends the call and looks at Yang.

"We're just trying to help this kid. But we don't know how to." Yang explains to Weiss.

"Have you tried throwing a brick at it?" Weiss asks us and we nod. "That always works!"

"We know!" Ren, Yang and I said.

"What happen!? I heard crying." Ruby runs to us and sees the kid. "Oh... Have you tried throwing a brick?" Ruby asks and we nod again.

"Care to try little sis?" Yang asks her sister and then cross her arms.

"Hey, kid." Ruby walks over to the crying boy. "Stop crying..." Ruby says. "STOP CRYING!" Ruby shouts this time.

"Uh... Who made the child cry?" Blake asks us. The final member of Team RWBYS has arrived. All praise the mighty Ninja Neko Cat Girl!

"We found this boy like this," Ren tells Blake. The boy stops crying and runs over to Blake. The girl instinctively squats down and hugs the boy. He digs his face into Blake's chest.

" _That son of a bitch..._ " Went through my mind as I stare at the boy. I wish I could kill him when I had the chance.

* * *

Kira walks forward until he is in front of team JHSE's tombstone. He kneels down and removes his mask. His violet eyes glow under the shadow of the trees.

"Hasn't it been a long time?" Kira asks the tombstone. "I will complete... What years, of religious teachings, have not done. Salvation... I will free this world from unfairness and cruelty... I want you to be alive again. Until then, I'll make you and I see how cruel the world we live in is." A giant gust of wind blows leaves against the tombstone.

Kira grabs some leaves on the tombstone. After resting in Kira's fingertips the leaves start to decay and crumble to dust. "And with this power Ozpin gave me... I'll make the world fair." Kira says and then he hears a crunch behind him.

"Who's there?" Glynda asks. Kira quickly turns his head around and grab his mask on the ground. Glynda takes out her weapon and points it at Kira. "Don't move!"

Kira puts on his mask and runs away. His cloak, leaving a trail of black petals with a hint of Violet. Glynda chases after him and follows his trail of flowers. Glynda waves her weapon and a giant boulder arises in front of Kira.

The mysterious person did not stop and phase through the wall. Glynda was shocked, she quickly moves the boulder away and continues to chase after Kira. She grabs some pebbles and boulders around the ground using her telekinesis. Then she fires them one by one at Kira.

Kira turns around and holds out his left hand. Barrier forms in front of him, causing the rocks to stop. Then he fires them back at Glynda. The Huntress uses her telekinesis and alters the boulders course. Kira slams his right palm onto the ground and creates a glyph under him.

The ground cracks and forms spike blocking Glynda's path. Kira stares at Glynda for a second and then continues to run. Glynda quickly pursues Kira after finding a way around the boulders.

She summons a hailstorm on top of Kira. The man holds his left arm into the air and stops the icicle from impaling him. Glynda uses the rocks underneath Kira to grab his leg. The rock phase through his shoes, leaving Kira free.

The world's color becomes negative for less than a second. Glynda notices this change and was quickly brought off her feet by a strong force. The hail has stopped and Glynda's chest was sizzling. She gets up and sees that Kira has escaped.

The air around her was hotter than before... " _Magic_?" Glynda asks. How did the rocks phase through Kira's body? What happened to the world for that one second?

* * *

I yawn as I wait for the roulette to finish picking the teams that will fight each other and the members of the team. Ever since I woke up I just felt more tired than I did last night. I think I might have slept wrong last night.

"Have the teams been chosen?" Yang asks us after coming back with an XL bucket of caramel/white powdered/nacho cheese/tuna/cookie flavored popcorn. You might be thinking that it tastes bad... You might be right, but it's not a bad idea to try.

"Not yet," Blake answers the blonde.

"I hope they don't choose two people from our team that can't work well together," Yang says.

"Yeah. I hope Weiss and Blake don't partner up. Let's face it, they are awful together." I said and everyone grumbles in agreement.

"Or you and Ruby," Weiss says and yes. Ruby and I are horrible at working together as a team...

"I think we work well together," Ruby says and I almost choke on my caramel/white powdered/nacho cheese/tuna/cookie flavored popcorn... Not because it was bad... Because Ruby actually thinks we work well together...

"Oh really? Remember fucking Metallic Rose? Bloody Silver?" I ask Ruby.

"Ok, those are exceptions..." Ruby tells me.

"Crimson Reaper..." Yang says.

"Not helping!" Ruby yells at her sister.

"Team RWBYS from Beacon will be facing Team TEKK of Atlas." We hear Oobleck says.

"Again? I don't want to fight anymore Atlas people." I whine.

"You might not be picked to fight." Blake reminds me.

"Oh, you're right," I tell Blake.

"From Team TEKK's side. We have the leader Tracy Tekken. And Katarina Noxus." Port says and we see two girls appear on the hologram. The girl name Tracy was the one with black hair and nerdy glasses and Katarina was the other girl.

"Great... We're facing the strongest team from Atlas." Weiss says.

"Well, if we beat them that means we're the strongest in Atlas!" I said. I smash my fist into my palm all fired up.

"And from Team RWBYS's we have Soichi Ryu Raijin," Oobleck calls my name and I grin. Then the roulette next to my photo stops spinning. My jaw drops as I see who I am paired up with. Blake's eyes widen when she turns her head to look at the screen.

The popcorn in Yang's hand fall to the ground and Weiss was deprived of any colored. "And his partner is none other than the leader of Team RWBYS! Ruby Rose!" Oobleck must have been joking... Right? Because our luck can't be this bad...

"Yay!" Ruby claps her hands. She seems happy that she and I are working together.

"WE FORFEIT!" WBY and I shout.

"What!?" Ruby shout at us. "NO, WE'RE NOT!" Ruby shouts at Port and Oobleck.

"Ruby! We can't win!" Blake tells our leader.

"It's you and Soichi! Fighting the strongest team in Atlas!" Weiss tells Ruby, trying tries to tell her we have no chance of winning. Unless some bullshit miracle happens.

"But we're the strongest team in Vale! We'll kick their butts!" Ruby says, sounding optimistic as ever.

"Kill me now," I beg Yang.

"Ruby. We don't stand a chance." Blake tells the optimistic leader.

"What!? Of course, we do. Look at us now! We came this far, what's the point of quitting when we are so close to the finish line? Quit your whining, will you guys let our effort and sweat go to waste? I think not! That's why we need to stand up! And fight with our chest puff out!" Ruby shouts out.

Now you see that speech is indeed very moving... If we're in an anime. "Nahhhhhh!" We all said at the same time.

"NO! Guys! Come on!" Ruby continues to beg us not to leave her.

* * *

"We're gonna lose," I said as I rub my face. Eventually, I found myself standing in the middle of the battlefield with Ruby next to me and Tracy and Katarina in front of us.

"Stop being so depressed! We're gonna win!"

"The only way we are going to win is that you don't do anything reckless. AND! Don't! Don't! Fucking get in my way." I warn Ruby. She nods quickly so I trust her.

"You guys should have saved yourself by forfeiting," Katarina says.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We're going to crush you guys." Tracy says acting all cocky.

"Pffftttt. Your weapon isn't going to out beat mine!" I tell them as I brandish my sword mace.

"Oh, right. You think you're the only one with a special weapon?" Tracy asks me.

"Pffft. Duh! Or else I won't be the main character. You dummy." I tell Tracy.

"Oh! Don't cry when you lose." Katarina mocks me.

"Bring it on," I tell them as I swing my sword mace and rest it on my nape.

"Soichi... I don't think it's wise to provoke them." Ruby tells me.

"Eh! Don't fuck me up." I tell Ruby.

"No, seriously do you know what her weapon is?" Ruby asks me. The countdown starts.

"No. Why should I?" I ask Ruby. The buzzer buzzes and then something fell from the sky. I wave the dust away from my face and I try to see what the fuck just dropped down.

"Oh my... God..." I said as I look at what was in front of me. "I left the stove on..." I tell Ruby.

"THERE'S A GIANT ROBOT IN FRONT OF US!" Ruby shouts at me while floating in the air waving her arms.

"Oh, my god... I forgot to brush my teeth." I said and I can hear Weiss throwing up already. "Oh yeah... There's a giant robot in front of us." I said. The robot's arm changes and becomes some sort of a cannon.

"Run!" Ruby shouts and I dash to the right, avoiding constant cannonball size fireballs... Fireballs?

"Woah, woah, woah! Time out!" I form a T with both my hands. "This is fair!? But I can't use my weapon!? Bullshit!" I shout.

"Yes, it is fair! The robot is Tracy's own weapon so it is perfectly fair." Oobleck says over the P.A.

"So a three on two!?" I ask him.

"No! Technically, it's still a two on two. The robot does not count as a Hunter." Oobleck says.

"Still bullshit!" I shout. Then I got knocked off my feet after I swore. Tracy had just fired a bullet at me from her Glock .40; that hurts like shit.

"Are you going to cry now?" Tracy mocks me making a sad mocking face. I stand up and I charge at her. I try to swing at her with my sword mace but a metal pole stops me. I trace my eyes and I see a robotic arm holding onto the pole.

I look up and look at the robot that just flashed its whitish-blue eyes at me. "What are you looking at?" I ask the robot. The thing pushes me back and I slide against the ground. I observe the robot, reminds me of a human size Gundam. Stands about six feet ten inches tall I guess.

I bend my knees and I get into a position that sprint athletes start with. Then I put my left hand with my sword mace behind me. Ready to strike anything in my path. I breathe in and then out. I'm surprised Tracy is being patient. So I did whatever person would have done. I dash straight at the robot.

I gave it everything I can. I probably broke Ruby's highest speed. Then I hear Ruby shouting, she then appears in front of me and we collide with each other.

"What the hell Ruby?" I ask the girl that was laying on my stomach.

"You got in my way!" She yells at me.

"Can't you see I was charging!?" I shout at Ruby.

"Then look before you charge next time!"

"THIS IS WHY WE DON'T WORK WELL TOGETHER!" I yell at Ruby. I push Ruby aside and I try to roll away, but I was too late. A cannonball size fireball hit me on my stomach. The rest of my team on the seats stand up quickly after I was hit by the fireball.

I groan and I stood up slowly. My team falls back into their seats again. If I wasn't a nice guy I would have let Ruby take that hit for me. But if I did... Yang would have screwed my ass tonight.

Then the robot comes after me, I grab my sword mace and I swing at his waist section. My sword mace will be able to pierce his armor if I adjust the mass. So I did and then a vibration went down my spine.

"This is so not fair!" I shout as I back away from the robot. The robot has a mini shield that protects it. "Well, this is going to suck ass," I comment. Then my left cheek is greeted by the robot's fist.

* * *

"So that's his son," Raven says while staring at the Tournament being shown at the Crow Bar.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" The bartender asks Qrow's sister.

"No, we haven't," Raven answers the person.

"Well. What can I get for you?"

"A Midnight Martini, please," Raven tells the bartender. Then a hand tries to touch Raven's shoulder. Her eyes quickly notice the hand and jump out of her seat. The girl sees a hooded person and reaches for her Ōdachi then she strikes him.

The hooded person raises his arm and Raven slice his wrist. Her sword stops when it hits something solid and hard. The wrist was protected by armor. "I do not wish to fight." The person tells Raven. His yellow cat eyes shine from the shadows of the hood.

"Wouldn't a simple hello be important, instead of grabbing me?" Raven asks the person.

"I have a quick question." He tells the raven haired woman. Raven pushes him back onto the streets and sheaths her sword. She does not want to attract unwanted attention.

"Leave." Raven angrily tells the young male.

"I have a question, though."

"Ask someone else," Raven says. The boy folds his hand and does a short bow. Then he leaves the Crow Bar and let Raven be alone, but this little bird finds that boy dangerous. Extremely dangerous...

Raven tails the person doing her best to not be spotted by the boy. Once in a while, the boy would stop and asks people a question and the people responds with shaking their heads. After a while, the hooded person dashes into an alleyway.

Raven knows that alleyway leads to a dead end so she jumps up onto a nearby building's roof and tries to see where the boy went. " _Where is he?_ " Raven looks down into the alley and sees no one there.

Something was wrong. She jumps to the other building and unsheathes her Ōdachi. The boy was standing behind her before she jumps over. The wind blows the hood away from his face and reveals his face. Yellow eyes and black cat ears and a stoic face.

"I have a question," Panthèrë tells Raven.

"Who are you?!" Raven asks the boy.

"Have you seen my sister? Her name is Blake Belladonna." Panthèrë ignores Raven's question. Raven feels like this boy won't answer her question. In fact, she doesn't know anything about the boy.

She doesn't know what he is thinking and she doesn't even feel his presence at all. Even though the boy is right in front of her. Just what is he? It's better to eliminate those who you feel will trouble you in the future.

Raven jumps at Panthèrë and tries to slice at him. Panthèrë grabs his light brown cloak and wraps it around the Ōdachi. Raven swings her left arm and smashes her sheath into Panthèrë's head.

The Faunus staggers backward trying to regain his sense of balance. Raven sheaths her blade and then unsheathes it; then she dashes at Panthèrë. The Faunus raise his right forearm to block the strike. The forearm armor protects him and he pushes his palm against Raven's shoulder.

Raven jumps back when she feels her shoulder becoming numb. "Way of the Palm: Buddhist Push," Panthèrë says and then the dorsal armor on his right hand opens up slightly to reveal a transparent gray crystal.

The crystal turns green and then a gust of wind blows out of his right palm. Raven slices the wind apart and charges at Panthèrë again. Raven slices his stomach, but Panthèrë raises his right leg and brings his right shin up. The shin armor protects the Faunus and he deliver a kick with the same leg.

* * *

"Your favorite boy is losing," Jayce tells Kira when the leader of the Grimms returns to Cinder's room.

"Everything is set in place," Kira says, surprising the boy. "Now the final push... Activate your semblance."

The hologram screen shows Soichi being pummeled by the robot.

* * *

"I hate my life right now..." I said as I get up from the ground. I seriously can't fight correctly right now. It's as if Ruby is intentionally getting in my way. Every single time I try to charge she would be in my face ready to say hi.

Tracy fires a few bullets at me and I cross my swords and block the attack. The robot then charges at me when Tracy starts to reload her Glock. It was slow and tough, making me want to strangle it.

I stand up and connect my swords together and I try a different strategy. That's if I can execute it... "I got you!" Ruby shouts and she pushes me aside and duels with the robot.

"Fuck it! I quit." I slam my sword into the ground. I feel so annoy and angry right now. In fact, why is Ruby, dueling Tracy, and the robot? What happened to... Fuck! I catch Katarina's hand before she can shank me with her dagger.

"Stop resisting!" Katarina tells me.

"Sorry! But I don't like pushy girls." I said and then I punch her in the face.

"Ow! Why did you punch me in the face!?" She yells at me while holding her left cheek in pain. Half of the stadium gasps when they heard Katarina. Then I hear the buzzer ring. I look over at Ruby and she was on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"We should have forfeited when we had the chance," I said. Tracy's robot's arm transforms into the cannon again and fires a cannon shot at me. My legs push me down and I roll away. Katarina throws her dagger at me, I try catching it but it slips out of my fingertips. I click my tongue, I am frustrated that I feel so weak now.

My fangs were now dull and softer than a marshmallow. I have no experience in fighting people that I cannot kill. With Hunter training, I'm getting worse each day. This body of mine only knows how to kill... That's the only thing it will do. I'm just a one trick pony.

Tracy fires her Glock at me and I try to dodge all of them. But my reaction speed wasn't fast enough and one of the bullets grazes my shoulder. Then I got distracted by that bullet and the rest hit my arms and legs.

Katarina uses her other dagger and tries to shank me again. I slice my combined sword to make her back away from me. Then the robot comes back ready to smash me with its pole. I raise my sword and its pole smashes into the handle of my weapon.

I raise my left leg and attempt to kick him but my legs were too weak to push it away. Something in my heart is tugging me. I want to murder someone, I want to feel the warm blood trickle down my hands.

When was the last time I gave off a murderous glare full of bloodlust? It's been too long... Just what am I doing anymore? Where am I taking this story of my life? Do I really want this? The Dragon Grimm inside of me gives me a low growl.

I open my eyes and I forge a plan, first I need to get out of this position. Activating my semblance. When I did something went wrong. No... Not wrong, something changes drastically. I start to shine; just a little bit. Not a lot, but a wave of energy surge through my body.

My anger subsides and I feel calm. It's like I am in a state of Zen, I feel no anger, but I feel no love, and I feel no contempt. The cells in my bodies become alive. And the most surprising is that... The Dragon Grimm and I are one now.

"Martial arts..." I said. I forgot everything and the only thing in my mind now is a way to destroy this robot.

* * *

"Transcendence," Kira says.

* * *

 **Lalalala. Yume no Meiro. Yuri no Meiro... I do not have an addiction to Love Live. I totally did not spend ninety percent of my time playing Love Live: School Idol Festival. No, I was... Studying... Anyways write bad reviews for this story and no I'm not a masochist just a guy that wants to be free from this cringy ass story. Anyways don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	41. Martial Arts

**Sorry today's chapter is like 400 hundred words shorter. But can't help it. Anyways I'm going to try and get into volume four as soon as possible. Just five more chapters before volume four? I guess. I don't know. It depends on when the fuck is Rooster Teeth going to post chapter fucking seven! GOD DAMN IT! Anyways. Can you guys just like say Hi normally. When you want to PM me. Like I got one PM with a guy saying "Fuck me, Daddy."... Yeah, you know how quick I block him/her. Like I may be weird but like you have to know. Even weird people will be weird out by weirder stuff... Yeah, so next time just say Hi. Like normal. Instead of. "HEY! FUCKING OC!" This is the tenth fucking time I'm saying this. I DON'T WANT! YOUR OC! I'm sorry. I meant like side characters. Fucking characters that will have less than two scenes. Not fucking important relevant characters. Anyways enjoy this cringy ass shitty chapter.**

* * *

"Ursa Stance." I put my foot into an L shape, and then I put my right palm out, and I put my left-hand parallel to my waist, and face my fingertips to the ground. My brain just got burst with tons of information.

"Attack," Tracy commands her robot. The robot runs at me and when he is about to slam his weapon over my head. I activate my new semblance powers.

"Freeze." Time stops and I start to attack. "Blooming Lotus." I then use my other newfound power and speed myself up. After that, I strike the robot one hundred times with my palm.

The world's time starts to flow normally again. The robot crumbles and breaks into a million pieces. Not really... The look on Katarina and Tracy's face is priceless, though.

"What just happen?" The crowd asks. They are in confusion.

"Impossible... Transcendence?" Port asks.

* * *

"What did you do?" Ford asks his leader.

"I replace his conscious with his future one," Kira says.

"You're going to break the space-time continuum. You're going to create time loops. Alternative timelines. Dimension cracks. Our Lord might even not be alive!" Ford shouts at Kira. Then he stops when those piercing purple eyes met his own eyes. Kira knows what he is doing.

"Transcendence... Isn't that the final stage of semblance?" Jayce asks Ford as he tilts his head backward to look at the man.

* * *

"Let's go," Katarina tells Tracy. The leader of team TEKK nods and she points her Glock at me and fires. I try to pause time again, but I couldn't. Then my brain went and tell me to block the bullets.

"Shadow Moon." I made a circle using my palm. When the bullet comes near me it bounces off. This confuses Tracy and leaves her scientific mind in a state of 'Why the fuck am I alive?'

Katarina throws her dagger at me and it bounces off as well. She catches her dagger and rushes behind me. "Revolution Kick." I extend my right leg and did a three-sixty degree turn. I bring my leg higher and higher for each degree I turn. Then the back of my foot smashes into Katarina's face.

She spins in the air and then drops to the ground. Her Aura drops harshly; probably more than fifty percent. She started with ninety-three and after the kick, her Aura is at twenty-eight. It didn't matter because she is unconscious now.

* * *

"Mimicry Arts: Tortuga Dance-Stance One." Panthèrë brings his arms up into a full crouch position. Then he uses the Blocking defensive technique in boxing to block Raven's swings.

Raven slices Panthèrë's forearms, but the slices don't chip his Aura for some reason. " _Martial Arts._ " Raven thinks of a way to counter this. She then decides to stab Panthèrë.

"Mimicry Arts: Tortuga Dance-Stance Two," Panthèrë says and then moves away so the Ōdachi slips under his right arm. Then he 'Cross Counter' Raven and punches her in the face with his right arm.

Raven stumbles backward and then opens her eyes to see Panthèrë in the semi-crouch stance. She brings her katana forward and dashes at the Faunus.

* * *

Tracy and I exchange some blows and punches. I avoid all her slow punches and she dodges my punches as well. The girl is nimble despite her looks. Tracy kicks me in the face and then jumps back.

"Tiger's Hunt." I dash at Tracy. With each of my steps, I crush the ground beneath me. Then I leap into the air and I bring my hand down. Tracy moves backward and my fingertips crack the ground.

Then I pounce at Tracy and then I punch her, causing her to fall over. Tiger's Hunt is a three part attack, but I can use one or two. She gets up and runs over to her robot. She takes out a computer chip from her pocket and inserts it into the robot.

The robot comes back to life and then it repairs itself. WHICH IS SO NOT FAIR!

* * *

Raven slices upward and conjures a wave of energy that attacks Panthèrë. These two are now at the docks still fighting. The Faunus crosses his arms and tries to block the attack, but the energy wave pushes him onto the ground.

Raven uses this chance to attack Panthèrë. The Faunus brings his legs up and then spin his body to get Raven away from him. Then he uses his legs to get himself up. Just like those cool martial arts movies.

"Mimicry Arts: Tortuga Dance-Stance Three." The Faunus announces. Raven brings her Ōdachi down, and Panthèrë uppercuts the sword. His fist collides with the Ōdachi causing Raven to let go of the sword.

"Mimicry Arts: Tortuga Dance-Stance Four." Panthèrë does a jab and misses Raven. The Huntress moves her head and then punches Panthèrë. She catches her sword and then sheathes it.

* * *

The robot finish repairing itself and then Tracy inserts her Glock into a slot behind the robot. The robot beeps and boops then parts of itself starts to open. His shoulder flips open to reveal missiles and his chest opens to reveal four Gatling guns. His arms transform into that cannon thing, and his legs reveal more missiles.

"Art of Grimm... Secret Number One." I pick up one of my swords with my left hand and I extend my arm then I have the sword parallel to the ground.

* * *

Panthèrë regains his posture and then prepares his final attack. "Tortuga Way: Chaotic Wave." Raven prepares to finish Panthèrë as well.

* * *

"Fire!" Tracy shouts and she presses her trigger. The robot unleashes its entire arsenal at me.

"TWIN DRAGON!" I shout and I rush at Tracy, the robot, and the barrage of attacks.

* * *

Panthèrë grips his left fist with his right hand and he brings both of them to his left waist. Then he puts his left arm forward at an angle towards the sky and his right arm at an angle facing towards the ground. This creates a mirage of a pointy mouth turtle roaring at Raven.

The ground in front of him explodes and Raven unsheathes her blade a little and then in a second she appears a few feet behind the Faunus with her Ōdachi drawn.

* * *

I slash diagonally creating a gigantic gust of the wind that destroyed everything that the robot unleashed on me. Then I run forward again and I slice horizontally and then I stop in my tracks. Tracy and the robot stop showing any signs of moving. I turn around and look at the back of Tracy.

The robot splits into two pieces and everything above his stomach fall over. Tracy then falls on her back and the buzzer rings. Everything is silent, the crowd is in so much shock. All you can hear is the humming of the engines.

* * *

Panthèrë spits out blood and he collapses on the ground. Raven drops her weapon and holds her ribcage in pain. " _That attack crushed my ribcage... I underestimated it too much._ " Raven thinks to herself.

" _She is fast... I need to be more cautious._ " Panthèrë thinks.

" _He/She is strong._ " They think at the same time. Then sirens slowly grow louder and louder. Panthèrë turns his head around to see Raven has disappeared. So he quickly gets out of the docks.

* * *

I look around and then my brain starts to pound. All the information that just came into my head disappeared. Then I hear the crowd cheering and roaring with excitement.

"What the fuck?" I said.

"Ladies and gentlemen! That was an intense fight! I never felt this much of a thrill through any Vytal Festival before!" Port yells into the microphone. My body feels sore and my brain still hasn't stopped pounding.

I walk into the tunnel and I was quickly greeted by my team.

"What was that!?" Yang asks me.

"I don't know. I activated my semblance and this happened." I answer her.

"Weiss explain." Ruby orders my girlfriend.

"Blake explain." Weiss orders the Faunus.

"I believe that was Transcendence," Blake says.

"Transcendence doesn't let you know martial arts! He hasn't even reached stage two of his semblance!" Weiss shouts.

"I don't know as well! You can't start from amateur and skip to Transcendence." Blake says, trying to think of a reason why this happened.

"Can we go back now? I'm tired." I tell them. I didn't wait for a response I just left and I take an Airbus back to Beacon.

* * *

While I was on the Airbus the world around me changes. The color turns negative color and a ripple in space happens. Then a person stands in front of me. I try to reach for my sword, but the person in front of me grabs my neck and pushes me to the wall.

"I ask you again. Join me." Kira tells me. "Or die."

"Fuck you." I croak out.

"You can have that power. Just join me and I'll make it real. You'll be strong enough to kill anyone in your way. The boss of the 'Diamond Dust'. Any kind of Grimms. And any Hunters that dares stand in your way." Kira tells me.

"Who are you?" I choke out.

"Do you want the power?" Kira asks me.

"Who are you?" I ask again.

"Yes or no?"

"Who... Are... You?" Kira's grip against my neck tightens and I can't feel the air going down my throat. I try to make a noise, but nothing comes out of my mouth. My necklace glows and Kira glance at it. Then he realizes the necklace will kill him.

My necklace lets out a burst of energy forcing Kira to unhand me and protect himself. Even with a barrier Kira's Grimm armor is burned off. I start to breathe heavily and take in as much air as I can. Kira's hands start to crumble and he has a hard time trying not to disappear.

He then disappears and the world returns to normal. I clutch my neck and look at the spot where Kira use to stand. I look at my necklace and I see that the yellow color is gone now.

" _Thanks, grandpa..._ " I thank my dead grandpa... Even though I don't know if it was him that saved me. But who the fuck is Kira?

* * *

I open the dorm room door and I drop my scroll on the nightstand next to my bed. Just what the fuck is going on? This wasn't in the brochure when I joined Beacon. Nothing about weird ass powers being awakened. Nothing about fucking murderous, humanoid Grimm, masks wearing killer.

Yeah, and I wish I never knew about the Maidens. That's a huge mind blown, and the worst of all I know about my heritage. I was born into a line of assassins. What the fuck is wrong with my life?

The door opens and I hear Weiss. "Soichi?" She calls for me. I lift my head up and I look at my girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"That's what I should be saying. Are you alright?" Weiss asks me. I put my head down again and I stare at the ceiling.

"Things are getting weirder and weirder. I thought I knew everything about the world. But I realize I only know as much as a mouse born in darkness." I tell Weiss. My girlfriend sits on my bed next to me.

"What makes you say that?" She asks. I think about telling her about the Maidens. Magic... Protectors of the world... But I don't want to drag her into this mess.

"I have been watching too much anime," I tell my girlfriend. I put my arms over my eyes and I close them as well.

Weiss moves around and then I feel her head on my chest. "Everything will be alright," Weiss tells me. "When things get tough. It'll become easier, so keep moving forward. That's what Winter told me." Weiss says.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, Weiss."

She then realizes what she was doing. She lifts her head up and gets out of my bed. "I'm not trying to cheer you up! I'm just saying you fought well today. So don't be depressed after a victory." Weiss says and then she exits the room.

"Crazy kids," I said. Whether it's Weiss acting cute, or Ruby doing crazy stuff. I always have people that can cheer me up. "Next is the three-on-three tag team battle right?" I ask myself.

My scroll rings and I grab it and I check who it is from. The caller ID is unknown, so I decide to answer. "Hello?"

"Yo shitty person." I hear Q's voice. I end the call and stare at the caller ID. Then my phone rings again so I pick up again. "DON'T HANG UP ON-" I hear Q again and I hang up again.

Then the phone rings again and I pick up. "Hello?" I ask.

"This is not a prank call. You have won thirty billion Liens. Press one to receive the prize." A robotic voice says and I press one. I hope my scroll didn't get a virus- It just got a virus... I wish I wasn't so gullible.

Weiss opens the door and then she throws her scroll at me and exits the room. I look at her scroll and I saw the words 'Uncle Q'. I take a deep breath and then answers the phone. "What?" I ask Q.

"Check the news. RNR channel." Q tells me and I turn on our hologram then I flip to the news channel.

"Breaking news. This just in that multi-million medicine company 'Diamond Medicine' headquarters has exploded. Thousands of workers are dead and supposedly the CEO of 'Diamond Medicine' was in the building." The news lady says.

My jaw drops. In case you guys didn't know, 'Diamond Medicine' is the 'Diamond Dust's' day job... Yep, as medicine makers and distributors. "Unbelievable, right!?" Q asks me.

"Fuck yeah!" I answer him.

"I know right! I JUST LOST A COUPLE MILLION LIENS!" Q shouts.

"Nigger! Our lives are safe now!" I yell at him.

"BITCH I DON'T CARE! I LOST A LOT OF MONEY! The economy is going to go down the drain as well. The stock market is going to fail as well." Q tells me. That's true. Remnant is going to have a hard time getting back on their feet.

"But what happen? Did you drop a bomb on them?" I ask him as I open the window.

"No. I thought you did something."

I stare at the moon. "You're funny. I wouldn't want to get anywhere close to the 'Diamond Dust'." I tell Q.

"An experiment?" Q asks me.

"I don't know. They can contain wild Grimms. So a Grimm causing the building to explode is out of the options."

"Terrorist?" Q asks me.

"Who the fuck is dumb enough to Allahu Ackbar a disguised assassin organization?" I ask Q and then I let out a sigh. "Let's not think about it. We're safe now. Everyone is in confusion, so the 'Diamond Dust' has to disband. No one wants to try and sit in the boss's seat anyways." I tell Q.

"That's true. The economy is going to be bad and no one in the 'Diamond Dust' will be able to handle putting back together the family or the organization." Q tells me.

"Alright then. I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to go now." I tell Q.

"Ok. Hey, kid." Q stops me from hanging up. "Be good out there." Q tells me and I smile.

"Take care of yourself, you old geezer. You need to create some awesome new weapons to get your money back." I said and then I hang up. I turn around and just in time for Blake to enter the room.

"Hey, ninja cat girl." I greet her.

"Hey, pervert," Blake says making me pout.

"I'm trying to be nice here," I tell her.

"That's funny. When are you nice?" Blake asks me.

"Ah! Bah! Bah! Bah! Always. Remember I gave you my soda can, last time." I tell Blake and she gives me 'the stare'.

"The one which you shook and then gave it to me. The one that got my face wet and sticky? The one that ruined my favorite bow!?" Blake asks me.

"Yeah! That one. That was hilarious." I said, causing the Faunus to throw a nearby book at me. I barely catch the book before it hits my face. "You tired?" I ask her.

"Kind of." She answers me and then walks over to the bookshelf and pulls out one of her new books she recently bought.

"You should sleep then," I tell her.

"I'm not physically tired. I'm just really worn out." Blake tells me and then looks into my golden eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of want to go home."

"To where?"

"To my family in Menagerie," Blake tells me. Wait a minute! I thought she said she didn't have a family.

"I thought your family died." Blake looks away from me. Then I realize she lied to us. I went over to her and I pet her head. "How about when vacation comes you can go home and visit your family and your brother," I tell Blake.

"It's just been so long. I kind of afraid to even go home."

"Hey. Listen, family blood is strong. So whatever happens family will always be there for each other." I tell Blake and I look directly into her amber eyes.

"I'm afraid they will be mad."

"They might be. But after a while, they won't be mad anymore. It's impossible to stay mad forever." I tell her.

"Alright. I'll try to go home." Blake tells me and I smile.

"That's my ninja girl. You probably miss your little brother right?" I ask her.

"Oh... The part about my brother dying is true." Blake tells me.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I apologize. "Well, I'm going out to eat. Want to come?" I ask Blake.

"I already ate. I'm going to stay and read." Blake tells me. So I said goodbye and grab my jacket and run to the festival grounds.

* * *

I play with my necklace and I see the color almost returned to the crystal the dragon is hugging. This thing really comes in handy to repel Grimm. Well, I time skip to the next day. Because fuck you guys.

"Well, we're almost there guys. Just three more battles and we will win the Vytal Festival Tournament!" Ruby exclaims.

"You almost blew the chance yesterday," I tell my leader.

"But you picked us up!" Ruby says.

"By luck."

"How's your body. Is Transcendence still with you?" Yang asks me.

"No. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared." I said and I activate my semblance. The giant clock appears behind my back and time slows down for zero-point-five seconds. Then prompt the cooldown time.

"I just found my second stage of my semblance and you already found your last stage?" Ruby asks me and then she puts her hands behind her head.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" I ask the girl.

"It must be nice being the main character."

"Hello!? Are you retarded?" I ask Ruby. "You know! Nevermind, I already know the answer."

"Hey look! Ren, Nora, and Jaune are fighting!" Yang points at the hologram.

"Sucks to be Jaune!" Ruby says.

"Ey! We're fighting Emerald's team!" Yang shouts pointing at the hologram again.

"It's. Ruby against the black haired girl. Me against Emerald. And Yang against Mercury." Weiss says.

"Thank you! I don't have to fight! I'm getting real tired of fighting day after day." I tell them.

"Good luck you guys," Ren says. He and the rest of team JNPR without Pyrrha walk up to us.

"You too. Especially Jaune. You're going to need all the luck you can get." I return.

"Yeah! I know! I can't believe I have to fight." Jaune tells us.

"Where's Pyrrha?" Ruby asks.

"She left after the randomization process," Nora tells us.

"Why?" Blake asks.

"She seems down recently. Probably stress." I said.

"I hope that's all. Because without her the worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" Nora says and then lets out a mad laughter.

"Right! So you guys can fight. Your fight is soon. Our is tonight." Yang says.

"Alright then. Come on Jaune we need to prepare for the fight." Ren says and he drags Jaune away from us.

"Can we throw in the towel when I start fighting!?" Jaune asks.

"Break a leg!" Nora tells us.

"I'll try," Yang says and then slams her fist together.

"Please don't," I tell the blonde. Then she gives me my daily headlock and rubs my hair.

* * *

 **Yeah, it's short. But I need to prepare for the Christmas Special! That might be the next chapter. But if I finish early I might work on chapter 41 and post that before the Christmas special. Anyways fucking punch that like button. Can we hit 150,000,000 likes? CAN WE!? HUH!? CAN WE YOUTUBE!? Anyways don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	42. Christmas Special!

**Merry fucking Christmas. Hope you guys have many presents from Santa. As I got a present from Satan... Yeah, that's what you get when you have parents that don't write properly. Fuckin SANTA! Not SATAN. You got the TAN part mix up! Wait what? Is it past Christmas? Shut the hell up! I am so busy ok! You should be glad I don't drop this series. Anyways don't taze me, bro! CHILL!**

* * *

Where did it go wrong? First, there was supposed to be water... Sun... Palm trees... Beaches... Bikinis... Breasts... No... Instead, we got the complete opposite of those.

And we can't forget about the Yeti in front of us. HOLY SHIT THERE'S A YETI IN FRONT OF US! "What the heck is that!?" Blake shouts and points at the white fur, bipedal, grumpy old man face, yeti.

The yeti roars at us and that's when I bail. I turn around and start to run down the mountain as fast as I can. Then I remember about Blake, I turn around and grab her arm and drag her down the mountain with me.

* * *

"Weiss! Wait!" Ruby shouts at the Heiress. "Don't go on your exotic beach vacation without me!"

"Hmm, that's funny, I don't remember inviting you," Weiss says while rubbing her chin.

"Silly, that's because we're BFFs! And as your BFF, I just knew you'd want me to come along!" Ruby says with glee.

"Ruby, we're not..." Weiss pause and lets out an annoyed sigh. She knows it's a waste of energy to argue with the stubborn Ruby. "Fine, I suppose one more person won't ruin my vacation."

As if karma were a living person and went up to Weiss's face and tells her she doesn't like the Heiress. Sun, Jaune, Yang, Blake, Soichi, Nora, Ren, and Neptune arrive, moving past Ruby and Weiss.

"Sun's out with his guns out!" Sun shouts with a surfboard under his arm.

"Beach volleyball champ coming through!" Jaune says running to the terminal with a beachball.

"Who brought the suntan lotion?" Yang asks while walking next to a hungry face Blake and a smiling Soichi.

"I want all the fish," Blake says while armed with a fork and knife.

"Nora's captain of the party boat! Arrr!" Nora says wearing a pirate hat.

"I don't understand. Your name is Neptune." Ren tells the boy while dragging him by his ankle.

"No water! Please! No water!" Neptune tries to scrabble away.

"You told them, didn't you?" Weiss asks Ruby trying not to punch her in the face.

"Ah... I, uh, may have mentioned it to a few select individuals." Ruby says. Then Ruby's crimson suitcase opens up. Zwei and Krystal walk out. Zwei wears a Hawaiian shirt and pants happily. Krystal wears a straw hat that covers the wolf's entire head. "Okay, I told everyone," Ruby confess.

* * *

We stop in front of the automatic sliding doors. It opens up and then we pause. We just pause; didn't move one more inch. Not a centimeter, a millimeter. Our jaws drop and we drop everything we are holding.

"I thought we're going to Vytal! Not Mantle!" Nora shouts.

"There's got to be something wrong," Weiss says and she pulls out her scroll.

"There's a blizzard here," I comment and I put my hand out the door. Immediately I pull my hand back in and breathe on it. It is freezing out the door, the wind is strong as well.

"Everyone, get back before the snow comes in," Ren says and we all walk away from the sliding doors. I rub my hands against my biceps trying to warm myself up again. Just the tiniest of touch and my body is cold.

"Excuse me! This is Vytal right?" Sun asks a flight attendant.

"Yes. To be honest, I don't know what happened. I'm just as shocked as you are." The attendant informs us.

"The weather channel tells me it's supposed to be sunny out," Weiss says. I take out my scroll and I open up the weather channel. True... It says it's supposed to be a sunny day, above eighty degrees Fahrenheit... BUT DOES THIS SEEM EIGHTY FUCKING FAHRENHEIT?! It's snowing like this place never has snow before!

I mean it didn't. Because Vytal is supposed to be a tropical island. Do you see deserts getting snow? Exactly... It does... That's what a desert is named after... What? You mean the word I'm looking for is 'tundra'? Well, I'm sorry Mr. SMARTY PANTS!

You know what I do nerds like you? I go to your house and I bring chocolates and some roses. I take you to dinner and I rape your ass at night. Yeah! Don't fuck with me. I don't give a shit if you're a boy or a lesbian or both!

"So what now?" Yang asks us.

"Wanna play UNO?" Ruby asks us and she takes out her deck of UNO cards.

* * *

Jaune puts down a card. "UNO!" He shouts after putting down his green zero. Then I put down a yellow zero. Sun besides me put down a yellow reverse card.

"SUN!" Yang shouts at the Faunus.

"Jaune's going to win now!" Neptune shouts.

"Draw four," I said and I put down the draw a four wild card. "Color's red now." I change the color. Jaune has to skip his turn and next is Yang. She puts down a normal colored card. Then Weiss puts down a reverse card.

"Nice! Skip!" Yang shouts and whips down a skip card.

"Come on!" Jaune shouts as he crumbles his hand.

"I paid for that!" Ruby shouts.

"I'm bored! We have been playing for two hours already!" Sun says and he drops his cards.

"The blizzard just got worse," Ren says as he looks out the window. In fact, he can't even see out the window anymore. Because there's just that much snow.

"Seriously. What is happening here?" Neptune asks.

"I don't know. But for now, let's get to my family house." Weiss says and she grabs her suitcases and goes for the door. "Oh, here!" Weiss throws some bags at me. "Carry those."

"I have my own bags to carry!" I tell her.

"Don't wrinkle the clothes or else I'll kill you." Weiss threatens me.

"Yes, ma'am!" I reply to her in a frightened tone.

"By the way... How are we going to get to your house?" Nora asks the Heiress.

"How else!? We walk!" Weiss says in an irritated tone. All of us stare at Weiss and then we start to laugh. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Weiss asks us.

"Weiss! You're hilarious! Best joke you told this year." Yang says, wiping a teardrop away from her eyes.

"You got us Weiss! Now tell your butler to come by with his limousine." Jaune says. Then our laughing dies down and we look at Weiss's expression. Cold, angry, and fierce; just like the blizzard outside.

"You're serious?" Ruby asks.

* * *

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Sun yells at Weiss, who was taking the charge for us.

"Shut up! We'll never make it in time if you complain every five seconds!" Blake yells at the Faunus. It was cold! Like frigidly cold. Colder than cold. Winter of Winters.

"How far is your house!?" Yang shouts at Weiss and then turns her face to avoid the ice, sharp winds.

"Almost there!" Weiss shouts back, pushing through the heavy winds and trudging through the snow.

"We have been walking for a mile!" I inform her and I was at the end of the group. I had to carry all the luggage! All! Of! Them!

"Oh! Really!?" Weiss turns her head to look at me. "My vacation house is about ten miles from the airport!" Weiss tells us the shocking fact.

"And you planned to walk all the way there when you arrive!?" Ruby shouts at the Heiress.

"I was going to take a taxi! But then this unexpected blizzard showed up!" Weiss shouts.

"Then call a taxi!" Sun shouts, trying to warm his abs up.

"Button up your shirt!" Blake yells at, Sun.

"You think I can call a taxi! In this weather!?" Weiss asks.

"Do something then! Call a BullHead! Or whatever the Schnee family use!" Neptune shouts. Weiss growls and continues to walk. Neptune then stops and looks at an alleyway. "Do you see something!?" He asks his best friend. The Faunus takes a look at the alleyway and then squints his eyes.

"No."

"Must be my imagination."

I wonder what he saw. Maybe just another cute girl or something.

* * *

Weiss opens the door to her house and rushes into the house. We all follow one after another, they help me bring the luggage in. Actually, they took all the luggage and then slam the door in front of me.

I pound on the door. "HEY! Let me in!" I shout. Then Yang opens the door for me; giggling while doing it.

"Weiss, turn the heat on!" Ruby tells the girl. The room is just as cold as outside. At least it's better because there isn't snow everywhere or harsh wind.

"It took us three hours to get here." Jaune states checking his scroll.

"Who were the ones that got lost?" Weiss asks us.

"You blend in with the snow! We thought we lost you!" Nora shouts at the girl dressed in white from her hair to her nails.

"Forget it! Weiss turn on the heater!" Ruby says while having happy toes.

"Um. Ruby, hello?"

"Hello, Weiss. Please turn on the heat." Ruby tells Weiss politely.

"No- Ruby this is a _summer_ house. There is no heater!"

"What kind of summerhouse is this without a heater?" Neptune asks.

"This is a _summer_ house. Meant for living in the _summer_. Where it's _hot_ and _humid_. So we built this house to stay _cool_ during the _hot_ day." Weiss says and emphasizes the italicized words... What!? That's the easiest way for me to explain. FUCK YOU GUYS! Try writing a fucking novel for once.

"Well, do you have blankets?" Blake asks and the air in front of her turns into steam. Weiss walks up to a nearby door and opens it. After scavenging for a while, she throws, blankets and windbreakers at us.

"Oh! So you have these, but not a heater!?" I complain.

"Do you have any idea how cold it is at night?" Weiss asks us and she put on a white coat.

"That's why you build a heater!"

"Ninety percent of the time it's hot! So why waste time, money, and effort to build something we won't use for ninety percent of the time!" Weiss bellows and then we got into an argument.

"That's strange. The forecast still says Vytal is supposed to be sunny." Ren says looking at his scroll.

"We need to figure out what's happening. The forecaster is never wrong." Nora says.

"Nora! We can't trust the forecaster. Last time he said it's going to be above eighty degrees on a summer day. Then the next day its below sixty degrees." Blake tells her. The happy-go-lucky girl gasps.

"We can mail the forecaster and tell him to change Vytal's weather to snow! Then it'll be warm!" Nora exclaims.

"I think he'll just make Vytal from a tropical wonderland to the Dusty Plains," Sun says, causing everyone to laugh.

"So what now?" Blake asks after putting on a white windbreaker.

"Anything other than freezing to death," Yang says and then breathing into her cupped hands.

"Who's idea was it to come to Vytal!?" Ruby asks.

"Your idea." Everyone says at the same time.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Where is it, Weiss?" Neptune asks.

"Down the hall and turn right. Take the stairs, go up a floor. Walk down the hall and turn left at the T intersection. Open the second to last door to the hall. Then take the stairs down one floor and then walk through the garage. Once you're on the other side of the building. You walk three paces, turn to you're left open the door and go down the basement and there's the guest bathroom." Weiss says.

"What the fuck!?" I shout.

"What?" Weiss asks me.

"There's a guest bathroom!?"

"Yeah," Weiss answers my question.

"You know what! Nevermind. I don't know what rich people are going on in their minds." I said.

"This is such a great way to spend a Winter vacation. We wanted to get out of the cold. Instead, the cold came with us." Nora complains and then she sits on the couch with her leg press against her chest.

"I'm positive that the blizzard will subside," Ren says.

"Yeah! Hopefully before winter vacation is over." Jaune comments.

"Are you cold Ruby?" Yang asks her sister.

"No. Not really." Ruby says and wraps herself tightly in her cloak.

Damn, this really sucks. I was hoping I get to snap some photos of everyone in their bikinis the first day. Instead of the complete opposite, where everyone is dressed in so many layers, there's no end to the layers.

I want to drift into sleep, but if I do my body will start to become colder. It'll be impossible for me to wake up so cold. "We need to start a fire," I said and my eyes start to get heavier.

"There's no fireplace," Weiss tells me.

"We're going to make an indoor fire," Ren says.

"That's dangerous. We might inhale the carbon dioxide." Blake tells us.

"Better than freezing to death," Jaune states his opinions and then shudders.

"Just don't burn my house down," Weiss says and I pass her a smile.

* * *

"Alright. Ruby light it up." Ruby strikes the matchstick against the side of the matchbox and throws it into our makeshift fireplace. It was small but at least it was giving us heat.

"Shouldn't we do this in a small room?" Jaune asks us and then Sun smacks the back of his head.

"If we did it. Then the carbon dioxide wouldn't have anywhere to go. Then we'll die." Sun states.

"Wow. I didn't know you know this much Sun." Ruby says and giggles.

"Hey! I got to take care of myself in the wild at times." Sun states.

"Alright, take turns keeping the fire alive. If it dies, replace the ashes with more scrap paper. If that doesn't work wake me up. I'll build a new one," I said.

"Ok." They said. So I trust them and I slowly close my eyes. Then I open them and close them. Half of my mind was asleep and the other was awake; although my body is completely asleep.

"Neptune!?" I hear the Monkey Faunus shout. I open my eyes to see everyone, but Neptune, Sun, and Ren. Then my body forces my mind to go to sleep again. I don't know how much time has passed, but my eyes open again.

I see this time Jaune, Ruby, and Nora is missing. But then again my eyes close again and I fell into a half sleep state. After another certain amount of unknown time, I open my eyes. I see the fire has died out for a while and this time Weiss and Yang was missing.

Again, I close my eyes. I open them quickly after a certain amount of time as well. My body is fully awake and I quickly stand up. I look around and I see that everyone but Blake is missing.

The storm outside has calmed down and it's at a good tempest to walk outside without getting lost. The wind is still strong forcing the tree branches to tap against the window. As if someone was there trying to come in.

"Hey! Blake." I walk over to the sleeping Faunus. "Wake up." I tap her shoulder and she groans. The Faunus lifts herself up and rubs her eyes.

"What?" She asks me with a soft voice.

"Where did everyone go?" I ask her. Blake looks around the room. On the couch, the end of the hallway, and then through an open door.

"I don't know. I went to sleep shortly after you did." Blake tells me. I pull out my Scroll and I check the time. It is seven in the morning. We probably slept for almost twelve hours.

Blake's cat ears twitch and she holds her right hand out. Her cat ears twitch more and more under the bow. I went over to the wall and I grab the shield and sword on the wall. It was fake... Better than nothing, though.

Blake grabs her Gambol Shroud and we both walk down the hall. The girl hears something I couldn't and that means I have to be extra cautious. We arrive at a door and Blake signals me to open the door.

I look at Blake and she nods at me. I kick the door and I roll inside, I kneel down and raise the false shield up. Blake points her Gambol Shroud's barrel at the thing that was making the noise.

My eyes widen and I lower my shield. "Krystal!" I exclaim. I hold my arms out for the snow wolf to run into my grasp. I hug her and then Zwei tries to make me pick him up. "Get away from me, you mutt," I tell Zwei.

"I'm glad it was just the pets," Blake tells me.

"Yeah- Ow!" I try to gently pull Krystal's mouth away from my ear. "What happen to the others?"

"I don't know. They don't seem to be in the house." Blake tells me.

"Blake," I call for her.

"Hmm?"

"Boobies," I said and she looks at me with disgust on her face. "Ok, good. You're not the enemy." I said and I drop Krystal down.

"Soichi?" She calls for me.

"Yes?" I ask. After I reply to her call the tip of her boot met my private area. I collapse and hold my balls in pain.

"Good. You're not the enemy." Blake says.

"I hate you," I said in a high pitch voice.

Zwei barks at Blake and me. "Go away you stupid dog." Blake orders the Corgi. Zwei barks again and then hop on his hind legs and spins.

"What do you want?" I ask the corgi. He runs to the door and barks at us. Then Krystal bites my jeans and tries to pull me. "What did you find, girl!?" I ask Krystal. Then she leads me back to the room where we made the fire.

We walk down the hall Neptune went when he went to the bathroom. Then we went past the stairs and then I see that the glass doors had been smashed open. I kneel down and inspect the glass.

"A fist smashed against this," I said.

"How do you know?" Blake asks me.

"There's too many cracks in the shards of glass." I point out. I unlock the glass door and I went outside to the deck that faces the ocean. "The ocean actually froze," I said.

Blake walks to the over to the railing of the deck and then she points out something. "Look!" She tells me. I run over to her and I see something, bury underneath the snow. I jump over the deck railing and I uncover what was hidden underneath the snow.

"It's Weiss's hairband," I said and I give it to Blake. Then Krystal barks and bites Blake.

"Ow!" Blake drops the hairband and Krystal sniffs the tiara-like hairband. She then barks again.

"A snow wolf has an incredible sense of smell. Maybe Krystal can find Weiss." I state.

"Alright do your thing, Krystal," Blake tells the snow wolf and my pet seems to understand. Before I depart with them I press the rocket icon on my scroll.

* * *

I sneeze twice and then I rub my nose. "Do you have a cold?" Blake asks me.

"No. I can't have a cold until I see every one of you girls in a bikini!" I state my intentions. Then I remember it is Blake that I am talking to. "I mean... Since I am a fine gentleman. I have a duty to protect everyone."

"I hope you die," Blake says and we continue to walk up the mountain.

Where did it go wrong? First, there was supposed to be water... Sun... Palm trees... Beaches... Bikinis... Breasts... No... Instead, we got the complete opposite of those.

And we can't forget about the Yeti in front of us. HOLY SHIT THERE'S A YETI IN FRONT OF US! "What the heck is that!?" Blake shouts and points at the white fur, bipedal, grumpy old man face, yeti.

The yeti roars at us and that's when I bail. I turn around and start to run down the mountain as fast as I can. Then I remember about Blake, I turn around and grab her arm and drag her down the mountain with me.

Before I can run another foot a giant block of ice lands in front of us. Making snow jump out at us and into our clothes. "That's cold," I said as I try to remove the snow away from my neck.

The yeti lets out a strange cry. I look behind me and I see the thing hurling another piece of ice at us. Blake steps in front of me and tries to shoot the ice boulder. Although her bullets couldn't pierce it so when it comes close to us she slices it in half."

The yeti starts running towards us. "Any plan?" Blake asks me. Then I look at her.

"Nooo! I have no experience fighting whatever that is!" I state.

"Then we run," Blake says and she runs straight at the yeti. I have no idea what she was trying but it won't work. Because the yeti's arms were as long as his entire body. Then I see Blake's body flying at me.

My eyes widen and I duck down so Blake can fly over my head. The yeti picks me up and smash me against the ground. "Ahh! Why me!?" I ask.

Blake shoots the thing in the eye and causes it to drop me. "Thank you!" I thank her while my face is buried in the snow. The yeti rip out a piece of the land and throw it at Blake. The Faunus dives away and grabs the yeti's attention.

The yeti's back is now turned to me. So I jump on him and I did everything I can hurt him. Which is nothing... Because I only have my own fist... IF I WAS A PUNCHER! THEN I WOULD HAVE BEEN QTR-0048!

The yeti grabs me and throws me away from him. Blake catches me with her shadow and throws me back at the yeti. I try to kick the yeti. But instead, I ended up hurting myself. The yeti has some seriously hard abs...

I back away and then I rush in again. I try to punch him in the chest, but again... He has some serious hard chest muscles... I'm not gay... Or into furries... I have a girlfriend... I swear... STOP JUDGING ME!

Then there it is! The sound of a missile dropping down. Just like Hiro- The yeti lifts his right arm into the sky and catches my weapon in rocket form. Ok, seriously!?

I growl at him and I jump up and I grab the handle on the second form. Then I break off the rocket parts. I spin and build up momentum to swing my hammer/sound driver into the yeti.

"STRONG ABS!" I shout and then I open up the front of my weapon to reveal the driver. "Cover your ears!" I shout and then I press the trigger. A blast of high pitch voice screams out of the driver.

I wait and I continue to wait for the yeti to explode... To explode... Explode... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NOT GET BY EXPLODE! Ok, apparently the yeti seems to be some kind of soundproof. The yeti grabs my head and flings me into a tree.

"Soichi!" Blake shouts as I slide down the tree.

"Ow..." I comment. Blake jumps back to avoid the yeti's fist. The ground, she uses to stand just exploded. I press the trigger tightly and then the driver detaches revealing the four-by-four beam cannons. "Hey! Sexy!" I shout at the yeti.

"What?" Blake asks me.

"Not you!" I shout at her. "Try this on for size!" I shout and then I grip the trigger tightly.

"No! No! No! No!" Blake shouts at me.

"What!?" I ask her.

"You're going to destroy the wildlife here! You want to end up in prison!?" Blake asks me.

"I mean we're already doing a pretty good job at destroying this mountain. So what's the harm?" I ask her. Then the yeti runs at me and performs a lariat. I slam back first into the ground... "Ow!" I scream in pain.

"Use the fifth form's chainsaw!" Blake shouts at me and jumps away from a flying boulder.

"Yes, ma'am!" I shout and I change my sword into the fifth form. "THESE SAWS WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!" I press the third button and activate the chainsaw. I grind the chainsaw against the thing's chest.

I look at it and I see that I only gave him a nice shaving... I barely cut that thing... All I did was shave off a line of his chest hair. The yeti, of course, doesn't appreciate my shaving abilities. He picks me up and throws me as hard as he can.

"Help me!" I shout.

* * *

I land on the beach... Or like a fucking snow fucking... Beach... Fucking... What the fuck do they call it? Anyways, it is what's left on a beach. Hey! At least the blizzard is gone...

Where the fuck, is the yeti?

Yeah, ok time skips! The yeti charges towards me and I try smashing him with my weapon. I manage to delay his movements before the yeti smacks me again. Then Krystal tries biting on the monster but ultimately fail.

"Krystal! Get away!" I order my wolf. The yeti picks her up and throws my wolf into the sea. "Krystal!" I shout. God damn it! Then suddenly someone jumps on my shoulder and use them to jump into the air.

I see Sun in the air, making multiple clones of himself to catch my falling wolf. "I got her!" Sun tells me and gives me a thumbs up. He lands perfectly on the ice and then I turn around.

Ruby, Yang, and Neptune are shooting at the yeti. "Are you alright?" Blake asks me and helps me up.

"What the hell happen here?" Weiss asks me and I see her hair is flowing down. Which actually looks good on her. Especially in the coat, she is wearing right now.

"I thought you guys got kidnapped or lost in the snow. So I try to find you and this giant bonobo attacked us." I tell her.

"What?" Weiss asks. "What even is that!?" Weiss asks again.

"I don't know! It's just an albino bonobo." I tell her.

"NORA SMASH!" I hear the member of team Juniper shout. Then I see the yeti flying over our heads and over Sun.

"Nice one!" I hear Yang telling Nora. Then the ground shudders and something jumps out of the ocean. Something big! It has a mouth... Red eyes... Two nostrils... And sharp teeth...

The Leviathan Grimm bites the Yeti whole and then dives back into the sea. So for size comparison... Remember the Kraken is the size of a pirate ship right? Well, let's be generous and say it's about twice the size of that. So approximately the size of an Atlesian Warship.

And the Leviathan Grimm's head... Is the size of an Atlesian Warship. That's why I peed my pants a little. Because the Dragon Grimm is smaller than the Leviathan Grimm. Well, unless you count the King Dragon Grimm. That shit is like the size of Vale. Which is the Leviathan, the size of fucking Vale?

"Ok, what the fuck is going on here!?" I shout.

* * *

"Ok, let me get this straight again. There's a secret Atlas lab research base here that abandoned after the Great War. And it has a machine that brings winter in a certain radius. That was what caused the storm?" I ask.

"Yep," Weiss answers me and she puts her tiara headband on.

"That's why you disappear. So you can shut that thing off. On the way, you lost your tiara." I said and she nods. "Then, Ren and the others went to buy food and try to fix the broken window. The one that Neptune fell on and broke?" I ask and then Weiss smirks.

"So then that _thing_ we fought, was a machine created from the super secret Atlas base?" I said and then I finally sneeze. Weiss puts a thermometer into my mouth and sniffs the mucus back into my nose.

"You got that right," Weiss says and then pulls the thermometer out. "You have a fever," Weiss tells me.

"What! No, I don't! Come on. Don't lie to me, I want to see you in that new bikini you bought." I said and then I grab a napkin and blow my nose into it. "Let's go! Beach time!" I said and Weiss pushes me back into bed.

"You're staying in bed, mister. Krystal, guard him." Weiss orders our wolf. The Snow Wolf jumps onto my chest and then looks into my eyes. She then gets comfortable on my chest. "I'll tell Ren to bring you soup later. Until then, get better." Weiss says and she exits the room.

After a while, I hear my friends outside laughing and playing under the sun. Here I am in bed with a fever. "At least you're here with me Krystal," I said and I smile at the sleeping wolf.

Suddenly Krystal gets up and jumps off my bed. "Krystal! Where are you going!?" I ask my wolf. She looks at me and I feel like she just gave me a smile. Krystal jumps off the balcony and joins my friend on the beach...

"You traitor!"


	43. Six Feet Under

**AND I'M DONE! With this chapter. I didn't really proofread this. So if you find something that doesn't make sense. Something like \\\ Bob is am top over/ something like that. I'm sorry. I just want to get this chapter to you guys without stalling. I did make a practice. So now let me try to finish my homework. And I'll see you in two to three days.**

* * *

"And Jaune goes down!" Ruby says.

"I mean were we really expecting him to past his round?" I ask.

"Nope," Yang replies.

"Well, we know Ren is going to win the next round. So you guys wanna do something?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know what to do," Blake says.

"We can always go to the festival grounds. There's plenty of things to do down there." I suggest.

"After what happen during the school festival? I think we should try something else." Blake says.

"Come on. I promise Yang won't go on a murdering spree." I beg Blake.

"I'm not taking any chances. I don't want us to be disqualified from the tournament. We're so close." Blake says.

"That's why we should have fun! Let's go Blake! We're going to relieve our stress." Ruby says and drags the Faunus to the Airbus.

"You alright Weiss? You seem a little tired." Yang comments.

"Really? I didn't notice anything different." I said.

"Of course you wouldn't. You won't even know if I use a new bottle of shampoo." Weiss says.

"Wait, you used a new bottle of shampoo? No wonder you smelled awful." I said earning myself a stomp on my toe from Weiss.

"You're so rude!" Weiss says and she storms off.

"Weiss! I'm sorry!" I shout at her, while I hold my toe in pain.

"You did earn it," Yang says.

"You should wash your hair sometimes as well. Look at that! It's like a jungle up there." I tell Yang.

"Nah! I hate it when my hair looks nice. I mean it's beautiful the way it is already." Yang says and brushes her golden mane she prizes so much.

* * *

We walk around the festival grounds and I decide to sit out for this. I don't want to spend unnecessary money. I plug in my earphones and start listening to music as I watch the girls have fun.

But what's this stingy feeling in my chest? I just can't seem to shake it off of me. It feels like someone is holding my lungs and gripping it gently. It's similar to the feeling of bloodlust and the same as when I feel my plan won't work.

What is this feeling of doom? Something's going to happen. Is something going to happen at all? "Here bestie!" I hear Ruby and then I see an ice cream cone shove in front of my face.

I look up and I see Ruby smiling at me. I grab the ice cream and I lick it. "Seriously vanilla? Couldn't you get me caramel?" I asked her.

"They didn't have anymore. And be happy Blake is paying for us." Ruby tells me and she sits on the bench next to me.

"What are you listening to?" Ruby asks.

"µ's Wonderful Rush," I answer the leader of my team.

"You sure like this stuff," Ruby says and she licks her strawberry ice cream.

"Oh, my god! I love this shit so much. Like you have no idea." I said and then I realize Ruby wasn't listening. So then I flick the side of her head.

"Ow! What was that for." She exclaims.

"Nothing. Just for good luck in today's battle. We're up against Emerald's team."

"Nah! You got me!" Ruby says.

"And me!" Yang says jumping on me from behind.

"Don't forget us," Weiss says and walks up to use with Blake behind her.

"Yeah. I know you guys will win. I believe you guys no matter what happens. You're going to get up and out there and kick Emerald and her team's butts." I said and I smile.

"No need to worry about us," Yang says. "Come on, I need to win that kitty plushy," Yang says and she runs back to the booth.

"Can you guys go ahead first? I have something to talk about with Soichi... Alone..." Weiss says. Oh, my god... Are we breaking up?

"Oooo! Weiss needs some alone time." Ruby taunts.

"Quit your childish actions, Ruby!" Weiss yells at our leader who snickers at her while running away.

"What do you want to talk about Snowflake?" I ask her.

Weiss takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Do you believe in supernatural stuff?" Weiss asks me. I let out a snicker. "Hey! I'm being serious here."

"Sorry. I mean define supernatural. We're born into the world with magical black monsters of fairy tales. The moon that shouldn't be there. It should have collapsed under its own weight and drift back into space. And having a fifteen-year-old girl learning how to fight and handle dangerous materials. So define supernatural please."

Weiss gives me the look. You know that look. The special look only she can do correctly. "I meant like magic! Time travel! ESP! The power to see the future." Weiss explains.

"Uh-huh... Remnant to Weiss... It's called semblance." I tell her.

"No! Something not like semblance. Forget about semblances!"

"Technology?" I ask her again. Like she has completely lost me. No! She lost me the minute I met her. This is why I nickname us the Titanic. She's the iceberg and I am the Titanic. Yep! I rip that off from one of those famous Fairy Tales.

"Something that can't be explained by science."

Then it hit me! Weiss might know about magic. About the Maidens and what not. "Weiss... Did Ozpin talk to you about the Maidens?" I ask her with those eyes full of disturbance.

"What about the Maidens?" She asks me.

"You know. Amber..."

"Who's Amber!?" Weiss shouts at me.

"The Fall Maiden," I answer her. I'm checking right now to see if Weiss actually knows. But it appears she doesn't. Which is a relief?

"No! Who is Amber!?" Weiss asks me and I can hear the anger in her tone.

"It's no one. Calm down!" I tell Weiss and then I look at the little distance between us.

"Soichi Inzerillo! I want to know who exactly Amber is." Weiss wants an answer from me. No! She demands an answer from me. No! She orders- No! Just there is no word to describe how overwhelm I feel. Especially because she said my surname instead of my mother's maiden name. The name I want to be called by.

"It's just a girl I met," I tell Weiss.

"Just a girl? An acquaintance. Well, someone below that because I won't see her again. Hopefully." I tell Weiss.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asks and she raises an eyebrow.

"Of course! You know me. Happy and giddily... And stuff... You know." I tell her. Then her expression changes as soon as I finish my sentence.

"How do you do it?" She asks me.

"Do what?"

"Stay happy."

"Weiss, did you eat something funny? You woke up looking weird as well." I ask her.

"Just answer the question." She commands me.

"How do I stay happy every day?" I repeat the question. Now I think about it. What actually does make me stay happy. I mean jokes make me laugh and being around my friends. But what if they weren't there? What keeps me happy? "I don't know," I tell Weiss.

"Never mind, then."

"What's with the sudden questions?" I ask her.

"It's nothing really. I just had a weird dream last night." Weiss tells me and she lets out a sigh. "Soichi. I'll protect you." She tells me.

"Huh?" I ask her.

"Don't make me repeat what I just said!" Weiss yells at me and then runs away. Leaving a trail of dust behind her rampage. Her words still puzzled me. Protect me? I guess I have to protect her harder than before if she is going to protect me.

"What makes me happy? Huh?" I ask myself. Then I let out a deep sigh. "I guess..." Yeah... That...

* * *

"HERE! We go!" Ruby shouts.

"Nervous?" Yang asks me.

"Of course. I don't think you guys are ready for this." I tell Yang.

"You said you would leave it to us," Yang tells me.

"Yeah. But this isn't a three-on-three. It's individual fights. No one is going to watch your backs. It's going to about skills."

"Who are you worry about the most?" Weiss asks me.

"Yang..." I said without hesitation.

"What!?" Yang exclaims.

"I'm sorry. It's because you're too predictable." I tell her.

"Predictable!? How?" Yang yells at me. The blonde is clearly angry at what I just said.

"You literally use your semblance to finish every fight."

"And what? I win at the end."

"By throwing a tantrum? That's the part I'm scared about. You're blinded by your emotions and you can't think. In a fight, it's not about who can hit harder. It's about who can outsmart the other person."

"He does have a point Yang. Didn't you almost get beat up by a girl doing ballet?" Weiss asks. This irritated Yang.

"You don't have the rights to talk, Weiss," I said.

"What!?" Weiss yells at me.

"You put no emotions into your attacks. You're just focusing on winning the fight. Your view of fighting is so narrow."

"Are you telling me to think about losing?" Weiss asks.

"Of course. Think about how you can lose. You don't think on how you can lose. Then it causes you to see the most unexpected attacks. Like someone concealing their entire strength. Or someone having an obvious hidden weapon." I tell her.

"Soichi. It's okay." Blake tries to reassure me.

"Okay? Okay!? What happens if you guys get hurt. I want to win as much as you do. But at the same time, I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Stop sounding like a grandpa!" Ruby tells me. Then I realize I am a little too freaked out.

I take a deep breath. "Just have fun," I tell them.

"You got it!" Ruby says and she runs out onto the stage. She is the first one to fight... Her opponent is Cinder... The girl with the SMOKING HOT BODY! Then I collapse on the ground due to Weiss smashing a glass bottle over my head.

* * *

"Security is tighter than before, no one can get pass this," Ironwood tells Ozpin. The Headmaster of Beacon stares at the hologram watching the Vytal Tournament.

"Having tighter security won't make a difference. If what Glynda says is true. This Kira person can just slip in again." Qrow tells the General.

"Quiet. We need to make sure nothing will happen tonight." Ozpin says.

"Let's not cause anymore panic through the crowd." Glynda also says.

"Qrow have you found any information about Kira?" Ozpin asks the drunk.

"Nothing really. Salem can't have such a strong ally."

"I assure you Kira is definitely a part of acquaintances."

"Then who?" Ironwood asks Ozpin.

Ozpin sighs and pushes his glasses up to his eyes. "There's only one person that comes to my mind," Ozpin says and he gets up from his chair and then looks out the window. "Someone's death that hasn't been confirmed."

"You couldn't mean." Goodwitch starts and then her voice trails off.

"Julius Inzerillo," Qrow says.

"What could his motive be?" Ironwood asks.

"Why would he need a motive? Infinite power, he could do anything. Even bring back Sakura Ryu Raijin." Qrow tells the General.

"So he gave his body to the Grimms?" Ironwood asks.

"It does seem to fit his personality. He would do anything to achieve his goals." Glynda tells the General.

"But I thought Q said he is dead," Qrow asks Ozpin.

Ozpin turns around to look at him. "Q is only going on speculation. Not even he is sure if Julius is dead." Ozpin informs them.

"But why would Julius attack Soichi? It's his own son." Ironwood says.

"Salem probably said something. Or he's too blind to realize Soichi is even his own son." Glynda tells him.

"Then I shall have guards protect Soichi," Ironwood says and starts to walk away.

"Stop!" Ozpin commands Ironwood. "We don't need Soichi to be alarmed. He is capable of finding out the situation at hand. If he figures this out. We will turn into his enemies."

"I rather not involve my nephew or alarm him even more," Glynda states her feelings.

* * *

Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow all rides the elevator down to ground level. They have a talk while waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"I can't believe he would hurt his own son," Ironwood says.

"We went over this Ironwood," Qrow says as he crosses his arms and leans against the elevator wall.

"I know Qrow! But this is his own son. Doesn't he love him?"

"Julius isn't the type to do something without a purpose," Glynda says.

"Julius is a man of deception. I remember the time when we figure out he was an assassin." Qrow says.

* * *

"You're an assassin?" Sakura asks Julius. She wore a red dress and had wore makeup.

"So what if I am?" Julius asks her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Raven asks him.

"Why would I even? I don't plan to be acquainted with you longer than the first year." Julius says.

* * *

"I still do not believe he would hurt his family," Ironwood says.

"Listen. If it's not Julius then who is it? Only a few people know where the tombstone is. The rest of team JHSE is confirmed to be dead. Taiyang was on a mission and I was with Ozpin. Who do you think it might have been?"

The elevator doors open and Ironwood steps out. "I don't know. But I do not believe it was him." He says and then leaves Glynda and Qrow standing in front of the elevator.

* * *

"Are you ready Cinder?" Ruby asks the woman in front of her.

Cinder smirks and replies to Ruby. "Of course, my dear Ruby." Cinder says in a sweet voice.

"Now both combatants are ready! Let's start the countdown!" Port says and the countdown starts. The moment it reaches zero Ruby uses her semblance to dash at Cinder. She starts with a downwards slice. Cinder easily dodges the youngster's attack and jumps back.

Ruby quickly takes a shot at Cinder. The woman barely dodges the bullet, in time. She turns to look at Ruby and growls angrily. Cinder runs up to Ruby and tries to kick her. Ruby blocks with the pole of her scythe and then the next attack.

Cinder tries to punch Ruby, but the youngster jumps backward and plants the tip of her scythe in the ground. Ruby pulls the bolt carrier back and fires a shot at Cinder. She then repeats the process trying to hit Cinder.

The main antagonist dodges the bullets and advances towards Ruby. The scythe-wielder remains to fire nonstop at Cinder. Then when Cinder is close enough to Ruby they continue with close quarter combat.

They exchange blow after blow and hit after hit. Just like those fancy martial arts movies with them Jackie Lee, Bruce Li, and Jet Chan. Until one of them would mess up and causes tension to rise! MOVIE MAGIC! I want my money back!

Cinder then finds an opening in Ruby's attack. The belly, which is hard for Ruby to block. So Cinder kicks Ruby in the stomach and knocks the young girl down. Ruby lands on her back and Cinder pauses for a while. Then she decides to attack Ruby again. WHY? IDK!? Because apparently plot armor is bullshit!

Ruby kicks Cinder away and uses the ricochet off of her sniper rifle to help her up. Ruby glares at Cinder and the antagonist smirks at her. Cinder loosens her muscles and returns to a normal stance. Then she raises her left hand up.

"I forfeit," Cinder says was caused Ruby's eyes to shoot wide open.

"Wait, what?" Soichi says. The bell rings and the arena lower to the floor again.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen that fight was climatic," Port says and everyone is booing at Cinder for giving up too early.

"Wait! Cinder." Ruby shouts causing the woman to stop walking away. "Why did you give up?" Ruby asks her.

Cinder lets out a giggle. "A smart woman knows when to not pick a fight." Cinder says and then walks towards the tunnel. Cinder stops right next to Emerald inside the tunnel. She places a hand on the tan girl and tells her. "Do whatever you need to win." Cinder tells Emerald.

"Ok," Emerald says and then walks into the ring.

* * *

"Good luck!" I tell Weiss. She gives me a hug... Well, I try to give her a hug. And she wants to wiggle her way out of it.

"You can stop harassing me now!" Weiss says. But I don't want to let her go. I fear that she will get badly injured and just causes me to break down. Then she had enough and smacks my hands.

"Weiss!" I sing her name.

"What!?" She asks and she is very bothered because of me.

"Please be safe," I said and I look into her light blue eyes. Her austere expression softens and melts into a surprise one. She is hysterical when she looks into my eyes full of worries.

"Who do you think I am?" Weiss asks and turns around to hide her blush from me. "I am Weiss Schnee! How can I not win?" Weiss asks me.

I take a breath and it helps lower my nervousness. "I get it. You're very prideful." I tell Weiss.

"Go back to the audience," Weiss says and she walks out of the tunnel.

"Power..." I unconsciously think. Then I remember Kira. Appearing and reappearing wherever he wants to. Stopping time... Turning the colors of everything around him into negative colors... Will I have that power? Can I achieve more?

I slap both of my cheeks at the same time. "Stop speaking nonsense!" I yell at myself. "Let's get some popcorn. While walking to the popcorn booth in the Colosseum I came across a bunch of people and some paparazzi.

"What's going on here?" I ask someone. No one answers me and then in the corner of my eye I see Jaune. I squeeze through a ton of people and then I grab the underdog's shoulder.

He almost had a heart attack when I grab his shoulder. "Soichi! You scare me." He tells me.

"Sorry. What's going on here?" I ask him.

"You really don't know!?" Jaune asks me.

"No," I said and he looks like someone just told him his waifu is platinum shit.

"Only the most popular person in the world is coming!" Jaune spits in my face. I wipe his saliva off my face, resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"So Weiss fanboys..." I said.

"Who has time for Weiss now! I'm talking about Silvia!"

"Who?" I ask him.

"Silvia Hymn!"

"Who?" I ask again.

"The songstress! Silvia Hymn!"

"Who?" I said again.

"The number one idol and songstress!" Jaune raises his voice.

"Who?"

"Cool and beautiful?" Jaune shouts.

"SYLVIE!" Everyone else shouts.

"No idea," I tell him.

"Ok, you have to get this one. Everyone!?" Jaune shouts and then I look at him.

"MIRACLE!" Everyone else shouts.

"Really!? You don't know her?"

"I mean all you're giving me is obscure and idiotic phrases," I said and then the entire hall turns silent. Then I smell murderous intent in the air accompanied by the piercing feeling of bloodlust. I look around me and I see everyone walking closer to me. Wanting a piece of me. "Ok... I didn't know you guys will be this butthurt."

Then I back up to a wall and I hold my hands up until it's over my chest. Well... From getting popcorn to getting murdered by a mob. I hope Weiss is doing better than I am right now.

"Wow! Vale doesn't have a Fanclub." I hear a gentle and soft voice. Everyone turns around and they freak out! Like they exploded and just went crazy. Once the mob moves away from me and towards the voice. I join them to try to look at the person who saved me.

Surrounded by men in black was a girl with blackish bluish hair and light brown eyes. Her long dark blue hair was down to her waist and she has a kind yet a docile smile. I see no traces of makeup on her or I'm just blind because I see Weiss wear makeup every day.

She wore a long white summer dress that flows like water whenever she moves. On the right side of her head was a giant white flower made out of silk. Which... Actually looks good... Even though it means the person that's wearing the flower is dumber than dumb... And dumb is already dumb! BOOM! OHHHH! That... Just made no sense...

"Sylvie!" Everyone shouts her name.

"Silvia!" Everyone else shouts her real name.

"LOVE ME!" I hear Jaune screech like a girl. She waves at people and then at Jaune... No... She didn't even look at me... So shut the fuck up about me having a harem... She's not my type... Like at all... I mean just her style.

She walks all the way to the docking place and stands outside of a private ship that's heavily armed with soldiers and Atlesian-Knights. "Everyone! Keep fighting!" She shouts causing every single person to hear it scream louder than a laughing hyena.

"That... Was so weird..." I said as she walks into her airship.

"Wasn't she amazing!?" Jaune asks me.

"It's just a girl..." I tell him.

"Not any girl! Silvia! I wish I could have seen her live performance today!" Jaune says.

"Why was she here anyway?" I ask him.

"To perform in the Vytal Festival. I overheard some guys saying she was here to watch the tournament. And I stood out there forever for her to come out!" Jaune tells me.

"I'm glad I'm not like you," I tell Jaune.

"Come on! After you hear her songs. You'll understand." Jaune says.

"Nah... Muse Muse'ic forever." I tell him.

"You really need to stop obsessing over Muse," Jaune tells me.

"Fuck you! I do whatever I want." I swear at Jaune. Anyways, after my weird encounter with the number one idol. I bought my popcorn and I walk back to the Colosseum.

When I walk in it took a while for my brain to process what was going on. My jaw drops and I drop my bag of popcorns. "WEISS!" I shout as I see her getting pummeled by Emerald. My girlfriend can no longer stand and it looks like one of her bones is broken.

"What happen!?" I ask my team.

"Weiss didn't stand a chance," Ruby tells me. My team is in horror like me. Emerald is fighting very dirty striking the Heiress hard and aiming for vital points. Weiss then falls down and stays on the ground.

Emerald walks over to Weiss and looks at her. Then she stomps on Weiss's face. "NO!" Ruby shouts and this causes everyone to gasp.

"Throw the towel Ruby!" Yang tells her sister who is glued to her seat.

I ran towards the guard railings and I jump into the Colosseum. I push past the guards that try to block my path. "Hey, kid!" They shout at me. They point their fancy guns at me, but I know they won't shoot.

I jump into the ring and I kneel down beside Weiss. I grab her head and I bring her close to my chest. "Weiss... Weiss..." I call to my unconscious girlfriend. Weiss doesn't show any signs of waking up soon. The medics quickly come over and checks Weiss's condition.

"Get her to the infirmary." One of the medics says. I helped one of them bring the Heiress onto the stretcher. Then I watch them rush off with Weiss.

"Why did you do that?" I ask Emerald.

"I needed to win." She tells me. I slowly turn around and I face her.

"No... Why did you fight so dirty?" I ask her.

"It's killed or be killed, kid," Emerald tells me.

"I'm going to put you six feet under," I said. Emerald's eyes widen when she hears the tone of my voice change. My hair slicks back a little and my voice gets gradually deep.

I draw my swords with lightning speed and I point the one in my left hand at Emerald. "Prepare to die," I tell Emerald. Now this isn't me talking... This is ATX-0068 the one who killed more than one hundred while on duty as an assassin.

The one that's going to put Emerald six feet under right now.

* * *

 **Six feet under... Six feet under... Don't taze me bro... CHILL!**


	44. Fall

**Hola! What? Where have I been? Places and shit have been happening in my life. Then one day I was just sitting in my chair playing Love Live and a thought came into my mind. "Oh yeah... I should post a new chapter about that FanFiction I hate so much." There you go... You know. I'm getting tired of writing this story. Maybe all these comments are right about me. I guess that's why no one has been reading this story for the past two days... Because it's- HOLY SHIT! REN AND NORA HAVE BACKSTORY! WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN UPDATING!?**

* * *

"You can't allow this!" Ironwood yells at Ozpin.

"The council wants Soichi to fight. The Grimms is already gathering to Vale. We need to calm the audience and the viewers." Ozpin tells Ironwood.

"We should cancel the tournament."

"No. We already lost one day because of the murder. Even worse is that we can't find the suspect. Salem's allies are also running around."

"Which is why we need to stop the tournament and call for a lockdown."

"Not everything can be fixed with just power!" Ozpin raises his voice. Ironwood decides not to talk anymore. He doesn't want to step into Ozpin's territory.

* * *

"I don't know Cinder. We have already caused the crowd to stir. What if I'm defeated? You need me to make the illusion when Mercury starts to fight." Emerald tells her boss.

"Why not stir the crowd even more? The smoother the wine the better it tastes." Cinder tells Emerald and smirks.

"Ok," Emerald says while nodding.

* * *

"Soi! No! Stop. What are you doing!?" Yang asks me.

"I'm going to make her eat dirt."

"You need to calm down. You'll kill her." Blake warns me.

I look at her with fire in my eyes. "That's the price they pay," I tell the Faunus.

"Do you want to end up in prison!?" Yang asks me.

"I'll kill anyone who hurts Weiss."

"You're not acting like your usual self." Blake states.

Usual self? This is my usual self the cold heartless killer. That idiotic happy go lucky person called Soichi was nothing more than a facade. "All of you should leave. The fight is about to begin." I tell them. Emerald walks out of the tunnel and slowly towards me.

Some people didn't allow this pseudo round two of the team fight. Although a majority wants to see more fighting. This world really is full of hopeless humans. Blake and Yang leave me alone and continue to worry about me.

"Why so angry?" Emerald asks me.

"Tell me how the dirt tastes after the fight," I tell Emerald. "I need to protect Weiss's pride. This kind of fighting should be left for me to handle. I'll take all of the hate on her... I'll take all the bad routes she could have taken."

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Port tells us.

Emerald begins with drawing one of her revolvers and fires a single bullet at me. I grab one of my swords and I slice the bullet into two. Emerald smirks at me and I continue to glare at her. She draws her second revolver and fires at me. I draw my second sword and I start to slice the bullets that get dangerously close to me.

Then I dash right at her. Faster than her mind can process; I try to slice her throat. Emerald through sheer lucky blocks my sword. I then try to slice with my other sword, but her sickle blocks my attempt.

I try to out power her, however, she is stronger than she appears. I bring my head back and I smash her nose with my forehead. Emerald closes her eyes and walks backward. I sweep her off her the ground and I watch her fall.

I slice the helpless Emerald on the ground; however, she quickly rolls aside and stands back up. She decides to keep the distance between us the same and attack me with her chain sickles. She swings the chains at me and I dodge them.

It's not like I haven't fought any chain users in the past. I grab one of her chains during her effort trying to keep me away from her. Then I yank the chain causing her to fall over. I change my sword into its gun form and I repeatedly fire at Emerald.

"Ugh!" She lets out an anguished cry as most of the laser strikes her Aura. She then runs away from my lasers. My brain lags and always shoots a little bit behind where she steps. Why? I don't know. I don't know why these stupid viruses keep getting sent to my scroll. Is it annoying? FUCK YES IT IS!

She rolls on the ground and fires a bullet at me. Her emerald bullet hits my right shoulder, sending a jolt of pain through it. Quickly, I focus on the battle instead of the pain. Emerald and I return fire at each other before I dash towards her with my swords ready to slice and dice.

My opponent evades the two swings I dish out, then she crashes her sickles with my blades. We push each other away, sending us sliding backward. When I came to a halt I tap into more of my anger. I think about how much Emerald has harmed Weiss.

Then I just let the build up rage take control of me. First, I sprint forward and make my way up to Emerald. The tanned girl swings her chain with a sickle at me. Each of her slices ended up hitting me, but my rage blinded the pain. When I was dangerously close my foe crosses her weapons to brace herself for my attack.

I hold both my swords horizontally and with the tip pointing towards the right. They nicely fit themselves to the sickle blade. Then I continue to run, and you might be thinking that I was air walking. No! I was actually pushing her back with her feet sliding back.

I scream loudly boosting my fighting spirit along with my rage. Then I stop and then I throw her hands into the air like she doesn't care. Now her frontal body is available for a full attack. I first bring down my left sword down on her. Then I take my time and use my other sword to swing upwards. Lastly, I end with both swords slicing horizontally and I end up with my back facing her.

Emerald quickly retaliates but when she tries to swing her sickles. I dodge them and I move towards her back. I use both my swords and slash both of her biceps causing immense pain. Originally I was aiming for the veins and blood vessel running down her legs. But if I target those I would have been disqualified.

If she uses the gray spots of illegal moves. Then I shall return the favor to her from Weiss. Emerald swings her blades around, but I dodge those as well. Then she turns around and attacks me in a panic. That's it... I want her to be scared. Scared of me, scared to never ever defy me.

I had enough fooling around. Immediately after one of her giant swings, I aim at her right deltoid muscle then I kick her to the ground.

* * *

Weiss opens her eyes to see the ceiling of the medical bay in the Amity Colosseum. Her head hurts and blood pounds, it like a Taiko drum. Then she feels the soft yet rough medical cloth tape wrapped around her head. Shortly she hears the obnoxious voice of the young adult.

"Weiss! You're awake." Ruby shouts and then jumps onto the hospital bed.

"Oof!" Weiss cries out. Then her eyes turn into swirls with multiple mini Chibi Ruby's revolving above her head. Weiss shakes her head, knocking the Ruby's away from her head. "Get off of me!" Weiss then proceeds to push Ruby off.

Ruby lands on her bottom. "I'm so glad you're alright." Ruby reliefs her worries.

"Ugh. What happened?" Weiss asks, remembering almost nothing of the fight.

"You were badly beaten during your fight with Emerald." Ruby helps her remember. Weiss then holds her head in pain. "Don't push yourself. The doctor said to not move until he comes back." Ruby says but Weiss ignores her.

Weiss with swift hands removes the bed sheets holding her down. "So I lost?" Weiss asks Ruby as she puts on her heels again.

"Weiss, don't move!" Ruby tells the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

"So we were eliminated from the tournament?" Weiss asks, pushing Ruby for answers.

"No... It's complicated. Soichi came back and saw you collapsing on the ground. Then he challenged Emerald to a duel. Ozpin asks the people controlling the Vytal Festival. After an hour he came back saying Soichi can fight in your place. And right now they are still-" Ruby stops as Weiss dash out the medical room.

"Idiot!" Weiss shouts as she runs down the hall. She pushes and evades nurses, guards, and other objects and she makes her way to the auditorium. Everyone is cheering and throwing things into the air. They are excited from Soichi's moves and attacks.

They were just like the spectators in a death battle. Loud, smelly, and impure. Weiss sees Soichi blocking and attacking Emerald. At a glance, it seems he is fighting normally for a tournament. But through the eyes of Hunters and Huntresses, Soichi is fighting as an assassin.

Hitting gray areas of the human region. Inflicting a lot of pain on an Emerald who can't fight back in the poor condition she is in. Soichi causes Emerald to kneel on one knee. Then he grabs her arms and uses his leg to sweep her off the ground.

He doesn't attack but waits for Emerald to get up and continue fighting him. When Emerald pushes herself up Soichi with flying speed kicks Emerald's stomach. The crowds continue cheering and promote this fight. Even children are watching this horrible scene, no parents are stopping this as well.

"Stop," Weiss mumbles. Soichi keeps fighting Emerald, both of their Aura are low. Emerald is closer towards the limit; Soichi isn't far behind as well. "We need to stop this," Weiss tells Ruby as soon as the leader of team RWBYS show up.

"Why?" Ruby asks.

"This isn't Soichi. Why is he hurting Emerald?"

"Come on, let's go," Ruby says and grabs Weiss's hand. They dash down the stairs of the auditorium trying to reach the railings. "SOICHI!" Ruby shouts for the ex- assassin's name. Ruby stares at the boy who doesn't pay Ruby any attention. "Stop this!" Ruby shouts.

"We need to finish this." Cinder says. This was a mistake on her part. She did not believe Soichi would have triumphed over Emerald. Right now Emerald is too weak to even use her semblance to turn this battle around.

Cinder stands up from her chair as Soichi is about to deliver the final blow. One strike towards the head. Emerald quickly closes her eyes to prepare for the impact.

* * *

" _This settles it!_ " I think to myself as I was halfway through hitting Emerald's hit with the pommel of my sword. Then something felt weird, a flash of light appears before my eyes. Suddenly flames envelopes my body and start to burn my skin.

I scream in pain. "Uraghhhh!" Getting burned is not fun. However, these flames are strong. They are searing through my flesh and melting my bones. Not literally, though, imagine if it was true. Boy! I would have been dead instead of telling this story.

No! No! No! How many people have forgotten that I am telling this story in a burning Beacon, on graduation day, without a left arm, using a katana, and being stepped on by my boss... I mean I kind of have forgotten.

Back on topic! The flames die out and then I fall to the ground. My clothes are mostly gone and I can hardly move at all. Emerald slowly opens her eyes and sees that I was on the ground. She slowly grins and then laughs like a maniac.

"Take this!" She yells at me and then stomps on me and inflict pain on me. Her eyes were crazy and she wants revenge on me. I can't defend myself, so I just lay there and take whatever onslaught she has for me.

Shortly after Emerald attacks a defenseless me, heavy footsteps charge at me. They surrounded Emerald and click their guns. "Emerald Sustrai! Do not proceed any further." One of the soldiers tells her.

"Move!" I tell the soldiers. Then I start to get back up. I place my hand on the ground and I feel the wounds stinging and crying in pain. Despite all the pain I slowly pick up my swords and I stand back up. "I'm not finished yet," I tell them. My body condition might be horrible, but my Aura is still kicking.

The soldiers all look at me. Emerald gives off a vibe saying she wants to finish this as well. When I put one of my swords out a soldier points his gun at me.

"Stand down. The fight is over now." He tells me. I then slam the sword into the ground using it as a cane to support my weight. I'm slowly losing my right leg and my other leg just can't seem to stop shaking.

"It's not over. Never over." I tell them and then I feel my lips cracking and blood rushing out. "I need to protect..." I fall over before I can say the next word. Every fiber of my being tells me to stop. But I can't stop, I will never stop moving forward.

I grab my sword again and I use it to help lift me up once more. "I need to protect her pride," I tell them. Then I pick up my sword and I take a slow swing at Emerald. Then again, she easily walks away from my blade.

The soldiers are confused on what to do. Should they shoot me? Or should they shoot Emerald? Then one of them shoots my back and I scream in pain. I almost fall over but I use my sword as a cane again.

"Soichi! Stop!" I hear Blake shouts at me. "It's over already!"

Before I can attack Emerald again, something soft hits my back. Then something wraps around my waist causing me to drop my crystal swords.

"Stop you, big dunce." I hear Weiss tell me. So I did, I slowly drop down with Weiss's help.

* * *

Yang quickly runs over to the half conscious Hunter on a stretcher. "Is he going to be ok?" She asks one of the people carrying the stretcher.

"We don't know." He tells her as he runs towards the ambulance.

"Weiss, stay with him," Blake tells the Heiress. The Faunus didn't need to tell her, Weiss was planning to either way. Team RWBYS ran all the way to the Airbus waiting to transport Soichi to the hospital.

"Yang..." Soichi calls for the Blondie. She bends over to hear Soichi's voice. "Go get em." He tells her with the last of his energy.

"I will. I'll win for you." Yang says. Soichi then holds out his hand for a homie handshake **(HAHA! Homie handshake. I can't believe that's what it's actually called. I was searching the handshake up for like thirty minute before I was switching my mind into modern generation mode. So I search up homie handshake and boom! I got it... LMAO! It's actually called the homie handshake. Nothing wrong with the handshake. I just find the name funny. So sorry if I offended you.)**

Yang tries to take it, but before she can grab his hand to complete the handshake. Soichi's arm went limp and fall to the ground. "We need to go!" The paramedic tells his buddy.

"I'll update you on the situation later," Weiss says and she climbs into the Airbus. The doors close and the Airbus hurries to the hospital.

Yang clenches her fist. "Ruby, Blake. Let's go." Yang says and she turns around to finish the fight. Blake looks at Ruby and the cloak wearer shrugs.

* * *

"This is getting way out of control Ozpin," Glynda tells the headmaster. However, the headmaster already knows. He is dealing with his own headache right now. The council has just yelled at him and threaten him even more.

"There's nothing I can do Glynda. We need the tournament to continue. It's supposed to be a joyous day to celebrate the end of the war."

"But people are getting hurt out there. This is a friendly tournament, not a cockfight." Glynda says with a little bit of sass.

Ozpin lets out a sigh. "Listen, I'm just as worry about Soichi as you are. But we have our own problems to handle first." Ozpin tells Glynda.

"Ozpin I join to protect people. Not to protect only a relic of legends."

"And you are. By protecting the artifact you can protect the thousands of lives."

"And yet my nephew is dead!"

"Glynda!" Ozpin raises his voice. "I know it's frustrating. You lost your sister, your parents, and you're about to lose the only connection to them. But please protect this city. Protect the world." Glynda looks at Ozpin and then walks out of his office.

* * *

"No hard feelings?" Mercury asks Yang. Her eyes are already red and you can hear the firecrackers.

"None," Yang says with a tiny splash of anger in her tone.

Port clears his throat before speaking. "Are both fighters ready?" Port asks. "Three! Two! One! Begin!"

Immediately, Yang throws a punch, and Mercury spins his foot to meet it, creating a Shockwave between the weapons that launches him back. He closes the distance quickly and aims at her feet with his boot, but she leaps over it and fires off a shot of her Ember Celica that he rotates to avoid.

They fight fist-to-fist for a moment, Yang gets into a fiery blast on her opponent at the cost of him, also landing a blow on her. She falls back on her feet when Mercury shoots himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling.

They exchange kicks after this attack until Mercury hits her backward, and he rushes forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his torso, knocking him on his stomach. He gets up right as Yang starts raining down fire again, causing him to somersault back until one explosion causes him to get knocked off of the stage.

He saves himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that she deflects with her arms. She ducks under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumps into the air to knock her back, and he follows it up with a shot from his boots. Yang avoids it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her.

Switching tactics, Mercury start shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that is barely even aimed at Yang. She dodges each one coming her way and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicks her into the air and knocks her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right on to Yang.

When the blasts stop coming down on his opponent, Mercury gets up from his crouch and grins to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupts into flames.

His momentary shock turns into another smile as he turns around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him.

Screaming, she lands a punch that sends him back, and she rushes up avoiding each kick and even taking one with no effect to pound on him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows.

He has enough time to let out a pained groan before she hits him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit in the face by the upset blonde. He lands on his back as the buzzer sounds over the roars of the audience.

"Yang won!" Ruby shouts clapping her hands with glee.

"I just got word from Weiss. Soichi is going to make it." Blake tells Ruby while holding her scroll in her right hand.

Yang wipes the sweat from her brow off. "Better luck next time." She tells the hunched over Mercury. The blonde girl walks far away from Mercury before the boy stands up again.

"There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!" Mercury says with a murderously angry voice. Yang turns around just in time to see Mercury leap forward with a kick to his unsuspecting victim. Yang scowls as she just manages to both bring her gauntlet down on and shoot his leg before he hits her.

The second she does so, there is a sound of something breaking. The audience gasps in shock, and Mercury reels back from the pain.

"My word!" Oobleck says as he gets out of his chair.

"Cut the cameras!" Port shouts.

Mercury rocks back and forth holding his leg in pain. "My leg, _MY LEG_!" He shouts.

"That's what you get, you little- Huh?" Yang stops her sentence as she sees the same AK-200 and two soldiers that surrounded Soichi, has now surrounded her.

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down!" The soldier tells the blonde.

"What!? Why?" Yang asks. She has no clue why they are telling her to stand down.

Emerald rushes towards her partner in crime. "Mercury!" She calls his name.

"Why'd she do that!? _WHY'D SHE ATTACK ME!?_ " Mercury asks doing and impressive job fooling everyone.

Yang receives a disgusted scowl from Emerald, only now looking up at the screens above her to see the footage of what just transpired: Yang is circling the crouched-down Mercury until the footage cuts to him just standing there and she suddenly shoots him in the leg. The sound of something breaking rings out, and Mercury screams and falls over in pain.

"What!? I didn't do it!" Yang tries to defend herself. She looks at the audience, they were booing at her and clearly horrified by her actions. But no one believed her, nothing can save her from this deception.

* * *

"Here! We've got an ambulance ready to go!" A female paramedic tells the other ones carrying Mercury. They loaded him into the ambulance and close the doors.

"This is the second one today." One of the paramedics says.

"Hope they'll be okay. That girl won't leave his side." The other paramedic says.

"We'll take good care of both of them." Cinder says as she smirks under the white cap. Cinder boards the ambulance and the transport flies away from the Colosseum.

"Oh doc, tell me, will I ever walk again?" Mercury moans causing Emerald to punch his arm. "Ow! What's your deal!?"

Emerald groans and then puts a hand to her forehead. "I almost fainted from that. That asshole injured my so much, I didn't think we can carry out the plan." Emerald complains.

"Well, you all performed marvelously, driver included." Cinder says and the driver nods. Suddenly her eye color changes to her usual brown and pink shades. "But we're not finished. We still need to eliminate the bothersome child. Think you can do it?" Cinder asks Neo. The Heterochromia girl nods at Cinder.


	45. Expulsion

Ironwood stands in team RWBYS room with the four girls sitting on Soichi's bed. "I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice." The general says.

"But he attacked _me_!" Yang angrily defends herself.

Ironwood pace around the room. "Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise." He tells Yang finding it hard to meet her eyes.

"But Yang would never do that! I won't believe it!" Weiss defends the Blondie.

"Yeah!" Ruby also defends her sister.

"You all seem like good students, and the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did... Under normal circumstances," Ironwood added the exception.

"What I believe and hope this to be is nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline. Or maybe even revenge for Soichi's current situation. When you're out on the battlefield, your judgment can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight is past..." Ironwood tells them.

"But I wasn't out for revenge!" Yang shouts.

"That's _enough_!" Ironwood angrily tells Yang. "The sad truth is, whether it was an accident or an assault, it doesn't matter. The world saw you attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their own conclusions. And it's my job to inform you that... You are disqualified."

"What!?" Ruby asks Ironwood. "After all, we have been through!?"

"Your sister sent a student to the hospital." Ironwood reminds Ruby.

"But Emerald sent Soichi to the hospital as well! She almost killed me." Weiss states.

"There was no evidence linking Emerald to the sudden fire. We believe it was caused by Soichi."

Weiss stands up. "Hold on! He might be an idiot, but he isn't an idiot to set himself on fire. He's in the hospital because he wants to win the tournament. And you want to disqualify us?" Weiss asks.

"It was at his own risk to fight and he knew the conditions."

"But-" Weiss starts to rebuttal.

"I said _ENOUGH_!" Ironwood shouts. The room falls silent and Ironwood leaves after seeing the girls won't talk anymore.

"You guys, believe me, right?" Yang says, lifting her head out of her hands.

"Duh! Soichi will as well" Ruby says.

"You're hotheaded, but not ruthless." Weiss shakes her head. After a short while, they realize one member hasn't spoken at all.

"Blake?" Yang calls for the Faunus.

"I want to believe you..." Blake looks at the ground.

What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asks the half cat. Yang then starts to shed tears as she calls the Faunus's name again. "How can you say something like that? Yang would never lie to us!"

Blake takes a brief glance at Weiss and then lets out a sigh. " I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual - little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first, they were accidents, then it was self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right." She pauses and takes a while to think.

"But you're not him. And you've never done anything like this before. So... I want to trust you. I will trust you. But first, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did." Blake tells a crying Yang.

Yang wipes her tears and answers Blake. "I saw him attack me, so I attacked back," Yang says calmly.

"Okay. Thank you." Blake says and then smiles at her partner.

"I think I'm gonna rest up," Yang tells the girls while still looking at the ground.

"We'll get out of your hair." Blake smiles at Yang and stands up with the other girls.

"We'll be visiting Soichi if you need us," Ruby tells Yang and then close the door.

* * *

The trio of team RWBYS walks down the streets of Vale towards the hospital. Some people were giving them weird glances. They are known as the tragedy team for what they did in the tournament. Once the saviors now the villains of Vale.

"Should we get some flowers?" Ruby asks, trying to break the silence.

"He wouldn't like flowers his modification isn't shaped like a flower." Blake states.

"Then let's get something he would like," Weiss says and then stops by a mall.

"Clothes?" Blake asks Weiss.

"Obviously, his old ones are burned now," Weiss tells her.

"I don't think getting clothes will be a nice 'get well' present," Ruby informs Weiss.

"Then what do you think we should get him?"

"Ummm. Something fun? Like _Kung Fu Ninja Ultimate Slayer, Death Battle 3_. The new one is about to be released."

"You just want an excuse to buy it for yourself," Blake reveals Ruby's intentions.

"Ok, fine! We'll think about this later." Weiss then storms out of the mall and hurries to the hospital. Blake and Ruby shortly fall behind her but still keeps the Heiress in sight.

After checking into the reception the girls went into Soichi's room guarded by two Atlas soldiers. After the girls went into the room the soldiers left their post.

The poor Hunter in training has a giant bandage on his left cheek and some smaller ones around the neck. His entire right arm was in a cast and the left arm was covered in medical tape.

"I'll find whoever did this. And I'll make them pay." Blake says once she saw Soichi's critical state.

"No. Soichi wouldn't want that," Weiss says and she pulls up a chair and sits next to Soichi. "This idiot really should have kept his nose out of the bucket."

"This is the second time I saw Soichi this mad. He didn't care about what we tell him." Ruby says.

"Don't worry, you dunce. Isn't he like this every day? This big bucket of dolt never listens to us." Weiss says and then pinches his cheek.

Blake lets out a smile. "That's true. Always reckless and crazy." Blake says and then puts a hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"You're really lucky Weiss," Ruby says and hides a light blush.

"I said I drew the short end of the stick. I constantly need to take care of this dunce." Weiss says and then they hear a noise behind them. The girls instantly turn their heads around.

"Yang!" Ruby shouts. "Are you alright?" She asks her sister.

Yang walks into the room and smiles. "Yeah, I just had a talk with uncle Qrow," Yang says. "Hey... Can I... Talk to Soichi? Alone?" Yang asks and then the girls' mind went blank.

Weiss promptly stands up from her chair. "Oh! Yeah! Go ahead. I'll buy some food for us." Weiss says and Ruby follows with Blake.

"I'll help you carry the bags." Ruby offers her assistance.

"I'll get the drinks." The Faunus offers her assistance as well. Now Yang is all alone in the room with our silver-haired Hunter in training.

"Hey Soi." Yang starts as she makes her way into the chair. "I'm sorry," Yang says and then she holds back her tears. "You went through so much. Why does this have to happen to you?" Yang asks, she then sniffs in the mucus trying to seep out of her nose.

"I let you down. You trusted me to finish the battle. But in the end, I got us disqualified." Yang then wipes her eyes with her arm. "I'm just not good enough," Yang says and then she finally shed some tears.

"Shut up." She hears a tiny voice. The blonde lifts her head up and sees Soichi with his right arm over his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep here." He moves his mouth.

"Soi!" Yang crashes onto the bed trying to give the boy a headlock.

"SECURITY! I'm a hospitalized patient Yang! Yang! YANG!" Soichi screams.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Yang apologizes to Soichi.

"You should be sorry! I have a broken arm here!" Soichi shouts and lifts up his right hand with the cast.

"Oh, you deserved that," Yang says, causing Soichi to rant. After laughing at Soichi she continues her talk. "I'm actually sorry about the tournament."

Soichi looks at her and then puts his head back into the pillow. "Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you." Soichi tells Yang.

"But I got us disqualified."

"I don't care about that. I don't care about the tournament. I only care about making it through the today with you guys. That's all it matters, as long as I can walk a brighter path tomorrow with you guys, I don't care if we're disqualified." Soichi says, causing Yang to punch his shoulder. "Ow!"

"You're really stupid."

"What!?" Soichi shouts. A nurse comes into the room, she wore a nice white sexy nurse outfit. "Damn!" Soichi comments at the girl causing Yang to give a dirty scowl.

"Time for your medicine," Yang tells the patient after removing her scowl.

"I really hate medicine," Soichi tells Yang. He then tries to scratch his right arm but then remembers there's a cast on it. "Yang! My arm is itchy!" Soichi bitches.

"Not my problem." She says giving a smirk to the ex-assassin. Soichi turns to look at the nurse and looks at the label on the small vial of fluid.

"Hey. Are you sure that's for helping me?" He asks the quiet nurse. The nurse looks at the vial and then nods at Soichi. "I think you're blind. That's for putting someone out of their misery." Soichi says using his left arm to point at the vial.

"Soichi stop speaking bull. She's a nurse, let her do her job." Yang tells the young Hunter.

"No! Seriously, that's a muscle relaxant. And I don't need that right now. The _doctor_ already gave me some painkillers right over there." Soichi starts to panic a little as he points at the bottle of painkillers.

"Whatever! You know what they say two fists hurts more than one." Yang says, but it doesn't help Soichi at all.

"Yang, listen to me! That's suxamethonium chloride! I can obtain malignant hyperthermia! Trust me, I'm an assassin!" Soichi shouts he tries to do everything he can to stop the lethal injection.

Although the nurse pierces the blood bag and starts injecting the liquid. "YANG!" Soichi shouts and the Blondie takes action. She grabs the nurse's arm with brute force. The nurse turns her head around and unveils her disguise.

"You!" Yang says as she see's the Heterochromia girl smirking at her. Yang tries to punch Neo's face yet the silent girl escapes Yang's iron grasp. Neo then runs away from Soichi's hospital room. "Someone arrest her!" Yang shouts and begins to chase after Neo.

The firecracker girl stops as she hears Soichi coughing and gasping. She turns around to see Soichi grabbing his throat with his free hand. Air is not going to his lungs and the carbon dioxide is trapped inside of him.

"Oh no! Someone help!" Yang shouts again. Multiple doctors and nurses quickly rush into Soichi's room. One doctor drops his clip-scroll and speeds to Soichi's side.

"What happen here?" The doctor asks Yang.

"I don't know. A criminal came in here and put some killing liquid into that." Yang points at the blood bag. One doctor grabs the vial and reads the label.

"No... It's suxamethonium chloride. We need to treat him quickly." Another doctor in a long coat says.

"Nurse! Get me dantrolene and some cooling blanket! We need to stabilize his heart as fast as possible. Someone help him cool down until the cooling blanket comes." The doctor inspecting Soichi yells.

"What's going to happen?" Yang asks the doctor. One of the nurses comes over to Yang and escort her out of Soichi's room. "Hey! Stop! I need to know! He's my teammate!" Yang shouts, but the nurse continues to push her out the door.

Yang waited outside the door for a good ten minutes before the rest of team RWBYS come rushing to her. "What happened, Yang!?" Blake was the first one to ask.

"I should have listened to him. One of Torchwick's goons attacked Soichi." Yang informs the team.

"What? How!?" Weiss asks.

"She was under disguise. I should have known better to listen to Soichi." Yang says and plants her head into her hands. The doctor then opens the door and comes out. The other doctors and nurses then return to their stations as well.

"Doctor! What's his condition?" Ruby asks the doctor.

"He's alright. It's just a small dosage of the suxamethonium chloride. Somehow his body quickly heals from his increase of oxidative metabolism in his skeletal muscle." The doctor says causing everyone to sigh. "He's awake right now. You may visit him." The doctor then walks away.

The four girls rush into the door almost pushing each other out of the way. Soichi looks out the window and reminisces about something.

"Soichi are you alright?" Ruby asks the boy. The Inzerillo turns his head around and smiles at his team.

"Never felt better," Soichi answers the leader of team RWBYS.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. I should have listened to you sooner." Yang says and then starts dropping tears from her eyes.

"How many times do you need to cry today!? It's alright Yang. You're not the one to blame for this." Soichi scolds Yang.

"He's right. None of this is your fault, so stop worrying and crying." Weiss inspirits the blonde haired girl.

"You shouldn't be talking yourself. You cry about everything." Soichi teases Weiss.

"Shut up! I do not!" Weiss shouts at her boyfriend.

"Come on. You're not fooling everyone." Soichi says causing everyone to laugh. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys. But you should go watch Pyrrha's fight today. It's starting anytime soon."

"Don't be ridiculous we're going to stay with you," Blake says, walking closer to Soichi's bed.

"No! I insist you must."

"Why do you want us to go?" Yang asks, giving the boy a frown.

"I'm feeling a little tired, that's all," Soichi says letting out a yawn.

"Yeah. After what just happen. I think you deserve some peace and quiet." Ruby agrees with Soichi. "Come on guys. Let's watch Pyrrha's fight." After that everyone leaves the room and leaves Soichi alone again.

When he sees the girls disappear the ex-assassin grabs the remote and switch the hologram on. The first channel was on VNN. "A terrible tragedy took place last night in the three-on-three tag team rounds of the Vytal Festival Tournament-" Soichi then changes the channel.

"I don't know what Beacon's Headmaster is teaching _his_ students, but that was disgraceful! Completely uncalled for!" Soichi lets out a sigh knowing the person was talking about what he did to Emerald. He is a tourist from Haven after all.

He changed the channel one last time. "Despite Atlas reinforcements, local authorities are still calling on any available Huntsmen to aid in suppressing the spike in Grimm activity." Soichi sees the camera pointing at hundreds of Grimms that scatter during the earlier battle of Vale this month rushing back to attack Vale.

After watching the conditions of Vale's security Soichi shuts the hologram off. He closes his eyes and he feels someone else's presence. Slowly opening his eyes, he decides to call out to see if anyone was there.

"Come out," Soichi says and then nothing reply to him. Soichi closes his eyes again, however, shortly someone replies to him.

"What do you want?" Someone with jagged breathing asked him.

Soichi opens his eyes and looks at the window where the noise came from. "What are you doing?" Soichi asks the person.

"Meditating." He replies to Soichi.

"Outside my window?"

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I need to recover from my wounds." He tells Soichi.

"Go to the doctors. They'll do a better job." Soichi suggest.

"Medicine can not heal what can't be seen. It cannot cure death and it cannot cure stupidity." The male person behind the window tells Soichi.

"Why do you sound like a monk?"

"I'm not a monk. I am a practitioner of the oldest art."

"Painting?" Soichi asks what kind of art.

"Martial Arts you imbecile."

"You mean those people living in the mountains with their voodoo magic?"

"It is not magic. We use the direct power of our soul."

"Yeah, the semblance right?"

"Not the semblance. Your Aura."

"Anyways... May I help you?" Soichi asks the person.

"I'm looking for someone." The person says and then stands up. Now Soichi sees his back. A brown cloth wraps around him and he sees two cat ears on his head. This boy is a Faunus.

"Who are you trying to find?" Soichi asks the Faunus.

"I'm looking for B-" The boy stops talking when a cane strikes the floor. Soichi turns his head towards the door and he sees Ozpin.

"Ozzy!"

"How are your wounds?" Ozpin asks the patient. Soichi turns his head back towards the window. The Faunus has quickly disappeared as fast as he has come.

"They're alright."

"I heard you just been attacked."

"You got that right," Soichi tells the Headmaster. "So what brings you here?"

"I have some news to tell you," Ozpin tells Soichi. After those words, Soichi's heart breaks a little. Something was telling him this news wasn't good news. Ozpin pulls over the chair that was put back by the girls. He sits down with his hands still holding the cane.

"Tell me now."

"The citizens of Haven are causing an uproar because of what happen yesterday. The citizens of Vale are trying to protect your team, but it's turned into violence. I heard from Ironwood. That there were several incidents where fights broke out."

"And?"

"If this doesn't stop. Soon Grimms will surround the city. The city will be in a chaos and the walls will crumble... So to decrease the amount of violence in the city. The four kingdoms have decided to expel you from Beacon." Ozpin tells Soichi the news.

"What?" Soichi asks the Headmaster. Ozpin didn't mutter a single word. "You can't do that. I haven't done anything wrong. It should have been Emerald who should be expelled." Ozpin still didn't say anything which angers the patient. "SAY SOMETHING!" Soichi yells at the top of his lungs.

Ozpin gets up from his chair and walks away from Soichi. "This is how I'm treated? I saved Vale... I gave you a chance Ozpin. But I guess none of that matters as long as you keep the relics safe." Soichi causes Ozpin to stop.

"Don't assume you know everything."

"And don't assume you know more than me." Soichi black mouths. "The next time a city is in trouble. Don't expect me to save it with my power."

"Your power isn't necessary anymore. Live your life to the fullest Soichi." Ozpin then exits the room, closing the door on his way.

Soichi suddenly suffers from a heart attack. The veins slowly rise up from his chest to his neck. Changing from green to black and slowly makes its way up his face. After blinking a few times his right eye changes color. The entire eye was now red and he slowly changes his appearance.

Soichi lifts his arm up to his

Soichi had a thought run through his head. The Dragon Grimm inside of him is trying to take control. Soichi closes his eyes and he can hear the noise the Dragon Grimm makes. The clicking of the mouth and the bonelike plated clashing with each other.

" _The necklace_!" Soichi though. Although where is it? Soichi scans the room to see if any of his belongings are in the room. Then he saw the necklace on the coffee table adjacent to his right side. The half-Grimm use his good hand to reach for the table, but it wasn't long enough.

The boy continues to stretch until he rolls over and lays on his belly. This action causes his arm with the cast to be compressed between his ribcage and the bed. Soon the wound on his hand opens again. Within seconds the cast is drenched in blood and spills everywhere.

Soichi continues to reach for the necklace, but it was still feet away from him. Soon he slides off the bed and hits the ground hard. Though he manages to be at the edge of the coffee table. As soon as he regains his mind from the shock of falling, the half-Grimm slams his Grimm hand on the coffee table and searches blindly for the necklace.

He can feel the warmth of the necklace using its power to guide Soichi's hand towards it. Suddenly his movements discontinue and he shows no sign of life. Soichi has just lost control of his body and his conscious is slowly fading. Is this the end for the Inzerillo?

The necklace then drops in front of him and Soichi notices that. With the last of his willpower, the ex-assassin grabs the necklace causing a burst of energy to be sent out from it. The necklace's power reverts him back to his human form. His hand was no longer a dragon's claw anymore and he can see through his right eye now.

The door opens and he hears a familiar voice. "Soichi!" His aunt calls out for him.

* * *

After helping the poor patient back into his bed. Glynda helps change the wrappings on his cast. "Why didn't you call for help?" Glynda asks her niece.

"I don't want the nurse to run away from me," Soichi tells Glynda as she finishes wrapping up his arm.

"I see," Glynda says as she gets up and puts the white lilies she bought for Soichi into a vase.

"You can go now." Soichi dismisses the professor. Although his aunt shows no signs of wanting to leave him alone.

"I believe I should stay here and guard you."

"I don't need protection. I can protect myself."

"After all that just happen? You're injured, you can barely even stand up." Glynda points out the fact that Soichi's leg is all burnt and charred. It will take a while for him to heal the wounds.

"You don't need to remind me that!" Soichi yells.

"I know it's frustrating... But you need to be strong." Glynda then holds Soichi's good hand. The expelled student slaps her hand away from him.

"Go away."

"Soichi. I'm here for you."

"Here for me? Where were you for the past thirteen years of my life? Where were you when I needed you the most? In fact, where were you when you forced my parents into something they didn't want to be in?" Soichi asks.

"I-" Glynda has nothing to say.

"Where were you when Julius died? When Sakura died? Your own sister?" Soichi asks using his parents' names. "Just go if you don't have anything arguable to say."

"Soichi I-"

"Just go! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYONE! I HATE BEACON! I HATE VALE! I HATE EVERYTHING!" Soichi yells and throws the vase of flowers across the room. Glynda watches Soichi's rage and then walks away with a broken heart. "I really hate you," Soichi says as Glynda walks out the door.

The boy calms down after an hour and then his anger was replaced with fatigue. So he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. But when he wakes up, everything will be different. Everything will go down in flames. He should have really chosen his last words carefully.

* * *

 **So how do you like today's story? I try to do it in a third person perspective so it won't be Soichi telling you the story. Tell me if you like this kind of style. I'm trying to experiment I will upload chapters where Soichi is talking. But if I see a lot of people likes this style then I will try to fit a chapter in that's just third person perspective. Anyways unfollow and unfavorite and continue to post those shitty reviews of the story. It makes me drink a lot of bleach and causes me to go deeper and deeper into depression. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	46. Battle of Beacon

**HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! OH OH OH! AND AN RKO OUT OF NOWHERE!**

 **Yeah just ignore that. Anyways thank you guys for doing the poll for Yang having arms and stuff... Wtf is wrong with you people... I can't believe people actually votes for Yang to have no arms... Wtf... Anyways its only a few more chapters before the end of volume three. I believe two might be the max. Maybe the next one will be the end. Idk let's see. If it is, then watch out... It's going to be long! See you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

I open my eyes and find myself in the room full of clocks again. The nifty gadget clicks, ticks, and turns its hands. While scouring the room to see if there was anyone else in here. I met the Dragon Grimm bloody and beaten up.

His flesh was exposed to the atmosphere and he did not look happy. The wounds were most likely caused by my necklace's power, thwarting his attempt trying to control my body and devouring me into nothingness.

He opens his middle set of eyes, leaving the other four close. Those devilish red eyes glare into my bright, vivid gold eyes opposite like Heaven and Hell. Who knows what he sees through those eyes of his. Does he see what I see or does he see the destruction and extermination of life on Remnant?

Soon he snarls at me and I growl back at him. I'm not in the mood to deal with his intimidation and bullshit. "Why the aggressiveness?" I hear a kind womanly voice asks me.

I turn around and I found my mom smiling at me. "Mom..." I call for her.

"Yes?" She asks me and I run into her chest and embrace her.

"Why did you die?" I ask her.

"I'm sorry Soichi. It's been hard, but don't blame anyone." Sakura tells me and she pushes me gently away from her chest. She then wipes the tears that escape from my eyes. "You have been strong. But continue to stay strong just for a little longer."

"But why? I want to see you with my eyes. Hold you with real hands. And talk with you when you're alive." She shakes her head.

She shakes her head. "When you lost your way. Go find the Buddha in the mountain. Standing on his side, clear as the water sky." My mom tells me a riddle.

"What? What does that mean?" I ask her then she lets go of me. "Mom! Wait! Stop! Don't go!" I turn around when I hear the Dragon Grimm. It's slowly rising and then spreading its devil-like wings. After his rise, the monster opens all six of his eyes and roars.

The Dragon then looks at me and opens his monstrous mouth. Then it breathes fire all over me. Enveloping me in a fiery blaze and I wake up with a dire situation at hand.

* * *

Atlesian Knight-200s are seen firing at the dark creatures, and a vendor hides behind his booth when a group of Ursa runs past. Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee are then shown watching in horror of everything going on around them. Civilians continue to flee as Grimm continues to run amok, and a dead Creep on the ground starts to dissipate.

"I don't believe this..." Weiss says.

Blake picks up her Scroll and receives a call from Yang. "Yang, are you okay?" She asks the girl.

"I'm fine. Is Ruby with you? She's not answering her Scroll." Yang answers while running down the dorm halls with Zwei alongside her.

"No, she isn't," Blake answers causing the blonde haired girl to stop in her tracks and wears a worried expression. "Yang, I'm sure she's fine. She's our leader. She can take care of herself."

"Right." Yang hesitantly replies.

"This can't be happening. Penny..." Weiss says and remembers someone in a vulnerable position. "Soichi! We need to get to him."

"I'm headed to the docks near the courtyard. The White Fang is releasing Grimm into the school! We need to stop them before we go to Soichi." Yang overhears Weiss through the Scroll.

"The White Fang is here!?" Blake is alarmed. Then over the Scroll, she hears the sound of Grimms' growling. This worries her as Yang is not replying. "Yang!"

"Ugh! Gotta go. Meet you at the docks!" Yang then ends the call.

"Blake, what are we going to do?" Weiss asks with a worrying expression on her face.

"We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job." Blake pensively tells the Heiress. Then she uses her Scroll to call upon her rocket locker. Weiss gives one last look at Blake before nodding in agreement.

* * *

A giant boom causes me to awake from my slumber. Knowing something is wrong, I sit up and investigate the situation. Without another second, I already know what is happening. The doctors and nurses are running and screaming like crazy.

"Get the patients to safety!" One of the nurses shout.

"Over here! Quickly!" Another one yells.

"We need to get them all out before the Grimms arrives!"

Grimms? Then it hit me, the city is under attack. Again... It's probably those Kira people. "Uh... Hello!" I ask the nurse that runs past my room. "Oh! Sir!" I shout at the doctor zooming past the door. "Anyone!"

Seriously, they aren't going to transport me out of here? I'm like the most injured one right now. I can't move my legs and one of my hand is in a cast. For god sake, I have like a third-degree burn. Guess even the doctors hate my very existence. One of the doctor stops in front of my door, he looks at me.

"Hi!" I smile at him and then he moves along as if I wasn't there. "OH COME ON! You can't expect me to walk!" I shout at him. I let out a sigh, then I hear screeching and someone screaming in pain. The doctor that left me alone comes running across my door again. Then I see a Creep Grimm pouncing on him, then proceeds to eat him.

Two more Creeps join in the dinner special. Freshly killed doctor with a side of Soichi... I fucked myself over by saying that. One of the Creeps notices me and I just froze. It slowly walks into my room and blood drips down his jaws.

"Not your dessert," I tell the Creep. It jumps at me and I quickly roll off the bed. I slam into the ground again and I see the Grimm destroyed my bed. The monster turns his head to me and growls. "Fuck off!" I tell him.

This somehow angers the man-eating monster; it tries to bite me, but I use my cast to protect me. The monster tries to crush the cast and sink its sharp teeth into my skin. I try to shake the Creep off of me, but his grip wasn't loosening.

"Let go of me you stupid piece of-" It pulls his head back and throws me across the room. I slam into the wall, possibly breaking a bone or two. Blood drips down from my forehead and I breathe heavily. If I don't get help in the next second I will be dead. Then the Dragon Grimm growls in my mind and I know what I need to do.

Before the Grimm pounces on me like the dead doctor. I save myself with the power of Grimm. "Level Seven!" I shout and the outline of my Dragon Armor slowly forms. Before solidifying and protecting me from harm. The healing quickly kicks in repairing all of my damage and broken parts.

I stand up as the Creep pounces at me and I backhand the Creep. The Grimm's head explodes and his body drops to the ground and quickly dissipate. I turn to look at the other Grimms in the halls. They all cower in fear as my visor flashes the color red. They soon run away from the hospital and far away from me.

I deactivate my armor and collapse. If they didn't run it would be tough getting out. Even if I'm back to one hundred percent annoyingness. After catching my breath I grab my tore up jacket on the clothes hanger and grip my necklace tightly.

"Please protect my friends." I pray to someone. Hopefully, someone will answer my call. I don't care who it will be, God, the Devil, Roman Torchwick. I don't care as long as my friends are safe.

I run out my room and went to the nurse's station. I search the archive for the safe room so I can retrieve my valuables. I found the room... It was behind me... No shit... Then I found the safe number and I grab the master key on the wall. I open the door and run down the hundred of safes to retrieve my scroll and wallet.

Although nothing else was there... That's strange... Why would my jacket and necklace be doing in my room when they should be keeping it here. Ah, forget the questions I need to confirm the outside condition.

I call for my weapon through my Scroll as I was running to the exit. It was cold tonight and I see multiple columns of smoke rising into the air. The city was on fire and people are dead on the ground. I look at the blood stain ground and the broken Airbus colored red and white.

Two Beowolves run down the streets and stops when they saw me. "Come at me." I provoke the Grimms and they charge at me. I punch the first one, then I kick the second one. Both of them quickly recover from my attack and lunges at me. I kick them both making them lay on their backs.

I look into the sky as I hear the familiar sound of a rocket. I take out my scroll and command the rocket to detach from the weapon. It stops spewing exhaust flames out of the thrusters and drops down. It makes a crash landing in front of me and causes the ground to crack.

"Blaming it on the Grimms," I answer myself as I pick up the block I call a weapon. I open the front to reveal the drivers of a speaker. When the Grimms get back on their feet I press the trigger and cause them to explode. Then I run towards the docks that will carry me to Beacon.

On the way, I encounter minor delays. Two Boarbatusk and one large Alpha Beowolf block my way. "MOVE!" I shout and I change my weapon into form number three. I charge up my laser but I stop as I see civilians behind the Grimms.

I almost fired my weapon and I could have killed tens of people and destroy a lot of property. This is different from the battle with the Colossal Grimm, during that time I was facing the broken wall. It's too dangerous to use this form, so I change it in my fourth form. The form with the mace, chainsaw, and missiles.

One Boarbatusk curls into a ball and uses Sonic's spin dash. The monster charges at me and I open up the bulbous front of my weapon. When the Grimm comes closer to me, I slam the weapon at him. The open section catches him and I made sure to grip onto him tightly. Then I press the third button to activate the chainsaw.

It starts grinding against its armor and soon I saw through the Grimm and it dissipates quickly. The Alpha Beowolf charges at me and I turn my weapon around ready to smash him. The Grimm tries to swipe my chest, but I bring down my weapon on top of it crushing the Beowolf's skull. The last Grimm charges at me.

I quickly slice it in half with the blade at the bottom of my weapon. Then I continue to move forward and towards the docks. I help out a group of young civilians being toyed with by an Ursa. I approach the Ursa from the back and before I can give it a chance to turn around I slice the Grimm into two parts.

"Run!" I tell the citizens and they were already doing that. Then I notice the shitty Atlesian Knights were acting strangely. They walk up to me with their guns lock and loaded. One of them fire its fancy gun at me, but I lifted my weapon up quickly to protect myself.

The rest of the androids follow up and starts shooting me as well. I crouch down and dash at the first android I see and I cut it in half. Then I went to the one next to me and cut that one as well. I jump into the air and bring down my mace into the ground, causing the ground to crack and a strong force to come out and destroy the remaining androids.

I sense danger and bloodlust and my instincts awaken. I lift my weapon up to block an attack from a Leo Grimm. The lion-like Grimm sinks its jaws deep into my weapon rendering one of the missile silos useless. Griffons then circles above me ready to swoop down and eat me whole.

Closing my eyes, I recollect the memories I have at Beacon. All the good memories, the bad memories, embarrassing memories. All of it and this gives me the strength to fight on. "I will protect this place! I'll protect my home! I made a promise!" I open my eyes.

I kick the Leo Grimm away and then I slide my hand across my scroll activating the silos. Quickly pressing the trigger all of the missile launches into the air. They all spirals out of control and have no target that's been locked on to. Some of them hit an object, others explode at a set time.

Well, I mean it is called a **miss** ile... Shut up I am funny.

I grab a piece of a building using the front of my weapon to pick it up. Then I throw it at Griffon in the sky. The chunk of rock successfully hits my target and causes the Grimm to fall. I ignore the other Griffons circling above me and I turn my focus to the Lion.

The tiger leaps at me with his mouth wide open. I put my blade into Leo's mouth and it bites on the blade. "I don't have time!" I open a small part of the weapon and a sword hilt pops out. I grab it and pull out the crystal sword and I stab Lion's eye.

Letting out a giant roar I finish it by slicing into his skull. I step on the dead Grimm's head and yank my giant weapon out of its skull. Without a notice, more Grimms appears out of corners and slowly walk towards me. Only need to break through five blocks and I will be at the docks.

I raise my crystal sword into the sky and then my rocket drops onto it. The rocket separates and then I was left with two Buster swords. Both swords open and slides to reveal the Dust Frame. The left sword glows red and my right one glow green.

While charging at a horde of Grimms I let the Dust activate causing a fire to erupt and the wind to gather. I slice with the fire sword and then with the wind sword. Then I combine both of them to increase the size of the flames. And I slice downward incinerating about twenty Grimms. Clearing my path I quickly dash for the Airbus to help transport students off of Beacon.

* * *

Weiss and Blake are defending the wrecked main avenue from being overrun by the Grimms and White Fang goons. A group of AK-200 advances upon Weiss, with a few slices of her Myrtenaster and usage of her Glyphs she turns the androids into useless pieces of metal.

Blake fights off a group of White Fang soldiers, before using her Semblance to dodge a dual sword-wielding soldier before getting overwhelmed by more of the White Fang members, but they are all suddenly knocked back by Weiss.

After dealing with the White Fang, they stand back-to-back and notice a group of Atlas Soldiers trying to fight a rogue Atlesian-Paladin. Without running away the giant mecha beats down the soldiers.

"Come on!" Weiss begins to run towards the mecha. Before they can assist the soldiers, they notice a Bullhead makes a crash landing. When it is close to the ground a Beowolf jumps out of the aircraft. Then the Grimm starts chasing stupid civilians that are running around Beacon for no apparent reason. Weiss and Blake exchange one last look with each other before parting ways.

Blake runs towards the direction of the Grimm and is about to reach the dining hall. She stops when she hears someone making a death sound. The Faunus slows down and turns towards the mini park area next to the dining hall. She sees the owner of the voice collapse to the ground and dies.

The person who killed him was someone she wouldn't be expecting to be at Beacon. "Soichi?" She asks as she sees the murderer. Her eyes are in shock to see the harmless boy just killed someone. Upon further inspection the person Soichi just cut down was Ben from team BENN.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Blake shouts as tears form around the sides of her eyes. Soichi looks away from the dead body and at Blake. The boy smirks at the Faunus and swings his katana to the side to wipe the blood off of it. Soon Blake notices something wrong, Soichi is wearing a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side.

It was the same outfit as Adam Taurus wears. In fact, why is Soichi using a katana? He would never have killed Ben as well. This Soichi is not the authentic Soichi.

"Who are you?" Blake asks the imposter.

The imposter still has his smirk and turns around and disappears into the distance. Blake chases after the fraud and then lost him. She hears a wounded scream inside the burning interior of the dining hall. She then gives a look of horror when she sees a familiar figure throw an Atlas soldier.

"No... Adam?"

"Hello, my darling." Adam grins creepily as Belladonna backs away from the shattered window, staring in horror at her old partner. "Running away again? Is that what you've become, _my love_? A _coward_?"

"Why are you doing this?" The horrified girl asks.

"You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" He draws his sword and prepares to stab an Atlas student in the chest "Consider this... A spark."

Blake charges into the dining hall, drawing her sword in a flash. Her blade clashes with his as she pushes him away from the student, and they stand with their blades locked.

"I'm... _Not_... Running," Blake answers him.

"You... Will," Adam says and then kicks Blake away from him, knocking her onto the floor. A nearby Creep runs toward her, only to be shot by Adam. "But not before you suffer for your betrayal, my love." He smiles and slowly walks to her.

* * *

Back outside the Beacon grounds, Velvet groans as she struggles to get up, only to get knocked back down when Coco bumps into her after getting knocked away from a Paladin. Neon and Reese as they dodge and weave between groups of students fighting against the infected Atlesian Knights and Paladins.

Yatsuhashi is seen fighting a Griffon while Flynt uses his trumpet to hold back a Paladin. Weiss then arrives on the battlefield but gets knocked back by another Paladin.

"Weiss!" Neptune reaches a hand out for her. Yatsuhashi tries to hold back a Paladin's fist with his sword, but he gets knocked back. The Paladin then turns to and starts approaching a distracted Ren.

"Look out!" Nora pushes Ren aside out of the Paladin's incoming strike, taking the hit for herself and slides across the ground.

"Nora! No!" Ren tries to reach out for the energetic girl, but only to be knocked back by the Paladin. Coco and Neptune Vasilias fire their weapons at the Paladin, but it did nothing.

"This is bad." Neptune comments.

"Well, I guess now's a better time than any. Velvet!" Coco says.

"Really!?" Velvet asks in an excited tone.

"Just make them count."

Velvet nods and walks up to the Paladins. "What are you doing!? She's going to get hurt!" Weiss asks as she slowly gets up and recovers from her attack.

"Just watch," Coco says as she watches the Faunus replicate Crescent Rose. With the Crescent Rose, she imitates Ruby's overhead spin, landing on top of the Paladin as she dodges its cannon fire. She then replicates Myrtenaster to deflect the Paladin's punch and land a few blows before pushing it back with the Ember Celica imitation.

Once, after she lands a few shots, she slides under the Paladin's fist, similar to Blake as she uses the Gambol Shroud copy and uses its rubber string to trip over the robot, before moving to the second Paladin by lopping off its hand and jabbing it in the head with the cleaver.

Velvet imitates Rage Cutter and then projects a Dust Cartridge and inserts it into the slot under the katana. The sword opens and shows the pseudo Dust Frame and also sparks blue electricity. Velvet charges at the second Paladin and slice its legs off and prepare to finish the first one.

Before it can react, it is immediately peppered with imitation bullets, thanks to copying Coco's minigun. As it moves forward, Velvet switches to using Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and she lands another few hits while landing a downward blow from above with a copy of Magnhild, severing a limb.

As the first Paladin attempts to recover, Velvet immediately copies Penny's blades as she leaps off the second Paladin and slices apart its legs before blasting it at full power. Velvet then tries to replicate Soichi's gigantic block weapon. However, it did not turn out well.

When forging the crystal swords, she couldn't finish it. The moment the handle is finished the entire thing explodes and causes Velvet to stumble backward from the center of the explosion. Through the smoke, the surviving Paladin strikes Velvet.

Velvet gets knocked back and slides across the ground showing no signs of getting up. "Velvet!" Coco cries out. Coco, Neptune, Nadir, and Reese supports with suppressing fire.

Weiss looks at her hands and closes them tightly. " _Why am I like this? I'm so weak. I want to catch up with everyone else. They're so amazing! Unlike me!_ " Weiss is done thinking and she is furious.

Weiss immediately rushes in, as she instinctively uses a summoning glyph, confusing her. When she rushes in between Velvet and the Paladin, she closes her eyes and grits her teeth. The Heiress waits for the impact but finds no such thing.

When she opens her eyes, she discovers she summoned the arm and sword of the Giant Armor she fought before, who blocks the Paladin's fist. The arm with the sword pushes the Paladin away and then slices the machine in half.

Weiss takes a brief look at her summoning before being surprised by a camera flash, which was taken by a smiling Velvet. But before they can take a breath, another advanced Paladin rushes in from the corner and begins to charge at them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sun exclaims.

Weiss stands in front of the group and the armored arm was still behind her. She raises her rapier and the arm copies her action. The advanced Paladin continues to charge clearly showing no signs of stopping. Weiss swings her rapier and then the arm swings its sword. The moment the projection hits the armored robot the arm is destroyed.

The hand and sword break into shards and the glyph it was summoned from, disappears. Leaving Weiss in complete shock, the advanced Paladin's armor is tougher than the previous ones. The Paladin rams into Weiss sending her flying backward. Then he swings left and right sweeping everyone away.

They all groan and attempts to get up. However, they are in no shape to fight again. The students are now at their limits, they cannot continue fighting or else it will result in death. The Paladin turns around and flashes its red sensory eyes at Weiss. She barely has the energy to run away or enough to cry for help.

The Paladin raises its arm into the air and prepares to finish Weiss off. The Heiress closes her eyes and awaits her death. Before the Paladin can swing a figure rushes up between the Heiress and the rogue Paladin. Then a loud metal sound rings throughout the main avenue, causing Weiss to slowly open her eyes.

Slowly turning her head she sees the familiar back of her boyfriend. His silver hair flows backward because of the night's wind. The burnt and ripped silver jacket covers him along with some cargo pants from the hospital. Soichi's Sword Mace and Funnel Sword are held in an X position keeping the Paladin away.

Weiss feels like crying but stops herself. "You have grown stronger, Weiss." Soichi praises her, then he detaches the Funnels from the Funnel Sword and will it to shoot at the Paladin. The Paladin instantly gets sprayed by red lasers, causing it to try and escape from it. Soichi quickly reacts by smashing his Sword Mace at the head of the Paladin.

Crushing the head and then he slices the left arm with the Funnel Sword on his right hand. Lastly, he jabs the Sword Mace into the Paladin's body and then pulls the trigger. Two sets of spikes pierce the Paladin and go through it making four round holes in its body. The Paladin drops to the ground dead and unable to be recovered.

"Soichi!" Velvet exclaims.

"Not yet!" Soichi tells the bunny Faunus. He faces towards two more advanced Paladins rushing towards the group. One of the advanced Paladin speeds up and leaves his partner in the dust. "I'm going seriously today..." Soichi says and prepares for the second Paladin of the day.

He does a twirl and smashes the Sword Mace into the Paladin's legs severing the left leg from the body. The Paladin falls over and slides against the ground, cracking and destroying the stone floor. It turns around with the help of its arms. The moment it fully turns one eighty degrees Soichi throws his Sword Mace at it.

Crushing the right side of the robot's chest. The Paladin falls down and continues to fight back. But before it can get up again it can see Soichi pointing his Funnel Sword at it. Soichi pulled the trigger and all the Funnels fired a giant radiation beam. Annihilating the poor Paladin, leaving only the right leg and some of the chest.

Soichi picks up his Sword Mace and is ready to fight the third advanced Paladin of the day but without any notice. The Paladin has already been powered off along with the other AK-200 that is about to surround them.

Soichi lets out a sigh and digs both his swords into the ground. "You idiot! Why are you here!?" He hears his girlfriend shouting at him.

"I'm not going to sit at the hospital doing nothing. Besides the hospital is already destroyed, the staffs are dead and I was about to be Soichi dinner combo." He explains to the girl. Weiss slaps him across the face, causing him to open his eyes wide.

"You dunce! Do you know how worried I was?" She asks and then falls into his arms. "Why didn't you call when you were out? Why do you have to fight again." Weiss then lets a few tears out of eyes.

"You're really strong now Weiss," Soichi says the same praise he did last time.

"How did you heal your wound?" Ren asks while holding his stomach in pain.

"I use my Grimm powers to reduce the time it takes to heal my wound at the same time speeding up the restoration process." He answers the Mistral person.

"Weiss! Soichi! You guys are okay!" Yang yells and then hugs the couple. They have no choice but to return the hug until she lets go. "Have you heard from Ruby?" Weiss shakes her head. "What about Blake?"

"She went after an Alpha... And some members of the White Fang." Weiss points towards the dining hall.

"You look for Ruby. I'll meet up with Blake." Yang suggests.

"I'll go with you Yang. An Alpha is going to be tough." Soichi tells the Blondie who nods in agreement. "Stay safe," Soichi tells Weiss and kiss her on the forehead. Yellow and Silver briefly parts way with White and chase after Black while White looks for Red.

"BLAKE!" Yang shouts for the Faunus.

"Blake!" Soichi shouts after the Blondie. Adam draws his sword and stabs it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain. The cry catches Yang's attention. Soichi turns his attention shortly afterward. Adam stands upright, pulling his sword from Blake's flesh and turning to face Yang.

Yang loses control of her rage and Soichi tries to control her. " _Get away from her!_ " Yang shouts as her eyes turn red and fire sizzles behind her.

"Yang stop!" Soichi reaches out to grab the hot-tempered girl. Although it was too late Yang is already out of his reach. All Soichi can do right now is watching Yang going to get hurt.

* * *

 **Sorry, this is a little long but hope you enjoy. Unfollow and unfavorite this story and I wonder where the shitty posts went? What happened to KK Belle? Anyways they probably are so sick and tired of my bullshit and wants me to drink a lot of bleach. Anyways I'll see you guys next chapter! Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	47. Separation

**Just in time for the end of Volume Four. I have to admit the ending was good to almost cover the shitty story writing and the directing. There are more questions than answers left for me. But let's hope Volume Five we will have our good old team RWBY back. Anyways this is the last chapter of Volume Three of Team RWBYS. See you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

The Wyvern flies past the hijacked Atlesian Airship, as Ruby Rose looks on, with the surrounding Griffons roaming the skies. A Griffon lands on the airship, but Ruby easily cuts it down with Crescent Rose, causing to disintegrate into black particles.

Suddenly, she hears a snap, turning to see Neopolitan, now changing into her standard attire with a wave of light washing over her from bottom to top, as she winks after taking a picture of Ruby, sending it to a certain crime lord with the following text.

" _Guess who_?"

Ruby performs a low swing, with Neo somersaulting over it, and ducking the next swing, before performing another backflip to dodge the third. Ruby then twirls Crescent Rose before attempting another low sweep, only for Neo to backflip away from her consecutive twirls.

Once Ruby finishes spinning her weapon, she lodges Crescent Rose on the hull and fires a shot, only for Neo to shatter in an illusion, revealing Roman as he fires a shot back with Melodic Cudgel, sending Ruby flying several feet, before she lodges Crescent Rose to safely grip herself from the surrounding wind.

"Little Red, Little Red, you are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren't cha?" Roman asks her as he approaches the youngster.

"What are you doing!? Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!" Ruby reminds the crime lord.

"That's the plan!" Roman shouts at Ruby.

Red then swat aside Melodic Cudgel just as he attempts to fire it at her, causing him to move a few feet off-balance, before Neo returns and leaps over her, kicking Ruby's left cheek, and using the momentum to flip her over and send Ruby tumbling on her back. Neo then follows up with a roundhouse to the face, and a rear horse kick to nearly send her careening off the hull of the airship.

"But why!? What do you get out of it!?"

"You're asking the wrong questions, Red! It's not what I have to gain, it's that I can't afford to lose!" He answers her question as she charges Roman. Neo vaults over Roman for a powerful kick. She then leaps up, grabs Crescent Rose, and slides under, flipping Ruby once more with the hook of her parasol.

As Ruby spins midair, the pint-sized powerhouse finishes with a roundhouse to the abdomen, as Roman slams the barrel of Melodic Cudgel to the ground and fires, causing the cane to ricochet and hit Ruby, before catching it and firing the weapon once more over his shoulder.

The blast is enough to send Ruby, holding on for dear life, with the embedded blade of Crescent Rose the only thing preventing her from falling. Ruby looks beneath her and sees a few Griffons flying with civilians in their claws.

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know that there are some plays you just don't take." As Roman gives Ruby a lecture, Neo extends her blade and holds Ruby at swordpoint. "Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world! You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em!"

Ruby notices a Nevermore coming in trying to eat her. With quick reflexes, she kicks away the Nevermore and then turns her attention to Neo's parasol. While tracing her eyes up the parasol she notices a button.

"You know the old saying, "If you can't beat 'em-" Roman stops his sentence as Ruby lifts herself up and press the button on the parasol. The parasol expands and catching the whipping winds sending Neo flying off the airship. Leaving her with a frightened gasp as she is silently left with flying Grimms. " _NEO_!" Roman shouts.

"I don't care _what_ you say! We _will_ stop them and I will stop you! BET ON THAT!" Ruby tells Roman with optimistic feelings. Ruby charges at top speed with the use of her Semblance.

Roman grips Melodic Cudgel with both hands, the left hand holding the shaft, as he quickly catches the projectile with the hook end and hurls it at Ruby, knocking her away, before smacking her with the business end of the cane, ramming the weapon in her stomach, and firing another shot, sending her on her back once more.

Ruby holds her stomach in pain and tries her best to continue fighting the pain. "You got spirit, Red. But this is the _real_ world!" Roman tells her as he smacks Ruby with the butt of his cane. "The _real_ world is cold!" Roman then smacks Ruby again, this time he aims for her leg.

"The _real_ world doesn't care about spirit!" Roman says. While Ruby is on the ground, she kicks his knee, causing the crime lord to lose balance. Angering him and prepares to strike Ruby. "You wanna be a hero!? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!" He smacks Ruby over and over as he speaks.

"As for me, I'll do what I do best. Lie, steal, cheat, and _SURVIVE_!" Roman is about to finish, Ruby by crushing her skull with his cane. An Alpha Griffon suddenly appears from the sky and swallows him whole, attracted by the negativity of his rant.

Ruby gets and as the Grimm was about to eat her. She prevails in the trade of attacks as she kicks the Griffon. Sending the monster through the hull and causing the bridge to explode violently.

And then, she grabs Crescent Rose, leaps off the falling airship, and propels herself into the air, shooting at the ground. Using the ricochet to slow her fall, before landing safely on the rooftops of Vale.

* * *

" _GET AWAY FROM HER!_ " Yang shouts at Adam. I feel an incredible power rising from Adam and I immediately knew not to engage him. However, Yang's rage blinds her and causes her to charge in rashly.

"Yang stop!" I try to grab her arm, but I am too late. Although I still need to try and stop her, so I run after her. Blondie is just way ahead of me and I try to run faster but I couldn't. Then Adam sheathes his sword, smiling.

Yang screams, her eyes turning red and a burst of flame erupting from her. She leaps at Adam, drawing her fist back with tears in her eyes. "STOP YANG!" I yell, but she won't listen to me. The stance Adam is in is perfect for him to slice Yang into two halves.

I was still an arm's length away from Yang. My heart feels heavy as I know Yang's inevitable fate. I grit my teeth and my eyes close for less than a second. I open them and swiftly realize I somehow am in front of Yang now.

I try not to question how and I raise my sword to block Adam's incoming attack. The bull swiftly draws his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as the Semblance activates. My sword takes all the power of the swing, and I can feel all the air being blown away from him.

I flip through the air and I crash into the tables. I close my right eye as I feel some dust was in there, I believe I just save Yang. However, I was wrong. A large amount of blood slowly creeps up to me. I trace it to the owner and I find a large part of Yang's forearm was missing.

Most of her bones were gone as well. All I did was stare in horror as Adam swings his katana casting the blood aside. Yang lays on the ground completely still and just lays there. Before he can reach her, Blake throws herself between them, giving him a determined stare.

Adam frowns at the Faunus. "Why must you hurt me, Blake?" Adam asks and he is fed up with Blake. He swings his sword, and Blake's head detaches from her neck. However, both her body and her head suddenly vanish, and Adam turns to watch the real Blake flee, dragging Yang with her. He begins slowly walking after her, not even bothering to look at the Creep that attempts to ambush him as he cuts it down.

He begins slowly walking after her, not even bothering to look at the Creep that attempts to ambush him as he cuts it down. I get up and put myself between him and the door.

I can see his eyebrow shift. "Move..." He tells me.

"Nobody... Hurts my family." I try to intimidate him.

"ATX-0048." He says causing my eyes to widen.

"How do you know that?"

"You're a person I have been asked to kill," Adam says as he shifts his body.

"I won't let you." I point my Sword Mace at him and he smirks at my action. With no signs of movement, he sprints at me and his speed overwhelms me. I almost didn't make it in time to block his chokutō.

Not even I can push his chokutō back. My hand was trembling from the sheer force his sword is putting on my sword. And he's doing all of this with one hand. Adam smirks at me and applies a little more pressure. Conquering the battle of strength as he pushes my arm away and demonstrates our difference in power.

While I try to fight back, I look at his mask and then at his chokutō. Back and forth over and over again. Until he decides to kick me out into the grassy area. I act like I was tired and helpless, hoping to have him let his guard down.

The moment I believe his guard was down I point my Funnel Sword at him and I fire a humongous radiation beam. He holds his sword down in front of the beam and absorbs the energy.

I get up from the ground surprise with my mouth open like an idiot. He sheathes his sword and I just stand there, helpless for real now. After a second he unsheathes the sword at the same time he sprints at me.

* * *

"Why did you help him?" Ford asks Kira. The trio was standing on top of the CCT watching the battle that's about to be wrapped up.

"You could have let the silver hair dude die." Jayce also wants to know why his leader shows his kindness. Kira turns his head to look at the two Grimms before turning it back to watch Ruby, landing on a building safely.

"Still don't want to talk?" Ford asks another question and the result was the same as before. Kira ignored the well dressed Grimm and continue to watch Vale burn. Shortly the Pixie Grimm flies past Jayce and spreading black versions of fairy dust. However, it does not grant people the ability to fly.

"It couldn't be... Are you feeling sympathy for the kid?" Pixie asks Kira.

The masked Grimm swipes Pixie away from him. "Our job is to assist. Not to let the Dragon run wild." Kira answers vaguely.

"But letting the boy turn into the Dragon be fun!?" Pixie asks, spreading dust into the air and it creates a mirage. The Dragon Grimm is stepping over the city and eating a dead Wyvern. Kira cast the illusion aside and turns to Pixie.

"This isn't a game," Kira tells the legendary Grimm.

"Games are fun!" Pixie shares her opinion. The hatred in Kira's eyes beneath his masked worsens. "Ha-ha! Then tell me why did you kill that human?" Pixie asks Kira for his reason for killing Ben.

"He saw something he shouldn't have."

"It was your fault for taking off your mask," Jayce says and cues the flashback.

Kira walks down the side of a burning Beacon Academy. He slowly takes his time to tour around the wrecked academy. The Grimm loves the smell of smoke in the air, it was like a drug to him. The screams and roaring of Grimms are music to his ears. Walking around, he has no sympathy for the dead bodies and steps on them.

Kira stops in front of the mess hall and looks inside the burning place. Atlas soldiers are fighting off a few Alpha Beowolves but its armor proves to be too thick for their weapons. Kira puts a hand on his mask and slowly takes it off.

"Hey!" Someone shouts at him. Kira turns his head around forgetting he has his mask off. The leader of team BENN takes a clear long look at Kira's face. "What... How... How can you be here? I thought you were dead!" Ben shouts at Kira.

Kira drops his mask and put his right hand over his face. When the hand moves out of the way, Ben sees Soichi's face. Then the Grimm extends his left arm out and summons a katana into his hand.

"Something he really shouldn't have," Kira repeats after ending the flashback. The Wyvern flew across the Beacon tower one last time but turns away when he feels the presence of two strong Grimms. The trio and Pixie disappear and leaves behind black smoke, leaving the vicinity.

* * *

"That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Port instructs the students and the civilians into the last few Airbuses.

"A safe zone has been established in Vale! Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!" Oobleck helps the innocent people into the Airbus making sure each of them is unharmed.

Weiss gazes in disbelief at what she is seeing in front of her. She tightly holds Krystal in her arms using her to keep the Heiress attach to reality. Krystal licks her owner's neck as she is too young to realize what is happening. Ruby runs down the main avenue and the corgi notices the youngling. Causing Zwei to bark and alert Weiss of the youngling's presence.

"Ruby!" Weiss turns around.

"Oh, I found you!" Ruby slows down and comes to an end.

"Ruby, where have you-" Weiss is then cut off by Ruby.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! Just tell me what happened." Ruby asks Weiss for answers. However, the Heiress doesn't know how to deliver the news to the young girl. "Weiss... What is it?" Ruby push for answers. Weiss steps aside, giving Ruby a clear view of Blake and Yang lying on the ground.

Both girls have bandages wrapped around their wounds, and the latter is unconscious. This time, a portion of Yang's right arm is severed and wrapped in some cloth. Behind them sit Nora and Ren, who are too battered and bruised to fight. Blake reaches over and places her hand on Yang's hand.

Blake's eyes are filled with water and tears try to escape. "I'm sorry." Blake apologizes to the unconscious Yang. "I'm so sorry." Blake apologizes again, then curling up into a ball and staying like that.

Ruby reaches out and opens her mouth to say something, but in her emotional state, she doesn't know what to say. "Yang..." Ruby couldn't believe what just happened to her sister.

"Hey. She's gonna be okay. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale." Sun walks over to reassure the girls.

Nora opens her mouth to speak. "But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing." She attempts to stand, but the pain in her side was too much; causing her to collapse.

"What?!" Ruby shouts at the shocking news.

"Look, guys, that giant Grimm is circling the school! Even the White Fang is pulling out! We all have to go, now!" Sun tries to make them flee with good intentions. Ren protests along with Nora.

"We're not leaving." Ren states and he attempts to stand up as well. However, his body condition is the same or worse than Nora's. Sun turns and casts a worried look at Blake.

"I'll find them." Ruby puffs her chest out. "I'll find them, and I'll bring them back," Ruby states, causing Ren and Nora to be even more nervous. Weiss quickly stops the reckless leader of team RWBY.

"No! We will find them." She then turns to Nora and Ren. "Watch after Blake and Yang. We'll be back. Come on Krystal." Weiss says and the snow wolf howls in response. Red and White turns around and sees Soichi half limping and half walking towards them.

"SOICHI!" Ruby shouts as the boy quickens his pace. Ruby and Weiss runs up to him and stops when he kneels on the ground. "What happened!?" Ruby asks the wounded Hunter.

"Forget about me!" Soichi yells at Ruby and pushes her aside to find Yang. He stops when he see's that Yang doesn't have her right arm anymore. Soichi falls over and slams his sword into the ground. Over and over causing rubble to fly into the air.

Weiss looks at the bitter Soichi beating himself up because of his weakness. He had just fought someone very strong; half of the blade of his Funnel Sword is gone. The Sword Mace has too many dents and cuts in it despite being a near impervious sword.

What caught her attention is that Soichi has a gigantic slash mark on his back. Then she notices his left hand was bloody and a deep wound was there. This reminds her of a dream she had days ago. Weiss grabs Soichi's left hand and inspects it.

Soichi yanks his hand away after Weiss has confirmed the cut. "This is nothing," Soichi says. The Hunter picks up his damaged Sword Mace and stands up.

"Who were you fighting?" Ruby asks the Hunter.

"A White Fang member. He was the one that hurt Yang and Blake."

"Did he do this to you?" Ruby asks.

"What did he look like!?" Weiss asks.

"Red hair and black suit." He answers the Heiress's question.

"Did you defeat him!?"

"No... I barely escaped with my life."

"You need to get out of here now!" Weiss grabs Soichi.

"Why Weiss!?"

"If you don't, you're going to die!" Weiss urges the ex-assassin the escape from the battlefield. Her eyes slowly turn to the person behind Soichi. The boy turns his head around and sees Adam Taurus slowly walking up to them.

"Weiss, stand back," Soichi tells her. Soichi removes the shell of his crystal sword and tightly grips the handles. The red hair Faunus draws his crimson katana and points it at Soichi.

"No!" Weiss argues and hugs his arm.

"Weiss move!" Soichi tries to push the girl away.

"We're helping you." Ruby takes out her Crescent Rose, however, Soichi stops her before she can attack the Faunus.

"You guys have something to do! So go do it!" Soichi reminds Ruby that she needs to recover Jaune and Pyrrha. Ruby nods, but the Heiress wouldn't budge. "Weiss!" Soichi yells her name but she wouldn't listen.

"Weiss we don't have time!" Ruby helps to remove Weiss from Soichi's arm but the Heiress won't move.

"Snowflake," Soichi says with a gentle voice. He drops his swords just so he can touch the Heiress's cheek. "I'm going to be fine. Have a little trust in me." Soichi does his best to reassure his troublesome girlfriend. Adam is dangerously close to them now.

Weiss loosens her grip on his arm. "Promise me you'll be coming back safe," Weiss says and lowers her head. Soichi pet the white-haired Heiress head. Then he removes his Diamond Dust necklace and dons it on Weiss.

"Keep this safe. I'll be expecting that back." Soichi tells Weiss; she touches the gray crystal and lifts her head up. "Krystal! I love you too. Protect Weiss in my place." Soichi picks up his sword and charges at Adam. They lock blades with each other and tries to fight with strength. "GO! NOW!"

Ruby grabs Weiss's hand and they sprint past the two swordsmen and towards the Beacon tower. Weiss then lets go of Ruby's hand and runs on her own. She'll do her end of the job and keep the necklace safe. Weiss's scroll rings and she looks at the caller ID.

Jaune is calling. " It's Jaune!" She answers the call. "Where are you?" But Jaune ignores the question.

"Weiss! Please, you have to stop her!" Jaune pleads as he walks away from the rocket locker.

"What!?"

"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

"Jaune, what are you talking about!? Where are you?"

"Don't worry about me!" Jaune shouts at his scroll. "Please, you have to save Pyrrha," Jaune begs with a sad tone.

"We will. Are you okay?" Weiss asks but Jaune screams and with one last burst of emotion he throws his scroll on the ground.

"Please." Jaune pleads.

"Jaune? Jaune!" Weiss yells, but the connection is broken. The ground shakes, alerting Ruby and Weiss to the danger that approaches them.

The Wyvern flies into view, circling Beacon Tower with black ooze dripping from it. It perches on one of the arches stemming from the tower and utters a screech. Ruby draws Crescent Rose, shifting it into its scythe form in preparation for the Grimm spawning from the ooze.

"I have a plan," Ruby informs the Heiress as she draws her rapier.

"You always do."

* * *

As if sensing her presence, the Wyvern climbs up to the top, peers at her through the window, and screeches as he stares at Cinder.

"Shhhh... This is your home now." Cinder says with a smooth, comforting voice. The Wyvern stares at her and utters a shorter, quieter screech. Cinder backs away from the window and holds her hand out to the side, creating a fireball in her palm.

The sound of sparks distracts her, and she looks over her shoulder at the elevator, her fireball dissipating. After a few moments, the sparks come to a stop, and immediately upon the elevator doors opening, Pyrrha's spear flies toward Cinder, who casually leans to her right to dodge with a smirk on her face.

The spear is soon followed by Pyrrha's shield, back by Pyrrha, and Cinder puts her arms up, blocking it and pushing it away. While Cinder uses fire to hover in the air, Pyrrha calls her spear and shield back to her with her semblance.

Six small fireballs form in a circle behind Cinder, and she sends a streak of fire toward Pyrrha, who barely avoids it. She leaps toward Cinder, powering through the flame, she spins around and slashes Cinder's arm with her spear. However, Cinder catches the blade and pulls, turning Pyrrha around. Cinder slams her palm into Pyrrha's stomach, and fire bursts forth, blasting Pyrrha away.

Pyrrha slams into a wall and falls to her hands and knees. She then stands back up and faces Cinder with determination still in her eyes. Cinder propels herself forward with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again.

She attempts to slam into Pyrrha's abdomen, but Pyrrha leaps into the air above her and wraps her arm around Cinder's. As Cinder decelerate to a stop, Pyrrha locates herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushes off, flipping herself over Cinder. She uses the momentum to flip and toss Cinder across the floor.

Cinder lands on her stomach and, as she slides, she pushes off the floor to get back on her feet and perform a back-handspring. Her smirk turns into a look of slight concern upon the sight of Pyrrha charging forward to slam her shield into Cinder's abdomen and push her over.

As Cinder stumbles backward, Pyrrha hit Cinder's right hand with the blunt end of her spear, then slashes Cinder's left hand with the spear's blade. She then spins around and slashes across Cinder's abdomen and legs.

Pyrrha launches herself toward Cinder and puts her arms around her, tackling her. The two turn to each other in midair, fighting to be the one on top. Upon their landing, the room is filled with a white cloud. When the dust settles, Pyrrha has Cinder in a choke hold, and Cinder is barely managing to hold Pyrrha's spear away from her neck.

The Wyvern flies away, and Cinder's eyes begin glowing as she applies heat to the spear in her hands. Her grip tightens as she heats the spear more and more, staring over her shoulder at Pyrrha.

Cinder finally snaps the spear's melted blade into pieces. Just before the Wyvern slams its wing into the roof of Ozpin's office, Cinder elbows Pyrrha in the abdomen. Pyrrha crawls toward her shield, while Cinder watches on from her position levitating off the floor with flame jetting from her feet.

While looking for a way to distract Cinder, Pyrrha notices Ozpin's collapsed metal desk and uses her polarity to throw it at Cinder, knocking her to the floor. Pyrrha calls her shield back to her arm, then brings the cogs together into a pile on top of Cinder. However, Cinder blasts them away with a powerful burst of fire, sending them in all directions.

One of the cogs flies toward Pyrrha, who raises her shield to block, in vain. The force of the impact slams her into the remains of a wall, taking away the last of her Aura.

* * *

Soichi slices Adam's leg and kicks him away. That's the second time he has ever inflicted damage to Adam. However, it did not faze Adam at all. In fact, Adam seems to be enjoying this fight.

"Your fangs aren't as sharp as before." Adam starts to taunt Soichi. "Over a hundred kills on the feel. Please, if you fight like this then I can kill you over a hundred times." Adam taunts causing the ex-assassin to scream in rage.

"SHUT UP!" Soichi slices downward with both his swords. Adam raises his chokutō to block the amateurish attack. Soichi's swords bounce back, leaving him open for an attack. Adam continues to demonstrate the difference in power by not attacking the Aura-less Soichi.

"At least act like you're trying." Adam provokes him. The rage-filled Hunter strikes Adam multiple times, and he effortlessly blocks the attacks. Soichi is pushed back by Adam and he hastily changes his sword into rifle mode. Soichi fires consecutive lasers at Adam, who absorbs them into his Wilt.

The Faunus charges at the half Grimm and slices his chest. Leaving a nasty cut that shows no signs of healing. The wounded boy supports himself by planting both swords into the ground. After taking a two-second breather Soichi resumes his attack.

He clashes blades with Adam once more. Though he doesn't want to fight the impotent boy anymore. The Faunus grips Blush and transform the sheath into its rifle mode. Then he points the barrel at Soichi's feet and fired a bullet piercing his skin and causing him so scream in pain.

Once Soichi is kneeling on the ground howling in pain. Adam slashes Wilt upward and cuts his right eye and blood gush out after Wilt is out of his eye. Soichi drops one of his crystal swords to grip his eye in pain.

In his current status, he could not stand and he lost one of his eyes. The Bull Faunus kicks Soichi's chest, knocking him onto his back. First, he swings at lightning speed chopping off his left arm. Inflicting more pain on him. Then he points the tip of his chokutō at Soichi's neck prepare to end his fruitless life.

Qrow runs around the corner and sees Soichi on the ground and Adam swings his chokutō back. "Soichi!" Qrow shouts, but his voice didn't reach them. Adam stops his attack when he hears the Wyvern screech. He turns around to see the Wyvern flying away and then smashing his wing into the roof of the CCT.

The rubbles of the roof fly towards their direction in large chunks. The Faunus quickly jumps out of the projectile's trajectory, however, Soichi has it differently. With a severed arm, a destroyed eye, and a hole in his feet. It was hopeless to pray he would get away from the falling rubbles.

The tens of concrete blocks, crush Soichi under their weight, leaving no room for Soichi to survive. Qrow clenches his teeth tightly and holds back his anger. Adam Taurus sheathes his sword and leaves Beacon.

"We've gotta hurry!" Ruby fights off an Alpha Creep. Weiss looks around for a moment, before casting a series of glyphs up the side of the tower.

"You can do this." Weiss place her trust in Ruby. Ruby runs forward, then uses her Semblance to propel herself up to the first glyph. She then sprints up the wall, the glyphs propelling her forward and keeping her from falling off.

* * *

Cinder forms a glass bow out of thin air and pulls back the nonexistent string. Pyrrha charges forward and did a spin while releasing her shield. Cinder looses the arrow, which shatters upon impact with the side of the shield. However, as the fragments part ways above and below the shield, they glow orange and rejoin each other on the other side. The fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continues on its path directly into Pyrrha's ankle.

However, as the fragments part ways above and below the shield, they glow orange and rejoin each other on the other side. The fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continues on its path directly into Pyrrha's ankle.

Her Achilles heel has been hit. Pyrrha collapses in pain. She attempts to pull herself to her feet, but the pain is too much. Both ends of the arrow break off, making removal impossible. She turns over onto her hands and knees as Cinder moves to stand in front of her.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder lifts Pyrrha's chin up and stare into her eyes and gives a slow smile. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Pyrrha pulls away. "Do you believe in destiny?" Cinder frowns and narrows her eyes as she hears the question.

"Yes." Cinder forms her bow once more and draws back her arrow. Ruby jumps onto the ruined Headmaster's office to see Cinder ready to kill Pyrrha. She looks upon the scene, seeing Pyrrha sitting with her eyes closed, accepting the fate that awaits her.

Cinder looses the arrow, which plants itself directly in the center of Pyrrha's chest. Ruby watches in horror as Pyrrha gasps in pain. Cinder places a hand on her fallen foe's head, using the power of the Maiden to incinerate the P of JNPR.

Ruby collapses on the ground and shed tears for her fallen friend. "Pyrrha." She calls her name. Ruby clenches her fists, curls her arms to her body, and then suddenly flings her arms out to the sides, beginning to levitate slightly off the ground. Brilliant white light flows from her eyes. "PYRRHA!" She screams.

"WHAT?!" Cinder shouts in utter shock.

* * *

Ruby wakes up in her bed in her house... In Patch... In the middle of the ocean. After a few seconds, she sees her father asleep in a chair. She sits up and sighs quietly, causing Taiyang to stir awake.

"Ruby!" Taiyang gets up and kneels beside her bed. "You're awake!"

"Ugh... What happened?" Ruby asks.

"Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious. He got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe." Taiyang explains how she got here. Ruby looks at her bed sheet before realizing something.

"Wait, Yang! Is she alright!?" Ruby asks for the condition of the blonde haired girl.

"Uh... She's, uh... She's gonna be alright. I think she's just... I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her." Taiyang covers his eyes and sniffs. "I'm just glad to have my girls back at home."

"What happened to the school?! And Vale?! Were they able to clear out the Grimm?"

"Things at Vale are under control, but the school... It's... It's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's... Kind of... Frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school."

"I did... What?" Ruby tilts her head.

"Hmm?" Taiyang tries to ignore this topic.

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?" Ruby still pushes for answers.

" I... Look, that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... Kind of a mess." Taiyang says and Qrow jumps into the conversation.

"It's always a mess," Qrow says and then finish the gasoline in his flask. "Mind if we have a minute?" Qrow asks Taiyang to step outside.

"What, I can't stay here!?"

"Tai. Please." Qrow politely asks Ruby's father. Taiyang stands up, exhales and then leans in to kiss Ruby on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright." He starts walking away. "I'll make some tea." He says before leaving the room. Qrow approaches Ruby's bed, he grabs the chair and drags it with him. He then spins it around to face the bed and sits in it with a significant slouch, crossing one leg over the other.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Um... Kind of hurt... All over." Ruby answers, making her uncle chuckle.

"That makes sense, after what you did." Qrow crosses his arms.

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something! What are you talking about?!"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Qrow asks in a weary tone.

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I..." Ruby gasps as she remembers. Pyrrha is gone, but it can all be a dream. "Pyrrha! Is she...?"

"Gone..." Qrow looks at his shoes. "She's gone."

"I..." Ruby couldn't talk as tears fall from her eyes. "I... I got to the... Top..." She begins to weep. "And I saw Pyrrha..." Then she remembers Cinder and she goes from sad to angry. "And Cinder... And then everything went white."

"Anything else?" Qrow raises an eyebrow.

"I remember my head hurting." Ruby then wipes her tears with the sleeve of her pajamas.

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?" Ruby was confused exceedingly confused, she even answers that question.

"I don't know... I think it was about." Qrow helps her a little.

"Silver eyes. That's an extremely rare trait."

"So?"

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the "Daddy loves his special angel" kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up." Qrow takes a break, for Ruby to catch up.

"But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors."

"They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story." Qrow laughs it off.

"But... You think that I might be..." Ruby's voice trails off.

"Well, a giant monster is currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in bed." Qrow gets to his feet and walks over to a window, leaning on the sill and staring outside.

"Wait, wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me... The night we met?" Ruby forgets to ask the most crucial question.

"All those missions I go on... All the times I'm away in some far-off place... It's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off."

"And what could I do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?" Ruby offers assistance.

"You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now." He walks to the door. "Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you." He turns and gives Ruby a wink. "Catch ya later, kiddo."

After sitting on her bed for a while and staring at herself in the mirror. The silver-eyed warrior gets out of her bed and makes her way to the guest room.

"Yang?" She calls for her waits for a moment, but when she receives no response from Yang, she turns to leave.

"Ruby." Ruby turns back around, and Yang turns her head to look at her younger sister, tears now in her eyes. Ruby runs over and hugs her.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Ruby cries into Yang's chest.

"But I'm not." Yang brings the bad news. "It's all gone - the school, Penny, Pyrrha, Soichi, and..." She looks at her right arm that's been reattached. "The doctor says I might not be able to use my right hand anymore..."

"Yang, where are Weiss, Blake, and Soichi?" Ruby asks.

"Weiss' father... Came for her."

Ruby is in shock that her partner is gone. "What? What do you mean?' Ruby couldn't believe what is happening.

"No one outside of Vale knows what happened here. Before the tower fell, the last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocent people and Grimm destroying the city. Everyone's scared. No one knows who to trust. So, Weiss' father came to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks it's safe. She's gone."

"Well, what about-" Yang shouts over her sister.

"And Blake ran! Sun saw her go. After we got to the city, she just... Ran!"

"But... Why!?"

"I don't know... And I don't care."

"There has to be a reason she-" Ruby starts, however, Yang doesn't want to hear it.

"No, there isn't! Sometimes bad things just happen, Ruby!" Yang yells at her sister. They stay there in silence for a moment before Ruby forgets about a certain boy/

"Yang, where is Soichi?" Ruby asks, causing Yang to turn to her window. The Blondie wipes the tiny bit of water in her eyes away.

"Soi's gone... Uncle Qrow saw him being crushed by rocks."

"That's not true. They haven't found a body!?" Ruby asks.

"It's too dangerous to go back to Beacon. Not while the Grimms is still there. Besides, even if he is still alive, he couldn't escape." Yang says and sniffs the mucus back into her nose.

"So we lost Penny, Pyrrha, Soichi, and all of our friends?" Ruby asks, but Yang doesn't want to answer her. "So, what do we do now?"

"You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna lie here."

"Yang..." Ruby wants to comfort her sister.

"Just leave me alone." Yang doesn't want company at all. Ruby turns around and leaves the guest room before turning around at the door.

"I love you," Ruby says and leaves Yang alone.

* * *

Ruby steps outside, wearing a backpack, and quietly shuts the front door.

"Hey." Jaune greets her.

"Hey, Jaune. Haven's a long way to go." Ruby greets the remaining people of team JNPR and reveals their intentions.

"I know. It's the only way we have." Jaune tells her that they know what they are doing.

"Are you sure you want to come along?" Ruby asks Ren and Nora for their answers.

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain," Ren answers in his neat little way.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it," Nora reassures Ruby that she has her back.

"Then let's get started." The four begin their long trek, down the road leading away from Taiyang's home.

* * *

In a dark room with two candles that are lit. Two figure in the dark sits quietly.

"Control her. Don't let the scent mess with you." An old womanly voice tells the other girl.

The other figure breaths in and out and sits in a lotus position. Then a furry tail sprouts out of her back, splitting into twelve separate tails.

"Good... Invision something and call forth the portal." The woman instructs the other girl.

The girl with twelve tails closes her eyes and pictures the first thing that comes to her mind. A boy with a katana that suddenly turns into a demonic being and snaps her out of her trance. The girl with the tails gasp and breathe heavily.

"Are you alright?" The elderly woman asks her. The tails behind the girl disappear and she calms down.

"I'm sorry, Master Zhū. I failed again."

"Failure is the way of life. The more you fail, the more you become perfection." Master Zhū tells her disciple.

"Sorry to be asking this. But Master... Do you smell... Blood?"

"Blood?" The elderly woman asks. She claps her hands and the room lights up with hundreds of candles. In front of the two girls is a heavily wounded boy, that's spilling blood all over the marble floor.

"Ah!" The disciple screams and she get up.

"Someone, get Master Shé! Is this a cursing from Master Yīng?" Master Zhū shouts and the doors open letting the sunlight in. People surrounded the wounded boy, that's barely hanging on to his dear life. And this... Marks the end of the beginning, but marks the midway of the end.

* * *

 **Anyways here's the end of Volume Three for team RWBYS! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. If you liked it hit that favorite button and if you want to stay tuned for more of this then press the follow button. If you have any comments then please write a review. I love reading them and it won't hurt if you write a negative review. Until next chapter. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	48. Worst day ever! EVER!

**It makes me really proud to see that the people who were the original twenty followers and favorites still reading my story. Even though this is a cringy and poorly written fanfiction that should be deleted and rot in hell. It makes me happy and it helps me continue writing the story. So let's have a toast everyone! Also for the next two or three chapter, it will be about team JHSE and STQR. This is probably my worst chapter ever... Worse than chapter one.**

* * *

"This day sucks so much." Qrow walks down the halls of Beacon Academy complaining about how much his life sucks. He is breaking school rules by not wearing his uniform, however, he doesn't know what a uniform is. It is his third day at Beacon and he absolutely hates this school.

Not just because his team leader is a shut-in book nerd or his sister is on his team. It's because the school doesn't have enough cute girls. The professors are all boys and the one in charge of Grimm Studies is an impeded idiot.

"Hey! It's already time for class." Someone shouts at him.

"I don't care!" Qrow yells at the person and then continues his stroll down the hall. "The food sucks. The rooms are too small. And the atmosphere is just depressing." Qrow mutters to himself.

Around a corner was Julius Inzerillo on his UPhone Universe 10. "So how's your week at school been?" His father asks him on his phone. The young Inzerillo lets out a scoff of annoyance.

"This is the first time in two years you called me. What do you want Augustus?" Julius gives his father the cold treatment.

"You know I don't have time for you. So did you make any friends?"

"My dad left me, and my mom hated me so much she killed herself. Then my dad took me in and abused me." Julius and Augustus say in sync.

"You really need to stop saying that each time I say, friend. How are you going to collaborate with other organizations if you say that every time they want to be friends with you?" Augustus asks.

"I don't need friends. Isn't that what you taught me. _'The world is cold. No one cares about_ spirit _. It's survival of the fittest. Those who seek help, seek their ends.' The exact same words._ "

His dad let out an angry sigh. "Just tell me if you have friends!" Augustus shouts into his phone.

"Well, I'm the leader of my team." Julius starts causing his father to laugh. "There's a muscle head Faunus." Julius continues causing his father to oo. "An Anthropophobia girl." This time Augustus ah. "And a stupid fucking annoying piece of shit girl."

His father chuckles. "Be prepared for the long four years," Augustus warns his son.

"I'm dropping out after this month," Julius says after his father's words.

"WHAT!? But the Vytal Tournament is in a few months!"

"I don't care about the stupid Vytal Tournament. I don't care about any of that shit. I just want to go back to the 'Diamond Dust' and continue my career as an assassin."

"Julius! Do you remember the reason why I ordered you to enter Beacon?"

"To make friends..."

"Correct... You need friends to survive in this world."

"I only need myself."

"You know what. Just continue your school life. Never... Ever... Stop making friends... Or else I'm going to kill you myself." Augustus threatens his own son.

"Whatever." Julius prepares to hang up, but his father has more words.

"Julius! If you're ever lost... Listen to your heart." Augustus says the last few words and hangs up.

"Fucking hate, him." Julius then turns the corner and bumps into Qrow. "Shit."

Qrow falls down and Julius manages to keep his balance. "Watch it!" Qrow gets up and wipes himself down. Julius walks around him without giving an apology. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Qrow runs up to Julius and turns him around.

He grips the Beacon Uniform and almost tears it apart. "Move!" Julius warns Qrow.

"Apologize."

"They don't let rats in the school. Who let you pass through the main gate?" Julius asks Qrow.

"I'm a student here," Qrow tells the assassin.

"Where's your uniform?" Julius asks and Qrow is confused.

"What's a uniform?" Qrow asks while letting go of Julius. The assassin's eyes widen.

"You seriously don't know what's a uniform?"

"No," Qrow confirms. After a while, Julius starts laughing at Qrow. Growling, Qrow punches Julius and knocks him over. Julius falls to the ground, but quickly rises again and punch Qrow on the jaw. They break out into a fistfight, blocking with their arms and kicking vital points of the human body.

They are evenly matched. Qrow being trained by mercenary knows how to defend himself without a weapon. Julius being trained by assassins knows how to kill with nothing but his body. Soon they notice something was wrong.

They feel light and their swings and kicks aren't connecting with each other. The boys look at the ground and see that they are floating in the air. "I came quickly when I heard about some delinquents having a fist fight in school." Someone walks up to them.

"Who are you?" Qrow and Julius ask the female.

"Fourth year, disciplinary committee member. Glynda Goodwitch." The young student answers their question. "Why aren't you two in your classes?" Glynda asks but no answers her. "Alright then." Glynda drops the two boys and then slap their wrist.

"Ow!" Qrow wince in pain. Julius rubs his wrist trying to soothe the stinging feeling.

"He started this dispute," Julius tells Glynda.

"No! He was the one who caused this." Qrow testifies. The boys then start yelling over each other and falsely accusing each other of acts no one did. Glynda lets out a sigh and slaps their wrists again.

"I don't care who started this conflict. Both of you are going to face the consequences of breaking school rules." Glynda says. Qrow and Julius groan, then they turn around and walk around. Glynda uses her Semblance to stop the two from running away.

"Move you old hag!" Julius orders the disciplinary committee leader.

"You won't like it when I'm angry," Qrow says and pass a dirty face to Glynda. Glynda uses her Semblance to smash the two boys into each other.

"Do not talk to your seniors like that." Glynda pushes her glasses up, however, Qrow and Julius starts fighting again. Pushing and shoving each other around as well as attacking each other verbally.

"You want to go? I'll kick your ass anytime." Qrow challenges the assassin.

"I'll plant your face into the dirt!"

"Try me fuck face!" Qrow provokes Julius, causing him to punch Qrow once more.

"Enough!" Glynda shouts.

"Shut up!" Julius and Qrow shout at Glynda causing her rage to build up.

"Now, now! If you guys want to fight we have the amphitheater for that." The students turn their heads in the direction of the voice.

"Headmaster Ozpin! I'm sorry for this disruption. But I assure you-" Glynda starts talking nervously, but Ozpin holds his hand up. He takes a sip out of his cup and offers his opinions.

"How about we settle this dispute in a battle."

"What!?" Glynda asks.

"Yeah, I'm down with it," Qrow says and cracks his knuckles.

"You cannot be serious Headmaster," Glynda exclaims.

"What's the harm? Students improve when they bump heads with each other." Ozpin tells Glynda.

* * *

"I don't wanna fight!" Sakura complains as she and the rest of team JHSE stand on the amphitheater with team STQR on the opposite fight!" Sakura complains as she and the rest of team JHSE stand on the amphitheater with team STQR on the opposite side.

"Why are we fighting with our teams?" Julius asks the Headmaster.

"Yeah! This is our problem." Qrow wants to know the answer as well.

"Because I am the Headmaster. I can do what I feel fits."

Julius lets out a sigh. "I really want to drop out." He says.

"What did you do now?" Raven asks her twin brother.

"Um... I know we have to fight. But is there a way we can't?" Elaine asks all shy and she fidgets with her hands.

"It's a good way to start our status with a win!" Taiyang slams his fist slams his fist together.

"This is a meaningless battle." Hunter voice his opinion, however, no one responds to them.

"Ah... This book is great." Summer says and she closes the book in her hand. "Oops! What were we doing again?" Summer asks, trying to get away with just laughing.

"I want to go back to class. There's this really cute boy sitting next to me!" Sakura claps her hands gently and jumps up and down in excitement.

"My team is a bunch of retards." Julius .

"Begin!" Ozpin tells them and Raven reacts the fastest. She draws her Ōdachi and attacks the first person she sees. In this case, the lucky winner is Elaine the mage of team JHSE.

"Fast!" Julius notice as Elaine drops to the ground, letting go of her spear. Julius draws his double-edged sword and strikes at Raven. The sister of Qrow jumps back with incredible speed.

"Her small body makes her super fast." Sakura states. "I'm jealous!" She then puffs her cheeks and takes out her bow. Her Yugake Dust container spins until the blue Dust is facing towards her fingers.

Hunter shows no indication of wanting to fight. "Hey!" Taiyang shouts at the lion Faunus. His face is met with Xiao Long's fists and then a knee to his stomach. Hunter winces in pain and decides to retaliate. He and Taiyang clash fist with each other, causing both of them to be blown backward

"That hurts," Elaine says as she picks up her spear and confronting Raven again. The mage of team JHSE looks around to see her team is already fighting team STQR.

Sakura shoots three arrows at Summer in succession. Summer dodges all the arrows that land on the ground freezing the surrounding terrain. Summer fires back with her sniper rifle, Gungnir.

Hunter strikes Taiyang with his sword, but his adversary deflects the strike with the armor shoulder plate. Taiyang then continues to strike Hunter, who blocks with his shield.

Qrow and Julius clash blades repeatedly. Never going to strike the arms or legs. None of them even bother trying to dodge, instead, they would parry and deflect.

"You're not bad," Julius tells Qrow.

"Right back at cha." Qrow then breaks the stalemate by slicing Julius' cheek.

"Oh my god! Aren't you Summer?" Sakura asks as she clashes the bow into the pole of Summer's Gungnir.

"Sakura!?"

"It is you!"

"How have you been!?" Summer asks as she pushes Sakura back and fires a bullet at her foe. The bow user dodges the bullet and returns with an arrow.

Summer dodges the arrow as Sakura talks. "I have been fine! Thank you! How have you been?" Sakura asks as she changes from ice arrows to fire arrows.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old."

"I know that feeling... Hey! Let's go out and grab some milkshakes after this." Sakura offers some bonding time.

"But I want to finish my book."

"Don't worry! You can read your book while I talk."

"It's on then!" Summer happily plans with Sakura. Until she smashes the archer with her spear. "Sorry!" The cloak wearer quickly plans with Sakura. Until she smashes the archer with her spear. "Sorry!" The cloak wearer quickly apologizes.

"It's ok!" Sakura forgives her new friend.

Taiyang punches Hunter in the stomach and then give his face a knuckle sandwich. The Faunus grabs his nose in pain, however, Taiyang doesn't let the lion Faunus take a break. The blonde boy hugs Hunter and flips him over doing a german suplex.

Hunter punches Taiyang and then his second punch are caught by his adversary. "I don't wish to fight," Hunter says as he catches Taiyang's and then his second punch are caught by his adversary. "I don't wish to fight," Hunter says as he catches Taiyang's fist.

"Too bad." The blonde haired man then heads butts the Faunus' nose. Then he grabs Hunter's shield and smashes Hunter's head with it.

"Stop!" Hunter yells at Taiyang and he continues to defend and he continues to defend himself.

Team JHSE is losing the hardest. Sakura isn't paying attention to the fight and constantly stop to talk. Hunter doesn't want to fight and tries to not go on the offensive. Elaine is just too easy of an opponent for Raven.

Elaine drops her spear as Raven slice it into the air. Then Raven slice down, causing Elaine to scream in pain and knock unconscious. After being beaten in a game of ranged combat Sakura lays on the ground and groans in pain. Taiyang throws Hunter into the seats and the Faunus shows no signs of getting up.

Julius stabs Qrow and then opens his sword to reveal the Railgun's barrel. Then it sparks with electricity as he pulls the trigger knocking Qrow way back and he lands on his back. Julius is so fixated on getting revenge, he doesn't notice that his entire team is out.

Taiyang with swift maneuvers up to Julius and then punch him. Then he ends it with a kick, knocking Julius back. Raven kicks Qrow. "Get up! We're finishing this." Raven tells Qrow as he slowly gets to his feet.

"No need to tell me." Qrow wipes the sweat off his forehead.

As Julius gets up, he instantly gets barraged with bullets from Summer. The assassin looks at team STQR and he looks around to see his team on the ground. He swings his sword in the air. "I'll take all of you on!" Julius shouts as he charges at the opposing team.

Summer slows him down by sniping him from a distance. Taiyang tries to give him his special full combo of punches and kicks. Julius manages to block Taiyang's attack and dodge Summer's tries to give him his special full combo of punches and kicks. Julius manages to block Taiyang's attack and dodge Summer's bullets.

Taiyang feints a punch and his real motive are to distract Julius. Taiyang catches the assassin's RailSword and locks him in place. Then he bows down for Raven to slice Julius with her blazing sword. Julius lets go of his sword and the barrage of bullets from Summer causes him to raise his arms to protect his face.

Then Qrow jumps in front of Julius and slices him. Then fires a shotgun blast from point blank range. The leader of team JHSE falls to the ground and slides back a few yards.

He is about to lose conscious and ready to close his heavy eyes. Then he remembers his dad and how much he hated father's face. His rage fuel his body and every fiber of his body seems to be refreshed. Julius slowly gets up and a fire was in his eyes.

"I'm not going to lose," Julius says.

"Stubborn. You cannot fight the four of us." Raven states.

"Just give up man. Better luck next time." Taiyang acts cocky.

"That's true. So I'm not going to fight alone." Julius says surprising his foes. "Get up!" Julius shouts at his team, however, nobody moves an inch. "I said get up! Isn't this frustrating!?" Julius shouts and the results were the same.

"They're too tired to even get up," Qrow tells Julius. But the silvered-haired assassin doesn't believe Qrow's words.

"Aren't you guys my teammates!?" Julius yells and as much as he hated saying the words. It is true, they are sort of like his friends. They came when he was getting into a fight. Not because it was a mandatory team battle.

"Shut up! You're so annoying!" Sakura slowly sits up and holds her head in pain.

"I'm very sorry. I dozed off." Elaine apologizes as she uses her spear to lift herself up to her feet. Hunter pushes all the broken pieces of junk off of him. The Faunus stands up quickly with an angry expression.

After they stand side by side with each other. Julius' Semblance activates; since he now accepts the other three to be great teammates. Three strings made out of light connect Julius with his team and he boosts their powers. Drawing power from how much Aura they had power from how much Aura they had lost.

Each of them glows in their respective colors. Inzerillo glows silver, Leon glows with a bronze hue, Ryu Raijin glows bloody scarlet, and Helenius glows dark ebony. STQR moves with caution they couldn't see it, but they can feel the immense amount of power pouring into the four people.

"What's the plan?" Hunter asks Julius as they stop glowing with power.

"The plan is to go wild." Julius holds his hand out and his sword flies out of Taiyang's hand and back to its owner.

"I can do that." Sakura smiles and then she activates her upgraded Semblance. Slowing time to a crawl, she runs up to the frozen Raven and kicks her. Her Semblance deactivates with the physical contact. She quickly draws her bow and fires an arrow at Taiyang causing the arrow to explode and send him flying over to causing the arrow to explode and send him flying over to Hunter.

Hunter would then wait for Taiyang to get up before attacking him. The Faunus rams his shoulder into Taiyang and watches him fall to the ground. Taiyang quickly gets up and then punch the lion with all his might. Hunter slides back a few inches and Taiyang quickly follows up with a kick.

The Faunus stays in place and seems to be frozen in time. Taiyang continues to attack the Faunus with a barrage of kicks, elbows, and punches, but Hunter takes all the attack while not moving. Taiyang throws a heavy punch and Hunter quickly counters with his own punch.

Then a huge explosion occurs between the colliding fists. Taiyang grunts in pain as he tries to hold his damaged hand. Hunter's semblance allows him to charge up and store the kinetic energy he feels and causes an explosion. However, if he is interrupted during the channeling it is canceled and after the explosion, his muscles will be strained. But due to Julius' influence, he can now store more energy and will not move while grunts in pain as he tries to hold his damaged hand.

Elaine never felt this strong before. Julius has just increased her physical abilities, she can process information faster, run faster, and hit harder with her spear. Using her Semblance to freely move Dust she removes the cork from one of her Dust vials and moves the Dust out.

The Earth Dust flows out and she wraps the Dust around Raven and activates the Dust through her will. Originally she can only move the Dust however, she feels stronger now and can achieve more. The Dust hardens into a cocoon for Raven. She struggles to get out but fails.

Then she removes the cork from another Dust vial and extracts the fire Dust. Then forms the powder into a ball and fires it at Raven blasts her with a fireball and breaking her out of her cocoon.

Qrow and Julius stare each other in the eyes as the chaotic battle unfolds. The truth is that Julius can't maintain the sudden burst of power. It's causing his mind to split into four pieces. He has to bear all of the negative side effects of his team's Semblance. The bigger the cost the more it hurts his brain. Usually, he would only power himself, but he didn't know it will also increase control of Semblance.

It's an even bigger surprise that the power multiples by how many people that have low Aura. So this is the final attack before he collapses and the power up will be canceled. Qrow and Julius run at each other and then slice their swords.

* * *

"Woo! I'm still tired from yesterday." Sakura says as she walks with her team through Emerald Forest.

"That was a good fight, though," Julius says as he massages his shoulder.

"Where are we going, Hunter?" Elaine asks the Faunus that was leading team JHSE through the forest.

"I found this really nice place the other day doing our test," Hunter says and then he walks through an opening. It was spacious and the ground is leveled and half of it was in shadow and the other half bathed in the sun.

"Woah!" Elaine cries out as she can't believe the scene. The warmth of the sun felt just right, and the breeze of the wind kept them cool.

"It's hard to find this place. The trick is to follow the wind. Feel where the wind is being pushed towards and then follow it."

"Nice place!" Sakura then runs around the entire place.

"Why bring us here?" Elaine asks the Faunus.

"Because I think this is a great place for us to train. Practice secret techniques and try out new things without being interrupted." Leon says and then Julius slides his hands into his expensive suit's pants and turns around.

"No thanks." He says and then walks away.

"Come back, Julius! We're supposed to be a team right!?" Sakura asks.

"That's a bunch of bullshit I made up yesterday. I don't like losing." Julius says and then continues to walk away.

And in a few years, this site will house the tombstone of team JHSE.

* * *

 **I don't like this chapter... Why did I even make it? Also I don't know why but when I reopen this document there were like words and sentences swap and multiple same paragraphs. I try to fix as many as I could. Anyways I'm tired see you next chapter. Moving on to volume four. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	49. School

**See you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

I wake up with all of my body aches and screaming like girls during a K-pop concert. Well... Except for my right eye and my left arm. Why does it hurt so much!? Oh yeah... I lost my fight to Adam. Where am I anyways?

I open my eyes and sit up in the bed I lay on. I look around the room, the room has walls of perfectly cut stones neatly stacked onto each other. There are lights coming from the candle sconces on the wall. The ground is moderately dusty and appears to be rough and lots of stains dirty it.

There wasn't a door or a window. Instead, the only entrance is a piece of tightly woven hay that hangs from the open area in front of me. I try to scratch my head, but I wasn't feeling anything. So I try to hold my head to try and understand what was going on.

Once again, I couldn't feel my left arm. "What is going on!?" I ask and I turn to look at my left arm. What I find is that... I don't have a left arm anymore. "Oh! So that's why." I tell myself. When I said I don't have a left arm I meant I don't have a left arm. Not even the shoulder, that's about four percent of my body gone.

After that shocking news, I find that my right eye is permanently destroyed. I start to panic and shake uncontrollably, what happen to Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Yang!? This question causes me to shake in fear. If you were to see me right now, I would look pathetic.

That red-haired Faunus is seriously strong. About as strong as the tier two assassins in the Diamond Dust. What's worst is that I couldn't protect Yang. She has lost her forearm and I lost an eye and my entire left arm. That's not enough to repay her for my failure. Not even my life will be enough to make her forgive me.

I thought I got stronger in Beacon. All my times at Beacon, I was just relaxing and letting the adults do the hard work. I didn't focus on my studies, I slack and cheated on tests. Even my training was lousy, I felt like I was stronger than everyone. Even during my fight with Emerald, I knew I got weaker.

"I'm so sorry." I try to apologize to my team. Wherever they are, I hope they find it in their hearts to forgive me. The cloth made out of hay moves as someone steps inside.

"You're awake!" A female voice exclaims. I lift my head up and see a girl in a black qigong outfit. She carries a wooden bucket of warm water with a towel resting on the rims. In her other hand, she holds some new medical bandages, supposedly for me. Then I look at her face and I thought I would never see her again.

"You!" I exclaim as I stare at ATX-0068's face. She tilts her head in confusion as I scramble out of my bed. Struggling to find a weapon I fall onto the ground and howl in pain. The bullet hole in my foot starts to bleed again and I hold my leg.

She quickly puts down the materials in her hand and rushes over to help me. "Are you alright!?" My past enemy tries to place a hand on me. Before she connects with me, I slap her hand away.

"What do you want!? Planning on getting revenge?" I ask her and I try to look tough trying to block out the pain.

"Revenge for what!? You're clearly hurt and I want to help." She says and picks me up. I try to struggle, but she didn't let that stop her. Sensing no harm from her I decide to let her help me. While sitting on my bed, she changes the infected bandages with fresh ones. "There! You're all patched up."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask her and I am eager to know her motive.

"What do you mean? Isn't normal for someone to help a dying person? Besides, I only changed your bandages. It was Master Shé who saved your life." She cleans the dirty towel and then picks up the bucket of yucky water.

"What the fuck? Are you fucking with me right now?" I ask ATX.

"Um... I'm still a virgin." She awkwardly tells me.

"Wait, what!? Even with all those seduction assassinations, you're still a virgin?" I am absolutely stunned. She is the last person I would guess to be a virgin.

"Assassination? Wait. Could it be you know who I am!?" She moves with speed so fast that I see her as a blur of black. How can she be this fast? This speed is almost inhuman...

"You don't know who you are?" She nods at my question. After she explains her situation, I kind of understand. "So you have amnesia. And you ended up here two months ago... Right around the time when I defeated ATX." Although what are the chances she has a twin sister?

Almost impossible, although pretty plausible. Because it would come up with a stupid cliché perfect fit with this stupid fanfiction. Soon something emits a peculiar sonorous sound that echoes everywhere.

"Oh no... No., no, no, no, no!" ATX stands up and then rush to the door with her incredible speed. "I'll be right back!" She tells me and disappears behind the hay blanket or whatever that thing is called.

Like you think I'm just going to stay still and listen to her directions. I grab a plank that was under my bed and then I use that to help me up. Using it as a makeshift crutch for me to put my weight on. It was hard without a left arm, but I manage to walk over and then under the hay thingymabob... Seriously, what are they called?

Then it was a just a long corridor leading and on my right side was tall pillars supporting the roof. Towards my left was doors with those hay blankets... Fuck you... I peek through the slit of the hay blanket and I see each room were identical to the one I was in.

Some had people in it and others had no one just a table and a bed. I see in one of the rooms a girl with a white qigong laying on the bed with a high fever. Another room had a guy with a crooked leg and some had a people that were missing a few body parts.

I look to my right and I stare at the large courtyard. When I meant large it was large. I was on like a higher level plane looking at the courtyard. I walk over to the stairs leading down to the courtyard and I see lots of people in different color qigong practicing Martial Arts.

I stare in amazement, they were so flexible and quick. Many of them were controlling the elements which should be impossible. What kind of technology do they use to control fire or water? One person in a red qigong blasted his partner with fire, and his partner summons water from nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Someone directs their voice towards me. I slowly turn my head and break away from the amazing view. I see a middle aged man walking up to me with an angry expression.

He wore a yellow Karate gi with an outline of a horse on his left side. "I'm sorry?" I said in a question kind of way.

"Who are you?" He asks me as I stare into those angry eyes of his. It reminds me of an angry steed ready to trample down its foes.

"Um... I'm... Someone..." I awkwardly tell him.

"This is a sacred temple. Who led you here? Chou? Zou? Or Gou?" He asks me if I know any of these ridiculous names. Really Chou, Zou, and Gou? Are they brothers that had parents who hated them so much that they named them like that?

"Um... The last thing I remember I was sleeping in the bed." I tell the person.

"Get out. And never tell anyone about this place..." He warns me and I nervously nod. He is taller than me by a few inches and that was enough to make me be scared of him.

"Oh, I see the young lad has awoken." A person behind the dude that was trying to force an injured man out. By the way, the injured man is me... The person turns around and bows down to the elder person in front of us.

This person is possibly in his late sixties and he wears the same outfit as the person in front of me instead it is colored purple with an outline of a horned goat on his left side. He has some facial hair and is starting to go bald there are some wrinkles on his face when he smiles.

"Master Yáng do you happen to know this boy?"

"Isn't he the boy Master Zhū brought in because of the young girl?" The Yáng person asks as he wraps his hand around his chin.

"Why wasn't I informed?" The guy with a stick up his ass ask.

"Do we need to tell everyone everything?" The old man asks and then starts laughing. The horse eye dude glares at me for a second and then sighs.

"Why are you out of the infirmary?" ATX runs up to us and then bows down to the two masters. "Go back. I told you not to move." She says with a gentle voice. I never thought I would actually hear her say those words in a soft tone. She really does have amnesia.

"Where are we?" I ask her.

"I can't disclose that inform-"

"We're in the School of Grimm Arts!" The elder master tells me.

"He isn't a disciple! Why did you tell him?" The horse eye shouts at the goat dude.

"Doesn't he have the rights to know?" Goat dude asks, causing the other master to let out a heavy sigh. I turn back to the courtyard and then I look beyond the walls to see we were high up on a mountain.

"And where is School?" I ask them. The logical answer will be around mountain Glenn but it couldn't be. There are too many Grimms packed in the mountain for anyone to start a school.

"We cannot tell you-" Horse dude starts talking, but goat man answers my question again.

"We're in Mistral!" He shouts loud and clear causing the other master to shake in anger. I widen my eyes as I hear that I was on another continent.

"What? That can't be true... This is mountain Glenn right?" I ask them.

"No, this is really Mistral."

"What happened to Beacon!? Vale!? Ozzy? Weiss? Everyone!?" I drop the plank and grab onto ATX-0068.

"Calm down." She says as she catches me. How can I be calm when I don't know the situation? My mind is so weak and vulnerable now that I didn't notice my body is changing. The Dragon Grimm is using this chance to take over my body.

The two masters eyes widen and they push ATX out of the way and prepares to fight me. My skin starts to morph into armored scales and my eyes dilate and changes. Then someone approaches behind me and press a finger behind my neck. I feel my mind calming down and the transformation is reversed.

"Feel better?" Someone whispers in my ear. I kneeled on the ground and hold my left side, reminding myself that my arm is gone.

"Thank you, master Shé. We could have a hard time dealing with this one."

"No problem master Mǎ." The person behind me accepts the thanks. I turn my head around to see a guy about the same height as the Mǎ dude. He wears a Karate gi like the rest, but it was colored black and had an outline of a snake.

They helped me to the dining hall, which was in another building towards the left of the infirmary. As they sit me down someone comes over and brings me a bowl of rice. Some miso soup and a fried fish. I try to reach with my left hand, but I remember I didn't have a left hand anymore.

"Why aren't you eating?" Master Yáng asks me and I don't feel like replying.

"He's left-handed." Master Shé answers the goat master. I look into the eyes of Shé and I realize he is blind. Those pearl lifeless eyes stare back into my golden eyes.

"Oh... Um... Someone, bring a fork for him." Yáng orders someone. Then immediately they replaced my chopsticks with a fork. However, I still didn't have an appetite.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Master Shé reads my mind. "Asks them. We hide no truth."

"Why am I here?" I ask them.

"My guess is that girl over there had something to do with it." Master Mǎ stares at ATX who looks at her feet. She then looks up and then bows down before me.

"I'm sorry. The other night I was practicing and I accidently summoned you." She confesses.

"But you saved me," I tell her. She lifts her head up in surprise. "I was fighting a strong opponent. If you hadn't summoned me, I would have been dead."

"I'm glad." She smiles and then bows down again. Soon someone enters the dining hall and walks towards the table, we are sitting at. Everyone but me gets up and bows before the man.

The person is in his late eighties his beard is as long as my missing arm. Yes... I'm still sore about my left arm being gone. It's not fun when your prominent hand is gone. He has long white hair tied up into a ponytail. He wasn't wearing an outfit like the rest instead he wears a scholar's robe.

Nobody raised their heads as he slowly approached me and his eyes were tired and his face is decorated with wrinkles. Someone he reminds me of a sleepy bulldog. Then I notice two other people behind him. One person is in his mid-forties and is completely bald and have many scars all over his head.

This person is wearing an orange Karate gi with an outline of a tiger on the left side of his gi. Then the other person is an elderly woman. She is a bit chubby with fat cheeks and she wears a scholar's robe as well.

"Master Gǒu, master Zhū, and Master Hǔ. How may we help you today?" Master Yáng asks them.

"I want to check up on the young boy. I heard he knows about the young miss' past." Master Zhū says and this causes ATX to lift her head.

"How?"

"News get to me really fast. You do know that right?" The elderly woman smiles at the ex-assassin. The one named Master Gǒu walks closer to me and looks at my eyes.

"Golden. Like the dragon." He says.

"Listen. Can I speak to the person in charge here?" I ask them.

"You may." Master Gǒu says and he stands there. I was about to tell him to bring the person, but then I realize something... He is the person in charge. How do I know? Because everyone is bowing in respect for this guy. He probably is the grand master or something.

"I thank you for your help. But I do not want to bother you any longer."

"And why is that?" Gǒu asks me.

"I must find a Buddha," I tell him. Ok, you found me out. I am only using what my mom says as an excuse to get out of here. I don't want to be too in debt for these kind people. Another thing is that ATX-0068 is freaking me out right now.

"When do you wish to leave?" Master Hǔ asks me with a hoarse voice.

"Right now," I tell them.

"Eh!?" All of the side masters are in shock.

"But your wounds aren't healed," Yáng says and he worries about my condition. It makes me happy, however, I cannot just continue to rest easy like this. I need to know what happened to Vale. Gǒu ponders and then draws to a conclusion.

"Very well. You." He stares at ATX. "Grab him one of our bags and fill it with supplies."

"That won't be needed," I tell him.

"Don't be stupid. Generosity is a gift. Gifts must not be turned down from the person receiving it." Master Shé tells me, but he is facing the wrong direction.

"But-" I try to argue.

"I'll be right back. Don't move... For real this time." She says and runs out the door to grab my bag.

"I don't know how to thank you guys."

"It's alright. It was our pleasure to treat you for the past three days."

"It's been three days!?" I ask. I can't believe I forgot to ask them how long I was out.

"Yes."

"You have to tell me what happened to Beacon academy! The news is supposed to be everywhere." I yelled at them.

"Calm down. We have barely know what is going on in the outside world." A new person joins the conversation. I look around and try to find the person who just talked. "I'm here boy!" It was a female voice. I continue to search but I find no one. "Look down!" I then look down and I see a tiny woman.

When I mean tiny she is as tall as a school backpack. Yes, she is that short. This one is a master as well. She wears the green Karate gi with a small outline of a mouse. Wow... Perfect spirit animal... This kind of reminds me of the Energy Rangers or the Great Sentai.

"Uh... Hi... May I help you, little girl?" I ask her and then I regret my choice of words. She sweeps my legs causing me to fall onto the ground. My body starts to ache and she steps on my stomach.

"Listen... You address me as sir... Never ever... Call me little... Again." She warns me. I couldn't move at all because my body just wants to die. A new person picks her up and off of me.

"Master Shǔ. He is our guest." A deep, commanding kind of voice booms. I force my eyes open and I see a massive husky man. He wears a Karate gi like everyone... His is colored white with an outline of an angry bull.

"Put me down Niú! I need to teach this kid some manners." Master Shǔ struggles to let the bull person let go.

"Pardon her." He says and bull walks away while master Shǔ still struggling in his hands. Master Yáng lends me his hand to help me up. I grab it normally because that's always the hand I use to grab another person's hand. I still miss my left arm.

ATX comes running back with a travel backpack in her hand. "Stay safe. Want me to guide you down the mountain? There are lots of Grimms wandering here." She offers me her assistance.

"No, thank you." After I take the bag all the masters left the dining hall. None of them turn back to stop me or said their goodbyes. This is how it should be. I don't know any of them, and they have nothing to concern with me about.

ATX walks me to the gate and then two other Martial Artist comes to push the gates out. "Stay safe." She says and she smiles. Now she is a normal girl... She is kind of cute. But of course... NOTHING CAN BEAT WEISS' DAMN THIGHS!

"Thank you," I said and then I walk out the gate and the martial artists close the gate. Then I start my journey to find the Buddha.

* * *

It took me a day just to get down the mountain and half a day to walk around the enormous mountain. Now it is night time and I decided to make camp. I hadn't rested since I exit that school. So I sit down with my back on the tree. I open the backpack and I see the contents of it.

I estimated two weeks of ration and two waterskins both with water. Then my two crystal swords were resting in there as well. Well, I only need one now. Because you know... MY LEFT ARM IS GONE!

I pull one out and I examine the blade. Nothing was dented and it's still sharp and smooth. This half metal crystal is super strong and extremely durable. I look at the moon. The moon that is cracked and all broken. Still not collapsing and forming a round shape. Cause in Remnant, fuck logic.

The stars are out tonight and I can identify each one of them. Vega, Zero, Altair... They're all so pretty. I wonder where everyone is right now. I hope Coco, Velvet, Sun, Ben, and all my other friends are alright. Though I doubt most of them are alive.

Suddenly I hear a low growl. Without my notice, several Creeps have me boxed in. I stand up with my sword ready to fight. My wounds aren't fully healed, but I need to survive. The first Creep lunges at me and I hold my sword out. The Grimm gnaws on the blade and I push him back.

The one behind me rush at me and I step away from his path. But I step too close to another Grimm causing him to slash my back. I collapse to the ground and my Aura disappears. Just one from slash...

Then I stare at the mountain and I see something weird. The mountain reflects over the lake to create an image of a Buddha. My eyes widen and then I slowly get up and it starts to become clear.

The Grimms was probably attracted to me because of the negative feeling I gave off. I turn my sword into gun mode and shoot the Grimm behind me. Then I start to shoot the ones in front of me. However, my shots were off because I can't concentrate. One of them swipe my sword away and then roars at me.

I punch him with my fist which did nothing. Now I have to fight them weaponless. The Dragon Grimm could take over anytime. But for some reason, he is sitting back and enjoying the view. Probably laughing at me and eating popcorn as he sits in his reclinable chair.

"Bring it Uglies!" I shout miserably. Soon my savior arrived. ATX jump in the air and slams her fist on top of the first Grimm nearest to me. The Grimm quickly dies and starts to disappear.

"You alright?" She asks me and I just stare at her in awe. I haven't seen someone destroy a Creep with their bare hands. And she punched the armored part of the Creep!

The other Creep jumps at her with its mouth wide open. She quickly did a spinning heel kick twisting its neck and killing it. The rest of the Grimms all charges at her. She blocks the first attack and then jabs at the second Grimm. She moves behind the Grimm that attacked her, causing another Grimms to run past her.

She kicks the Grimm into the sky that had its back to her. She then pushes another Grimm away to attack the Creep who is about to bite her. She claps its mouth shut and its teeth fall apart. Then she goes back to the other Creep and punches a hole in its head, effectively killing it.

The next one lunges at her and she performs a nice uppercut. Then she proceeds to punch its stomach numerous times at lightning pace. The last three Creep tries to run away, but she wasn't allowing them to do so.

"Art of Grimm... Secret Number seventeen." She then breathes in and expands her arms out. Then she slowly lifts them into the sky and holds an imaginary ball with both hands. She then retracts the imaginary ball to her left abdomen and breaths out. All of a sudden a ball of fire shapes in her hand. "Phoenix Blast!"

She then whips her right hand out as if throwing a card. The ball turns into a flat V-shape fire disc and seeks the running Grimms out. It cuts all three of them into two pieces and then beneath them, fire explodes. The surrounding land catches on fire and it slowly burns the grass.

The crackling and sizzling of the fire was all I can hear. She was still in the card throwing position with her left hand close to her abdomen. After a second she returns to a more natural position and turns around.

"I forgot to ask you. Can you tell me who I was?" She asks with a kind smile. Even though she has amnesia... This girl still fights like ATX-0068... This fact scares the shit out of me.

* * *

 **Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	50. Game Start

I cling on to the side of the mountain for dear life. My head tilted so it looks at the peak of the mountain and with each inch forward. The clouds get thicker and darker. Excuse me. **THICC** -er, as the society today would say... I know I'm not popular when Beacon was around.

My hands are hurting and the skin was destroyed and the flesh cut by the razor sharp rocks. My knee caps bang across the mountain side grinding against the rocks as I climb up. My aura is still gone and the Dragon is surprising, helping me by healing my wounds.

This strengths my connection with him as my body will mend to this unusual force. Then soon it will heal by itself without the Dragon's guidance. I try to look down and see the School of Grimm Arts three hundred feet below me.

A great gust of wind whips my hair and my loose clothing, I close my eyes so debris won't irritate my eyes. My hands want to let go and cover my entire being and kill an Ursa and sleep inside of it forever. But if I would do that the rest is quite easy to tell.

"Come on. Soichi you got only two hundred feet left to only took you half an hour today to get up here. I'm so proud of you." Master Yáng smiles as he literally stands on the side of the mountain like nothing is wrong.

"It's been a month since I came here! When are you going to teach me how to climb up the side of the mountain!" I yell at him and then another great gust of wind whips my hair towards the side.

"I told you. Use your Aura-" I cut the Master off.

"YOU SAID THAT SO MANY TIMES! I don't have an Aura anymore." I yell at him. He side steps as huge boulders comes down the mountain. Since my rock climbing skills were pretty shit you can expect me to be slow at moving aside. The rocks hit me on the head and then a huge one breaks my right shoulder.

That shoulder went limb and I couldn't feel my arm anymore. Soon my arms lets go of the rock and just dangle in the air. "That's it! I'm sick and tired of this." Then I start my descent down the mountain.

"Soichi! Wait!" I heard Master Yáng try to stop me and then he clicks his tongue. He slides down the side of the mountain slowly and stops beside me. "You can't quit so easily."

"I have been doing this for a month! Day after day!"

"And you're making improvements. I seen it and so has the other Masters."

"Improvement!? Every day, I get up, I go climb this stupid mountain. I come back with either bruises, a broken skull, or little pieces of rocks in my hands!" I yelled at him. Demonstrating how angry I am. "I didn't sign up to do this stupid rock climbing! I need to get stronger!"

"You must not rush your training."

"Not rush!? Then what am I supposed to do? Lay back and enjoy the view!?"

"What else are you going to do after you finish your training!?" He puts a stronger tone in his voice as he grabs my broken shoulder.

I wince in pain but that didn't stop my anger. "Protect my family!" I shout.

"It's better to to practice a kick one hundred times, then learning one hundred different kicks."

"Prove it!"

"Fine! If you want to leave. Then leave!" Due to being blinded by his rage. The Master push me and the rock I was holding on slip out of the side of the mountain. Then gravity did its thing and I started to fall. "SOICHI!" Yáng tries to grab onto my but is just too late.

Everything starts to slow down and it's not due to my semblance. Just a natural program in us humans I believe. People say your life flashes before you during the final moments of your life. But that didn't happen to me, I panic and things just didn't work out for me.

But one thing did happen. One thing that's in front of my eyes. "Soichi..." I hear my mom tell me. "..." She stops talking and all I hear is a blur of her voice. "...Are you a man? Or are you a monster?" That's the final sentence she asks me.

"I'm... I'm!" I couldn't make a decision but that didn't matter. It's all over soon in the next minute. So I accepted my fate and close my eyes waiting for the afterlife. This should have happened a long time ago. This should have happened the day I killed my first person.

"So you're just going to give up!?" Weiss asks me. I open my eyes and I was still falling. But I was sure I just heard Weiss scolding me.

"Such a pain! Why do you have to spoil everything." I tell myself and I understood this self-conscious message. It's not over yet until my final breath is drawn. "The answer is so obvious. I'm a monster. Yet I'm not." I said and I can feel the power surging through my body.

My Aura is back my body glows a bright golden color. I look at the side of the mountain and then I slam both my foot into it. That didn't stop my fall nor push me away. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" I keep shouting.

After a while, I finally came to a halt and I stood on the side of the mountain like a ninja. Although it's super hard to not fall again. I'm using a lot of brain energy telling my Aura to stick on to the side of the mountain. My feet feel like they could just detach any second and I go plummet to my death.

Master Yáng stops running down the side of the mountain and lets out a sigh. My right shoulder has finish mending thanks to my Aura and the Dragon's incredible healing strength. I lift my head towards the sky and hold a thumbs up.

Then I start to fall again. I totally lost focus on not dying that I forgot to tell myself to stick to the side of the mountain. Oh right! You probably want to know what happen during the time ATX saved me until now. Well here's the story.

* * *

"Please teach me!" I bow down in front of Master Gǒu. After ATX saved me she helps me climb the mountain in less than an hour. Not surprised because she told me she climbs the mountain every day as part of her training.

I couldn't properly do a Dogeza because my arm is still missing and my right eye is still gone. Forever... And ever... No just kidding, it's going to come back. Gǒu stares at me as I did an asymmetrical Dogeza and he reached a conclusion.

"No." He says.

"Please reconsider!" I begged him.

"No means no. Now leave." He tells me, but I just stay in my spot.

"Is there any particular reason? Is it because of my injuries? I'll do my best to keep up!"

"That's not the flaw. You're clouded by greed."

"I don't want money!"

"Not greedy for money. Greed for power."

"Is that wrong?" I ask him and I lift my head up.

"You'll misuse your power." Master Gǒu tells me.

"I won't! I just need enough power to protect the ones I care about!" I tell Gǒu my honest feelings.

Gǒu holds out his hand and I stop. I haven't noticed that I got closer to him. "That's the reason why you will be led astray. I have seen countless people like you. You all want the power to ' _protect_ ' but do you really?" He asks, putting a heavy emphasis on the word protect.

"Why else would I beg you?"

"You do not know your road."

"And neither do you." I counter. The Master stop talking and stare at me. I feel like he is reconsidering his decision, but that is not the case.

"My answer still remains unchanged. Leave before you are removed." Gǒu tells me and I still won't give up.

"Why won't you accept me!" I yell at him.

"I said out!" He shouts at me and then two students walk in and tries to escort me out. I swing their hands away from me. "This is your last warning," Gǒu warns me with aggression in his tone. After getting my message he snaps his fingers and the students grab me.

"Let go!" I yell and then push one of them away. The other one retaliates and the other one does a perfect hammerlock. Locking my right arm and then he kicks my right collateral ligament on my left leg. My knees lost its power for a moment and I knelt down. Soon I was sent flying out the door of where Master Gǒu rests.

Everyone in the courtyard stops their training and looks at me. I stood up and I turn around to meet the gazes that fall on me. ATX was holding her practice partner in a headlock and she looks guilty.

"Continue!" Horse dude yells at the disciples and they quickly resume their training. The female assassin continues by flipping her partner over her head. Using my only arm I wipe away the dirt on my knees.

"No luck?" I turn my head to my right side and I see Master Shé the blind person walking up to me. I back away from him afraid he was about to step on me.

"I don't need your condolence," I tell the master.

He snickers a little. "Ignorance is a bliss." He tells me.

"And knowledge is a curse."

"That's some deep thinking you got." The black Qi wearing master praises me. "Although you contradict yourself didn't you?" He asks me and I look at him funny. "You'll be cursed with the knowledge you gained from here. Will that be fine with you?" He asks me and I think he thinks he was looking at me, but instead, he is looking at the door to Gǒu's room.

"Who cares of a silly curse? For all I care, god can damn this body of mine... Maybe he already did." I said as I look at my only arm left. Ahhh, get it? No... Yeah, I didn't get it as well. Soon I felt weak and a wave of black energy crawls under my skin.

I fell over and lay on my right arm and groan in anguish. I don't know what is happening, it might be a new method the Dragon is using to take over my body and lay waste to this school. Either that or some side effects of losing an arm and an eye.

"Are you alright?" The blind Master asks me. I was about to ask if he was retarded but that would just be too rude. "You seem normal. Your temperature is normal as well. No fever, and no signs of allergies." He says and I look into his eyes and they were...

"What happened to your eye?" I ask him forgetting about the pain I just experience.

"Grimm Arts: Secret Number Forty-four. Infrared Perspective. It allows me to see everything through colors."

"How?"

"You really don't know anything. I'm afraid I can't tell you-"

"I don't want to know how to do it. I just want to know the science behind that."

Snake master paused for a while and his eyes return to being marble-like. "Aura... Aura has color so you can perceive it." He explains to me. Then the wave of malicious energy crawls through my body again. I let out an anguished yelp like a little puppy. "Hmm. I'll get you some medicine." He says and leaves me alone.

I let my body spread on a large portion of the ground and rest. There is an occasional burst of energy once in a while causing me to jolt in pain.

"Well hello there!" Someone's face appears inches from mine. I lift my head up colliding with a solid object and that causes my head to recoil and hit the ground again. When I move to grab my face in pain a log drops on top of my nose. "Hmm. Too slow." The same voice tells me.

Removing the log I sit up and face the new person. My face was on angry grandpa grouchy mode and I growl at the person. A boy in his early twenties maybe his mid-twenties. Silver hair like mines but he rock that hair color better than I do.

His eyes are the shade of a dark yellow and he has a slight grin on his face. His choice of clothing was a silver karate gi like the rest of the masters. Although, he is different there was no outline of an animal and he has two long pieces of cloth hanging off his hips.

"Is everyone here crazy?" I asked him and it seems like almost all the masters are crazy.

"I think so too." He agrees with my words.

"What do you want?" I ask him as I stand up.

"I just wish to observe you. Someone for the first time to enter the Aura realm."

"What?" I ask him and I don't understand what is going on. Everything around me is the same as always the students are training like usual. I see horse dude and who I believe to be two other masters circling the courtyard and observing their students.

"You're on a different plane. The plane where Aura builds everything."

"Stop speaking bunch of shit. All of you people annoy the fuck out of me. I just want to get stronger what's so wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong. I want to get stronger as well. Power is a fabulous thing to have, just think of all the people that fawn over the stronger people. Politicians, kings, dictators and the list goes on! They get their status from receiving lots of power."

"I don't want the word power. I want the power to protect the ones I care about from anything. I want the power to become the strongest out there. Even stronger than the accursed being we call god." I tell the man as I look at my fist.

"Nice, nice! You're just the person I hoped for. I thought it would take a much longer time to find a person like you. But it only took a measly forty years!" The guy says and starts laughing like a maniac.

Master Shé came back and his eyes fall on the silver karate gi wearing Master. "Who is he?" I ask the black karate gi wearing Master.

"He can't see, hear, smell, or feel our presence in any way." The maniac stops laughing to tell me that. His face is serious now and I just didn't believe his words. Shé walks away from the place.

"He must have left." Master Shé talks to himself.

"But I'm right here!" I run up to the master and turn him to face me. After Master Shé is moved by my efforts I instantly returned to where I started and the Master continues his stroll down the stairs.

"You can't interfere with them."

"What's happening?" I ask him but he decides to show me what is happening. He points his open hand at a door and it opens. A few nearby students look at the door that had just open. Shortly the door appears to have never been open and the students are back to the way before the door was open.

"In the Aura realm, we can not interfere with the other plane of existence. If we do, everything is reverse to the original way before it has been tampered with."

"What are you talking about? This can't be true!" I yell at him.

"Try it yourself, open the door and try to go in." He tells me to do. I run up to the doors and push them aside and when I walk into the room. I ended in the same position as I was when I met the man.

"How?"

"I don't know. It's just the law of creation is my theory."

"Get me out of here!" I demand from him.

"I can't."

"WHY AM I HERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" I scream with all my might.

"You think I want to be here as well? I have been trapped in here for over forty years. Each day only makes it worse to be alive. In here I can't age, I can't interfere with the outside world, I can't even feel pain!" He grips my neck and lifts me into the air. Showing no signs of struggle when he does so.

Quickly after realizing his actions, the man lets go of me and I drop to the ground. It looks like I can't feel pain as well, he was crushing my neck and yet it felt normal. No pain, no suffering, and no choking.

"You said you want strength." He said. "I'll train you everything you need to know."

"What can you train me? I-"

"Won't be able to get out? How are you sure you couldn't get out of here?" He asks me and I didn't notice his emphasize on you. "I can teach you everything you need to know. And then you will leave this plane and learn from those wretched people. But of course, this isn't all for free."

"What do you want me to do? Free you from this place?" I ask him, but he shakes his head.

"It's not the time for me to escape." He walks closer to me. "I just want you to share some space with me in your soul."

"What!? But... You do know I'm half Grimm." I warn him. He walks up to me and presses his index finger directly at the center of my forehead. Every cell in my body seems to freeze and then everything is peaceful. Then the Dragon Grimm roars causing the man to back away from me.

"Interesting! All the more for me to share the room!" He says with a gigantic smile on his face.

"But you'll try to take over my body, won't you? No! You'll let the Dragon out and wreak havoc!"

"You're just a test subject. I won't hurt my one and only toy... Learn all twelve, stealth, survival, strength, mentality, aquatic, temporal, celestial, extraterrestrial, lesser Grimms, middle Grimms, higher Grimms and lastly highest Grimms. Do you believe you can handle all twelve?"

I debated with myself for a while and then reached an answer. "I'll master all of them with no problem!" I said and then he lets out a smirk. Soon his body turns into dust and what was left behind is a puff of silver mist. The mist grows a pair of yellow eyes, which alarms me.

While taking a step back the mist lunges at me and enters my body. I close my mouth to stop blood from exiting but it only delays the inevitable.

" _Careful!_ " I hear him in my mind. Then I started to scream, my brain never felt this excruciating pain before. It's like multiple stakes being twisted and push into it. " _And we're done._ " He says and then the pain stops.

"Woah!" A couple of disciples stop before me. Their expressions were enough to tell me that I was back in the real realm.

"You dare come back?" I heard a familiar voice. I slowly turn my head to face an angry Master Gǒu. Slowly making him wait, I get up and pointed at him.

"I challenge you."

* * *

Weiss steps out of the private limousine owned by the Schnee Dust Company. Her father then gets out after her and straighten his suit. They were in front of Schnee Dust company's weapon production building.

Her father had forced her to tag along with her. The assassin Q came out of the building and held his hands out for a hug while walking closer to Weiss. When he was close enough the Heiress embraces her uncle.

"Hey, Pumpkin."

"Hi, Uncle Q."

"How have you been doing?" Q asks her while rubbing her back gently.

"Q you better have something good for me." Jacques interrupted the two's reunion. "After since you cut connections with the 'Diamond Dust' the sales of our weapons have drastically decreased. Give me a reason why I shouldn't cancel the funding for the weapon's branch?"

"Uhhh... I made a box." Q says, causing Jacques to sigh.

"What did you call me out for?" Weiss' father asks him.

"Well, I wanted to show you a new weapon I have been trying-"

"Denied. We won't fund any more new weapon." Jacques quickly rejects Q before he can even finish.

"Then how about mass production of the G.O.D. Project?" Q asks if he can mass produce Soichi's unique weapon.

"Excuse me the what?" Jacques asks his friend.

"Come inside I'll show you," Q says and gestures them to follow the ex-assassin into the building. After passing several bulkheads they were led into the main facility where all the test on weapons is conducted. Weiss notices an interesting weapon.

The weapon seems to be a chainsaw blade. Then another one next to it was odd. It looks like... One of those game cartridge the size of a thirty-five-by-thirty-three-millimeter rectangle. Weiss walks closer to the container the game was contained in and inspects it.

"Flawless Puzzle Saga." Weiss reads the small title of the game. She then remembers it's currently the number one Scroll game. You have to match four unique pieces together to score points. You have to get a certain amount of points and complete some quest conditions in a certain amount of time to win.

It's a tough and challenging game, but it's fun and you get as many tries as you want. Although... Why would Q create a weapon like this? Is this even a weapon, Weiss asks herself. Then she went to the next container with another game cartridge.

This one was, Zoom Restaurant Dash! A game where you have to make the correct foods and send it to your customers. You then have to clean the dishes and the restaurant. This is one of the more challenging game as you have to memorize the amount of time you spend on one task.

If you screw up even once, it will screw your entire game up. With each level, you get a bigger restaurant and with new customers that have certain attributes that will determine if you pass the game or not.

But why would her uncle be manufacturing games in a weapons production facility? "Excuse me!" Weiss calls for the passing by mechanist who turns around to face the Heiress. "Would you mind telling me why my uncle is manufacturing games?" Weiss asks pointing at the container.

"Those aren't your typical games. They are weapons ordered by the General."

"Ironwood?" Weiss asks.

"No Miss Schnee. The new appointed General."

Weiss opens the container without permission and takes out one of the games she hadn't seen. She wasn't scared because she is the Heiress of the company. Soon, this branch of the company will be under her control in the future.

"Dynamic Jumper 10." Weiss reads the tiny words and then observes the character of the game. A person with a hand cannon on his left arm with a red hat with a red M on a white circle in the middle of the hat. She heard this game somewhere.

"You don't know about Dynamic Jumper Miss Schnee?" The mechanic asks her. She almost jumps because she forgot the person was still there.

"Ah..." Weiss didn't want to admit she had no knowledge of this, but the name and the character just seem so familiar.

"Pumpkin! That's my favorite game remember!?" Q walks up to Weiss and explains. "Dynamic Jumper 10. The latest game of the Dynamic Jumper franchise. Where you have to defeat robots to save the kidnapped princess from the evil Dr. Spiked-Shelled Turtle."

"I remember now! You then have to go through eight bosses to collect their weapons and defeat the evil doctor!" Weiss exclaims.

"That's right! It's the first platform game created by the creators of the genius WiWii. They also went to make Fable Finale Quest which had fifteen games." Q says and then Jacques yells at them."

"Weiss! Q! Let's move."

"Come on Pumpkin. Before your dad gets angry and you know what'll happen." Q says and then return to Jacques' side. Weiss looks at the game cartridge in her hand and turns around to return the game. Before walking two steps Weiss bumps her legs into something.

"Oof!" Someone falls to the ground and lets out a small sound. Weiss looks down and saw a boy on the ground holding his head in pain. Wearing a very light shade of brown baggy pants. While he wears a black hoodie with the Dynamic Jumper 10 logos on it with various other games.

Fable Finale Quest, Zoom Restaurant Dash!, Flawless Puzzle Saga, Grimm Hunter Frontier and the popular first person shooter Call of Battlefield Global. With a variety of other games' logo.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Weiss bends down and helps the boy up. He stares at Weiss with sheepish brown eyes. Then he rearranges the oversize beret on his head. Weiss catches a button pin, attach to the beret with different images of skulls and lightning.

He nods at Weiss after a few minutes scaring the Heiress. "Are you lost?" Weiss asks the boy who replies by shrugging. "Where are your parents?" He replies with another shrug. "Here. Come with me." Weiss holds out a hand.

The beret-wearing boy looks at Weiss' silky smooth left hand. Then he grabs it with his petite hand and follows Weiss out of the weapons lab. "Are your parents one of the developers here?" Weiss asks and got a reply... The reply was the boy shrugging at Weiss again.

" _What a strange boy._ " Weiss thought as she scans her hand on the pad in the wall. The bulkhead opens for her and leads to the reception area of the building. Weiss walks up to the receptionist with the boy unwillingly to let go of Weiss' hand.

"Hello, Miss Schnee. What can I do for you?" The female receptionist asks the Heiress.

"I found a lost boy in the weapons lab. Would you mind sending an announcement throughout the entire building to ask whose child it belongs to?" Weiss asks and the receptionist nods. Before the receptionist could begin the announcement the glass doors and window breaks.

Weiss bends over and covers the boy with her body. "Everyone on the ground! I don't want to see any movements!" Someone shouts. Out of the corner of her eyes, Weiss sees a guard pulling out his assault rifle but was instantly gunned down. Another two guards were taken out by someone wielding metal stakes shaped like a cross.

Instantly all of the security in the room was taken care of. Weiss couldn't fight back because she left her Myrtenaster at her mansion. The attackers were the White Fang members and the leader of them was a tall Faunus who might have been born with the Giraffe DNA.

"Excuse me! But do you know who I am?" Weiss asks them angrily. The leader turns around and appears to be shocked. He snaps his finger and the man with a cross-shaped stakes dashes at her and grabs her neck and pins her to the wall.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Weiss Schnee. How may I help you, uh, ma'am." He asks and bows for her.

"Unhand me! Or you'll be serving a very long time in prison!" Weiss threatens them, but the White Fang laughs at her remark.

"I'm so scared! Please, anything but life in prison!" The leader sarcastically says, causing his subordinates to laugh. Then he pulls out a gun and points it point-blank at Weiss' forehead. "Listen, Schnee. Right now I am in control of this building. All the doors are locked and my goons have the perimeter secured. So don't think anyone will save you."

Weiss just stares at him even if he did pull the trigger. Weiss would be protected by her Aura, although she is scared of what's to come next. Slowly he loosens up and walks away from Weiss. "Gather them to the next room!" He yells so the entire room can hear him.

The White Fang hacks one of the bulkheads to command it to open and forces the workers into the door and through to one of the testing labs. The guards in that room were killed before they knew what was happening.

After securing the room, all of them were tied up and push into the corner. "Ready the charges." The leader says.

"You won't get away with this!" Weiss yells at the leader before she is pushed onto the ground.

"Oh, shut up!" He then smacks her. The Heiress' Aura protects her, but her cheeks still sting. "I won't have to hear about you after the building blows."

"You're... Going to blow up the building?" Weiss asks him.

"No shit. What am I going to do? Ask for a ransom? I do know this is the weapons branch of the Schnee Dust company, if I wanted a ransom, then I could have just robbed the bank branch instead." He tells her.

"But what would any of this accomplish!?" Weiss asks for his plan.

"What do you think? The weapons here are made from Dust! And who mines these Dust? The Faunus! By getting rid of this building-"

"Your plan makes no sense." Weiss cuts him off and tells him.

"What?"

"Why would you destroy this building? You could have blown up Schnee Dust company's distribution branch instead. Or even better blow up our transportation facility. That'll deal a bigger blow to us than this weapons lab!" Weiss tells them better buildings to bomb.

The leader stood silent for a moment. "I didn't make this plan. I was just told-" He cuts himself up. "SILENCE!" He yells and then hits Weiss knocking her onto the ground. The game cartridge slides out of the small bag behind her along with a few Dust vials. "Just set the charges." He tells the grunts and leaves the room.

After the placing, the bombs around the room the grunts leave the room and breaks the control panel for the door. Weiss panics and pace around the room. There are no air ducts for them to escape from. Soon every one of them was able to get their hands free.

"How are we going to escape?" One of the workers asks.

"Calm down! I have a plan." Weiss says after noticing the Dust vials she dropped.

* * *

After tinkering with the control panel and the lightning Dust. Weiss was successful to activate the control panel. Then it explodes making her jump a few feet back. The door opens and the workers quickly like mice ran out.

However, Weiss heard gun shots. "And where do you think you guys are going?" One of the White Fang grunts asks them while pointing an assault rifle at them. Weiss push through the crowd and puts herself in between the workers and the grunt.

"Don't hurt them! Set them free and you can keep me hostage!" Weiss yells feeling responsible for the deaths of her employees. The grunts look at the cross-shaped stake wielder for orders.

"Kill them." He says shocking Weiss. The boy Weiss helped earlier steps in front of her and brings out two items from his pockets.

"DYNAMIC JUMPER! 10!" A cheerful and happy voice yells. The grunts fire their guns.

* * *

Well short story long... No? There's no such thing as that? Well, anyways Master Gǒu accepts my challenge. However! I won't be fighting him, but I'll be fighting with horse dude. Everyone stops training just to watch my match with horse dude.

Even if I am, losing an arm and an eye there will be no handicap. Aww... How nice of them, now I can watch them be humiliated and rise to the top like those crappy anime I watch on a daily basis... I miss anime... Especially Love Like...

"Now with both combatants ready..." One of the other Masters was the referee and the person that just talks. He is Master Niú, as you can tell by his name he wears a white karate Qi with an outline of an angry bull. "You may begin." He put his hand down signaling the start of the fight.

I was planning on the first move, but I was too slow. Now I was probably the fastest Hunter in Beacon so I was confident in my speed. BUT THIS GUY! THIS GUY! He literally travels at the speed of sound! Before a second of the match has passed his knee is just an inch before my nose.

Then it collides with my poor nose instantly and I fall to the ground. My nose causes a bad nauseating feeling in me. However, like a horse, he is quick and doesn't let me take a rest. Grabbing me as my head hits the cement ground he throws me across the courtyard.

Colliding against a wall, I feel my rib cage break again. My Aura hasn't even been gone and yet I'm already suffering injuries. Once again, he charges at me and throws out three punches towards my stomach. Before ending it with a horse kick, sending me flying up.

As I was falling back down, he did a high-ax kick, sending me falling to the ground faster and more painful. " _What are you doing? Fight back!_ " Yīng yells at me. Oh, that's the guy occupying my soul called.

"How do I fight back against someone traveling at the speed of sound?" I ask him. However, they didn't think I was crazy because I do have a point.

" _You idiot! Dodge! No matter how fast it is. It doesn't mean it is invisible or unseeable._ " Yīng yells at me.

"I didn't say his attacks were invisible! I'm just saying how is it possible for me to fight back?" I ask Yīng.

" _DODGE!_ " He yells at me. But I think he misunderstands the fact about traveling at the speed of sound.

"Which part of, faster than sound do you not understand?" I ask him before receiving another knee to my nose and then a straight punch to my broken rib.

" _You can dodge! It doesn't matter about his speed!_ " He yells at me as I was repeatedly being pounded. " _Trust me! You'll see his weakness!_ " Yīng yells in my mind. What do I care about what he is saying now? I got myself into this mess because of him.

Now all of the front side of my body hurts- Front side... That's it! I open my eyes and I track which muscle he is using to attack me. His pants shift towards the right, that means it's his left arm. I duck down, causing him to miss me. Then his next move is to stop his fist and smash his elbow down on me.

I then jump back before he can connect with me. Then, using his speed he quickly catches up to me, but I also figure something out. His movement with his legs are quick but not his attacks. With each punch, he throws at me it's the same speed as Yang.

I dodge his fists and then prevent him from stomping on my knee. Then he clicks his tongue and I couldn't tell what his next attack is. Then, within a split second, I lift my hand up towards my right side. He just did a sidekick and crack at least one of my wrist... Ok, my only wrist

" _I said dodge!_ " Yīng yells. It's easy to dodge his slow fists... But his legs... His kicks... It's on a different scale. Almost the same speed as a bullet would be my guess. Now I know what you are thinking. OH YANG AND YOU CAUGHT BULLETS YOU SLICE THEM! BLAH BLAH BLAH!

No... Bullets and a human body are different. A bullet travels straight and we can predict its trajectory... But a human body is unpredictable. The oxygen. The blood, the bones, the stupidity of you guys is contributing to why the superheroes can dodge a bullet, but can't dodge some one's attack of the same speed.

He starts to use his legs more and not his fist. I guess he knows that I can see his fists, but not his kicks. Guess it's time for my special move attack. RUN! I start to run, but his speed was just insane and he instantly catches up to me.

"We all know who is the winner here. So just forfeit and leave." Horse dude tells me as he grabs my collar.

"This fight isn't over," I tell him and he lets go of my collar and turns around. Quickly he did a back kick, knocking me towards the crowd. They caught me and push me back into the fight. Falling on my stomach I don't have the willpower to get up anymore.

"Ahh... It feels nice just to give up." I tell myself and then the wound on my left side hurts and burns worse than the beating I just received. Fire crackles and smoke make its way through my nose and the feeling of fear circulates throughout my body.

I see Adam in front of me and I didn't feel scared now. Anger, I feel very angry. Slowly my boiling blood washes out the feeling of pain out of my body and I stand up. " _Giving up?_ " Yīng asks me and I shake my head. " _Good. I got a present for you. Well, it's a gift from the Dragon Grimm._ "

My nose starts to drip blood as I receive a part of the Dragon's memory. It was when the Vytal Tournament was around. When I was fighting against team TEKK, and it's the time when I don't have any memories. The Dragon sees what I see and it seems he hasn't forgotten.

"TWIN DRAGON!" I hear myself scream during the time of the tournament and doing a crazy move. This move was easy for me to dissect because it's my own body. I train this body for my entire life so I know how to do it now.

That's right! I can use this to defeat him. However, I need a weapon now. " _I know what you're thinking. Let me help you._ " Yīng says and my Aura flickers and then it disappears, but all of it gathers into the palm of my right hand. Everyone is shocked at the spiral of Aura on my palm.

The Aura extends and soon it forms into an invisible sword cutting the air around it. Even horse dude is too shocked to move from his position. "Art of Grimm," I said from what I recall from the Dragon's memory.

I first extend my arm towards Master Mǎ and held the invisible sword so it's parallel to the ground. Secondly, I step with my left leg which should be a taboo in drawing a sword. Never ever! Do what I do and definitely don't do what I won't do.

You're in that neutral area. Stay in there and never take a bite out of the silver line in the sky... What? You know I don't even understand what I just said now, but just don't do things I do and never do things I won't do. Alright? Promise me by raising your right arm and swear to your heart that you won't be dumber than me.

"He's using one of the school's secrets!" Gǒu yells informing Mǎ. Master Mǎ quickly raise his left hand into the sky and then swings down, slapping his hand along the way.

"Art of Grimm... Secret number ninety-one. Hand kicks." I charge at him as he announces his attack.

"Secret number one... TWIN DRAGON!" I slice with all my might causing a great gust of wind to arise from the sword. After colliding with Mǎ's left hand, we took a second to glare at each other. I bare my teeth at him and he scowls at me. Then I swing my sword and he tries to hit me with his palm.

The sword made out of Aura was stopped and it feels like I was pushing back a rampaging rhino. However, I have a sword! Screaming for something to happen, I push his hand back and continue my swing. My blade easily slides against his body cutting his Qi, and then I pass him.

Quickly I turn around and perform two slashes on his back, causing him to scream. Both slices were smooth like wet ice. Master Mǎ falls on his side and spits out a crap ton of blood. Everyone gets to their feet and look at what I just had done.

They couldn't believe that I just defeated horse dude. Or they can't believe that I know one of the secret arts. The sword made out of Aura disappears and my anger vanishes causing the pain of my body to return.

"And the winner is this young man!" An elderly woman shouts and I turn to look at her. She was wearing the same outfit Master Gǒu was wearing but in the color gray. Then I'll tell what happens next in the next chapter! Bye have a good day!


	51. Family

**Warning a lot of skipping around. This chapter will not make sense at all so fuck you! Anyways see you at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

"Dynamic Jumper 10!" A voice shouts. Weiss sees a cybernetic brick wall a few feet in front of her. The bricks were dark blue and the mortar holding the bricks together was glowing neon turquoise. The boy in front of Weiss has the Dynamic Jumper 10 game cartridge in his hand.

In his other hand was the popular game console, Poly-Station Portable Advance. The boy opens up the slot where they put the game cartridge in and shows off the small sixty-four diameter UMD and slides it into the PSPA.

"Are you ready!?" The PSPA asks as the cartridge slot opens. The boy inserts the game and closes the slot. "Platform Gamer! Dynamic Jump! Grab the weapons! Save the princess!" The PSPA blasts out of its speaker.

The brick wall cracks a little and the screen of the PSPA shines out a digitalized light forming a shape of a body. Once the light materialized the brick wall breaks and the body kneels on the ground doing something like a dab.

"Game! Start!" The PSPA announces the start of the game. The boy holds the game console with both hands and presses the analog stick forward. The person that came out of the digitalized light stands up. It was the main character of the game his name is Mighty.

"Well. Go on! Kill him!" The cross-shaped stakeholder commands the goons to attack Mighty. The boy presses a button and Mighty raise his cannon arm and shoots the White Fang members. Each of them went down with a single shot. They fire back, causing Mighty to run to dodge the bullets.

Each of Mighty's movements is a response to the boy's button mashing and movement of the analog stick. Weiss deducts that this boy is controlling Mighty through his PSPA. Mighty jumps high into the air and underneath him a block of bricks form.

He lands on it and shoots at the goons from his position. A kangaroo Faunus jumps, but he smashes his head into a block of bricks that came from nowhere. A coin pops out of it with a picture on both sides. The other White Fang members manage to get on the same platform as Mighty.

They took out their swords and try to attack the game character. Mighty dodges the first swing and blocks another one with his cannon. After pushing the White Fang member off of him, Mighty pushes his cannon into the goon's stomach and fires a laser shot.

After being surrounded by both sides Mighty jumps off of the brick platform before the White Fang members could hit him. The beret-wearing boy presses a new button and Mighty turns gray instead of his usual red, white, and green colors.

"Form!" The PSPA shouts. "Select! Nice! Mighty! Portal Gun!" Mighty changes into a blue and orange color and his cannon disappear replaced with a new cannon. The boy controls Mighty to shoot a portal at the wall behind the White Fang and then one on the ground in front of Mighty.

The White Fang starts to shoot at Mighty again, but he jumps high into the air and falls into the portal he made. He comes out of the other portal effectively kicking one White Fang member in the back. Mighty shoots one more portal at where a female goon's ground.

She falls and comes out of the portal Mighty jumped into. Then she is suspended in the middle of the portal because of the gravity fighting each other with her in the middle. Mighty then jumps into the air and punch a brick causing a coin to fall out.

The coin had a picture of a person reflecting a bomb away from it. Mighty grabs it with his hand and his body becomes bouncy. The White Fang attacks him and the bullets that come into contact with him stretches his body. Then it was reflected towards them, causing no harm to Mighty.

The ones that attack him with swords were bounced back as soon as they attacked him. It was as if Mighty's body is entirely made of a rubber material. However, the power up didn't last for long, as Mighty's body hardens once more returning him to normal. Although, the boy quickly controls Mighty to dodge attacks.

"Form select! Nice! Mighty! Power Gun!" The PSPA shout changing Mighty's form into his original red, white and green colors. The portal gun disappears into data and forms the laser cannon. Mighty then transforms the gun into a hammer that has two giant buttons on the side. A big blue button with an A sign and a big red button with a B on it.

He smashes a person and then parries an attack from the last White Fang member in the room. The miniboss was the cross-shaped stake wielder Faunus and Mighty's last enemy. They exchange some blows, but the single-handed hammer was just too slow.

Mighty's opponent is highly skilled and makes quick and effective hits on Mighty. Going for the gaps in his armor and avoiding his chest the most heavily guarded part of his body. Mighty swings the hammer, but all the time his opponent will dodge it and return with a jab.

Soon Mighty rolls on the ground and struggles to get up. The health bar on top of his head drops into the red zone. "You put up a good fight, but not good enough." The Faunus tells Mighty even though he is being controlled by the boy. The Faunus approaches Mighty and prepares to finish him off. "Do you think you're some type of hero?" He asks and then Mighty stops rolling around.

Gripping his hammer tightly he smashes a cube brick that forms from nowhere. The block breaks and spits out a coin with a running man as a picture. "FAST!" The PSPA shouts and Mighty turns into a blur. He slaps the A button on his hammer and cartoonish lightning jumps out of the hammer.

Mighty rolls aside to dodge a stab from the Faunus. He is too fast to be kept up now and he quickly smashes his hammer into the adversary's head, knocking out the Faunus. Mighty stood up straight and let his guard down. The moment he put away his hammer he was quickly shot in the back.

"Game over!" The PSPA shouts as Mighty collapse when his health bar is depleted. His body turns black until all you see is a shadow in the light. Then a timer appears on top of him counting down from sixty seconds.

"I'm gone for ten minutes! When I came back my right-hand man is beaten by this funky costume wearing man and the hostages have escaped." The leader came back with a gun in his hand. Soon the room was refilled with White Fang grunts and the ones mighty beat up before starts to stand. "Did you do all this Schnee?"

Weiss swallows and steps forward. "Yes! I release them and had that man attack your goons!" Weiss shouts. "So release them and take me in exchange!" The boy put his hand into his pocket and grips onto something.

"You don't understand... I'm going to kill you and your father. I'm lucky to have the both of you be here today!"

"You can do whatever you want to me! Just let them go!" Weiss shouts.

"Too much work." He says and then the boy takes his hand out of his pocket holding another game cartridge. "Put the console down boy!" The Faunus points his gun at the boy. The child pauses and presses the Start button on the PSPA.

"Game! Reselect!" The PSPA shouts and the Faunus pull the trigger.

"No!" Weiss shouts and covers the boy with her body. The bullet hits her, but her Aura shields her from any fatal damage. "Are you alright?" Weiss asks and the boy looks at the game he just dropped. He points to the game called _'Dead Resident Rising'_.

"Ahh. I'm too annoyed! Kill them all!"

"No!" Weiss shouts, but who would listen to her. No one wants to listen to her, but a miracle happens. The window breaks as the leader of the White Fang falls to the ground as a tranquilizer dart hits him. Soon one by one every person drops to the ground, too late to even react.

"Go go go!" Soldiers than storm into the building and secure the area. They weren't normal Atlas soldiers, but the special task force called the Veil. "All clear." Soldiers then proceed to disable the bombs in the buildings.

Click clack with the sound of glass breaking someone enters the room wearing high heels. "Gēmu where are you?" The person asks. She was the new general after Ironwood has been stripped of his position. She has black hair and strong figure making Weiss oddly remember her mother.

The boy Weiss was covering stands up and walks in front of the newly appointed general. His head looks to the ground and he stuffs his hands into his pocket. One of the soldiers picked up the _'_ Dead Resident _Rising'_ game on the ground and hands it to the general.

The doors open and Q bursts out with Jacques. "Weiss!" Q shouts and runs towards his niece. "Are you hurt?" He asks and Weiss shakes her head. She only survived with a sore shoulder.

"Did you try to use this game?" The general asks the boy. Gēmu didn't respond to her question. "Speak! Did you. Try to use _'_ Dead Resident _Rising'_?" The woman raises her voice causing Gēmu to jump in fear. Hesitantly, he nods his head and looks uncomfortable. "Did you forget what happened last time?"

"Hey, hey! Laura, don't be so hard on the kid." Q says, trying to loosen the mood up.

"Quiet. I don't want to hear anything from you!" Q shuts his mouth and scratches the back of his receding hair. "Did you obtain your new weapons?" Gēmu shakes his head, causing Laura to click her tongue and backhand the boy.

"Hey! He's just a child!" Weiss shouts as Gēmu falls on the ground and his beret falls off. Weiss stops in her tracks as she saw Gēmu wasn't a boy, but a girl instead. Her long purple hair was rough and damaged. It was as if she never bothered to use shampoo and conditioner. Although her hair color was still beautiful.

* * *

Two days after Beacon Academy was taken over by the Grimms, more and more of the dark creatures gather around the school. Making it nearly impossible for the school to be reclaimed. Ozpin is dead half of the students were missing and many knew what happened to them. They were all dead or trapped inside of Beacon.

Atlas provides help for Beacon but there was only so much they can do. It was a complete train wreck, the clouds gather and cover the sun, the atmosphere was gloomy. No matter how hard you try to piece things together again, no amount of super glue can keep them together.

"Blake! Help me quickly get me bandages." Professor Oobleck orders the Faunus. However, there was no reply from the girl. He turns around to see Blake had disappeared, at this crucial time where could that Faunus has gone to.

Sun and Neptune run around doing as much as they can before they have to board the ship back to Mistral. The government there orders all Mistral civilians and personnel to return. They want to stay and help but they cannot defy the Council's order. Neptune stops Sun and nods his head towards Blake.

"Isn't that Blake?" He asks the monkey.

"What's she doing?" Sun asks, looking at the cat that's feeling a little distraught. She was outside of Yang and Ruby's tent waiting for something to happen. Qrow comes out of the tent and was shocked to see the Faunus.

"She's all yours," Qrow says as he puts a hand on her shoulder and leaves. Yang's eyes meet with Blake's and the girl let out a little smile. However, a rush of guilt fills Blake's body, causing her to make a sour face. Without saying a word Blake just ran. She ran away from the tent, leaving Yang surprised.

"Hey, hold this," Sun says stacking a box on top of Neptune's box.

"Woah! Where you going!?" Neptune asks.

"I made a promise to Soichi!" He shouts waving goodbye to his best friend.

* * *

Qrow walks up to Goodwitch, who was using her Semblance to move medical equipment around. Bandages, dirty cloth towel all the crazy stuff. The dusty old crow knows the Huntress has a lot of pressure on top of her. He hadn't mentioned anything about Soichi because he fears the pressure will break her.

However, she will know the truth eventually and it's better if she heard it from him. Then he can take the blame and hate from Glynda. "Glynda, can I have a moment?" He calls for the Huntress.

"I don't have a moment Qrow. If it's not important then leave." Glynda gives the Hunter a little attitude. She was clearly annoyed and stress.

"It's about Soichi." Hearing her nephew's name the objects influence by her Semblance stops. Goodwitch turns around to face Branwen with bags under her eyes. Ever since Beacon fell she had been working nonstop to ensure everyone's safety.

"Did you guys find him?" She asks with a gentle tone that she never used against Qrow before. A rush of guilt runs through Qrow yet he stills needs to tell her what he saw.

"No... He may never be found again." Qrow says, rubbing the back of his neck and averting his gaze.

"Can you repeat that Qrow?"

Branwen knew he had been loud and clear so he repeats his words. "Soichi may never be found again. I saw him die the night Beacon was attacked." He tells her.

"What?"

"I saw him get crushed by debris. It's unlikely he survived, even if he is still alive, he's missing an arm and an eye."

"What? We need to send a search party out immediately." Glynda says as she starts walking towards Ironwood. Qrow stops her by grabbing her arm.

"Glynda! That's a suicide mission!"

"We can't leave him there!"

"He's dead! There's no point in meaningless sacrifice just to bring back a dead body!"

"But it's Soichi!" Glynda shouts like she never has before. She stops struggling and lowers her head. "He's the only thing left from Sakura. I couldn't save Sakura nor anybody. I lost Soichi once and now he's dead."

"I understand your pain," Qrow says as Glynda starts crying.

"His last words to me was that he hated me." Glynda sobs.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

* * *

Yang looks at the stack of three books on her right and instead picks up the remote control to her left. With a click, the projected scene comes on, revealing a news segment from the VBC channel.

"... With no end in sight. Try as they might, the local Huntsmen and Huntresses can't seem to get a hold of the situation at Beacon Academy." The first reporter says then Yang clicks the remote. As the next reporter speaks, the large lettering across the screen is slowly revealed backward, from the perspective of someone facing Yang. It reads "CCT Repairs "Underway". The subheading reads: Atlas officials working o a solution, but not optimistic.

"... Though the fail safes have supported wireless communication within the kingdom, the loss of the CCT Tower continues to prevent contact with the outside world. Talks with Atlas officials regarding repairs have so far"..." The second reporter reports.

Yang clicks again, cutting off the reporter and bringing up yet another news segment. A horned anchorman speaks above the caption: Sending Citizens Home. The corner caption has the logo for VOX News.

"... Vale council voted this week to continue to ban any air traffic that does not have a direct correlation with the evacuation. The council has made it clear that they feel—" Yang clicks again. Her eyes widen and she sits up. She sees a familiar news reporter.

"Multiple rumors continue to circulate as to who was behind the attacks at the Vytal Festival Tournament." The screen shows anchor Lisa Lavender and the VNN logo. The caption below her reads "WHITE FANG MEMBER, ADAM TAURUS, PRESENT DURING BEACON GRIMM ATTACK". "While no one knows for sure, officials have confirmed that high-ranking White Fang member, Adam Taurus was present for the attack. Any and all attempts to bring him into custody have been met with brutal force—"

Yang turns the news off. She sits there holding the remote, and a door clicks open. "I'm home!" Taiyang says cheerfully. Although Yang knows her father is faking the happiness. Yang sets the remote down and leans her head backward on the couch, looking up at the newcomer that way.

"Hey, Dad," Yang says, mimicking his cheerful attitude. Taiyang is carrying three boxes with two bags hanging from his arms

"Guess what came in today!?" Taiyang shuts the door and walks into the living room. "I can't wait for you to try this. He walks into another room to unload, while on the couch Yang looks somewhat interested. Taiyang returns, carrying one long white box. He sets it on the coffee table in front of Yang, revealing the Kingdom of Atlas symbol on it.

She looks at it and doesn't move. "Well?" Taiyang asks for a reaction from his daughter.

"It's… for me?"

"For you... And only you." Yang lifts the lid off the box. Yang looks it over, somewhat wide-eyed while her father gushes. She blinks and her eyes droop a bit, revealing she's more distressed than pleased. It was a robotic shell for her arm. Now it's paralyzed, she can barely move the arm.

"Brand new, state of the art Atlas tech. You know, I thought I was gonna have to pull some strings, call in a few favors, but you earned this one all on your own, kiddo." Taiyang notices Yang's expression.

"Huh?" Yang looks up.

"Before I could even talk to him, General Ironwood already had one of his top scientists working on this, for you. He wanted me to tell you that you fought admirably. You should be proud of yourself." Taiyang explains how his daughter achieves this state of the art technology. Yang looks up at her father but says nothing. "Well? You going to try on?"

"I, uh… I'm not feeling too great right now. Maybe later?" Yang says, causing her father to deflate and puts his hand on the back of his neck as he sighs and considers how best to respond.

"Well... Alright." Yang gets up and walks up the stairs, Taiyang giving her an encouraging smile as she passes in front of him. She pauses partway up the steps, turning in his direction.

"Thanks, Dad." Yang continues upstairs as a visibly disheartened Taiyang bows his head. Later, Yang sweeps the porch, adept at it with one arm. She pauses to wipe her brow and sigh. The next scene shows her getting mail out of the mailbox at the end of their driveway.

Lastly, she's in the kitchen, rinsing a glass. As she lifts it out of the sink, it slips out of her fingers and she gasps. When it hits the floor and breaks, it triggers a flashback. Against blackness, there's a gray slash moving from upper left to bottom right and the red markings from Adam's mask glow while the sound of a sword loudly resonates. In the kitchen, Yang rears back with a cry.

She clings to the countertop and pants, out of breath due to fist comes down against the countertop, and Yang gets herself under control. From the doorway, Taiyang watches with concern before turning away without saying a word. Then the doorbell rings and Taiyang goes to get the door.

Opening the door, he sees a person with glasses wearing a black fedora with a suit and tie matching the fedora. "Mr. Xiao Long?" He asks, causing Tai to smile.

"Come here you." Taiyang opens his arm and hugs the opens his arm and hugs the person.

"Dad, who is it?' Yang asks after cleaning up the broken glass and joining his father in the living room.

"Yang I want to introduce you to someone," Taiyang says as he lets the mysterious person in the room. Yang's first impression was a well-dressed man with iris eyes and smooth ashen hair. "Ash this is my daughter Yang. Yang this was one of my students Ash."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ash says, taking his fedora taking off.

"Yeah, same," Yang says awkwardly as she starting to get a weird vibe from Ash.

"Now Ash was in town the other day and I ask him to help you," Taiyang explains Ash's sudden explains Ash's sudden appearance.

"Help me!?" Yang seems shocked as her eyes widen.

"Ash is a specialist at rehabilitating people with disability. So I thought maybe he could help you recover your arm strength." Taiyang says feeling a little fear.

"Ugh!" Yang is clearly annoyed. "I don't want this! Why don't you ever ask me about what I want? I don't need you to constantly bring me things I don't want. That's so annoying!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you!"

"I'm not your little girl anymore Dad! Why won't you ever listen to me!? This is why mom left you!" Yang shouts and Taiyang loses his face. Yang runs up the stairs and slams her door shut.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Ash." Taiyang apologizes to his former student.

"No problem. I'll come back another time. Just make-up with Yang." Ash puts on his fedora and Tai walks him to the door. Ash turns around and looks at Yang staring at him out the window.

* * *

 **I decided to fuck it! I'm not going to write about Soichi and his adventures. It's just too boring and not fun without the rest of the gang. So I say I'm going to time skip a bit in the next chapter so don't blame me! Even though I'm the one at fault. Well anyways unfollow unfavorite and continue those hate comments. I ended up in a depressive procrastinated mood by those comments. Continue on. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	52. Fear

**THERE ANOTHER FUCKING CHAPTER! Are you guys enjoying my suffering? It's like what I tell the pedophiles. If kidnapping a girl with a white van is hard and asking for candy as well. Then become a school bus driver and ask kids if they want a free ride to school. See no one has thought about that idea before. It's very efficient no need for candy and no need for annoying bystanders to call the police. Think smart. Anyways see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Before I can fall anymore, someone pushes my back to break my fall. Once I started to slow down my breathing I look behind me and I see ATX-0068 smiling as she holds a basket with one hand and with her other hand she pushed me up.

"Hello! I see you got the hang of Aura." She says and I molded my Aura so it grabs onto the side of the mountain again.

"Thanks for the catch." I thanked her as I wipe the sweat off my forehead. Master Yáng runs down the side of the mountain and stops in front of me.

"Are you ok Soichi? I'm sorry for pushing you off the cliff." He apologizes.

"No worries," I tell him as I started to feel my right shoulder repairing itself again. My Aura is now back after one month of gruesome work. Guess that life and death situation push was the push I needed to get my Aura back. Thanks, Mom, I silently pray. "What are you doing here?" I ask ATX.

She holds the basket out with two hands and smiles. "Lunch break!" She opens the basket with the top side facing me so the gravity wouldn't dump the food out.

"Sweet! Rice bowls and more vegetables... Let's head down!" I said and I started to take a step but she stops me.

"Nah uh! We're eating here!" She says as she sits on the side of the mountain.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Sit down! You don't want to go back down just to climb the mountain again, don't you?" Master Yáng asks me as he also sits down.

"But I can always use my Aura to climb up now. And falling rocks..." I tell them. Master Yáng moves his head aside and a small rock hit my shin.

"Dodge them."

"But I can always climb back up," I tell him.

"What happens if you forget how to climb back up?" ATX asks me as he passes a bowl of rice to Yáng.

"What? I won't!"

"Do you want to move onto the next course?" Yáng asks me and he's right, I don't have a lot of time. So I shut up and sat down as ATX hands me my bowl of rice. The moment she lets her hand go of the bowl my rice falls of the mountain. I look at the grains of rice hit the bottom.

"Stop wasting food!" ATX scolds me but hey! Who thought it was a great idea to sit on the side of the mountain with falling rocks to have a picnic! Oh, I don't know anyone who has numbers in their name and ATX in the beginning... I look at Yáng and ATX-0068 as they were eating their food normally. The gravity didn't have any effect on them so I scoop some leftover rice in the bowl and put it in my mouth.

The moment I bite down I felt something hard and rough. I spit out the rice and tiny pieces of rocks in my food and continue to spit until all the debris in my mouth was gone. "I can't eat like this!" I tell them.

"Then don't eat." Master Yáng says and then he resumes eating.

* * *

Yang was having a nightmare and she rolls around her bed. In her nightmare all around her are broken pieces of buildings and darkness. She looks around, confused, and lets out a small gasp when she looks down. She raises both of her arms and turns them, examining their presence, particularly her right arm. Now it was fully functional with no sign of resistance.

Looking up from her arms, she sees Adam Taurus walking toward her. The red accents in his hair, mask, and outfit have a surreal glow. Yang steps back defensively and discovers that she is suddenly wearing Ember Celica. She blasts Adam five times, but they do nothing to him while he steadily continues walking closer. Adam puts his right hand on the handle of his sheathed sword. Yang tries to attack him again, but her weapon is gone, as is her right arm. She stares for a moment in confusion and disbelief and then startles when Adam is abruptly directly before her. He grins at her and starts to unsheathe Wilt from Blush.

Yang awakens with a gasp. She is in her room, lying on top of her bed. The robotic arm given to her by General Ironwood rests on her bedside table, out of the box. Yang looks at it for a moment before turning her face away. She hears laughter coming from downstairs. And they all sound familiar to her. Yang heads downstairs to discover Professors Oobleck and Port sits at her kitchen table and laughing with her father, Taiyang.

"And, and, and then, in comes Qrow, wearing a skirt! I was just a TA, I-I didn't know what to do, so I just… I just left the room to laugh!" Port laughs in reminiscence of good old times. Yang comes into the kitchen room while the three of them were busy laughing.

"We told him it was a kilt! He'd never worn a uniform before, so he didn't know!" Taiyang explains why Qrow was wearing the skirt.

"That is terrible! What is wrong with you!?" Oobleck says as he laughs.

"Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs! I did that jerk a favor! Besides, that's not even the best part! See, then we-" Tai says and he was interrupted when port slams his foot on the table.

"Like what you see?" Port mimics Qrow's behavior and voice. The three laugh and Port lose his balance. He tries to save himself from falling but ends up on the floor. There's even more laughter. Taiyang claps his hands from merriment and Port joins in the hilarity from the floor. Yang giggles too, covering her mouth, but the three teachers become alerted to her presence. Oobleck stands while Port gets up off the floor.

"Oh, uh, Miss Xiao Long! Uh, please, join us." Port says as he feels a little embarrassed. Yang walks in feeling a little uncomfortable being in the same room as her Dad. Not after what she said earlier during the day.

"Oh, yes, yes, pull up a chair. Please, pull up a chair." Oobleck says and Yang breaks the hug.

"I'm good." She says as she makes herself comfortable sitting on the kitchen counter. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom," Oobleck says trying to joke with Yang.

"Professor Goodwitch is working 'round the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory! But, Mistral wasn't built in a day. And we all need a rest from time to time." Port explains that even professors need a break from time to time.

"Now look, let's not worry about that right now. So, there we were, standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow, wearing a skirt. Then Oz tells everyone, 'It's time to work on our landing strategy!'" Taiyang changes the subject back to Qrow.

"The Branwen twins have always been… interesting, to say the least." Oobleck says.

"That sure didn't seem to stop young Tai."

"Hey, come on, man, she's right here," Taiyang says looking at his daughter.

"Oh, please! She's a mature young woman! If she can handle combat, she can handle a few jabs at her old man!" Port defends Yang.

"That's not the issue, Pete! And besides, she's still a teenager!" Tai's voice changes to a hostile tone.

"'She' is also in the room, and can be directly spoken to. And I think I've been through enough to be considered an adult at this point." Yang says speaking for herself.

Tai sighs. "Adult or not, you've still got a long way to go before you're ready for the real world." He tells Yang that.

"Oh my gosh! Does every father figure have the same three condescending phrases?"

"Yeah! But we only use them when we mean it!" Tai growls and makes an equally aggressive face that rivals Yang's. Port and Oobleck look at each other as father and daughter argue, a touch uncomfortable. Oobleck takes a sip from his mug while Port pulls at his collar.

"Is that so?" Yang asks.

"As a matter of fact, it is so! If you honestly think that you're ready to go out there on your own, ha, well, I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm." Yang gasps and pulls back from her father's face while a stunned Port leans forward and Oobleck's mouth drops open and his glasses slip down. There's a comedic beat before the mug slips out of Oobleck's hand to safely land on the table. All three stare at Taiyang for a few seconds.

"You... _Jerk_!" Yang playfully punches Taiyang, and the father and daughter laugh together.

"Are we finally talking about the Goliath in the room?" Oobleck whispers to Port. Taiyang and Yang look at each other and then laugh. Relieved laughter comes from both Port and Oobleck.

"Oh, Miss Xiao L- Yang, if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you tried on the arm yet?" Port asks as she sees Yang's right arm dangling in midair.

"Oh, yes, yes! A piece of Atlas technology given out like that is rare indeed! Not to mention the effort it took to deliver it here. It seems a great many people want to see you returned to normal." Oobleck says as he pushes his glasses back.

"I'm… scared." She admits her feelings. Taiyang steps a sideways step closer to his daughter. Watching and closely listening to her. "Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal. And I appreciate it, but… this is normal now."

Oobleck and Port exchange sad, knowing glances. "I want to keep my arm like this knowing that I was reckless and immature. I charge into a fight with my emotions out of control." Yang says as she uses her left arm to grasp the side of her right arm. "It's my fault that Soichi died."

Taiyang stops her daughter. "No Yang. You couldn't have done anything. Don't blame yourself for his death." Tai says reassuring Yang.

"Yeah... It's just taking me a while to get used to it." Yang says."

"Well, normal is what you make of it," Tai tells Yang who receives the wrong message.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you want me to just pretend like nothing happened? I lost a part of me." Yang says growling after.

"And if you work hard it will come back. The doctor never said you would never use your arm again. If you work hard enough, you'll be able to move your hand again. Then you'll be back to Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon." Tai says as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "You can do whatever you put your mind to. So whenever you're ready to stop moping and get back out there, I'll be there for you."

"I... I..." Yang couldn't get the words out.

"Fear is like any other emotion. It comes and goes. It's all in how you handle it. Why even I find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time."

"Really? You?" Yang seems unconvinced. Then Oobleck whispers to her.

"He's afraid of mice." But Port was next to him and can hear everything.

Pounding the table, he exclaims. "They bring only disease and famine!" Yang laughs while Port rants about the creepiness of mice. Taiyang watches her. "And don't even get me started on their tails! So hairless, and simply unnatural!" Oobleck then reassures the old professor.

"Port, I assure you, you are safe. There are no mice here, right now."

"Well, I'm feeling tired, so I'm heading to sleep. Good night." Yang says and she jumps off the counter.

"Night Yang." Everyone says. Then she makes her way up to her room. The arm on the bedside table is the first thing she sees when she walks into her room. She looks at it for a moment but then moves to the window when she hears the front door to the house open followed by the voices of the three men. She decides to stand beside the window and listen.

"Thanks for having us over Tai," Port says.

"Anytime. You're always welcome."

"It seems you need to clear up her guilt. It was not her fault that young Soichi died." Oobleck says and Port nods.

"He fought bravely to the end. We were there when he went to fight Adam Taurus, but instead, we ran away." Port tells Tai as he frowns.

"Hey, you can't change the past. Let's focus on rebuilding Beacon." Tai cheers them up.

"Ah yes, it may be a while before we return. There is still much work to be done at the school." Oobleck tells Taiyang.

"I hesitate to ask, but is there any word from young Miss Rose?" Professor Port asks Tai who shifts.

"Not yet," Tai says and then turns his head to look at Yang and Ruby's room. Yang moves out of sight and squeezes her right upper arm, looking dejected.

"Have you thought about going after her? Trying to bring her home?"

Taiyang sighs and answers "Not yet. I've got to... Look after some things." He says after turning his head around.

* * *

I get out of bed at the same time every day. Four thirty and go to my daily stuff; you know wiping my face and brushing my teeth stretching and some basic exercises before the main course. Normally I would just climb up the side of the mountain, but since I gain control of my Aura again, I can join ATX-0068 and the other students routine. Running up and down the mountain twice.

Yeah, it would take at least half a day but all I had to do was follow and mimic almost every movement of the other students. Of course, I can't do crazy stunts like backflips and everything so I just jump normally and use my Aura to latch onto the side of the mountain. This was much easier than climbing up the side of a mountain with falling rocks.

After that, we went for breakfast at eight o'clock. Now, since I don't need to regain my Aura anymore, I don't know what to do. So I decided to return my books to the library. "Hey Master Hóu" I greeted the Master and master librarian as I enter the massive library we have.

"Oh, Soichi what's up?"

"Just here to return the books," I said and drop the three big stack of books he lent to me.

"Let's see. Book of advance reading and algorithms. The study of Grimm's actions. Lastly, the single manga we had. Yep, you're all set. What do you want to borrow next?" He asks me as he rests his hands on the counter.

"Um. Something more of, you know. Fighting and techniques."

"I'm sorry you're still not ready for that." Master Hóu tells me. I look at the monkey master and sigh.

"Why am I not ready to learn the art of Grimms?" I ask him.

"You need to control your Aura now."

"Control? What do you mean I have my Aura back so let me take some books!"

"Without the proper control, you'll never be able to execute one of our techniques," Hóu tells me as he scratches the back of his head.

"Why not."

"Because you'll look like an idiot." Hóu and Yīng tell me. Yīng is the voice in my head, remember the guy I met in the other dimension. The guy that's inhabiting my soul right now. "I'll be right back with some new books," Hóu says and then he jumps onto a vine growing out of the ceiling and swing away like a monkey.

"Yīng how do I control my Aura?" I ask him as I turn around and rest my elbows on the counter.

" _There are a lot of ways. I control my Aura by envisioning it as a human being. Then I envision myself dominating that person completely beat him into submission._ " Yīng tells me and I raise my eyebrows.

"Ok, I don't think that'll work for me," I tell him.

" _I agree. Just have Shǔ teach you._ "

"Who?" I ask him and then Master Hóu returns with three new books in his hands.

"Here." Master Hóu puts the books into my arms.

"Thanks," I said and I walk out of the library. After walking down the stairs, I sigh and put the books down. I sit on the steps of the stairs and look at the students wrestling and practicing how to activate Dust with their Aura. "I want to learn how to do that," I said as I see a student blast a fireball with his hand.

" _Why the rush?_ " Yīng asks me.

"I want to see my friends again," I tell Yīng and he scoffs.

" _What do you see valuable about friendship?_ "

"I hear someone doesn't have a lot of friends." I sang.

" _I find them to be a nuisance. All they have done was holding me back from my true potential._ "

"What are you talking about. Without friends, I wouldn't be able to reach certain heights of potential."

" _No... They are a hindrance seclude you from them. All you need is yourself and power._ "

"What do you mean?"

" _Don't you feel like when you're with them all they have ever done was take from you? Then at the end, once you have fulfilled your duty, they leave you behind. They won't respect you nor will they give back to you."_ Yīng was kind of right. That was what I do feel from Blake, Yang, Ruby, and... Weiss. I feel like she was only dating me because she pities me.

"Hey, Soichi!" I hear ATX shout at me. Turing my head, I see her running towards me with a towel around her neck. "Master Shǔ wants to see you."

"Who?"

"The mouse master the one that's going to help you control your Aura," ATX tells me.

* * *

I walk out of the school and towards the waterfall and lake that was near the school. After searching for a while I saw the little girl that. "Hey, little girl... You lost?" I ask her. She turns her head around and she was pissed off. She jumps into the air and punches my face so hard that I fell to the ground.

"Listen. Call me that one more time and I'll break all two hundred and six bones in your body." She says and from that, I knew she was master Shǔ.

"Yes, ma'am!" I said and I get up quickly.

"Now listen, boy, I don't want to teach you, but I have to. If I had a choice, I would have roasted you like a big right now." She tells me. Gee, thanks, I would love to roast myself as well. "Today I'm going to have you control your Aura."

"What's new?" I sarcastically ask and she glares at me. I let out an awkward laugh trying to make myself unafraid of her.

"Now in order for you to that. I'm going to teach you the hard way." She says and I wanted to groan so badly. However, I was busy trying to not be afraid of her. "Look in order to that you need to walk on water." She says and then demonstrates to me. When her foot touches the water, she did not sink. Yet the water was like a solid piece of land to her. Sending ripples out through the still water.

"Woah," I said then an idea hit me. What if she was that light and have a body density less than the water's density?

"This isn't related to science at all. Use your Aura to help you stand on Aura." She tells me and she starts to run around in a circle. The water didn't splash and fly into the air and instead just sends a ripple out. Well, this shouldn't be too hard I tell myself.

I imagine there to be like a really long wooden plank on the bottom of my shoes that'll float. After I feel the Aura being concentrated on my feet I took a step forward. There was an initial splash follow with another one. I couldn't help but let out a grin I was standing on water. I continue to walk forward, splashing water and sending it flying into the air.

"Hey! I think I got the hang of it!" I shout at master Shǔ but she wasn't amused at all.

"Wait for it!" She yells at me as I was like far away from shore. A tiny leaf breaks off of its tree and floats gently towards the water. Landing softly and gracefully it sends out a ripple through the water. When the ripple hits my feet I sunk like a rock.

"Help! I can't swim!" I scream and shout. That didn't help as the lake's water was rushing into my lungs and I sank faster. Soon I was beneath the water without oxygen and then I passed out.

* * *

Yang looks at the clock and it reads a little past midnight. Getting out of bed she gently walks down the stairs and puts on her shoes. After bringing her keys she closes the door gently and takes a stroll through the night.

Walking around the forest near her house she had time to reflect on the current situation. Ruby's missing, Weiss is locked up in Atlas, Blake is gone, and Soichi is forever gone... She bites her lips as she remembers the fun times when RWBY was still a fun little kids show. Without all these things about Gods and magic.

"Who's there!" Yang turns around when she hears a shuffle of noise behind her. Turing around to face forward she spots a pair of eyes looking at her. They grow closer and when the creature comes out of the trees it was an Ursa. "A Grimm!?" Yang shouts in disbelief. The Ursa was missing an arm and was heavily injured but it doesn't matter. Yang can't fight without her weapon.

The Ursa charges at Yang and smacks her into a tree. The tree cracks as Yang falls face first. Yang lets out a huge scream after experiencing the pain. Very unlike her, as she was a tough girl. However, she is still a girl her natural instincts to scream is implemented into her. The Ursa turns to face Yang again and readies to charge at the blonde one last time.

The Ursa roars and charges at Yang with its massive jaws wide open. Yang screams louder this time and she closes her eyes and readies to be chomp on by an Ursa. Someone quickly dashes towards her and stops the Ursa from chomping on Yang.

"You ok?" Ash asks Yang as he puts his arm into the Grimm's jaws. Yang opens her eyes as she sees Ash holding the Ursa at bay. Yang gasps as she sees Ash had sacrificed his arm to stop the Grimm.

"Oh my gosh! Ash! Your arm." Yang exclaims. Grunting a little Ash pushes the Ursa back and kicks it away from the duo. It's alright my semblance allows me to harden my body."

"It's alright my semblance allows me to harden my body," Ash says as he shows his arm, which is completely fine. "Although I can't reverse the effects after a while. And I can't move my body part around if the joints are hardened as well."

"Watch out!" Yang shouts and Ash turns around to see the Ursa swiping its arm at him. He tries to move his right arm but realizes it was hardened due to his semblance. The Ursa swipes Ash away and roars at Yang. Ash gets up and gives a bear hugs the Ursa making it lose its balance.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ash says but Yang couldn't move. Her foot was stuck in between the roots of the tree. Yang tries to yank her foot loose but it wasn't working.

"I'm stuck!" Yang exclaims as she continues to try and free herself. Ash turns around to see the Ursa getting up again but slowly because it was missing an arm. He runs over to Yang and tries to rip the roots out of the ground and free her. He was making some progress before Yang push him aside so the Ursa miss it's rock.

The Yang roars again and picks a boulder up and throws it at Yang. Ash punches the rock and charges at the Ursa then with one punch from his right arm his fist went through the Ursa killing the creature of darkness. The creature disappears and Yang was left with Ash's back as he breaths heavily.

"YANG!" Tai shouts and a tiny light appears from the distance. Ash uses his left hand to grab his scroll out from his pocket. He turns the flashlight on and off so Taiyang knows their position.

"Mr. Xiao Long! Over here!" He shouts with a hoarse voice. taiyang quickly runs towards their direction and grabs Ash by the collar.

"What did you do!?" He asks Ash.

"Dad! Stop! He saved me." Yang exclaims afraid her Dad will kill his student.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ash! I grabbed you without thinking."

"It's no problem Mr. Xiao Long," Ash says as he grabs his neck and starts coughing. Taiyang breaks the root that Yang was stuck on freeing her from the tree's hold. After that Taiyang walks over to Ash sitting on the ground.

"Ash... What happened to your arm?" Tai asks as he grabs his student's right arm. It was bleeding all over the place and his fingers were crushed.

"I punched an Ursa so hard that this happened," Ash says and laughs but then coughs out blood.

"An Ursa!? Here in Patch?"

"It's true Dad. If it wasn't for Ash I would have been dead." Yang says as she walks up behind her Dad.

"Young lady, what were you thinking about walking out in the middle of the night."

"I needed time to think. Then I walked into the Ursa. There shouldn't even be one in here." Yang says.

"That's true we need to report this."

"They know..." Ash says. "Ever since Beacon fell Grimms have started appearing in safe districts. The only reason why I was in town because I was hired to take down Grimms." Ash says as he stands up. But then he blacks out and falls over.

"Ash! Hey! Wake up!" Tai shouts as he rushes towards the man.

* * *

Yang looks at the clock and it reads a little past midnight. Getting out of bed, she gently walks down the stairs and puts on her shoes. After bringing her keys she closes the door gently and takes a stroll through the night.

Walking around the forest near her house, she had time to reflect on the current situation. Ruby's missing, Weiss is locked up in Atlas, Blake is gone, and Soichi is forever gone... She bites her lips as she remembers the fun times when RWBY was still a fun little kids show. Without all these things about Gods and magic.

"Who's there!" Yang turns around when she hears a shuffle of noise behind her. Turing around to face forward she spots a pair of eyes looking at her. They grow closer and when the creature comes out of the trees it was an Ursa. "A Grimm!?" Yang shouts in disbelief. The Ursa was missing an arm and was heavily injured, but it doesn't matter. Yang can't fight without her weapon.

The Ursa charges at Yang and smacks her into a tree. The tree cracks as Yang falls face first. Yang lets out a huge scream after experiencing the pain. Very unlike her, as she was a tough girl. However, she is still a girl, her natural instincts to scream is implemented into her. The Ursa turned to face Yang again and readies a charge at the blonde one last time.

The Ursa roars and charges at Yang with its massive jaws wide open. Yang screams louder this time and she closes her eyes and readies to be chomped on by an Ursa. Someone quickly dashes towards her and stops the Ursa from chomping on Yang.

"You ok?" Ash asks Yang as he puts his arm into the Grimm's jaws. Yang opens her eyes as she sees Ash holding the Ursa at bay. Yang gasps as she sees Ash had sacrificed his arm to stop the Grimm.

"Oh my gosh! Ash! Your arm." Yang exclaims. Grunting a little Ash pushes the Ursa back and kicks it away from the duo.

"It's alright, my semblance allows me to harden my body," Ash says as he shows his arm, which is completely fine. "Although I can't reverse the effects after a while. And I can't move my body part around if the joints are hardened as well."

"Watch out!" Yang shouts and Ash turns around to see the Ursa swiping its arm at him. He tries to move his right arm but realizes it was hardened due to his semblance. The Ursa swipes Ash away and roars at Yang. Ash gets up and gives a bear hug to the Ursa making it lose its balance.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ash says, but Yang couldn't move. Her foot was stuck in between the roots of the tree. Yang tries to yank her foot loose, but it wasn't working.

"I'm stuck!" Yang exclaims as she continues to try and free herself. Ash turns around to see the Ursa is getting up again, but slowly because it was missing an arm. He runs over to Yang and tries to rip the roots out of the ground and free her. He was making some progress before Yang pushes him aside so the Ursa miss it's rock.

The Yang roars again and picks a boulder up and throws it at Yang. Ash punches the rock and charges at the Ursa then with one punch from his right arm, his fist went through the Ursa killing the creature of darkness. The creature disappears and Yang was left with Ash's back as he breathes heavily.

"YANG!" Tai shouts and a tiny light appears from the distance. Ash uses his left hand to grab his scroll out from his pocket. He turns the flashlight on and off so Taiyang knows their position.

"Mr. Xiao Long! Over here!" He shouts with a hoarse voice. Taiyang quickly runs towards their direction and grabs Ash by the collar.

"What did you do!?" He asks Ash.

"Dad! Stop! He saved me." Yang exclaims afraid her Dad will kill his student.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ash! I grabbed you without thinking."

"It's no problem Mr. Xiao Long," Ash says as he grabs his neck and starts coughing. Taiyang breaks the root that Yang was stuck on freeing her from the tree's hold. After that Taiyang walks over to Ash sitting on the ground.

"Ash... What happened to your arm?" Tai asks as he grabs his student's right arm. It was bleeding all over the place and his fingers were crushed.

"I punched an Ursa so hard that this happened," Ash says and laughs but then coughs out blood.

"An Ursa!? Here in Patch?"

"It's true Dad. If it wasn't for Ash I would have been dead." Yang says as she walks up behind her Dad.

"Young lady, what were you thinking about walking out in the middle of the night."

"I needed time to think. Then I walked into the Ursa. There shouldn't even be one in here." Yang says.

"That's true, we need to report this."

"They know..." Ash says. "Ever since Beacon fell Grimms have started appearing in safe districts. The only reason why I was in town because I was hired to take down Grimms." Ash says as he stands up. But then he blacks out and falls over.

"Ash! Hey! Wake up!" Tai shouts as he rushes towards the man.

* * *

 **Now since I'm officially back I'll try pumping chapters every other day. If I can I'm probably not going to be able to. Maybe twice a week or once a week. However, I do try to work on the story when I have time so be ready for some more of my sufferings. This cringy story needs to be deleted soon... Anyways unfollow, unfavorite, and continue to write those angry reviews... No seriously continue... Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	53. Great Title

**I know I said I was going to pump a chapter out every other day but as I said if you wish I stop doing the story I will stop until I find the urge to write again. See I'm really happy people here are telling me to drink bleach and die. You know they think they're so tough just because they're commenting as a guest. And they're right. I'm afraid of doing anything. Just like the loser, they said I was. Anyway here's today's chapter continue to take candies from a baby store and taking kids on your school bus and see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Coughing out the water in my lungs I roll over and continue to cough. I got up and open my burning eyes to grasp the situation. Someone brought me back to shore and I was still wet, so it's only been like less than an hour since I was out of the water. Looking around me, I hear master Shǔ calling out for me.

"Hey, kid! Continue your training." Looking down I find the petite master looking at me clearly annoyed.

"Right." I softly said. "What the hell happened? That small ripple caused me to sink and I was sure my Aura didn't vanish."

"This is why you need to learn control. Right now you're just letting your bottle be unscrewed. Learn how to release a little amount of Aura."

"What? There's such a way to control your Aura?" I ask her after coughing like a sick person.

"Just focus on controlling your Aura right now. You'll pass once you go under the waterfall and retrieve the special item behind it." Master Shǔ says and then she walks away and back to the school. I decide to stay close to the shores so when something falls into the waters I won't drown.

"Hey, Yīng some advice?" I ask him as I sunk for the thirtieth time. While crashing into the waters Yīng tries his best to explain to me.

" _The Aura is the extension of your soul. So don't try to envision how you'll stand on the water. Feel your soul and close the cap on it._ "

"Like this?" I ask him as I shut my Aura off.

" _Yes, but can you activate your Aura again, but only a little?_ " Yīng asks.

"Let me try." I close my eyes and try to do as Yīng has asked me to do. However, this is a hard feat, I can't release a tiny bit of my Aura without having my entire soul come crashing out. "This is hard!" I said as I gave up.

" _Stand on the water and practice turning your Aura off little by little,_ " Yīng tells me and so I did. Of course, it was hard to reduce my soul without deleting all of it. So that's how I spend most of my afternoon, training to stand on water.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the distant past, team JHSE was attending the Haven Dance. Basically, their ball dance in celebration of the Vytal Festival. The Vytal Tournament is also a week away hosted by the Kingdom of Mistral. One year had passed already and the relationship between the members of team JHSE had not changed.

Julius is still quiet and despises his teammate and they had not won a single fight because of their teamwork. They were nicknamed the 'Failed Team'. Sakura was mad about the name because Glynda refuses to get near Sakura. Hunter did not mind the name as he was used to being treated poorly because of his Faunus heritage. Elaine was the one picked on the most because she can't defend herself because of her shy and timid personality.

None of them wanted to be at the party... Well, besides Sakura, who wants to have fun with Summer and Raven if she had the chance. "Sakura over here!" Summer shouts waving her arms in the air attracting the Archer's attention. Sakura waved back and immediately ran to her best friend.

"There's my favorite team." Ozpin walks up to team JHSE.

"Cut the crap. I want to leave." Julius says as he loosens his tie around his neck. Hunter agrees with a silent nod and Elaine stays quiet and avoids eye contact.

"This is a very important night. I want you to improve the bonds between each other." Ozpin says as he tightens Julius' tie for him. Julius lets out a sigh and put his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever." he says and walks away from the group.

"You guys have it lucky," Sakura says as she takes a bite from her cake.

"What?" Summer asks Sakura stopping her mouth from taking a bite from her piece of cake.

"Your team is so strong and respectable. Everyone loves you guys. I wish I can be apart of your team."

"We can always trade Qrow," Taiyang says joining the girls' conversation.

"That works!" Sakura says making Summer laugh and brushes her hair.

"I would love to have you on my team, but Qrow and Julius don't work well together." Summer says and continues to eat her cheesecake.

"Neither do I and that jerk," Sakura says, letting out a sour face.

"You guys really do hate each other don't you?" Tai asks her.

"I mean, do we really? I only hate Julius, he's so annoying! That rich boy never tries to do anything. Skips class and training even being disrespectful to his peers! How annoying can he get?" Sakura says, then she angrily bites on her fork. "Hunter is silent and I don't know anything about him. Elaine is interesting, but will always run away from me for some reason."

"Sounds like a lot of trouble," Summer says.

"Right? And we're nicknamed the 'Failed team'. That's just so rude! I never wanted this. All I ever wanted was to become a good Huntress than marry a rich person and live an easy life."

"You told me that story a thousand times." Summer says smiling at Sakura.

"Of course I had. You're my best friend after all." Sakura says and she hugs Summer who returns the warm embracement of the black haired girl.

* * *

Weiss returns home and opens the door to her room and hears the howl of Krystal. The snow wolf runs up to her and stands on her back legs like a dog. Weiss picks up her pet and hugs Krystal dearly. It had been a long day and after some interrogation, with the military, she was allowed to leave.

She walks over to her gigantic bed and sat on it while stroking Krystal. The snow wolf had grown larger in the past few months. Now it wouldn't be considered a cub another more, but almost a full-grown wolf. Despite many arguments, Weiss somehow won them and let Krystal become her pet.

Krystal had a lot of trouble at first, but then she learns the rules of the house. The dog would always chase down prey and snack of them. Causing her to be banned from the courtyard and kitchen. She would also bite on anything she feels like is edible, that includes human flesh.

"Have you been a good girl?" Weiss asks and the snow wolf fell asleep on her lap. Weiss strokes the pet's silky white fur back and forth like if the wolf was a normal dog. While staring off into space and deep in thoughts, she snaps out of it. She opens the drawer next to her bed and rummages through it. After finding Soichi's necklace she just stares at it.

The idiot promised he will be back and yet he never did. Weiss had already given up on him and try her best to get herself back into shape. There wasn't anyone, in particular, she can talk to besides Klein, but he's always busy. The CCT is so bad nowadays she can't get into contact with anyone outside of Atlas, from what she heard Beacon is having a rough time and Vale is in a tight situation with Vale gone.

There was a knock on her door. "Yes?" Weiss answers the knock. The door opens and her butler Kleins walks in.

"Pardon the interruption, Miss Schnee, but your father wishes to speak to you." Klein says and Weiss stands up.

* * *

"Did you forget your manners while you were away?" Jacques asks as Ironwood leaves. He turns and walks to his desk, which is a few steps up from the chairs and tables where he and Ironwood were just sitting. Weiss looks annoyed at the comment but calms down with a sigh.

"No, father. I'm sorry." Weiss apologizes.

"Can you believe there are still people in the world that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?" Jacques asks Weiss.

"Well, they weren't there." Weiss begins walking across the room to stand before his desk.

"After Ironwood was stripped of his rank nothing has ever been done right. The new general forbids Dust to be exported and imported from Atlas. That's absurd!" Jacques finally sits down, swinging the seat so that his back is to Weiss. "Guess the council doesn't trust him."

"I trust him," Weiss says defending the ex-general. Jacques sighs and turns towards his daughter.

"Thanks to him, Atlas is forbidden from exporting Dust to other Kingdoms. 'A precautionary measure,' as the Council puts it, 'until we're certain no one is going to declare war'. How anyone could possibly find that to be sound logic is beyond me." Weiss blinks at her father, clearly uncomfortable. "Which is why the Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks." Weiss blinks and looks surprised. "We need to show the people of Remnant that we are on their side. That we are all victims of the fall of Beacon."

"That's... Wonderful news." Weiss says, trying to not be as awkward as possible.

"I know. And I think it would make a lot of people happy if you performed at the event."

"Excuse me?"

"Many forget that you were there. My own daughter, a Schnee, on the grounds, defending another Kingdom! We need to remind them! And we need to show them that the Schnee family is just as strong as ever!" Jacques says as he leans forward.

"Are you asking me if I'd like to sing, or telling me?" Weiss asks with a bit of an attitude.

"I think it would make a lot of people happy." Jacques makes a tent with his fingers and gives a meaningful gaze at Weiss.

"I'll start practicing." Weiss sighs.

"That's my girl," Jacques says with no feelings put into the words. Weiss turns around and starts to walk out of the door. "By the way. I dug up some interesting information lately." Weiss stops and turns around. "Jacques opens up one of his drawers and pulls out a picture. "I was never informed of this." He puts the picture on his desk. Weiss walks forward and examines the photo.

"How did you get this?" Weiss asks. The photo was Soichi and Weiss going on a date laughing and smiling with each other.

"Someone blackmailed me. What would the people react if they were to know the heir to the Schnee Dust Company was dating a commoner?" Jacques asks looking a little annoy.

"He's not a commoner."

"It doesn't matter what he is. That person has no social status, no money, and no power. What do you see in him? If you wanted, I could have introduced you to one of my friend's sons. They are more charming and-"

"Shut up!" Weiss shouts as she slams her hand on her father's desk.

"Are you defying me?" Jacques asks being unfazed by Weiss' action.

"Don't you badmouth Soichi like that. He saved me and I'm deeply thankful for that." Weiss says, glaring into her father's eyes. "He just didn't save me, but all of Vale. Even with critical injuries, he fought to save as many students as he can during Beacon's fall."

Jacques falls silent for a moment and responds to Weiss. "Heroes are meant to be lost in time. I want you to be successful in life. Would you rather marry a person with no education and money? Or will you marry someone with a good job and a high social status?" Jacques asks Weiss and she wasted no time to reply.

"I would marry the idiot if it can guarantee my happiness!" Weiss raises her voice getting Jacques mad.

"Get out! Now!" Weiss obeys and storms out of the room.

* * *

I scream as loud as I can like Gofu trying to turn SSJ X however that didn't help my training. Once the ripple hit my feet I sunk into the water. I hadn't noticed the ripple as I was focusing on reducing my Aura. There's a tiny bit of progress, Yīng says I have only control less than one percent of my Aura. In fact, I was doing so good that I have exceeded most people.

Yīng says most people would take a month or two to learn how to control one percent of their Aura. I'm not sure if he was lying but I had no choice but to trust him. What else am I supposed to do instead?

" _You're making good progress,_ " Yīng tells me.

"How long before I can fully control my Aura?" I ask.

" _At this rate not long. A year or two the most._ " I then groan as he says that.

"It's so weird. I felt like I controlled my Aura before. Yet it's so hard to do it."

" _You did. When you fought in the Vytal Tournament._ "

"I don't remember anything during that time. I know I use Twin Dragon and whatever but how did I do it?"

" _I don't even know how to do Twin Dragon so don't ask me._ "

"At least I can do the move now."

" _Yes but not really. You have the movements nailed but it doesn't mean the technique is unleashed to its full potential._ "

"Example," I ask Yīng cause I didn't understand what he means.

" _Anyone can throw a ball but a novice can't throw it fast or accurately enough, unlike a professional thrower who can adjust his power however he feels like it._ "

"Adjust huh?" I said and I got an idea. "What if I just adjust to the water? Ins Instead of lowering my Aura I just let it all out."Instead of lowering my Aura I just let it all out."

" _No, you shouldn't do that,_ " Yīng says but I didn't listen to him. I stood on top of the water and concentrate. " _You seriously shouldn't do it!_ " Yīng warns me but I still didn't listen to the person residing in my soul. I then hear an explosion and I was sent flying backward. Water gushes into my nose and mouth as I struggle to grasp the situation.

I panic and stand up quickly coughing the water out of my system. "What was that?" I ask coughing the water out of my system. "What was that?" I ask coughing the water out of my system. "What was that?" I ask him.

" _You force the water to move aside with your Aura. Causing an explosion when the two factors interacted with each other._ "

"Explain!" I continue to cough.

" _You're an idiot,_ " Yīng tells me and I nod in agreement.

* * *

"It's ok. I'm fine guys." Ash says as he's set down on the porch of the Yang's house. His Aura has started to heal his hand, but it needs medical support or he'll be in trouble.

"We need to get you to a doctor," Tai says and he rushes back into his house grabbing a first aid kit.

"Tai! I'm fine!" Ash argues, but he ignores his cries.

"You're not fine. You fought an Ursa barehanded." Yang says as he helps his dad with the first aid kit.

"I do that on a daily basis," Ash says and holds his broken arm in pain as Taiyang applies some disinfectant wipes on the cuts.

"It doesn't matter you're still wounded. You could have died." Tai says as he throws the bloody wipes away. "Yang called the doctor." Yang grabs her Scroll out and dials for help. "Why were you so reckless? You're not the type of person to be like that."

"I didn't want Yang to get hurt," Ash explains his reasoning for almost losing his life.

"Where's your weapon?" Taiyang asks.

"I lost it fighting some Grimms."

"Try not to hurt yourself next time," Tai says. After a while, an Airbus colored red and white carries Ash to the Hospital. "Yang you should get some rest I'm going with Ash. I'll be back soon." Taiyang tells his daughter and then boards the Airbus. Yang looks at the Airbus flying into the distance and then opens the door to her house. Zwei jumps up and down as she enters the tells his daughter and then boards the Airbus.

All the noise outside had awakened the dog and force him out of bed. Yang was about to fondle the corgi but realize her arm was bloody. So she went to the bathroom and clean herself up. In there she let the water running as she washes her face and then went into deep thought.

Ash almost died because of her. She was so afraid of dying for once. How did the Yang Xiao Long become so utterly disappointing? Slowly walking up to the room accompanied by Zwei she stares at the robotic arm. Finally, she made a choice and grabs the arm and runs outside and to a nearby tree. Putting the arm on she can feel it working and soon she moved her right arm. The first time in months.

Then for the rest of the night, Yang trains to polish her skills once more.

Early in the morning, Taiyang walks back to his house as dawn breaks through and hears sound pounding noises. Walking closer to his house he spots a figure punching a tree and sweating like hell. As the sun rises, he can see it was Yang with the robotic arm. Letting out a smile he watches Yang punch the tree over and over again. Yang soon punches the tree so hard it knocks walks back to his house as dawn breaks through and hears sound pounding noises.

Breathing heavily with Zwei sleeping on the ground next to her, she turns to see her father. Taiyang smiles and says "Let's get started."

* * *

Sakura punches Julius in the face and yells at him. "What the fuck!?" She yells and it was the first time anyone has heard her swear. "Because of your dumb ass, we almost died!"

"That'll actually be the best. You guys are worthless anyway." Julius says and Sakura throws another punch, but Julius catches it and then punch her back. Knocking her onto the ground, Sakura gets up.

"You're an assassin?" Sakura asks Julius.

"So what if I am?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Raven asks the As

"Why should I?" Julius asks her.

"So you brought this killer here!?" Raven shouts.

"No... He probably wants to kill me." Julius says.

"Probably!?" Qrow asks.

"He may be here to kill someone else and just apparently saw me."

"But why?" Sakura asks.

"I have a bounty on my head. So either, that's an assassin that's stronger than me or another loser who thinks he can get lucky."

"And if he is stronger than you?" Hunter asks. Julius stares at each of them slowly and then speak.

"Then we're all dead."

"What can we do?" Hunter asks, being the calmest of the group.

"Don't cause any panic and don't say a word!" Julius points at Sakura, who looks away from him with an annoyed face.

"That's it?" Taiyang asks.

"I can handle the Assassin by myself," Julius says as he walks towards the party again.

"There's got to be something more we can do!" Tai says.

"No, nothing. Just enjoy the party." Julius says and he walks up to the party host and asks for his weapon back. The host walks away to grab his weapon.

"Hey, we're all in this together."

"And I'm ordering you to not be involved," Julius says as he furiously grabs his weapon and walks out of the party.

"Just leave him," Raven says. "It's best to not get involved. We shouldn't be risking our lives." Then she walks away from Julius.

* * *

"RAGHHHHHHH!" I scream as I pass the waterfall. It was a rough trip I spent all day trying to master controlling my Aura. After watching how leaves float on the water and a floating piece of paper I understood how to control my Aura. The secret is you don't control it. The Aura does everything for you, so don't boss it around.

I walk forward to the pedestal and grab the... The... What the fuck is this shit? It's like a pipe, but for water... I look into the hole and see nothing but the emptiness of emptiness. I turn it upside down and nothing came out of it. I turn around and walk out of the waterfall and I look at the sun in the sky.

ATX walks out of the forest and shouts. "YOU'RE LATE!" She yells at me with her hands near her mouth.

"WHAT TIME!?" I shout at her. She puts up seven fingers and then a three lastly a zero. I walk towards the shore with the thing in my hand. "Great breakfast," I said as I step out of the water and dry my clothes.

"Actually... You're kind of in trouble..." ATX says and I was confused, I haven't done anything wrong _**yet**_.

* * *

Master Zhū lifts up a supporting pole for the main building. "Stand under it." She tells me and I feel like she was going to make me hold it. But I didn't question and so I stand under the support pole. She lets go and the support pole starts to fall, I quickly put my hands up to stop the pole from crushing me.

"What the hell!?" I shout.

"Where were you last night?" She asks me as I struggle to carry a support pole and the weight of the building.

"Training near the lake."

"Who gave you permission?" She asks me.

"Mouse master..." I said and she slaps my hand with a metal pole. I almost let the pole to go just to rub my hand.

"She doesn't have the authority to make you skip class."

"Skip c-... OH!" I said and I realize why she was mad. I skip basic reflex training and intermediate strength training. Also the most important class. Grimm Synchronizing. Master Zhū is the teacher who teaches me about the Grimm inside of me because surprisingly, they also have the technique of heart swapping... Don't ask long story the founder of the school was apparently crazy.

"I told you. The only people that have the authority to grant you anything is Grandmaster Gǒu and me. So stay here for a day and reflect on your nondisciplinary action. She then leaves me here under the poll that I can barely lift. After three hours I was kneeling and it hasn't even been half a day. Then after twelve hours, I was using my back to hold the pole up.

I never lifted anything this heavy before. It was like a gazillion warship on top of me. A building shouldn't weigh this much what did they do with the building? Add some gravity Dust? Now it has been twenty hours after I was lifting the pole. I struggle to stay awake since this is my second all-nighter. I am using my legs now to support the pole and it was killing them.

With the final struggle, the door opens and Zhū steps in, she lifts the pole up. "Your punishment is over." She says and I crawl out from where the pole is. "Let's go." She says and I wobble up. My bones felt like breaking and my eyes try to close but couldn't. This punishment is the worst out of all the punishment I suffer. Lifting a pole alter with gravity Dust for a whole day.

She brings me to the cafeteria and one of the masters bring me a bowl of rice. "You did good kid." Master Jī says as she gently puts the bowl of food down. I rub my eyes and pick up the chopsticks. Master Jī is the head chef of the school and rarely seen outside of the cafeteria or kitchen. She will help train my tolerance to heat and cold for the immense fireball I'm going to shoot out of my hand.

At least that's what I hear from ATX. I swiftly eat the breakfast while everyone was training. Master Zhū says I don't have to do my morning training today. Which was with Master Hóu. Intermediate acrobatics training with the monkey dude. So I spend the rest of my morning making sure I can stand on water correctly and yeah, I can then I practice standing on the side of the building. That was way easier than before, now I know not to boss my Aura around.

Then, I read the books I got from Master Hóu for the remaining time until lunch came. I sit with the loser group, also known as the people who have a hard time with their Aura. I look at ATX who was sitting with the mediocre people. Once lunch was over I hurry to find Master Shǔ to ask for my next assignment.

"Master Shǔ! Master Shǔ!" I stop her and she turns around. After looking at me she lets out an anguished cry turns around.

"What do you want?" She asks me when I caught up with her.

"I finish the task." I show the item to her and she ignores me. "I said I finished."

"Really? Are you sure you didn't swim under the waterfall and grab the thing?" She asks me.

"What no!" I tell her and she ignores me. "Just watch me. I'll prove I didn't." She lets out another anguished cry and follows me to the waterfall. "Feel free to disrupt the water as much as you can," I tell her. Then I step on the water and I walk towards the waterfall. The leaves fall onto the lake, causing a ripple but none of them stop me from advancing.

Master Shǔ looks a bit surprise so she decides to kick a rock near my feet. The water causes a splash, but I still didn't sink, which surprises her even more. Her eyes turn from bored to surprise slowly. She stomps on the water the lake to make tiny waves. As my body went up and down none of them cause me to sink. Master Shǔ observes as I stand under the waterfall as the falling water crash onto my head.

Her jaw drops completely, she couldn't believe I was standing on the water with so much disruption being caused by the waterfall. "Do I pass!?" I ask her, but she doesn't respond to me at all. She just stood there... All frozen and in shock.

* * *

 **To be honest. I have nothing to be honest about... Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	54. Almost There

"Ha!" Weiss lets out a shout as she pierces a Creep Grimm and then proceeds to slice the another Creep's head off its body. The dead Grimms disappears and she waits for the next one to attack. Although none came at her. She just killed the last Grimm in the room and lets out a sigh.

"Good job!" Q claps his hands and walks into the white room.

"Again!" Weiss yells at Q which causes him to jump in surprise by her tone.

"But you have been at it for-"

"One more time!" Weiss tells Q but he sighs and ignores her commands.

"No. You should go home already. It's past ten."

"Uncle Q. I'll go until I finish one more round," Weiss says with a calmer tone.

"No Pumpkin. Your old man is worried about you." Weiss lets out a scoff and crosses her arms. "Are you still mad at him?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's been two weeks!" Q exclaims and Weiss stares him down and says.

"Two weeks or two years I'll always be mad at him."

"Let it go!" Q says acting like a twelve-year-old. However, Weiss puffs her cheeks and then holds her breath. Q lets out a sigh and then clap his hands. "Alright, one last time," Q says and then walks away. Weiss turns around when a shadow looms over her. After seeing a giant robotic arm about to crush her, she jumps away.

* * *

Yang punches the air one more than with enough force to cause the air to create a ripping sound. Ash sits on the porch of her house with his right arm in a cast. He wasn't wearing his fedora as he watches Yang. She wipes the sweat from her forehead with the robotic arm of hers.

It's been a few months since she received the robotic arm from Atlas. Vale still hasn't recovered from losing Beacon but a temporary base has been set up.

"That's enough Yang." Ash gets up and walks over to the girl. They were almost the same height with Ash being a little taller even when Yang has her hair in a high ponytail.

"What is it?" Yang asks the man.

"I think it's time. We're going to take the cast off and practice moving your fingers." Ash says and Yang looks troubled. The man notices her expression and finds a way to make her less scared. "You'll be fine. Your arm has moved enough now so there won't be a problem."

Yang takes a deep breath and releases the locks on her robotic arm. Once the object was removed her arm went limp. "I'm sorry Ash. I can't do this." Yang says and she starts to put on the foreign object. Ash grabs the hand of the robotic arm and takes it out of her hand.

"Yang, be strong." Ash stares into those iliac eyes of Yang with deep passion. "Lift your arm." He says keeping the robotic enhancement closest to him so Yang wouldn't want to use that for the rest of her life.

Yang slowly bends her elbow and bring her forearm up with a rickety motion. With her arm at a ninety-degree angle, she starts to move her fingers, but her entire arm was shaking very hard. Making a fist by herself was extremely hard, soon her arm wouldn't bend anymore and just continue to shake.

Yang stops and lets her arm stayed in the bent position. Ash puts on the cast and smiles at her. "You'll get there eventually." He says and secures the mechanical arm then lets it go. Yang flexes her fingers and turns her wrist with ease.

"So how's your arm?" Yang asks the man.

"Doing better than yours." He jokes causing Yang to punch his cast. "Ow!" Ash holds his arm, trying to ease the pain in his bones.

"So want to tell me about yourself?" Yang asks, being a little curious about the man's background.

"Well. I am Ash Krylight age twenty-four. I'm a freelance Hunter taking whatever job I can. I travel to everywhere and I use to be your dad's student." The ashen hair man answers Yang.

"That's it? You're not going to tell me anything that'll be interesting?" Yang asks.

"I fought an Ursa and destroy my arm in the process," Ash says, lifting his broken arm up causing Yang to punch him in the abdomen. "Well, I also do a little rehabilitating help." Yang was about to punch the man again but he stops her. "Woah, Woah, Woah! How about you tell me about yourself, then we'll see if I talk?"

Yang puts her arm down and sighs. "Well, I go to Beacon Academy. Or use to." Yang says and walks to her porch and stops on the steps. "I fought in the battle of Beacon. With my friends. Most of them are dead." Yang says and uses her robotic arm to crush a pillar supporting the roof. "I'm also responsible for one of my friend's death."

This information shock Ash. He wants to know more yet he doesn't want to move into her personal space. However, Yang decides to continue and admit her sin. "He was an amazing guy. Funny and strong. I can always count on him in a fight. But because of my selfish actions... I got him killed." Yang says as she continues to walk up the steps of her porch slowly.

"I wanted to believe he was still alive. But it's been months now and no sign of him." Yang says as she opens the door to her house and sits down on her couch. Ash follows her shortly and closes the door.

"I don't think it was your fault," Ash says making Yang growl.

"Haven't you heard anything I just said?"

"I did. But you couldn't prevent his death. If you could then he would still be standing today." Ash says, but Yang didn't like his choice of words. "I saw a lot of people die in my days. Each time I think about them, I can't help but feel thankful. Because of them, I can still be here-" Ash stops talking when Yang suddenly gets up and walks up the stairs with a furious motion.

The front door opens and Taiyang comes in. "Ash!? How was today?" Taiyang asks as he closes the front door. Ash gets up and grabs his fedora.

"I believe it went well," Ash says after putting on his hat.

* * *

I bow down to show respect for my opponent. Another student here at the school of Grimm. That man was older than me and been here longer than me. It's been six months since I came here and I have started learning the secret Grimm arts. Which is mind-blowing because in a mere six month I was able to control my Aura and use it to my advantage.

Well, it's better for you to watch than reading... OH WAIT! YOU CAN'T! BECAUSE THIS IS A SHITTY FANFICTION!

Now I'm dealing with a professional from the advanced class. Well, that doesn't matter because I'm in the super special awesome class. The class made just for me and ATX-0068.

I got into the basic tiger/lion stance for the Leo Grimm. I basically had my right hand close to my chest in a closed fist and my left hand extended and held out. Now I'm a lefty, so it should be the opposite for the right handed person.

My adversary got into the Ursa stance or the bear stance. With both hands closed and rose into the air like a standing bear ready to strike down. The gong sounds signaling the start of our match. With his Ursa stance, I need to move to him or else he won't come to me.

I kick the ground, propelling me forward. Now I'm closer to him with one kick. My senior moves aside and I quickly recover I place my right foot on the ground to stop myself from propelling forward. I use my right elbow to hit him, but he catches it.

Throwing my elbow aside, I use the momentum from that to do a kick. He dodges and counters with a grab at my kidney. His hands feel like a bear gripping me and ripping a part of me.

I grip his wrist trying to crush it. However, he doesn't mind the pain I'm giving him. Using his free hand he slaps me and it hurts a lot. After regaining from the stun I kick his kneecap, causing him to let me go. After he let me go I punch him in the face, making him back away from me.

"Snake Snap." I whipped my hands out using the back of my hand and hit his chest. The move knocks the air out of his body. "THIS IS SPARTA! ALSO KNOWN AS! Gorilla Impact!" It's just like what I said in the beginning. A front kick to deliver to his stomach on Amazon prime shipping.

After recovering from my attack, he lands a couple of jabs at me. The move he just used was called 'Bunny Combat'. What? Why do the attacks have weird names? Are you telling me you don't like the name I gave them!? HOW DARE YOU! I spent six months studying each move from each master and giving them appropriate names because I think they make me look cool!

I catch his leg before it can hurt me then I twist it, causing him to raise his other leg to kick my chin. I let him go and quickly recover from his attack. He uses another move called 'Mustang Blow' that shortens the distance between us and delivers a high knee kick with the momentum he built up.

I spit out some blood and got on all four to continue coughing. However, I quickly dismiss the pain and get up before he can chop my head like a watermelon. I did a few backflips like the girls and got to a safe distance.

He charges at me and delivers a flying kick. I punch his feet, causing him to do a somersault in the air. However, he was a little too slow so I went in and delivered a knee to his ribs.

"Clashing Waves!" I shout and I put my hands together then smash his head. My adversary face slams to the concrete ground, possibly breaking a nose. I jump backward as per the rules say when I deliver a bone breaking slowly gets up and shakes his head.

After recovering from my fatal attack my senior looks at me angrily. I gave him the 'come at me' finger. Without hesitation, my foe swiftly accepts the invitation. With his fist blazing and scorching with fire. I cover my hand with water and I grab his fist. Our hands sizzle and release steam. My water evaporates as his fire snuffs out.

With my leg, I cover it with the power of the wind Dust and kicked him. Sending the poor guy backward being blown away by the wind. Before I gave him a chance to land I stomp my foot and summon the power of the earth Dust. With a delay, the earth Dust reaches under my senior and I use my Aura to activate the Dust.

A lump of rock rises from underneath him. Sending him into the air once again and I create a ramp from the leftover earth Dust. "Art of Grimm. Secret number forty-three." I said as I run up the ramp I made.

Stopping just at the tip of the ramp I spread my legs wide open. I point my left leg forward and the other foot behind me. I then put my right hand out with an open palm. Then I wind up my left fist for an attack The sparks of fire shoot out of my fist. Then I time the attack and I shout.

"Flames of Purgatory!" My entire left-hand catches on fire and I punch the shit out of my senior. His entire body catches on fire and he flies away from me and out of the ring. I start breathing heavily and then I wave my hand in the air.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Someone get me water!" I ask then the makeshift ramp underneath me collapses and I fall on my butt.

After a while and a lot of water ATX-0068 came up to me and pats me on the back. "Good job!" She tells me as I wipe my hand with a towel.

"Thanks. How was your mock battle?" I ask her. I see a towel boy heading my way and I threw my towel on his face. He was caught off guard and drop his wooden bucket of towels.

"It was alright." She tells me and we walk together and chat about some basic stuff. After living with her for six months I feel like she was a normal girl that just knows martial arts. I also couldn't believe this pure and innocent girl tried to kill me almost a year ago. This is insane just mind blowing insane.

"How is your secret art training?" She asks me.

"Ha-ha! Glad you ask. I just finished learning my thirty-six one. Secret number forty-three! Flames of Purgatory!" I said and I punch the air replicating my punch in the mock battle.

"Wow! You sure do learn fast."

"Enough about me. How is your secret art training?" I ask her. The gong rings, signaling our break is over and we need to head to our next class. Luckily ATX and I have the same class together. Grimm Synchronizing. So we walk towards the building where our lesson is being held.

"Not that great. I only mastered my twenty-second one." She says with a downhearted expression. I slap her back, causing her to almost trip.

"Don't be so sad! We have all the time in the world to learn all the techniques." I tell her.

"You're right!" She says. "But how is our growth so different? We both figured out the secret to executing the moves so why am I learning so slow?"

"I don't know. Are you sure you learned the right secret?" I ask her and she nods. We can't tell each other about the secret, not even fellow students who found out the secret as well. But I can tell you guys. The secret I learned four months ago was that. Just be yourself, that's the secret to using the hidden techniques of the school of Grimms.

"Well, forget about it. You did say we have all the time in the world." She says and then runs ahead towards our lesson. I made a frown and thought about my choice of words.

" _All the time?_ " I thought to myself. She might have all the time because she has nowhere to go. But I need to go back to Beacon and check the situation. There is no sort of communication here at the school. No news we don't even have a calendar so I have to count the days I have been here myself. The closest thing we have to modern day technology is the old worn down books.

" _I have to hurry my training._ " I told myself and I ran to my lesson.

* * *

"Soichi, don't force the dragon. You have to make it comfortable." Pig Grandmaster tells me. I sat in the lotus position on the ground. I was currently at level six of the Grimm form. My eye was twitching, trying to connect the bonds between me and the dragon.

But you know already that the dragon is not a cooperate dragon. If I nail this then I have easy access to level seven and hopefully unlock the full potential of the dragon. Although being at level six is still stressful.

I turn my head to look at ATX who has already broken her limit and successfully harmonize with the Kitsune Grimm. Her limit is only ten minutes at level seven, however, all her other form is long as fuck without any drawbacks. No more broken bones or mental stress.

She meditates peacefully, I know her eyes are closed under the mask of her. Although she may be at peace I can feel the Kitsune Grimm pushing her backward. Rejecting her control over the dangerous Grimm. Soon she had everything under control. She taps into the power of the Grimm inside of her and uses it as if it was her own.

Her tails sprout out spreading until all twelve was waving in the air by themselves. Then she starts to split into three people. Each person had four tails inside of twelve. Yet each of them looks the same and I cannot tell who is the real ATX and who are the clones.

Her training was better than mine. Her synchronization with the Kitsune is at sixty-five percent. Yet I'm nowhere near that amount, I'm only at thirty-six percent, and after a continuous amount of training it reduces little by little.

"Soichi stop." The Grandmaster tells me. I stop trying to form the connection between me and the dragon Grimm. I return to my human form and instantly my body becomes hot and I start to sweat. The sticky liquid drips down my head and fall onto the ground. "What's the matter? You're rushing today." Pig master tells me.

"Sorry. I..." I decide to stop there and not tell her about why I am rushing. "Just not in the mood today I guess."

"Then get into the mood. No slacking off!" She yells at me and I restart the connection with the Dragon. I feel him inside of me... Let me reword that I feel him laying dormant inside of my soul. Occupying it with Ying I use Ying as a medium between us to create a bond to access his power. It's the most efficient method I have right now.

After gaining access to level seven I should find another way instead of using Ying as the medium. ATX uses her own blood as the medium but I feel like I shouldn't do that. I slack off a lot and get fat every day so I won't have enough blood to feed the Dragon. Yet Ying uses his Aura to form the medium for me and the Dragon.

He's a good teacher just he has a hard time putting his thoughts into words and it just comes out weird.

" _Alright, I establish the medium you can drag the bastard out now._ " Ying tells me and I took a deep breath. I start slowly going one level at a time until I was at level five. Tiny horns sprout onto of my head scales appears all over my body and my fingers sharpen until it looks like a claw.

" _Thirty minutes right?_ " I ask Ying.

" _No fifteen today. My Aura is a little low and I believe the Dragon Grimm has something to do with it._ " Ying says... WHAT THE FUCK!? Wait... Aura... Soul... Semblance... That's it! I got it!

" _Ying! Stop being the medium! You're fired._ " I tell him and he doesn't need another moment for me to tell him. I feel my eyes getting heavier and a wave of coldness creeps over my shoulder and hugging me tightly. If I were to fall asleep the Dragon Grimm will take over my body.

When my eyes were about to close ATX slap me with one of her tails. My eyes spark to life and I didn't waste a moment with the time she gave me. I activated my semblance and slow down time to a crawl. I forgot to mention. After I gain more control over my Aura and my soul, my semblance has leveled up as well.

With my new semblance I can slow down time for five seconds, however, it has a one minute cool down now. One thing I cannot forget to tell you is that the clock behind me has disappeared as well. Now I look cooler... SHUT UP I AM COOL!

My plan is to use my semblance as the medium I'm not sure how well it will work, but it's better to try than not try. It's like what the famous basketball player once said. You miss one hundred percent of the little girls if you don't kidnap them. Jayden Smithsonium XXXX.

Once I establish my semblance as the medium I drag out his power. I feel my body warming up and the control the Dragon Grimm has over me disappears. Sitting there for about more than thirty minutes I feel nothing different. However, after fifty minutes I feel my breath getting harder and my bones starting to stretch out.

I open my eyes quickly and look at myself. I was donned with the black armor of the dragon Grimm. The scales-like marking over the black knight-like armor and the visor I was looking out of can see colors beyond the normal human eyes. Colors I cannot describe with mere words and I can smell everything in this school. I can even listen to a high pitched sound in the air is making.

None of this happens before when I went into level seven by pure will. I smelled everything! ATX's Kitsune scent she sprays out that lures in people, the dinner we're going to have. The delicious smell of humans...

I stopped meditating and quickly stand up. When I did the armor disappear and my balance is thrown off. I fall backward and landed hard on my head.

"You ok?" ATX asks me as she offers me a hand. After rubbing the back of my head, I took her hand and she helps me up. "That was great! You were in that form for half an hour!" She tells me.

"Half an hour?" I ask and she nods. That's almost the same time she can maintain the form now.

"How does it feel to tap into the Dragon's power?" She asks me and I look at my hands.

"It was... Unbelievable... I can see different colors unseen with normal eyes. I can hear all the different hertz of sound. I can smell everything, even the marinated chicken we are having tonight. But... What was that hunger for human flesh... That rage." I tell her.

"I don't know. But control yourself, you're Soichi, not the Dragon Grimm. So don't go running around trying to bite everyone's head off." ATX says. I look around and I see pig Grandmaster is missing.

"Where is our teacher?"

"Master Zhu went out and tell us to finish our training. But I saw you were doing so good I couldn't tell you to stop." ATX says, then the gong rings signaling our next class. "Come on! Time for advance Dust technique." ATX says. "We'll continue our synchronization tonight."

* * *

Weiss wakes up in her bed all sore and with lots of bandages all over her. She slowly gets up and slips into her cozy slippers and walks to her bathroom and freshen up. After being scolded by her father for getting hurt even when the concert is almost four months away, she walks to the library and reads some books.

Without attending any sort of school or academy Weiss still needs to catch up on her studies to become a fantastic huntress. After studying for a while she plays with Krystal just in the courtyard. She stops when Krystal runs into the forest beside her mansion and disappears without a trace.

The snow wolf does that to hunt for prey to keep her wild instinct hone. She is a wild animal and not a house pet so Weiss believes the wolf should keep its natural instincts. After taking a shower she goes down to have breakfast with Whitley and they remain quiet not even making a sound.

With haste, she finishes her meal and walks into a small studio room to practice for the concert. She hasn't used this room even when it was built just for her at a young age. Now she stays in here because it blocks the noise from the outside world. It blocks out the voice of her parents yelling and Whitley being a total snob.

She grew used to the yelling and even more when she was still at Beacon. Yang and Ruby are constantly screaming and shouting wherever they go and Soichi just being a loud douchebag. But when she returned to Atlas the constant shouting has been giving her headaches.

After practice, Krystal would be home by then and usually dirty. So Weiss took some time to wash the snow wolf today instead of leaving it to Klein or the maids. After drying off the wolf she studies a little more before asking Klein to prepare her a car. She asks her butler to drive her to her uncle Q's place to do some training.

Q was busy with meetings when she arrived, Weiss was a little sad, but she understood how hard it is on her uncle lately. He was the one mainly blamed for the fall of Beacon. His creations did attack innocent civilians and he did create a dent in the Schnee Dust Company's wealth. More and more people aren't trusting their weapons bridge anymore.

Worst of all she couldn't get into contact with Winter. There hasn't been any word from her sister after since her talk before Beacon's demise. All Weiss knew was that her sister is on a top secret mission... Which is, kind of obvious these days. With Winter on her mind, Weiss trains harder than before. Studying new forms of fencing. Making new strategies to counter her weaknesses. And increasing her stats all round.

Out of team, RWBY Weiss is no doubt the agile one out of the five. Moving and bending her body better than even Blake or Ruby. Surprising Yang isn't the heavy hitter on the team except when she turns her rage into power. The heaviest hitter on their team was Blake, mostly because of her semblance plays a tribute to how much damage she can inflict on her opponent.

Ruby is without a doubt the quickest out of the team and the weakest, but her trickiness with the scythe helps her stay alive. Soichi is the quickest when it comes to unleashing a fury of attacks. However, ever since Rage Cutter broke and with God Eater as his new weapon he is focusing on technique more. Weiss understood why he is focusing on it improving his technique.

God Eater has so many forms to master each of the forms requires a different technique of fighting and usage. So Strength goes to Blake, Agility goes to Weiss, Dexterity goes to Yang, Quickness foes to Ruby, and lastly, Technique goes to Soichi.

So how can Weiss improve? Increases the strength of her hits? No, her fencing style would drastically change. Becoming more durable? That would take too long and she isn't the one to take hits. So either she improves her technique or become quicker. She already has her semblance Glyphs to increase her speed.

So by order of elimination Weiss decides to work on her techniques. Fine tuning them and repeatedly executing the same move until she can do it in her dreams.


	55. To Mistral

"Soichi..." Pig Grandmaster calls for my name.

"Yes?" I ask as I sit in a lotus position on a cushion. She lights up a candle with a normal matchstick instead of using her Dust abilities.

"It's time."

"For what?" I ask her.

"How long have you been here?" She asks me.

"Almost nine months," I told her.

"You have grown magnificently. We crammed so much, of our knowledge into you." She says and proceeds to light another candle. I didn't speak and wait for her to praise me more. "You're what we call a prodigy. A genius at this."

"Geez, you're making me blush," I told her while rubbing the back of my head.

"The masters have been talking. We should let you go." She tells me and I lose my smile.

"What?" I ask.

"You clearly need more experience with the outside world."

"But I came from the outside world," I told her as she blows out the fire burning her matchstick.

"You cannot be confined and practice here anymore. There are tons of people out there stronger than us. Stronger than the techniques we teach you." She tells me and walks up to me, taking a seat in front of me.

"But I haven't finished learning the Grimm arts or the Secrets of the school," I told her.

"You already have enough knowledge to practice them without our guidance."

"Grandmaster! I don't know-" She holds out her hand to stop me from finishing my sentence. She takes out a book from her qi and hands it to me. I take the book from her hand and look at it.

"In there you will have all the techniques of the school. From Ursa Stance to Phoenix Stance."

"What about the Secrets?" I ask her.

"The Secrets aren't learning, but to be forged. Your body is different than mine, so you execute the powers of the Secrets differently."

"Can I come back?" I ask her after a long time of silence.

"That is for you to decide." She tells me and I quickly flip through the book. "Keep it safe. That's the book passed down from the school's Headmaster. Which was passed down from his ancestors."

"Woah! Isn't this precious than? Possibly thousands of years of fighting technique in this book?" I ask her. "I shouldn't have this!" I urge her to take the book back but she pushes it away.

"You earned it." She tells me. Well, if she insists, I guess I'll just keep it. I put the book into my training uniform and then I sat there waiting for something to happen. Like congratulations or a surprise party... But none of those things happen.

"Hey. Where is the Headmaster?" I ask her. The dude wasn't brought up ever since I have been here so I thought I would ask.

"Long gone." She tells me.

"On a journey to improve his skills?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"He's dead."

"Wait, what?" I exclaim and she lets out a sigh.

"For almost fifty years." She tells me. "I had only four years of experience in the school of Grimms. One day a group of people came a talked with the Headmaster. Even behind doors, we can hear them yelling and arguing. After hours of arguing the visitors left. The much older looking one was the most furious of all."

"What happened next?" I ask her.

"The next day arrived like normal and I believed it will be a normal day of training again. But I was wrong. During the evening we were attacked. I thought an army of assassins had been sent to murder us. But it was a few people. We tried hard to defend our school, but many of us died trying." She looks angry when she tells me the interesting story.

"Bodies drop one by one and at an alarming rate. Not even our masters can fight with the leader of the assassins. The Headmaster challenged the leader and in the end, the Headmaster lost. With a lost, he also lost his life and family. However, my fellow students and I didn't let our Headmaster's death cause us to lose morale. We continue to fight the assassin and manage to injure them."

"But I was naive. A stronger person came to challenge us with a grin on his face and the cracking of his knuckles. He showed us what punching was really like. Taking us down one by one and with ease. I was lucky to get away with a broken rib cage and being knocked unconscious." Grandmaster Pig tells me and I was just sitting there entranced by her story.

"What happened next?" I asked her.

"Nothing a few of us decided to rebuild the school and fifty years later. Here we are." She tells me.

"Hmm..." I rub my chin as I think. "Who were those people?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"I don't know. They dressed all black and the leader of the group has golden eyes just like yours... Even silver hair. But your hair is obviously dyed." She says and I look up and try to look at my hair. Indeed, without a convenience store around, I couldn't buy some silver dye. Now the tips of my hair are silver and it looks bad.

"I guess I need a haircut now," I told Pig Grandmaster as I grab a lock of my hair and roll it back and forth in between my fingers.

"Soichi... Before you go mind telling me your last name?" She asks me. I think back and I realize she never knew my full name. But which one should I use?

"I have two last names and I don't know which one is my true name," I tell her.

"It's alright. I'm curious to see if you kept secrets from me."

"Secrets?" I ask her.

"Like if you were a spy from that assassin."

"Who?"

"The person I told you about. The one with eyes like yours."

"Doesn't he have a name?" I ask her. Her eyes widen and she looks like she's been hit by a truck. "Grandmaster are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just remember something. I remembered his name. Inzerillo..." She says causing me to freeze in place. "That's right. The Headmaster called him Inzerillo." I started laughing really hard. I mean it must be another Inzerillo there's got to be more than one Inzerillo out there... Right?

Oh god, it must have been my grandpa... Now I think about it QTR doesn't have a Grimm heart along with his generation. The Grimm's heart got introduced a generation after his right around the time Grandmaster Pig said when the school was attacked... Oh my god... What has my grandpa done...

I stop laughing and Grandmaster Pig looks at me as if I was crazy. I coughed and started speaking. "So the Headmaster was-" I was cut off.

"Headmaster Ryo." She corrects me.

"Right... Headmaster Ryo was the descendant of the founder of the school." She nods. "So all of his techniques are also in this book, right?" She nods again. "Great... Can I leave?" I ask her and she nods again. I quickly get up and walk towards the door. After closing them, I dash towards my room.

After slamming the door open a clay plate had been already near my face. I quickly wiped it away before it can hurt my beautiful face. "Oh! Sorry, I thought it was an intruder." ATX apologizes.

"No worries," I told her.

"What's the rush?" She asks me and I debate on whether I should tell her or not. Of course not, I don't trust her or myself. God, she can even regain her memories right now and attack me. Like how can I trust people when I don't trust myself.

"Just want to come back early. You know..." I tell her with an unconvincing smile. ATX looks at me for a second and then speaks.

"Ok... I'm going to the library if you want to come." She says giving me this weird look.

"Oh... By the way. I'm leaving the school." I tell her.

"Where? For a jog down the mountain?"

"No. Grandmaster Pig told me I should leave this place."

"What did you do?" She asks me with eyes as wide as an owl.

"No! I didn't do anything wrong. She feels like I should go outside to train and get some experience."

"When are you leaving?" She asks me.

"Next week I suppose," I tell her and she became silent for a second. "I like to get back to my team," I told her. "It's been almost a year since I contacted them. I want them to know I'm safe as soon as possible."

"Yeah... I think you do." She says quietly but still able to be heard.

"Hey!" I call out to her and she looks into my eyes. "Thanks for everything," I said with a grin. "If you didn't summon me with your powers nine months ago. I wouldn't be here today." I said and her eyes look less depressing. "So again. Thank you."

* * *

Jacques catches Weiss and pulls her back while forcing her to face him. "Where are you going?" He asks his daughter.

"I'm... Just a little thirsty." Weiss says with a meek expression.

"Sweetheart, we have people for that." He lets go of Weiss and begins to raise his arm to call over a waiter. Weiss stops him by grabbing his forearm, prompting a sideways glance from Whitley.

"What? No, I can get it. I'll be right back, I promise." The two of them exchange gazes and then Jacques let Weiss do what she wants.

"I'm sorry, I tuned out for a second, but sounds like I'm the good guy again?" Jacques talks with the business people once again and shares a laugh with the woman. Weiss moves across the room to look at the painting of Beacon Academy. She has barely reached it when a boy Weiss's age speaks to her.

"It's beautiful." The boy pauses. "You two match." Weiss crosses her arms and does her usual expression when the boys walk up and attempt to flirt with her.

"Yes, it's a lovely painting."

"So, that was my attempt at breaking the ice. How am I doing so far?" The boy asks Weiss a horrible question. Weiss lets out a sigh and answers sarcastically.

"You're leaving a lot to be desired."

"Well, I appreciate honesty." He says trying to not go into a nervous breakdown. So he did the next stupidest thing, he offers her a hand. "Henry. Marigold." Henry trips on his name. Weiss turns her head to look at the person and keeps the same expression.

"Weiss Schnee." She lightly places her fingers across his in a very loose handshake.

" I know, I saw your performance." He cringes and realizes that was stupid. "Obviously." He clears his throat. "You were wonderful. And I promise I'm not just saying that 'cause you're pretty." He says, causing Weiss to turn back to the painting of Beacon. "Honesty, remember? So, you thinking about buying it?"

"No, I don't think so," Weiss answers the boy wishing he would move along quickly.

"Yeah, kinda pricey for a painting," Henry says annoying Weiss.

"It's to raise money," Weiss explains to Henry.

"Oh really? For what?" The boy says, causing Weiss to change expression.

"For what?!" Weiss throws him a disgusted look.

"Hehe, I'll admit, I only come to these things for the food and drinks," Henry says starting to breakdown from his cool and calm composure as he grabs a champagne flute from a waiter. "And the extraordinary company. Of course." Weiss shifts to face him. "So what, is it another Mantle fundraiser or something?" Henry says pulling at Weiss's last straw.

"Get. Out."

Henry lets out a quiet laugh. "What?" He sounds confused.

"Get out, or I will have security escort you out."

But I haven't done any-" Weiss cuts him off.

"Leave!" Weiss raises her voice causing people to turn their attention towards the two of them.

"Pfft, whatever," Henry says and then leaves Weiss alone. The party then resumes and Weiss looks at the painting once more.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." A new person walks towards Weiss. The Heir to Schnee Dust Company lets out a sigh.

"I want to be alone." She tells the man.

"Enjoy the party." He says and Weiss turns to look at the guy next to him. A little taller than her and wearing a black tuxedo with a nice blue tie the man was alright looking. Brown hair and light skin almost pale like a ghost. What caught Weiss off was the person is wearing a mask to cover his eyes.

"You know this isn't a masquerade party," Weiss tells the man. He lets out a soft laugh and looks at Weiss.

"I was injured by a Grimm back in the days." He says and Weiss buys it. She does see scars that are peeking out of the mask. "I see you're enjoying my painting."

"You painted this?" The Heiress asks.

"Yep."

"It's wonderful." She admits.

"Thank you. It was a little rushed, but I'm glad you can compliment it." He says.

"What's your name?" Weiss asks, being a little curious.

"Call me... Soran."

"A pen name?" She asks.

"Yes," Soran tells the Ice Queen.

"How long have you been painting?"

"About two years."

"You're talented." Weiss compliments him.

"I was a better Hunter than a painter." He tells him.

"Why did you stop? An injury like that wouldn't disable your fighting ability." Weiss states and he nods.

"I guess I got tired." Soran answers.

"Tired of defeating Grimms?" She asks.

"No. Tired of saving people." He says shocking Weiss. No one has said that before, she doesn't believe that any Hunter has said that. "I was ambitious when I started my training. Thinking I'll do great and save countless lives. I wasn't wrong... But, my optimistic perspective changed, after years of fighting I have seen the dark side of humanity." He says.

"What are you saying?" Weiss asks.

"After suffering this damage I decided to stop fighting and express my feelings through painting." He finishes up his story leaving Weiss speechless. They stood next to each other in silence and look at the painting. "It was nice meeting you, Ms. Schnee." He says offering a hand. Weiss takes it and receives a firm handshake.

"The pleasure was mine." She says and then they heard a loud and obnoxious laugh.

"Honey. You're making a scene."

"Come on. Everyone here knows I am right. Vale was arrogant thinking their defenses were the tightest. They always boast their strength in their defense and it seems like they were all talk. They really had it coming to them." A woman says and then laughs obnoxiously.

"Shut up!" The room falls silent, and all of the party goers turn to look at her.

"Weiss?" Jacques confirms if it was his daughter.

"You don't have a clue! None of you do!" Weiss shouts keeping her tone and volume.

"Excuse me?" The woman says with a hint of attitude.

"You're all just standing around talking about nothing! Worrying about your hair, your money, your stupid problems that don't mean anything!" Weiss continues to shout angrily. Her father quickly approaches her.

"Weiss, that's enough!" Jacques says angrily as he grabs her wrist. Weiss immediately struggles to be free from her bond.

"Let go of me!" Weiss shouts, but Jacques has a firm grip on her.

"You're embarrassing the family."

"I said let go!" Weiss finally breaks free from her father's hold. But through the process, she loses her balance and falls onto the ground. Suddenly her left hand had black liquid running through her veins. A dark glyph forms manifest where her left hand had touched.

A creature of white comes out. It was nothing like a Grimm, but it was indeed a Grimm. Shaped like a humanoid it had weapons buried in its back and sharp long structures growing out of its wrist. The only thing not white about it was those circular black eyes.

Letting out a strange cry the Grimm charges at the woman dissing on Vale and was ready to pierce her with the weapons on his wrist.

"Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just leave me alone." The woman apologizes and pleads for her life. Leaping at her with the intention to kill; the Grimm was immediately shot down by Ironwood. Trying to get up and recover from the attack the mysterious Grimm instead disappear like snow being blown in a blizzard.

"It wasn't me... I can control it now." Weiss says softly with no one being able to hear her.

"Arrest her! What are you waiting for? She's insane, she should be locked up."

"She's the only one making sense around here. Thanks for the party, Jacques." The ex-general exits casually like a day after work.

* * *

Soran walks out of the party with the rest of the party guests. Many of them were discussing Weiss and the strange Grimm appears. However, he was not interested and walk towards a limousine. The driver of the limousine opens the door for him.

After getting in the artist looks at the other person in the luxury car. Jayce was playing with some brushes and a broken canvas that has a bite mark on it from something inhuman.

"How was the party?" Jayce asks Soran. The artist lets go of his cover taking off the mask he replaces it with one wore by Kira. His hair color turns back into the color black and his figure becomes less buff. Until Kira revealed to Jayce that he is Soran.

The car drives and Kira still haven't said a word to Jayce. "What's wrong? You were talking so much during the party." The driver says, turning his head slightly showing his face. Kira looks at Ford driving the car and then looks away. "Still not going to talk," Ford says and then focus on driving.

* * *

Yang catches a punch from Ash then quickly dodge another by her Dad. She punches her trainer with her robotic arm. Ash takes the hit and then Taiyang tries to tackle her.

Moving aside quickly the two men crash into each other. After recovering from the collision they look at Yang giving them the 'come at me' finger. Both of them let out an identical smile and charges at the cocky Xiao Long.

Taiyang falls to the ground, sliding across the ground aiming for Yang's legs. She sidesteps and catches her father giving her a mischievous smile. Ash then gets his payback and punches Yang in the stomach with his healed arm.

Taiyang quickly sweeps Yang off her feet and gets up at the same time. Yang falls on her back and closes her eyes. Realizes the fight isn't over she rolls aside and gets up. She continues to fight the two grown adults until she catches both of their fists.

"We've been at this for weeks. I get it, you wanna make sure I can still fight. I think I'm doing just fine." Yang says and then bumps her fists.

"You're close," Taiyang says.

"Oh, really?"

"You're still off balance."

"No, I'm not." Yang disagrees and the three of them laugh. "I thought it would be just this huge weight, but it feels… natural. They did a great job with this thing."

"But wouldn't you want to use your arm again?" Ash asks, causing Yang to remember, there have not been any improvements when her cast is off. Her arm just wouldn't move and Ash has tried almost everything to help her.

Taiyang delivers a left hook right into her face. Yang's upper body rears back both from the impact and surprise. She's ready to block his right hook, however, instead uses the turning momentum to deliver an elbow jab. Grinning the entire time, Tai blocks it and then dodges all the kicks she follows through with.

Yang switches to punches, but Tai is too on point for her. While she uses her left hand to block an elbow thrust, Tai has grasped her robotic arm and pulled it forward. The position puts Yang in the position of having her balance rely on the weight of one leg.

"I wasn't talking about your actual balance," Tai says and then sweeps her off balance again. "Although, that can use some work too," Tai says. Ash helps Yang up and offers her a towel.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we saw your fight during the tournament."

"Let me guess 'I was sloppy'," Yang says with a mocking accent.

"No, no, you were predictable. And… stubborn. And… maybe a little boneheaded." Ash takes a sip of water while nodding his head. "Do you realize that you used your Semblance to win every fight after the qualifiers?" Yang turns around facing away from Tai.

"So what? How am I using my Semblance any different than someone else using theirs?"

"Because not everyone else's is basically a temper tantrum. I'm serious! Once you take damage, you can dish it back twice as hard, but that doesn't make you invincible! It's great when you're in a bind, but what happens if you miss? What happens if they're stronger? What then? Now you're just weak and tired! You've always been one to burn brighter than everyone else, whether it was with your smile, or, well, I remember your first haircut."

Tai yanks at her ponytail and Yang bats him away. "But you gotta keep your emotions in check. Keep a level head, and think before you act. Your Semblance is a great fallback, but you can't let yourself rely on it. It won't always save you." Tai says, but Yang doesn't listen.

"What your father is saying. What happens if you're on the disadvantaged side. Your semblance won't allow you to punch away the strongest huntress in the world. Being strong doesn't mean you have nothing but muscle. What determines strong is the ability to think and outwit your opponent. But I agree with you. If you don't have the necessary strength no amount of brains can defeat a guy that's all muscle." Yang still didn't listen.

* * *

Outside of her home on Patch, Yang Xiao Long spray paints her robotic arm and half of Ember Celica bright yellow. She goes into a tool shed and takes the tarp that had been covering her motorcycle, Bumblebee, off.

"I don't remember saying that you were ready," Taiyang says. He is leaning against the frame of the open door.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna try and stop me?"

"No. I think I'm still too sore after our last fight. I just wanted a better goodbye than a letter. And, I also have a question for you." Yang turns around to face him. "Where are you going?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asks.

"Well, despite asking him numerous times not to, I know that Qrow told you where your mother's been at these days. I know how much you wanna see her. I've stopped you in the past, but I won't anymore. And we both read the note. We know your sister's headed to Mistral. So, where are you going?"

"No... I'm finding my own path." Yang says.

"What do you mean?" Taiyang asks.

"I know Soichi's death wasn't my fault. Yet I still feel guilty. So I'm going to do what I want now. First, I'll stop Ruby and find mom. After that, I'll figure out as I go." Yang says as she puts on her arm.

"When have you become so mature?" Tai asks.

"I have many people to thank," Yang says and then soon she rides off on her motorcycle with Taiyang watching her go.

"Ash, can you do me a favor?" Tai asks the man next to him.

* * *

After having a heated argument with Jacques, Weiss has just had enough of her family. Asking Klein to help her, she is now sneaking out of her room and escaping with her weapon and a suitcase.

Just coming from around the corner, she doesn't see Klein. Hearing Ironwood and her father spoke about Winter being in Mistral her goal is to meet the eldest Schnee.

"Klein! Klein!"

"Keep your voice down, I told you I'd be here." Weiss rushes over, dropping both sword and suitcase in order to hug Klein with both arms. He returns the hug and his eyes turn back.

"Are you sure Mistral is safe?"

"No, but it's where I'll find Winter," Weiss reassures her butler.

"I suppose she'd be the only family you have left after tonight." Weiss puts her hand on his shoulders.

"I'll always have you."

"You most certainly will." A loud bang from further into the house makes them both look. It is clear that Ironwood has gotten finally out of Jacques' study.

"Klein?! Klein, get down here this instant!" Jacques shouts causing the butler to slump his shoulders

"Go now!" Klein says and Weiss grabs her suitcase and goes into the secret passage.

She looked at her butler one last time. "Thank you, Klein." She says and he nods, then shuts the hidden passage. Weiss eventually finds her way out of the secret passage and out of the Schnee family's grounds. Calling a nearby taxi she sets her destination to one of Schnee Dust Company's shipment centers.

Arriving there in secret she finds an Atlesian pilot and bribes him with money. After a hard time convincing the pilot, he gives in and allows Weiss to be a stowaway.

"Okay, you can hide out back in the cargo hold. I'll take you as far as I can, but if we get caught, you're on your own. Understand?" Weiss nods affirmatively. Behind her, she hears someone use a lighter. Turning around, she sees her Uncle Q lighting up a cigarette.

"Haven't had a smoke in a while," Q says and then starts coughing.

"Uncle Q!" Weiss exclaims.

"Wassup pumpkin," Q says, throwing the cigarette away and stomping on it.

"Why are you here?" She asks.

"Obviously, for you." He says raising a brow.

"You're not stopping me," Weiss says, throwing a dirty look at him.

"You sure?" Q questions and then look at the Atlesian pilot. "You're fired." He says.

"Uncle Q!" Weiss exclaims again.

"It's safer if you're here in Atlas," Q explains his reasoning.

"I'm don't want to stay," Weiss argues. Q lets out an annoyed sigh.

"It doesn't matter what you want. You're staying here if you like it or not." Q makes angry gestures.

"You're the same as everyone. I thought you were my family." Weiss says.

"Me too," Q says after a pause.

"If you're not going to let me go. Then I'll have to kill you." Weiss says, holding her Myrtenaster with both her hands.

"You can't kill me. I'm your uncle."

"No, you're not! You're a stranger that I don't know." Weiss says and then suddenly she remembers all the great moments when Q took care of her and played with her. Even if he was an assassin that doesn't mean the kindness he showed her was fake. "You're a stranger that took care of me. Someone that I looked up to. Someone that was so kind to me. Someone... Someone that-" Weiss couldn't continue as she starts shedding tears.

Q walks up to Weiss and slowly lower Myrtenaster. "It's alright pumpkin. You can go." Q says and Weiss lifts her head. Getting out the napkin on his suit Q wipes away the tears. "I'm sorry if I was mean. I just wanted to make sure you won't forget about me."

"I'll never... Ever forget about you. Not until the day I die." Weiss says while sniffing.

"That's good. I'm actually here to say goodbye." He says.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I built that tunnel with your grandpa! It has a system that alerts me if robbers try to sneak in or something happened to you guys." Q says as he puts the napkin back into his pockets. "Where are you going?"

"To Mistral." She answers him.

"To where Winter is?" Q asks and she nods. "Well, I hope you have a safe journey. Before you go I have a gift for you." Q says as he puts down the case behind his back. He opens it and shows a brand new sword.

"What is this?" Weiss asks, taking the sword out of its case. The weapon is as light as her Myrtenaster maybe lighter. It has a thin blade but it feels strong. Instead of Myrtenaster, this was a combination of piercing, stabbing, and slicing in one weapon.

"Your new weapon. I spent all my time developing this. I came to a decision that Myrtenaster wasn't enough for you so I built this. I called this Sabelhieb." Q says, dropping the case. Weiss hugs the old man tightly and he returns back the heartwarming embrace.

"Thank you so much!" Weiss says almost breaking into tears again.

"You need to go now," Q says and Weiss nods. "Make sure you read the manual on how to use your weapon." Weiss nods and puts Sabelhieb back into the case and grabs it. "You! I was kidding about the firing back. Just don't tell anyone about Weiss... Or I'll swear you won't be fired. You'll be set on fire in hell." Q threatens the pilot who nods and salutes the man.

"Good bye uncle Q."

"Good bye pumpkin," Q says. Weiss enters the cargo ship and looks out the window. Q looks at her with a sad expression the ship launches and soon she was in the air.

* * *

"You're ready to set out now." Master Monkey says. All eleven master including the two Grandmaster was with me in front of the gate. Today is the day that I'll set out to Mistral. I'll check Haven Academy for Sun or Neptune or anyone that still remembers who I am. Then I'll have to contact RWBY as soon as possible.

"It was fun while it lasted." Master Rooster said, giving me a packed lunch.

"Remember to practice your spear training." Master Tiger says.

"Thank you, guys. For all the hospitality you gave me. We might have got off on the wrong foot." I look at Master Mouse and Master Horse. "But I am really glad that you accepted me and trained me," I said and then bowed.

"Be safe out there kid." Master Ox tells me.

"Don't come back." Master Mouse says while crossing her arms.

"Hope you die." Master Horse says and I let out a smile. Suddenly ATX runs up to us.

"Masters, you called?" She asks.

"What?" I ask and she avoids looking at me directly. Master Rabbit smiles and throws a traveling backpack at ATX the same as mine.

"What is this?" She asks.

"You need to go out as well." Master Rabbit says.

"Huh?" ATX and I said in unison.

"Explore the world. Regain your memories. Staying here won't help." Master Snake says while facing the complete opposite way.

"Since we're sending Soichi out, why not with you as well." Master Yam says. ATX smiles at me and asks me a question.

"Would it be alright if I travel with you?" She asks me and every fiber of my existence wants to say no. But that'll just be rude and it's better if someone can watch my back.

"Sure!" I said and my sub consciousness starts screaming at me.

" _WHY DID YOU SAY YES!?_ "

" _I DON'T KNOW!_ " I cried to myself while keeping a smile on my face.

" _Shut up!_ " Ying yells at me. " _Well, congrats kid. You're leaving. Unfortunately, I don't want to go with you._ "

"But what about our deal?" I said out loud.

"Deal?" Master Yam asks and I shake my head.

" _Forget it. Seeya around, kid._ " Ying says and I feel off for a second.

"Oh! Before you guys leave. I almost forgot." Master Monkey says as he pulls out some modern clothes for us. ATX wore this cute combat skirt dress and I got a tight short sleeved black shirt and some combat jeans. Lastly, I got a new and reform silver jacket.

"The last gift from us." Grandmaster Pig says and Grandmaster Dog comes forward. He hands a sword that can transform into a wipe by splitting into multiple pieces to ATX. Grandmaster Pig hands me back my crystal swords. My God Eater.

"I had this when I dropped by?" I asked.

"That's right. We have been keeping it for you." Master Rooster says.

"Well run along now. We are busy." Master Horse says and starts to leave. ATX and I exchange glances, then we both bow down.

"Thank you!" We said at the same time. The masters bow to us and then we left the school. It took us ten minutes to jump down the mountain. As soon as we got to sea level I ask ATX a question.

"Hey, I can't keep calling you ATX. It's weird in public so do you have a name you want?" I ask her. She puts her hand on her chin and thinks.

"Nothing comes to mind... How about you give me one!" She says with a cute smile. I think for a while and then a name appears in my mind.

"Reika! I'll call you Reika."

She stares at me and I hope she doesn't hate the name. "Reika... I love it! Can you say it again!?" She asks me and I nod.

"Reika."

"One more time!"

"Reika."

"Again!"

"Reika." This continues for a while, but I'm glad she likes the name.

* * *

"Have the students evacuated yet?" Grandmaster Pig asks the masters. They nod and their expressions seem uneasy.

"Today will be our last day standing." Grandmaster Dog says.

"We want to say. Thank you for all your hard work. If you want to run now you may. We will not force you to stay."

"Don't be silly. Most of us grew up here. It's our home and we will defend it." Master Rooster says.

"Looks like we can't keep our guest waiting." Master Snake says. They all turn around and standing in the middle of the courtyard is Kira. With a giant weapon in his hand, the Grimm speaks.

"Where. Is. Ying." He asks them.

* * *

 **Wrote all of this in a day. OMG! Glad this is over. Now I can get on with the plot. I won't wait for the fifth volume or anything I'll just continue on my own now. You don't see Blake or Ruby's perspective is because I see them a lot during the fourth volume and they have plenty of character development now. So until next time! Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	56. About Time

**DID ANYONE ASKS FOR A SHITTY FANFICTIONS THATS CONSTANTLY BEING CRITICIZED EVEN THOUGH NO ONE GIVES A FUCK ABOUT THE REVIEWS? No!? WELL TOO BAD! HERE YOU GO! ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS SHITTY FANFICTION! HOPE I DIE SOON! But no... I'm not happy... Never am and never will be. Anyways, see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

I rub the little area down on my right eyebrow that currently has no hair. I was looking at my reflection in the water. ATX was cooking some fish we caught behind me. Next time I see Taurus I'm going to have to thank him for the scar on my eye. At least it doesn't reach all the way down my face.

"I don't think the hair is going to grow back," I tell Reika.

"If you stop rubbing it all the time, then it might just grow." She says while roasting the fish over the fire.

"Are we at Mistral yet?" I ask her as I take a seat across from the fire.

"According to the map, we'll be there in a day." She tells me.

"I didn't know Mistral was like a week and a half away from the mountain."

"You were rushing." She tells me as she hands over the fish on a stick towards me.

I took it at the same time as I rebuttal. "I don't want to continue camping out in the wild. I'm still tired from last night's patrol." I told her as I yawn. "Do you miss the school?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"I like the outside world. The sky is different from the mountains. The trees are much greener." She tells me while looking at the scene around us. I mean you can't blame her. She still has amnesia and the person who hurt her was me. HEY! In an act of self-defense... Maybe I went overboard, but still self-defense.

"Yeah, and there are way more Grimms here," I said as I swallow the entire fish along with the bone. Standing up while crunching the bones I grab God Eater sitting next to the log.

Soon we were surrounded by Creeps and Beowolves. I counted at least twelve of them in total with the Creeps being dominant in numbers. Swinging my sword around I wait to see who the unlucky sucker attacks first.

Reika continues to roast her fish and has total trust in me to finish the Grimms. One of the Creeps behind me charges. I turn around and smirk at the Grimm. Before it can reach me, I throw my sword at it planting the blade into the head of the Grimm.

Rushing towards the disappearing Grimm I pull my sword out before the Grimm fully disappears. The Beowolf I was charging at howls at me. I make a cross shape, slice on the Beowolf's chest. Kicking it down cause it to die and disappear.

I control the Dust in the air to wrap around my sword and use my Aura to activate the Flame Dust. My sword is wrapped around the fire and I charge at the other Grimms slicing them and piercing each of them with my flaming sword.

Changing my sword from sword mode to gun mode I shoot at the Grimm trying to take a bite at Reika. The laser didn't pierce the armor, but it bought me some time. Using the Wind Dust gathered at my feet I fly towards the Creep Grimm that was trying to bite Reika. Crashing into it, I sent it flying with the last of the Wind Dust gathered.

Reika finishes roasting her fish and blows on it. "You finish yet?" She asks me while focusing on cooking her fish. I sheathe my sword and activate my semblance. For the next five seconds in my perspective has slow down. Although it amounts to one second in real life.

"Art of Grimm... Secret number eighty-one. Omega Assault." I said and then unsheathe my blade. I slice the first Grimm than the second Grimm next the third and so on. Until I slice all of the Grimms during my five seconds. I slice the air twice with my sword and then the Grimms disappears into smoke.

"Good job." She says.

"Even for five seconds, Omega Assault is fast," I inform Reika.

"It is a fast move. Able to cut down multiple opponents in a second."

"Thanks to my semblance I don't have to feel any backlash from the attack," I tell her.

"So nice." She says sarcastically.

"How is your semblance?" I ask her.

"Hate it. Making people see their worst nightmare is so cruel." She tells me after finishing her fish.

"But it's useful sometimes," I said and she shakes her head aggressively.

"I want to avoid using my semblance as much as possible." She tells me while spraying the fire with water coming out of her hand. "Let's go. Don't you want to get to Mistral as soon as possible?" She asks me and grabs her bag. I sigh and grab my bag and the other part of God Eater, sheathing both my sword.

* * *

"Guys, I want you to meet Professor Ozpin," Qrow says making a gesture at Oscar, who is standing a few steps behind him holding Ozpin's cane. RNJR looks at Oscar with skeptical eyes.

"Did he become younger?" Ruby asks.

"I'm pretty sure they confirmed that Professor Ozpin is dead," Nora says.

"Care to explain?" Ren asks Qrow and the Hunter looks at Oscar. He walks forward, gripping the cane tightly.

"Um..." Oscar pauses and listens to Ozpin inside his head. "Ok... Yeah... Alright, hold on. Let me tell them first." Oscar mumbles to himself. "So, your Professor Ozpin told me to tell you guys that he's not exactly dead. Just..." Ozpin talks to Oscar. "He says he's just inhabiting my soul for a while."

"What does that mean?" Nora asks.

"Too hard to explain. Is what Ozpin tells me."

"So what are you doing here?" Jaune asks Oscar.

"To warn you about what you're dealing with." Oscar interprets Ozpin's words.

"Uncle Qrow already told us about Salem and the maidens. We're already experts on the topic."

"No, you're not," Qrow says. "I want you kids to stay away from danger until Ozpin and I meet with Professor Lionheart."

"But we came all this way to help you guys!" Jaune exclaims.

"And we'll call you if we need help." Qrow throws an angry look at RNJR.

"Um..." Everyone looks at Oscar. "The Professor says to let them help."

"Oz!" Qrow yells causing Oscar to flinch.

"He says it'll be better if we have more people to help defend Haven."

"Defend?" Ren asks.

"From the Grimms? Haven's got it under control." Nora says, then cross her arms.

"Oz they still haven't completed their training. This is also unfamiliar grounds." Qrow tries to reason with Ozpin. Oscar looks to the side while listening to Ozpin in his head.

"He says you can train them." Oscar then points at Qrow. The dusty old crow puts his palm on his forehead and sigh.

"You got to be kidding me. I ask for a long term vacation and now I have to teach?" Qrow asks with an unhappy tone.

"Yay! You guys will love having Uncle Qrow as your teacher." Ruby says, clapping her hands as fast as possible.

"I still haven't agreed to this."

"Ozpin says it's either you train them or send them back to Vale," Oscar says, causing Qrow to groan. Looking at Ruby's sparkling eyes, he finally gives in.

"After we go and talk to Professor Lionheart. But stay in the hotel, I don't want you guys running around causing trouble." Qrow says.

* * *

Weiss quickly wakes up after suffering from a bad dream. Her ship had just landed and she looks out the window. Indeed, she has arrived at Mistral and her pilot is nowhere to be found. She checks her suitcase and then the weapon's case holding Sabelhieb.

Her Myrtenaster is securely fastened to her waist and nothing seems to be wrong. Grabbing everything she sneaks out of the ship. Poking her head out and checking her surroundings, she finds no one paying attention to the ship she is on. She takes a sigh and counts to three.

When she finishes the countdown, Weiss runs for the exit and someone happens to hear her heels hitting the ground. "STOWAWAY!" One of the workers yells. Mistral guards turn towards Weiss and chases after her. She slams into the door, opening it and runs up a set of stairs. The guards were behind her and they were closing in fast.

" _Think Weiss!_ " She drops her suitcase and grabs Myrtenaster from her waist. Stabbing it on the ground, she summons a sheet of ice on the stairs. The guards slip on the ice and fall down the stairs. Weiss picks up her suitcase and continues running. After opening a door, she is now in a narrow hallway.

A group of security guards is running towards her. Weiss picks up Myrtenaster one more time and summons a wall of earth to block the security guards. Running again, she follows her guts and tries to find an exit.

She runs and runs, but she only manages to dash deeper into the building. She needs to find a way out of here or else she'll actually be caught. Hearing some guards around the corner Weiss stops. There were still guards behind her so she's trapped.

Noticing a cliche janitor closet, she hides in there. Along with the mops and other equipment janitors use. She hears the guards having a conversation just outside the door.

"Lieutenant! Sorry for the commotion. There was a stowaway on one of the cargo ships coming from Atlas. We're currently trying to find our stowaway." The guards talk to someone. After a few exchange of words, she hears footsteps. Waiting a while, she then opens the door slowly. Checking the way the guards came from she slowly crept out.

Turning the other direction to run she stops when a blade is pointed at her. Looking up at the person she see's a very angry face looking at her. That pale white complexion and light blue eyes complimenting the snow white hair.

"Winter!" Weiss exclaims happily when she sees her sister. The eldest Schnee lets out a low growl and orders her guards to take Weiss away.

"Arrest her."

"Wait! What?" Weiss asks as the Atlesian Paladins behind Winter grabs her arms and drags her away. "Wait! Winter, I need to talk to you!" Weiss shouts, but her sister didn't listen at all. She just stood there watching Weiss being pulled to the jail cell.

* * *

"Sun!" Blake shouts as she jumps down following a falling Monkey Faunus. The Monkey yells in joy as he lands on a street in Mistral. Blake summons a clone of herself to help her land. "What did you do?" The Cat yells at the Monkey.

"I do it all the time. It's quicker this way instead of going through security."

"But then we'll be arrested."

"Not if the coppers don't catch you," Sun says. Blake wants to continue arguing, but she knows it'll be useless trying to talk to Sun.

"Whatever, so where do we go now?"

"First, let's go back to Haven. Then we'll go to my informer, after that, we go and attack the White Fang's base. Lastly, we go party." Sun says and Blake was already walking away from him before he even finishes his first sentence.

"Wait up!" Sun catches up with Blake, who looks like she's not in the mood for jokes. "I am serious about going back to Haven first. I want to check to see if my friends are alright." Blake looks as if she doesn't care when Sun says that. "Come on!" Sun yells.

* * *

"Security check? When did they have tighter security?" I ask Reika.

"I don't know. Remember amnesia." She says, knocking her head gently. I really hope she doesn't regain her memories I really don't want to find out what she'll do if she figures out I was the one who gave her amnesia. We walked up to the guard and he looks at us with his hands out.

"We don't have money," I tell him.

"IDs." He tells me.

"We have IDs?" I ask Reika and she shakes her head.

"Why is there even security check?" I ask the Mistralian guard.

"Have you been living under a rock?" He asks me and I restrain myself from throwing him to the moon. "The council wants everyone check to see if they don't blow up Haven like they did with Vale."

"What happened to Beacon? Is is still safe?" I ask the guard.

"Pfft., No, it's been overrun by the Grimms. The big dragon-" I cut the guard off.

"Wyvern..." I said.

"Wyvern is on the side of the CCT attracting more Grimms."

"It's not attacking Beacon?"I ask.

"It's frozen in place."

"Frozen?" I ask him, but he doesn't want to answer any more of my questions.

"If you don't have IDs, then move. There're people behind you with IDs." He says and points at the people behind me.

"Come on, let's go," Reika says and grabs my elbow and pulls me away from the gate.

"Stupid White Fang, going and attacking Beacon causing security in Mistral to tighten," I said while kicking a rock. Reika lets go of my arm and lets me walk by myself.

"What happened to the beacon?" She asks me and I feel like she was talking about a beacon that helps people find their way when they're lost.

"No, it's Beacon Academy. The best school in Vale that trains Hunters and Huntresses to fight the Grimms. About nine months ago, it was attacked by the White Fang. I was part of that battle and I almost died. If you didn't summon me then I wouldn't be here today." I explained to her.

"Why was it attacked?"

"I wish I knew. Was it because of the Maiden? Ozpin? The school itself? Or something part of a grander plan. I wish I knew." I tell her as I lean against the tree then slide down until I was sitting on the ground. I look at the people showing their IDs and walking into the gate.

"How about we go somewhere else?" She asks me.

"We can't go anywhere. We need IDs and passport if we're going anywhere else other than Anima. Unless you want us to swim all the way across." I inform the clueless Reika.

"How about getting some IDs." She suggests and I started laughing like a maniac.

"We need to be inside the city to get a proper ID."

"Since we were citizens before. Can't we ask them to check us on a Scroll or something?" She asks and I think about it for awhile.

"That's stupid. They don't know if we're the real deal or not."

"Don't they have pictures?"

"But it doesn't mean they can verify us! We can be a terrorist for all they know. I can be carrying a bomb in my backpack. Then I'll yell. I GOT A BOMB IN MY BAG! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Then I realize that wasn't the best choice of words.

In a matter of seconds, we were pinned to the ground and handcuffed. They took my bag and weapons, then push us into the gates. We could've easily broken free from our bindings, but it would mean losing our ticket into Mistral. I winked at Reika and she smiles at me...

Wow... Usually, the girls would have yelled at me, but Reika is like... A stupid, idiotic girl. Anyways, we soon arrive at a nearby post for guards and thrown into the cell. The handcuffs were still with us and securely locked. If the cuffs were graded A, Atlesian technology I would've been here for a long time. But it's just made out of steel something I can break with ease.

"We'll escape as soon as the guards not paying attention," I whisper to Reika and she nods slightly. I look around and see that there isn't a toilet or a bed. Just a bench and a window with bars. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask the guard that was on his phone. He didn't pay attention to me and continue to play with his Scroll.

Remind me to get a Scroll again when I'm out of this cell. I miss those things, I need to listen to the new songs and play the new Fable Finale Combat games. I just hope that it's out already and ready to download. I lay on the bench and then close my eyes.

* * *

Weiss looks down at the Atlesian handcuffs that were binding her hands. She sighs as she looks towards the side of the room, she was brought to. It was a simple interrogation room with a window towards her left and the door in front of her. Even the cliche lamp hanging on the ceiling was there.

She hears the door lock click and soon the door opens. Two Atlesian soldiers came in and stand on either side of the door. Winter walks in with an unpleasant expression all over her face. Weiss looks down at her hands and away from Winter's disappointing gaze.

"Do you know what you have done?" Winter asks Weiss as she paces in a circle around the table in the center of the room. Weiss did not reply at all and wait for Winter to say something. "Trespassing along with the charges of being a stowaway you'll be sentenced to three years in jail."

Weiss feels scared at what will happen to her. She thought Winter would gladly accept her from coming all the way from Atlas. Instead, she is charged with a series of crimes and being scolded by her sister.

"That's not all! Resisting arrest and property damage and lastly..." Winter pause and sighs. "I'm not going to mention it. It all sums up to ten years of imprisonment." Winter says and Weiss starts to sweat and feel the fear inside of her heart. "Instead, you'll just get a yelling from me... And a one-way trip back to Atlas."

"But I came here to meet you," Weiss exclaims as she jumps out of her chair.

"That's the reason you have for breaking the law!?" Winter yells at Weiss. "I had to convince Mistral authorities to not chop your head thinking you're working with the White Fang. So just go home!" Winter did not seem like her usual self.

"But-"

"No buts! I want you out of here by today!"

"Can you at least hear what I have to say?" Weiss asks her sister. Winter did not say anything causing the Ice Queen to speak. "Father took my right of inheriting the Schnee Dust Company away. He even tried to lock me inside of my room for the rest of my life." Weiss says. "I had enough. I want to stand next to you and help you." Weiss explains her situation. However, Winter did not care what Weiss had to save.

"That's your problem. Go home and solve it yourself." Winter says and walks towards the door.

"Winter! Please, I'm begging you!" Weiss pleads.

"Make sure she gets on the next ship going to Atlas. If she resists you're allowed to use force." Winter tells the guards outside the interrogation room. The door closes and Weiss falls back onto her chair. She's about the be sent back after all the trouble she's been through.

After about an hour the guards came in and escorts her to the same area where she ran from. They gave her back her suitcase and the weapon case. Everything was left untouched and she was pushed into the cargo ship. A larger one that was carrying some broken and battle-damaged Atlesian technology. The cargo ship took no time to take off.

Weiss stares at Sabelhieb laying in the weapon's case. Her hands were still cuffed but the soldiers sitting across from her will release her as soon as they landed in Atlas. Weiss picks up the manual and took the time to read it the fourth time.

About to flip the page the cargo ship experience a heavy turbulence. After a short while, the ship was knocked heavily to the side. The lights in the cargo bay turn red and the captain of the ship speaks through the P.A.

"We're currently being attacked by Grimms all men to their stations!"

"Grimms!? Out here?" Weiss asks, then she falls to the ground when the ship experiences a heavy bump.

* * *

RNJR along with Oscar and Qrow walk towards Haven Academy. "What are we going to talk to Professor Lionheart about?" Ren asks and Qrow turns around.

"You'll hear it from Ozpin... Or from Oscar," Qrow says.

"The Professor says he can't talk about it here. We need to go to Professor Lionheart's office first." Oscar relays Ozpin's message to RNJR.

"Is it about Sal-" Qrow covers Nora's big mouth before she can even finish calling the major villain's name.

"Don't speak her name out loud. It's dangerous if people know who we are." Qrow says and then release her mouth. Nora spits and coughs until she feels better.

"What have you been touching lately? Your hand taste like gasoline."

"That's uncle Qrow! The guy who drinks gasoline as if it were water." Ruby says, causing Qrow to let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You're still going on about that?" Qrow asks his niece.

"That time was hilarious!"

"I could've died."

"But you're fine!" Ruby exclaims.

"What are you talking about?" Jaune asks and Ruby gladly tells a story.

"When Yang and I were still toddlers, we played a prank on uncle Qrow. We empty his canteen and then filled it up with gasoline we got from our dad's car!" Ruby says and Qrow lets out a sigh and walks faster. Everyone speeds up to catch up to the dusty old crow. Everyone, including Oscar, starts laughing, however, Qrow feels really annoyed.

"We're here to see Professor Lionheart. Tell him Qrow and Oz are here." Qrow asks the receptionist.

"Alright, please have a seat and wait for him to call for you." The receptionist says and they turn around to take a seat.

Before they can rest for a second Ren notices an indescribable Grimm attacking an Atlesian cargo ship in the sky. "What is that?" Ren asks, pointing at the ship.

"They're being attacked!" Nora shouts.

"Oh, no! We need to help them." Jaune says, but Qrow disapproves.

"What!? No! Mistral is second to best at defending their territory first being Va-" Qrow shuts up when he turns around and sees a swarm of flying Grimms taking down one of the airships.

"If it helps. The Professor has given you guys permission to help defend Mistral." Oscar says.

"Let's move then!" Qrow shouts at RNJR. "You stay here and wait for the Leon. Don't move unless one of us says so or if one of the Professors tells you to run." Qrow says and Oscar nods signaling the dusty old crow that his instructions were received.

* * *

The door to our cell opens and two guards come into to escort us to probably the jail in the main city. However, I whistle a tune to let Reika attack the guards. Sitting next to me the girl disappears and reappears in front of the closest guard.

She didn't really disappear just moved faster than the guards' eyes. Her leg was about to kick the guard on the helmet so hard. With her shins meeting the guard's poor face. He was knocked out and dropped to the ground like a ragged doll. The second guard tries to pull out a weapon, though he was too slow for Reika.

Knocking the last guard out I got up and walk outside, grabbing my bag and God Eater. She grabs her bag and weapon as well then we walked outside after locking the unconscious guards in the cell.

"Well, now we're in! Let's go to Mistral." I said as I skip down the road leading to Mistral. Over my head me a loud roaring sound appear out of nowhere. I turn around and look up and saw a flaming Atlesian Airship being attacked. I was about to turn around and skip towards Mistral but I saw a blinding yellow light.

Reika screams along with me as we close our eyes. Our skin has just been scorched by that light. Although, with the Kitsune and Dragon Grimm's power we quickly healed.

"I know that light..." I said and I hope it is actually what I believe it is. "Reika, give me a boost! I need to get on top of that ship!"

"You can't jump that high!" She exclaims.

"TRY ME!" I yell in her face. She sighs and holds her hand down so it acts like a step for me. I gave a running start and jump onto her hand. Then with all her strength, she launches me into the air.

However, she was right, I was nowhere close to the altitude the cargo ship was flying. I fall down as quickly as I flew into the air. Landing hard on my face I groan in pain.

"I'M ALRIGHT!" I yell letting the Kitsune girl know.

* * *

 **There you go. Continue posting the review thinking you're the best god damn reviewer in the world. Go on post that post saying how much you want to read more. Go make that post saying I should drink bleach and die. Go do it! Make my life more shit than before. I hope you have fun knowing that you're posting negative reviews on other people's story when they don't deserve it. They might be the sweetest person in the world and you're ruining it for them by posting how much you love their story or how much you hate their story. Anyways, don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	57. Bad Landing Strategy

**Another chapter for you cause I want to receive more of that hate! And fuck you! I do what I want! But you want to know a fun fact? Unlike books, this is a shitty fanfiction. So if you don't like it! Go watch some T.V. like Logan Paul or whoever they are.**

* * *

"Any great ideas on how to get up there?" I ask Reika.

"Fly up there?" She suggests.

"I DON'T HAVE WIN-" I stop when I realize I can actually fly. "You want to come with me?" I ask her.

"I'm going to take care of the Grimms coming towards the city," Reika says.

"What Grimm-" I got caught off when a Leo Grimm pounces on me and tries to maul my face off. The Leo was about to bite my head before Reika stabs her sword into its head. The Grimm disappears into black mist, leaving me mentally scarred. Ok, yeah, not really I was just surprised.

I stand up with the help of Reika and I dust myself off. "This is just like when Vale got attacked by the Colossal Grimm," I tell Reika and she gets into a stance ready to fight.

"Not now, we have enemies." She says and a Goliath was running down the road leading to Mistral.

"I got it," I tell her as I charge at the Goliath. Before I was in front of the Grimm I jump and punch its armored head. A wave of numbness surge through my left arm. I landed and scream in pain, but the Goliath stomps on me then continues to march towards Mistral.

Hundreds of other Grimms including Beringel and other Grimms that lives in Mistral follow the Goliath's lead. After a moment without a Grimm stomping on me, I jump into a tree. Reika's on a tree the opposite side of the one I'm standing on watching the Grimm pass by us.

"Stop them!" I yelled at her.

"What!?" She yells back.

"STOP! THEM!" I yelled louder.

"I can't stop a stampede of Grimms!"

"WHAT CAN WE DO!?"

"I don't know! We don't have experience fighting Grimms!" She shouts and I grab a lock of my hair and play with it. She's true, about the fact we don't fight Grimms often in the mountains of the school. However, it's time to stop thinking and start killing.

"THEN LET'S MAKE SOME EXPERIENCE!" I shout then I jump off the tree. "Goat's Landing!" I said as I smash my fist into the ground, making a small crater and at the same time launching a few smaller Grimms into the air. The heavier Grimms like the Beringel, Goliath, and other of similar class stops charging.

Reika jumps down and lands next to me with her sword out. "You better have a good plan." She says as the Grimms is confused.

"Oh, I have a plan," I tell her as I slowly pull out God Eater from the side of my belt.

"What is it?" She asks me and a lot of the Grimms was angry now.

"I'm just gonna go for it," I said and the Grimms starts to roar angrily and charge at us.

"What?" She says while lowering her guard.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go and kill as many as I can," I said and she turns around to face me.

"That... Is a horrible plan!" She yells at me.

"Too bad!" I said as I dash into the assortment of Grimms and slice the first Grimm I see. Unfortunately, the Grimm I sliced was a Beringel who had tough armor. Fortunately, God Eater is two swords, not one. So I stab the Beringel in the eye and then I decapitate it.

Reika changes her sword into a sword, whip thingy and attacks a few Grimms that's targeting me. I smirk at her and continue to slice the Grimms running past me. We weren't doing the best of the job of keeping the Grimms away from Mistral. But I seriously hope the Hunter and Huntresses at the border can defend the ones that slip through us.

Reika didn't waste time and activates a Secret Art. "Art of Grimm. Secret number sixty-four. Pulse Fire." Reika says as she dances through the Grimms slicing and killing the ones she can.

I jump into the trees, letting her activate the Secret Art. She explodes letting out a ring of fire throughout a small radius. Some trees were caught on fire, but I quickly put them out by gathering the water Dust in the surrounding.

A lot of Grimms was incinerated. The rest just entering the range of the attack just got second-degree burns. I jump down and put my arms into hers and drag her back to her feet.

"I think we should run." She suggests as she breathes heavily and wipes the sweat off her forehead.

"No. I need to get to that airship." I told Reika then I slice a Creep in two.

"Then I'll make an opening. After that, I'll launch you over the Grimm."

"Or I can just walk around the forest," I said and then I realize that the Grimms were thinking about that as well. They went off the road and into the forest, knocking trees down and ignoring us. "They're being controlled," I said.

"A bigger Grimm is out there?" She asks before stabbing a Beowolf in the head.

"Most likely. Grimms just don't ignore humans unless they're after something bigger." I tell Reika as I change my sword into gun form. I shoot some Grimms grabbing their attention. I change my sword back and engage the Grimms in combat.

"Get ready!" Reika says and she sheathes her sword. I jump behind her and she quickly prepares to attack. "Art of Grimm... Secret Number Seventeen." She breathes in and expands her arms out. Slowly she lifts them into the sky and holds an imaginary ball with both hands. She then retracts the imaginary ball to her left abdomen and breaths out. "Phoenix Blast!" She shoots the fireball that appears in her hand.

The Grimms tries to move away, but she wasn't aiming at them... Even I thought she was aiming at the Grimms. The fireball hits the ground and causes a mini explosion. Knocking some Grimms off their feet and leaving a medium size crater.

She grabs my hand and launches me over the Grimms I fly across them and see the end of the stampede. However, her launch was not enough to get me to the end. I landed on a Goliath's back hoping it won't mind me stepping on him. I then jump from Grimm to Grimm trying to not get hit by them.

A Beringel was dumb enough to leap into the air and smash the Creep that I was standing on killing the grunt Grimm for me. I land on his back and leap away, but I miscalculated his reaction speed. The Grimm grabs my leg and slams me onto the ground away from the end of the stampede.

He blows air out of his nose as I stand up slowly. I look into his eyes with the Dragon Grimms eyes. He moves back a couple of feet and the other Grimms around us didn't bother to stop and attack me. From level two I went to level three and got more scales growing out of my skin.

"You made a huge mistake," I said to the Grimm I'm about to kill. The Beringel muster up the courage to charge at me and try to slam me into a pancake. I lift my arm up to block the blow. However, level three wasn't enough to nullify the entire attack.

The ground cracks underneath me and I let out a grunt trying to push the Beringel's arm away. I had to change into level four and use both my arm to throw him over me. He lands with a loud thud though I didn't let the Grimm rest. I jump into the air with one of my swords pointed towards his head.

This time his reaction speed was slower than before. My blade plants itself nicely between its eyes, causing it to die and disappear. The last of the Grimms ran past me probably afraid to die by my hands as well. I look into the distance and see smoke rising up a couple of miles.

"Shit!" I shout and I start running at top speed towards the smoke.

* * *

"Why are there so much Grimms?" Ruby asks after climbing up the wall and see the Grimms trying to break through the barrier.

"What's happening?" Qrow asks one of the Mistralian guards.

"We don't know. A large number of Grimms appeared and we have can't assess the situation." He answers Qrow. The raven haired man turns around and looks at team RNJR.

"You guys are only for backup. You hear me?" Qrow asks and RNJR nods their little heads. "If it seems like you're about to die. Run!" Qrow says and RNJR didn't nod at him. He then pulls out his sword and jumps down from the gate and charge into battle.

Ruby takes out Crescent Rose and smirks at the former members of team JNPR. Ren smiles back at Ruby while holding Stormflower in his hands. Jaune takes out Crocea Mors M.K. II and leads the charge.

"GO!" Jaune screams and jumps off the gate and into battle. Nora launches herself off the gate and slams her Magnhild into a Grimm that was about to have an injured Mistralian Hunter for lunch. She winks at the person and then launches herself into another Grimm.

Jaune slices a Creep in half and then blocks an attack by a Beowolf trying to slice him. Ruby then cuts that Beowolf in half and quickly slice another one using her semblance to quickly murder the Grimms.

Qrow was the most skill out of all of them. Being on the front lines of the Grimms attack effortlessly decapitating each and every Grimm that he can handle. The stronger and bigger ones he had to break a sweat. He supports Hunters from Mistral as best as he could, but even with a veteran Hunter like him. Mistral will have some casualties.

"Uncle Qrow! There's too much for us to handle. We should issue a retreat!" Ruby says as she shoots the Grimms at a safe distance. Qrow continues to slice Grimms and decapitate them. He stops for a second and looks at their force and the amount of Grimm left.

"Alright! Everyone back to the wall!" Qrow shouts. The Mistral soldiers and Hunters, listen to him and moves into the barrier. Qrow continues to fight the Grimms so they can have time to retreat.

"Jaune!" Someone shouts his name the underdog stops and turns towards the forest. Someone with ginger hair walks deeper into the forest.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune whispers. "Pyrrha!" Jaune shouts as he runs towards the forest.

"Jaune! Where are you going!?" Nora asks while shooting grenades out of her Magnhild.

"Come on, let's go!" Ruby says putting Crescent Rose behind her back and chases after Jaune. Soon the rest of RNJR follows their leader's lead.

* * *

"Move!" An Atlesian soldier wearing a red outfit orders the Paladins. The group of Paladin walks towards the cargo door opens and without a warning, a giant claw breaks in from the top of the ship and grabs a handful of Atlesian Paladins. The rest starts shooting at the claw doing little to no damage at all.

Weiss stares in horror as the claw destroys the last of the Paladins and rips open an Atlesian Soldier. "What are you doing soldier!? Kill it!" The commanding officer yells at a rookie who looks scared to death under his helmet.

"But First Lieutenant-"

"No buts!" The lieutenant shouts, however, he was then grabbed by the claw and carried out of the cargo ship screaming for his life. The keys thankfully drop out of the guys pants before he was launched out.

"Hey! Get me out of these cuffs quick!" Weiss tells the rookie. The man looks at Weiss and then at the law that's grabbing broken pieces of Altesian technology and throwing them out the cargo door. "Now!" Weiss shouts.

The rookie dives to the ground and grabs the keys. He inserts one of the keys into a slot and the handcuffs binding Weiss falls to the floor. Weiss takes Soichi's pendant around her neck and points it at the claw. The pendant shines and burns the claw causing it to reach out of the cargo plane.

"Stay here," Weiss tells the soldier and then walks out of the ship using her gravity Glyph to reach the top of the plane. There she sees a rare-type Grimm a Harpy Grimm. Instead of the face of a woman, it was the head of an eagle. Weiss prepares Myrtenaster and charges at the Harpy Grimm.

The Grimm lunges at Weiss with its beak, but Weiss summons a block of ice to stop the nose from hitting her. The Harpy broke out of the ice and screech at Weiss. Weiss dodges to the left as the Grimm stomps on the planet, causing its claws to sink into the armor.

The Ice Queen quickly summons a burst of fire from a Glyph. The Harpy pulls its wings across its body and protects itself from the dangerous fire. Weiss stops and before she can act the Grimm slaps its wings against Weiss.

The Schnee falls to the ground and almost off the plane. The Harpy tries one more time to bite Weiss while resisting, she puts Myrtenaster in between her and the beak. It then becomes a tug of war. With Weiss' lost at the end and Myrtenaster taken from her.

She gasps as she sees the Harpy had Myrtenaster in its beak. With a strong bite, Myrtenaster snaps in two and flies off the plane. Weiss was now defenseless and about to be a meal for the Harpy. She rolls sideways when the Harpy lunges at her again. The beak pierces through the wings of the plane, causing one of the turbines to blow up.

Weiss holds onto an opening in the armor of the plane, trying her hardest to not fall off. She now has no more options than being the Harpy's lunch.

"Hey!" Someone shouts and then a rain of bullets hit the Harpy's back. Angrily turning around the Harpy sees the rookie soldier shooting at it with useless bullets. Using it claws the Harpy attacks the soldier. Rolling to the side, he continues to fire at the Harpy.

Weiss gets up and finds her balance. The soldier takes the weapons case attach to his back and slides it over to Weiss. The Schnee uses her heels to stop the weapons case. She looks at the soldier who just ran out of bullets and soon pinned down by the Harpy's claw.

With haste, she opens the weapons case and takes Sabelhieb out of it. Looking at the blade, it was smooth and milky silver. Reflecting the light of the sun and her blue eyes. This is what a new weapon feels like. Having no time to admire the new weapon she launches herself into the air and then creates another Glyph to launch herself at the Harpy.

She slices the Harpy's left wing as if it was butter. The Harpy screeches in pain and releases the soldier from its hold. Weiss then launches herself at the Harpy once again and pierce its chest. The cylinder on Sabelhieb spins until the Red Dust was facing the sky. Her new rapier extends its tips and soon it's wrapped in flames.

Weiss then slices downwards and use her weight to continue sliding down the side of the Harpy. Soon the Harpy was flailing around and trying not to die, but it was already too late. Weiss summons a mini Glyph on the tip of Sabelhieb and shoots a boulder at the Grimm. Knocking it off the plane.

The soldier walks up to Weiss holding his bleeding shoulder. They didn't get time to rest as soon the other wing of the plane explodes and causing the entire wing to come off of the plane. Weiss summons a gravity Glyph to push her and the soldier into the cargo ship.

"Come on!" She says and she runs towards the cockpit. The pilots inside were having a tough time controlling the plane and they can see the site where they're about to crash.

"Brace for impact!" The pilot shouts and Weiss summons a wall of ice around them.

* * *

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouts as she continues to run through the forest. "Where are you!? Pyrrha!"

"Jaune! Wait up!" Ruby shouts while running behind him.

"Has he lost his mind?" Nora asks Ren. The R of RNJR throws his Stormflower in front of Jaune's foot, causing him to trip.

"Pyrrha," Jaune speaks into the dirt.

"Jaune Pyrrha's gone," Ren says, catching up with Ruby and the underdog.

"No, she's not. I just saw her walking into the forest." Jaune says as he gets up.

"It's probably your imagination," Nora says and then she whispers to everyone else. "Or he's losing it."

"Jaune let's go back," Ruby says softly and with a caring tone.

"But Pyrrha," Jaune argues, but he looks at his team and realizes they were right. Pyrrha is dead and nothing's going to bring her back. Suddenly they hear an explosion and soon smoke rising nearby them.

"Come on! Let's check it out!" Ruby says and runs towards the direction of the smoke. Jaune looks behind them and sees a pair of red eyes looking at him. However, they quickly disappear and left without a trace. The underdog dismisses it as his eyes playing tricks on him again.

They arrive at the crash site of an Atlesian cargo plane. They carefully slide down the crater the wrecked plane made. Ruby goes towards the first piece of wreckage and tries to flip it over.

"Ow!" She pulls her hands back having been burned by the hot metal.

"Found someone!" Nora shouts and they rush towards her. Nora found the pilot of the ship who was fortunately unconscious. Suddenly they hear metal creaking and in front of them a piece of the plane flips over. Two figures stand up coughing and gasping for air.

One was an Atlesian soldier and the other was a girl with white hair. The first one to comment was, of course, none other than Ruby.

"Weiss?" Ruby asks and the Schnee opens her eyes and looks at Ruby.

"Ruby?" Weiss asks and the youngster rushes towards her partner and gives her a big hug. "Ow! Ruby, you're crushing me."

"Where have you been? I missed you!" Ruby says while crushing the white-haired girl to death. After a while, she lets go of Weiss as she holds back a tear.

"Why are you guys here?" Weiss asks them.

"Why are you here? I thought you went back to Atlas." Jaune asks.

"I escaped, I couldn't stand another day being in Atlas."

"Hey, let's get out of here first," Ren suggest and they start to scale the crater. Ruby helps Weiss up the crater and Jaune helps the Atlesian soldier with Nora carrying the unconscious pilot over her shoulder. When they reached the top, they were met with an unwelcome face.

The Creep Grimm slowly walks forward towards the group. "I got it," Ren says, pulling out Stormflower. He stops and looks around the group. More Grimms appears out of the forest and at a slow rate.

"The explosion might have caused them to gather," Weiss says gently pushing Ruby aside and arming herself with Sabelhieb. Nora drops the pilot and takes Magnihild out arming a grenade.

"Do you think you can still fight?" Jaune asks Weiss and the soldier. The soldier didn't need to speak as his abdomen starts to bleed badly. Shards of metal have pierced him.

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on surviving." Weiss says while pointing her blade at a Grimm trying to pounce on her.

"Any great ideas?" Ruby asks, pointing the barrel of her scythe at the Grimms. "Really wish Yang was here," Ruby says and then they hear grunting and a lot of screaming from Grimms. In front of them Grimms flies into the air and soon someone jumps in front of them.

While flipping her yellow mane the iliac eyes, smirk at her little sister. "Sup Ruby," Yang tells the little Rose. Ruby lifts her hands up and drops her jaws.

"YANG!" Ruby shouts and tries to hug her sister to death. However, the blonde put her hand between Ruby and her.

"Talk later. We need to get out of here." She says and Ruby stops trying to hug her sister. Now with even more confidence, the group gets ready to have a tough battle. Yang starts to let out a war cry, but she stops when someone shouts at them.

"HEY! BIG DOLTS OF STUPID IDIOTIC GRIMMS!" Then a rock was thrown at a Creep. Everyone directs their gaze at someone in the forest throwing rocks at the same Grimm. After a few more rocks a boulder was flung and crush the feeble Grimm.

"Who's that?" Nora asks, Ren shrugs at the girl. The Grimms in front of the group charge at the guy. He then starts running, and the Grimms chases him. Behind them, the Grimms starts to fall one by one. A spray of bullets attacked them and effectively killing them.

"Over here!" Bolin from team ABRN signals them. The group quickly rushes over to the member of team ABRN. They quickly run towards an opening in the forest. A few Mistral soldiers and other Hunters from Haven were gathered there.

"Thank you so much." Ruby thanks, Bolin, who just nods his head and rejoins his team. A few Mistral soldiers take the injured Atlesian soldier and the pilot from Jaune and Nora.

"We need some catching up," Weiss tells Ruby who claps gleefully. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" She asks them.

"We're here to find who was behind the attack on Beacon. Ruby told us Mistral will have all the answers." Jaune answers Weiss.

"They're here in Mistral?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah! And there's this thing about Maidens and magic." Ruby includes.

"Magic? From fairy tales?"

"Yes, Weiss! But they actually exist! Also, Professor Ozpin is still alive. Uncle Qrow also followed us and was all epic in fighting Grimms. He was like wah! Ha, cha!"

"Ruby, slow down. What about Professor Ozpin?" Weiss asks.

"It's best to see him instead of us telling you." Ren interrupts. The bushes rustle, causing the Hunters and Huntress to be on alert. Soon, three people walk out of the bushes. Wiping the leaves off of them, Sage, Scarlet, and Neptune walk through the thicket.

"That was sick!" Neptune proclaims while Sage and Scarlet looks displeased.

"Neptune?" Weiss asks.

"Weiss! Why are you here?" The light-blue haired boy asks the Schnee.

"Why does everyone ask me that today? I'm here to help Ruby find whoever was behind Beacon's attack."

"You are?" Nora asks, causing Weiss to smack the ginger hair.

"Wasn't it the White Fang?" Sage asks.

"No, it's not the White Fang," Weiss says confidently. "Is it the White Fang?" She turns around and asks Ruby and the youngster shrugs. "Ok! It might be the White Fang." Weiss corrects herself RNJR laughs along with most of team SSSN.

"You remind me of Soichi," Jaune says and everyone stops laughing.

"Jaune!" Ren calls his name aggressively and Yang slams him with her fist. Weiss' expression turns dark, but she tries to hide it.

"Forget about him. I'm over that idiot." She says and walks away.

"Look what you did!" Ruby scolds Jaune.

"I'm sorry his name just slipped."

"Just don't mention him next time," Ren tells the underdog who nods.

Weiss walks up to the Atlesian soldier who she saved on the plane. He had just taken his helmet off, revealing messy, dirty brown hair. Freckles decorated his face and he has light brown eyes. He looks up from his arm and into Weiss' eyes.

"Hey." Weiss greets and then comes a moment of awkward silence. "Thanks for the help back there." Weiss thanks him for giving her Sabelhieb while fighting the Harpy Grimm.

"No. I should be thanking you." The soldier says and they share another moment of awkward silence.

"What's your name?" She asks and the soldier looks into her eyes.

"Kyle. Kyle Amethyst."

* * *

The soldiers and students of Haven escort Weiss, Yang, and RNJR back to Mistral. They notice that the fighting has stopped and now they are cleaning up the dead bodies on the ground. Many of the students weren't used to this, but RNJR, Weiss, and SSSN were now comfortable seeing dead bodies.

It's not a pleasant sight, but after seeing their friends die in the battle of Beacon a few bodies like this means nothing. Going through the gate and walking forwards until they reach the start of the city. They see Winter and Altesian Soldiers gathered behind her.

"Thank you for your efforts." Winter thanks the students and soldiers. They all then disperse and move to do what they need to. "I'm glad you're safe Weiss," Winter says with a smile. However, Weiss was angry at her sister. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" Weiss raises her voice. "I told you what was happening back at Atlas! And yet you didn't listen! You sent me back, knowing that I'll be locked in my room for the rest of my life!" Weiss yells at Winter. Her sister loses her smile and tries to contain her anger.

"I did the thing that'll keep you safe," Winter explains.

"You call being locked in my room safe? I'm no different than a prisoner!"

"Weiss I don't have time for this." Winter tries to end the argument.

"Then when do you have time!? Ever since you graduated from Atlas Academy you stopped coming home! You stopped being the Winter known as my sister! I thought you loved me!"

"I do Weiss. But there are things out there that you don't know about. Things more dangerous than Grimms and I want you to be safe in Atlas. Where Ironwood can protect you." Winter starts to raise her voice.

"No! I told you father's going to lock me up! Why don't you listen!?"

"I know about that, but being here in Mistral is worse than having father lock you in your room."

"How? I can fight! I have trained for the past nine months and I finally got a hold of my summon!"

"Then explain what happened at the party!? What was that Grimm you summoned!?" Winter asks while shouting and Weiss doesn't have a counter for that. "Listen, Weiss. I know you don't want to go back to Atlas. Yet you can't stay in Mistral."

"I thought you wanted the best out of me? You told me to explore the world."

"That was before Beacon fell. Now our communications are worse and sending letters by mail is unreliable. The world is also in chaos a war might break out soon." 4

"Then let me help!"

Winter lets out a sigh and pinches her dorsum. "I don't have time for this. I try to reason with you, but you're not listening. I don't care what you say anymore, you're still going back home." Winter says at the last of her patience.

"Why are you doing this to me!? Why are you turning into Father!? You know what!? Just die already! Your love has just been fake!" Weiss shouts angrily. Winter puts on an even more aggressively face. The elder Schnee raises her hand and furiously slaps Weiss causing her to fall to the ground.

"Get out of my sights! Now!" Winter shouts so the entire street can hear her. Weiss stands up with the help of RNJR.

"Weiss lets go," Ruby whispers to her partner. Weiss lets out a low growl and behind Winter appears a Glyph. Weiss lets out a yell and the Glyph expands shooting out icicle shards.

* * *

 **Don't taze me, bro... CHILL! I DO WHAT I WANT!**


	58. Sup

**Alright, you guys! Can you give me ideas for weapons like a spear combine with a shield or a refrigerator that turns into a toilet something like that? I want some inspiration for new weapons because we're gonna need a lot of them for what's coming. Anyways why isn't any complaining about my story anymore? Come on! Complain more! Talk shit about me!**

* * *

I returned to the gate empty-handed. The crash site had no one there and I feel so bad for Reika. I had her risk her life to helping me yet I only found nothing at the destroyed Altesian cargo plane. What am I going to say to her when I return?

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asks me as I walk up to her. I made nervous gestures and think of a way to spit my words out.

"No... It... Was empty." I told her and I wait for her to yell at me.

"Oh, ok." She says and then she did nothing after that. Like no slap or a Shoryuken that'll knock me into the stratosphere.

"You're not mad?" I ask her.

"No."

"Sweet! Now I don't have to worry about you having to hurt me." I said while pumping my fist in the air.

"Yeah... But now you have to get us back in." She says and I realize we're outside the gate.

"Great idea! I'll say we're running from a pack of Grimms. You'll transform into a Grimm and attack me. Then I'll sneak in!" I tell her my plan.

"What happened to ' _we're_ '?" She asks me and I realize I was wrong.

"That's right! By we're, I mean, me!" I said and she didn't hit me like the girls would have... "Wow, okay, I really need to act seriously around you or else we'll be lost," I tell her and she just stares at me with no expression on her face.

"How about we find a group of Grimm and provoke them. Then we run with them behind us." She suggests and that's actually a good plan... Of course, it is! I thought it myself! She just said it before I can say it.

We located a pack of Beowolves that was feeding off a dead Mistral guard. I threw a rock at one of them and catch its attention. The wolf growls telling his buddies that I just attacked it.

"Yeah, what!?" I ask while putting my hands up. "Come at me, bro!" I provoked them and they all got on all fours and sprints towards me. I turn around and start to run. Yes! I! The proud and strong Soichi was running away from a few Beowolves! Keep that image in your head for the next time you see me.

"Go!" I yelled at Reika who was waiting for my signal. She starts dashing along me towards the gate. The Beowolves came out of the forest and onto the road we were sprinting on. They immediately chase after us. My hand was itching to take out God Eater and slice their heads off.

However, our goal was in sight. I felt a guard on the wall look down on me, tracing the feeling towards the guard I wave my hands at him.

"Hey! Over here! Buddy! Little help! Being chased by Grimms!" I shout while pointing behind me. The guard disappears and soon the gate opens and a few Atlesian guards came out. "Atlesian guards?" I ask, shocked to see them all the way here in Mistral.

"Do we stop?" She asks me.

"Keep running!" I tell her. We dash into the gate and as soon as we got into the wall. The gate started to close and the Atlesian guards open fire on the Beowolves that was chasing us. I was planning to run towards Mistral before they can stop us. However, they still stopped us.

"IDs." The Atlesian Guard that stopped us, said to us.

"Right IDs..." I said and I patted all over my pockets. He was buying it that I was trying to find my ID. "Hey, what is that over there?" I said, putting on the most unconvincing face and point towards my left while looking at him in the eyes. This is the best way to grab someone's attention because they won't question you.

As planned the Atlesian Guard looks to his right and see nothing but the wall protecting Mistral from Grimms. When he turns his head around, we were long gone. Looking around, he couldn't find us, so he turns his body around and saw we were running towards Mistral at full speed.

"INTRUDERS!" He yells so loud that even I could hear it and I'm feets away from him. Though it was too late to assemble the other guards to stop us. Reika and I turn a corner and disappear from their sights.

"Continue running!" I tell Reika and she listens to me. Which actually makes me feel good knowing that I am micromanaging someone. Soon we reached Mistral and I slow down to a complete halt. Reika did the same thing and we were not even out of breath.

"We made it!" She shouts and holds up her hands. I slap her hands for a ten five and then pump my fist. "Now what." She asks killing the excitement inside of me.

"Now we find the CCT," I said and we walk down the busy streets. There were stands set up selling weapons, foods, and other daily necessities. Reika eyes some of the food and took a deep whiff of the smell.

"Let's go get something to eat first," I tell her and I find the nearest place for us to sit down and eat. They didn't give us any menus, but there was a blackboard with all the foods they sell. Reika didn't know what any of the food is so I decided to order for the two of us.

After waiting for almost half an hour the server brings out two bowls of ramen. She lets out a silent wow! Then looks at me and I look at her bowl of ramen. After getting my signal she starts to slurp on the noodles.

"It's good!" She exclaims and continues to eat her ramen. I sit there with my cheeks resting on the palm of my hands staring into the distance. "You're not eating?" She asks me after finishing her ramen.

"Take it," I tell her and she looks at my bowl of ramen. "No. You need to eat as well." She says and I let out a sigh. I take my bowl of ramen and I started to eat. After satisfying our bellies I paid with the Liens the Master gave us before we left.

"Let's go to the Haven and ask for Sun," I said and we start to walk towards the direction of the giant building that's on two mountains.

Reika felt something tugging on her skirt. Turning her head and looking down, she sees a dirty girl offering her gum to buy. "Soichi." She calls for me. I turn around and saw her looking at me with a puppy face.

"No! We can't waste our money on this stuff."

"Please." She pleaded and I sigh. If I had money sure I would have given the girl some. However, we're limited on money and we still need to go back to Vale after contacting Sun. "Just help her." She pleads one more time and I give in to her pleas.

I walk up to the girl and grab her hand then I smack a Lien with a big fat twenty on it. After that, I grab Reika's wrist and I walk off angrily. I know it was the right thing to do. But right now there isn't space in my schedule for the right time.

"Thanks." She says and smiles but I keep looking forward and then I let go of her wrist.

* * *

"Weiss stop!" Yang pulls the Schnee's collar causing her to release the Glyph behind Winter. "We're leaving." She says giving an angry glare at Winter. Winter didn't stop them at all instead she gives Weiss a warning.

"If I see you in that you're still Mistral. I'm sending you back myself." Winter warns and Weiss wants to talk but Ruby shuts her up.

"No more!" Ruby says closing Weiss' mouth. They left out the hearing range of the Atlesian residents and Weiss moves Ruby's hand away.

"I got that covered," Weiss says.

"Why did you provoke her?" Jaune asks.

"Me!? She's the one that's not listening."

"Then shut up!" Yang yells with her eyes turning red. Everyone shut up, fearing the wrath of Yang. "We don't need any more trouble! Now I'm going to take Ruby home along with the rest of!"

"What!?" RNJR exclaims.

"I thought you were here to help us," Nora says and then everyone thought the same.

"No. We're going back home."

"But I want to stop the people that are going to destroy Haven," Ruby states her opinions.

"Let the professionals do it."

"Why are you so scared?" Ruby asks shocking Yang. The blonde holds her robotic prosthetic's wrist. "Yang. We won't lose anyone anymore." Ruby grabs the prosthetic's hand.

"Alright. But once we stop them. We're going home alright?" Yang says, smiling at Ruby.

"Oh, right! Now we have Yang on board nothing can stop us." Nora shouts.

"How did you get here by the way?" Jaune asks.

"I took Bumblebee with me," Yang says and everyone looks around.

"Where is it?" Ren asks.

"Oh... I left it in the forest!" Yang yells and slaps her face. "Where do I meet you guys?"

"We're going to Haven Academy to meet with Professor Lionheart," Ruby answers the busty blonde.

"Alright, I'll be there!" Yang yells after running towards the direction of the gate. Running through the crowded streets, she bumps into someone. "Sorry." Yang apologizes to Soichi quickly before catching his face.

"No problem girl." Soichi quickly replies without recognizing her voice or hair color. "There's a lot of blondes here," Soichi tells Reika who was munching on a meat skewer.

* * *

"ID please." The guard asks Panthèrë. The self-proclaimed Blake's younger brother takes out his scroll and shows it to the guard. "You're free to go. Just don't cause any trouble." Panthèrë didn't respond to the obvious discrimination and walks through the gate.

People whisper all sorts of things about Panthèrë as if they never saw a Faunus before. Roaming through the city the boy didn't bother to hide his Faunus parts and let his cat ears feel the breeze.

"Mother, what is that?" A young little boy asks pointing at Panthèrë.

"Don't speak of him. He's a bad person." The boy's mother says, pulling the boy away from Panthèrë. After what happened to Beacon the Faunus has an even worse reputation than before. Mistral shows the backlash the most, throwing things at the other species and attacking them on occasions.

Panthèrë moves through the crowd and ignoring the crowd's murmurs. Walking through the busy market he goes towards a stand to buy some fruits.

"I'll take these two." He points at a set of pomegranate.

"It'll be twenty-two Liens." The stand owner tells Panthèrë with a disgusted face.

"That's four times the original price." Panthèrë states.

"You got a problem?" The stand owner asks Panthèrë. Deciding to pay the price for the pomegranate Panthèrë leaves the shop and bumps into team RNJR.

"Hey man! Are you lost?" Jaune asks after bumping into the guy. Panthèrë looks up at the underdog and shakes his head. "Alright, sorry about that," Jaune says and then walks away from Nora and Ren.

Panthèrë turns his head around and sees Ruby staring at him with intensity in her eyes.

"You look like a Faunus that I knew," Ruby says studying him closely. "Bye person that looks like Blake," Ruby says and tries to walk away but Panthèrë stops her. Feeling her wrist grabbed Ruby turns her head to look at Panthèrë again.

"Who did you just say?"

"I said, Blake."

"Blake Belladonna?" Panthèrë asks and Ruby nods her head. "Where is she?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have business with her."

"Oh. Sorry, I don't know where she is anymore. It's been nine months since I contacted her." Ruby says and Panthèrë lets go of her.

"Sorry," Panthèrë says.

"It's cool." Panthèrë puts on her hood and walks the opposite direction from team RNJR. Ruby gives one last look at Panthèrë and his back, then walk towards Haven with Yang and NJR.

* * *

"Where's Oscar?" Nora asks after inspecting the building they're in.

"Uncle Qrow's not back as well." Ruby states.

"Do you think they left to find us?" Jaune asks.

"Are you guys perhaps team RNJR?" A firm, strong voice asks the team.

"Yes, we are!" Ruby happily announce. Behind them, they hear running footsteps and a heavy breathing. Yang runs up to them and stops to catch her breath.

"I'm back!" Yang says and catches her breath as if she never breathed before. "Who are you?" Yang asks the man in front of the group and Ruby slaps her sister's back.

"That's Professor Lionheart also the headmaster of Haven Academy," Weiss answers Yang's question for Ruby.

"Oh, so basically Ozpin," Yang says.

"Mmmmm. Close enough." Weiss says and Lionheart walks up to them and shakes their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Your Uncle Qrow asked me to escort you guys." He says while shaking their hands.

"So Uncle Qrow and Oscar is with you?" Yang asks.

"Yes, they arrived a couple of minutes ago. Now let us go." Professor Lionheart leads the large group.

"So I heard you're a friend of Ozpin," Jaune says.

"Yes! We go back a long time."

"So you're keeping a relic in Haven?" Ren asks.

"Of course, Ozpin entrusted me with that humble task. And I'll assure you that in Haven we'll defend it with the last of our lives." He says and he opens a door for them. "Please enter." Lionheart urges them into the dark room.

"Ok..." Jaune says and he walks into the dark room and soon the rest of his friends. Once they were all in the room the door shuts behind them and is tightly locked. They all become alarmed at what the Headmaster had just done. The room's lights switch on and they see Mistral guards pointing guns at them.

"This was a setup!" Jaune yells. The Mistral guards open fire and Weiss move quickly. She pushes Jaune out of the way and stabs the ground with her new rapier. A wall of earth rises from the ground to block the bullets.

"The door!" Ruby exclaims. Ren tries to open it, but it was locked.

"It's locked!" Ren shouts.

"Move!" Yang pushes the boy aside and punches the door a few times. After the third punch, the door comes off its hinges and flies away. They all run out and away from Haven. However, they're constantly spotted by Mistral guards pursuing them.

"Where do we go!?" Nora asks.

"Professor Lionheart is working with the baddies! We are all doomed!" Ruby shouts while dodging bullets. Jaune opens his shield and blocks the incoming bullet from hitting Weiss and Yang.

The girls kept the guards in front of them away from the group. Slashing and punching did the best trick. Soon they were at an intersection of the school and surrounded on all four sides.

"Get ready," Jaune says readying himself for combat. The group stands back to back ready to go down as a team.

"It's good to fight together again," Ruby says.

"You said it." Yang agrees with a smile on her face.

"Not now!" Weiss scolds Ruby. Gulping down Ruby begins to launch herself into the group of Mistral guards charging at her. Before she can the ground in front of the Mistral guards softens.

"Bunny pad." Someone says and soon the guards' feet sink into the ground and they're flung into the air. When they landed the ground hardens and they all smash hard against the concrete ground.

In front of Ruby, with both hands tucked in and near the abdomen with his legs spread wide and with his right one stretched all the way out. His ugly hair may have turned black with silver on the tips. However, that smirk of his hasn't changed in the past nine months.

"Sup." Soichi greets Ruby. The teenager was dumbfounded and surprised along with confusion yet she was happy. Unable to form thoughts in her head, she still had to greet her long-lost friend even if he was an illusion.

"Sup."

* * *

After hearing gunshots and people yelling that awfully sounds a lot like Ruby I decided to head towards the CCT where the yelling and shooting are located at. I had to rub my eyes and squint a few times. I saw Jaune and his friends along with Yang, Weiss, and Ruby running away from Mistral guards.

"No way!" I doubt myself. "Punch me," I said and Reika did that and planted her fist into my stomach. I groan in pain and held my stomach that feels like a Remnant size planet had crashed into it.

"We should not get involved with them," Reika says and I try to ignore the pain as I respond to her.

"We need to get involved! Those are my friends!"

"Oh... Which one is Sun?" She asks and I groan. Not in pain but annoyance.

"Come with me!" I tell her and I chase Weiss and the others. After finding them cornered in an intersection of Haven Academy I realize this was my perfect comeback. "Stay here. Once I help my friend take them somewhere safe and listen to them." I gave Reika as precise orders as I can.

I run behind the guards and I get into the bunny stance Master Bunny taught me. Spreading my legs wide with my right one pointing the opposite side of the guards and my left leg facing the guard. Then I tuck my arms in and put them close to my abdomen. Tapping my left foot on the ground I proceed to execute one of the moves Master Bunny taught me as well.

"Bunny pad," I said. This move controls the water Dust and earth Dust beneath the ground and causes the terrain to become soft and bouncy. The attack work but it was hard for me to maintain the bouncy ground since there was limited Dust inside the ground. I see Ruby and I gave her a smirk. "Sup."

"Sup." She replies.

"Hurry, come here!" I shout at them. Everyone turns to face me and their faces tell they are shocked. "HURRY!" I yell at them. Without hesitation, Ruby was the first to bolt towards me follow by Jaune and soon the rest.

"Soichi?" Weiss asks me while speeding up. Passing Ruby, she crashes into me and embraces me. "You're real?" She asks and I had to cut off our hug.

"No time to explain. You guys run. My associate will take you somewhere safe." I tell them.

"Who's your associate?" Yang asks me.

"No time! Just trust her!" I said with urgency in my tone. I move in front of them and ready myself for the guards. Ren and Nora were the first ones to follow my instructions soon everyone but Yang. "I don't need help, Yang," I tell her.

She punched my shoulder causing me to wince in pain. "Don't disappear again." She says and I smirk at her.

"I promise," I said and step forward and punch the first guard. I grab another one's collar and push him back. His friends caught him and making my next move easier. I kick the guy and his friends fall down with him. Grabbing the wrist of a guard trying to hit me with a baton I move him around me to take a hit for me.

When his buddy strikes him with the same baton a surge of electricity went through his body. I absorb the electricity thanks to the Dragon's power and my constant active level one form. Dropping onto the floor I let the guy go and dodge a few hits from the same guy trying to tase me. Then show him what real electricity was.

Gathering the surrounding Lightning Dust in the air, which was not a lot, I punch him in his guts and then activate the Lightning Dust. He started screaming and twitch in all different ways. He drops to the ground just like his buddy that he tase.

"Come on. Give me a challenge." I said while taunting them showing how bored I was. Three of them came at me and swing their electric baton. I dodge all their swings and counter. Kicking the first one and hitting the second one with my elbow and lastly, I scare the shit out of the third guy.

They decide to come to me as an entire group. Of course, I can't defend myself if all twenty guards attack me at once. However, that's if I only use my fist. I let out a happy smile and pull both God Eaters out. I first dodge and then slice the next guy coming after me. This is more fun than having to fight an opponent of equal skill.

Even if it's twenty weak people against one person I still didn't let my guard down. That's the first thing Master Mouse taught me... Never doubt your opponent even if they're smaller and weaker than you. What matters is the experience and amount of brain they use. Then Grandmaster Dog taught me to do whatever you have to win.

Yep! Chivalry doesn't count when you're dead, so throw dust in their eyes, kill their loved ones, and even kill them if they beg for their lives. Of course, Master Tiger told me to have pride and accept defeat when you're out of options. But fight to the end until you're satisfied with the outcome of your life.

I quickly disarm the hell of them and left them groaning and wailing around the ground. I was about to put down my God Eater but I had to dodge an attack. Shards of the ground fly into the air and I try to look at who attacked me. All I see was a Pudao that just broke the ground I was standing on.

Before I can look at the person's face another one was about to smash my head with a staff. I cross my God Eaters and receive the blow from the new contender. I land on the ground and look at the two people who just attacked me.

"Let's see now we fight... Who are you guys?" I ask them.

"We're the head guards of Haven Academy. You're going to come with us peacefully-"

"You couldn't have said that first before attacking me?" I interrupted him.

"Well... We thought you wouldn't listen." The other one tells me. You don't need to know what they look like. They're twins, both bald and one has green eyes and the other has orange eyes. The one with orange eyes has the Pudao and the other one wields the staff.

"Yet you still ask the question."

"Shut up criminal!" Orange eyes yell at me and he seems like the older brother because he's more buff. "We're going to use force to arrest you!"

"There we go!" I yell back then he charges at me with his Pudao ready to strike. However, that was a feint he flips his Pudao around his blade tucks itself in and then he shoots me with bullets coming out of the end of his handle. The trigger is at the circle intersection of the blade and handle.

I quickly slice the bullets coming at me and then he changes his Pudao back into the melee form and strikes me. Since his weapon is like a spear, but for slashing, he has the advantage over my sword. Extended reach and deep slices, however, I trained with a spear as my second choice of a weapon back at the school.

His biggest weakness is he can't do anything once I'm close to him. That applies to a Pudao or a Guandao because they're just variations of the spear. Though he was slicing and slashing instead of jabbing and stabbing, which is totally different. Shortly after my thoughts, I see an opening and I quickly go for it.

The orange eye man is surprised, but he wasn't afraid. His brother came in to help him and stabs me with the staff. I jump backward, not wanting to have my stomach be penetrated by a blunt weapon. The green eye brother splits his staff into two and I see it as a Tonfa. Then he switches it into a pair of pistols and shoots me.

I run around avoiding the brothers' barrage of bullets. I change God Eater into its gun mode and starts shooting at them with plasma beams. It's not laser beams I just realize. It's actually just plasma I should really read Q's manual some more.

Pudao man charges at me and I don't have a choice but to meet him in close combat. However, thank the gods that Reika comes back. She whips her whip at the orange eye brother causing him to fall down. She puts her arm around me and jumps away from the battle.

The other brother didn't let us and he tries to shoot us but I fire back quickly with plasma. Soon we were away from Haven Academy.

* * *

 **Come on give me more depression I need it! Tell me how shit of a person I am. I need that so I'm closer to the edge of wanting to end everything. Then I can finally move on and not think about this fanfiction anymore. Anyways unfollow and unlike. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	59. Neo Team RWBYS

**Ey ey ey! Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting. Here's today's cringy chapter I hope you guys continue to hate on this story and see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

" _Sorry about this. I would never have thought Leon would betray us._ " Ozpin apologizes to Oscar. They're sitting inside of a jail cell beneath the school. No beds and just a single toilet.

"I knew I got myself into something bad," Oscar says as he sits next to the wall.

" _I'll find a way out of this,_ " Ozpin reassures Oscar.

"Don't try. We're not going to get past the guards. I have no weapon or combat experience." Oscar degrades himself.

" _Fighting is never about the best weapon you have or how many battles you went through. It's about being smarter than your opponent._ " Ozpin gives some wise tips to Oscar.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pray that the guards are dumber than me."

" _You might have your wish answered._ "

"Do you ever do anything other than being sarcastic?" Oscar asks and one of the guards bang on one of the metal bars.

"Stop talking to yourself!" The guard shouts at him.

"Great, now people think I'm crazy because of you," Oscar says and lets out an anguished sigh. They sit in silence and Oscar stands up and looks at the small window leading outside. He looks down and sees the city of Mistral.

" _Great view right?_ " Ozpin asks him. Behind Oscar, the cell door opens and the guard throws someone into the cell. Landing with a thud and letting out a groan Qrow stands up.

"Hey, kid," Qrow says and dust himself off. "You got caught as well?" Qrow asks the boy and sits next to him.

"Yeah," Oscar says sarcastically.

"Ozpin say anything good?" Qrow asks him.

"Nothing as of yet." He says and is not in the mood to talk.

* * *

"What? None of them were caught!?" Lionheart asks the two brothers.

"No, sir, we ran into difficulties a young man came and saved them." Orange eyes said.

"Who!?" Lionheart yells.

"We don't know, sir, but he seems like a skilled martial artist." The other brother says.

"That can be anyone in Mistral!" Lionheart yells. He put his head down and hold his head trying to figure out what to do next. Sitting in his office he hopes Watts haven't heard of his failure yet.

His Scroll rings and it's of course from Watts. He had no choice but to answer the phone. "Have you caught them yet?" Watts asks him and Lionheart is too afraid to answer. "Guess not. I hope you'll be able to catch all of them next time I call."

"We did manage to catch two of them." Lionheart answers.

"Oh! That's not all bad, but we still want you to capture all of them." Watts says and then ends the call leaving Lionheart listening to the sweet sound of the phone beep.

"Find them!" He yells at the brothers.

* * *

Reika opens the door to a small building and I walked in. Once I walked in everyone had their eyes directed towards me. Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Ren, and Jaune all look at me waiting for something to happen. It's not like I'm going to blow up or anything.

"Wassup! John!" I said first and the underdog doesn't even mention anything about me saying his name wrong. "Eyyyyyy! Nora! You look good girl!" I compliment the powerhouse and yet she didn't respond either. "Sweet hair Ren. Have you been using some new shampoo?" I ask him and again I was ignored. "Weiss? Ruby? Yang?" I call for them and they all stare at me.

Weiss stands up from the chair she was sitting at and walks towards me. She extends one of her hand and I felt like she was going to caress me and I was close. As soon as her hand was close to my cheek, she slaps me as hard as I can.

"Owwwwww!" I cry, she then hugs me and squeezes me tightly.

"Where have you been?" She asks me and I feel my shirt getting wet. "You disappear for nine months! Nine whole months! Now, you're back and act as if nothing has happened?" She asks me and I try to respond. "Don't say anything! I don't want your excuses." So I shut up and awkwardly hug her.

Not wanting to hug my overly obsess girlfriend anymore, I had my prayers received. Yang came from behind me and puts me in a choke hold. Squeezing all the air out of me she really wanted to kill me. I notice the robotic prosthetic, but couldn't ask about it because I'm being choked.

"Next time tell us where you're going," Yang says and I feel like I'm ready to pass out and meet my maker.

"Yang that's enough!" Ruby saves me. The blonde lets go of me and when I felt like I was saved she delivers a punch to my stomach causing me to gasp and cough. After everyone calms down and I feel closer to the human realm I answer all their questions.

"Where were you?" Ruby asked me and I clear my throat.

"In Mistral, a few days from here is a mountain and I was training there to get stronger than before," I tell her.

"Why didn't you try and contact us?" Weiss asks me and I answer.

"Because there wasn't any sort of communication in the mountain. I finally got out of the mountain and travel here to Mistral wanting to contact you guys. Although it's better that you're here now."

"Then what about her!?" Yang asks aggressively and points at Reika. I almost forgot the assassin was still there looking at us. She smiles and waves at Yang.

"Oh! Hey, Reika. Can you step outside for a minute? Just secure the perimeter?" I ask her and she nods slowly and then leaves the building.

"Her name's Reika?" Ruby asks me.

"Yeah. No! It's a name I gave her." I said not sure if that's her name.

"I thought she was dead." Weiss comments and I sigh.

"Believe me, I thought she was as well. But she has amnesia and doesn't remember any of us."

"And you trust her?" Yang asks me and I nod my head.

"I'm still not dead am I?" I ask them. Now it's my turn to ask questions.

"Where's Blake," I ask them and Yang automatically becomes piss. Now that's a sign that tells me something happened between them.

"She ran," Yang tells me. "After what happened to Beacon she just ran and never came back." She says and we fall silent.

"Since most of JNPR is here I'm guessing Pyrrha is also here right?" I ask and I stepped on a landmine. Everyone moves around uncomfortably and I look at Jaune. He was the saddest of them all with a grim expression he was the only one who answered my question.

"Pyrrha's... Pyrrha's dead." He tells me and once those words came out his eyes becomes narrower and his face darkens. Now I was shifting and moving around uncomfortably. There were probably more casualties than what I realize. A lot of people close to me died and I was unaware of it.

The door slams open and Reika comes in and looks me in the eyes. "We need to move." She tells me and I stand up.

"Let's go," I tell them and they grab their stuff and we almost ran into each other.

"What did you forget?" Nora asks me.

"I didn't forget anything. What did you guys forget." I ask them.

"Nothing we're going to the exit. Come on!" Nora tells me and I answer her.

"And I'm going to the exit as well. Let's go!"

"The door is behind you!" Yang yells at me.

"We're not using the door," I tell them and they look at me as if I was crazy.

* * *

"Why are we on the roof?" Weiss asks as they slowly and carefully stride across the top of buildings.

"It's better than being cornered and having to fight our way out," Reika answers them happily.

"She's right. We can easily run away on top of the roof." Ren says while holding a Jaune that's about to fall.

"There they are!" A guard shouts pointing at the group of Beacon students.

"Hurry!" Soichi yelled and then he started running. Reika follows, then Yang and Ruby. Weiss and the rest of RNJR look at us as if we're crazy.

"Well, I'm going!" Nora shouts and then starts running as well. Soon everyone was running behind Soichi. He leads them around and through buildings impossible to scale. They were about to slow down when a building in front of them block their way. However, Soichi jumps onto the building and climb the side of it as if there were steps on the side of the building.

Reika does the same thing and Ruby uses her Crescent Rose to propel herself up the same with Yang using Ember Celica to give her a boost and slam her fist into the side of the building to climb better. Weiss uses her gravity Glyph to defy gravity and runs up the side of the building.

Nora, Ren, and Jaune were the only ones that stopped. However, Ren quickly takes out Stormflower and digs the blade into the building and scales up it.

"Jaune, take out your shield," Nora says and the underdog turns around.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Nora yells and behind them, guards climb out of the building below them. Jaune doesn't question anymore and takes out his shield. Nora grabs Magnhild and changes it into hammer form. Jaune realizes what she was about to do.

"No Nora stop!" Jaune shouts but it was too late. He lifts his shield and Nora strikes it with her hammer as if she was playing golf. Jaune launches into the air going past everyone and landed on the roof of the tall building. Nora then follows him and soon everyone arrives on top of the building and they continue to run.

The next obstacle they have to go through was a thin cable tied from one building to another. The gap between the two buildings was too great and it seems as if they have nowhere to run. Before Soichi made a new path for them. He jumps onto the cable and slides against it and lands on the other building.

Reika soon does the same and everyone feels like this wasn't the Soichi they once knew. However, Ruby and Yang were the only ones having fun along with maybe Nora. Ruby jumps off the building and uses the handle of her Crescent Rose to act like handles for a zip line. Yang uses her Ember Celica to fly across the building and lands right on the edge of the roof.

Reika helps her before she can fall. Yang still didn't trust the girl and didn't say her thanks. Ruby was about to hit the side of the building before Soichi and Yang clutch her wrists and pull herself up.

Weiss quickly lands on the building while using her gravity Glyphs to balance herself. I help her step onto the building and give her a cheesy smirk, but she smashes her hand on my face. I groan in pain when she did that because I bit my lip.

After everyone gets onto Soichi's side Ruby was the first one to continue running. She stops when she sees someone that she's surprised to see here.

"Blake?" Ruby calls for the Faunus. The cat Faunus turns around and then looks on the building Ruby was on. Her eyes widen and soon she starts running. "Blake, wait!" Ruby jumps off the building and chases after her without warning anyone.

"Ruby!" Soichi yells. "Shit. Reika meet me somewhere continue to run." Soichi tells her and she nods.

"I'll come with you," Weiss says, but her boyfriend stops her.

"I'll go," Yang says and jumps off the building before Soi can stop her.

"Ugh! Snowflake I'll be back." Soichi promises and jumps off the building and follow Yang.

Ruby barely kept the cat Faunus in her sights. In the crowded streets of Mistral is was hard to use her semblance to stop Blake. Even though Blake was slower than Ruby, she can dodge and move around the crowd easily.

"Blake! Wait!" Ruby shouts, however, the Faunus didn't listen to her and continues to run and run. Away from her teammates that symbolize her past. Eventually, Ruby lost track of Blake and bumps into a Mistral guard. She falls down on her back and tries to shake the nauseous feeling out of her. When she opens her eyes a pair of guards grabbed her arms and drags her away. "Wait! Stop!" She complains.

Blake runs into an alleyway and turns around. Seeing Ruby has stopped chasing her, she takes a breath and walks backward slowly waiting to see if Ruby did follow her. Behind her, someone lands heavily on the ground, causing her to turn around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Soichi asks her with an angry face.

"No," Blake says.

"Oh yes! Big brother is back in town!" Soichi raises his voice in a playful tone.

"Get away from me!" Blake yells and tries to run. Soichi grabs her arms and she struggles to break free from his hold kicking him and trying to hit him. Although Soichi held onto her tightly. "Let go of me! You fake! You illusion! You stranger!" Blake yells not believing this is the genuine Soichi.

"Thirty-two D cup!" Soichi yells at Blake and she stops struggling. "The size of your bra. Only the real Soichi can know that right?!" He asks the cat Faunus. Feeling no more resistance Soichi lets Blake go. She takes a step back and looks into those golden eyes.

"You're horrible," Blake tells him.

"I get that a lot today." He tells her.

"Thirty-three," Blake says silently.

"What?" Soichi asks.

"I said it's thirty-three now!" Blake speaks louder and then punch Soichi's nose. He drops to the ground and groans in pain as he feels the blood rushing. "Sorry! I didn't mean to punch you that hard." Blake apologizes and helps him get up from the ground.

"You!" A booming voice speaks. They turn towards the entrance of the alleyway and see an angry Yang. Her hair on fire and those iliac eyes turn red.

"Yang I can explain," Blake tells the overly aggressive blonde. Yang didn't listen and charges at Blake and tackles her. They fall to the ground and Yang grabs Blake's long white coat and pulls the Faunus closer to her.

"Why did you leave Beacon!?"

"Yang! I was scared." Blake answers.

"Scared of what!? Just because your obsessed boyfriend came you ran away?!" Yang asks and Blake snaps.

"I was afraid of hurting you!"

"But you still did!" Yang shouts and Soichi holds Yang and pulls her away from the Faunus. Blake sits up and looks at the girl trying to struggle and attack her.

"I did what I thought was best."

"Well, it wasn't! I thought we were a team!"

"We are! And I left because of the team!"

"So we're your problem?" Yang asks and breaks free from Soichi's hold. The ex-assassin grabs Yang one more time and holds her back to the best of his ability.

"No you guys weren't. I just... I was scared!" Blake yells after standing up. Yang puts away her struggling and stares at Blake.

"Of what?"

"Of hurting you anymore... Everywhere I go, I just bring bad luck. Someone has to get hurt because of me. The first time was Soichi and then Weiss and I had it when you were hurt." Blake says and Soichi lets go of Yang.

He remembers the time Blake was talking about. She was talking about the night when Soichi got shanked by one of the Diamond Dust's assassins. Then Weiss was hurt because she left her alone to fight the Lieutenant of the White Fang. Lastly, when Adam Taurus paralyzed Yang's arm.

"Blake. This wasn't your fault." Yang says and lifts her robotic prosthetic up into the air and Blake shakes her head fiercely.

"It is my fault! If I have been stronger than none of this would have happened!" Blake yells causing Soichi to join the argument.

"No, Blake! I was your problem. If I hadn't come to Beacon all of you would've been safer. I was the one who was weak. I couldn't protect any of you when you needed me the most. When Weiss got kidnapped I felt hopeless; when you guys were fighting the Colossal Grimm I was sitting and watching. Then when the night nine months ago happened. I wasn't there to save anyone! Anyone at all!"

Blake and Yang look at Soichi who was on the verge of breaking into tears. He rubs the small amount of liquid gathering in his eyes. Then he looks at the two girls and continues to talk and bash him.

"I was a fool thinking I can protect all of you with the amount of power I had before. I was naive and I was optimistic and hoped everything would've been fine! But now look at what I caused! Beacon is gone, Ozpin is dead, and all of you guys are hurting because of me!" Soichi yells and he wipes the single teardrop that escapes his eyes.

"No, Soi stop-" Yang starts to talk, but Soichi didn't let her.

"Yang, look at you. You become like that because of me. You lost your arm because I couldn't stop Adam Taurus. And because I couldn't stop him you had to run Blake." Soichi says and the Faunus looks miserable. "So if anyone needed to become stronger. It should have been me." Soichi finishes his tantrum.

"We should have become stronger as a team," Yang says. "We should have spent more time together and deepen our bond. Train together and instead of covering each other's weaknesses we should help each other lessen our weaknesses."

"Yang's right and now we're all here in Mistral. Fate has given us another chance. What do you think Soichi?" Blake asks him. "Don't you believe in destiny?"

"Let's start over again as Team RWBYS," Yang says and the two girls hold their hands out. Soichi looks at their hands and hesitates for a moment.

"I'm in." They hear Weiss. Looking up they see Weiss and the rest of the group. The Schnee jumps off the roof of the building and lands next to Blake. "I heard everything. And I'm with Blake. The fates have given us another chance of becoming a better team. Now we must fulfill it." Weiss extends her hand and now Soichi smiles and couldn't possibly resist the tempting offer.

"You guys are the best." He says and instead of taking their hands, he tackles them into a group hug. "Group hug!" He says and they all whine and complain.

"Ew! Get away from me!" Yang criticizes.

"Don't touch me, I'm still mad at you," Weiss says, trying to push him away, but soon the girls gave in and enjoys the happy reunion.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Jaune asks from the top of the building.

* * *

After we notice that Ruby was gone, we went to Blake's old hideout and Sun was there.

"Soichi!?" He asks and was just as surprised as everyone when they figured out that I was still alive. I'm tired of giving an explanation every hour so I gave the short summary.

"I'm alive. Went train in the mountain. Nine months come here. Meet you guys. Happy reunion. Ruby is missing." I said forming incomplete sentences. He somehow gets it... I hope, ah leave the explanation to Blake he'll ask him.

"You're seriously alive?" He asks me and inspects every corner of me.

"Yes, I am," I tell him and he gives me a quick hug.

"I'm so glad! You should have said something." He tells me and I groan leaving what Sun said alone.

"You think you can find Ruby?" Yang asks Blake.

"Yeah, I have a radio here that is tuned into the police's frequency. I believe she might have been caught by what you guys told me." Blake says and she sits in a chair and puts on some Faunus style headphones. She opens the radio and tuned into the correct frequency.

While she was doing that everyone was exploring the warehouse. Weiss opens a nailed wooden crate and looks inside of it. She sees really old stolen Schnee Dust company products.

"Are these the prototype rocket launchers my Uncle Q made four years ago?" Weiss asks.

"I don't know. I haven't been here in almost three years." Blake tells them as she continues to turn the knob of the radio. I open a crate and see some broken parts of an old model of the Atlesian Knights. With some of these parts, I think I can assemble a new weapon. Let's just hope the books I read in the school was talking about the truth.

"There's so much stuff from different companies," Yang comments as she pulls out an engine from a large crate. Blake ignores her and continues to listen to the radio.

"I know right! This place is so cool there are even some illegal items here." Sun says and throws a green tube at me.

"What is this?" I ask him.

"That's a small nuclear tube," Sun tells me and everyone screams and backs away from me. It took me a while to realize this stuff can blow up Mistral. I almost drop the thing, but I somehow caught it.

"Why do you have this!?" I ask as I was trembling.

"Don't worry, it won't blow unless it comes into contact with another energy source powerful enough to supercharge it." Sun answers

"How do you know this stuff?" Weiss asks him.

"I'm not as dumb as I look," Sun says.

"You want it?" I ask Yang and she took at least three steps away from me.

"Hey, Blake. Can we use some of the stuff here?" Ren asks while looking at a pair of green colored knives.

"Yeah feel free to do whatever you want," Blake says and she gets closer to the information she wants. "Here!" She exclaims and unplugs the headphone so the radio blast sounds out of its speakers.

"Heyyyyyyy! Jimmy!" The radio blast out.

"Wassup! Gary!" Another voice talk. "Yo man I got these criminals here and I need a van to pick them up. Can you hook me up bro?"

"Fuck yeah man! I'm sending one your way, tell me the criminals.

"Fucking Faunus pieces of shit stealing shit. Claiming they didn't do it and this little girl that Lionheart asked to be captured." Gary says.

"Damn the people who tried to blow up Haven? That shit's not cool man." Jimmy asks.

"I know right! Man fuck these n-" Blake turns the radio off and we understand where to go.

"Half of us need to stay here and grab some supplies."

"I got that!" Sun shouts and that's true. He wasn't with us and the same with Blake.

"I think this is a mission for Team RWBYS," Jaune says and the four of us from that team smile.

"We'll be here keeping the place cozy and make it into a more livable place," Nora says.

"Alright, the first order of business as team Neo RWBYS! Rescue our leader." I said and Weiss, Blake, and Yang nod.

* * *

Ruby sighs as she lines up to walk into the back of a police Airbus. It was now nighttime and she hopes she can be in the same cell as her Uncle Qrow. She looks around and sees only Faunus as she was the only human lined up.

"Excuse me! I need to go to the bathroom." Ruby calls for the guard.

"Once you reach the jail, you're free to do anything."

"But it's an emergency." Ruby cries.

"Once we reach the jail, criminal."

"But I'm not a criminal. Professor Lionheart is actually working for the baddies!" Ruby says and the guards had enough of her and ignore Ruby.

"Hey excuse me, sir. I need help do you think you can help?" Someone asks the guard. Ruby wasn't paying attention and stares at the ground as the line moves slowly.

"Sure, ma'am! How may I help you?" The guard asks the woman that sounds a lot like Yang.

"Can you free my sister?"

"What?" The guard asks.

"I'll take that as a no." She says and soon they hear punching and groaning. Ruby looks up and sees Yang beating up Jimmy the guard. Blake had taken care of the driver and his buddy in the shotgun. Soichi took care of the remaining guards by knocking them unconscious.

"Best friend!" Ruby shouts as Weiss frees her and the Faunus out of their locks.

"I'm not your best friend," Weiss says as she continues to free the other falsely accused Faunus.

"Come on, let's get out of here?" Yang says after letting an unconscious Jimmy go. It was too late a Bullhead flies over them and turns on a bright spotlight pointing it at Team RWBYS.

Blake walks to Ruby with Crescent Rose. "You might need this." Blake gives Ruby back her weapon.

"My baby! Did you miss mommy?" Ruby asks Crescent Rose. Soldiers soon surround them and point guns at them. Professor Lionheart steps into the light with the two head security guards of Haven.

"Lionheart," Soichi said, recognizing him immediately.

"I finally got you guys now." The Professor says and laughs evilly.

* * *

 **gvintheodore I know what you're talking about the boots it's similar to Gundam Vidar's shoes as the weapon I'll take that into consideration and I was thinking about adding a pickaxe as well I just didn't know what type of gun to change it into. Thanks for the ideas and if anyone has more ideas feel free to tell me. Anyways don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	60. GET UP SOLDIER!

**I'm going to busy for the next week so I might update often but I'll type when I have the chance. Anyways I'm not satisfied with this chapter because I was busy but that's good because you can comment on how bad my fanfiction is. Continue to tell me to eat shit and die I need your hate. Continue skull fucking me daddy. Unfollow, unfavorite please**

* * *

"Why're you working with Salem?" Ruby asks Lionheart and I move my head back in surprise.

"Who's Salem?" I ask.

"Yeah, who is he?" Yang asks.

"Not now!" Ruby tells us. Lionheart didn't seem like the one to talk so he orders the police to move in and capture us. Just a sign of his hand the police arms themselves. Neo RWBYS a.k.a. us, get ready to attack.

Blake attacks first when she sees the slightest finger movement from a police in front of her. Throwing her Gambol Shroud it hits the police officer in the face and knocks him unconscious. Her katana flies back into her hands and she charges at her portion of police officers.

I charge at Lionheart despite Ruby is running towards him with me as well. The brothers move between us and the Professor with weapons ready. I clash weapons with the green eye bald brother. Ruby tries to go past the brothers, however, the older brother denies her the chance.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves last time." The elder brother says. "My name is Lin."

"And my name is Ling." The other brother says while throwing me back to Ruby's side.

"So... Ling Ling?" Ruby asks and they nod. Ling combines his tonfa into his staff and I gasp in surprise.

"I can do that too!" I exclaim as I combine my two swords into a double-ended sword. I copy all of his movements well at least I try. After all of his spinning and twirling, he throws his staff into the air and catches it. I did the same, but instead, I didn't catch God Eater and let it juggle out of my hand.

I quickly pick it up as Ying dash towards me trying to hit me with his staff. I dodge every jab he made and every swing, he made I parry with God Eater. This guy is more skill than me, but I had the upper hand. My martial arts combine Dust in the air and my Aura into a new weapon.

Weiss slashes and Yang punch the police guards. Noticing the new prosthetic arm the Schnee itches for an answer. "Where you get that new arm?" Weiss asks the blonde. Yang smashes a police officer and answers the Schnee.

"Atlas, I have to thank Ironwood later." Yang uppercuts another police officer and comments about Sabelhieb. "Cool sword."

"It's a rapier."

"What!? That's totally a sword."

"It's a rapier that excels in slashing and piercing," Weiss says and demonstrates the piercing power of her new sword. She stabs a special operative police officer's helmet and cracks it.

"That's definitely a sword," Yang says while continuing to punch all the law enforcers coming at them.

After I lock weapons with Ying I did the smart move by gathering the little amounts of Dust in the air and punch him. When my fist landed the Dust activates igniting my hand and burning a section of his clothes. He groans in pain and falls to the ground holding the place where I burned him.

I blow on my fist and wave it in the air so it can cool down as well. Using fire Dust like this is ill-advised, I repeat, do not use fire Dust like this. You can potentially get burned and/or died.

Looking at Ruby she dashes forward and does a spin attack with her scythe. Lin counters the counter with his weapon the Pudao. After pushing Ruby away, he transforms his Pudao into an M48 Zastava rifle. Ruby dodges all of his range attacks and charges at him.

Once she was close enough the Pudao change into a Pudao again and they clash their poles together. Lin has the upper hand because he was bigger and stronger than sixteen-year-old Ruby Rose. I believe in her and mostly because I'm focusing on taking down Ling over her.

Ruby fires a shot into the air and uses that momentum to swing downwards. Luckily for Lin, he wasn't hurt by the attack and stumbles backward. Ruby uses her semblance and turns into rose petals. Swirling around the oldest brother, he was lifted into the air and Ruby slice him while airborne.

Doing a sixteen hit midair combo she ends it with kicking brother Lin to the ground and knocks him unconscious.

"Brother!" Ling yells and I took this chance to kick him down and step over him. I charge at Lionheart, who looks like he was scared out of his mind. But I know this was a trick the Headmaster of the Academies isn't weak. He's really good at acting I'm sure he's about to pull something out that can one hit KO me.

I split God Eater into two swords again and I proceed to stab him. "Please don't kill me!" He yells and gets on the ground and starts begging for his life. I was so dumbfounded that I stopped doing whatever I was doing and just stare at him.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I didn't have a choice. They threaten me. They told me they will kill all the students and destroy Mistral like they did with Beacon." Lionheart tells me. My arms went limp and hang in the air.

"You're kidding, right?" I ask him, but he shakes his head. This is the Headmaster of Haven Academy? He's so pathetic! How did Ozpin recruit him to protect the relic? What in the literal fuck! Were you thinking Ozpin?

"Who threatened you?" I ask him. Before I can get an answer, I was pushed back by an imaginary force. Three figures walk in front of Lionheart, three people that I haven't seen in a long time.

* * *

Kira, Jayce, and Ford stand in front of Lionheart. The Professor lifts his head and smiles when he sees the three Grimms.

"Did Watts send you? Good time! I'm going to retreat now." Lionheart says and then runs away. Soichi and Ruby change their weapons into their respective range form and fires at the running Lionheart. However, Ford stays in front of the attack and blocks their attacks with his right forearm.

"You're alive!" Jayce exclaims, looking at Soichi.

"I don't know you," Soichi says and change God Eater into sword form.

"Of course! But you don't need to know me for long." Jayce says as he takes a step forward. Kira puts his arm in front of the Grimm stopping it. Then Kira takes a step forward challenging Soichi to a fight. Understanding what their leader wants, Ford and Jayce take a step back and watches the battle unfold.

"Let me ask again. Who are you?" Soichi asks Kira.

"Doesn't matter," Kira speaks. Not wanting to talk Soichi charges at the humanoid Grimm. First, he starts with a stab and follows up with an upwards slice. Kira dodges the stab and blocks the slice with his bare hands. The ex-assassin continues to hack and slash at the Grimm. His adversary continues to block all of Soichi's hits with only his right hand.

" _What the hell? It's as if he sees through me._ " Soichi comments in his mind as he continues to attack the Grimm Kira. Ruby comes to Soichi's aid by appearing behind Kira and trying to slice him. The Grimm jumps into the sky to avoid the attack.

Soichi jumps into the air and points both swords into the night sky and tries to pierce Kira. As if the Grimm had wings, he moves aside from Soichi's trajectory. Landing on the ground Soichi looks at Kira still in the sky as if he was standing on an invisible platform.

A black Glyph appears on the ground below Kira dragging the Grimm to Remnant. Once he was on the ground and securely fastened, Yang runs at him ready to punch the guy. Not moving an inch Kira stays in place and receives the punch from Yang. Kira slides backward and regains his posture, ready to take on team RWBYS.

"Should we retreat?" Weiss asks and Soichi gives her an answer by rushing recklessly at Kira. Each slice and heavy attacks were blocked by Kira's right hand. Getting tired of Soichi he grabs God Eater and kicks Soichi. Soichi was sent flying into his teammate knocking them down like pins in a bowling game.

"Ok. A retreat is an option." Yang says as she gets up.

"Not yet I can still fight," Soichi announces.

"He's too strong," Ruby informs the ex-assassin.

"Then let's combine our strengths," Weiss says and she quickly formulates a plan to take down the Grimm. Kira waits patiently for them to finish their conversation.

After the small talk, the group lines up and makes themselves look intimidating. Kira's purple eyes look through his mask at the team, clearly unamused by their attempt to scare the Grimm.

Yang and Soichi run at the Grimm ready to attack him, but they had to stop. The ground in front of them cracks and from the cracks come all different sorts of weapon. Spears, swords, axes, halberds the list goes on erupts from the earth. All of them were black and gooey as if they were living Grimms.

"It's time to go," Ford tells the leader of the group. Kira lowers his guarding stance and gets into a more peaceful pose. Yang grabs one of the spears the sprouts out of the ground and pulls it as strong as she can. Eventually, the black spear becomes unrooted and in the possession of Yang Xiao Long. "Interesting," Ford comments on Yang's monstrous strength.

Yang then throws the spear at Kira with the force of a raging river. The Grimm disappears along with Jayce and Ford. The spear hits the side of a building and soon it disappears like a dead Grimm along with the rest of the weapons summon to stop Yang and Soichi.

"Let's return." Blake offers.

* * *

After a few days of us settling in Blake's hideout in Mistral, we didn't know our next plan of attack. I was caught up with what happened during my nine months of isolation. Then I caught everyone up with what happened during my nine months of isolation.

"So you want to stop the White Fang?" Yang asks Blake as only we of Team RWBYS sit together around the table.

"They're plotting something once again. I want to stop them by any possible means." Blake tells us.

"But how are we going to stop them? We're vigilante's now." I tell the Neko ninja girl.

"Not all of us," Weiss says and she turns her head at Reika and Sun.

"No. We're not dragging Sun into this," Blake argues.

"You want to stop the White Fang or not?" Weiss asks. Blake sighs and starts to ponder.

"Not only that we have to rescue Oscar and Uncle Qrow." Ruby also informs us.

"We don't know where they are," I tell her and she offers a solution to the problem.

"We can infiltrate the school and ask around."

"Yeah, when all the security guards there know our faces like their ex-wives," I said.

"But Sun is a student there," Yang says again and looks at the monkey Faunus.

"We're not bringing Sun into this!" Blake exclaims.

"What about me?" Sun asks, walking towards us. Everyone but Blake smiles at the Sun and drag him into our little thing.

* * *

"I'm not good at this infiltration thing. Worst of all! I'm infiltrating my own school!" Sun speaks to me through his earpiece. I was outside of his school wearing some shades and a hat to avoid being spotted.

"Don't worry, I'm here. Just calm down and just ask around."

"Ask who?" He asks me.

"Literally everybody. Ask them if they know the location of the people who assaulted Lionheart."

"What if I just ask Lionheart directly?" Sun asks me.

"He'll find you suspicious then."

"Sun?" Someone calls for the Faunus. He turns around and sees Sage walking closer to him.

"Sage! My man, what's up?" Sun asks his teammate.

* * *

"Welcome... Back?" Ruby says as I open the gate to the warehouse. Behind me was the rest of team SSSN walking through the warehouse.

"What the hell?" Blake yells at me.

"I'm innocent! They're the ones who wanted to join.

"Hey, we want to help," Scarlet says.

"If Sun says you guys are innocent, then I'll believe him," Sage says and Neptune smiles and has that flash of light from his teeth.

I grab a seat next to Ruby and Weiss, who were cleaning their weapons. "Find where they are?" Weiss asks me.

"Nope, no one knew anything about where they took Ruby's Uncle and the Oscar kid," I said as I put God Eater on the table where they had their cleaning equipment.

"No luck huh. Let's try somewhere different." Ruby says as she slows down her process of cleaning.

"What happened to Myrtenaster," I ask her.

"Broke." She says while focusing on cleaning Sabelhieb. The sword was so clean that it gleams in the room every time Weiss moves it.

"Are you still mad at me?" I ask Weiss and she stops doing anything. Gently putting down her rapier she sighs.

"No... It's just that everything is so weird now. I don't know what to believe or what to do. It's like I'm in a fairy tale."

"Isn't life already a fairy tale? Just without the prince and a happy ending." I tell Weiss. "I understand what we're going through is tough. But if we don't hang on then what's the point of us coming back together?" I as Weiss.

"You're right. I shouldn't be worrying about needless stuff. I'm Weiss Schnee I can tackle any problem." She says and I smile.

"That's my girl!" I said and I try to get close, but she holds her hand out.

"No! I'm still mad at you."

"What. But you said you weren't."

"I never did!" Weiss tells me and I groan in agony. She then holds something close to my face. I look at it and it was the necklace I gave her during the night of Beacon. "I kept it safe for you." She says and I look at the necklace.

"Keep it," I tell her and she looks surprised and confused. "You need it more than me," I tell her and after my speech, she holds the necklace with two hands and lets out a faint blush.

"Soichi. Can I talk with you?" Jaune asks for me and I turn around. He motions me to go to him and I walk towards him with my hands in my jacket.

"Wassup?" I ask what kind of business he has with me.

"You're skilled with swordsmanship right?" He asks me and I let out a chuckle.

"Depends on how you see it," I tell him.

"Great so can you be my mentor?" He asks me.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I ask him to repeat his words.

"Can you be my mentor?" He asks again.

"Say that louder," I tell him.

"Can you teach me how to fight with a sword!" He raises his head and I let out a sigh.

"My training will be tough. So get ready."

"You'll seriously train me!?" He asks and I nod. "Thanks when does training start?" He asks me and I stare at him for a while. Then I kneed him in his guts causing him to groan and kneel in front of me holding his guts in pain.

"GET UP SOLDIER!" I yell at him. "Hurry up! Training starts now! Ten laps around the warehouse!" I yell at him and he gets up slowly. "I said now!" I yell and kneed him again. Jaune then proceeds to run around the warehouse as I yell at him.

"Run! Run! Run! You call that running? My grandpa runs faster than you! And he's dead!" I yell at Jaune and he whimpers. After ten laps around the warehouse, he stops causing me to knee him once more. "Did I tell you to stop soldier?"

"But you said ten laps." He groans and holds his guts.

"I said! Did I tell you to stop?" I ask him and he gets up and continues to run. After an hour of running, he starts to slow down and runs like a drunk man.

"What's wrong?" I ask Jaune.

"I'm tired."

"Oh, you need water?" I ask Jaune and he nods at me, I grab a water Dust crystal from a crate box and wrap it in the palm of my hand. I hold it over Jaune's head and activate my Aura. A huge amount of water splashes Jaune and wets him. "Is that enough water soldier!?" I yell. "Weiss! Spray Jaune with water!" She looks at me and Jaune then takes her rapier and points it at Jaune.

"No! Wait, Weiss!" Jaune holds out his hand, but the Schnee did not listen and spray Jaune with water as if he was on fire. Jaune is swept off his feet and carried by the water.

"Do you need more water soldier!?" I yell at him and Weiss sprays Jaune with a lesser amount of water. "Ok, that's enough Weiss. Thank you!" I tell her and she looked at me one last time before spraying Jaune one last time. "Get up soldier! You're not allowed to do anything unless I tell you to! You can't sleep unless I tell you to, you can't eat unless I say so, and you can't breathe if I didn't tell you to."

"What?!"

"I said you can't talk unless I tell you to!" I yell at him and smash his head. "Now continue running!" Jaune gets up and continues to run while still wet and tired. His thighs are now burning and he was about to faint. As soon as his clothes dry I told him to stop.

"Alright soldier, take a five-minute break," I tell him and he collapses and passed out.

"What's with the spartan training?" Blake asks as she observes from the second floor of the warehouse.

"This isn't hard. He just needs to get used to it." I tell Blake. She hops down from the second floor and joins me.

"Not even the White Fang is this harsh." Blake states and I giggle.

"Maybe that's why no one takes them seriously." I joke, but Blake didn't like that joke. "Sorry I said." I apologize after figuring out Blake is giving me a murderous expression.

"You look manlier." Blake suddenly says and I look at her. "You got more scares." She says and I touch my right eyebrow.

"Don't you like it?" I ask her as I raise my eyebrows and smile.

"I don't." She straight up tells me and I felt destroyed.

"Well, I like it. I think it's cute." Weiss says as she takes a seat next to me.

"Someone appreciates my efforts."

"But you need to redye your hair," Weiss says.

"Agreed you should do it tonight. I'll have Sun run towards the nearest convenience store." Blake says and I sigh.

"I'm glad you like my scar snowflake. We're matching now, technically." I said and she touches her scar on her left eye.

"Yeah, that's kind of romantic if you think about it. Except you almost died getting that scar."

"Yeah, I got to thank Adam next time when I see him."

"Adam made that scar?" Blake asks.

"Yep, not only this but my arm," I said as I take off my jacket. My bicep was just pale the color of Weiss' hair and the rest was my normal complexion. Blake and Weiss gasp as they saw my arm. "This used to be an arm made out of clay. However, after I got used to controlling my powers. The Dragon Grimm has successfully repaired my arm. Although this part is still being repaired." I said as I point at my bicep.

Blake touches my bicep making Weiss a little jealous. "Adam will pay for this. I swear." She says and I laugh, then rub her hair. She angrily slaps my hand away and fixes her hair.

"Don't be in a rush Blake. Take your time to sort out your feeling." Ruby spits out words of wisdom. Wow, never thought I heard the words 'Don't be in a rush' from Ruby. She kind of mature, I guess.

* * *

"So Reika. You don't remember anything about um... Anything related to an assassin?" Nora asks Reika.

"What do you mean?" Reika asks as she does a one hand chin up.

"Like murdering people?"

"I haven't killed anyone yet with the techniques I learned from the School of Grimm. I believe killing is bad and I'll try my best to not kill." Reika says, causing Nora to feel more awkward.

"So what do you think of Soichi?" Ren asks the amnesiac girl.

"Hmm... How do you say it? He's like a junior to me. As an upperclassman, I have a duty to look out for my juniors."

"Do you feel anything strange like a dark feeling?" Ren asks and Reika drops down from the bar she was using.

"Now I think about it. I feel like I remember something." Reika says and she puts a finger on her chin.

"No, you don't!" Nora shouts causing Reika to lose her train of thought. "You don't remember anything at all! At... All!" Nora says.

"That's a shame. I really want to know what happened to me and who I was." Reika says.

"So if you figured out you got amnesia from another person. What will you do?" Ren asks her, the atmosphere around her changes and she gets serious.

"I'll murder the person."

"Woah! That's a bit extreme. I'll be happier if you just decided to break his leg or something." Nora says while breaking a sweat. Reika walks closer to her and brings her face closer to the ginger haired face.

"That person took my past away from me. So if I actually receive amnesia from a certain person. He's going to regret taking my memories from me." Reika says and she can hear Soichi sneezing.

"Bless you," Yang says and passes a tissue to him.

"Thanks," Soichi says. "It's halfway through fall, I need to take care of my health." He says. Reika distance her from Nora while watching the uncomfortable member from team RNJR let out a pathetic cry. Even if she lost her memories of being an assassin Nora can feel a murderous vibe from her.

"Everyone gather up, please!" Blake calls for everyone in the warehouse. They gathered around a table to discuss a plan. Blake activates the counter's special function causing the table to display holograms.

"Cool!" Ruby exclaims as she tries to touch a hologram, but her fingers pass through it.

"Before we can attack the White Fang we need information. But before that, we need to gather our numbers. So after listening to Ruby's nonstop crying, I planned to bail Qrow Branwen out." Blake says and Qrow's nieces start clapping their hands.

"But we don't know where he's locked up," Sage says.

"Yeah, and we have enough people here," Neptune says.

"We don't. Team SSSN needs to stay low and help us in the shadows." Soichi tells them.

"What why?" Scarlet asks.

"If you guys are caught helping us. Without a doubt, Lionheart will chase you down and when he does, he might torture you for information about our whereabouts." Soichi tells them and they all break a sweat.

"Yep, staying in the shadows. No problem." Sun says and the rest of his teammates nod.

"Although that still doesn't negate the fact that we have no information." Sage reminds us.

"Correct which is why we're going to find information," Blake says and pulls up an image of a Mistralian citizen wearing a Mistral military uniform. "This is the head of security and general of Mistral's military."

"What about him?" Yang asks and Blake lets out a deep sigh before telling us shocking stuff.

"We're going to kidnap him," Blake says.

"Cool," Ruby says, smiling. However, the rest of us yelled.

* * *

 **Why has no one commented on how bad this story is in the last few days? Fucking kill me already. Tell me to go eat shit and die already. Come on Guests! Continue to post how bad of a fanfiction this is. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	61. Infiltration involvement

**Guest yeah but remember I'm not the one telling the story. Soichi is I'm just the one who decides to post or not and trim the story so it wouldn't be like forty pages long for one chapter. The 'don't taze me' is something I just want to say. Cause I got taze by an actual taser before and that was probably the reason why I have a fear of heights now...**

* * *

"We have entered the mansion," Weiss tells Blake and team SSSN sitting in the back of a van. A.K.A. Our kidnapping van not for little girls but for an old man. Yang, Weiss, Ren and I jump over the large wall while avoiding the cameras. We all wear a black suit and masks of Grimms borrowed from the White Fang.

"This brings back so many memories," I said as I reminisce my days of infiltrating mansions and killing corrupt businessmen.

"Alright, proceed forward and watch out for the Atlesian Knights," Blake tells us and before we all can move I stop them.

"Wait, hold on a second. Jaune it's safe!" I loudly whisper so Jaune on the other side of the wall can hear me.

"What the fu-" Yang shouts, but we all shush her. "Why did you bring Jaune?" Yang asks me as she punched my shoulder. Jaune climbs over the wall and falls to the ground.

"It's part of his training," I told Yang and Blake yells at me through my earpiece.

"I told you we were not bringing Jaune!" Blake yells.

* * *

 **Six hours before the infiltration**

 **"No, we're not bringing Jaune," Blake tells Soichi.**

 **"Come on Neko girl! He needs experience." Soichi whines.**

 **"We're going on a highly dangerous mission to kidnap the highly guarded general of Mistral's military and you want to bring Jaune," Blake says and points at the underdog.**

 **"Yes, I do," Soichi tell her and she sighs.**

 **"You sound so stupid right now."**

 **"Please! Trust me like you always do."**

 **"No! I never trusted you." Blake tells me shattering my feelings.**

 **"Ugh! Yang trusts me. Right, Yang!?" Soichi asks Yang and she shakes her head.**

 **"Last time I trusted you, I had my arm paralyzed."**

 **"Whdfkhdoghado!" Soichi yells at Yang.**

 **"But I'm not changing my decision. We are not bringing Jaune." Blake said one last time and prepares for the mission.**

* * *

"This is part of his training." I said and Jaune helps defend me.

"I promise I won't mess up." He says.

"We're on a mission that can get us killed! How many times do I have to-" I block out Blake's voice as I sarcastically move my hand in sync with her words. God, sometimes she nags so much.

"Forget it! Let's move." Weiss quietly yells at us and we move towards a bush and hide inside it. After watching a few Atlesian Knights walk away and hearing their metal parts fade into the distance we quickly move towards the next bush.

An Atlesian Knight was stationed in front of us and wasn't moving. I move towards the left and grab a pebble and hit the Knight. The robot looks towards my direction and I threw a pebble at him again. Moving from his position he aims his gun towards the direction of where I was throwing the pebble.

Everyone takes this chance and move quickly towards the next bush. "Snake's path." I quietly announce my move. I come out of the bush I was hiding at and move towards the blind spot of the Knight and move around him. Then I quickly dive into the bush, good thing these tin buckets can't detect sound made by humans.

I regroup with everyone and we continue to push forward. Our next challenge was to get past the single Atlesian Paladin near the entrance of the mansion. Along with two Mistral guard and a mechanical dog.

"Blake, how can we get past this?" Yang touches her earpiece and asks the Faunus.

"Hold on." She tells us and after a while gives us an answer. "Alright, get near the building." She tells us and we made a break for the building. After miraculously not getting caught we await our next instruction. "Disable the mechanical dog."

"I got that," Weiss says and she pulls her her rapier and points it at the dog. Pulling the trigger she shoots a bolt of lightning at the dog and causes it to go haywire. Luckily the guards didn't see the random ass lightning that just appeared.

"What? It's broken?" The guard asks as they get close to the mechanical dog.

"Take them down?" Yang asks Blake.

"Wait! There's an opening! Go now!" She tells us and I was the first to seize this chance. Everyone soon follows pursuit as the guards inspect the broken mechanical dog. As I open the dog and went in I almost had a heart attack. Beyond anyone's surprise, the two guards had their eyes on me.

I quickly grab the guard closest to me by the throat and try to knock him unconscious. The second guard tries to scream as he aims at me, but Yang punches his guts knocking him out cold. I quickly punch my guard in the guts and he was knocked out as well.

"That was so close," I said as I set the unconscious guard on the ground. The door starts to open but I slam it closed.

"Hey! Everything alright in there?" The guard outside ask and I look at Yang and she signal me to do something. I look at Weiss and she does the same, but just mouthing the words to me.

"Yeah! Man! Everything okay." I said and Ren just stares at me as if I was crazy.

"Why do you sound different?" The guard outside ask me and I just freeze.

"S-S- Smoking. Smoking too much. Yeah, smoking too much." I tell him and luckily the guy bought it.

"Since when do you smoke?" He asks me and I thought of an excuse.

"Ever since... My wife and I got a divorce." I said and Yang holds back a laugh. "You know, ever since my ex-wife took the kids and stuff."

"Alright then. I'll check on you later." He says and I opened my eyes as wide as possible.

"No need. I got this area covered with my buddy over here. Right man?" I ask and I slap Ren and he didn't know what to do.

"Yeah... We do." Ren says and I'm glad the guard outside let us go without questioning me ever more. We move deeper into the mansion and Weiss punches my shoulder.

"You almost exposed us!" She yells quietly.

"Sorry! I got him off of our tail now." I said quietly and she just shakes her head in disbelief and we continue to find the general.

"Where is he, Blake?" Ren taps his earpiece and waits for an answer.

"Should be in his bedroom on the third floor. If not check his office on the fourth floor." Blake tells us and we went to find the stairs. "The stairs should be on your left," Blake informs us. After Ren and I grab some Mistral guards and knock them unconscious before we turn the corner.

Ren quickly pulls my collar and drags me before the Atlesian Knight stationed near the stairs could see me. He peeks his head out just a little to see the Knight moving its head left and right to see any intruders came by.

After observing the movements of the Knight Ren throw his Stormflower at the Knight's head effectively shutting it down. The Knight went lifeless and was about to fall down the stairs. I dash towards it and catch it before it can fall and make a noise. Ren dashes by and grabs his Stormflower and soon everyone was dashing past me.

I dump the destroyed Knight into a closet and join the rest of my team on the third floor. We slowly walk closer to the general's bedroom with Blake's instruction than suddenly a pair of guards was walking closer to us. Ren jumps into the ceiling and latches onto it. Yang and Weiss quickly jump into the shadow of a vase.

I look at Jaune and there was no place left for us to go. Except I opened a door and dive into the room. I lock the door behind me forgetting all about Jaune. There was no time to open it and let him in. I just have to hope Jaune finds a suitable hiding place.

I pray and pray while pressing my ear against the door hoping the guards wouldn't find Jaune. After the guards went pass my door and into the distance I unlock the door and see where Jaune is. I look across the room and see Jaune with his shield out preparing to block a model Ursa's attack while he was on the ground looking scared.

Wow... Can't believe the guards bought that a guy that looks genuine is fighting a fake Ursa. This time no one yelled at me or hit me they just move forward to the bedroom. We see two Knights station outside the bedroom and I look at Weiss. She nods at me telling me to go in with her so I took the initiative.

Taking a breath I then run towards the Knights with Weiss behind me. I pull out God Eater on the side of my hips and stab the closest Atlesian Paladin in his neck and then Weiss does the same to the other Knight. I carry both of the destroyed Knight across my shoulders and wait for Ren to pick the lock.

Hearing a click we went in and see that the general wasn't in his bed. "He's not here Blake," Yang says as she takes a seat on the bed. I set the destroyed Knights near the door and search the room.

"Then try the office!" Blake yells at us and we let out a sigh. Scouting the area, then we head towards the stairs and climb one floor. We continue to move deeper into the building until we find a grand ass door and open it. The light was on but no one was there again.

Ren opens the door and we all went inside with the feeling of being defeated. "He's not here," Yang tells Blake.

"Bathroom break?" Jaune asks and that could be a possibility. I look around the room to see if there were any clues to where he was.

"Should we retreat?" Weiss asks us.

"Security's going to be tighter next time when they figure out that we were here," Blake informs us as I look at the papers on the general's desk. I took a letter out of an envelope that had the seal of Atlas.

"Then what should we do? Look throughout the entire building?" Jaune asks and that would be a pain.

"He should be somewhere inside the building. For now just look around and see if there's anything related to Qrow." Blake tells us and I was already ahead of them. After finishing the letter I was shocked. Putting that one down I see if there were any more letters and I read them.

Going through two letters from Atlas I find the last one that was dated at least two weeks ago. This letter was from Vacuo and when I read the letter I knew I have to tell them what's going on.

"Um, guys you need to look at this," I tell them and they gather around me. "Remember the great war?" I ask them and they nod. "Well, do you know there's going to be the Great War II?" I ask them and they don't seem shocked at all. "Vacuo just declared war on Mistral," I said.

"What!?" Jaune yells and we all forget about being incognito and quiet.

"It's true. This letter says that they believe Atlas is responsible for what happened at Beacon." Ren says as he quickly skims through the letter.

"What? Does that mean we have to fight?" Jaune asks as he looks at the same letter.

"Atlas has Mistrals back and Vacuo claims Vale will back them up," Weiss says reading the first two letters from Vacuo.

"We need to return to Vale as soon as possible," Yang says and I agree, but suddenly the door behind us creaks open.

"Fine evening we are having." A feminine voice greets us and we turn our heads towards the door.

* * *

Salem walks into a throne room and stops in the middle of the blood red carpet. "Kira, may I speak with you?" Salem asks for the Grimm. After a second the mysterious Grimm walks out of a shadow near the throne. "How long do you intend to mess around?" Salem asks the Grimm. He looks away from Salem and shifts uncomfortably.

"I'm not fooling around," Kira tells the antagonist.

"Then when will you fulfill your part of the deal?" Salem asks as she walks closer to the Grimm.

"I'll collect the relics and I'll kill Ruby and Soichi." He says and Salem paces in a circle around the Grimm.

"Don't fail our Lord," Salem says.

"I can say the same for you," Kira says causing the woman to stop pacing and directs an aggressive look at the Grimm.

"What was that?"

"I said next time you shouldn't send your lackeys to do the dirty work and come back empty-handed."

"Watch your tongue I have been alive longer than you have." Salem threatens the Grimm.

"And I have been through more battles than you have. More gruesome than you can imagine." Kira says and his piercing purple eyes stare into Salem's ominous eyes.

"Just because you're the Lord's special man does not mean you can disrespect me," Salem tells Kira who proceeds to not care what she says.

"Just because you found this little cult doesn't mean you can order me around. I do what I want." Kira says angering Salem even more.

"I said watch your tongue. I have far more authority than you right now. If I wanted to you will already be a pile of dust by now."

"Try and do it then." Kira provokes the antagonist. Before she can raise a finger to incinerate Kira a black ghostly orb appears near the throne. Salem and Kira lost all the hostility between the two and looks at the orb.

"No Milord, we are terribly sorry to disturb you." Salem apologizes.

"Don't tell me how to do what I want to do. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive." Kira says and the black orb shakes in anger. "We made a deal. I help resurrect you and you bring _her_ back to me." Kira says and the orb turns back to its normal color. It disappears soon and Kira goes back into the shadow with Salem still furious at the Grimm.

* * *

"I really hope they don't run into trouble," Ruby says as she plays ping pong with Nora.

"Don't worry! Ren is a master at kidnapping."

"Should I be worried?" Ruby asks as she misses the ball.

"That's 16-0 Nora!" The ginger exclaims.

"What should we do if they're captured? We don't have enough man power to bust them out." Ruby says.

"Chill! Just believe in them. Right now let's just sit back, have some popcorn and watch the news." Nora says as she turns on the holographic T.V.

"I can't help but worry about them. It's been two hours!"

"Kidnapping shouldn't be that short," Reika tells her as she finishes washing her sword and polishing it.

"How would you know?" Nora asks the girl being a little alarm.

"I read a book about kidnapping one time." She answers.

"There's a book for that?" Nora asks and Reika nods.

"But I agree with Nora. All we have to do is believe in Soichi and the others. Right now we need to defend this hideout until they come back."

"Defend it from what!? No one knows we're here." Ruby exclaims and it was true. This warehouse is located just near the slums of Mistral.

"You never know," Nora says and she dumps the entire bucket of popcorn into her mouth.

"I don't understand why they didn't bring me."

"Hello!? You do realize you're loud." Nora says and Reika nods.

"Me, loud! Since when!?" Ruby yells and Reika covers her ears.

"Since forever! If they brought you everyone in the mansion could've heard you." Nora says.

"But why did they bring Jaune!?"

"Soichi was the one who snuck the guy in," Reika informs the leader of team RWBYS.

"What about team SSSN?"

"Manpower," Nora says and she puts a bag of unpopped popcorn into a microwave.

"They should be under the shadows!" Ruby yells again causing Reika to cover her years again.

"I don't know Ruby! Just calm down!" Nora yells at her and she finally shuts up.

* * *

"Hello, Soichi and I see my sister Weiss is also here," Winter says and I freeze in place. The eldest Schnee walks through the door without any of her guards. Her expression was neither happy or sad to see us. Just a mixture of anger, disappointment, and frustration.

I take off the cool looking Grimm mask and crush it in my hands. "Long time no see Winter. How have you been?" I ask her and she didn't answer that question.

"I'm disappointed in you Soichi. I thought you knew better."

"We didn't assault Lionheart," Yang tells the Schnee.

"Video footage says otherwise!"

"It's always video footages! Just listen to us!" Yang yells at the eldest of the Schnee siblings.

"You have my ears after you turn yourselves in," Winter says and I realize Weiss wasn't talking. Unfortunately, Winter caught Weiss' eyes. "I won't protect you guys no more. If the council says be gone to your heads I'll respect their decision."

"How did you know we were here?" Ren asks and she raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't. The disappearing Atlesian Knights sent me a clue." Winter tells us and Yang delivers an angry stare. "Turn yourselves in. Last warning." Winter said one last time.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" I said and Yang punches me.

"I don't need an army to stop you," Winter says and draws her sword. Soon I was the first to be attacked by Winter. I couldn't even pull out God Eater in time. With her powerful slash, I was thrown out the window and met with lots of security personnel. "Hello, guys." I greeted them as I stood up.

Yang was soon thrown out the broken window and fall next to me. Ren, Jaune, and Weiss all jump down willingly and start to defend themselves from the Atlesian/Mistralian guards along with the Paladin and Knights.

Winter jumps down from the fourth floor and landed gracefully. I brandish my sword at her and she charges at me. My big mistake was trying to counter her attack, but her blows were too powerful causing me to stagger with each of her attacks, there was no place or time for me to counterattack. She was also doing this with only her sword!

I block with one sword and her blow sends a strong vibration through my arm, causing that arm to be rendered useless for a short while. But she didn't let me take a break and continue to attack causing me to use the other God Eater to block and repeat the whole process. It's like she was toying with me and I do not like that one bit.

Doing something completely amateurish I decide to kick her right after I block one of her attacks. However, she blocks with her sword, causing me to trip and fall over. She points the tip of her sword at me and I quickly smack her blade away with God Eater then proceed to try and stab her.

She dodges and I quickly aim for her legs with a kick. She jumps backward avoiding my attack and I get up. Now everything has been reset I can now make the first attack. I hear Yang grunting and soon a broken Altesian Knight was sent flying across my face and I become shocked.

"What the fu-" I try to yell at Yang but it was too late when the Knight moves out of my vision Winter is already close enough to stab me. I cross my God Eaters and take the blow head on. I was thrown backward again and onto the ground again.

"You're far ahead of yourself thinking you can face me," Winter says as she takes out a handkerchief and wipes her blade as she slowly walks towards me. I hit my head a little too hard on the ground so I have a little hard time getting up. "I'll take you into custody first."

The gates of the wall open and I see the van we borrowed from Blake's hideout coming through. Blake opens the side door and extends her hand out and I threw dirt into Winter's eyes, causing her to cry and closed her eyes. I grab my swords on the ground and then Blake's hand as she brings me on board.

"What happened?" She yells at me.

"Mission failed," I tell her as I bring myself up. Soon everyone was in the van with lots of bullet holes on the side of the van. Well, everyone except for Jaune.

"Jaune hurry up!" Blake yells at him. I look out the door and I see Jaune was running behind us on the road.

"What the hell! Hurry up!" I yell at him. "This is why I made you run that much!" I yell again.

"Can you slow down the car?" Ren asks Sage.

"No, if we slow down, then they will catch up," Sage tells Ren.

"We have a problem," Neptune says and Yang turns around to look at the front view window and yells.

"Watch out!" She shouts as she points at the large advance Atlesian Paladin in front of the van.

"Just leave me!" Jaune yells and he starts to slow down.

"Oh hell no! No soldier left behind." I said and before I can get to do anything cool Weiss activates the haste Glyph on Yang and the girl jumps out of the van. She grabs Jaune and lifts him.

"Woah! What are you-" Jaune didn't finish his sentence as Yang throws Jaune into the van and starts to run after the van. The Altesian Paladin in front of us starts shooting rockets at us and Sage, luckily being extremely good at dodging rockets. Swerves the van left and right, dodging the rockets.

I was thrown side to side along with Sun and Weiss also Jaune. Can't forget about him. He's the most important character right now. We went under the Paladin's leg, but without losing the side of our sliding door. Yang punches the Atlesian Paladin in its face and while it was falling she uses it as a boost to jump at after the van.

I try to catch her, but my arm wasn't long enough. However, Blake being our savior today catches Yang's hand and drags her into the van.

"That was crazy!" Yang exclaims as she tries to calm her heart.

"I could've done that as well," I said and she gives me my daily headlock.

"We're not done yet!" Weiss informs us. I look in front of us and I see there was a blockade made out of police vehicles.

"Charge through!" Blake orders Sage. The member of Team SSSN did not argue and didn't lift his foot off the gas pedal.

"We don't have enough speed," Ren tells us and I look at Weiss and she stares at me.

"Make a ramp. Just a small one enough for us to fly over."

"That only works in the movies!" She yells at me.

"Trust me!" I yell at her and she quickly grabs her sword. Changing the Dust cylinder so it has the brown Dust faces up, she opens the back of the van and stabs her sword into the ground. In front of us, a small ramp comes out of the earth. Soon we were launched into the air and over the vehicles.

"Ying original. Careless Typhoon." I announce the move and gathered the powered Dust in the air. Gathering as much as wind Dust in the air I then stab one of my God Eater into the van. I activate the wind Dust in my right hand and point my palm towards the side of the van that was tilting.

A stream of wind comes out of my palm pushing me towards the side of the van. But I grip onto the handle of my sword and I propel the van forward without it rolling in the air. Soon we landed, but it was not a soft landing. Many of us bump heads and crash into another.

We lost the hood of the van as well, which was nice. The police cars behind us continue to chase after us and I didn't do anything as I held my head in pain. "You guys got this right," I said and I passed out.

* * *

 **Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	62. Suppose to be a long title, but couldn't

**I regret reading the entire Fire Emblem lore. If you thought Final Fantasy was confusing? If you thought Kingdom Hearts was confusing? Well, all I have to say it... You're wrong. Fire Emblem is probably the most debated topic about being confusing. You got different games in one world but then half the games are in their own worlds with their own different timelines. Then you got the sequels which aren't made clear unless you play the game cause they keep changing the fucking names of the continent they're on. Then you got characters from another game traveling through a wormhole into another game. I'm not talking about the amiibo Ike traveled to awakening and left his son there. Then you got more people traveling towards another dimension and just change their names. You won't know this unless you buy the DLC for like three easy payments of 99.99$ so good fucking luck. Oh and don't forget to mention that the Fire Emblem is the thing what they call the thing that'll kill the final boss. No, it's not the shield of seals! No, it's not the Falchion. Actually, it is the shield of seals... But remember! The Fire Emblem weapons already have their own names! Like the shield of seals! The omega yato! SO WHY IS IT CALLED THE FIRE EMBLEM!? Anyways hope you hate the story and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

I look at my mom in front of me as she pours tea. "Still not the time to talk?" I ask her.

"Nope." She replies and soon I wake up from the dream.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I look at the ceiling of the warehouse and stare at it for a while. I then sat up and I feel something holding me back. Looking at my chest it was just some special ointment and medical bandages. I look over from my bed to see Yang and Ruby sleeping next to the each other on the couch.

I get up and put on my jacket and look over the railing and to the first floor of the warehouse. Team SSSN was missing and Ren was cooking pancakes with the help of Nora being the taste tester. Weiss was on the computer and I didn't seem to see Reika, Jaune, or Blake.

Walking down the stairs I caught Weiss' ears. "You're okay!" She says and I nod at her.

"What happened last night?" I ask her.

"We escaped last night, barely. Everyone made it out safely and you were the only one badly hurt." She tells me and I take a seat on the dusty wooden table. Weiss soon comes back with two mugs of hot coffee.

"Thanks." I take a sip and made a sour face.

"Bitter right? They don't have the brand we use to drink here." Weiss says and I put down my mug. "We can use this time to catch up," Weiss says and I sit back in my chair.

"There's really nothing I can tell you."

"But there's so much I need to tell you," Weiss says with a smile and I sigh, then take another sip of the bitter coffee then I try to hold back a sour face. Weiss laughs at the face I was making because this coffee is so bitter that my tongue feels like it's eating some ginger.

"So tell me what's happening," I ask Weiss and she starts telling me about the day she was sent back to Atlas. The chaos happening in Atlas as well and to the time when Krystal first hunted a deer. She told me stories about her butler Klein and she told me about the night when she performed and what happened.

After that, she had enough and escaped and try to find Winter. However, her sister didn't want to listen to her and tries to send Weiss back to Atlas. Then her ship got attacked by the harpy Grimm. Knew it. She crashed found Ruby and the rest of the gang gets slapped by her sister and then reunited with me.

"And that's basically what happened." Weiss finishes her story just in time for Ren to give his pancakes.

"Here's breakfast," Ren tells us and I notice his leg is bandaged.

"What happened?" I eyed the bandage.

"This? Yesterday I let my guard down and a bullet grazed me. It's nothing." Ren says as he puts the three plates of pancakes on the wooden table.

"You're not eating Nora?" Weiss asks the fatty.

"Oh no! I had enough," Nora says and lets out a burp. "Excuse me." Nora laughs.

"Hey, where are the others?" I ask a question I was itching to find out.

"Outside. Blake wants to help Jaune not be useless and Reika is out to make sure nothing wrong happens." Weiss answers.

"I think I need to check it out," I said as I get out of my seat.

"What about breakfast?" Ren asks me as he moves his head in sync with my legs.

"Nora!" I shout at the fatty and she grabs my plate and slides all the pancakes down her mouth.

* * *

"Swing harder Jaune! You won't be able to cut metal with that amount of strength." I hear Blake yelling at Jaune the moment I open the door. I look at them, Jaune was swinging in the air with his Crocea Mors and Blake was behind him instructing the underdog. Reika was sitting on top of an oil barrel observing the two.

She waves at me and smiles and I give an empty smile back. "Hey! Neko girl!" I said and Blake sighs, then proceed to ignore me. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" I ask and Blake lets out a growl. I know she hates this figure of speech, but it was the only way for her to talk to me.

The Faunus turns around and growls as she throws a punch at me. I catch her punch and give her a smile, but she was really mad.

"What were you thinking?" Blake yells at me.

"I thought bringing Jaune would be a good learning experience for him," I tell Blake my intentions.

"With no training!? What if something bad were to happen? What if one of you guys were captured of killed?" She asks me.

"I'm sorry." I apologize and she yanks her fist out of my palm.

"I thought during these nine months you would have matured. Or at least grow a brain." Blake insulted me and I feel too bad to be angry.

"Blake I'm really sorry. But right now I don't have the time to train Jaune."

"No time? What are you doing every day sitting on the couch and using the Scroll I bought for you?!" She continues to shout at me without cooling down. Jaune and Reika didn't seem to want to interrupt us. Reika just whistles and Jaune continues to swing.

"I'm... Catching up... On society..."

"How is that going to help us?" She asks me and I break a sweat.

"So when... People ask me a question I can answer them." I said and lets out a cry of agony.

"I don't know why you even bothered to come back. You should have just stayed away from us." Blake says and I snapped.

"Listen! There's only so much I can take from you! I know what I did was bad, but aren't you just the least bit happy we made it out alive!?"

"You jeopardize the mission!"

"We couldn't find the guy no matter how hard we try!"

"Because you do stupid shit half the time!" Blake yells at me.

"I thought this was what you wanted from me!"

"Being an asshole and a jerk?" She asks me and I click my tongue. "This isn't Beacon no more Soichi. We're no longer students. There are things out there more dangerous than what we can think of. Someone out there is plotting to destroy the world and you're just here not giving a damn!" She yells at me.

"I do give a fuck! I spent nine months in the mountain training every day! Somedays I don't sleep or eat but I just train! I train so I can be stronger and protect you guys!" I also expressive my anger through hand gestures while speaking.

"That's not your job!" Blake yells harder. "Your job is to protect yourself and be a normal person!"

"You don't get to tell me what I can be!"

"Then get out!" Blake yells at me. "We don't need someone that doesn't take the fate of the world seriously!" Blake yells at me and I just want to punch her so bad. But I can't, she's Blake and I don't hit a girl...

"Alright. Consider me gone." I said and I was so mad that I just want to be out of her sight in an instant. I activate my level seven Grimm armor and fly into the air and away at the speed of sound.

* * *

"Blake. I'm sorry." Jaune apologizes to the Faunus right after her heated argument with Soichi.

"Continue swinging!" Blake yells at him as well and he does that. Reika hops off the barrel and walks into the building and tells everyone the news.

"She did what?" Weiss shouts at the amnesiac girl after receiving the news about Soichi.

"We need to find him," Ren says as he grabs his Stormflower on the kitchen counter.

"No. I think he needs to be alone for a while. He'll be back, I'm sure."

"That dunce won't! He's serious about leaving."

"He'll be back his stuff is here."

"That doesn't matter to Soichi! You don't know him like we do!" Nora tells the girl. Nora, Ren, and Weiss rush towards the door, but Blake opens it and stops them.

"Leave him," Blake tells the trio. Weiss becomes angry and starts shouting at the cat Faunus.

"Why did you tell him to leave!?"

"I did what was the best for the world!"

"The world!? You don't get to decide what's best for the world!"

"And you don't call the shots here!" Blake gets angry at Weiss as well.

"I don't care who does! But when we bring Soichi back you must apologize!"

"Apologize for his mistakes? What am I!? His mom?"

"He's your teammate Blake!" The tension between Weiss and Blake was intense that Nora and Ren couldn't jump in to stop them. They feared if they do jump in everything will become worst. So their best option is to let those two fight it out verbally.

"That will get us all killed! If one of us makes a mistake it'll cause a butterfly effect and kill the rest of us!"

"That's not true!"

"I don't know where you went during the night of Beacon! But it certainly wasn't the bloody battlefield!"

"Don't drag our dead friends into this." Weiss clench her fist and starts to shake in anger.

"Hundreds of innocent people were massacred you know! And it was because of one's carelessness!"

"I said don't drag them into this!" Weiss yells loud enough to wake up the sisters.

"What's going on!?" Yang asks as she looks over the railing at the small cluster of people gathered near the door. Ruby pokes her head out while rubbing her eyes and then yawns.

"Blake told Soichi to leave," Reika informs the sisters. This was their five-hour energy drink.

"She did what!?" Ruby exclaims.

"Why did you do that Blake!?" Yang asks the Faunus as she quickly goes down the stairs.

"Ugh! Why does no one ever look at things in my perspective!?" Blake asks and Ruby gives a nice answer.

"Because that's always the unpopular perspective!"

"I'm trying to keep us all alive," Blake tells them, but she wasn't met with good force.

"He's your teammate Blake!" Weiss yells at her again.

"Fine! Go and look for him! I don't care! Just don't expect me to save you guys when you're caught and thrown into jail!" Blake says and everyone, but Blake and Reika run out the door to search for the runaway troublemaker.

* * *

"I really should have eaten those pancakes now thinking about it," I tell myself. I waited to see if Ying would respond to me, but I remember. He's long gone. "What to do now? Guess I'll just fight myself! I'm strong, I'm sexy, I'm queer!"

Okay, but seriously, I don't know where to start. I'm going to need information, but it's going to be hard. I have an empty stomach, no allies, no information, and I am on the wanted list... I would never have thought this can happen to someone. I didn't even think this was possible!

Look at me now. An assassin that goes rogue finds out about the secret of the world. I was a pathetic excuse for the main character. I don't think I can be considered the main character anymore. Was I even one at the beginning? Idk smash that like button and answer your comments in the comment section.

Maybe Blake is right. I should go back and apologize to her again and see if I can make it up. NO! I'm not doing that! I'm an independent, strong man who needs no woman in my life... Except for Weiss... Omg, I forgot to pack Weiss!

After five minutes of flying at high speed, I find the stress of level seven getting to me. Although last time I said I maintain the form for thirty minutes, that's only if I force myself and after twenty minutes is when the serious side effect shows. So now ten minutes is the max and for Reika, she can maintain her form for twenty-five minutes. Fun fact!

I land on the rooftop of an old cheap three stories tall motel and take a seat on the ground. "Man! I think Blake is seriously right about me not coming back to them. I can't go out to buy food and stealing is just feels wrong." I said and then the door that leads to the roof behind me opens.

Standing up I get into a battle pose and become more alert than usual. Out of the door comes a Faunus wearing casual clothing. With black hair and cat ears, his yellow eyes remind me of Blake's eyes. He was also wearing a black and white track suit.

"Don't be alert. I mean no harm." He tells me in the most monotone voice I had ever heard. However, I let my guard down and let him approach me. This kid doesn't seem like he will report me to the police.

"What brings you here?" I ask him.

"I like to watch things pass as I eat." He tells me and holds out two pomegranates. "Do you wish to have one?" He asks me and I can't deny free food. After sitting down and breaking the fruit open I started to eat it. "You're a fighter?" He asks.

"Huh?" I didn't get his question.

"You're also a fellow martial artist?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I did train."

"My name is Panthèrë."

"Soichi. Have we met before?" I ask him.

"I believe not." He says and we continue to eat our pomegranate with the accompany of our silence. "So what school do you belong to?" He asks me and I think if I should answer him or not. Grandmaster Dog told me to keep the school a secret. But oh well who cares this guy seems nice.

"School of Grimm Arts. And you?" I ask for his school and he answers without hesitation.

"School of Mimicry Arts. What does the Grimm Art teach?"

"Control Aura and use attacks that are similar to how Grimm attacks. With the bonus of controlling Dust."

"Controlling Dust?"

"Yeah! You know shaping your Aura and gathering the Dust around you and use it." I said and after a while he gets it.

"Oh! You're talking about the Movement." He says and I didn't know what he was talking about. Fortunately, Panthèrë knows that I don't understand him. "The Movement is what all Martial Artist calls the gathering of Dust. By shaping our Aura we can feel the Dust remaining from past battles or daily uses and practice with it." Panthèrë then shapes his Aura and easily gathers fire Dust in the air and cause a small explosion in his hand. Not even I can create an explosion with fire Dust yet!

"How did you do that!?" I ask him and I got a feeling this guy was trying to show off.

"I trained for almost all my life. Fourteen straight years." He tells me.

"How old are you?" I ask him.

"Fourteen I believe."

"You have been training since you were born!?"

"That's what my master told me."

"What kind of shitty cover-up story is that?" I ask him and he raises an eyebrow. After that, he stands up and wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Care for a spar?" He asks me.

"I could use an exercise," I said and to be honest, I was itching to have a fight with this kid. He seems like a strong opponent.

"How did you know I was a practitioner of martial arts?" I ask him.

"Your knuckles. They are rough and devoid of blood. Something I see a lot between Martial Artist." He says and I look at his knuckles it was the same... But what strikes me weird about this kid is that he's so pale... Like ghost pale.

We bow and show respect for the each other. Then he makes the first move by running at me and extending his right hand out for a jab. I catch his fist with my own hand and it was a tough blow. I struggle to keep his fist away from my chest and he didn't even let me finish my thought.

Jumping while extending his leg for a kick I was forced to let his hand go to do a back walkover to dodge his attack. He bounces back and forth and moves his hands up and down in sync with his leg movements. I smirk at him, but his face shows no emotion much like his voice.

I dash at him and let out a burst of punches combine with kicks and he dodges most of the attack much to my surprise. Catching my leg, he pulls me towards him and then moves away so I trip over myself. Quickly I put my hands to the ground and do a cartwheel. When I look at Panthèrë after my cartwheel he was doing a flying jump kick.

His shoe collides with my cheek, leaving the outsole pattern across my cheek. I fall over and hold my cheek in pain. It was as if an iron bus hit me.

"Done already?" He asks me and I know for a fact this kid is stronger than me in Martial Arts. I mean fourteen years of training against my nine months of rushed training? And if you're expecting me to beat him that's insane! I might be the main character, but I'm not a miracle worker! There are always people out there stronger than me you know!

Getting up while rubbing the pain away, I get into the Nevermore stance Master Rooster taught me. I lift my right knee as high as I can and move my left hand out into the sky and curve my it and my right hand towards my chest. He then comes at me and caught him off guard by kicking with my left leg.

He falls down but quickly gets up before I can react. I do a forward punch and he blocks it and flings my hand away, making me retaliate with swiping my other hand at him in a slapping motion. I held my hands straight as if I was slashing him and he moves his right hand to block my attack.

Then we exchange attacks and dodge or parry. He is strong and fast, but I was faster, thankfully! However, not fast enough to hit him in the nick of time. Then we finish the fight as I catch his elbow and he catches mine.

"You're strong," I tell him.

"And you still need to improve." He tells me and I couldn't believe this guy is trying to lecture me. "However, you did manage to get me to break a sweat." He says with the monotone voice and the same blank expression.

"Hey, thanks for the pomegranate. I'll repay you some day." I tell him as I let go of his elbow.

"No need. I just hope you can do someone good in the future. My school's saying goes. 'Help others in order for them to help others.'" He tells me and I nod.

"That's deep. I think my school's saying is like..." I try to remember it and I did. "You had fought for the past yesterday. Now you are fighting for today. And tomorrow you will fight for the future."

"I like it." He says without any emotions, making it hard for me to know if he actually does. "What was your school again?"

"School of Grimm Arts."

"I'll keep that in mind." He says and I smile at him. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well. I'm looking for information and I don't know where to start."

"How about the Colosseum?"

"I don't need money," I tell him.

"Yes, but the Colosseum has a secret fight club. The fight club is run by the dangerous criminal organization and if you fight your way through, you can ask for anything." He informs me and I didn't even know about this fight club. Not even when I was in the Diamond Dust.

"But are you sure they have the information I need?"

"It's worth a shot. The fight club is run by the Velveteen mafia. They know everything that's happening in Mistral without a doubt." Panthèrë says and I can always trust a mafia. That's what they say, right? Trust your friends, but trust the mafia more or else they'll kill your friends.

"Okay. Thanks, man. I'll really repay you one day." I said and he starts to leave.

"No need. Just help someone else." He tells me and then leaves the roof. I go over the edge of the roof and look at the people on the busy streets of Mistral.

" _Doing good... Help someone else._ " I said and I know where to start. I see Ruby on the streets wearing the hood of her cape while covering her body with the rest of the cape. She walks around as if trying to look for some idiot. I'm guessing the idiot she is trying to find is me. I sigh and I guess I should go home and really apologize to Blake.

* * *

"Where is he?" Ruby whispers to herself and after walking in front of a dark alleyway she was sucked into the shadows with no one spotting her. She was pinned to the wall with a hand over her mouth.

"Hello, Missy! You lost?" Soichi asks her and Ruby calm down and makes the ex-assassin remove his sticky pomegranate smelly hands away from her mouth.

"Where were you! Come on, let's go!" She says and I follow her through the shadows as she calls Weiss and the others. We meet up in a shady alleyway where slaves are probably sold and drugs being sniffed.

"I can't believe you would actually leave!" Yang yells at me when she finds the alleyway.

"Yeah. I kind of had a nuclear meltdown." I told Yang.

"Come on, let's go home," Weiss says.

"Ok," I tell her and she misunderstood my answer.

"Oh no! You're coming back! Stop acting all-" She pauses and looks confused. "Did you say you will come home?" She asks me and I smile and nod at her. "Sweet! I didn't need to ask Yang to knock you out."

"Can I still do it?" Yang asks.

"You have my permission," Nora says and I didn't get a chance to feel fear as Yang punch my guts so hard that I fell unconscious due to the shock.

"How are we going to explain to Blake?" Ren asks.

"Forget about her. Let's just get him back." Weiss says and Yang lifts Soichi over her shoulder and smiles happily.

"Aw. He's like a whittle baby." Ruby says while poking Soichi's cheek as he drools in his slumber. Walking through the streets while wearing hats and shades, they were not spotted by anyone.

Weiss walks across a restaurant that had their T.V. Really loud and she can hear the news.

"Mr. Schnee! Mr. Schnee!" A reporter shouts. "What do you have to say about your daughter attacking Headmaster Lionheart?" The reporter asks and another female reporter asks a question.

"Mr. Schnee! Is it true you are going to disown your daughter Weiss Schnee?" The female reporter asks and another reporter asks another question.

"How do you feel when your oldest daughter Winter declares she will bring her sister Weiss to justice?"

"No comment!" Jacques says as he pushes through the crowd to go towards the Schnee Dust Company's main building.

"My father says he will not be taking any questions. Please leave." Weiss hears Whitley and she sees his little brother had gel his hair and is wearing a suit and tie similar to her father's. Weiss stares at the screen and frowns, then points her head down and moves back to Blake's hideout.

* * *

 **So how's it going... I know we don't talk a lot. But it's your conscious. How's the wife going? Sike! It was me all along! Setusna! You actually thought it was your conscious? Ha! Got yee! Anyways please continue to hate this story I don't want to continue it. No one likes this fanfiction anymore it's lost its taste. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	63. Kidnapping Success!

**Woah! Chill there mate! No need to bring rape in this. I don't want something that serious into this shitty story. Actually, I might if it means more hate. Lately, I have been thinking about just ending it you know. I don't want to live anymore. No one likes this story anymore because I been gone for a while and I just feel like more and more people are just saying I should go eat shit and die. Cause they call me a Puerto Rican stud... I mean my writing skill is wack. Nobody likes the way this story is going so I think it would be better to end this as soon as possible.**

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Weiss slaps my cheeks softly and I slowly open my heavy eyes. I yawn as I rub my eyes and look at Weiss staring into the golden orbs called my eyes.

"Morning." I greeted her with a smile.

"It's almost night." She tells me and before I can say anything I was lifted and dropped to the ground by Yang.

"Hope you know that ride wasn't for free." She tells me.

"Let me talk to your manager. It was a horrible experience." I said as I grab Ren's hand and he pulls me up from the ground.

"Har har. Very funny." Yang says sarcastically and I realize we were just outside of the warehouse.

"Guess it's time for you to meet Blake," Ruby says and I just open the door without any hesitation.

"Hey, hey, hey! Guess who's back?" I shout. Blake looks at me with angry eyes and then looks back down on the map on the long wooden table. "Blake. I want you to know you're right. I'm really sorry for what I did this morning."

"We can settle this later. Right now I'm busy." She says without even looking me in the eye. I let out a frown and join everyone else.

"You don't need to apologize. She's the one at fault." Yang reassures me but I shake my head.

"Even if she is wrong, I still need to apologize."

"You didn't say anything wrong though," Jaune tells me.

"Even if you did nothing wrong the place for a man is to apologize to a delicate flower," Reika says. "That is what Master Bunny taught you right."

"Yeah. What Reika said."

"If you guys are finished, then come over here. I planned out our next attack." Blake says Weiss feels as if she is about to explode but I stop her from attacking Blake. Ren and Nora were the first to join Blake at the table and soon I follow with the rest of our vigilante group.

"So what's the big plan, Blake? How are we going to bust Uncle Qrow out?" Ruby asks.

"Sorry, Ruby. Not today. In just another eight six hours just right at the edge of Mistral, the White Fang is going to meet up. And Adam Taurus will be there along with many key people of the White Fang." Blake tells me.

"But Uncle Qrow." Ruby whines.

"This is our only chance, Ruby. Please, just do it for me." Blake says and Ruby wipes the sad face off her face with and replaces it with an even depressing face.

"Oh, ok."

"Actually, I have a proposal." I raise my hand.

"Not now." Blake is clearly annoyed at me.

"Hear him out, Blake." Ren defends me. After that Blake looks at me with an angry stare and I clear my throat.

"Today I found out that the Colosseum has an underground fight club run by the Velveteen gang. If we win the fight we can ask for anything from the mafia. I was thinking of asking them to help clear our name or ask for the whereabouts of Qrow."

"That's great! We should enter." Yang exclaims.

"Alright. We should all join to increase our chances of winning." Nora says.

"No. The fight club only allows one person per party." Blake explains to us.

"They won't know we are a group if we sign up on different days," Nora says with a bright smile.

"Oh, they will know. The Velveteen gang is the most powerful organization in Mistral. They run the streets and know what comes and goes from Mistral." Blake says the exact same words as Panthèrë did. "They might even be listening to us right now."

With those words everyone shifts around uncomfortably. I look at all of the windows on the second floor and I see no signs of anyone spying on us. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss scan the entire room with their eyes. Blake lets out a sigh and looks at me.

"You're going to fight." She tells me and I point a finger to myself. "Yes, you. You're the one who proposed the idea. So you need to fulfill it." Blake says and I nod at her still with an expression of shock on my face.

"Ok," I said and then Blake continues to explain the plan to us and left me out of it. However, she allows me to be in a new van on standby in case anything happens. Then we were dismissed to get prepared for our past midnight mission.

* * *

"Hey! It's been a few days. Can someone get me a drink?" Qrow asks the guards down the hallway. They ignore him and continue to chat about whatever they were talking about.

"Ozpin said to shut up," Oscar tells Qrow.

"No, I didn't! I just told him to pipe down." Ozpin says, but Oscar sighs and ignores the professor.

"So kid. Tell me about yourself." Qrow says as he walks back from the cell doors and to the wall, Oscar is sitting on.

"There's nothing much you need to know about me."

"You sure? Wanna tell me about your family or what school you go to?" Qrow asks and Oscar sighs and decides to strike a conversation in the boring jail cell.

"I live in a quiet town south of Mistral. It's small and I was raised on a farm. Ever since I was little all I did was help my Aunt around the farm." Then the tone in Oscar's voice changes. "My parents died when I was still a baby. I never saw their faces or ever know what kind of person they were." Oscar looks down at his hands.

"But they weren't the only people I lost." Oscar continues. "My uncle who adopted me as his own son went missing in the forest one day. A week later they found his body torn into shreds. Probably a work of a Grimm. I was too young to understand what happened. My sister was crying all day and I was just standing there not knowing what to do."

"My sister vowed to become a huntress and defeat all the Grimm in order to protect me. Before she can graduate my sister came home to visit me. She brought me back many things from the city and then she disappeared." Oscar says and Qrow feels the urge to talk.

"I understand kid. I never knew who my parents were. My twin sister and I were adopted into a mercenary group. We were trained to fight and harden our hearts. She then disappeared one day. Leaving her daughter and husband along. Not to forget her awesome brother." Qrow says and Oscar looks at the sad Huntsman. They sat in silence until a guard came to unlock the jail door.

"Long time no see Qrow." Lionheart greets the dusty old crow.

"Leon. Got me any booze?" Qrow asks the headmaster.

"I'm going to ask this. Tell me where spring is." Lionheart tells the man and he starts to laugh.

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you."

"You're lying." Lionheart picks up at Qrow's deception. "Tell me now."

"And betray the order like you?"

"I did what I had to, to protect Haven!"

"And not the world?"

"You saw what happen to Beacon! Salem has formidable allies and I can't do anything other than giving what they want." Lionheart tells him what happens.

"That's why I'm here. To make sure Beacon won't happen to Haven." Qrow tells the headmaster and then close his eyes and lift his head towards the ceiling.

"Would you be willing to talk if I were to bring your niece?" Lionheart says and Qrow opens his eyes.

"Don't you dare touch my girls," Qrow says with a hint of aggression in his tone.

"I met Ruby and Yang the other day. They were nice girls and it would be a shame if something were to happen to them." Lionheart taunts him and Qrow stands up furiously. His action causes Lionheart to jump and the guards aim their rifles at him.

"If you were to stand even next to them, I will destroy you!" Qrow threatens him. Lionheart regains his composure and his heartbeat becomes steady and clears his throat.

"Take him," Lionheart says, and one of the guards went in and grab Qrow and takes him away. Lionheart looks at Oscar, who seems to have wet his pants. The headmaster then leaves before locking the door.

* * *

Soichi sits in the driver's seat of, the new van. Instead of the white color, it is black and he was on standby with Ren and Nora also Jaune. Can't forget about him, he is the star of the show. Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Reika were the main attack party. Their mission is to at least kidnap one of the guys.

"This is a loud mission," Soichi comments even though the White Fang hasn't arrived at the arranged meeting.

"There's gonna be music?" Nora asks the ex-assassin.

"No, Nora. He means the mission is going to be loud as in lots of fighting."

"Oh! Then why didn't you just say that?" Nora asks Soichi who lets out a loud sigh.

Blake and Yang sit on the cover of the bushes while the other three girls are stationed further away from the meetup place. Ruby is to provide support fire and Weiss there to protect the girl. Reika would help pick out the stragglers and prevent enemy reinforcements.

"They shall be here any moment," Blake speaks into her earpiece. Yang changes Ember Celica into combat mode and lays low. Ruby inspects her sniper rifle and smirks at Weiss. Reika draws her sword and looks at the two vans that pull up.

"That's the first party." Reika comments and after a minute or two, four more vans pull up on the road. "The rest of them."

Blake looks at all the members of the White Fang getting out of the van and spots Adam Taurus near the most important people of the White Fang. She clenches her fist and remembers all the horrible things he did at Beacon.

"Calm down Yang." Blake holds Yang's hand as she sees Yang is shaking in fear of seeing Adam Taurus.

"Yeah." She takes a deep breath and then wipes the sweat off her hands from the back of her pants. "Let's do this." Yang smashes her fist into her palms and Blake nods. They wait for a couple of minutes before Yang jumps out of the bushes.

"Attackers!" A White Fang goon shouts as he pulls out his blade. Reika quickly jumps down from her cover and fall on top of that goon she then uses her sword whip to attack the closest members. The important members of the White Fang quickly retreat to their vans but a Glyph is summoned beneath them and chains made out of light wraps around them.

"Nice." Ruby comments on Weiss' skills as she looks at the Schnee pointing her saber at the chained members of the White Fang. Yang punches the White Fang members away from her and made an opening for Blake. The Faunus quickly goes who the closest chained White Fang member.

Adam steps in between her and the major member of the White Fang. "Hello, darling. I thought you had run." Adam taunts the cat. She had already prepared to meet her ex-boyfriend. Ruby gets a clear shot of Adam through her scope and aims for the back of his head. Pressing her finger on the trigger she pulls and the bullet flies towards the Bull Faunus.

Although the Faunus was skilled enough to block the bullet with the Blush. He turns his head around and quickly finds the hiding Ruby. "Woah!" Ruby exclaims as bullets zip by her. Weiss summons a Glyph in front of them to block the incoming projectiles.

Blake quickly runs for another chained White Fang member. Adam transforms his sheath a rifle and fires it at Blake's feet. Missing her feet intentionally, to cause her to stop and focus on him. "I'm right here honey," Adam says, creeping Blake out.

She charges at him and swings her cleaver at him and he blocks with Wilt. She shoots him with her Katana and Adam dodges the bullet and pushes her away. He then charges at her delivering two consecutive blows. She blocks the attacks and locks blade with him and exchange dirty looks.

She breaks the lock and shoots at Adam. He blocks each bullet with the blade of Wilt. He sheathes his sword and then gets ready for Blake's next attack. She charges at him with full knowledge of his next attack. Before Adam can attack him she summons a clone of herself to block the attack.

Adam draws his sword and hits Blake's clone made out of ice cutting it into pieces. She throws her Kusarigama at him in the safety behind her clone. He hits the blade and Blake reels back her Kusarigama and changes it into a Katana. Adam charges at her while firing her rifle, Blake makes a quick retreat.

The Faunus quickly follows his ex into the trees. Blake jumps from tree to tree as Adam keeps cutting it down without even shouting timber. She then jumps to the ground and confronts Adam again.

"Last chance darling. Come back." Adam says as he strikes Blake. She jumps towards the side and then went back in to attack Adam. He parries her attack and waits for an answer.

"No! I hate this about you! We're through Adam!" Blake tells him.

"It's not over unless I say so!" Adam shouts as he sheathes his sword and waits for Blake to come in for an attack. She charges at him and prepares for a slice before he can gather enough energy for his semblance. Adam smirks alarming Blake, however, it was too late for her.

The Bull Faunus press the trigger on Blush and Wilt jumps out of the sheath and hits Blake beneath her chin. Grabbing his Chokutō he slices down at Blake. She screams in pain and flies back into a tree.

"Blake!" Ruby shouts. She transforms Crescent Rose into its melee form and runs down from the slope she was on. She helps Reika by slicing a grunt that was pinning her down and towards Blake. However, a group of goons blocks her way and she is forced to fight them.

"Why do you keep resisting? I killed your boyfriend and you still don't want to be mine again."

"Soichi wasn't my boyfriend. And you didn't kill him!" Blake shouts as she coughs up blood. Adam lifts her chin up with his blade and looks into her eyes.

"You're beautiful Blake. A rose with thorns. If I can't have that rose, then I'll kill you." He says and points the barrel of Blush at her forehead. "Goodbye, my love." He says and tightens his grip on the trigger. He hesitates for a second, giving Blake a chance to be saved.

"Get away from her!" Yang shouts and delivers a strong punch at Adam. The Bull Faunus was so surprised that he didn't have enough time to block. He raises his left hand and Yang punches him breaking the bone in his forearm.

"Hello again." Adam smiles clearly remembering Yang. She tries her best not to shake in fear, but for some reason, she just can't. When Blake was on the ground Yang hesitated to save her but brought herself to do it. "Nice prosthetic arm you got there," Adam says as he holds his left arm. Yang shakes with a stronger fear than before.

"I got one," Reika says through her earpiece.

"Let's go!" Yang says and grabs Blake. They quickly bail, with Weiss summoning a wall of flames behind them and extra measures she turns the ground to ice. They made it back to the van with an unconscious member of the White Fang.

"How'd it go?" Nora asks as they all enter the van.

"Are you alright Blake?" Jaune asks as he sees the blood on Blake's lips. She holds a hand out and tells Soichi to drive. He starts the engine and quickly drives away from the edge of Mistral and back towards the center of the city. Ren help patches Blake up and give her some painkillers.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Oscar is disturbed from his slumber when he hears keys jingling. Opening his eyes, he sees a figure thrown into the cell and he notices it was Qrow. The farm boy gets up and rushes over to Qrow.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" He asks him and looks at his bandaged left hand.

"It's alright. They didn't take my dice rolling hand." Qrow says as he sits up. The bandages still had his blood on it and it's more concentrated towards the tip of his fingers.

"What did they do to you?" Oscar asks the old man.

"They tortured me. What else? Brought me to a bar and show me some nice new nail clippers?" He asks me and Oscar realizes what they did to Qrow and almost threw up. "Don't worry kid. This is nothing than what I have faced before. I really need to tell you about Julius." Qrow says and then he passes out on top of Oscar.

The boy sets the man down and puts a dirty blanket over him as he sleeps soundly.

"We need to get out of here," Oscar tells Ozpin.

" _I'm thinking of a plan,_ " Ozpin informs the farm boy as he sits next to Qrow.

* * *

We enter the Colosseum as it was game day. We witness a criminal wielding a shield and a sword gets mauled by a Lion Grimm. Now that was a cool sight, but everyone else just gags.

"Thanks for the tickets Sun." Ruby thanks the Faunus.

"No probs. I had them laying around."

"And fortunately enough for ten people," Blake says, causing Sun to laugh nervously. The rest of Team SSSN wasn't with us as they are back at base interrogating the member from the White Fang we brought back two days ago.

"Where is this fight club?" Ruby asks as we continue to walk down aisles of seats.

"It's not something to be found. They find you." Blake says.

"Split up and search!" Ruby our leader says and Blake protested, however, we had already dispersed.

"You part of the underground fight club?" I ask a child and his mom hugs his child while giving me a look that looks like I'm crazy. I move to the next person that I think looks like he might be in a fight club. "You in the underground fight club?" I ask the guy selling food. He looks at me for a second.

"You want some Mistral style beef?" He asks me and I couldn't resist so I bought a bucket with my money and sit in an empty while watching the fight. Soon the Colosseum was in its last fifteen minutes and everyone was heading home.

"Found nothing," Jaune says and my belly had swollen a little from all the beef I ate.

"What happen to you?" Yang asks me and I didn't answer I just burped.

"Knowing this idiot he probably bought some food and quit searching," Blake says and she was still mad at me.

"Don't jump to conclusion!" Ruby defends me and I feel so bad that I didn't talk. I mean habits are habits.

"So you guys are the ones causing ruckus today." A guy with an eye patch comes and tells us. He was big and dress in a nice brown suit with a teal tie. He snaps his fingers and soon lots and lots of mafia members surrounded us. Bigger guys grab our arms and hold us in place. "You guys messed with the wrong family." He told us and we were dragged away to the elevator.

"Where are you taking us?" Weiss asks.

"You ask for the fight club. We're bringing you to it." He says as he presses buttons on the elevator in the most complex pattern that I saw. Once we reach the last floor the door opens and we see a caged ring with two people in there fighting to the death.

The other guy knocks his opponent and possibly just killed him. The referee counts to ten and with that, the bell rings. The crowd throws money at the guy and he quickly grabs all that he can before being dragged out of the cage with his opponent's body.

"Welcome to the Velveteen's fight club." The eyepatch guy tells us. "Which one of you is fighting?" He asks and I raise my hand. The guard holding me down picks me up and drags me away.

"Hey! Where are you taking him?" Weiss asks as she struggles to break free.

"Shut up and enjoy the fight, Schnee." The eyepatch guy says and soon I was out of their sights. The big guy throws me into a locker room and gives me a pair of dirty shorts.

"How many people have used this?" I ask him, but all he did was slam the door and lock it. I look around and I see the guy who won the previous fight in a corner. "Hey, buddy! Whatcha doing?" I ask him and he looks at me with a bloody face.

"I'm sorry! Please go away!" He says and starts crying.

"It's ok! I mean no harm!"

"I don't have any more money to give to you. Just let me go please!"

"No, I'm not a tax collector or something." I try to reassure him but he keeps squirming and yelling.

"Go away! Let me live in peace! I just want to go home!"

"I'll bring you home. I just need you to tell me the rules." I ask for him and he stops crying and looks at me.

"You won't make it out alive man. You'll die." He warns me and I let out a smile.

"What's the harm in telling me the rules?" I ask him and he finally tells me.

"There are no rules. You just fight and entertain the audience. If you put up a good fight, they'll throw money at you." He tells me.

"How do I get the Godfather's attention?" I ask him and he starts to cry and shake in fear.

"Anything but him!" He yells as he cries like a bitch.

"How do I get to meet him?" I ask him one more time.

"NOOOO!" He screams and I just gave up. Apparently, this guy is traumatized by the Godfather. I mean he is the leader and boss of the family so I can't blame the guy. I change into the dirty shorts and once I finished the door opens and the big guy comes in to wrap my arms in cloth.

"Thanks," I said and he picks me up and escorts me to the ring. I was dropped in the ring and the door closes and locks it tightly with a titanium lock.

"In the blue corner, we have a person who won three games in a row! Calling himself the Punisher! Weighing approximately one hundred and forty-four pounds! Give it up for the Punisher!" I see a bald guy in front of me wearing red shorts as he brings his arm up and throws some punches in the red corner.

"In the red corner, we have a new challenger! He's a criminal in Mistral! Making the daring move to attack the headmaster of Haven Academy! Weighing approximately two hundred and eight-" I knock the referee who was also announcing my entrance.

"I weigh one hundred and sixty-three," I tell the referee who was just out cold. Everyone one in the arena was just silent and I look around. "What? There's no rule saying I can't knock him out!" I said and everyone starts murmuring. Then, the bell rings signaling the start of our fight.

He tries to intimidate me by whipping punches and doing a spin kick. None of these were really threatening when you compare it to Grimms or people with weapons. He then starts to break the distance by dashing at me at an incredibly slow pace.

"Dog's Aggression," I announce my attack's name. I raise my leg and with two quick strikes, I graze both sides of his neck. He stops and I put my leg down while waiting for him to fall over. Then, it happens, he falls down and lays there as still as a statue. "Anyone wanna count to ten?" I ask and after ten seconds the bell rings.

"What was that!?" The crowd shouts and instead of throwing money they're throwing literally everything but money. That's right, even guns! I ignore them and just went out of the ring and the eyepatch guy runs up to me.

"What did you do to him?" He shouts at me.

"I just cut off the flow of blood through his head as well as blocking his nerves."

"How?" He asks me and I just shrug. I forgot what Grandmaster Dog taught me about this move. This is like one of the two moves I learn from him.

"You know you just cost the crowd thousands of Lien!" He screams at me.

"Hey! Their fault for not betting on me." I said and I happily stroll towards the locker room.

* * *

 **Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	64. Velveteen Family

**WARUI YUME NANDA.**

* * *

After my first battle, my next eight battles were a breeze. Everyone was so weak! How can I not be noticed by the Godfather? I just end a battle with one or two strong kicks. Sucking all the air out of the people's lungs and I wasn't close to breaking a sweat at all.

My energy was still good and everyone still hated me. Well, they started to bet their money on me and I'm making them a fortune!

"And his tenth win in a row while being here for only two hours! Now we will bring him out of the beginner's section and deeper into the pit!" The referee says with a minor concussion. The ground beneath shakes and soon I sank. Not literally the ring I have been on start to go down.

After five seconds I was in a new ring an even bigger ring than before. "Ladies and gentlemen! Our new contestant for today! Weighing only one hundred and sixty-three pounds! Give it up for the person who hasn't declared his name yet!" A new referee says as I step out of the platform and onto the new one.

"There are ranking?" I ask and my new opponent jumps into the ring. He was almost twice the size as me with dreadlocks and a muscular body that'll make a wrestler proud. "Hey, buddy! Mind answering a question?"

"THERE WILL BE NO MERCY!" He yells at me and the crowd goes wild.

"No, I'm asking about the rankings."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL AFTER ME!" He yells and the crowd screams louder than before.

"You know what? Fine, I'll end this quickly." I said and the bell rings I dash towards him in a blink of an eye. "Snake Eyes" I announce and I gave him a stare that freezes his body for a second and that's all I need. I activated my semblance and time starts to slow down. "Ying original! Peerless Claws" I said and I hit him in a hundred different places with multiple kicks.

I end it by kicking his cheek and turning around just in time for my semblance to run out. My leg muscle starts to pull itself and I can feel it becoming numb. "Ah! Not yet I suppose." I said as I start limping away from the dude. He falls over and I got stopped when his voice echoes through the arena.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" He shouts at me and I turn around. Wow! Surprisingly, this guy wasn't down with one hundred kicks. He charges at me and I couldn't move away quick enough and he tackles me. I was now pinned on the wall with his muscular body on top of me.

Yeah, write your fanfictions now while it's in your brain! He smashes my face and thankfully my Aura wasn't damaged by my previous fight. Although I am in a rather unfavorable situation right now. But I'm Soichi Inzerillo! I have an OP OP main character on my side! I just need to spit at him and he will die. Not even I just need to breathe and he'll die.

Is what I like to happen, but he keeps attacking me and bashing my face. I open my eyes fiercely and make a counterattack. "Monkey's Fool!" I announce as loud as I can. I bring my leg up and kick the back of his head. Then, with all of my arm strength, I lift us up and kick him into the sky. He didn't go far and quickly fall back down.

While this I did a split while doing a one hand stand and I spin. My feet kicked his ugly ass face and knock him around. I did two more spins before launching myself into the air and landing on the ground. He gets up slowly and lets out a loud scream. The crowd just loves this guy and just absolutely scream in joy.

He charges at me again and had his arms out for a hug. I dodge and went behind him and declare my next attack. "Rat's Demise." I wrap my arms around his stomach and wrap my left leg around his left leg and trip him. Then I did a German suplex and lift him over me by using his own weight.

Once he hits his head, I use the left over momentum to push myself to the other side of him and throw him into the air. This guy feels like he weighs ten tons! I walk away as he falls on his head again. Though this guy is durable and I look at the screen and see my Aura is halfway depleted. His Aura is almost depleted, but it doesn't matter. This is a fight to the death, even though I have no intention of killing anyone.

The man stands up while everyone was chanting his name. "El Dorado! El Dorado" They chanted and I roll my eyes as he stands up fully and smiles at me.

"You're a worthy opponent! Now let us finish this! Dynamite!" He charges at me with his fist ready to punch me. "FIST!" He and the crowd chants as he throws a punch at me.

I breathe in deeply as he does all of this. I found a lot of traces of Dust in the air which was awesome! "School of Grimm. Secret number eighty-eight." I use my Aura to snatch up all the wind Dust and gathered it at the top of my sneakers. "Hurricane! Storm!" When he was extremely close to me, I let the Dust explode.

A great big swirling gust of wind comes out of the top of my sneakers and blows him into the sky and onto the ceiling then falling back to the ground. The swirling gust of wind spins in a circle around me as I watch the guy pass out. The referee counts to ten and the bell rings.

"Ladies and gentlemen! What a spectacular fight! We may be seeing a rise of a new champion!" The referee says and tries to lift my hand up.

"Touch me and you'll end up like your bearded ugly ass friend upstairs," I said and he slowly backs away from me. I walk out of the ring and into a new locker room. This time it was much cleaner than the one I had upstairs. Someone came to visit me as I take a break.

"You're doing great champ." Eyepatch guy tells me.

"And here I thought you wanted to kill me," I tell him.

"No way! You have the potential kid. Just don't lose a fight or it's going to be bad for you."

"Why?" I ask him as he hands me a purified water bottle.

"A lot of the leaders of the other families are watching the fight. The Godfather wants you to conquer the advanced rank and he'll have you automatically fight the lunatic rank's champion." Eyepatch guy slaps my back.

"Then can I meet the Godfather after that?"

"Yeah, you will. Now get out! Your opponent waits for you." He says and I groan and moan. I walk out into the arena again with only half of my Aura.

"Soichi! Dunce!" I hear Weiss and I turn my head and she was leaning near the railing. I run over to her and she holds my hand. "That was a tough battle last round." She says and I laugh.

"No, I just got caught off guard," I told her and she lets go of my hand.

"Just be careful. The eye patch guy said if you were to lose just one game he'll have to kill you." She informs me. Wow! Didn't even bother to tell me that himself? "Alright, now go win!" She says and I saluted her. I walked towards the ring and just destroy the next nine opponents.

Of course, they were all equivalent to a Ruby and my Aura was reduced to a little less than fifteen percent.

"This kid has done it again! He has just beaten his ninth opponent! Now he'll go to the final level of the pit!" The referee shouts and the crowd were cheering and screaming. I walk to the platform that I came down on and it starts to lower me deeper into the underground fight club.

It's been five hours since I was on the second lowest floor and wow! It felt like only an hour. However, my muscles were sore from the excessive use of the secret arts. I know using them over and over was a bad idea, although I needed to defeat my opponents quickly. Now I was at the final level of the Colosseum.

There was no crowd or an opponent ready to face me. The Arena now was just the size of the Amity Colosseum Arena. Soon spotlights were turned on and directed towards me. I look at the ceiling while using my arm to block the light from damaging my eyes.

I look closely towards the ceiling near the wall and I see, glass. Windows all around the arena and inside are people wearing nice dresses or suit and ties. I spotted the eye patch guy who was smiling at me and then I look around trying to see if I can find the Godfather. He shouldn't be hard to spot the one that stands out the most.

Anyone with a different suit? Nope! Anyone that's fat? Yeah, but he doesn't look very important. How about someone old? There's a couple, but they don't strike me as the head of the Velveteen family. I hear someone climbing the steps to the Colosseum. I turn around and try to see the figure in the dark.

Monotone and blank face as always, Panthèrë speaks to me as he walks closer. "So you were the guy causing the ruckus upstairs." He says and I smirk.

"I should've known. You were the one to tell me about this fight club." I said.

"I need information just like you. Someone is here in the city, but I don't know where." He tells me and then tosses me a bracelet. I catch with my right arm and I look at it. It was an electronic bracelet with the number ten on the screen. "Put it on. The Aura level was set for you already." He says as he puts on his own bracelet.

I listened to him and the moment I put it on. The bracelet tightens to fit my wrist and it gives me a painful electrical shock. My Aura drops to ten percent and I look over at Panthèrë. His shock looks much more painful than mine, however, he didn't move an inch or scream.

"You'll have ten minutes for this fight! Whoever kills their opponent or completely eliminate the others' Aura will be the winner and have the right to talk to the Godfather." Someone says through a speaker.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot afford to lose." He tells me and gets into a stance similar to the tiger stance taught by my Master Tiger.

"And I can't lose as well," I tell him and I get into my own tiger stance. I made an upside down backward L with my left leg and extend my right leg towards the side and extend my right hand out and shape it into a claw. Then I put my other hand on my forehead. His stance is different as his right hand was over his chin.

"Begin!" The referee shouts and he made the first move. Moving at an incredible speed he was now in front of me. I lose my stance as I stumble backward and he grabs my shorts to keep me from falling. I was surprised on why he did that then he sweeps my foot off the ground and does an overhead throw.

I slam my nose onto the ground and he puts his foot under my stomach and lifts me into the air. Then does a back kick hitting my kidney and I fly through the air. I landed and started to roll while groaning in pain. This guy was not going easy on me like last time on the roof.

"Is this all you're capable of?" He asks me with his monotone voice. I stand up and hold the side of my kidney that he kicked.

"Just give me a breather," I ask for him, but he doesn't let that happen and runs at me doing a jump kick with both feet. I block each of them with my hands and slam my palm into his stomach. He flies backward a short distance and I step forward and try to do a jump spin kick.

He raises his hand to block it and by doing that he falls over. I take this chance to try and stomp on his fourteen-year-old face. He grabs my feet with both of his hands and pushes me away. He rolls backward and stands up, then jumps back and forth. Suddenly his style of fighting has just changed.

I run at him and throw a standard straight punch at him. "Mimicry Arts: Tortuga Dance-Stance Two." He silently whispers and moves just a little out of the way so my attack misses him. Then he throws a punch at my face at the same time. I stumble backward trying to shake the nauseous feeling from my head.

"Mimicry Arts: Phoenix Dance-Stance Seven." Panthèrë gets into a back L stance like Taekwondo and then bring his heel all the way up to the sky. Then drops it with a deadly amount of force. He misses my head and my shoulder than he hits my groin. My eyes try to jump out of their sockets as an immense amount of pain surge throughout my body.

Mostly my dick, but that's not the point here. I grab my nuts and kneel before him and I let out a high-pitch noise. He looks at me with his blank face and backs away.

"Why is it always my dick?" I ask in the high-pitch voice. Of course, this is the infamous ax kick which is highly effective if you aim for their nuts. However, it is hard to aim for such a specific region without hitting anywhere else.

"The fight's over." He says and steps off the stage. I look at the screen projecting our Aura and yeah, my Aura was gone while he only had four percent left. Shit! Just needed to hit him a couple of more times and I could've won.

* * *

Soichi kneels in front of an elegant red chair with a golden frame work. His hand still over his nut as he looks at the empty chair with the eye patch guy standing next to him clearly furious. The entire team was behind him with a bunch of big buff dudes behind them blocking the door.

"So. You got-" Soichi tries to talk, but the eye patch guy shuts him up.

"Talk anymore and I'll slice that tongue off of you." He says as he presses a knife against his cheek. Soichi knows his tongue would just regenerate with the Dragon's power, but it doesn't mean that it wouldn't hurt.

"Is Soichi really going to die?" Ruby asks Yang.

"I hope not," Yang says.

"That guy was the person I saw the other day. The one that reminded me of Blake." Ruby says and looks at the cat Faunus.

"He looks nothing like me. We may both be a cat Faunus and have black hair, but his face matches nothing like mine." Blake says and then crosses her arm which was a rare sight. She only crosses her arms when she is irritated. The door at the other end of the room opens and two men in black came out.

Behind them came two more people but they weren't regular people. One of them was a blind samurai with two Katanas on his left hip and a towel wrap around his head blocking his eyes. The other was a man with an absolutely gorgeous jaw line. He has a nice trimmed beard and a delicious smile that would make anyone fall for him. Holding in his hand was a briefcase made out of metal and colored gold.

The four people move out of the side to reveal the guy who Soichi believed to be the Godfather. Boy! He was so young! The early twenties were Soichi's guess because of his gorgeous clean face. His coffee, hair was in a style believed to be called 'easy swept back layered.'

His suit was black with a white inside and a nice added brown bow tie. His eyes are green and his face was giving off a strong leader vibe. The one that'll lead a successful group or organization. Which he did, considering how the Velveteen family is so successful in ruling the streets of Mistral.

"So you are the one causing troubles in my family's streets?" He asks Soichi and then takes a seat in the comfy chair. The blind samurai and fabulous man stand by his side looking at Soichi like the Godfather was.

"I wouldn't say-" Soichi starts and the Godfather looks at the eye patch man. Knowing the signal he digs the knife's point deeper into his skin, causing Soichi to shut up.

"You only speak when he says you can." The eye patch guy gives Soichi a heads up. He puts his knife away and the Godfather continues to talk.

"Do you have any idea what your loss meant?" He asks me. "You caused business partners to lose millions because they betted on you. What do you have to say? He asks the scared boy.

"I'm sorry? I mean you did kind of put me at a disadvantage-" The Godfather looks at the eye patch man. He pulls out his knife again and stabs Soichi in the thighs. The asshole screams in pain as his attacker wiggles the knife in his flesh. Then he quickly yanks it out making Soichi scream louder.

"Don't look, Ruby," Sun tells the youngest of the group then Yang covers her sisters' eyes.

"What disadvantage? We had the champion reduce his Aura for you and you can't even take an easy win?" He asks the bleeding man.

"You saw him! He was clearly stronger than me." Soichi tells the Godfather.

"He was a fourteen-year-old boy."

"That had fourteen years of training!" Soichi yells at the Godfather causing the eye patch guy to stab his thighs again this time leaving the blade planted in his body.

"You don't talk to the boss like that." The eye patch guy tells Soichi.

"According to our rules. To compensate for our partners' losses. You will need to work for the money." The Godfather says and now he remembers why the person in the locker room was crying and scared of the Godfather. He lost a game and had to repay the money by fighting. "However, just your life is enough."

One of the men in black steps forward and pulls out a pistol from his suit. Before he can pull the trigger the door behind the Godfather slams open.

"Daddy!" Someone shouts and she steps forward with heavy steps.

"Young Mistress. Your father's in a very important meeting." Someone else tells the daughter of the Godfather. Although those two voices sound super familiar to the group. A certain bunny Faunus and another team member of the bunny Faunus.

"Daddy! You missed the movie time!" Velvet yells at the Godfather of the Velveteen gang. He stands up with a nervous smile on his face losing his strong leader vibe. Fox comes after Velvet with a nervous look as well. The Faunus was wearing a stunning red dress that fits her and shows her figure nicely.

"Sweetie. I'm sorry, but I am in a very important meeting right now." Velvet's dad apologizes to her while trying to touch his daughter but Velvet slaps his hands.

"This is the third time this week you ditched me!" Velvet shouts at him.

"I didn't mean to. I am so busy because of people like them." The Godfather says and Velvet looks at Ruby and the others with an angry face. Then she spots Ruby and the rest of the gang.

"Oh, hi, Ruby! Weiss! Yang! Blake." She greets them.

"Hi, Velvet." Ruby and Yang were the only ones that greeted her. Then Velvet turns her attention back to her dad and then realize that her juniors were in Mistral. "Guys!?" Velvet shouts.

"Velvet?!" Everyone exclaims. Velvet becomes happy and rushes over to Ruby and Yang.

"Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing here?" Velvet asks Ruby as the red cape wearing girl grabs the Faunus' hands.

"What are you doing here!?" Ruby asks the Faunus.

"Well, I live here!"

"And we're here to stop a super evil organization from destroying Haven," Yang says.

"You are?"

"Yeah, you should join us. We need an extra hand as well." Jaune says.

"What are you doing here?" Velvet asks, clearly not happy to see Jaune

"I'm here to help Ruby," Jaune says and smiles.

"To be honest you haven't done anything helpful since we got here," Weiss says and Jaune stares at her.

"Can someone get him out of here?" Velvet asks and one of the big buff dudes grabs Jaune and carries him away.

"Woah! Are you still mad at me for that magic trick I did!?" He asks the Faunus and then he was thrown out the door.

"Sweetie, you know them?" The Godfather asks his daughter. She turns around and wears her angry face again.

"I'll talk with you later mister." Velvet says and her dad starts to sulk. "We need to catch up!" Velvet turns around and squeals.

"Oh my god! Show me the best clubs at Mistral." Yang says.

"Can we focus on Soichi right now?" Weiss asks everyone.

"Soichi?" Velvet asks and she turns around to look at a Soichi in pain. "You're alive?" She asks and stands in front of the kid.

"Yeah! I am." Soichi says while his leg is burning in pain. Then Velvet slaps him, causing him to scream. "What was that for?" He asks the Faunus.

"Next time tell us you are alive!" Velvet says and slaps him again.

"So daddy why is Soichi in this condition?" Velvet asks for an answer.

"Well. He lost a fight and our rules say that he needs to pay for the money he lost." Her dad explains and Velvet starts thinking.

"Release him from his charges."

"Oh no! He needs to pay with his life." Her dad says with a louder voice.

"Daddy, he's a friend!" Velvet yells at him.

"I don't care. Rules are rules." Her dad says and looks at the man in black and nods at him. The man in black pulls the hammer of his pistol and aims at Soichi's head.

"No!" Velvet and the other girls scream. It was too late the man pulls the trigger and the bullet blown Soichi's brains out. Velvet stares in horror as Soichi's body falls over lifeless. She growls at her dad and starts hitting his chest. "Why did you do that!?" Velvet continues pounding on his chest.

"Just give him a minute," Ren says before the girls can rush over to the dead man. After a couple of minutes, Soichi's wound starts to heal and he stands up.

"Oh, that hurt more than I expected," Soichi says as he pushes himself off the ground. Everyone in the room pulls out their guns and aim it at Soichi.

"What the hell!?" The eye patch guy shouts as he backs away from Soichi.

"How are you alive?" Velvet asks as she stops striking her father.

"Oh, right! The Grimm doesn't allow him to die." Yang says as she slaps her forehead. Weiss and Ruby let out a sigh of relief while Blake just rolled her eyes. Sun jumps on Soichi's back and hugs him.

"You scared me!" He shouts and gives the half Grimm a noogie.

"You're a monster! Shoot him!" The Godfather says, but Velvet stops everyone.

"No! Soichi, tell me what is going on." Velvet says and the boy sighs.

"I'm sorry Velvet. But I'm not who you think I really am." Soichi says and he explains his origin story. How he was an assassin and his heart. Then he explains that one time on the airship party and how his wounds aren't from a dangerous mission but from an assassin. "And that's it. I'm sorry I kept this away from you. I can understand why you want to scream and stay away from a monster like me." Soichi says and looks at the ground.

Velvet smiles and starts to laugh confusing everyone. The people in this room do think Soichi is a monster and they should just fill him with bullets. However, Velvet continues to laugh.

"You might be a monster Soichi. But you're our monster and not to forget you're our friend. Someone that fought with us to the last breath defending Beacon." Velvet says and Sun releases Soichi.

"That's right! No matter what you are. It's the inside that counts." Sun tells him and punches Soichi's shoulder blade.

"I understand Soichi. People call me a monster, but Velvet doesn't care about that." Fox tells the half, Grimm.

"Daddy! I made my choice. I want to help my friends on their quest!" Velvet says and smiles at her daddy.

"What! They are criminals!" Velvet's dad shouts at her.

"Aren't you guys criminals as well?" Nora asks them and they change their targets to her.

"Sweetie, just go to Haven and study there." Velvet's dad says, but Velvet starts to pout.

"No! It's either I go with them or I tell grandpa that you're bullying me." Velvet threatens her dad and he backs away from his daughter. Apparently, Velvet's grandpa makes her father shakes in his brand name shoes.

"But what do we do about him?" The Godfather asks and looks at Soichi. Everyone turns their attention to the half Grimm.

"Hey! You killed me once so we're cool right? Besides, you can't kill me that easily." Soichi tells the Velveteen gang.

"You heard him. He died once!" Ruby says happily. The Godfather sighs and puts his hands on his hips.

"Please daddy." Velvet begs him.

"Alright, but take Fox with you."

"Yay!" Ruby shouts and jumps onto Velvet and hugs her. "Best sleep over ever!"

* * *

 **Nothing interesting to say classes start tomorrow and I want to shoot myself. I'm already being threatened by my teachers' fml. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	65. Worst Sleepover Ever

**Is Oscar into Ruby? What do you guys think? Hey! NOTIFICATION SQUAD! WHERE YOU AT? I have been busy the last couple of days. Mostly because I need to heal my knee. I was pushed down from my bike by my school principal and he said I stole the bike so I got detention and no medical attention. There was a lot of blood and he made me clean him the blood as well. Then he gave my bike to the police so I had to reason with the cops.**

* * *

"Wow, who would've known you were the daughter of the Godfather," I said to Velvet and then she giggles.

"No my dad isn't the Godfather. My grandpa is, but he's sick lately and my dad has to keep things lively." Velvet explains as we walk through the sewers. Why are we in the sewers? Because we're on the fucking wanted list!

"Hey, Velvet," I ask the bunny Faunus.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna see something cool?" I ask her with a wide smile.

"I don't like where this is going," Ruby whispers to Weiss.

"Umm. Sure." She says and I smile even wider. I breathe in and out, then I activate my armor. The black goo surrounds me and takes shape into a humanoid dragon guy and then I let out a roar. My visors flash red and the roar was loud, causing Velvet to scream louder than my roar. The entire place starts shaking and I try to stay balanced.

"You idiot!" Blake shouts at me and smacks the back of my head. I deactivate the armor and Fox cover Velvet's mouth.

"Shh." Fox puts a finger to his mouth, causing Velvet to calm down.

"Hey, Soichi. Wanna see something cool?" She asks me and before I can answer she kicks my stomach. I grunt and fall on my knees, holding my stomach with her heel outsole imprinted on my black shirt.

We continue to walk and ignore the wretched smell of the sewers. Of course, Weiss complains about it, but this is probably the safest place to traverse. The sewers are where most drug dealing and illegal shit happens. So you won't find a cop down here or someone will report us because that's dumb. They're risking themselves going to the police station and reporting us when they're high and whatever.

After a while, Ren pushes the manhole cover and we climb out of the sewers. I look around and we're only a couple of minutes away from our safe house.

"Come on we're not far from the place," Jaune says as he helps Velvet out of the sewers.

"I am so excited." Velvet says as she dusts off her combat outfit with her box tuck towards her side.

"We're gonna have the best sleepover ever!" Ruby shouts with her arms in the air.

"It's a little reassuring to have an upperclassman with us," Weiss says and Velvet starts chuckling.

"I might not be reliable." Velvet says.

"What? Nah! You did great during the battle of Beacon." Sun says and is that what we call the night when Beacon fall? Is that what we call it now? The battle of Beacon? That's a stupid name.

"Thanks." Velvet says with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Where's Coco and Yatsuhashi?" Ren asks the Faunus.

"They went separate ways after the battle of Beacon," Fox tells us. "Coco is still in Mistral but it's hard to get into contact with her."

"We should really ask for her help!" Nora exclaims.

"No, her parents really need her around." Velvet says.

"Why? Is she taking care of nine other siblings?" I ask them and Fox laughs.

"Way worse." He tells me.

"What then?" I ask and Weiss slaps the back of my hand.

"She's Coco Adel!" Weiss exclaims and I raise an eyebrow.

"I know," I said and then she smacks me again causing me to get irritated.

"Clearly you don't know about her. Don't you know Adel?" She asks me and I sigh.

"No, is that some fishy business!?" I said sarcastically with a sarcastic expression as I wave my hands.

"Coco Adel is the adopted daughter of the world's best Fashionista and the best runway model," Yang informs me.

"She needs to help her mom design new clothes! I can't believe you don't know that!"

"I'm sorry Weiss! I'm not the one telling their boyfriend to stay away from their mortal enemy!" I shout at Weiss and she looks away from me and I let out a smile.

"Yeah her moms really need her around." Velvet says again.

"Moms? Plural?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, her parents are both strong women." Velvet says and that was shocking news.

"Wow! I never knew that." Ruby says. "I really need to know more about my besties for the resties," Ruby says and clutches onto Weiss.

"Get away! I'm not your bestie!" Weiss says as she tries to push Ruby's face away from her.

"We're here," Blake says and open the door. "It's a little dusty but make yourselves as comfortable as you can," Blake says and she stops in front of the door.

"What's wrong Blake?" Ruby asks and Blake holds a hand up to shut us up. I look into the warehouse and it was eerily silent with the lights all turned off. I look at everyone pulling their weapons out. Coco brings her camera out and I don't know how much she can do with that.

Blake signals to go left and right as she continues to go straight with Gambol Shroud in pistol form in one hand and her cleaver in the other. Jaune, Fox, Ren, and I went left and up the stairs to search the second floor. I take the lead with Jaune behind me with a shield in front of his torso and lastly Fox scouts behind us.

Blake, Reika, and Weiss continue moving forward with the rest of the girls going towards the right where the interrogation room is. Which was also a small closet for our cleaning supplies. I turn around after passing a crate box I quickly hold my sword out and I check that there wasn't anyone there. Jaune flips the bed sheet one by one.

Fox continues to survey the area and isn't he blind? Idk whatever. I look over the railings and I nod at Weiss telling her everything has been checked on the second floor. The girls were still looking around on the first floor. Ruby comes out of the interrogation room and moves her hand left and right across her neck. I got the signal, she was telling us that the White Fang member is missing.

Weiss goes over to the power box and flips the switch down. The lights flickered and then turn on and we can see the room clearly now. The place has been searched and we found no sign of the rest of team SSSN.

"Where is Sage? Where is Scarlet? Neptune?!" Sun shouts while putting his hands on his head.

"There was no sign of struggling anywhere," I said.

"Someone must have taken them or they went out and during that time the White Fang member escaped," Reika suggests a hypothesis.

"Either way this place is not safe anymore. We need to gather our stuff and move." Ren tells us and the garage door of the warehouse starts rolling up. We turn our attention outside and soon members of the White Fang entire our warehouse and point their guns at us. Thankfully, we haven't put our weapons away yet.

"Hello, children," Adam Taurus says as he walks into the warehouse Sun starts shouting at him.

"Where are my friends!?"

"They're safe right now. But depending on your next actions I can't guarantee their safety." Adam says slowly and as intimidating as possible. Sun starts shaking his pole and soon drops his staff.

"Sun!?" Yang asks the Faunus.

"They're my friends," Sun says.

"We can't get captured right now," Blake shouts at the monkey.

"But I can't leave my friends alone!" Sun shouts at his fellow Faunus. "I'm sorry Blake. But please they aren't supposed to be caught up in this mess." Blake starts to growl.

"This is all your fault!" Blake yells at Soichi and he looks surprised. "Why did you bring back team SSSN!? If they were never here this wouldn't happen!" Blake shouts as she points her Cleaver at Soichi. Weiss pushes her Cleaver aside and points Sabelhieb at Blake.

"Fighting won't solve anything!" Weiss says.

"CAN WE FOCUS ON WHAT'S IN FRONT OF US!?" Yang yells at us as she turns black and white's head towards the White Fang in front of us.

"Of course, I can let you guys go easily if Blake comes with me," Adam says and we all look at the Faunus.

"Stop!" Reika shouts at us before we do anything we can regret. "Do not let him fool us. We don't need to think right now we just need to finish business now and think later." She says and then she dashes towards the first White Fang member in her eyes and cuts him down.

"Wait!" Sun shouts at her and soon I follow her choice of actions and attack the White Fang.

"No! Stop it!" Blake yells at us, but we all start to fight already. Sun tries to hold Jaune down and begs him to stop.

"Don't fight please!" Sun says and he starts to sob. Jaune lowers his weapons and looks at the blonde haired Faunus with sadness in his eyes. Blake eventually joins the fight when Adam walks up to her slowly.

"You can take me just stop this!" Blake tells her ex.

"Sorry, darling. That option isn't a choice now. I'll kill all your friends." He says as he locks blade with the Faunus. Our fight moves to the streets and I slice a couple more White Fang members and killing some. Right now I am so angry that I didn't care about my actions.

After cutting down another goon I turn my attention towards my left side and I see Kira walking closer to me.

"You!" I shout at him.

"I won't be your opponent today." He says.

"Bullshit!" I yell and I run at him at full speed. Before I can get a single attack, he jumps and stands on top of the building.

"He will be," Kira tells me and someone from behind him walks closer to the edge of the building. My eyes widen as I saw the person who was supposed to be my opponent.

"Why? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" I yell at Ying. He smirks and jumps down from the building.

"Hello, Soichi." Ying greets me as he puts his hand behind his back.

"What is the meaning of this?" I ask him.

"Well, I made a deal. Technically, I was forced into one. In exchange for my freedom, I become their lackey." Ying says and waves at Kira while having a creepy smile on his face. Kira stares at my ex-roommate with his purple eyes that look like it can penetrate you. "I'm surprised to even get to see you again."

"Move!" I yell at him.

"Oh! I forgot. I have a gift for you." He says and rummages through his clothes and pulls out multi color cloths tied to each other. Once he holds it out in the air I can see the blood stains on most of the colorful cloth. I count eleven clothes in total and the silk used to make it is so familiar.

"You bastard!" I shout as I realize those were from my masters' clothing.

"It was a tough fight, but I finally got my sweet revenge. I destroyed the school of Grimm Arts the wretched place that sealed me into another plane." Ying says and I furiously shoot him with a plasma beam. Through my rage, I miss him by a long shot, but he did not look happy. "Listen, boy. Do you want to fight me? I who taught you everything you know?" He asks me and I didn't give a shit.

Today everything was just going wrong. My rage just keeps piling and shit just keeps getting thrown at me. "I'll kill you!" I change God Eater into sword mode while I charge recklessly at him. My running was amateurish and waste a lot of energy.

"Oh, here we go," Ying says after he sighs. I swing at him and he dodges my blade, then I continue to swing at him wildly like a beast. I continue to tire myself out and he dodges easily.

"Stay still!" I yell angrily as my face reddens from all the rage building up. Ying lets out a yawn and catches my blade. I was so blinded by my rage I drop my other sword and hold the sword he caught with both hands.

"Nightmare Horse." He says and kicks me, causing me to let go of God Eater. I didn't know this move at all so I didn't prepare for the continuous attack. He kicks me again and again and again. His kicks weren't strong enough to send me flying, but it still hurts just as much as a wrecking ball. After one final kick, I was sent flying through the White Fang members.

"Soichi!" Reika shouts and looks at Ying. "Who are you?"

"Oh, if I remember, weren't you the Kitsune Grimm's host?" He asks Reika she runs at him and slices at him. Ying dodges all her slices until she changes her sword into the bladed whip and cut Ying's sleeves. The man notices that and kicks Reika causing her to fly backward like me. "Not bad," Ying says as he grabs his ripped sleeve.

"We need to team up," Reika tells me as she gets up. I didn't listen to her. Running pass her I engage Ying in hand to hand combat. He was clearly better than me, but again. My rage blinded my common sense skill. What was that? Did you just say I never had common sense!? GO DUCK YOURSELF! DUCK YOU!

After he catches my attacks a few times I activate a secret art. "Secret number thirty-nine! Resonating Impulse!" I put my wrist together and hold my hand out as if it was a mouth. Then I slam my palm into his stomach while activating various types of Dust in the air.

My hand releases a blast wave sending it through his body, but he grabs my hand. "You need to do worse if you wanna stop me." He says and crushes my fingers. With the cracking of my bones, I scream and he continues to torment me. He grabs my arm and slams it onto his kneecap breaking my forearm.

My Aura disappears and he smirks grabbing my head, he prepares to attack. "Ram's horn." He says and slams his forehead against my nose and causing me to start bleeding. After that, he grabs me by my throat and rams me into the side of a building. My entire body gets wrapped by the concrete building and I passed out.

* * *

"Soichi!" Reika shouts as she runs over to him. Ying releases his hold on the badly defeated boy and smiles at Reika. She starts with a kick and he parries by bringing his knee up to block the attack. Reika then did a roundhouse kick and Ying dodge it following with a gentle push on Reika. She stumbles backward and becomes confused.

She realizes he used a secret art on her, but it was too late. "Activate." The area where Ying pushed her glows then she was thrown backward by an invisible force. Reika then hits her head hard, causing her to black out. Her forehead starts bleeding and Soichi wasn't looking good as well.

"That was secret number eight. One of the first ten deadly arts created by the founder and first principal of the school. It's called Dragon Wish. It allows me to implement any sort of attack and use it for later. Although it's mostly the force Dust that controls gravity and inertia. It was hard for me to learn this but it's fun to use." Ying says without realizing his disciple and Reika was unconscious.

"Soichi! Reika!" Ruby shouts and stands in between Ying and Reika. "Who are you?" She asks the man.

"Me? I'm Ying. Who are you?"

"Ruby!" Yang runs towards her sister and sees Soichi's broken body and Reika's bloody face. "Did you do this!?" Yang yells at Ying and he gives a sinister smile. Her rage burst and her hair catch fire. She starts with a normal jab and moves into an uppercut, then did a spin kick. Ying dodges all her attacks causing her to become more furious. Yang throws a side jab aimed between his rib cage and hips. Although Ying catches her robotic arm and stares into her eyes.

"You're too predictable. This makes you the weakest of weak preys." Ying says and then he squeezes Yang's robotic prosthetic harder, causing it to spark and gets destroyed by the pressure Ying is putting on it. "Not even an enhancement will make you better," Ying says and finally he crushes Yang's prosthetic arm.

"Stay back!" Someone shouts and a shadow appears above the two fighters. Someone smashes Ying's arm, causing damage to him and he releases Yang's damaged robotic arm. Standing in front of the girl was Ash, her rehabilitation coach.

"Ash? What are you doing here!?" Yang yells at him.

"No time! I'll explain later." Ash says and Ying interrupts him.

"You're pretty strong. Well, I guess this is the difference between a child and a professional." Ying says and stomps the ground. A piece of rock jumps into the air and Ying punches it sending it flying at Ash. The large wristband on his arms start to transform and it became a heavily armored gauntlet and he grabs the rock and crushes it.

"Yang, go now!" Ash says and she hesitates to leave Ash alone.

"Come on Yang! Let's go!" Ruby shouts and starts running away from the two men engaged in a battle of fists. Yang looks at Ash, who landed a punch on Ying's cheek and another one straight into his left abdomen. After seeing Ash can hold his own she runs away, following her sister carrying the injured Soichi.

"Let's go this way!" Jaune yells at the sisters while waving at them to go towards the next exit route. Ren and Nora take care of the last White Fang member trying to chase after them, allowing them to have some time to escape.

"We need to leave now," Ren tells them.

"Where's Blake?" Ruby asks after seeing everyone, but the Faunus.

"She must still be back there!" Nora exclaims and Ruby turns around and tries to leave, but Weiss stops her by grabbing onto Ruby's hand.

"Where are you going?" The Schnee asks the Rose.

"I'm bringing Blake back!"

"It's too late. We'll never make it in time." Weiss shouts and Ruby then forces her hand out of the white haired girls hold. Then Weiss gets another good grip on the teenager.

"Let go!" Ruby shouts and soon Ren and Nora run past the bickering friends. "Where are you going?" Ruby asks and they stop in their tracks.

"We're going to find Blake for you," Nora says.

"What no! She's not your responsibility." Ruby shouts at them.

"And Pyrrha wasn't yours as well. We're returning the favor, Ruby." Nora says.

"Let me go with you," Ruby says, but Ren puts his hand out.

"They need your leadership, Ruby," Ren tells her and she frowns.

"But you're not leaving without me," Jaune says and unsheathes his sword. "I'm your leader and you guys need me."

"You'll be more useful with them Jaune," Ren tells his leader, but he tries to protest, however a hand reaches and touches his shoulder. The underdog turns around and sees a heavily breathing Reika holding her stomach in an attempt to force herself to not throw up blood.

"I'll go with them." She says and lifts her head up.

"You're not in any condition to fight!" Ruby tells Reika and helps her gain her balance.

"It's fine. The Kitsune Grimm is taking too much blood from me, that's all." She says and covers her mouth as she throws up the blood gathering in her lungs. The red liquid comes out of the opening of her fingers and rushes down her hand.

"No! I'm going." Jaune yells.

"They're saying it as nice as they can!" Reika yells at him. "You're going to be a burden," Reika says, causing Jaune to react in a shocking way.

"We don't have time. Let's go!" Ren says and he starts to run again with Nora shortly after him. Reika pushes Ruby away and starts running back into the fray. Jaune clenches his fists tightly while thinking about what Reika had said.

Ren and Nora dashes back towards Blake's safe house which is not so safe anymore. They see Blake fighting off a swarm of White Fang members. They quickly jump into the battle and get as many of them away from Blake.

"Blake, we're leaving!" Ren shouts at the girl and grabs her wrist. Suddenly a bullhead flies over the battlefield with the Mistral emblem painted on the side of the vehicle. The door on the side of the Bullhead opens and an armed officer of Mistral's law comes out and aims his sniper rifle at Ren.

Ren being a little late to the party did not realize what was going on. The officer pulls the trigger and a tranquilizer dart shoots out of the barrel and hits Ren's neck. He sways side to side and then falls on his face. Nora screams when she sees Ren on the ground.

"Ren!" She shouts and then glares at the officer in the Bullhead shooting members of the White Fang. The Valkyrie transforms her hammer into the grenade launcher and fires a couple of shots at the aircraft. The Bullhead shakes from the impact of the grenade but suffers no real damage besides earning it a new paint job.

The aircraft regain control in the air and soon more and more Bullheads come and drop armed officers of the law. All of them split up and chases after the fleeing White Fang members. Reika slices all the tranquilizers in the air and Nora tries her best to block them with her hammer.

"Get out of here!" Nora shouts at Reika and Blake.

"What about you?" Reika asks as she launches her whip at the officer firing darts at them.

"I won't leave Ren alone!"

Reika refuses to leave Nora alone, but Blake has already acknowledged Nora's sacrifice and started running away. Reika reaches out to Blake and hears Nora screams in pain. Three officers had disabled her and Reika can't do anything about that. Clenching her teeth the amnesiac girl starts running as well while ignoring the darts flying by her.

* * *

"Ow! My stomach hurts." Oscar shouts loudly for the guards outside to hear him.

"Hey! The kid needs to see a doctor." Qrow says as he knocks his hand against the steel bars of the cell door. Oscars than screams very loud, but the guards just ignore him. "Hey, if you're not going to shut this kid up, then I will!" Qrow yells at the guards who are still ignoring them.

Qrow winks at Oscar and he nods. The dusty crow walks up to Oscar furiously and put his hand around his neck and chokes him.

"Help! He's trying to kill me!" Oscar says one of the guards walk over to the cell looking very annoyed and then wipe that look off his face. He unlocks the door and runs towards Qrow choking Oscar. The old crow lets go of Oscar and knock the guard out with a heavy punch.

After hearing a loud thud the second guard rushes over to see Oscar tackling him down. Qrow stomp on the guard's face breaking his helmet and possibly his nose, but at the same time knocking him out cold. They burst out of the cell room and walk down the corridor while listening closely to see if any guards come by.

"You ok kid?" Qrow asks as he saw Oscar rubbing his neck.

"Yeah. Next time just go a little easier on the neck." The young boy says and Qrow chuckles.

"There won't be a next time, I promise," Qrow says and they made a few turns before walking forward to a set of doors. "If I remember correctly. The weapons storage should be-" He pauses to slam the doors open. "Here!" The old crow exclaims and lets out a Grimm.

Oscar and Qrow's face become devoid of any color and their expression becomes shocked as they see a dozen guards walking around and chatting in their locker room. All of the guards stop doing whatever they're doing and looks at the two escapees.

"Well. You were right about the weapons." Oscar says as he sees Qrow's buster sword and Ozpin's cane on the opposite side of the room locked up in a steel cage. The guards with guns in their hands point it at the escapees and slowly walk towards them. Oscar holds his hands up and takes a step back.

* * *

 **I don't think Oscar and Ruby will be a thing I mean for comedic relief sure. But ehhhhh. Dab on them haters show them you're weak and cry everyday. Until next time! Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	66. The Godfather and my Mom

**Hey! Hey! Hey! It's your least favorite author on your least favorite website here today with another chapter of Team RWBYS. Why am I still writing this? I don't fucking know no one even enjoys this shit. But I'm still gonna do it because I have nothing better to do. So on to today's chapter.**

* * *

Everyone sits on the floor of the sewers all silent and thinking about what just happened. Soichi was the only one badly hurt, but most of his bones began placing themselves back into the right position. Reika's head stopped bleeding, but she looks paler than before.

Yang takes off her malfunctioning prosthetic arm that was crushed by Ying. Blake leans on the wall and crosses her hands while looking away from everyone. Ruby and Weiss awkwardly exchange some glances, waiting for someone to do something.

Jaune never looked this pissed before. Sitting on the floor with one leg up, he thinks about Reika's words. If only he had been stronger, he would have saved Ren and Nora. But no; everything is just so wrong.

"We should go." Velvet silently says and everyone starts to walk again. Yang and Ruby carry the Grimm boy as they follow Fox and Velvet's trail.

"Hey, Jaune. Are you alright?" Weiss asks the underdog.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." He says and that just causes Weiss to become interested.

"You don't look fine," Weiss says was caused Jaune to become irritated.

"I don't want to talk!" Jaune raises his voice causing everyone in front of him to turn around to look at the bickering two. Reika grabs Weiss' shoulder and shakes her head. The Grimm girl's color starts to return to her, but she still suffers from a bad concussion. Weiss understands the message and lets out a sigh, then she leaves Jaune alone.

* * *

"You really grew handsome. More than your father." My mother says and she walks up to me and hugs me.

"Hi, mom. Still getting used to this weird... You, thing." I said as I embrace her as well.

"Now come and take a seat." She wraps her arm around mine and we start to walk forward. Two chairs and a table slide in front of us and I sit down in the chair. When she sits down on the opposite side of me, a tea set drops down from the top. She then starts to pour me some tea.

"So what do you want to talk about?' I ask her, she puts some sugar into her tea and a whole lot of sugar. After taking a couple of sips she replies to my question.

"Your heritage." She tells me.

"I already know that dad was an assassin," I tell her and she chuckles and shakes her head.

"Your side of me. I want to tell you about the blood from me that runs through you." I widen my eyes and take a sip from the hot tea. "I was born into a family of martial artists. I had nine other brothers and sisters but most of them were stillborn. I was the only one who survived and lived."

"Oh, that's sad to not know any of my uncles and aunts," I said.

"They were all born with congestive heart failure. Including me and you." She says and I grip my heart. "Don't worry. My family had a solution to that. We infused our hearts with those of a Grimm giving us the incredible regeneration ability." My mom shocks me.

"So... You-" She cuts me off.

"Yes. You are I are the descendants of the founder of the school of Grimm Arts." She tells me and I let out a smile. Wow, my dad is the successor to an assassin group and my mom is the descendant of a school. My life just keeps getting better and better.

"Mom. Did you know that dad's papa killed your papa?" I ask her and she nods.

"We didn't keep any secrets from each other when we got married. I never yelled at him or got revenge, instead, I continue to love him the same as he loved me." She says with a smile at me and grabs my hand. "You were the result of our love." She says and I let out an awkward smile.

"But I want to know. How are you here? How did you know your heritage?"

"The same way as you. My father left a part of himself in my heart before he died. He taught me how to control my Aura and the most important guarded secret of the school of Grimm Arts." She tells me and then takes another sip of her tea.

"I still don't understand. I want to know more, yet I don't know where to start." I said as I scratch the side of my head. She snaps her hand and the scenery around us changes. The table and tea set was still there, but we were in another room. I hear a baby crying and people whispering and talking.

"So this is my daughter? I thought I would never see her." A man says as he carries the crying baby in his arm. "Your name is-"

"Sakura... Like the falling pink petals. Dear, take care of her." A woman says she was most likely the mother considering she was breathing hard and sweating.

"I will. Just go to sleep now." He says as his grip on the baby tightens. The woman smiles and closes her eyes and soon went lifeless. Attendants started to cry and someone came up to the father of the baby.

"Headmaster. We have a problem." He tells the man and I realize. That's my mom's dad and the baby he is carrying was my mom. "Your daughter. Sakura has the curse." He says and my grandpapa almost dropped my mom.

"Immediately get all the masters here. We're performing the operation right now." He says and the other person nods and runs through the door.

"What's happening?" I ask my mom.

"My heart disease. If it's not treated I would die in a week or less." My mother informs me.

"So they infused your heart with a Grimms?" I ask her and she nods.

"Not just any Grimm." She says and just in time, the Dragon Grimm shows up behind her looks angry and irritated.

"No way..." I said and she nods.

"This Dragon Grimm has been an heirloom of our family for generations. My father had it, his father had it, and so on. The Dragon has helped us a lot. Curing our heart disease and granting us an unfathomed power to decimate our enemies. But it doesn't like being used like that." My mom says and the Dragon roars changing the scene and then disappears.

Now we were at a different place with my grandpapa in the center of the room and someone sitting on their knees with a bright smile on his face. I could guess it was a few years because of how my grandpapa has aged. He has more wrinkles now and his hair has started to gray.

"What is it, Headmaster?" The man says and his voice sounds so familiar. Is that? Oh my god that is Ying.

"Ying. I am proud to say you are a prodigy and the best student in the entire history of our school." My grandpapa says, causing Ying to smile cheerfully like a normal person.

"Does that mean I can become your successor? Will I be able to learn the forbidden arts?" Ying asks with a tone he never used before.

"You have been here for all your life. Just by seeing me used a Dragon art you are able to replicate it perfectly without any knowledge." My grandpa says boosting Ying's ego. "You also created the Eagle art your own unique fighting."

"Of course. It's because of you that I can do all of this." Ying says happily, but my grandpa changes his tone.

"However, you have broken the rules and committed sins. You have killed students and a master. Then you broke into our vault and stole the Nevermore's heart and infuse it with you." My grandpa says and Ying's face darkens. "I would have been proud of you. Not as a teacher, but as a father." Ying's face loses his smile.

"What are you saying?"

"You will never become my successor." My grandpa says shocking Ying my old teacher/roommate.

"What?"

"I do not want someone like you to be my successor. Someone like you cannot learn the Dragon arts nor receive the book of my ancestors." my grandpa says and Ying makes an angry face.

"But I tried so hard! I learned everything there was to be learned! I EVEN RISKED MY LIFE TO BECOME HALF GRIMM!" Ying shouts. "THIS IS UNFAIR! I LOOKED UP TO YOU! I TRIED TO BE SOMEONE YOU CAN BE PROUD OF! YET THIS IS HOW YOU'RE TREATING!?"

"Enough! You're nothing but a little bird striving to become a dragon! That will not ever happen!" My grandpa raises his voice.

"You'll regret this," Ying says making a scowl. My grandpa becomes angry.

"Leave."

"I will make you suffer!" Ying shouts and my grandpapa push his palm out furiously and Ying gets push-back by an invisible force. Breaking the door and falling on his head outside.

"This was how Ying became... Evil?" I ask my mom and she shakes her head.

"He's not evil. Just became lost during his search for the right path." The scene changes now we were in the courtyard f the school in the middle of the night. The only source of light was the two rows of torches on poles to make the courtyard visible.

Two students went by us while pushing a chained up Ying. They push him down so he kneels in front of my grandpapa. Ying looks up and his eyes were murderous and full of hatred.

"You tried to steal the book of my ancestors." My grandpapa says and Ying did not reply. "I had enough of you Ying. I was wrong about you." My grandpapa says ad Ying yells at him.

"YOU NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT ME! ALL YOU DID WAS FEED YOURSELF NEGATIVE PARTS OF ME!" He yells causing a student to step on his spine.

"I treated you like a son." He tells Ying.

"Did you really?" Ying asks him and my grandpapa clicks his tongue.

"Enough. You are to be exiled. Leave by daylight!" My grandpapa says and he turns around and walks away. The students get Ying off his knees and carry him away from the headmaster.

"I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU BUILT! THIS PLACE CAN GO TO HELL! GO ROT!" Ying yells and we were back in the white void of space.

"Why did you show me this?" I ask my mama.

"I was aware you came into contact with Ying. And you should know more about the enemy you are fighting."

"How was he sealed?"

"A year later he brought Augustus Inzerillo to the school and used him to get his revenge. During that night my father gave his life to use a secret art that sealed him in a clay pot." My mother tells me and then we sat there for a while enjoying each others company.

"Are you going to teach me?" I ask her after feeling the awkwardness getting into my mind.

"Whenever you are ready." She says and I nod at her. I was brought to my feet and the table and tea set slides away. "Secret number one. Twin Dragon." She says and behind her I see someone executing the secret art. With his first swing, a powerful blast of wind was release from his sword.

The blast of wind nearly push me off my feet and then his second swing causes an image of a dragon appear around his sword. I raise my hand up to protect me from his attack. After a couple of seconds, I put down my hands slowly.

The person's sword snapped in two and I turn around and see a giant lump of a diamond split in two.

"What?" I ask and the scene changes.

"That was a memory fragment of the founder of the school. Our ancestor and he had just perfected the secret art."

"Are we going, to begin with, this?" I ask her and she nods.

"The concept behind Twin Dragon is it actually has three slices."

"Three?" I ask and I count by remembering how many slices my ancestor did. "But it's only two!"

"No. The beginning slice that creates the wind. Then the wind blade and the last slice."

"But-"

"The wind is connected with the first slice? That's when you are wrong." She creates a blade with her Aura and summons a dummy. "This is how you do it." She creates two slashes one with the wind and the other is normal. Her first slash with the wind causes the dummy to tip a little. And her last attack causes a slash mark across the dummy "This is the perfected version." She creates two slashes again.

This time at the there are two slashes instead of one. "This is important. You can catch your opponent off guard. Your opponent will see two slashes, but you know there will be three slashes. So your opponent will be preparing for the wind and the slice. But you will catch him off guard with the secret second slice following the last slice."

My brain is starting to hurt. "I don't understand," I tell her and she chuckles.

"Practice."

* * *

The entire gang arrived at the Velveteen gang's place again and Velvet knocks on the door. Soon the big set of doors open and we all walk through. Immediately Velvet goes to one of the maids and gives her direction.

"Immediately take my friend Soichi to Doc. Have someone else bring Yang to our tech room and get her, um... Arm check." Velvet says and the maid immediately orders two guys carry Soichi and have Yang follow her.

"What do we do now?" Ruby asks and no one bothered to talk. "Ok then." She says.

"Come, I'll show you to your rooms," Fox says.

"Hey, Blake. Can we talk?" Ruby asks and the Faunus turns her body around to face her leader.

"What is it, Ruby?"

"I want to talk to you?"

"Noooooo. I thought you wanted to copy my homework." Blake says sarcastically then crosses her arms.

"Really?" Ruby asks, causing the Faunus to become more irritated than ever.

"What do you want?" She says as she shifts legs to lean on.

"I want to know what's going on with you."

"Nothing," Blake says and uncrosses her arms as she turns around. Ruby stops her by moving in front of the Faunus.

"Obviously not! You are shouting at Soichi a lot often! Not just him but us too!"

"I don't know what to say." Blake sighs and then walks away. Ruby watches the Faunus walks down the hall and holds her anger. One of the servants came with a trash can and put it in front of Ruby. The girl using her childish characteristic, kicks the trash can knocking it over. Thankfully, there wasn't any trash in the can making the servant's job easier.

* * *

I woke up after that 'training' with my mom. It was so weird, was everything I experience true? Or was it just a pointless dream in my head. So my family had this incurable disease running through our DNA. The only way to halt that disease is to have the Dragon Grimms ultra fast regeneration to negate the disease eating away at our body.

I don't know about you, but that sounds so much like cancer. Or AIDS. Maybe something in between?

"Good morning, how do you feel?" I turn towards my left and see a doctor well someone in a white lab coat.

"Like shit," I said as I set myself up. He starts laughing and stands up from his desk and over to the coffee maker. He pulls out a cup and pours coffee, then gives it to me. "What happened?" I ask and he shakes his head as he hands me the coffee.

"I don't know. I was just informed to heal you up and that's it." He says as I take the coffee and gulp it down. Some of the black liquid leaks out of my mouth and down onto the bed sheets. I wipe my mouth with the bandages around my arms. "Hey! Don't infect your wounds."

"Coffee cannot be infected," I said and he starts laughing again.

"You speak like a delinquent. If you were my son I would've to whip you into shape."

"Good thing I'm not, then," I tell him and he goes back to his desk and picks up one of those office phones and press a button.

"Yeah, he's awake. Send someone to get him." He says and after a while like three seconds the door opens and I see a pair of rabbit ears pop out of the door. Then Velvet's face becomes visible and she smiles at me.

"Velvet!" I exclaim as I see my senior Faunus from Beacon. I hold my hands out for a hug, but she rejects causing me to frown.

"How are you doing Soichi?" She asks me and I flex.

"Doing better than ever," I said and she gives me a smile.

"Come on. Someone wants to meet you." She tells me and I tilt my head a little to the side.

"Who?"

"It's my grandfather." She said. "Don't worry! You're not in trouble. He already punished my dad for what he did to you."

"Putting a bullet through my head?" I ask as I lift the bed sheets and sit on the bed.

"I'm really sorry about that." Velvet apologizes.

"No biggie," I said and I got out of the bed and change my clothes. I met Velvet outside of the infirmary and she guides me down the halls. I was always a step or two behind her so I couldn't say anything to her. Until I decided to talk because I have a big mouth.

"How have you been lately Velvet?" I asked her.

"I'm doing good." Velvet says without turning around to face me. I feel like something is the matter and she's hiding it from me.

"Is something the matter?" I ask her and the pair of bunny ears stood up.

"No! Nothing wrong." She says nervously. Whenever that happens, it's bright as the day she is lying.

"Velvet... Tell me what's happening?" I deepen my tone a little and she turns around. I never met her eyes and she seems distressed about telling me something. Soon she turned around and continue walking, but I pursue an answer. "Velvet! Did something happen?"

"It's... I'm just... I'm just concerned for Ren and Nora." She said while her tone for each sentence change. My eyes widen and grab her by the shoulders and turn her around. Her eyes were terrified the moment I turned her around.

"What happened to Ren and Nora!?" I shout at her while oozing out a murderous aura. She took it wrong, she believes I was going to kill her but I wasn't. Just going to have a nice friendly talk with the people that hurt Ren.

Suddenly I realize Velvet was trembling in her boots. I quickly let her go and take three steps away from her and apologize.

"I'm sorry." We stood there in awkward and she broke the ice.

"I'm sorry Soichi. I don't really like this new part of you." She tells me and I raise my eyebrow.

"What part of me?" I ask her not knowing what she was talking about.

"The Grimm..." She said and I made a silent oh. I don't know how to respond to that announcement. This was the normal reaction that I expected from people knowing about who I am. What can I say? Sorry for being a monster? This is just me and I can't change it? None of those fit my description at all.

I am part of an evil existence that has eaten and murder millions of humans. No matter who I am that part of me, won't change unless some God can cure my disease.

"I never ask for this power..." I tell her and I didn't like using those words at all. It just felt empty hearing them like I didn't mean anything when I spoke. "But I assure you. I have this power under control." Her eyes glimmer with doubt or with belief. Whatever it is I let Velvet lead me to a long hall with mafia members station on both sides of the wall.

There was no gap to see the royal crimson colors of the wall with gold inscriptions of some lost language. The guards were big and scary; tattoos were everywhere and they wear two thousand Lien worth of suit and tie. These are the type of professional mafia that'll make babies cry with just a glance.

"Go straight down my grandfather is resting in his chambers." Velvet says and stood aside and gestures me to walk down the hall of grumpy faces. I took one step at a time as I made my way down the never-ending hall. Like sure the Godfather is important, but this amount of guard is a little overkill don't you think.

Soon, before I can stop and open the set of doors leading towards the most important man in Mistral's underground organization the mafia members open it for me. I didn't slow down or stop but continue at my own pace and soon I was in the Godfather's sleeping quarters. The room was dimly lit and the only source of bright light was the door behind me.

I heard the lock click and the door behind no longer let the light on the other side get through. Someone walks forward towards me and bow. It was a middle-aged woman in a maid costume and I'm not talking about the french maid costume. But a real maid outfit like the ones with a long skirt and that frilly tiara around their head. She walks past me and stand beside the door waiting there silently and with no motion at all.

"So... You're Soichi." A strong yet dull voice says. I walk towards the bed at the end of the room and see someone in a black pajama made out of silk. His hair was all white much like Q's yet he has a lot of hair. There were little wrinkles on his face and out of the top of his head sprouts two antlers. This guy was a Faunus with the same brown eyes as Velvet. "I'm the Godfather of all mafia in Mistral. They also call me the Boss of Bosses. Dulcis Scarlatina."

"Soichi... Ryu Raijin." I said and he stands up and reaches his hand out. I grab it and shake his hand. "Is there something you want from me?" I ask him and he looks me in the eye. Now I can see he is just as tall as I am but with the antlers, he is taller than me.

I need to watch my mouth or else he can order someone to kill me. "Firstly, I want to apologize to you. My idiot of a son almost killed you without knowing who you are." He said.

"No problem. I'm fine." I tell him and he nods.

"It's a shame. If only I knew you sooner. I would've busted you out of that shit hole." He said and I was shocked. The language he used was unbelievable. Who would have thought that a powerful man is swearing in front of me?

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't receive the news you were born until Augustus became ill."

"Augustus?" I ask him.

"Your grandfather you idiot! And when I flew there to congratulate him the old fool disowned your father."

"He did? Wait, I'm so confused. Why are we talking about this again?" I ask him while putting my hands towards my temples.

"Oh! Sorry, I have a habit of starting conversations weirdly. Forgive this old fuck. Your grandfather helped me become the strongest man in Mistral today. With his iron grasp in Atlas, he tried to expand the 'Diamond Dust' out into the seas. However, back then Mistral was still recovering from the war and the families were all at each other's throats. Betrayal, bankruptcy, and death plague all the families. So trying to take over Mistral's underground was neigh impossible."

"So he fucked people up and met you. Decided to work together said three Hail Marys and boom! Conquer Mistral's underground society?" I ask and he starts laughing.

"You're so much like Augustus. But yes, that's the short version of the story. Without using any of his men or resources he came towards the other families' doorsteps and fuck all the bitches up. Literally and figuratively." He said and it made me gag thinking about my old grandpa fucking bitches up.

"Wow... Knowing more about my family by the day." I said sarcastically.

"Alright. Now... It's time to talk business." He said with a different tone which made me shudder. The temperature of the room probably dropped ten degrees and freezes my body. "If you your grandfather never asked me to take care of you I would've killed you already." He said and those words weren't lying. "I owe your grandfather a lot. So..." He pauses and looks at me and I take a huge gulp, trying not to piss my pants.

"What is it?" He sighs and walks over to the coffee table and the wine table next to it.

"I'm dedicating all of the Scarlatina family's resources to help you rebuild the 'Diamond Dust'." He said.

* * *

 **Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm Setusna with unoriginal content ripped off from the famous anime shows because god knows what the fuck is anime. Be sure to comment like and subscribe and ring that bell! For more family friendly content. Now don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	67. Jailbreak (Part One)

**It's another shitty day, with another shitty story, whit another shitty author, with another shitty world. Please don't fight in the review section it's only or posting shit about me and my story. That's the only time when you can say shit in the comments section. Rape is a serious topic and when I play it out in my mind I feel like Blake well change and kill herself. It's a really serious topic and I'm 99.99999991% sure I won't put it in. If you don't like this story continue to post shit. No one likes me anyway. My home, my school, my life. 4chan trolls... I wish I was joking. And calm down guys Soichi will mature, but changing someone's personality doesn't happen overnight. There's going to an arc where he is going to suffer and change. Soichi can't beat Winter or anyone older than him because he lacks the skill in fighting trained and experienced hunters. He does have techniques and skills but none of that matters if he doesn't have experience. You can take a lesson on driving a car but you won't beat your mom and dad on getting towards your school because they have more experience than you.**

* * *

"You want me to revive a criminal organization?" I ask the Godfather as he pours some whiskey into a lowball glass.

"Mhm." He says and gulps down the entire cup, then proceeds to pour himself another one.

"Why?" I ask him and he brings me a glass of whiskey. I didn't want to be rude, so I took it from his hand, but I didn't take a sip.

"Isn't that what you want?" He asked me and of course, I do not want to revive a criminal organization. Not just because of my sense of justice, but because I know nothing about leading a huge underground organization. I left that life behind and I intend to continue moving forward.

"No... My family business ended with my father. I won't carry on my family's business at all!" I tell him and he stares at my shoes for a while. Taking minor sips of his whiskey he then replies to me.

"You can have all the money you want. You can also kill all the people you don't like." He tells me and I throw my glass across the floor and it breaks into shards. The maid behind us grabs a broomstick and sweeps the broken glass. Hearing him say those words just irritated me beyond belief.

"I don't want someone to die because their lives are bought with money. A life is priceless and I won't revive the 'Diamond Dust'." I said while glaring at him. We stood in silence as the maid cleans up the mess I maid and soon I realize what I had done.

Keeping up the facade I was actually shitting my pants right now. Hopefully, he doesn't know that once he kills me enough times I'll stop regenerating and actually die. Fuck me, daddy.

"Alright. Then I'll allow you one favor." He says and puts his glass down, then goes towards his closet and opens it.

"What's the occasion?" I asked him and he chuckles.

"If I'm not giving you resources to rebuild, then I can't confront Augustus after I die." He says as he rummages through the closet.

"I don't need one," I tell him and he stops moving for a second before resuming his search for something.

"Are you sure about that?" He asks me and I can feel something is wrong with his choice of wording as if he was plotting something. However, since I have the most powerful man in Mistral right now I might as well indulge in my selfishness.

"Actually, there might be something else you can dedicate your resources in."

"Speak." He says with his head still in the closet and his arms moving around at a fast pace.

"Help me and my friends clear up our names," I tell him and I hear something big drop. Turning around, he sighs and puts his hand in his pockets.

"Impossible. If you think a shady underground criminal organization can make a call telling the police a group of delinquents didn't attack the headmaster and everything will be all chill? Then by all means! Here's a scroll! AND GO FUCK YOURSELF!" He yells at me while throwing a black scroll at me.

I catch it, barely and I was scared of him during the time he was yelling at me. "I guess so. Then how about helping us bail our friends out." I said and that's going to be easy for them to do. Going to the White Fang and hold an SMG, then proceed to mow the place down.

"The old fuck and the boy or the other bunch of delinquents?" He asks me and then resumes his search.

"All of them."

"Bah! One or the other I can't risk my men's lives for a couple of people."

"Oh, that's too bad. I thought you were going to me any favor"

"I didn't say any!" He says while giving me a glare.

"Then you wouldn't mind going up to my grandfather and be like. Whoops! I didn't help your grandson." I teased him and he lets out an anguished groan. Then he starts to change out of his pajamas and into something else.

"Ok, ok! But after that don't ask for any more favors." He said and then closes his closet after finish changing. He is now wearing a colorful shirt for a summer vacation and he puts on round sunglasses over his eyes.

"Thanks." I grin.

"Don't thank me. Thank your grandfather for caring about you." He said and grabs a suitcase and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask him and he turns around and smiles.

"Vacation!" He says and opens the door the mafia member looks at him in shock. Velvet then walks forward and her eyes widen as she sees her grandfather.

"Grandpa! Where are you going?"

"Vytal where else!" He says as he happily strolls down the hall.

"But your health." Velvet argues.

"Fuck the police!" He screams and continues to stroll down the halls. "Listen, Velvet. Until I'm back your father and you are in charge. Your authority overrules his, remember." He says and cups his granddaughter's cheeks.

"But we need you here."

"Velvet a war is going to start and I don't want to suffer the consequences, so I'll be living with your grandma for a while." He says and zooms the fuck out of the building with a couple of his guard. He was so fast he can outrun a deer, wait... Is he a deer type Faunus?

"I can't believe he ditched!" Velvet yells and huffs and puffs with her face reddening.

* * *

Ren and Nora were shoved into the jail cell holding Qrow and Oscar. They slowly get up and Nora runs towards the open door, but it was close in front of her.

"Hey! Let us out! We did nothing wrong!" Nora shouts and Qrow speaks.

"They won't believe you."

"Qrow. Are you alright?" Ren asks after seeing his bandaged hand.

"This is nothing. Is Ruby safe?" Qrow asks the duo.

"They are safe. By now they should reach somewhere safe." Ren informs Qrow who lets out a smile and a sigh of relief.

"That' right, Vel-" Nora starts speaking, but Ren with quick movement covers the ginger girl's mouth. Lie than looks out of the cell to see if any guard as around or the slightest bit of some device recording their conversation.

"Do not reveal any names that can get Ruby and the rest into trouble," Ren says as he releases his hold on Nora's mouth. The girl then continues to keep her mouth shut by covering it with both her hands. "Professor Ozpin do you have any plan on what to do?" Ren asks Oscar.

"He said to be patient and wait for the right opportunity," Oscar answers Ren because that's what the professor told him and Qrow as well.

"So wait for rescue?" Ren asks and Oscar waits for an answer from Ozpin.

"Not necessary, we just need to wait for another opportunity to come by and take it is what Ozpin says."

"What if that chance never happens? Security is tighter now since our last escape attempt a few days ago." Qrow comment. "Oz you know what happens when I'm around people. Nothing good ever happens to me or the people I love."

"He says it's not true. You should stop blaming yourself for every little bad thing that happens." Oscar delivers the headmaster's word to Qrow. Qrow takes a sigh and bangs the back of his head lightly against the wall.

"I really need a drink," Qrow says.

"How long do you think we'll wait?" Nora asks Ren.

"As soon as they find where we are. Unless they want to rescue the others from the White Fang." Ren says and takes a seat on the ground.

"They'll be alright. Right?" Nora asks with a hint of doubt in her mouth.

"I don't know. All we can do right now is wait until they make a move."

* * *

Yang walks out of the Mistralian building that houses the Velveteen gang. It was the middle of the night and she walks forward into the stone courtyard and calls for Ash.

"Ash... I know you're there. Come out!" Yang orders her coach to appear in front of her. After a while, Ash drops down from the roof and slowly proceed toward Yang. "Why are you here?" She asks him and he makes a look full of guilt.

"Your dad told me to watch over you."

"Of course he did! Why won't he know that I can take care of myself already!" Yang snaps and Ash fidgets with his fingers trying to find something to say.

"He's just worried something might happen to you."

"Go back to Patch and tell him to fuck off!"

"Please, Yang. Your father doesn't mean any harm by sending me. Think of me as your Uncle Qrow."

"Well, you're not! Uncle Qrow doesn't need anyone to tell him what to do. He came here by himself willingly, but you were hired by my father weren't you?" Yang yells at Ash and grabs his collar.

"Calm down Yang. I'm not doing this because of the money or-"

"So he did pay you!" Yang interrupts him.

"What? No! He didn't, I rejected the money when he offered. I just want to help keep you safe the best I can." Ash explains the situation with the quest he accepted by Taiyang.

"Then why doesn't he come himself?"

"BECAUSE WHO ELSE WILL KEEP THE HOUSE WARM WHEN YOU GIRLS RETURN!?" Ash shouts really irritated because he thinks about how lucky Yang and Ruby are. "Who raised you, give you warm food and a safe house to come back to? You think your dad just bought the house and did nothing?"

Yang's eyes lose their angry look and her grip on Ash's collar loosen until they slip out of her hands. She remembers all the time when she was out with friends or training her dad was taking care of Ruby and always have food on the table when the blonde came back. Her dad actually cares about her greatly. She turns around and enters the house again and close the door gently.

Ash sighs and wonders if he was in the wrong instead of Yang. Just thinking about having a family and warm food irritates him so much. Even when Taiyang told him that he was just minutes away from throwing a fit. The concept of family irritates him so much, but he pays it no more attention and disappears into the shadows of the building.

* * *

Blake walks around the halls observing the place and sees if she can find something to preoccupy herself with. She turns a corner and sees Jaune looking out the window and into space. The Faunus says and decides to talk with him because she has nothing better to do.

"Hey, champ." Blake greets Jaune and sits on the seat beside him and look at the shattered moon in the night sky. Whenever each night passes it feels like the debris around the moon had increased as if the moon itself was slowly crumbling. There was a hysteria a few years ago about this theory but was proven wrong.

"Oh. Hi, Blake. I'll continue training tomorrow." He said and Blake nods and they sit in silence until Jaune sighs and decides to speak with Blake to get some of his troubles off his mind. "Blake. Have you ever wonder... If you're not strong enough."

"All the time," Blake says without a moment of thought. "Whenever I see skilled Hunter and Huntress I think to myself. Wow! I want to be like them just as strong and just as amazing." Blake says as she stares at the lines on her palm. "Yet, no matter how hard I train. I feel like I may be lacking in something. Something that official Hunters have that I don't have."

"Like what?" Jaune asks to see if Blake knows this special something.

"I don't know. But that's not important right now. I want to stop the White Fang and the quickest way to do that is by taking down their leader." Blake says as she closes her hand and grips the space tightly. Jaune turns back to the moon and found himself learning about Blake's insecurities instead of solving his.

Maybe he should pursue the topic a little. "What Reika said to me hit me hard and it was from nowhere," Jaune says and Blake slowly turns her head to look at him. "I'm just a burden to the team. I don't have super speed like Ruby, cool glyphs like Weiss, super strong like Yang, or amazing skills and power like Soichi. I'm just plain and ordinary. Just like my Corcea Mors." Jaune says and unfastens his scabbard from his waist.

"Sometimes... Being ordinary is good." Blake says. "Adam... Used to be plain as well. He didn't stand out much or have something special. Just another Faunus in the old White Fang. But once that bastard replaced my father... He changed. From ordinary to abnormal. Now he has a power complex and hides his stupid face behind the mask." Blake shares a little bit of Adam to Jaune which she has never done with anyone. She thinks Jaune deserves to know a little bit.

"You want me to stay the same and be a burden to the team?" Jaune asks with a little attitude.

"No Jaune. You're missing the point. Having power means nothing, all it does is corrupt you. You'll soon be delusional and change into a completely different person. But I'm not telling you to grab power if you can. Just don't let it get inside of you." Blake lectures him and Jaune sighs and rubs his hand.

"Then where should I start?" Jaune asks.

"Excuse me?" Blake does not know what the underdog means.

"Where should I start to gain power?"

"You're asking the wrong person," Blake says and stands up. "Ask yourself." She says and walks away.

* * *

Morning arrives and everyone gets up at the same time and joins Velvet in the grand dining room. When everyone sits down maids bring dishes, cover with a cloche in front of everybody. Each plate of food was different for everyone.

Blake has fish, Weiss has toast and eggs, Soichi has mostly meat and junk food, etc. Everyone starts drooling and Velvet lets them feast soon.

"It's alright, you can eat now." Velvet says and everyone starts chowing down on their breakfast.

"So anyone has the next plan of action?" Reika asks while poking at her food.

"Well, let's commence our strategy meeting." Velvet says and puts her hands together.

"We need to save Professor Ozpin and Qrow as soon as possible," Yang says and Sun slams his fist on the table.

"No, we need to rescue my friends first! They could be in danger." Sun says and points a finger at Yang.

"We don't know where they are," Ruby tells Sun and the Faunus makes a good point.

"We don't know where your uncle is as well!"

"So we're just going to charge into every White Fang facility and see if the rest of team SSSN is there?" Yang asks Sun and causes him to shut up and pout.

"Actually, may I speak?" Soichi asks and everyone looks at the half Grimm. "With the help of Velvet's grandfather, he found out where Qrow is. Way sooner than I expected." Soichi says surprising everyone.

"So let's go rescue them!" Yang exclaims and Sun stands up by pulling himself up with his hand.

"Soichi! Do you not care what happens to my team!?" Sun asks almost on the verge of flipping the table.

"Sun! No! The godfather still hasn't found where the White Fang is keeping your friends. So hold on until we get more information." Soichi says and Sun let out a low growl.

"Then tell him to hurry up," Sun says while grinding his teeth.

"Patience. Right now we must think of the best. It'll only degrade our spirits if we fear for the worst. Steel your mind and cast away your fears." Reika tells Sun and he just walks towards the door and kicks it open and leaves angrily.

"I'll talk with him later," Blake says and Soichi continues the meeting.

"So now all we need to do is to formulate a plan to rescue and bust them out. Hopefully by the next chapter or something they can be out."

"Alright then." Velvet claps her hands twice and Fox walks up from behind her. "Fox, can you arrange a car and call for some reinforcement. Thank you." Fox then walks out of the dining hall to get everything Velvet asked for.

"When do we leave?" Yang asks.

"Anytime you guys want." Velvet answers her.

"Well, let's go right now!" Ruby says and swallows the rest of her breakfast.

"Not yet. We haven't made a plan yet, you dunce. Is there anywhere we can go to make a plan?" Weiss asks the bunny Faunus and she nods. Everyone finishes their breakfast and follows Velvet to a recreation room that doubles as a heist planning room.

"This is the prison that they are being held in. The lowest floor in a secret room of the prison." Velvet says as she pulls out a hologram of the prison from her scroll. Everyone observes the structure of the prison closely and try to form a plan.

"Well, we're going to do this at night right?" Ruby asks and Soichi disagrees.

"At night it's going to be harder to sneak around. Not to mention the pain of escorting four people out safely and unnoticeable." Soichi says as he notices all the cameras and the single stairwell towards the cell keeping Qrow and the others.

"We can't do it in broad daylight. There's going to be people everywhere." Blake states.

"Won't be much of a difference at night. It'll only narrow their view, but there is going to be a lot of light everywhere."

"So what!? We snuck in when we try to kidnap the general." Yang tells Soichi and he shakes his head.

"This time theirs more guards, more spotlights, more big fucking guns," Soichi say and he highlights all the green dots on the map to become red. "Look at the guards swarming the place. It's like a hive of ants." Soichi says.

"What do you propose then Soichi." Velvet asks him and he thinks for a while.

"Go during free time or lunch time. That's the time when the number of prisoners gathered in one place reach a peak." Soichi says and Blake interrupts his proposal.

"Then there are fewer people in the prison to watch for. We'll be spotted immediately. If you're just going to spew nonsense, then just get out of the room." Blake says and Soichi closes his eyes. "I think we should go at night. We can do what we did the other night. WE'll just take down the guards that spot us." Blake proposes her plan.

"Riot," Soichi says.

"What?" Yang asks Soichi confuse with what he said.

"We'll instigate a riot. Create hysteria and have the prisoners start rioting."

"What'll that do?" Velvet asks the Grimm boy. Weiss then gets Soichi's plan and is shock by it.

"During lunchtime prisoners will be in the canteen. It's the perfect time to spark a riot, and when it does happen plenty of guards will be called to cease the riot." Weiss says and looks at Soichi who nods in approval.

"We're creating a diversion. All the guards will be in one place, leaving Qrow and the others guardless. Then we'll go in with that time." Soichi reaches his hand out and clenches it. "Grab them and get the fuck out."

"The plan is good. It's as if you have done this many times." Reika says as she puts a finger under her chin.

"Wow! It's almost like I used to be an assassin!" Soichi says negating the fact that Reika doesn't remember who he is. "However, there's one problem." Soichi states.

"This plan will work though," Reika says and Soichi takes a deep breath.

"Time. We don't have enough time. The riot will probably last less than thirty minutes. That's not enough time to get in grab Qrow and get out."

"So the plan is a scrape great! Thanks for wasting our time." Blake says and Soichi continues talking.

"Solve the problem then. Velvet I'm going to need your help." Soichi says and Velvet tilts her head. "Can you have some of your people create a diversion in the front gate. Something like a gang fight or just shoot at the people at the front gate?" Soichi asks and Velvet's ears stand straight up.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if they'll listen to me." Velvet says and looks down at her boots.

"Velvet Scarlatina!" Ruby exclaims causing the Faunus to look at her. "This is a job only you can do. We believe in you so go out there and convince those goons to help you!"

"Ah... Yes! But I don't have the charisma of a leader. I'm really timid and I screw up a lot." Velvet says while looking at Ruby.

"Gah! Believe in yourself. No one wants to follow a leader that's unsure or reckless!" Ruby tells Velvet and Weiss makes a comment.

"Like you're one to talk," Weiss says, causing Soichi and Yang to snicker.

"Alright. I'll try my best! So is everyone alright with this plan?" Velvet asks everyone around the table and none rejected the plan.

"I still believe we should do this at night," Blake comments, but her thought is brush off towards the side.

"Tomorrow at noon, we'll make this plan succeed," Soichi says with a grin on his face. Then he starts planning the shortest route for them to take to reach the hidden passage. The amount of guard they'll need to take and some backup plans.

* * *

"This'll work right?" Weiss asks Soichi as they get ready for the mission. He turns around and looks at the Schnee and gives a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. If anything goes wrong, I'll be sure to correct it." Soichi says as he pats Weiss' head. She becomes irritated and slaps his hand away.

"You better. Or else I'll kill you." She says and he starts laughing.

"HEY! ANYBODY HOME!" They hear a loud voice from the direction of the courtyard. Weiss and Soichi rush towards the courtyard to meet a familiar face.

"Schnee." The girl says and crosses her arms the moment Weiss comes out of the door.

"Ugh... Adel." Weiss greets Coco and Soichi feels awkward being in the middle of the two's rivalry. He turns around and prepares to walk away, but Coco stops him.

"RAIJIN!" She shouts and a chill went down his spine. The leader of team CFYV takes her sunglasses off and orders Soichi to come towards her. The boy slowly makes his way towards the intimidating girl. Coco grabs his collar and slams him onto the ground. "Where the fuck did you go?" She asked as she stomps on his face.

"I was training in the mountains."

"Without telling anyone!?" She shouts as she kicks his stomach.

"I'm sorry!" Soichi apologizes as Adel continues to beat him up and Weiss seems to enjoy the view giving a slight smile of enjoyment.

"Did you have any idea how many people mourn for your death? You can't just disappear for nine months straight and come back like nothing happen! Do you have any idea how devastated Beacon was?" Coco let her anger out on Soichi. The commotion causes the rest of the party to come to the courtyard with Ruby arriving first.

"Can't a girl read her comics in peace?" Ruby asks and then sees Coco. "Coco!" She shouts in glee ignoring the fact that Adel was beating Soichi.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's the best second year!" Yang states and walks up to Coco and clap hands. Soichi gets up with minor bruises and dirt everyone on his body.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asks Coco.

"Fox asked me to help with your little prison break. And of course, I had to say yes." Coco says and Ruby starts jumping in glee.

"Hooray! We got Coco! We got Coco!" Ruby says in a sing-a-long tune.

"It's good to have you," Soichi says and the girl smacks Soichi with her purse.

"Hey, Coco." Velvet smiles at her leader. Coco walks up to Velvet and ruffles her hair, then puts on her sunglasses.

"Let's get the party on the road!" Coco says.

* * *

 **Fucking end me. I don't want to live anymore. But why do people read this cringy shit? It's not original it's not funny, it's just a big fucking troll. And it seems like not a lot of people wants to comment more shit on this. Where is the twelve-year-old at? God, I need to invite some of them to comment shit about this story. Unfollow, unfavorite, and smash that bell button down below and I'll see you in the next chapter. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	68. Jailbreak (Part Two)

**Hey! Another chapter out right after the day the last chapter came out! Yay!**

* * *

RWBY, me and Reika sit in a big black van with Fox driving the van, that'll bring us as close as it can to the prison holding everyone else of our party. Sun didn't come out of his room since yesterday during breakfast. He must be really mad that we told him to wait before we rescue Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage. We just left Jaune back home for reasons...

We still don't know where they are. The White Fang has many hideouts across Mistral, for all I know they can be on a ship being sold as slaves. Let's just hope they aren't. The van stops shaking and stops in the middle of an empty road. Fox turned around and told us to get out.

"This is the closest I can get," Fox says and we open the door and get out one by one. I look towards the sky and look at the prison built into the side of the mountain. Weiss pushes me to get out of the way so she can get out of the van.

"Velvet. We have arrived." Fox calls Velvet and informs her about our condition.

"We are ready to go anytime as well." Velvet tells them her condition. "Sorry I can't join you. I need to be here for the men."

"No problem Velvet. We're counting on you and Coco to do a great job." Ruby says and Fox ends the call. We all run towards the side of the prison and look at the iron gates and barbed fence.

"You know. This isn't a very Mistral-like prison." Yang comments and we didn't respond to her.

"Fox, signal your friends inside to start the riot," I tell him as I looked at the time on my scroll. He then takes out a special whistle that only Faunus can hear and blows on it. After a few minutes, the guards on the outside start to stir and some of them runs towards the building and disappear into the stairs. "Velvet now." Fox signals Velvet by blowing the whistle again. Two large van parks in front of the iron gate.

A guard walks out of the prison with a gun slung over his shoulder. Coco exits the van while wearing a black and gray stripe suit with her usual sunglasses over her eyes. She walks around the van and approaches the guard.

"Can I help you?" The guard asks and then Coco slams her handbag into the guard's face. She then transforms it into her prize weapon the big fucking rotary cannon and fills the iron gate with holes. She then spits towards the side and the iron gate then falls over.

"All clear," Coco says and everyone jumps out of the van and into the prison finding shelter and a good spot to hide from gunfire. Soon guards swarm the courtyard and fire at Coco and the Velveteen mafia. During that time we somehow manage to sneak into the vents of the prison.

I crawl in first and try to find a ladder that leads down deeper into the prison. Unfortunately, there was no ladder just a downward vent that goes down as far as the eye can see. I turn my head around and look at everyone patiently waiting for an answer.

"We can either go straight or fall down here," I tell everyone behind me the options.

"Obviously we go down!" Yang exclaims and I had to shush her. Although her voice isn't as loud as the gunfire outside, we don't want to attract paranoid guards over here. Most of the group agrees that we go down and before I can go down Weiss stops me.

"Let the girls go first!" She tells me and I click my tongue.

"We don't have time to move around and have you guys go down first," I said while clenching my teeth. I hate tight and crowded area so you can tell by my face that I don't give a shit and just want to get out of the vent as soon as possible.

"Okay... Just don't look up! Or else I'll kill you." Weiss tells me and even if I did look up all I'll see is Fox's pants. I then slowly made down the vent while pushing my palm against the side of the vent. Once I touch the floor I bent down and continue to move forward. I try to remember where all the vents are located at and which turn we should make.

However, that isn't happening. If I were to stay in this tight small corner another minute I'll lose it. My back is already starting to hurt and my knees can't stop pounding because of the pain of crawling through the vents.

"We are getting off here," I tell everyone behind me.

"What why?" Fox asks and I silently yell at him.

"Because if I have to stay here another minute I'll go insane!" I said and I look down the opening and observe the guards down there. They all seem to be nervous with the riot and shooting outside but they didn't leave their stations.

I put a hand up and point it down. Then I put up two fingers after that I spin my wrist and hold up four fingers telling Fox that there are roughly two to four people down here. He tapped the soles of my shoe and I pull out God Eater from my hips and wait for an opportunity. Once a guard is underneath the vent I was looking down from I slam the vent causing it to fall on top of him and jump down.

He didn't have time to react and was knocked out by the impact of me falling down on him. Then I shoot two plasmas beams at two different guards. Fox used my shoulders as leverage and help finish the last guard that wasn't unconscious. I let out a sigh of relief and breath in the fresh air instead of the warm air inside the ventilation system.

"Hey, what's that commotion?" Someone asks from behind a set of doors. Before I can do anything Weiss jumps down and stabs her saber into the ground and summon ice to lock the door in place. "What the? Hey! Open up!" The guard behind the door yells and starts bang on the door.

"Go, I'll distract them. I'll meet you outside." Fox said and we all believe in him.

"Good thing I help memorize the path we need to take if we're going from room to room," Blake says as she drops down nice and soft like a cat. We follow her lead and run past room to room. When we open a set of doors we see dead guards on the ground and a couple of prisoners fighting each other.

One of them runs at me and Reika helps take care of him for me. She wraps her whip sword around that prisoner's head and with a tight pull she cuts his throat and I was surprised.

"Woah! Reika! What the fuck happened to the no killing rule!?" I yelled at her.

"I don't know. I just felt a wave of violent emotions and just follow what my muscles did." She says and her face was enough to tell that she regrets her action.

"Forget it. We don't have time." Blake says and we start running again while destroying anyone that comes in our path. I slash everybody that tries to come from our left and Yang takes care of our right. Ruby snipes people coming from the front and Weiss happily blocks off people coming from our rear.

We were pretty much an absolute defense shield that'll deflect anything and block anything. That's what I love to think if we weren't stopped by someone smashing a staff right in the middle of us. Before he can finish his attack, we quickly disperse and get out of the way.

"Who ruined our tempo!" Ruby shouts as she transforms Crescent Rose into scythe mode. The person slowly stands up dramatically and gives a smirk to Weiss. Soon the rest of his team came up to him as well.

"We meet again team RWBYS and friend," Arslan says the friend part hesitantly and Reika just smiles at her.

"Team ABRN." Weiss greets them.

"Fancy meeting you guys here," Yang says after reloading her Ember Celica.

"Let me guess, we're not meeting because of a friendly rematch," Blake says while arming herself with Gambol Shroud.

"Oh come on! You guys said all the cool lines!" Ruby whines and stomps the ground.

"Give up. Turn yourself in and pay for your crimes." Bolin says and points his staff at us.

"Oh yeah? It's six against four and I don't think you guys stand a chance." Yang says and she was immediately proven wrong.

"Actually. Don't forget us." Yin says and I groan, not wanting to deal with the bald brothers.

"How nice of you to join us Professors Yin and Ying," Reese says and bows to the brothers.

"Now it's even," Ying says as he walks up to team ABRN. They now have the upper hand because of the brothers, however, I believe me and Reika can take care of Yin and Ying. My team just needs to fight ABRN and win like last time.

"Reika. Me, you on the bald guys. Everyone else, focus on ABRN." I said and no one seems to complain besides Ruby.

"DON'T FORGET IM THE LEADER!" She exclaims and we roll our eyes. I charge at Yin with slam my swords into the pole of his Pudao. Reika quickly whips Ying to grab his attention. Then she does a high jump kick to fully engage in close combat.

* * *

"We need your help upstairs. Quick we are in trouble!" A Mistral guard says through a scroll. The guards stationed to watch Qrow and the others immediately grabbed their weapons and rush up the stairs.

"About time," Qrow comments and then close his eyes.

"Could it be Jaune and the others?" Nora asks and Ren nods at the powerhouse.

* * *

Soichi crosses his blades to block an overhead chop by Yin. He then slides backward and dodges two swings from the Pudao. Reika and Ying were at a standstill and looks to be evenly matched. Every time she tries to whip him, he would dodge and makes a jab at her. Every time he would make a jab at him, she would wrap her whip around the pole.

"Tell me, Yang. Why would someone like you become a criminal?" Arslan asks Yang as they intertwine hands.

"I'm not a criminal. I'm trying to stop the people who destroyed Beacon." Yang says and then pushes Arslan back and kicks her. "Now they have infiltrated Mistral. Help me before it's too late!"

"You tell a bunch of lies. Everyone saw you and your team attack professor Lionheart." Nadir tells Ruby as he shoots at the pillar Ruby is hiding behind.

"We're not!" Ruby yells and she hides her face when a bullet grazed her cheek. "Believe us! We would never do any of that. The professor is working for the bad guys!" Ruby tells team ABRN but no one seems to believe her words.

"So let me repeat your story. Someone hack the Paladin's during the night at Beacon and order them to attack civilians. Now they're targeting Haven Academy? You're here to stop them and our headmaster is evil?" Bolin asks Weiss as he swings and slaps his staff at her.

"Don't make me repeat such a complex story!" Weiss says as she spins the revolving chamber of Sabelhieb until the ice Dust faces the sky. Then the tip of her saber extends shooting out a spray of icy wind at Bolin. He spins his staff to deflect the ice from freezing his body.

The Grimm boy disarms Yin's Pudao and gives two slices at him, then kicks the Pudao on the ground behind him. Soichi gives a cheeky smirk and charges at Yin and does a coordinated attack with both God Eater in his hand. Yin trips in one of his attacks and Soichi take full advantage of it.

"Where are you looking!?" Soichi asks when Yin looks at his feet to regain his balance. Soichi does a jump, spin attack and successfully slice the orange eye adversary. "What's wrong, Ying? Aren't you a little weak compared to someone who hasn't graduated from school?"

"That's enough!" Yin shouts. "I'm not going easy anymore."

"Then come and get some." Yin charges at Soichi and the boy crosses God Eater to prepare to guard. The half Grimm becomes confused since his opponent did not show any sign of slowing down at all and having no time to react fast enough. Then Yin grabs his hand and removes God Eater from the boy's hand.

Soichi clicks his tongue and bashes his forehead against Yin's head a couple of times. The brother lets go of Soichi and the boy quickly runs over to his weapon to grab it. However, his opponent grabs his shoulder and turns him around before he can take another step.

The silver-haired boy smacks the hand off his shoulder and kicks Yin. The guard of Haven Academy catches Soichi's shoe and keeps a good hold of it. Soichi tries yanking his foot free but to no avail.

"Perfect time for a technique!" Soichi exclaims and takes a deep breath." Slippery Snake." Soichi uses all his strength to pull his feet out of his shoe and then use his other leg for a spin kick. His shoe flies off Yin's hand and into the air. The Martial Artist lifts his leg up and his toes fall perfectly into the sneakers.

Ruby finishes dealing with Nadir by knocking him unconscious with the blunt side of her scythe. She sees Blake having trouble with Reese. The Faunus summons a clone of herself to block an attack from Reese. However, the hoverboarder quickly jumps over the clone and smash Blake using the bottom of the hoverboard.

"Blake!" Ruby exclaims as her teammate falls onto the ground. Her clone crumbles into a pile of ice and Reese circles around the Faunus, that's slowly getting up. Reese then does a jump with her hoverboard aiming to smash Blake again. Ruby transforms Crescent Rose and snipes the hoverboarder.

"Woah!" Reese exclaims and dodges the rain of bullets flying by her finally stands up on both legs and Ruby stands by her side.

"Are you okay?" The leader of RWBYS asks her black-haired teammate. Blake nods and reloads her Gambol Shroud ready to tag team with Ruby. "Go!" Ruby gives a passive aggressive look to Blake and the Faunus runs at Reese.

Blake takes a swing at Reese but she quickly flies away on her hoverboard. Ruby then shoots at Reese blocking off all the available directions the girl can fly towards. Ruby's actions cause Blake to have a better time fighting the hoverboarder. When Blake can finally reach Reese with her blades Ruby stop firing fearing she will hit Blake by accident.

Reese splits her hoverboard into two parts and they transform into a pair of Katars. The two exchange attack and dance around the place, avoiding each other attacks. Blake clearly has the advantage now Reese has no form of escape as she is constantly applying pressure on Reese so she won't have time to use her hoverboard.

Taking a heavy swing at Reese with her Cleaver the Faunus successfully sends one of the Katars flying through the air. The member of team ABRN looks at Blake with fear in her eyes and guards another attack by the Faunus' Katana with her other Katar. The green-haired girl stomps on Blake's knee cap causing her to kneel and break the weapon lock.

Reese then runs towards her other Katar but Ruby tries to stop her by shooting Reese from afar. All the shots miss Reese and she reunites with the other half of her hoverboard. Blake throws her Gambol Shroud in Kusarigama mode at Reese to grab her wrist.

Being more afraid than ever Reese starts shooting at Blake, who slices and blocks the ones coming near her with the Cleaver. While doing this lake runs at Reese, who was now screaming in fear. Blake then takes a nonlethal slash at Reese and makes her pass out.

"Ruby! Blake! Go get Uncle Qrow now!" Yang yells at red and black who finished fighting their adversaries. Arslan then delivers a hard blow with her fist at Yang. Yellow raises her arms up to block the attack and instead was met with enough force to throw her backward and slam into a wall effectively cracking said wall.

Ruby wants to help her sister, although she was met with disapproval. "Go now! We don't have any more time!" Reika yells at Ruby and then jumps over Ying's head and lands right behind her opponent. She then slices at Ying but his staff blocks her attempt of injuring him.

"Sorry," Blake says and runs down the set of stairs towards her right follow along with Ruby. The sound of metal clashing and grunting noises becomes quieter with each step they take until they couldn't hear it at all.

Taking the next corner they run straight into four guards standing next to a suspicious wall that is actually the secret passage to the holding cell of where Qrow and the others were. The guards take out electrified batons and charges at the two girls.

Blake tilts backward and drops to the ground, this purpose was to make her slide on the ground and tripping the closest guard. Ruby then jumps over him and stomps on the second closest guard. Immediately after knocking him unconscious, she uses her semblance and drags all four guards up into the air and causing them to fall on their head.

Blake swipes her hand across the wall slowly to find anything that can be a hidden switch. Throughout a minute Ruby becomes impatient and rushes Blake to open the door.

"Blake hurry up!"

"Give me a second," Blake says as she moves to another section of the wall and Ruby lets out a sigh. Her anxiety and worries about her teammate cause her mind to burst.

"JUST KNOCK IT OR SOMETHING!"

"Oh! So you think such a highly advance hidden door can be open by just a simple knock?" Blake asks and she knocks on the wall three times. They hear stone grinding against each other and the hidden door reveals itself.

"You were saying?" Ruby asks and Blake ignores her leader and hurries down the stairs. Thankfully, no one was down there and just a couple of empty cells. Ruby runs down each of them and finds the one where Oscar and everyone else is locked up in.

"Ruby?" Ren asks and she lets out a huge smile.

"Uncle Qrow! I'm so glad you guys are safe." She says as she lets out a sigh of relief and a huge smile. "Stand back." She says and takes her Crescent Rose out. Making two clean cuts on the bars of the cell she makes an opening for them to exit.

Without wasting another moment Ruby tackles her uncle and gives him a huge hug.

"Hehe. Thanks, kid. You did great out there." Qrow praises his niece and pats her head.

"Uh... Ozpin just wants to remind you that we can have the happy reunion later. We don't have much time left." Oscar interrupts their reunion.

"Where's Jaune?" Ren asks Blake.

"Back at Velvet's house. He's fine, we need to hurry up and get the hell out of here." Blake says and they run up the stairs and before they can trace their steps Qrow stops them.

"I need to get my weapon," Qrow says.

"Same here," Nora tells them and without a problem this time. They successfully retrieve their weapon from the armory and locker rooms of the guards. Qrow then stretches after attaching his weapon to his back.

"It feels good to move around." He says.

"Make sure you don't break your back. You are getting old." Ruby says, causing Qrow to become angry.

"I'm not old," Qrow tells her. While retracing their steps a yellow-haired girl jumps out of the corner and attacks them. Qrow catches her fist and holds onto it tightly. "Watch it, kiddo."

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang asks and calms down. She then hugs her uncle and smiles. "What took you guys so long? I was afraid something might've happened." Yang tells Ruby and Blake.

"Sorry. What about Weiss and the others?" Ruby asks Yang and she motions them to follow her up the stairs. When they got back up to the floor Soichi, Reika and Weiss are on, the three were all out of breath. Soichi breathing the heaviest with Weiss shortly after him. The members of team ABRN were unconscious with Yin and Ying behind a jail cell.

"You guys!" Ruby shouts and they look towards the energetic leader.

"What... Took... You... So... Long?" Weiss asks while heavily panting in between words. "Doesn't matter... Let's just go." Weiss says and drops to the ground.

* * *

"How's it looking?" Velvet asks Coco and her ex-leader jumps out of her cover and starts shooting at the guards.

"Not good. We won't hold any longer. You need to tell Ruby to hurry her ass up." Coco tells Velvet as she hides behind her cover when a volley of bullets goes through their head. Velvet takes out her scroll and looks at the time. It has been a little over an hour now more and more guards seem to be swarming outside of the prison now.

The riot probably has been quenched and still no signal of Ruby and the others. Velvet then calls Ruby but just reaches the young girl's voicemail. Soon a shadow flies over their heads and they look into the sky. An airship with a unique design lands in the middle of the skirmish between the prison guards and the Velveteen gang.

The airship has four nacelles which are arranged diagonally opposite one another in a roughly X-shaped, four long blue ribbons or banners are attached to each nacelle and stream out behind the aircraft. The rear door opens and Atlesian Paladins comes out with their rifles blazing and marching forward.

The special guest has now arrived at the skirmish and is not looking too pleased. Winter walks to the entrance of the prison where a prison guard greets her.

"Hello, ma'am. We thank you for arriving to help us. Mistral owes you a huge thank." The guard tells Winter and she summons a glyph behind her. Icicle shards shoot out of the glyph and shreds the objects that the Velveteen gang uses as cover. Everyone in the Velveteen gang drops down to the floor and cover their head as their covers had holes in them.

"Shit!" Coco yells. "Retreat!" She issues the order to retreat and everyone rushes back to the van while offering suppressing fire. When everyone is in the van they zoomed out and away from the prison entrance.

"What about Ruby?" Velvet asks Coco.

"They're on their own right now. We don't have the strength to take Winter into a fight. She'll crush us easily." Coco says and takes off her hat and throws it on the ground in a fury. "Just hope they can get out of this themselves." Coco says and loosens the tie around her neck.

* * *

"Shhh!" Soichi shushes them and Reika's ears twitch as she hears something out of the ordinary as well.

"What-" Yang tries to ask Soi a question, but Reika shuts her mouth.

"Quiet!" Reika yells at Yang she closes her eyes to get a better hearing about what's going on. "The gunshots... They're gone." Reika tells them.

"What happen?" Blake asks.

"I don't know. But I believe the Velveteen gang has retreated." Reika answers the Faunus' question.

"Oh no! Something bad must have happened," Weiss says and soon they hear the ding of an elevator.

"There was an elevator?" Soichi asks and they look towards the opposite side of where they were. The elevator opens its door and out comes a single person. The elder Schnee comes out with both hands equipped with a weapon. She drags her rapier across the ground and stops right outside the elevator.

"You will not escape this time," Winter tells the jailbreakers.

"Winter..." Weiss quietly says her sister's name.

* * *

 **R &R. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	69. Not Part Two

**Another boring chapter that's cringy and shitty. For the guest making the same post over and over again... If I replied to your last one then I obviously saw the entire post. You don't need to tell me to prove everyone is innocent. It's not like I'm going to kill off everyone- Actually I might do that so this series will end and I can jump off a building. But boi! Calm down! They will be proven innocent soon!**

* * *

"Qrow. You think you can take her on?" I ask Ruby's uncle and he shakes his head.

"I have so many questions right now. But right now I am starving, tired and my fingers are still numb." He says and wiggles his bandaged finger in the air.

"I'm guessing talking isn't really an option," Reika says not realizing how skilled our opponent is. Winter has the toughest training out of probably everyone in Atlas. We need someone with an equal skill or another Qrow to fight on par with her.

"I'm taking you lots into custody today," Winter says and eyes directly at me. "I'm really disappointed in you Soichi. I thought you were better than this."

"Winter, wait. Can you hear our story first? Let's talk this out." I ask her, but she rejects my proposal.

"There shall be no more talking!"

"Okay then. Ruby." I call for the pipsqueak.

"Yeah?" She answers my call.

"We need to get the _FUCK_ out of here!" I yelled and her eyes widen.

"What!? Why?" Ruby tells me and I yell at her again.

"She is _GOING_ to murder me!"

"Just use your Grimm power and send her packing," Ruby says and I yell at her again.

" _SHE'S BASICALLY FEMALE HERCULES!_ " I yell and Winter dash towards us and I quickly get into a defensive stance. Her target wasn't me, Qrow, nor Weiss instead she targets Ruby and knocks her into a wall.

"You bitch!" Yang yells and throws a punch at Winter but the latter dodges and strikes Yang with her knee. Yang coughs and Winter follows up with an attack, knocking Yang down. Qrow and I held Winter down by locking weapons with her.

Reika aims for an upward slash with her sword. Winter blocks the slice with her metal feels and uses the force of the sword to get her out of the weapon lock. Qrow and I bump heads with each other after Winter escapes from the weapon hold.

Surprisingly the boy that came up with Qrow tries to strike Winter with Ozpin's cane. His stance and grip on the weapon were so awful that I wanted to pass out. Winter catches Ozpin's cane and removes it from the boy's hand.

"What do you think you are doing? Did your parents tell you to stay away from strangers?" Winter asks the boy who starts backing up. Winter jumps away from a bullet that almost hit her. Then she dashes around the place, avoiding each bullet aimed at her.

"Professor Ozpin! Run!" Ruby yells at the boy and fires Crescent Rose at an incredible pace. I stood up again and run at Winter with Weiss by my side. I approach Winter through her front and Weiss through her back.

Using God Eater I take a swing at Winter who parries with her short dagger. Weiss stabs her sister who counters by striking the saber and hold it down with the hilt of her own rapier. Qrow leaps into the air and tries to bring down his sword on Winter's head.

However, the elder Schnee pushes me and Weiss away from her and does a roundhouse kick. Qrow grunts and flies backward and drops his sword. Swing her whip-sword Reika tries another beating from Winter.

First, she strikes with her whip and Winter effortlessly dodges each swing by a hairsbreadth. Secondly, Reika reverts the whip back into a sword and engages in a nice sword fight. Winter, however, being too strong for us overpowers Reika. The Grimm girl's sword flies out of her hand and gets thrown aside by Winter.

Yang shakes a nauseous feeling out of her head and stands up. The blonde's hair is now on fire and her eyes turned blood red. Letting out a battle cry, she uses Ember Celica as a propulsion system to fly at Winter and delivers a heavy punch. Being elegant, the Schnee simply turns ninety degrees and let Yang fly right past her and into a wall.

I groan and get up. "See Ruby! Now we can't run!" I yell at my leader. We are now backed up into a wall with Winter blocking the stairs and the elevator. I realize someone was missing and I look around to find my Faunus teammate. Blake jumps down from above Winter and tries to take her out by surprise.

"You got to be more sneaky," Winter says and dodges Blake's blade and pushes the Faunus towards us. I rush forward and catch a flying Faunus and take another shot at defeating Winter.

"Winter. I don't know why you're doing this. But trust me. We're not criminals." I tell her.

"That seems like a pretty common thing for criminals say," Winter says as she makes the first attack and aims for my heart. My Aura does its best to keep her rapier from penetrating me, however, I know she killed me by accident. My Aura disappears and the tip of her sword rips through my flesh and cuts my heart.

"Fuck!" I shout in pain and the Dragon Grimm roars in rage. My entire eye turns red and I let out a loud dragon roar. The Dragon Grimm forces my heart to go into overdrive and pump out blood like there is no tomorrow.

"What the-" Winter starts, but her instincts kick in and she jumps backward before my second roar destroys a bit of my surrounding. "What is with you?" Winter asks me and after my heart repairs itself, I regain control of my body.

"Oh, you know. SUPERHUMAN STEROIDS!" I shout and shoot at Winter, causing her to summon a black Glyph to block the plasma beam. The Schnee then throws her small dagger at me and causes me to drop my sword. Then, before I get a chance to recover from the attack a swarm of white birds attacks me.

I try to wipe them away, but they're like a nest of angry bees. Winter retrieves her dagger and the birds disappear. My entire body is bleeding now and my clothes are ripped stained with my blood. Qrow summons a sword wave to attack Winter.

"Still up for another round?" Winter asks as she cuts the sword wave. Qrow charges at Winter and the latter does the same. The two of them engage in some high-speed attacks that I can barely keep up at.

"Ha! Rrgh! Ow!" Qrow makes noises as each time his rapier hits Winter's rapier.

"What's the matter, Qrow? Your prowess with your weapon was so great. It's a pity that your handwork isn't as keen as your polearm is long!" Winter disses Qrow and I let out a laugh.

"Winter!" Weiss shouts as she can't believe her sister just made a dirty joke.

"Oh shit, that old school diss though!" I said and continue laughing, but Weiss smacks the back of my head and snaps me back into reality. "Right! Weiss... On the count of three, I want you to stop Winter's movement."

"What? I don't think I can do it!" Weiss yells at me.

"It doesn't have to be for long. Just a second is fine!" I tell her and she spins the revolving chamber of Sabelhieb until the blackish brown Dust is facing the sky. She nods at me and I start counting. "One..." Winter smashes Qrow. "Two..." Qrow does an upward slice with his scythe and misses. Winter then takes this opportunity to get close to Qrow and I see my opportunity. "THREE! NOW!"

Weiss stabs Sabelhieb into the ground and the ground in between Qrow and Winter rises, creating a wall blocking Winter from advancing any further.

"This wall is nothing!" Winter shouts and I quickly push Qrow out of the way and summon the Dragon Grimm's power. My armor wraps around me and I smash through the wall. Flapping my wings I push Winter into a wall and I try to grab her neck.

The elder Schnee puts her rapier out sideways and in the end, I ended up grabbing the blade instead of her neck. However, I am pushing her against a wall and she is struggling to break free.

"YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at them and they start to dash up the stairs. Winter summons a black Glyph behind me that sucks me away from the woman.

"Alright, enough games! What are you!?" Winter asks me and points her rapier at me. I let more of the Dragon's power rush into my body to break free from the Glyph's binding.

"Surprised? Everyone is." I tell Winter then I extend both my hands out with them being open. God Eater then slowly appears in my hand and I grab them. Black liquid leaks out of my wrist and hardens around the handle of God Eater. This time I am going to fuck Winter up in the next five minutes.

I disappear in Winter's eyes and quickly appear in front of her levitating in the air. I swing down with the God Eater in my left hand. She quickly jumps back and my blade misses its target. The force of the swing causes the ground beneath us to open up. Being as wide as God Eater's blade and as long as my swing.

Controlling my wings I flap them and move forward in the air to take a jab at Winter. She dodges this attack as well and I quickly follow up with another vertical slash from my God Eater. She dodges, but this time the force of the swing cut her shoulder. The force slices through her Aura and her clothes causing blood to soak her uniform.

"That is enough!" Winter shouts and summons a pure white Glyph behind her. Then she points her rapier to the ground and a Haste Glyph is summoned, speeding her up. We exchange attack and parry while dodging. With the Haste Glyph, she is just as fast as I am.

Remember how I said I have five minutes to fuck up Winter? Yeah, scratch that we are fighting on even pairing right now. I'm a little faster than her, but her instincts and skill saves her from my Aura ripping attacks.

"Looks like we're at a standstill. I can't reach you with my blade because of your skills. And you can't reach me through the power of my Grimm power." I said and I smile inside of my helmet.

" _Shitttttttt_!" I curse internally knowing that it's been a little over five minutes. I'm pushing my body to the limit hoping Ruby and the rest got out safely. For now, I'll keep Weiss' smoking hot sister from reaching Weiss.

"Are you sure about that? You seem to be slowing down." Winter says and I let out another curse through my mind. "I have deemed you to be a dangerous person. So I'll kill you right now." Winter says and my body temperature just drops to absolute zero.

"Try me." I bluff trying to act tough and all.

"You're now a criminal Soichi. No... You were probably a Grimm in disguise, aren't you? No one will miss you." Winter says and I start trembling not in fear, but because I can't feel my body anymore.

"That might be good. I won't have to worry about people thinking about me for the rest of their lives." I said and we both jump into the sky and charge at each other. I flap my wings and Winter uses a Glyph as a platform. With each swing of my sword, I can notice that it's not as strong as my previous swings.

"Come on! Give me more of a fight!" Winter yells at me as she swings upward with her rapier making me raise my hands. If it were not for the black liquid attaching the handle of God Eater to my hand I would have become armless. I fly backward and landed on my knees trying to take a short break.

Winter slides towards me with a series of Glyph line upon the ground. I control my wings to protect me from Winter's attack and when the tip of her rapier touches my wings. The rapier easier pierces the wings and slots itself into my black armor.

Now I can feel the power escaping from my body and the armor shatters like glass and disappears into nothing. "You got me," I said and Winter quickly brings her dagger down to finish me off.

Someone rushes down the stairs with incredible speeds and grabs hold of Winter's dagger with giant gloves. I bend backward and see someone that I don't know at all. He had smooth ashen hair and a fedora just fall off his head.

"Yang you owe me one." The guy says and then punches Winter with his other hand. Winter lets go of her dagger and staggers backward as she holds her chest in pain. Her new opponent throws her dagger towards the side, then picks me up. For some reason, he knew that I couldn't move and just puts me over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Winter asks.

"Me? Just a wandering doctor." He says and then dashes off towards the direction of the stairs. Winter didn't let us escape and I can see her stab her rapier into the ground. A wall of earth rises from the ground, but the person carrying me smashes through it with his power gloves. Winter lets out an irritated scream and tries to run after us, but this guy is really quick at running.

"It's alright, kid. You can sleep now." The guy says and I follow his instructions and pass out.

* * *

"Hey, mom." I greet her and she lets out a sigh.

"You got beaten up again?" She asks me and I let out a nervous laugh. "Jeez. Can't you win one fight?"

"Sorry, mom. All my opponents are so strong. I have been just a frog living in a well." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Stop getting philosophical." She says and summons a training dummy with a cartoonish drawing of the Dragon Grimm's face etched into the dummy's head. "Today I'm going to teach the second secret of the Grimm Arts."

"What is it?" I ask her and she summons a sword and walks up to the dummy while explaining to me the new secret I'm going to learn.

"It's called Dragon Soar. It is a rising attack meant to strike the jaw from below. For additional power, one uses one's free arm to apply force to the back of the blade and utilizes a powerful upward jump during the attack akin to an anti-air attack." My mom tells me and she holds the sword with both hands then performs the technique.

She gets as low as she can to the ground while running towards the dummy and slices upward with just a tiny bit of the tip. The dummy then splits into two despite my mom not cutting into the dummy. Then she performs the jumping version which basically carries the dummy into the air this time without splitting it in two.

I clap my hands as I see my mom execute the secret technique with flawless trace. "Wait! I haven't mastered secret number one yet!" I tell my mom and she nods at me.

"It's too soon for you to learn Twin Dragon. You don't have the necessary strength nor speed for it." She says and then throws the sword at me. "Get training Soichi!"

* * *

Inside the White Fang headquarters, Adam Taurus kneels before Sienna Khan, who is sitting on a throne flanked by two guards on either side of her. Sienna is clearly looking tired and irritated of having Adam's presence near her.

"Adam. I'm not going to repeat myself, so I want you to listen when I tell you that the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy." Khan tells Adam and he respectfully states his opinion again as he kneels on the ground.

"High Leader Khan, I am begging you."

"You should beg for forgiveness and nothing else! The assault you led on Beacon was not the great victory you clearly think it was, and you should be more grateful your punishment was not more severe. You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't make you infallible." Khan tells him his efforts in the battle of Beacon.

"I was merely trying to follow your example, High Leader," Adam explains himself.

"And what example might that be?" Khan wants to know what example she set up.

"Strength. Strength and unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that strength now."

Khan lets out a sigh and explains to Adam her beginnings. "I was one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world." Khan starts with a huge essay.

"I will not allow humanity to push us down without pushing them back. But the destruction of the Huntsman Academies crosses a line! The loss of the CCT has brought global communication to a crawl! And the White Fang is more of a target now than ever before!" Khan yells and she is clearly even more irritated now because she reminded herself of her troubles.

"You have justified humanity's campaign against us, and for what?! Empty promises from a group of humans? Humans, we still know nothing about, and come and go as they please! These are not examples of strength, Adam. They are examples of your talents being diminished by shortsightedness!"

" If you want to know more about the humans, then why not talk to one of them yourself?" Adam says and then rises and turns slightly towards the entrance to the room. "Hazel!" Adam calls for Salem's minion.

The door opens and Hazel walks into the grand room. "Took you long enough." He says as Sienna rises from her seat and her guard points their spear at the man.

"What is this?!" Khan shouts as she can't believe Adam just brought a human to her hideout.

"Apologies. I don't aim to cause any trouble." Hazel tells the high leader of the White Fang.

"You've brought a human to this location?" Khan asks Adam.

"You should hear what he has to say," Adam tells the leader of the White Fang.

"This is grounds for execution!"

"Ma'am, please. Nobody needs to die today. I'm just asking for a moment of your time." Hazel says and he kneels. Sienna takes a moment to think and then sits back down.

"The longer you stay here, the less of a chance you have of leaving alive."

"I'll take those chances if you don't mind." Hazel shows his daring side and the guards beside Hazel, return to their neutral position with Hazel standing up before continuing to speak. "You don't like me. You have no reason to like me. But you don't have to like me to get the results you want."

"I'm starting to doubt either of you fully comprehend what it is that I want. I want humanity to fear the Faunus, to know that we demand respect! I do not want to start a war with the humans that we cannot win!" Khan says as she feels like Hazel doesn't know her goals.

"That's where you're wrong," Adam says nearing his patience and walks forward. " We can win a war against the humans. Not only because we have the support of Hazel's master, but because the Faunus is the dominant species on this planet. We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should serve the Faunus."

"I've had enough of this conversation for tonight. Guards, take them away." Hazel commands, but the guards remain stationary. "I said, take them away!" Khan orders but no one even budges.

" I will admit, Sienna, you were right about my popularity. My followers in Vale already see me as the true High Leader. And many here in Mistral feel the same." Adam says and four members of the White Fang dashes through the main doors and points their weapons at Khan.

"What are you doing?" Hazel asks and Khan rises out of her chair.

"What's right for the Faunus. From this day forward, I will be the one to lead the White Fang." Adam answers his question. Out of the entrance on both sides of the room comes four more Faunus'. They all bear weapons aimed at their high leader.

"If you think I'll just step aside and follow you, you're wrong," Sienna says as she turns around to Adam. When she finishes her sentence Adam impales her with Wilt. Khan seems to be in shock and in pain as Adam lifts her up and pulls her closer to him.

"I know. Thank you, Sienna. You were there when our people needed you, but they need me now. I'm sorry you couldn't see this through to the end." Adam says and before Sienna can try to claw his neck, the latter swiftly removes his weapon and her body rolls to the bottom of the steps that leads to the throne.

"Give our former leader a proper burial. All who were here tonight will claim that Sienna was murdered by a human Huntsman. Sienna Khan will become a martyr for our cause, her final act as High Leader." Adam says and the White Fang members in the room did not resist. All of the White Fang soldiers leave the room, two carrying Sienna's body with them, leaving Adam and Hazel the only ones remaining.

"When were you planning on telling me about that?" Hazel asks, sounding displeased at what just happen in front of him. Adam withdraws a cloth from his back pocket and slides it across Wilt's blade, cleaning it of Sienna's blood.

"This was my business, not yours."

"It's our business now, and I don't appreciate you withholding things like that," Hazel tells his business partner.

"Your master was concerned with Sienna's willingness to cooperate. Now she doesn't have to be." Adam makes a good point.

"Nobody needed to die today," Hazel repeats himself and then walks out of the throne room. The bull Faunus sits down on the throne and gets real comfortable in the seat.

"I... Disagree."

* * *

Everyone made it out of the prison alive with Soichi being the only one taking heavy injuries... Again... "Oh my god! Thank you, Ash." Yang thanks her rehabilitation coach as he arrives at the rendezvous point with Soichi in his arm.

"Made it just in the nick of time," Ash says as he gently put Soichi flat on the ground.

"That was reckless!" Weiss shouts at the unconscious Soichi. "I don't know why I decided to run and leave you alone."

"Hello, Velvet? It's Ruby! We need help fast!" Ruby yells into her scroll at the bunny Faunus. Reika walks towards Soichi and takes a hand.

"He's cold... So pale as well." Reika states and Ash takes off Soichi's shirt. He takes out a rolled up sheet with medical equipment inside from out of his back and lays it on the ground.

"Everyone gives me space. I need a place to work." Ash says as he takes a small syringe that has a weird purple liquid in it and injects it right behind the chin. After that everyone jumps in shock as they see the Grimm boy's veins turn black for a moment. "Good boy," Ash comments and takes out a scalpel.

He cuts open Soichi's heart and everyone turns around from the horrifying scene. Ruby catches a glimpse of Soichi's heart and it looks nothing like a normal human heart. Not the one where you give to someone on valentines day or the ones doctors shows you.

His heart is black and in the shape of an oval and some spiky bone-like material is piercing the heart. "Oh, I want to throw up!" Nora says and she runs to a corner and does what she said.

Ash takes the second syringe from his rolled up sheet and carefully injects it into Soichi's heart. "He's getting warmer," Reika says with a smile and after a short while, Soichi's wounds start to heal. The incision Ash made has healed without any scar beside the surgery scar Soichi has had forever.

"You're the best Ash," Yang says and chokes Ash through a hug.

"Who are you?" Qrow asks the man and Yang let go of her coach.

"This is dad's friend. He helps me get back into shape." Yang tells her uncle.

"No, I know about Ash. But where did you come from? What were those liquid and how did you know how to operate on a half boy and half Grimm?" Qrow asks and Ash takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleans his hand. "Ash. It's about time you tell me where you came from."

"The purple syringe is a special fluid that can instantly kill a Grimm. Although not strong enough with the dosage I gave."

"You used Floraxine Stylight?" Qrow asks and the doctor nods.

"The second one is an adrenaline boost for Grimm. Causing them to become violent and boost their strength. Which help increase the recovery rate for-" Ash pauses and gets up. "That's enough for today. The patient is safe now, I'm leaving." Ash says and he dashes away from the group.

"Ash, wait!" Yang cries out, but her trainer does not stop at all.

* * *

 **Fucking shitty chapter if I say so myself. God, I just watched the latest episode of RWBY and... Why are they still separated? I wanna kill myself now. Fuck me in the ass and make me call you daddy. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	70. Plans Within Plans

**You know everyone was created from inspiration. Nora is the Norse God of Thunder Thor. Jaune is Joan of Arc or Jeanne D'Arc best girl in Fate/Apocrypha. But do you know who Reika and Soichi are inspired from? Take a guess but the next word I'm going to tell you. Hansel and Gretal just for right now. They're like brother and sister right now being locked up by the powerful Grimms inside of them. The Dragon Grimm represents the Devil and the Kitsune Grimm represents the Devil's wife. Read the original story of Hansel and Gretal you'll understand what I'm talking about. But Soichi is actually based off of Arthurian legends. Can you guess which character(s) he is based on?**

* * *

"He's alright. Just needs some sleep." The doctor tells Weiss.

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you guys alone for a while." He says and leaves the infirmary leaving the couple together.

"What are you smiling about?" Weiss asks as Soichi lets out a grin.

"When was the last time we were alone?" He asks and opens his eyes. Weiss was surprised, not knowing that her dumb boyfriend is awake.

"Feels like it's been ages," Weiss tells him after getting out of her shock.

"So what have you been doing the past nine months?" Soichi asks as he sits up.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Weiss smiles with Soichi and he puts his hands up.

"I'm all ears." He says and Weiss starts her story.

"Right after the battle of Beacon my father took me away from Vale. There I was locked in my house and ask not to say anything about what happened in Beacon. Of course, me being me-" Soichi interrupts her.

"Being the snob princess," Soichi says with a smile, causing Weiss to give a deadpan look and punches his shoulder.

"Me being Weiss Schnee of course, I left my house periodically to go to uncle Q and help him."

"That man is still alive?" Soichi asks being surprised. If he counts back Q should be in his early seventies right now. It's a miracle that man can live so long.

"Yeah, but he has lost a lot more hair lately. All the financial crisis and constant attacks from the new general is keeping him and his branch busy."

"Ironwood got replaced?"

"Sadly, yes. The entire Sanus continent was in an uproar to kick him out of office. Eventually, Atlas' military council decided to and replace him with Laura Wolphat."

"Sweet last name. Just like Wolfgang." Soichi says and Weiss doesn't get the joke.

"Right... So tell me about your amazing time in the mountains." Weiss says, curious about what sort of gruesome training Soichi went through.

"Well... My family is fucked up!"

"I know... They're a bunch of assassins you told us that when we were still at Beacon." Weiss says becoming disinterested now.

"No! Like I'm telling you, it's way more fucked up than my dad. Apparently, the school I went to train at is supposed to be mine. My grandpa from my mom's side is the headmaster of that school! Well, he's dead now... BECAUSE MY GRANDPA FROM MY DAD'S SIDE KILLED HIM!" The boy yells at Weiss.

"What? That's crazy!"

"It's not my mom even showed me through the eyes of my grandpapa! My grandpapa was killed by my grandpa. A hundred percent!" Soichi says with dead serious eyes.

"Wait your mom is alive?" She asks Soichi and he thinks about it and replies.

"Yes... Well, no. She's inside of me."

"What do you mean?"

"So my martial arts family has an incurable disease. Which I'm thinking is cancer and it's supposedly a curse pass down to each generation and the only way to help cure it is by having a strong Grimm heart be our heart. Which is why I have the Dragon heart and my mom and her dad and her dad's dad." I explain to Weiss.

"You have a weird background." She says and we start laughing. I then spotted my pendant around Weiss' neck and I slowly reach forward to grab it. Placing it in my palm I rub the enigmatic crystal with my thumb.

"You can have it back if you want," Weiss says and I let go of the pendant and it falls into Weiss' palm.

"No. You need it more than I do." I tell Weiss.

"What about you?" She asks and can't help but be concerned about me.

"I can take care of myself," I said and her eyebrows start to narrow.

"Are you implying that I cannot protect myself!?" Weiss asks, clearly not a big fan of my choice of words.

"What, no! I just can't bear the burden if you were to get hurt."

"We need as many fighters as we can to get out of our predicament and survive!" Weiss raises her voice.

"I know, but with each battle stronger opponent appears-" I couldn't finish my sentence before Weiss interrupts me.

"Would you like me to simply watch the fight on the sidelines?"

"Of course, I would love that but you won't do that," I tell Weiss thinking I should be honest with her.

"Well, maybe the almighty Soichi should wait in his room next battle!" Weiss raises her voice and I whip my head around angrily.

"You can't just expect me to sit idly by and watch. Not when our friends are putting their lives at stake!" I raise my voice as well.

"So you do understand how I feel," Weiss says and crosses her arms while I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Weiss, please."

"If you fell in battle because I was not beside you, I don't think I can ever forgive myself," Weiss says and cups my face. I gently wrap my hands around hers and slowly remove them from my cheeks while still holding on to them.

"I feel the same about you," I said and we exchange smiles. "I guess similar people really repel." I make a magnet joke and she lets out a bigger smile.

"We're more like opposites because we attract each other." We start laughing and then Weiss stands up. "You must be hungry. I'll get you something to eat." She says and walks towards the door. Before she can open it, I called for her.

"Weiss." She turns her head around and looks at me and I give a toothy smile. "I love you,

" I said and I can see her face slowly turning red.

"Shut up! You big dunce!" She yells at me and slams the door, leaving me laughing in joy.

* * *

Weiss leans on the door to the infirmary and clutches her beating chest, trying to calm her heart down. She has never dated anyone before or felt this much love for someone. Love is strange yet it's so pleasant.

"Awww! Weiss is blushing." A certain blonde busty girl says. The Schnee turns her head to her left and sees team RNJR and Yang holding back a laugh. However, Ruby could not hold it in anymore and lets out a long, loud laughing sound.

"I never saw Weiss like this before! Your face is so priceless! It's like you ate a ghost pepper!" Ruby comments and Weiss grows angry.

"How long have you guys been here!?" Weiss asks them and her heart stop pounding.

"Oh, you know. Ever since the whole 'BECAUSE MY GRANDPA KILLED HIM!' part." Nora tells the Ice Queen.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to eavesdrop." Ren apologize.

"What!? That was our intention from the beginning." Yang blows their cover and she smiles.

"I just wanted to thank Soichi for putting his life at risk. I should have been there to rescue Ren and Nora." Jaune says with an awkward smile. "I'm really sorry I let you down, guys." Jaune apologizes to his team.

"Don't be. You did everything you could have." Ren reassures the underdog.

"Is it alright if I talk to him?" Jaune asks Weiss.

"Don't ask me! I'm not his mom. Do what you want." She says and then walks off to find Soichi some food to eat. Jaune opens the door to the infirmary and enters and sees Soichi playing on his scroll.

"Go to see you're awake Soi," Yang says and gives him his daily headlock. Soichi being used to getting choked now smiles at Yang and doesn't struggle.

"You saved us again. Where would we be without you?" Ren asks and Soichi gladly replies.

"Obviously not in a good situation. Like can you imagine a universe without me!? That's impossible, I'm a necessary part of team neo RWBYS." Soichi says and high fives Ruby.

"That's right! You make RWBYS special." Ruby boosts his ego and the two children start laughing.

"Where's Blake?" Soichi asks and Nora takes a seat on the chair.

"Trying to talk to Sun. He's really bummed about losing his teammates isn't he?" Nora answers me and talks some more.

"I still haven't heard anything about where the rest of team SSSN is locked up," Yang says and Soichi puts down his scroll and rubs his eyes.

"I feel so bad for Sun. I wouldn't know what to do if everyone in my team is kidnapped." Soichi says and stares at two of his team members.

"We just have to be patient and wait for the Velveteen gang to inform us of where team SSSN is," Ren says always being the logical one out of everyone.

"Hey, Soichi. What makes you so brave?" Jaune asks the Grimm boy.

"Where did that come from? Isn't that just what the author wrote me as? Someone that doesn't think and throw his life away." Soichi breaks the fourth wall. "I mean. What? This is me! My personality! No one wrote me as anything!"

"Right... What I meant is how can you make such life-threatening decisions." Jaune asks the Grimm boy with more details.

"Hmm. I don't think when I make the decisions. My body knows what to do and I just do it. Eventually, everything will work out in the end." Soichi answers the leader of JNPR's question.

"Huh? What if it doesn't work out in the end?" Jaune asks again.

"Then that's a problem to deal with after you do what's right," Soichi says. "I didn't think about sacrificing myself to have everyone escape. I just jump in front of Winter and fought her. If I didn't everyone would have been locked up."

"Where does all your courage come from?" Ruby asks me and I smile.

"I have no courage. Every day I think to myself and ask a single question. 'What is my life amount to?' Then that I answer saying it means nothing. I convinced myself that my death means nothing and everyone would move on when I die." Soichi says shocking everyone.

The room was silent for a good ten seconds and then Yang punches the Grimm boy's face. Then she follows up with another hard strike to the nose and then another one aimed towards his stomach. Then she ends with grabbing his face and smashing it against the corner of the nightstand.

"What is wrong with you!?" Yang yells at him. "Your life means nothing!? No one cares if you die!? What kind of bullshit do you tell yourself every day!? I would care if you died! Weiss would care if you died. If no one did give a fuck about you, then why did I ask Ash to save you from Winter!?" Yang scolds the Grimm boy.

"Don't say that Soichi. We're already a family, and family members don't just forget each other. We all should help each other, so don't say stuff about throwing your life away." Ruby says and wipes some tears from her eyes.

"Ruby is right. We've been through so much together that our bonds are as strong as steel. We're all holding the weight of our friendship. If one dies the entire foundation will collapse." Ren tells Soichi and hands him a napkin to clean the blood seeping from his nose.

"If you ever have any thoughts about that ever again. Come to me! I'll break their legs!" Nora offers her solution to Soichi and he smiles while tears escape his eyes.

"Wow. Thank you, guys... I never knew you guys care this much about me." Soichi says and Yang clicks her tongue then this time smacks his face.

"What do you mean you didn't know!? Do we need to say that we're praising you and taking care of you!? Is that what we really need to do? Are you so blind that you can't see how much it hurts us when you get hurt?" Yang asks him and Soichi rubs his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Yang. You're right, I was so blinded because I keep on caring for everyone else instead of me. Some hero I am if I can't take care of myself." Soichi says and everyone lets out a soft smile. Ruby pushes Soichi by the shoulder and they stay in the room for a while. Keeping the Grimm company and showing their feelings.

* * *

" _Oh no, we must not let Sun see this._ " Ozpin telepathically tells Oscar. The boy reads the note that was dropped off in front of the Velveteen's hideout and runs towards Qrow.

"Qrow! Trouble." Oscar says while waving the letter in his hand. Qrow lets out a sigh and gets up from the leather couch.

"Can't I drink in peace?" He asks and swipes the letter out of Oscar's hands. "Hello, Blake... Friends... Come here... We'll exchange... See you soon..." Qrow says out some parts of the letter and then puts down his glass of whiskey. "We need to gather around and Blake now."

"Even Sun?" Oscar asks.

"No, not him. Just everyone else but Sun. Go! Now!" Qrow instructs Oscar and he runs towards the infirmary first to grab everyone there. Then he runs towards Velvet's room and grabs members from team CFYV. Soon everyone is gathered in the debriefing room. Qrow throws the paper down on the table and Jaune picks it up and reads it.

"In the contents of that letter is a... What do you call them? Negotiation?" Qrow asks and then someone's scroll goes off and their ringtone is Caffeine. Coco slides backward and takes out her scroll. She lets out a scoff and answers the call.

"Yes, mom. I told you I'm at a friend's house." Coco tells her mom through the scroll. "Sorry I have to take this." Coco apologizes and continues the conversation with her mom. "What the fuck!? Tell her to grab some duct tape and roll it around her legs." Coco yells into her scroll. "No, mom! Trust me, that won't work. Have you spilled sulfuric acid on it before!? No? Then shut the fuck up!"

"Awkward..." Ruby says and no one seems to disagree.

"Oh my god! This is why mom moved into her studios! Cause you don't listen to anyone!" Coco removes the scroll from her ear and shouts at it then hangs up. "Sorry about that guys. What were you saying, old-timer." Coco tells Qrow to resume and he looks angry.

"I'm not old," Qrow informs Coco and she laughs.

"Keep telling yourself that," Coco says and Qrow gives a frustrated sigh and then Jaune helps him continue. The underdog stands up and takes charge of the meeting.

"Blake, Adam wants you to turn yourself in and in return, he'll free team SSSN," Jaune says and Blake's eyes widened after hearing Adam's terms.

"Like hell! He'll probably just take me and kill everyone else." Blake says.

"That's why I gathered everyone here today. We need to carefully plan this out." Qrow says and nobody proposed a plan of attack.

"I say we just give Blake up." Some say and everyone spins their chair to face towards the entrance and see Sun.

"I told you not to invite him," Qrow says to Oscar.

"I didn't. He must have come here himself." Oscar says.

"But we can't give Blake to them. We will find a way to take back your teammates and keep Blake." Ruby says and Sun officially enters the room.

"Is there any other way? We have an offer right now so let's take it." Sun says and slams his fist into his palm.

"We will. But if you would listen, Adam doesn't have any intention of setting your team free. Which is why we need to make a plan." Blake says.

"Then you better hurry up!" Sun yells and then walks out the door.

"Goodness! What is wrong with him?" Nora asks and holds a hand out.

"The pressure of not knowing the condition of his friends is stressing him out. His bonds with his team are tight as a family. Obviously, if you're missing something important from your life one would act like him." Reika throws down her theory.

"You should really become a therapist or psychologist," Weiss tells Reika and the latter girl smiles at her.

"Maybe. Right now I wish to help you guys and regain my memories." Reika says and everyone in the room beside Qrow, Oscar and team CFYV shifts uncomfortably in their chairs.

"Right. Let's save the memory for another day." Yang says.

"Agreed." Reika agrees with the blonde and turns her attention back to Qrow.

"Well, if anyone doesn't have an idea I got one," Qrow says and Soichi yells out loud.

"Drink booze and hit the club!" Soichi yells and Yang snaps her fingers.

"That's what I'm talking about!" She yells as well and the two partygoers bump fists. "I mean, that's a terrible idea. I'm not interested in the clubs in Mistral or anything." Yang corrects herself after Qrow directs an aggressive gaze to her.

"Let's hear the plan Qrow," Oscar says and he starts to explain.

"Adam has picked our home turf for the negotiation. Right at the hideout, Ruby told me about. While there we have Adam cornered so we will secure him and the monkey's friend." Qrow says and then grabs a bottle of beer and gulps it down. Everyone waits for more explanation, but nothing happens.

"That's it?" Weiss asks.

"Yep," Qrow says and everyone just looks at him.

"Mind telling us a little more?" Blake asks him and he sighs.

"We shoot him!" Qrow exclaims and Soichi rubs his forehead.

"This is why we don't leave the planning for older people," Coco says and then lifts her feet up to the desk.

"Coco. That's sandalwood, we appreciate it if you didn't scratch it." Fox tells his leader and she puts her feet down with a stomp.

" _I have an idea,_ " Ozpin tells Oscar and the youngster informs everyone.

"Um... Professor Ozpin says he likes to explain his plan." Oscar says timidly.

"Oh! Forgot about you Oz." Qrow says and then continues to drink.

"Uh, question. Who are you?" Soichi asks, never been introduced to Oscar at all.

"Oh! I'm Oscar Pine nice to meet you." Oscar introduces himself to the Grimm boy.

"Okay... What are you doing here kid?" Soichi asks, sounding a little scary in Oscar's eyes.

"I'm actually... Professor Ozpin." He says and Soichi squints his eyes to take a good look at the kid.

"NO WAY!" Soichi shouts almost blowing everyone's eardrums. "Did you fucking turn back time!? Holy shit! This is how you look like as a fucking baby Ozzy!? Oh shit! What the fuck!" Soichi yells and jumps out of his chair and sweeps his hands across his hair. Weiss grabs a glass of water and throws it at Soichi shattering it once the glass hits his thick skull.

"Sorry about that. He's a little." Weiss stops her sentence and makes a circle on the side of her head, signaling to Oscar that Soichi is a little mentally ill. Probably because of the countless glass was thrown at his head.

" _Soichi is always going to be like this. Get used to it._ " Ozpin tells the farm boy and he looks at his hands. " _Tell them that we should approach Adam and stall him as long as we can._ "

"Ozpin says we should start stalling for time."

" _After that, have someone sneaky enough to scout the area and take down any White Fang member._ "

"Uh... Ren, Blake and Fox should scout the area and take down White Fang members." Oscar says thinking about the people who should be able to handle the situation. Everyone turns their head to look at each other. "Is there something wrong?"

"Blake needs to be at the scene or Adam will get suspicious." Velvet informs the country boy.

"Oh, sorry. Professor Ozpin never said anything about the people." Oscar apologizes.

"No biggie. We all make mistakes." Ruby comforts him.

" _Once the area has been scouted, we slowly corner Adam and take our friends back._ "

"We then corner Adam and get everyone back." Oscar finishes transporting Ozpin's plan.

"That's a really basic plan," Blake says her opinions. "We should not do something that obvious."

"The professor says time is short, we only have two days." Oscar pauses and listens to Ozpin. "We should commit to one plan and elaborate on it."

"No. I agree with Blake. Something tells me that all of this seems like Adam has planned out meticulously." Soichi says after inspecting the letter.

"Agreed. Adam has kept team SSSN as prisoners for a long time. Why would he choose now to negotiate with us?" Reika asks the question.

"Something big must have happened or he is confident about his plan," Weiss says and the group starts to share ideas.

"Maybe he has a large sum of White Fang goons ready to take care of us when we believe we have surrounded him," Ren says and Soichi nods his head.

"That could happen. But if I know Khan, she wouldn't just give Adam a large portion of White Fang members. Not since what happened at Beacon. He would be limited to the same amount of people when he ambushed us the other day." Blake says and this causes more and more people to agree.

"Then what do you think he will do? Take us by himself?" Yang asks.

"He would not fight fairly. If we're not careful someone from team SSSN will get hurt." Fox tells his hypothesis.

"Ye-" Velvet stops, but someone knocks on the door. "Come in." Velvet tells the person behind the door.

"Hi, sweetie! I baked some cookies for you and your friends!" Velvet's dad peeks his head into the room and with an oven mitten, he holds a tray of chocolate chip cookies. Velvet looks at his dad and inspects the apron he's wearing and it says 'Number 1 Dad in Remnant!'

"Ugh! Daddy! We're in the middle of something important." Velvet tells him and slaps her face in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry! I will just put the cookies here." Her dad says and then puts the tray of cookies on a nearby cabinet then slowly exits the door head last. "I love you!" He says before leaving the room fully.

"I hate him..." Velvet mumbles.

"Dad's right? I understand." Ruby says and Velvet smiles.

"They are our idiots." Yang also says and the three girls start laughing.

"Let's get back to the topic." Fox reels the girls back in.

" _They have grown._ " Oscar hears the professors and it sounds like he was happy.

"Aren't you afraid they're formulating their own plan?" Oscar asks the professor.

" _It's time for us old leaves fall and let the young ones sprout,_ " Ozpin tells the country boy.

* * *

Blake walks down the halls after the meeting hoping to get a quick nap before dinner. While opening a door, she quickly turns around but was too late. Someone smashes her head with a hard blunt object.

* * *

 **I wanted to tell you guys something... OH! I remember! Next chapter is chapter 69! You know what that means! LEMON CH- No... Go away. I'm too depressed to write porn. You're also saying that Soichi is just a Mistralian name for such an english name? Who the fuck cares. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	71. Negotiation

**Hey, guys welcome back to another chapter of Team RWBYS! Let's see the review sections! Lemon... Okay then let's see the PM... Lemons... Let's go to the supermarket... OH WAIT! FUCKING LEMONS ARE ON SALE! BUY FOUR GET EIGHT FOR FUCKING FREE! ALRIGHT! I GET IT! I'll write porn in a future chapter... I swear on my life I will deliver a lemon chapter to you guys. God, I didn't want to do it but if you guys really want a lemon chapter I"ll give you one. NO RAPE!**

* * *

Adam sits on the couch while waiting patiently for Blake to be delivered to him. The man takes out his scroll and checks the time. It has only been a day since he delivered the letter to Blake.

The man has something else planned. Soon he hears footsteps right outside of the warehouse and the two guards standing beside him becomes alerted. The high leader of the Faunus raises his hand and the guards go back to standby.

A figure walks into the warehouse while carrying something large and heavy over his shoulder.

"I'm glad you can make it," Adam says and smiles.

"I thought you were lying." The person that entered says and when he walks out of the sunlight Adam broadens his smile when he sees Sun carrying Blake on his shoulder. "Where are my teammates?" Sun asks the Faunus.

"Put Blake down first," Adam demands before he can get to the good part. Sun does that and lays an unconscious Blake on the closest surface he can find. Adam stands up and Sun reaches for his weapon.

"Don't move. You can have Blake after I know my friends are fine." Sun says angrily and the guards beside Adam raise their spears and Adam stops them again.

"Alright then. Perry! Bring them out!" Adam shouts and three White Fang members come out carrying Sun's team tied up and a cloth over their mouth to prevent them from talking. Neptune's eyes widen as he sees his team leader. Sage and Scarlet try to yell, but their voice was muted by the cloth over their mouths.

"Thank god you guys are safe," Sun says and smiles after seeing his team and then a large object drop outside of the warehouse.

"Did you bring someone!?" Adam yells at the monkey and Sun shakes his head.

"I swear it's just me!" Sun tells Adam afraid that Adam will do something to his teammate.

"Perry. Check it out." Adam orders the Faunus holding Neptune to see what is happening outside.

"Hey! You!" Perry shouts and then moves away from their sight of vision and Perry continues to shout at someone.

"Now let's continue. Hand Blake over now."

"Only if you hand over my friends at the same time," Sun tells Adam and Perry's screaming gets louder yet they can't seem to tell what the Faunus is yelling about.

"You don't make the decisions here," Adam tells Sun and the Faunus holding his team hostage puts a blade over their necks.

"So you want to play it like that?" Sun asks and points his shotgun at Blake's forehead. "Order them to kill my teammate and you won't have your precious beauty anymore," Sun says with murderous intentions. The high leader takes a deep breath and thinks about the situation at hand.

"How-" Adam stops his sentence when he hears Perry screaming in pain. "What is going on out there!? You two! Check in with Perry." Adam orders his guards and they walk outside and out of the high leader's sight.

"So, what is it Taurus? We both get what we want? Or we get nothing at all." While motioning his gun over Blake's head. He then stands up and proposes a solution.

"We'll both walk over to our people, how about that?" Adam asks him and then tells the guards to back away from team SSSN. Sun then lowers his weapon and nods his head. "I'll count to three. One... Two... Three." Adam counts and the two of them walk forward.

When they were close to each other the two Faunus exchange dirty looks while Adam's was hidden behind his mask. Once Sun was behind the high leader, he slowly draws Wilt out of Blush and prepares to strike Sun.

"AHHH!" One of his guards scream and he lowers his blade.

"What in the fucking blazes is happening outside!" Adam yells and his second guard slowly crawls over to the warehouse until Adam can see him get picked up by someone and thrown away like a rag doll.

"Housekeeping?" A feminine voice asks and appears at the rolling shutter door.

"Oh, funny. Who are you, girl!?" Adam asks and the girl lets out a giggle.

"It's impolite to ask a girl who she is before you introduce himself." She tells Adam.

"I don't think you know who I am," Adam says while pointing his blade at the girl.

"I don't think you know any manners. No wonder girls run away from you Mr. Taurus." The girl says and Adam dashes at her and takes a swing. She jumps away and Adam continues to pursue her. The girl takes out her sword and locks, weapons with Adam.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asks as he sees Reika's face.

"Have we met before?" Reika asks the Faunus.

"Doesn't matter. I won't forgive you for interrupting my business." Adam says and overpowers Reika, causing her to jump away from Adam. The Faunus fires his rifle at Reika and the latter dodges everything he sends at her. The two then fight at close range and grinds blades with each other.

Their attacks got so rough that sparks fly off their swords each time they connect. The two fighters seem to be evenly matched for one another.

"I have enough of this," Adam says and snaps his fingers. Reika lifts her sword arm above her head and points the blade down while her other hand touches the edge of the blade. Nothing happens and Adam snaps his fingers one more time. "Is anyone there!?" Adam shouts, but no one he knows of answers him.

"Sup," Soichi says while throwing a bunch of White Fang members on the ground and then he runs back to his corner and throws a bunch more goons. "Looking for them?" Soichi asks the Faunus.

"We were prepared for a lot of goons. But this much is beyond what we predicted." Yang says as she appears on the opposite side of Adam cornering him. Weiss and Ruby carefully approach Adam to block off any escape routes he would have taken.

"How was my acting?" Sun asks while walking out of the warehouse with Blake rubbing her wrists.

"We got you corner Adam. Turn yourselves in and atone for your crimes." Blake says and the rest of team SSSN comes out of the warehouse smiling with their weapons in hand.

"It's your death if you want to fight," Weiss says and she spins the revolving chamber until the gravity Dust faces the sky. Now outnumbered and alone Adam is left with no more option.

"Sorry, it took so long Blake. Are you alright?" Ruby asks the Faunus and she nods.

* * *

 **Hours prior to Adam's planned part  
**

 **Sun smacks Blake with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang on the head and causes her to fall down. The Faunus groans in pain and then roll away before Sun can attack her again. It was a relief that she was on alert and kept her Aura going.**

 **"Sun!?" Blake asks as she unsheathes Gambol Shroud.**

 **"Sorry, Blake. I have no choice but to do this." Sun apologizes and his expression shows that he has a hard time striking Blake. Before the conversation can drag on Sun transform his weapon into a pair of shotguns and shoot Blake.**

 **Blake dodges the bullets and they hit vases and create holes in the walls. Blake charges at him and Sun meet her with his staff. They trade attacks and Blake has to summon her clones to block most of Sun's attacks.**

 **She does not want to hurt Sun and neither does he want to hurt Blake. However, Adam has him by the throat and he needs to kidnap Blake or something bad will happen. Before the two of them can deliver a fatal attack, they were interrupted.**

 **"What in God's name are you guys doing!?" Yang shouts at them while standing between the two and holding their weapons with her bare hands.**

 **"What's going on here?" Ruby asks as team RWBYS gather in the hall Sun and Blake were fighting at.**

 **"He attacked me out of nowhere," Blake states and after hearing that Soichi angrily stomps over to Sun and grab him by the collar then slams him into the wall.**

 **"Why did you do that!?" Soichi yells extremely piss that Sun dares hurt Blake. The monkey Faunus looks guilty, but he doesn't say a single thing. The Grimm boy then throws the Faunus onto the ground and gets on top of him. "Talk now!" Soichi demands from Sun and then starts slamming his head on the ground repeatedly.**

 **Weiss and Yang have to get Soichi away from Sun and try to calm the boy down. Ruby and Blake help the Faunus up and then Sun feels like talking.**

 **"I'm sorry. I had to do it!" Sun says and then sits on the ground and explains his situation. "Adam came to me yesterday saying I would either kidnap Blake and he would free my team. Or he'll just kill everyone." Sun says and buries his face in his hands.**

 **"And you didn't tell us!?" Blake asks him.**

 **"So you were just going to give up your friend and save the others!?" Soichi asks still being restrained by Yang and Weiss.**

 **"I was going to tell you guys after the negotiation and then we can rescue Blake-" Sun then gets slapped hard across the cheek by Weiss.**

 **"You big fucking idiot!" Weiss yells at the Faunus and continues to yell at him. "Adam wouldn't give you back your team! The moment you turn your back on him, he'll kill you!" Weiss yells and Sun reflects on his actions. "Then after that, we lost a significant part of our fighting force! What next then! Will you crawl out of your grave and help us fight the White Fang? I don't think so." Weiss scolds the Faunus.**

 **"I'm sorry. I just... I just really want to get them back." Sun says and tears start forming in his eyes.**

 **"Sun... We'll get them back. Right now if we charge in without any planning nothing good will come out of our results." Blake comforts the fellow Faunus.**

 **"We'll help you Sun. Just like you helped us." Ruby says and Soichi walks up to Sun while offering a hand.**

 **"Come on. Get up." Soichi says and Sun takes his hand.**

 **"I'm really sorry." Sun says and the Grimm boy slaps the Faunus' back.**

* * *

"Drop your weapon," Reika says and Adam starts laughing and his laughs grow in volume over time.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asks the high leader.

"Did you guys seriously believe I came unprepared for this situation?" Adam asks and Soichi breaks a sweat.

"What are you talking about? We checked the surroundings! No one is left but us." Soichi yells at the Faunus and he stares at the boy.

"Are you sure about that?" Adam asks him and then a black portal opens above them and two people come out of it. Soichi looks up and then jumps back before the person can strike him. Missing his target the new opponent hits the ground and creates a small crater.

Everyone else jumps back as well trying to lessen the wind pressure. "What was that!?" Ruby shouts and covers her eyes with her arms so the debris won't damage them.

"Soichi!" Ying yells at the Grimm boy and soon the boy's blood starts to boil.

"Ying!" Soichi yells and those two waste no time and starts to fight. Ying quickly disarms Soichi and engages in a fist fight with the boy. Reika and Weiss quickly rush to help the reckless guy out.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Join me, Blake." Adam says and she responds by shooting at the power-hungry Faunus. Her bullets disappear before it can touch Adam and she is surprised at what happened. The dust in the air settles down and she see's the person responsible for the crater has caught her bullets. "Go. Do what you want to." Adam tells the person.

All eight bullets she had fired is in between the new challenger's fingers. The person drops the bullets and raises his head. Those Amber eyes and black hair surprise Blake. Panthèrë then throws away the cloak wrapped around him. Showing his breast armor, shoulder plate, gauntlets and shin guards.

"It's you!" Ruby exclaims as she directs her eyes at the Faunus.

"Blake Belladonna," Panthèrë says and Blake points her Katana at him.

"What do you want from me!?" Blake asks the boy and his expression doesn't change one bit.

"I have been searching for you for almost two years." He says and gets into a fighting stance. "I need you to die." He says.

* * *

"Ying!" I shout as I throw punch after punch at my mentor. The guy effortlessly dodges them and seems to be enjoying my struggles.

"Soichi!" He yells and then grabs my fist and smashes my head with his forehead. I try to fall back, but his grip on my hand was tight. He pulls me back to him and with both hands, he grabbed my shoulders and knees my stomach repeatedly.

"Soichi!" I hear Weiss call my name as I was constantly pounded by Ying. She summons a gravity Dust between me and Ying pushing us aside. Reika jumps in front of Ying and gets him away from me. Weiss rushes to me and drops her saber on the ground while putting a hand on my shoulder.

I unzip my silver jacket and lift my white buttoned shirt up. Weiss lets out a gasp as she sees the damage Ying inflicted on my stomach region. The fucking asshole imprinted his kneecap into my stomach. My breathing becomes irregular and I try to keep myself together.

"Who are you? How do you know the techniques that the master taught me?" Reika asks the asshole. Of course, she doesn't know who Ying and she will never know because Ying can easily kill her right now.

"Oh. I'm your senior!" Ying says and then uses a secret art. "Secret number fifty! Disarming Void!" Ying announces the secret art that I haven't learned. He crosses his arms and then makes an X slash in front of Reika. The girl raises her arms to protect herself, but Ying's attack misses.

It wasn't an attack, but a way to get rid of Reika's arms. Reika's eyes open wide when her arm magically gets blown to the side and leaving her torso exposed to attacks. Ying lets out a creepy smile and then I can feel his Aura shapes into something hard and he punches Reika's face.

He then punches her left temple and after that her nose ending it with an uppercut. Reika flies in the air and lands on her head and doesn't seem to get up. I can't believe myself for just watching Reika get murdered by my mentor.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I yell at Ying and then charges at him trying to tackle him and bring my mentor down. The man seems to like my rage and quickly kicks me aside before I can jump at him and push him down.

"You know what I want? The fucking book!" Ying tells me and kicks the area below my rib cage. I roll over and lay on my back and he puts his foot on my stomach. "Where is it!?" He asks me and then he jumps away before Weiss can stab the man.

"Soichi get up!" Weiss yells at me and then charges at Ying fearlessly and try to fight him. If I didn't have much of a chance against Ying then neither will Weiss have a better chance. I let out a large scream of rage and get up from the ground.

My entire body hurts, but I don't want to see Weiss get hurt by Ying. Before Ying can strike my girlfriend, I jump on his arm and use my weight to push him onto the ground. My plan worked, but he does a roll and it back on his feet again.

"I thought you left me!" I yelled at him while doing everything I can to land a hit.

"I did!" He says and catches my fist when I try to backhand him. "You know why? Because that fucking fat woman gave you the book that I spent so many years trying to obtain!" Ying says and throws my fist away and kicks my back.

"All this just for a fucking book?" I ask him and I understand how valuable the book is.

"You shut up! Do you have any idea how valuable that fucking book is!? All I ever wanted was to become a respectable martial artist! But no! Your grandpa had to banish me, Ryu Raijin!" Ying yells at me. Before you start saying anything like how does he know I'm a descendant from the school.

Think for a moment. Remember, we use to share a mind... Remember, I think a lot... Remember, I like to call myself Soichi Ryu Raijin... There you fucking go! That's how he knows I'm a descendant. That fucking Ying never bothered to tell me about my heritage.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE CORRUPT YING!"

"I am corrupt!? What's wrong with having power!? ISN'T THAT WHY YOU WANTED TO LEARN THE FUCKING ARTS OF THAT SHITTY SCHOOL!?" Ying yells at me and we have a huge argument.

"At least I'm using my power for my friends!"

"And I was using my powers to protect that fucking place! I wanted to fucking succeed as the next headmaster! None of my intentions were of any ill! I loved that place! But I was betrayed by the very person I admired and saw as a father!"

"You betrayed him first! You stole a Nevermore heart!" I reminded him and without a second he replies to me.

"All because I wanted to impress him! If I wanted to I would have stolen the fucking Garuda or Lycanthrope heart if I wanted to! And when I, didn't, I was fucking shunned and punished!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING DENSE! STEALING IS A FUCKING HORRIBLE THING!" I yelled at him and then charge at my mentor again. I strike with my fist and he catches it but I quickly followed by stomping on his kneecap. The man didn't have time to dodge and kneels on the ground. "Secret number fourteen! Tiger Palm!" I quickly announce my attack and then give a heavy slap to Ying.

He catches my wrist and prevents my palm from reaching his face. "I'm going to kill you like I killed your grandpa," Ying says and crushes my wrist. The bones snap and I scream in pain. After getting my ass owned by my mentor, he throws me away like a used toy.

My wrist heals and I slowly get up. "Then I'll get serious," I mumble and Ying didn't hear what I said.

"What?" He asks me to repeat myself.

"I'm gonna go all out now," I said loudly and he starts laughing. Let's see him laugh after I activate my Grimm power. My armor quickly surrounds my body and in the blink of an eye, I already socked Ying on the cheek. I sent him flying backward and he coughs out a little blood. Then I start my five-minute countdown.

Ying sits up and bashes his head into my fist. I travel much faster now so I can toy with Ying. After that, I grab him by his ankle and smash him on the ground hard enough to crack it. Then I throw him into the air and kick him as hard as I can.

"So we're playing like that?" Ying asks after coming out of the warehouse I throw him in. He collapses to his knees and I dash towards him and try to punch him. He catches my fist and struggles to do that; his wounds, then start to heal and he looks at me.

"I have a Grimm in me as well." He tells me and I unleash a pressure wave. That heavy wave of pressure throws him backward and I quickly dash behind him and kick him outside of the warehouse.

"I don't think you understand Ying. The Dragon Grimm is leagues above the Nevermore. Come on. Summon your armor." I tell him and he starts laughing while being flat on the ground. His throat gets pumped full of blood and he spews it out.

"As... You... Wish..." Ying says and instead, he changes a little bit into a hybrid of a Nevermore and a human. His legs turn into talons and feathers grow out of his arms. His hair becomes black and fuses with his head. This was his version of Level seven.

After I let him finish transforming we resume our fight. He is indeed a lot faster right now, but his attacks barely do anything against the armor I am wearing.

"Secret number sixty-four. Pulse fire!" I announce the secret art and a wave of fire explode within me and burns Ying. Suddenly I feel something's wrong and my armor disappears and I was left as my weak self. "What happen?"

"Secret number twenty. Time Control. I distorted your sense of time and it had been ten minutes since you activated your powers. Way past the time you can control the Dragon Grimm." He tells me and I can't believe that is actually a secret art.

Ying walks up to me and grabs my neck, then lifts me up. "Ah... I'm dead... I can't regenerate anymore." I tell myself and I close my eye and drift into a deep slumber. " _This is what death feels like. Just like sleeping, you don't think or feel anything. So... Sad..._ "

I open my eyes and I hear flames crackling and my surrounding area is destroyed. Everything is set on fire and I hear screams and sirens in the air. And I was in the middle of all this destruction.

"Soichi! Soichi! Thank god you're back!" Blake says while holding on to me tightly with tears flowing down her cheeks. A chill went down my spine and I couldn't see my face, but I know I look horrified.

"What... What happened?"

* * *

 **I just want to say thank you for your continuous support on this series. I will continue doing the best I can to deliver chapter's that you guys will enjoy. Again any type of review is fine I love reading them and it helps motivate me and try to better myself. This entire month I'll try and revise all my previous chapter. I'm already finished with the first one and fixed a lot of errors. When I mean a lot I mean a lot! I'm starting the second chapter now and I'll see you in the next chapter. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!  
**


	72. ATX-1103

**Sorry about the delay. Some unexpected circumstances arose and left me unable to write for a couple of days. Anyways I hope you enjoy today's chapter and I'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

"Why do you want to kill her?" Yang asks the Faunus as she steps in between the two Faunus.

"Adam what did you tell him!?" Blake asks the leader of the White Fang.

"I didn't tell him anything," Adam says with a smirk. "He should introduce himself," Adam suggests, but Panthèrë just dashes at Yang and tries to move the blonde. Yang attempts to wrap her arms around the boy, but he ducks and runs past her arms then kick her back.

Panthèrë makes haste and moves his right arm back ready to throw a punch at Blake. Using her cat-like instincts Blake jumps to the right as his gauntlet opens up to reveal a clear crystal that turns red. After throwing the punch a stream of fire comes out of his fist, hot enough to incinerate the ground.

The gauntlet slides back to protect the crystal and his shin guard opens up to reveal the crystal that starts to glow brown the color of the earth Dust. He lifts his left feet and stomps on the ground, causing it to crack and a block of earth jumps up, smashes Blake.

Panthèrë leaps at Blake while she was getting up and brings his fist down upon her. Yang quickly throws a punch back at him, she quickly retracts her fist when it met his and falls on her butt. She waves her hand in the air as it hurts like hell.

"Punching him feels like punching a spiked wall!" Yang says.

"We'll need to work together," Ruby says.

"Don't forget about me!" Adam says as he tries to decapitate Blake. She quickly jumps forward and evades his attack. Panthèrë uses this chance to punch Blake's stomach and grabs her neck. Ruby slices Panthèrë back, causing him to drop his sister.

Using her semblance the Rose dashes around and hits the martial artist repeatedly until he predicted her angle and kicks her.

"Oof!" Ruby lands on her back and gets up slowly. Panthèrë has already engaged in a fight with Blake and is overwhelming the girl with a variety of attacks that would make Soichi look like an amateur at martial arts. Yang tries to help Blake, however, Adam blocks her path.

"Let them have a happy reunion," Adam says and lets out a creepy smile. Yang starts having flashbacks and her left arm starts to shake and her body trembles in fear. Using her robotic arm, she holds her arm still and takes deep breaths. Ruby grabs her arm as well and their eyes met.

"Hey... I'm here for you." Ruby tells her older sister and gives her bright smile. Ruby lets go of Yang's arm and pull back the bolt handle of Crescent Rose. Yang starts off by shooting Adam with explosive shells. He perfectly shoots them down with his rifle and Yang looks troubled.

The blonde shakes the doubt out of her head and charges at Adam with a great fear in her chest. Ruby helps Yang with supporting fire as the older sister gets into punching range.

Sun and his team try their best to help everyone. Trying to help Soichi is a no go because they would just be in the way of the two Grimms. So Sun and Sage help Blake deal with her younger brother.

"Ha!" Sage brings down his sword on top of Panthèrë.

"Mimicry Arts: Tiger Dance-Stance One." Panthèrë dodges the sword and then smashes his palm into Sage's chin and then goes back to kill Blake. Neptune runs over to Sun with his rifle in hand and the two friends shoot Panthèrë. The Faunus slowly walks over to them while blocking all the shot with his gauntlets.

"Blake what do we do!?" Sun asks the girl and she doesn't know the answer.

"I don't know!"

"Think something fast! We're getting our asses kicked by an eighth grader!" Neptune yells at the female Faunus and soon Blake's brother opens his gauntlets and shin guards. The shin guards glow brown again and the gauntlets glow green. Panthèrë stomps the ground, causing a large chunk of the ground to jump up and he punches it sending the earth towards the group

Blake and Sun use their animal DNA to dodge the flying chunk of earth and Neptune gets smashed in the face with a flying rock. The two Faunus try to do a pincer attack, but Panthèrë is ready for it.

"Mimicry Arts: Tiger Dance-Stance Two." Panthèrë spreads his legs out and crosses his arms over his chest and then puffs his chest out and rapidly move his arms to his side while still in an L shape. A wave of Aura expels from him and pushes Sun and Blake away from the young boy.

"Yang what's going on!?" Ruby asks as her sister keeps blocking attacks from Adam and never retaliated. Yang's face is one of great fear and she just can't manage the strength to throw a punch. "Yang!" Ruby shouts and she decides to attack Adam by herself.

Before Ruby can strike, they heard a strange growl. Everyone covers their ears in an attempt to block out the aching noise. Ying yells as if he just had someone bit a large part of his arm off. Ruby turns around to see Soichi with razor sharp teeth has just ripped a chunk of Ying's arm with his mouth.

This isn't Soichi anymore, everyone can tell that the boy has lost control of his body. His skin starts to rip and body parts start to bend at angles impossible for humans. Black liquid comes out of his mouth and covers his entire body until it makes new flesh for the boy.

Sharp white substances, then protrude out of his body and the skin on his face starts to decay and the flesh rips itself apart until they see the Grimm's new mouth.

"Shit! I can't help but be irritated that I was seconds away from preventing this from happening!" Ying shouts after his arm regenerates the lost flesh. Two spikes shaped like the legs of a spider comes out of the Grimm's back and form wings.

Reika wakes up from her slumber and her eyes widen as she sees Soichi's horrific transformation. "What have you done!?" Reika asks Ying and she stands up.

"Well, this is your problem now," Ying says and returns to his normal form. He then jumps all the way back and stands next to Adam who has just finished sheathing Blush. Panthèrë, however, was still trying his best to kill Blake and manages to grab her neck and he lifts her up.

The Faunus quickly puts Blake down when a powerful plasma beam pierces his torso. The Dragon Grimm lets out another roar that will cause everyone in the proximity to become deaf.

"Let's go," Adam says and a portal opens up behind him. "As a lesson for today, Sun. I'll make you never make me angry again. Panthèrë!" Adam says and when the Faunus boy finishes healing his wound he points a finger at Sage.

"Sage watch out!" Blake yells at the member of team SSSN however, it was too late for the side character. Panthèrë's gauntlet opens up and it glows green. Sage didn't move after that happens and he looks down at his chest. A hole was replaced with his heart and the guy collapses dying quickly.

"Sage!" Sun yells and he along with the rest of team SSSN runs towards the guy. Sun holds the lifeless guy in his arms and hugs him tightly. "Don't you die on me!" Sun shouts and shakes the corpse of his teammate.

"Remember Sun. This was your fault." Adam says and enters the portal with Ying and Panthèrë. Before the Faunus leaves, he takes one last look at Blake and she stares back at him.

"Why did you do that!? What did he do to deserve this!?" Blake yells at her little brother. She was still unaware the identity of Panthèrë and the boy enters the portal while holding his torso in pain.

"We need to stop the dragon!" Reika shouts and just after that a sonic boom goes off and the Dragon Grimm disappears from the place it was standing at. "Fuck!" Reika shouts and the Dragon Grimm lands on the house in a residential area and lets out its deafening roar.

"What is that!?" A civilian asks and then runs away as he sees the terrifying Grimm. The dragon shoots out yellow plasma balls that obliterate everything that it touches. Team RWBY and Reika runs to the scene where the Dragon Grimm is rampaging.

"Call Velvet we need a lot of help to contain him," Blake says and Reika clicks her tongue.

"No time! We need to stop him now or never!" Reika tells the Faunus.

"What do you propose!? We need to wait for reinforcement." Weiss tells the girl and she clicks her tongue again.

"By the time they get here, the Dragon Grimm will return to its true form!"

"And what will happen?" Yang asks her and the Grimm girl grabs Yang's collar.

"The destruction of this entire fucking continent!"

"How bad can this be?" Yang asks and a Grimm fell out of the sky. Then another one after that and soon a third one. Everyone turns around to look at the Dragon Grimm shooting black goo from his back that shapes into the shape of a Grimm. Reika grabs Ruby's Crescent Rose and shoots the Dragon Grimm causing him to stop creating Grimms.

"Don't let him breed anymore Grimms!" Weiss shouts and she summons a cage made out of ice to trap the dragon. The Grimms that fell out of the sky starts getting up and starts to attack the group. One of them pounces at Blake but is immediately shot down by Neptune.

"Neptune? Are you alright?" Weiss asks the boy and he nods.

"Let's stop Soichi first." He says and continues firing at the Alpha Beowolves. After roaring the ice cage cracks and breaks, freeing the Dragon and he tries to fly away. Reika quickly jumps into the sky and wraps her whip sword around its leg and brings the Grimm to the ground.

"I need help!" Reika shouts and turns around to see everyone is busy fighting the three Alpha Beowolves. Just because they added Alpha in the name does not mean these are the same grunt level Grimms. No lie, these Grimms are probably royal guards than normal Grimms. "This is why the Dragon Grimms went extinct." Reika mumbles.

The Dragon Grimm opens all six of his eyes and stares at Reika. The Grimm quickly blinks toward Reika and slams her into a wall with just a punch. The girl stands up and dashes at the dragon and he jumps away before Reika can hurt him. While in the air, he opens up his mouth to shoot a yellow plasma beam at Reika.

The girl moves away, but the beam still penetrates her abdomen causing her to spew out blood from her mouth. The Grimm inside of her quickly makes haste and repairs the damage abdomen. She was not in a good mood right now, her head hurts, her memories are almost back and there's this stupid idiot in front of her.

"For fuck's sake ATX-0048!" Reika shouts luckily no one heard her. All that bashing from Ying helps jog her memories and the Dragon Grimm was the final trigger for her to remember ninety percent of what happened.

The Dragon Grimm fires another ball of plasma at Reika. She dodges the slow-moving projectile and when it hits the ground the ball enlarges to destroy a huge part of a house and then disappears.

"Go help Reika! We got this." Sun tells team RWBY and they nod at him and runs to Reika. The Alpha Beowolves try to stop the girls, but team SSSN stand in their way. "I'm in a really bad mood," Sun says and takes a swing at the first Beowolf.

"How can we help?" Ruby asks Reika and the girl makes the sheep hand seal with her hands and closes her eyes. A black armor covers her entire body and twelve silk-like tails sprout out of her back.

"Hit it with everything you got!" Reika says and she splits into twelve people, each with one tail and they charge at the Dragon Grimm. Four of Reika's clone shoot yellow plasma beams at the Dragon Grimm. He reacts by dodging it opening himself for attacks.

Another two of Reika's clones kick the Grimm while it was still in the air. The Grimm crashes to the ground and all twelve Reika performs different secret arts.

"Secret number eighty-six. Link Chains!" The first Reika clone says and slams her hand into the ground. Around the Dragon Grimm's ground comes out chains made out of steel and wraps around the creature of destruction.

"Secret number eighty-two. Gamma Flash!" The second Reika clone rushes towards the chained dragon and moves so fast she passes through the Grimm and hurts herself and the Grimm. That clone then disappears with the original Reika gaining a tail.

"Secret number forty-one. Heavy Stomp!" Third Reika says and jumps into the sky and brings down her foot on the Dragon Grimm's back. That Reika also disappears and the original Reika gains her third tail.

"Secret number twenty-three. Heavenly Slash!" Another Reika says while grabbing her sword and bring it to the sky. Dust rises from the ground and melts into her sword, causing it to glow red. She then brings her sword down and the sword burst into flames and shoots out a line of fire. The Reika then perishes with the fire and gives back the original Reika's fourth tail.

"Secret number fifty-five. Furious Engage!" The fifth Reika says and charges at the chained Grimm and unleashes a series of powerful slashes and stab empowered with the power of the wind Dust. The Dragon Grimm breaks out of the chain and bites off the attacking Reika's head. Two Reika is down returning two tails to the original one.

"Secret number-" Reika starts, but the Dragon Grimm stares into the sky and opens his mouth. With a blink of the eye a giant yellow ball of plasma the size of truck forms above the Grimm's mouth. "Number twenty-seven! Solar Shield!" The remaining Reikas shouts and then a ball of fire appears in their hands. They slap the fire and it becomes a thick wall of flames.

"Secret number seventy-seven! Territorial Marking!" The original Reika jams the tip of her right leg into the ground and makes an arc. She did a three hundred sixty degrees spin and kick the air. The dragon lets go of the ball of energy and it breaks through all three walls of flames.

Before the ball can connect with Reika a large piece of the earth arises from where Reika drew the arc and blocks the ball of energy. However, the defenses were not enough and Reika is ultimately left to push back the ball of energy with her hands.

"Hold!" Reika shouts as she slams her hand into the destructive ball of energy. Her Aura depletes rapidly and soon the armor starts to burn and melt. She screams in pain as her fingers and palm goes through a cycle of melting and regenerating. The Grimm roars and fires a plasma beam at the ball of energy causing a gigantic explosion.

"Get down!" Ruby shouts and they all crash to the ground as a powerful shock wave rushes over their heads. Ruby opens her eyes and gets up. Inches away from her was the edge of a large crater.

"Where's Soichi?" Weiss asks and when the smoke clears the Dragon Grimm roars and flies into the air. Yang and Ruby slide down the crater to pick up a defeated Reika. Her clothes were burnt and ripped and her hands were burned beyond belief.

"What can we do against that!?" Blake asks the team.

"We just have to give it our best shot."

"We're going to die if we fight that thing!" Blake tells the Schnee.

"We're going to die either way! Do we really have another option!?" Yang shouts at the Faunus. Weiss picks up her saber and spins the chamber until the green Dust faces the sky. She points it at the Grimm trying to fly away and a green Glyph appears in front of the tip of the saber. Four strong blasts of air shoot out of the Glyph and pierce the Dragon Grimm's wings causing it to lose air and fall to the ground.

"Let's do this," Yang says and jumps out of the crater and dashes at the Grimm trying to get up. She throws a punch with everything she got and the Grimm didn't feel a single thing. "What?" Yang questions and the Dragon Grimm opens its mouth to fire a beam of plasma at Yang.

Blake jumps onto a broken building and starts to shoot at the Dragon Grimm causing it to change targets to the Faunus. The girl then jumps around trying to avoid being hit. Soichi's body then starts to change more, his hands extend until it can reach his kneecaps. Those feet of his extends and splits into two sets of three toes.

The Dragon Grimm looks at Blake and holds out one of his palms and multiple small plasma beams shoot out of his palm. Blake jumps to the side to evade the plasma beam and said beams makes a sharp turn and hits Blake. The Faunus was lucky only one beam hit or else the other three would have made holes in her body.

Ruby jumps into the air and tries to bring her scythe down on the Grimm. She succeeded but did no damage at all. The Dragon Grimm wraps its tail around Ruby's neck and pulls her off its back and slams her into the ground.

"Hey, shit for brains! Give me back my boyfriend!" Weiss shouts and the Dragon Grimm opens its mouth and breaths out flames at Weiss. The Schnee summons a wall of earth with her Dust to defend herself. When the dragon stops breathing fire the Schnee summons her knight and attacks the dragon.

Weiss orders the knight to swing at the dragon and dodge its claw. She was successful at annoying the Dragon Grimm and pissing it off. The Dragon Grimm lets out a roar and closes its eyes and then open up the top set. It swipes at the knight with its claw making the knight dodge and it quickly grabs the knight's helmet with his free hand.

The Dragon Grimm opens up its original set of eyes and crushes the knight's helmet. Suddenly a sharp object comes out of the palm of the dragon's hand and penetrates the knight's helmet, causing the knight to disappear into powder.

"Weiss, get down!" Yang shouts and tackles the girl and causing the Dragon Grimm to miss his dash attack.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asks Yang as the blonde gets off of the Schnee. The Grimm turns around and strikes again, this time hitting Yang and knocking the poor blonde away from Weiss. The Schnee stares in horror as the powerful Grimm is inches away from her, roaring aggressively.

It seems like the Dragon Grimm ignores the girl beside it and dashes towards Yang. This time he changes even more to resemble a more Dragonoid shape. The Grimm instantaneously appears in front of Yang and slaps the girl and knocking her away.

With her left cheek bleeding Yang stands up barely having any strength or energy to use her semblance. Even if she did the power gap is still too large. The Dragon Grimm dashes towards Yang one more time and tries to finish her off.

"Yang!" Ruby shouts her sister's name.

"ASH!" Yang shouts with all her might and closes her eyes to not look at the fatal attack.

"Ow." Yang can hear her rehabilitation coach's voice and she opens her eyes to see him blocking the Dragon Grimm's attack. "That still hurt even with my semblance," Ashe says while crossing his arms that's blocking the fatal attack.

"Where were you!?" Yang shouts at him and punches his back.

"Careful! I'm holding back a lot of weight." Ash says and then pushes back the Dragon Grimm. "Sorry I was on the other side of the city eating noodles. When I notice you were here the cops already blocked off the vicinity." Ash explains himself.

"But why did you come?" Yang asks the guy almost on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Because you're my patient. I'm your doctor so of course, I need to protect my patient."

"You're not doing it for the money?" Yang asks and sniffs.

"I didn't take any money from your dad!" He shouts and Reika creeps up behind the two.

"You're late..." ATX-0068 says to the doctor.

"You remember everything?" He asks her and she nods while holding her left arm. Ash sighs and takes out a small case that contains four syringes. "Here. You know what to do." Ash says as she throws one of the syringes to ATX. She catches it and jabs the needle into her neck and injects the serum.

Her eyes widen and her wounds start to heal. "How long can you stay transformed?" ATX asks Ashe and she throws the syringe away.

"Five seconds." He replies and she looks at him angrily and he sighs. "I'll try going for thirty seconds if that makes you happy."

"That's long enough. Use your strongest attack and I'll use mine." Reika says and she transforms once more.

"Can't believe I'm using this form again," Ash says and looks at his hands. He triggers a flashback and remembers what his bloody hands looked like. "Yang. When I transform, you'll know my background the moment it happens."

"What do you mean Ash?" Yang asks the doctor who smiles and frowns.

"ATX-1103!" Reika shouts and Yang's eyes widen when she hears that. Ash turns around and becomes tense and he starts screaming, trying to conjure his armor. He succeeds and Yang looks at the black and white armored back of Ash.

"This is who I am Yang," Ash says and he raises his hands. His claws become long and sharp until the shape can be equivalent to swords. Then Ash dashes towards Reika and Soichi while leaving behind a blast of wind. The doctor drives his claw into Soichi's left shoulder and rips it off.

The Dragon Grimm roars in pain and then Ash uses his other claw to plant it inside of the dragon's torso. He tries to pull it out, but the claws are deeply rooted. Ash growls and breaks his own claws to become free.

"Let's go!" Reika shouts as she summons two blue fires beneath her feet and she floats into the air. The girl raises her hands into the sky and summons a giant ball of blue fire. "Stop..." Reika mumbles as she hears the dead souls the Kitsune Grimm traps in its blazing hot fire. "SHUT UP!" Reika shouts and then throws the blue ball of fire that screams with a thousand humans.

"Lock on!" Ash says and aims his right arm at the Dragon Grimm and support it with his left hand. His huge right arm transformed into a rough and uneven lance. "GO!" His arms extend and shoot out like a speeding bullet and the lance impales the rampaging Grimm. Reika's huge ball of fire then envelopes the dragon in a fiery blue hell.

The Dragon Grimm roars in pain and flails around trying to shake the blue fire off of it. Ash breaks off the lance and then transforms back to normal and collapse while spitting out blood. Reika looks at the burning dragon and then free fall to the ground and stay still.

Right after that, the Dragon Grimm rises once more and none of his damage parts are being repaired.

"Motherfucker! How sturdy is that thing?" Yang shouts.

"That's a fucking legendary Grimm there..." Ash says and spills out more blood from his mouth. The Dragon Grimm stays still with the lance still lodged into his torso and Blake runs towards the creature.

"Get away! It's too dangerous!" Ash shouts, but Blake didn't listen and stands in front of the dragon and grabs what's left of a human neck and stares into those demonic red eyes.

"Soichi! Soichi! I know you're still in there! Don't let the Dragon Grimm cause any more damage." Blake says and the Grimm starts to heal all its damage. "Soichi! Come on! You're going to stay with us, aren't you? I need you back here!"

"Blake, get away!" Yang shouts and starts running towards the Faunus and the Grimm.

"Soichi! Wake up! Nap time's over!" Blake shouts at the Dragon Grimm and the lance lodged inside the dragon's torso starts to make it out of the torso. "I said wake up! SOICHI!" Blake shouts one last time just when the Dragon Grimm removed the lance and fully repaired all its damage.

"B... Bl..." Soichi says and then the Dragon Grimm returns Soichi his body back. The boy opens his eyes and looks at the Faunus's amber eyes.

"Soichi! Soichi! Thank god you're back!" Blake says and tightly embraces the half Grimm and her tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"What... What happened?" Soichi asks as he stares in horror at his surroundings.

"I was so afraid I lost you," Blake says and with those words, Soichi passes out.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for next chapter where Soichi and others try and get through their depressive stage and more training! YAY! Anyways, R &R follow and favorite. I'll see you next time, don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	73. The Cardiothoracic Surgeon

**I fucking hate fanfiction I saved fucking eight times and when I come back none of what I wrote was fucking saved. This pisses me off so fucking much. If you want to know why I am late posting this chapter because of that. Fuck you, fanfiction! Fuck you and I fucking hope you fucking die! Anyway, I also want to say I'm possibly not going to add the new characters from the show into my story. I know we all know that the girl from episode three is the Spring Maiden... At least we hope? But I want to Spring Maiden to be someone we all know and love. You'll know soon who it is.**

* * *

Kira sits on some steps leading towards a big door. In his hands, he holds some sort of device. It was not a Scroll nor anything similar to it, it looks like an older model of the Scroll called the uPhone. Kira opens the uPhone and punches in a passcode and press a button.

After a while, he presses the play button on a video and listens to the message. "Happy birthday!" He listens to a late thirties male voice and a young adult feminine voice. He takes off his mask and it disappears into the air.

"Big bro, I missed you so much. Sorry, dad's been too busy these days so we couldn't talk to you. I heard you got a girlfriend! And I heard she's from Mistral and-" The girl says and pauses. "Hey! Don't get angry at me, I'm just teasing you."

"I know." Kira talks to himself and puts a hand over his mouth and his purple eyes get watery.

"Stop it, you. Hey Champ! I know it's getting tougher at the Academy but hang in there." The male voice tells Kira and then a phone ring. "Sorry. I need to take this. Yeah, Scarlatina? No Dulcis I-" The person says and his voice fades into the background.

"Dad's been super busy. But I hope you make it out alive and visit on your off time! Love you!" The girl says and someone creeps up to Kira. He turns off his phone and it sinks into his hand.

"Did I interrupt something important?" Cinder asks him and he puts on his mask before facing the woman. "Come on. We're all allies here you can show me your face." Cinder says and Kira doesn't utter a word.

"He is truly mysterious," Ford says and walks out from a wall. "He only talks when he feels like it. He only takes off his mask when there's no one around."

"I just like to know more about him. It's hard to trust someone that doesn't reveal a single thing about himself." Cinder says and crosses her arms.

"It doesn't matter about trust. You just need to do your job and that's it." Ying says and walks up to the three villains.

"Oh, my. Kira here doesn't like company." Ford says and they look at where Kira was standing and the Grimm has completely disappeared without a trace.

"What are you doing here?" Ying asks Cinder.

"I was just preparing for my next assignment. I have to meet up with Watts and convince a group of bandits that they need our help to survive." Cinder says and Ying smiles.

"So the usual. How boring." Ford says and Cinder growls. The Grimm chuckles and walks into the wall and disappears.

"Shouldn't you be with the Taurus kid?" Cinder asks Ying and he turns around and starts leaving.

"I should have a break once in a while. Besides the kid isn't planning on doing anything interesting." Ying says and disappears into the darkness of the palace.

Kira walks up to the edge of a cliff and observes the lake of lava below. Half of it was lava and the other half was the black liquid spawning Grimms. A Creep sneaks up behind the person and pounces. Before moving another inch the Grimm disappears into the air and Kira turns around.

He clenches his fist and walks into a black portal leading him somewhere he wanted to be.

* * *

In Vytal on a shoreline with crystal clear water and warm sand in the crisp, refreshing weather, Dulcis lies on a beach chair with an umbrella planted to his right to cover the sun and on the other side was a small table that's holding his drink. The Godfather has a smile on his face as he enjoys the quiet beach only listening to the waves.

"Can't believe you're actually here," Q says and walks up to the Godfather. The weapons dealer then lays down on an empty beach chair and grabs a drink.

"I'm tired of all this war," Dulcis says as he continues laying there with his eyes closed.

"Soichi just destroyed an urban area like two days ago," Q says and sips on his glass of alcohol.

"Not my problem now," Dulcis says without a care in the world.

"I figured it out," Q says and Dulcis doesn't say anything. "Around thirty years ago do you remember what you were doing?" Q asks and the Velveteen starts laughing and grabs his drink.

"I did a lot of things during my life so asking me to remember what happened a long time ago. You can forget about it." The Godfather says and finishes his whiskey in one gulp.

"Well, I'll tell you what you were doing. One of your goons found a boy on the road. He tells you about a secret martial art school with a unique power. You went to negotiate with the head of the school and came out unsuccessful." Q says and pours Dulcis another glass of whiskey.

"Where are you going with this?" Dulcis asks Q.

"Now hear me out. The boy tells you he can get you the power in exchange for the destruction of the school. You agreed and you asked me, and Augustus for help, we did, but in exchange, we know the secret to that power. I was there along with Augustus and we succeeded in destroying the school."

"Stop," Dulcis says, but Q doesn't stop at all.

"However, the boy disappears during that night and we didn't know the secret to that at all. Instead, we came back with a lot of Grimm's hearts. Although Augustus' son brought back a sweet young lady who happens to know that secret." Q says and quickly gulps down another shot of whiskey.

"I said stop!" Dulcis yells this time and Q just continues with the story.

"You obviously got jealous because Augustus refuses to tell you the secret. Our genius surgeon performs countless operations and that causes our power to become stronger. You feared all this power and was afraid that Augustus would one day turn his back on you."

"Q for the love of god, if you don't stop I will make you stop!" Dulcis says and pulls out a gun.

"You convince one of our own to defect and kill Augustus. However, Julius mysteriously disappeared and this made it even more crucial to kill Augustus. Because when he does, that person can take over the Diamond Dust and you will control the organization on the outside." Q says and Dulcis turns his face away from the man.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Dulcis denies the theory. Q looks at his empty glass and then puts it down on the table Q stands up and smooths his suit and faces Dulcis.

"This is for Soichi's family," Q says and pulls out a silenced pistol and pulls the trigger. After he does that he takes out a cigarette and coughs after taking one shot. "I need to stop trying to go back," Q says and throws the cigarette away.

* * *

Velvet knocks on the door to Soichi's room with a tray of food. "Hey, Soichi. It's Velvet I brought food for you... Again." Velvet says and as usual, the boy doesn't answer and she puts the tray next to the door. She looks at the tray right across from the tray she puts down and grabs it.

She sighs, knowing that Soichi didn't eat again. It's been a week since his rampage and the boy doesn't want to step outside of his room because Weiss isn't waking up. The Schnee was fine at first, but soon collapse the moment the group returned.

"How is he?" Fox asks the Faunus and she shakes her head.

"Same as usual. Won't open the door or talk." She says and gives the cold tray to a maid. "How's Yang?" Velvet asks.

"She's doing better. I guess she's still shaken by what happened at the battle of Beacon." Fox tells her.

"Where's Coco?"

"She just left this morning. Her parents called her to come back." Fox answers his master. She frowns and the holographic screen turn on and they watched the news.

"Hundreds are still devastated at the attack by the Grimm that appeared in the city. Most of them lost their belongings or families. Officials are still investigating on how the Grimm got into the city. It is the first time they saw this Grimm and are currently doing their best to sort this situation."

Velvet turns the holographic screen off and lets out a sigh.

* * *

Ash, Qrow, Ruby, Yang, and Reika sit in a room while awkwardly staring at one another. Reika looks bored and just stares out the window while using one of her arms to support her chin. Ash rubs his hands nervously and Yang looks at the guy with worried eyes.

"I guess it's time to spill the beans," Ash says and Qrow puts down his canister.

"It really is," Qrow says and closes the lid of his canister.

"As you know already I am indeed a member of the Diamond Dust. However, I didn't kill anyone when I was in there. I was just a quiet, introverted doctor." Ash says and Reika unwraps a bubble gum from its wrapper and throws it into her mouth.

"He was what we called a hand," Reika says and starts chewing on the piece of bubble gum.

"We need to start at the beginning. My parents were in debt to the Diamond Dust and without any money to pay, I was ultimately sacrificed after a year of being alive." Ash says and rests his hand on his legs. "It turns out that I was the first half Grimm in the Diamond Dust also."

Ash looks at Yang and she looks at his face, not wanting to turn away from this story time. The doctor looks at Qrow leaning on the wall with a glass of some type of alcohol in his hand. Lastly, he looks at Ruby, who gives him an awkward smile and a wave.

"I spent most of my days there and it turns out that I don't have a knack for killing. So I was sent to school and there I was forced to study and become better on a certain topic. Having the choice to myself, I choose to study anatomy because of the skills the Diamond Dust taught me."

"It must be nice to not get gruesome killing huh?" Reika clicks her tongue.

"So you were in the generation of Soichi's grandfather. The previous one?" Qrow asks him and the doctor nods his head.

"Back then it was less killing and more about business. We followed by four rules, we do not cause wars, we do not kill because of money, we do not reveal who we are, and lastly, we are a family." Ash says and Reika starts to break down when he hears the last part.

"Yes, a family that forces you to kill forty-nine brothers and sisters. A family that gives you numbers and letters as names." Reika says and Ash shushes her.

"Listen, I know the new Diamond Dust is tough but let me explain my story," Ash says and Reika gets out of her seat and spits out her gum.

"Whatever." She says and leaves the room they're in.

"After I moved on to high school the Diamond Dust stopped contacting me. So now I was all alone and without anyone to turn to. So I picked up a job at a nearby hospital and worked until I graduated and got my diploma. Not knowing what to do with it one day I got a mysterious call."

"Who was it from?" Ruby asks, she was fully intrigued by story time.

"It was the boss of the Diamond Dust. Augustus Inzerillo." Ash says and takes a deep breath as he tries to remember what happened eighteen years ago.

* * *

 **"You want me to perform a heart surgery?" A young Ash asks an Augustus Inzerillo sitting in a luxurious office chair.  
**

 **"Yes, my grandson was recently born and he has an illness. The mother says she needs to... Give her heart to the child." Augustus says and takes off his reading glasses to pinch his nasal bridge.**

 **"An adult heart is too large for an infant," Ash says in a monotone manner.**

 **"That's what I said!" Augustus shouts and it seems he is clearly displeased and irritated. "However, my son keeps on insisting that we do the operation."**

 **"Why me? There are other trained heart surgeons out there."**

 **"Right, but the mother is the same as you," Augustus says and clasps his hands and put it on his desk.**

 **"A half Grimm?" Ash asks and the Inzerillo nods.**

 **"Eighteen years ago one of my associates contacted me saying he found a rather... Strange boy on the outskirts of Mistral. The boy can utilize the powers of a Grimm. He offers to tell us the secret in exchange to destroy his place of origin." Augustus tells Ash.**

 **"You agreed."**

 **"I did, but I wanted proof first so we gave him all the tools he needed and you. After a day we saw he was telling the truth and I kept my promise. We raided the place and wiped out everyone. But after that, the boy just disappeared along with the secret. Now fast forward eighteen years and the mother claim she knows the secret." Augustus says and Ash looks at the Boss.  
**

* * *

"And you accepted." Qrow states.

"I was still young at the time. I didn't have anything else to do." Ash says and continues the story. "After I successfully performed the surgery, I became the head surgeon of the Diamond Dust and I continued to operate on every child they told me to."

"Why only children?" Ruby asks.

"The mother told me that its because a baby is born pure and haven't tilted the scale making it hard for the Grimm to control the child."

"Wait, what?" Ruby says not understanding anything that Ash said.

"Forget about it. After three years of operations, I became a well-known doctor. After finishing a surgery on that day. Everything changed." Ash says and his eyes start to get watery.

* * *

 **"I didn't order this," Ash tells the innkeeper as she puts down a bottle of beer on the table Ash was eating on.  
**

 **"It's on the house." The woman tells him and gives a smile. "I see you here all the time. Do you have some business here?"**

 **"I do," Ash says while being completely focused on the papers in his hand. The Diamond Dust has just given him his next patient to operate on.**

 **"Are you a doctor?" The innkeeper asks as she eyes the stethoscope around Ash's neck. The doctor nods and the woman smiles. "I wanted to be a doctor as well. But my pa needed my help here."**

 **"You should return to work," Ash says and his eyes never left the papers after the conversation started.**

 **"My name is Jennie." She says and holds out a hand. Ash looks at the hand and sighs.**

* * *

"What changed?" Qrow asks after Ash stopped talking for a good five seconds.

"Yeah, what happened?" Ruby asks, wanting to know more.

"I quit and became a normal doctor," Ash says and rubs his eyes.

"But Soichi said you went missing in action," Ruby says, remembering what the Grimm boy told her when Beacon was still around. Before the girl can get an answer the foundation of the building shakes and they hear a muffled explosion.

"Are you guys alright?" Qrow asks as he tries to maintain his balance. Another explosion shakes the building, causing a piece of clay pottery to fall and break into pieces.

"Are we under attack!?" Ruby shouts and the group runs out the door to the epicenter of the explosion. Along the way they found Oscar sitting on the ground, shaking his head to clear his mind.

"What's going on?" Qrow asks the boy and lifts Oscar up from the ground.

"I don't know. But Velvet said the explosion came from the training room." The farmer boy tells them and the building shakes again, this time, causing everyone but the professional hunters to fall to the ground.

"Who is setting explosives off in the training room?" Ruby asks.

"You know that's something you would do," Yang says and Ruby pouts. They run towards the training room and look inside the room and they see Fox and Velvet on the ground.

"Velvet! Fox!" Ruby exclaims.

"We're fine," Fox says while his face was pushed into the ground. Ruby goes into the room to try and help the upperclassmen up, but the moment where she reaches the members of CVFY lay she falls to the ground as well.

"Ruby, get up!" Yang says and she falls to the ground once she reached her sister. "It feels like I gained a thousand pound! She shouts and tries to push herself up but fails. Qrow and Ash walk into the room feeling nothing out of the ordinary.

"It is indeed a little heavy in the room," Ash says and Qrow goes over to the gravity controller and slides his finger down the screen to return gravity to normal. The youngsters on the floor, let out a grunt and stand up. They fall down once more when an explosion happens deep into the training room.

"No! No! No! This won't do!" They hear Soichi shout in anger as he punches a training dummy. The moment his fist collides with the dummy it explodes shaking the room and sending the dummy flying across the room.

"Soichi! Stop!" Qrow yells at the boy. Instead of doing what he was told the boy takes out the book of his ancestors and flips through the pages.

"Come on! Come on! There's got to be something I can use to defeat Ying." Soichi says and reads a page rapidly before turning the page and reading the next one. "Sonic Blade? No! I need something completely new something that I can use to defeat Ying!" He shouts and then flings the book across the room and the book lands right in front of Ruby's feet.

"Hey Soi. Calm down." Yang says and the boy does and sits down with his back against the wall. Yang joins the boy and tries to comfort him.

"I thought I was strong protecting the things I care about. But now it's just the same as the battle of Beacon!" Soichi says in despair with a face that looks like he was about to cry.

"No Soi! You're strong enough already." Yang says and the boy starts to weep.

"I'm not! I thought I was strong enough to fight on par with Ying or Winter. But I'm not!" Soichi shouts and buries his face in his hands. Qrow walks over to the boy and sits beside him while putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo. Being a hunter doesn't mean having awesome fighting techniques or the strongest weapon." Qrow tries to comfort the boy this time.

"I know that! Then what else am I missing?" Soichi asks the hunter.

"Experience. I have been a hunter for over twenty years now and face many life and death situation. Compared to me, you've only started your training."

"But I had training before I went to Beacon," Soichi says and someone shouts at him.

"Fool! The training we received at the Diamond Dust is not suited for a fight on even terms. You constantly aim for vital points of an opponent instead of investing in long-term outcomes. It would be better to injure your opponent and benefit from it." Reika tells him what's wrong.

"You need a new fighting style," Qrow says and Soichi stands up and wipes his tears away.

"Will you help me?" Soichi asks and Reika crosses her arms and without hesitation she said.

"No." Her answer shocks everyone and she explains. "I still hate you for what you did. I will never get over that and as much as I want to kill you I can't. I'll leave it here for today." Reika says and walks out of the room.

"Worry not. I'll help you." Ozpin says and everyone turns to look at the farmer boy to see he has been possessed. "It was about time I train you guy. It's time to have you guys learn how to fight."

"Um... Professor Ozpin?" Yang asks.

"Correct! It is so good to see you, children, again." He says.

"Um... But we already know how to fight." Ruby says and she gets a glare from the headmaster.

"You can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose, but you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat. Yang, you are still throwing a temper tantrum?" Ozpin asks, causing Ruby to let out an awkward smile and Yang to shout at him.

"Hey! It's not a temper tantrum! It's my semblance." Yang defends herself.

"Anyway, it's time for training. Call everyone here Qrow. Ash I'll entrust you to teach Yang"

"Yes, sir. Training starts now." Ash says and punches Yang and the fists fighters start training.

"Soichi before I can help you, can you train Jaune?" Ozpin asks the boy and he nods. Soon the rest of the group gathers in the room.

"What's going on?" Jaune asks.

"We heard that there's going to be training," Ren says and Oscar walks up to them while still being possessed by Ozpin.

"Good to see you guys. Yes, I am personally going to train you all." Ozpin says and Nora realizes something was different about the farmer boy.

"Professor... Ozpin?" Nora questions and the headmaster nod.

"Jaune, proceed to Soichi and he'll help you with your techniques," Ozpin tells him and the Grimm boy drags the underdog and the two start their training. "Ren you are going to do some strength training and Nora you are going to read books."

"What?" Nora asks.

"Come on, let's go," Ren says and the couple leaves.

"What about us?" Velvet asks and the professor starts thinking while there are fights and noises behind his back.

"Velvet, study everyone's combat. Your semblance is the ability to mimic any moves you see so this should benefit you. Fox... Would you kindly grab me some tea?' Ozpin asks and the person nods and runs to grab some tea.

"You sure do keep everyone busy," Qrow says and starts to relax, but Ozpin slaps his cane across Qrow's back.

"And you, sir. Teach Ruby how to use her scythe more effectively! Now!" Ozpin yells at him and Qrow groans.

"This is why I quit teaching." He says and walks over to Ruby, who jumps happily after knowing that her favorite uncle is training her.

"We must be ready for anything Salem is going to throw at us." Ozpin talks to himself as he observes everyone's training. Currently, the mentors are beating up their pupils, but that will soon change.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading today's chapter and hit that follow or favorite button! R &R and I'll see you next time! Don't taze me, bro... Chill!**


	74. Goodbye my Friend

**Nooooo. Writing it in a doc is so much work. You got to type it and then copy and paste it then you got to name it and then post it. It's so much easier to use that time to sleep instead. Anyways I'm not going to do a lemon this fast. You got to wait, man. If you don't like it then come back when I post the lemon chapter. Also, you guys really need to name yourselves if your posting as a guest. I don't know who I'm talking to anymore. If you're a returning guest but changed your name please tell me. Thanks see ya!**

* * *

"Alright, Jaune. Come at me with everything you got." I tell Jaune and he lifts his shield to his torso and charges at me. "Wrong stance," I mumble and then he takes a swing while moving his shield towards his back. "Bad positioning," I said as I dodge.

"What?" He asks me and I motion him to continue. The underdog does a downswing and I bring out my sword and smash his head with the butt of God Eater. Jaune drops his sword after I smash his nose with God Eater.

"Come on, Jaune. Did Pyrrha taught you anything worthwhile?" I ask him and he looks at me.

"She taught me everything she could," Jaune says and his Aura heals his bleeding nose.

"That stance you did was for defending from a charge not to charge. Why would you put your shield out to protect your torso when I'm just standing here waiting for you to attack!? And when you did attack you moved your shield far away from your front which is so wrong! What would happen if I had my weapon out and I stab your heart? Just because you're wearing armor doesn't mean you can rely on it. Your shield is there for a reason!"

"Geez. I'm sorry." He apologizes. I let out a sigh and I grab a shield from the dummy and I demonstrate a stance for Jaune. I twist my body so my right shoulder is facing Jaune and in my right hand was God Eater is facing diagonally to the sky. In my other hand was the shield, this was the basic attacking stance.

"This stance allows for quick use of defense or attack. Preferably used by shield wielders when they are on the offensive. With this stance, your sword can be moved around easily without being blocked by your shield. But you can twist your body around to quickly protect yourself. But always keep your body twist so it becomes harder to attack you." I tell Jaune as I twist my waist around to show Jaune.

"What stance was I using again?" Jaune asks me and I move the shield to my torso and have my sword to the side.

"This was your stance. The shield covers the entire torso and the sword is on standby while waiting for an opportunity to strike." I tell Jaune and he nods. "The only time you would use this stance if you're on the offensive is when the opponent has a ranged weapon."

"But didn't you say it's wrong?" Jaune asks me and I nod at his question.

"However, there is a technique to attack while your shield is still protecting you," I tell Jaune. I turn around and got into the defensive stance. I start to run as I imagine someone shooting me. When I got close to the imaginary person I turn my torso and extend my sword arm out and make a thrust.

"Amazing!" Jaune exclaims and I sigh.

"This isn't all cool. When you twist your torso, it also extends your reach out so you can mess around with the enemies sense of distance." I explain to Jaune and then put the shield down while stretching. "Man, a shield is too heavy,"

"Thinking about it. You went from a Katana to dual wielding. Are you trained in all sorts of sword style?" Jaune asks me and I shake my head.

"I only learn the basic sword and the Katana," I tell him.

"Then how do you know about the stances you taught me?"

"It's basic knowledge. I also used a shield at one point in my life. Oh! That's right, I want to show you something. I'm going to teach you how to use your shield as a weapon." I grabbed the shield again and lift it up to my torso with my sword behind me. "Don't be a bitch ok?"

"What?" He says and I charge at him and bash my shield against his. It didn't knock him down, but I did manage to stun him. I take my shield and swing it at him so he would drop his shield and I slam it into his torso and finish my combo by kicking him while he was stunned.

"Do you like that? Cause I like this kind of fighting style." I tell him and he starts coughing, trying to refill his lungs with the air I knocked out.

"I never saw someone use a shield this aggressively," Jaune says and I offer him a hand and drag him up from the ground.

"This is just one out of a billion possibilities to use a shield. My hand itches when it doesn't do anything to injure an opponent." I tell Jaune.

"I think I'll try it," Jaune tells me and points his shield at me and I hold my hands out.

"Woah! Stop! I'm not your training dummy." I tell him and he puts down his shield.

"But you hit me!"

"I said don't be a bitch! Besides, you're likely to learn something when you get some hands-on experience I said."

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Jaune asks and faces the training dummy.

"I hear it every day from Weiss," I said and I look at everyone's training. I first observe Yang see how she is holding up. Ash is kicking the shit out of her, speaking about Ash I heard he is part of the Diamond Dust as well. I don't remember him well, but I believe I did see his face around back in the Diamond Dust.

"Come on Yang! Punch harder, don't punch like a girl! Punch like you really mean it!" Ash shouts at her and socked her across the face. Yang growls and tries to throw a punch at Ash's face, but he catches it and punches the girl's face one more time.

Oscar hits Ruby straight in her face. Ruby recoils from the blow and looks visibly angry.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" Oscar apologizes and Ruby hits Oscar back and he lands a few feet away on the ground as Ren and Nora wince.

"Ha! Yes! I did it!" Ruby cheers and soon she replaces her tone with concern. "Oscar?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oscar says and I think he is talking to Ozpin in his head. I remember the times when I would talk to Ying when he was in my head as well. He would nitpick my mistakes after I took a beating and said it's the most effective way for me to remember. Oscar stiffens briefly while his eyes glow with a yellow light.

"Not bad, Miss Rose. But Oscar doesn't have the years of training that you do. Or I do." Oscar's body shimmers green as Ozpin engages the boy's Aura. Oscar approaches Ruby determinedly with the girl trying to get out of a beating.

"Oh, ha, well, maybe we should uh... Take a break," Ruby says, but the professor ignores her.

Ozpin attacks Ruby with a few punches aimed at her head, forcing her onto the defensive until he lands a blow to her face which knocks her back several feet. Ozpin closes the gap with a leap and kicks her in the face. Ruby leaps at Ozpin to throw a left cross which Ozpin evades by ducking and retaliates with a headbutt from below.

"Ouch," Nora comments as she sees Ruby fall to the ground.

"The next time you want to throw a left cross, remember to push off with the appropriate foot. And as always, do be aware of any openings." Ozpin then relinquishes his control of Oscar and the boy falls to the ground, panting.

"Got it!" Ruby strains as she sits up. I give a smirk at Ruby and she notices it and happily sticks her tongue out in a cute manner. I wonder what Blake is doing, she told me she was going to go with Sun and his team with Sage's body. We haven't heard from her in like a week.

"Jaune it's time for a break. I'll be back alright." I tell him and he nods. After that, I dash out the door and pass Velvet who was coming back with a tray with cups and a pitcher full of water.

"Where are you going?" She asks me.

"Don't worry about me!" I tell her and I rush to the infirmary to check up on Weiss. I open the door and I see the doctor dozing off in his chair. The door squeaks and he wakes up. After seeing me the man yawns and tells me about Weiss.

"She's still resting. Just has a freakishly high fever."

"A fever?"

"Yes. A fever that hasn't been around since the age of Gods." He tells me and stands up from his chair and walks over to me. "Don't worry, I gave her the medicine already she should be fine." He reassures me and exits the infirmary leaving me alone with a sleeping Weiss.

I grab a chair and put it next to Weiss' bed and I sit down while looking at her gentle face. I don't want to say anything to her and I just sat there with the cool autumn breeze coming through the window. I stood up and close the window as it was freezing today.

"Come on," I said as I realize Weiss has a smile on her face.

"How do you not make any emotions like this?" She asks me and sits up. I hugged her and she returns the embrace.

"I'm really sorry for what I did." I apologize to her as I hold onto her dearly.

"It's alright." She tells me and I start crying into her chest and she strokes my hair gently. She smells so nice and her hair's so smooth that I couldn't let go of her.

* * *

We stand behind the entrance of the house. Qrow, Oscar, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and I wore all black today. Blake came back last night to tell us that Sage is going to have a funeral along with the other people I killed. We... We were not invited, but it doesn't matter. We want to go and show our support to the people that I killed.

"Are you guys ready?" Blake asks us as she walks down the stairs and we nod in silence. I was the only one with my head down and Blake walks up to me. Lifting my head, she stares into my golden eyes and then hugs me tightly. I was hoping she yelled at me for going on a rampage instead she's back to the old Blake.

"Stay safe." Velvet and Fox see us off and we all got into the van with Qrow driving with Oscar in the shotgun.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Qrow asks Blake and the Faunus nods.

"Sage's family agreed to not arrest us," Blake tells the adult and he starts the engine and drives in the given direction. Oscar's eyes glow yellow for a second and Ozpin speaks.

"Soichi how much of the Dragon Grimm's power can you access? Can you use metamorphosis?" Ozpin asks me and I think for a while.

"I think I can," I tell Ozpin not sure what that power does.

"What is that?" Ruby asks my question for me.

"It's a power the Dragon Grimm can use. Anyone it wishes to target will have a mirror image of the person." Ozpin explains and I think he wants me to make a mirror image of everyone to attend the funeral.

"As much as I want everyone to be safe. I think we should attend in person." Blake says and we all nod in agreement.

"There was a quote that goes. 'Grief is the price we pay for love.'" Ren says and we agree in silence.

"How do you guys handle all of this?" Oscar asks us when Ozpin passes the remote back to the boy.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks, unsure what the boy means.

"Nothing. I'm scared. I'm more scared than I ever was in my life. I never thought it was possible. I always knew I wanted to be more than a farm boy. But this? Who would ask for this?" Oscar then looks at the retracted cane in his hands and a tear falls from his eye.

"We all went to Beacon because we wanted to help people. But you're right. None of us ask for this either. We just have to press on and-" Ruby gives a pretty good speech, but was interrupted by Oscar when he turns around.

"How can you be so confident? People have tried to kill you! The worlds about to go to war all over again! How are you okay with any of this!?" Oscar shouts at the young adult and none of us are in the mood for this conversation.

"You think you're the only one that's scared!? I'm just as scared as you! Do you know what it's like to wake up every day and fear that one of us may die today!? We're going to a funeral because our friend died!" Yang shouts at the farmer boy surprising her sister and making Oscar scared. Who wouldn't be scared when Yang's eyes are red full of rage.

"Yang stop," Blake tells her partner.

"Have you ever lost your arm!? Have you ever seen hundreds of people die before-" Yang didn't listen to Blake so the Faunus yells at the busty blonde.

"I said enough! I'm scared too, Yang! I don't want to lose any of you guys as well! I was crying every night ever since Sage died! I kept on thinking what if it wasn't Sage? What if it had been you!? What if it had been Soichi!? Ruby? Weiss?" Blake shouts and tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm scared too!" Weiss states and she wraps her arms around herself. "I don't want to leave you guys again. I feel empty without one of you with me. I don't ever want to be alone ever again." Weiss says what she thinks which is very rare.

"Me too. Which is why I want to protect all of you." Yang says.

"Worry about protecting yourself," Blake says and Yang takes the sentence wrong.

"What does that mean!? You're the one that's going around yelling at people and telling us to be safe!"

"Well, maybe because you always solve problems with your fists! Look at what happened to your arm!" Blake shouts at the blonde.

"Blake, stop! You shouldn't say those stuff when you ran away like a total bitch at Beacon!" Weiss yells at the Faunus. Then the trio including me got into an intense argument. I originally wanted to stop this, but I ended up in the mess as well.

"That's enough back there! Shut up or I'll turn the van around!" Qrow yells at us when he stops at a red light. All of us are now piss beyond belief and we sat there in silence.

"When Beacon fell. I lost two of my friends. Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos. I didn't know them for very long, but that doesn't change the fact that they were two of the most kind-hearted people I ever met." Ruby starts with another one of her speeches.

"Ruby please don't," Jaune says and buries his face in his hands. Nora puts a hand on her leader's shoulder and pats the boy.

"But that didn't save them. Pyrrha thought that if there was even the smallest chance of helping someone, then it was a chance worth taking. And because of that, she died fighting a battle she knew she couldn't win. And Penny... Was killed... Just to make a statement." Ruby tells Oscar and we can hear Jaune starting to cry behind us.

"I'm... Truly sorry." Oscar apologies to us.

"They weren't the only friends we lost," I said and I start to name people. "Ben, Katie, Sebastian, Annie, You, Sheela, Gwen, Sophie... All died while saving people that night. When Blake told me a few weeks ago the list of people that died. I beat myself up secretly. I asked myself... What if this was all my fault? What if my presence at Beacon caused all this?" I said as I try not to cry.

"Blake is right. I lost my arm because I always solve things with my fists. That's probably why Kenny died... He was my friend from Beacon and he helped me plenty of times. Whether it was getting information about my mom or entering a club. Sorry, uncle Qrow." Yang says and puts a hand on Qrow's shoulder.

"No problem kiddo." He says.

"I shouldn't have run away from Beacon. I should have stayed and helped everyone get through their darkest hours. I should have helped Sheela's family. She was a good Faunus that always stood up for what was right. Even if no one thanked her in the end. She was one of the better Faunus I met and now she's gone." Blake also shares her story.

"I hated almost everyone at the school. But when news came to me that Katie died while protecting a dog... I was really hurt, at first, I don't understand why, but I realize soon enough. Katie was the first one besides my team to accept me for who I am. In her eyes, I wasn't just Weiss Schnee the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. I was Weiss Schnee a stranger soon to be a friend." Weiss says and I shed a tear for Katie.

"I never like English. But Professor Peach was very kind and always patient with me. She'd also encourage me to do better and reach higher grounds. Even to the end when she sacrificed her life to a pair of Alpha Beowolves." Nora says and rubs her hands together.

"Yuan was the same like me and Nora. An orphan and he was one of my first friends at Beacon. We would share stories of our hometown and travel experience. During the battle of Beacon, he saved me and Nora from an Atlesian Paladin. He died as soon as the bullets went through him." Ren says and lowers his head and becomes silent.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune says and sniffs. "I was never aware of her feelings. It was my fault that Pyrrha died. I should have been on guard when Professor Ozpin told me to. If I was, then I would have blocked Cinder's arrow and Pyrrha would have had the power of a Maiden. Instead, she went to fight a losing battle... Why did I even join Beacon if I'm this weak." Jaune says and starts weeping again.

"All of us lost someone important to us. At Beacon, it wasn't an Academy to us. It was a second home with a second family. All of us joked about the day of graduation and planning our days. But who would've thought that the days were so short!?" I said. "It was a mistake coming to Beacon."

"Mister Inzerillo and Mister Arc. I did say I have made countless mistakes but be assured. Asking you to attend my academy was not a mistake." Ozpin says and Oscar then comes back.

"We have to keep pushing and make sure that whatever happened at Beacon won't happen anymore." Weiss bravely says and grips my hand tightly.

"We'll save Haven and we will take Salem down," Blake says and grips Yang's hand.

"I won't hesitate anymore," Yang tells us and holds onto Ruby's hand.

"As you see. I am scared but not just for me. What happened at Beacon shows Salem doesn't care if you're standing against her or not. She'll kill anybody. And that scares me most of all. Pyrrha... Penny... Katie... Everybody... I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt. That I didn't think about them every day since I lost them. That I didn't wish I spent more time with them. If it had been me instead, I know that they would've kept fighting too. No matter how dangerous it was, so that's what I choose to do. To keep moving forward." Ruby then grabs my other hand. Weiss completes it by grabbing the Faunus' other hand.

We are now locked in a circle with all of our hands gripping each other tightly. All of our fears and worries pass through each one of us and we felt more scared than ever. But that is what gives us strength. Jaune, Nora, and Ren put their hands on our shoulders and we smile at them.

"We will keep moving forward too," Jaune says and their fears give us strength as well. The van stops and we let go of one another.

"Here we are," Qrow says and stops the engine. I open the door and I get out helping the girls one by one. Sun comes up to us and Blake goes to give him a hug. Usually, the Faunus doesn't wear anything formal, but today he is dressed up neatly.

"I'm glad you guys are here. There won't be any armed forces. Just a few Mistral guard." Sun speaks after letting Blake go.

"I'm really sorry, it's my fault that Sage and so many others died." I apologize and he gives me a hug as well.

"It's not your fault. I got him involved so I should be blamed." He says and Yang tries to take the blame.

"No! I couldn't stop Adam so it's my fault." Yang says and we all try to take the blame but Weiss stops us.

"Stop. Playing the blaming game won't bring Sage back. We just have to live through this now." Weiss says and we all stop the game and walk towards the entrance of the cemetery. We caught Neptune and Scarlet with a tan woman and a larger male who has the same face as Sage but with a beard.

Weiss runs up to Neptune and gives the boy a hug. If I wasn't feeling angry at myself and depressed I would have been jealous. However, I know Neptune is going through a tough time. We walk up to them with Qrow staying behind taking out his canister and drink.

"This is Sage's parents." Sun introduces them to us and I try to hide my face.

"It's alright. Sun told us about you guys and we believe you do not mean harm to Mistral." Sage's father says.

"If Sage believed in you then we will." Sage's mother says and I continue to hide my face.

"We are truly sorry for your lost," Ruby says.

"If there's anything we can do then tell us." Weiss offers our assistance and Mr. Ayana gives us a goal.

"Yes. Please prove that Sage was right that you guys are not vigilantes. Prove to them that Sage was a just Hunter." Mr. Ayana says and his wife starts to cry.

"We will, sir. The entire continent shall know the truth soon." Ruby assures the big man and Mrs. Ayana speaks in between breaths.

"Sage... Died fighting that... Grimm?" She asks and I close my eyes while taking in a deep breath.

"Actually, a-" Blake starts, but I interrupt her from speaking the truth.

"He died honorably. But the Grimm was too strong for him and ended his life." I tell her and Mrs. Ayana starts crying harder than before.

"Sage did the most honorable thing." Mr. Ayana says and Sage's parents break away from our group. Yang punches my arm and then gives me a headlock not rough but gentle.

"We should tell them the truth," Blake tells me.

"I thought we shouldn't take the blame," Sun says and I let out a sigh.

"It's better for the parents to know that their son died an honorable death. We don't want the Faunus' reputation to worsen." I tell them and Weiss removes Yang's hold around my neck and hugs me.

"What if they find out that you were the Grimm?" Ruby asks me and I think about an answer.

"Then let them hate me."

"Alright. Let's start the ceremony." Blake says and we walk towards a huge area with lots of chairs.

* * *

"Gather here today are friends and families of the innocent lives claimed by the evil Grimm." A monk says in front of a pedestal. The protagonists sit in the middle of the rows to avoid being spotted. Even if they were, people would not call for the guards, they do not want to cause a scene. "And now a few words from Professor Lionheart."

"Today-" Lionheart speaks into the microphone but stops when he catches the eyes of Qrow and he realizes team RWBYS was also with the man. He pulls on his collar and looks troubled. "Today is a sad day. We are all here to say goodbye to our friends." Lionheart says but still looks scared as Qrow gives him a death glare.

"We know you will be here with us Sage if heaven wasn't so far away." Ren silently says. After Lionheart's awkward speech people affected by the incident went up to talk.

"My son, Sage. Was a bright young boy. I taught him everything I could and when news hit me that he died I was devastated. I knew a day like this would come, but does it have to be so soon?" Mr. Ayana speaks and he breaks into tears.

"I loved him. A part of me wanted to keep my little boy home. But he was destined to achieve something greater and he died honorably... He was my only son." Mrs. Ayana speaks and soon the Ayanas finish their speech and other people talk. With each person talking about their lost ones, Soichi's guilt becomes heavier.

The previous victims that he killed is weighing his heart down. All those people he assassinated had families as well. After an hour it was time to cremate the bodies of the deceased. Sun, Neptune, Scarlet, Ren, and Soichi help carry the coffin where Sage's body lay.

"This is a sacred tradition," Ren says and the half Grimm already knows that. It is common for someone's body to be turned to ashes in Mistral. The boys put the coffin into the furnace and say their final goodbyes.

"See you later... Sage." Sun says and the monks close the furnace to let Sage's body decompose to ashes. After the funeral was over, the group walks back to their van only to be met with someone opposing them.

"You dare show your face around these parts?" Winter asks the group and a group of Atlesian soldiers and their androids surround them.

"Just let us go, Winter. We don't want to cause a scene." Weiss tells her sister.

"Hurry up and arrest them. All of them are here." Lionheart says while cowering behind the elder Schnee.

"I will personally make sure you pay for all of this Leo!" Qrow says aggressively and the professor takes a few steps back.

"Arrest them." Winter orders the soldiers. The group left their weapons at home, but they can hold a fight without any.

"We will use force!" Yang says and brings her fist up. Before any altercations occur a loud voice stops us.

"Let them go!" Mr. Ayana shouts at the soldiers.

"What, why?" Lionheart asks the big man.

"Do you want to cause any more trouble than you already have Professor Lionheart?" Mrs. Ayana asks while tightly holding on to a vase with Sage's ashes. Winter lets out a sigh and orders the soldiers to stop,

"What's the meaning of this!? Do you want to let these vigilante's go!?" Lionheart asks the Schnee.

"If you have any complaints report them to my superior in Atlas," Winter says and makes way for the group to enter their van. Weiss walks up to Winter and thanks her sister.

"Thank you, Winter."

"I didn't do this for you. I know I am repeating myself, but next time I will definitely bring you guys into custody." Winter says and Weiss lets out a smile.

"There won't be a next time. Because we'll prove our innocence." Weiss says and gets into the van. Winter stops Soichi and has a word with the Grimm boy.

"Soichi. I don't know why you went on a rampage, but know that this incident will not slide... Now get out of here before I change my mind." Winter says and Soichi nods his head and goes over to the van. He bends down to grab a small transmitter under the van and throws it at Winter.

"Hide it better next time," Soichi says and closes the door. The van drives off with the transmitter in Winter's hand. The elder Schnee turns around to let out a joyful smile.

"Let's see if you are innocent, Weiss," Winter says and puts her hand behind her back and walks in the opposite direction of the van.

* * *

 **I believe we have a few more chapters to go. Right after they meet up with Raven and Salem converts Raven to the church of bad guys it'll be the final showdown. Anyways, thanks for your support of this series. We're close to 200 followers do we think we can hit it!? I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	75. I don't know what to name this chapter b

**GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!** **GUDAGUA!**

* * *

Soichi bounces a fist size rubber ball against a wall. He sits on the ground with his back leaning on the wall. The boy throws the ball on the ground and it bounces to hit the wall on the opposite side of the room and lastly flies into his hand and he repeats the process.

The door opens and Blake enters the room, scanning the room to find Soichi doing an unusual activity. The Faunus closes the door behind her and walks over to Soichi and takes a seat next to him. Both of them didn't say anything as they look at the ball bounce around the room.

"I'm... Sorry for being harsh on you." Blake says and Soichi doesn't stop bouncing the ball at all. "These days have been tough for me and I wish they weren't. I guess I just wanted someone I can take my stress out at."

The Faunus apologizes to Soichi while he sits there bouncing the ball and listens to her apology. Before continuing she hugs her legs and press them close to her chest. Blake lets out a sigh and Soichi uses his free arm and wraps it around her shoulder to get some kind of message across.

"When Sage died and you went on a rampage. It shook me. I really didn't want to lose you at all. On that day it made me realize that you're only human as well. You can die any day and on the chance that you really do lose control. There's no way to bring you back." Blake says and leans her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Soichi grabs the rubber ball and doesn't throw it this time. "Right actions in the future are the best apologies for bad actions in the past. All is forgiven, Blake. You guys are my family and we forgive each other." Soichi says and smiles at the Faunus. She gives a soft smile and the boy starts throwing his ball again with Blake sitting beside him.

* * *

"I am guessing that team SSSN cannot aid us anymore," Ozpin says while in a room with Ash and Qrow.

"If we can get Raven to help we would have enough forces to make an attack on the White Fang," Qrow tells the professor as the possessed Oscar lifts up a cup of tea.

"She does have the Spring maiden on her side," Ash says while putting a hand under his chin. "There's no guarantee that she will help us."

"We already know the answer. She is going to reject our call and do what's best for her clan." Ozpin says.

"However, we must at least secure the Spring maiden," Ash tells the other two in the room.

"It won't be easy to. Maybe if we were to convince her to come with us or at least offer our protection." Ozpin suggests and Qrow shakes his head.

"Raven doesn't trust you nor me. Trying to convince her will end in our heads chopped off."

"What do we do then? We have enemies to our right and enemies to our left. We must grab a faction before we are in the middle of this mess." Ash reminds the two professionals about Salem on their odds.

"If only there was some way to get more allies," Ozpin says as he puts his cup down.

"There is. We hire Hunters." Qrow suggest.

"But Mistral's government-" Ash starts talking, but Qrow changes his sentence.

"Government doesn't control all the Hunters in Mistral," Qrow tells the doctor and he sighs letting Qrow go hire people. "I'll ask a loan from the Velveteen family," Qrow says and starts for the door.

"We have to burden them for a bit longer. Just until we can secure the relic." Ozpin says while resting his hand on the cane. Oscar's eyes turn back to normal and he puts a hand on his head.

"You alright?" Ash asks.

"Yeah. Just a little headache." Oscar tells the doctor.

"Want me to hand you some headache reliever?" Ash asks and the boy shakes his head and smiles at the man.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine after I drink some water." He says and the doctor smiles at the farm boy.

"Alright then. If you start to see any symptoms, then don't hesitate and asks me for help." Ash says, getting up and leaves the room leaving Oscar with Ozpin in his head.

"I can't stop thinking," Oscar says.

" _About what?_ " Ozpin asks the boy.

"About what everyone is going through. I'm just here with you standing way in the back as they charge into battle. I want to help them as soon as possible." Oscar admits to the headmaster.

" _But you are helping. As long as you are alive the others are happy. With you here, they are reassured that their professor is with them and constantly watching over their progress._ " Ozpin tells the boy with a happy tone.

"I know. But I want to quickly get my training done and fight like they do."

" _Do not be hasty. The others can wait until you are ready for battle._ "

"What will happen if I'm left alone to fight by myself?" Oscar asks the wise professor in his head.

" _... Have you ever seen a Grimm?_ " Ozpin asks the boy and he looks surprised.

"Huh? Yeah, just the occasional small ones. Like the Creep or Lancer." Oscar answers the man as he stands up and walks down the halls.

" _How about a Leviathan?_ "

"The Leviathan Grimm? Isn't that a legend?" Oscar asks as he makes his way to the training room.

" _It is very real. I, myself, have fought one before._ " Ozpin laughs and speaks.

"Was it strong?"

" _Indeed. It can eradicate an entire island with one blast of energy._ "

"If it's real, then where is it today?" Oscar asks being a little skeptical.

" _Dwelling in the depths of the ocean waiting for the day the world falls into chaos once more,_ " Ozpin says and falls silent. " _Do you know why the Dragon Grimm in Mt. Glenn awakened?_ "

"WYVERN!" Both of them hears a loud, obnoxious voice from the other side of the building shout at them.

"Because people were in fear," Oscar answers the professor.

" _Then why did it not awaken when the Colossal Grimm breach Vale's walls._ " Oscar rubs his neck as he feels like this question is a hard test.

"Because..." Oscar drags the word longer than the letters in it.

" _The more dangerous the Grimm the more fear and hysteria it will take to awaken and lead towards the point of origin," Ozpin tells the boy the answer. "There were originally three Leviathans during the age of Gods. I and a few others took down one of the Leviathan and another group of brave heroes hunted the second one. The last one fought hard against the heroes and was sealed because of the lack of people fearing the terrifying Grimm._ "

"So you are not just an old man. You're a cool old man." Oscar says and the two of them chuckles and the farm boy continues his training.

* * *

"I haven't seen Reika in a couple of days." Jaune says while polishing his shield. Nora wakes up from her nap when the book in her hand drops on top of her foot.

"That's true. However, she has regained her memories I won't be surprised if it turns out she left us." Ren says and Nora wipes the drool off her mouth.

"She'll be fine. She's a warrior!" Nora says and gives a thumbs up. "Who are we talking about?" She girl asks her crush.

"Reika." Ren answers and someone unexpected appears out of nowhere.

"You called?" Reika asks while sitting on the windowsill. Nora falls over surprised that someone snuck up on her.

"For goodness! You scared me!" Nora exclaims while holding her beating heart. Reika crosses her arms, looking unamused and a little angry.

"Where were you?" Jaune asks the Grimm girl.

"Where I am is none of your concern."

"I was just worried... You know." Jaune says awkwardly and the girl stands up and walks over to Jaune while saying.

"Don't you distrust me?" She asks the boy and slides a finger down his chest plate.

"I mean... I'm still alive right?" Jaune asks the girl and she increases her height by standing on her toes and whispers into his ears.

"So trust me right now." Reika gently and seductively whispers after that she lets out a warm breath of air into his ear causing the underdog to redden and heat up.

"Wh-Wh-Wha-Wh-What?" Jaune stutters as he backs away and holds his right ear. ATX-0068 starts laughing and walks back to the window.

"Don't blindly trust anyone. Once they break your trust it makes trusting the people around you difficult." Reika says a quote she remembers back at the school of Grimm Arts.

"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them." Ren counters with his own quote, but the girl starts to look very menacing and exits through the window.

* * *

"Let's do this shit!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I jump out the entrance of the Velveteen house. "This is like a mission, we receive from the professor."

"Except the professor is coming with us as well," Yang says and gives me my daily near-death experience and puts me in a headlock.

"I'll do my best to not get in your way," Oscar says and bows.

"It's alright, just stay in the back and tell us what Ozzy is saying, alright," I tell the kid after the monster lets go of my neck. The young boy looks at me and makes a frown, but me being me, I thought it was nothing. Oscar's eyes glow yellow.

"This trip is also for Oscar to encounter a large Grimm. If you encounter an Ursa would you kindly let Oscar fight?" Ozpin asks and I was a bit skeptical. Sure, Oscar is a great fighter, but not strong enough.

"I don't know..." I tell the professor.

"Alright, you have my gratitude," Ozpin says without even waiting for my answer.

"But! But!" I start, however, the professor passes the remote back to Oscar.

"If you don't want me to fight, I won't." He says.

"Professor's order. At the rate, Oscar is growing at an Ursa won't be much of a threat." Ren reassures the young boy and we set up on our journey.

"Just be remember to engage your Aura." Ruby reminds the boy and I'm still skeptical about this whole situation. If we lose Ozpin then it's going to be a big problem we would be back to when it was Blake in charge. I shake my head to get those horrible memories out of my mind.

"Let's head out." Qrow tells us.

* * *

"So I heard we're meeting... Mom?" Ruby asks and I remember that Raven is Qrow's sister, which means she's Taiyang's lover which means she's Yang's mother... What is she to Ruby? A mom that's... Is it called a stepmom?

"Yeah. I'm so excited." Yang says sarcastically.

"I thought you always wanted to meet her," Blake says as we walk through the forest. It has been four hours since we left the Velveteen house and start our journey to go to Raven's place. Along the way, we only encounter a King Taijitu and nothing else that we couldn't handle.

"Watch it guys. We're now stepping outside of Mistral's regulated Grimm free zone." Weiss, being the expert and all tell us.

"Nothing we can't handle," I said as I put my left hand on one of the God Eaters resting on my left waist. She smacks my head and scolds me.

"Don't let your guard down. There will be a lot of-" Weiss starts, but Blake shush her and tells us to wait. Jaune's team and my team along with Qrow, Ash, and Oscar grab our weapons and change it to melee mode. From behind us comes an Ursa roaring and ready to fight.

"Get ready Oscar," Ruby says and I just charge at the Grimm and dodge its swipe and chop one of its legs off and then behead the creature of darkness. "Soichi!" Ruby yells at me and I put God Eaters back on my waist being satisfied with my job.

"What?" I ask her not knowing why she would yell at me. Even she can take down an Ursa this easily.

"That was Oscar's prey!" My leader yells at me and I made a silent oh. Of course, I knew it was Oscar's opponent I just don't want anything to happen to the boy. It would be really troublesome if something happens and we are forced to go back to Mistral.

"Next time, Oscar," Ash tells the boy and changes his power gloves and gauntlets into big ass bracelets. We start moving and I decide to have a conversation with Ash for the first time.

"So, I heard you knew my... Grandpa?" I ask the doctor and he nods.

"He was a tough man to please. Easily to piss off and yet a respectable man." Ash tells me.

"Cool... You know my dad?" I ask the man and he shakes his head.

"I only met Julius once in my life. It was after I finish performing your surgery." He tells me.

"So you're a doctor. Any way to remove my scars?" I ask him.

"There is a way. You would need surgery, though. However, I believe the Dragon Grimm will heal you faster than I can cut you open." He says and I cringe a little when he says he needs to cut me.

"Why do you need to cut me?" I ask him and he sighs.

"Is there something you want from me?" He asks and I think for a moment. Do I really want something from Ash, he seems like a genuinely nice guy helping us right now. It's just awkward now that we have three people that came from the Diamond Dust. I thought I was the only one that's special now I'm not.

"It's weird. We all been through hard times at the Diamond Dust and now we're here... With the fate of the world in our hands." I said as I clench my fist and lift it in up to my head.

"I know. However, we should focus on our objective. Over there." He says and I throw the God Eater on my right waist into a bush. A Boarbatusk Grimm comes running out of the bush with God Eater lodge into the Grimm's side.

"Hate spikes." I slam my left hand on the ground and summon the earth Dust around me to form into spikes that impale the Boarbatusk and kills the Grimm. I use the wind Dust to have God Eater fly back to my hand. Ruby comes up to me and kicks my shin and I start hopping around holding it in pain.

"A Boarbatusk is nothing! Oscar should have attacked it!" Ruby shouts at me.

"Sorry. I thought we're only giving him Ursai." I said and I kneel with one knee and rub my shin.

"Forget it! On to the next Grimm!" Ruby shouts and storms off angrily.

"I'm sorry. It's because of me, you're getting scolded." Oscar apologizes to me and I stand up while looking at the depressed boy. Letting out a sigh, I ruffle his hair and put an arm around his shoulder.

We walk through the silent forest without encountering another Grimm... That's what I like to say, but we encounter two King Taijitu on the way and a Lion Grimm. Then after that, we were introduced to a Geist and what's more entertaining was four Death Stalkers accompanying A FUCKING PIECE OF ROCK!

"There! Last of the Death Stalkers!" Blake says as she yanks her blade out of the disappearing Grimm.

"Come on... We need to go." I said and then an Ursa roars and I quickly turn God Eater into range form and shoot the Grimm over and over until the energy runs out. The Grimm roars at me and I dash quickly at the Ursa piercing it with both of my swords. "Secret number thirty-nine. Resonating Impulse!" I slam my palms into the Grimm causing it to explode.

"Ok! You're not going to fight any Grimms from now on!" Ruby yells at me and I groan in dissatisfaction.

"Come on! I'm not waiting for Oscar to defeat an Ursa! I want to hurry up and get out of the forest." I tell Ruby hiding my true intentions.

"Nuh uh! You're not fighting anymore! Unless told to! So get in the rear and think about what you have done!" Ruby yells at me and I push my index fingers into each other as I made a sad face. Yang pats my back and I look at her with puppy eyes.

"Can't help you. Leader's order." Yang says, putting her hands up and leaves me alone in the back with... Jaune and friends... After encountering more and more Grimms I can't help but itch to fight. I decided to pull out my book from my backpack and start reading about the next secret art.

"Hey, Qrow... Where are the Hunters you hired?" Weiss asks the man and he turns around to look at the Schnee and then behind us.

"Should be behind us." He says unsure if the Hunters were.

"What do you mean should be behind us!?" Weiss yells at the alcoholic.

"I don't know. I told them to follow our trail." Qrow says while not looking like he cares about the Hunters.

"But you paid them!"

"No, I said I'll pay them after they're done with the job," Qrow tells Weiss how he manages the Hunters.

"SO NONE OF THEM ARE COMING!?" Weiss shouts and from a nearby tree comes a Lancer. Jaune holds up his shield and blocks the stinger. Soon a swarm of the Lancers surrounds us and start buzzing.

"Thank you, Weiss! As if we are fighting enough Grimms today!" Yang says through her teeth barely containing her rage.

"Careful. There has to be a queen nearby." Blake says as she deflects a stinger with her Katana. We form a circle to help watch each others' back and I look over at Oscar who seems a little afraid.

"Oscar... Wanna switch out with Ozpin?" I ask him. The boy doesn't respond to me and then he opens his mouth.

"Ozpin says I can handle this."

"This much!? Is he insane?" Qrow yells at the boy. A Lancer shoots its stinger at Qrow and pierces his cape. Then a trio of the Lancer flies at Qrow and tries to attack the Hunter. The Hunter quickly slices all three of the Lancers. Weiss jabs Sabelhieb into the dirt and summons a Glyph beneath the biggest cluster of Lancers and fire rises from the Glyph burning them.

"Smokey's mad!" I shout as I see Weiss has also accidentally set fire to the trees. Well, not accidentally, the burning Lancers ran into the trees setting them on fire. "Only you can prevent forest fires!"

"Shut up!" Weiss yells at me as she summons a gravity Glyph to push her into the air and away from the myriad of stingers aimed at her. Ruby, using what she learned from Qrow easily strikes the Lancers down one by one.

"Soichi do you have a technique to get rid of the Lancers? Or at least decrease their numbers!?" Blake asks me as she shoots the buzzing Grimms.

"Oh yeah! Secret number forty-three! Flames of Purgatory!" I revved up my fist and then punch the air, summoning forth a grand flame to incinerate the area and starting a massive fire. "WATER! WATER!" I scream as I wave my hand in the air.

"Oh my god! You started a forest fire!" Yang yells at me as she rips a Lancer she caught in half. "Fix it!" She says.

"Secret number..." I start, but I forgot which number this secret art was. "Secret... Forty... Thirty? No... Should be twelve." I said as I try to remember the number.

"Quit stalling and stop the fire!" Qrow yells at me but he doesn't know about the tradition I started. I have to call the secret art number and the name before using it. I have to increase the dramatic effect, so it does more damage.

"Hold on. Let me see if I can remember." I said and I look at Oscar swinging his cane in the air while missing the Lancers.

"Soichi!" Blake yells at me and then I suddenly remember... At least I hope it is that number.

"Secret number forty-seven! Soul Rain!" I gather as much water Dust into my hand and create a large ball of water. I grab the ball of water and throw it on the fire. Upon contact, the ball of water explodes and spreads water everywhere. Of course, it wasn't enough to cease the fire, but good enough to stop it from spreading at a fast rate.

"There's the queen!" Ash exclaims and points at the large Lancer. The man runs at the queen while swatting the Lancers in his path with those power gloves of his. However, his advance is halted by some small Lancers. One of the Lancers shoot its stinger at Ash and wraps the wire around the man's neck.

"Ash!" Qrow exclaims as he runs at the man while changing his sword into a scythe and cut the wire.

"You okay?" Qrow asks as Ash starts coughing while nodding his head simultaneously. Blake and Ruby offer suppressing fire as Ash gets back into condition to fight.

"Let's do this uncle Qrow!" Ruby says and the uncle and niece charges at a swarm of Lancers protecting their queen. Qrow slashes all of them with his scythe making way for Ruby to attack the queen.

The young girl points the barrel of her gun at the queen Lancer and fires a bullet, causing the Grimm to finch. Qrow then does a heavy swing with his scythe to chop off one of the Grimm's wings. Ruby finally finishes the Grimm off by using a combination of Crescent Rose and super speed.

After making a clean cut through the Lancer's chest Qrow fires off a shotgun blast to finish it for good. Ruby twirls her scythe and gives a thumbs up to her uncle. We finish up the remaining Lancers and called it a day.

"We should set up camp now," Ozpin says while possessing the farm boy.

"Good idea," I said as I collapse to the ground and breathe heavily.

* * *

 **NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU! NOBU!**


	76. Branwen Tribe

**Fuck it! How can people know what's going on in the future chapters? Are you actually KK Belle's real account? You probably snuck into my room and read my secret diary.**

* * *

In the morning we resumed our search and got further and further away from Mistral and deeper into unknown lands. There were some creatures we have never seen before as well. But the Grimms stayed the same no matter where you go.

"I hope one of these days we can decrease the number of Grimms so people can see something as cute as this," Yang says as she pats a brown furry creature that looks like an animal version of an Ursa.

"What is that?" Blake asks and none of us knew what this thing was.

"Looks like an Ursa," Ash comments as he takes a closer inspection of the thing.

"Can we kill it?" I ask and Weiss elbows my chest.

"Come on we should be close," Qrow says and I doubt his words.

"Are you sure you remember where the campsite is?" Oscar asks the Hunter and he nods.

"It feels like we were walking in a circle. Should I climb a tree?" Ren offers and Qrow scoffs.

"Believe me. I know that place like the back of my hand. Getting lost should be impossible."

"How was life with bandits like?" Yang asks her uncle as we continue to walk through the dense forest.

"What you expected to live with a bunch of thieves, liars, and murderers. All of them kill, destroy, rape and repeat that every day."

"How were you involved?" I asked him.

"I learned how to fight so I can kill anything in my way. I learned how to cheat so I can gamble and win all the time. It was a really bad place to be in."

"Did you learn the scythe from them?" Ruby asks her uncle and the man lets out a sigh.

"Yes... Yes, I did." He answers and then we continue to walk through the forest until we found something interesting. Blake stepped on some rock and almost tripped. Looking a little irritated she looks at what she stepped on and saw some kind of gray rock. The Faunus pulls the thing out of the dirt and inspects it.

"What is this?" She asks and Weiss walks over to take a better look at the thing.

"Some sort of sculpture of a head," Weiss says as she brushes her hand across the broken head.

"Any idea Ozzy?" I ask and our messenger shakes his head.

"What about you Qrow?" Ash asks and the adult looks troubled.

"Oh, no... We're too deep in the forest." Qrow informs us.

"I thought you knew where you were going," Weiss says and the man turns around and tries to move forward but Grimms appears. A low growl was heard, followed by countless other noises. We turn around to see a Smilodon Grimm staring at us with hungry eyes. Behind it was his friends and a lot of other Grimms.

"We're going to fight our way out," Nora says pulling out Mjolnir

"Negative. Behind us." Jaune says as a shadow looms over us and he raises his shield in fear. I turn around and see a mother Crawler with her children quickly marching towards us.

"Great a sabertooth tiger and a spider!" Yang shouts and Weiss froze in place. I tug on her sleeve and I remember she has a phobia of spiders.

"We can't fight or we'll be dead," I tell them and Ozpin takes over Oscar's body.

"Everyone retreat now!" Ozpin shouts and we start running into the trees and dodge some acid the mother Crawler spit at us. The Smilodons chases after us with their incredible speed.

"They're catching up!" Nora shouts and I sidestep behind a tree so the Grimm wouldn't have to eat me first. However, these Grimms are adapted to dodging and maneuvering around objects without losing speed. Instead, it feels like they're speeding up each time we would run behind a tree.

"We need to fight now!" Ash shouts and stops running while turning around and punch a Smilodon and then block another one who was trying to take a bite out of him.

"We must keep running!" Ozpin yells at us, but I already took out my sword and engage in combat. Soon everyone else joins to defeat these Grimms.

"How do we fight them?" Ruby asks, unsure of where to start. I just start to hack and slash trying to find an effective way to kill these suckers. Most of my attacks miss and they were smart to use their armored body parts to block my sword.

"You guys aren't ready to fight these Grimms!" Ozpin shouts as he whacks one of the Grimm with his cane. I sheathe my swords and run at one of the Smilodon while it pounces on me and digs his sabertooth into my shoulder. My Aura tries to prevent the Grimm from doing that so I take that moment to tackle the Grimm and pin it down.

"I GOT ONE!" I shout and the Smilodon tries to escape from my grasp around its body. "Quick! Kill it!" I shout, but everyone was too busy not trying to not get killed. Thankfully Jaune comes over and kills the Grimm before stabbing me like ten times!

"Ow! What was that for!?" I ask him as he pokes the tip of his sword into my back.

"Hold it still!" He shouts and tries one more time only to hit my arm. I almost let go, but the Grimm squirms around causing me to hold on tighter than before. Jaune continues until eventually, he got the Grimm in the eye and then kills the creature.

"Next time... You're holding it down," I said and out of nowhere white sticky silk jumps on my face and starts to pull me away from the group. I try to rip it away, but only got my hands tangle up in my beautiful face.

"Hold on! I'm coming" Weiss shouts and she never came for me. After a while, the Crawler stops dragging me across the ground.

"I got you!" Ruby shouts and I see she sniped the spider from afar.

"Thanks!" I shout as I try to get the sticky silk off of my face. Instead, I decided to burn the silk with the fire Dust I gather in my hand. Soon more and more Crawlers swarm the area. Before my whole body would be covered by these insects I use God Eater to boost me away from the Grimms.

"Continue running!" Ozpin shouts and none of us decided to rebel against his orders. We all put away our weapons and said fuck it! It was good that we were able to kill some of the Smilodon Grimm so we won't have any fast pursuers.

Behind us, we heard the mother Crawler screech and I hear some kind of whistling noise from above us. After seeing that the path in front of me was clear, I look up and see some sort of white needle shooting into the air. A trail of white smoke was jetting out of the back as well.

"Oh hell no!" I scream. "Duck!" I scream at the top of my lungs and everyone rolls towards the side as the needle missile lands in front of us before anyone could get impale.

"There!" Blake shouts as she points towards our right and we get up quickly and start running.

"Thanks for getting us here!" Weiss shouts at Qrow and he growls angrily.

"Not now!" Ash tells the Schnee as we run into a clearing. Blake, Ren, and Nora in front of us came to a sudden stop. It was so sudden that I couldn't stop in time, so I almost slide off the edge of the cliff.

"What now?" Ruby asks and the Grimms comes running out of the forest and directly towards us. Yang takes the initiative and jumps off the cliff and into the coursing river below. Soon everyone follows and jumps into the river, leaving Ruby, Jaune, and me alone.

"We don't know if there are any Grimms down there!" Jaune exclaims and I go behind him and kick his back. Ruby then grabs the underdog's arm and the two jumps down together. I shortly follow after them and plunge into the icy cold water.

* * *

"Wake up!" I hear Weiss shout at me and I open my eyes slowly. In my eyes was a silhouette of Weiss and the more I open my eyes the more I see that it wasn't Weiss. Instead, it was a wet Qrow looming over my face.

Letting out a groan, I sit up and cough some water out of my throat. "You alright?" Blake asks as she rubs my back and I nod.

"Still can't swim I see," Yang says as she helps me up.

"Shut up. I can do the breaststroke ok." I tell her and she smiles.

"We thought you were a goner. Good thing uncle Qrow knew CPR." Ruby says as she squeezes me tightly.

"Wait, what?"

"Your welcome, kid," Qrow says and I look devastated.

"It wasn't bad," Ash tells me and I start to gag. Once I felt better we try to find our way back to civilization with the taste of heavy liquor in my mouth.

"Woah," Ruby exclaims as we look down from a hill and at broken buildings made out of rocks. Walls as high as a tower and doors made out of metal leading into this small city. "Can we check it out?" Ruby asks and I'm sure we are all curious.

"No. We need to hustle or we'll be in a bad spot." Qrow says, but thankfully our thousand-year-old professor allows us to explore like children.

"I am interested in these ruins as well. We shall go." Ozpin takes over Oscar's body and then slides down the hill. All of us follow the farmer boy and towards the metal door. Jaune and I push one part of the gate while Ash and Qrow push the other one.

"How long has this been here?" Blake asks as we scan all the buildings and overgrown weeds.

"Possibly longer than I have been around," Ozpin admits and I bend over to look at a wooden doll on the ground. I decided to pick it up and maybe keep it as a souvenir for when we go back to Vale. The moment the doll was in my hand, I hear the Dragon Grimm growl in anger.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream and then I see someone's memories in my head. The sun was at its highest peak in the sky, but then instead of it being white, it was instead dark and eerie. The entire city was on fire and people were running around with normal swords and bows in their hands.

One by one each person was helplessly cut down by a spear of lightning raining from the sky. Covering my face I look into the sky and see a flying Grimm forming lightning bolt in its hand and throwing it down on the city. The gate on the other side of the city then burst open and tons of Grimms pour into the city.

I spot lots of legendary Grimms and a three tail Kitsune biting a civilian while growing a tail. Then a Beowulf howls at the black sun with razor sharp claws ripping people apart.

"Why?" I hear someone that kind of sounds like me. "How long do we hear to live like this!?" I look at the man kneeling on the ground while hugging a woman's corpse. "HOW LONG DO WE HAVE TO LIVE IN FEAR!?" He shouts and the flying Grimm throws a lightning bolt at him.

I hold my hand out, but the lightning bolt stops before it can impale the man. He slowly puts the corpse down and stands up as the lightning disappears into nothing. Soon a portal opens up behind the flying Grimm and a humanoid figure comes out.

The new person was wearing lavish armor with lots of sharp edges and after closer inspection, I can see this was a Grimm... Someone really powerful that makes me shake in my shoes.

"Dragon Burst!" The man takes out a sword and points it into the sky. A thin beam of light comes down from the sky and the sword soon fires a large irradiation beam at least quintuple billion sizes of the small beam that touched the tip of the sword. He brings the sword down to try and strike the Grimm.

* * *

Everyone runs towards Soichi as the young boy suddenly yells in pain. He was holding his head and wobbling around as if he had just spun a hundred times.

"What's going on!?" Qrow asks the doctor and the group gets Soichi under control and manages to shut him up for the doctor to inspect him.

"Nothing's wrong," Ash reports as he conducts a quick inspection on Soichi. The boy opens his eyes and looks at the wooden doll in his hand. Black miasma starts to leak out of his hand and soon the doll starts to decompose and turn to dust.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ruby asks the boy and he nods then sits up. "What happened to you?"

"I got a vision. Something really horrible happened to this city. A flying Grimm produced lightning and threw it down like it was a Tuesday night rodeo." Soichi says, causing some of his team to giggle.

"What did you see?" Ozpin asks the boy and he looks at the miasma coming out of his hand. When he clenched his fist the miasma stops leaking out and stayed that way.

"A black sun. A Grimm with... Spiky armor." The Grimm boy answers his professor and Ozpin seems a little trouble.

"What armor was it like?" Ozpin asks the boy and Soichi starts thinking.

"I don't know. Just lots of sharp edges and he came out of a portal."

"Oz... We should leave now." Qrow says and the headmaster of Beacon agrees with that idea. The group continues to walk and exit the city this time Soichi grabs a leaf and will the miasma to come back. The black returns and decays the leaf until it was all dust.

They continue walking until they were caught in a trap. Yang steps on a bear trap luckily she had her Aura up or it would be an unpretty sight. Logs tied to a rope on both sides them comes down. Most of the group dodges besides Jaune and Ruby being a little late to the party and gets their head smash by the logs.

Soichi stands up and takes a step back only to step into another bear trap. Nora was flying through the air getting her leg trapped in a rope trap. With about half of them not in commission to fight the trappers revealed themselves.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" A bandit says with a creepy smile.

"Chapin." Qrow lets out a moan. The bandit looks surprised to see Qrow.

"Q-Q-Qrow!?" He exclaims and his friends start to mumble to each other. "What are you doing here!?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"We don't welcome you here anymore," Chapin says with a little bit of aggressiveness in his tone.

"Oh, really? Where is my sister?"

"Why should I tell you!? You're not part of the tribe anymore!"

"I see I have lost some respect within the tribe. I'm still vice-leader if I recalled, that's if my sister didn't change my position." Qrow says as he slides a finger across his blade. "Let me remind you."

"Stop! Okay! She's back at the tribe's camp!" The bandit says while holding his hands out. Chapin clearly doesn't want to be on Qrow's bad side.

"Thank you. Now help my niece and her friends, then lead us to Raven." Qrow says and Chapin does exactly as he was told and have the group follow him.

"You were vice-leader?" Ruby asks his uncle.

"It was when we were still in Beacon. News hit us saying that the leader and vice-leader were badly wounded. The vice-leader never made it and at that time I was slightly better than Raven. Making me the vice-leader, it didn't matter at the time. I was at Beacon and the tribe was fine without me being there." Qrow explains and the group enters the base of the Branwen tribe.

"They're staring at us," Jaune says as he feels the gazes upon him.

"Not you... Me." Qrow says as he tries not to look at the people staring at him.

"Well, you are popular," Nora says and Qrow lets out a sigh.

"Don't say anything. I'll handle the conversation with Raven." Qrow tells the group and they nod at him. Chapin stops leading them and makes them wait in front of a large tent. He then runs into the tent to grab Raven.

"I'm so nervous," Ruby says and starts to play with her hands. After a while, everyone becomes quiet when Raven comes out of her tent. She steps forward, taking off her mask and takes a good look at the guest that entered her tribe's base.

"Mom..." Yang says with attitude and crosses her arms.

"What did I say?" Qrow turns around and asks his oldest niece.

"HOT DAMN! YOUR MOM IS LIKE FORTY-EIGHT AND SHE'S STILL LOOKING FINE AS FUCK!" Soichi shouts and the entire camp becomes dead silent.

"What did you say?" A young woman with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes ask the boy. Weiss jabs the tip of her heels into Soichi's toe and apologizes for him.

"I am terribly sorry. He has a few loose screws." Weiss says, barely containing her rage. Yang shakes her slightly at Soichi while giving him a murderous glare.

"Qrow... I see you have returned."

"I didn't come back for the tribe. I'm here for spring." Qrow blatantly says their goal shocking everyone.

"If that's all you want, then I'm asking you to leave now!" Raven yells at her twin brother.

"You know... Who's the oldest? I mean, who came out of the mother first. You or Raven?" Soichi asks and Yang starts choking the Grimm boy.

"Raven as your brother I ask you to hear me. Salem is coming for spring and you can't protect her alone."

"Salem can try, but she'll fail at the end."

"No, you don't understand! She has even more powerful enemies than who we fought years ago!" Qrow yells at his sister, but she doesn't care how much he yells.

"I know. And years ago I predicted that Beacon would fall. If I listen to you then we'll all be doomed."

"We will succeed this time!"

"Will you really?" Raven asks her brother and Qrow lets out a heavy sigh and turns his head away from Raven. "I'm done talking."

"We're not finished!" Yang shouts at her mother.

"Yang," Raven says her daughter's name and turns around slowly to face her. "So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me."

"You know that I searched for you!" Yang holds her left arm to stop it from shaking.

"And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang." Raven says, causing her daughter to growl. "Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you."

"We didn't come for you!" Yang shouts. "Hand, spring over to us now," Yang demands from her mother and Raven looks a little angry.

"I have to say, I'm disappointed. You searched for me all these years with so many questions. Yet you only ask for the spring maiden."

"Listen to me, mom! If we don't protect spring, then the world will end!"

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too." Raven says and the group looks at Oscar hiding in the middle of everyone.

"I don't care what you think," Yang tells her mother.

"Umm. Excuse me, question... Can you ask the chef to prepare food for us right now?" Soichi asks with the intention of trying to break the high tension.

"You think you can barge in here and order us!?" Vernal yells at the kid and he looks side to side and then answers her.

"Um... I thought you wanted us to stay and have dinner."

"You're asking to be killed!" Vernal points a finger at him and Raven stops her from doing anything rash.

"STOP! Qrow I'm asking you one more time. Leave before we make you leave." Raven gives her last warning while putting a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Make me," Qrow says and before he can take out his weapon Soichi jumps out of the group and in between the siblings.

"Okay! That's enough for today! How about we come back another time to negotiate!?" Soichi asks and Vernal summons a bolt of lightning on top of the boy electrocuting him. Vernal let out a smirk seeing the burnt Soichi on the ground.

"Why did you do that!?" Yang asks Vernal.

"Hey! That's my idiot you were messing with!" Weiss yells at them and Vernal rolls her eyes.

"It's a shame. Now get out!" Raven says and Soichi starts to get up.

"Give me a warning shot next time," Soichi mumbles as he dusts himself off.

"Impossible! That was enough volts to kill two elephants!" Vernal exclaims being surprised that Soichi survived that lightning blast.

"But it's not enough to kill an idiot!" Weiss says without any shame.

"Fuck you!" Soichi yells at her and Vernal fires another blast of lightning that strikes Soichi. He screams until his eyes turn into the eyes of a Grimm and the boy puts his right hand over his head to deflect the lightning coming down.

"I eat lightning for breakfast!" Soichi tries to look like the pain from the lightning doesn't affect him.

"Soichi stop acting tough! You'll actually get killed!" Ren yells at the only boy on team RWBYS but he was stubborn and continue to act tough while deflecting the lightning.

"Vernal enough!" Raven shouts and yanks the girls arm to make the lightning bolt disappear. She then faces the stubborn boy that just started to breathe heavily as he holds his arm in pain. "You're Soichi? I thought you were dead."

"Well... Everyone thought I was."

"He was trained as an assassin at the Diamond Dust," Qrow tells her why Soichi was presumed dead.

"Really fun time there," Soichi says sarcastically.

"You have the eyes of your father... Though I don't remember you having silver hair." Raven comments and Soichi stand up.

"Dyed it. Thought I would be a normal teenager."

"And the mouth of your mother." Raven lets out a slight smile barely noticeable.

"Would you like to talk with her again? I know she really wants to." Soichi says and extends his hand.

"Your mother's dead." Qrow reminds the boy. After reading the book of his ancestors Soichi can use metamorphosis to take someone's Aura and make a complete copy, right down to the speech and look. A ghost appears in front of them, causing Blake to jump.

"A ghost!?" The Faunus yells and the person starts to take the form of Sakura Ryu Raijin during her years at Beacon. After Soichi remove his mother's Aura from himself he starts to wobble around and Ash catches him. Sakura opens her eyes and looks at her hands, then to Raven in front of her.

"Ravy poo!? Is that really you!? Oh my god it's been so long!"

"Stop..." Raven says and tries to hide her embarrassed face.

"It's me Saky! Remember, we compared chest sizes back during our time at the Vytal Festival in Mistral!? That hot spring ticket I won for our teams!" Sakura exclaims loudly enough for the entire tribe to hear.

"Stop!" Raven says louder.

"Don't be shy! Come on we're friends. By the way, you need to put on some makeup you're starting to develop wrinkles."

"For all that is good! Please stop Sakura!" Raven stomps her foot, causing Soichi's mother to giggle. The archer turns her head to look at Qrow and she gives a warm smile.

"It's been a while Qrow."

"Sixteen years." Qrow reminds her and she nods.

"Hey, Ash." Sakura also greets the man and he didn't know what to do and give an awkward wave. Qrow walks up to the archer and tries to hug her, but he just passes through the woman.

"She's not there. It's just her Aura you're touching." Soichi tells the alcoholic.

"Leader! We need to drive these people out." Vernal says and Raven lets out a sigh.

"All of you in my tent now," Raven says.

"What!?" Vernal exclaims and the group starts moving towards the tent but Raven stops them.

"Ozpin stays here." Raven orders and Oscar stop moving.

"We're not going anywhere without him," Yang tells her mother.

"It's alright! You four stay here like good children and babysit Oz. Okay?" Sakura says while pointing at Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Ash. They left those people behind and enter Raven's tent.

* * *

 **Oy oy oy! Be sure to unfollow, unfavorite, and unreview. Can we hit 0 followers and 0 favoriters by the end of this week!? I'll see you guys next time. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	77. Sixteen Years Ago

**I have decided to get rid of the Character bio and stuff and move the character bio to the end of each chapter where I see fit. It'll be better that way and until next time. Let's reach for -1000000 followers and 100000 hateful reviews! Can we do that!? CAN WE FUCKING DO THAT YOUTUBE!? HUH YOUTUBE!? CAN WE FUCKING DO THAT!? Unfollow, unfavorite, unreview.**

* * *

Raven's tent wasn't extravagant or fancy just some weapons lying in the corner and a low table that has a Mistralian tea set made out of clay. My mom sat down on a pillow that's near the table.

"Sakura that's my seat," Raven tells my mom.

"Oh sorry." My mom apologizes and gets up while taking the pillow and move it into another position near the table. Raven lets out a sigh and decides to sit on a less comfy pillow and order us to gather around the table. "Sakura can you make us some tea?"

"Why me!? I want to tell a story as well. I haven't been in the outside world for a long time!" My mom pouts and Ruby tugs on my shirt.

"She reminds me of a childish version of you," Ruby tells me and I look at my mom pouting.

"No... Weiss do I remind you of my mother?" I ask my girlfriend and she turned away to not face me. "What does that mean!?" I yell at her and she lets out a smile. Soon Raven convinces my mother to make some tea which I think should be impossible because she's mostly Aura and wind Dust.

"Tell us about Ozpin," Yang asks of Raven.

"Don't believe anything your mother says. Ozpin is a good man your mother just has the wrong impression of your headmaster."

"Qrow you and I were both at the scene sixteen years ago. You knew what happened." Raven reminds Qrow of a terrible scene.

"What happened sixteen years ago? That number has been repeated all the time." I said and my mom comes over while holding a teapot in her hand and using fire Dust to heat the tea up.

"So much happened sixteen years ago. On April fourth that day we were fighting an enemy." My mother explains and she stops to pour tea.

"It's better if we start with what happened to your father," Raven tells us and Qrow seems displeased.

"He was a traitor," Qrow says which shocks me.

"Julius had a good reason to leave so don't you bad mouth him!"

"If it wasn't for him then Sakura and Summer would be alive!"

"Stop with your nonsense! Ozpin was the cause of all of this!" Raven and Qrow argue back and forth as if they were trying to kill each other with words. My mother slams the teapot onto the table making a mark on the wood and then claps her hand.

"Now, now. No need to dwell on the past. Raven is right we need to start with Julius. It was actually before Soi-chan was born." My mother explains and I start to burn.

* * *

"Go! Finish him!" Qrow yells at a bloody Julius Inzerillo. Soichi's father stabs his sword at a man and penetrates his heart causing blood to come out and cover Julius' expensive suit.

"It's too late... Salem has what she needs. Nothing can stop her now." The man tells his killer before knocking Julius away with his mutated Grimm arm. Summer at a nearby cliff snipes the person's arm causing him to scream.

Qrow and Raven rush at the man and makes an X shape slash across his chest. "It's the end!" Hunter shouts as he brings his ax down on the man's head. The adversary catches the Faunus' ax and kicks him away.

"Just go down already!" Sakura yells while shooting three arrows at the mutated man. The first arrow pierces his heart while the last two was dodged. Ozpin in his old body leaps into the battle and finishes the man off for good.

"I'll see you in hell Ozpin." He says as Ozpin chokes the man with his cane.

"Not for a long time." Ozpin remarks and the man disappears into dust just like a Grimm. "Good work everyone. Now, let's report back to base." Ozpin says and turns around but no one seems to follow him. The headmaster turns back to look at team STQR and JHSE all tire and bloody.

"Alright... Just a breather." Taiyang says as he holds a bloody towel over his chest.

"Are you alright?" Raven rushes over to her husband and supports him.

"I know it's been tiring fighting ten enemies but we must hurry back before Salem acts again," Ozpin says and pushes everyone to arise.

"You alright?" Qrow asks Julius as the man looks at the nine dead bodies on the battlefield. One of them had arrows all over his body another a bullet hole through her head. One guy was split in half by Qrow's scythe and next to that guy was a person brutally beaten by Taiyang.

"Julius? Babe?" Sakura comes up behind the man and hugs him. The Inzerillo continues to look at the other bodies there was a burnt up corpse killed by Elaine using her semblance. He gets a good look at all the people they had kill and turns around to look at his wife.

Sakura buries her face in his back with a gentle smile but she was badly beaten and her beautiful eyes had a black eye. Then he takes a look at Summer who had just lost her left eye after being snipe by their enemy.

"Ozpin... I think it would be wise if we have a rest." Julius turns to Ozpin and offers his opinion.

"I'm sorry but we can't. You must power through the pain and get ready for the next mission." Ozpin refuses Julius' proposal making the man a little irritated.

"Taiyang has a giant cut across his chest! Summer lost her left eye!" Julius shouts at the headmaster.

"I have eyes. If we give Salem any breathing room than it would mean nothing if you guys rest."

"No! I don't want us to die. What's the meaning if we die the next battle? Can't you see Qrow's team is on their limits?"

"None of you will die if you listen to my orders. If you hadn't recklessly gone off to save Raven we wouldn't have this much casualty nor will Salem be one step closer to her goals."

"So you want me to let my friend die!?" Julius yells at him.

"One sacrifice for the world is worth the consequences!" Ozpin says shocking everyone around them.

"Woah! Woah! We need to calm down here." Summer says with her sniper rifle in hand.

"Ozpin you need to chill out as well," Qrow tells the headmaster.

"We're okay... I'm glad you are worried about us but we need to stop Salem." Elaine says and winces as her sprain ankle hurts.

"Enough... I'm tired." Julius says.

"Yeah let's go back, hubby," Sakura says but Julius shakes his head.

"I'm tired of saving humanity," Julius says.

"Excuse me?" Ozpin asks the man.

"Julius means he's a little tire and wants a vacation," Raven tells Ozpin but that's not what he meant.

"No... As of today, I'm done being a Hunter."

"Julius you can't be serious," Hunter tells Soichi's father.

"Hunter! We never signed up for this! Remember you wanted to help the Faunus around Remnant, not join this little group! Ozpin forced us to join! And now I want out!" Julius reminds his teammate Hunter's goals.

"Jul-" Elaine starts talking to her leader but she recoils in fear when Julius yells at her.

"Elaine! Your goal was to become a strong Hunter and be like the heroes in your books! You wanted to raise money for the orphanage! But doing this... Does it please you?" Julius asks the timid girl on his team.

"You think you can just simply walk away?" Ozpin asks and Taiyang and Summer push the headmaster away from team JHSE.

"Julius we need you. Please rethink your decision." Raven pleads for the man to stay but he already made up his mind.

"Raven... I'm really tired. This won't be the last time you see me I promise." Julius says and starts walking away.

"Come back here! You can't walk away!" Ozpin yells at the man but that didn't stop him.

"He's right! Come back, Julius!" Qrow yells as well and Julius didn't stop walking. Hunter and Elain start walking away as well, in truth they are tired of all this fighting as well.

"You guys too?" Qrow asks.

"I'm really sorry Qrow. But Julius is right, this isn't the type of hero I wanted to be." Elaine explains.

"I want to be out there to help Faunus and I don't want to fight anymore," Hunter explains and they start to walk away.

"Sakura, go tell your stupid husband-" Qrow runs towards the woman but she looks a little guilty. "You too?"

"Why bestie?" Summer asks her friend and she lets out a playful smile.

"To tell you the truth. I haven't told anyone yet but I'm pregnant." Sakura explains.

"Oh my god! That's great news!" Summer exclaims as she holds the mother's hands.

"I want to survive to see my child all grown up," Sakura says with a little blush while touching her stomach. "But don't worry. I'm sure we will be back." Sakura says and lets go of Summer's hands and runs to catch up with her team.

"Alright! Leave! We don't need you guys anyway! YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF FUCKING TRAITORS!" Qrow yells angrily at the backs of team JHSE walking away.

* * *

"If he had only listened to Ozpin," Qrow says and this time Raven doesn't say anything to defend my father. Yang's mother takes a sip of my mother's tea and lets out a satisfied sigh.

"Your tea is just as good as always." Raven comments on my mother's tea.

"Secret number fifty-three. Perfect Tea!" My mother announces that this tea is a secret of the Grimm arts.

"No way," I said and I take a gulp of the drink thinking it would be the tastiest thing ever. "What the fuck! This is just tea with honey!" I throw the cup across the room. My mother picks up the empty teapot and smashes my head with it.

"Shut up! That's not how you talk to your mother!" My mom scolds me.

"Why... Why did you leave dad?" Yang asks Raven and her mother looks at the cup in her hand.

* * *

"Hey, Jacques! Congrats on your second daughter. I'll see you next week." Julius sends a voice message to the CEO of Schnee Dust Company. He walks down the stairs of his private Airbus wearing a long coat and a briefcase in his hand.

While exiting the port and waiting for his cab to come he spots someone. Summer was on the other side of the street wearing an eyepatch and a bright smile. Julius then sees the rest of her team behind the woman. The man sighs and crosses the street to greet team STQR.

"It's been two years Julius," Taiyang tells the man and they share a hug.

"How have you guys been," Julius asks with a smile.

"You know... Just the same old saving the world. What about you?" Summer asks the Inzerillo.

"I'm just helping my father with his medicine company," Julius replies.

"Not assassinating?" Tai asks and Julius lightly pushes Taiyang's shoulder. Julius observes that the man had gabs under his eyes and hasn't shaved his beard in a long time.

"I quit that. I don't think I can sneak up on someone anymore."

"Enough of this. Let's get down to business." Qrow says and he gives a dirty look at Julius. "We need you back."

"No," Julius replies without a moment of thought.

"Julius just this one last time." Summer implores.

"I'm sorry. I have a son at home right now who needs a father." Julius tells them.

"I have a daughter as well," Taiyang tells him.

"Really!? When!? Congratulations Raven." Julius gives a smile towards the woman and she thanks him.

"Julius. Just this last mission." Summer pleads once more.

"I'm not working under Ozpin anymore. He's not the man I once knew."

"What do you, mean?" Qrow asks him.

"Ozpin doesn't care about our wellbeing. As long as he achieves his goals nothing matters." Julius tells what he thinks about Ozpin to team STQR.

"Not you too!" Taiyang says and brushes his hand across his hair.

"Why don't you see it, Tai? When team TMTD were in trouble he told us to not give a damn about them!" Raven says and Taiyang lets out an angry sigh.

"That's because we could have killed Salem without worrying about them. But you left and got them killed!" Taiyang yells at his wife.

"You guys need to stop arguing every other second." Qrow pushes the couples away from each other.

"I'm sorry about this Julius. Taiyang has been stress out lately with the missions and taking care of Yang." Summer apologies.

"No worries. Sakura is being a little crazy with Soichi as well."

"I thought you were gonna name him Caeser." Summer says and Julius laughs.

"Sakura wanted to name him Caeser and I wanted Soichi so at the end Sakura agreed with the name Soichi," Julius says and then they hear Raven yelp along with a loud slap. They turn to look at the lady and Taiyang has just slapped Raven.

"What is wrong with you?" Qrow asks the man. Summer rushes over to Raven and helps the woman up.

"Why did you slap her? She's your wife!" Julius yells at Taiyang while standing between the couple.

"Get out of my sight right now!" Taiyang tells Raven and the woman leaves.

"I'll go after her," Qrow says and chases after her sister.

"That was not a good idea Tai."

"She's starting to doubt Ozpin as well! That bitch has been going on and on about leaving. It's like she doesn't care about the world."

"Tai, you're tired I think you need to apologize." Summer tells him and he sighs. "Julius we'll see you later alright?" Summer says and before they can leave Julius stops them.

"I'll join... I'll call back the team for this last mission." Julius says because he is worried about the condition of team STQR. All of them were tire, not just Taiyang and it would be a good idea for him to join. But it would turn to be a fatal mistake on his part.

* * *

"Sakura, stop! NO!" Julius shouts as his wife waves goodbye to him.

"Tai, don't hurt Raven anymore. Raven take good care of Yang alright. Be sure to change her diapers regularly and don't feed any junk food. Qrow, drinking away your problem isn't going to help. Summer, I love you and you were my bestest of friends... Hubby, fill in my place for Soichi alright." Sakura says and turns around to face a giant black egg with eyes all over it.

"You don't have to do this! We'll find a way!" Summer yells but Sakura knows the only way to stop Salem's plan is to sacrifice herself to seal this egg.

"Sorry, papa. But please lend me your Aura as well." Sakura says as she slams her hand into the ground and uses the Dust gathering technique her father taught her to wrap the egg in the earth. "Seal!" Sakura yells as her body starts to become devoid of any color and the egg is covered by water with fire surrounding said fire and swallow into the earth.

"No, Sakura!" Julius runs towards his wife but Ozpin summons a barrier around the man and lets Sakura finish her last duty.

"Don't stop her Julius!" Ozpin shouts and the crying man tries to break free from the barrier.

"What are you doing!? No! Stop!" Salem shouts and then she orders Grimms to kill Sakura. "Stop her!" Creep runs towards the defenseless Sakura but was shot down by Qrow and Summer.

"You won't get near my best friend!" Summer shouts as she tries to shoot Salem. The egg was finally swallowed by the earth and the traces of it belonging to the world has disappeared as well. Sakura collapse and the barrier around Julius was release and he rushes to his dying wife.

"Honey... No! Stay with me." Julius begs as he holds her in his arms.

"You're lying right. Stay with us." Qrow tells Sakura as he starts crying as well. Summer drops her weapon and throws herself into Sakura's arms and cries.

"I don't have much time," Sakura tells them.

"You will live," Taiyang tells the woman and she was too weak to smile but manages to make one.

"Summer... May I have one last taste of your killer cookies?" Sakura asks and the mother of Ruby sniffs.

"Only if you would make some of that bomb tea." Summer says and wipes her eyes.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Sakura says and she starts to become transparent.

"Ozpin is there anything you can do!?" Qrow asks the headmaster and he shakes his head.

"She has sacrificed her soul to seal away the Grimm... I'm really sorry, Sakura." Ozpin apologizes.

"It's alright. Promise me that you'll take care of my son." Sakura says and Ozpin nods while frowning. "It's about time," Sakura says and she starts to become less real.

"Don't leave us... Don't leave me," Julius says and with the last of her strength, she uses one hand to stroke Summer's hair and the other to cup Julius' cheek.

"It's alright. Life is full of departures." Sakura says and lets a tear out of her eye. She dies with a crying smile and disappears without a trace anymore. Julius hugs himself tightly as if Sakura was still in his arm.

"SAKURA!" He shouts and then grabs his sword and charges at Ozpin. The headmaster raises his cane to block the man's attack. "You killed my wife! Why did you do that!?"

"Julius stop," Raven tells him and pulls the man away from the headmaster of Beacon.

"I'm just as torn up as you are! Sakura was a bright woman. Her death affected me as well!" Ozpin yells at the Inzerillo.

"Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been me?" Summer asks herself and Elaine comforts her.

"What's the point of living without Sakura?" Julius asks himself and takes his sword and attempts to commit suicide but Raven slaps him.

"Idiot! You have a son at home! You want him to grow up without a father or mother?" Raven asks him and Julius jabs his sword into the ground.

"But why does it have to be Sakura?" Julius asks and starts crying again.

* * *

"I sacrifice my life to use our school's secret number twenty-eight. Soul Seal." My mother explains her cause of death while drawing a circle on the low table with the tea covering her index finger.

"So you left dad and me because she died!?" Yang asks while pointing at my mom. Her mom didn't answer and finish the tea with honey my mother made.

"This is an amazing tea, Mrs. Inzerillo," Blake says after we became silent.

"I still have my maiden name, Blake." My mom smiles and corrects the Faunus.

"I had another reason to leave you and Tai," Raven says and continues the story.

* * *

"I'm worried about Julius." Raven tells Taiyang as she puts a sleeping Yang in the crib.

"Me too. But he is strong he will get over this." Taiyang tells his wife.

"But he almost killed himself!" Raven yells causing the man to shush her. They avoided waking Yang up and move the conversation elsewhere. "I'm going to visit him," Raven says and starts for their bedroom.

"Why are you so fixated on him?" Taiyang asks and his wife turns her head around slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Day in and day out all you ever talk about is Julius! Even when you're out on the porch with little Yang staring into space I know you're thinking about him." Taiyang says being a little jealous.

"No Tai. We're his friends and I want to help him." Raven tells the jealous husband.

"Well, it doesn't look like you think of him as a friend," Taiyang says and Raven's eyes become wide as she is shocked by Tai's words. She tries to explain but her husband doesn't let her. "Just go if you think of him that much," Taiyang says and Raven hesitates.

Eventually, the woman grabs her weapon and open a portal to Julius. When she arrives at the other side of the portal she finds herself in Julius' master bedroom in his house in Atlas. The room was dark with the blinds blocking out the moonlight from entering the room.

"Who is there?" She hears the man's hopeless voice.

"It's me, Raven." The woman says and tries to locate his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to make sure you are safe," Raven explains her visit and tries to find the switch that turns on the lights.

"It's almost impossible to break into my house," Julius says and she doesn't mean about a burglar.

"No, I want to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"Go home, Raven. Forget about me or my team." Julius tells her and she found the light switch.

"What do you mean?"

"They're all dead," Julius tells her and she turns on the lights. The room was neat with the bed still made and haven't been touched. The broken man was at the corner of the room sitting in a chair with a ruined suit and a growing beard. His eyes were red from crying and his hair was messy.

"What happened?"

"Hunter... Elaine... Both of them died." Julius tells her and she is surprised by the news. "Hunter died after being sent to the hospital. They said his wounds were too heavy to heal. Elaine died last night, she breathed in too much of the toxic gas."

"I'm... I'm truly sorry." Raven says as the man starts crying. He looks at the picture of team JHSE in his hand and he looks at his younger version holding up the Vytal Tournament cup.

"I cause their death! If I didn't tell them to fight one last time then they would all be alive." Julius says in between breaths.

"No. Don't put the blame on yourself," Raven says.

"I don't have anything to live for anymore," Julius says and she kneels down to look at his face.

"You have Soichi." Raven reminds him of his son.

"Soichi... My father came the other day and took him away."

"What!? Why!?" Raven asks the man and he wipes away his tears.

"He didn't want me to raise Soichi in this condition," Julius explains and it was logical for Augustus to do that.

"Listen to me. We will get Soichi back so until then hang in there." Raven tells him and he doesn't reply. "I'm staying the night," Raven tells him and she does that. They sat there for the next nine hours without talking or doing anything. Julius just sat there all broken with his life falling down on him.

Raven looks at the man the entire night not once looking away. Through the night she made up a scenario if Taiyang, Summer, and his idiot of a brother died during that last fight. That would destroy her life as well just as much as Julius right now.

"I'm going home for a little bit. I have to make food for Tai." She says and Julius just sits there as if he was dead. "I'll be back." She opens a portal to Tai and walks into her living room.

"Where were you?" Tai asks and she turns around to look at an angry Taiyang sitting on the couch.

"I stayed overnight at Julius' place."

"Is that true?" Taiyang asks and Raven clicks her tongue.

"Yes, that is all!" Raven yells.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Taiyang yells at his wife and Yang starts crying upstairs. "Look you woke her up!"

"Me!? You were the one thinking I'm unfaithful!"

"I have reasons to believe you are!"

"Well have you considered how I feel when you visit Summer in the hospital!?"

"At least I don't stay the night there!" Taiyang yells and Yang's screaming becomes louder.

"Staying the night doesn't mean we fucked! He's depressed for fuck's sake Tai!"

"And your brother is on the verge of death!"

"Hunter and Elaine are dead! Completely dead! They won't come back!" Raven yells and her husband slaps her.

"What about your family? Does Yang mean nothing to you?" Taiyang asks her and she cups the cheek Tai slapped her.

"Tai... I love you and Yang." Raven tells her and she was about to cry.

"... Don't lie to yourself." Tai says and the tears forming in her eyes disappears. Her eyes become angrier and she storms up the stairs and into the bedroom. The woman takes out a suitcase and starts packing. Taiyang enters the room and sees what she is doing. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here." She says and closes the suitcase.

"I said where are you going!?" Tai yells at her as she goes into Yang's room and tries to take her daughter. However, Yang struggles and escape from Raven's grasp. When she has a grip on the baby Yang bites her fingers causing Raven to let go.

"Ow! Yang, come with mommy." Raven says and Yang stops crying and reaches out for her mother. Taiyang comes into the room and pushes Raven away from the crib causing Yang to cry.

"You're not taking my daughter away!" Taiyang tells Raven and seeing that her daughter doesn't want to go with her and Taiyang being untrustful the woman leaves the house without looking back once. Raven puts down her suitcase and sits on the bench while waiting for the bus that'll take her to the city.

The woman starts crying as she already misses her daughter. This might be the biggest mistake of her life but she won't regret it. The bus comes and she enters it, driving her into Patch. Taiyang was running after the bus but it was too late for him.

Not having anywhere to go and she promised Julius she would be back Raven opens the portal to Julius once more. The man was still in his chair and hasn't moved an inch since she left.

"What's the suitcase for?" Julius asks her.

"Would you mind if I stay for a while?" Raven asks and Julius doesn't reply. Raven couldn't stand looking at Julius for another second anymore. This wasn't the man she once knew. The fearless leader of team JHSE that power their way in the Vytal Tournament. The person that time and time again save her from death.

She doesn't know why she feels this way but she does know one thing. The woman wants the old Julius back and she lusts for that Julius. Raven drops her suitcase and hurries over to the man and lifts his face up then gives him a deep kiss. Julius pushes her away and stands up.

"What are you doing?" He asks her while wiping Raven's saliva from his lips.

"This isn't you Julius! You weren't such a crybaby that becomes depressed when someone died! You are the hardcore assassin that murdered countless people and the one that made me fall in love with you! What happened to him!?" Raven asks and Julius looks a bit angry.

"You want to know what happened to him?" Julius asks and then pushes Raven onto the bed and gets on top of her while delivering a passionate kiss. "He's right here."

* * *

 **Mmmmmmm yes! Keep posting that negative review that'll one day drive me into jumping in front of a bicycle. Have I told you the time when a bicyclist ran me over three times in a week? Not the same guy but I think I did. Anyways I was walking to school and right outside on the sidewalk a kid ran into me with his bike and he didn't stop. He continues to pedal if I was an object in his way. After collapsing and bleeding he stopped and to look at me and then rides away. The second time was the day later when the sidewalk was full of people so this black kid decided it would be a good idea to parkour with his bike around the people and hit me as he was doing a wheelie. The last time was because I fell off my bike when I went off course. Don't taze me, bro... Chill.**


	78. I Remember

**Ok, no more bullshit this is the real me talking. I am so glad that you guys really enjoy my series. I was convinced that people read it and follow it just because they pity me. I know about the spellcheck and I'm constantly trying to look through my chapter before posting it now. I'm also going through the earlier chapter to revise them even though it's taking a while. I'm really sorry Guest but I can't follow the main storyline anymore but I can make references at times. I already have future chapters planned out in my secret diary. So I hope you can continue to support this series and this author. I'll eventually stop having Soichi get abuse by RWBY and once in a while add it in for comedic effect. I took your advice about making him more level-headed and I'm going to start with that. AtashiWa I'm really glad to hear that you love my story. I'm a little embarrass when you said Soichi is one of your favorite OC. But from what I hear from people they keep saying that I make the RWBY characters OOC and I just can't seem to get a grip on how to write them anymore. Your English is amazing and I can understand it so don't be ashamed. If you do write that fanfiction I'll support you like how you support me. Same goes or everyone out there! I know you don't want to review but I want to thank you for your support for all the people that have been here since chapter 1. Thank you very much!**

* * *

I'm pretty sure the look on our faces were priceless. Yang couldn't even move and Ruby had white circles replace her eyes. Blake and Weiss' faces were just completely red as if someone painted them. My mom cups her mouth with her hands and Qrow... Qrow was ecstatic! He slammed his face into his hands.

"Ok, I want to be the first one to say this. WHAT THE FUCK!?" I screamed when I heard that my dad and Yang's mom fucked. That's not cool at all what the fuck is wrong with the author of this story.

"Did you know about this?" Yang asks her uncle.

"I was just as clueless as you. So you were hiding in Julius' place for a while. No wonder when I try to search for you I couldn't find you. It also made sense how happy he was after a month of Sakura's passing." Qrow says.

"It was the best place I could be. You wouldn't show your face to Julius and Taiyang couldn't leave Yang alone." Raven says as she finishes her tea.

"MOM! Dad cheated on you!" I yelled.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" My mom happily squeals in delight as she hugs Raven.

"Mom! Dad fucked another woman!" I try to get that through her head.

"I was dead so it doesn't really matter. Besides, I'm glad that Julie moved on from me." My mom says while trying to rub cheeks with Raven.

"Get off of me," Raven says pretty annoy and even though my mother phase through the lady she doesn't like it that a ghost is going in and out of her.

"I still don't understand... I thought you said you loved dad." Yang reminds Raven and her mother sighs.

"I did. But I just couldn't take it anymore. Taiyang was too loyal to Ozpin and the more time I spent with him and Ozpin. The more I see Ozpin was treating him like a servant. Constantly ordering him to his death."

"He wasn't! Taiyang agreed to go on those missions and you can't deny that!" Qrow yells after he slams his cup of tea onto the table spilling the contents everywhere.

"You're blind Qrow! Can't you see that he was the one who killed Summer as well!?"

"Summer did what had to be done! If she didn't sacrifice herself than Sakura's death would have been in vain!" Qrow shouts and then they realize that my mother was there.

"What happened to Summer?" My mom asks and she looks like she was about to tear up. Qrow and Raven advert their eyes from the ghost, but Ruby looks at them and asks.

"What happened to my mom?" Not wanting to hold the truth in anymore Qrow starts the story of how Summer died.

"It has been just barely half a year when you were born... Taiyang went on a mission, but caught ill and had to turn back. Summer then volunteer to replace him. At that time I was guarding the fall maiden who went on a trip to Mistral. The same place where your mother went. But that's a story for another time." Qrow doesn't want to share the story.

"A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told you and your friends plenty of stories." Raven says after Qrow finishes the short story.

"Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before," Yang says and my mom interrupts.

"Forget about that! I want to hear more stories about you and Julie."

"Mom! Not now! You're embarrassing me!" I yelled at her and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist." Yang glares at her mother. "You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable."

"Yeah! It's what we Huntress and Hunters do." Yang tells her mother.

"Not all of them. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen." Raven says the truth and we turn to Qrow.

"Don't start that Raven," Qrow says as he grits his teeth.

"Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counterforce. And Qrow and I were at the perfect age." Raven stands up.

"Raven they don't need to know this!" Qrow yells, but that doesn't stop his sister.

"We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in. However, we weren't the only team. Sakura." Raven tells my mother to continue.

"Team JHSE. A man that can increase the strength of everyone and boost their Semblance! A wild Faunus. A girl that bends Dust to her will! And lastly, the super cute awesome girl that rules over time!" My mom announces as if she was sailor moon and I just cringe while my team just laughs at me. Not my mom, me!

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asks.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Sound familiar?" Raven asks us and then looks at Sakura.

"I remember that one time when that assassin came and killed three students! There was that one time Julius also killed a teacher and Ozpin said it was chill." My mom announces and wow... My dad is my idol, killing a teacher, wow, how many times did I think about doing that?

"You know, you haven't even touched your tea. It's really great tea." Raven tells her daughter and Yang growls.

"Why should we believe any of this?" Blake asks Raven.

"Now you're catching on. So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you, but you need to question everything." Raven tells us and then stands up once more.

"She is true that we do believe everything everyone tells us," I comment.

"That's because adults are always right! Isn't that right my little Soi-chan?" My mom asks me and I had enough of this.

"MOM! GET BACK INTO YOUR LITTLE HOLE!" I shout at her and she starts to cry... The most obvious way to tell that she is faking it.

"But Soi-chan! Just a little longer. I don't want to go back now." My mom whines and I hold out my hand and will her Aura to return to my heart. "See you guys later!" My mom waves goodbye and that's the last time I'm ever going to let her out.

"If you don't question anything, then you'll turn up blind as that fool over there," Raven says while looking at her brother who growls in anger. "And your fool of a father." The table in front of us explodes sending shards of wood everywhere.

"Don't you dare talk to my family like that!" Yang shouts while she has her Ember Celica ready to blow someone's brains out. Vernal comes into the tent without anyone noticing and brandish a weapon aimed at Yang's head.

"You need to calm down." She tells the busty blonde.

"Yang, please," Blake says and grabs a hold of the blonde's hand.

"Listen to your friend, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before." Raven says and that hits me right in the Kokoro and I couldn't help but feel angry.

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! YOU LEFT US!" Yang yells freakishly loud.

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm has a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real." Raven announces and I'm pretty sure we all know magic is real now. "You said Tai told you all about my Semblance. Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me." Raven says and Qrow intervenes.

"He did nothing wrong. Oz just gave us the ability to turn me into a crow and your mother into a raven." Qrow explains their powers.

"I still have to thank him for this power. It's really useful for scouting towns to raid." Raven says.

"Why are you telling us all of this? What did you really see?" I ask Raven being a little skeptical about her words. I was still on team Ozpin and I'm sure all of us are but the scales are now tipped for me. I needed to know more, but Raven dodged my question.

"Do you know what happened to your father?" She asks me and I realize another flashback scene is about to start.

"Oh, not again! Stop-"

* * *

Raven wakes up from her bed and looks at the peaceful Julius sleeping next to her. It has been two years since she left Taiyang and lived a new life with Julius. The woman gets out of bed and grabs a blanket to cover her naked figure. Julius had his hand on her arm and pulls her back into bed.

"Julius stop," Raven says as she starts laughing and the man plants kisses on her neck. "Get up. I need to make you some breakfast." Raven eventually got out of her lovers hold and gets dressed in a nightgown. The woman exits the room and enters the kitchen to make breakfast and after she finished cooking the food Julius walks up to her and gives her a hug from behind.

"Morning." He greets her as she giggles. Julius didn't change into his expensive suit instead he wore a white polo shirt and a jean.

"I thought you had worked today."

"I decided to not go and spend the day with you and Soichi, besides, I promise to teach him a thing or two about the sword," Julius tells her the reason for not going to work.

"Speaking of Soichi. Can you wake him up?" She asks him and he lets go of her and wakes up his son.

"Wake up sleepy head." Raven can hear Julius in his son's room. After preparing the breakfast she goes into Soichi's room and helps Julius wake him up.

"Wake up Soichi, it's time for breakfast," Raven says and the boy slowly opens his eyes.

"Soichi. Stop being a lazy bum, don't you want to learn about daddy's sword style?" Julius asks and Soichi's eyes open completely and he jumps out of bed.

"Oh boy, it's today!?" Little five-year-old Soichi exclaims as he jumps up and down.

"That's right. Come on, get dressed." Julius says and young Soichi runs over to his drawer and changes his clothes.

"Mommy! What's for breakfast?" He asks her and she smiles.

"Porridge." Raven answers and kisses his cheek. The happy family goes to eat their porridge and after that Raven washes up as Julius helps Soichi into some protective gear and brings him out to train. After cleaning up she goes out and see Julius telling Soichi about the sword

"Listen, Soichi. The sword is a very dangerous weapon." Julius warns him and she takes a seat on the steps to their small mansion while Julius shows Soichi some techniques. Julius then puts his sword away and takes out the Scroll in his pocket. He then walks up to Raven and asks for a favor.

"Hey, can you take over for a while I need to take this call," Julius tells her and she does and he gives a quick kiss and enters his home.

"Where did daddy go?" Soichi asks and Raven brings out her sword.

"Went to take a call," Raven says and she makes Soichi spar against her until Julius comes back surprised to see Raven was beating up Soichi.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Julius asks as he rushes over to them and sees if Soichi was hurt.

"Training him."

"You can kill him!" Julius exclaims as he helps Soichi up and the young boy just smiles as if he was enjoying the beating.

"I'm sorry, Soichi. Are you hurt?" She asks and the boy shakes his head and instead asks for more.

"I want you to train me more!"

"No way. Today on you won't learn from Raven anymore, okay."

"What, why?" Raven asks not knowing why Julius would say that when Soichi really wants to learn from her.

"Because I don't want you to hurt him."

"Julius the best way for him to learn is to experience pain."

"No, he should practice one thousand swings before he can get hurt," Julius tells her and Raven crosses her arms.

"Soichi who do you think you should learn the sword by?" Raven asks the boy and he doesn't hesitate to give them an answer.

"Why not both? My left arm I use mommy's sword and my right arm I use daddy's sword." Soichi says getting his left and right reversed. Raven and Julius look at each other and they start laughing.

"I'm okay with that," Raven says and wipes a tear from her eyes.

"It's better to have you and I both train him," Julius says and the two of them cooperate and trains Soichi. Once in a while, Raven sees Julius pick up his Scroll and look angry. Raven thought it's just his work bothering him, but it wasn't. A month of constantly angry looks, Julius got up one day and leaves the house.

"I'm going out for a little while," Julius tells Raven as he gets dressed and Raven wrap her sheets around her body and nods.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Just meeting people."

"Work?"

"No, just friends you can say." He says and it was weird because Julius almost doesn't have any friends. He has his coworkers, but he mostly spends time with her and Soichi. It might be the person called Q he was meeting.

"Stay a little longer," Raven says as she wraps her arm around his neck. Julius smiles and kisses her then gently break free from her hold.

"We'll continue when I come home alright?" Julius says and Raven nods. She watches the man leave her sights and decides to wake Soichi up and make breakfast. However, after waiting a day Julius didn't return so she spent another day playing with Soichi and training him.

"Diamond Medicine how may I help you." The receptionist of Julius' workplace asks Raven.

"Hello, I'm looking for my husband is he there?" Raven asks.

"May I ask who it is you're looking for?" The woman on the other side asks.

"Julius. Julius Inzerillo." Raven answers and the woman quickly replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mr. Inzerillo hasn't shown up ever since his last day off." The woman answers Raven and the black haired lady closes her eyes and hopes that Julius is safe.

"Thank you." Raven was about to hang up and then realizes she should ask for Q. "Actually, can you help me again. Get me through to Q." After a while of her Scroll ringing, Q picks up and sounds annoyed.

"What?"

"Q it's Raven," Raven asks and Q answers rudely.

"First of all. Who the fuck is Raven? Second of all. I swear you're not getting a refund." Q asks and Raven knows he's faking it.

"I'm looking for Julius Inzerillo. Heir to the Diamond Dust, I'm his second wife." Raven changes her tone to a serious one.

"Shit." She hears Q mumbles under his breath. "Listen, if it's about that janitorial job he did four years ago I swear to god he didn't do it," Q says and Raven slams her fist onto the table.

"Where is my husband Q!?" Raven shouts and Q answers honestly.

"I don't know. The other day he and his father went with a rookie recruit and hasn't reported back." Q tells her.

"Where did they go?" Raven asks and Q becomes silent. "What were they trying to do!"

"Alright! They went to Mistral and try to finish something..." Q tells her and Raven grabs her sword and tries to open a portal to Julius however, it doesn't work. She tries over and over again, but the portal doesn't seem to open.

"What have you done to my husband!?" Raven shouts, but Q had already hung up and she throws her Scroll across the room. After taking a seat she notices Soichi hiding behind a pot and she almost cries. The woman stands up and rushes over to the boy and hugs him.

"Mommy, what happened?"

"It's alright. Your dad will be back soon." Raven says and then they hear a baby crying in a room upstairs. "Wait here, I'll check up with your sister." Raven heads upstairs.

* * *

"FUCK!" I shout as my head starts pounding. Soon my lost memories return to me and I realize everything Raven said was true and my trust in her has dramatically increased.

"Soichi. Are you alright?" Weiss asks, being concerned about my condition. I hold my head in pain as more and more memories flooded me and I can finally connect the pieces with the first memory of Tristen the guy who kidnapped me and murdered my grandpa.

"Do you remember?" Raven asks and I nod while continuing her story, but one month later when my father returned.

* * *

Raven was training Soichi who was doing really well with the sword. Julius had joked about him becoming a prodigy with a sword, but the boy is indeed a prodigy. One that you come by every thousand years. He effectively uses both sword styles taught by Raven and Julius. However, he is still a young boy, but with enough training, the boy would defeat even her.

"That's enough," Raven says after she parries Soichi sword and catches his hand when he strikes with his other sword.

"Did I do good?" Soichi asks and Raven smiles and nods.

"At this rate, you'll become the strongest Hunter ever," Raven says making a smile on young Soichi's mouth. Raven pats the boy's head and then they hear someone collapsing inside their home. Raven runs into their home to check it out with Soichi shortly following her.

"I'm home," Julius says on the ground all beat up and exhausted. Raven quickly brings him up and puts him on the sofa.

"What happened to you?" Raven asks and Soichi quickly gives his towel to his dad.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go once more."

"No! Don't leave me." Raven says and Julius carefully stands up from the sofa. "I said don't leave! Why did you come back if you're only going to leave!?"

"Daddy you're going again?" Soichi asks with a worried expression and his father kneels to meet his eyes and they press foreheads.

"Yes, Soichi... Daddy loves you very much. I'm sure your mother does as well." Julius says and he wasn't referring to Raven but Sakura. "I love you, Raven." He says as he gets up and heads for the door.

"Just leave then! Never come back!"

"I wanted to see my family one last time. Before I leave. I love you so much, Raven." He says with a smile and the lady looks very angry at him.

"Don't lie! You never loved me!" She shouts as she doesn't believe his words.

"You're right..." Julius says and he turns his head around and has a stupid grin on his face. "I love you so much that it's beyond love now," Julius says and exits the house and that was the last time Raven and Soichi saw him anymore.

* * *

"After my father left, Q came by and picked me up to wipe my memories but I never returned... Because that fucking old man left me making Tristen enter and fed me lies about myself!" I shout and the next time I see the guy I am going to strangle him. "Why didn't you come back?"

"They told me you were dead... That you had an accident. They even went as far as to prepare a body." Raven tells me and then I look into her eyes as she stares into mine.

"Where's Nero... My sister?" I ask Raven.

"She's safe. I brought her here and nurtured her."

"YOU BROUGHT MY SISTER HERE!?" I yelled and I almost went fully into Godzilla mode.

"Of course, she doesn't know what we do or who we are. I convinced her that we are nothing but a small village making a living by collecting bounties." Raven says preventing me from going crazy. After hearing that I sit down and Raven asks us her final question. "So now you know the story. Who do you side with? Me or Ozpin?"

I thought about the question and it seems as if everyone was waiting for me to answer, but thankfully Yang doesn't give a shit and answers the question herself.

"I don't give a fuck! You're nothing but a deserter and a liar! Why would we trust you instead of our professor who defended Beacon!?" Yang asks which also meant that we are on side Ozpin. Qrow smiles at her, however, I don't know which side I am on. I'm on side nobody as for now.

"You heard her. Now we're taking the spring maiden." Qrow says and Raven lets out a sigh.

"I never wanted it to come down to this. But..." Raven says and I know something is going to go down, I turn around and after a second I see the bandits coming into the room and point their weapons at us.

"Oh, you bitch," I said and I felt a little rude for saying that to Raven considering everything she did for me. However, I wasn't feeling it at all to throw a punch at her face.

"I was hoping we could have a fresh start," Raven says to both me and Yang. Now I think about it, does that mean Yang and I are step-siblings? What about Ruby?

"Soichi," Weiss orders me to break us out, but before I can do anything amazing, Panthèrë comes out of nowhere and delivers a heavy punch to my stomach. He punched me so hard that I went flying out of the tent and slide into the ground.

"Fuck," I said as I stand up and activate my armor. I look around and see that Nora has her hands up while White Fang members hold her hostage. It was easy to take care of everyone in the tribe now that I have activated my armor.

"Hold your horses!" Someone tells me and then white chains with sharp ends pierce my body and then more chains wrap around me, holding my hands back and causing me to kneel down. I scream in pain as these white chains hurt like shit.

My armor disappears and I slowly raise my head to see Ford in front of me while Jayce was holding Qrow's head. I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to fight these guys, but I had my wish granted. Instead, Ford summons white chains out of his portal and pins me down.

"I'm sorry Soichi," Raven says and she tries not to look at me. Soon my vision fades with the last thing I see is White Fang members getting thrashed around by my team. However, now with Qrow and I unconscious and Ozpin missing they should surrender.

* * *

"What do we do?" Oscar asks Ozpin as they hide using Ren's Semblance.

"As much as I want to rescue them right now. We can't do anything against those Grimms." Ash says as he clenches his fist after seeing Jayce knock Yang out. Panthèrë then puts Ruby to sleep with a choke hold.

" _We must head back to Mistral and ask for team SSSN and CFVY for help,_ " Ozpin tells Oscar.

"We need to help them," Jaune says as he sees team RWBYS were loaded into a truck with Soichi having the special treatment of still being impaled by chains.

"What can we do Jaune? We will only be caught if we help." Ren tells his reckless leader and Jaune sighs.

"You're right, we need to head back," Jaune says and Ozpin possess Oscar's body.

"Ren, I'm counting on you to follow that truck and report back their location," Ozpin tells Ren and he nods and heads off to follow the truck.

"Man, trying to free those seven dudes is really tiring. Those silver-eyed warriors sure did a number." Jayce says and the small group overhears him.

"Come on we're halfway there. Let's continue." Ford says as he opens a portal for him and Jayce.

"Oh, heavens. We must go now." Ozpin says.

* * *

 **A million thanks to everyone supporting this story and I'll try to stop saying negative things about myself. It's because of you guys who post so much nice things and just those who review make me continue writing this. I have a lot of fun writing this and I have even more fun when you guys review it but don't push yourself to always review. I always want to discontinue the series but now with new found resolve I'll continue and finish the story of Soichi and team RWBYS. Until next time! Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	79. There is a Reason

**Hey, another chapter after it has only been one day since the last one was posted! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. You know I haven't seen KK Belle in a while. Me and KK Belle are like a couple now on fanfiction... That's only if KK Belle agrees to it. But can you grant this selfish old man and let me see you one more time? It's been so long you meant be reading this story and not reviewing which is fine. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now?" My mom asks me as we sit in her private little space in my heart.

"I don't know. I just got hit by a ton of information."

"Do you still want to fight?"

"What else can I do?"

"Well, you can stop fighting and live a peaceful life. Maybe open up a shop that sells Dust." My mother gives me a suggestion.

"I don't want to fight anymore," I tell her my honest opinions.

"Then stop right now and leave your friends."

"No. I can't leave my friends the people who are now my family." I tell her and she looks at my shoes.

"Well, if you're tired of fighting, but you still can fight. What do you want to do?" My mom asks me and I don't know what to do. If I rise and fight once more I will have to fight Raven. I will have to fight Ying again and much stronger enemies.

Without an answer, I stand up from the chair and form a sword out of my Aura and start to train. Now I recollect my memories of the past, I'm going to use everything that Raven and my dad taught me. It may not be much, but that's the only thing I know to do.

* * *

"How many times do we need to get locked up in a month?" Nora asks as she was in her own cell in the White Fang main headquarters.

"It's alright. Ozpin managed to escape so we're fine." Qrow tries to lift the younger ones' hopes.

"Where did they take Blake!?" Yang tries to stick her head out of the bars to find anyone around her. It was only Panthèrë there at the entrance of the dungeon sitting in a chair. "Answer me!" Yang demands, but Panthèrë doesn't move or say anything.

"I guess this is the end," Ruby says and it was weird because she wasn't being her optimistic self.

"Ruby, it's not the end! We need to stop whatever the White Fang is trying to do!" Weiss fills in the position for Ruby.

"No, Weiss! There isn't anything we can do anymore. Soichi is chained and hasn't woken up in a day. Only Jaune and Ren are on the outside. What can Jaune do!?" Ruby asks and everyone becomes silent. The door creaks open and they hear the sound of heels clapping into the ground.

"You!" Yang shouts as she tries to grab Raven, who had come to visit them. "You betrayed us! Now, do you understand why we don't believe you!?"

"I'm sorry this had to happen. But I cannot let anyone stand in my way." Raven says with her awesome looking mask on her head.

"What are you planning?" Qrow asks his sister.

"The White Fang recruited us to help them take down Haven." Raven breaks the news shocking everyone there.

"You're going to kill thousands!" Weiss shouts as she thinks about all the casualties during the battle of Beacon.

"Lionheart is lost. He is cooperating with Salem. That's enough reason for me to accept the White Fang's proposal."

"The White Fang is working with Salem as well!" Nora tells her but she doesn't believe it.

"You saw the Grimms that defeated Qrow and Soichi," Yang tells her mother as the lady walks down to the last holding cell. It has a heavily armored door that was meant to hold a really dangerous person.

"Those weren't Grimm. The Grimms doesn't have an intellect or take on form as a human."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Qrow asks her. "You said magic exists! You know those were Grimms! Don't deny it, you whore!" Qrow slams his fist into the wall while yelling at his sister.

"I'm truly sorry for this, Soichi," Raven says as she looks inside the armored door to see a chained up Soichi with his arms stretch behind him. The boy's bangs covered his eyes and he was still bleeding even with the Dragon Grimm healing his wounds.

"When I get out I'm going to kill you!" Yang shouts as Raven heads back to the door and exits. "You hear me, mom! I'll kill you!"

"Quiet," Panthèrë says and a wave of cold air shushes Yang up and makes her get on her knees.

"Why do you wanna kill Blake?" Ruby asks, being curious. The youngster didn't answer her question and continue to on guard. "What's your name?" Ruby asks and then she gives up after Panthèrë didn't bother to tell her.

"Panthèrë... Panthèrë Belladonna." He answers causing everyone to become wide-eyed.

"You're... Related to Blake?" Weiss asks and Panthèrë nods.

"She's my sister."

"But Blake said her parents were dead and her brother," Ruby says as she remembers the fun time they had at Beacon.

"I don't know how... But I lived during that night. If it's true that my parents are dead. Then it makes it even more essential to kill Blake." Panthèrë tells them.

"But why!? She's your sister. Why would you even think about harming her!" Yang asks the boy and he doesn't care about family.

"I don't know her. She's nothing more than a stranger to me. That's the school of Mimicry Art's way. Toss your feelings aside to gain true power." Panthèrë says and Yang growls.

"Let me guess. Someone told you that in order to obtain a stronger power you must kill someone in your family." Weiss proposes the blandest and unoriginal character plot ever.

"No. You have to kill those you admire. That's how you obtain strength." Panthèrë says which is almost the same thing as Weiss propose.

"You admired Blake?" Nora asks and he shakes his head.

"She is nothing but a stranger. However, she's the only one I have left to kill."

"Only one left?" Weiss asks and Panthèrë sighs as he tries to remember.

"It first started with my senior. I looked up to him and then I killed him in a duel of strength. However, I felt nothing different. Then I continue until I had killed everyone in my school eventually the headmaster as well. However, each time I kill someone nothing about me has changed. Maybe if I kill my family than I would achieve true strength."

"And what would happen if you do kill Blake? What would happen if nothing changes? Would you continue to kill everyone until you're the only person left standing?" Qrow asks the boy the most critical question.

"If that is what I must do to obtain strength, then I will do it. Even if my whole life is dedicated to finding the true strength I will find it." Panthèrë shows his resolve to the people.

"That's just wrong. How could you be so cold and heartless?" Ruby asks and Panthèrë repeats himself.

"The school of Mimicry Arts has nothing about the heart. The heart is what makes you weak."

"That's not true! It's because of my heart that I can continue fighting. Because of the pain, I felt during the battle of Beacon I can still wake up and fight." Ruby tells him but he doesn't care about that either.

"I have seen plenty of people like you. Because of their pain, they couldn't kill the people they loved. Eventually, they were betrayed and died a gruesome death." Panthèrë shares his experience with Ruby as he remembers all the time he sees friends paired up with each other and fight to the death. Each death, he saw steel his emotions until there wasn't any left.

"But... That's not true love." Ruby mumbles as she grew tired of clashing ideals with Panthèrë.

"Soichi... Wake up." Weiss says as she tries to reach her hand to the armored door.

" _No... Not anymore. I'm going to escape this._ " Weiss thought to herself as she turns to the wall and opens her palm to create a small glyph that summons her knight. She smiles as she sees the knight and then makes it disappear. Now she just has to wait for the opportunity to escape.

* * *

"Velvet! Nora and the others were kidnapped!" Jaune shouts as he slams open the front door of the Velveteen gang. However, his expression darkens as he sees Velvet on the ground crying. Everyone was in black and white again. There were white cloths hanging from the railings and white flowers as well.

Almost everything around the house was white and Velvet was crying on top of a coffin with her father behind her. Oscar being from Mistral knows what all of the white meant. The boy looks down and offers a silent prayer. Soon Fox walks up to them and tells the news.

"Velvet's grandfather passed away. He was shot and killed on the beach in Vytal."

"I'm... Sorry." Jaune says and then he walks up to Velvet. He doesn't say anything as he watches Velvet cries and stays still as the other members of the mob stare at him. There's just so many things going wrong and he can't solve it.

If only Pyrrha was there with him, he would know what to do. As if God was feeling merciful, he grants Jaune's wish as he wished for one.

"Jaune..." He can hear Pyrrha's voice, he looks up and searches the perimeter to try and find Pyrrha Nikos. "... Jaune!" Pyrrha calls for the boy a little louder. Without any warning, the world freezes and turns black. When the underdog turns around, he sees Pyrrha, with a desperate expression on her face.

"Pyrrha!?" Jaune asks being surprised to see the deceased girl. "Pyrrha is that you?" He asks as he slowly walks over to her. Jaune touches her cheek and then gives her a hug.

"Jaune. Listen." Pyrrha tells him and he breaks away from the hug. "You need to stop the White Fang. They're planning to attack Haven just like the night at Beacon."

"What can I do?" Jaune asks, unsure of what powers he holds.

"Do what you must do." Pyrrha gives him a vague answer.

"What? There is nothing I can do. I don't have special abilities that everyone else has. I'm just... Normal." Jaune says as he looks down. Pyrrha brings his face up to meet his gaze and gives him confidence.

"You are special Jaune. That's why you must rally the people under your flag and lead them."

"What? I can't lead people."

"Yes, you can. You are Jaune Arc the leader of team JNPR. You'll only hold yourself back by doubting yourself. You will surpass everyone's expectations and you will defeat all the Grimms. Become the strongest Jaune." Pyrrha says before she disappears in a blink of an eye.

"Pyrrha! Wait! What do you mean!? How can I surpass people's expectation without you!?" Jaune asks as he gets on all fours and cries. "I need you in my life Pyrrha," Jaune says and the world returns to normal with him crying now as well.

Velvet hears the boy behind him and gives him a hug to comfort him. Mainly because she needed someone to support her as well and the closest person happened to be Jaune.

* * *

Blake wakes up in a dimly lit room with the only source of light being red BDSM type candles around the room. She was lying on a heart-shaped bed with her arms tied to it. She looks up and catches a glimpse of the sexy undergarment she was wearing.

Okay, Blake likes some comfortable undergarment, but she's not going as far as to wear what Yang would wear on a sexy night. These weren't her's yet it fits her perfectly as if she were the ones who bought them.

"Hello, Blake," Adam says as he sits in an elegant chair with a wine glass in his hand. The wine in the glass looks awfully a lot like blood because you can't see through the liquid. Blake puts her bed down and lays it on the pillow.

"What do you want Adam?"

"I want some alone time with my darling." He answers her and she scoffs.

"I'm not your darling."

"What did you say?" Adam asks, clearly not happy to hear that from Blake.

"I said I'm not your darling!" Blake yells as she lifts her head. Adam splashes the blood on her face and she flinches. Some of the liquid got into her mouth and she swallows. Yep... Definitely not blood just normal red wine.

"You really do aggravate me," Adam says. "What happened to the Blake that doesn't talk back to me? Where was the Faunus that obeys my every command?" Adam asks the Faunus and she growls.

"She wasn't a thing," Blake tells him and he stands up from his chair as he put his empty wine glass on the table. He grabs a bronze vase that was underneath multiple burning candles and slowly moves over to Blake. She was little afraid of what was going to happen next, but she grits her teeth and waits.

"Let me ask one more time, Blake." He says and starts pouring the burning wax on Blake's chest all the way down to her stomach. Blake struggles and fights the pain trying not to scream. "Will you?" Adam takes his time torturing her. "Join me?"

"No!" Blake screams as Adam was still pouring the wax over her body. The wax he had used wasn't from the BDSM candles, but from highly sensitive ones to heat. Adam stops pouring the wax over her and sighs.

"I'm really disappointed Blake."

"You ask me that question so many times. The answer will stay the same. I will not join you... Ever!" Blake makes it clear where she stands and she stands on the other side of where Adam is.

"Then I'm sure your brother will be happy to hear that," Adam tells her and her ears stand up showing that she is surprised.

"My brother?"

"Yeah, remember him? Karna? Your baby brother who supposedly died years ago?" Adam asks her as he starts for the door.

"Don't talk bullshit! Karna is dead!" Blake yells at Adam and he starts laughing and exits the room. Blake lays there and sees if there was anything she can do to break free from her bindings. After numerous fail attempts at trying to yank the cuffs off, she stops. Just in time when the door opens again and she expects to see Adam.

"Why did you refuse his offer, Blake?" Ilia asks her.

"Ilia!" Blake sounds surprised to see her old friend here.

"How long do you intend to defy Adam?"

"All the way to my grave."

"Then I'm afraid that Adam is going to fulfill that."

"What do you mean?" Blake asks the Faunus and Ilia tells her while looking a little sad.

"Adam has ordered for your execution," Ilia tells her the scary news.

"What!?" Blake yells, being scare now.

"It's going to happen tomorrow. It'll be broadcast to everyone in Mistral. He's going to use that fear to attract Grimms and attack the city." Ilia shares Adam's plan which makes Blake fear for her life even more. "You can still save yourself by submitting to Adam."

"No!" Blake snaps out of her trance. She will accept her death rather than submitting herself to Adam. "Help me Ilia... This isn't the White Fang we knew. We're just a bunch of murderers and bandits."

"We're not." Ilia reject Blake's statement.

"The battle of Beacon proves more than enough that the White Fang is a bunch of bandits. Help me and we can put a stop to all of this." Blake pleads for Ilia to break away from Adam and join her.

"I'm sorry." Ilia apologizes and she wishes to help Blake but if she does... Nothing will change. The Faunus will still be mistreated and she hates that. "I can't defy Adam."

"Ilia! Please!" Blake desperately seeks for Ilia's help but the chameleon Faunus turns transparent and leaves the room. "Ilia, come back!" But the Faunus never came back to Blake and leaves the cat Faunus tied up on the bed.

* * *

"Secret number four! Dragon Roar!" I shout as loud and mighty as I can while gathering as much gravity Dust into my right hand. I stomp my left feet forward and then rev up my right arm to throw the ball of gravity Dust in my hand.

Once my right arm was past my body I tripped and fall over with the ball of gravity Dust disappearing. I slam into the ground and stay there while breathing heavily. What was supposed to happen was the ball of gravity would fly until it hits something and sucks everything in and with the fire Dust inside of it an explosion will happen being spread by the wind Dust in the ball as well.

"Have you found an answer?" My mom asks me and I stand up making a sword out of my Aura.

"Secret number two! Dragon Soar!" I try to activate the secret art and I successfully execute it, but it was not as perfect as the way my mother showed me. With my dream Aura depleted I collapsed and my body couldn't move another inch.

"If you were doing this with your actual body the amount of stress the first ten secret art inflicts on you would kill you." She reminds me, for the fiftieth time ever since I start practicing with my sword.

"I still don't know what to do," I answer my mother's question.

"So you'll continue to swing your sword without a goal?" She asks me and I don't know how to answer that question.

"Then what should I fight for? Should I raise my sword for Ozpin or put it down for Raven?" I ask her and she put both her hands on my shoulder as soon as I sit up.

"Right now... No one can tell you what to do." My mother tells me.

"That's the point... I need someone to tell me what to do. Who to point my sword at and what to fight for."

"I thought saving the world was enough to fight for." My mom tells me, but I just can't seem to draw my blade when I think about saving the world.

"You're strong Soichi."

"I'm not," I tell her as I remember all the time I have lost to someone in a battle.

"You're special."

"I'm not," I said and my mom doesn't stop telling me how good of a person I am.

"You're amazing."

"I'm not,"

"You're smart."

"I'm not,"

"You'll find your answer."

"I won't."

"You're my son." She says and I didn't say anything because that's the only thing I can say yes to. "You're Julius' son as well. I'm sorry I couldn't raise you, but I am glad that Raven was there for you. Now let me ask you again. Do you want to suffer more or don't suffer and watch this eternal war pass by you and into your children."

"This... Eternal war?"

"You have the power to stop it." She says and hugs me from my back. "Salem fears you. She doesn't know that and that is why you can stop this war. However, you are still a child right now. Which is why you can't stop the war."

"Thanks for contradicting yourself," I tell my mother and she laughs.

"Only you can decide what to do. Now give me an answer." She says and I start thinking once more. It's time for this stupid brain of mine to work for once. "You don't need someone to tell you what to do. If you do, then tell yourself what to do." My mother passes some more wisdom to me.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." She tells me and holds me tighter in her embrace. "You are Soichi Inzerillo. Caeser Ryu Raijin. I'll even go as far to call you Raven's son as well. You were raised by two amazing people, now it's time for you to raise others." My mother tells me and I found my answer.

"I'm tired of fighting," I tell her and she sighs. "So I'll stop thinking and do what must be done," I said and she smiles at me and lets go of my body.

"You're ready then. Survive Soichi." She tells me and I didn't give her a smile or any kind of look.

"I will," I tell her and wake up from my unconscious state.

* * *

It was morning already and no one got a wink of sleep and stay awake through the night. Even Panthèrë stay awake and never left his eyes off the armored door. He hasn't eaten or gone to the bathroom. No one came to watch guard, it was just him through the entire night.

"Can we have some breakfast?" Nora asks and Panthèrë doesn't answer the girl causing her to groan shortly after that her stomach rumbles. "Please! I'm dying here!"

The door opens and Adam steps into the dungeon. Yang walks towards her bars to see who the new person was and shakes in fear after seeing Adam. The blonde backs away and uses her robotic arm to stop the shaking of her other arm.

"Where did you take Blake!?" Ruby shouts at Adam but he ignores Ruby.

"It's time. You'll finally have what you desired." Adam tells Panthèrë. The boy stands up and turns to look at Adam. He was shorter than the bull Faunus but that doesn't stop him from not being afraid of the person.

"Let's go," Panthèrë says and then walks out of the dungeon leaving Adam laughing.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asks.

"I love for you guys to see your precious friend get executed."

"What!?" Ruby shouts.

"Yes. Haven't you heard? I have ordered Blake to be executed." Adam tells them like a crazy lunatic.

"No! You can't do that!" Ruby shouts, but Adam has done that.

"I'll save her head for you guys," Adam says and walks out laughing just like a lunatic.

"Blake! Blake! Blake!" Ruby shouts for her teammate, hoping some kind of miracle will happen. Weiss still hasn't given up hope yet and cries for her boyfriend.

"Soichi! Wake up! Wake up! I said wake up you big stupid dolt!" Weiss yells and Soichi slowly starts to open his eyes. After his body becomes awake all the blood that was dripping out of his wounds stop.

"I hear ya, snowflake!" Soichi tells the girls that he was awake. Soon everyone's dying hope becomes alive once again. Soichi breaths in as he ignores the pain of the chains impaling him. He first starts pulling his arm, but the chains tighten around him. "FUCK!"

"Are you okay!?" Ruby asks him and he clenches his teeth as he continues to move his arm. Each flying second the chain become tighter until it digs into his flesh and burns him. Soichi lets out a battle shout and with the last ounce of strength, he has he tries to break free. However, he fails and slumps being out of energy.

" _I am the Dragon Grimm._ " He hears someone tell him inside his head. " _I am the prince of all Grimms! These chains do not exist for me. The concept of concealment does not exist before I!_ " The same voice shouts at him.

"Everything that seals me... Shall decay and rot." Soichi says in tune with the voice in his head. Black miasma starts pouring out everywhere from his body, causing the white chains to rust and become nothing. The Grimm boy becomes free and starts working on the armored door.

"Soichi! Answer me!" Weiss shouts fearing that something happened to her boyfriend. Soichi remained calm and the miasma slowly works on the armored door. He believes the speed of the decaying process was too slow and increase the rate of rotting. The door quickly disappears as if a bunch of iron termites ate the entire thing.

"Soichi!" Yang yells with glee as she sees that the boy has broken free from his chains.

"Hold on. I'm getting you guys out." Soichi tells them and he swipes his hand and sends out the miasma to destroy the bars of the cells. Once all of the bars disappear, they regroup with Ruby being the first to hug Soichi.

"We gotta hurry! They're planning to execute Blake!" Ruby tells him and he nods.

"You look different now," Qrow tells him and the boy smiles.

"I finally found what to fight for. I'm tired of fighting... Which is why I'll keep fighting until this war ends. I'm not going to hesitate anymore! I promise you guys I won't. If I do doubt myself in the future, be sure to smack me and bring me back to reality." Soichi tells them with his shoulders up and standing straight as a ruler.

"How long did you recite those lines?" Yang asks the Grimm boy causing him the laugh.

"Ever since I start breaking you guys out of the cells." He admits.

"That explains why it was a shitty speech," Yang tells him and gives the boy, his daily headlock making the two giggle.

* * *

 **Welp! It was nice knowing you, Blake. Now it's only going to be team RWYS because someone decided to spoil the fun and predict the future of where this story is going! Not you KK Belle I still love you, baby. Oh, I need to tell you guys a story. Haven't told you guys one in a while. The other day I bought a bag of chips and I wasn't finished eating it so the next day I went to school. My mom was doing some house cleaning and was in my room cleaning and she had a mop. So she was like hey! He's done eating this shit right!? So she dumped all the trash into the chip bag. Nothing big just like teenie tiny paper and some of her hair were in the chip bag. So I came back and start eating from it I didn't realize that until I found a piece of hair along with the crumbs of chips I pick up. So I look inside to see all the other hair on the side of the chip bag and I started to throw up. Now you know why I have depression guys. There was literally a trash can in my room but she decided to put it in the chip bag and leave it on the ground. Anyways I'll see you next time. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL! LOVE YOU KK BELLE!**


	80. Go Rubes!

**Yo, that's a genius idea! I'm going to replace Blake with Shrek! He's a much better character anyway. Also, I want to say that I might not be posting for a couple of days. I have to do a project and other assignments so if you don't hear from me don't be alarmed. I'll be back... Eventually. What I planned on happening is in the next two chapter that final showdown is going to happen. Next chapter is wrapping this up and the one after that is like preparations. A chapter for me to fuck around with before I make five chapters of fighting and hardcore stuff. After that, I'll give you guys your lemon chapter. :) so by the end of the year the next arc will start. The sad as fuck arc. No jk anyways see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"What's going on?" Adam asks one of the White Fang goons monitoring the cameras.

"The prisoners have escaped!" The Faunus tells Adam as the CCTV tracks team RWBYS running down the halls aimlessly trying to find Blake.

"Stop them!" Adam yells and the Faunus types in some commands for the blast door to lower. Soichi jumps into the armored door and uses fire Dust he gathered in his hand to blow up the door making a hole. The Grimm boy continues to do that with the other doors and never stop their pursuit.

"I'll go," Ying says as he enters the room. "Looks like my boy is up for a fight." Ying smiles and Adam nods, someone walks up to the martial artist and joins him as well.

"I'll go as well." The White Fang Lieutenant says and the two men walk off to fight the escapees.

* * *

"Out of our way!" Qrow tells the White Fang goons as they try to stop the escapees. Qrow, Soichi, and Yang all fight off the advances the White Fang made with the non-hand to hand combat personnel in the back. Soichi stops once he sees Ying and the White Fang Lieutenant standing in their way.

"S-" Ying tries talking, but Soichi just jumps at the man and throws a punch. "I like it!" He shouts as he and Soichi engage in a long fight. The White Fang Lieutenant starts his chainsaw.

"I'll handle him," Qrow tells the group.

"No, I will." Weiss walks forward before Qrow can challenge the Lieutenant.

"But you don't have your weapon!" Ruby reminds her and she smiles at Ruby.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." The Schnee reminds her leader. Ruby sighs and lets Weiss get her revenge on the Lieutenant.

"Be safe," Ruby tells the Ice Queen and she runs to another hall, followed by the rest of the remaining group.

"Round two, Princess. This will end the same as last time." The Lieutenant mocks her and lets out a slow laugh.

"We'll see about that," Weiss tells him as she summons a haste Glyph underneath herself. Even without her weapon, she can do just as well with one.

Soichi and Ying trade attacks and dodge each of them without a scratch. Soichi does a left cross with Ying moving aside to give him an uppercut but Soichi tilts his head back to avoid Ying's fist. They continue at this, but Soichi doesn't have nearly enough stamina as Ying does.

"Getting tired?" Ying asks as Soichi dodges an ax kick.

"Maybe it's just you. You are getting old." Soichi reminds him that the man is older than Qrow by possibly twenty years. Yet the man still looks pretty young.

"Me?" Ying asks as he steps back to dodge a roundhouse kick made by Soichi. "Not at all."

"You know, Ying. I know what happened that night." Soichi tells him and Ying stops to hear what Soichi has to say.

"What night?"

"The night you destroyed the school."

"Oh! You finally got into contact with your ancestors? Did your dumbass grandfather show you his memories?" Ying asks me and I shake my head.

"It's someone that wants to thank you."

"Thank me? Why would anyone thank me?" Ying asks.

"Because that night years ago you did something that you don't want to remember." Soichi pauses for Ying to narrow his eyes angrily. "You figured out that you were wrong."

"Stop right now or I'll Dolphin Blow you!" Ying shouts but Soichi doesn't stop... Until he realizes what Ying said.

"That's right y-" Soichi stops after his brain process the attack move Dolphin Blow. "Wait? That's actually a move!?"

"Yeah. Or would you rather I use Unstoppable Force?" Ying asks and Soichi freezes for a good five second before his head enlarges twenty times its size and laughs out of control.

"Dolphin Blow? Unstoppable Force? Dolphin Blow sounds like a variation of a blowjob! Unstoppable Force!? Is that what you use on your girlfriend on a Friday night!?" Soichi yells while trying to calm himself down. "Let me guess! You also use Arm Thrust!"

Ying growls as Soichi makes all the dirty connection and jokes. The man doesn't want to remember anything that happened during the night he destroyed the school. It was the most joyful time of his life, yet it was the worst because he was sealed by Soichi's grandfather.

"Are you done!?" Ying asks and then throws a ball of fire at Soichi shutting him up. Soichi shakes his head until the fire ceases to exist. Ying takes this opportunity to run behind Soichi and tries to pierce the boy's heart. Luckily, Soichi dodges in time and bring his right leg up to kick Ying.

Ying stumbles backward as Soichi has just inflicted the first blow ever since the fight started. Using this chance he made Soichi leans over to grab Ying's master uniform and flings him over his head. All of the oxygen inside Ying's lungs escapes through his mouth and Soichi quickly follows up by kicking Ying's stomach with the back of his feet. Soichi continues to try and take advantage of the chances he created, but Ying stops him, by transforming and pushes the Grimm boy away. Ying stands up and the look in his eyes was enough to tell that he was angry.

"Not bad," Ying says as he tries to contain his anger. The man couldn't believe that an amateur like Soichi manages to inflict damage on his body. Soichi cracks his neck to provoke his mentor and his mentor takes the bait. Using the strength and speed of the Nevermore Grimm Ying quickly arrives in front of the boy.

"Look at their eyes," Soichi mumbles what his father told him as Ying stares in shock that Soichi predicted where he was going to land. "Secret number fourteen. Tiger Palm."

Soichi puts his palm onto Ying's face and pushes with all his might blowing Ying away with a blast of wind. Ying forms the Nevermore's wings to help him stop flying through the air and Soichi is ready to attack Ying again as the man stops.

"Secret number seventeen... Phoenix Blast." Soichi summons the ball of fire in his hand and shoots it out in a form similar to the Kamehameha. Ying flies towards the side to avoid the attack while keeping his eyes on the size of the explosion. "Secret number eighty-eight. Hurricane Storm."

Soichi summons the mini tornado as he stomps his left foot and it goes to disrupt Ying's flying, eventually knocking the Nevermore guy into a wall. As Ying was falling down Soichi forms a blade with what's left of his Aura and slices Ying's left arm and wing off. Ying drops to the ground and tries to not scream while holding the place where his arm used to be.

"Don't be a bitch. You'll regenerate that later... That's if you have the strength left." Soichi tells him as he remembers that he lost his arm one time as well. Because he lacked the energy to control the Dragon Grimm it was too late to regenerate his arm. Thankfully, the masters made him an arm out of clay and the Dragon Grimm makes it into a real arm. He doesn't know if the Nevermore Grimm has the same capabilities, but it doesn't matter anymore.

"Wait! It was just a prank! You liked pranks right!? This was just a prank." Ying says while trying to stall for time. He was not used to using the powers of the Nevermore, unlike Soichi. "I got you good didn't I, Soi?"

"You make me sick," Soichi tells him as he slowly walks towards Ying to finish him off.

"What? Come on! This was hilarious! You can stop now!" Ying pleads Soichi to stop, but the Grimm boy doesn't. This man has taken his masters away from him and his grandpapa. "Soichi! I SAID STOP!"

"This is the end... Ying." Soichi sharpens his Aura in his hand and prepares to slice Ying's head off. A portal opens up behind him with a loud noise causing him to stop his actions and turn around. However, this portal is just a distraction as Raven comes up to Soichi's left side and slices his arm.

Soichi jumps backward and inspects the cut Raven has inflicted on him. His Aura was gone now and the Dragon Grimm gets to work on healing the cut. Raven with her mask on sheathes her blade after wiping Soichi's blood off. Before Soichi can say anything Vernal appears out of the portal and shoots him a bunch of times.

"Raven..." Soichi mumbles the woman's name after he dodges the bullets Vernal sent to him.

"I see you used what I taught you," Raven says as she saw the entire fight and the part where Soichi sliced off Ying's arm. "However, a piece of advice." Raven unsheathes her blade and charges at Soichi doing an upward swing the same one he performed on Ying. "Do not lower your hip too much."

Raven gives the advice as Soichi puts up his hand to block the attack and Raven only cuts off his fingers. Raven then retreats after giving Soichi a little dangerous demonstration. The boy growls as he regenerates the lost fingers. Ying gets up and yells angrily at the boy.

"You got me this time, Soichi! Next time! I'm going all out!" Ying warns the boy and he runs toward Raven's portal while holding the part where his missing arm is supposed to be. Vernal follows after him and Raven starts for the portal, but stops and turns her head to look at the angry Soichi. With that image of the boy in her head, she leaves and closes the portal.

* * *

"If you couldn't win against me with a weapon. What makes you think you can win without one?" The White Fang Lieutenant asks the Schnee as he grabs her head and throws her at a support pillar. Weiss summons a gravity Glyph behind her to slow the impact. She manages to not get knocked unconscious, unlike the last time.

"Oh, you'll see," Weiss says as she stands up and tries to keep herself up. Without her weapon, she has to use her brain to outwit the Lieutenant. This entire fight was more of a cat and mouse situation or the chainsaw guy and the scared girl in a horror film.

She dodges the swings of the chainsaw with backflips and quick side steps. Eventually, the Lieutenant made a wide swing enough to have Weiss push the guy down by stomping on his kneecap. After that Weiss tries to run, but the Lieutenant, that's laying on the ground, grabs a hold of her ankle and drags her onto the ground.

The White Fang Lieutenant stands up and stomps on Weiss' head a couple of times before she catches his leg and bites it causing him to scream. Weiss gets up and starts running again. Her opponent quickly pursues after getting really tired of her games.

Weiss catches sight of an armored container with her family's emblem on it and smiles. She quickly goes over to it and opens it and take as many Dust as she can before the Lieutenant saws it in half. Weiss continues running as she uses the crystallized Dust to throw Glyphs at him.

The Schnee summons a blast of wind with a green Glyph, however, without her rapier to direct where she wants the Glyph the blast was off course. Instead of sending the Lieutenant into a wall Weiss just bought herself a few seconds. Then she moves on to the water Dust and throws it away because it was useless unless she can make it into ice.

The Lieutenant steps on the water Dust and revs his chainsaw. Weiss holds the earth Dust in her hand as she concentrates to move the Glyph onto the ground to make a wall. She succeeded but makes a really weak one that was destroyed in less time than she used to make it.

Weiss continues to make the walls as she backs away slowly but the Lieutenant breaks them while he laughs with increasing thrill. After the earth Dust was half gone Weiss abandons it and starts running away from the chainsaw Lieutenant.

The girl looks at the multiple fire Dust in her hand right now and summons a Glyph under it to absorb the crystallized Dust. She turns around to point the Glyph at the Lieutenant and fires a stream of fire. The Lieutenant dodges the initial burst of fire and charges at Weiss.

The girl continues to launch a burst of fire at the Lieutenant until he grabs her arm while she was still throwing the fire. The Glyph disappears as the Lieutenant bashes Weiss' head into the wall over and over again until he flings her across the room.

"Just the same as last time." The Lieutenant says as he walks towards an unconscious Weiss with blood dripping down her head. Before he can do anything else Weiss lifts her head and summons a huge Glyph on top of him. A sword comes out along with her projected knight. The Lieutenant manages to move aside and then parry the next overhead swing made by the knight.

"Meet my friend. This is what's different." Weiss says as she enlarges the knight until the Lieutenant's feet are inside of the ground. His chainsaw snaps in half while trying its best to push away the knight's humongous Claymore.

The knight brings his sword back and does a horizontal slash knocking the Lieutenant back and at the same time breaking his mask. Weiss slowly advances towards the Lieutenant and when she sees the identity of the Lieutenant, her eyes enlarge.

"Yatsuhashi!?" Weiss asks and her senior looks up at her and wow! So much surprise! I never knew it was Yatsuhashi, this is shocking news! Yatsuhashi? What? I never thought he was the White Fang Lieutenant! I thought it was someone like Roman. Oh my god! What a surprise.

* * *

"Weiss!" I trace the damages and chainsaw marks to try and find my side bitch. Don't tell her I said that. Eventually, I found her walking rather really slowly towards the Lieutenant of the White Fang.

"Yatsuhashi!?" Weiss shouts as she looks at the Lieutenant. In my head, I was like what!? No way! I never thought it was him... You can't believe how much different you look when you put on a mask... What do you mean they can't see your face? JUST GET A TRANSPARENT ONE, YOU IDIOT!

"Japanese candy man?" I ask as I run up towards the two.

"You have some explaining to do," Weiss says. Yatsuhashi sighs and starts telling us why he was with... Any of this. He wasn't a Faunus anyways!

"It's not what you guys think it is. I'm actually a secret agent sent by Winter." He tells me.

"By my sister?" Weiss asks and Yatsuhashi nods and I use a secret art.

"Secret number eighty-six! Link Chains!" I use the little amount of Aura I recovered to summon chains out of the ground and bind the huge guy.

"What is this?"

"We still don't trust you. Considering how you almost killed me! Twice!" Weiss points up two fingers as she said twice.

"Let me apologize for that."

"Wait before you do. How did you get out of that train? Then changed outfits, meet your team back at the Bullhead and still have enough time to get to the breach at Beacon?" I ask him finding that a little suspicious.

"Port knows that I'm an undercover agent..." Yatsuhashi tells me and Weiss. "My job was finished so I jumped out of the train at that time and had Port pick me up." He explains and I still find that hard to believe.

"Should we torture him?" I ask Weiss.

"Yeah, I don't believe any of his bullshit," Weiss tells me and I pass some Dust to her while she thinks of something horrible to do to Yatsuhashi.

"But everything I am saying is true! You can ask Winter or Port! Any of the teachers they know that I'm on your side." Yatsuhashi continues to convince us that he was innocent. After beating him up for a while he doesn't seem to give up and confess the truth.

"Damn, he's tough. We don't have enough time for this." I tell Weiss.

"I can bring you to Blake!" Yatsuhashi tells us and I still feel skeptical but... It's worth a shot all to rescue Blake. Weiss sighs and I look at her because she's the smart one out of the three of us... I mean... I'm the smartest I just want to make her feel better by saying she's the smartest... Don't tell her I said that as well.

"I feel like you're talking trash behind me," Weiss says as she catches my stare.

"What! No! I would never do that to my precious little ittie bittie darling." I said as I wrap my hands around her. She smiles as we share a moment and then we got back to the task at hand with Yatsuhashi free he first leads us to get our weapons back.

"Eh! Buster! No! Don't take any weapons." Weiss smacks Yatsuhashi's hand as he was trying to grab a spare chainsaw.

"Can I at least get a mask?" He asks and Weiss nods, thinking that a mask wouldn't hurt us. After that, we start dashing down the hall. We bump into the group who was in a bind with multiple White Fang members surrounding them.

"Ruby! Catch!" I throw Crescent Rose at her and she smiles as she sees her weapon falling down and lands on her hand. Without another moment she transforms it into the scythe murdering mode and cuts everyone around her down.

"Thanks!" Ruby thanks me and I give a thumbs up.

"Watch out!" Nora shouts as she tackles Yatsuhashi because he was still wearing his mask. Nora starts pounding Yatsuhashi with her fist and slamming his head into the ground over and over again.

"Stop! It's me!" Yatsuhashi exclaims, but I don't think Nora remembers the guy.

"Nora you can stop," Weiss tells the powerhouse and she was reluctant to get off of Yatsuhashi. "That's Yatsuhashi... Our senior." Nora then gets up and Yatsuhashi takes off his mask to let everyone see his face.

"Yatsuhashi? Why are you... Doing all... This?" Ruby doesn't know how to ask the type of question she wants.

"No time to explain. I'll lead you to Blake." Yatsuhashi says and starts running, but Weiss summons a wall of earth in front of him.

"Listen, I still don't trust you. We have this whole trust issue going on right now. So I'm just going to warn you once... Don't you, ever! Backstab us!" Weiss says with her intimidating Schnee voice. The type of voice that'll make a hard as steel gangster cry.

"Alright! Got it!" Yatsuhashi exclaims and then we follow him outside the building, to a balcony looking out into the forest and down below where hundreds of White Fang members are gathered.

"Adam is going to kill Blake after his speech. You'll need to take him out before he does." Yatsuhashi tells us.

"How we gonna do that?" I ask him.

"Shoot him down," Yatsuhashi says and I would try to use a secret art meant for long distance but we're like what? Four hundred fucking feet in the air. I can't shoot for shit! My aim is just as bad as a Stormtrooper's! Even if I do take time to aim and line up the shot I'll find a way to fuck it up.

I look over at Weiss and she points at her saber showing that it can't shoot a bullet. She then looks at Yang and the busty girl shakes her head. Then we look at Nora, who was smiling while loading a grenade into her weapon.

"Yeah, no," Weiss tells Nora making her sad.

"Not me. My shotgun shell can't reach that far." Qrow tells us and the last one remaining was... Ruby.

"Me?" Ruby asks and she was the only one who has a sniper rifle with a scope.

"We're counting on you Rubes," I said as I push her closer to the edge of the balcony so she can shoot.

"No! I can't! I haven't shot anyone from this far." The young girl protests.

"Ruby. Listen, if you don't kill Adam right now then Blake will die." Yang says and Adam walks onto the stage to give a speech.

"Listen well my Faunus brethren! For a long time, we have been oppressed and enslaved by the humans! Day after day, no matter where we are they lash out at us. They mock us because of our animalistic traits!" Adam delivers his speech to the entirety of Mistral.

Ruby swallows as she sets up her Crescent Rose ready to take down Adam. I have to believe in her right now. The longest target I saw her shoot is two hundred feet away. But this is possibly tripled the range of that. The sniper starts shaking her hands as she is nervous.

"Hey, Ruby. You can do this. Do you know why?" Uncle Qrow asks her.

"Because I'm special? Because I'm the only one here who has a sniper rifle?" Ruby gives some answers and Qrow smiles.

"Let me tell you something about your mother."

"You never talked about my mother."

"And now I will. Your mother made a harder shot than this. With an even worse rifle, and yet she still landed the hit on a ravaging Grimm."

"She did?" Ruby asks and Qrow continues and describes the detail.

"It was the middle of the day. She was one kilometer away from the Grimm and had to fire through a sixty-inch gap. So do your mother a solid and land this shot." Qrow encourages her and Ruby nods with confidence. And it all goes away after Ruby picks up her gun again.

"Oh, come on!" I shout, but not enough to outshout Adam.

Ruby still manages to line up the shot and hold her breath. The shaking has decreased, but it was still too much to keep the rifle steady. This won't be the first time Ruby killed someone, but I think she's afraid she'll miss and kill Blake.

"Now my friends! We shall rise and stop all of this madness! From today forward, we the White Fang will become the symbol of a new order! The order of the Faunus! We will make the humans our servants and do what we want to them. Just like how they do what they want to us!" Adam continues his speech without stopping.

"I can't," Ruby says as she looks away from the scope. Everyone groans in annoyance and I help Ruby out this time. I gently walk up to her and pat her head.

"It's ok, red riding hood. A girl like you shouldn't stand on the battlefield." I tell her and I take her rifle from her hand. Okay, if she doesn't take the rifle back, I'll be fucked!

"And now! I'll show you how serious I am." Adam says and looks to his right. A girl with a long ponytail that looks important brings Blake onto the stage. "Anyone who stands in my way."

If I could I would be pissing my pants already because Ruby isn't reacting and I guess I'll just have to take the shot. Adam draws his blade slowly and I line up the shot and suddenly the rifle was taken out of my hand by Ruby.

"I got it!" Ruby says and then breathes in and lines the scope with Adam's head.

"They shall... Die!" Adam says as he brings his blade up and prepares to decapitate my half naked Faunus. Weiss closes her eyes and I keep mine open. If Blake was going to die then I'll watch her and carry the burden for the rest of my life. A loud bang was heard and a bullet zips past Adam and makes a hole on the stage.

"YA MISSED!" I yelled. However, Adam stopped moving as he saw the bullet fly past him. The man quickly turns his head to look at us. I duck, but it was too late the Faunus already knows our location.

"Get them!" I can hear Adam shout. I stand up and run towards the exit, but Yatsuhashi blocks our way.

"Oh, you motherfucking cunt," I said and soon we were all tied up once again and kneeling on the stage being broadcast to all of Mistral.

"I guess these ones would like to die as well," Adam says.

"You're dead!" Weiss yells at Yatsuhashi as she couldn't believe the person triple stabbed us.

"I'll grant you some final words," Adam says and I decided to say one more meme before I die over and over again until the Dragon Grimm can't heal me anymore.

"Two plus two," I tell Adam.

"What?"

"Answer it. Two plus two?"

"I'm not playing any of your games," Adam tells me and I urge him to answer the question.

"Come on! Before I die. Two plus two?" I ask him and he finally answers.

"Four."

"Minus one."

"Three."

"Quick math!" I said and that's the end you'll hear from me. Adam puts his sword over Blake's neck and stares at her.

"Do it, Adam! End it." Blake taunts him and Adam was about to kill Blake before Jaune literally comes out of nowhere and slices the Faunus' back. Adam backs away and tries to hold his back that was bleeding. The rope tying me down loosens and I turn around to see Ren coming out of invisibility.

"And the ting goes skkkrrrrrrrrrrraa!" I said and Coco comes out of the forest and mows down the White Fang members with her minigun. Ren cuts everyone free and we start to fight our way out of this.

"None of that was necessary," Yang tells me and I just smile.

"Thank god he bought some time. We would have been late if Soichi didn't say any of that." Jaune tells us and I pump my fist.

"See I'm useful!" I shout in triumph.

* * *

 **Well, I'll see you guys in a couple of days. Until then review if you can I always love reading your ideas and comments. It makes me happy to know what others think of my story. If you like this cringy fanfiction then leave a follow or favorite. Until next time. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	81. Beautiful Grimm

**Hey wassup, guys! How have you been? I have been doing fantastic I got a crack screen in front of me right now. My mom threw my laptop at me and then proceeded to slap the shit out of me for ten hours straight last week. I know I have an awesome life right now. Cops hate me cause I'm colored and my teachers take advantage of me and shit. Anyways see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"I knew you guys would escape... Just not getting out alive." Coco says as we run up to her. Velvet's men come out and start offering suppressing fire.

"Because of me everyone's safe," I tell the leader of team CYFV and she stares at me before ignoring what I said.

"You guy's alright?" Coco asks my team.

"What the fuck!?" I shout and then Sun comes out of the forest and looks relieved when he sees us all fine.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright," Sun says and walks up to Blake and hugs her tightly. A bullet flies past us and we see that the White Fang has snapped out of their confusion and are starting to fight back.

"Yeah. We are." Blake says as she lets go of Sun. Ruby passes Gambol Shroud to her and Sun offers the half-naked Blake his shirt.

"Here, take my shirt," Sun says as he takes off his white shirt and I let out a sigh.

"She's going to be cold with that," I said as I take off my silver jacket and hand it to Blake. "Wear my jacket over his shirt." Blake takes my jacket and quickly puts on the articles of clothing.

"We should try and retreat now," Ruby says as she looks into her scope to see Adam's wound healing and Panthèrë throws a shard of earth at Blake. I step in front of her to grab the shard and crush it.

"Let's go," I said as I start backing, but Blake stops us.

"I want to talk to the boy," Blake tells us.

"Do you know... That he's your brother?" Yang asks the Faunus.

"My brother is dead. I want to know who he actually is."

"We will buy you time," Weiss says as she picks up Sabelhieb and stands ready.

"I got Adam... I want some revenge." I tell them as I slam the end of my swords together and connect the two. I run into the horde of White Fang member and cut down a few who stood in my way. Once I was close to Adam I swing my sword downward and he parries. "Hello, buddy. Remember me?"

"No," Adam says which makes me even more pissed. I soon overpower him with my rage and when he wasn't paying attention I raise my leg and kick his stomach.

"Oh, that's perfect. I guess I'll just jog your memory... WHILE KICKING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" I scream and I rush at him and swing with my God Eater. He dodges the strikes at first and that makes me happy. I increase the speed of my swing and successfully landed just a tiny graze on his cheek.

"You're one of the first to touch me," Adam says and I smile like a maniac.

"There's plenty more," I said and he runs towards me taking the initiative now and I parried all of his attacks and attempts at using his fist. The face Adam was making tells me that he is frustrated that I can parry all of his swings and attacks.

"I'm getting really annoyed." He says as he starts huffing and puffing with sweat coming down his head. This is perfect now I can get revenge for the arm and the fucking scar on my eye!

"Do you remember the boy you fought during the night at Beacon? The night when you fucking massacre an entire school!" I yelled at him as I try to contain my anger. If this person wasn't alive, then all of our hardship wouldn't even be here with us today. Everyone at Beacon would be alive and we would still be laughing and playing around day by day.

"A boy?" He asks me.

"Yeah! Remember the fucking eye you sliced out of him?" I said as I point at my right eye. "If you weren't fucking born then we would still have a normal life! If you weren't fucking here than this stupid ass show will still be about kids fighting to defeat fucking creatures of fairy tales! Now, look at all of this! Is this what you wanted? Us to complain about how bad the show is and asking where the happy old days went? Fucking RWBY Chibi is doing better than the actual show!"

"What nonsense are you spewing!?" He asks me not knowing that I was breaking the fourth wall. No, I'm serious RWBY Chibi is doing way better than the regular show. One is because it's cute as fuck and retains the happiness and the childlike theme from the original show. Lastly, the original show doesn't have me in it.

"Let me tell you my name before I fuck you up. My name's Soichi. Soichi Inzerillo." I tell him and his eyebrows start decreasing into a diagonal form. From my side, a pointy whip thing shoots at me. At first, I thought it was Reika, but when I grabbed the drill-like weapon I realize it wasn't. With an immense amount of strength, I yank the thing and throw it over my head along with its owner.

The ponytail girl flies over my head and Adam charges at me and I allow him to stab me in the chest. The man smirks and he thinks he has killed me. I just disable my Aura for him to demonstrate.

"Hey, fuck face. You're not killing me that easily again." I tell him as I grab the blade of Wilt and pull it out of my chest. Adam backs away and I throw his weapon at him. "We're not done. Until I make you pay for everything you did. You're going to suffer!" I let out a wide smile.

* * *

"Karna? Karna? Is that you?" Blake asks Panthèrë and the boy runs at his sister without confirming her doubts. "Answer me! Are you Karna Belladonna?" Blake asks as she uses her Gambol Shroud to block all the punches the boy makes.

"My name is Panthèrë but I am indeed a Belladonna," Panthèrë tells Blake and does a high kick while the crystal in his shin guard glows red. From the tip of his shoe fire comes out and Blake summons a clone to take the hit for her.

"So are you Karna or not?"

"My name does not matter. What matters right now is that I need you to die." Panthèrë tells Blake and his gauntlets open up with the crystal turning light blue. Icicles form around the boy and he punches the air to send them to Blake. The Faunus girl summons another clone made out of the earth to block the icicles coming and it does a good job of defending her from the deadly icicles.

"Then that's all I need to hear. Don't call yourself a Belladonna you fake!" Blake yells as she starts shooting at the boy with her pistol. Panthèrë crosses his arms to protect himself from the rain of bullets. The boy charges at Blake while running in a zig-zag pattern to dodge the bullets.

The boy throws a punch at Blake and she counters with slicing his fist. Panthèrë changes the direction of his fist to redirect Gambol Shroud's trajectory, but Blake uses her cleaver to swing down at Panthèrë's head. The boy raises his other arm to defend from the cleaver. He then backs away from Blake and regains his posture, then dash at Blake again.

The older Faunus start to swing her blade, but Panthèrë stops when Adam screams for his associates.

"Get over here Hazel! Ilia! Do something!" Adam shouts as Soichi is fighting on even terms with Adam. A portal opens up and Hazel walks out and inspects the situation.

"I was gone for a few days and this happened." Hazel comments and two more figures walk out of the black portal. Ford and Jayce step out with their Grimm armor on. Ford, the sixth feet seven Grimm was wearing a white and glossy breast armor and Jayce the four feet eight Grimm was wearing a demented broken and rough armor.

"Trouble has stirred," Ford says as he lets out a sigh. The Grimm then looks at Soichi and opens up ripples in space to throw out the chains he used last time to bind Soichi. The Grimm boy quickly lets out the miasma to decay the chains and turn it into nothing. "Oh, shit," Ford comments as gently as ever.

"Hey! Hey! Ford! Isn't that the Dragon's ability?" Jayce asks the bigger Grimm.

"Indeed, the ability to destroy any sort of bindings. Let's fight then." Ford summons a sword out of the ripples in space, but Jayce has a different idea.

"I got him!" Jayce yells as he extends his shadow. Soichi looks at the expanding shadow of Jayce and soon something slowly rises from the shadow. Bubbly black flesh spews out of the shadow and forms a jagged mouth of a wild beast. Soichi jumps out of the way before the mouth can chomp on him.

The bubble burst to reveal tinier mouths that come out of the main body and tries to eat the Soichi flying through the air. The boy quickly transforms God Eater into gun mode and shoot the mouths down. However, there were just too much for him to shoot down and the mouths take a bite out of his flesh and latch on. Jayce licks his lips as he controls the tiny mouths to slam Soichi into the ground.

Soichi stands up being completely fine, thanks to the last of his Aura taking the hit for him. Jayce smiles as he reels his shadow back into a normal one. Soichi charges at Jayce and the boy unleashes the shadow once more and this time the shadow opens up to form a mouth and then splits into multiple pieces to eat everything around Jayce.

Soichi tries to slice the shadows, but instead, the shadows just cover his sword and grin maliciously and before Jayce could do anything, a large sharp object was thrown at the shadow causing them to retreat and hiss in pain. Jayce and Ford turn around to see their superior looking at them with angry eyes. Kira holds his arms out to bring his weapon back into his hand.

Kira holds his weapon which looks a lot like a spear. There was an opening all the way down to the middle of the spear tip. It wasn't a normal spear tip as well. It was at least double the width of a Claymore and the same length as its pole. Kira points the oversized carving fork at Jayce and his purple eyes glow angrily.

"What... Do you think... You're doing?" He asks the gluttonous Grimm and the latter smiles without giving an answer. Kira fires off a bullet from the opening of the spear that slices through Jayce's right shoulder and knocks his arm off his body. Jayce screams in pain as he looks at his detached arm on the ground. Kira wants an answer and he was fine with killing anyone who disobeys his commands.

The small Grimm picks up his arm and starts chowing down on it and soon his missing arm regrows. "I was hungry alright. I wanted something to eat." Kira shoots another bullet, but this time he misses on purpose and speaks violently.

"You're always hungry! How many times did I tell you to not kill the boy! He is mine... And until I said so you won't kill him... Understood?" Kira asks and Jayce nods, making the powerful Grimm put his spear down. Qrow runs forward and checks to see if his speculations were correct.

"Julius! Is that you?" Qrow asks the masked Grimm and the purple-eyed person looks at Qrow and they exchange glares for a moment.

"He's gone." The Grimm tells Qrow as the old man shoots at the Grimm. His shotgun shells pass through the Grimm as if he wasn't there. Not wanting to stir any more trouble, Kira connects to the HIVE and orders Grimm to surround the area and kill anything on the site. Without another second a horde of Grimm arrives along with the mother Crawler the group fought before.

"Now it's time to get out of here!" Ruby exclaims, but there was no way for them to get out. They can't outrun the Grimms nor can they fight the Grimms and White Fang at the same time.

"You owe me one." Soichi can hear the Kitsune girl whisper into his ear. A portal opens up behind the group and Soichi points at it.

"Right there! Hurry!" He shouts and everyone runs to the rather far portal. The mother Crawler roars and shoots its needle-like missiles through the air to block their escape path but everything was alright. The group all dive into the portal and out of harm's way.

* * *

I was the last one into the portal as I made sure everyone got in before me. When Yang went through I was afraid Reika would teleport me to like the bottom of the ocean or close the portal on me. However, I landed on the cold hard wooden floor of the Velveteen family's house. I groan as I feel like I dislocated my shoulder joint.

"Why did you help us?" Jaune asks the girl as he knows that the Grimm girl saved them.

"I was bribed." Reika answers and I know that Ozpin might have said something to her but I don't know what. However, I should still thank Reika for saving us from the depths of hell...

"What do we do now?" Ruby asks and I just pull up a chair and sit down. I can easily take on the entire White Fang, but it only matters about how fast I can do it. However, if Kira and the others decide to distract me then I'm screwed. Ying is also going to be there so I can't beat him quickly before I reach my limit. Right now we just have to rely on Winter to hold the defenses of Mistral.

If she can, then we can try to explain ourselves to her. However, what I am worried about is that Salem has both Lionheart and the White Fang in her hand. How will it benefit her if Adam were to launch an assault on Haven? What if she is going to betray Lionheart? That's the most reasonable answer for now. All the pieces are in place now and we're losing.

Lionheart isn't controlling the chess pieces, Salem is and her opponent is Ozpin. I lift my head to look around the room and try to listen in on what everyone is talking about. None of them had any great ideas as well. It's checkmate already and then Oscar steps forward and switches out with Ozpin.

"We haven't lost yet," Ozpin tells us and what can we do?

"What do you mean?" Blake asks the professor and Ozpin grips his cane.

"If we give up now then everything we have done will be in vain."

"Oz. You think this tiny group can go against the White Fang and everyone in Mistral?" Qrow asks the man and Ozpin nods.

"Adam made a crucial mistake. He broadcast Blake's execution live on screen. Now we can convince the locals that we are not criminals."

"That still won't work. Winter is certain that we did something to Lionheart. Once she has made up her mind it'll take a lot to change her mind." Weiss tells us what Winter thinks.

"What other chance can we take?" Yang asks.

"I'm willing to believe in professor Ozpin." Jaune states and I look around the room. All of us were in a disarray thinking about when Adam will attack Mistral. I seriously want to prevent another Beacon from happening. This time I should really bet everything in Ozpin. Even with a King and his pawns, the game can still be won.

"I'm not going to run. I'll stay and fight. I will fight the entire continent if I have to."

"I admire your will Soichi. I shall fight as well." Ash comments me as he enters the room declaring he will fight with me.

"If the idiot says he's in I'm in." Yang also doesn't want to run.

"You'll be lost without me." Weiss sighs and soon all of us share the same goal and we will fight to protect Haven from the White Fang and their allies.

"I feel like you children have taken on your parents' mantle and are protecting this world," Ozpin says.

"I will not run."

"That's right, you aren't like your father. You can protect both your loved ones and the world." Ozpin gives me a speech of reassurance. Someone burst into the door and starts panicking.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Outside! Something is outside." Velvet informs us and we all went outside and see something in the air. It was like a gargoyle with white angelic wings. There was a trumpet strap onto its waist and it was clearly a Grimm. It had those piercing red eyes full of fire and destruction inside of them. Sharp claws that can rip apart the strongest tanks.

My first thought is how could something this beautiful be a Grimm? Those wings look so much like angel wings yet the black body tells me it is a Grimm. But what is this Grimm? I have never seen it in my life nor have I ever heard about it before. Is this some type of Grimm we haven't discovered before? How strong is it? I ask and then part of the mountain opens up and a large cannon slides out.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Weiss says as we cover our eyes to mute the sound of the cannon being fired.

"How did that thing get past inspection? It's so dangerous to fire in the middle of town!" I ask and I look at the Grimm, who tank the cannon shot like a boss... Which is really bad because that means this Grimm is super durable. Okay, it might have been balanced so his attack might be pretty weak. The Grimm unstraps the trumpet, which was straight, narrow with a bronze tube and a mouthpiece of bone and a bell off to the side.

The gargoyle-like Grimm starts to blow and I can hear Jaune behind me screaming in pain just before the trumpet was blown. It gives off a normal deep rolling trumpet voice that of those old horns trumpets sound. I waited to see if anything happens and something did happen. I notice that the clouds got thicker and blocked out the sun from shining on Mistral.

"I thought it was only going to be a little cloudy today," Ruby says and we went to see how Jaune is holding up.

"Jaune are you alright?" Ren asks his leader and the Arc looks tired and in a trance. Ash checks on the boy, but Jaune starts speaking causing all of us to be alarmed.

"When the first horn sounds. All hell shall break loose into the world. The beautiful Grimm shall make its judgment. If he were to wake and be attacked the world shall crumble. If he were to wake and be ignored, he will go back to slumber. If he were to wake and be honored, the Grimm would release humanity of their bindings." Jaune says and I had no idea what any of that meant.

"What does that mean?" Nora asks and the air around us start to heat up.

"A beautiful Grimm?" Qrow says and turns around to look at the Grimm in the sky that's putting away it's trumpet. I mean it's not attacking anyone, right? Shouldn't we just leave it alone for now and come back to it later.

"Jaune wake up." Ice queen tries to wake up the boy who's in a trance but I don't think he will-

"Guys, we need to run!" Jaune springs to life.

"What, to where?" Velvet asks him and he stands up and his eyes were wide as fuck.

"Doesn't matter, we're all going to die!" Jaune shouts and we don't seem to be getting the message here. Ruby tugs on Yang's shoulder and points at the sky. I lift my head into the air and I scream in astonishment.

"HOLY FUCK!" I shout as I see a giant ass meteor coming down from the sky. As the meteor passes through the cloud it increases in size. "What the fuck is this!?"

"Reika! Teleport it!" Ozpin takes control of Oscar to order the Grimm girl, but that's too big for Reika to teleport it somewhere.

"Impossible! It's too big! I'll die if I try to open a portal that big or even teleport it somewhere far away." She states and the gargoyle-like Grimm holds his hand up into the air and summons a ball of fire and throws it at the meteor it probably summoned. The ball of fire explodes, causing the meteor to split into multiple pieces and strike the city.

"Get down!" Coco shouts and we all rush into the house and being an idiot like always Ruby trips and I had to help her up. I drag her by the arm and push her into the house, but I couldn't get into the house because a piece of the meteor strikes my arm causing me to fall down. Yang tries to grab me and pull me in but I use my Aura to push her back and close the door.

I brace for impact as a larger meteor land in the front yard of the Velveteen house sending pieces of itself and everything else everywhere. I black out from the explosion and things that hit me also with part of the Velveteen house collapsing on top of me as well.

* * *

Once the destruction outside stopped, everyone rushes out of the house to dig Soichi out of the rubble and other pieces of their surroundings. It was long and tiring but after a good amount of digging and getting dirty, they found Soichi and pull his hand out of the rubble. Yang helps Nora pull the boy out without being afraid of hurting him.

"Is he alright?" Ruby asks and Ash doesn't even need to answer. Soichi still has his Aura up protecting him from being crushed by tons of force over him. His eyes slowly open and Yang punches him because she was happy he is alright.

"You need to stop being so reckless!" Yang says as she hugs Soichi tightly against her chest.

"I need answers," Soichi says and he looks at Oscar with tired eyes.

"Yeah, what is that thing?" Blake asks Oscar, but the boy doesn't know and he isn't receiving any answers from Ozpin as well.

"Professor Ozpin. I had a vision. That thing will scorch the entire city!" Jaune informs us and Ozpin decides to kick in and ignore our questions.

"We need to secure the relic!" Ozpin tells us and the group realizes that Haven has collapsed and a big part of the mountain was missing as well. Ozpin starts running and the group chases after him. Weiss and Yang help Soichi through the burning city until he can get on his feet again.

* * *

 **You know life is good, all is good, good is good. Believe in good, good? Whatever, I hope you enjoy today's chapter and I'll see you in a couple of days! Ciaosu! Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	82. Choose your Choices

**First! YAY 80 CHAPTER OF THIS SHITTY SERIES! Thank you for the support this year again I hope you guys will continue to support me and leave a follow or favorite. This chapter would have been out yesterday if fanfiction decided to save this fucking chapter! Anyways I find it annoying that I have been stuck at 178 followers for like two months. Like it's not because I don't have people following the story someone out there thinks its fun to unfollow me and make me be stuck at 178 followers so my dream of getting 200 followers by the end of the year doesn't come true. But that's alright because I have another goal. CAN WE HIT 0 FOLLOWERS BY THE END OF THE YEAR!?**

* * *

"This is... This is horrible." Ruby comments on the site of a destroyed Haven Academy. Sun runs toward his school and proceeds to help other students pick up rubbish to find any other people buried underneath it.

Fire rages everywhere and the meteorites were etched deep into the school that there was no way to get it out. Beneath all of the fire and close to where the meteorites lay was a heavy coat of ice spread around. People were either screaming in pain or frozen solid by the meteorite that froze the entire area.

"Where is Winter? Lionheart? Everyone else?" Weiss asks and without another moment they hear a familiar voice.

"Over here! We spotted the headmaster!" Winter shouts and team RWBYS break away from the main group and towards Winter's voice. They found themselves standing in front of the ruins of professor Lionheart's office. Winter was ordering some of the functioning Atlesian Paladin's to clear the rummage that's on top of Lionheart.

"Winter!" Soichi shouts and the woman turns around and then sends the group a hostile glare.

"What are you all doing here!?" She asks Soichi and his team.

"We're here to help," Ruby tells her and Winter does not believe that.

"No, you will not. Someone arrest these people!" The elder Schnee orders and the guards beside her point their rifles at team RWBYS.

"How long are we going on about this!? Can't you see that we're not the enemies here?" Blake asks the elder Schnee and the latter doesn't care about what they want to say at all. However, this time Lionheart clears their names.

"Schnee... Stop. They aren't the enemies here." Lionheart says, causing the soldiers to cease their activities.

"What do you mean?" Winter asks the headmaster and Lionheart explains everything. About how Salem came into contact with him and the part about framing Ozpin's group and hand them over to the malicious woman and how she betrayed him and is launching an assault on Mistral to claim the relic.

"Wow! Didn't you learn about Salem betraying you when Ozpin taught you FUCKING VILLAIN 101!?" Soichi yells at the headmaster and before he can do anything rash Weiss and Yang hold him down.

"I know I have done things that cannot be reversed. I am truly sorry for what I have done to you." Lionheart kneels and bows showing his regret and ask for the team's forgiveness.

"That doesn't matter now. We need to prepare for Salem's attack and rebuild Mistral and reorganize our defenses." Blake says and continues. "But we will decide on what to do with you later." Lionheart looks a bit scare and a soldier runs up to Winter and whispers something into her ears.

"What? How large?" She asks and the soldier whispers a number and Winter's eyes widen. "I'm sorry for my actions Weiss. But we must forget about this and defend Mistral right now."

"What's happening?" Yang asks and Winter looks around and walks forward and silently tells them the shocking news.

"Salem has assembled a force of five thousand Grimms to attack Mistral... Including a few mother Crawlers." Winter shares the news causing everyone to become shocked. They look around the area and see that the students of Haven are still helping each other through this crisis.

"What about that thing?" Soichi asks, pointing at the Grimm still floating in the air.

"Atlas doesn't know what that Grimm is. Whatever, it is that Grimm is clearly a potent threat."

"How long until Salem's forces arrive?" Blake asks Winter and the Schnee lets out a sigh.

"By tomorrow afternoon."

"Then we have to hurry and prepare for the battle," Yang says and they were stopped from continuing their conversation.

"No, you won't," Ozpin tells them and everyone looks at the possessed Oscar holding the headmaster of Beacon's soul.

"Why can't we?" Yang asks.

"All of you will undoubtedly die. What's most important right now is to return to Vale and strengthen our defenses." Ozpin explains to the group.

"What? So you're willing to give Salem the relic?" Soichi asks the man who responded immediately.

"Unfortunately, we can't do much to defend the relic."

"How are you sure? We have Atlas' support and professional Hunters." Weiss states, but Ozpin doesn't care.

"It won't do anything against Salem's forces. She has the Grimms, the White Fang, and Raven on her side."

"But it's the relic of knowledge," Lionheart says and Ozpin isn't happy to see the man he once trusted.

"As long as we keep all the other three away from her than we are fine," Ozpin says while growling at the cowardly headmaster of Haven.

"No... I'm defending Mistral." Blake states.

"I'm with Blake! We're all in this together!" Ruby shouts and the other girls on her team disagree.

"Ruby... I said that I'll help you stop Salem and the others. But it's too late... What else can we do against an army of Grimms?" Yang asks her little sister.

"Yang? But... Sun lives here." Ruby says and Yang looks away, her reason for not fighting is because she is afraid of confronting Adam again. He almost killed her twice and each time she has been just a hair's breadth away from death.

"Let's just go home to dad..."

"Weiss?" Ruby asks her bestie's opinion on the matter.

"I... I don't want to lose you guys anymore. I want to go back to Vale as much as you all do. And right now we have an opportunity." Weiss says and Ruby looks shocked.

"How can you do this to me? We all came this far to just run away? Didn't we just agree to fight for Mistral an hour ago? What happened to that mindset?" Blake asks the opposing side and they don't answer the Faunus at all. Ruby then realizes that one other member of her team still hasn't put in his vote.

"Soichi... What do you want to do?" Ruby asks the half Grimm and he was in a conflict right now. Sun is an important friend of his and he wants to stop Ying and the White Fang. However, if Ozpin says they will surely die during this battle, then he isn't sure if he will risk the fight. But Sun is one of his dearest friends and Blake and Ruby are his families. Though Yang also is and Weiss is his girlfriend.

"We should..." Soichi starts but still hasn't found an answer yet. "We... I believe..." Soichi can't seem to find an answer and he feels a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The boy looks to his side and sees Ozpin grabbing onto the half Grimm's shoulder.

"You know what's for the best," Ozpin tells Soichi and firmly grips his shoulder. With Ozpin's words, the decision was clear in Soichi's head and he hates to break their feelings, but this is for the best of everybody.

"We're going back to Vale," Soichi says and a single drop of tear fell down from Blake's eyes.

"Why?" The Faunus asks him.

* * *

I feel bad for telling everyone to return to Vale. Although it was a team vote I was the one who cracked the ice and let down the shitstorm. I feel like the team is in the same position when they argue over that stupid play we have to perform in the Vytal Festival. We are just outside the gates of Mistral being sent off by Winter and team SSN.

"I'm truly sorry Sun..." I apologize to him.

"It's alright Soichi... I get it, you don't want anyone else who is close to you to die." Sun says and I'm glad he said that. It felt like a little bit of my guilt has been lifted.

"Sun... You can evacuate with the civilians or come with us to Vale." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"I grew up here in Mistral... So I'll fight to the last breath." Sun says and Blake shuffles behind me and then pushes me out of the way to hug the other Faunus.

"I'll see you next time," Blake says and Sun returns the hug.

"We will."

"Until next time Winter," Weiss says with a sad look. Despite attempts at trying to have Winter leave Mistral the elder Schnee sticks with her job and will defend Mistral from Salem.

"Weiss..." Winter says, causing her little sister to look into her eyes. Winter holds her arms out and Weiss drops her luggage and jumps into her sister's arms.

"We still cool... Right?" I ask Winter after the sisters share a moment. Winter lets go of her sister and give me a hug as well and I'm a little shocked by her actions. Although, it's nice of her to do this and I understand that this might be the last time we see her ever again... Ever since that Grimm summoned the huge ass meteor Mistral lost a lot of fighters.

Even if I stay with Reika we won't know how long we can last... There's no guarantee that with the power of two powerful Grimms we can win against a swarm of Grimms. Winter gives me a hug just as long as Weiss' and I hug her tightly to make sure I won't forget about her.

"I still don't know what you are Soichi... But take care of Weiss until I come back." Winter makes a fake promise causing my heart to ache. After our last farewells, we were ready to go. I look at the people that are accompanying my team. Reika... Nora... Jaune... Ren... Qrow... Oscar... Ozpin... Ash...

"Say hello to Ironwood for me Ice Queen," Qrow says to Winter and she scoffs.

"Say hello yourself the next time you see him," Winter says and lets out a smile. After that, the gates opened and we start walking on the path back to Vale. It'll be a long and tiring journey, but we will make it back. Maybe the first thing I do when we get back is taking Weiss on a date and then maybe do something about the Wyvern on the side of the CCT.

Before long we can hear the gates closing and after that Ruby starts crying and mumbles about how unfair it was of Mistral that we leave while everyone is fighting for their lives. I clench my fist and continue down the road and I seriously hope that everyone will make it out alive.

"You can go your separate path now," I tell Reika and she crosses her arms.

"Where do I go? The Diamond Dust is gone and you're the only one that I know right now." She says and I let out a small smirk.

"How about going on a journey to find yourself."

"Oh, ha-ha. I rather rip out your throat than do that." She says and I decide to shut up and let her do what she wants to do. We continue to walk in silence for about an hour. Ruby and Blake were still thinking about the people in Mistral that were probably still being evacuated by now. Although by the rate Winter is making them get out of the city they should be done about an hour or two before the Grimms arrive.

I'm really worried about how they will defend the city against the spring maiden and like every other fucking thing as well. Hey! At least Ironwood gave Winter an Atlesian Airship and a captain to try and defend Mistral... God knows how well that will do. Literally, everything Q gives to the Atlesian military is just trash. Does he still sabotage the technology level of Atlas even though the Diamond Dust isn't around anymore?

Now I think about it, shouldn't we be walking faster because we're only like two miles away from the city. If we stay too long then the Grimms might surround us as well and let's just hope Reika can teleport us somewhere safe... Without Grimms... That won't kill her...

"There's smoke," Ruby says and I turn around to see a smoke rising into the air.

"They're... Burning something?" I suggest.

"The city's burning!"

"We can't be sure," Yang tells Blake but... Yeah, there's no other explanation for why the smoke is so large.

"The Grimms shouldn't be here for another two hours!" Blake tells us and she tries to run towards Mistral but Yang catches her hand and the two girls struggle. "Let me go!"

"We can't do anything!" Yang tells Blake and I hate seeing my two favorite girls like this. Blake breaks free from Yang's hold, but the busty blonde just tackles Blake and pins the Faunus down. I want to stop them badly, but I don't want Blake to run and die.

"Blake! We're this far already... There's no turning back." I tell my Faunus teammate.

"How are you sure!? We won't know until we turn back." Blake says as she struggles to get out of Yang's arms. Before I can say anything, Weiss grips my arm and I look at her face. She was giving me one of those sad puppy eyes kind of look.

"Weiss?"

"I... I don't want to abandon them. I don't want to lose Winter..." My girlfriend tells me and I clench my fist and look at Reika.

"Choose," Reika tells me and I look at the smoke rising out of the air.

"Ozpin doesn't want any of us to die a meaningless death. It's better to leave Mistral alone." Oscar tells us and I clench my fist even tighter than before. I feel my nails digging into my palm and the blood dripping down. Why is this happening to me?

* * *

Salem sits in her conference room and she was looking into the eye of the Seer Grimm. She was inspecting the destruction of Mistral and smiles maliciously at the burning city. Grimms runs rampant through the streets, women and children have nowhere to run and Huntsmen are being devoured one by one. After years of endless conflict with Ozpin, she has won.

The doors open with a loud bang and Kira walk into the room dragging something big behind him. After reaching the table Kira lifts his left arm up and slam the object onto the table. A skinny man was slammed onto the table with bad injuries covering his delicate body.

"I finished my job," Kira tells Salem.

"Where were you in my life?" Salem asks as she stands up and walks around the table to see the person Kira had brought in. "How long did it take you? A day?"

"Eight hours. Without summer it was a breeze." Kira tells Salem and the man on the table starts to wake up.

"Where am I?" He asks and sees Salem smiling.

"Hello, professor Halcrow. Why are you scared? We're all friends aren't we?" Salem asks the professor.

"You fiend! What have you done with Vacuo?"

"I burned it to the ground," Kira answers him and the professor look at Kira in fear. The man couldn't last a second fighting the powerful Grimm. None of his trusted colleagues could as well.

"My school..." Halcrow says and Salem starts chuckling.

"Shade Academy is no more," Salem tells the professor.

"You're lying." Halcrow doesn't want to believe that the city and his academy was burned to the ground.

"Enough! I did as you said and brought him back alive. Has Haven fallen yet?" Kira asks Salem and that spoils her fun.

"It's currently in the works."

"You won't get away with this you devil!" Halcrow shouts at the villains.

"Be careful on who you call a devil," Kira tells Halcrow and leans in closer to the professor and grabs his neck. "Have you seen lands covered by ash that can kill you? Have you ever yearned to see a blue sky but couldn't? Have you ever seen the piles of bodies decorate destroyed cities? Trees with no life? Oceans full of toxicity? Living in fear knowing that you're one of the last survivors? Loving someone so much that they die one by one!?" Kira shouts at the scared professor.

"Stop!" Salem orders Kira, but the Grimm doesn't and continues to choke the professor. Halcrow starts to feel his consciousness fading and tries to strike Kira and fortunately knocks the person's mask off. Salem's eyes widen when she sees the face that Kira tries so hard to hide. "How are you here?" Salem asks and she didn't realize that Kira grew tired of Halcrow's struggle and snap the professor's neck killing him.

Kira throws the limp body across the room and pick up his mask and gives Salem a good look at his angry face. The face that has lost everything in his life and the one without hope. The same face she made years ago.

"This world is lucky we're here," Kira says and puts on his white mask and leaves the room. Salem goes back to her seat and looks into the Seer's eye and try to find Ruby and her team.

* * *

"How did they get into the city?" Sun questions as he sees Grimms running around and bandits fighting Huntsmen.

"Let's help! The civilians haven't finish evacuating." Neptune says and puts on his goggles and starts helping other Hunters. Before Sun can go into the fray with Neptune a Leo Grimm jumps at him and he dodges and trips causing him to fall backward. The Leo Grimm doesn't let him get up and dashes at the fallen Sun. The Faunus rolls away and jumps to his feet.

Sun grabs his weapon and shove the muzzle of the gun into the Leo Grimm's mouth and pulls the trigger killing the creature of darkness. One of the Branwen Bandit charges at him with a sword in his hand. The bandit swings the sword and Sun blocks with his staff and pushes the man away, then changes his Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang into nunchucks to smack the bandit.

The Faunus then changes it into a pair of shotguns to shoot down some White Fang members trying to fight Neptune. The boy then spots Cinder and Raven along with a girl walking towards the direction of Haven Academy. Sun attempts to stop them, but Blake's brother jumps out of nowhere to stop him.

"Move!" Sun tells the other Faunus but the latter didn't listen so Sun grips his weapon with anger and starts fighting the boy. He starts with a downward strike, but Panthèrë moves aside and grabs Sun's shirt and hit his stomach with his kneecap. After that Panthèrë slams the monkey Faunus onto the ground. Without another moment Sun gets up and summons clones of himself to tag team Panthèrë.

"Mimicry Art... Tiger Dance-Stance four." Panthèrë crouches down and push himself with his left leg and grab the clones' face and slam them into the ground destroying the clones. "Stance five." Panthèrë continues by jumping into the air and does a drop heel kick with his right foot. "Six." Sun blocks the kick and Panthèrë continue once more by landing on the ground and delivers a headbutt. "Tiger Way: Rising Turbulent."

The young Faunus take advantage of Sun being stunned and strikes his chest with his palm. An illusion of a tiger roaring hits Sun causing the poor Faunus to crash into a building. Sun stands up with barely any Aura left to protect him and he only joined the fight.

"Where is Blake?" Panthèrë asks Sun.

"I heard about you," Sun says. "Power doesn't come from killing family and friends."

"You know nothing."

"Without friends... You won't be able to become powerful."

"I came this far without anyone to count on."

"And I'm going to open your eyes."

"You'll die trying," Panthèrë says and blinks to Sun ready to kill him. Before the young Faunus can pierce the older Faunus' heart someone fell from the sky.

"Begone!" Soichi shouts as he slams his fist into the ground where Panthèrë stands. The Faunus quickly retreats but sustained damage when Soichi landed and punch the boy.

"Soichi? Why are you here?" Sun asks the Grimm boy.

"Not just me," Soichi says and a portal opens in front of Soichi and the remaining members of team RWBYS jumps out along with everyone that just left Mistral.

"Fear not! The cavalry has arrived." Ruby exclaims as she arrives in Mistral. Jaune comes running out and starts throwing up.

"Why is it so nauseating to travel through portals?" Jaune asks after finishing regurgitating his breakfast.

"Sun, are you alright?" Blake asks the mischievous Faunus and the Faunus starts laughing in joy.

"I'm so glad," Sun says as he sees that Soichi and Reika decided to come back and help.

"If we're doing this then Ozpin has set down some rules. Reika and Soichi you may not use your Grimm powers until the time is right. Our number one priority is defending the relic. Help civilians along the way and don't die." Oscar says and Qrow stretches.

"Don't be a snob. Let's go to Haven and protect the relic." Yang says as she slams her fist into her palm.

"Slow down kiddo. You wouldn't want your uncle to develop back pain." Ash jokes causing Qrow to punch the latter's shoulder.

"I'll help you Sun," Blake says as she takes out her Katana from her sheath.

"No. He's mine." Sun says wanting to get revenge on Panthèrë for killing Sage. "I'll avenge my friend."

Blake wanted to protest as she doesn't want vengeance to take over Sun's life. Ren grabs Blake's shoulder and shakes his head. Ren knows that the only way the Faunus can settle peace with Sage is by getting revenge. He himself knows that because of what the nuckelavee did to his family. The female Faunus want to stop the other Faunus even though Ren said to not to.

"I'm counting on you. Don't lose okay?" Soichi says as he punches Sun who catches the boy's fist. Sun lets out a grin and nods at Soichi.

"Hurry. I saw Cinder and she was heading to Haven." Sun informs the group.

"Cinder!? She's here?" Ruby asks and Sun nods.

"No more chit-chat. Let's go!" Nora shouts and takes charge of the group and starts running towards the direction of Haven.

"Thank you, Soichi." Weiss thanks her boyfriend.

"No problem. I already have a reputation as a hero in Vale. It'll be bad for me if I went back without trying to save the people here." Soichi lets out a huge grin.

"You owe me a lot," Reika tells the other half Grimm. "I'm not your personal taxi service alright."

"Sorry. I'll treat you to..." Soichi doesn't know what to treat Reika after this.

"I don't need anything. It'll be better if you take your own life."

"I'll take that into consideration." He says and runs faster.

* * *

 **I think I will end this arc in the next two chapters because I can move on to the arc that I always wanted to write possibly ever since I wrote the night when Beacon fell. Yeah, that long ago. I can't wait anymore and I feel like the next few fighting chapter doesn't need to be drag out that much. I also asked a question about like a year ago asking if Sun and Blake should start dating. But a reviewer says don't because Adam and Blake might have a thing going on. What do you guys think right now? Still, wait or make something happen? It's like one of those shitty visual novels where you choose a boy or stay alone... Or the yaoi route... Maybe the yuri route with your best friend... Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	83. Heroes and Villains

**Smile!** **Sweet!** **Sister! Sadistic! Surprise! Suicide! WE ARE DEPRESS! Holy shit this song is such a good meme. Also thanks fanfiction for not saving when I press save and instead tell me to log in and delete all my progress! Thank you! We fuck you too. Have you guys heard TWICE's Heart Shaker? I like it, it's pretty good even though it's a bit short for a Koreaboo song. Well anyway, today is 1k words longer so hope you hate the story. Follow if you want and favorite whatever.**

* * *

"Everybody calm down! Continue following the path to safety! Listen to all Atlas personnel and don't trust any bandits! Run away from any Grimms or people that will harm you! If you are able to help people than do so!" Soichi jumps onto a building and shouts as loud as he can so everyone can hear him.

"Soichi! That's enough come down!" Oscar yells at the boy, but the half Grimm continues to give instructions.

"Go north, everyone! Avoid small places and run towards help! Use the robots for protection if you have to! They don't do shit at all!" Soichi shouted one last time and jumps down from the building. Instead of going back to his group the boy helps some Atlas soldiers help injured people. "You guys go ahead I need to help."

"Then I'm staying as well," Weiss says, but her boyfriend stops her.

"We need as many people as we have to protect the relic," Soichi tells her. "If Cinder is truly here, then you have to beat her."

"We can't beat her without you," Yang tells the boy and he smiles.

"I believe in you guys," Soichi says and he runs over to a bunch of rubbles to dig someone out.

"Let's go then," Ash says, but Ozpin wants Oscar to transmit a message to the Grimm boy.

"Uh... Soichi! Your professor says if you don't come back right now then you can forget about returning the Vale!"

"Whatever!"

"He said that you're not a hero!"

"I know! But I want to help!" Soichi says as he uses his back to push a big chunk of a building off of a dog and his owner's back. The dog quickly jumps out and the Atlas soldiers drag the person beneath the building out. Just as Soichi lets go of the object the building next to him explodes and a figure comes out of it.

"Soichi!" Ying shouts at the boy and Soichi turns his face from passive to aggressive quickly.

"Ying!" He shouts and matches his mentor's punch with his own. The two clash their fist and proceed to a push of war, but Ying wasn't playing around with Soichi anymore and quickly kicks the boy on the side of his body. Soichi slams into the side of a building and stands up quickly and shouts at his group. "GO NOW!"

The boy then dodges Ying's punch that destroys the building he landed on. The boy then catches Ying's other hand before the blade-like Aura can pierce his stomach. Ying headbutts Soichi causing the boy to let go of his arm and proceed to stab the boy in the stomach. Soichi's Aura counters Ying's Aura causing the boy to take minimal damage.

Soichi grabs the arm once more time and tries to snap it but Ying's body is just way sturdier than Soichi anticipated. Failing his act, his mentor smacks Soichi's with the boy's own hand. Ying wasn't playing around Soichi but really wants to kill the half Grimm.

The group starts running as they see Soichi get pummeled by his mentor. However, Soichi is fine, he can take care of himself. The group runs and runs until they find Mercury, Emerald, and Tyrian standing in their way. It has been a long time since the group saw Mercury or Emerald and it's not because the author forgot it's because they're literally plot-irrelevant after volume three.

"Ruby," Mercury smirks as he sees the little girl.

"So you dare show your face here," Yang says as she recollects the memories of Mercury faking the leg injury during the Vytal Tournament.

"Why would you guys help Salem?" Ruby asks them.

"Enough talking!" Tyrian shouts as he lunges at Ruby ready to kill her, but Qrow and Ash block the man. Tyrian stops before Qrow's blade and Ash uses his fist to make the maniac fall back to Emerald and Mercury.

"Uncle Qrow I will distract them." Ruby offers to be a distraction and without being taken seriously Qrow starts laughing.

"You won't last a second," Qrow tells her and she frowns. Jaune walks forward and unsheathes his sword and activate his shield.

"I will help Ruby." Jaune offers.

"No, none of you are fighting Tyrian," Ozpin tells Jaune and Nora walk forward causing Ren to walk forward as well. Suddenly, team RNJR was back together and ready to take on Tyrian once more just ignore Mercury and Emerald. "I don't want to repeat myself."

"Please, professor Ozpin. Let us take care of this." Jaune begs his professor and Oscar takes back the remote of his body.

"Got it," Oscar says and starts running away and find another path that leads to Haven.

"Stay safe, kids," Qrow tells the team RNJR and departs with Reika, Weiss, Yang, Ash, and Blake. The last six eventually was stuck dealing with Grimms and Reika decides to take all of them on by herself.

"Go... Leave the mother Crawler to me." Reika says as she slices a Crawler in half.

"There's too much for you," Ash says and changes his bracelets into giant gloves. "Let me help." Ash offers his assistance and Reika doesn't complain about the extra fighter. This time Ozpin doesn't argue with Reika or Ash and lets the Grimm duo fight the other creatures of darkness. The remaining group continues to run and was almost at the entrance to Haven.

"Raven!" Qrow shouts as he sees his sister following Cinder and Adam Taurus. Vernal turns around and summons a strike of lightning from the sky to halt their advance. Raven holds her hand out to signal Vernal to stop wasting her energy on the small fries.

"You were still here Qrow?" Raven asks her twin.

"What are you doing mom!? Everyone is dying!" Yang shouts at her mother.

"I can see that. Unfortunately, that is what we bandits do. If we want to survive, then we must continue pillaging villages." Raven tells her daughter, causing Yang's eyes to turn red.

"You will stop right there," Qrow tells Raven causing her to laugh.

"I won't stop. Never again." Raven draws her sword. "Vernal chase after Lionheart."

"Yes, ma'am." Vernal turns around and follows Cinder towards Haven Academy. Blake and Weiss chase after the two, but Adam and Ilia stand in their way.

"You aren't getting through us," Adam says as he draws his blade and Ilia brings out her weapon as well. Before the White Fang members or team good-guys can act Raven dashes toward her twin at blinding speed, speeds only Qrow can see. He pulls out his buster sword and slams it into the Ōdachi and the twin lock blades.

"I'm going to help!" Yang offers her assistance but was quickly rejected.

"Leave Raven for me!" Qrow shouts aggressively as he grits his teeth while wearing an angry expression. The siblings, then take turns swinging at each other and dodging all of the swings. The two then move their battle somewhere else and leaving the last four people against the high leader of the White Fang and plain old Ilia.

"Weiss, go with Oscar to protect professor Lionheart. Yang and I will distract Adam and Ilia." Blake orders Weiss, who is the best suited to be second in command during Ruby or Soichi's absence.

"Okay." Weiss agrees and Yang's left arm starts shaking uncontrollably. The blonde uses her prosthetic arm to try and bring it under control, but that doesn't stop the shaking at all. Blake, however, notices that Yang is having a tough time facing Adam. The man in Yang's eyes has an immense aura that causes her to shake in fear.

"Yang, I understand that this is hard for you... But I want to talk to Ilia... But once I am finished, I will help you... So please do it for me." Blake says and the blonde still can't control her left arm, causing the Faunus to hold Yang's arm as well to show her support. Yang finally calms down and nods her head now with more resolve to help Blake.

"I got your back, Blake." Yang smiles and the two of them draw their weapons.

"Good luck girls." Ozpin wishes them luck and the partners charge at their opponents. Blake immediately jumps in and talks some sense into Ilia.

"Ilia! Please come to your senses!"

"I have nothing to talk to you about, Blake..." Ilia tells the other Faunus as she extends the tip of her drill weapon to try and pierce Blake.

"Please, Ilia! This isn't what you want! This is way worse than Beacon. Friends are dying and families are being separated one by one. The entire city is under attack! Not just Haven! Think about the casualties!"

"This is what they get for abusing our kind!"

"Every single one of them? What about the humans that are trying to help form the bridge between Faunus and humans? What would it do if you kill all of them!?" Blake asks as she deflects Ilia's attempt at skewering her.

"You don't understand Blake! No matter how much we talk a Faunus somewhere in the world will still be discriminated!" Ilia tells the cat Faunus and this time Blake starts fighting back instead of defending. Blake slices at Ilia causing the latter to use her chameleon powers to blend into the surroundings. Blake becomes alarmed and tries to catch Ilia, but couldn't.

Ilia stabs Blake in the back, causing the Faunus to scream and then Ilia continues to be in stealth and attack Blake without giving the other Faunus time to recover from the constant invisible attacks. Blake then notices something out of the corner of her eyes and takes a swing, but hits the air leaving her back exposed for Ilia to attack.

Blake drops to the ground, causing Ilia's guard to lower and she disables her stealth and walk up to Blake and stabs her repeatedly to break the other Faunus' Aura. However, the Belladonna had enough of the pain and summons a clone to take the hit while trapping Ilia's weapon in ice. The chameleon Faunus was surprised by Blake's actions and didn't have time to react when Blake tackles the girl down.

"There is no way we can get rid of discrimination! That's impossible! What we need now is peace and unity to bring Faunus and humans together!" Blake holds Ilia's hands as her friend struggles to break free.

"We can't be together with those monsters!"

"What did you say?" Blake asks, clearly being trigger by those words. "You call human monsters? Then what are the Grimms? Fairies that dance around destroy cities? HAVE YOU SEEN THIS DESTRUCTION! THIS MUCH DESTRUCTION CAN ONLY BE CAUSED BY GRIMMS!"

Blake shouts at Ilia and throws the girl around. Blake gives in to her anger and starts attacking Ilia without the thought of the other Faunus being her friend. Right now all she wants is to stop the destruction and wars waging. Ilia tries blocking all the attacks Blake makes with her weapons, but the cat Faunus was just faster than her.

"This is all caused by you! Why can't you see that? When will you open those eyes of yours and see that at the end of this there will be nothing left!?" Blake asks her as she disarms Ilia and does a heavy slash causing the rest of Ilia's Aura to run dry. The chameleon Faunus screams in pain and drops to the ground being at Blake's mercy. "What will you accomplish?"

"I... I just wanted a peaceful world."

"And was this your only option?" Blake asks the girl while pointing her Katana at Ilia's neck.

"I didn't have-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Blake interrupts Ilia because she doesn't want to hear the same cliche line time and time again. "Why didn't you leave? There are so many people that will offer you help..."

The two of them didn't say another word and Ilia looks up into Blake's merciless eyes and takes off her mask and frowns. Blake raises her blade and is at the edge of her patience now. The only way for war to stop is to kill every last one of the White Fang members. They are now beyond saving and Adam has a great influence on them. It was time for her to say goodbye to the White Fang for good.

"I'm sorry, Blake," Ilia mumbles as the other Faunus brings down the blade that will cut Ilia into two pieces. However, just a split second she can hear Sun's voice in her head. Then she remembers the time when they were in Menagerie talking about friends and how Sun never gave up on her despite Blake being so cold and distant.

It wasn't just Sun but everyone up until now had helped her. Her team, professor Ozpin, her parents, everyone she met through the years she has been alive. Sun was the one that awakens her eyes and made her realize how friends and families are important. So why is she like this right now trying to kill one of her longest friends.

Blake lowers her blade and turns around and walks away and tries to find where Yang and Adam went while she had the skirmish with Ilia. The other Faunus stands up and looks at Blake slowly walking away from her and is confused on why the Faunus didn't finish the job and left her alive.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Ilia asks the cat Faunus.

"I can't kill a friend... Right now an even more important friend needs me." Blake tells Ilia without turning around and soon the cat Faunus starts running and leaves Ilia in the middle of the city.

* * *

"I GOT YOU!" Ruby exclaims as she uses Jaune's shoulder as a platform to jump into the air and strike with her scythe. Tyrian catches the handle of Ruby's scythe and throws her away and laughs with excitement as if this was just a game to him.

Jaune advances and swings at Mercury but the gray-haired person ducks down and brings Jaune down by doing a sweep kick. Ren throws his Stormflowers to get Mercury away from the underdog. Emerald slices at Ren while his weapons were still flying through the air. Ren uses his Aura to block the blades of the sickle. Nora comes up to Emerald and tries to swing her heavy hammer at Emerald.

Instead of hitting the dark girl, Ren screams and gets knocked away. Nora then looks over and sees Jaune in front of her, but there was another Jaune getting up from the ground. The new Jaune punches her in the face, knocking the girl down. The actual Jaune lets out a war cry as he slams his shield into Emerald knocking her down as well.

"Nora are you alright?" Jaune asks as he helps his teammate up.

"I'm alright," Nora answers him and changes Mjolnir into its grenade launcher form. She fires some grenades, but all of them was missing her targets. Jaune tells her to stop wasting ammo because Emerald's semblance is messing with their senses.

Ruby uses her semblance to get as far away from Tyrian as possible and shoot him, but the man dodges the bullets while closes the distance between Ruby and him. Again, Ruby tries to use her semblance to run, but Tryian catches her cape and brings her down from the building she stood on top of. He jumps down and lands on Ruby's stomach, causing her to groan.

Jaune hears the Rose in pain and combines his sword and shield into a two-hander. The underdog runs towards Ruby and Tyrian wielding his sword in both hands. Tyrian gladly accepts Jaune's swings and stabs by dodging all of them. The man jumps into the sky and lands on Jaune pinning the boy to the ground and reveals his new tail.

The underdog's eyes widen as he sees the scorpion tail ready to mutilate his face. Jaune moves his head away from the stinger's trajectory and Tyrian enjoys the moment and keeps on trying to strike Jaune with his stinger. Ruby gets up and pushes Tyrian away from Jaune.

"We need to retreat," Ren tells the other members of team RNJR.

"No! We have to distract them until Soichi and the others finish their jobs." Ruby says and then replaces her empty magazine with a new one. Nora checks her ammo and shakes her head, knowing that she doesn't have enough.

"And when will Soichi come? When will Qrow come?" Nora asks the youngster.

"I don't know, but we got to keep fighting!" Ruby says and runs towards Mercury and swings her scythe.

"You have gotten better." Mercury compliments her improvement of her footwork and pole handling. "There are still places you can improve." Mercury kicks Ruby when she showed an opening and Emerald uses her Kusarigama to reel Ruby in and throw her to Tyrian. The man stabs Ruby and injects some of his deadly toxins into her body with his tail.

Ruby screams in pain as she drops Crescent Rose and tries to pull the stinger out of her right kidney. Tyrian slowly lifts Ruby into the air with his new tail and then throws her at Jaune, Ren, and Nora. They caught the young girl and set her carefully on the ground.

"See! This always happens when you charge without a plan." Ren says as he tries to cover the hole in Ruby's body.

"We need to get help!" Jaune exclaims as he looks around to find someplace with a doctor.

"You better get help quickly or else she will die." Tyrian smirks and laughs with joy.

"Maybe Ash can help," Nora says as Ruby winces in pain as she feels the poison in her body spreads throughout her.

"No... We must stop them..." Ruby says while trying to keep her eyes open.

"Forget about that! You're going to die." Ren reminds the girl that the poison will indeed kill her if they don't seek help right now.

"I don't care! I don't want Soichi or uncle Qrow to die because we left to save myself... I won't live... With... That... Pain..." Ruby's voice starts to grow weak and her body temperature starts to rise until she has the same temperature as if she has a fever.

"We... Can't... I'm sorry, Ruby." Ren tells her but the little Rose continues to fight.

"I'm... Stopping... Them..." Ruby's voice becomes softer and barely heard by everyone around her. Jaune clenches his fist and he hears Pyrrha's voice again. The world around him becomes black and the boy stands up and looks at Pyrrha in front of him.

"Jaune you have to stop them."

"I can't. I'm not strong enough." Jaune tells the ginger.

"No, you can. Unlock your semblance."

"My semblance?" Jaune asks and his Aura starts to shine and he understands what he must do.

"You can do it. I believe in you because you will end this eternal war." Pyrrha tells Jaune and she disappears turning the world back to normal. Jaune picks up his shield and sword, then stands up and walks forward.

"Ren go and get help. Nora, make sure Ruby doesn't close her eyes. I'll defeat them, I swear I will." Jaune says and he remembers what Soichi taught him. He spreads his leg and holds his sword in front of his body while leaving his shield ready to defend.

"You can't do that!" Ren tells Jaune, but his leader turns his head and gives the long-haired boy a confident stare. The stare of a true leader that will spread hope to everyone. "Ok," Ren says and he starts running away to grab someone who can help Ruby.

"Look the useless boy says he can stop us." Emerald laughs at Jaune, but he doesn't let her provoke him.

"He couldn't even win a fight with an amateur! Wasn't he the one that keeps throwing up in the Airbus?" Mercury asks and Jaune takes all of the flames.

"It's true that I'm not as amazing as Soichi. Or I'm not as good as a fighter as Pyrrha. But I can still wield this shield to protect my friends!" Jaune exclaims and charges at the villains. Tyrian starts to shoot at Jaune, but he remembers what Pyrrha taught him.

Keep your body as close as it can to the ground and Soichi taught him to raise his shield to cover the places that will most likely get hit by the bullet. Jaune covers his neck and right arm while his torso slightly angles downward, making it hard to hit him. Mercury runs up to Jaune and starts kicking him and shooting bullets out of his leg.

Jaune keeps his shield up to block all of Mercury's attacks and dodge an attack from Emerald when she sneaks up on him and tries to cut him with her sickles. Jaune takes the offensive and swings twice at Mercury and the silver-haired boy dodges both swings and then kicks Jaune. He lifts his shield to block Mercury's kick and then push him back.

The underdog shifts his attention to Emerald and makes a jab for her. Emerald crosses her sickles to block the jab and steps away, causing Jaune to move forward. He quickly moves his shield to protect from the rain of bullets Emerald sent to him. Jaune quickly regains his footing and dodges Mercury's kicks, but misread one kick that makes him fly backward. Jaune gets up and points his blade at Mercy and Emerald while keeping his shield behind him if he needs to block.

"The little boy still thinks he can fight," Tyrian says and claps his hand happily.

"Guess we have to put him down," Mercury says and dashes at the underdog. Jaune waits for Mercury to attack him and when he does the underdog uses his sword to parry Mercury's kick and then uses his shield to hit his leg and then slam the heavy shield into the other person's torso knocking the air out of Mercury and causing him to retreat.

Jaune jumps up and slices Mercury, causing damage to the boy and then slams the pointy part of his shield against Mercury causing damage again. Mercury rolls to the side when Jaune swings his sword again. The silver-haired boy stands up and starts to shoot at Jaune. The underdog raises his shield to cover his face and he charges at the other boy.

"Take this!" Mercury exclaims as he aims at Jaune's leg and fires a shot. Jaune anticipated that Mercury would do that and has prepared himself to jump into the air and extend his sword out. Mercury steps backward, causing Jaune to miss the boy, but the underdog knew that he will miss and strikes Mercury with his shield. Jaune pulls his sword out of the ground and attacks Mercury with his shield twice before slapping the boy with it.

"Curse that annoying shield!" Mercury says as he is angry that someone as weak as Jaune is fighting very good and effective.

"My shield is my weapon as well," Jaune says as he slides his sword across the edge of his shield.

" _The sword is a distraction... He will use his shield to attack me whenever he can... I just have to be aware of his shield._ " Mercury thinks to himself and charges at Jaune.

" _Duck._ " Jaune can hear someone in his head tell him and he follows the voice and rolls behind Mercury when he tries to kick Jaune.

"What?" Mercury is caught by surprise when Jaune tumbles past him. The underdog quickly takes the moment to strike Mercury with his sword and hits the target. The silver-haired boy screams as Jaune stabs his back and he turns around to kick Jaune's face. Jaune falls backward and slowly gets up, but the voice tells him to stop.

" _Stay still._ " The voice in his head tells Jaune and he stops moving and Mercury flies past Jaune's head. The silver-haired boy is caught by surprise again because he predicted that Jaune would stand up and be hit by his kick. After landing on the ground Jaune stands up and gets ready to attack. " _Twist your torso!_ " The voice yells and Jaune twists his torso so Emerald's sickle grinds against his breastplate.

Emerald's eyes widen as Jaune slams his shield into her stomach. Jaune then pushes Emerald away from his shield and gives her two quick slices. Mercury runs up to Emerald's back and catches her before she falls to the ground.

"What happened to him?" Emerald asks as she stands up with her two feet. "It's like fighting a trained Hunter."

"Let's work together. At the end, he is still worse than an amateur." Mercury says, causing his partner to nod her head. Emerald starts to shoot at Jaune who blocks the bullets with his shield. Mercury runs at Jaune and tries to attack him while Emerald's keeping Jaune occupy. Jaune dodges all of Mercury's attacks and continues to listen to the voice in his head telling him what to do.

However, there's only so much that he can and eventually Jaune is at his limit and kneels before Emerald and Mercury. Even with the voice giving him good instructions his body doesn't have the stamina to keep on fighting.

"You sure gave us a tiring exercise," Mercury tells the tired underdog.

"Goodbye." Emerald points her gun at Jaune's forehead.

" _Now._ " The voice tells Jaune, but he doesn't know what to do. Pyrrha's voice, then tells him what to do, he needs to activate his semblance. White lines appear on his body and his Aura shines brightly. Suddenly he wasn't tired anymore and his Aura has returned. Emerald pulls the trigger, but nothing came out. She pulls the trigger a couple of times, but her bullets didn't come out. Jaune grabs her gun and pulls it out of her hand. Mercury kicks Jaune but was push-back by a powerful blast of air.

"Thank you, Pyrrha," Jaune says and smiles.

* * *

Yo wassup, guys! You wanna know what's up with me? Remember how Ying told me he will not go easy on me? Well... He wasn't lying... Like it has been only ten minutes and my Aura was gone already. Of course, I did my best to survive this long and manage to hit him some time. But he's literally kicking my ass... Like really he kicks my ass sometimes.

"I was so pissed when she gave you the fucking book!" Ying says and he has been talking for the entire ten minutes about how much of a failure I was. How the school was so bad and didn't recognize his true talents. About how it sucks being sealed in another dimension for like thirty years. "Just because you're the descendant of the founder means you can get the book!?"

Ying asks and then gathers wind Dust into his hand and punch me, causing me to fly super far away. I stand up and Ying grabs my hair and slams my head into a building and then pulls me out of it and slams me into the ground. He pushes me so hard into the ground that I left my body signature on it. Mistral is going to get a lot of tourists now because the hero of Vale died here... Beat up by a minor antagonist...

"You, done?" I ask Ying and he dashes at me and punches my nose causing me to drip blood down from my nostrils. I quickly wipe the blood, but my nose keeps bleeding so I leave the nosebleed alone. "For a guy that's supposed to be fifty-something years old, you sure act like a spoiled child."

"I don't need you to tell me how I act," Ying says and then tries to kick me but I dodge and punch him, causing him to stumble backward and I turn around and lift my right leg back to kick him away from me. I turn back and run at him and jump into the air to deliver a jump kick causing him to back up. I was hoping he would fall over, but he has some nice balancing technique like positioning his feet correctly and he bends forward.

Suddenly my legs became numb and I fell on my butt and just sat there while Ying shoots bullets made out of the air at me. They pierce my body, but the Dragon Grimm heals the holes in my body so we wouldn't die. Ying sure has a lot of Aura to spare if he can use it to make air bullets.

"Remember what happened that night, how long was it? Forty-something years ago right? Or more?" I ask Ying not remembering when Ying was sealed and shit went down.

"Why are you so obsessive at that time?" He asks me and I look into the sky and then answer the question.

"Because you saved my mother."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy today's chapter I know I said I might end this is in two chapters but I think three chapters now. I don't know I think I will go for 6k words next chapter and finish this arc. I think it might be three because I still need to do the fight with Sun and that dude no one cares about. Then Yang and Adam's fight and finish Soichi's fight and possibly some secret fight and also Raven and Qrow's fight that'll sprinkle someone into it as well... Yeah so much fights I need to write. Also do you think I write to much fights and need more time to focus on other things or do you like how much I write?**

 **Also trivia time! Who is your favorite OC in this story Soichi doesn't count because I talk about him too much. And who is your least favorite OC everyone is irrelevant you can only choose Soichi. Don't taze me bro... CHILL!**


	84. Central of the Middle

**Hai domo! Virtual Youtuber Kizuna A.I.! Did ya miss me? No? Okay... Sorry I was gone for a while I had a serious case of depression and then my brother smacks me in the face and took my laptop away so he can give it to someone else for a present... Yeah I know right best present ever! A used laptop! Anyway, I hope you have happy holidays a great Christmas cause I didn't. I got nothing while my bank account got stolen by my mom. I came back because one of my RWBY series I read ended so I was like... Oh yeah... I still have to write that shitty fan fiction that no one cares about... Okay...**

* * *

"How are you sure? What if your mom was one of the people that we missed?" Ying asks me and I can see that he was struggling to not remember.

"Because my mother still remembered what happened that night. Though it was vague she showed me her memories."

"A bunch of bullshit. I told you, that night I killed everyone in the school and I made sure no one left alive." Ying tells me and I scoff at his story.

"Then why did some students survive?" I ask him and he clicks his tongue.

"Some mistake I guess." Ying tells me and I find that hard to believe.

"So my grandfather sealed you with secret number twenty-eight?" I ask him and he nods. "I don't know why you are denying it but I will tell you what really happened. Ying didn't want to listen to what I want to tell him so he shoots a fireball at me and I deflect it. "Don't burn me because I have the book on me," I tell him as I take out the book of my ancestors.

"Keep the damn book. I just want you to keep your mouth shut!" Ying tells me and he charges at me and I sigh. So I decide to tell the story while I dodge his attacks.

"That night you set fire to the school and my grandpa stop you and drove my other grandpapa out of the school but you stay to try and finish the job. My grandpa challenged you to a duel." I start and Ying manages to hit me.

"SHUT UP!" Ying shouts as he continues to punch me over and over again. I manage to get out of the loop and continue the story.

"My mom was there while she watched you kill her father. But she heard what he said to you. About how he was sorry and everything was a test. A test to prove your adoption." I said and now this starts to sound like bullshit.

"NONE OF THAT HAPPENED!" Ying shouts and he kicks me to the ground. Ying tries to get on top of me, but I manage to get him off.

* * *

"Ying... So you did all of this?" Soichi's grandfather asks the boy's mentor. Ying looks visually angry as he sees the person who cast him into exile.

"It has been two years and I have come back as promised. And I also promise that I will destroy everything you have built up." Ying says as he gets into a basic flying Grimm stance.

"Then let us proceed with your revenge." Soichi's grandfather tells Ying and they start to fight. Eventually, Ying's anger overpowered the veteran Martial Artist.

"DIE!" Ying shouts as he stabs Soichi's grandfather and makes a hole in his chest. "I hate you." Ying reminds the man as he pulls his hand out.

"Well done my boy... You are now the head of the school."

"So you're pleading for your life now? It doesn't matter if I have the school now. What I really care about is destroying everything in front of you." Ying tells his mentor but the latter smiles at Ying. "Why are you smiling?"

"Ying do you remember what I told you about my succession as heir to the school?"

"Why bring that up now?" Ying asks the man.

"I beat my father in a duel and he passed the title as headmaster to me."

"And yes, I defeated you and now you're going to appoint me the head of the school so I will spare you," Ying says but his mentor shakes his head.

"Have I ever mention my father once after that duel?" Soichi's grandfather asks the man and Ying shakes his head. "It's because I killed my father during that duel... That's how the succession works in the school of Grimm Arts."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"My father also exiled me... It was for a silly reason. I got angry one day and broke one of the student's rib cage. That was normal back in the day when I was still young. But my father decided to exile me because he feared that my power will get out of control one day."

"And?" Ying asks his mentor.

"I swore vengeance like you did as well, so I travel the world for ten years and when I came back. I was ready to kill my father... And I did and I feel like karma is coming back at me."

"What are you implying?" Ying asks while grabbing his mentor's collar and pulling the man up.

"The final test of succeeding as headmaster is unlocking your rage. Only then will you become a dragon and soar into the heavens."

"Bullshit!" Ying punches his mentor's face.

"I'm sorry Ying. I'm sorry that you had to go through that-" The headmaster was cut off by Ying.

"Don't give that bullshit! You just want to make me feel sorry for you so you can live!" Ying shouts.

"I'm not Ying. How did it feel when you pierce my chest?"

"It felt... It felt..." Ying starts crying as he remembers all the time he spent at the school and now he is burning it to the ground.

"It's okay Ying. I felt the same when I killed my father... You might not be my biological son... But you will still be my son no matter what."

"Stop... Why didn't you warn me sooner! Why didn't you tell me that this was all a test?!"

"I wanted you to grow stronger... Anger is a part of you. Vengeance is a strength. Don't listen to anyone out there that tells you otherwise. One last thing Ying... I am proud to witness your growth." Soichi's grandfather says and then falls over and dies.

"Hey... Wake up. If you don't, then you're really going to die. I know that you're faking this." Ying says, but his mentor was legitimately dead. "Come on. Use one of the most secretive of the arts to heal yourself." Ying says, but there was no secret art to bring someone back to life.

Ying collapse and tries his best to not weep. He can't believe that he just killed half the school and his mentor as well. What's good about the title as headmaster if there is no school or students. What's it good for if his mentor is dead and he was the one that killed him. Why didn't Ying noticed sooner that all of this was a test? If he noticed sooner he wouldn't have killed the headmaster and succeed as the heir. Or he would just continue to train happily under his mentor.

"Sakura?" Ying asks as he sees Soichi's mother looking at her dead father. "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry! This was all my fault." Ying apologizes to the young girl. Sakura, only being three years old at that time didn't have enough power to form sentences nor understand what death was. Ying soon hears the assassin he hired reentering the school. "Come on we got to get you out of here."

Ying picks up Sakura and runs out of the school and into the woods. Ying continues to run and run but doesn't have a clear goal in mind. He can't raise Sakura alone and he can't forgive himself for what he has done. Eventually, Ying finds a road and a carriage on it and he runs in front of the carriage.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The driver yells at Ying the man jumps onto the seat of the carriage and puts Sakura down.

"Take care of her." He says not knowing if he made the right decision. Ying then jumps high into the sky and runs back to the school. By the time he arrived it was morning and the fire was starting to calm down. Ying inspects the burned buildings and the only building that was still standing was the library. It was built out of fireproof stone that can withstand storms to protect hundreds of years of knowledge.

Ying opens the door to the library and look at the bookshelves full of scrolls and books. Ying then walks out of the library and picks up dead bodies and puts them into a pile and burn the corpses. However, someone wakes up and gets up.

"Is someone alive!?" Ying asks as he runs over to the person and helps her up. Soon Ying finds a couple of students that were still alive and smiles in joy. "I'm so glad that you survived," Ying says happily. For the next couple of days Ying passes down his knowledge and rebuild the school, but he still has nightmares about killing his mentor.

Soon Ying felt like the only way to atone for his sins is to live eternally in the realm of the Aura. Supposedly the fourth head of the school created this technique to grant himself immortality. Whether it was true or not Ying performed the ritual in the locked part of the library and trapped himself in there.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! That didn't happen! I did the finishing blow and your fucking grandfather sealed me away!" Ying still rejects history, but my mother knows that Ying saved her.

"Don't deny it Ying! You were happy that the school was still alive for forty years! You were happy to hear that my mother was alive and had me! You were even happier to teach me your techniques!" I yell at him.

"Lies! I hated everything! I hate your very existence! I wanted to use you to destroy the school!" Ying continues to reject my words.

"So all the times we laugh together and you, gently teaching me techniques didn't matter to you!?"

"Of course! You were so fucking annoying! You can't remember the proper stance! You always resort to secret arts and you always fucking name your attacks! But why! Why are you so good? Why are you so brilliant?" Ying asks me and I can feel him breaking up.

"Because I had an amazing mentor like you." I complimented him and that made my tongue very sour.

"No... Stop lying. You don't want to accept the truth that I didn't care about you."

"Just like you didn't want to accept the truth that you killed my grandfather... It's alright Ying. I forgive you and so does my mother. I'm pretty sure my grandpapa forgave you as well."

"Stop! I don't want to remember!" Ying holds his head and gets on his knees.

"Ying, it's alright. You lost your path and I'm here to help you correct it." I tell him and that finally broke his ice.

"I guess... I did lose my path, being isolated from the world for forty years."

"Why Ying? Why did you turn your back once again... What caused your anger to reemerge after forty years?"

"I guess I was angry at myself... I am the idiot that sealed myself in the Aura plane. And I wanted someone else to blame it on and you're the first person I had contact with. Not to mention that you're also the descendant of my hated person." Ying answers my question.

"So you saw me as a dump you can throw your anger towards?" I ask him and Ying stands up and lets out a gentle grin.

"Can you do this old fool a favor?" Ying asks me and I nod. "Grant me a fair fight. Just as Soichi and me as Ying."

Why did Ying suddenly asks for a fair fight? However, he is my mentor and if he asks so sincerely like that I have to agree. I walk forward to my mentor and hold my right fist out and unfold my left hand while positioning it near my chest with my thumb facing it. Ying does the same except he lifts his left hand to bump my fist.

"I, Ying Ryu Raijin the adopted son of your grandfather and current head of the school of Grimm Arts challenge you to a duel."

"And I, Soichi Inzerillo the son of Julius Inzerillo accepts this duel. Let us fight fair until our hearts give in." I chant the duel agreement. After that we lower our fist and take four steps back. I see that Ying has deactivated his Aura so that we can fight on even footing. Using secret arts now will hurt our bodies, but I will win.

After we get nice and ready, we dash at each other and throw everything into our first punch. I aim at his chest and he aims at my stomach. My fist lands on his chest causing him to gasp for air and his fist collides with my stomach causing me to spill blood out of my mouth.

Then we jump back to recover ourselves from the attack, we inflicted on each other while waiting to see what our next moves were. Ying breaths in and out, then step forward and deliver a right hook. I block it with my left hand and then use that hand to punch his fact, but Ying quickly uses his right hand which was on my arm to redirect my attack.

I slam his hand away from my arm and then try to hit him one more time, but he moves then tries to punch my chin. With quick movements, I took a step back and raise my chin so he misses. He throws a punch and I throw a punch at him to redirect his attack and he throws another punch and I repeat what I did with his other last punch.

I crouch down and jump into the air to deliver multiple kicks to him. Ying holds his arm up to guard against my attacks and I rest my feet on his forearm and push with all of my lower body muscles causing him to fall down. My mentor knows how bad it is to be on the ground and quickly roll back to get himself back on his feet.

However, I was already running at him and tackle him onto the ground again. We roll around for a while and I finally came out on top of my mentor, but he uses his leg to throw me off of him and gets up while I was sliding against the ground.

Ying throws a few punches while I was still recovering causing me to block instead of dodging. I force my body to dodge his punch and spin around to deliver a spin kick. Ying blocks my first kick and I spin one more time to kick him again. Ying uses his arm to block that kick and I use my free leg to stomp his face.

I see blood dripping down from his eyebrow and he quickly recovers from the shock and grabs my foot and punches my kidney and then slams me onto the ground. I stand up and we both take a little break from fighting.

"You got me there... That speed of yours is amazing. It costs me my eye already." He says and I see that he has trouble opening his right eye as the blood drips down and seeps into the openings.

"And you, Ying, are aiming for all my weak spots and taking advantage of my lack of footwork," I tell him as I wipe the blood away from my lips.

"Once you see your opponent make sure you crush him. That's the basis of the Ying style. I know you know that because I told you that many times." Ying tells me and raises his fist to get ready to attack me.

"Yeah, I remember it as if it was yesterday!" I said and I rush towards him to deliver a right jab, but he dodges my attack and punches me back but I move my body to evade it. While I was twisting my body I use the momentum to do another spin kick which he obviously dodges, but I bring my elbow down on him.

Ying catches my elbow and pushes me into the air, he then moves aside and grips my collar and throws my face on the ground. While I was on the ground I quickly move my face away to dodge his punch. I roll away and quickly get up and try to do something, but Ying attacks me and I dodge with haste.

Ying charges at me with crazy speed causing me to raise my hand to block whatever attack he plans to do. However, Ying just wanted to push me down with his weight. My back hits the wall of a building cracking it and he shouts as he punches my stomach causing my entire body to go through the building and out the other side.

The Dragon Grimm notices all these major injuries and tries to heal it, but I control him to not. Ying and I promise that we will have a fair fight and I won't let the Dragon Grimm ruin this spectacular fight.

I get up and run towards Ying, who has just emerged from the building with the hole. I try to kick him, but he blocks and lifts me into the air and throws me into the side of the building again. I try to support my weight with my knees and hand while breathing heavily and bleeding like crazy. Ying was breathing hard and bleeding like crazy just like I am.

We raised our fists one last time to see who will emerge victorious in this fight. Ying takes the first chance he sees and dashes at me and I dash at him without any plan. He feints his attack and was actually doing an uppercut which he succeeds causing me to spew blood out of my mouth again. I raise my fist to protect my face as he starts punching furiously.

Ying starts to slow down and I take this chance to create some distance, but Ying stomps the ground and creates ice from the Dust in the air. He traps my feet and holds it in place at the same time trapping his foot as well. With nowhere to go now, I accept every attack Ying throws in my face without any chance of coming back from this lock he has on me.

I did my best to dodge, but he predicts my movements and aims at the place where I will be once I move my torso. With each of his punches, I can feel his thoughts flowing into my brain. Ying was having the most fun he has right now and I want to keep that up.

" _This much... This much Soichi? You have grown this much, Soichi. I finally understand what your grandpa felt when he trained me. Happiness and pride. He wanted to see me grow and achieve new heights. He knew I stole the Nevermore heart and broke the rules, but he saw me as his son. And how desperate he wants to win when I fought him. And now I want to... I want to win!_ " Ying's thoughts flow through my head with every punch he throws at me.

With his thoughts also comes his ability to think of his next attack. I see that he was aiming for an uppercut to finish me off, but I lean back and lift my chin up to dodge the attack shocking him. His punch was so hard that the air around his fist splits and moves away.

"Here I come! YING!" I shout as I form a blade out of my Aura with my left hand. "Secret number two!" I gathered all the wind Dust that I can muster and activate it. "THIS IS ALL I GOT! YING!" I start building up the energy to swing up while I shout the name of the secret art. "Dragon! Soar!" I swing upward cutting Ying's chest and at the same time inflicting damage to my arm.

Without my Aura to protect and regulate the wind Dust it went crazy. The wind becomes so sharp and out of control that it tears my skin apart. My clothes rip and my blood flies through the air. Ying flies through the air as the wind rises out of the ground, breaking the ice trapping our feet. After he lands on his back, I feel something coming up from my stomach. My mouth opens unwillingly and I spill out a huge amount of blood that will make ordinary people die if they lost this much. However, I was half Grimm so losing blood won't kill me.

"Shit... I know mom says that the first ten secret art is the most taxing... But she didn't tell me that it will kill you if you use it once." I commented and fall to the ground. Ying stands up while holding his bleeding chest and walks toward me. "Let's keep fighting Ying," I tell him as I don't have any energy left to fight.

"No... You won."

"Huh? But the battle isn't over."

"It's over. I can't beat that stubbornness of yours." Ying tells me and he puts a hand on my body. "Secret number thirty. Aura Transfer." Ying activates a secret art that allows one person to restart another person's Aura by using their Aura... Yes... Everyone can do that now, but back then it was unique for someone to activate another person's Aura.

The Dragon Grimm quickly repairs my damage organs and recovers the blood I lost and the Aura Ying gives me helps revitalize my body. I stand up and look at his bloody face. He should be regenerated, but the Nevermore Grimm takes a long time to regenerate.

"You have grown so much Soichi."

"It's only been two months since I left the school," I tell him.

"And within two months you show an increase in strength. You got more level-headed and you finally use your head." Ying says as he lets go his chest.

"Ying... Join me and we'll save the world together. You now have a physical body so teach me more and more. We can learn together with my book." I offer Ying a job. He will be of great benefit for us and I would grow stronger under his wing as well. My mentor smiles at me and then shakes his head slowly. "Why?"

"I have done things I regret Soichi. Even if I save the world my sins will still be there."

"Then make it up with deeds of goodness." I give Ying a suggestion but my mentor just laughs.

"You can save as many people as you want and forget about them. But the moment when someone dies in your hands, it'll haunt you for as long as you live." Ying tells me and I clench my fist. All the people I killed while I was in the Diamond Dust still haunts me as well. What's worse is that Ying killed the person he looked up to the most...

"So... You're going to continue working with Salem?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"You opened my eyes and I don't want to close them again," Ying says and he turns around and starts walking away from me. "I want to help you."

"You're going to help me? How?" I ask him as he gets further away from me.

"By setting you on the right path." Ying tells me and I don't understand what he means. "It's my job as your mentor to go ahead and make sure your route is safe."

"Where are you going?"

"To help you." Ying answers and I still don't know what he meant. Is he going to find people to help Ozpin and our group? Is he going to kill Salem for us or what?

"Ying... Will I see you again?" I ask him and my mentor stops in his tracks and takes a long time to answer my question.

"We will meet again... In someplace and some universe." Ying says and I realize he means he won't come back... I clench my fist and let my mentor go. As much as I want him to stay and watch me grow I can't. "Continue to grow Soichi. I am proud to call you my disciple so don't you bring any shame to my name."

"I won't. I'll continue reading the book and practice all the Ying style you taught me! So when we meet again! I'm going to be the one beating you next time!" I shout as I hold back my tears.

"Keep dreaming! And remember Soichi." Ying turns around and gives me one last piece of the school's wisdom. "The goal of alchemy is to create the philosopher's stone. The goal of a Huntsmen is to bring peace to the world. And the goal of the martial artist is to gain power and enter nirvana. So don't throw power away. If you need to use your anger and vengeance use it. Only when you accept the darkness and the light will you reach nirvana. That's when you reach... Happiness." Ying says and then jumps into the air and towards the place he needs to be.

I wipe the water out of my eyes and stand proud as I watch Ying jump away from building to building. You guys might not have liked him or know much about Ying... But to me, he was like that fun uncle... He was like my version of Qrow if I was Ruby or Yang. Enough thinking about Ying I need to catch up with Weiss and the others. I find my weapons and run towards the direction of Haven.

" _Watch me, Ying. I'll soar higher than you... Because the one who soars higher than an eagle is the Dragon._ " I thought to myself as I run to Haven while remembering everything Ying crammed into my mind.

* * *

"Behind here. Lionheart should be hiding behind those doors. Now use your powers to open it." Cinder tells Vernal and the latter nods. The Spring maiden walks forward and puts a hand on the ancient set of huge doors. Carved into the doors were old symbols from an ancient civilization. Pictures of Grimms and humans were etched all over it as well. Vernal turns around and smirks causing Cinder to be alarmed.

"You think I'm a fool?" Vernal asks the villain.

"What's the matter?" Cinder asks the Spring Maiden.

"I know behind these doors is the relic Haven is defending. I was brought here once during my days here. Now drop it." Vernal points her weapon at Cinder causing the Fall Maiden to laugh.

"Too bad. I wasn't expecting you to open the doors anyway." Cinder says and Hazel appears from out of nowhere and holds Vernal still while Cinder puts on the gloves that Salem gave her. Vernal tries to summon her powers, but she was underground and with no choice she lets out a burst of electricity hoping to fry Hazel.

"That won't work," Hazel says as he absorbs the lightning as if he was a lightning rod. Cinder puts her hand over Vernal's face and then a small portal form in the palm of her hand. An Absorber Grimm comes out and spits a web in Vernal's face that starts to drain Vernal's Aura and integrating it with Cinder's own Aura. Cinder smiles maliciously as Vernal screams in pain from having her Aura suck out of her.

From behind them, the closed iron doors were continuously beaten on until it finally gave in and collapsed. Oscar and Weiss jump into the round room and looks around to find Hazel letting go of a collapsed Vernal and Cinder shaking out of control. Fire and lightning fly out of the Maiden's body as she tries to contain it.

"No!" Weiss shouts as she holds a hand out and then Cinder explodes with a burst of power. The villainess with newfound power hovers in the air and turns around to face Weiss and Oscar. Her eyes glow with power and she raises her hands with her right one holding fire and her left sparking lightning.

"We're too late!" Oscar shouts as he grips his cane tighter.

"What do we do?" Weiss asks, unsure of what she should do. Salem has the power of two Maidens and Weiss is just Weiss she can't fight the woman. Cinder shoots lightning out of her hand, causing Weiss to stab her saber into the ground to form a Glyph that causes the earth to rise from the ground taking in the lightning. Cinder throws a fireball to destroy the wall of earth.

Weiss unaware of the fireball was thrown back when her wall of earth explodes in her face. The Schnee sticks her landing and summons her Knight to fight for her. Cinder smirks at the armored phantasm. She zaps the Knight, but Weiss makes sure that the lightning hit the sword instead of the Knight locking down each other down. Cinder lets her power run wild causing the lightning to overpower the Knight and knock the sword out of its hands.

Cinder summons a giant ball of fire with her right hand and cause it to explode, but contains the explosion until she couldn't and let it fly free. Weiss quickly grabs Oscar and tries to find cover as the explosion destroys the room and cause the pillars to collapse on the two. Cinder being satisfied with her work seals her power and opens the door to grab the relic of knowledge.

* * *

"So you're saying that the masked Grimm is Julius?" Raven asks as the twin lock blades with each other.

"You betcha!" Qrow says as he pushes Raven away from him and changes his weapon into gun mode and shoot at his sister. Raven at superhuman speeds chop the bullets in half and reply to her brother.

"First, I can assure you that Julius is dead. Second, he is not a Grimm that masked man is indeed a human or Faunus like us Qrow."

"He has the powers of a Grimm though! Summoning portals and commanding Grimms!" Qrow reminds his sister.

"No, Qrow. Unlike the humans that turned Grimms that masked man has a beating heart. He even bleeds blood, I saw it myself. You know fully that when Salem's Grimms' died they don't bleed nor have a functioning heart anymore."

"So who do you think it is?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know is, that person can't be a dead man." Raven says as she raises her weapon to charge at her brother. Qrow dodges Raven's pierce and runs away from her next few slices until he stops and tries to chop Raven's head off.

Raven dodges, but her brother cut a few strands of hair barely noticed by anyone. Raven goes under Qrow's arm and delivers a landing slash lowering Qrow's Aura at the same time his semblance kicks in causing Raven to lose her footing and puts a knee down to balance herself. Her brother kicks her away and fires a round of shotgun shells at his twin. Raven grunts as she is struck by the bullets and lands on her feet.

Qrow jumps into the air and brings his blade down, forcing his sister to block the attack and roll backward to create some distance. However, Qrow wasn't allowing her a chance to make some distance. He pursues her and swings his buster sword and manages to strike Raven's mask breaking it. Raven notices a crack on her helmet quickly delivers a powerful kick to his stomach, sending him flying back a couple of feet.

The leader of the Branwen tribe tries to fix her mask, but it instead breaks in two and falls to the ground revealing her face. She gives an angry glare at Qrow while he stands up. She then feels something trickling down the side of her head and realizes it was blood. Qrow stands up while wiping the blood from the side of his lips. As if twins share thoughts with each other they know that they will end the fight with the next attack.

Raven sheathes her blade and charges up the Dust in her sheath. When she draws her Odachi again the blade was covered in fire as the Odachi fully expands to its rightful length. Qrow changes his sword into the scythe and drags it on the ground as he slowly walks forward building up to a sprint. Raven runs at Qrow and the two exchange attacks and without any dynamic action cut Qrow falls to the ground immediately.

His sister sheathes her Odachi and turns around only to fall on her back and breath heavily. The match was a draw because the twins are evenly skilled. Siblings will always be the same no matter how long it has been. Both the Branwen stands up and brandish their weapons at each other.

"Die!" Raven shouts as she prepares for another attack, but the sky turns black for a second and a javelin made out of fire was launched from the mysterious Grimm's hand and landed on someone causing the person to scream extremely loud.

"Soichi!" The twins hear a mixture of voices cry the Grimm boy's name.

* * *

 **Well, I hope the next chapter might be out after new years... Like somewhere between then and the next new years? I don't know I'm planning on how to make my death look like a murder so no one will notice that I commit suicide. So if you don't hear from me know that I'm planning my death. Anyways see you next time! Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	85. I still don't have any great title for t

**Yo fuck this shit I don't want to write anymore! I'm so tired of writing fight scenes for like three chapters long. You run out of ideas pretty quick. So fuck Adam and Yang's fight fuck that just imagine what you guys thought would happen if Yang and Adam fought. And hopefully, you guys will unfollow and stuff because I'm a bad author.**

* * *

Yang was thrown to the ground by Adam and she lies there helplessly as Adam does the finishing attack. Blake jumps into the fray and blocks Adam's attack.

"Yang are you alright?" The Faunus asks the trembling blonde. Blake pushes Adam away and tries to get Yang up on her feet, but Adam is smart for once, shooting Blake while her back was turned to him. Blake falls over and onto Yang snapping the blonde back to reality.

"Blake! Get up!" Yang yells at her partner until she sees the bullet wound on her back. Blake gets up slowly and stops when there was a shadow looming over the girls. They look at Adam Taurus raising his blade ready to impale both of them like a skewer and meat. Yang was too terrified to move and Blake has nowhere to go making it easier for Adam to stab both of them.

Blake closes her eyes when Adam starts their execution, but she hears someone grunting in pain and the sound of blood spilling on the floor. The Faunus opens her eyes to see Ilia coming out of her camouflage, taking the hit for Blake and Yang.

"Ilia?" Blake asks the Faunus in front of her. Ilia doesn't respond as she holds Wilt by the blade and tries to not let it go past her chest and into Blake. Adam struggles to push Wilt into Ilia, but her grip was strong and when he tries to push Wilt out Ilia is brought along with him as a special deal.

Adam eventually wiggles Wilt out of Ilia's chest and makes a final slash against the Faunus' body, causing her to widen her eyes and fall backward into Blake's arms. The cat Faunus has tears falling down from her cheeks as her friend looks into her yellow eyes with a happy smile.

"I'm sorry, Blake," Ilia tells the other Faunus.

"Don't talk. I'll get you help just stay awake!" Blake pleads as she cries uncontrollably. She knows that there was no way for her friend to make it out of this alive. Yet, she want's to hope for a miracle to happen. Adam wasn't letting them have the final moments with each other so he prepares to strike once more.

Sun and Panthèrë jumps in between the girls and Adam defending the girls from the crazy Faunus. Panthèrë raises his left leg sideways and delivers a strong kick at Adam, who blocks it with Wilt and Blush cross together. Sun then swings his staff knocking Adam away from him.

"Blake are you alright?" Sun asks as he turns his head around. Blake was not okay as she holds the dying Ilia in her arms as tight as possible.

"Ilia don't you die," Blake says and Panthèrë tells her the harsh truth.

"She's gone already. Just let her go." Panthèrë says, but Blake screams and yells her lungs off.

"SHE'S NOT! We can still get her help." Blake grips Ilia's hand.

"No, Blake. It's too late... Before I go-" Ilia speaks and then coughs out blood.

"Stop talking. I'm sure a doctor is around here somewhere." Blake says as her tears increase.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be a good friend."

"Stop talking already!"

"You were right, Blake. We can't change the world like this." Ilia says and Sun hears Adam getting up and aiming his gun at them. The monkey Faunus twirls his staff to deflect all the bullets and runs into battle. "We wanted respect from the humans... But... Fear is different... From respect..." Ilia tells Blake as her breath gets smaller.

"That's right," Blake responds as her tears continue to flow as if she has an endless supply of tears.

"I just wanted... To share the joy... Of..." Ilia stops to try and catch her breath. "But... It's... I just want..." Her words start to become nonsensical. "Humans are different... Change the world... Blake... I believe in you..." Ilia says and then she becomes limp.

"Ilia?" Blake shakes the girl, but the latter doesn't respond. Her eyes still open, but not with the glimmer of life but a corpse. "Ilia! Come on. We're going to see the future tomorrow. We're going to see a day when Faunus and humans can coexist."

"Blake... Stop." Panthèrë tells his sister.

"You shut up! This is all your fault! If you hadn't been involved Ilia would have still been alive!"

"The future is uncertain, she could have died even if I-"

"Shut up!" Blake yells and puts down Ilia's body and slaps Panthèrë. "You're not my little brother? What younger brother would want to kill people?"

"I want to reach my goal."

"And Ilia just wanted to reach hers!" Blake looks at Panthèrë with angry eyes and then goes back to trying to wake Ilia up.

"Blake. Respect the dead." Panthèrë says and he tries to close Ilia's eyes, but Blake pushes him away from the Faunus' corpse.

"She's not dead!" Blake still tries to ignore the truth.

"If you want comfort and reality. Meet him right there." Panthèrë says and points at Adam. Blake looks at the leader of the White Fang and growls and narrows her eyes. Adam knocks Sun away with one of his attacks, making way for Blake to attack. She grabs her Gambol Shroud, jumps over Sun, and attacks Adam.

She swings wildly and without a purpose but to kill Adam. She repeated strikes Adam's blade and smash buildings with her Katana. Adam knocks Blake's cleaver away when he sees the moment of an opening. Blake doesn't stop to recover but instead continues to fight. Eventually, she was at her limits and collapse on the ground. She was fighting while ignoring the bullet hole on her back and the other injuries she has received.

Blake lifts her Katana trying to fight. Adam smirks and cuts the blade of her Katana in half, leaving her in shock. Adam was thrown backward by Panthèrë charging at the Faunus and slamming him with his shoulder. The bull Faunus quickly regains his composure and gets ready to fight the new challenger.

"Blake? Honey?" Someone calls for the Belladonna. Blake lifts her head to see that it was her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" She asks and gets up and off the ground and runs towards them.

"Honey. What happened to you?" Kali asks her daughter and Blake starts crying again.

"I couldn't save her," Blake says finally admitting the truth.

"Taurus!" Ghira shouts and then runs toward the White Fang leader at full speed. He was stopped when lightning strikes the ground in front of him. Cinder slowly floats down from the sky and lands next to Adam.

"The mission was a failure." Cinder tells Adam and he grows.

"Does nothing ever go my way?" Adam growls.

"What do you want to do now?" Cinder asks the man and he hears footsteps behind him. They turn around to see Weiss, running towards the White Fang leader.

"What are the chances of your leader letting me... Join your little group?" Adam asks, realizing if he stays with the White Fang none of his ambitions will ever come true. Cinder smiles and immediately replies.

"Very likely." Cinder answers his question and Adam smiles.

"We'll meet again," Adam says just before Panthèrë summons a wave of fire to disrupt whatever the villains were trying to do. Cinder summons her own fire to counter Panthèrë's fire. When the smoke clears Cinder and Adam weren't there anymore.

"Ilia," Ghira says the name of the fallen Faunus and closes her eyes while frowning. "I'm sorry we couldn't make it in time." Ghira apologizes to the corpse.

"You couldn't have come at a better time," Panthèrë tells his father.

"And who are you?" Ghira asks and Panthèrë answers normally with zero expression on his face. It was as if he was actually Kristen Stewart's long-lost brother and not Blake's.

"I'm Panthèrë- No, I believe I am called Karna... Karna Belladonna." Panthèrë answers and Ghira's face slowly widen as he realizes that was the name of his dead son.

* * *

"Thank the heavens, you're alive," Yang says as Soichi regroups with everyone in Haven's wreck plaza. He first went to hug a dirty Weiss and then a more sincere one for Blake and Yang.

"What's the status?" Soichi asks them.

"Cinder got the relic." Weiss also tells the boy and he clicks his tongue.

"What about him?" Soichi asks, pointing at Panthèrë being swarmed by Ghira and Kali with hugs. He stood there with the same expression as always and isn't bothered by the barrage of hugs.

"My mom says he really is Karna. Despite my disbelief."

"That doesn't matter now. He is on our side and we need all the help we can get." Weiss tells Blake.

"Why are your parents here again?" Soichi asks Blake as the young Belladonna forgot to mention about the reinforcements from Menagerie.

"That doesn't matter. We need to retrieve the relic now." Weiss reminds him of a greater goal to fulfill.

"I'll fly around the city and scout for Cinder I'll shoot a giant beam into the air so you know when I find her. If you find her instead contact me as soon as possible." Soichi says and he summons his armor and flaps his wings causing a wave of air to spread around under him.

The Grimm in the air notices the scent and power of the Dragon Grimm and quickly summons a javelin of fire and carefully throws it at Soichi impaling him and nailing him to the ground. The Dragon Grimm roars in pain as the fire burns both the armor and Soichi's flesh.

"SOICHI!" Everyone shouts as the half Grimm was rooted to the ground; just sitting still as if he was lifeless and dead.

"Don't touch that spear!" Ash shouts as Yang tries to grab the javelin with her prosthetic arm. "The fire is cursed the only way we can remove the spear is by killing that Grimm."

"How?" Blake asks, unsure how to kill a Grimm that looks like the nightmares of trained professional Hunters... The flying Grimm lands feet away from the group and summons another javelin and throws it at Soichi this time Ash jumps in and takes the attack while in his Grimm form. The javelin pierces his arm and dispels the Grimm power from his body causing him to scream.

Reika teleports behind the Grimm and tries to cause some damage, but instead the moment she touches the Grimm her body bursts into flames removing the Kitsune's power from her body. Reika drops to the ground, exhausted from having her powers suddenly taken away from her.

"We got to protect them!" Yang shouts as she starts shooting at the Grimm, but that does as much damage as shooting a BB Gun at a tank. The Grimm ignores Yang and picks up the unconscious Reika and proceeds to stab her through the heart. Everyone was horrified by the act, but Reika was still alive and kicking.

Weiss summons her Knight and makes it charge at the Grimm and slam it into a building, causing the strong Grimm to let go of Reika. Sun and Blake quickly run over to Reika and tries to get her to safety, but the Grimm recovers faster than what they anticipated.

It smacks Sun and Blake away, leaving them hurt and unable to move. Panthèrë breaks free from Ghira and Kali's hold and tries to fight the Grimm. He was the closest to doing damage to the javelin throwing Grimm. However, his attacks are nothing but a child striking a pro wrestler. Ghira tries to help his son but did nothing as father and son were thrown away easily.

"Karna! Ghira!" Kali shouts the name of the males. Ghira gets up but wasn't in any shape to fight the Grimm without getting himself killed. Weiss stands in between the Grimm and Soichi with the javelin of fire still in him. The mysterious Grimm didn't stop his advancement and continue to march forward as if Weiss was not in front of it.

"Stop!" Weiss shouts, but, of course, the Grimm continues to march, causing her to summon her knight again to try and stop the advancing Grimm. The knight swings his giant sword and makes the Grimm stop on its track. Weiss lets out a relief and thinks that she may have a chance but she was wrong. The Grimm slowly corrodes the projection and it seems to return to its original state as a Grimm.

The knight goes crazy and starts running around slashing at anything it can. The knight turned its sight to Ghira and starts to have a fight with the Faunus. Weiss charges at the Grimm and tries to stab it, but the creature just smacks Weiss and sends her flying into a wall.

Weiss slowly opens her eyes to see the creature of darkness piercing Soichi's heart and remove his heart. The spear of fire disappears, causing the Grimm boy to collapse after his armor disappears. The black heart in the Grimm's hand starts to slow down, it's beating and the Grimm tries to crush the heart in its hand.

"Woah! Hold on!" Ford says as he appears out of nowhere and grips the Grimm's wrist. "That's a big no-no. Kira wants him alive, okay." Ford says, but the robust Grimm claws his face. Ford turns his face towards the Grimm as the wound on his cheek starts to heal.

The humanoid Grimm crushes the other Grimm's wrist and takes the heart from the severed hand. Ford then picks up Soichi and returns the Dragon Grimm's heart, but the heart wasn't connecting with the body. The humanoid Grimm lets out a sigh and notices a Crawler passing by the battlefield and he grins. Opening a ripple through time and space he sent out chains to pierce the Crawler Grimm and drag it towards him.

Keeping the insectoid Grimm alive, he presses the Grimm over Soichi's empty chest as the Grimm chirps and struggles. Ford uses some unknown power to fuse the Crawler into Soichi's body and cover the giant hole in the boy's body. After that, he then slams the heart Dragon Grimm's heart into Soichi and puts the boy down.

"That should do it," Ford says, and then stands up. Colors start to return to Soichi's body and Weiss runs over to the boy. Soichi opens his eyes weakly and observes his surroundings. Upon seeing Weiss the boy smiles and then closes his eyes once more. Ford lets out a small grin, but that was wiped off his mouth as the winged Grimm threw a flaming javelin at him.

Ford stares at the javelin stuck in his shoulder. His skin starts burning causing him to reveal his true form. The javelin continues to burn through his flesh until his arm falls off and the javelin disappears. Ford turns around and stares at the winged Grimm with a deadly gaze. The other Grimm summons another javelin and throws it at Ford. The humanoid Grimm summons a shield from thin air to block the attack.

"Close." Ford states as the javelin stop nearly inches away from his chest. The javelin made out of fire has pierced four of his shields that he summoned. "Kira told me to end you if you get out of control." Ford lets out a sigh. "Even though I sacrifice so much of my power to free you."

Ford's missing arm starts to regenerate until it was the same as always. The winged Grimm lets out a deafening scream and summons multiple javelins in the air. Ford changes from his disguise into his Grimm form. His Grimm form was almost the same as Weiss' knight.

He has a giant Cuirass chest plate which also covers his back decorated with weird symbols carved around the armor. There was also a black pole running through his heart. The armor has multiple slashes and cut marks on it making the symbols unreadable. His left arm has been completely armored. However, his other arm was missing a Spaulder armor. Black leaks out of that shoulder and if you look closely, he doesn't have a body beneath the armor.

Accompanying his Cuirass was a Fauld that looks like it has seen better days. His left gauntlet doesn't have a pinkie and index finger. The thigh armor also is known as the Cuisse were in bad condition. Some of the metal parts were missing and out of the holes leak the same gas as his shoulder. He has both of his feet, but the most important key feature was missing.

"Where's... Your head?" Weiss asks and Ford twists his body around. A large amount of black gas was leaking out of the hole where the head comes out. The gas tries its best to fill in for the missing head.

"Long story. A _hero_ crushed it making the helmet unusable." Ford tells the Schnee.

"You're a Geist?" Weiss asks the Grimm and he chuckles. Weiss couldn't tell what face he was making or any kind of emotion. The winged-Grimm fires all of the javelins it had summoned at Ford. Ford summons ripples in the air and weapons corrupted by the Grimms slowly comes out.

Ford then commands his weapons to attack the flaming javelins coming in his way. Spears, swords, knives, daggers, arrows, any sort of weapon with a blade was thrown at the barrage of javelins. The moment the weapons touch the javelin they melted, but destroy the javelin at the same time.

"This is kind of bad," Ford mumbles as he continues to deplete the countless weapons he gathered through eons. Unlike the physical weapons, Ford carries the winged Grimm uses magic to form the javelins out of the air. However, Ford increases the amount of weapon, hoping one will get through to the Grimm. Eventually, one of the arrows fired from the ripple in space hit the winged Grimm.

The winged Grimm stops forming javelins causing Ford to throw everything he has at the strong Grimm. The winged Grimm couldn't do anything but let itself be covered from head to toe by Ford's weapons. The winged Grimm seems to have been beaten, but the weapons explode, revealing that the Grimm underneath was unscathed. Ford clicks his tongue... If he has one in his true form.

The armored Grimm takes out a sword from thin air and charges at the winged Grimm. Before the winged Grimm can do anything Ford holds out his hand to summon the same chains he uses to bind the Grimm. He takes a slice, but the winged Grimm summons a force field to protect itself while trying to break the chains binding it.

"Tough one... I guess I don't really have a choice but to show my true strength." Ford says as he puts away the sword into his pocket space. Then he pulls out another sword, but the sword had not been corrupted by his Grimm power and retain the shiny silver blade and gold accessories. After revealing the blade he passes the sword to his left hand and a hologram of that sword is projected into his right hand.

After holding the fake sword firmly in his right hand Ford makes sure that the original sword is safely put away. By the time he put it away the winged Grimm has broken out of its chains. Ford holds the sword high into the air and the small debris on the ground starts to rise as if gravity were lifted causing them to drift upward.

A yellow beam emerges out of the blade reaching higher than the sky ripping clouds apart and causing the air to burn. The winged Grimm notices the danger of the blade of light and summons forth another meteor to either block the attack or destroy the entire city along with Ford.

"Not good enough!" Ford shouts excitedly as he swings the blade forward. The blade of light slices through the meteor easily and cuts through the force field the winged Grimm made and through the Grimm itself. The fake sword in Ford's hand crumbles and reduces to dust getting carried away by the winds of war.

The winged Grimm lets out another deafening scream and it attempts to regenerate all the damage caused by the blade of light. Ford wasn't allowing that, so he throws a javelin at the Grimm and once the weapon was in the Grimm the javelin explodes encasing the winged Grimm in ice. Ford dashes toward the trapped Grimm and smashes the ice with his fist.

Shards of white ice fly through the air, but that was not enough to kill off the winged Grimm. The powerful Grimm calls together and pieces its body back together and kicks Ford. The tattered armor Grimm flies backward and quickly gets up by transferring the momentum of the kick to make a heavy landing. Ford tries to pull out a weapon to use, but the other creature of darkness disappears.

The armored Grimm turns around to see the winged Grimm ready to pierce his chest. Ford reaches for the wrist but grabs nothing as the Grimm in front of him disappears. The Grimm quickly summons as many shields in his pocket space as he can to cover his entire armor. Hundreds of javelins made out of fire rains upon Ford. Weiss looks into the air to see the winged Grimm had outsmarted Ford and retreated into the skies to fire javelins.

Ford continues to summon shields to replace the melted ones, but it was hurting his pocket space. Ford's shield starts to move forward and smash the winged Grimm causing a small amount of time for the javelins to stop flying through the air. Ford grabs a sword made out of fire Dust in his pocket space and throws it as hard as he can.

The sword spirals upward and barely dodge all the javelins raining upon Ford. The winged Grimm moves its head, causing the sword to fly past its face, but Ford knew that was going to happen. An arrowhead strikes the blade of the sword, causing the arrow and sword to explode, making the winged Grimm lose altitude and fall back to the ground. Ford summons a giant sword and proceeds to slice the Grimm in half.

The winged Grimm holds its hands out and grips the blade and tries to keep it from slicing itself. The two Grimms struggle and contest in a match of power and it seems that the winged Grimm is winning.

"As expected of one of the Grimms of the apocalypse. Your strength is beyond crazy." Ford comments on the other Grimm's strength. The armored Grimm grunts as his sword are being pushed closer towards his torso. With each passing second, the blade is going further from the winged Grimm and into Ford's armor. Weiss doesn't know what was going on but decides to lend her hand.

She summons a Glyph under the winged Grimm's feet. The brown Glyph digs a hole into the ground, causing the Grimm to fall and let go of Ford's blade. Without another second Ford doesn't question Weiss and jumps into the pit and stabs the Grimm through its chest. The Grimm screams and tries to pull the blade out of its chest, but Ford summons another sword to pin down one of its hands causing the Grimm to scream again.

"I really hate doing this, but... Sorry, I'm under orders from my boss." Ford says as he summons a giant hammer from his pocket space. "I saved this for last. Never thought I would use it if she never helped me." Ford says, and then slams the hammer onto the Grimm's face. The hammer breaks through the barrier and tough skin of the winged Grimm.

After confirming the Grimm was dead Ford lifts his hammer and watches the dust of the winged Grimm disperse through the air. He puts the hammer back and then quickly lifts his head up to see Weiss was trying to cover the hole. He jumps into the air and lands next to Weiss causing her to fall over.

"That's not very nice. After what I did to protect you and your boyfriend there." Ford says while gripping Weiss' wrist tightly. "If Kira hadn't threatened me I would have killed you already." Ford then releases Weiss and turns around and slowly walks away.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just following his orders. Nothing much I can do."

"Who is Kira?" Weiss wants to know the identity of the Grimm that is interested in her.

"Him? I don't know who he is as well. The first thing I knew when I was resurrected was that he was my higher up. At first, I was skeptical but he quickly proved his strength and superiority in a number of ways that I believe was impossible to do."

"Is this what you want then? Are you just following what Kira is ordering you? Even if you don't like it at all?" Weiss asks wanting to take advantage of conversing with a Grimm that has an intellect.

"No, I have encountered no problems with any of his orders. Because we both have the same goal in mind! The return of our Lord! Our King! Our Emperor!" Ford exclaims with pride and honor. He spread his arms out into the air as he spoke the words.

"Is that Salem's goal?"

"Without our Lord, the extinction of humanity is going to take a few hundred years just by ourselves."

"But don't you have the power to wipe out the entire city right now?" Weiss asks him and he starts chuckling.

"I do but it's no fun praying on the weak. I want my livestock to struggle more and once their meat is flesh out I will take the first bite. A good butcher doesn't kill a cattle but lets them grow until their fat and tasty." Ford says with a cruel laugh.

"We're not livestock!" Weiss shouts as Ford laughs and opens a portal and steps into it. Weiss had so much question to ask the Grimm but it was too late. Ford was gone and she is left to take care of the members of team RWBYS as she is the only one in good shape to move.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long update I had somethings going on in life. You know cause I just failed one of my courses cause the professor really hates me and stuff so I had to do some other stuff and yeah whatever. Anyway this was today's chapter and I hope you can continue to comment on how awful this story is. Ciao!**


	86. After the Storm

**How's it going bros? It's me... BLEH BLUU! And we're back here with another shitty chapter. Anyways I know you guys weren't even expecting this stupid fanfiction to be updated. I know it's been like what? Two months. I finally got rid of that stupids writer's block along with all those depressing things happening in my life. Also because this guy named Setusna always keeps typing bad stuff about the story so I lost all motivation. Yeah I mean it hurts to see so many people liking my story. It's so bad and cringy. What is wrong with you people? Do you just enjoy my suffering? Anyways onto the story.**

* * *

After chasing the bandits and Grimms out of the city everyone was in dismay. The headmaster was attacked by the public for not defending Haven properly. Lionheart also reveals to everyone his plans and the innocence of team RWBYS. Atlas did their best to calm the angry mobs and at the same time doing their best to rebuild Mistral.

It has been a week and everyone has recovered from the tough battle. Everyone but Soichi who was making a slow recovery which was shocking because he should have been the first one to be in tip-top condition. Even Ash was confused on the slow recovery rate of Soichi.

The Faunus from Menagerie was not welcome at all but they did their best to fit in with the rest and help under the command of Ghira. Everything seems fine, but it was not. Lionheart, Ozpin, and an official from Atlas were in a long meeting with each other to discuss the next best course of action. But that was two days ago and they haven't left their room at all.

Winter has lost connection with Atlas and could not report the situation to them at all. The entire CCT was in wreck ever since the meteor crashed into the city. Crimes were skyrocketing through the roofs and there was a shortage of both shelter and food.

Even with everything happening our heroes still got together and did their best to help the citizens. Team RWBY and what's left of JNPR were handing out soup to the people in the city. Qrow, Winter, and Ash stepped away to do some adult business that had nothing to do with the younger ones.

"Blake we don't have enough soup for the rest of the line," Ruby whispers into Blake's ear. The Faunus looks at the rest of the people standing in line all hungry and waiting for something good to happen.

"We'll try and do something about it," Blake whispers and continues to give out soup and a loaf of bread. Ruby goes back into the kitchen and looks at everyone working hard. Weiss and Yang were washing the dishes while Ren and Jaune were cooking.

"What did she say?" Ren asks the leader of team RWBYS.

"Blake said she will try and do something."

"Do what? If we increase the food limit we will run out in three months." Jaune tells Ruby.

"We can hunt for food or something," Ruby tells them.

"The fields were destroyed and the bandits took almost everything with them. What's left is either spoiled meat or whatever the mice ate." Yang says as she dries a bowl.

"Come on. There must be something we can do."

"Winter is doing her best now. We might have to ask Atlas to supply us with food once the CCT is working again." Weiss says as she passes a wet bowl to Yang.

"But when will it come back," Ren says making everyone freeze for a while. Weiss continues to wash the dishes which cause everyone to go back to work. Blake comes in after a while to ask for the soup Ren was cooking.

"Hey, Ren. Are you finished?"

"Yeah, almost," Ren answers her as he stirs the soup in the pot.

"You guys can take a break after this ok?" Blake says and Weiss turns the faucet off and wipes her hand. The atmosphere just got ten times worse after Ren moves the pot of chicken noodle soup to the cafeteria. No one really knows what to talk about in addition they were equally tired as they barely got any sleep.

Each day they have to do something to help Mistral. Whether it was tending to injure people defending the city from wandering Grimms. Sometimes they even need to help move rubble places. It was at times like these they wish the idiot was there to make the place loud and irritating.

"What do you think is going to happen from now on?" Jaune asks them a challenging question. "Are we prepared?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Yang asks the underdog.

"When I left Vale I was determined to make sure what happened at Beacon won't happen again. But look at all of this." Jaune takes a break before continuing his sentence. "This is worse than the battle of Beacon."

"But we manage to save the city. That's what matters the most." Weiss says.

"You count this as saving the city? It's been a week and we're still counting the number of casualties we received. At least Vale still stood when Beacon fell. Mistral fell along with Haven!" Blake yells at Weiss.

"Blake, calm down," Ren tells the Faunus and she takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. There's just so much going on." Blake apologizes for her attitude.

"We understand. But I agree with Jaune... Things here are worse than Beacon." Nora says and no one replies to her thoughts on the situation. Ruby lets out a sigh and starts to talk about her feelings.

"When I woke up after I collapsed at Beacon. Uncle Qrow told me that I should just stay at Patch and continue my training. I should have listened to him... This battle I became a burden. If it wasn't for me then everything would have been so much better." Ruby blames herself for the downward spiral of bad events.

"Not everything was your fault kiddo," Qrow says as he walks into the room.

"Uncle Qrow," Yang calls her uncle.

"You might have become a burden this battle. But just remember as long as you can still stand the next battle won't be the same." Qrow tells his niece.

"Uncle Qrow where's Raven?" Yang asks.

"Left without saying a word."

"We should assemble a party to attack her tribe," Yang suggests.

"No! We can't afford any more resources to plan an attack that might not work."

"Yang, think rationally. I don't think we will win if we fought against Raven and her tribe." Blake informs the blonde.

"So what do we do? Cinder has both the Spring and Fall maiden's powers now." Ruby states.

"Then we have to protect the last two maidens," Jaune says.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you guys about. Now our goal here in Mistral failed, we have to do everything we can to protect the other schools."

"That is correct. After Atlas officials are done here we will immediately prepare to return to Atlas." Winter says coming into the kitchen area.

"What? You guys... Are leaving?" Nora asks the elder Schnee which nods at the powerhouse.

"With the Spring maiden dead, we have nothing left to do here."

"But what about the defenses? How is Mistral supposed to defend themselves from the Grimms?"

"Unfortunately, that is their problem now," Winter says.

"So why are you here?" Qrow asks, clearly not liking Winter's presence near him.

"I have business with Weiss," Winter says.

"Me?"

"Are you not Weiss Schnee?" Winter asks sarcastically making the younger Schnee stand up and follow her sister out of the kitchen.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about Winter?" I ask my stoic sister. Why did she want to talk to me now all of a sudden?

"Weiss, the Atlas soldiers here and I are going to leave within the month before winter comes around. If you want I can offer you a place onboard my ship." Winter tells me and I am happy she told me that but...

"Really!? I'm honored... But, what about my friends?" I ask my dear sister, but she lets out a sigh and turns around to look at the empty street.

"They will have to remain here," Winter tells me the heartbreaking news. "I can only bring you on board since you are my sister."

I don't know what to say to Winter. Mistral is such a dangerous place right now. They have less than a hundred Huntsmen left to defend the place. The negative emotions keep growing every day attracting stronger and stronger Grimm. Would it really be alright for me to leave my friends? To leave that big dunce? What would Soichi think of me if I just walk away from everyone?

"Listen, Weiss." Winter grabs me by my shoulders. "Think about it. If you remain here your future will be uncertain. Do you really want to stay here? It's already been a week since the big battle and look how busy you are. You're constantly running around clearing debris, fighting Grimms, and helping the citizens. When was the last time you took a shower? When was the last time you had a good meal?"

Winter makes a really good point. I can't even remember when was the last time I had a shower. That just shows how tired I am and how frequent I take a shower. Maybe I didn't even take a shower after the battle. Winter then grabs my hand and opens them. She rubs her thumb over my palm and then stares into my eyes and I stare back into hers.

"You used to have smooth hands. How many dishes have you rinsed? How many rubbles did you have to lift? Look at you, Weiss. Your hair is not neatly combed and you smell awful." Winter says harshly. However, I am used to her cold and piercing words.

"I... I don't know. It's not right for me to leave my friends." I tell Winter as I hold my hands close to my chest.

"Just give it some thought. If you don't give me an answer by this week I don't know if I can secure a place for you anymore."

"Ok," I responded to her and then she turns around and leaves me alone to think about my answer. I already know that my answer will be that I will stay here... But I just can find it in myself to tell Winter. So... How can I tell her?

* * *

"Soichi!" Yang shouts as she runs into the hospital room Soichi was located in. Behind her quickly follow the rest team RWBYS and most of JNPR.

"Yo!" Soichi greets them, causing Yang to dash over to the boy and give him a headlock. Soichi tries to break free from the headlock but was choking. "Choking! Need... Help!" Soichi coughs out and Yang finally lets him go.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asks him and he rubs his throat.

"Like a human. That was probably the longest time I have been passed out."

"Not surprising you had a hole in your body for most of the time," Ash tells the boy. Soichi lifts his shirt up to see he was still bandaged.

"What's the situation?" Soichi asks. "It looks like we repel that Grimm without me."

"But we lost Salem," Ruby says.

"Yeah..." Soichi says and they fell silent. "Well, nothing we can do now. Let's get up and move on to tomorrow." Soichi says as he climbs out of bed.

"Woah! Are you alright?" Ash asks the Grimm and he lets out a grin.

"Yep! I'm alright!" Soichi flexes to show his body wasn't causing him any pain. "Now I'm hungry."

* * *

Kira, Salem, and her own group sit in their conference room watching Cinder use her newfound powers. Watts looks unhappy about the situation and Salem starts clapping but stops abruptly.

"Excellent work, Cinder. Now we are closer to our goal." Salem praises her maiden, causing Watts to look annoyed. Cinder notices Watts' displeasedness as she takes a seat. The woman lets out a haughty smile at the man. Kira stands in his corner, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking like he wanted to kill someone.

"What should we do now?" Tyrian asks nervously.

"Yes. What should I do with you Tyrian?" Salem asks, causing the psychopath to cower in fear. "You have already failed me multiple times in the past. Just how many times have I let you off the hook?" Salem asks as she stands up and paces around the table.

"Far too many." Tyrian answers his superior.

"So should I overlook your failures again?" Salem asks and Tyrian doesn't know how to respond to her. Salem stops her pacing and looks down on Tyrian. "I have no further use for you Tyrian."

"What!?" Tyrian exclaims and the doors behind Salem opens. A mysterious figure limps into the room and starts to move abruptly as if he was having a stroke. Tyrian starts backing away from the thing in the form of a human. Whatever that thing was it stopped suddenly causing Tyrian to make a break for it. The mysterious thing moves once more and its chest opens.

The chest shouts out a blade piercing Tyrian's back and slowly drags the person towards it. The rest of the scene was Tyrian screaming and everyone, but Cinder enjoys the scene. After every trace of Tyrian had disappeared the thing attacks Cinder. Kira stops the wild Grimm and pins it on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Salem asks the masked Grimm.

"Apparently he hasn't accepted the power of the leech. Causing this to happen." Kira answers the woman.

"Will you dispose of him?" Watts asks the Grimm.

"I got this far... Might as well use him." Kira says and a portal appears beneath the thing and transports it somewhere else.

"Onto the next business," Watts says and Adam Taurus walks into the room. "And you are?" Watts asks the Faunus.

"I'm just a Faunus."

"Why are you here?" Salem asks him.

"He wants to join our cause." Cinder answers for the boy, but it was not the correct answer.

"Not join. If you help me. I can help you." Adam corrects Cinder.

"Unfortunately, we do not need anyone else," Hazel tells the Faunus.

"I can prove to be a reliable ally," Adam says and everyone looks at Salem to wait for an answer.

"What do you have that proves beneficial for us?" Salem asks the Faunus and he smiles.

"I don't know, but I can say that I am more useful than that fool you disposed of earlier," Adam tells her and the room remains silent for Salem's answer.

"Alright."

"You can't be serious!" Watts exclaims.

"He was helpful when I retrieved the relic." Cinder tells them and then puts down the lantern and Kira stands up straight. "Impressive is it?"

"I admit you have done a good job," Watts says clearly unhappy about Cinder's success.

"I am disappointed," Salem says causing everyone to be confused.

"Why? I got the relic." Cinder tells her and Kira slams his fist against the lantern.

"It's a fake!" Kira exclaims as the pieces of the fraud lantern fly across the room.

"The real lantern would have reacted upon coming into contact with a maiden. However, as we have not witnessed a reaction... This is a fraud." Salem informs Cinder. Her eyes widen as she hears the words coming out of Salem.

"What a disappointment," Kira says and Cinder's fist starts to tremble.

"You should not be talking. I heard one of your goons killed Jegudiel." Salem defends Cinder.

"It was necessary," Kira tells the woman.

"And you angered our Lord. The seven Grimms are a part of him. He felt the destruction of Jegudiel."

"Well, he should have told Jegudiel to not touch the boy. I made it clear to him that I want to settle everything myself with team RWBYS."

"Just because of your personal issues? Do you have any idea how much our Lord has done for you?"

"And if it wasn't for me. He would have had nowhere to go as his life was coming to an end!" Kira shouts. Watts, Hazel, Cinder, and Adam couldn't help but feel powerless in front of the two supreme beings. If the two of them were to get into a serious fight who knows what would happen to them. "Jayce."

"You called?" The boy appears from the door.

"Retrieve the relic of knowledge." Kira gives him his orders and leaves.

"Yes, sir!" Jayce says happily.

"Ford," Salem calls for the other sentient Grimm.

"Yes, ma'am." He appears from the corner of the room.

"Bring out Gabriel and destroy everyone in Mistral."

"Would that be wise?" Ford questions his orders.

"Bring me back team RWBYS if that makes you happy."

"I'll prepare immediately." Ford bows and then leaves with Jayce to prepare.

* * *

Soichi puts down his fork and lets out a loud burp. The other comments on his bad table manners. But the Grimm boy just laughs it off and ignores whatever they yell at him about.

"Aside from table manners. How are you feeling?" Ash asks him. Soichi lifts his shirt up and looks at his bandaged chest. After having a good look at his chest the boy puts his shirt down and lets out a warm smile.

"I don't feel any different." He states, however, as a precaution Soichi transforms his left arm into level six of his Grimm transformation. Everyone has gotten used to him transforming. Even Soichi himself believes its a natural thing for him. To him whenever he transforms he thinks it is his actual body. Shooting lasers out of your body is normal. Growing a tail and a pair of wings is not surprising.

"Seems like you're really fine." Ruby comments.

"Yeah, seems like it," Soichi says and reverts his hand back to normal. "So what now?"

"We don't know Professor Ozpin and Professor Lionheart has been cooped up in a room for a couple of days. When we get close we only hear them arguing with each other." Blake answers.

"Something about traveling and time. That's the gist of what we hear." Yang informs Soichi.

"Well, it doesn't look like they are taking a vacation so... I don't have any good ideas." Soichi says with a smile. Qrow steps into the room, causing Ruby to become excited, but it quickly died down as she was tired and drained of energy.

"Hi, Uncle." Ruby addresses her uncle differently, causing him to worry. But he knows that Ruby was tired and so was he. The man is always tired, but the last few days had taken a toll on his body and caused his body to become dull. He nearly died from defending the city, but it was because of the other hunters looking out for him he was able to survive.

"How are you guys holding up?" He asked.

"I guess I'm alright, how about you?" Soichi answers him.

"I've barely passed each day," Qrow tells them the truth.

"You should get some rest," Yang tells him and he shakes his head.

"I'm one of the remaining Hunters in Mistral. I have a duty to cut down the Grimm."

"You must rest your soul before you can rest your body," Soichi says some kind of philosophical quote. "What?" He asks as he notices that everyone stares at him. "It's just a saying one of my masters told me. It means that once you've found your state of peace, then your body will be refreshed."

"What does that have to do with resting?" Yang asks.

"I'm saying that no matter how much you sleep as long as you're not resting your soul. You'll always be tired and eventually day after day your fatigue builds up."

"That still doesn't make sense," Ruby says, causing Soichi to think of another way of wording his sentence.

"Mind is tired... Than... Body no good... Fighting you die."

"What?" Weiss shouts as she is, even more, confuse than ever. "I understand you the first time. Now I am just lost."

"How am I going to explain it? The thing that makes yourself individual from other people are your body, soul, and spirit."

"Did your school teach you about that?" Blake asks.

"Yeah."

"Then that's why no one understands. That's a load of garbage you're talking about." Blake quickly tells the boy.

"It's not! You believe me, right?" Soichi asks Yang and she snaps back into reality.

"Sorry. I was spacing out. Really tired." Yang tells him as she rubs her eyes.

"Oh my god!" Soichi exclaims and gives up on just talking in general. Qrow starts laughing for a while and then controls himself.

"Sorry." Qrow apologizes.

"That's the first time you laughed since the battle." Ruby states.

"Yeah... I guess." Qrow says and then thinks about what Soichi said about the soul.

* * *

The day after I got up from my bed, Ozpin and Lionheart came out and ask us to gather around. All the remaining Hunters and Huntresses with Winter and the captain of her battleship were attending the meeting. We were all restless as we wait for Ozpin or Lionheart to come out and explain to us about our plan.

"I'm so nervous," Ruby says and I can get why. Whatever the headmasters had decided on is what's going to happen to Mistral's future. Everyone stops talking as they see Lionheart and Oscar behind him trying to hide. He didn't need to try that hard as no one is paying attention to him. I mean seriously look at that kid! He's so scrawny and I bet he can't hold himself in a fight against a baby.

"Everyone. I like to thank you for the effort you put to restore the city these past few days. I have consulted with others and we believe we have found the best solution to all our problems." Lionheart says, causing everyone to talk again. Lionheart waited for everyone to stop and continue.

The man lets out a depressing sigh and looks at Qrow at the other end of the room. After that, he lowers his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. Whatever he had to say was possibly pretty heavy stuff. I mean as long as we're not moving the entire city to somewhere like Vacuo then we're fine. Please tell me we're not doing that or else I'll scream as loud as I can.

"We have planned... We have..." Lionheart's voice keeps faltering causing everyone to be uncomfortable. "Our plan is to migrate to Atlas and seek shelter there," Lionheart says and no one has an immediate reaction... Of course, no one but me.

"WOOOOOO! YEAHHHH!" I yell and clap my hands together as we weren't migrating all the way to Vacuo. I realized everyone was looking at me and I had to do something quickly to get the attention off of me. "I mean... FUCK!" I shouted and give an awkward smile.

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how much casualties there is going to be? Or how hard it will be for the citizens?" Winter calls out and steps forward getting closer to the podium.

"I am well aware of that... But if we were to stay here and rebuild the city we would lose even more people. We have already sent a messenger to Atlas and inform them of our situation. Hopefully, they will answer our cries."

"Hopefully!?" Jaune yells. "What do we do if they can't support the lives of a hundred thousand people!?"

"Do not worry. They will answer. Atlas and Mistral have a long-standing relationship." The captain of Winter's battleship steps onto the stage and announces. "Please believe me. I might not be the best captain, the strongest fighter, or a decent person. My words may seem like empty lies, but if we have hope then God will surely answer." For some reason, I was only focused on him bad mouthing himself.

"So you're a good for nothing!" I shout out causing Weiss to stomp on my foot. "Ow!" I cry in pain.

"Who said that!?" The captain shouts and everyone moves out of the way so that I was out in the open.

"Hi..." I smile and not even my teammates will cover my back. "It was Jaune," I said and pointed at the underdog, but no one bought my lie. "Ok, yeah, I said that." I finally admitted it as no one ever believes me.

* * *

 **And there you have it guys. Keep posting them mean messages and sending me gay porn cause that's what I like... I'll try updating regularly again but I don't know. Maybe once a week. Every other day like before. Or just whenever I feel like it. But we're almost at 200 followers... Do you think we can make it? I don't think so. Let's head for 100 followers. Can we do it? Huh!? Can we do it YouTube? Can we fucking do it Team 10!? HUH!? YOU LIKE THAT!? YOU FUCKING IDIOT!? THIS IS WHY YOUR DAD AND I GOT A DIVORCE! Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	87. This Life of Mine

**This chapter was supposed to be out yesterday. Sorry for the lack of generally a normal chapter because it's been hard for me to get back into the groove of writing. That and my ratings are going down I have to find something spicy to do. Like a thousand degree hot pot challenge. Or a 1,000,000 dollar giveaway that I won't actually give. Yeah, let's do that comment down below your favorite hentai or porn and call me daddy to enter the giveaway. I'll see you guys at the end.**

* * *

"What is this about moving all the way to Atlas? Do you have any idea how difficult that would be?" Soichi asks Oscar, who was backed into a wall. "Even I know that's a stupid plan."

"Calm down. It was our only choice to do that." Lionheart tells the young Grimm. "The city is in shambles now. There is just no way we can rebuild it while fear is intoxicating Mistral. It has only been a week and we have encountered attacks at least five times per day. And it's only a matter of time before they realize they took a fake."

"A fake?" Weiss asks and Ozpin takes control of Oscar's body.

"Yes, luckily we have exchanged the genuine relic with an artificial one. We were lucky they took it." Ozpin explains the situation.

"You could have told us sooner. Soichi almost died." Ruby informs the professor.

"Yes. I am sorry about that Soichi." Ozpin says and bends down to show his regret for almost killing the boy. "In order to trick your enemies. You must trick your allies."

"Well... That does make sense. So I'll let this time slide." Soichi says and crosses his arms.

"So explain the plan to us," Weiss demands.

"There is not much of a plan," Lionheart informs them and sits on a chair and close his hands.

"No plan?" Blake repeats in a questioning manner.

"So we're just going to wing it?" Yang asks.

"Not exactly. We do have a plan, but there will be so many problems along the way. We are traveling hundreds, if not thousands of miles." Ozpin says.

"Yeah. Do you have any idea how long the trip will take? I say we will arrive in Atlas by the end of Winter." Soichi says.

"Which is why we need to move quickly. Fall has just started and the cold is starting to settle. If we stay many will die." Lionheart tells him.

"Lots will die on the way to Atlas." Soichi counters Lionheart's argument.

"But we cannot just stay here. We will risk the death of everyone in Mistral." Lionheart informs Soichi of the truth. The boy knows that would happen, but he believes that traveling all the way to Atlas is suicide. If it was during the Summer Soichi would have no problem.

"Professor Ozpin. You do know the number of casualties there will be right?" Weiss asks their professor and he doesn't want to speak about it. "I believe we will be left with sixty to forty percent left of the population of Mistral." After Weiss says that the room falls silent.

"The numbers will be even more if we don't increase our fighting force. We're currently low on Hunters left in Mistral." Lionheart says and puts his face into his hands. Ozpin sets a hand on Mistral's headmaster's shoulder.

"Let's hope the Branwen tribe can help us," Ozpin says raising the volume of the room by tenfold.

"WHAT!" Soichi and Yang shout as they hear about the Branwen.

"You do realize that they just attacked us!" Soichi yells angrily.

"There's absolutely no way my mom would help us! She despises all of you!"

"Calm down. We understand the all of what you said. But we have to play all the cards in our hand. If we can have her by our side the journey will be much safer." Ozpin says.

"You mean much dangerous! They are bandits, we can't trust any of them." Yang tells the professor.

"I am also sure that the citizens of Mistral won't feel safe being surrounded by bandits for the duration of the trip. What would we do if suddenly they turn against us and slit our throats when we go to sleep?"

"That won't happen. Raven isn't someone who would do such underhand tactics." Ozpin reassures team RWBYS.

"Nooooo! She is the type to use such underhand tactics." Soichi informs Ozpin of his mistake. After knowing Raven for the small time he talked with her, Soichi has deduced that Raven is that type of person.

"Which leads us in a circle. Do you expect a handful of professionals and minors to fight on the frontlines for four months?" Ozpin asks causing Soichi to groan. It's true that with the bandit's help the trip will be smoother... In theory, instead, in reality, they will just betray us and take all the loot and celebrate while dancing over our dead bodies.

Right now the main reason Yang and Soichi are opposing the bandit's help is Raven. Yang can't stand being around her mother and Soichi just can't forgive her for betraying him during their last encounter. Soichi lets out a sigh and loosens his stiff shoulders and leans against a wall.

"Fine... We'll get Raven's help." Soichi says.

"We were going to do it even if you continue to disagree with us." Ozpin lets him know the truth.

* * *

"Blake. Have you seen Karna?" Kali asks her daughter. Blake stops walking and answers her mother.

"No, I haven't. Do you need him for something?"

"I just want to help him and make up for the lost times. It's been fourteen years after all." Kali says and Blake didn't like where the conversation is heading.

"I refuse to accept that boy is my brother," Blake tells her mom putting a frown on the older Faunus' face.

"Blake why?" Her mother asks for an explanation.

"That boy has killed lots of people, one of them was a friend of mine. I can't believe that he has so little empathy before stabbing a person through their heart." Blake grits her teeth as he remembers how Panthèrë just killed Sage.

"Blake he doesn't know anything about the value of life. He's still a baby trapped a cocoon only knowing how to fight." Her mother explains to Blake.

"That doesn't excuse the horrible things he has done to me!" Blake yells and can't help but feel frustrated that her mother is defending a murderer.

"He's family Blake. We must educate him about the importance of life. You must do your job as the older sister and correct his wrong." Kali tutors Blake about the importance of being a family member. "Blake, I know it's hard to forgive someone who killed someone important to you. Your father lost hundreds of his comrade when he was commanding the White Fang. But he never once hated the ones who killed his allies, because he knows that hate only brews more trouble."

"Then why did he step down as head of the White Fang?" Blake asks her mother.

"Because he chose you and me. His family. If he continued fighting for Faunus rights he wouldn't have only lost Karna. He would have lost me or you and that's something he feared."

"Well has he considered that stepping down wasn't what I wanted?" Blake yells and storms away leaving her mother calling out to her.

"Blake! Blake!" Her mother gently yells the name of the young Belladonna. Blake continues walking down the ruined streets of Mistral while criticizing her brother's actions and wondering why her mother would easily defend Panthèrë.

" _This doesn't make sense! He should be rotting in hell! I can't stand the sight of him!_ " Blake shakes her head as she continues to belittle her brother. Suddenly she hears a crash and Sun's voice.

"Calm down!" Sun seems a little scare which was abnormal for him. Blake turns to her right after running towards the intersection of two streets. What she saw was Panthèrë striking Sun.

"Did you lie to me!?" Panthèrë shouts as he shows his anger. It was the first time that Blake saw emotions, forming on the younger Faunus' face.

"Stop!" Blake yells and runs towards Sun and Panthèrë. The female Faunus pushes Panthèrë away from her friend. "What are you doing?" Blake asks her brother.

"It's nothing Blake. We were just trying to have a friendly conversation." Sun tries to convince Blake that nothing was going on. It was too bad that Blake saw Panthèrë strike the monkey Faunus.

"You call him attacking you a friendly conversation?"

"It's nothing. Really, I promise!" Sun once again tells her that nothing was wrong, but Blake wasn't buying any of his crap.

"Sun if you don't admit to what just happen. Then you and I will have a lot of trouble." Blake scolds the mischievous Faunus.

"What's going on?" They hear Soichi's voice and the boy was walking towards the group of Faunus. "Oh, Blake. Come with me. We need to talk." Soichi wraps his arms around his teammate's shoulder and drags her along with him.

"Stop!" Blake yells, but Soichi wouldn't let her escape from his clutches.

"You guys have fun. I'm going to steal her." Soichi apologizes for any inconvenience he brought. Soon he brought a thrashing Blake away from Sun and her little brother. After the Grimm lets her go Blake immediately kicks Soichi causing him to groan in pain.

"What the fuck!?" Blake curses at the Grimm and turns around. Soichi grabs her wrist and prevents the Faunus from returning. "Let me go!" Blake struggles to break free from Soichi's monstrous strength, but obviously, she fails to beat a boy that has the power of one of the strongest Grimm dwelling inside of him.

"Stop!" Soichi yells and glares aggressively at the Faunus causing her to change her expression and look at the boy in fear. She has never seen Soichi this mad before and it's really scary. Soichi rarely gets this mad at anyone who was close to him. This is the same expression he has when he is set out to kill someone and it's terrifying for the person he set his gaze on.

Those golden eyes of his reflect Blake's fearful expression which invokes a new level of fear that she hasn't witnessed before. It's extremely frightening to be the one who he points those eyes on. Soichi closes his eyes and when he opens them it returns to normal, causing the fear in Blake to settle down.

"Sorry about that... It seems like Sun doesn't need any help. Besides, you were making it worse anyway."

"I was?" Blake asks.

"You weren't focusing on that kid were you. He had such a quiet killing intent when you turned your back." Soichi rubs the back of his neck as he explains what he saw to Blake. "So tell me what happened."

Blake explained to him what happened between Sun and Panthèrë. Soichi listens to her talk angrily about the young Faunus and portrays him as some kind of lunatic. When she finishes her explanation Soichi lets a tired sigh and replies to her explanation.

"I don't think you should really butt in. My philosophy is to only help when someone asks for help."

"So what if they're seconds away from being killed? Will you just walk by and mind your business?" Blake asks the boy and he nods hesitantly.

"Why are imposing that question. I'm not saying I'm going to let someone die. Some people are strong in their own way. If they fall and can't get up, there's nothing that tells us to help that person. It's one thing to help when needed and another when help is asked. In this case, Sun was trying to solve the conflict between himself while not dragging you into the conflict. You should respect that and let Sun handle the reins."

"That's just wrong. That's against human morals! We help so no one can be left behind. Think about it in my perspective, no one is helping the Faunus, so they're falling behind the humans."

"Nothing has changed about you in a year... It's exactly why asking for help lead to the rise of Adam. He wants to save the Faunus race by himself. Which is why he can be so strong. You will find the strongest people by looking for the ones who are always alone and never ask for help. But you'll find the most humane of people when you search for the ones who ask for help. But you're different Blake. You don't fall into any of those categories. You appear to be a solo fighter, but you aren't. You're just resting in the middle being conflicted on what to do."

"What do you mean."

"You must choose Blake. Do you want to be an earnest person that spread happiness and joy or will you be a strong person to stretch your arms and protect."

"Then what are you?"

"I can't fit into any of those."

"So you're just like me!" Blake yells, but Soichi shakes his head.

"I'm not. I can't call myself any of what I said because I'm not human anymore. I'm becoming something farther from being human or a Grimm." Soichi clenches his fist as he reminded himself of what he is.

"No... You **ARE** human, don't tell you that you aren't." Blake tries to reassure the boy.

"I'm no different from that boy. I have killed more people than he has ever in his life. I have already come to terms with my demise."

"Stop saying those depressing things! How many times have I told you? The Soichi right now is a kind and caring. You need to stop bringing up the past and focus on what's going to happen tomorrow. And I'll tell you what will happen, you and I will live another normal day."

"You call this normal? Look at this destruction. We're living in fear right now and there's nothing to help that. I was never normal, to begin with! I was supposed to be dead multiple times! I was supposed to be dead before I even breathe a second in this world! I was supposed to die when I underwent those difficult training. I was supposed to die when I went on dangerous assassinations. I'm just doomed to die at the end, but some force won't let me!" Soichi shouts and Blake can see the boy was desperate to die. It is so easy for him to pick up a sword and kill himself but he's struggling to live... And living is becoming harder and harder for him.

"Soichi... I never knew that you hated life that much."

"Who wouldn't when you have this type of body. Every day is a constant struggle to survive for your sake! At any given moment I can fuck up and the dragon Grimm will be released again! You think I love using the powers of a Grimm? They're not even my own power! I HATE MY BODY! I HATE MY MIND! I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!" Soichi yells at the top of his lungs.

"Soichi... Please... Let's talk more about this. We can come to a solution for your strifes." Blake offers him herself to talk. Soichi was out of breath after confessing his inner feelings. There was no lie in his words and he genuinely wishes to die but has to live on for his team's sake.

"I haven't grown strong at all, Blake. I'm just relying on my body more and more now." Soichi turns around and dashes. Blake tries to chase after him, but he was just too fast for him.

* * *

Kira stands before a lake of boiling lava and stares at a group of Grimms having a dispute over an idiotic subject. The Grimm ponders what his next move will be. It's already been too long since he came to this world and met Soichi. It should probably be time for him to get rid of Soichi his one and only problem. Even though he has an extremely strong bond with Soichi and can sympathize with the boy at times, the Grimm must continue his mission.

"What are you doing you, idiot?" Ying asks and Kira turns around to look at Soichi's mentor. "I never thought it could have been you who was hiding under that mask. Let me see your face again." Kira obeys his request and takes off his mask making Ying smirk. "I actually thought you were Soichi's father at first. But of course, he is dead after all."

Kira puts his mask on again and takes out his weapon a spear with an oversized tip. Ying wipes the smirk off his face and becomes deadly serious. The man was still hurting from his battle with Soichi. But even if he wasn't Ying couldn't be sure if he can defeat Kira. He did defeat all the masters of the school of Grimm Arts all by himself.

"You know what is on my mind. I mean we use to know each other or am I mistaken?"

"No..." Kira tells Ying and some words that cause Ying's eyes to widen. Before Ying can process what Kira told him he was immediately struck by the latter. Ying recovers from the attack and blocks the next attack. He shapes his Aura into a blade and stabs Kira, who was approaching him.

The Grimm jumps into the air and slashes Ying's cheek. The challenger retaliates with a punch while Kira was retracting his spear. The Grimm put his free arm over his chest to block Ying's attack and uses the force to bring him to a safe distance. Ying pursues the Grimm and attacks as soon as he comes into range. The Grimm then continues to block all the attacks from the Aura blade with his spear.

Anyone seeing the battle right now would no doubt agree that Kira shows the finest spearmanship they ever saw before. Even if one was uneducated in the art of the spear they would know he was strong just by looking at his footwork and hand movements. Yet Ying knows that at the current moment Kira is stronger than him. If it weren't for the heavy spear the Grimm was wielding Ying would have lost in a contest of speed.

Ying grabs the pole of Kira's spear and keeps it in place while he tries to stab Kira. The Grimm tilts his head back to avoid the blade of nothing and does a backflip while kicking Ying under his chin simultaneously. Ying's grip weakens on the pole and Kira frees his weapon and hits Ying with the end of the pole.

"I don't remember you being so enthusiastic or this amazing with using a spear," Ying says and then groans in pain.

"After living for so long you need to pick up whatever you can with the things you use," Kira says and gets into an attacking stance.

"Right." Ying smirks.

* * *

"Soichi," I call out to my idiot of a boyfriend. He turns to look at me and I stare at that stupid look he always wears. "I heard from Blake."

"Why she gotta be such a tattletale?" Soichi again uses childish language to communicate.

"Let's talk," I told him as I close the door behind us. "What's going on lately. Blake told me that you hate life?"

"You could say that. Wouldn't you hate it if you were in my position?"

"No, I wouldn't. Because I'm not you and I want to make that clear. You know why? Because you are special." I try to sweet talk into his heart.

"Special in killing people." Soichi again mentions about his past. It's very annoying at times when he always acts depress and mentions the past as if it just happened a minute ago.

"You need to stop. I'm serious, it's not going to help you if you continue to think about what you did in the past." I tell him and I really want to make it clear to him. It just seems like our words go through one ear and out the other.

"I do stop, but I'm always constantly reminded of how dangerous I can be. My eyes reopen when I slipped up and let myself be consumed by the Grimm in me." Soichi's hand starts shaking and he grabs it with his free hand which was shaking as well. I can see why he is so scared of himself, but he needs to know that he shouldn't be blaming himself.

"Don't blame yourself for something you can't control."

"I may not control the Dragon but I can still keep up to date with it. I should be able to know when it is about to come out and I should be able to stop it. If I'm not able to I should rip my heart out."

"No. Stop with that nonsense. You're not perfect and I want you to know if you ever lose control again. We will bring you back and we will do it as much as it takes. So don't be afraid and instead feel confident about yourself."

"I'm afraid of what lies ahead."

"It's ok to be afraid. I am also afraid of what will happen, but I can only make it through by having you here with me. Don't leave me ok." I said and choke on the last word. I know I am powerless by the recent battle against the Grimm. Soichi, Reika, Qrow, Ash, and Winter were all so strong compared to me. I always get angry at others because I try to hide the fact I am weak.

I'm probably the weakest out of the team right now. It's because of this weakness that I couldn't stay with Ruby or save Soichi from Adam. I stroke his head to try to calm himself, but I'm actually calming myself down. The scar on his right eye reminds me of the night when I lost him for nine months. Soichi put his shaking hand over mine and close his eyes. We share the warmth of our hands with each other and enjoy the silence of the room.

"I'm not strong like you Soichi," I tell him and he opens his eyes.

"I know." He tells me.

"The world is cruel."

"I know." He repeats.

"In the end, I'm just the princess behind you the knight."

"I know." Soichi continues to say.

"But I'm not helping you as you continue to taint that shining armor of yours."

"It's fine. I'll continue to get darker and darker. If it comes to the moment where I have to sell my soul to the devil. I'll do it to make sure that you will be out of harm's way." Soichi says those sweet yet dark words.

"But I want to be strong. I want to have power."

"You don't need power. Look at what power turned me into. Look at what I made myself. I made myself a monster and now I struggle to try and live."

"Even so. Even if I turn into someone like you. I want to help you lift your share of the weight. Even if it is a little I want to help you instead of always being saved." Soichi doesn't reply to my pleas. "Is it wrong to want to become stronger?"

"No. No... No, it isn't. I just really hope you don't become like me. I'm happy you want to help me, but I can't bear to see you get injured anymore."

"I feel the same way. If I don't gain the power to save you, how am I going to stay silent?"

"We're running in circles-" Soichi pauses and lifts his head to look forward as if there was something behind me. "What do you mean?" He asks and I don't know what he meant. I haven't said anything to him and he has finally gone crazy. "You want to talk? How about no."

It took me a while to realize that Soichi was talking to his mother. There was one time he told me that his mother can communicate with him, but I completely forgot about it. Soichi argues with his mother, which kind of ruin the mood, but I made use of the chance to recollect my composure. Finally, Soichi lets out a sigh and suddenly a ghost pops into existence.

* * *

 **I'm not proud of this chapter to be very honest with you guys. I'm debating on leaving some stuff out next chapter to get moving with the plot. Because I want to put a lot of stuff into one chapter. I don't want to go over my 4,000-word limit or else you'll be bored before finishing the chapter. Remember those days when I made almost 8,000 word long chapters? Yeah, that was like two years ago? I don't know. Anyway, make sure you enter the giveaway by telling me what your favorite hentai or porn and call me daddy for a chance to win 1,000,000 that I won't give. Until next time. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


	88. How Much Stronger Can He Get?

**wazzgudaevrybdy i hops u hvin guda day her natha chpta fo ya hop yu fllow favrite n rview i but lots effrt mking ths chpta.**

* * *

Yang grabs a seat after finishing lifting some boxes into a tour bus. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and she was wearing her yellow tank top and cargo pants. Ash walks up to her and hands her a cup of ice water which she takes gladly.

"Good work." Ash praises her and takes a seat right next to the blonde.

"Thanks. Are you doing alright? Resting enough?" Yang asks and then takes a giant gulp of water.

"Duh. I'm a doctor you know that. If I don't take care of myself who will take care of the city's ill people?"

"Good to know. You're not a good for nothing who doesn't know how to take care of himself."

"I may be a heart surgeon, Yang. But I still am a doctor so I do know how to do basic procedures." Ash informs the young girl and they sit in silence while looking at the people running past them with objects in their hands. "I think it's time I tell you about myself."

"Why?"

"It would be nice if you know a little about me, don't you? It's not like you don't have any curiosity about my past."

"Maybe just a little." Yang jokes causing Ash to smile.

"The actual reason I quit the Diamond Dust was because I fell in love."

"Wow. Such cliche." Yang interrupts him, causing him to click his tongue and continue his story.

"Continuing from where I left off. I fell in love with a tavern woman near my workplace. Her name is Jennie and it was just an unreciprocated love at first."

"Ash... I'm so sorry." Yang apologizes, causing him to become even more irritated than before.

"Would you zip it and let me talk?" Ash asks her and Yang snickers and obeys his request. "Her name is Jennie and she worked at a tavern in a town right outside of Vacuo. At first, I wasn't aware of her feelings for me. I would come rarely to that place anyways, but she always greeted me with a huge smile. And my trip to that local tavern became more and more frequent." Ash puts his hands into his pockets and remembers the times he had lost.

* * *

 **"Welcome back!" Jennie greeted Ash as he walks into the tavern.  
**

 **"I'll have a coffee." Ash orders and then sit down. Jennie quickly brings the doctor a cup of hot coffee and a huge smile. The doctor is still cold towards the woman and doesn't pay her any attention.**

 **"What interesting news did you bring me today?" Jennie asks him.**

 **"Read a newspaper," Ash answers coldly and takes a sip of the hot coffee. Jennie just smiles and ignores what he just said.**

 **"You got to have some great news about saving patients' lives or advancing the medical field."**

 **"My job does not let me talk about the job to outsiders."**

 **"Please. I couldn't become a doctor but maybe you can tell me about it."**

 **"It's exactly what you think it would be. Day in and out you sit in an office handling paperwork and sometimes meet a patient." Ash tells her what a normal doctor would have done. But Ash is different from the rest. Ash would operate on a number of kids and at the same time study the Grimm's heart.**

 **Whenever he asks where the hearts came from Tristan would tell him that it was from the Vacuo mountains. It was clearly a lie and only a fool would believe that man's word. The Vacuo mountains are notorious for its dangerous Grimms and uncharted lands. If the Grimms were really turned into stones, then the hearts would have been as well. Yet the hearts are beating on its own even if it was not fueling a body with its strange chemicals.**

 **When Ash studies the heart he found numerous compounds not found anywhere before. One specific chemical when reacted with the human blood causes the body to turn into the respective Grimm. Another one causes the high metabolism, which makes it hard to kill the human. There were other chemicals like ones that can reconstruct entire muscles, organs, bones, veins, and parts of the human body that modern technology can't.**

 **The Diamond Dust was right to use these hearts as weapons. One person can become an effective killing machine, but it was not perfect. For an unknown reason, the Grimm will still haunt its host. Once the host control is gone or becomes mentally unstable the Grimm will take over the body and transform into something stronger than its original form. Ash had to learn that the hard way when he misjudges a Creep Grimm that morph from one of his test subjects.**

* * *

"She was very bright. It was a shame that she quit her studies or else she would have become a better doctor than me. Eventually, we hooked up once I became aware of my feelings for her."

"That's nice so did you guys get married?" Yang asks as she starts to plan on what to ask Jennie once she meets her.

"We did... However, the Diamond Dust didn't like that at all. I was given a chance to cut ties with her and they would help me. I refuse so they order me to kill her, but I refuse to carry out that order."

"Don't tell me." Yang interrupts him as she can piece the clues Ash was feeding her slowly.

"I quit the organization and went into hiding. I disguise my disappearance as an accident at work one day. However, I poorly executed my disappearance and they figure out that I was alive. Everything was fine for a few years. We got married, went on a honeymoon and I met your father. He helped me a lot and eventually landed me a job in Vale." Ash takes a long pause and scratches his nose.

"What happened after that."

"I came back from work one day... To find police cars and officers outside of my apartment. When I reach my door, I saw that it had been blown apart." Ash says and then starts a flashback to that specific day.

* * *

 **"Jennie! Jennie!" Ash screams as he pushes through the cops and runs into his apartment. He sees his place was in a mess with slash marks and bullet holes in all his furniture. "What happen?" Ash grabs the collar of a nearby officer and asks the man.  
**

 **"A group of thieves probably snuck in here and did this." The officer explains.**

* * *

"That's the gist of my story." Ash decides to stop right there.

"Everything is alright now. The Diamond Dust is gone and you can live a better life." Yang tells the surgeon.

"No... Not yet. Not until we defeat Salem. Only when we defeat her then we can finally rest. For you and for my daughter." Ash smiles and Yang's eyes widen.

"You have a daughter?" She asks.

"Yes. When we get back to Vale I'll introduce you to her. She's only ten years old, so don't expect too much."

"But when did Jennie died?"

"Eight years ago. It was a good thing they spare my daughter or else I would have been looking for blood."

"I have to see her."

"You will but let's get back to work." Ash starts to walk back towards the hospital in the distance and Yang follows him with her questions.

"Wait! I want you to tell me her name! Where does she go to school!" Yang yells, but Ash ignores her and wears a smile on his face.

* * *

"I am so sorry about freaking out Ms. Ryu Raijin." Weiss apologizes for her girl screech.

"Please Weiss. Call me, mother." Sakura tells the Schnee which causes the latter's face to redden. "Too early? Fine, you may call me Sakura."

"Right... Ms. Sakura." Weiss adds the honorifics and tries to be respectful. "So what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Marriage," Sakura says bluntly causing Weiss to become bright again. "I'm just joking." Sakura lets out a playful laugh, but Weiss returns the laugh with a playful pout. "The truth is. I don't have much time."

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason why Soichi is slipping and blaming himself is that my power is weakening. More specifically, my Aura that's in him."

"I don't follow you at all," Weiss admits that she was lost.

"Soichi's heart contains a fragment of my soul. This happens because our soul becomes attached to the Grimm's heart. I did carry the heart with me for twenty-four years before giving it to Soichi. However, the person before you right now isn't actually myself. Just think of it as a resetting a save point. What I do and speak may not actually be what I would say if I was still alive." Sakura explains.

"So why is your power weakening?" Weiss asks and Sakura pours some tea for Weiss.

"Soichi is just too strong," Sakura says and then takes a sip of tea. "Out of all my ancestors, Soichi is the closest to the founder of the school of Grimm arts. My Aura is a sort of lock to prevent the Dragon Grimm from taking control of Soichi's body. I can expand my Aura to help him with his training and prevent himself from destroying himself."

"So you're basically a dam?"

"That's right. Soichi's power can think of as a river and my Aura is the dam on that river. Generating sufficient power for him to use and safely allow him access to the powers of the dragon Grimm. But do you know what will happen if a sudden flood happens and ceaseless rain?"

"The dam will collapse?" Weiss asks as she is not sure if that will really happen.

"Correct. Right now that's what is happening. Soichi is getting stronger each time he fights and the more gruesome fight, he walks out alive the more the dam creaks and breaks. His body is yearning for power but his soul cannot contain all of the power once my Aura disappears."

"So what will happen?"

"There are a few possible outcomes, but the two that are most likely to happen I will explain. The first possibility is that Soichi will lose control and his mind will break possibly dying in the process."

"What? So he doesn't have much time left!?" Weiss exclaims and Sakura puts her index finger over her lips.

"If he does die there is a great chance the Dragon will take back his original body and seek the destruction of Remnant. However, there is a better possibility. If Soichi manages to adapt to the power quick enough, he can unleash his true power and take control of the dragon inside of him. Though that part has a low chance of happening."

"So what can I do?"

"When the time comes that I no longer be a part of this world and if Soichi does die I want you to be the one who ends his life. Pierce his heart and make sure that his heart is completely destroyed." Sakura tells the Schnee causing her to become startled. "Please Weiss. If Soichi loses his mind, there will be no one left to stop the Grimm. Not even the maidens, Salem, or Ozpin."

"I don't know if I can... I owe Soichi so much and I don't think I can kill him."

"Weiss I know he would want you to end his life as well." Sakura tries to touch Weiss' hands but she was a ghost.

* * *

I walk down the streets of Mistral thinking about what Soichi's mother had just told me. There was no way that I can kill that dunce when the time comes. But I'm more concerned about his true powers. To be honest, I'm actually concerned about myself. Soichi right now is three times as strong as me and that's with his powers being restrained. So how strong will he be once all his power has been unleashed?

"Weiss?" I hear my sister calling my name. Lifting my head up I see Winter my lovely sister walking towards me. I stop in my tracks and Winter comes forward. "Is something wrong?"

"No... Not really. I just am conflicted." I tell Winter and let out a sigh.

"You want to talk about it?" Winter offers me her time and I became surprised. I had thought Winter would tell me to stop worrying and continue to work, but instead she offers me her ears. Obviously, I could not refuse a once in a lifetime opportunity so I explain what I just heard.

"I see so Soichi can still become stronger," Winter says and smiles. "I don't know what you really feel, but I had a similar experience once."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes, it all happened when I was still at Atlas Academy four years ago. I don't want you to make the same mistake as I did. Sometimes the choice that benefits the world is the right choice. However, it isn't always the best choice. Would you sacrifice your friend for the sake of humanity?" Winter asks me and she looks heartbroken. "Try and find another way, Weiss. Sometimes when you are under pressure you don't know that the answer you're looking for has already found its way to you." Winter says and her Scroll rings. "Yes? I'm on my way." Winter answers her Scroll. "I'll see you later, Weiss." Winter then leaves me alone.

"The answer I'm looking for... Has already found me?" I ask and then my Scroll rings as well. "Hello?" I answer.

"Weiss! Where are you? We need your help here in the cafeteria!" I hear Ruby's annoying voice.

"Coming!" I answer her and close the channel.

* * *

Ying groans as he stands up after taking a beating from Kira. The Grimm was not in a good condition like Ying. His armor looks like it has seen better days and he was having a tough time taking Ying down. Kira's mask was half gone and it shows only a partial part of his lip and nothing else.

"Guess I'm not on par with someone like you."

"You amaze me, Ying." Kira praises the martial artist. "No doubt if I was still in my original state I would have lost to you already." The Grimm clenches his fist and then points his spear at the person across from him. Ying swiftly throws a punch in the air and fire blazes out for a second but then it was quickly extinguished. Ying is surprised at that fact and test to see if his Aura was still working.

"During this time I have led you here," Kira tells Ying and they look at the cave they were in. "Dust doesn't work in here at all. Neither do electronic or anything remotely close to it."

"How do you know?"

"I was trapped here for a while."

"This place definitely isn't suitable for anyone at all."

"No... You have no idea how many people will rely on places like this." Kira corrects the martial artist. "It's goodbye..." Kira says and Ying raises his fist.

"Guess I just have to fight with my fist then." Ying states and the two fighters resume their battle to the death.

Ying starts with a left cross that was so fast it connected with Kira. The latter retaliates by swinging his oversize carving fork, but Ying dodges the attack. Kira quickly throws his spear like a trident at where Ying is standing. Again the latter dodges that attack as the ground where he was standing on explodes. Kira instantly retrieves his weapon and tries to stab Ying while he was still in the air.

Screaming as Ying slams into the wall Kira jumps up and brings his spear on top of his opponent. The martial artist swiftly grips the edge of the spear to prevent it from dismembering his neck from his body. Using his Aura Ying pushes Kira away and uses the weapon against the Grimm. Ying shows some proficient spearsmanship and Kira was having a hard time dodging the swift stabs.

Ying goes for the kill by aiming for the head. Kira felt that killing intent radiating from Ying and dodges barely in time. However, his masks cracks and breaks as a result of his short timing. Kira kicks his spear out of Ying's hand and while it was in mid-air, he retrieves it at the same time he kicks Ying away.

The Grimm slices the air in front of him and Ying does a backflip as his intuition tells him that whatever Kira did was dangerous. The cavern walls behind Ying explodes and Ying gets back on his feet.

"So that wasn't Dust at all," Ying comments and doesn't get an answer. Kira strikes Ying with his spear giving Ying a wound, but was quickly healed. Kira starts questioning Ying's durability while Ying questions the Grimm's mysterious powers.

The two fighters clash attacks a few more times before Ying finds an opening in one of Kira's attacks. Ying swiftly grabs that opportunity, but before his attack can connect he abruptly stops. Ying sees that Kira has already stabbed Ying with his hand.

"Too bad," Kira says and takes his hand out of Ying's belly. The wounded person stumbles backward and is barely standing up on his own feet. However, Ying does not seem to reject his death, but happy that he was going to die.

"Haha! Now you can't undo the seal, place on that Grimm." Ying says and laughs but Kira wasn't angry or surprise. Everything that he and Ying were doing was planned by him.

"I never needed you to undo the seal," Kira tells the martial artist surprising the latter.

"The seal placed on the Grimm was different from the one I placed on myself." Ying tells Kira and the Grimm nods.

"I noticed that. I freed you to confirm a theory and you were just an extra that I could have used. You served no purpose and your death was inevitable nor this battle." Kira breaks the news for the martial artist.

"Well, you are right about one thing. My death was inevitable and let me tell you what. Even though I failed right here and now my disciple won't. You will eventually stop yourself once you see your mistake. Soichi even though he is an idiot I saw what his full potential could have been. Don't let your guard down even for a moment." Ying offers a suggestion for the Grimm.

"We'll see. I have plans for him as well, but it seems like he won't be much use to me anymore." Kira points his spear at Ying and approaches the martial artist. Ying did not struggle but was prepared for his end. "Thank you..." Kira whispers and drives his oversized carving fork straight through Ying's heart. With the last of his time living Ying rubs Kira's head and collapses.

Kira touched the area where Ying pats him and then at the happy man laying on the floor with his eyes closed. Kira lets go of his spear and the weapon disappears. The Grimm starts to dig a hole in the ground and once it was finished, he puts Ying into it and fills the hole. Once he completed filling the hole he looks at a piece of cloth taken from Ying and ties it to a rock and places the rock on top of the grave he made.

"You were no different here..." Kira says and then he reaches behind himself and takes out another mask. This mask is more technological compared to the once Ying broke. it was a memento from his previous place and Kira had sworn to never wear it once more. However, this isn't the time for him to be doubting himself and he needs to complete his plan. Putting on the mask it powers up and it made him look like a cyborg. "Entertain me... Soichi."

* * *

Lionheart, Qrow, Soichi, Yang, and a few Hunters from Mistral arrive outside of the Branwen Tribe's head of operations. The doors open for them once they came close and no one hesitates for a moment before going. They were greeted with awful gazes and Qrow can see things stolen from Mistral.

"They surely are enjoying their victory." Soichi remarks once he sees Mistral's emblems on boxes.

"They do know that if Mistral collapses, no one will contain Grimm outbreaks and soon they will suffer the consequences right?" Yang asks and Qrow tells them to shut the can.

"Zip it. We're trying to negotiate not to fight." Qrow shuts them up but Soichi just grumbles. "Don't make me send you back. The both of you begged me to let you come." Qrow says and before he can get an answer Raven appears before them with her mask on.

"Are you guys trying to get yourselves killed?" Raven asks and Lionheart comes forward to speak to her.

"We ask you to listen to our request."

"Go ahead." Raven permits him to speak.

"If it would not trouble you we wish that you can protect us on our journey to Atlas."

"Are you that short on staff that you can't send a couple of people to guard yourself?" Raven asks him while looking down on the professor.

"No... We're not asking you to protect one individual. In the next few days, we will be transporting everyone in Mistral across the continent to Atlas." Lionheart informs Raven of his plan and that causes the entire Branwen Tribe to go wild.

"Quiet!" Raven yells and everyone stops yelling. "Do you know how many casualties that would cause?"

"Yes, we have a rough idea," Lionheart says.

"Does Atlas approve of this?"

"We are currently sending someone ahead to inform them."

"What if they refuse?" Raven asks and Lionheart swallows his saliva.

"There will be no way they can refuse it would cause a scene outside of Atlas," Lionheart tells her what he thinks will happen.

"Why don't you ask the other bandits?" Raven asks Lionheart curious as to why Mistral had to approach her.

"We did, but we need more fighters if we're ever going to make it to Atlas," Lionheart says and Raven thinks about what the professor had said. She shifts her view from the cowardly professor to her daughter Yang. They exchange glances at each other and Raven starts to speak.

"What would it be in it for me?" Raven asks for rewards and Lionheart has expected her to say that.

"Your tribe will no longer be branded as bandits and we will give you a sum of money and you may keep whatever you have pillaged," Lionheart says and Raven laughs.

"That's not enough." Raven shows her greed.

"How much Lien will you need in order to accept this request?"

"You think I want money for this? What I want is your head. If you were to move to Atlas we would have nowhere left to attack."

"That is why your tribe won't be branded as bandits. You can involve yourselves in society once more."

"You made one mistake. None of us want to be a part of that society. We all worked hard and yet nothing was ever given back to us. So why would we ever return when we can live a good life here?" Raven asks the professor and the latter has nothing left to say. "If you can give me your head right now then I will consider helping you."

"Bullshit!" Soichi yells and he draws his sword. "If you're not going to help then I'll take your head!"

Before anyone can stop Soichi he stops himself, but it was not because he wanted to. In a moments notice, Raven had traversed from her tent to behind Lionheart and place her Ōdachi against Soichi's neck. Raven and Soichi look down and sees that Qrow stop Raven from beheading her son-in-law.

"Everyone, take it easy," Qrow says and Raven sheathes her Ōdachi and Soichi merely puts his God Eater down. "We can't have the most important man in Mistral offering his head for you. Can't you think of another way?"

"Then our talk is over. Get out." Raven says and starts to enter her tent but Lionheart stops her.

"Wait! I'll do it." Lionheart says shocking everyone.

"Professor! Think about it. You're willing to give your life to her!?" Yang asks the professor and he nods.

"I have been a coward for far too long... If my head is something that can save plenty of Mistral citizens, then I am willing to do it."

"Are you sure?" Qrow asks the coward.

"Yes, but please... I beg that you claim my head once we have all reach Atlas." Lionheart makes a condition and Raven smiles.

"We'll see you in a couple of days," Raven says, meaning that she has accepted Lionheart's proposal.

* * *

 **Hey everyone sorry for the delay but I got the chapter out. Not much to say because I am tired af right now. I'll see you guys next time. Don't taze me bro, chill!**


	89. Start of a New Journey

**I'm sorry to hear that. I know I have too much OC even I hate it which is why I stopped adding people into the story. Though the characters you guys have to keep track of will decrease and I'm justing saying this now. Blake might not die... She won't die... Weiss will... Will she? Idk I don't write this story. Anyways hope you enjoy today's chapter.**

* * *

"Soichi Inzerillo! Step forward!" I hear someone call my boyfriend and he looks at me. We have finally made it to Atlas but the price was too great. We are just outside of the wall protecting the city. So why are they stopping us right now when thousands of Grimms closely behind us? I grip that idiot's hand and he looks at me.

So much has changed this past few months. It was a shock to realize Kira's true identity and Soichi... We almost lost him another time. The dunce now stands tall and we can follow in his footsteps now. We're no longer powerless anymore, but... The people who die for us to make that happen...

"It's alright," Soichi reassures me and he walks in front of the vehicle carrying the remaining people of Mistral. "I am Soichi! What do you need?" He asks and the gate opens along with multiple soldiers and Atlas Paladins wielding weapons. We were all alarm at this sudden hostility, but Oscar puts his arm out to stop us from doing anything rash.

"Soichi Inzerillo. Under the authority of Atlas' government you are under arrest for mass murder, destruction of property, involvement with a terrorist organization, and at least fifty other crimes against humanity." The most important soldier states and soon Soichi became encircled by the soldiers.

"What!?" Yang shouts and she runs forward but was stopped by the other soldiers.

"There's got to be some mistake," Blake tells the soldiers, but there was no way to explain their way out of this predicament.

"If you resist further we will not show any mercy to you and your teammates." The important soldier says but we resist anyway.

"He saved all of us! What makes you think he is such a bad person?" Ruby asks and Soichi stops us from arguing any further.

"I'm coming with you. Just leave my team out of it." Soichi agrees.

"Stop!" I yell as they put lock Soichi's entire arm as if he was some sort of beast. They didn't stop there, but also put an obedience collar on him that would explode if they press a button. None of us could get past the wall of soldiers holding us back. I caught one last glimpse of Soichi before he was knocked out and put into a heavily armed vehicle. They weren't treating him as a suspect or a criminal, but a dangerous animal.

"Why!?" Ruby shouts as she reaches for the truck. Why did he have to suffer this when he went through so much these past months?

* * *

"Wakey, wakey! Rise and shine! Today's the big day!" Ruby blows her whistle, causing the rest of her team to fall off their beds. Soichi, Yang, and Blake had visible bags beneath their eyes and black circles. Weiss and Ruby were the only ones that didn't seem tired at all. Considering the amount of work split between the five of them the partners had the least amount.

"Five more minutes," Yang says and she puts her scroll down after seeing that the time was six in the morning.

"Hurry up! We were supposed to be awake three hours ago." Ruby says and she tries to remove the sheets off from her sister but Yang has a tight hold on them. Soichi gets up and sits on the bed only to go back into it. "Not you too!" Ruby exclaims.

"Tell them to go ahead, we'll catch up to them later," Soichi says and then closes his eyes. Blake was standing up, but soon she was sleeping while standing. Through the combined effort of White Rose, they woke the tired members of their team. Though there were a lot of objections on the way to waking up their team they finally woke up.

"Breakfast?" Soichi asks and Yang hands him some military rations. "What happened to the good food?" Soichi asks.

"Deal with it. We're part of the defense force and we're going to live off of this now." Yang answers him and takes a bite out of the rectangular ration.

"I want to go back to sleep," Blake says and she rubs her eyes and takes a bite of the ration as well.

"You can sleep more tonight, but we need to do our job," Weiss says, causing the tired trio to groan. "If it helps you, you guys may take a nap when we're on break."

"If we do that, don't wake us up." Yang yawns after semi-threating her sister and Weiss. They met up with the rest of the professional Hunters, students of Mistral's many academies and the mercenaries.

"Blake," Kali calls for her daughter. The young Faunus turn around and meets her mother halfway.

"Mom," Blake says and then gives her mother a warm hug.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Kali asks. "It's going to be a rough journey."

"Thank you, mom. But I have to be with my team and the others. I won't run like I did at Beacon." Blake shows her mother her resolves.

"Karna. Why don't you come with us?" Kali asks her son that was standing in a corner secluded from everyone.

"No need... I have a promise to receive." Karna says with the same monotone voice.

"I can't stop him... So please, Blake, protect him and yourself." Kali begs her daughter. "I don't want to lose my children."

"I'll..." Blake stops talking and shows a bitter expression. "I'll be safe," Blake reassures her mother, but Kali makes a frown and gives one final hug to Blake and Karna. The youngest Belladonna shows no reaction to that show of affection. "Please be safe," Kali tells Karna, but he shows no sign of reaction.

"You know you could have gone with them and the rest of the Faunus to Menagerie," Yang tells her partner.

"I won't run. I'm sure you will need me." Blake says and smiles at the busty blonde. They still have another hour before departing for their long ventures. Team RWBYS met the Branwen Tribe by pure chance and they exchange glares. Raven has brought at least over fifty men to Mistral and at first, their presence wasn't welcome. The protest has mellowed down for now and who knows when the thin layer between mercenaries and Hunters will break.

"Soichi," Raven calls out to the boy who was leaning on the hood of an armored truck with his hands cross. The boy looks up and gives a murderous glare at Raven. "Come with me."

"Why?" Soichi asks but Raven doesn't answer, but exchange words with her eyes. Soichi didn't get what Raven was trying to tell him, but he sighs and stands up.

"Yang, Ruby, Qrow let's go," Raven tells the family. Ruby looks at Blake and she smiles.

"I'll be fine. I have him." Blake says and points at her little brother who was sitting in the truck eyes closed. With a little bit of hesitation, Ruby and Yang follow Raven. The female Branwen takes her sword out causing the youngsters to be alarmed. She slashes the air in front of her and a portal opens and she walks out of the way. Raven signals the family to go through the portal. Qrow walks through and following him was the sisters.

"You're coming with me," Raven says before Soichi can walk through the portal. Raven slashes the air once more creating another portal and sheathes her sword. "Go in," Raven says, but Soichi has trouble believing her. Raven noticing the doubt in Soichi decides to go in first. The portal was still open so Soichi decides to follow the bandit leader.

The moment he steps through the portal he was greeted by an evening sun. Soichi looks around and he knows where this place was. It was the upper-class district of Vale and in front of the sun was Beacon Academy with the Wyvern Grimm encase in stone latched onto the side of the Beacon Tower. Soichi turns around and sees that he was in front of a private school. He hears the bell ring and the doors open soon he sees high schoolers running out of the building.

"Mom?" Soichi hears. He looks at a young thirteen or fifteen-year-old girl with long black hair and golden eyes the same as his. Her skin tone was the same as Raven's and she wore a uniform of the private school she was going to. The girl runs up to Raven and gives the bandit leader a huge hug. Raven smiles and returns the hug and it was the first time Soichi ever saw Raven this happy.

"Hey, my little girl. How have you been?" Raven asks and the young girl giggles.

"Top five again! Though there are so many smart people here." The girl tells her mother.

"I'm sure you are smarter," Raven says and kisses the girl's forehead. Soichi and the girl's eyes met making the Grimm boy awkward.

"Mom who is that man?"

"He's... Why don't you introduce yourself to him." Raven says and the girl walks up to Soichi and does a short bow and introduce herself.

"Hello, I am Nero Inzerillo it is a pleasure to meet you," Nero says and she looks up and smiles. The boy was stunned and words don't want to come out of his mouth. Soon the Grimm pulls himself together and greets Nero his long lost sister.

"Uh... Soichi..."

"Soichi here is someone very important," Raven tells her daughter.

"He is?" Nero asks and Raven nods.

"Someone who you wanted to meet for a very long time. Go on, tell her who you are Soichi."

Soichi doesn't know if he should tell her that he was his brother. Can he even be considered her brother anymore? The boy is not even human and everyone he comes in contact with especially his family members suffer. What right does this boy have to be happy, he murdered people and hurt thousands. The Grimm boy bends over to meet his sister's eye level.

"I'm going to be a Hero someday," Soichi tells her after remembering his times at Beacon.

"Does that mean you are going to become the strongest?" Nero asks the boy causing Soichi to grin.

"Yes. It does mean I will become the strongest." Soichi informs his sister, but Nero does not like what Soichi just said.

"I'm sorry Soichi. But the title of the strongest goes to my brother." Nero says stunning Soichi and causing Raven to laugh. "Mom says that my brother was the strongest person out there even stronger than her," Nero explains why she thinks that her brother was stronger.

"Where is your brother right now?" Soichi asks.

"Mom says that Caesar is on a journey to save people from the Grimms," Nero says and was visibly happy talking about her brother which was in fact Soichi.

"Well, your mom is right. And I hope someday you will meet your brother." Soichi stands up and pats his sister's head.

"Let's go home," Raven says and they walk for about ten minutes before arriving at a huge mansion. "This is your home," Raven tells Soichi and he gawks at the sight of such a huge and extravagant mansion. Nero runs upstairs to put her school supplies away and change her outfit.

"This is my house?"

"Technically your's and Nero's. After Julius died, all his property and fortune went to you. Let me tell you it was a lot of money." Raven claps her hands and a maid walks out.

"Yes, madam?"

"Bring us some tea," Raven asks the maid and the latter bows and shortly returns with a teapot and cups. Raven starts talking while the maid was pouring tea. "Why didn't you tell Nero?"

"I think it's best if she doesn't know who I am. It'll tear her apart to realize that I'm not the hero you told her I was." Soichi says and thanked the maid.

"Is it because of how many people you killed?" Raven asks and then takes a sip of the tea prepared by the maid.

"Not only that but the powers inside of me. I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially the last surviving Inzerillo." Soichi tells the bandit leader.

"But what about the Ryu Raijin family? Mistral's family takes great pride in their family and their honor."

"I think we lost our pride and honor the moment we sacrifice ourselves to the Grimm," Soichi says and Nero happily walks down the stairs. She changed her outfit from a uniform to a platinum colored dress and she tied her hair into a ponytail. Soichi, Raven, and Nero converse over some tea and had all of them let out a laugh. For the first time in Soichi's life, he felt the true meaning of a family.

He was not belittling his relationship with his team, but there are two types of family. Blood ties and bond ties. Both are important to him, but the emotions he felt with them are different. He felt joy and happiness being with them, but they are different joy and happiness for him.

"It's time for us to go," Raven says and Soichi looks at the clock and saw it had been almost an hour since he left Mistral.

"You're leaving so early?" Nero asks and frowns.

"Yes, honey. I have a job I need to do so I won't be back for a while." Raven tells her daughter and the two of them hug.

"Be careful," Nero says and lets go of her mother. Soichi and Raven walk to the door and was ready to leave, but Nero stops the boy.

"Soichi! Wait." Nero runs up to him and hands him a letter. "You know my brother right? The next time you see him hand this to him." Nero smiles at the boy and he can't help but smile back.

"I'll make sure it gets delivered to him and let me tell you. I'm sure he loves this." Soichi says, causing his sister to become overjoyed.

"Will you come back?" Nero asks and Soichi thinks of an answer.

"Yeah... I'll do my best." Soichi pats Nero's head one more time and follows Raven to the front yard. All the staff of the mansion comes out and lines up straight on both sides of Raven and bows.

"We hope for your wellbeing madam." The head butler says and Raven nods. Nero stands on the steps to the front door of the mansion and waves the Hunters goodbye. Raven takes out her Ōdachi and slices the air in front of her. A portal opens, before leaving Raven waves goodbye to her daughter and Soichi copies Raven. The two of them walk into the portal and they arrive outside of the Xiao Long residence.

"You know since you can open a portal. Why can't you just transport all of Mistral to Atlas?" Soichi asks and Raven gives a good answer.

"Why can't you slow down time forever?" Raven answers his question with a question. The Branwen walks up to the house and knocks heavily on the door. "Even if I could transport such a huge amount of people I have no one to connect a portal with." After a couple of seconds, the door opens and Taiyang shows up. His smile quickly turns to a grim expression.

"Raven..." He says and his wife didn't even look at him.

"Tai."

"I heard what happen... Everything." Taiyang says and he doesn't just mean about Mistral but what Raven had told Soichi and the rest of team RWBYS.

"Good to know," Raven answers coldly. Ruby and Yang show up at the door.

"Time to go?" Ruby asks and Raven nods without even looking at the girl. Raven and Soichi let the family members have their farewells and other emotional activities.

"Please come back safely," Taiyang says.

"We will dad," Ruby replies.

"Protect them Qrow," Tai orders the Branwen and the latter holds up a thumb. "I won't stop you and I want you to know that I'll be supporting you," Taiyang tells his first daughter.

"Thanks," Yang says and it was finally time for them to leave. "We can use someone like you dad," Yang tells Taiyang.

"Sorry, but Vale needs me right now," Taiyang tells her that Vale needs all the hunters they can. Raven opens a portal and everyone walks through besides Yang, Soichi, and Raven. The black-haired woman turned around and looks at Taiyang for the first time in a while. He looks at his facial expressions and then turns around without any regrets and enters her portal. Yang and Soichi follow the woman and they were back in Mistral.

* * *

"I'm ready to go!" Jayce shouts gleefully.

"Do bring back results," Salem tells the childish Grimm and the latter sticks his tongue out.

"Remember Kira's ironclad rule," Ford tells his fellow Grimm.

"Yes, yes, yes! Don't kill that team whoever they are."

"Well, you're obedient." Cinder states and Jayce grins.

"Of course, if I don't do good Kira will kill me and there's so much left to eat. If no one eats them who will?" Jayce asks and he turns around to look at the Grimm that killed Tyrian. "I have this toy as well."

"What shall we name him?" Watts asks.

"How about... Ekdikitís." Salem proposes but its not like anyone has a better name.

"Hard to say... I'll call him... Ekky! Let's go Ekky!" Jayce nicknames the Grimm causing the Grimm to let out a freakishly loud roar.

"Again, I await results," Salem says and Cinder Watts nods as he, Jayce, and Ekdikitís join the army of Grimm that Jayce has under his command. The childish Grimm mounts a rhino-like Grimm and points forward.

"Away we go!" He shouts and communicates with all the Grimm to start their advance.

"He's going to die," Kira says but Ford and the others don't believe him.

"What makes you say that?" Cinder asks.

"I can already see him playing around. He's going to underestimate the humans." Kira tells them why he believes Jayce won't make it out alive.

"We will see," Hazel tells the strongest Grimm.

* * *

It has been two weeks since we departed from Mistral and I was having some off time with the dunce and Ruby. We were having a little spar to try and sharpen our abilities. Soichi was against me and Ruby, the dunce was having a fun time while fighting us. Most of our attacks missed him or he parries with ease. Soichi calls a break so we stop attacking.

"I'll get you next time," Ruby exclaims a bit annoyed that she wasn't able to touch Soichi.

"You said that last time."

"Well, this time I mean it!" Ruby shouts. I stare at my boyfriend and wonder how strong will he be once his limiter was removed. Soichi turns his head and looks into my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Soichi asks me and I smile.

"No, not at all! Just wondering how I can hit you next time." I made up a lie on the spot.

"It's been two weeks now and it's not as bad as I thought it would be," Yang says as she was performing maintenance on her arm. We have stopped traveling and set up camp for the night. So far there weren't any casualties, it was thanks to Ozpin and Atlas' superior tactics.

Ozpin told us to split into eight groups, each with at least a five thousand Mistral citizens and almost one hundred people guarding them and Atlas was kind enough to give us their Paladins. It was a good thing they have an onboard factory on their warship. We have to exhaust all the metals in Mistral to create these Paladins in hope to help us defend the citizens.

In the center, was the most important camp where every important people were. All the high-end Mistral citizens, government officials, Ozpin, and Professor Lionheart. Sadly for us, the Branwen Tribe was protecting the same citizens as we were. I stare into the distance where the giant moving fortress which the Mistralians called Baimaguan. It was named after a famous fort built when the third emperor of Mistral was still alive.

I can see heavy guns and artillery mounted everywhere on that fortress model after a tortoise. On top of the tortoise-shaped fortress was where all the Atlas citizens were. That means my sister Winter was up there as well, surveying the skies.

"It's time for dinner!" Ruby exclaims and I turn around and walks towards the center of our camp to grab our military rations. And let me first say this, those military rations are disgusting. They taste like dirty socks stuffed with moldy cheese. I don't understand how anyone can eat that poor excuse of food.

* * *

Soichi sits in a chair and in front of a warm campfire. The rest of his team was getting ready for bed and he needs to keep watch. Team JNPR comes towards them and sets up their camp next to team RWBYS. Reika was now a part of that team and she has trouble fitting into that crowd. Qrow and Ash were conversing about something that Soichi can't hear over the crackles of the flame.

The Grimm boy finally has time now and he reaches into the pocket inside of his jacket and takes out the letter his sister gave him. The envelope was a little wrinkle, but the contents were probably still in its original state. Soichi rips the side of the envelope and first emptied out whatever Nero put in there and then retrieves the handwritten letter.

" _Dear Caesar,_

 _One of the maids told me to write you this letter. There's so much I want to talk to you about. Do you still remember me? I know we never met and it's weird for me to tell you. But I love you, big brother. Even though I don't know what you look like or what your personality is but I admire you. If I could I would want to be a Hunter just like you. Mom told me about how strong you are and how you saved countless people. It is tough being a hero, isn't it? But whatever happens, you must stay strong and live so you can protect more people! I'm counting on you to save the day and I know many people are crying for the strongest person to come and save them from Grimms. Be the hero I read in one of dad's books. The hero who saves many lives and slay the mighty demon. Whenever times do get tough and if you do fail just remember, I am here for you and I know that dad is if he is still alive. Mom talks about you and whenever she does it's always compliments. That's why I am working hard right now to be someone who you can be proud of. Don't give in big brother! Justice will prevail! If you ever do need a reminder I made you some bracelets so you can keep on fighting. I made extra in case you ever lose them. I hope we will meet someday. Until then I will do my best and I hope you do as well._

 _Love,_

 _Your sister, Nero Inzerillo_ "

Soichi finishes the letter and he can barely contain his tears and soon he was crying while holding his mouth. After reading such a letter full of love and not to mention one that's directed to him, how can he not contain his joy? All of his grief and sadness were washed away and exit out in the form of his tears. How can he hate his life now when he knows that he has someone that admires him.

"I'm not a hero right now... But I will become one." Soichi says and then wipes the tears away from his eyes. Soichi puts the letter away in a safe place and looks at the bracelets in his hand. There were ten of the bracelets made out of different colors of yarn. For some mysterious reason, there were the five colors of team RWBYS there and Soichi decides to give his teammates the bracelets later.

"Everyone gets up we need to mobilize!" A Hunter exclaims as he runs past the camps. "Camp four needs our help! A group of Grimm has appeared!"

Soichi gets up and looks at Qrow who nods. Everyone gets their weapons and runs in the direction of camp four. This was the start of a long and horrifying journey to Atlas.

* * *

 **To put it in perspective since I don't know how big Remnant is I just made a guess. Traveling from Atlas to Mistral is like traveling from Omaha Nebraska to Eureka Nunavut Canada. Though I don't explain why they aren't traveling to Vale is because Mistral and Vale are at the brink of war with each other. There is also the mountain in between them so Atlas seemed like a better choice for me... Also because the plot is over there :D. Not only that but Ozpin wants the relic to be transported there as well. Anyways leave your reviews down in the comment section and don't forget to follow and favorite. I will see you guys next time. Don't taze me, bro... CHILL!**


End file.
